Ser un Potter no es nada fácil
by Prongsaddicted
Summary: Ser hijo de Harry Potter nunca fue fácil ni lo sería nunca. ¿Quien dijo q ser un Potter era un legado facil de sobrellevar? A veces era una pesadilla!...ATENCION: SPOILERS HP7!...SE HIZO EL MILAGRO..Capitulo 23!..
1. Grimmauld Place 12

No puedo con mi genio. Realmente no puedo con mi genio. Yo me dije a mi misma que no iba a volver a hacer dos fics en simultáneo, pero no pude con mi genio. Así que aquí estoy, con una nueva historia.

Primero quiero advertirles: **PELIGRO DE SPOILERS**. De acuerdo?, aquellos que no leyeron **HP7 NO DEBEN LEER ESTE FIC SI NO QUIEREN ENTERARSE DE NADA**…pero si aún así quieren leerlo porque consideran que les gusta como escribo o porque no tienen nada que hacer, no me culpen luego.

Aquellos personajes que reconozcan no son míos, son de Rowling, y si fueran míos los encerraría en mi armario y los violaría salvajemente xD.

**Dejen reviews**…

Quiero dedicar el fic a mis amigas **Bárbara** y **Antonella**. Ambas me presionaron para que lo hiciera xD. Y Anto va a hacer su aparición magistral en este fic como un personaje. Seguramente se darán cuenta quién con el paso del tiempo.. Por cierto: **BAR VOLVE DE BARILOCHE QUE TE EXTRAÑO**!!!.

Nuevamente: **PELIGRO DE SPOILERS**!!!.

**Capítulo 1: Grimmauld Place 12.**

En un silencioso y alejado barrio de Londres llamado Grimmauld Place, escondida entre los número once y trece, estaba la casa número doce. La música de rock en la número once sonaba estridentemente, pero parecía que a los habitantes del número doce no les molestara en absoluto.

Aunque los gritos enojados del vecino del número trece llenaron el barrio de sonoros y molestos ruidos, los que vivían en el número doce seguían en sus actividades como si nada ocurriera. Porque los de las casas número trece y número once no sabían que la casa número doce existía y que estaba ahí, entre ellas, sino que creían que ese error garrafal y olímpico en la numeración era...una mera equivocación.

Grimmauld Place 12 era una casa enorme, de aspecto viejo y sucio. Las ventanas, que se encontraban abiertas de par en par, eran enrejadas con barrotes oxidados, y la puerta, de oscuro ébano, se encontraba cerrada herméticamente, aunque en ella, colgado torcido y con una calavera dibujada, un psicodélico cartel anunciaba _"Casa de la familia Potter..no se acerquen o sufrirán feas consecuencias"_. Aunque las apariencias engañan, y la casa, que de aspecto parecía ser propiedad de una familia de peligrosos y roñosos delincuentes, por dentro era de una majestuosidad sorprendente. Por eso, las apariencias engañan siempre.

La música en la cocina de Grimmauld Place sonaba a todo volumen, y parecía que en cualquier momento los vidrios estallarían y se esparcirían por todo el suelo, debido a que vibraban con cada compás. Pero a ella, bailando y cantando a todo pulmón, no le importaba o, mejor dicho, no lo notaba.

Eran las diez de la mañana y toda la casa se encontraba silenciosa, a no ser por el bochinche de su estéreo y los ronquidos provenientes de la planta alta...y miren que para que los ronquidos se oyesen en la cocina debían de ser muy sonoros. Giró por todo el lugar, esquivando con maestría la mesa y varias sillas, chocando a propósito con su delicada y pequeña mano las copas y los utensilios que colgaban del techo. Se subió sobre la mesa y movió su cabeza a los lados, despeinando aún más su largo y rojizo cabello, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la alocada música que oía. Fue en ese instante en que la música cesó y, luego de detenerse en su frenético y, admitámoslo, ridículo baile, miró hacia donde su estéreo se mantenía en silencio y apagado. Un apuesto hombre con expresión adormilada la observó levantando una ceja de forma reprobatoria, aunque notó un asomo de sonrisa burlón. Las gafas se encontraban ladeadas, y se percibía que acababa de levantarse. Él tomó aire y se cruzó de brazos, mientras se restregaba los ojos...ojos de un intenso verde esmeralda.

-Papá...-susurró ella mientras se bajaba de la mesa y se sonrojaba excesivamente, equiparando sus mejillas con el intenso color rojo de su cabello.

-Hija...yo sé que te gusta la música y que eres una artista, pero es domingo, son las diez de la mañana...mamá y yo queremos dormir...-Lily sonrió como disculpa.

-¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno papito?-Harry sonrió enternecido y sus ojos brillaron al mirar a su hija. Nunca en su vida se había imaginado que tendría esa hija tan hermosa con la mujer que más amaba (N/A: por más que nos duela a todas), ni que sobreviviría para formar una familia y ser, con todas las letras, completamente feliz.

-Como quieras cielo-dijo, y salió de la cocina.

Sí, ella era Lily Ginevra Potter (N/A: no sé si se llama así, pero me gusta la combinación..si, se llama igual que la otra hija de Harry, la de Despertar xD...bueno, se embroman si les molesta, es mi fic). La única hija del matrimonio constituido por Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley. La menor, la nena consentida, la princesa de papi y el terror de su hermano mayor...y, sin ser poco modesta, la nieta favorita de los abuelos.

Se acomodó el largo y lacio cabello rojo tras su espalda, y se dispuso a quedar más que bien con su padre. Es decir, se dispuso a preparar un súper desayuno para el estómago voraz de su hermano mayor y los estómagos de pajarito de sus padres. Se restregó la nariz respingona y pecosa cuando la espuma de los platos voló hacia ella. Estornudó con fuerza y continuó lavando los trastos de la noche anterior. La cena había sido cuantiosa y de no ser porque los tíos Ron y Hermione habían ido, estaba segura de que no tendría que lavar tanto plato sucio. El tío Ron comía como un troll...y ni hablar de su primo Hugo. Genes Weasley a la orden del día...menos mal que Rose no los tenía tan presentes.

Lily terminó de secar los platos y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Cuatro tazas de porcelana se encontraban sobre la mesada esperando ser llenadas con agua caliente para preparar el té. Un plato vacío junto a ellas aguardaba que las tostadas recién hechas descansaran sobre él, y el jarrón con jugo de naranja se jactaba de completar su tarea. Tranquila, tarareando una canción de Las Hermanas Raras, y procurando preparar la mesa con total maestría, Lily terminó de hacer el desayuno y miró satisfecha su "creación". Un jarrón blanco con lirios, su flor favorita gracias a su nombre, se encontraba en medio de la mesa, descansando sobre el mantel blanco. Cuatro platos y cuatro tazas repletas de té lo rodeaban, y un quinto plato contenía las tostadas apenas quemadas, así como le gustaban a su padre. El jarrón con jugo de naranja brillaba junto al florero, y la mantequilla y la mermelada se agolpaban junto a él.

Suspiró satisfecha consigo misma y se dispuso a despertar a los demás miembros de la familia. Subió las escaleras con pasos rítmicos, aun teniendo en su rojiza cabeza la canción que minutos antes había estado escuchando a todo volumen. Se dirigió sin prisa al cuarto de sus padres, rogando que ambos estuviesen vestidos y sin hacer cosas extrañas. Porque a pesar de que sus padres ya eran mayores, no dejaban de comportarse como adolescentes en _ese_ tema. Merlín, habían necesitado un buen psicólogo los tres para olvidar aquellos ruidos.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta. Primero que nada, golpeó. Nada de volver a entrar de golpe y encontrarse con que sus padres hacían el intento de darle otro hermanito. Escuchó un débil _entre_ y, tras tomar el picaporte, cruzó el umbral. Miró a su alrededor, observando con maravilla el hermoso cuarto en donde sus padres dormían. Su madre se encontraba acostada sobre la cama, arropada entre las blancas sábanas, bostezando y mirando detenidamente a Harry, que se peinaba...que hacía el intento de peinarse, mejor dicho. Lily sonrió con dulzura al notar la mirada enamorada y terriblemente embobada con la que su madre miraba a su padre. El amor se respiraba en ese lugar.

-Ya está el desayuno-anunció Lily cuando tanto Ginny como Harry la miraron expectantes. Ginny le sonrió abiertamente y Lily sintió como si se encontrara con un reflejo de lo que sería en veinte años.

-Gracias hija, ya bajamos-dijo Harry, sonriéndole también.

Lily hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió al pasillo, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de su terrorífico hermano mayor. Pasó junto a la puerta de la que, más de veinte años antes, había sido la habitación de un muchacho llamado Regulus Black, que ahora pertenecía a su hermano favorito: Albus. Sí, su hermano favorito, porque era inteligente, compañero, le gustaba leer, era comprensivo..pero lamentablemente en ese instante Albus no se encontraba en la casa, por lo que, suspirando hastiada y rezando para que el cuarto al que estaba a punto de entrar no oliera a pie, se detuvo frente a la puerta que se encontraba enfrentada a la puerta del cuarto de Albus.

Lily observó detenidamente el cartel tallado que decía _James Sirius Potter_ (N/A: waaaaaaaaaaa...amo ese nommmbre xD). Y bajo el nombre de su hermano, _absténgase de entrar o les haré tragar excremento de hipogrifo recién hecho_. Lily hizo una mueca. James y su delicadeza, Merlín. Aunque admitió que su terrible hermano mayor le hacía muchísimo honor a sus nombres.

Golpeó. Silencio. Golpeó nuevamente. Nada. Tomó el picaporte y entró con estrépito. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, para evitar ver cualquier cosa obscena y extraña que su hermano estuviese haciendo, pero notó lo silenciosa que se encontraba la habitación, por lo que abrió los ojos. Levantó las cejas al ver que el cuarto estaba vacío, y que la cama estaba...impecablemente hecha. Dos opciones: o James había tenido una embolia cerebral por comer queso roquefort y ahora se le ocurría armar la cama, o no había dormido en la casa. La opción dos era más fehaciente y creíble, la uno ya rayaba la estupidez y el absurdo. ¿James haciendo la cama?...de solo pensarlo se moría de la risa...aunque lo de la embolia no era tan descabellado. Lily hizo una mueca de desacuerdo al ver las fotografías que el difunto tío abuelo Sirius (N/A: xD...me amo y lo amo aunque esté muerto) había pegado en la pared con un hechizo de Pegamento Permanente. Aunque el cuarto había sido magníficamente redecorado a pesar de eso. Así que ahora, el intenso color azul de las paredes tapaba lo que antes había sido un cuarto muy Gryffindor.

Lily sonrió al pasar junto a la fotografía en donde James, Sirius y Remus sonreían. Se le formó un fuerte nudo en el estómago al mirar a su abuelo paterno, joven, guapo y alegre, y reconocer en él a su padre y a sus hermanos, tan idénticos. Le habría gustado conocerlo. Le habría encantado conocerlos a los tres, y que Sirius hubiese tenido muchos hijos varones para repartir entre todas las jóvenes de la familia.

-Vaya que eras guapo tío Sirius-dijo Lily, observándolo fijamente. Sirius hizo una mueca seductora y se acomodó el cabello con galantería. La pelirroja corrió su mirada hacia Remus, y vio en él al joven Ted. Aunque hacía muchos años que no lo veía, lo recordaba como el clon de Remus, aunque con algunas diferencias notorias.

Un ruido sonoro la hizo sobresaltar, y miró hacia la ventana, en donde aparecía el risueño rostro de su hermano James. El joven de gafas la miró levantando las cejas, y entró al cuarto luego de zarandear fuertemente la rama del árbol que se había enganchado en sus pantalones. Lily frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó, notando que James estaba un tanto más despeinado de lo normal y con la bragueta abierta. –No dormiste aquí-confirmó ella.

-Pues no, dormí en la cama de Emma...-

-La chica del número nueve...-

-Sí, la hermosa chica del número nueve-Lily hizo una mueca enojada.

-¿Cuándo piensas madurar?-chilló Lily, mientras James iba desparramando la ropa por el suelo y mostraba lo que muchas titularían como _uno de los mejores cuerpos del mundo mágico y muggle por igual_. James la miró con una expresión que le daría miedo hasta al...bueno...sí, al mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

-Yo soy una persona madura...que me divierta no significa que eso sea contrario-Lily suspiró hastiada.

-El desayuno está listo, idiota-dijo Lily, y salió del cuarto.

James se quedó con mirada ausente, sentado sobre la cama, mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, dispuesto a darse una buena ducha y bajar a la cocina hecho todo un galán. O mas bien, completamente limpio, galán era sin hacer absolutamente nada. Luego de estar varios minutos bajo la ducha y de haberse secado, se afeitó y se acicaló. Se miró detenidamente en el espejo luego de lavarse la cara. Él era James Sirius Potter, el primogénito, aquel hijo que les había enseñado a Harry y a Ginny cómo ser padres.

Frunció el ceño mientras se acomodaba el flequillo color azabache. Realmente era un calco un tanto mal hecho de Harry, su padre, debido a que era igual a él...pero tenía errores deliberados, ya que era

una conjunción muy bonita entre él y su madre. Tenía el cabello negro azabache del mismo color de Harry, pero era lacio y..mm...peinable, digamos..no como el de su padre, que era un desorden descomunal. También tenia ojos cafés, del mismo color que los de su madre, pero..tenía la forma almendrada de los ojos de su padre. Tenía pecas en la nariz, pero, además, tenía la nariz de su padre. Y usaba gafas..ah sí, parecía como si eso fuese una herencia que el padre le pasaba al primogénito. Su abuelo James a su padre, y éste a él.

Frunció el entrecejo mientras se acomodaba las gafas sobre la nariz para poder observarse mejor al espejo. Su rostro ya no tenía rasgos infantiles, sino que ahora mostraba marcados rasgos masculinos. Y, teniendo veintiún años nadie puede tener rostro de nene. Se miró más detenidamente. Su forma de cara, tan idéntica a la de Harry, pero con los labios carnosos de Ginny. Hizo una mueca. Se notaba a la legua que era hijo de Harry Potter. Cualquier persona que lo conocía, antes de decirle un _"encantado de conocerle James"_, decía _"eres idéntico a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre"_. Su padre siempre se reía cuando eso ocurría, debido a que entendía perfectamente la sensación extraña que una persona autónoma puede tener cuando viven comparándole con sus progenitores. Aunque James se ponía orgulloso al saber que lo comparaban con Harry. A menos claro, que la persona que se le presentaba fuese anciana y hubiese conocido al primer James Potter. Ahí la cosa cambiaba, y la comparación ya no era con su padre, sino con su abuelo. _"Qué parecido eres a tu abuelo James"_. Siempre le había dado terror y un poco de vergüenza que lo compararan con él. Y también había sentido dolor al ver la mirada acuosa de Harry.

Suspiró, mientras se vestía. El hedor a transpiración ya habia desaparecido de su cuerpo, y ahora olía a un rico aroma a jabón. Salió del baño, del cuarto y caminó por el pasillo, no sin antes observar detenidamente la puerta del cuarto de su hermano. Lo extrañaba, hacía mucho tiempo que Albus había partido de viaje de estudio a Francia, en donde los tíos Bill y Fleur tenían una casa de campo. Lo echaba de menos muchísimo, porque no tenía con quien pelear, ni con quien hablar de chicas, o de quidditch, o del nuevo producto que el tío George sacaba a la venta en su tienda de chascos. Bajó las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo, en donde, de completo improviso y tomándolo por sorpresa, dos brazos le rodearon el cuello y una boca lo llenó de besos en el rostro.

-Mamá...-Ginny besó sonoramente la mejilla de James, dejándole una marca de rouge en la pálida piel.

-Bebé lindo, buenos días-

-Buenos días ma-dijo James, procurando no reír alborotado. Su madre lo mimaba como si fuera un bebé completamente dependiente. Ginny se los había dicho a él, a Albus y a Lily: ellos podían tener cuarenta años que para ella iban a seguir siendo sus bebés.

-Mi bebé precioso-dijo Ginny, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y lo observaba detenidamente-qué guapo te ves-James sonrió abiertamente-y estás demasiado alto...¿a ti te parece que le saques una cabeza de estatura a tu pobre madre?-

-Ginny, no lo molestes-dijo Harry llegando hasta ellos. Rodeó a James con su brazo. Y James sintió como si se encontrara mirando a su hermano Albus, con la diferencia notoria de la cicatriz, las gafas y...bueno, algunas marcas de la edad.

-Papá, tienes patas de gallo-dijo James, señalando la cara de su padre. Harry frunció el ceño y fulminó a su primogénito con su intensa mirada verde. La risita de Ginny lo hizo sonrojar, mientras que James sonreía abiertamente.

-Los hombres mientras cuanto maduros más guapos-dijo Ginny, haciendo ruborizar intensamente a su marido (N/A: me hace pensar en Johnny Depp y Brad Pitt xD..DIOS). James levantó las cejas cuando su madre se lanzó a los brazos de su padre para besarlo como si nunca lo hubiese besado.

-Em...-sus padres seguían como si nada. James frunció el ceño-me voy, mejor-dijo, viendo que ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención.

-Ya está el...-la rojiza cabeza de Lily se asomó por la puerta, y miró a sus padres frunciendo el ceño-el desayuno ya está-gritó-y no queremos más hermanos-James levantó una ceja.

-Eso debería decirlo yo que soy el mayor, no tú que eres la incordia y la menor-Lily lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago.

-Lily, no golpees a tu hermano-Lily miró a su madre con odio. Para esas cosas sí dejaba de besar a Harry, para regañarla.

-Lo siento, no volveré a tocar a tu nene-dijo con voz enojada. Le sacó la lengua a James mientras pasaba por su lado. James le hizo una seña un tanto grosera con su mano derecha, y Harry, al ver el gesto, le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la nuca.

-Correctivo-dijo Lily riendo (N/A: xD...sí, los Argento son ideales acá). James la miró con odio. Los cuatro Potter se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina.

-Qué rico desayuno cielo-dijo Harry, acariciando el largo cabello rojo de su hija. Lily sonrió más satisfecha que nunca. Le encantaba quedar bien con su padre (N/A: no es una hija normal digamos xD).

Desayunaron en silencio, como lo hacían todas las mañanas.

Harry miró detenidamente a sus dos hijos, que en ese instante se peleaban por el cuchillo para untar. Nunca dejaban de pelearse, eran tan distintos uno al otro. Le habría encantado tener hermanos y hermanas, poder charlar con alguien en alguna noche de insomnio o angustia, de la misma forma que Albus hablaba con él cuando no se sentía bien. Aunque hermana tenía, hermana del corazón, y esa era Hermione. Y hermano también tenía, y ese era Ron. Mirando a los dos chicos Potter sintió nostalgia en la boca del estómago. Aún recordaba el día en que habían nacido, en cómo sus manos temblorosas habían tomado a James apenas con segundos de vida, o como había recibido a Lily, llorando de felicidad porque ya habían logrado tener una hija. También recordaba con emoción cuando Albus había abierto los ojos y lo había mirado con su misma mirada verde. Sus tres hijos eran la prueba viviente de cuánto amaba a Ginny y de cuán feliz era.

-Chicos, ya dejen de pelear-dijo Ginny.

-Pero...-dijo Lily. Señaló a James-se apropió del cuchillo para untar-Harry sonrió. Ginny y él eran muy buenos padres, pero había un ligero error que ambos habían cometido tanto con James como con Lily: eran demasiado consentidores. James por ser el primero, y Lily por ser la menor y la única hija. Por lo que Lily era muy caprichosa, y James demasiado mimado. Y no solo eso: ponerle límites a Lily era bastante más difícil que imponérselos a James y a Albus. No lo podía evitar, mirar a Lily y ver en ella los mismos rasgos de su esposa lo enternecía muchísimo y lo hacía ser demasiado condescendiente.

-Lil, puedes usar otro cuchillo para untar, hay cinco-dijo Ginny. Lily suspiró.

-Pero quiero el que tiene James-Harry frunció el ceño cuando Ginny lo miró.

-Lily, tienes diecisiete años, deja de comportarte como niña...no seas caprichosa y toma otro cuchillo-ordenó. Lily hizo una mueca y, luego de golpear a James fuertemente en el brazo, se levantó de su asiento y abrió el cajón de la mesada para tomar otro cuchillo.

Un repiqueteo insistente en algún lugar de la casa hizo que Harry dejara su taza sobre la mesa, y mirara a Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-preguntó, tomando su varita, dejada con cuidado sobre un enorme aparador de cristal que contenía copas y vasos. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Ve a ver cielo-dijo ella. Harry salió de la cocina, buscando el origen de aquel molesto ruido. Segundos después, una lechuza parda entraba a la cocina con una carta tomada fuertemente en sus patas. Harry volvió a entrar a la cocina con una gran sonrisa al reconocer al animal, y se sentó a la mesa.

-Es...-comenzó James, mirando a la lechuza que tomaba jugo en un platón que Lily le había puesto en frente.

-La lechuza de Albus-dijo Harry sonriendo. Ginny lanzó un grito y tomó rápidamente la carta de su hijo. La abrió con manos temblorosas.

-_"Queridos mamá y papá..._-comenzó Ginny. Miró a Harry con ojos húmedos_-..siento no haberles escrito antes, pero me han ocurrido muchas cosas interesantes este último año. No se preocupen, estoy bien, sano y con todas las partes de mi cuerpo en su lugar..._-Ginny y Harry rieron_-..el Ministro de Francia estaba gustoso de conocerme, parece ser que la profesora McGonagall le habló muy bien de mi, aunque yo creo que en realidad quería conocerme para acercarse a papá...La gente me confunde con él, y yo siempre tengo que aclararles que él es bastante más grande que yo, no tiene diecinueve años. _

_Francia es hermosa, el tío Bill me llevó al museo de Louvre y casi me muero al entrar. No me pregunten cómo logramos pasar desapercibidos entre muggles, pero lo logramos. Saqué muchas fotografías, y les adjunto una mía para que no me extrañen tanto_-James y Lily se miraron haciendo una mueca-_..además es para que al volver sepan reconocerme. Ya no tengo cara de niño.._

_Los amo, volveré pronto, aunque no sé bien cuándo..Díganle a James que no se acerque a mi cuarto porque si veo algo cambiado de lugar lo mataré y díganle a mi hermana favorita que siga tocando el piano y el violín...y que les llevaré regalos._

_Nuevamente, los amo. Hasta pronto._

_Albus"-_ Ginny se enjugó las lágrimas, mientras Harry rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo derecho.

-No es para que llores Gin, él está bien, Bill y Fleur lo deben estar cuidando muy bien-

-Lo extraño tanto-susurró ella con voz crispada-hace ya dos años que se fue...-

-Sí, apenas cuando terminó Hogwarts-dijo Harry, abrazándola fuertemente.

-La fotografía, queremos verla-dijo Lily ansiosa. Ginny miró dentro del sobre y sacó de él una fotografía en color. Un apuesto joven de ojos verdes y cabello moreno les sonreía desde la fotografía.

Harry vio de repente una copia fehaciente de él en ese chico. Se vio a sí mismo a los diecinueve años en aquella fotografía, con la diferencia clara de la falta de gafas, la cicatriz, y el anillo de bodas en el anular. Albus tenía su misma cara, su misma nariz, su misma boca, sus mismos ojos y, pobrecito, el mismo cabello negro y terriblemente alborotado.

-¡Qué guapo se ha puesto!..-exclamó Ginny con embobamiento. Frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Albus-se dejó la barba-(N/A: Dios, ya me lo imaginé como Daniel en la revista Details...DIOS!!!).

-Le queda bien-sentenció Harry-se ve muy apuesto-Ginny se mordió el labio y lo miró intensamente.

-Sale al padre-dijo con un ronroneo. Harry se sonrojó.

-Bueno, no empiecen-dijo James al ver que Ginny besaba dulcemente a Harry en los labios. –Merlín, doscientos hijos hubiesen tenido de no ser por los anticonceptivos-Lily rió por lo bajo.

-Queremos ver la foto-dijo ella, mientras sus padres se besaban melosamente-ya rayan la asquerosidad-

-Sí, son demasiado cursis-dijo James con repugnancia.

-Ya te va a tocar-dijo Harry, sentándose a la mesa, y entregándole a su hijo la foto de Albus.

-Cuando te enamores cielo, vas a estar como nosotros-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Nunca voy a enamorarme-musitó James con voz de ultratumba.

-Nunca digas nunca-dijeron sus padres al unísono, y James hizo una mueca enojada.

-Tú también hija..ya verás cuando te enamores y consigas novio-la mirada que Harry le lanzó a Ginny fue fulminante. Menos mal que no existían las miradas asesinas.

-El único novio de Lily soy, fui y seré yo ¬¬-

-Si claro-dijeron Lily y Ginny a dúo.

-Cuando eras pequeña decías eso-dijo Harry, increpando a Lily. Ginny se tapaba la boca para no reír a carcajadas.

-¿Cuando era pequeña no pensaba?-

-LILY-bramó Harry.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. Miró con detenimiento la foto que James tenía en la mano, y se asombró al no reconocer a su hermano Albus en el joven que sonreía.

-Vaya que está cambiado-dijo asombrada-se ve muy atractivo-James enarcó una ceja.

-Se ve igual que siempre-Lily rió con malicia.

-Ay, el nene está celoso de su hermanito menor...ay, pobre James, pobre-dijo Lily de forma burlona.

-Yo no estoy celoso de Albus-

-Oh claro que sí...-dijo Lily, haciendo una seña de impaciencia con su mano.

-¿Por qué debería estar celoso de Albus?, soy guapo, soy atractivo, tengo a cualquier mujer que quiero, tengo dinero...-

-Error: papá es el que tiene dinero-dijo Lily.

-Bueno, como sea ¬¬-dijo James. Lily seguía sonriendo maliciosamente, y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Tienes razones para celarlo: él sabe leer, es inteligente, caballero, tiene ojos verdes, sabe hablar varios idiomas..-

-Yo también sé leer y hablar varios idiomas-

-Bueno, a Albus le gusta leer..-

-Sí, por culpa de la tía Hermione...-

-Albus trabaja-James y Lily se fulminaron con los ojos. Dos pares de ojos del mismo color se enfrentaron.

-Chicos, no empiecen a discutir de nuevo-dijo Ginny, viendo que Lily había levantado el puño para estrellárselo a James sobre su azabache cabeza. Con un movimiento de varita dirigió los platos del desayuno al lavabo y ya ahí comenzaron a lavarse solos.

-Yo quiero aprender ese hechizo-dijo Lily. Ginny sonrió alegremente-¿por qué yo debo lavar los platos a la forma muggle?-

-Si prestaras atención a tu madre tal vez lo aprenderías-dijo Harry. Se desperezó, mientras Lily lo miraba frunciendo el ceño. –Bueno, yo voy a...-

-Ayudarme a tender ropa-dijo Ginny. Harry hizo una mueca enojada.-Sí Harry..me ayudarás-

-Iba a decir que iba a ver a Ron...-dijo con desgano, mientras Ginny se le sentaba encima.

-Anda, ven, vamos a tender ropa-dijo ella acariciándole el rostro-deberías afeitarte-

-Luego voy...-Ginny lo besó en la nariz.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella, levantándose-yo iré a tender la ropa que quedó ayer en el lavarropas...-

-Y yo iré a hacer la cama-dijo Harry-¿quieres?-Ginny sonrió abiertamente.

-Eres perfecto¿lo sabías?-dijo ella luego de lanzarse sobre él nuevamente.

-Pues...no-dijo él, sintiendo las tibias manos de su esposa adentrándose bajo la camiseta y acariciarle el torso. Se sonrojó al notar las miradas socarronas de sus hijos. –Ejem, bueno-dijo, quitando a Ginny de sobre él y levantándose-voy a ordenar el cuarto-

-Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo-dijo Ginny a James y a Lily. Ambos comenzaron a quejarse, pero ella, como buena mujer Weasley, los fulminó con su mirada y los dos jóvenes huyeron despavoridos de la cocina.

Harry había salido de la cocina y se había dirigido al cuarto en donde él y Ginny dormían. Hizo la cama en cuestión de segundos, estaba acostumbrado a ordenar su cuarto y realmente no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Guardó los zapatos que habían quedado desparramados de la noche anterior y levantó del suelo la ropa sucia. Se sentó sobre la cama ya perfectamente hecha, y miró con nostalgia una de las fotos que a él más le gustaba de sus hijos. En esa fotografía él llevaba en brazos a una niña pelirroja de apenas dos semanas de vida, y a su derecha e izquierda, se encontraban sentados y sonriendo dos niños parecidos pero con diferencias notorias. Sonrió al recordar aquel día, en el que Ginny había tomado la cámara y los había perseguido a los tres por toda la casa para fotografiarlos. Y él había querido salir con Lily en brazos. James tenía cuatro años en esa fotografía, y Albus tan solo dos. Miró sonriendo la cara de Albus, en donde un enorme chupete azul le tapaba la boca y la naricita. Quería tener nuevamente a su hijo menor con él, abrazarlo fuertemente y llenarlo de besos como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños y los arropaba antes de que se durmieran. O cuando les contaba las historias de Canuto, Cornamenta y Lunático. Se sonó la nariz al notar que se pondría a llorar de pura nostalgia. El corazón se le encogía cada vez que se daba cuenta de que sus tres hijos ya habían crecido, que no eran tres bebés como en esa fotografía, que seguramente en cualquier momento James se iría de la casa, que Albus tal vez se iría a vivir lejos o que Lily se casaría. Tal vez debería agrandar la casa para que sus hijos viviesen allí con sus respectivas familias. A él no le molestaría estar rodeado de nietos y nietas.

Dejó la fotografía sobre el buró, y observó otros cuadros que había allí. Una fotografía enorme de la boda, en donde él y Ginny se encontraban abrazados, y Ron y Hermione sonreían a ambos lados de ellos. Otra fotografía de James cuando comenzaba Hogwarts se encontraba junto a la fotografía de la boda. Sonrió al ver lo parecido que era James a él. También había una fotografía de Albus en su primer año, y otro igual de Lily, con sus dos trenzas rojas y su corbata de Gryffindor. Otra de sus fotografías favoritas era la de Albus y James junto a Ginny con una panza enorme, embarazada de Lily. Le encantaba esa imagen de sus dos hijos rodeando a una Ginny con un vientre abultado y prominente. Además, la recordaba más que bien porque al día siguiente Ginny habia dado a luz. Habían sido unos hermosos viejos tiempos.

Suspiró y tomó la ropa que se encontraba sobre la cama, dispuesto a arrojarla dentro del cesto para ropa sucia, cuando una fotografía cayó al suelo luego de que él la golpeara sin querer. Miró detenidamente la foto. Sonrió al reconocer la última fotografía que sus hijos se habían sacado antes de que Albus viajara por Europa. Aún tenía cara de niño en aquella imagen, y Lily se veía mucho más pequeña de lo que era en ese momento. Salió del cuarto con paso apresurado luego de dejar la fotografía nuevamente sobre el buró. Oyó la música proveniente de la habitación de Lily, y decidió pasar para ver si su hija tenía algo de ropa sucia. Entró al cuarto con sigilo, y sonrió al ver a la bella joven pelirroja bailando con frenetismo. Se parecía tanto a Ginny.

-Lily-dijo, pero la música se encontraba demasiado fuerte-LILY-su hija lo miró en ese instante. Apagó la música y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Tienes algo de ropa sucia?-Lily señaló una enorme pila de ropa contra el armario-Merlín¿cómo haces para ensuciar tanta ropa?-Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Soy coqueta-Harry la miró con sorna-bueeeno...me gusta cambiarme de ropa según cuánta luz hay-su padre levantó las cejas-bueno esta bien, soy demasiado higiénica..no uso la misma ropa interior toda la semana como hace James-

-James no usa la misma ropa interior toda una semana-dijo Harry, levantando del suelo la ropa. Lily hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros-no seas así-salió del cuarto, dejándola sola en la habitación.

Lily se miró en ese instante al espejo. Su reflejo la miró con un rojizo cabello cayendo sobre la frente, y dos ojos marrones increíblemente almendrados. No se parecía en nada al hombre que ella tanto adoraba, y muchas veces su maldito hermano James le había hecho el chiste de que en realidad era adoptada. Estúpido James. Se miró fijamente en el espejo. Aquellos que no la conocían se asombraban de que se pareciera tanto a Ginny de la misma forma en que Albus se parecía a Harry. De no ser porque Ginny lo había parido, Albus podría ser tranquilamente el clon de su padre.

Lily sonrió. Extrañaba a Albus, lo echaba mucho de menos. Albus era comprensivo y sabía escuchar, además no era para nada celoso, no como James y Harry que la atosigaban cada vez que quería salir con un chico.

Se acomodó el flequillo corte al costado, mirándose las pecas que tenía en la nariz y las mejillas. No le gustaban, pero tenía que soportarlo. No podía quitárselas y además era algo distintivo suyo. Muchas veces se había preguntado si había heredado algo de su padre y, mirándose fijamente, había descubierto muchos rasgos de Harry. Por ejemplo, tenía sus orejas, la misma forma almendrada de los ojos, los mismos dientes, las mismas cejas. En todo lo demás, era completamente idéntica a su madre. Tenía boca carnosa, nariz respingona, mentón redondeado, cintura delgada, piernas esbeltas...Merlín, que era guapísima. Se veía muy bien proporcionada...era intrépida, atractiva, inteligente...podría tener a cualquier chico que quisiera...a no ser que su padre se enterara, ahí todo se iba al caño. Se ató su largo cabello rojo en una coleta, y fue en ese instante en que vislumbró una lechuza parda golpeteando contra su ventana con insistencia. Lily frunció el ceño y se dirigió con paso titubeante hacia la ventana, y la abrió. El animal entró estrepitosamente, y Lily tomó la carta que le entregaba. La fina y prolija letra de su prima Rose la hizo levantar las cejas. Abrió el sobre y leyó con rapidez lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Levantó las cejas. Fue en ese momento que la chimenea a metros de la cama se encendió, y en ella apareció la cabeza pelirroja de su prima Rose.

-Rose..¿qué...?-

-Problemas, serios problemas-dijo Rose, saliendo de cuerpo entero de dentro de la chimenea.

Lily observó con detenidamente a su prima. Tenía el cabello enmarañado como el de la tía Hermione, pero de color rojo, del mismo color que tenía el cabello del tío Ron. Tenía los ojos del mismo color que los de Hermione, y podría haber sido un calco exacto de ella de no ser por las pecas y el cabello rojo.

-¿Qué sucedió Ro?-preguntó Lily. Le hizo señas a la pelirroja para que se sentara junto a ella en la cama. El edredón violeta fue completamente ocupado por dos cuerpos delgados y jóvenes.

-Es Alan-lloriqueó Rose. Sus ojos marrones se humedecieron y se tapó el rostro, y Lily temió que se lanzara a llorar como de costumbre: a los gritos y haciendo berrinches. –Papá...papá se enteró de que salgo con él...-Lily enarcó una ceja.

-Pero creí que el problema era Alan, no tu padre-Rose suspiró con hastío.

-El problema es Alan porque el idiota se le presentó a papá diciendo que es mi novio-Lily levantó las cejas y se atragantó con su propia saliva. Miró a su prima con expresión aterrorizada.

-¿Ese hombre está loco?-

-Pues parece que sí-Lily miró detenidamente el calendario que se encontraba sobre la pared color lila.

-¿Y entonces?-

-Y no solo eso...-susurró Rose. Se restregó las manos nerviosa-a papá le dio un ataque porque el idiota de Alan le dijo que nos casaríamos-Lily tuvo que contener una sonrisa-no te rías..no pienso casarme con ese imbécil...-

-¿De veras le dio un ata...?-la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y Harry entró con estrépito. Miró detenidamente a las dos chicas, boquiabierto. Lily y Rose se miraron con cautela, esperando lo que Harry tuviera que decir.

-¿Rose?-él enarcó una ceja. Rose tragó saliva ante la mirada peligrosa de su tío-¿_qué_ haces aquí?-

-Er...-

-Me acaba de llegar una carta de tu madre diciendo que tu padre está internado en San Mungo por un pico de presión-dijo Harry con voz seria-¿se puede saber qué sucedió?-Rose miró a Lily suplicante.

-Merlín-suspiró Lily. Ella miró a su apuesto padre (N/A: xD, lo amo aunque tenga más de cuarenta años..). Tomó aire. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Por ser la única hija, tenía ciertas ventajas que ni James ni Albus tenían: ser completamente persuasiva y convincente con su padre.

-Papá...-dijo. Harry la miró frunciendo el ceño-papito, papi querido-poco a poco el rostro de Harry mostró una tenue sonrisa-un bobo le dijo al tío Ron que se casaría con Rose, pero tú sabes, y el tío Ron también, que tanto Rosi como yo somos completamente dependientes de ustedes...y nunca, jamás, nos pondríamos de novias sin su consentimiento-Harry miró detenidamente a Lily. Sí, su hija tenía un poder de convencimiento totalmente sobrenatural, y sabía con toda claridad que ese poder lo había heredado de Ginny. Esa fiera pelirroja sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería, no por nada había logrado sobrevivir a seis hermanos mayores. Sonrió. Él no era estúpido, y sabía que Lily estaba utilizando sus armas para con él. Pero qué más daba, la amaba y, aunque sabía que su hija había tergiversado la versión del hecho, no debía estar demasiado alejada de la realidad. Fue en ese mismo instante en que la puerta volvió a abrirse, y fue Ginny la que esta vez entró.

Lily tragó saliva ruidosamente al ver la expresión de su madre. Ella no era tan fácil de convencer como Harry.

-Harry, cielo, déjanos a solas-dijo con una voz muy dulce. Lily y Rose se miraron terriblemente asustadas. Ambas rogaban que los genes Weasley, apaciguados gracias a la presencia del manso Harry, no salieran a la luz, porque sino ambas morirían asesinadas varias miles de veces.

Harry hizo una seña con la cabeza.

-No seas demasiado mala con ella-susurró al oído de Ginny. Ella sonrió y le propinó un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta. El silencio se hizo tenso dentro del cuarto cuando él salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta.

-Díganme-dijo Ginny, poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura. Lily se mordió el labio.

-Mamá..-

-A mi no lograrás convencerme tan fácil como hiciste con tu padre-anunció Ginny. Lily y Rose se miraron.

-Un chico...-

-Alan-dijo Ginny. Rose suspiró.

-Alan le dijo a papá que nos casaríamos-Ginny enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y eso es cierto?-preguntó Ginny con voz desmayada.

-Oh claro que no-chilló Rose. Se rascó la cabeza-es un chico con el que...ando...pero tampoco era para que dijera semejante estupidez, y ahora estoy segura de que papá va a encerrarme eternamente, y a poner un dragón alrededor de mi cuarto para que no salga nunca...hasta que llegue mi príncipe azul y me rescate-Lily enarcó una ceja. Otra cualidad de Rose: tenía una imaginación prodigiosa..aunque a veces rayaba la estupidez y el absurdo.

-Rose, creo que deberías dejar de leer historias de hadas-dijo Ginny sonriendo-te hacen mal a la cabeza-

-¿Acaso no hay ningún hombre parecido a esos príncipes?-Ginny se mordió el labio (N/A: mmm...no Rose, parece que no).

-Sí hay uno..pero yo me casé con él-Lily rió divertida (N/A: ay, coincido con Ginny xD).

-¿Qué hago tía?-preguntó Rose con tristeza-no quiero que a papá le ocurra nada-Ginny se acercó a su sobrina y la abrazó.

-Ahora lo que debes hacer es ir a San Mungo a ver a tu padre...Harry te llevará, no te preocupes...-Rose se restregó los ojos, que le escocían. –Y hablas con tu padre...-

-No-dijo Rose rápidamente.

-Sí Rose, debes hablar con tu padre...lo mejor que puedes hacer con él es dejarle las cosas claras...él te creerá si le dices la verdad..y habla con Hermione también, para que respalde tu versión..-

-Pero tía...-

-Rose, conozco a tu padre..no por nada soy su hermana menor-la ayudó a levantarse de la cama. La abrazó por los hombros-ahora le diré a Harry que te lleve, él también quiere ver a tu padre...-Ginny miró a su hija, que se encontraba sentada sobre la cama-¿tú quieres acompañar a Rose también?-Lily suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Qué más daba. Su tío Ron seguramente necesitaría un buen calmante...y Rose mucha ayuda para que él no la matara.

**OoOOoO**

Ya era de noche cuando llegó al lugar. El ambiente se encontraba pesado, no por nada estaban en pleno verano. Podía sentir su camiseta pegarse cada vez más sobre su piel, sofocándolo. Se quitó la campera y la lanzó sobre su valija. Hacía mucho calor, más si se percataba de que estaba demasiado cerca del humo caliente que lanzaban los trenes.

Miró la hora. Eran las once de la noche. Suspiró y se despeinó aún más el cabello. Seguramente en la casa se encontrarían todos durmiendo. Tomó su valija y el carrito con todo su equipaje, y lo arrastró hacia la salida. Percibió varias miradas interesadas en él, pero continuó caminando como si no las viera. Sabía que atraía a las chicas, pero realmente no estaba interesado en comprometerse con alguna. Para eso necesitaba estar seguro de que era _la única_...y por como andaban las cosas, parecía que jamás podría lograr encontrar a alguna muchacha que le hiciera sentir eso.

Salió de la estación de trenes, caminando por la calle oscura. Caminó con paso apresurado, mientras la noche entrecortaba su silueta contra el cielo azul. Lo único que le gustaba de las calles muggles era que nadie lo reconocía. El hecho de parecerse tanto a su padre provocaba que mucha gente lo confundiera con él, y lo atosigara a preguntas cuando descubrían que en realidad no era Harry Potter, sino su hijo menor.

Se acercó a una calle sin salida, en donde, luego de tomar fuertemente sus pertenencias, desapareció de la vista. Cayó con estrépito sobre un césped recién cortado y húmedo debido al rocío que caía lentamente del cielo. Se puso en pie de un salto, acomodándose los jeans y la cernida camiseta celeste.

Miró a su alrededor, respirando hondamente el aroma a césped y tierra húmeda. Su lugar, su barrio, su casa. El desarraigo había desaparecido en el mismo momento en que había bajado del tren, y ahora estaba más que seguro de que no quería volver a irse. Caminó con paso rápido por la calle silenciosa y solitaria, mirando de vez en cuando a las casas, reconociendo en cada una de ellas los edificios que tanto había observado de niño. Pero notó que había una casa que no era como las demás, y que nunca había visto.

-¿Una librería?-se dijo-¿en Grimmauld?-se acercó, cruzando la calle. Miró detenidamente el escaparate, notando que su corazón se inflama de emoción al ver esa inmensa cantidad de libros. Su madrina, la tía Hermione, siempre le regalaba libros en sus cumpleaños, diciéndole que el conocimiento era la mejor herramienta del ser humano. Sonrió feliz, pensando en todos los libros que se compraría al día siguiente. Decidió que se dirigiría a su casa y dejaría de babear por esos libros, cuando, al darse la vuelta, chocó fuertemente con alguien.

-Oh..lo siento..-una fina voz de mujer lo hizo levantar la mirada. Se levantó del suelo. Una joven de cabello rojo intenso y ojos azules lo miró detenidamente desde unos centímetros más abajo que él. Sonrió.

-No es nada, no te vi...-dijo. Percibió una inmensa cantidad de libros desparramados por el suelo-¿son tuyos?-ella asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. La chica se agachó rápidamente, y comenzó a juntar los libros. –Déjame ayudarte-dijo él, agachándose también. Como todo un caballero levantó los libros, mientras la chica lo observaba con expresión idiotizada.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario-él sonrió. Ella contuvo un suspiro.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-preguntó él. Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño-tranquila, no soy un violador serial-eso, muy a su pesar, la hizo sonreír-solo digo porque son muchos libros y...-se mordió el labio-una chica tan delicada no creo que pueda con ellos-

-Oh...no soy tan delicada como crees-dijo ella riendo. Lo miró con ojos brillosos- y no, deja..soy..muy desconfiada, lo siento-

-Oh...-dijo él. Se encogió de hombros-bueno, toma, entonces-ella recibió la gran pila de libros. Él le sonrió, mostrando su hermosa dentadura. –Adiós...un gusto conocerte-

-Igual..igualmente...-él caminó por la calle, alejándose de la chica. Por lo que no notó la mirada embobada que ella le lanzó.

Transitó por las oscuras casas, y llegó hasta las casas número once y trece.

El vecinito de quince años del número once escuchaba música a todo volumen, como lo haría su encantadora hermanita Lily. Oh, cómo la extrañaba, oírla cantar rock, o escucharla tocar el violín y el piano con maestría. Extrañaba a James también, a sus comentarios ácidos, a su humor, a su compañía. Echaba de menos a sus padres, a su madre con sus exquisitas comidas y sus besos cariñosos, y a su padre con sus consejos y su incondicional amor. Se acercó a la verja que separaba ambas casas. Y, tras esperar unos minutos que le resultaron interminables, lentamente una casa imponente y bastante descuidada, apareció frente a su vista, moviendo las casas a ambos lados sin que los muggles lo notaran. Se encaminó hacia la puerta, en donde el psicópata cartel que su hermano James había hecho varios años atrás aún se mantenía ahí. Tocó con fuerza. Esperó, sintiendo cómo poco a poco comenzaba a sentir frío. Volvió a golpear. Ya se imaginaba al abundante comida de Ginny, o el abrazo de Harry...o el golpe que James le daría al entrar. Decidió entrar a la casa por la fuerza, al ver que nadie contestaba. Tomó su varita y, tras decir varios conjuros, la puerta se abrió con un leve clic. Cruzó el umbral con paso firme, notando que la casa no había cambiado absolutamente nada en su ausencia.

Todo seguía en su lugar. Miró hacia las escaleras. Rogaba que James no se hubiese metido a hurtadillas en su cuarto. Quiso ir a las habitaciones para saludar a sus padres y a sus hermanos, pero en ese momento su estómago rugió fieramente, y decidió dirigirse hacia la cocina. La casa estaba a oscuras, por lo que no notó que una mesita completamente nueva se encontraba estorbándole el paso, y chocó ruidosamente contra ella, haciendo tal ruido que temió que los muertos no continuaran tranquilos en sus tumbas. Maldijo a la mesita, y caminó hacia la cocina con un incipiente dolor en la pierna. Encontró el lugar en completo silencio, y se sentó a la mesa luego de hacerse un sándwich de jamón y queso. Estaba a punto de comenzar a comer cuando un grito lo sobresaltó y lo hizo lanzar su apetitoso sándwich por los aires.

-Quieto ahí y levanta las manos-el que empuñaba la varita lo iluminó. Segundos después escuchó otro grito, pero esta vez emocionado. Un cuerpo delgado se le lanzó encima.

-Ay, hermanito volviste. Papá, volvió, está aquí-él sonrió mientras Lily se le sentaba encima y lo llenaba de besos. La luz de la cocina se encendió y tres personas, paradas junto a la puerta, se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron.

-Merlín-la voz de su padre lo hizo levantar la mirada hacia él. Los mismos ojos verdes que poseía lo miraron desde varios centímetros sobre él. Harry abrazó fuertemente a su hijo menor.

-Hola hermano-dijo James, sonriendo junto a Harry.

-Hijito, mi bebito, has vuelto a casa-Ginny lo besó dulcemente en la frente.-¿Tienes hambre cariño?-él asintió con la cabeza-te haré unas milanesas-

-Y yo te prepararé el baño para que te tomes una ducha-dijo Harry-te ves cansado-

-Yo...-dijo James-olvídate que haga algo por ti-masculló.

-Gracias James..no esperaba menos de ti-dijo. Se sonrieron. Los había extrañado a todos. Poco a poco el bullicio inundó la cocina, y se sintió completamente a gusto. Su casa, su hogar, su familia. Él sonrió abiertamente. Había regresado. Sí, él, Albus Severus Potter, había vuelto a Grimmauld Place 12.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

**Nota de Autora: **

Bien, este es el intento de hacer un fic sobre los hijos de Harry. Espero que les haya gustado. Al principio lo dejaría como un ONE SHOT, pero realmente me encanta escribir fics, así que estoy segura de que continuaré esta historia.

Dejen reviews!.


	2. Gwendolyn

HE VUELTO xD…Dios, amo poder tener inspiración y escribir como loca.

Bueno, como siempre, primero que todo, agradezco los reviews a: **kamy-evans18**, **nallemit**, **Nade-Kinomoto**, **marce, MaryLPotter**, **Helen NickedLupin** y **Tu projimo** (gracias por hacerme notar lo del sumario)

Algo importante que quiero decir: realmente, agradezco las sugerencias sobre las parejas a armar, pero lamentablemente estas sugerencias son inútiles…y por qué digo inútiles?..porque las parejas ya las tengo armadas. Desde antes de empezar el fic las armé, es más, las armé luego de leer HP7..espero que las parejas les gusten y no los defrauden. Si hay algo que me encanta hacer en mis fics, es innovar. Tomar la historia de Rowling (que es hermosa y todo lo que quieran xD) y cambiarla por completo, crear personajes propios, resucitar algunos muertos…aquellos que leyeron "Despertar en un mundo mágico" o "Años después", lo entienden. Es más, hice un fic Sirius/Bellatrix.. Me encanta no seguir la línea de Rowling. Usar sus bellos y adorables personajes, pero no por eso escribir algo que ella ya haya impuesto. Será por eso que no logro escribir un Harry/Ginny…De por sí agradezco las sugerencias, pero en cuanto a las parejas, no me sirven. Como ya dije, tengo todo ya armado.

**PELIGRO DE SPOILERS: NO LEAS ESTE FIC SI NO LEISTE HP7!!!.**

Todos aquellos personajes que reconozcan no son míos (si fueran míos, Dios, lo que les haría xD)…eso sí, si hay alguno que no reconocen, es porque yo lo inventé xD. Y no digo nada más porque sino arruinaría medio capítulo.

Eso era todo..

Dejen reviews!…y disfruten del capítulo.

**Capítulo 2: Gwendolyn.**

El bullicio en la cocina lo hacía sentir extrañamente jubiloso. El calor del lugar, aunque sofocante y pesado, lo acogía con una calidez increíble, digna de su hogar. Su corazón se sentía glorioso. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba feliz ante el contacto con sus familiares y al sentirse de regreso y en buenas manos. Se sentía dichoso al haber vuelto, al poder ver nuevamente los rostros amorosos y entrañables de sus padres y sus hermanos. Miró a sus progenitores (N/A: qué palabra xD).

Ginny y Harry se encontraban en ese instante cocinando y besándose tímidamente de vez en cuando, y eso a Albus lo hacía sonreír. Y también lo hacía pensar sobre lo que quería para su futuro. Una mujer que lo mirara de la misma manera que su madre miraba a su padre, con los ojos increíblemente brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas. Que sonriera solo con notar su presencia cerca, y, cuando un problema acechaba, solo dijera: _todo estará bien, juntos podremos resolverlo_. Que lo apoyara en sus decisiones, que estuviera para sostenerlo, tal como su madre había estado con su padre en los peores momentos.

Suspiró, mientras Lily y James, alrededor de él, bailaban una canción del grupo musical _Las Barbas doradas de Merlín_ (N/A: xD...pero qué imaginación que tengo eh!). Los miró detenidamente. Lily ya era toda una mujer, con sus largos cabellos rojos cayéndole sobre la espalda, sus curvas más pronunciadas y su rostro completamente ya asentado en el de una bella muchacha. Sonrió al oírla reír mientras James la guiaba en un baile frenético y..ridículo. Se asombró la notar que James también se encontraba cambiado, su rostro mostraba marcados rasgos masculinos, y su cuerpo se notaba mucho más musculoso y formado que dos años atrás. También percibió una sombra de barba en el mentón de su hermano. ¿Tanto había cambiado la casa en su ausencia?¿qué cosas podía haberse perdido?. Por lo que sabía, se había perdido dos de los momentos más importantes en la vida de su hermana: su cumpleaños de dieciséis y su graduación. Suspiró con tristeza. Se sentía miserable y una muy mala persona. Él, que tanto adoraba a su hermanita, se había ido, huyendo de las preocupaciones de ser mayor de edad, y la habia dejado pasar sus mejores momentos sola.

-Al...¿qué tienes?-la voz de su padre, siempre tan conciliadora y amistosa, lo hizo levantar la mirada. Harry lo observaba frunciendo el ceño, seriamente preocupado. Sintió una suave mano acariciarle el rostro, y cerró los ojos ante el cariñoso contacto-hijo...¿qué te sucede?-

-N..nada...es que...siento que todo ha cambiado demasiado en esta casa-balbuceó. Harry sonrió enternecido y, luego de arrodillarse junto él, lo abrazó.

-Al, esta casa no cambió nada...es más, las cosas siguen igual que antes-amplió su sonrisa cuando Albus lo miró con expresión deprimida-James sigue igual de mujeriego y vago, Lily continúa siendo caprichosa y gritona, y tu madre...-Harry percibió la mirada asesina de Ginny-sigue igual de hermosa-Albus puso una expresión de _"no tienen remedio"_.

-¿Y tú..?-

-Yo sigo queriéndolos a los cuatro como el primer día-Albus sonrió abiertamente, mostrando la misma dentadura que Harry poseía. Fue en ese momento que un cuantioso plato de milanesas con puré fue puesto sobre la mesa frente a sus ojos, y Albus sintió cómo su boca se hacía agua.

-Merlín...-susurró. Aspiró el aroma de la comida-gracias mamá...-

-No me lo agradezcas a mi, es tu padre el que sabe cocinar esas cosas...-susurró, abrazando a Harry por detrás. Harry acarició las manos de su esposa con ternura.

-Cursis asquerosos-masculló James, sentándose junto a Albus, que comía lentamente, saboreando cada porción como si nunca más fuese a comer.

-No somos cursis-dijo Ginny, besando la piel de Harry en donde se unían el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello. Harry se estremeció ligeramente, y tanto James como Lily se miraron socarrones. Albus sonrió.

-Bueno...-dijo James. Miró detenidamente a Albus, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa-cuéntanos sobre Francia-

-Sí Al, cuéntanos-dijo Lily, sentándose a su izquierda. Albus miró detenidamente el plato, en donde su cena estaba casi intacta.

-Bueno...pues...es un país hermoso...la gente parece ser muy culta...y tiene unos monumentos que te fascinan-

-Ve a lo importante-dijo James. Albus lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Importante?-preguntó Albus desconcertado. James sonrió abiertamente. Cualquier chica habría muerto al ver esa sonrisa.

-Sí, mujeres-

-¡James!-chilló Ginny. James volvió a sonreír, mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza y Harry reía.

-Pues...-se sonrojó al notar la mirada celosa de su madre-no son tan lindas como las de aquí-Lily rió a carcajadas, y James levantó las cejas.

-Son mujeres...todas son igua...-Ginny se cruzó de brazos y lo enfrentó con la mirada.-Er...bueno, tú me entiendes Al-Albus sonrió.

-¿Así que las mujeres somos todas iguales?-preguntó Ginny con voz chirriante, mientras James se ponía a silbar, disimulando.

-Pues sí madre-dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros-todas tienen dos piernas, dos brazos, dos manos con cinco dedos cada una, dos senos, una cola, dos orejas...-

-Ya basta James-dijo Harry, mientras Lily y Albus reían de forma estridente.

-A eso me refiero cuando digo que son todas iguales...-Ginny lo miró suspicaz. Lo señaló con el dedo, con expresión amenazante.

-Mas te vale que te refieras a eso niño, o me veré forzada a enojarme-James levantó las cejas boquiabierto.

-¿Te enojarías?-

-Sí, y mucho-dijo Ginny, dándole la espalda. James miró a sus hermanos con la boca más abierta aún.

-No lo puedo creer-masculló. Se veía desconcertado y podría decirse que hasta un poco triste.-Mamá...yo hablo de las demás mujeres, tú no entras en el parámetro-Ginny lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Perdón?-

-Sí, eres mi madre...no eres como las demás, _tú_ eres única-Lily miró a James con sorna.

-Eres patético y un terrible pollerudo ¬¬-

-Todo sea para ver feliz a mi madre-Lily suspiró resignada. Realmente, su hermano no tenía remedio. Ginny se acercó a James y lo besó en la frente.

-Nene de mamá ¬¬-susurró Lily, mientras se quitaba de los ojos un cabello molesto.

-Por cierto-dijo James, mirando a Albus-¿y los regalos?-

-James, no seas tan interesado ¬¬-dijo Harry. James sonrió abiertamente. Albus señaló su valija.

-En mi valija-Lily y James se lanzaron sobre el bolso marrón, y lo abrieron con apremio. Del interior de éste sacaron una gran bolsa, y de esa bolsa, una cantidad importante de remeras.

-Esa la compré pensando en ti James-dijo Albus cuando su hermano se puso sobre el torso una camiseta roja que decía _"No soy fácil, pero tampoco imposible"_. James lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Esta es para mi...¿verdad?-dijo Lily, mostrando una remera color rosa que promulgaba: _"10 ángel, 90 demonio"_.

-Sí Lil-Lily sonrió satisfecha.

-Tomen, esto es para ustedes-dijo Albus, entregándole a Harry un libro y a Ginny un perfume.

-Oh gracias-dijeron a dúo, observando embelesados sus regalos.

-Sé que te gusta Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, así que te compré un libro sobre eso..es interesante, ya lo leí-

-¿Te leíste ese librotote?-preguntó James, observando asombrado el libro que Harry llevaba en las manos.

-Pues sí-James negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que se vayan a dormir...-dijo Harry. Sus tres hijos comenzaron a quejarse-sí chicos, a dormir-

-¿Pero de qué sirve ser mayor de edad si no puedo quedarme a trasnochar?-exclamó Lily indignada.

-Pues sirve para que puedas casarte sin pedir permiso-dijo Albus, mientras los cinco se dirigían a las escaleras. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, y Albus tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-No le des ideas ¬¬-dijo Harry luego de tomarlo fuertemente del cuello de la remera. Albus puso una expresión aterrorizada.

-También sirve para que consigas trabajo-dijo James, subiendo las escaleras.

-Y me lo dices tú-dijo Lily con ironía-no me hagas reír-

-Oye-

-No comiencen-suplicó Harry-por favor, dejen de pelear por una sola vez-

-De acuerdo-dijeron a dúo. Se despidieron de sus padres cuando ellos decidieron entrar a su cuarto.

Albus, James y Lily continuaron caminando por el oscuro pasillo. Como siempre, James guiaba la comitiva. Siempre había tenido alma de líder, aunque fuese un tanto impulsivo. Lily siempre había sido la más valiente, mientras que él, Albus, siempre había sido el cerebro. Llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Albus, y se miraron. Albus suspiró tranquilo al ver a sus hermanos mirándolo expectantes.

-¿Y?¿Cogiste mucho?-preguntó James. Albus se vio de repente sumergido en un sopor excesivo.

-JAMES-chilló Lily-esas cosas no se preguntan-Albus se tapaba el rostro, que se encontraba sumamente sonrojado.

-Bueno, solo quiero saber-dijo James, atajándose.

-Pues no-dijo Albus-la verdad que no tuve actividad de _ese_ tipo-James lo miró con indignación.-Mi viaje era para estudiar James-

-Estuviste dos años en Francia...y...¿nada de nada?-Albus negó con la cabeza-mierda, no tuviste vida-Albus se sonrojó-bueno..entonces debo lograr que vuelvas a la _rutina_...-James rió maléficamente, entrelazando los dedos. Lily enarcó una ceja, mientras poco a poco su rostro se tornaba de un tono rosa. Las mejillas de Albus se encontraban en ese momento explorando una nueva gama de rojos.

-No seas idiota James, Albus no es como tú-James hizo una mueca y una seña de impaciencia con la mano.

-Lástima para él-

-Oh, cierra el pico-dijo Lily, para luego propinarle un correctivo a su hermano.

-¿Podemos hablar más bajo?-suplicó Albus-no quiero que mamá y papá oigan esta conversación-

-De acuerdo, entren a mi cuarto-dijo James, abriendo la puerta y dejándoles el paso. Albus y Lily se miraron con expresiones asqueadas.

-No gracias, no quiero salir impregnado con tu pestilencia-dijo Albus, haciendo sonreír a Lily.

-Mi cuarto huele bien amargadito sin sexo-dijo James, tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta y juntando sus narices.

-Ya basta-dijo Lily, aplaudiendo y logrando que ambos jóvenes la miraran-vamos al cuarto de Albus-

-¿Qué?-masculló Albus-no-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Lily-¿acaso tienes una mujerzuela guardada dentro?-James rió-¿o huele tan mal que no quieres que muramos intoxicados?-

-Lil, tú sabes por qué no quiero que entren...es mi territorio, es lo único propio que tengo...-

-Ya Albus-dijo Lily, palmeándolo en el hombro-digo que entremos a tu cuarto porque de seguro huele mejor que el de James-James la fulminó con la mirada-y porque mi cuarto es un terrible desorden-Albus suspiró-además somos tus hermanos...-

-Con más razón ¬¬-susurró Albus. Suspiró. Viendo que ninguno de sus dos hermanos iba a ceder, tomó su varita, y, introduciéndola dentro de la cerradura, abrió la puerta.

-Con razón no pude entrar-dijo James. Albus lo miró con una sonrisa de superioridad que lo molestó de sobremanera.

-Le puse contraseña a la puerta-dijo Albus, dejándoles el paso. James hizo ademán de entrar, pero Albus lo detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre el pecho. Ambos Potter se miraron-primero las damas James- señaló a Lily con su mano, y la pelirroja sonrió radiante.

-Gracias Al, tú sí eres un caballero-dijo ella, entrando al cuarto. James suspiró enojado, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos James-dijo Albus, tomándolo de la camiseta y arrastrándolo dentro del cuarto.

Albus se asombró al encontrar su habitación igual a como la había dejado dos años antes. El color verde esmeralda de las paredes seguía intacto, sus muebles caoba estaban en el mismo lugar, su guitarra estaba apoyada contra la pared, y su cama, con un hermoso edredón color verde oscuro, hecha perfectamente.

-Bueno...parece que alguien limpió tu cuarto-dijo James. Miró a Albus, esperando que su hermano sacara un as de la manga. Ese joven era sorprendente.

-Pues...-sonrió-¿ves esa escoba?-señaló una escoba apoyada junto al escritorio.

-Sí-

-Le ordené que barriera el cuarto todos los días..la cama la hechicé para que se armara sola...y ese paño limpió los muebles cada vez que acumulaban mucho polvo-Lily y James levantaron las cejas asombrados.

-No sé si te lo he dicho Al...pero eres un genio-dijo Lily maravillada. Albus sonrió agradecido.

-Uno de los libros de mamá tiene todos esos encantamientos..es solo cuestión de leer-

-Con razón no los sé hacer-dijo James, lanzándose sobre la cama de su hermano. Se acostó y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Sí, acuéstate, no hay problema ¬¬-dijo Albus, acercándose al estéreo y encendiéndolo.

-Tú lo dijiste, no hay problema-dijo James sonriendo satisfecho.

-¿Les gusta la música clásica?- preguntó, tomando uno de los discos compactos que tenía sobre un estante. James y Lily lo miraron enarcando las cejas.

-Cuando hablas de música clásica...¿te refieres a...música clásica muggle?-preguntó James.

-Pues...-comenzó Albus-Beethoven, Mozart, Tchaikovsky...-

-Agg no-dijo James-no me gusta esa música lenta y deprimente-se sentó en la cama-pon rock-

-Solo enciende la radio-dijo Lily. Albus se encogió de hombros. Lentamente la música inundó la habitación, y los tres jóvenes dentro se sintieron de pronto sumamente acogidos.

-Bien...-dijo Lily. Miró a Albus, y se asombró de que su hermano se pareciera tanto a su padre. La luz de la calle iluminaba sus facciones. Se veía muy apuesto con su cabello despeinado y su descuidada barba corta. –Cuéntanos-Albus la miró fijamente y Lily sonrió al ver, alumbrados por la luz que venía del exterior, los penetrantes ojos verdes de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?-preguntó en susurros.

-¿Cómo están los tíos?-esta vez fue James el que habló, volviéndose a estirar sobre la cama. Albus jugueteó con uno de los hilos que sobresalían del edredón.

-Pues..los tíos están bien...-

-Viejos, me imagino-dijo James sonriendo. Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Se podría decir que sí..-

-¿Has visto a Victoire?-preguntó Lily.

-Er...sí-

-¿Y cómo se ve ella?-preguntó James-hace mucho tiempo que no la vemos-Albus se quedó pensativo durante varios segundos.

-Pues...es igual que la tía Fleur...aunque tiene ojos marrones como los del tío Bill-

-¿Es guapa?-

-Si se parece a la tía Fleur, es obvio que sí-

-¿Y quién dijo que la tía Fleur es guapa? ¬¬-masculló Lily. Albus y James rieron.

-¿Aún sale con Ted?-preguntó James.

-No he hablado con ella-

-¿No era que ella había terminado con él porque él se había ido de viaje?-dijo Lily con interés.

-¿Se había ido de viaje?-

-Sí..-dijo ella-¿no recuerdan?-viendo que ninguno de sus hermanos reaccionaba, suspiró-sí, luego de que ella terminara Hogwarts, él se fue a vivir a otro lado con su abuela...y según tengo entendido eso provocó que cortaran...-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-preguntó Albus. Lily sonrió con superioridad.

-Soy mujer...soy cotilla...-Albus y James hicieron exclamaciones.

-Ahora entendemos...-

-¿Pero por qué cortaron...?-preguntó James-¿acaso Ted no le propuso que se fuera con él..?-

-Parece que sí, pero Victoire no quiso-Albus bostezó fuertemente, y James y Lily lo miraron.

-¿Quieres irte a dormir?-preguntó Lily-nos vamos asi duermes-tomó a James de la mano y lo arrastró consigo hasta la puerta.

-¿De veras no hay ninguna mujer en tu vida Al?-preguntó James antes de cruzar el umbral, y mientras Lily forcejeaba para arrastrarlo hacia al pasillo. Albus miró a su hermano con expresión adormilada, ya envuelto entre las sábanas.

-Pues..-se quedó pensativo durante algunos segundos, recordando a la muchacha pelirroja con la que había chocado al llegar. Le había atraído, pero de ahí a que fuera _su_ chica...-no en realidad-susurró, cerrando los ojos. Lo último que oyó antes de quedarse dormido fue la exclamación de James diciendo _"No puede ser posible"_.

¿Eso que oía de fondo eran pajaritos canturreando?. Lo meditó durante algunos segundos, removiéndose entre las sábanas y abrazando su almohada. Pues no...no eran pajaritos...

-POR MERLÍN-la voz de la tía Hermione se dejó oír con toda estridencia. Pues no, no era un pajarito, pero sí una urraca chillona.

-¿¿POR QUÉ NO AVISAS QUE VIENES??-la voz tan melodiosa de su padre se oyó por todo el pasillo, despertándolo por completo. Se dio vuelta sobre la cama, mirando al techo.

Acababa de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había soñado con ella, con la muchacha de cabellos rojos. Suspiró, y se tapó el rostro con la almohada, oyendo de fondo los gritos provenientes del cuarto de sus padres.

-Yo puedo venir cuando quiera-chilló Hermione.

-Sí, pero golpea antes de entrar, algunos todavía tenemos vida sexual-contestó Harry.

-HARRY-esta fue su madre quién gritó horrorizada.

-¿Qué?-

-Los chicos pueden oírte-Albus sonrió divertido. Se levantó de la cama y, luego de calzarse las pantuflas, salió al pasillo. Caminó lentamente

-YA CÁLLENSE-bramó James. Albus llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, y asomó su cabeza.

-A MI NO ME CALLES-bramó Harry, enfrentando a James.

-Harry, por favor-dijo Ginny, apareciendo envuelta en una bata blanca.

-¿Pueden dejar de gritar?-Lily apareció subiendo las escaleras y llegó hasta donde se encontraba Albus. –Por favor-

-Buenos días-dijo Albus. Sus buenos días sonaron irónicos, más al notar la mirada socarrona de James y la ceja enarcada de Harry. Una maraña de pelo castaño se le lanzó encima.

-Aww, Al, te extrañamos mucho...-Hermione lo besó fuertemente en las dos mejillas.

-Sí tía, yo también a ustedes...-Albus miró alrededor-¿y el tío Ron?-Hermione pareció confusa.

-¿No te dijeron?-Albus levantó las cejas.

-¿Qué le sucedió al tío Ron?-preguntó con voz temblorosa. ¿Se había ausentado dos años y todo se derrumbaba?.

-Tranquilo-dijo Harry, acercándose a él y abrazándolo por los hombros-tuvo un pico de presión, nada más-Albus suspiró aliviado.

-Está en casa ahora...Rose y Hugo lo están cuidando-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Albus y James se miraron con expresiones maliciosas.

-Me imagino cómo lo estarán cuidando esos dos negligentes-susurró James, mientras tomaba a Albus de los hombros y juntos bajaban hacia el vestíbulo, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Luego de prepararse cada uno su desayuno por idea de Albus, no fuese que las pobres de Lily y Ginny tuvieran que alimentar esos estómagos voraces, se dispusieron a desayunar tranquilamente, mientras Harry y Hermione hablaban rápidamente y con expresiones serias. James le hizo señas a Albus y a Lily para que no hicieran ruidos, de manera tal que pudiesen oír la conversación.

Ginny los miró suspicaz. Los conocía a los tres muy bien, no por nada los había tenido nueve meses en el vientre a cada uno y los había parido.

-Tú sabes lo último-dijo Hermione, parada en la sala de estar, entregándole a Harry varios papeles. Él hizo una mueca.

-¿De veras lo atacaron?-preguntó Harry con preocupación.

-Sí-Hermione suspiró.

-No puedo creer que todavía haya gente que piense así..pasaron más de veintisiete años y todavía...-Harry notó el silencio proveniente de la cocina, y miró con la mirada fruncida a sus tres hijos. Ellos se sobresaltaron y volvieron a comer, pero paraban las orejas para poder oír la conversación llevada a cabo entre su padre y la tía Hermione.

-No es de buena educación oír conversaciones ajenas-los regañó Ginny.

-Oh vamos má-dijo James-como si tú nunca oyeses nuestras conversaciones-Ginny se sonrojó.

-Pero yo soy tu madre, puedo oír las cosas que hablas con los demás-James la miró con mirada fulminante. Ginny carraspeó-mejor me callo-

-Si, será lo mejor má ¬¬-masculló James. Harry y Hermione ya no hablaban, sino que se miraban con expresiones preocupadas.

-Yo debo irme al trabajo-dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa-pedí una hora libre para poder venir aquí..-

-¿Dónde está el ministro ahora?-

-En su casa...temen que lo ataquen si va a San Mungo...ya sabes, cualquiera puede entrar y salir...-

-Merlín, no lo puedo creer-Hermione apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su concuñado. Harry la miró con ojos inmensos.

-Todo estará bien...la gente no es tan estúpida como para reunirse y volver a hacer lo de hace veintisiete años-Harry negó con la cabeza-¿a qué le temes Harry?-

-Temo por mis hijos-James, Albus y Lily se miraron aterrorizados. Su padre siempre había sido un hombre valiente, de esos que no temen dar la vida por los demás, de los que dan un paso al frente para hacerse cargo de las cosas...no por nada había sido un Gryffindor, y no por nada había sido llamado El Niño que Vivió Dos veces. Y si él decía que temía por ellos, era porque las cosas no andaban del todo bien. Había sido terrible saber la historia de su padre a través de los manuales de Historia de la Magia. Más si esos libros no contaban toda la versión de forma fehaciente.

-Tus hijos ya son grandes Harry-dijo Hermione, aparentando seguridad, pero su voz había sonado tan crispada que era difícil creerle.

-Pero sigo teniendo miedo por ellos...-susurró él-si les ocurre algo yo me...-Hermione lanzó un sollozo.

-Me voy Harry-dijo ella-todo estará bien..-

-Ya me lo has dicho-dijo él sonriendo.

-Adiós, mándales besos a mis sobrinos y a Ginny-la voz de Hermione se fue alejando. Era obvio que ya estaba frente a la puerta. Aunque de repente un murmullo llegó hasta los oídos curiosos de los tres jóvenes que "_desayunaban_" en la cocina.

-No oigo-chilló James.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Lily.

-Yo sí-susurró Albus. Sus hermanos lo miraron enarcando las cejas, y él, todo lindo y risueño (N/A: xD...no lo quiero nada a ese niño) sacó de su bolsillo una cosa que parecía ser una oreja.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Lily, mientras Albus estiraba esa cosa color piel.

-Orejas Extendibles-dijo Albus-invento de los tíos Fred y George-de repente el ambiente se tornó triste. El nombre Fred era tabú en la familia-...cuando el tío Fred aún vivía- Albus carraspeó incómodo.

-Ya no lo nombres Al-susurró James.

-Te recomendaría Harry que vayas pensando en usar un Encantamiento Fidelio sobre la casa...y tal vez sobre tus hijos-la voz de Hermione salió mal sintonizada. Los tres chicos se miraron frunciendo sus ceños.

-Como tú digas Herms..hablaré con Ginny a ver si está de acuerdo-

-De acuerdo...hasta luego Harry-

-Hasta mañana Hermione-Hermione rió. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que Albus lanzara la Oreja Extendible por el aire, y cayera, con muchísima mala suerte, a los pies del hombre que acababa de entrar a la cocina.

Harry miró a sus hijos con enojo al darse cuenta de lo que yacía a sus pies.

-¿Decir ups concuerda con este momento?-preguntó Albus en susurros, mientras James y Lily intentaban no mirar a Harry a la cara.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacían con esto?-zarandeó la Oreja Extendible frente a sus caras, y los tres chicos se pegaron contra los respaldos de sus sillas.

-Er...-

-¿Estaban oyendo la conversación?-preguntó Harry enojado.

-Harry, cielo, no hicieron nada-dijo Ginny, acercándose a él y dándole un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios. La cara de Harry se apaciguó, y una leve sonrisa asomó de sus labios. Qué fácil era de convencer.

-¿No oyeron nada?-Ginny miró a sus hijos levantando las cejas.

-Pues sí-dijo Albus-oímos algo...pero chiquitito-una fuerte patada le golpeó la pierna, y aulló de dolor. Miró fijamente a sus dos hermanos, y vislumbró la seña de decapitamiento que James le hacía.-Auch-

-Eres tan honesto Al-dijo Harry, sonriendo-aunque te daré un consejo: de vez en cuando hay que saber mentir-Albus levantó las cejas- y ustedes deberían tener vergüenza, mentirle a su propio padre-masculló, mirando a James y Lily. Él se encogió de hombros. Ella se sonrojó.

-Lo siento papá-susurró Lily-es que no me gusta verte enojado-Harry le sonrió abiertamente. Él jamás podía enojarse con su hija, tan dulce ella.

-Yo sé cuidar mi vida, él no-dijo James, señalando a Albus-a él pueden matarlo por sincero...por lo menos yo sé mentir-

-Hazme un favor hijo, cállate ¬¬-dijo Harry. James hizo una mueca. Oh sí, se notaba a la legua que se querían, pero era ese tipo de relaciones de "_porque te quiero te aporreo_". Además James no era bueno y dulce como Harry ni como Albus, al contrario, era pura chispa y astucia...se parecía demasiado al abuelo James y a Sirius, no por nada llevaba esos nombres.

-Bien...yo...tengo algo importante que hacer-dijo Harry, abrazando a Ginny-así que me iré a bañar, me afeitaré y saldré disparado hacia el Ministerio..-

-Ten cuidado cariño-dijo Ginny, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino.

-Lo tendré-susurró, y besó a Ginny en el cabello. Salió de la cocina, dejando a sus hijos y a su esposa con una extraña sensación de pesar.

-¿Las cosas no andan bien?-preguntó Albus.

Ginny se encontraba en ese instante retorciendo con nerviosismo un trapo que servía para limpiar la mesada. Ella suspiró y miró a Albus.

-No...pero no andan tan mal como aquella vez-susurró, mientras se apoyaba contra la mesada y, con expresión pensativa, miraba a sus tres hijos.

-Todo saldrá bien má, no te preocupes-dijo James. Ginny sonrió-sabemos cuidarnos-

-Sí..-susurró ella-pero no puedo evitar sentirme de la misma forma que se sintió mi madre...-sus ojos marrones se nublaron durante algunos segundos, seguramente recordando horrorosos tiempos pasados. Suspiró y lanzó el trapo sobre la mesada.

-Me voy a vestir-dijo, y salió de la cocina, dejando a los tres jóvenes sentados a la mesa.

Lily mordió la tostada lentamente, escudriñando las expresiones de los dos hombres junto a ella.

-¿Qué piensan?-preguntó, sin poder contener su curiosidad. Albus la miró concentrado, mientras que James comenzaba a mecerse sobre la silla, poniendo las manos tras la nuca.

-Yo digo que no nos dejemos asustar...-

-Tu consejo no es nada sabio-dijo Albus. James lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Tienes algo mejor que decir?-Albus suspiró.

-Yo creo que deberíamos estar alertas...-

-¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con la guerra de hace veintisiete años?-preguntó Lily. Ya no podía continuar comiendo, el estómago se le había cerrado debido a la preocupación.

-Pues es obvio-dijo James-somos los hijos de Harry Potter-

-Y cualquiera con un poco de seso nota que somos sus debilidades-dijo Albus-siempre atacan por el lado más vulnerable-Lily suspiró.

-Miren-dijo, captando la atención de los dos hombres-Voldemort está muerto ¿de acuerdo?, papá lo mató...o él se mató a si mismo...como sea...sus seguidores fueron encerrados en Azkaban...muchos de ellos murieron en prisión o huyendo de los pocos aurores que habían quedado vivos...nadie puede volver a querer semejante cosa: magos y brujas separados entre dos bandos, chicos perdiendo a sus padres, padres perdiendo a sus hijos...muchas vidas se perdieron, entre ellas la del tío Fred y la del tío Remus-Albus y James suspiraron tristemente.

-Y las de los abuelos y la del tío Sirius-susurró Albus.

-Solo te diré una cosa hermanita-dijo James con voz seria-no importa que papá haya acabado con Lord Voldemort, era su deber...y su deseo..quería acabarlo para vengar la muerte de sus padres y para por fin tener una vida, que fue lo que siempre le había faltado...pero créeme: siempre hay algún idiota que quiere conquistar el mundo y esclavizar a los demás-Albus asintió con la cabeza, completamente de acuerdo con su hermano. Lily suspiró.

-Entonces...ustedes dicen que estos ataques pequeños...-

-Pequeños, pero ataques al fin..-dijo James-y no dejan de molestar y de preocupar..que hayan intentado matar al ministro no es cosa de chiste-Albus se removió en su asiento, incómodo.

-Ya cambiemos de tema-dijo. Unos pasos amortiguados los hicieron tensar, y Harry apareció cruzando el umbral de la puerta. Suspiraron tranquilos al ver que había sido su padre el perpetrador de esas pisadas.

-Bien chicos, yo me voy-dijo Harry, acercándose a cada uno y besándolos en las mejillas-cuídense y cuiden a mamá-abrazó fuertemente a Lily-pórtate bien cariño-

-Adiós papá-Harry sonrió antes de volver a cruzar el umbral, esta vez para salir de la casa.

-Bien-dijo James, levantándose de la silla-yo tengo varias cosas que hacer..-

-No me digas que hacerlo nuevamente con Emma ¬¬-dijo Lily. James se sonrojó excesivamente al oír la risa de Albus.

-No-chilló-yo no lo hago con la misma chica dos veces-Lily levantó las cejas.

-¿Perdón?-

-Nada Lil, no dije nada-dijo James-tengo que ir a ver al tío George...dijo que tal vez tiene trabajo para mí-

-¡Qué bien!-dijo Albus.

-Ya era hora, pedazo de inútil-murmuró Lily. James le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-Pero primero iré a vestirme-dijo James, saliendo de la cocina.

-Bien...yo iré a ordenar mi cuarto-dijo Lily, levantándose también. Se desperezó-y tal vez luego vaya a ver a Rose-miró a Albus-¿tú qué harás?-él se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé-dijo. De repente apareció una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro-ayer descubrí una librería a tres cuadras de aquí- Lily levantó las cejas-tal vez vaya a visitarla-

-Recuerda que son muggles-dijo Lily antes de salir de la cocina. Albus suspiró, observando los platos y las tazas del desayuno. Decidió que ayudaría a su madre como buen hijo y, haciendo una floritura con su varita, envió los trastos sucios hacia el lavabo. Se rascó la cabeza, y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto para vestirse. No podía andar por la vida en pantalones cortos y musculosa (N/A: por qué no? xD). Así que salió de la cocina, subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto. Armó la cama y ordenó varias cosas que había desparramadas por el suelo. Se sentó sobre la cama y miró fijamente hacia la ventana, en donde un tenue rayo de sol se daba paso entre las cortinas e iluminaba su cuarto. Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la calle.

Grimmauld Place era un lugar solitario y viejo. Las casas eran antiguas y se notaba que el barrio tenía muchísimos años de existencia. Y esa casa, la número doce, en la que ellos vivían, había pertenecido durante siglos a una de las familias más puras del mundo mágico: los Black.

Miró al cielo, en donde varias nubes grises se arremolinaban, tapando al sol. Oyó risas provenientes de la casa a dos casas de la suya, y trató de vislumbrar quiénes eran los que reían de esa manera. Porque sabía que en Grimmauld no muchos reían, y menos con esas risas tan femeninas y alegres. Lo único que pudo ver al abrir la ventana y asomarse, fue una cabellera morena que corría hacia una de las casas. Enarcó una ceja. No recordaba a aquellos vecinos. Se vistió con rapidez, y frunció el ceño de sobremanera cuando James entró con estrépito al cuarto.

-A que no sabes lo que acabo de descubrir-dijo, acercándose a la ventana, llevando entre las manos un omnicular.

-¿Qué haces?-chilló Albus cuando James comenzó a mirar hacia la casa.

-Vecinas nuevas Al-dijo James emocionado. Albus negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer que su hermano fuese tan...baboso y mujeriego.-Se mudaron la semana pasada, pero nunca las había visto-Albus se acercó a él-son tres..en realidad vi más, pero creo que son amigas...-

-James-

-Dime-dijo James, mirando interesado hacia la casa que se encontraba dos casas hacia la derecha.

-Ya basta, idiota-dijo Albus. James saltó sobre la cama, desarmándola-JAMES-

-Oh mira-dijo James, acercándose más a la ventana, tanto que podría haberse lanzado hacia la calle-pelirroja a la vista-Albus enarcó una ceja cuando su hermano lo tomó del cuello de la remera y lo arrastró hacia la ventana. Le entregó los omniculares, y Albus miró hacia la casa. Pudo ver el patio de la casa número once...y ahí, en la número diez, vislumbró tres chicas. Lo único que pudo ver fue una cabellera intensamente roja, que brillaba reflejando los rayos del tenue sol. La dueña de aquel cabello era delgada y, por lo que parecía, muy bien proporcionada.

-¿Y?-preguntó James-¿qué opinas?-Albus le entregó los omniculares.

-No pude verla...además solo vi su cabello-de repente recordó a la joven de los libros, en la perfección casi divina de su rostro, en los dos ojos azules que lo habían mirado tan intensamente...en sus labios rosados y carnosos...en sus encantadoras pecas...

-Rojo como el fuego ¿eh?-dijo James, mirando hacia la calle, mientras Albus suspiraba hastiado.

-Bájate de mi cama-ordenó Albus. James le sacó la lengua.

-Pero mira qué bonita-dijo, mirando hacia la casa.

-Eres un mirón malicioso-dijo Albus-deja de observar a esas chicas-

-Solo son dos-dijo James con fastidio-una para ti, y una para mi...-frunció el ceño-debes volver al ruedo hermanito, las chicas morían por ti en Hogwarts-Albus suspiró.

-¿Tú no debías ir a la tienda del tío George?-James se quedó estático sobre la cama.

-Pues sí-dijo-pero me colgué mirando a esas chicas-Albus abrió los ojos estupefacto.

-JAMES, NO PUEDES SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE-gritó.

-Ya me voy, no te preocupes-dijo James, bajando de la cama. Le entregó los omniculares-ten, para que te entretengas-Albus frunció el ceño.

-Yo me entretengo de otras formas James-dijo él.

-Por eso no tienes vida sexual-replicó James, haciendo que Albus se sonrojara.-Adiocito hermanito, me voy a Hogsmeade-

-¿A Hogsmeade?-

-Sí, el tío George me dijo que nos encontráramos allí-dijo James, abriendo la puerta-parece que va a abrir una sucursal-le hizo un adiós con la mano y salió del cuarto.

Albus se quedó pensativo y con los omniculares en la mano derecha. Muchas veces había deseado ser _un poco_ como James. Así extrovertido, impulsivo, vivaz. No entendía cómo, siendo ambos hijos de las mismas personas y habiendo sido criados juntos, eran tan distintos. Tal vez él era así porque siempre se había sentido un poco opacado por James, que era bromista, fiestero y terriblemente astuto. Aunque él era más responsable, más maduro y mucho más caballero. Se encogió de hombros mientras observaba los omniculares. Merlín, James era todo un baboso. Oyó nuevamente esas risas, y apretó los omniculares. Se quedó de rodillas sobre la cama, pensando en si estaba bien si mirar o no. Esas risas eran como campanadas suaves y tintineantes, y concluyó que observar un _poquito_ no le haría mal a nadie. Así que se acomodó sobre su cama y miró hacia la casa número diez. Otra vez ese largo cabello rojo, meciéndose bajo el tenue sol de la mañana. Automáticamente recordó a la joven de la noche anterior. Merlín, se estaba obsesionando. Miró más detenidamente. La joven pelirroja tenía el cabello muy lacio y largo, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Deseaba poder verle el rostro y poder confirmar si era la chica de los libros, esa que lo había dejado un tanto embobado durante varios minutos. Se encontró de pronto pensando en que la chica que se encontraba parada junto a la puerta del número diez tenía un trasero muy bonito. Se sonrojó. Merlín, ya pensaba como James. Debían de ser los omniculares...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Lily entró al cuarto.

Albus se sobresaltó al oír el grito de su hermana al entrar, y los omniculares volaron de sus manos y cayeron..por la ventana, rodaron por el tejado de la casa número once y terminaron en la vereda.

Lily se quedó de pie junto a la puerta.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-preguntó, enarcando una ceja, mientras Albus se sonrojaba.

-Yo..er...yo...-miró por la ventana, observando los omniculares, escondidos entre el césped. Se mordió la lengua asustado cuando notó que la joven pelirroja miraba hacia donde estaba él. Merlín, era ella, la muchacha de la noche anterior, la bella pelirroja de ojos grandes y azules que lo había encandilado. Sintió sus nervios alterarse de pronto¿lo habría visto?¿se habría dado cuenta de que era un mirón?. No, no podía haberlo visto. Los muggles no podían ver Grimmauld Place 12...a menos que ella no fuese muggle. No, tampoco, porque si fuese bruja no podría ver la casa, porque estaba protegida contra los desconocidos...además, si fuese bruja, la habría visto en Hogwarts.

-Albus-la voz de Lily lo sacó del ensimismamiento.

-¿Me decías?-Lily frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a él. Se acercó a la ventana.

-No..er...-Lily habia levantado las cejas. Lo miró boquiabierta.

-¿Estabas mirando a esa chica?-preguntó. Albus se ruborizó tanto, que podría tranquilamente competir con el color de cabello de ella.

-Yo...pues...no..-tartamudeó, y su hermana se lanzó a reír a carcajadas.

-No me parece mal-dijo Lily, encogiéndose de hombros-James lo hace todo el tiempo-

-Pero...yo...-balbuceó, cada vez más nervioso.

-Al, si te gusta esa chica está bien-Albus se sonrojó.

-No...no me gusta...ni siquiera sé quién es...-chilló. Lily levantó las cejas.

-Pues averígualo-

Albus suspiró. Se acercó nuevamente hacia la ventana, para verificar si los omniculares de James se encontraban donde habían quedado.

-Ay Merlín, James me asesina...-dijo con voz desesperada. Lily lo miró preocupada.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Los omniculares no están..no están donde cayeron...James me va a matar-

-No te desesperes...y ve afuera a buscarlos-dijo Lily.

Albus comprobó que su hermana era bastante sensata. Así que corrió hacia el pasillo, bajó las escaleras a trompicones (casi mata a su madre al llegar al vestíbulo dando un salto) y salió a la calle luego de abrir la puerta. Bien, ya estaba ahí, así que se dispuso a buscar esos benditos omniculares. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba su ventana, y buscó por el césped. Ni señales. Se tomó la cabeza con desesperación.

-James me va a matar...me va a descuartizar..me va a...-cruzó la calle, pensando en que tal vez los omniculares habían llegado hasta la vereda de enfrente por _arte de magia_. Fue en ese instante en que oyó risas. Otra vez esas risas. Miró hacia la casa de enfrente, y vislumbró, paradas junto a la puerta del número diez, tres chicas mirándolo como si él fuese el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente cuando ellas le sonrieron. Se obligó a saludarlas con la mano. Merlín, no debía dejarse ver por los muggles en aquel lugar. No debió haber cruzado la calle. Se maldijo mentalmente. Tragó saliva con más fuerza al vislumbrar a la muchacha pelirroja con la que había chocado fuertemente la noche anterior. Se encontró de pronto mirándola muy fijamente. De seguro tenía cara de idiota. Se rascó la cabeza incómodo. Merlín, que no lo miraran así. Volvió a cruzar la calle y se acercó al árbol que sus padres habían plantado para que ellos desaparecieran de la vista de los muggles sin levantar sospechas. Se apoyó contra el árbol, respirando entrecortadamente. Se había puesto nervioso. Gryffindor, era un idiota. Caminó hacia la puerta de la casa y entró.

Definitivamente, James iba a matarlo. Suspiró.

-¿Cielo?-su madre se acercó con mirada preocupada-¿qué ocurre?¿problemas?-Albus asintió con la cabeza.

-Perdí los omniculares de James...mañana te quedas sin hijo menor mami-dijo, haciendo puchero. Ginny sonrió.

-No importa, ve y cómprale unos nuevos..-

-¿A dónde quieres que vaya a comprarle?-preguntó desesperado.

-A Londres..al Londres muggle-Albus suspiró, mientras Ginny sacaba de su bolsillo una buena cantidad de dinero muggle.-Ten, para que se los compres...-

-¿Y si le compro omniculares mágicos?-

-Preguntará por qué se los compraste y querrá saber dónde están los antiguos-Albus coincidió con lo que su madre decía-..mejor cómprale unos nuevos...no notará la diferencia-él asintió con la cabeza. Besó a su madre en la mejilla y decidió dirigirse hacia el Londres muggle para resarcir su error de perder los omniculares de su hermano...no sea que lo matara porque por su culpa no podía ver a las chicas. Merlín. Caminó nuevamente hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas Al?-la voz de Lily lo hizo voltear hacia las escaleras. Ella lo miraba curiosa.

-Voy al Londres muggle...-

-¿Puedo ir?-él se encogió de hombros.

-Sí tú quieres-

-Claro-bajó las escaleras con elegancia, y llegó hasta él. Albus le sonrió.

-Gracias por acompañarme-dijo, abrazándola por los hombros. Ella le sonrió abiertamente. Salieron de la casa.

-Ten cuidado con los muggles-dijo Albus cuando Lily se disponía a cruzar la calle e ir hacia el árbol que marcaba el límite de aparición.

-Oh vamos..-dijo ella con fastidio-no creo que nos estén viendo-Albus suspiró y asomó su cabeza tras el árbol, para mirar si las vecinas se encontraban aún en la puerta de la casa número diez.

-Creo que estás paranoico-dijo Lily al notar lo que su hermano hacía.

-Es que..las chicas...-Lily lo miró de una manera que lo hizo sonrojar.

-Sí, la pelirroja...-dijo Lily con voz socarrona y burlona.

-No...aggg, no..-

-De acuerdo, vamos al aburrido Londres muggle-dijo Lily, tomándolo de la manga de la camiseta y arrastrándolo hacia la plaza en medio de Grimmauld Place. Unos segundos después, los dos aparecían en un callejón, apartados de las miradas insidiosas de los muggles.

-Bien, busquemos algún lugar donde vendan omniculares...-dijo Albus, tomando a Lily de la mano.

-Pues...-caminaron por la bulliciosa Londres, transitando por las veredas junto a una gran cantidad de muggles. Lily sonrió embobada al ver una mujer con dos niñas pequeñas en un cochecito rosa, o hizo una exclamación asombrada al ver una bicicleta.

-Lil, ya deja de comportarte como...como una bruja-dijo Albus en voz baja.

-Da la casualidad de que soy bruja ¬¬-dijo ella en susurros.

-Pues deja de hacerlo notar..estamos rodeados de muggles-murmuró él.

-¿Dónde crees que vendan omniculares?-preguntó Lily, deteniéndose a mirar un escaparate de una tienda de ropa femenina. Hizo una mueca de disconformidad al mirar los modelos.

-Pues no sé...nunca vine al Londres muggle para comprar...siempre fui a Hogsmeade o al Callejón Diagon-dijo él, deteniéndose frente a una librería.

-Merlín, Al, no puedes mirar eso...-dijo Lily. Él la miró enojado.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Albus encogiéndose de hombros. Se mordió el labio al mirar un libro que contaba una historia de terror. Le encantaban.

Oyó el sonido de la campanita de la puerta del lugar, y miró hacia allí. Fue en ese momento en que se sintió golpeado al ver quiénes salían de aquella librería. Por lo visto, Lily había notado su expresión, y había corrido la mirada de sobre los libros, y miraba atentamente hacia la puerta.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo. Apoyó la mano sobre su hombro-mira quién está ahí Al...-él se tensó, dándose la vuelta y mirándola a la cara-tu novia-terminó ella con malicia.

-No...no digas estupideces-chilló sonrojado. Volteó, enojado, por lo que no notó al grupo de chicas que caminaba hacia él. Chocó fuertemente con una de ellas, y cayó sentado al suelo.

-¿Qué demo..?-miró detenidamente a la joven que se tomaba la cabeza con expresión adolorida.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas idiota?-lo increpó una de las jóvenes. Él la miró un tanto atontado.

-Oye...-dijo Lily-¿por qué no se fijan ustedes?-

-Lil..-Albus se levantó del suelo y miró a su hermana con precaución-por favor-

-¿Por favor qué?-chilló ella colérica-nosotros estábamos felices aquí mirando los libros, y ella chocó con...-señaló a la joven que aún se tomaba la cabeza, y notó que era pelirroja y..que era _esa_ pelirroja a la que Albus había mirado atentamente con los malditos omniculares de James-oh...OOHH-

-Lily ¬¬-Albus negó con la cabeza. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y se acercó a la muchacha pelirroja. Le tendió la mano-¿quieres que te ayude?-ella lo miró con sus intensos ojos azules, y Albus se sintió intimidado ante aquella mirada. Ella le sonrió, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, y tomó su mano con agradecimiento.

-Siento...-comenzó él.

-No importa-dijo ella. Se miraron por algunos segundos.

Lily enarcó una ceja sin poder creérselo. No cuadraba que Albus fuese tan fácil de enamorar.

-Hola, yo soy Alexandra- dijo la rubia del grupo, esa que lo había increpado al chocar con ellas (N/A: CHAN xD..sí, soy yo).

-Er...-Albus se sonrojó, mientras Lily levantaba las cejas.

-Y yo soy Emily-dijo la morena, observando a Alexandra con reprobación.

Albus miró ansioso a la muchacha pelirroja. Esperaba oír su nombre, saber cómo se llamaba. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero Lily la interrumpió.

-Y nosotros somos nadie-dijo, tomando a Albus del cuello de la camiseta y arrastrándolo consigo. Albus odió intensamente a su hermana mientras ella lo arrastraba por la acera. Había tenido la maldita oportunidad de saber su nombre.

-Oye...-gritó Alexandra indignada-no nos quites al bombón-Albus se sonrojó excesivamente.

-Babosas mal habidas-susurró Lily, deteniéndose frente a un escaparate. Las fulminó con la mirada-estúpidas que se quieren levantar a mi hermano ¬¬-

-Ya Lil...no te enojes..-dijo Albus sonriendo.

-Ay sí, tú porque te sientes halagado ¬¬-masculló ella, observando la vidriera. Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Venderán omniculares aquí?-señaló el escaparate, y Albus miró. _"Equipamientos de caza, pesca y expedición"_. Observó detenidamente los objetos que se mostraban. Chilló de felicidad al ver, allí entre escopetas y cañas, unos preciosos omniculares negros.

-Vamos-entraron al comercio. Se separaron, buscando los omniculares.

Albus se perdió entre equipos de pesca, observando redes, cañas, anzuelos. La campana de la puerta lo hizo observar hacia allí, pero los estantes no le permitían saber quién había entrado. Miró detenidamente una carpa que había armada allí en medio del lugar.

-Hola bombón-se sobresaltó sobremanera y miró a la chica que le hablaba.

-A...-

-Alexandra-terminó ella sonriendo. Albus vislumbró que tras la muchacha aparecía Emily y...suspiró...la bella muchacha pelirroja.

-Hola chicas...-

-¿Sabes?-comenzó Alexandra-nos hemos dado cuenta de que no sabemos tu nombre, y además nuestra amiga aquí presente dijo que chocó contigo ayer..y que le propusiste acompañarla hasta la casa..y la muy tonta te dijo que no ¬¬-la pelirroja se sonrojó y se escondió tras Alexandra, haciendo sonreír a Albus.

-Queremos saber tu nombre...-dijo Emily con una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Es tan bello como tu rostro?-Emily abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¡¡Alexandra!!!-la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué?-Albus rió.

-Oye A...-Lily apareció tras la esquina, teniendo en sus manos un omnicular. Miró a las jóvenes con intenso odio- babosas a la vista ¬¬-

-¿Cómo nos llamaste?-chilló Alexandra, mostrando los puños-¿quieres boxear?-

-Ay, sí, mira como tiemblo ¬¬-

-Lily por favor-dijo Albus, tomando a su hermana de los hombros para que no destrozara a la rubia a golpes.-¿Los tienes?-

-Sí-farfulló Lily-ya los pagué, nos vamos-lo tomó del cuello.

-Otra vez, pelirroja entrometida-chilló Alexandra.

Lily y Albus caminaron con rapidez por la calle. Albus percibió un murmullo enojado proveniente de su hermana, y la miró. Estaba maldiciendo entre dientes a las jóvenes.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó, mientras se acercaban hacia la calleja sin salida para poder aparecerse en Grimmauld. Lily lo miró furiosa.

-Sí, me molesta que te traten como un pedazo de carne-masculló. Albus sonrió.

-No seas celosa Lil-dijo, mientras la abrazaba.

-No soy celosa-chilló ella, mientras juntos caían frente a la puerta de la número doce de Grimmauld Place.

-Sí, celos de hermana menor-dijo Albus sonriente, y entrando a la casa. La cálida acogida de su madre los hizo sonreír.

-¿Ya compraste lo que ibas a comprar?-preguntó, mientras Albus le devolvía el dinero a Lily.

-Sí, y lo pagamos de mi bolsillo-dijo la pelirroja, dirigiéndose los tres a la cocina.

-¿Y por qué pagaste con tus ahorros?-preguntó Ginny, tomando el cesto de la ropa y doblando algunas medias. Albus la miró y comenzó a ayudarla.

-Pues porque un grupo de chicas babosas atosigaban a Albus..-dijo Lily, observando cómo su madre y su hermano doblaban medias.

Ginny miró a su hijo con expresión enojada.

-No me mires así-dijo él, sonrojándose y apretando fuertemente un calcetín marrón- yo no hice nada-

-Eso sucede por ser hijo de quien eres...-dijo Ginny-si me hubiese casado con un hombre feo, tal vez mis hijos hubiesen sido feos y no los acosarían las chicas- (N/A: y Harry habría quedado todo para mi xD).

-Mamá...si te hubieses casado con otro, nosotros no estaríamos ¬¬-masculló Lily.

Ginny sonrió. Prefería ser tragada viva por un calamar antes de cambiar la vida que tenía. Su apuesto marido y sus tres maravillosos hijos..Merlín, nunca podría arrepentirse.

-Nunca habría sido capaz de casarme con otro que no fuera Harry-dijo Ginny con voz melosa. Lily suspiró hastiada.

-Ya empezó con la cursilada ¬¬-dijo, al notar que su madre suspiraba embobada y con los ojos brillantes como perlas.

-No seas así-dijo Albus, lanzándole un par de medias por la cabeza. Lily lo fulminó con la mirada-ya verás cuando te toque a ti-

-Cierto, porque a ti ya te tocó-Albus se sonrojó cuando Ginny lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Oyó la risa maléfica de Lily, y juró que se vengaría lenta y dolorosamente.

-¿Te has enamorado?-preguntó Ginny con voz desmayada.

-No-contestó él con rapidez. Pero la mirada ávida de su madre lo hizo bajar los ojos-dije que no-

-No mientas Al-dijo Lily. Se miraron detenidamente, y Lily le sacó la lengua de forma infantil. _"Chúpate esta mandarina"_.

-Me voy-dijo Albus, levantándose con estrépito de la silla-tengo que...comprar unas cosas-salió de la cocina, seguido atentamente por la mirada de Ginny. Mejor huir que ser muerto...como dice la frase "_soldado cobarde sirve para otra guerra_". Además sabía lo celosa que su madre podía llegar a ser.

Bien, parado frente a la puerta y observando el grisáceo cielo, decidió que podía ir a visitar aquella librería que tanto le había gustado la noche anterior. Sin poder evitarlo recordó a la chica de cabellos rojos. Suspiró. Merlín, él, que se había jurado a si mismo no volver a enamorarse, estaba cayendo como un idiota nuevamente en el amor. Y no podía afirmar que estaba enamorado, pero tal vez sí admitía que se sentía atraído por aquella chica. Y él que no creía en el amor a primera vista.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la librería, observando los relieves de la madera. Parecía un lugar rústico y antiguo, y le fascinaba. Entró, oyendo el tintineo de la campanita. Miró a su alrededor. El lugar estaba repletísimo de libros, le recordaba fervientemente a la biblioteca de su casa. Caminó entre los estantes, observando con avidez los títulos de los libros. Aspiró hondo. Ay, el aroma a libro nuevo le encantaba.

-Bombón-volteó lentamente al oír aquella voz femenina que le resultaba tan familiar. La joven rubia le sonrió abiertamente cuando se miraron.

-Hola Alexandra-

-Hola bombón..¿qué haces por aquí?-Albus levantó las cejas.

-Pues yo podría preguntarte lo mismo-respondió, hojeando un libro de fantasía.

-Bueno, pues...digamos que el padre una amiga es...-se calló en ese momento, y Albus levantó la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-la voz de Emily lo hizo mirar. –Oooh...el chico _A_-Alexandra rió por la bajo. Albus levantó las cejas-porque tu nombre comienza con A...¿cierto?-

-Sí, aquella chica entrometida te dijo A-dijo Alexandra sonriendo-¿te llamas..?-

-¿Adrián?-preguntó Emily.

-¿Alex?-

-¿Axel?-

-Ya sé-dijo Alexandra con ojos brillosos-_Alexander_..somos tocayos...-

-No...nunca van a adivinar mi nombre-dijo él divertido.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Emily-¿acaso es muy extraño?-

-Pues digamos que no hay dos personas llamadas igual que yo...-dijo él. Sonrió y dobló la esquina, dejando a las dos chicas pensativas en medio del lugar. Fue en ese mismo momento, _juró por todos los cielos que no la había visto_, que chocó con alguien. Con alguien que olía a rosas y que llevaba muchos libros en los brazos. Con alguien que tenía un cuerpo menuda y delgado..y un cabello rojo y lacio. Chocó con _ella_.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo él con voz temblorosa. Otra vez esa sensación en el estómago. Se sentía un idiota, no podía ser que chocara con ella cada vez que se encontraban. Ella lo miró aturdida.

-Parece que estamos destinados a chocar-dijo sonriente, mientras se acomodaba el peinado. Albus rió.

-Pues...¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó. La mirada que ella le lanzó lo hizo sentir sumamente descortés.-Lo siento..no debí preguntarte eso-

-No, está bien-susurró-esta librería es de mi padre-sonrió dulcemente. Albus sintió que su pecho se inflaba. Guapa, modesta, parecía inteligente y..además...su padre era dueño de una librería. -¿Y tú?-

-Yo..-la miró. Tenía un rostro terriblemente angelical, de finos y perfectos rasgos. Sus ojos eran preciosos y exageradamente azules. Todo en ella era bonito. –Me gustan los libros, y ayer vi este lugar...-

-Oh sí...-se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. –Bueno yo...debo seguir trabajando...-

-¿Trabajas aquí?-

-Sí...en realidad no trabajo, digamos que mi padre no me paga..trabajo en una biblioteca en el centro-Albus sonrió. Era perfecta.-Así que...adiós...-era ahora o nunca. Muy bien Albus, demuestra que eres un Potter y ve al grano.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-sabía que había sonado muy brusco y precipitado. Pero qué más daba. Quería saber el nombre de esa chica, así por lo menos cuando pensara en ella sabría cómo llamarla. Ella lo miró un tanto cohibida.

-Mi nombre es Gwen...-susurró-Gwendolyn Adams-nombre de bruja.-Pero puedes llamarme Gwen...es más, preferiría que me dijeras así...-se mordió el labio, y Albus sonrió enternecido-¿el tuyo?-había titubeado. Ay, ella había titubeado. Era hermosa, era perfecta. Dios, podía jurar que ya la amaba.

-Me llamo Albus Potter-notó que ella fruncía el ceño. De acuerdo, su nombre no era bonito, y es más, si pudiera haber elegido él su nombre no habría elegido ni Albus ni...aag, horror...Severus.

-¿Eres algo de James Sirius Potter?-preguntó ella insegura. Él levantó las cejas.

-¿Conoces a mi hermano?-Gwen levantó las cejas.

-EMILY-llamó. Segundos después, la morena llegaba solícita al lugar, seguida por Alexandra. Ambas sonrieron como psicópatas al verlo ahí, parado en medio de los estantes.

-Dime Gwen-

-Dale lo que encontraste-Emily enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Los omniculares-dijo Gwen. Albus sintió de pronto que esa situación no era casual, que _algo_ estaba haciendo todo para que él y ella se juntaran y chocaran de alguna forma.

Emily abrió su mochila y de ella sacó los benditos omniculares de James y se los entregaba a Gwen.

Albus suspiró aliviado.

-Ten-Gwen le entregó los omniculares. Fue en ese instante en que sus dedos rozaron.

Albus supo, en ese preciso momento, que estaban destinados. No pregunten cómo, solo lo supo al sentir el roce de la tibia mano femenina con la suya.

-Gracias...pero...¿cómo sabes que son..?-ella señaló una etiqueta que decía "_propiedad de James Sirius Potter_"-oh-sonrió. Era tan hermosa, no podía creer que en todos esos años jamás la hubiese visto-me voy, entonces-

-Adiós bombón-dijo Alexandra. Gwen la fulminó con los ojos, mientras que Emily reía.

-No le digas bombón-chilló. Albus sonrió mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-¿Acaso no es un bombón?-preguntó Alexandra con indignación.

-Se llama Albus-susurró Gwen.

-Con razón nunca adivinaríamos su nombre- eso fue lo último que él oyó antes de salir de la tienda, riendo divertido.

¿Me creen si les digo que nuestro amado muchacho llegó a su casa saltando cual Heidi?. Bueno, créanme. Por poco entra a Grimmauld Place doce haciendo volteretas cual bailarina clásica, y parecía que Harry, que acababa de llegar del ministerio, había notado ese extraño comportamiento.

-¿Te sientes bien Al?-preguntó. Albus se detuvo de golpe en medio del vestíbulo.

-Pues..-se rascó la cabeza-papá...¿tú crees en el destino?-Harry lo miró fijamente desde detrás de sus anteojos redondos. Vista de rayos X. (N/A: mirada a lo Dumbledore xD).

-Pues...¿a qué te refieres con destino?-Harry le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a él.

-Digamos...-dijo Albus, sentándose junto a su padre-digamos que..conoces una chica-la mirada de Harry lo hizo sonrojar-y que...sientes que sucede algo...que algo hace que te la cruces todo el tiempo y...-

-Si lo dices así, yo podría afirmar que tu madre y yo estábamos destinados-Albus frunció el ceño-fíjate: nos conocimos en King's Cross de casualidad...ese mismo año me convertí en el mejor amigo de su hermano, al año siguiente le salvé la vida...su familia me acogió como un hijo más...-sonrió-yo creo en el destino Al...¿tú no?-

-Pues...-pensándolo así, sí. Sonrió al imaginarse que el mundo conspiraba a su favor.

-¿Ya sabes su nombre?-la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, y se sobresaltó. Oyó la risa socarrona de su padre y se ruborizó intensamente.

-Sí-susurró-se llama Gwendolyn-

-Nombre de bruja-susurró. -Escucha lo que voy a decirte-dijo Harry, abrazándolo por los hombros-puedes conocer muchísimas mujeres, y tal vez creas que estás destinado con cada una de ellas -Albus se rascó la cabeza, pensativo-pero escucha bien: con solo una mirada puedes saber si ella es la correcta..en un segundo notas si estás destinado o no..solo con mirarla lo sabrás-

-Gracias pá...me has dejado...-miró detenidamente a su padre-bastante tranquilo-fue en ese instante en que Ginny apareció en la sala de estar anunciando que ya estaba el almuerzo. Ambos se levantaron del sofá y se digirieron a la cocina.

Harry estaba feliz por saber que su hijo se estaba enamorando, lo había percibido en el mismo instante en que pronunciaba el nombre de aquella chica. Lo había notado en el brillo de los ojos, en la sonrisa tenue pero feliz. No por nada era su padre.

Y Albus también se encontraba feliz, porque sabía que la próxima vez que soñara con ella podría llamarla por su nombre. Y tal vez, en sueños, le dijera lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

_**Nota de Autora**_: (no sería mejor poner nota de Avi? XD)

Bueno. Sí, ya sé. Se preguntarán por qué actualizo este fic tan rápido. Es que estoy a full con este fic xD…Digamos que los hijos de Harry me inspiran. Además, al no saber nada de sus vidas, puedo inventar lo que se me antoje.

Cada capítulo nuevo que escribo amo más a Albus, y eso que al principio solo quise a James xD. Dios, que lindos que me salen los hombres en los fics O.O. Una de ustedes me dijo que los Potter tenían debilidad por las pelirrojas..bueno, coincido xD.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Sí, el capítulo es largo O.O. VOLVÍ!…volvieron los capítulos larguísimos!!..

**Hasta prontito**!.


	3. ¿El amor está en el aire?

Volví. Tardé un poco, pero aquí estoy nuevamente.

Como siempre, agradezco los reviews a: **nallemit**, **kamy-evans18**, **víctor jos krum**, **Nena Orion**, **est-potter**, **Helen Nicked Lupin**, **hermioneyron** y **1000N**

Aviso que este fic tal vez no lo actualice de forma rápida¿por qué?, pues porque la semana entrante empiezo con los parciales T.T, y además porque quiero actualizar el fic de los merodeadores, y si continúo escribiendo solo este...lo voy a dejar súper abandonado.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: SI NO HAS LEÌDO HP7 NO LEAS ESTE FIC. PELIGRO DE SPOILERS, LUEGO NO ME ECHEN LA CULPA.**

Aquellos personajes, lugares, animales, hechizos etc, etc que reconozcan, **NO SON MÍOS**. Y si hay algún personaje que no reconocen, ese sí es mío xD. Como Gwendolyn Adams y sus amigas...y cierto personaje que aparece en este cap xD.

**Capítulo 3¿El amor está en el aire?.**

Hogsmeade era un hermoso lugar para pasear y recrear la vista. Pero no lo pensaba solo porque el lugar era rústico y..bueno, mágico de manera terriblemente notoria, sino además por las chicas. Oh sí, él era un galán, así que Hogsmeade sería, desde ese mismo instante, su _lugar de operaciones_.

Sonrió con coquetería a una muchacha que pasaba por allí, y rió divertido al ver que ella se sonrojaba. Sí, _todo un galán_.

-Bien James...supongo que eso es todo lo que podemos arreglar-dijo George, mientras James terminaba de observar la nueva mercancía que vendería.

-Vas a hacer muy buen dinero aquí en Hogsmeade, tío-dijo, mientras salían a la calle. George sonrió.

-Ojalá...imagínate todo lo que venderé cuando empiece el curso escolar...-dijo con voz desmayada.

James sonrió al ver que su tío por poco babeaba.

-Imagínate todas las colegialas que podré conquistar-musitó él, y su tío le sonrió abiertamente. Oh sí, la cantidad de chicas de Hogwarts que él tendría a sus pies sería abismal. Le encantaban las colegialas. Bah, le gustaban todo tipo de mujeres, y si quería se hacía un harem. Las chicas harían fila para salir con él...lo sabía de sobra. George lo abrazó por los hombros.

-¿Por qué crees que te contrato?-ambos rieron a carcajadas-eres un galán, sobrino favorito-le guiñó el ojo con picardía-la verdad que no entiendo cómo eres así siendo hijo de quién eres...Harry nunca fue muy galán que digamos-James levantó las cejas.

-Sí, pero consiguió a mamá-George hizo una mueca mientras cruzaban la calle.

-En realidad Ginny consiguió a Harry-se miraron sonriendo.-¿Quieres tomar algo en Las Tres

Escobas?-James asintió con la cabeza, entusiasmado. Una charla con su tío y dos cervezas era una de las mejores cosas que le podían pasar. Se dirigieron con paso rápido hacia Las Tres Escobas, un lugar abarrotado y bullicioso en medio de Hogsmeade. Entraron al bar con sigilo, intentando no ser vistos. Eran muy reacios a la multitud, más si contamos que James era igual a Harry, con algunas diferencias claras. Y que lo trataran como una celebridad no le gustaba mucho.

-George Weasley, tanto tiempo-Madam Rosmerta se acercó a la mesa en donde ambos se habían sentado, y sonrió abiertamente al ver a George.

James levantó las cejas mientras sonreía. Encanto Weasley. Oh sí, los Weasleys también tenían encanto¿qué creían¿que solo los Potter estaban buenos? (N/A: no, también están buenos los Black y los Lupin xD).

-Rosmerta, aquí estoy con mi sobrino..-señaló a James, y Rosmerta sonrió aun más, luego de lanzar una exclamación, como si James fuese una estrella de rock-ya sabes, el hijo de mi hermana...-

-El _hijo_ de _Harry Potter_, sí-lo dijo con una voz muy desmayada y psicópata. James se pegó aún mas al respaldo de su asiento, alejándose de Rosmerta, y suspiró cuando varias personas dentro del bar lo miraron, repentinamente interesados en él. Detestaba que lo acosaran solo por ser hijo de su padre. Oyó varios murmullos.

-También es el hijo de mi hermana-masculló George, indignado-queremos..dos cervezas...y algunos maníes, si no te molesta-

–Has crecido James-dijo Rosmerta, mirándolo demasiado intensamente, sin prestarle ni un mínimo de atención al pobre de George. James levantó las cejas y miró a su tío.

-¿Puedes traer las cervezas rápido?-masculló George cuando Rosmerta se abalanzó sobre su joven e inocente sobrino.

-Oh sí claro-dijo Rosmerta. Se detuvo frente a James-podrías decirle a tu padre y a tu hermano que me visiten de vez en cuando-volteó y se dirigió hacia la barra.

James miró a George, mientras se tapaba el rostro con su túnica, al tiempo que las demás personas en el bar lo miraban atentamente, como si él fuese un nuevo espécimen de animal. Se sentía como si estuviera encerrado en la jaula de un zoológico, con un letrero que decía: _Hijo de Harry Potter_. Odiaba que lo reconocieran por _ser_ _hijo de_. Él tenía identidad propia, Merlín.

-Ya James-dijo George, palmeándole la espalda. James se escondió bajo la capucha-si se te quieren acercar, los golpeo-James sonrió de soslayo.

-No será necesario tío-dijo en murmullos, tomando con manos seguras la botella de cerveza de mantequilla que Rosmerta dejaba sobre la mesa. Él le sonrió como agradecimiento-al primer intento de acercamiento, huyo despavorido-el contoneo de Rosmerta lo hizo observarla detenidamente. Frunció el ceño-¿Rosmerta tiene tendencia a la pedofilia?-George escupió la cerveza para luego reír a carcajadas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-preguntó George, mientras limpiaba la cerveza desparramada sobre la mesa. James se encogió de hombros.

-Pues porque podría ser mi abuela y me tira medio ecosistema encima- (N/A: como que _tirar los perros_ queda corto xD). George sonrió, conteniendo la risa.

-Pues parece que sí, jovencito-rieron animadamente, sin importarles que la gente los observara interesados, preguntándose si acercarse a ellos o no.

James sonrió abiertamente luego de oír uno de los típicos chistes verdes de su tío George. Ya iba por su tercer cerveza de mantequilla, y parecía que llegaría a beber diez si continuaba ahí sentado, mientras el humo de algunos cigarros lo asfixiaban y las voces le aturdían los oídos. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente lo sobresaltó, pero no le prestó atención. Los clientes de aquél lugar solían ser impetuosos y bastante maleducados.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano derecha, girando el dedo de su mano izquierda alrededor del pico de la botella, mientras su tío George hablaba animadamente con una señora. Giró su vista hacia una mesa en donde varios niños charlaban, mientras los padres bebían cerveza o té. Y fue en ese instante en que la vio, cruzando frente a la mesa bulliciosa e infantil. Se sentó erguido sobre su asiento, y apartó su flequillo de sobre su frente, para observarla mejor. Era como un espejismo. Nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer así. Era como si de repente todo el bar se quedara en silencio para poder escuchar el sonido que hacían los elegantes pasos femeninos, y los hombres volteaban a mirarla, seguramente para poder guardar en la memoria semejante creación (N/A: xD, no, no fumé nada). La diosa en cuestión tenía el cabello increíblemente oscuro, enrulado y con un flequillo recto sobre la frente. Vestía un vestido entallado hasta la cintura de color negro, escotado y sumamente elegante. Demasiado escotado, por lo que pudo notar. Aunque comprendía por qué semejante escote: esa chica era una belleza descomunal, y mostraba con orgullo y sensualidad lo que la naturaleza le había dado. Tenía finos rasgos, ojos claros, labios carnosos y una mueca un tanto soberbia, pero eso la hacía más hermosa aún. La siguió con la mirada en todo su recorrido hacia la barra. Lo último que vio de ella fue su fina espalda. Su largo cabello oscuro enrulado le llegaba hasta la cintura.

James se mordió el labio al percibir que su corazón latía desbocado dentro de él, como intentando escaparse para poder correr enloquecido hacia la chica morena. Carraspeó, intentando calmarse. Su tío George continuaba hablando animadamente con la señora, por lo que decidió levantarse y seguir a la _diosa terrenal_. Caminó varios pasos, buscándola con la mirada. Bufó al no encontrarla por ningún lado. Parecía como si se la hubiese tragado la muchedumbre allí dentro.

-¿Usted es James Potter?-una bruja de aspecto extraño se le acercó, tomándolo fuertemente de la manga.

-Er...-se rascó la cabeza-no sé de qué me está hablando señora...yo...-

-Oh vamos muchachito, a mi no me engañas, eres igual a tu padre-dijo la bruja sonriendo-necesito encontrarlo...-

-Yo...señora...-retrocedió varios pasos, y fue en ese instante en que una voz chillona y estridente lo hizo voltear hacia la barra. Sonrió abiertamente al verla.

-Necesito hablar seriamente con usted, Madam Rosmerta-gritaba la chica, mientras Rosmerta limpiaba algunos vasos, ignorándola. El ruido alrededor provocaba que ella gritase para poder ser escuchada.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo niña-dijo Rosmerta, apoyando los vasos con brusquedad sobre la barra. La muchacha miró aturdida las copas, para luego acomodarse el flequillo con elegancia.

-Usted le debe dinero a mi padre...-masculló, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ese es un problema mío y de tu padre, no tuyo-roncó Rosmerta, golpeando la barra con su trapo. La joven la miró con soberbia.

-No me tutee Madam Rosmerta, no le he dado permiso-Rosmerta abrió los ojos abiertamente, mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo.

-NIÑA MALCRIADA, YO TE TUTEO SI SE ME ANTOJA-bramó. La chica sonrió socarronamente-LARGO DE MI BAR, LARGO...-

-Mi padre vendrá un día de estos...-susurró con voz de ultratumba.

-Pues que venga, no le tengo miedo..además, él también me debe unas cuantas-la joven morena frunció el ceño, y sus ojos claros brillaron iracundos.

-Este lugar también es de él...no olvide que él le dio dinero para salir de la quiebra...- Rosmerta se puso pálida-así que, o le devuelve el dinero, o él vendrá a tomar su parte en este... _"bar"_, como usted lo llama..-

-A mi no me extorsiones chiquilla...ya hablaré con él..-Rosmerta se cruzó de brazos-ahora _largo de aquí_, si no quieres que te saque a patadas-la chica la fulminó con la mirada.

-Atrévase a tocarme siquiera un pelo-dijo con voz ronca. Rosmerta abrió los ojos asombrada e indignada.

-LARGO-bramó, golpeando la barra-LARGO DE AQUÍ-la morena volteó, y caminó con paso elegante hacia la puerta.

James se mordió el labio fuertemente al tiempo que la observaba, mientras la bruja a su lado tironeaba de su manga.

-Lo siento señora, yo no soy James Potter..me confunde con otra persona...-dijo rápidamente con su voz más inocente, mientras se soltaba de ella.

-A mi no me mientas James Sirius Potter...-masculló la mujer. James se detuvo en medio de su caminata y la miró.

-No grite-dijo, apretando los dientes. Miró a su alrededor, viendo si alguien los había oído-¿cómo rayos sabe mi nombre?-murmuró. La bruja sonrió abiertamente.

-Soy una antigua amiga de tu madre...-James la miró frunciendo el entrecejo. Al decir verdad, no le creía a aquella mujer, más si notaba la expresión de desquiciada que tenía.

-Hable con mi tío, es ese que está ahí-señaló a George-yo tengo que irme-

-Pero...-

-Adiós señora-masculló, mientras corría hacia la puerta. Salió con brusquedad de Las Tres Escobas, y miró hacia uno y otro lado de la calle. Estaba desierta. Suspiró y se maldijo mentalmente. Si no fuera por aquella mujer, ahora estaría siguiendo a _la Venus morena_ por las solitarias calles de Hogsmeade.

Se apoyó contra la pared del lugar, cruzándose de brazos. Un extraño ruido de cascos lo hizo fruncir el ceño, y luego oyó una maldición bastante estridente. Enarcó una ceja y caminó con paso apresurado hacia el campo, cruzando la valla que lo separaba de las casas. Caminó con premura por el lugar. Se encontró de pronto perdido entre varios árboles copiosos. El aroma de la hierba verde y de las flores lo hizo sonreír como bobalicón al recordar sus épocas de estudiante en Hogwarts.

Llegó a un claro en medio del bosque, y allí la vio. Tirada en el suelo, con el enrulado cabello despeinado y el vestido sucio de césped y tierra.

-Maldición, estúpido animal-masculló ella, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba los restos de hierba que tenía en el cabello y la ropa. James se mordió el labio al observarla mejor. Era una belleza desde cualquier lugar al que se la mirara. Carraspeó y caminó hacia ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó, mientras ella se acercaba hacia un pequeño arroyo y sumergía su cabeza dentro. La joven se sobresaltó al oírlo y, sacando su cabeza del agua, lo miró intensamente, mientras su cabello antes enrulado se pegaba contra su espalda, increíblemente lacio. Lo observó como si él fuese una clase de animal nuevo. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo.

James sonrió al percibir la mirada escudriñadora de la muchacha.

-No...gracias...-dijo con voz seria, aunque un atisbo de sonrisa se mostró en su bello rostro de piel pálida-estoy bien...-James observó al caballo negro e imponente que descansaba a varios metros.

-¿Le ocurrió algo a tu caballo?-preguntó, acercándose aún más. Era bastante más baja que él, pero como dice la frase: _"lo mejor viene en frasco chico"_. Y él estaba más que seguro de eso.

-No es mi caballo, es de mi hermano-masculló ella-y el maldito solo lo obedece a él-suspiró-mi yegua está preñada, no puedo usarla-lo miró con intensidad-y no me tutees, detesto que la gente desconocida me trate como si me conociera de toda la vida-dijo. James levantó las cejas asombrado.

-Lo siento, _su alteza_, no era mi intención ofenderla-dijo él, haciendo una reverencia. Percibió la sonrisa socarrona de la muchacha, y se sintió increíblemente satisfecho.

-Está bien, _esclavo_, su ofensa ha sido perdonada-dijo ella riendo, con una risa tan risueña como malvada.

James la miró como si lo hubiesen golpeado. La chica sabía cómo jugar. La miró detenidamente, y se sintió sofocado al notar que el cabello oscuro se pegaba delicadamente sobre los senos femeninos, enmarcándolos. Era hermosa. La miró a los ojos. Dos ojos de increíble gris lo observaron detenidamente. Había visto esos ojos en otra parte.

-He visto sus ojos en algún otro lugar-dijo con toda la cortesía de la que era capaz, mientras se acercaba. Ella lo observó frunciendo el entrecejo desde varios centímetros más abajo-pero en dónde-era una pregunta.

-No creo que usted los haya visto en ninguna otra parte, siempre han estado en el mismo lugar-dijo ella, y le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-Usted entiende lo que quise decirle, _alteza_-susurró, usando su tono de voz más sensual. Merlín, conseguiría aunque sea hacerla orinar. Él que era un galán (N/A: no sé ustedes, pero adoro a este chico xD).

-Pues..._esclavo_...no, no comprendo...mis ojos siempre han estado..-James alargó su brazo y rozó la delicada mano femenina. Ella se sobresaltó y dio un paso hacia atrás-usted no tiene permiso de tocar a _su ama_-dijo con voz estridente.

-No era mi intención asustarla _alteza_..-sonrió, y se mordió el labio-pero no pude evitarlo, es usted muy..-

-Ya basta-chilló ella, empujándolo. James cayó de sentón al suelo, y la miró aturdido-si es un violador serial o un pervertido, aléjese de mi-

-No soy un violador serial-masculló James con voz chirriante-yo sólo...-

-No se me acerque, _pervertido_-dijo, empuñando la varita, aunque James percibió la sonrisa tenue en el rostro femenino. Frunció el ceño. Ella se estaba divirtiendo, lo estaba usando como juguete personal. Y eso, más que ofenderlo, lo hacía sentir aún más atraído a aquella hermosa chica. A él le encantaban los desafíos.

-Yo...-

-Me tengo que ir-dijo ella con rapidez, acercándose al caballo negro que yacía sobre la hierba-mis padres deben estar esperándome en casa-se detuvo pensativa-aunque no sé para qué se lo cuento, _esclavo_-sonrió maléfica mientras lo observaba. El caballo se puso en pie de mala gana, y ella lo montó.

-Espera...-ella volteó a mirarlo frunciendo el ceño-espere...-se redimió. Ella sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Qué desea _esclavo pervertido_?-preguntó sonriendo con malicia.

James se levantó del suelo y se acercó al enorme caballo en el que ella estaba montada. El animal lo miró con odio. Relinchó cuando él apoyó la mano sobre su montura.

-Ya Malevo, no te hará nada-susurró ella al animal.

-¿Malevo?-ella sonrió orgullosa, mientras acariciaba las oscuras crines del caballo.

-Si, así se llama este semental...-dijo, palmeando al animal en el cuello.

-¿No es más fácil usar la red flú?-preguntó. Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja-porque es obvio _majestad_, que usted es una bruja-ella sonrió maliciosa.

-Pues la red flú me ensucia el cabello y la ropa-James sonrió ante tan coqueta mujer-además, mi casa es inmarcable...la red flú no llega a ella-lo miró con intensidad-ahora dígame _esclavo_¿qué es lo que desea que me ha llamado tan desesperadamente?-sonrió con malicia cuando él la miró con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-A _usted_ la deseo-susurró, apoyando su mano sobre la larga falda de ella. Ella lo golpeó con la mano, y James notó que temblaba ligeramente. Sonrió, tremendamente encantado de conseguir semejante reacción.

-Es usted muy pervertido, _esclavo_-dijo ella con voz seria, aunque un ligero tinte rosado había aparecido en sus pálidas mejillas-y un impertinente-si eso era un insulto, él lo tomó como un halago viniendo de esa boca carnosa y de color carmín, tan deseable y apetecible. Volvió a sonreír.

-Aunque sea dígame su nombre-suplicó, mientras ella obligaba al caballo a avanzar por el claro. La muchacha volteó y lo miró sonriendo sensualmente, mientras tomaba uno de sus largos mechones oscuros.

-Mi nombre no es importante, _Señor pervertido_-

-Sí lo es para mí-dijo James, siguiéndola. –Así sabré cómo llamar a la mujer más bella sobre la Tierra-ah, había dado su toque. Él era un Don Juan, y tenía muchas tácticas. Aunque ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse. No podía entender cómo no había logrado ya hacerla morir de amor por él. Ya con solo mirarlo las chicas se enloquecían. Esta mujer era distinta a las otras. Era de piedra, de hielo y de acero, las tres cosas juntas. La vio sonreír encantada.

-Es usted muy halagador-dijo ella, cruzando el arroyo y volteando al caballo de manera tal que pudieran mirarse. –Pero los esclavos no pueden llamar a sus amos por el nombre-él se mordió el labio. Ese juego del esclavo y la sensual ama ya le estaba gustando muchísimo.–No soy una mujer fácil-movió su cabeza elegantemente-tendrá que hacer algo mucho mejor que eso para lograr saber mi nombre...-

-Aunque sea permítame decirle el mío-dijo James-para que pueda llamarme correctamente...-ella lo detuvo con una seña de la mano. Sonrió pícaramente.

-Pero yo _sí sé quién es usted_..-susurró con coquetería, parpadeando pomposamente.

James se quedó boquiabierto. Frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos, enfrentándola con la mirada.

-¿Y quién soy?-

-Yo sé quién es, _James Potter_-dijo ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano, mientras apoyaba el codo sobre la cabeza de Malevo-y no lo niegue...-

-Me confunde con otra persona-dijo con voz de ultratumba. Ella rió.

-A mi no me engaña, señor Potter...es usted idéntico a su padre y a su abuelo...-

James suspiró largamente. Era obvio, y no podía esperar que no lo reconocieran si era la viva copia de su difunto abuelo y casi el clon de su padre. Sí, no podía esperar vivir en el anonimato siendo hijo de quién era.

-Que usted sepa quién soy, no quita que yo sepa _quién es_ usted-dijo-_quiero_ saber su nombre-ella negó con la cabeza, divertida-deme algo entonces...lo que sea...-suplicó, acercándose a la orilla.

-Es usted muy perseverante e insistente, señor Potter...ya había oído hablar sobre la constancia de su familia...-sonrió al ver la expresión compungida y desesperada de James.

-Por favor-dijo-entonces deme un beso- ella lo miró boquiabierta.

-Me parece tentadora su propuesta, _esclavo pervertido_-James sonrió divertido-pero no creo que sea correcto...¿ni siquiera sabe mi nombre y ya quiere besarme?-

-Deme lo que sea-suplicó él.

Ella había avanzado varios metros cuando James notó algo brillante cruzar el cielo y caer junto a sus pies. Una pulsera de diamantes. La tomó y miró a la joven con expresión atontada. Ella le sonrió sensualmente.

-Si vuelve a verme, y me la devuelve, sabré que realmente tiene buenas intenciones conmigo y que realmente le intereso -dijo, tomando fuertemente las riendas de Malevo. El bello animal relinchó-...si en cambio se la queda, olvídese de mi-James pasó delicadamente los dedos sobre la pulsera.

-Lo pensaré detenidamente...sería un pecado si no vendo esto..me darían mucho dinero por ella-dijo, moviendo la pulsera en el aire. La vio fruncir el ceño, furiosa-pero también sería un pecado si no aprovechara la situación para conocerla mejor, _majestad_-hizo una reverencia.

-Pues le aviso: debe hacer más que halagarme-

-No se preocupe _alteza_-susurró con sensualidad-yo _consigo todo_ lo que quiero-notó que la joven se sonrojaba tenuemente.

Ella sonrió de soslayo, hizo una inclinación con su cabeza y pateó suavemente al caballo, para galopar velozmente lejos de él.

James tomó aire hondamente y miró la pulsera entre sus dedos. Era una hermosa y delicada joya. Eso le daba otro indicio: ella era miembro de una familia adinerada e importante del mundo mágico. No cualquier bruja tendría semejante pulsera.

Se mordió el labio mientras miraba a lo lejos, observando detenidamente el lugar por el que ella había desaparecido galopando rápidamente con su caballo.

-Vas a ser mía, o dejaré de llamarme James Sirius Potter-unos pasos amortiguados lo hicieron voltear hacia los árboles.

-James, te estaba buscando-George llegó hasta él y lo miró preocupado-¿sucedió algo que te fuiste así?-James escondió rápidamente la pulsera en su bolsillo. Se encogió de hombros.

-Necesitaba salir a tomar aire-dijo con inocencia-el ambiente estaba muy viciado...-miró a su tío, y percibió la expresión incrédula que tenía.

-No te creo...James, te conozco...-James sonrió abiertamente.

-Te juro tío, que si consigo tenerla, te lo contaré todo-George sonrió.

-La conseguirás, no por nada eres un Potter-James sonrió abiertamente-bien, vamos, creo que tus padres deben querer que vuelvas a casa a almorzar-

**OoOOoO**

Albus saboreó el almuerzo con deliberada lentitud, mientras sus padres se mimaban tiernamente frente a él. Suspiró mientras los observaba. Sintió como si de repente se mirara a sí mismo con su esposa. Se imaginaba en unos veinte años más usando gafas redondas y casado con una bella mujer de cabello rojo. No pudo evitar pensar en Gwendolyn, y la nueva y ahora conocida sensación en el estómago volvió a él. Se sintió extrañamente feliz al recordar el delicado roce de la mano femenina con la suya. Sonrió como bobo, suspirando de forma prolongada, y se sonrojó intensamente al ver las miradas estupefactas de sus padres. Los malditos se habían detenido solo para mirarlo a él. Carraspeó incómodo.

-¿Al?-preguntó Ginny.

-Dime mamá-dijo, intentando poner la voz más casual.

-¿Por qué ese suspiro?-preguntó ella, mirándolo con los ojos entornados.

-Pues...-susurró él, mientras su voz se tornaba cada vez más ronca.

-Debe ser porque aquí hace calor, cielo-dijo Harry, rascándose la cabeza-deberíamos abrir más las ventanas-Ginny miró a Harry con una expresión de sospecha, y él tragó saliva ruidosamente. Lo conocía como si fuera la palma de su mano, no por nada había sido la vicepresidenta de su club de fans (N/A: xD).

-¿Qué me ocultan?-preguntó con voz peligrosa, mientras los dos hombres comenzaban a silbar.

-Harry y Albus..-chilló cuando ambos salieron de la cocina a trompicones.

-Papá..espero que no le digas nada...ni siquiera estoy seguro de sentir algo realmente fuerte..-Harry lo miró sonriendo, y Albus se sonrojó con intensidad al observar la expresión socarrona de su padre.

-Ya Al..no te preocupes- dijo Harry, palmeándole la espalda-no le diré nada...así que debo ver con cuidado cómo haré para que no me extorsione para sonsacarme información-subieron las escaleras y se separaron en medio del pasillo. Harry quería ir a su estudio a leer, y Albus...bueno...a pasar el tiempo acostado en su cama.

Así que Albus caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, y entró. Se lanzó sobre su cama dispuesto a tomar una siesta tranquila, cuando vislumbró los omniculares que Lily había comprado aquella misma mañana. Se mordió el labio al mirar hacia la ventana. ¿Y si miraba otra vez?. Nadie se daría cuenta. Así que se lanzó sobre el escritorio, tomó los omniculares, y se acercó a la ventana. Bien, el barrio se encontraba desierto. Sin moros en la costa, como dicen. Suspiró decepcionado. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa con verla otra vez, pero no podía aparecer nuevamente por la librería sin parecer un pesado.

Se acostó sobre la cama, apoyando sus brazos tras su cabeza, pensando. La había conocido el día anterior, y tan solo con verla se había enamorado. Su padre tenía razón: con solo una mirada uno podía saber si era la indicada o no. Suspiró, y luego sonrió, recordando el rostro pequeño y pecoso de Gwen. Cerró los ojos, intentando rememorar cada detalle de esos rasgos, de esos ojos, de ese cabello.

BUMM

Se sobresaltó y cayó al suelo. Levantó la mirada desde el piso, para ver a su hermano James partiéndose de risa contra el umbral.

-Estúpido, no es para reírse ¬¬-susurró Albus, mientras se levantaba del suelo, adolorido. James sonrió con galantería, y se sentó sobre la cama. Se sentó de chinito y le sonrió abiertamente

-Es que eres muy gracioso Al...¿sabes?..podríamos venderte a un circo...nos pagarían bien...serías mostrado como "_el hijo estúpido de Harry Potter_"-

-Ya soy el hijo de Harry Potter, tarado-dijo enojado, mientras fulminaba a James con sus intensos ojos verdes.

-Y también eres estúpido-dijo James risueño.

-Quita tus mugrientos pies de sobre mi edredón-ordenó Albus. James lo miró con odio.

-No vine a pelear, vine a hablar-dijo, quitándose las zapatillas. Albus suspiró.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-preguntó con desgano, viendo que la siesta debería quedar para otro momento en el que James estuviera muy lejos de él.

James sonrió como bobalicón, y Albus vio en él una expresión que nunca antes había visto. Enarcó una ceja intrigado.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?-James tomo aire hondamente y comenzó a acariciar _algo_ que tenía puesto en su muñeca izquierda. Albus lo miró con sumo interés.

-Conocí a una chica-dijo James.

-¿Otra más?-preguntó Albus con sorna. James lo miró con una mirada muy "_repítelo y te mato_".

-No, no es otra más...es _la_ chica, Al-la expresión incrédula de su hermano lo sacó de quicio-es distinta a todas las demás-

-¿Tiene cuernos?-

-No-

-¿Cabello con escamas?-

-Tampoco-

-Tiene tres senos-

-Eso no lo sé-dijo James luego de reír por lo bajo.

-¿Entonces qué tiene de distinta?-James gruñó. No podía creer que Albus, tan poético y cursi, no entendiera lo que él intentaba decir.

-No Al...ella es diferente...-dijo, y su voz sonó como sonaría la voz de Harry al hablar de Ginny. Albus miró a su hermano con preocupación.

-James..¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí...¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Pues porque nunca te había visto así..-

-Si lo dices por lo idiota, siempre ha sido así-la voz de Lily entró al cuarto como entran los rayos del sol por la mañana (N/A: uuuh, hoy estoy metafórica).

-Ay sí, qué chistosa ¬¬-dijo James, mientras la bella pelirroja cruzaba el umbral y cerraba la puerta.

-¿Nadie te dijo que oír conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?-preguntó Albus con indignación. Lily lo miró boquiabierta.

-Ustedes estaban gritando-dijo con inocencia.

-No es cierto-dijeron los dos a dúo. Lily hizo una seña con su mano.

-Ah, ya cállense-dijo ella, apoyándose contra la pared-y cuenten-

-Bueno pues...James conoció una chica..-

-Eso ya lo oí-dijo Lily riendo con picardía. Se sonrió al ver la expresión resignada de Albus. Ay, él la conocía como si fuera la palma de su mano.

-Bien...él me estaba contando sobre ella-dijo Albus como si estuviera dando una clase sumamente incomprensible.

-¿Cómo es ella?-preguntó Lily, sentándose en el suelo y acercándose a la cama.

James se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-Es hermosa-

-Con eso no me dices nada-

-Está buenísima..y...¿saben qué es lo mejor?-dijo con voz divertida.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron sus hermanos a dúo.

-Que no muestra ni el más mínimo interés en mí-Albus y Lily se miraron levantando las cejas.

-¿Eres idiota?-la pregunta salió de la boca de Lily, pero era obvio que Albus pensaba lo mismo. James los miró desconcertado.

-No...escuchen..es la primera vez en mi vida que una mujer me atrae y no me da ni la más mínima certeza de sentir lo mismo por mí...-

-Ahora comprendo por qué es distinta a las demás..-exclamó Lily.

-Sí, es difícil-musitó James antes de que ella pudiera siquiera terminar la frase-y sé que suena a masoquista, pero les juro que eso me atrae más-suspiró-además...ella es fría, astuta, calculadora, me trata como escoria...-

-Merlín, tiene complejo de elfo doméstico-dijo Albus, y Lily rió divertida.

-No tengo complejo de elfo doméstico, retrazado-replicó James, mientras sus dos hermanos reían a carcajadas. Chasqueó la lengua-me gustan los desafíos, y ella es la mejor meta que puedo llegar a tener en la vida...-

-¿Te has enamorado?-preguntó Lily con sorna, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de decir. Era imposible.

-No, claro que no-

-¿Y entonces por qué ese afán por conseguirla?-

-Porque me gusta...y yo lo que quiero, lo tengo-dijo James, levantándose de la cama.- Y doy por terminada la conversación-susurró, notando la tensión que acababa de aparecer dentro del cuarto.

-¿Y qué harás luego?-preguntó Lily, levantándose del suelo e interponiéndose en su camino hacia la puerta.

James la miró frunciendo el ceño. A pesar de que su hermanita era bastante más baja que él y bastante más menuda (no por nada era una bella mujercita), no se dejaba asustar por su mayor anatomía ni por su mayor fuerza. Y la niña sí que daba miedo.

-¿Qué haré luego de qué?-

-De que la consigas-chilló Lily, golpeándolo en el pecho. James tragó saliva-¿vas a atosigarla hasta conquistarla y luego de acostarte con ella la dejarás como se deja a un perro en la calle?-

-No me molestes Lily...-

-Te molestaré todo lo que quiera, mujeriego arrogante-escupió, mientras James la tomaba fuertemente de los codos.-Eres un cínico, no tienes corazón y tu cerebro sólo funciona para maquinar mierda...eres de lo peor-James la soltó bruscamente y levantó la mano en el aire.

-NO-bramó Albus. Los otros dos chicos no lo miraron, sino que continuaban fulminándose con los ojos. Ojos del mismo color castaño.

-No jodas Albus-masculló James. Albus hizo el ademán de acercarse-dije que no te me entrometas-gritó.

-Ya James, no tienes derecho a pegarle-suspiró-¿qué demonios les ocurre?-miró detenidamente la escena. Lily tomaba a James fuertemente del cuello de la camiseta, mientras que la mano derecha de James aun se mantenía en el aire-por Merlín, no pueden estar peleando por esto-fue en ese instante en que Lily lo miró.

-¿No?-empujó a James fuertemente, pero él era bastante más alto que ella, por lo que no consiguió moverlo ni un ápice. Sonrió de forma socarrona-ahora entiendo, tú estás de acuerdo-Albus abrió los ojos de par en par.

-_Momento_¿de acuerdo en qué?-

-En que use a esa pobre chica-chilló Lily, mientras su voz se quebraba debido a tanto grito.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero no me creo con el derecho a decirle a James lo que tiene que hacer...-dijo él con voz enojado. Lily apretó los dientes y los puños.

-Tú...-señaló a Albus con el dedo.

-Basta Lily-dijo él.

-Tú eres..-

-Dije basta-gritó. Miró detenidamente a su hermana, y percibió que los labios de la chica temblaban.-No puedes sulfurarte por eso-

-Claro que si-bramó. Tragó saliva antes de continuar con la perorata-me enferma que este idiota use a la gente a su antojo-Albus suspiró.

-Es problema de James-susurró él. Lily tomó aire hondamente, dispuesta a rematar.

-¿Qué harían ustedes si un chico quiere hacer conmigo lo que James quiere hacer con la desconocida?-ambos hombres se miraron frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo mato-masculló James. Lily lo miró boquiabierta.

-Armo la escena para que parezca un suicidio-dijo Albus con voz de ultratumba-luego de avisarle a papá que se la corte en pedacitos-

-¿No ven?-chilló Lily indignada.

-¿Que no veo qué?-preguntó James.

-¿Qué no vemos?-

-Que tú-señaló a James-puedes usar a la gente pero no pueden hacer lo mismo los demás-él frunció el ceño.

-Lo que dices es absurdo-refutó James.

-Pues si matarías a aquel que me haga eso, entonces no lo hagas tú-

-No es lo mismo-gritó-_tú eres mi hermanita_-chilló James furioso-_mataré_ al que se atreva a tocarte siquiera un pelo-

-ALBUS-bramó Lily. El joven de ojos verdes parpadeó confuso.

-¿Qué hice?-se defendió él.

-Dile algo-chilló ella, mientras James la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura y la abrazaba.

-Er...-observó detenidamente a sus hermanos. James abrazaba a Lily, y ella pataleaba enojada.-No sean estúpidos ¬¬-Lily tomó a James del cuello y lo zarandeó.

Albus suspiró y decidió separarlos, pero lo único que logró fue quedar enredado en la pelea. Los tres cayeron al suelo enzarzados, por lo que no notaron que la puerta del cuarto se abría lentamente.

-¿Qué rayos les ocurre?-la voz de Harry los hizo detener, y los tres miraron al hombre parado bajo el marco de la puerta con una expresión que tranquilamente podía decir "_hablaremos seriamente luego_".

-¿Chicos?-Ginny llegó junto a Harry y los miró con la misma expresión que tenia su marido. Su rostro se puso de color violeta. Se venía la hecatombe-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACEN _MANGA DE INADAPTADOS_?-Merlín, los vidrios no habían estallado de pura suerte.

-Ya Gin..no grites así-dijo Harry, introduciéndose el dedo dentro del oído, en señal de que no había quedado sordo de casualidad. Su esposa lo miró con indignación.

-Pero...pero...-miró a los tres jóvenes en el suelo-LEVÁNTENSE YA-Harry suspiró.

-No grites, no es necesario-Albus, James y Lily se levantaron del suelo y se limpiaron la ropa.

Lily se acomodó el peinado, mientras que James se ponía las gafas correctamente, y Albus se limpiaba el polvo del cabello.

Ginny abrió la boca para gritar, patalear, chillar, tal vez golpearlos, pero Harry levantó la mano con rapidez.

-Déjamelos a mi-dijo. Los tres chicos Potter tragaron saliva, miedosos. Harry era un ser muy pacífico, pero cuando se ponía serio...entendían por qué el hombre había logrado matar a Lord Voldemort.

Harry tomó aire y los miró uno por uno.

-No lo puedo creer-comenzó. Albus suspiró y miró a sus dos hermanos. Su padre sabía cómo hacerlos sentir culpables. Sus regaños siempre empezaban así.-Yo..realmente lo podría haber creído de ustedes dos-señaló a Albus y a James.

-¿Realmente me creías capaz de esto?-masculló Albus.

-No me interrumpas-dijo Harry, y Albus miró al suelo. Intimidante como él solo el hombre-sí, porque a pesar de que eres muy correcto Al, sigues siendo un varón...y tenemos esos arranques de ira y violencia que _debemos_ apalear y controlar...-miró a Lily-de mis hijos lo puedo pensar, pero de ti Lil...-negó con la cabeza.

-Papá...-

-¿Qué es esa forma de comportarse? Una chica no debe jamás comportarse como un varón-

-Suenas machista-susurró ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues podré sonar como quieras...pero no permitiré que _mi hija_ se enzarce a pelear con sus hermanos mayores como si fuera una inadaptada social-tomó aire-¿podemos saber qué ocurrió?-los miró fijamente.

Albus miró a sus hermanos y suspiró.

-James y Lily se peleaban por..diferencias de género-Harry enarcó una ceja.-Y yo me entrometí para separarlos...-

-¿Qué sucedió?-James y Lily se miraron.

-Nada-susurró James. Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero Ginny apoyó la mano sobre su hombro.

-Ya déjalos-susurró-ya los has escarmentado lo suficiente-

-Tienes razón-dijo. –Espero que sus diferencias queden de lado...son hermanos...deben estar unidos-frunció el ceño-o eso creo yo-puso ambas manos en su cintura, mirándolos. Sonrió. Estiró los brazos, abriéndolos. Los tres chicos frente a él lo miraron sin comprender nada.

Albus sonrió de soslayo y se acercó a su padre, abrazándolo.

-Eres inentendible-dijo James cuando Harry lo tomó del cuello y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo sé-dijo Harry, mientras Lily se hacía lugar entre sus dos hermanos y lo abrazaba-pórtense bien-

-Pero si quiero golpear a James, lo golpeo-dijo Lily mientras salía al pasillo.

-No Lily-dijo Harry, rodeando a Ginny por la cintura. Los tres jóvenes caminaron por el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras.

Ginny miró a su marido y le sonrió.

-Me encantas cuando te pones en regañón-dijo con picardía. Harry sonrió, sonrojándose. –Los sabes poner en el molde a los tres-

-En el fondo son tres mansos corderitos-

-Iguales a ti-susurró Ginny, rozando su nariz contra el cuello masculino.

-Ya basta, asquerosos-la voz de James llegó hasta ellos transitando el pasillo, y tanto Harry como Ginny sonrieron luego de darse un dulce beso.

-Merlín, no se detienen nunca-masculló James, de pie junto al barandal de la escalera, observando a lo lejos las siluetas de sus padres.

-Déjalos en paz-dijo Lily, dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo-es lindo que la gente se ame-James hizo una mueca.

-Sí, pero que lo hagan en privado y por poco tiempo-

-Ay James, no seas-replicó ella mientras se encaminaba hacia la sala de estar. Se sentó cómodamente en el sofá rojo escarlata, y sus hermanos la siguieron.

-Bueno...entonces...-la voz de Albus sonó ronca-¿qué piensas hacer con...?-James suspiró.

-Pues..pensaba atosigarla hasta conseguir que me abra las sábanas de su cama-sus hermanos lo miraron con odio-no es cierto, no haré eso...pero por lo menos que me jure amor eterno-

-JAMES-bramó Lily indignada.

-¿Qué?-

-Eres un idiota-chilló.

-Gracias por el cumplido hermanita ¬¬-Lily sonrió divertida.

-De nada, hermanito-se fulminaron con los ojos.

-¿Ya pueden parar?-la voz de Albus sonó hastiada-ya me están cansando-

-Ay, sí perdón ¬¬-

-Mira James, si estás hormonal, no es mi problema-gritó Albus, desafiándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?-

-No me pasa nada-

-Pues no parece-

-No me jodas-

-No jodas tú-

-Tú empezaste-

-No es cierto-ambos se levantaron de los asientos para...golpearse mutuamente.

Lily observó estupefacta cómo los dos jóvenes, iguales en estatura y masa física, e iguales en rostro y cabello, comenzaban a golpearse como si fueran dos boxeadores profesionales. Se sobresaltó cuando los dos cayeron al suelo y hacían estallar en pedacitos la pequeña mesa de cristal sobre la alfombra. Suspiró y miró aterrorizada al hombre que acababa de saltar de las escaleras con varita en mano. Lo vio apretar los puños.

-_IMMOBILUS_-bramó, apuntando a los dos jóvenes. De inmediato, ambos quedaron petrificados en el suelo. Harry señaló la mesa-_Reparo_-y la mesa volvió a ser lo que había sido segundos antes.

-Papá...-

-Se callan-dijo. Señaló hacia las escaleras-se van los tres a sus cuartos-

-_Pero si yo no hice nada_-rezongó Lily, levantándose del sofá y pataleando.

-Por eso mismo, podrías haber intervenido-chilló Harry-al cuarto _YA_-hizo un movimiento con su varita y James y Albus retornaron a su estado normal. Se levantaron del suelo adoloridos-y no los quiero volver a ver pelear a ninguno...¿oyeron?...hombres grandes por Merlín, veintiuno y diecinueve años, se supone que ya maduraron hace rato-

-Ya no nos sermonees-dijo Albus, mientras un hilo de sangre recorría su mentón.

-Vayan arriba-ordenó Harry. En cualquier momento se sacaría de quicio y, oh, ninguno de los tres quería verlo _realmente_ enojado. Cada vez que su padre estaba a punto de estallar, recordaban con ímpetu que él había asesinado a Lord Voldemort. Y eso ya era una buena advertencia de lo que era capaz.

-Ya estamos grandes para que nos manden a nuestros cuartos-dijo Lily al pie de las escaleras, mientras James y Albus subían algunos escalones.

-Y también están grandes para pelearse como salvajes-dijo Harry. Miró a Albus-y límpiate eso-se acercó a las escaleras y, luego de tomar a Albus del brazo, lo acercó a él y le limpió la sangre seca que tenía en el rostro.

Harry era un desquiciado y eso a ellos tres les daba muchísima risa. Era asombroso cómo de repente gritaba cual tía Hermione indispuesta y luego, en cuestión de segundos, retornaba a su encantador papel de padre. El hombre debía ser bipolar (N/A: te amo Harry aunque te esté defenestrando xD).

-Papá...yo puedo limpiarme solito-dijo Albus. Harry sonrió y le revolvió el cabello-ya no me trates como un niño-

-Me cuesta verte como un hombre-susurró con voz crispada. Albus tragó saliva-ya váyanse..y no peleen otra vez-caminó hacia el sofá, y se detuvo en medio de la sala, observando con detenimiento algo que brillaba sobre la alfombra-Lil, espera-Lily bajó dos escalones al oír a su padre llamarla-¿esto es tuyo?-Harry levantó algo pequeño del suelo, y se lo mostró. Lily enarcó una ceja.

-No-dijo, observándola-¿pero puedo quedármela?-preguntó emocionada-es muy bonita..podrías quedar más que bien con tu única hija-Harry la miró detenidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-James bajó las escaleras seguido por Albus. Ambos miraron a Harry, que tenía entre sus dedos algo delicado y brillante.

-Esa pulsera es mía-chilló James al reconocer la pulsera que aquella desconocida y hermosa muchacha le había lanzado como recordatorio de su encuentro. Las expresiones de sus hermanos y de su padre fueron increíbles.

-¿Esta...esta pulsera es tuya?-preguntó con voz desmayada.

-Sí-dijo James. Estiró el brazo-¿me la devuelves?..se me habrá caído cuando me caí al suelo...-se calló al observar la expresión de su padre.

-¿_Desde cuándo_ usas pulseras de mujer?-preguntó Harry. James lo miró intuyendo hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación-¿te fuiste al otro bando?-preguntó con voz quebrada-¿mi primogénito?-lo sabía. ¿No les dije?, pobrecito James.

-NO-bramó.

-¿Y cómo es que tienes una _pulsera de mujer_?-preguntó Harry, mientras su rostro empalidecía.

-¿Quién dijo que es de mujer?-chilló James a todo pulmón.

Lily comenzó a partirse de risa, mientras que Albus levantaba las cejas sin poder creérselo.

-Ahora entiendo por qué tu tendencia a acostarte con tantas mujeres-dijo Lily, conteniendo la risa. Los tres hombres la miraron sin entender-es porque quieres ocultar tu homosexualidad latente-

-QUE NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL-bramó James justo antes de que Harry se sentara pesadamente sobre el sofá para no caerse desmayado al suelo.

-¿Y cuál sería el problema si lo fueras?-preguntó Albus, y Harry hizo una exclamación de dolor-yo no soy prejuicioso-

-Aww, James, ahora podremos ir a comprar ropa _juntas_-dijo Lily con malicia. James se puso rojo.

-NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL, ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES...-bramó, mientras Lily lloraba de tanto reír.

-Eso sí, ponte mucha vaselina-dijo Albus sin poder contener la sonrisa, y Lily lanzó una carcajada estridente. El rostro de James se tornó violeta, verde, marrón, de todos los colores posibles.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

-¿Qué rayos les ocurre?-Ginny bajó las escaleras con expresión adormilada-ya ni siquiera se puede dormir en paz en esta casa, y eso que no son bebés-Harry le mostró la pulsera, haciendo una expresión de sniff. Ginny enarcó una ceja.

-Nuestro hijo..-susurró él.

-¿Qué pasa con nuestro hijo?-preguntó Ginny, mirando a Albus y a James-yo los veo bien-Harry hizo nuevamente la misma expresión, mientras James intentaba suicidarse antes de que su madre escuchara la estupidez que iba a escuchar. ¿Nadie tenía a mano un tramontina para cortarse las venas? (N/A: para el que no sabe lo que es un tramontina, es una marca de cuchillos). No, mejor se lanzaba un Avada Kedavra. No quería morir sufriendo.

-Nuestro Jamsie-susurró Harry con voz crispada. James ahora sí, se suicidaba ocho veces. Había tenido pesadillas con aquel apodo estúpido y cursi que sus padres le habían puesto de bebé.

Ginny miró rápidamente a James, que se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared. Merlín, un psiquiatra para todos ellos. Terapia familiar de aquí a la China ida y vuelta.

-James, deja de golpearte...¿_qué haces_?-dijo. James la miró con expresión aturdida.

-Intentaba provocarme una embolia cerebral-dijo con voz casual. Ginny suspiró.

-Merlín, los genes de sus tíos-susurró. Miró a su hermoso marido, que aún estiraba el brazo-¿qué sucedió con James?-

-Se pasó al _otro bando_-dijo Harry, como si hubiera descubierto el mapa de la Atlántida. Ginny abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué?-chilló. Miró a James, y él puso una expresión asustada-¿James?-

-Esta pulsera es de él-dijo Harry, mostrándole a Ginny la pulsera de diamantes.

-Vaya, tiene buen gusto-susurró. Se mordió el labio-nuestro James-chilló con voz quebrada.

James suspiró, mientras sus dos hermanos lo miraban con expresiones burlonas.

-YA BASTA-bramó, y las cuatro personas a su alrededor lo miraron atentamente-esa pulsera es mía, sí, _pero no_ porque sea homosexual...-tomó aire hondamente-me la dio una muchacha que conocí hoy-dijo rápidamente. Ginny y Harry suspiraron aliviados (N/A: son re exagerados xD).

-Aaaah, _esa_ chica...-dijo Lily. James la fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí, _esa_ chica...-dijo con los dientes apretados. Miró a sus padres-¿ahora me la devuelves?-Harry estiró el brazo y James tomó con brusquedad la pulsera-ahora déjenme tranquilo..me iré a mi cuarto-volteó y se dirigió a las escaleras, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Ginny y Harry volvieron a suspirar con alivio.

-Merlín, creí que me moría-dijo él, mientras Ginny lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Son unos exagerados-dijo Albus cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya me vas a entender cuando tengas hijos-dijo Harry, y Albus se sonrojó-ahora váyanse-

-¿Tengo que?-preguntó Lily.

-Sí, ve a tu cuarto-

Ambos chicos rezongaron y caminaron hacia las escaleras con pies de plomo. Subieron al segundo piso. Llegaron hasta el final del corredor, y Albus miró con enojo cómo Lily intentaba entrar al cuarto de James.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó. Ella lo miró parpadeando coquetamente.

-Quiero que me cuente sobre la muchacha-susurró con voz inocente. Albus suspiró.

-Pero si ya nos contó-volvió a suspirar-además, James quiere estar solo-

-¿Desde cuándo respetamos lo que él quiere?-Albus sonrió. Lily sí sabía cómo ser convincente. Se acercó a ella, y golpeó a la puerta del cuarto.

-Déjenme en paz-la voz de James sonó amortiguada.

-James, por favor, queremos hablar contigo-

-Lárguense-

-Haré estallar la puerta si no la abres-

-Ni se te ocurra-chilló James.

-Tú lo quisiste-dijo Albus, sacando su varita del bolsillo y apuntando a la puerta-_BOM_...-la puerta se abrió, y vislumbraron el rostro enojado de James-_barda_..-

-Ya entren, malditos entrometidos-dijo dejándoles paso. Albus y Lily entraron al cuarto de James con ímpetu.

-Bien..-dijo Lily, lanzándose sobre la cama. Observó el cuarto. Era un completo y asqueroso desorden-deberías ordenar un poco...-

-Yo me entiendo en mi desorden-dijo James. Se apoyó contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos-¿qué quieren?-Lily se acostó sobre la cama boca abajo y, luego de apoyar su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos, sonrió.

-Queremos..-

-Ah no, a mí no me metas en esto-la interrumpió Albus, mientras ella suspiraba.

-Quiero que me cuentes más..-

-¿Sobre la chica?-ambos asintieron con la cabeza-¿no era que tú no querías?-Albus se encogió de hombros.

-La curiosidad mató al gato-dijo el joven de ojos verdes, mientras se acomodaba sobre un cómodo puf que James tenía contra la pared (N/A: no sé si se escribe así, pero los puf son esos sillones mullidos que son redondos..modernos los chicos eh xD).

-Pues...-

-No nos habías contado que te dio una pulsera...la cual podrías regalarme y quedar muy bien con tu única y favorita hermana- dijo Lily risueña. James la miró con sorna.

-¿Qué harás con ella?-preguntó Albus. Su hermano lo miró frunciendo el ceño-con la pulsera-

James miró la joya alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. Y Albus, al observarlo, comprendió qué había sido aquello que su hermano acariciaba con tanto cariño.

-Pues..a pesar de que aquella chica me dejó idiotizado..-susurró-estoy muy tentado de venderla...me darían mucho dinero por ella-

-No puedo creerlo-chilló Lily con indignación.

-Pero-continuó James, antes de que Lily pudiera comenzar a gritar furiosa-esta pulsera es la excusa perfecta para buscar a aquella chica..y..devolvérsela-Albus sonrió. No podía creer lo cínico que su hermano podía llegar a ser en su afán por conseguir algo.

-No dejas nada librado al azar-

-Soy un Potter-dijo James. Merlín, como si eso zanjara la cuestión-y no..no dejamos nada librado al azar-se apoyó contra su armario, observando detenidamente el cuarto. Frunció el ceño al observar una fotografía que colgaba de la pared. Cruzó el cuarto y observó los rostros de las personas de aquella foto.

-¿Qué sucede James?-preguntó Albus. James señaló la fotografía-¿qué tienen de malo los rostros de...?-

-No son los rostros-dijo James. –Los ojos del tío Sirius-

-Tenía unos ojos muy lindos-dijo Lily, sonando como una babosa del año cero. Los dos chicos la fulminaron con la mirada. Ella sonrió divertida.

-Los ojos...esos ojos..._sabía _que los había visto en otra parte..-Albus frunció el entrecejo sin entender nada.

-No comprendo nada James-James sonrió y se mordió el labio.

-Ella..-

-¿Qué ella?-preguntó-no hay ninguna chica en la fotografía...-

-Ella-señaló la pulsera-la chica, la dueña de esta pulsera...sus ojos...son iguales a los del tío Sirius-su voz sonó muy emocionada, como podría sonar la voz de un arqueólogo al descubrir una tumba egipcia.

-Pero si el tío Sirius no tuvo hijos-dijo Albus, intentando atar cabos.

-Lástima-masculló Lily desde la cama. Los dos chicos la fulminaron. Ella rió.

-Es cierto, no tuvo hijos..._pero_...tenía parientes cercanos.._y tal vez_...esos parientes tuvieron hijos y esos hijos tuvieron otros hijos-dijo James con voz desmayada. Se iba a morir de felicidad si seguía así. Se sentía tan emocionado e intrigado por saber quién era aquella chica.

-Me estás mareando-dijo Albus.-Además, puedes estar elucubrando y tal vez...-

-Tiene los mismos ojos...-dijo James-aunque los de ella son más bonitos...-Albus miró a Lily levantando las cejas, y ella rió divertida.

-El amor está en el aire-susurró riendo. James la fulminó con los ojos.

-Cállate-

-Oh, pero si es cierto-dijo Albus sonriendo. James suspiró.

-Tal vez-dijo el joven de gafas. –Pero yo no estoy enamorado-

-Pues...-murmuró Albus-quizás...y los dos hemos sido hechizados-

-¿Los dos?-preguntó James. Lily sonrió abiertamente.-A mi no me metas en la misma bolsa-

-Albus conoció a una chica-James frunció el entrecejo-pelirroja...-

-Oh, sí, la pelirroja de al lado-

-¿De al lado?-preguntó Albus, tomándose el pecho. Oh, ya estaba lanzándose por la ventana para ir hasta su casa y apostarse en su puerta para poder verla de nuevo.

-¿No vive en la casa número diez?-

-No lo sé-susurró el joven de ojos verdes, sonrojándose.

-¿Sabes su nombre?-Albus tomó aire y suspiró.

-Sí-sus hermanos lo miraron asombrados.-Gwendolyn Adams-lo dijo como si fuese un poema.

-Vaya-dijo James desconcertado-a este sí que le picó el bicho del amor-

-Falta que me pique a mi-dijo Lily divertida.

-Pues te pones repelente ¬¬-dijo James, sentándose junto a ella en la cama.

-JAMES-

-James nada-dijo él, mientras Albus aún se mantenía en sus pensamientos-tú no te enamoras de nadie...tú nada de bichitos de amor ni nada de eso...te pones mucho repelente y si ves un insecto extraño, lo sopapeas-

-Me enfermas, celoso de la prehistoria ¬¬-dijo ella, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta. Miró a los dos chicos-el amor está en el aire, chicos-repitió antes de salir del cuarto.

James miró a Albus.

-¿Está?-preguntó el joven de ojos verdes. James sonrió.

-Espero que no-musitó, mientras Albus salía al corredor conteniendo la risa.

James se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la fotografía en donde su abuelo y sus dos tíos sonreían. Miró detenidamente a Sirius, y él le devolvió la mirada.

-Sé que no tuviste hijos tío...iba contra tu naturaleza..-tanto él como Sirius sonrieron-pero averiguaré por qué esa belleza tiene los ojos iguales a ti..._será mía_...o dejaré de llamarme James Sirius Potter-sonrió con arrogancia-los Potter somos muy perseverantes ¿no?-los tres jóvenes de la fotografía asintieron con la cabeza.

Sí, él era un Potter y era un Weasley, y tal como su abuelo James había logrado enamorar a su abuela Lily luego de dos años de insistir, y de la misma forma en que su madre había conseguido lo mismo con su padre luego de cuatro años de amor, él conquistaría a esa muchacha así tuviera que ir

al fin del mundo para conseguirlo. Le haría honor a sus nombres. Y le haría honor a su sangre.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO **

_**Nota de Autora :**_(bah, de Avi xD)

Bueno, aquí estoy nuevamente. No tengo mucho para decir, solo que ojalá lo hayan disfrutado….y tranquilos todos, Ted ya aparecerá, solo que estoy preparando el cap para que sea uno de los mejores. El hijo de Remus se merece toda la gloria xD..

El título del cap iba a ser _Love is in the air?_, pero después me dije que no, que yo hablo castellano xD.

Dejen reviews, es lo único que les pido.

**Nos vemos**!


	4. Un Potter vale por cinco Weasleys

Sé que dije que no lo iba a actualizar hasta despues de los parciales, pero menti xD...

Quiero agradecerlos a todos sus hermosos e inspiradores reviews, ustedes saben que sin ellos NO VIVO xD

Solo tengo para decir una cosa y es: DISFRUTEN DEL CAP!!!

**Capítulo 4: Un Potter vale por cinco Weasleys.**

Lily se lanzó sobre su cama, dispuesta a tomarse una larga siesta, viendo que no tenía otra cosa más interesante que hacer. Suspiró mientras abrazaba a su almohada. La verdad que le sorprendía muchísimo la manera en que sus hermanos se enredaban tan fácilmente con las mujeres. Aunque lo hacían de distintas formas. James lo hacía de una manera muy sexual y física, en cambio Albus era puro espíritu y corazón.

Oyó un extraño ruido proveniente de la chimenea, pero no le prestó atención y siguió recostada. Abrió los ojos con asombro cuando oyó un estruendo dentro de su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama y miró con las cejas levantadas a la joven que se encontraba con las piernas abiertas contra la pared, hecha un esperpento de persona y llena de ceniza. La joven tosió insistentemente y, luego de levantarse dificultosamente del suelo, sonrió.

-Hola Lil-Lily sonrió divertida.

-Hola Rose..¿qué te trae por mi casa?-Rose carraspeó y se limpió el cabello rojizo. Se acomodó su larga pollera floreada y se sentó sobre la cama.

-Por favor, dime que sí-suplicó la pelirroja de cabello enmarañado.

-¿Que diga que sí en qué?-preguntó Lily.

-Primero di que sí y luego te cuento-Lily la miró con suspicacia.

-Oh no, a mi con esas no Rose-dijo Lily, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la ventana. Rose suspiró con resignación.

-Por fis Lil, eres mi mejor amiga-dijo Rose, caminando de rodillas hacia donde Lily se encontraba. La pelirroja de cabello lacio la fulminó con su castaña mirada.

-A mi con la lástima y el remordimiento no-chilló. Rose se levantó del suelo y se acomodó la falda. Se notaba cansada de la negación de su prima.

-Escucha, hay..un chico que...que me gusta..-Lily suspiró.

-Dime qué chico _no_ te gusta-susurró, apoyándose contra la pared y mirando a su prima con una ceja enarcada. Rose abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pensativa.

-Tus hermanos no me gustan...-Lily sonrió de soslayo-pero solo porque son mis primos...sino...-la joven Potter revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Ve al grano-dijo Lily con hastío. Rose sonrió y comenzó a saltar a su alrededor.

-Pues...que me invitó a salir...y..bueno..-se encogió de hombros-me invitó a un boliche muggle...y..mis padres dijeron que me dejarían ir _sólo_ si tú vienes-se arrodilló y abrazó a Lily por las piernas-por favor, Lily, di que sí, di que sí-Lily tomó aire y suspiró.

-Veré qué puedo hacer-Rose se levantó del suelo con la velocidad de un rayo y la abrazó fuertemente. Abrazo rompecostillas made in Molly.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y el rostro de Ginny se dejó ver tras ella.

-Niñas-dijo sonriendo. Tanto Lily como Rose la observaron-¿qué sucede que están tan risueñas?-Lily se mordió el labio y miró a su prima.

-Pues...Rose...-carraspeó. Sabía que no sería difícil convencer a su madre sobre el boliche, pero...su padre...sería un problema. –Me invitó a bailar-Ginny levantó las cejas-oh vamos má, soy mayor de edad...-

-Pero no tienes el consentimiento de...-

-Pero si tú me dejas, él será fácil-dijo Lily, mientras Ginny negaba con la cabeza. La joven pelirroja puso cara de perrito apaleado bajo la lluvia, y su madre sonrió.

-Yo te doy permiso-Lily y Rose hicieron exclamaciones de triunfo y se abrazaron-pero sabes que el permiso de tu padre es importante también-terminó Ginny, y ambas chicas suspiraron entristecidas.

-Mami-lloriqueó Lily cuando su madre salió al pasillo y la siguieron.

-Hija...debes hablar con él-dijo Ginny. Sonrió, mientras rodeaba los hombros de la joven pelirroja con su brazo-además, te dejará ir..tú sabes cómo convencerlo...tú lo puedes mucho-le guiñó el ojo, y Lily sonrió esperanzada.

-Igualmente es por culpa de Rose que yo hago todo esto-dijo, mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Rose la fulminó con la mirada, y las mujeres Potter rieron.

-Ve ahora-susurró Ginny, palmeando a Lily en la espalda. La joven la miró sin comprender-tu padre está de buen humor-

-Menos mal-susurró Lily, cruzando la sala de estar y entrando a la cocina. Vislumbró a su padre sentado a la mesa, alejado de la puerta. Ella carraspeó, provocando que él levantara la vista y la observara con una mirada expectante desde detrás de las gafas redondas.

-¿Si Lil?-preguntó Harry, observando detenidamente al tembleque en que se había convertido su única hija. Enarcó una ceja.

-Em...-Lily se mordió el labio, y Harry sonrió enternecido-quería...-ella miró fijamente a las dos mujeres que entraban a la cocina. Ginny le guiñó el ojo, mientras que Rose se sentó, sumamente nerviosa-quería pedirte...algo-

-Lo que quieras hijita-dijo Harry, removiendo los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.-Pídelo y te lo concederé-

-Gracias pá-dijo Lily, sonriendo triunfante-entonces esta noche iré a bailar a un boliche muggle-fue en ese instante que una cantidad ínfima de papeles voló por los aires, y Lily vislumbró la expresión consternada de su padre.

-¿Para eso era todo el jueguito?-preguntó Harry indignado. Lily suspiró.

-Mamá me dejó-dijo antes de que Harry pudiera gritar, patalear, chillar, vociferar, etc, etc. Él observó con el ceño sumamente fruncido a su esposa, y Ginny miró hacia otro lado.

-Pero no me consultaron-

-Lo estoy haciendo ahora-gritó Lily. Pateó la silla a su lado-¿por qué no quieres dejarme ir?-

-¿Con quién se supone que irás?-preguntó Harry, recogiendo los papeles del suelo e intentando salir de la cocina.

-Con Rose-dijo Lily, siguiéndolo hacia la sala de estar.

-¿Ron sabe de esto?-

-Los tíos la dejaron ir-dijo Lily, apoyándose contra el barandal de las escaleras, observando cómo Harry subía hacia el segundo piso. Él suspiró largamente y volteó a mirarla.

-Anda Harry-dijo Ginny-déjala…es mayor de edad-Harry hizo una mueca y miró detenidamente a su hija con sus intensos ojos verdes. Tomó aire hondamente.

-¿Qué harás en ese...boliche?-Lily abrió la boca.

-Pues...bailar...-dijo, intentando hacer que su voz sonara completamente inocente e infantil. Harry entornó los ojos, incrédulo.

-Habrá muchos chicos ahí-susurró con un ligero tono celoso en la voz. Lily puso los ojos en blanco mientras Ginny reía por lo bajo y Rose levantaba las cejas.

-Anda pá...nunca salgo...-suspiró-mira, soy una buena chica...no fumo, no bebo alcohol, no me drogo..no tengo novio..-

-Más te vale para ti ¬¬-

-¿Me dejas?-juntó sus manos en señal de ruego-por fis-Harry la observó detenidamente. Un ligero déjávu le vino a la mente al verla en esa posición, recordando una escena graciosa que había vivido con Ginny de recién casados. Vaya que esa jovencita se parecía mucho a aquella hermosa mujer que tenía de esposa.

-De acuerdo-dijo en susurros. Lily se mantuvo estática durante algunos segundos, para luego chillar emocionada y abrazar a Rose-pero con una condición-las dos jóvenes lo miraron.

-La que quieras papi-dijo Lily rebosante de felicidad.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Irás con tus hermanos-la emoción se había ido al carajo en ese mismo instante, y ambas chicas observaron al apuesto hombre de pie en las escaleras con expresiones estupefactas.

-¿Qué?-la voz de Lily sonó como la de un gallo afónico-¿mis hermanos?-

-Sí..irás con ellos-dijo él, con un tono de voz acorde a "_y punto, porque lo digo yo_".

-Pero...no podré hacer nada-chilló Lily enojada. Harry frunció el entrecejo y la miró con los ojos entornados.

-Sí podrás bailar-Lily se mordió el labio y miró con terror a su madre ante su metida de pata monumental-¿qué otra cosa podrías hacer en un boliche?-Ginny carraspeó en ese momento (N/A: déjame que te explique Harry xD).

-Te recuerdo cielo mío, que tú y yo no íbamos precisamente a bailar a los bo...-se mordió el labio ante la mirada de Harry.

-Mamá, no me ayudes tanto ¬¬-masculló Lily al ver que lo que su madre decía empeoraba la situación. Suspiró, y miró al hombre que se encontraba cruzado de brazos y observándola detenidamente. Así que decidió usar su mejor arma: el llanto. Si no lograba convencerlo así..era porque su padre no tenía corazón. Se restregó los ojos, y Harry la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Papi..-lloriqueó. Harry miró a Ginny con expresión enternecida, y ella negó con la cabeza.-Papi, por favor-susurró Lily con voz quebrada, mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Él bajó las escaleras y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras ella continuaba sollozando.

-Hijita, no llores...-dijo-no soporto verte llorar-Ginny se golpeó la cabeza con la mano, sin poder creer que Harry fuese tan voluble ante los poderes de Lily (N/A: adoro a esa chica xD).

-Pero...es que tú no confías en mí-lloriqueó Lily, mientras Harry la acariciaba dulcemente. Ginny la observó con suspicacia, y ella sonrió divertida.

-Yo sí confío en ti hija, no confío en los chicos-lo dijo con un tono de voz aterrorizado-...además un boliche muggle no es un buen lugar para una muchacha como tú-la tomó del rostro y la miró-tan bonita y hermosa-dijo con la típica voz que podría poner un padre terriblemente encantado con su única hija-...por eso quiero que tus hermanos vayan-Lily sollozó más fuerte.

-Ya basta Lily-dijo Ginny con voz seria-ya deja de comportarte como niña chiquita...-chilló.

-No le grites-dijo Harry, abrazando aún más fuerte a Lily. La joven pelirroja puso expresión de inocencia.

-Ve a tu cuarto Lily-ordenó Ginny-Harry, tú y yo hablaremos-Lily miró a Rose con terror. Su madre conocía su juego y ahora echaría todo al caño al decirle a Harry que ella conocía sus debilidades.

-Mamá...-dijo Lily, interponiéndose entre sus padres-por favor-Ginny frunció el entrecejo. Miró a su marido con expresión conciliadora.

-Harry¿me dejas hablar a solas con nuestra hija?-preguntó con voz dulce, y él asintió con la cabeza. Harry soltó a Lily y caminó hacia la cocina. Las tres mujeres se quedaron a solas en la sala de estar.

Rose se mordió las uñas al ver la expresión fulminante de su tía hacia su prima. La que se iba a armar.

-Mamá...-comenzó Lily.

-Lily, él ya te dejó salir...ya conseguiste lo que querías-dijo Ginny. Frunció el entrecejo-deja de ser tan caprichosa-

-Pero mamá...-

-¿Cuál es el problema con que vayas con tus hermanos?-Lily suspiró con hastío.

-Es que ellos me atosigarán...principalmente James, no sabes lo celoso que puede llegar a ser-Ginny hizo una seña.

-Cielo, yo sobreviví a seis hermanos mayores...-

-Pero te dejaban estar con papá cuando eran novios...-

-Porque lo conocían y porque él había demostrado claras intenciones conmigo...-dijo Ginny con seriedad. Tomó aire-me molesta lo que haces Lily-la joven suspiró.

-Pero...-

-Pero nada-dijo Ginny adustamente-vas a ir a ese boliche con tus hermanos o no irás...¿quedó claro?-Lily se mordió el labio enojada.

-Soy mayor de edad, así que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera-gritó, de forma muy mal educada. Ginny frunció más el ceño.

-No mientras vivas bajo este techo-dijo con autoridad (N/A: cuántas veces me habrán dicho eso). La señaló con el dedo-y si eres tan _mayorcita_, podrías empezar a comportarte como una mujer, no como una niñita-Lily abrió la boca-la discusión acabó-masculló Ginny. Caminó con paso firme hacia la cocina, dejando a Rose y a Lily solas en la sala de estar. La joven Potter tomó aire hondamente y, luego de hacerle una seña a su prima, subieron las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Ya adentro, Lily se lanzó sobre la cama y, tomando su almohada, gritó, mientras la mordía.

Rose la observó fijamente, viendo cómo golpeaba el colchón y mordía la almohada con rabia.

-La odio cuando hace eso-gruñó Lily, mientras Rose se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio-se vuelve tan maldita...-

-Ya Lil...conseguimos ir, no importa...luego vemos qué hacemos para librarnos de tus hermanos-dijo con voz maléfica. Lily la miró aún mordiendo la almohada, y luego sonrió.

-Sí...jejejejeje...-se miraron, manteniéndose en silencio. Rieron a carcajadas al imaginar la maldad que harían para poder divertirse solas en la disco.

-Momento-dijo Rose, mientras Lily continuaba riendo. La pelirroja la observó frunciendo el entrecejo-¿tu padre dijo _tus_ hermanos?-Lily enarcó una ceja, sin comprender-¿en plural?-

-Pues..sí..tengo dos hermanos...-dijo, como si Rose fuese una desquiciada mental.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Al volvió?-Lily asintió con la cabeza, y Rose lanzó un chillido digno de una banshee. –Quiero verlo-dijo, luego de saltar por todo el cuarto durante varios minutos.

-Debe estar en su cuarto..-ni siquiera había terminado de decirlo cuando Rose salió al pasillo y corrió hacia la habitación de Albus. La joven Weasley se paró frente a la puerta en donde un cartel anunciaba "_Este cuarto pertenece a Albus Severus Potter_. _No molestes, aunque es obvio que no tienes nada más interesante que hacer_". Rose sonrió abiertamente y entró al cuarto, sin importarle que Albus estuviera durmiendo, leyendo, bailando o haciendo cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo. Se quedó parada bajo el umbral, observando a su bello primo. Levantó las cejas.

Albus la miró detenidamente. Se sonrojó al notar la mirada no muy familiar de ella.

-Rose...estoy desnudo-chilló. Rose rió.

-Merlín...qué lástima que seas mi primo-Albus rió por lo bajo-¡qué guapo te has puesto!..has hecho ejercicio-chilló ella, y se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo-y no estás desnudo, estás semi vestido-lo besó fuertemente en la mejilla.

-No seas tan babosa Rosi-dijo Albus, abrazándola fuertemente.

-¿Y quién te lanzaría los perros si no fuese yo eh?-le guiñó el ojo, y ambos rieron, recordando épocas divertidas y sumamente infantiles. -¿Recuerdas cuando te hiciste pasar por mi novio?-

-Sí..nuestros padres casi se mueren al creer que jóvenes de casi la misma sangre se amaban-dijo Albus risueño. Se miraron.

-Te has puesto _tan_ guapo Al-dijo ella, tomándolo de ambos lados del rostro-la barba te queda genial-él sonrió.

-Tú también te ves muy bella-dijo Albus. Rose se mordió el labio.

-Te eché tanto de menos-susurró con voz quebrada, mientras volvía a abrazarlo-me has hecho tanta falta...-Albus le acarició el pelo con ternura.

-Y tú a mi, prima...-se mantuvieron abrazados durante varios minutos, dejando atrás todas esas noches de tristeza y nostalgia, noches en las que ambos se extrañaban mutuamente. No eran solo primos hermanos, eran también mejores amigos. Mucha gente creía que ellos se gustaban, pero eso no era así. Tenían códigos y, aunque Rose a veces parecía completamente enamorada de él, eso no podía ocurrir jamás, porque ambos tenían sangre Weasley corriendo por las venas. Además...para Rose, Albus era como un hermano mayor. Y para Albus, Rose era como otra hermana menor...una hermana menor un tanto más loca de lo normal, y demasiado enamoradiza. La de veces que le había hecho de celestino.

-Vaya-dijo ella cuando se separaron-nunca había sabido que tenías ese cuerpo-Albus se sonrojó, mientras tomaba una camiseta de su cajón y se la ponía sobre el torso.

-Pues...digamos que en dos años las cosas pueden cambiar mucho-sonrieron divertidos. Albus la tomó de las manos y la condujo hacia la cama-cuéntame de tu vida-Rose se encogió de hombros.

-Pues..entré a la academia de Medimagos-

-Felicitaciones-dijo Albus. Rose sonrió.

-Estoy muy feliz-dijo ella-aunque mis padres están más felices que yo-Albus rió por lo bajo.

-¿Algún novio?-

-No...-dijo ella-tú sabes que yo solo te espero a ti-rieron a carcajadas-pues no..-susurró-no he encontrado aún a...-

-A tu príncipe azul-terminó Albus. Rose asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó-¿alguna chica?-le guiñó el ojo, y Albus se ruborizó tenuemente.

-Pues...-

-¿Pues..?-

-Sí-dijo, con voz segura. Rose levantó las cejas asombrada, y él se mordió el labio.

-¿En serio?-Albus asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza-¿quién es la zorra?-él rió.

-Una joven...-

-Pues es obvio ¿no?-dijo Rose con sorna-porque si no fuese una joven, me preocuparía por tu sexualidad-Albus la pellizcó fuertemente en el estómago-auch-él continuó pellizcándola-no, ahí no...-

-Pues sí...-dijo con voz melosa, dejando de pellizcarla -es una hermosa muchacha pelirroja de ojos azules-suspiró largamente, y Rose levantó las cejas-es preciosa...y...se llama Gwen...-

-¿Y dónde vive?-Albus se rascó la cabeza.

-No lo sé-susurró. Rose frunció el ceño.

-Entonces deberías averiguarlo-dijo ella con vehemencia. Albus suspiró y negó con la cabeza-¿por qué no?-

-Porque quedaría como un pesado y tal vez ella crea que soy un pervertido o algo así..-Rose hizo una mueca.

-Invítala a Hogsmeade-Albus se mordió el labio, mientras se restregaba las manos.

-Es muggle-susurró.

-Oh..-susurró. Chasqueó los dedos-entonces invítala a bailar-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Albus consternado-¿a bailar?-Rose asintió con la cabeza. –Pero si yo no sé bailar-

-Eso no importa...te enseño-él se sonrojó intensamente.

-No...te rompería los pies de tanto pisártelos-dijo cuando ella tironeaba de él para que se levantara de la cama.-Además...¿a qué discoteca quieres que la lleve?-Rose sonrió abiertamente.

-Hoy Lily y yo vamos a ir a bailar-dijo risueña. Albus levantó las cejas.

-¿Y te dejaron?-

-Sí-Albus se asombró increíblemente.

-¿Y a Lily también?-cuando Rose asintió con la cabeza, Albus comenzó a preocuparse por la salud mental de su padre.-¿Acaso drogaron a papá?-Rose lo miró con sorna.

-No le hicimos nada...bueno, en realidad Lily utilizó sus encantos con él...sabes que el tío tiene debilidad por ella-salieron al corredor, y se dirigieron al cuarto de Lily. Entraron, pero volvieron al pasillo al ver que la habitación se encontraba vacía. Bajaron a la sala de estar, en donde Harry y Ginny se encontraban acurrucados en el mismo sofá, abrazados, y Lily leía una revista sobre quidditch.

Rose sonrió y miró a Albus.

-Tus padres parecen adolescentes-Albus suspiró.

-Si...y te juro que eso a veces da asco-rieron. Fue en ese instante en que Lily levantó la mirada y los vio. Dejó la revista a un lado y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y?¿ya has hablado con él?-Rose la miró suspicaz.

-Sí-Lily hizo una mueca.

-Iré a la discoteca-dijo Albus. Lily levantó las cejas.

-¿Ah sí?-

-Pero con una condición-dijo Rose con sonrisa maliciosa. Albus se sonrojó, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. Comenzó a hacer señas de forma frenética, para que Rose no hablara. Pero evitar que Rose abriera la boca era como detener la lluvia con las manos (N/A: alta frase de la película tres xD). Pero la joven sólo lo miró frunciendo el ceño-que Gwen venga con nosotros-dijo al fin, y Albus se golpeó la cabeza con la mano.

-¿Quién es Gwen?-preguntó Ginny, separándose de Harry ligeramente. Su marido la miró enojado por haber cortado los mimos.

-Gwen es...er...-comenzó Albus.

-Una amiga mía, tía-dijo Rose con rapidez, notando que para su primo era un tema de vida o muerte. Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y por qué Al quiere que ella vaya..?-

-Porque hay un pequeño detalle de Gwen...es hombre..-Albus y Lily miraron a Rose sin poder creérselo. Era inaudita la manera en que esa joven inventaba cosas.

-¿Y?-

-Y que es muy simpático tía- dijo Rose divertida-es de lo más encantador...pero despreocúpate: está en pareja-Ginny sonrió mientras Harry le besaba el cuello.

-¿No pueden hacer eso en otra parte?-James apareció bajando las escaleras, interrumpiendo por completo el momento tierno y romántico de sus padres.

-Tienes razón-dijo Ginny, levantándose del sofá y tironeando de Harry. Él hizo una mueca y rezongó-anda cielo..vamos al cuarto-

-MAMÁ-chilló James asqueado-¡qué horror!-Harry y Ginny rieron divertidos ante la expresión asqueada de su primogénito.

-No nos molesten-ordenó Ginny-si alguien viene..díganle que bajaremos...-miró a Harry, esperando la respuesta.

-En unas dos horas-dijo él con picardía. Ginny se mordió el labio.

-¿Dos horas?-preguntó con voz desmayada, mientras hacía una pantomima de desmayo. Los cuatro jóvenes en la sala de estar rieron-Merlín-Harry la tomó en brazos y ella rió sonoramente.

-Adiós chicos-dijeron a dúo.

-Diviértanse-dijo Albus.

-No hagan demasiado ruido..-dijo James.

Lily hizo una mueca. La verdad que saber que sus padres aún era bastante activos _en eso_ la horrorizaba un poquito.

-No quiero más hermanos-chilló luego de levantarse del sofá-quiero ser la última-Albus y James la fulminaron con sus miradas-¿qué?-

-Bien-dijo Rose. Miró detenidamente a Albus-debemos invitar a _la chica en cuestión_-levantó las cejas consecutivamente, lo que provocó que su primo se sonrojara.

-No-

-Oh vamos Al-dijo Rose.

-¿A quién quieren invitar a dónde?-preguntó James, más perdido que Ron en un subterráneo. Rose y Albus se miraron y luego miraron a Lily.

-A Gwen-dijo la pelirroja Potter.

-A la discoteca-continuó Rose.

-A bailar-susurró Albus. James levantó las cejas.

-Pues...¿tienes manera de encontrarla?-

-Sí-dijo Albus, bajando la mirada al suelo-en la librería...-

-¿Cuál librería?-preguntaron sus hermanos a dúo.

Albus revoleó los ojos al techo. Cómo se notaba que sus hermanos no leían ni por casualidad.

-La que está aquí a varias cuadras-las expresiones de los otros tres lo hicieron sonreír-ella trabaja ahí...bah, su padre es el dueño...-James levantó las cejas, consternado.

-¿Y qué esperas para ir corriendo hasta allá?-preguntó con voz ahogada. Albus hizo puchero y miró la alfombra.

-Es que...-

-¿Es que qué?-preguntó James-Al, por Merlín, invítala...-sonrió-y luego me cuentas qué tal-le guiñó el ojo.

-Tú vendrás con nosotros James-dijo Lily. James la miró con indignación.

-¿Bromeas?-chilló él. Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Papá puso como condición que ambos me acompañasen-dijo ella-así que más vale que lo hagan o me veré forzada a obligarlos...-James la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-De acuerdo, iré...-dijo al ver que Lily lo apuntaba con la varita-no me arriesgaré a ser asesinado-Lily guardó la varita en su bolsillo y sonrió con satisfacción. Poder de convencimiento made in Potter.

-¿Vamos o no?-preguntó Rose sonriente-tengo ganas de conocer a la chica que le voló los sesos a mi intelectual primo-

-Vamos-dijo James.

-Vamos-dijo Lily. Los tres miraron a Albus. Él tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó, temblando de pies a cabeza-¿tenemos qué?-(N/A: te amo Al xD).

-Si Al, vamos-dijo James, tomándolo del cuello y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

-Espera, déjenles una nota a mamá y papá-dijo Albus. James suspiró con hartazgo.

-Lil, déjales una nota a nuestros padres diciéndoles que salimos-

-De acuerdo-dijo ella. Tomó un pergamino y una pluma y, con suma rapidez, escribió un par de líneas-ya está, vamos-

Los cuatro salieron de Grimmauld Place doce con paso firme. El calor era agobiante y pegajoso, por lo que a medida que avanzaban se sentían cada vez más cansados.

-Merlín, esto es lo que odio del verano-masculló James al notar que su camiseta comenzaba a adherirse sobre su torso.-La ropa se me está pegoteando al cuerpo-Rose lo miró divertida.

-Eso es lo que me gusta del verano-susurró-a los chicos se les pega la ropa-Lily, que caminaba a su lado, rió con picardía.

-Sí, pero son mis hermanos-murmuró.

-Pero son mis primos-dijo Rose.

-Rose-la regañó Lily. Rose sonrió abiertamente.

-Perdón, no lo puedo evitar-dijo. Las dos chicas rieron por lo bajo cuando Albus las miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

Caminaron por Grimmauld Place cada uno cavilando en sus pensamientos.

Albus se mantenía silencioso mientras transitaban por las solitarias calles del barrio. A medida que avanzaban y se acercaban a la librería, los nervios en su estómago se intensificaban. Sabía que al entrar a aquel lugar moriría debido a los temblores descontrolados que su cuerpo perpetraba contra su tranquilidad. Tomó aire hondamente al ver el cartel de la tienda de libros, y tuvo deseos de huir. Pero parecía que James, que caminaba junto a él, había notado esa nueva y potente idea, por lo que lo había tomado del brazo con fuerza. Malditos poderes extrasensoriales.

-No vas a huir-le dijo. Y no era una simple frase, era una orden. Albus tragó saliva-tienes la oportunidad de tu vida..y Al, _eres un Potter_...-como si eso solucionara las cosas. Albus se mordió el labio con nerviosismo cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del lugar. Se restregó las manos.

-Oh mi Dios-chilló Rose-está abarrotada de libros-pegó su rostro contra el escaparate.

-Em...es una librería, por lo tanto, tiene muchos libros ¬¬-masculló Lily.

Rose chilló emocionada y tomó a Albus de la mano. Él intentó hacer fuerza contraria para que su prima no lo arrastrara con ella.

-Vamos Al-dijo con apremio, tironeando del brazo masculino.

Albus tragó saliva y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Como si nada peor pudiera ocurrirle, además de tener su ropa completamente pegada a él, había comenzado a sudar como marrano. Gryffindor, se sentía terriblemente nervioso.

Entraron a la librería. El típico sonido de la campanilla de la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad. Miró alrededor, intentando captar la vista en algún punto fijo.

-¿Y?-preguntó Lily tras él. Albus se sobresaltó y lanzó un chillido-Al, no tienes que asustarte-

-Es que...estoy nervioso...-murmuró. Lily sonrió enternecida.

-Este lugar es inmenso-dijo Rose, mirando hacia el techo-y está lleno de libros desde suelo al cielorraso-se mordió el labio emocionada-Merlín, y yo no traje dinero-

-Yo tengo algo-dijo James. Rose lo abrazó contenta-pero más te vale que sea un libro que valga la pena y que cueste poco-

-Sí Jamsie-dijo Rose, completamente idiotizada por la ínfima cantidad de libros que había allí.

-Bueno, pues...deberíamos buscar a esta chica..-dijo James. Tomó a Albus del cogote-vamos, tú la conoces-lo arrastró al sector "Libros de terror". Albus miró detenidamente la colección completa de los libros de Anne Rice, mientras James buscaba con la mirada a alguien desconocido.

-Es pelirroja¿cierto?-preguntó, haciendo sobresaltar a Albus. El joven de ojos verdes lanzó por los aires el libro que tenía en las manos. Éste cayó estrepitosamente sobre una pila de enciclopedias, haciendo un gran lío al desplomarse contra el suelo. Albus hizo una mueca al ver el desorden que había cometido.

-Sí-murmuró. Lo miró detenidamente-¿por qué?¿la has visto?-James rió socarrón.

-No, galancito...aún no la he visto-dijo sonriendo. Albus se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había demostrado su debilidad. Carraspeó y rehuyó de la mirada de su hermano.

James comenzó a molestarlo, cantando cosas como "_Albus tiene novia.._" o "_Albus y Gwen estan sentados en el árbol de los enamorados_". Fue en el mismo instante en que Albus levantaba el puño para estrellárselo a James sobre la cara, que una joven apareció doblando la esquina. La miraron fijamente.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en al..?-la muchacha reconoció a Albus y sonrió-oh-tras ella apareció una joven morena, que sonrió al verlo.

-Bombón-dijo la rubia con suma felicidad. James levantó las cejas y miró a su hermano con asombro.

-¡¡Alex!!-chilló la morena.

-Er..quiero decir, _Albus_-dijo Alexandra. Ella miró fijamente a James-¿y quién es este muchacho tan lindo?-James sonrió con galantería. Albus puso los ojos en blanco. Lo que le faltaba..James no dejaba títere con cabeza.

-Se parece mucho a ti Albus-dijo Emily sonriendo. (N/A: daaaah xD).

-Es mi hermano-dijo Albus con resignación.

-Oh vaya-dijo Alexandra, mordiéndose el labio-bombones al cuadrado-replicó con una sonrisa (N/A: xD..jajajaj). Albus por poco se suicida ante tanta baba-su padre debe ser _muy_ guapo viendo lo bien que le salieron ustedes dos-(N/A: y sí :P).

-Por Dios-susurró Emily-no puedes ser más babosa porque no tienes tiempo-Alexandra la hizo callar con una seña de la mano.

-¿Necesitan algo?-preguntó la rubia-¿algún libro?-(N/A: ah, porque si van a una librería es porque no quieren libros eh xD)

-¿Quieren tomar café?-preguntó Emily-no se preocupen, la casa invita..los dueños no están, así que hacemos lo que se nos antoja-

-Pues...-

-No me molestaría un café-dijo James. Alexandra y Emily suspiraron, y James rió divertido. Poder Potter de seducción.

-Y si los dueños no están..¿quién se hace cargo?-preguntó Albus curiosamente, mientras seguían a las dos chicas hasta la caja.

-Oh, pues Gwen-dijo Emily con naturalidad. Albus tropezó con sus propios pies al oír aquel nombre. Se sonrojó sobremanera en el momento en que James lo miró burlón. Fue en ese preciso instante en que vislumbró una cabellera rojiza, y su corazón se detuvo por centésimas de segundo al reconocerla. La observó mientras ella se acercaba sin notar la presencia de ninguno de los cuatro. Era como si de repente el tiempo se detuviese a su alrededor, ralentizando cada paso que ella daba hacia él, haciendo brillar su largo cabello color fuego. Tomó aire hondamente cuando Emily y Alex la llamaron a los gritos, y fue en esa ocasión que cruzaron miradas.

-Es muy bonita-dijo James, mientras Albus se levantaba del suelo sin quitar la vista de sobre la chica. -¿Al?-

-¿Me decías?-James sonrió, completamente incrédulo de lo que veía. Albus se volvía completamente idiota ante la pelirroja. Er...bueno...en su opinión, más idiota de lo normal.

-Nada-dijo. Notó que Albus se tensaba, y fijó su castaña mirada en la joven que se acercaba a ellos. Ella sonrió tenuemente.

-Hola-susurró al llegar frente a ambos. Albus abrió la boca para responder, pero de ella no salió nada. Merlín, malditos nervios.

-Hola-dijo James. Gwen lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, con claras muestras de saberlo un completo desconocido.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó, mirando a Albus. Él sintió como si esa mirada fuese una taza de chocolate caliente en un día de congelado invierno.

-Él..es mi hermano James-

-Oh¿tú eres el famoso James Sirius Potter?-masculló Alex. James frunció el ceño y miró a Albus.

-¿Famoso por qué?-preguntó, tornando su voz de apacible a peligrosa. Albus tragó saliva.

-¿Tú no eres el dueño de los o..?-comenzó Alex. Gwen notó las señas que Albus le hacía, lo miró con los ojos entornados y, al entender, le propinó un fuerte codazo a Alex en las costillas. La rubia maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿El dueño de?-preguntó James, enarcando una de sus cejas.

-Er...el dueño de los...er...ojos más lindos del barrio-dijo Gwen rápidamente. Albus levantó las cejas, y poco a poco su rostro se tornó de color azul. Y algo en su estómago lo hizo sentir furioso. Sí señores, sintió celos.

James levantó sus cejas y sonrió.

-Pues yo no opino que mis ojos sean los más bellos-dijo. Abrazó a Albus por los hombros-los ojos más bellos del barrio son los de él-Albus se sonrojó al notar las miradas atentas de las tres chicas. Gwen sonrió dulcemente.

-Pues yo no opino eso-dijo Albus, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

James levantó las cejas mientras observaba cómo paulatinamente el pecoso rostro de Gwen se volvía rosado ante el piropo de Albus.

-Vaya-dijo. Miró a uno y otro, y notó que no se quitaban los ojos de encima-mejor me voy, la miel me da asco-ambos se ruborizaron. James decidió dejar a solas a los tórtolos, por lo que caminó un par de pasos y dobló la esquina.

Albus se sobresaltó al oír un chillido en el lugar por el que su hermano había desaparecido, y segundos después James, Rose y Lily aparecían nuevamente doblando la esquina.

-Chocamos-dijo Rose. Se lanzó sobre Albus y lo abrazó-mira el libro que James va a comprarme-

-Er..Rose-dijo Albus cuando ella lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Rose, mirándolo.

-Ella es Gwen-dijo Albus, señalando a la joven pelirroja que fulminaba a Rose con la mirada.

-Oh...-lo soltó con rapidez-hola...soy Rose-le tendió la mano.

-Soy Gwendolyn-dijo la pelirroja con mirada seria, observando la mano que Rose le tendía. La joven Weasley guardó su mano en su bolsillo al ver que la otra muchacha no la tomaría.

-¿Puedo decirte Gwen?-preguntó luego de carraspear.

-Ni lo pienses-dijo la pelirroja con furia. Rose levantó las cejas indignada, mientras que James y Lily reían por lo bajo, y Albus se moría de la vergüenza.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Lily-quiero ir a Hogsmeade..-sus hermanos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos-¿dije algo malo?-

-¿Hogsmeade?-preguntó Alex-¿dónde es eso?-y fue en ese momento en que Lily notó por qué no debió haber nombrado aquel lugar.

-Er...-

-Es en el centro de Londres-dijo James rápidamente.

-Oh-

-¿Podemos ir?-

-NO-chillaron al unísono.

-Bueno..no era necesario gritar así-dijo Gwen con expresión fastidiada.

-Lo...lo sentimos Gwen-dijo Albus-cuando...cuando quieras..-tomó aire y suspiró-te invito y vamos...ahora..en este preciso momento..no..no sería conveniente-ella sonrió.

-Me encanta cómo hablas-él se sonrojó. Lily miró a James con expresión asqueada.

-Agg, qué asco, amor-susurró James. Codeó ligeramente a su hermano-invítala ahora-ordenó.

-¿Invitarla a dónde?-preguntó Albus, enajenado. James lo miró con expresión irónica.

-A la disco..-Albus se sonrojó, y James suspiró con hastío. Merlín, cómo podía ser que ambos fuesen hijos de las mismas personas si eran tan distintos uno del otro. Él, con tal de conquistar a una chica, era capaz hasta de invitarla de tour por el África. Albus, en cambio, se mantenía en el molde esperando, con testarudez, a que todo llegara de arriba. Mal hecho.

-Mi hermano quiere invitarte a bailar esta noche-dijo James, mirando fijamente a Gwen. Sabía que Albus estaría en ese mismo instante intentando ser tragado por los libros de terror, pero no le importó. El que no arriesga, no gana.

Gwen lo miró levantando las cejas y, luego de mirar a Albus, se sonrojó excesivamente.

-¿A la discoteca?-preguntó ella con timidez. Albus se mordió el labio fuertemente al percibir que las pecas en las mejillas femeninas brillaban debido al sonrojo. Merlín, era tan bella. –Pues...-

-Sí, claro que vamos-chilló Alex alegremente.

-Sí, vamos Gwen...hace mucho que no sales a divertirte-dijo Emily con una gran sonrisa. Gwen se mordió el labio pensativa.

-Es que...no sé...-dijo, insegura. Albus avanzó un par de pasos, escondiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, notablemente nervioso.

-Anda...Gwen...-dijo. Carraspeó cuando ella lo miró fijamente-me...me gustaría mucho..que...que vinieras...-sabía que se había ruborizado. Gwen lo miró detenidamente y, luego de varios segundos en los que Albus creyó que se moriría de gozo, sonrió.

-No lo sé...debo...pensarlo..-fue en ese instante en que Alex y Emily lanzaron exclamaciones furiosas-yo tengo que trabajar, y la librería quedó a mi cargo-ambas chicas suspiraron.

-De acuerdo-dijo James. Palmeó a Albus en el hombro. Lo notó acongojado y cabizbajo.-Nos vamos-tuvo que empujarlo para que avanzara. Pobrecito su hermanito.

Lily miró con el ceño sumamente fruncido a Gwen, en clara muestra de que comenzaba a odiarla.

Rose levantó las cejas al ver la expresión de Lily. Se mantuvo de pie en medio del lugar y, luego de dejar el libro en manos de Emily, salió tras los tres chicos Potter.

-Me quiero morir-chilló Albus, ya caminando por las veredas de Grimmauld-si me hubiese dicho: "_no gracias, prefiero besar a un calamar_" habría sido lo mismo-hizo puchero-nunca me sentí tan rechazado..-

-¿Cómo que no?-preguntó Rose-¿no recuerdas la chica esa de Hufflepuff que te gustaba en tercero..?-Albus levantó las cejas.

-Gracias por recordarme mis fracasos amorosos ¬¬-dijo Albus, aún más acongojado. Suspiró tristemente mientras atravesaban la acera.

Un lejano sonido de campanilla provocó que Lily volteara hacia la librería con el ceño fruncido. Levantó las cejas.

-ESPEREN-James y Albus se miraron frunciendo el entrecejo, y voltearon. James miró a Albus con una sonrisa al reconocer a la chica que corría desesperadamente hacia ellos. El joven de ojos verdes se sonrojó e intentó no sonreír como bobalicón. Cosa que no logró. –Esperen-Gwen se detuvo frente a ellos con la respiración entrecortada. Miró detenidamente a Albus. Tomó aire y suspiró-de acuerdo-susurró, ruborizándose. Albus abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ni una sola palabra.

-Nos parece muy bien-dijo Rose-¿dónde nos encontraremos?-preguntó. Gwen la miró con odio. ¿Acaso esa chica tenía algún problema con ella?.

-Pasen por la casa de Emily...la número diez de Grimmauld Place-susurró Gwen, sin quitar su vista de Albus. James sonrió con picardía. Se notaba a la legua que se gustaban.

-¿A qué hora?-preguntó Albus, sin poder contenerse. Gwen sonrió.

-No sé-

-A las once-dijo Rose. –Así a las doce estaremos en la discoteca...-

-Está bien-dijo Gwen. Miró a Albus-te espero a las once-él sonrió.

-Sí-susurró. Gwen sonrió y volteó, dirigiéndose hacia la librería.-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?-Gwen lo miró sonriendo.

-Mis amigas me amenazaron con matarme lenta y dolorosamente si me negaba-

-Oh-dijo él. Sonrió-bien por ello-

-Hasta luego Al-dijo ella con voz coqueta. Albus tomó aire y suspiró.

-Hasta luego Gwen-susurró con voz desmayada. Ella caminó alejándose del grupo. Albus suspiró largamente, mientras James y Lily se miraban levantando las cejas.

-Bueno...lo conseguimos-dijo Rose sonriente, palmeando a Albus en el hombro.

-Awww, ella dijo que sí-masculló Albus, tomando a James de la mano y girando en círculos-Merlín, es hermosa...dijo que sí, aceptó..-comenzó a tararear, lo que provocó que sus hermanos lo miraran asustados, y Rose sonriera divertida.

-Debemos ir a casa rápido-dijo James-Albus necesita o un baño frío-Albus se sonrojó ante la insinuación de su hermano-o un té de tilo-

-Creo que el baño frío le haría mejor-dijo Lily, haciendo enrojecer aún más a su hermano mayor. Sonrió enternecida.

-Bien, vamos a casa-dijo James-debemos preparar mentalmente a Albus para _la gran noche_-

-No, esperen-dijo Lily-¿no vamos a ir a Hogsmeade?-James y Albus suspiraron con cansancio.

-¿Para qué? odio aquel lugar..la gente nos reconoce-

-Es cierto-dijo Albus-no quiero que me persigan gritando "_Harry Potter, Harry Potter_"-Lily los miró con suspicacia.

-Oh vamos...no pasará nada-dijo ella-vamos a Hogsmeade-los dos chicos suspiraron con resignación, mientras seguían a las dos muchachas hacia un callejón sin salida para desaparecerse.

-¿Dónde nos apareceremos?-preguntó Albus cuando los cuatro formaron un círculo.

-En el campo de Hogsmeade-dijo James-allí no llegan los hechizos-se desaparecieron, para caer sobre la hierba del campo cerca de Hogsmeade, cada uno en una posición distinta.

Albus se sobó el trasero al levantarse del suelo, y ayudó a Rose a ponerse en pie. Lily se quitó la hierba del cabello y la ropa, mientras que James se tocaba la cabeza, en donde comenzaba a aparecer un incipiente chichón.

-Y eso que aprobamos el examen de Aparición-masculló Rose mientras cruzaban la valla hacia el pueblo.

-Menos mal que lo aprobamos-dijo James. Ya habían llegado al pueblo cuando él se detuvo frente a una tienda completamente cerrada. –Miren esto-dijo orgulloso.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Rose. James sonrió.

-Es...la futura tienda del tío George-Lily y Rose lanzaron exclamaciones de asombro.

-Vaya...¿y ya sabes cuándo la inaugura?-

-Supongo que cuando comience el curso escolar-dijo James con naturalidad-yo trabajaré con él-

-Creí que mi padre trabajaba con él-dijo Rose.

-Sí, él es su socio...yo, en cambio, seré su empleado-

-Oh-

-Oh, los niños Potter-los tres voltearon tan rápidamente que temieron que sus cuellos aún se mantuviesen enteros.

-Er...-comenzó James, mientras tomaba a Albus de la manga.

-No señora, nosotros no somos quien usted dice que...somos...-dijo Lily. La mujer los miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, ustedes son los hijos de Harry Potter-lo dijo con la voz tan emocionada, que los tres creyeron que en cualquier momento se orinaría. Albus y James se miraron aterrorizados. Poco a poco, una multitud de personas los rodeó, mirándolos expectantes.

-Merlín, ni que fuéramos estrellas de rock-dijo Lily.

-O estrellas porno-masculló James.

-Quiero a mi mami-sollozó Rose cuando las personas comenzaron a acercárseles peligrosamente.

-No se acerquen, porque los hechizaré-chilló Lily, empuñando su varita-sí, soy la hija de Harry Potter y de Ginny Weasley, pero NO SE ACERQUEN-bramó. James y Albus abrieron los ojos, asombrados de la ferocidad de su hermanita.

-¿Realmente son ellos?-preguntó un niño de unos doce años, que se encontraba tomando fuertemente la mano de su padre.-Harry Potter es un héroe-

-Y Ginny Weasley una campeona de quidditch-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-una voz conocida llegó hasta los oídos de James, y volteó a mirar a la mujer rubia que se acercaba. Se miraron detenidamente.-James Potter-masculló ella.

-Señora-dijo él-AUXILIO-la mujer lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró con ella. Lily, Albus y Rose fueron tras ellos. La multitud comenzó a chillar enojada cuando los cinco huyeron.

-Rápido, tómense de las manos-ordenó la bruja. James tomó la mano de Lily, ella tomó la mano de Albus y él tomó la de Rose. De repente, el pueblo desapareció de la vista, y en una décima de segundo, se encontraban en una habitación mugrienta y maloliente.

-Merlín-dijo James, observando a su alrededor. Era una habitación maltrecha y sucia-¿dónde estamos?-

-¿Han oído hablar de La Casa de los Gritos?-preguntó la bruja, conjurando un Lumos. Se miraron detenidamente.

-¿La Casa de los Gritos?-preguntó Rose, apretando fuertemente el brazo de Albus, tanto que se lo entumeció.

-¿Han escuchado sobre ella?-

-Sí-dijeron los cuatro.

-¿No es la casa más embrujada de Inglaterra?-preguntó Rose miedosa. La bruja hizo una mueca.

-¿Puedo preguntarle quién es usted?-preguntó Albus.

-¿Y por qué nos ayudó?-preguntó Lily.

-Pues conozco a James-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí...-respondió ella. Los miró detenidamente-vaya Albus, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía...realmente eres idéntico a tu padre-Albus sonrió-y Lily...te has convertido en una hermosa muchacha-Lily sonrió orgullosa. La bruja fijó su vista en Rose-y tú debes ser Rose Weasley...-la pelirroja levantó las cejas-eres igualita a tu madre-

-¿Cómo es que nos conoce?-preguntó James, mientras la mujer abría una puerta trampa y salía hacia un frondoso jardín. La siguieron.

-Ya habrá tiempo de hablar-dijo ella-ahora debo llevarlos a sus casas-

-¿Sabe dónde vivimos?-preguntó Albus.

-Por supuesto-respondió la mujer con naturalidad. Albus y James se miraron con los ceños fruncidos.

-Debemos tener cuidado-dijo Albus, mientras la bruja caminaba delante de ellos-no sabemos quién es esta mujer...¿qué tal si es..._tú sabes_?-

-¿Una mortífaga?-preguntó Lily. Albus asintió con la cabeza-oh, pero si dejaron de existir hace años-

-Sí, pero aún hay personas que siguen pensando que eso está bien-dijo Albus con apremio-tengamos cuidado...no confío en ella-

Atravesaron el jardín de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia un hueco en la verja. La bruja los llamó con una seña de la mano, y los cuatro salieron al sendero. Se reunieron bajo un copioso árbol.

-Bien, vamos, los llevaré a...-

-Espere un minuto-dijo James con voz autoritaria. La bruja lo miró frunciendo el ceño-nosotros sabemos ir solos a casa, no es necesario que usted nos lleve-

-Además no confiamos en usted-dijo Albus-ni siquiera sabemos quién es-la bruja sonrió abiertamente.

-Lo siento, creí que ustedes me reconocerían-dijo con voz susurrante.

-¿Deberíamos?-

-Pues claro que sí-chilló la bruja-soy una de las mejores amigas de su madre-los jóvenes Potter se miraron.

James la escudriñó con la mirada. Esos enormes ojos claros le resultaron familiares, así como también el enmarañado cabello rubio. Buscó incesantemente en su memoria algún rastro de aquella mujer, y levantó las cejas al encontrarla en un recuerdo de un cumpleaños lejano.

-¿Señora Lovegood?-masculló-¿Luna Lovegood?-

-¿La editora de El Quisquilloso?-preguntó Lily. La bruja sonrió aún más.

-Sí, esa soy yo-dijo con alegría.-El otro día cuando me encontré contigo James, hablé con tu tío George..y luego hablé con Ron-sonrió-me dio la dirección de Harry..me la hizo memorizar...necesito hablar urgentemente con él..y en el Ministerio no me permiten entrar si no tengo una cita..-

-¿Tía Luna?-preguntó Rose-estás muy cambiada-Luna hizo un ademán de impaciencia.

-Pues fueron épocas difíciles para mi matrimonio...-se encogió de hombros-y para mi salud-

-Oh-

-Bueno¿está decidido?¿vamos a Grimmauld Place?-preguntó Luna, mirándolos uno por uno.

-De acuerdo-dijo James-vamos-uno a uno fueron desapareciendo, para aparecer minutos después en el mismo callejón sin salida en el que habían partido.

-Yo te diría, tía, que te quitaras la túnica-dijo Albus, observando a Luna más detenidamente. Llevaba puesta una túnica celeste, falda lila, zapatos negros de punta, medias color verde y una remera roja.

-En realidad tía, no te quites nada-dijo James-la túnica tapa lo que lleva debajo-susurró al oído de Albus, y ambos rieron por lo bajo.

Caminaron con apremio por las calles solitarias y silenciosas de Grimmauld Place. Los pasos apresurados de Luna y el sonido de sus tacos los hacía sentir nuevamente en Hogwarts, recordando los sonidos de los pasos insidiosos de la directora de la escuela. Llegaron hasta las casas número once y trece, y esperaron. Luego de unos largos segundos, la imponente número doce apareció entre las otras dos casas, sucia y descuidada como siempre.

-Bien, señora Lovegood-dijo James, abriendo la puerta y dejándole el paso. Luna sonrió.

-Oh, eres todo un caballero-dijo risueña, mientras cruzaba el umbral.

-¿Desde cuándo?-masculló Lily, observando con asombro la nueva actitud que había adoptado James.

-Desde ahora hermanita-respondió él.-Seré un nuevo James-

-¿Te teñirás el pelo de azul?-preguntó Rose, mientras se dirigían a la sala de estar.

-No-

-¿Te harás la cara?-

-Te pondrás senos, seguro-dijo Lily burlona.

-Ya dejen de decir estupideces ¬¬-masculló James, sentándose despatarrado en el sofá frente al televisor. –No haré nada de eso-

-Oh-dijeron los otros tres decepcionados.

-Me hubiera gustado tener una hermana mayor-musitó Lily, para luego recibir un cojín escarlata lanzado con inusitada fuerza. Fulminó a James con la mirada, y él le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-Bueno...¿sus padres?-preguntó Luna, dejando su extraño bolso lleno de cuentas sobre la mesita de café. Rose se preguntó cuántas cosas podía esa mujer llevar en aquel diminuto bolso.

-Arriba...-dijo Albus.

-Teniendo sexo-terminó James. Luna levantó las cejas asombrada.

-No han cambiado nada-susurró, para luego sonreír, seguramente recordando viejos tiempos. Albus y James se miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado a que sus padres terminaran de hacer aquello que tanto hacían (N/A: xD, que mala soy...aunque yo haría lo mismo si fuese Ginny). Harry y Ginny bajaron las escaleras, y miraron a las cinco personas adormiladas en la sala de estar.

-¿Luna?-la voz de Ginny hizo que los cuatro jóvenes abrieran los ojos de golpe. Luna miró a Ginny con una gran sonrisa-Loony, tanto tiempo-se abrazaron cariñosamente. Al separarse, Luna fijó su mirada en Harry.

-Hola Luna-dijo él, abrazándola.

-Hola Harry-

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Luna sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su túnica.

-Me llegó esta información-dijo ella en susurros. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué es?-

-Tranquilo...no es referido a los ataques, por lo que parece, ya se han detenido...-Harry carraspeó, notablemente incómodo por hablar sobre eso delante de sus hijos. Luna notó la indirecta-oh, lo siento...es que ellos ya son mayores...-

-Ya está bien Luna-dijo Harry. Movió el amarillento y gran sobre entre sus manos-leeré esto..-dijo con voz insegura.

-Yo prepararé café..¿quieres acompañarme a la cocina?-preguntó Ginny, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Luna.

-Oh, pues claro-las dos mujeres bajaron hacia la cocina, dejando a Harry con los cuatro jóvenes.

-¿Qué crees que sea pá?-preguntó Lily, mientras él continuaba observando el sobre con

detenimiento.

-Ojalá no sean malas noticias-susurró, mientras volteaba hacia las escaleras, para luego subir hacia el segundo piso, desapareciendo de la vista de los cuatro.

-Bien-dijo James, observando a sus hermanos y a su prima-¿nos vamos preparando?-

-Pero si falta-

-No interesa-dijo él, levantándose del sofá-debemos acicalar a Albus para su gran cita-Albus se ruborizó y miró por la ventana.

-Debemos enseñarle a bailar a Al-dijo Rose. Albus la miró angustiado-oh sí, no vas a ir a bailar si no sabes hacerlo-

-¿Acaso quieres arrancarle un pie a tu amada pelirroja?-preguntó James, tomándolo del cuello y arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras.

-Vayamos al salón de música, es amplio y podremos llevar mi estéreo allí- dijo Lily. Los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

Bien, y en ese mismo momento Albus estaba ahí, parado en el gigantesco salón de música, mientras James y Lily le mostraban cómo debía bailar. Pero él no tenía ganas de aprender. Sabía que no iba a bailar en la discoteca, seguramente terminaría entristecido sobre un sofá, mientras observaba a todos los demás divertirse y mimarse, cosa que él no hacía.

-Bien, tu turno-dijo James. Albus hizo una mueca.

-No creo que sea conveniente-dijo-no quiero lesionar a Lily-Lily rió a carcajadas al oír aquello.

-Oh Al, vamos-dijo James. Ante la negativa del ojiverde, suspiró resignado-vamos...piensa en Gwen-Albus sonrió idiotizado.-Mejor no pienses en ella, no me gusta la expresión que pones..-

Albus se acercó a Lily y se tomaron de las manos para bailar.

Rose era la encargada de encender el estéreo, así que esperaron a que pusiera la música indicada.

Bien, un vals. Merlín, qué música tan aburrida. Comenzaron a moverse con dificultad. Luego de varios segundos, no parecía tan malo, dando vueltas y vueltas bajo la araña del techo. Albus oyó que Lily chillaba adolorida, y le sonrió como disculpa.

-Sabías que iba a suceder esto-dijo él cuando, luego de bailar durante varios minutos, Lily había desistido porque le dolían los pies. Ella sonrió de soslayo mientras se quitaba las zapatillas.

-No lo haces mal, solo intenta no hacerlo hoy en la noche-Albus se sonrojó mientras bebía agua fría.

-De acuerdo-susurró.

-Oh vamos, tenemos mucho tiempo para enseñarle-dijo James. Lily lo miró enojada.

-Tú porque no bailas con él...me quedaré renga de por vida-

-Oye-chilló Albus indignado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lily encogiéndose de hombros-disculpa mi honestidad-Albus hizo una mueca.

-Yo...yo tengo un consejo para Al-dijo Rose. Ella y Albus se miraron-déjate llevar por la música primo...-

-Yo creí que le dirías cosas como: ponte zapatos de algodón para no romperle un dedo a nadie-dijo James.

-Ya dejen de molestarme-chilló Albus acongojado-no tengo la culpa de haber heredado _también_ ese detalle de papá-

-Oh sí, papá es pésimo bailando-dijo Lily-aunque lo compensa por ser tan lindo-le sonrió a Albus-tú lo compensas con eso hermanito-él sonrió sonrojado.

-Gracias Lil-

-Yo digo una cosa-dijo James, mirando a Rose-¿en qué discoteca, Merlín santo, ponen vals para bailar?-ella sonrió.

-Es que...primero debe aprender lo básico, y luego lo demás-

-Imagina, no puedo bailar ni el estúpido vals-dijo Albus con angustia-de seguro le arrancaré un dedo a Gwen y me mandará a la mierda..-

-Ya cállate Al ¬¬-masculló Lily. Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos.

-Bueno, entonces paremos con esta farsa-dijo Albus, dejando el vaso vacío sobre una mesa a su derecha-no aprenderé en dos horas lo que no aprendí durante mi vida-se encogió de hombros, resignado.

-Bien, vamos abajo-dijo James-me ruge el estómago-salieron del cuarto de música y, luego de bajar las escaleras, se dirigieron hacia la cocina dispuestos a cenar. Ya había bajado el sol, por lo que la casa comenzaba a verse oscura. Entraron a la cocina, en donde Luna y Ginny bebían café, y Harry escribía sobre un pergamino, con sumo apremio.

-¿Qué escribes pá?-preguntó Lily, tomando un tarro repleto de galletitas y comiendo como si no hubiese mañana. Harry la miró detenidamente.

-Recibí una carta-respondió lacónicamente.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Albus.

-La estoy respondiendo-dijo con hastío.

-¿Qué decía esa carta?-preguntó James. Harry los miró fijamente, para luego mirar a Ginny. Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Nuestros hijos están grandes, además lo que esa carta decía no era...-

-Era muy importante y triste lo que esa carta anunciaba-dijo Harry enojado. Suspiró. Miró a sus tres hijos.-Luna recibió una carta...-tomó aire-Andrómeda Tonks murió ayer-los cuatro chicos lanzaron exclamaciones de estupor.

-Merlín-susurró Lily, tomándose el pecho.

-Es terrible-dijo Albus.

-¿Ted lo sabe?-Harry suspiró.

-Es a él a quien le escribo-murmuró. Volvió a suspirar tristemente-aunque creo que lo mejor sería que se lo dijese personalmente..¿no creen?-

-Yo creí que Ted y Andrómeda estaban en el exterior-susurró Rose.

-Ted aún está-dijo Luna de repente-pero Andrómeda había vuelto hace un par de semanas...según tengo entendido, quería dejar todo en su lugar para cuando ella...-

-Para cuando ella muriera-terminó Harry-parece que...que sabía que tenía los días contados-suspiró, y se desordenó el cabello con desesperación-no sé cómo se lo diré a Ted por carta-

-Eres su padrino Harry...eres...la persona idónea para decírselo-dijo Ginny, palmeándole la espalda a su marido. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Me iré arriba a terminar esto-susurró, arrugando el pergamino-¿puedo utilizar a tu lechuza?-

-¿A Pig?-preguntó Ginny. Harry asintió con la cabeza-es tu lechuza también-sonrió-todo lo que es mío es tuyo desde hace más de veinte años, cielo-Harry sonrió muy a su pesar.

-¿Nunca tuviste lechuza tío?-preguntó Rose. La incógnita tomó desprevenido a Harry, quien la miró con expresión consternada. Los intensos ojos verdes de Harry, siempre brillantes y vivaces, se opacaron en cuestión de segundos.

-Sí...tuve una lechuza hace mucho tiempo-murmuró-se llamaba Hedwig-

-¿Qué ocurrió con ella?-los ojos de Harry se humedecieron, y su rostro se ensombreció. Sus tres hijos supieron que un recuerdo desolador se había instalado en su cabeza en ese mismo instante.

-La asesinaron-respondió. Rose se mordió el labio.

-No...no sabía...-

-Pigwidgeon en realidad era de Ron, pero él la odiaba..Errol era muy vieja, murió también...y Hermes..era de Percy-masculló Harry. Tomó aire-me voy arriba-

-Ve-dijo Ginny. Harry salió de la cocina como un vendaval, dejando a las personas allí silenciosas y cabizbajas.

-No creí que le molestaría-dijo Rose de repente, como disculpa-lo siento tía..yo no sabía...-Ginny sonrió tristemente.

-Amaba a su lechuza-dijo- y bueno...nunca nadie le había preguntado por ella...-

-No puedo creer que Pig aún viva-dijo Luna, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Oh sí...creo que es la comida que le damos-dijo Ginny. Ambas rieron.

-No puedo creer lo de Andrómeda-susurró Lily, provocando que las dos mujeres dejasen de reír.

-Oh, bueno...es algo natural ¿no?-dijo Ginny, mientras comenzaba a preparar la cena.

-Sí..-

-Pobre Ted-dijo James-la verdad...él está tan solo-

-Nos tiene a nosotros-dijo Ginny, encendiendo las hornallas. –No está solo..-

-Pero no tiene a nadie de su familia de sangre, má-dijo Albus-sabes que no es lo mismo-Ginny suspiró.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Luna-Ted Lupin me recuerda mucho a Harry...-

-Sí..su vida es muy parecida, aunque Ted tuvo a su abuela materna...cosa que Harry no-dijo Ginny.-Tuvo a alguien que lo amaba..-

-¿Podrías preparar la cena má?-preguntó James, levantándose de la silla. Ginny lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?-preguntó.

-Oh...bueno..porque nosotros nos prepararemos...hoy vamos a salir-

-Me parece bien-respondió Ginny.

Así que James tomó a Albus del brazo y lo arrastró hacia las escaleras. Subieron hacia el segundo piso, seguidos de las dos chicas.

-Pobre papá-dijo Lily al pasar frente a la puerta del despacho de Harry-la verdad que él no se merece seguir sufriendo-

-Papá no está sufriendo-dijo James-solo que...la muerte de alguien siempre golpea-

-Bien Al, tú debes prepararte-dijo Rose al llegar a la puerta del cuarto del susodicho.

-Ponte lindo-dijo James, guiñándole el ojo.

-Ya es lindo-chillaron Lily y Rose. James levantó las cejas.

-Merlín, tienes fans-dijo él consternado. Se separaron, yendo cada uno a su respectiva habitación.

Su cuarto era un revoltijo de ropa, y eso que él era muy ordenado y pulcro. Se sentó en el suelo, agotado. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de qué ponerse. Él no era muy dispuesto a salir a discotecas o bares, prefería quedarse en casa leyendo, tocando la guitarra, o mirando películas con un gran tarro repleto de palomitas para comer. Los boliches no le gustaban, se sentía tan mal y tan sapo de otro pozo allí. Suspiró y observó la enorme pila de ropa sobre la cama. Miró hacia la puerta al notar que se abría, y observó con expresión de súplica a su hermana al verla cruzar el umbral. La miró detenidamente. Lily llevaba puesto un pantalón demasiado cernido y una remera azul demasiado escotada, además de unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

-¿Piensas ir con eso?-preguntó él. Lily tomó aire y suspiró hastiada.

-Sí..-dijo con seguridad-y no me digas nada-Albus se encogió de hombros.-Menos mal que no eres como James, porque me amenazó con ponerme un burca-

-¿Un qué?-preguntó Albus con consternación.

-Esa ropa que usan las mujeres afganas-dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-No diré nada-Lily observó asombrada el desorden.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó ella, consternada de que Albus desordenara de esa forma su cuarto.

-No sé qué ponerme-dijo Albus. Lily levantó las cejas-es la primera vez en mi vida en que me preocupo por la vestimenta...-la pelirroja sonrió burlona.

-Estás nervioso-dijo con voz socarrona. Albus se sonrojó.

-Sí-susurró-ayuda, no sé qué llevar puesto-

-Pues si fueras desnudo, no creo que a ella le molestara-dijo Lily con picardía. Albus se ruborizó aún más.

-No puedo ir desnudo-

-Bien, ponte esto-Lily le lanzó una camisa rayada. Él observó la prenda con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No me gusta-Lily tomó otra.

-¿Ésta sí?-le mostró una camisa negra.

-Sí, dámela-Albus se la puso.

-Y ponte estos pantalones-Lily le lanzó por la cabeza unos jeans azules. Ya vestido, calzado y..em..._medianamente_ peinado, no olviden que el pobre chico heredó el cabello de su padre, los dos jóvenes salieron del cuarto para dirigirse a la habitación de Lily. Entraron al cuarto, en donde James y Rose se encontraban sentados sobre la cama. Ambos miraron a Albus sonriendo al verlo entrar.

-No me miren así-dijo él, intimidado ante la mirada de su hermano y su prima.

-Te ves muy bonito-dijo Rose-te besaría si no fueras mi primo-

-Tú lo besarías aunque fuese tu primo o tu hermano-chilló James, y Rose se sonrojó-ven Al, te diré algunas cosas-Albus lo miró frunciendo el ceño, seguro de que lo que James tuviera que decirle no sería para nada correcto.

Varias veces Lily y Rose fulminaron a James con la mirada ante las cosas que le decía a Albus. La verdad que no era conveniente que James le diera consejos sobre sexo y amor al romántico y siempre bien querido Albus.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó de repente, notablemente nervioso. James miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

-Las diez y media-Albus se removió nervioso sobre la cama de Lily.

-¿Tanto tarda mamá en hacer la cena?-preguntó James-mi estómago ya me está insultando por no alimentarlo-

-Ya cállate James ¬¬-dijo Lily. Se acercó a Albus y lo roció de perfume.

-Aaag¿qué haces?-chilló Albus, haciendo cara de asco. Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Te perfumo..tienes que oler bien...-

-Pero si me bañé, no es necesario que me eches esa porquería-dijo desesperado-además..¿no es tu perfume?-

-No, es el perfume de papá-dijo ella enojada-Merlín, no puedes ser tan quisquilloso-

-¿No quieres que te maquillemos?-preguntó Rose con malicia.

-No, no quiero-gritó Albus, mientras Rose y Lily se lanzaban sobre él e intentaban por todos los medios ponerle lápiz labial, sombra y rubor.-AAAAAAAAAAAAH-

Fue en ese preciso momento en que la puerta se abrió, y Harry cruzó el umbral. Miró con las cejas levantadas a las dos chicas que atacaban sin piedad a su hijo menor.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó, justo en el instante en que Lily le hacía una línea roja en la mejilla a Albus.

-Er...molestamos a Albus-dijo Rose con naturalidad. Harry frunció el entrecejo al mirar a Albus y ver que tenía puesto rimel en las pestañas.

-Ya le quitan eso-ordenó.

-Ay papá, no seas tan cortamambos-

-Quítale esa porquería que le pusiste-dijo con voz autoritaria-Lily-

-Está bien-susurró.

-Y bajen a cenar..-dijo con voz dulce. Salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Bien-dijo Lily, luego de que junto con Rose le quitara todo el maquillaje a Albus-ahora te ves como un hombre-ambas rieron cuando él se cruzó de brazos.

-Ahora tengo comezón-dijo Albus-esa cosa da urticaria-

-Deja de quejarte-chilló Lily-pareces la tía Fleur-Albus hizo una mueca.

-Bien, vamos a comer, tengo hambre-dijo James, abriendo la puerta. Los cuatro bajaron hacia la cocina, en donde el exquisito aroma de la cena les hizo abrir aún más el apetito.

-¿Qué cocinaste?-Ginny los miró sonriendo. Abrió la puerta del horno y los cuatro observaron, con las bocas hechas agua, un dorado pollo con papas.

-Merlín, no voy a poder bailar con el estómago tan lleno-dijo James al sentarse a la mesa.

Comieron silenciosamente, mientras Ginny y Harry hablaban sobre lo que parecía ser una nueva reglamentación para entrar a la Academia de Aurores.

Lily lanzó un chillido, haciendo sobresaltar a las cinco personas junto a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre hija?-preguntó Ginny.

-Ya son las once-dijo, levantándose con brusquedad de la silla-vamos, tenemos que irnos-tomó a Albus del cuello y lo obligó a levantarse.

-Tú no piensas ir con eso ¿verdad?-dijo Harry, mirando a su hija detenidamente. Lily observó la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma-¿no me veo bien?-Ginny sonrió abiertamente, mientras que Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo Ginny orgullosa.

-No me gusta lo que te pusiste-dijo Harry-los chicos te van a mirar mucho-

-¿Y no es esa la idea?-preguntó Ginny. Lily la miró sonriente.

-No ¬¬-dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos- la idea es que salga a bailar, no que los chicos la miren...y..la toquen...-lo dijo tan horrorizado que las dos mujeres Potter sonrieron enternecidas.

-Ay Harry, James y Albus van con ella-dijo Ginny, palmeándole el hombro a su marido.

-Si ustedes pretenden que esté sobre Lily toda la noche, olvídenlo-dijo Albus. Harry lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No claro, estarás encima de _otra persona_-dijo Lily maliciosamente, mientras Albus le lanzaba un repasador por la cabeza.

-Para eso estaré yo, pá-dijo James-no te preocupes-Harry y James se miraron cómplices.

-Ay, Merlín-chilló Lily-no me jodas en la discoteca-miró a Ginny-má, tú sobreviviste a seis hermanos mayores-

-Sí-dijo ella, mientras Harry le acariciaba la mano tiernamente.

-¿Cuál fue tu secreto?-preguntó desesperada. Ginny levantó las cejas, mientras Harry sonreía divertido. Se miraron. La mujer pelirroja sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Mi secreto? Enamorarme del mejor amigo de Ron-ella y Harry rieron. Lily levantó las cejas, pensando en quién sería el mejor amigo de James...o de Albus. Hizo una mueca al pensar que mejor no. –Pero créeme hija..un Potter vale por cinco Weasleys-

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Lily. Ginny sonrió.

-Ya lo sabrás-Lily hizo una mueca de desesperación.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-preguntó Albus, nervioso.

-Sí galán, ya nos vamos-dijo James. Miró a sus padres.-Bien, no nos extrañen-

-Mejor dicho, extráñennos mucho-dijo Lily, lanzándoles besos a Harry y a Ginny.

-Pórtate bien-le dijo Ginny a Lily. Se miraron cómplices. Lily sonrió cuando Ginny le hizo una seña de "_luego me cuentas qué tal_".

-Si alguien se quiere sobrepasar contigo, tú ya sabes lo que debes hacer-dijo Harry-cuídate linda-Lily sonrió.

-Sí, pá, tranquilo-dijo ella.

-Hasta luego-dijeron Harry y Ginny a dúo.

-Diviértanse-dijo James con picardía. Harry y Ginny se miraron sonriendo.

-Lo haremos-dijo Harry.

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la casa, y caminaron con paso apresurado hacia la casa número diez.

Albus tragó saliva ruidosamente cuando James tocó el timbre, y esperaron. Unos segundos después, en los cuales sintió que se iba a morir de la ansiedad, la puerta de la casa número diez se abrió con lentitud. Miró a la chica parada junto al umbral con la boca abierta, y sintiéndose como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua congelada. La chica llevaba puesto un vestido blanco escotado de tiritas, y corto por sobre las rodillas. Oh, y ajustado, vale aclarar. De repente se sintió sofocado.

-Hola Gwen-dijo James sonriente. Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Hola chicos-dijo ella-las chicas ya salen-carraspeó-¿quieren pasar a esperar?-

-Claro que sí-dijo James-vengan-entraron a una cálida casa blanca. Vislumbraron unas escaleras de madera que iban hacia el segundo piso, y unos metros más allá, un enorme sofá beige se encontraba frente a un televisor. Junto a la escalera, a la izquierda, había una puerta que dirigía a una espaciosa cocina.

-Pueden esperar en la sala-dijo Gwen-yo iré a ver si las chicas ya están listas-susurró. Subió las escaleras apresuradamente, y Albus tomó aire de golpe al notar los blancos muslos de ella. Notó la mirada burlona de James.

-¿Qué me ves?-James sonrió.

-¿Tiene lindo trasero?-

-JAMES-chilló sonrojado. La risa burlona de su hermano lo hizo mirar al suelo-sí-James lanzó una carcajada.

-Oigan, estamos en casa ajena-dijo Lily-compórtense-

-Simulen que son normales-dijo Rose, intentando sentarse cómodamente con la minifalda de jean que llevaba puesta.

-Deberías haberte puesto ropa más cómoda-dijo James, sentándose frente a ella. Rose hizo una mueca.

-Lo sé, pero Lily me convenció-dijo ella-además, hoy me encuentro con un muchacho...-

-Oh, con razón...-dijo James-nos usa-oyeron pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras, y miraron. Gwen bajaba junto con Alex y Emily.

-Ya estamos-dijo Alex.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Emily.

-Sí, vamos-dijo James.

-¿No quieren tomar algo antes?-preguntó Gwen, siempre solícita y servicial. –Allí beberán y no es bueno beber con el estómago vacío-Albus se mordió el labio enternecido. Esa mujer era perfecta desde todos los aspectos.

-No Gwen-dijo James-vamos, Rose debe..llegar antes de las doce-Gwen miró a Rose entornando los ojos, y Rose, mirándola detenidamente, supo qué era lo que le ocurría a aquella pelirroja: la detestaba porque creía que tenía algo con Albus. Sonrió maliciosa, pensando en que tal vez...escarmentarla un poquito no le haría mal. Así quizás lograría que aquella chica confesara si su primo le gustaba o no. Los celos eran el mejor camino para lograr el cometido. Así que se acercó a Albus y lo tomó del brazo. Él la miró confundido. Ella sonrió.

-Luego te cuento-susurró Rose, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. Salieron hacia la calle.

-Bien-dijo Emily-podemos pedir un taxi e ir..-

-Yo quería aparecerme-murmuró James.

-No podemos-susurró Albus-no olvides que son muggles-

-Bien...¿qué piensan?-

-Rose..¿la discoteca es muy lejos?-preguntó James. Rose negó con la cabeza-porque podríamos ir caminando-

-Pero es tarde y..peligroso-dijo Emily. James sonrió.

-Tranquila..nosotros las cuidaremos-Alex y Emily sonrieron con picardía, mientras que Gwen hacía una mueca al observar a Rose y a Albus tomados del brazo.

Así que caminaron silenciosos por Grimmauld Place, hablando de cosas intrascendentes. Emily contó que había vivido durante mucho tiempo en Fulham (N/A: vecina de Daniel xD), pero sus padres habían decidido mudarse a Londres para poder trabajar en un hospital en el centro.

-Así que ambos son médicos-dijo Lily, por lo que parecía, la única interesada en la conversación.

-Sí...ellos quieren que sea doctora también-dijo Emily. Carraspeó-¿ustedes?-

-Bueno...James va a trabajar en un comercio de bromas-dijo Lily.

-Oh, qué bien-dijeron a dúo Emily y Alex.

-Sí..y Albus...bueno...él volvió hace poco de Francia-

Fue en ese momento en que Gwen dijo algo que ni Lily ni James ni Rose comprendieron. Y parecía que Emily y Alex tampoco. Aunque Albus sí lo entendió y, luego de sonreír, respondió.

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó Emily luego de varios segundos.

-Están hablando en francés-dijo James asombrado.

-No creí que sabías francés-dijo Albus sonrojado. Gwen sonrió.

-No lo preguntaste-dijo ella, acomodándose un largo mechón pelirrojo tras la oreja, en un encantador gesto. Albus suspiró.

-Bueno-dijo Alex-¿algo más para contar?-

-Pues...yo hace poco me gradué de la escuela-dijo Lily.

-¿Ah sí?-fue Alex la que habló-¿y qué escuela era esa..?-

-Er..-

-Miren, ya llegamos-dijo James de repente, salvando la situación. Señaló un enorme cartel luminoso que anunciaba que la discoteca se llamaba "_La bruja_". Lily suspiró aliviada.

-Vaya nombre para una discoteca-masculló, mientras que James reía. Así que se dirigieron a la fila, que, por lo que notaron, era lo bastante larga como para tardar unas varias horas en entrar.

-Yo _necesito_ entrar antes de las doce-dijo Rose con desesperación, y viendo que la fila no avanzaba. Se tomó los cabellos.

-Ya Rosi..tranquila...-dijo Albus-ya entraremos-ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-ella asintió con la cabeza.-¿Por qué haces esto?-señaló el brazo femenino alrededor del suyo. Rose sonrió.

-Porque quiero darle celos a tu chica-susurró-a ver si confiesa algo-

-No es por nada, pero dentro de la disco no podrás hacer mucho si te encontrarás con un chico...¿no crees?-

-Luego veremos-

Rose chilló emocionada cuando notó que la fila avanzaba. Apretó más el brazo de Albus, sabiendo que Gwendolyn los fulminaba con los ojos. Sonrió maliciosa. No por nada era la hija de Hermione Granger. De planes y de usar el cerebro, ella sabía. Poco a poco fueron entrando a un lugar bullicioso, oscuro y...oloroso.

Albus tosió al sentir el humo de los cigarrillos inundar el aire, mientras que la música tremendamente alta le aturdía los oídos. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando algunos chicos lo empujaron sin consideración alguna.

-Merlín, no me gusta este lugar-dijo. James lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Acabas de entrar-no solo iba a quedar sordo e intoxicado, sino además afónico.

-Pero no me gusta-gritó, intentando hacerse oír por sobre el ruido. Observó a Gwen un poco alejada del grupo, apoyada contra una pared, mientras que Alex y Emily corrían hacia la barra por unos tragos. La miró fijamente. Se notaba perdida y un poco incómoda en aquel lugar. Se mordió el labio y decidió acercarse. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, intentando preparar las palabras que decirle, palabras bonitas, tal vez entablar una conversación interesante..o...confesarle que ella le gustaba.

-Gwen...-susurró. A pesar de que estaba seguro que no pudo haberlo oído, ella lo miró-hola-ella sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí-murmuró. La vio fruncir el ceño. No lo había escuchado-¿quieres beber algo?-ella asintió con la cabeza-¿me acompañas?-le tendió el brazo, y Gwen lo rodeó con el suyo. Albus se sintió como si estuviera flotando en el aire o, lo que era más claro, como si estuviera saltando sobre una nube extremadamente esponjosa. El roce de la suave y tersa piel femenina contra la suya lo hacía sentir como si tuviera introducidos los dedos dentro de un enchufe, como un choque eléctrico muy fuerte...pero no por eso dejaba de ser placentero. Fueron hasta la barra y se sentaron a esperar.

-¿Sales mucho por estos lugares?-preguntó Gwen, mirándolo. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Prefiero quedarme en casa leyendo...-

-O mirando películas-se miraron sonriendo tímidamente.

-Somos muy parecidos-dijo Albus, sintiendo cómo de a poco sus mejillas ardían. Carraspeó.

-Eso es bueno-dijo ella. Él tragó saliva al mirarla detenidamente y percibir que los labios femeninos brillaban debido al lápiz labial. ¿A qué sabrían esos labios?, parecían tentadores y sumamente apetecibles, como una manzana roja increíblemente madura y deliciosa.

-Er...Gwen...-

-Dime Al-la voz femenina sonó muy dulce y angelical. Albus se estremeció. Un chico chocó contra él de espaldas, empujándolo con violencia, y él terminó tomándose fuertemente de la cintura de Gwen para no caerse. Se miraron, con los rostros a pocos centímetros. Albus podía besarle el párpado a la altura que estaban, pero ella levantó la mirada antes de que él pudiera hacer o decir algo. Sus narices rozaron, y Albus pasó su mano delicadamente por el brazo de ella. Sonrió embobado al verla morderse el labio...

-Lo siento-dijo un chico avergonzado, interrumpiéndolos. Albus maldijo mentalmente, deseándole la peor de las muertes a ese muchacho-me empujaron-

-Está bien-dijeron ambos, sonrojados. Albus la miró, percibiendo el gesto coqueto que ella hacía al acomodarse un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-Yo..Gwen...-

-ALBUS-él suspiró y volteó, observando la manera en que Rose corría hasta ellos. La joven Weasley llegó hasta donde se encontraban con la respiración entrecortada.-Es James-

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó él, frunciendo el entrecejo. Rose señaló a un grupo de chicos, en donde James se encontraba peleando con uno. -¿Qué está haciendo?-chilló Albus, consternado. Rose lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia donde James estaba lanzándose zurdazos y derechazos con un muchacho rubio, mientras alrededor de ambos se formaba un círculo de chicos y, entre ellos, Lily gritaba a todo pulmón que se detuvieran.

-Lil...-dijo Albus, haciéndose lugar a base de codazos y empujones. Lily lo miró con expresión angustiada-¿qué ocurrió?-fue en ese instante en que James comenzó a vociferar.

-NO VUELVAS A TOCARLA, ESTÚPIDO-Albus suspiró. Ya había entendido todo. James era un maldito celoso.

-YA BASTA JAMES-bramó, interponiéndose entre su hermano y el otro chico.

-No te metas Albus-chilló James entre dientes.

-Por favor, James, nos van a sacar de aquí-James lo empujó salvajemente.

-JAMES, DETENTE-bramó Lily con voz entrecortada-por favor-viendo que su hermano no le prestaba atención, intentó por el otro bando- por favor Nicholas, ya basta-el joven rubio la golpeó y ella cayó al suelo. Tanto James como Albus notaron la acción y, con las pupilas dilatadas, se enzarzaron en una lucha feroz, mientras Lily se levantaba del suelo ayudada por Rose.

-Merlín, esto no parará más-dijo la joven Weasley. Miró detenidamente a su prima-¿te encuentras bien?-

-Me sangra la nariz-dijo Lily, limpiándose con el brazo la sangre que emanaba de su nariz.

-NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO-las dos chicas miraron a Albus con las cejas levantadas. No lo podían creer...Albus, que era tan pacífico y tan racional.

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO LA TOCARAS-bramó James-TE LO ADVERTÍ-entre gritos y empujones, Lily vislumbró a Gwendolyn y a sus dos amigas observar la pelea aterrorizadas. Se miraron, y decidieron intervenir para poder separar a los tres enloquecidos chicos.

-FUERA-dos hombres aparecieron haciéndose espacio y los tomaron, a ellos de los cuellos, a ellas de las cinturas, y los condujeron a la calle.

-TE VOY A MATAR-bramó James, aún tomado por el cuello por el gigantesco hombre de seguridad. El joven rubio le sacó la lengua, y eso lo enfureció más.

-Yo lo voy a matar-masculló Albus.-Vuelve a levantarle la mano a Lily y te degüello..-señaló al chico con el dedo.

-YA BASTA-gritó el hombre-no es forma de comportarse-

-Lo voy a ...-

-Ya basta James-dijo Rose, abrazándose para infundirse calor.

-Ya deténganse-chilló Lily, notablemente acongojada-basta-sus dos hermanos tomaron aire hondamente. El cuerpo de James temblaba descontrolado de rabia, mientras que Albus resoplaba cada dos segundos.

-Ya viene la policía-dijo uno de los hombres de seguridad-se los llevarán por causar disturbios-

-¿Qué?-bramó Rose-pero si no hicimos nada...-

-Sí hicieron-dijo el otro-disturbios dentro de un lugar cerrado...-

-Nosotras no hicimos nada-susurró Emily.

Lily suspiró entristecida, y miró a sus hermanos. James tenía el ojo hinchado y de su nariz emanaba sangre, y Albus tenía el labio roto e inflamado. Ahora comprendía la frase que su madre le había dicho. Tanto lío porque James la había visto besar a Nicholas, ni que fuera tan malo. Constando que no se habían besado muy inocentemente, pero bueno. Ella también tenía derecho a socializar. Parecía que su hermano se había tomado en serio lo de "cuidarla"..o más bien, lo de joderla. Sabía que Albus había intervenido en la pelea debido a que Nicholas la había golpeado...y estaba agradecida por eso...Suspiró. Sí, su madre tenía razón: un Potter valía por cinco Weasleys.


	5. Haciéndose pasar por muggle

No sé si volví pronto, solo sé que volví xD. Espero que perdonen la tardanza, y también espero que perdonen el hecho de q no actualice el fic de los merodeadores. Estoy cero inspirada en ese fic, pero desde hoy pego el culo en la silla (qué grafica xD) y lo escribo. Me prometi a mi misma hacerlo, porque sino no lo haré más.

Quiero agradecerles a todos sus reviews, gracias, yo no vivo sin ellos. Ojalá que disfruten del capítulo...parace medio psicodelico xD, pero es divertido.

**Capítulo 5: Haciéndose pasar por muggle.**

Bien Albus. Inspira, expira. No puede ser tan malo estar en una comisaría rodeado por muggles y por tres magos dementes. ¿Oh sí?.

-TENGO DERECHO A HACER UNA LLAMADA-chilló James colérico. Albus suspiró, y se acomodó la campera sobre los hombros. James no había dejado de vociferar toda clase de improperios desde que habían llegado allí. Insoportable el hombre.

-Ya cállate James, o te meterán al calabozo..aunque mal no te vendría-dijo Lily-deja de gritar-

-Pero podemos hacer una llamada-dijo James, sentándose junto a ella. Apoyó su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos-me quiero morir-

-Me quiero ir-dijo Albus.

-No se podrán ir hasta que no vengan a buscarlos-Albus suspiró. Ya imaginaba el sermón de su padre.

-¿Por qué no podemos irnos?-masculló James-somos mayores de edad-

-¿Cómo lo sabemos si no tienen sus documentos de identidad?-dijo un policía, mirándolos.

-Nadie me dijo que debía traer mi identificación-susurró James, cruzándose de brazos.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya-masculló Lily. James la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Mi culpa?-preguntó él consternado. Apretó los puños-_tu culpa_ por permitirle a ese pervertido besarte como si fuese una sanguijuela-Albus suspiró y se revolvió el cabello, mientras sus hermanos discutían acaloradamente.

-¿Pueden pararla?-preguntó hastiado-por favor-alguien se paró frente a él con una humeante taza de café. Levantó la mirada. Dos enormes ojos azules recibieron su mirada, y sonrió embobado al notar las lindas pecas que ella tenía en la nariz.

-¿Quieres?-Gwen le ofreció la taza, y él sonrió agradecido. Sorbió lentamente el café caliente, y se sintió reconfortado. Ella se sentó a su lado, silenciosa y nerviosa.

-No pudimos bailar ni nada-susurró, abrazándose. Albus sonrió entristecido. Aunque...¿qué significaba _ni nada_?. ¿Sentirse como si estuviese rodeado de nubes rojas y azules era normal?. ¿_Ni nada_ significaba lo que su cabecita de hombre le estaba diciendo?.

-No...-la miró-aunque mejor para ti-ella lo observó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Albus se sintió aturdido al ver que el largo cabello rojo de ella caía suave y delicadamente sobre los senos femeninos. Tomó aire hondamente, intentando contener la exaltación dentro de su estómago, y volvió a sorber café, tan rápido, que terminó escupiéndolo debido a que estaba muy caliente. Tosió fuertemente. Se sonrojó al percibir todas las miradas sobre él.

-Bailo muy mal-dijo luego de varios minutos intentando recobrar el oxígeno-podría haberte dejado renga de por vida...-ella rió.

-No creo que sea para tanto-afirmó Gwen. Volvió a abrazarse.

Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos, hasta que Albus decidió que podría hablar de algo con ella. O hacer el intento.

-Gwen...-ella lo miró fijamente, y Albus se sintió de repente sumergido en un enorme y hermoso mar de color azul.-Yo...-

-Albus-James llegó hasta ellos, y lo tomó del hombro. Albus suspiró-podemos hacer una llamada, ven-el joven de ojos verdes hizo una exclamación resignada. ¿Cómo podía ser que cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación con la chica alguien se aparecía y le arruinaba el momento?. Definitivamente, ese no era su día. Caminó junto a James hasta un aparato azul que colgaba de la pared. Los dos se detuvieron frente al extraño artefacto, y se miraron.

-Y...¿cómo dices que se usa?-preguntó James, observando el teléfono. Rose llegó hasta ellos y rió por lo bajo.

-Toma el tubo-

-¿El qué?-preguntó James, mirándola como si estuviese hablando en chino mandarín.

-El tubo...-chasqueó la lengua, hastiada. Tomó el tubo del teléfono y se lo entregó a James-ahora marca-

-¿Qué cosa quieres que marque?-Rose lo miró como si fuese un niño chiquito que no entendía que dos más dos era cuatro. ¿Acaso estaba hablando en sirenio?.

-El número de teléfono-chilló.

-Houston, tenemos un problema-dijo James de repente. Sonrió de soslayo-nosotros no tenemos teléfono-susurró-_somos magos_-

-Oooh-Rose comprendió en ese instante cuál era el maldito problema. Se mantuvo pensativa durante algunos segundos.

-¿Ya han hecho la llamada?-un hombre uniformado se acercó a ellos con expresión seria.

-No-dijeron al unísono.

-Estamos...pensando...-dijo Lily.

-Pues apresúrense, esas tres chicas también deben hacer esa bendita llamada-Lily sonrió forzosamente cuando el policía la miró fijamente. Le sacó la lengua cuando él volteó.

-No me gusta este lugar-dijo ella, mientras un hombre que se encontraba sentado y esposado varios metros le lanzaba un beso-me da miedito-

-Ya Lil, estás con nosotros-dijo Albus. Le palmeó el hombro-no te sucederá nada si estás con tus hermanitos-la abrazó dulcemente, y la sintió temblar.

-Bueno, de acuerdo-dijo James, aún con el teléfono en la mano. Tomó aire-Rose, dime tu número de...mmm...¿feléfono?-

-Es teléfono James-dijo Lily.

-Oh-

-¿Mi número de teléfono?-preguntó Rose, notablemente nerviosa.

-Sí Rose, eres la única de la familia que tiene teléfono-dijo Albus, desesperado.

-Pero...-

-Por favor Rose, quiero salir de aquí-dijo Lily. Rose suspiró y marcó el número de su casa.

-Póntelo contra la oreja James-dijo ella. El tubo resbaló de las manos de James y quedó colgado del cable hasta que Albus lo tomó con nerviosismo.

-¿Nunca habían usado un maldito teléfono? ¬¬-preguntó Lily consternada.

-Pues no-dijo James.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-preguntó Albus, concentrándose en los sonidos que hacía el aparato. Rose frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ruido?-

-Ese..._tu_, _tu_, _tu_...-Rose y Lily se miraron con expresiones divertidas, a punto de lanzarse a reír.

-Es el tono del teléfono-dijo la joven Weasley-quiere decir que está llamando-Albus puso una expresión de haber entendido (N/A: lo re amo xD).

-¿_HOLA_?-el tubo voló por los aires cuando alguien atendió del otro lado.

-Rayos..-masculló Albus, tomándolo nuevamente.

-_Ron, no tienes que gritar así_-masculló la mujer del otro lado, mientras Albus fruncía el ceño-_hola_-él carraspeó-_he dicho hola_-dijo la persona del otro lado. Albus tomó aire hondamente, intentando calmar sus nervios. Tragó saliva.

-¿Tía Hermione?-del otro lado del teléfono se hizo el silencio-¿tía?-

-¿_Albus_?-Albus suspiró aliviado.

-Tía Hermione-dijo, mirando a sus hermanos, que suspiraron tranquilos.-Disculpa la hora tía...pero...-carraspeó-¿podrías hacerme un favorcito?-

-_Dime_-dijo la dulce voz de Hermione. Albus volvió a tragar saliva.

-¿Podrías avisarle a mamá y a papá que...-pensó detenidamente cómo decirle la noticia sin matarla del susto-...estamos detenidos?-otra vez el silencio.

-¿_QUÉ_?-él se sobresaltó y el tubo se le resbaló de las manos. Hermione había comenzado a vociferar toda clase de insultos hacia él y James.

-Pero...tía...-

-¿_Qué rayos hicieron_?-masculló Hermione-¿_acaso no saben que yo debo levantarme temprano porque trabajo_?-

-Sí tía, pero por favor, avísales a mamá y a papá...además estás de vacaciones-

-Ya rápido, se acabó el tiempo-dijo el policía, acercándose. Albus masculló la dirección del lugar casi a los gritos.

-Rose está con nosotros tía-dijo justo antes de que el policía tomara el tubo y colgara. Albus tragó saliva.

-Ya, siéntense-ordenó el hombre, y los cuatro corrieron hacia un grupo de sillas ubicadas contra la pared. Gwen los miró detenidamente cuando se sentaron.

-¿Ya llamaron a tu casa?-preguntó Albus. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Llamarán a la casa de Emily-susurró. Se removió sobre su asiento, y Albus la miró-quería...pedirte algo...-

-Dime-él siempre había sido muy solícito, y si le pedían algo lo hacía con gusto. Aunque nunca se había imaginado lo que ella le pediría a continuación.

-¿Me podrías dar tu teléfono?-Albus levantó las cejas, sintiendo algo frío y viscoso recorrerle la columna vertebral. ¿Su teléfono?, pero si él no sabía lo que era eso.

-¿Mi...-carraspeó-mi teléfono?-

-Sí...-

-Er...-

-O tu dirección-dijo Gwen con inocencia. Frunció el entrecejo-¿o me vas a decir que vives bajo un puente?-lo dijo con voz rabiosa.

-No...pero...-tomó aire-espérame aquí-se levantó bruscamente del asiento y caminó con paso firme hacia sus hermanos y Rose.

-Ayuda-susurró al llegar junto a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa galán?-preguntó James burlón-¿no trajiste protección?-

-JAMES-bramaron Rose y Lily. Él se encogió de hombros, mientras reía socarrón.

-Gwen quiere mi teléfono-murmuró Albus con voz nerviosa.

-Dile que no tenemos-dijo James.

-Nadie normal puede no tener teléfono-dijo Rose.

-O mi dirección-continuó Albus.

-No puedes darle nuestra dirección-dijo Lily-ella es muggle, no podrá ver la casa-

-Lo sé-

Rose brincó sobre la silla. Sus primos la miraron frunciendo el entrecejo, y ella sonrió con mucho ego.

-Ya está-dijo.

-¿Ya está qué?-preguntaron los otros tres.

-Pásale mi número-

-Ah sí¿y cómo le digo que llame a tu casa y que luego tú me pasas el mensaje?-Rose lo golpeó fuertemente en la nuca.

-No tonto...pásale mi número..yo tengo un teléfono en mi cuarto...cuando ella llame..._polvos flú_, _Grimmauld Place 12_...-la cara de Albus se iluminó.

-Rose, jamás creí que fueses tan inteligente-dijo él maravillado-gracias a Merlín heredaste el cerebro de la tía Hermione-

-Oye, pobre tío Ron-masculló Lily. Sonrió-aunque tienes razón-

-Ya no hablen así de mi padre ¬¬-gruñó Rose.

-¿Y la dirección?-preguntó Albus. Rose se encogió de hombros.

-Haz lo posible para no dársela-dijo James-no puedes decirle que vives en Grimmauld Place 12 si según los muggles esa casa no existe-Albus asintió con la cabeza y volvió junto a Gwen. Le entregó un papelito con un número de teléfono.

-Ten-dijo. Ella sonrió, mostrando una sonrisa jovial y completamente transparente, enmarcada por dos labios rosados sumamente tentadores.

-Gracias-

-No...-carraspeó al notarse sonrojado como un tomate. El cabello de Lily, un poroto-de nada...-susurró él, sonrojándose. -¿Me prometes que me llamarás?-lo dijo con ansiedad.

-Por supuesto-dijo ella. Se miraron. Era tan bella, el vestido blanco de tiras se encontraba arrugado, y miró con embobamiento cómo uno de los breteles caía seductoramente por el hombro femenino, quedando casi junto al codo. Ese simple detalle de la piel desnuda lo hizo sentir como si estuviera encerrado dentro de un horno. Carraspeó.

-Gwen...yo...quiero decirte que...-tartamudeó-er...-señaló el hombro de la chica-tienes la tira baja-susurró. Ella se acomodó el vestido con decepción, seguramente había esperado algo mejor de él. Se levantó del asiento con una exhalación. Caminó hacia Emily y Alex, pero Albus la tomó del codo, con un arranque de valentía que nunca antes había tenido con nadie.

-Realmente tengo que decirte algo Gwen-

-Pues dilo-dijo ella hastiada.

-Yo...tú...-se sonrojó excesivamente, y miró al suelo.

-Albus Potter-lo llamaron desde un escritorio. Albus levantó la mirada. Vislumbró a su padre parado a varios metros, mirándolo fijamente y con seriedad. Merlín, la que se venía.

-Tienes que irte Albus-dijo Gwen cuando Rose se encaminaba hacia ellos-ve con tu novia Potter-

-¿Qué?¿cuál novia?-Gwen volteó con brusquedad y fue hacia donde se encontraban sus dos amigas. Albus miró con confusión a Rose.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó ella.

-ALBUS POTTER-ambos se sobresaltaron al oír el grito-vamos-Rose le rodeó el brazo y juntos caminaron hacia donde se encontraba Harry. James y Lily ya estaban allí, con las cabezas gachas y expresiones arrepentidas.

-Mamá-masculló Rose al ver a Hermione-papá...-

-Vamos afuera-dijo Ron-ahora Rose-ordenó.

-Ustedes también-dijo Harry.

-¿No podemos esperar a llegar a casa?-preguntó James. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada-por favor pá-Harry miró a Ron y a Hermione.

-De acuerdo-lo señaló con el dedo-pero ya hablaremos-salieron de la comisaría en tropel. Los cuatro chicos caminaron cabizbajos tras los tres adultos, intentando pasar desapercibidos, o a lo sumo esperar a que se calmaran. Llegaron hasta un árbol frondoso y allí desaparecieron, para volver a aparecer junto a la puerta de Grimmauld Place 12. Harry abrió la puerta y les dejó el paso. La casa se encontraba a oscuras, si obviamos el candelabro sobre la mesita de café de la sala de estar, en donde Ginny se encontraba sentada en el sofá, en bata y sumamente nerviosa.

-Ya llegamos Gin-anunció Harry, cruzando el umbral y permitiendo que la tenue luz del candelabro iluminara su cansado rostro.

-Oh por Merlín, chicos-dijo Ginny, llegando hasta sus hijos y abrazándolos. Los besó dulcemente uno por uno-¿qué pasó?-los tres se miraron.

-¿No nos piensan contar?-preguntó Hermione.

-Siéntense-ordenó Harry-los cuatro-dubitativos se sentaron en el amplio sofá escarlata, mientras los cuatro adultos los miraban fijamente. Era como sentirse frente a un tribunal.

Rose se pegó contra el respaldo del sofá al observar que su padre tomaba aire, dispuesto a gritar a todo pulmón, como lo hacía cada vez que se enojaba.

-ROSE HERMIONE WEASLEY-bramó, y los vidrios del aparador que se encontraba contra la pared vibraron y temblaron-ME DICES YA QUÉ RAYOS FUE LO QUE PASÓ-

-Ron, no grites tanto-dijo Hermione-hija..-Rose suspiró.

-Deja Herms, tal vez sean mis hijos los que deban hablar-dijo Harry apretando los dientes. Los tres chicos Potter temblaron-¿nos cuentan?-estaba enojado, muy enojado. Se notaba en el rictus furioso de su mandíbula y en la forma en que sus ojos verdes brillaban. Lo conocían. No por nada ese hombre era el padre de los tres.

-James se agarró a los golpes con un muchacho-dijo Albus, mirando la alfombra.

-¿James?-preguntó Ginny, sin asombrarse en lo más mínimo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que James se metiera en problemas-¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-Eres un inadaptado social-masculló Harry. James suspiró.

-Ese chico la tocó-señaló a Lily. La cara de Harry se tornó violeta.

-¿Cómo...?-

-Harry, por favor-dijo Ginny con precaución-cielo...-

-¿CÓMO QUE LA TOCÓ UN CHICO?-bramó.

-¿Acaso prefieres que me toque una chica?-preguntó Lily, para segundos después morderse el labio y mirar a la alfombra al ver la mirada rabiosa de su padre.

-Bueno, pues eso-dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros-y..bueno..me enojé...sé que estuve mal, pero soy muy celoso, no me gusta que anden toqueteando a mi hermanita como si ella fuese un pedazo de carne-

-Bueno-dijo Harry, tomando aire, intentando calmarse-esta bien, es entendible-

-HARRY-bramaron Ginny y Hermione. Él se encogió de hombros.

-A mi también me molestaba que miren a Ginny cuando salíamos-

-Pero no es lo mismo...-dijo Ginny-James y Lily son hermanos...él no tendría que hacer eso-

-Yo se lo pedí-dijo Harry.

-Tú le pediste que cuidara a Lily, no que matara al primero que la tocara-dijo Ginny. Merlín, Harry era un celoso de la prehistoria-además...estoy segura de que fue consentido...-Harry se puso pálido.

-¿Mi niñita consintió a un pervertido?-(N/A: xD...jajajaja, lo amo hasta reventar).

-Harry, ya basta-dijo Hermione-tu hija ya es mayor, puede hacer lo que quiera-Rose miró a su madre consternada.

-Ojalá le dijeras lo mismo a papá-

-¿Tú qué sabes si no se lo digo?-chilló Hermione-se lo digo todo el tiempo, pero sabes cómo son los Weasley...-

-¿Y los Weasley cómo somos?-la increpó Ron.

-Eso, no te metas con los Weasley-dijo Ginny.

-Tú eres Potter ahora-dijo Hermione.

-Sigo siendo Weasley-chilló Ginny-no importa que ahora sea la señora Potter…-. Harry suspiró y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Merlín, no peleen...parecen críos-dijo hastiado-Ron, Hermione...-ambos lo miraron-me recuerdan a cuando teníamos diecisiete-rió divertido al ver que sus mejores amigos sonreían.

-Bien..-dijo Ron, olvidando por el momento la ligera discusión.-¿Y por qué se los llevaron a todos?-preguntó, mirando a los cuatro jóvenes de forma escudriñadora. Albus tomó aire.

-Yo me entrometí en la pelea-susurró.

-Merlín Al, no lo puedo creer de ti-dijo Hermione-tú no eres como tu hermano...-Albus tomó aire.

-¿Y cómo soy yo?-chilló James enojado. Era el colmo que lo tildaran de troglodita, troll e inadaptado social.

-Me entrometí...porque...porque ese chico..._er_...-susurró Albus. Miró a su hermana, que negaba con la cabeza. Él suspiró y miró al suelo-Lily intentó separar a James y a ese bodoque estúpido y él...-carraspeó-la golpeó-notó que su padre parpadeaba, y que su madre fruncía el ceño.

-Repítelo-dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

-Pues...-tragó saliva-el chico golpeó a Lily, y ahí fue que yo me entrometí en la pelea...-los ojos verdes de Harry se inyectaron de sangre.

-¡¡¡ESE ESTÚPIDO GOLPEÓ A NUESTRA HIJA!!!-bramó.

-Harry, cálmate-dijo Ginny, apoyando ambas manos sobre el torso de su marido.

-PERO ESE IMBÉCIL SE ATREVIÓ A LEVANTARLE LA MANO..NI SIQUIERA _YO_ LE LEVANTO LA MANO A NUESTRA HIJA, _MUCHO MENOS ÉL_-

-Por Merlín, te va a dar un ataque-dijo Ginny entre sollozos. Lo tomó del rostro-por favor, cálmate-

-Papá, te estás poniendo muy rojo-dijo James, levantándose del sofá y caminado hacia sus padres.

-LO VOY A MATAR-vociferó Harry, mientras Ginny intentaba obligarlo a que se sentara-¿CÓMO TUVO LA OSADÍA DE GOLPEARLA?, NADIE LE LEVANTA LA MANO A NUESTRA HIJA-fue es ese momento en que se tomó el pecho, poniendo una expresión de dolor.

-¿Harry?-preguntó Ginny con la voz crispada-Harry, no me asustes-

-¿Papá?-Harry apretó los párpados y tomó a James de la manga, antes de desplomarse sobre él.

-PAPÁ-bramó Albus cuando Ginny comenzó a gritar, y Ron y Hermione se acercaban a James para ayudarlo con el cuerpo inerte de Harry. Lily comenzó a llorar de los nervios, y Ron la abrazó para calmarla.

-Papá se va a morir por mi culpa-chilló, mientras Hermione y Ginny le quitaban la camisa a Harry (N/A: no piensen mal ¬¬).

-Ginny, déjame a mi-dijo Hermione. Ginny sollozó-estás muy nerviosa, déjame a mi-la pelirroja se mordió el labio y observó detenidamente cómo Hermione le hacía masajes a Harry sobre el pecho (N/A: eh Ron, pone orden xD).

-Me muero si no reacciona-murmuró Ginny entre lágrimas-Hermione, por favor..hazlo reaccionar-fue en ese momento en que Harry respiró hondamente-ay, Merlín-Ginny abrazó fuertemente a su marido.

Hermione y Ron suspiraron aliviados, mientras Ginny besaba toda la extensión del rostro de Harry.

-Harry, amor, creí que me abandonabas...no me lo hagas más-se largó a llorar sobre el hombro masculino.

-Tranquila Gin-susurró Harry-no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente-sonrió con dificultad cuando Ginny lo miró con el rostro húmedo.

-No seas estúpido-sollozó ella-quiero que estés conmigo hasta que tus huesos se hagan polvo-

-Qué romántica ¬¬-masculló James, mientras Lily reía entre lágrimas, y Albus se tomaba el pecho, intentando calmar a su desbocado corazón.

-Es más, cuando muramos, quiero que me sepulten a tu lado para que nuestras almas vayan juntas al cielo-Harry sonrió como bobo cuando Ginny lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Esto se está yendo al carajo-dijo James-ya mamá, papá está bien, deja de decir cursiladas-

-Llamaré al medimago-dijo Hermione-tranquila Ginny, todo está bien-la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, aún temblando.

-Yo llevaré a Harry arriba-dijo Ron, tomándolo de las axilas-vamos Harry-ambos hombres subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron sentados en el sofá, observando a Hermione, que, a través de los polvos flú, llamaba a un medimago, y a Ginny, que sollozaba en silencio.

-Ya má-dijo Albus, acercándose a ella y abrazándola-papá ya está bien-Ginny se sonó la nariz.

-Vayan a descansar chicos-dijo con voz quebrada-necesitan...necesitan dormir..-

-Pero mamá...-comenzó Lily.

-He dicho que se vayan a dormir..-dijo Ginny con voz autoritaria-por favor-suplicó luego con voz dulce.-Tal vez debas quedarte a dormir Rose-

Los cuatro se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron arriba con pasos pesados. Nunca antes habían sentido el frío del corredor como en ese instante. Era como si de repente el pasillo se hubiese convertido en un congelador, o, lo que era peor, en un criadero de dementores. Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo. Al pasar delante de la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, oyeron la voz susurrante y rasposa de Harry, que hablaba con Ron. Se acercaron cautelosamente hacia la puerta, que se encontraba entornada. La tenue luz de un candelabro apoyado sobre un buró iluminada el cuarto, así como tambien al hombre que se encontraba acostado sobre la enorme cama con dosel, y a su pelirrojo acompañante, sentado en una silla a su lado.

-Ya tranquilo Harry-dijo Ron. Harry se removió entre las sábanas-¿estás preocupado por tu salud?-

-No-respondió Harry-estoy preocupado porque mi hija se junta con golpeadores-Ron lanzó un suspiro.

-Luego hablaremos de eso Harry-susurró Ron-ahora descansa y cálmate-

Pasos apresurados llegando hasta ellos les hizo saber a los cuatro jóvenes que debían desaparecer de aquel lugar, o por lo menos alejarse lo suficiente para no ser vistos.

-Ya, a mi cuarto...es el primero-dijo Lily, tomando a Albus del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo consigo. Los cuatro corrieron hacia el cuarto de la pelirroja, y esperaron, escuchando tras la puerta.

Hermione apareció cruzando la oscuridad del corredor, y siendo iluminada por la luz que salía del cuarto en donde estaban Ron y Harry. Entró a la habitación.

-Ya viene el medimago-anunció.

-Espero que todo ande bien-susurró James, mientras los cuatro se acomodaban dentro del cuarto de Lily, completamente a oscuras.

-Bien...-dijo Albus-vayámonos a dormir-

-Yo quiero saber qué sucede con papá-dijo Lily en el momento en que sus hermanos abrían la puerta para salir del cuarto.

-No creo que pueda pegar un solo ojo-masculló James al salir al pasillo-tranquila Lily, papá es un hombre fuerte-

-Lord Voldemort no pudo con él...menos un pico de presión-dijo Albus con una sonrisa. Lily y Rose sonrieron, un tanto más calmadas.

-Que descansen-dijo James a las dos chicas, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron por el corredor oscuro y silencioso, apenas iluminado por la luz que salía del cuarto de sus padres. Albus se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, y volteó para mirar a su hermano.

-¿Crees que papá esté bien?-preguntó, antes de que James pudiera siquiera tomar el picaporte de la puerta. El joven de gafas lo miró levantando las cejas.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho Al: ni Lord Voldemort pudo con él-Albus suspiró.

-Sí...-y los dos entraron a sus cuartos.

Albus se apoyó contra la puerta al entrar a su habitación, observando el desorden. Suspiró, pensando en que tal vez debería estar junto a su padre. No tenía sueño, lo único que quería era saber cómo se encontraba él. Se dejó caer a través de la puerta, hasta quedar con la cabeza apoyada entre las rodillas. Realmente le asombraba lo frágil que era la salud de su padre cuando ocurría algo con alguno de ellos, más si se trataba de Lily.

Se quedó pensativo durante varios segundos, intentando percibir algún sonido proveniente del cuarto de sus padres, pero supo que no iba a lograr oír nada. Suspiró y miró hacia la pared opuesta, en donde su escritorio se encontraba repleto de libros. Y ahí, entre papeles y cuadernos, vislumbró los omniculares nuevos, esos que había comprado para suplantar a los de James.

Negó con la cabeza. No iba a verla por más que se lanzara por la ventana. Suspiró, recordando todos los rasgos del rostro femenino, el vestido blanco brillante, el largo cabello rojo...

Se sobresaltó. Voces. Oía voces provenientes de algún lugar.

-No lo puedo creer-la voz de un hombre sonó atronadora, llegando hasta sus oídos mientras él se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía hacia el escritorio con suma rapidez y luego se lanzaba sobre la cama para poder observar hacia la calle. Se percató de que no iba a lograr oír la conversación llevada a cabo por aquel hombre y las tres chicas, por lo que tomó las Orejas Extendibles, guardadas estratégicamente en el cajón en donde guardaba sus revistas (su madre jamás metía las narices en aquel cajón), las estiró y las lanzó por la ventana. Poco a poco le llegaron voces distorsionadas.

-Papá...-

-Emily, no hables-ordenó el hombre. Albus lo miró a través de los omniculares. La barba era espesa y terriblemente oscura, y su cabeza calva contrastaba con su apariencia jovial.

-Pero papá...-

-Emi, no estoy enojado-dijo. Emily suspiró.

-Me alegro-

-Pero deberé hablar con los padres de tus amigas-masculló seriamente-y con esos chicos que las acompañaron...¿dónde dices que viven?-Albus observó más fijamente a las tres horrorizadas chicas.

Se detuvo durante algunos segundos, mirando detenidamente a Gwen. Los labios femeninos ya no brillaban debido al lápiz labial, sino que mostraban su natural color rosado. El largo cabello rojo se encontraba despeinado y el vestido blanco, arrugado y maltrecho, no lograba protegerla del frío de la noche. Él sonrió al notarla tan frágil e indefensa. Habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de poder llegar hasta ella solo para entregarle su túnica y resguardarla del frío. Abrazarla y entregarle un poco de calor corporal no le resultaba mala idea tampoco.

-Pues..honestamente no sabemos dónde viven...-dijo Emily. Tragó saliva cuando el padre la observó-pero tenemos el número de teléfono de uno de ellos-la frente del hombre se destensionó.

-Me parece bien-dijo, mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura.-Mañana hablaré-abrió la puerta, dejándoles paso a las tres muchachas.

Albus bajó de su cama al percibir que las cuatro personas en la casa número diez salían de su campo visual. Suspiró, sintiendo en su pecho la sensación extraña y hermosa del cosquilleo. Se estaba obsesionando con Gwen o...la segunda opción le puso la piel de gallina, haciéndole sentir una horrible sensación de terror...se estaba enamorando. O ya estaba enamorado, lo que sabía que no tendría remedio.

Miró la Oreja Extendible sobre la almohada cuando ésta comenzó a transmitir unas extrañas risas femeninas. Sonrió embobado al reconocer la voz de Gwen. No entendía nada de lo que decía, ya que la Oreja no lograba captar correctamente las voces, pero saber que ella estaba a dos casas de la suya era reconfortante y esperanzador. Sabía que a la mañana saldría a la calle sólo con la intención de verla. Una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza, como una nube comienza remolinarse para formar una tormenta.

Tomó los omniculares, las Orejas Extendibles, se levantó del suelo y atravesó el pasillo hacia el cuarto de su hermano. Entró tan estrepitosamente que James, acostado en su camita mansa y tranquilamente, se sobresaltó, para luego caer al suelo con brusquedad. Albus se quedó parado bajo el umbral, mientras James lo maldecía por lo bajo. Lo único que logró oír de toda la perorata de su hermano fue "_niño bobo entrometido_".

-¿Qué quieres Al?-preguntó James, sentándose sobre la cama.

-Yo...quería saber si tu ventana da a la casa número diez-James bostezó y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Perdón?-Albus se sonrojó.

-Quiero saber si...-

-Ya te oí-dijo James, haciendo un ademán con la mano. Se levantó de la cama, tomando los omniculares que se encontraban en el suelo, y se dirigió hacia la ventana-a ver, a ver...casa número diez...-

Albus esperó pacientemente a que su hermano dijese algo que le quitara esa opresión molesta en el pecho. Lo vio concentrarse.

-Sí...-Albus sonrió abiertamente-oh mi Dios-

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Albus con curiosidad.

-Está desnudándose-Albus frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién?-

-Tu pelirroja-Albus se sonrojó excesivamente y apretó los puños. Se lanzó sobre James, intentando quitarle los omniculares, o a lo sumo, quitarlo de la ventana.

-NO LA MIRES-chilló, mientras James forcejeaba con él. James lo empujó violentamente al suelo, y lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-No es cierto, tu noviecita no está desnuda-masculló cuando Albus se levantó con fiereza del suelo y le arrebató los omniculares. El joven de ojos verdes se sonrojó al mirar por la ventana y ver que lo que James decía era cierto. Miró al suelo cuando su hermano lo miró burlón.

-¿Para qué querías saber si la ventana...?-las mejillas de Albus enrojecieron. James sonrió socarrón-querías verla-

-Yo..no..-

-Al..-

-Bueno...sí-admitió, restregándose las manos-quería verla-

-Pues mírala, entonces-dijo James-no está desnuda..-sonrió al ver que Albus se sonrojaba-pero está contra la ventana de la casa número diez-Albus miró a través de los omniculares hacia la ventana de la casa número diez. Allí la vio, a través de la cortina clara, iluminada por las luces de la habitación. Pudo notar que ella se peinaba el largo cabello tras la espalda, y que reía ante las ocurrencias de sus dos amigas. Él suspiró embobado, mientras James, que lo miraba desde la cama, levantaba las cejas.

-Ya sé-dijo Albus de repente. Abrió la ventana y sacó la pierna a través del marco.

-¿Qué haces?-chilló James al ver lo que él hacía. Albus lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

-Quiero verla-

-Pero si ya la has visto-replicó James.

-Quiero verla frente a frente-sentenció Albus, mientras un ligero tinte rosado iluminaba su pálido rostro.

-Estás perdido Al-dijo James. Albus sonrió mientras se tomaba de la rama del gigantesco árbol plantado estratégicamente en el jardín de la casa, de manera de tapar la vista de los muggles.

-Estoy enamorado James-dijo cuando su hermano se acercó a la ventana. James se apoyó contra el alféizar, y sonrió.

-Sí, estás perdido-sentenció.

-Deséame suerte-susurró Albus, mientras las hojas del árbol le hacían cosquillas en la nuca.

-Suerte Romeo-dijo James. Sonrió al ver que Albus se sonrojaba-ve a encontrar a tu Julieta-

Albus saltó a través de las ramas del árbol, para luego caer sobre el tejado de la casa número once. La luna llena iluminaba su silueta a través de las casas, como un gato caminando que, sigiloso, atravesaba los techos. Intentó por todos los medios no caer rodando por el tejado al llegar a la cornisa que separaba la número once de la número diez. Se vio de pronto en apuros al percatarse de que no podría bajar del tejado sin romperse un hueso. No había un solo árbol cerca, aunque vio un arbusto frondoso varios metros abajo. Tomó aire hondamente y rogó que no se rompiera en pedacitos. Cerró los ojos y, concentrándose, decidió aparecer en el suelo cerca del arbusto. Lanzarse hacia el parque de aquella casa no iba a ser buena idea, así que tomó la determinación de usar magia. Desapareció de sobre el tejado de la casa número once para caer, con tanta mala suerte, sobre un grupo de cubos de basura apoyados contra la pared. Se levantó estrepitosamente del suelo al ver que se encendían las luces de la casa, y corrió hacia el arbusto. Se lanzó tras él, escondiéndose de la vista del hombre que salía al patio.

-¿Qué sucedió Al?-Albus miró a la mujer que seguía al hombre. ¿Al?, no podía ser que aquel hombre se llamara igual que él.

-No lo sé-masculló el hombre calvo, mientras su esposa (Albus supuso que esa mujer debía ser la esposa de aquel señor) se acomodaba la bata.

-Debió haber sido un gato-dijo ella al ver el bote de basura inclinado sobre el suelo. –Alfred-Albus sonrió al saber que nadie más se llamaba como él. Se acurrucó contra el suelo al ver que Alfred se acercaba peligrosamente hacia donde él se encontraba.-Vamos a dormir-

-Está bien-susurró Alfred luego de acomodar el cubo. Entró a la casa tras su esposa.

Albus suspiró aliviado, manteniéndose escondido tras el arbusto. Sigilosamente se arrastró hasta la puerta. Sabía que no iba a poder entrar a la casa, ya que los dueños habían cerrado con llave. Así que se encontró terminantemente perdido y desilusionado. No iba a poder ver a Gwen.

Miró hacia su izquierda, y vislumbró unas piedritas esparcidas sobre la tierra. Las tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a lanzarlas contra la ventana del piso superior, la que sabía era la ventana del cuarto de Emily. La ventana se abrió, y una piedra chocó contra la frente de la chica que acababa de asomarse.

-Ups-susurró Albus mientras Gwen se sobaba la cabeza, adolorida. Ella miró hacia abajo, y él se sonrojó intensamente. Gwen frunció el ceño y lo miró detenidamente. Albus supo que ella se encontraba tan dormida que no lo había reconocido.

-¿Al?-él sonrió.

-Gwen-susurró.

-¿Qué...qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué sucede Gwen?-la voz de Alex se coló a través de la ventana y llegó hasta los oídos de Albus. Segundos después, Alex se asomó y miró hacia el parque-Oh Dios, bombón-Albus rió por lo bajo al ver que Gwen golpeaba fuertemente a Alex en la cabeza.

-_No-le-di-gas-bom-bón_-masculló Gwen con los dientes apretados.

-Está bien, está bien..._Albus_-dijo Alex con precaución, a no ser que Gwen comenzara a golpearla con odio acérrimo.

-¿Chicas?-Emily llegó al lado de las dos jóvenes con expresión adormilada. Bostezó-¿qué ocurre?-

-El bombón vino a ver a Gwen-dijo Alex con voz emocionada. Gwen apretó los puños y golpeó a la rubia fuertemente en la cabeza.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Emily, saliendo de su ensoñación. Se asomó por la ventana, y Albus le sonrió.-Albus-lo miró detenidamente-vamos, debemos abrirle-

-¿Qué?-chilló Alex-pero...-

-Vamos-las tres chicas desaparecieron de la ventana, y Albus miró hacia la puerta que tenía enfrente. Segundos después, ésta se abría, mostrando a tres despeinadas y adormiladas chicas bajo el umbral.

-Ven Al-dijo Emily-rápido, antes de que mi padre se entere-Albus entró a lo que supo era la cocina. Alex encendió la luz, y él pudo ver claramente el pecoso y hermoso rostro de Gwen, a pocos centímetros del suyo. Su corazón palpitó fuertemente dentro de su pecho cuando ella fijó la penetrante mirada azul en él.

-¿Quieres beber algo Al?-preguntó Emily, mientras tomaba cuatro vasos de la alacena y los llenaba con agua fría sacada de la nevera.

-Pues...-Gwen le entregó un vaso repleto de agua fresca-está bien-susurró, tomando el vaso que la pelirroja le entregaba. Sus dedos rozaron los de ella, y sonrió al verla sonrojar.

-¿A qué has venido Al?-preguntó Emily. Albus abrió la boca, pero fue en ese instante en que una puerta en el piso superior se abrió, y pasos apresurados se encaminaron hacia ellos.

-Rápido bombón, escóndete-dijo Alex. Gwen la fulminó con la mirada, mientras que Albus reía divertido.

-Rápido, bajo la mesa-dijo Emily. Albus se lanzó bajo la mesa, escondiéndose tras el mantel blanco.

Las tres jóvenes se pararon frente a él, de modo de taparlo de la vista del hombre que acababa de bajar las escaleras y entrar a la cocina.

-¿Emi?-

-¿Papá?-la voz de Emily sonó nerviosa. Carraspeó.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí, pá, todo en orden-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Vinimos a tomar agua...hace calor-dijo Emily, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Oh..bueno...-

-Ve a dormir pá...nosotras ya subiremos en cualquier momento-

-Está bien..anden con cuidado, oí ruidos en el patio hace unos minutos...tu madre dijo que debía de ser un gato..-

-Pues debe ser...están en época de celo, y sabes que tenemos una gata...-

-Oh sí..bien, no se desvelen demasiado-

-Que duermas bien pá-segundos después, las tres chicas se agacharon, para asomarse bajo la mesa.

-Ya Al, puedes salir-dijo Emily. Albus salió de debajo de la mesa, y se estiró para quitarse el dolor de espalda.

-Bien, ahora que ya hemos retornado a la normalidad...-dijo Emily, mirándolo detenidamente.

Albus se sintió de repente como un espécimen extraño de animal, siendo investigado y observado por personas que le temían a los desconocido. -...¿A qué has venido?-

-Vine a...-carraspeó cuando Gwen lo miró fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules.-A hablar con Gwen-Emily y Alex miraron a la pelirroja con sonrisas burlonas, y tanto ella como Albus se sonrojaron.

-Así que a hablar con Gwen-dijo Alex riendo con picardía.

-Sí-

-¿Y cómo llegaste hasta..?-

-Trepé por los tejados-dijo avergonzado.-Lo sé...parezco un ladrón...-

-No..pareces un Romeo-dijo Emily, y tanto ella como Alex miraron a la pelirroja.

-Ya no me miren-susurró Gwen enojada, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo furioso. Albus se mordió el labio y suspiró.

-Bien...entonces...hablen tranquilos-dijo Emily.

-Vamos Alex-

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos Alex-ordenó Emily.

-¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?-

-VAMOS-Emily tomó a Alex del brazo y la arrastró hacia las escaleras. Fue en ese instante en que Albus y Gwen se quedaron a solas en la cocina. Él la miró detenidamente. El camisón era corto, apenas tapaba los muslos, y pudo ver una piel muy blanca y lisa dejarse ver a través de la fina tela rosada. Tragó saliva ruidosamente al percibir que ella no llevaba sostén puesto, y vislumbró con gozo la silueta redondeada del seno. Se sonrojó excesivamente y miró al suelo. Si ella supiera Legirimancia...ya lo habría golpeado por pervertido.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Gwen, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Bien qué?-ella sonrió.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-

-Er...-se tocó la cabeza inconscientemente, y chilló adolorido al palpar un hematoma que crecía a cada segundo que pasaba. Gwen lo miró detenidamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te has lastimado?-preguntó ella, acercándose a él y acariciándole la cabeza de abundante cabello azabache. Albus se sonrojó al percatarse de la cercanía del delgado cuerpo femenino, y aspiró el aroma de la chica. Olía a rosas.

-Pues...me caí contra los cubos de basura..me golpeé la cabeza contra la pared-Gwen sonrió dulcemente, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Se miraron detenidamente. Las manos de Gwen eran delicadas y pequeñas, y rodeaban su cuello con cariño. Rodeó la cintura femenina con sus manos de manera casi inconsciente, y se sintió encantado al ver que podía abrazarla sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo. La cintura de la chica era pequeña y fina.

-¿Quieres que te cure?-preguntó Gwen, abrazándolo por el cuello, acortando aún más la distancia. Albus suspiró cuando las manos de ella lo tomaron del mentón.

-De acuerdo-respondió. Gwen se alejó de él para dirigirse a la nevera y tomar una buena cantidad de cubos de hielo. Los envolvió en una bolsa y los colocó sobre la cabeza de Albus. Durante algunos minutos se quedaron en silencio, observándose. Albus se vio a sí mismo unos años futuros casado con aquella chica, mientras un niño moreno y una niña pelirroja revoloteaban a su alrededor. Sonrió embobado.

-Discúlpame por...por lo de la piedra-susurró Albus, acariciando con delicadeza la frente femenina. Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Está bien...-

-¿Te duele?-ella negó con la cabeza-lo siento Gwen-

-¿Te has lastimado en alguna otra parte?-preguntó ella, mientras Albus miraba cada detalle de su cuerpo, como queriéndolo memorizar.

-Pues...-

-¿Las rodillas?-él negó con la cabeza-¿las piernas?¿no?-

-Pues no-respondió Albus. Gwen lanzó la bolsa con los cubos de hielo dentro del lavabo, y lo miró.

-Bien...-lo miró fijamente-no vuelvas a trepar por los techos...-dijo, regañona. Albus sintió como si de repente se encontrara sentado frente a su madre.

-Lo sé...algún día me tildarán de ratero..-ella sonrió.

-Lo digo porque puedes lastimarte-susurró-y no quiero que te lastimes-Albus tragó saliva.

-Gwen...-

-Dime-

-Yo...er...-

-¿Sabes?-lo interrumpió ella-mis padres necesitan un empleado más y...tal vez...tú podrías...-carraspeó, sonrojándose-¿tienes trabajo?-

-Oh no...-Albus sonrió abiertamente. La idea de verla todos los días era alentadora-pero me gustaría trabajar..-

-Pues...podrías ir mañana a probarte...lo único que tienes que hacer es...ordenar estanterías y...bueno..hacer un poco de papeleo...te gustará...aunque parezca aburrido-

-Sí...-Albus sonrió-me encantará trabajar contigo..-se sonrojó-quiero decir...trabajar-ella sonrió, ruborizándose.

-¿Qué querías decirme antes de que te interrumpiera?-preguntó Gwen, y Albus se sintió acorralado y terriblemente nervioso.

-Pues...-una puerta se abrió en el piso superior, y alguien caminó por el pasillo.

-¿Gwen?-la voz de la madre de Emily llegó hasta ellos sonando con mucha dulzura.

-Debo irme-susurró Albus, levantándose de la silla y caminando con paso apresurado hasta la puerta del patio. Gwen lo siguió con mirada acongojada.

-De acuerdo-

-¿Gwendolyn?-ella volteó, cerciorándose de que la madre de Emily no la viera de pie junto a la puerta del jardín...y hablando con un desconocido.

-Gwen...-dijo Albus cuando ella cerró la puerta tras él. Ella lo miró a través de la ventana -sal conmigo hoy-Gwen abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¿Salir?¿una cita?-

-Sí..una cita-respondió él, sintiendo a su corazón golpear contra su pecho con mucha violencia.

-Pues..-

-Gwen-la madre de Emily llegó a la cocina envuelto en una bata, y Gwen volteó con rapidez, tapando con su cuerpo a Albus. Él se escondió tras la pared-¿qué ocurre?¿por qué no respondes cuando te llamo?-

-Es que...había un gato en el jardín..-

-Oh...bueno..ve a dormir Gwen...-dijo la mujer.

-Está bien-Gwen volteó nuevamente cuando la madre de Emily salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Ella y Albus se miraron.

-De acuerdo...-respondió Gwen.

Albus sonrió como idiotizado. Si pudiese ponerse a saltar, lo haría allí mismo, aunque quedara como un terrible imbécil infantil. Tenía ganas de gritar de felicidad.

-¿En serio?-preguntó con voz desmayada.

-Sí Al-

-Bien...te..te pasaré a buscar por la librería..-ella sonrió.

-Está bien-

-Que sueñes con los angelitos-susurró Albus, mientras la observaba desaparecer en la penumbra.

Volteó, mirando hacia el tejado de la casa número once. Merlín, se sentía tan feliz que si apareciesen dementores los ahuyentaría con el Patronus más potente de todos. Se concentró todo lo que pudo en la puerta de su casa, y desapareció de aquel lugar, no sin antes resguardarse de cualquier mirada muggle. Cayó con fuerza sobre los escalones de la entrada, y entró a la casa procurando no hacer ruido. Poco a poco fue cubierto por la oscuridad del vestíbulo, mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia las escaleras. Subió al segundo piso con rapidez. Caminó por el corredor con lentitud, deteniéndose por completo al llegar hasta la puerta del cuarto de sus padres. Miró a través de la puerta entornada. Ambos dormían plácidamente, Ginny abrazando la cintura de Harry. Albus sonrió. Eran tan tiernos. Parecía que todo ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Fue en ese momento en que dos manos lo tomaron del cuello y lo arrastraron hacia la cama.

-¿Qué rayos?-tomó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó hacia cualquier parte. Oyó un estruendo mientras se soltaba del desconocido y caminaba hacia el candelabro ubicado sobre el buró junto a su cama. Al encender la luz comenzó a reír al ver a James casi inconsciente contra la pared.

-Lo siento James-dijo, conteniendo la sonrisa.

-Eres un idiota- Albus sonrió abiertamente mientras James se levantaba del suelo sobándose la cabeza. Se miraron. Albus vio en los ojos de su hermano los mismos ojos penetrantes de su madre-¿Y?-

-¿Y qué?-preguntó, mientras desparramaba su ropa por el suelo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con tu conquista?-preguntó James.

-No es mi conquista...yo..-se sonrojó al ver la mirada burlona de su hermano mayor. Carraspeó y miró fijamente el edredón de su cama, rehuyendo de los ojos pícaros de James.

-Estás enamorado..¿cierto?-Albus asintió con la cabeza.-Merlín...eso es malo-

-No es malo-chilló.

-Claro que sí-dijo James desesperado-¿no lo entiendes?, ahora solo vivirás pensando en ella, lo único que harás será planear lo que hacer con ella, vivirás soñando despierto, imaginándote cómo será besar sus labios, tocarla, abrazarla.._hacerlo con ella_.-Albus se sonrojó. Sentir ese frágil y cálido cuerpo bajo el suyo..Merlín, debía ser el cielo-tendrás cara de idiota todo el tiempo, las veinticuatro horas del día, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año...trescientos sesenta y seis los años bisiestos...-

-Ya cállate James-masculló Albus hastiado-me enfermas-

-No, no te enfermo...intento abrirte los ojitos, hermano-dijo James con galantería. Albus lo miró con sorna.

-Pues es mi problema si pongo cara de idiota o si lo único que hago es pensar en ella-dijo, sentándose sobre la cama-además...¿tú cómo sabes todo eso?-James abrió los ojos de par en par, y miró al suelo.

-Yo sé lo que es estar enamorado Al...y sé lo que es que te pisoteen como si fueras cucaracha..y sentir que lo único que tu vida tiene de sentido se te esfuma-los ojos de James se ensombrecieron. Albus levantó las cejas-pero no quiero hablar de eso..pasó hace mucho tiempo...-

-Jamás creí que tú...-nunca en su vida se había sentido tan igual a su hermano. Ahora sabía que James lo entendía.

-Pues no hablemos de eso ¿sí?-

-¿Es por eso que...?-

-¿Que ando con muchas chicas..?-preguntó James, y Albus asintió con la cabeza-tal vez...-ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio-no quiero que sufras Al-murmuró James segundos después. Albus sonrió de soslayo.

-James..ya he sufrido bastante...he aprendido-

-Me alegro-dijo James.

-La invité a salir-dijo Albus cuando James se disponía a salir del cuarto.

-¿Qué?-masculló el joven de gafas, mientras volteaba.

-Lo que has oído-

-¿Y qué respondió?-Albus sonrió abiertamente.

-Que sí-dijo emocionado-y te juro que no puedo esperar para verla-

-¿Ves? El amor te ha vuelto idiota-masculló James horrorizado.

-Ya basta James-dijo Albus, mientras se arropaba entre las sábanas de su cama-vete a dormir-fue en ese momento en que recordó algo de suma importancia-¿cómo está papá?-

-Pues bien...el medimago llegó, lo revisó..le dijo que se tomara las cosas con calma...tenías que ver a papá: se puso a gritar que no podía calmarse pensando en que su única y pequeña hija andaba con golpeadores...-James sonrió divertido-al final el medimago terminó dándole una medicina...-se encogió de hombros.

-Oh...-dijo Albus, más aliviado-ve a dormir-

-Está bien...más tarde hablaremos-dijo James, mientras Albus era envuelto por Morfeo, y se quedaba profundamente dormido.

Aquella mañana se despertó con tranquilidad. Se desperezó y bostezó con ganas. Se sentó en la cama, confuso. Era extraño que nadie estuviera gritando a esas horas de la mañana, ya era rutina oír gritar a su padre toda clase de improperios contra James, o a Lily enojarse porque el baño estaba ocupado. Se rascó la cabeza y se levantó de la cama. Salió al pasillo en pijama.

-Mamá, no tienes que hacer eso-oyó cuando llegó a las escaleras. Se dirigió a la cocina, y observó asombrado cómo su abuela preparaba una cantidad enorme de desayuno.

-Abuela-masculló. Molly lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Al..bienvenido...siento no poder haber venido antes, pero...bueno..tú sabes...-Albus sonrió mientras Molly lo tomaba de las mejillas-te ves tan guapo-

-Gracias abue-dijo él.

-Y te ves flaquito...ven, come...preparé el desayuno-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó él, mientras Molly lo obligaba a sentarse.

-Vine a visitar a mi hija y a mis nietos favoritos-dijo Molly risueña-pero no se lo digas a nadie-susurró luego. Albus sonrió.

-Mamá, ya deja de atosigarlo-chilló Ginny cuando Molly tomaba nuevamente a Albus de las mejillas.

-Es que es tan hermoso-dijo Molly-se nota que salió al padre-

-MAMÁ-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo soy tu hija, no Harry ¬¬-

-Oh bueno...-dijo Molly sonriendo.

-Me enferma que prefieran a Harry-masculló Ginny, mientras tomaba un canasto con ropa sucia.

-Que celosa es-dijo Molly cuando Ginny salió de la cocina como un vendaval. –Y del marido..qué cosa más extraña-Harry entró a la cocina en ese instante, y Molly sonrió-Harry cielo-

-Señora Weasley-dijo él asombrado-vaya...hacía mucho que no nos visitaba-

-Sí..estuve ocupada...demasiados nietos para visitar-sonrió-y ya no me llames Señora Weasley, dime Molly-Harry sonrió divertido-¿hace cuánto que eres mi yerno?...unos...-

-Veinticinco años-respondió Harry-lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo-

-Te casaste muy joven con mamá-dijo Albus de repente, mientras Harry se servía café y se sentaba a la mesa.

-Pues sí-

-¿Cuánto estuvieron de novios?-

-Dos años-dijo Harry, mordiendo una tostada-no creímos necesario esperar...nos amábamos y queríamos formar una familia-Albus frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Te casaste con ella apenas terminaste Hogwarts?-

-Apenas ella terminó Hogwarts-dijo Molly-tu padre no terminó la escuela-Albus abrió los ojos consternado. Harry suspiró.

-Luego de la guerra, entré a trabajar en el Ministerio con Kingsley Shacklebolt...el que aún continúa siendo ministro...-(N/A: dicho por Rowling, no lo he inventado yo).

-¿Pero cómo lograste entrar si no te egresaste de Hogwarts?-preguntó Albus.

-¿Me permites terminar?-dijo Harry con voz dulce. Albus asintió con la cabeza-di mis Éxtasis de manera de alumno libre-sonrió al ver la expresión de su hijo-y entré al ministerio...además, aprobé todas las pruebas para ser Auror-

-No por nada eres el jefe del Departamento de Aurores-dijo Molly orgullosa. Harry y Albus sonrieron al verla así. Ginny había tenido razón: parecía como si Harry fuese hijo de Molly en vez de ella.

-Y hablando de Kingsley..tengo una reunión con él en media hora..-dijo Harry, irguiéndose.

-¿Tan temprano?-preguntó Albus.

-Si, el hombre es madrugador..no como yo-sonrió. Besó a Albus en la frente y abrazó a Molly-iré a besar fervorosamente a mi hermosa esposa antes de irme-

-Ve Harry-dijo Molly divertida.

-¿Tú ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó Albus. Harry lo miró con una sonrisa.

-La medicina es bastante buena...-Albus hizo una mueca.

-¿No sería mejor que...te quedaras?-Harry lo miró como si lo que había dicho fuese algo muy malo.

-Kingsley es mi jefe...no puedo darme el lujo de no ir-

-Es que...-

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Harry, caminando con paso firme hacia la puerta.

-Suerte pá-dijo Albus cuando Harry salió de la cocina. Él y Molly se miraron-debería quedarse-

-Sí, pero tu padre sabe cómo ser testarudo-dijo ella.

-NO, NO Y NO-ambos se sobresaltaron, y miraron hacia la puerta de la cocina. Se levantaron con estrépito de sus lugares y corrieron hacia la sala. Se mantuvieron de pie bajo el umbral, observando a las dos personas que discutían...o más bien, al hombre moreno que se encontraba sentado y a la mujer pelirroja que vociferaba a todo pulmón.

-Pero Gin...-

-NO, TÚ TE QUEDAS, ESTÁS MAL DE SALUD, AYER TUVISTE UN PICO DE PRESIÓN, TE DESMAYASTE Y CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO-Albus suspiró. Ya había extrañado los gritos de su madre en la mañana. Ya le resultaba raro que no gritara como banshee.

-Pero cielo...-

-CIELO UN CUERNO-bramó Ginny, lanzando por los aires la ropa recién planchada que tenía entre los brazos.

-Pero es mi jefe...-

-Y yo soy tu esposa-masculló Ginny con voz feroz. Harry ya comprendía aquello que decía que las mujeres Weasley daban miedo...su esposa era de temer. Se parecía tanto a Molly.

-Amorcito...-

-No lograrás convencerme con palabras dulces Potter-gruñó ella.

-Ahora soy Potter-dijo ofendido. Ella lo miró enojada-_tengo que ir_-dijo él con voz firme, mientras se levantaba del sofá. Ginny cerró los puños.

-TÚ HARÁS LO QUE YO TE DIGA-bramó, tomando la ropa desparramada por el suelo y lanzándosela a Harry. Él agradeció mentalmente que lo que ella le lanzaba fuesen prendas de vestir...si fuese algo más sólido...le rompería la cabeza.

-No soy tu esclavo-dijo él-soy tu esposo-Ginny apretó los puños.

-NO ME INTERESA¿ACASO NO PIENSAS EN MI?-comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente en el pecho. Albus levantó las cejas, pensando en si debía o no intervenir. Ginny sollozó, mientras Harry la tomaba de las muñecas-yo me muero si te ocurre algo-lo abrazó fuertemente.

Albus sonrió al ver cómo de a poco su padre comenzaba a derretirse ante la dulzura de Ginny. La mujer sí que tenía convicción. Ya sabía a quién salía Lily.

-Yo..Gin...-comenzó Harry.

-¿SE PUEDEN CALLAR MANGA DE BIPOLARES?- James acababa de bajar las escaleras, con un notorio rostro de recién levantado. Ginny y Harry lo miraron asombrados-¿CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE NO SE PUEDA DORMIR TRANQUILO, QUE USTEDES SIEMPRE ESTÁN GRITANDO POR CUALQUIER ESTUPIDEZ?-

-No grites James-dijo Lily, bajando tras él. Se restregó los ojos-buenos días...si es que tienen algo de buenos-Rose bajó tras ella, con notorias muestras de haberse despertado por los gritos.

-Er...sí-susurró Harry, mientras Ginny lo abrazaba más fuertemente.-Me tengo que ir-

-NO-chilló la pelirroja-tú no irás a ningún lado-frunció el entrecejo-maldito testarudo-

-¿A dónde quieres irte?-preguntó Lily, saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Tiene una reunión con Kingsley-masculló Ginny con indignación.

-No puedes ir-masculló Lily. Harry suspiró con hartazgo.

-Las mujeres de mi vida se me ponen en contra-susurró cuando Ginny y Lily unieron fuerzas para que no fuese a esa bendita reunión.

-Tú debes quedarte en cama-dijo Lily-y es una orden-Harry la miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Tú no me darás órdenes a mi niña-

-Me dijo niña-chilló Lily indignada-nadie me dijo niña nunca-

-Pues ya era hora-masculló James divertido.

-MAMÁ-chilló Lily.

-Ya basta-dijo Albus, llegando hasta las cuatro personas que discutían-no puede ser que discutan por todo...-miró a Harry-tú te quedas-Harry suspiró, y Ginny sonrió triunfante.-Aplaza esa reunión...o...puedes decirle a Kingsley que venga aquí-

-Es mejor idea que ir-dijo Ginny-¿no crees cielo?-

-Ahora dime cielo ¬¬-dijo Harry, mientras la pelirroja lo besaba en el mentón.

-Te prepararé un chocolate caliente..-dijo Ginny contenta, mientras le quitaba la túnica-y tú te irás a la camita...-Harry suspiró.-Anda-lo golpeó dulcemente en el trasero, y los cuatro chicos rieron.

-Está bien-dijo él-pero le enviaré una lechuza a Kingsley..le diré que venga...-

-De acuerdo-dijo Ginny-acuéstate cariño-Harry la miró enojado desde las escaleras.

-Maldita bruja manipuladora-Ginny sonrió satisfecha.

-Hermoso mago de ojos verdes-le contestó ella, y Harry subió las escaleras sonriendo como bobo.

-Vaya, qué poder de convicción-susurró James cuando su madre pasó junto a él. Ginny sonrió divertida.

-Tu padre es manso como un corderito-dijo ella al llegar a la cocina, seguida por sus tres hijos, por su sobrina y por su madre.

-Vaya poder Prewett de convicción..eso lo heredaste de mi-susurró Molly. Ginny rió divertida-ahora comprendo cómo lo domas-ambas rieron.

-Harry no se doma má...él es noble y caballero...se doblega para que no haya conflictos-

-Yo diría que cede para no pelear-dijo Molly-se nota que te ama mucho-Ginny suspiró.

-Sí..y yo también a él...-

-Asco ¬¬-masculló James, mientras Lily intentaba desayunar sin reírse, y Albus negaba con la cabeza.-Amor igual asco-

-Cierra la boca James-masculló Albus.

-Cierto que tú tienes una cita hoy-dijo James con voz burlona-cierto que estás enamo...-

-¿Qué parte de _cierra la boca_ no has entendido? ¬¬-susurró Albus luego de lanzarle una tostada a su hermano por la cabeza, dándole, con mucha puntería, en la frente.

-El _cierra_-masculló James, sobándose la frente.

-Bien..-dijo Ginny, mientras ponía una olla sobre el fuego.-Prepararé el chocolate y...-se sonrojó al ver la mirada burlona de Molly-y se lo llevaré a mi hermoso marido-

-Asco ¬¬-repitió James, saboreando su desayuno.

-¿Tienen algo importante que hacer?-preguntó Ginny, sentándose a la mesa para desayunar.

-Pues...-

-Tengo una entrevista de trabajo-dijo Albus. Todos fijaron sus miradas en él.

-¿En serio?-Albus sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Es...en una librería...-

-Debe ser en el centro de Londres..¿verdad?-preguntó Ginny. Albus la miró sonriendo-estoy tan orgullosa de ti cielo-

-Pues...en realidad es en la librería aquí a algunas cuadras-dijo él.

-Ya empezó con el complejo de Edipo ¬¬-masculló Lily cuando Ginny se acercó a Albus y lo besó fuertemente en la mejilla.

-No seas celosa Lily-dijo Molly-tú seguirás siendo la hija pequeña, no te preocupes-

-Bien, yo me tengo que ir-dijo Albus-tengo...que ir temprano a..-

-La librería, sí-dijo Ginny. James, Lily y Rose se acercaron a Albus cuando él salía de la cocina.

-¿Realmente es una entrevista de trabajo?-preguntó Lily. Albus frunció el ceño.

-James nos contó..-dijo Rose, provocando que Albus se ruborizara intensamente.

-Pues...ella me dijo que sus padres necesitaban un empleado más...-

-Y de paso, ya que estás, sales con ella-

-Sí-dijo Albus-así que me voy...-

-Suerte Al-dijo Rose.

-¿No quieres que vayamos a visitarte luego?-preguntó Lily-y te deseamos suerte-

-No...está bien-dijo Albus, subiendo las escaleras.

-Iremos de todos modos-dijo James cuando Albus desapareció al subir al segundo piso.

Albus caminó por el corredor, dispuesto a ir a su cuarto, cuando cruzó frente a la puerta del cuarto de sus padres. La luz que salía de la habitación iluminó sus pies, y decidió entrar a visitar a su padre. Al abrir la puerta, vislumbró la silueta de Harry acostado en la cama.

-Papá-Harry levantó la mirada de la revista que leía.

-Dime Al-dijo Harry con voz dulce, dejando a un lado el artículo. Albus carraspeó.

-Necesito dinero-Harry levantó las cejas.

-¿Cuánto quieres?-preguntó, y Albus se vio de repente completamente sorprendido. James había insinuado que su padre era un terrible avaro. Y eso no parecía ser cierto.

-Pues no mucho...-respondió, mientras observaba cómo Harry introducía su varita dentro de la cerradura del cajón de la mesa de luz junto a la cama. Segundos después, Harry abrió el cajón.

-Pide lo que quieras-

-Pero..no...no necesito galeones-Harry lo miró fijamente a través de sus gafas redondas. –Necesito dinero muggle...-Albus vio a su padre fruncir el ceño levemente.-¿Recuerdas a Gwen?-se sonrojó cuando su padre sonrió burlón-bueno..pues..la invité a salir...y ella es muggle...no puedo llevarla a Hogsmeade..a...Madam Pudifoots...-se sonrojó aún más cuando Harry lanzó una risita-y bueno..tampoco puedo andar con galones en el bolsillo-

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry, sacando del cajón una pequeña cajita dorada.

-¿Tienes todo bajo llave?-preguntó Albus consternado. La sonrisa de Harry le confirmó la pregunta.

-Sí..tu hermano es muy metiche y ladrón-

Bien. Media hora después de la conversación llevada a cabo en la cocina, y de pedirle a su padre una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero (y de haberse bañado y vestido) Albus se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de la librería en donde, sabía, se debía encontrar Gwen. Había intentado peinarse, pero qué remedio, no lo había logrado. Aún tenía en su cabeza la risa de su padre al ver sus intentos fallidos para tener el cabello manejable. También se había perfumado, y es más, sabía que había exagerado al hacerlo. Tomó aire y, dando un paso, avanzó hacia la puerta y entró al lugar. Se quedó de pie en medio de la librería, esperando, cuando un hombre alto de cabello rojo y barba puntiaguda se acercó a él con paso firme.

-Tú debes ser Albus-dijo, su voz sonando atronadora. Albus le tendió la mano con nerviosismo, y aquel hombre desconocido la tomó con mucha fuerza.

-Oh, William, no seas así-una mujer de cabello rizado y ojos increíblemente azules apareció tras "William", y miró a Albus con una sonrisa. Él sintió que ya había visto esa sonrisa en otra parte.-Disculpa a mi marido, es un tanto brusco...-Albus sonrió-tú debes ser Albus, Gwen nos habló de ti-

-¿Ah...ah sí?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Sí..nos dijo que tú y ella son buenos amigos-dijo con dulzura. Pasos apresurados se dejaron oír por el lugar, y Albus vio, corriendo presurosamente, a Gwen, que se acercaba a ellos. Ella se detuvo tras la mujer de cabello rubio, y le sonrió.

-Hola Al-

-Hola Gwen-

-Ellos...ellos son mis padres: Ofelia y William-Albus sonrió. Ahora comprendía por qué aquella mujer le resultaba tan familiar.

-Mucho gusto-susurró-yo...soy Albus Potter-William frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Potter?-preguntó, mirándolo de arriba abajo-tu apellido me resulta familiar-Albus tragó saliva. No había posibilidad alguna de que un muggle pudiera conocer a su padre. -¿Conozco a tu padre?-

-No lo creo señor-dijo él, mientras Gwen se ponía de pie a su lado.

-Bien..tu trabajo será ayudar a Gwen...hay mucho trabajo y ella sola no puede-dijo Ofelia dulcemente-Alex y Emily vendrán también-Albus sonrió.

-Luego arreglaremos bien todo lo referido a tu paga-dijo Ofelia dulcemente-nosotros debemos irnos..andamos algo atareados con nuestras hijas pequeñas...-

-Se enferman de nada-dijo Gwen.

-Igualmente estás a prueba muchacho-dijo William. Albus puso cara de horror-no te preocupes, será solo esta semana-

-Hasta luego chicos, pórtense bien-dijo Ofelia. Besó dulcemente a su hija en la mejilla, y palmeó a Albus en el hombro-recuerda hija que debes cerrar a la hora de almorzar...nada de trabajar extra-

-Está bien má-dijo ella. El matrimonio Adams (N/A: no, los Locos Adams no xD) salió de la librería seguido por el típico tintineo de la campanita de la puerta, dejando a los dos chicos solos, rodeados de libros. Ambos se miraron.

-Bueno...empecemos-dijo Gwen, mientras Albus la miraba fijamente, deleitándose con lo que veía. Ella llevaba puesta una larga falda floreada de color pálido, y una musculosa de encaje blanca, que se enmarcaba a su delicada cintura y a sus encantadores senos. Se mordió el labio. Merlín, ya se sentía tan pervertido como James y Hugo.

-Dime qué debo hacer-dijo él, siguiendo a la pelirroja. Su largo cabello rojo se mecía tras ella a cada paso que daba. No iba a negarlo, estaba enamorado hasta la médula de aquella chica hermosa y cálida como una mañana de primavera (N/A: cuack? XD).

-Llegaron nuevos libros para poner a la venta..me gustaría que te encargaras del escaparate-

-Está bien...¿y luego?-preguntó él, siguiéndola hasta un montón de cajas amontonadas contra las

estanterías.

-Y luego...si hay tiempo...-lo miró sonriendo, y Albus se sintió como si hubiese sido golpeado con una bludger.-Podríamos salir un rato-

-Oh sí-dijo Albus, tomando una de las cajas sobre el suelo.

La verdad que acomodar una vitrina no era tan aburrido, aunque hubiese preferido perseguir a Gwen por toda la extensión de la librería, hasta acorralarla contra una pared y confesarle las ganas que tenía de hacerla su esposa. Sonrió embobado mientras ordenaba unos libros. Fue en ese instante en que, al observar a la calle, vio a varias muchachas de pie junto al escaparate, mirándolo como si él fuese un espécimen en extinción. Salió de la vidriera, entrando a la librería, y enarcó una ceja cuando ese mismo grupo de chicas entró al lugar. Levantó las cejas.

-Hola, veníamos a comprar libros-dijo una, con una voz chirriante y aturdidora. Albus señaló a Gwen, que ordenaba unos papeles.

-Es obvio que vienen a comprar libros-dijo él con sorna-esto es una librería-

-Sí, claro-dijeron las chicas a dúo, mientras él se dirigía hacia Gwen, siendo observado vívidamente. Unas horas después, ambos se encontraban sentados sobre la fría cerámica, intentando apalear el calor que sentían. La puerta del lugar se había cerrado tras la última cliente, y eso era reconfortante y aliviador.

-Merlín, qué miedo-susurró Albus. Gwen lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Er..Dios, qué miedo-dijo él rápidamente. La miró. Ella tenía la falda subida hasta sobre las rodillas, y pudo ver sus blancas e impecables piernas. El largo cabello rojo atado en una coleta alta, mientras se daba aire con una hoja completamente escrita.-Hace calor-

-Sí-susurró ella. Albus se miró. Tenía la remera adherida al cuerpo como una segunda piel por sobre la primera , y se sentía sumamente sofocado.

-¿Te molestaría que...?-Gwen lo miró en ese instante-no, deja-

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella. Albus negó con la cabeza.

-No...es...si te molestaría que yo..me quite la remera-Gwen levantó las cejas, y un tinte rojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Pues..-comenzó ella, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-¿Te molesta?-

-Si mis padres vienen...-

-Sería un problema..¿verdad?-ella asintió con la cabeza-y no sería bueno que tuvieras problemas con ellos...-

-No sería bueno que te echaran en tu primer día de trabajo-dijo Gwen-honestamente, no me molesta que te desnudes Albus-él sonrió abiertamente.

-Pues no soy tan descarado como para hacer eso-dijo, mientras ella se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Sabes Al? Nunca habíamos tenido tantas ventas..-dijo Gwen, cerrando la caja y dejando una nota sobre el escritorio. –Has aumentado las ventas...-Albus frunció el entrecejo.

-No...-

-Sí, fuiste tú..-dijo ella con picardía-si no fuera por ti, no habrían venido tantas chicas a comprar..tal vez deberías decirle a tu hermano que venga...-rió divertida cuando él la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Mi hermano ya tiene trabajo...y odia los libros, para lo único que los usa es para hacer fogatas-Gwen lo miró horrorizada.

-Blasfemo-susurró ella. Se miraron y se sonrieron. Ella miró el reloj.-Bien, ya es hora de almorzar..-Albus sonrió.

-Te invito a almorzar-dijo de repente. Ella lo miró con un sonrisa.-Tú y yo tenemos una cita hoy-

-Lo sé...no la he olvidado...no pude dormir de los nervios-Albus casi se derrite de amor al oír aquello. Merlín, ella no había podido dormir por su causa. Cuando volviera a su casa le contaría a su padre lo feliz que se sentía...que los dementores aparecieran, él los repudiaría de un solo hechizo.

-Ven Al, vamos-dijo Gwen, tomándolo de la mano. Ese simple contacto de la suave y pequeña mano femenina con la suya fue como un potente cable a tierra, y la miró con los ojos brillosos. Salieron de la tienda, luego de que Gwen cerrara el lugar herméticamente.

-Bien..¿adónde vamos?-preguntó Albus, sintiéndose notoriamente nervioso. La sola presencia de la chica lo ponía a temblar como una hoja al viento.

-Podríamos ir a la feria que está aquí cerca-dijo ella. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Una feria?-

-Sí, hay juegos, algodón de azúcar, peluches...-Gwen lo miró seriamente-no me digas que no te gustan las ferias-Albus sonrió, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Pues...nunca he ido a una feria-Gwen levantó las cejas.

-Entonces es hora, señor Potter, de que conozca una-dijo con vehemencia. Le tendió la mano, y Albus la tomó con timidez. Y así, tomados de la mano como dos recientes novios, atravesaron Grimmauld Place.

Albus se quedó pasmado y maravillado al ver la feria. Se encontraba de pie junto a Gwen, frente a lo que parecía ser la entrada colorida y bochinchera de un lugar de juegos. Ella lo tomó de la mano más fuertemente y lo arrastró hacia lo que parecía ser una boletería.

-Er...-dijo Albus cuando una chica rubia de aspecto cansado lo miró desde detrás de un vidrio sucio-dos boletos...-la joven le entregó dos papeles celestes y él le pagó, luego, claro, de dudar cuál era la cantidad correcta de dinero muggle que debía entregar. Gwen lo miró seriamente, y eso a él lo puso bastante más nervioso. Luego de pagar los benditos y malditos papelitos celestes, Gwen lo tomó nuevamente de la mano y ambos fueron hacia la entrada de la feria, entregaron los boletos, y entraron. Rápidamente Gwen corrió hacia un puesto en donde vendían lo que Albus vio, era una extraña especie de algodón rosado.

-Algodón de azúcar-dijo ella emocionada. Lo miró sonriendo.

-No creo que eso sea un almuerzo-dijo él, mientras ella saboreaba su algodón.

-Oh vamos Al, prueba-dijo Gwen. Quitó un poco de algodón y, juguetonamente, se la puso a él en la boca. Aunque Albus, bastante nervioso e intimidado, la mordió fuertemente, sin querer, claro está. Ella chilló de dolor y movió rápidamente su mano, para quitarse la sensación de los dientes. Albus suspiró. "_Genial, morderle un dedo debe ser muy sexy_".

-¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos?-preguntó él, mientras caminaban entre los puestos, y Gwen chilló emocionada al ver a los "autitos chocadores".

-¿Irnos?-preguntó tristemente-pero si acabamos de llegar-

-Lo sé...pero...-ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura. Albus tragó saliva al sentir el roce de la nariz femenina contra su mentón. Esa chica sí sabía cómo convencerlo.

-Anda Al...-dijo alegremente-mira-señaló un enorme y luminoso cartel que decía "Casa del horror". Él hizo una mueca-vamos...-lo arrastró con ella.

-Pero..-

-¿Me vas a decir que te da miedo?-preguntó Gwen burlona, mientras se acercaban a la puerta de la absurdamente casa del terror. Él negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero tengo hambre-

-Bueno, entramos aquí y luego iremos a comer...¿si?-le sonrió dulcemente, y Albus se sintió acariciado por una cantidad inmensa de flores color rojo y azul. Fue en ese instante, de improviso, de increíble sorpresa, que ella lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla, y él no pudo evitar sonreír como un tarado. Entraron al lugar luego de mostrar sus boletos, y se sentaron en un carrito que, a parecer de Albus, era demasiado pequeño para ambos. Aunque sentir el cálido cuerpo de Gwen acomodarse apenas sobre el suyo fue como una recompensa, y el carrito le resultó un buen amigo.

-Sino no podemos andar sobre esto-susurró ella, abrazándolo por la cintura. Albus sonrió. Si James lo viera se burlaría de él hasta que muriese.

El carro comenzó a avanzar por un túnel oscuro y estrecho, y Albus recordó los túneles intrincados y espantosos de Gringotts, aunque no iba a comparar: aquella vez habían estado sus padres y sus hermanos...esta vez, estaba su hermosa y amada chica. Sí¿qué onda?, ya la consideraba suya. ¿Posesivos los Potter?, tal vez. Pero no por eso menos amados, que quede claro.

A ser verdad, y siendo él mago, no se asustaba con los trucos absurdos y casi infantiles de aquel juego. Los fantasmas no lo asustaban, las calaveras menos, las tumbas..pfff...el juego era aburrido y estúpido, pero qué más daba, si Gwen lo abrazaba como lo estaba haciendo, cualquier cosa era perdonada. Lo único divertido de todo eso fue, al doblar una curva, que una sombra cruzó delante de la vista de ambos, y Gwen chilló asustada, para abrazarlo más fuertemente. Albus le acarició la espalda sintiéndose el ser humano más afortunado del mundo, y rió con ganas cuando, al encenderse la luz, vislumbró que aquella sombra tan terrorífica era tan solo un simple gato. Gwen se sonrojó intensamente al ver al animal, y rehuyó de la mirada de Albus.

-Bien, el juego era aburridísimo..¿verdad?-dijo ella cohibida. Él la miró sonriendo-lo siento, creí que era más divertido-

-Sí..ninguna de esas cosas me dieron miedo-dijo Albus risueño-no hay nada como los demento...-se tapó la boca al instante, mientras Gwen lo miraba atentamente.

-¿Demento..?-Albus carraspeó. Ahora sí se había metido en problemas. Bien, a improvisar. Era hijo de dos personas increíblemente geniales en improvisación, así que algo de ellos debía de haber heredado.

-Dementores-dijo, nervioso-son...unas criaturas de..unos cuentos que me contaba mi padre de niño-vaya, sí que sabía improvisar. Ella lo miró atentamente.

-¿Y por qué dices que son terroríficos?-preguntó ella, caminando hacia una pequeña plaza armada dentro de la feria, en donde varios niños jugaban alegremente.

-Pues porque...-se acercaron a un puesto de comida rápida-porque te quitan toda la alegría...y..-ella lo miraba atentamente, y eso lo ponía nervioso-y te dejan con tus peores sentimientos y recuerdos...-

-Oh...¿y de verdad existen?-él sonrió.

-Espero que no-dijo, carraspeando.

-¿Sí?-un hombre los saludó cuando ellos llegaron hasta él-¿qué quieren?-

-Quiero un perro caliente...-

-Yo quiero perro caliente y helado-dijo Gwen. Albus la miró levantando las cejas.

-Tienes un estómago voraz-dijo él, mientras caminaban hacia las hamacas para poder comer los perros calientes. Ella sonrió, saboreando su pancho.

-Pues sí-susurró. Se quedaron en silencio mientras almorzaban..si es que eso podía llamarse almuerzo.

-Al..-él la miró-tienes mostaza-

-¿En dónde?-preguntó, tomando una de las servilletas que ella llevaba sobre la falda. Gwen sonrió tímidamente y, tomándolo del mentón, y haciéndolo sentir como una llamarada, lo besó en la comisura de los labios. Él se sonrojó excesivamente, transformándose en un intento de tomate gigante y parlanchín.

-Ahí-susurró Gwen, sin poder evitar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Albus tragó saliva ruidosamente, sabiendo que el pedazo de salchicha y pan dificultosamente pasaría por su esófago. Merlín, los nervios que tenía encima. Ella lo había besado. Bien, en la comisura de los labios y para quitarle un poco de mostaza, pero...lo había besado. Awww, cuando llegara a su casa saltaría como conejito feliz.

-Pues..er...-dijo. Tragó saliva, mientras arrugaba entre sus manos la servilleta.

-¿Quieres un poco de mi helado?-preguntó ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No gracias-respondió Albus, justo en el momento en que su estómago se retorcía de nervios-mi estómago está un tanto rebelde..-ella sonrió y devoró el helado, mientras él levantaba las cejas. Unos segundos después, Gwen comenzó a hamacarse lentamente, siendo fijamente observada por Albus. No podía creer que semejante chica existiera y fuese tan dulce y amable. Y no solo eso, sino que además era inteligente y sumamente culta. No era que las chicas no fuesen inteligentes, no, Rose era un cerebrito y Lily muy sabionda, pero jamás una chica así le había gustado. Las chicas solían gustarle bonitas, pero sin un gramo de seso..y sumamente arrogantes y egocéntricas.

Pensativo y observando la forma en que el cabello rojo de Gwen se mecía, se mantuvo de pie frente a ella, lo bastante alejado como para no ser golpeado por la hamaca. Notó el cambio de velocidad de la chica, y la miró. Se acercó apenas y en ese instante, en ese preciso momento, ella lo besó. Déjenme explicar. Albus, de pie frente a Gwen, y ella, hamacándose cual niña chiquita, lo más divertida, se acercó a él junto con la hamaca, y lo besó dulcemente. El roce fue poco, apenas los labios de ambos se tocaron debido al vaivén de ella hamacándose, pero ese simple contacto, dulce y suave, fue suficiente para que Albus se sonrojara y sintiera un calor corporal excesivo. Tragó saliva y miró al suelo, aunque luego fijó su mirada en ella, completamente decidido.

-Me gustaría otro-dijo con voz firme, y Gwen levantó las cejas. Sonrió, acercándose...ay, pero eso se llamaba tener mala suerte. Sin querer...lo golpeó en el bajo vientre (N/A: mala yo? XD). Y Albus se retorció de dolor cuando ella golpeó su entrepierna con el pie, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, rogando que pudiese dejar herederos en el mundo (N/A: roguemos que sí xD).

-Al-chilló Gwen, saltando de la hamaca para llegar junto a él-lo siento..-

-No es nada-susurró él con voz susurrante-fue sin querer-

-¿Quieres..?-Albus se levantó del suelo con dificultad.

-No..no quiero nada...-murmuró-mis hijos no nacerán...-Gwen se ruborizó.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo, mirando el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca-ya es hora de que vuelva a abrir...-

-Entonces significa que debo irme...-ella asintió con la cabeza-terminó mi turno-fue así que caminaron cabizbajos hacia la entrada de la feria para volver a la librería. Silenciosos atravesaron las calles que los separaban de su lugar de trabajo.

-Al..¿puedo..preguntarte algo?-preguntó Gwen con timidez, y él asintió con la cabeza-Rose...¿es tu novia?-Albus levantó las cejas. Ya se encontraban parados junto a la entrada de la librería.

-¿Rosi..?-carraspeó al ver la mirada enojada de ella-no..-

-AAAAAAAL-no tuvo ni tiempo a voltearse, que una maraña de cabello rojo se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó como si él fuese una almohada de plumas. O un osito muy querido.

-Rose...-chilló él, tomando a su prima de los codos. Ella le sonrió abiertamente.

-Hola Al..¿qué cuen...?-fue en ese momento en que notó la presencia de la otra pelirroja-hola Gwen...-ella sonrió forzosamente.

-Para ti soy Gwendolyn-

-Er..sí, como quieras-

-Al, tanto tiempo-dijo James, seguido por Lily-te dije que vendríamos-Albus hizo una mueca.

-Sí..-susurró. Miró a Gwen, que observaba a Rose como si quisiera fulminarla con los ojos, y enterrarla veinticinco metros bajo tierra luego de freírla en una sartén gigante.-Debo irme-

-Sí...-dijo Gwen.

-Hasta mañana-susurró Albus, sintiéndose miserable. Le hubiera encantado alargar ese instante (desapareciendo la presencia de sus dos hermanos y de Rose) para poder quedarse eternamente a su lado..y poder terminar ese beso inconcluso...y alargarlo hasta el final de sus días. Ya no podía negar que estaba enamorado de ella. Él que no había creído en el amor, se rendía fácilmente ante sus encantos.

-Nos vemos-respondió Gwen.

Albus volteó, siguiendo a los otros tres chicos, cuando un deje de coraje le inundó el pecho. Volteó, enfrentando a la pelirroja, que lo miró sin comprender por qué su cambio de actitud.

-Rose no es mi novia-dijo decidido. Gwen hizo una mueca. No le creía-no es mi novia y no lo será nunca..-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?-preguntó ella, frunciendo el entrecejo-¿acaso tienes una bola de cristal?-Albus se mordió el labio. Si le decía que sí, no le iba a creer, y eso que era la pura verdad.

-Estoy seguro de eso porque...-tomó aire. Las manos le temblaban..el estómago se le retorcía..Okey, corazón, calmado...no sea que salgas del pecho cual Alien y corras por la calle. La miró. Era tan hermosa-eres tú la que me gusta-Gwen abrió los ojos asombrada. –Me gustas Gwen-la vio quedarse de piedra-Gwen...-

-Hablaremos mañana-terció ella nerviosa, mientras James vociferaba a todo pulmón el nombre de su hermano. Albus suspiró hastiado y revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Ya voy-gritó, mirando a James-maldición..no me deja tranquilo nunca-Gwen apoyó su mano sobre la de él, haciéndolo ruborizar.

-Hablaremos mañana, no te preocupes-susurró con voz dulce. Se puso en puntas de pie, y lo besó dulcemente en los labios. –Adiós Al-él tomó aire hondamente. Su corazón latía tan ferozmente que temía que sus hermanos lo oyeran.

-Adiós Gwen-susurró, mientras James, que había llegado a su lado, lo tomaba del hombro y lo arrastraba con él. Albus suspiró embobado.

-Miren al idiota..-dijo James-enamorado hasta la médula-

-Cállate James-dijo Lily-es lindo estar enamorado-

-¿Tú cómo sabes que es lindo?-preguntó James enarcando una ceja-¿acaso te has enamorado?-preguntó aterrorizado.

-No ¬¬-respondió ella-jamás me he enamorado...pero sí me han gustado chi...-

-Si quieres mantener tu vida, no le cuentes esas cosas a James-susurró Rose.

-¿Sabes prima? Tienes razón-

-El cerebro de la tía Hermione-dijo Albus divertido. Suspiró al llegar hasta las casas trece y once, y observó aparecer Grimmauld Place 12, con ese cartel psicodélico y maniático que James había colgado en la puerta.

-Deberíamos cambiarlo..-susurró Lily.

-¿Alguna novedad?-preguntó Albus, entrando al vestíbulo, iluminado por la luz del exterior. James hizo una mueca. Albus frunció el ceño al oír una discusión proveniente de la cocina, y miró a sus hermanos con curiosidad. Era normal oír gritar a sus padres, pero jamás oírlos discutir de esa forma...aunque...sabía que no eran sus padres los que discutían. Eran dos hombres.

-Kingsley Shacklebolt renunciará a su cargo de ministro-susurró, mientras se acercaban a las escaleras.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con papá?-esta vez fue Lily la que hizo la mueca.

-Kingsley propuso a papá como ministro-Albus abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Bromean-los tres chicos negaron con la cabeza-¿y quiénes están..?-

-El tío Ron y Kingsley-dijo James. Suspiró-papá no quiere saber nada...y mamá menos...-se encogió de hombros-el tío no está de acuerdo en que obliguen a papá a postularse...y la tía Hermione tampoco-

-¿Dónde está papá?-preguntó Albus.

-En su cuarto, con mamá-

-Mejor ni me animo a molestarlos-dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa, y los otros tres chicos rieron burlones. Sí, mejor mantenerse alejados de ese cuarto.

-¿Y los del Ministerio..?-preguntó Albus segundos después.

-Aceptaron postularlo-dijo Rose.

-Me huele muy mal-dijo Albus.

-A nosotros también-respondieron. Albus suspiró.

-Bien..luego veremos-dijo, y, siguiendo a los otros tres chicos, subieron las escaleras.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO.OoOOoO.OoOOoO.OoOOoO.OoOOoO**

**_Nota de Autora:_**

Pffff...mala yo?, pero ustedes que fumaron? xD...no, yo no les convide nada!!!...soy egoista con eso O.O..CHAN...

Ojalá hayan disfrutado...larguito no?...xD...les parece?, a mi me resulto corto (la la la xD)

Dejen reviews, ellos son mi incentivo para seguir...

**Nos vemos!**

**__**


	6. Volver

He vueeeeeeeeeelto xD. Bien, como saben, les agradezco los reviews a: **kamy-evans18**, **Sowelu**, **viktor jos krum**, **nallemit**, **hermioneyron **y **Maggie Granger Weasley**.

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews. Me hacen feliz y me dan ganas de continuar. Y lo saben xD.

Bien, una de ustedes me dijo que la pareja Lily/Scorpius no le gustaba. **YO OPINO IGUAL **xDD...asi que tranquila Maggie, a ambos les tengo otras parejas y otros destinos...q por cierto, en este capitulo comenzará una de esas parejas...espero q no me asesinen al notar quiénes O.o.

Asi que disfruten. Y pienso actualizar el fic de los merodeadores, la inspiración ya ha retornado. Además ahora tengo banda ancha, asi que no tengo q ir al ciber para actualizar xD.

Dejen reviews!!!...y no me asesinen por favor!!!...xDD

**Capítulo 6: Volver.**

La oscuridad del pasillo envolvía a los cuatro chicos, sentados al comienzo de las escaleras, intentando oír algo de la discusión llevada a cabo en la cocina. La luz que salía de aquel lugar era lo único que iluminaba la casa. Podían ver las sombras alargadas de los muebles de la sala, y las siluetas de los adultos, que iban de uno y otro lado.

Ya había anochecido, y los cuatro jóvenes se resguardaban en la oscuridad, intentando percibir las palabras que los adultos proferían. Harry y Ginny habían bajado varias horas antes, decidiendo que debían participar de aquella discusión, debido a que el tema de discordia era lo que el hombre de gafas decidiera.

-Esta discusión no termina más-susurró James, sentado contra la pared, apoyando ambas manos alrededor de sus piernas.-Estuvieron toda la tarde discutiendo-las expresiones preocupadas de los otros tres chicos lo hizo sonreír-no es para que tengan esas caras...no creo que lleguen a matarse-

-Pues el tío Ron se sulfura con rapidez-dijo Albus, oyendo la voz potente y grave del pelirrojo.

-Oigan...-dijo Lily-¿no sería genial..que pudiésemos oír la discusión?-sus dos hermanos se miraron como si acabara de encenderse una lamparita sobre sus cabezas. Se levantaron con estrépito de sus lugares y corrieron por el pasillo, mientras las dos chicas los miraban asombradas. Segundos después, ambos llegaron a ellas con Orejas Extendibles en sus manos. Se sentaron junto a ellas y alargaron el plástico color piel entre sus dedos, de manera que llegara al suelo. Poco a poco comenzaron a oír voces mal sintonizadas.

-Parece que sí, que el tío Ron se sulfura con facilidad-dijo Lily risueña. Se sobresaltaron al oír un grito chirriante y ensordecedor.

-Ya basta, esta discusión se acabó-era Ginny la que hablaba- ya hemos dejado claro la decisión de mi marido-

-Pero no creo que sea conveniente-la voz grave y baja de Kingsley se dejó oír a través de la Oreja Extendible, y los cuatro chicos se miraron.

-No me importa lo que piensen los miembros del Ministerio-esta vez fue Harry el que levantó la voz a través del murmullo-no voy a poner en riesgo mi vida...-

-Nadie dice que tu vida corre riesgo, Harry-masculló Kingsley. Un golpe seco les hizo saber a los cuatro jóvenes que el ministro había golpeado la mesa en un arrebato de impotencia.

-Mi vida correrá riesgo si asumo-dijo Harry, con toda la tranquilidad que le fue posible-tú sabes que aún hay gente que piensa como si nada hubiese cambiado...además no quiero tener esa responsabilidad-

-Tú ya eres buen ministro Kingsley-dijo Hermione con suavidad-no entiendo por qué quieres renunciar si..todo está bien-se quedaron en silencio.

-Pues...-

-Tú quieres dejar tu cargo..y creo saber por qué-dijo Ron-casi te matan...quieres poner a Harry como carnada...-

-Me han atacado, sí-dijo Kingsley-y no me creas tan bajo Ronald...no quiero que nada le ocurra a Harry, y tengo la certeza de que él es la mejor opción para este cargo..yo no puedo solo...y él tiene mucho poder y mucha influencia-

-Mi marido no va a ser ministro-dijo Ginny con voz firme-y se acabó-

-No serás tú la que decidirá eso Ginevra...-dijo Kingsley.

-Por eso mismo-dijo Harry-yo estoy de acuerdo en lo que ella dice...sus opiniones me importan-el sonido de una silla al moverse les hizo saber a los cuatro chicos en las escaleras de que el ministro se había levantado de su asiento.

-Te dejaré pensarlo Harry-dijo con voz seria.

-No lo pensaré, la decisión ya está tomada...-

-Por favor-dijo Kingsley. Se hizo el silencio.-Bien, es hora de que me vaya-

-Sí, ya hemos discutido bastante-dijo Harry.

-Te acompañaré hasta la puerta-dijo Ginny.

-Rápido, escondan la Oreja-dijo James, enrollando con rapidez el plástico color piel, para que su madre no lo viera y los asesinara por entrometidos. La puerta de la cocina se abrió, iluminando con su luz las escaleras y a los cuatro chicos. Sonrieron en forma de disculpas cuando Ginny los miró enarcando una ceja, muy a lo Molly.

-Nos va a asesinar-masculló James, cuando Ginny puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas y los miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-A cuanto que si-dijo Albus.

-Mientras sea una muerte rápida e indolora, está bien-dijo Lily.

El cuerpo imponente de Kingsley cruzó el vestíbulo, seguido por Ginny. Los cuatro jóvenes miraron atentamente a los dos adultos, y fue en ese instante en que una sombra tapó la luz proveniente de la cocina. Los cuatro giraron su vista hacia allí.

-Papá-susurró Albus. Harry se paró bajo el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, y suspiró largamente. Su rostro se veía cansado debido a la discusión (él no era partidario de discutir), y también débil..bastante débil. Lo vieron encogerse de a poco, tomándose fuertemente del marco de la puerta.

Albus y James se levantaron con estrépito de sus lugares, preocupados por su padre. Llegaron hasta él luego de saltar por las escaleras hacia el suelo. Ron y Hermione habían salido de la cocina, con notorias muestras de incertidumbre.

-Estoy bien-dijo Harry cuando sus dos hijos lo tomaron de las axilas-solo me siento un poco cansado-

-Vamos, te llevaremos a arriba-dijo Albus, mientras colocaba el brazo de Harry alrededor de su hombro.

-¿Todo bien Harry?-preguntó Ron. Harry asintió con la cabeza, mientras Hermione le acariciaba la nuca dulcemente.

-Ejem, no lo toques tanto ¬¬-masculló Ron celoso. Hermione y Harry se miraron sonriendo divertidos. Hermione abrazó a Ron por la cintura.

-Eres un bobo-dijo.

-Lo sé-respondió Ron.

-¿Qué sucede?-la voz de Ginny sonó temblorosa y sumamente preocupada al ver a sus hijos tomando a Harry de las axilas.

-Papá se siente cansado-Ginny tomó a Harry de ambos lados del rostro, y le besó la frente.

-Te llevaré la medicina, ve a descansar-

-No-dijo él con firmeza-quiero..quiero hablar...-

-Puedes hablar desde la cama-dijo Ginny, comenzando a fruncir el entrecejo-no me hagas enojar-

-Pero Gin...-rezongó Harry.

-Pero Gin nada-replicó ella, autoritaria. Su mirada castaña se suavizó al mirar a Harry a los ojos-te amo y no quiero que nada malo te ocurra-

-Asco-masculló James cuando Ginny besó a Harry dulcemente en los labios. Una fuerte patada lanzada por Hermione lo hizo callar. -Auch..me maltratan- lloriqueó.

-Te lo buscas-replicó Hermione.

-Lleven a su padre arriba-ordenó Ginny-yo iré en unos segundos-los tres hombres Potter subieron las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. Ginny suspiró tristemente al ver desaparecer en la oscuridad a Harry y a sus dos hijos. Entró a la cocina seguida de Hermione, Ron, Lily y Rose. Se quedó de pie junto al lavabo y, apretando fuertemente un repasador, lanzó el insulto más blasfemo e indecoroso que alguna vez hubiese proferido.

-Mamá-chilló Lily.

-Vaya tía, no sabía que tenías ese vocabulario-dijo Rose divertida.

-Sí, y tú no lo usarás-replicó Ron-las señoritas no hablan así-Rose y Lily pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Si supieras-susurró Rose, y Lily se tapó la boca con la palma para no lanzar una carcajada.

-¿Qué sucede Ginny?-preguntó Hermione, acercándose a la pelirroja y palmeándole la espalda. Ginny sollozó rabiosa.

-¿Nunca nos dejarán tranquilos?-masculló, lanzado el repasador dentro del lavabo con mucha rabia.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Ron.

-Cuando Harry y yo nos casamos juramos tener una vida normal...sin sobresaltos de ningún tipo...y ahora...-apoyó su rostro entre sus manos-me enferma...yo quiero que Harry siga siendo feliz y que viva tranquilo conmigo y con nuestros hijos...-su voz se quebró.

-Ya Gin...Harry es un hombre fuerte-dijo Ron-no tienes de qué preocuparte-

-No voy a permitir que me arruinen la vida-chilló Ginny-maldito Kingsley y maldito Ministerio-abrió la alacena y sacó de ella una taza de porcelana. Todo eso lo hizo con mucha rabia, y los que se encontraban con ella temieron que la taza se rompiera, la puerta de madera de la alacena saliera de sus goznes, y que la mesada se partiera bajo los fuertes golpes que Ginny le daba. Puso agua al fuego y esperó a que hirviera para prepararle el té a Harry.

Lily suspiró mientras observaba el rostro humedecido de su madre, que lloraba en silencio.

-Mamá...tranquilízate-dijo cuando percibió que Ginny sollozaba fuertemente. Ginny se sonó la nariz con el delantal que llevaba puesto, y Lily hizo una mueca. Observó a su madre tomar una bandeja y llenarla con la taza de té, el azucarero, un frasco de medicina y dos cucharas. La pelirroja se enjugó las lágrimas y, luego de tomar la bandeja repleta, salió de la cocina. Lily y Rose la siguieron, dejando a Ron y a Hermione solos en la cocina. El corredor era iluminado por la luz proveniente del cuarto en donde Harry, Albus y James se encontraban. Vislumbraron la silueta de Ginny junto a la puerta, y apuraron el paso.

-Harry, te traje la medicina-susurró Ginny al entrar al cuarto, siendo seguida por Rose y Lily.

Harry miró a su esposa con preocupación al notar que la voz de ella sonaba crispada y baja.

-¿Qué ocurre Gin?-preguntó él, incorporándose en la cama. Ginny negó con la cabeza, mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas-amorcito-ella se sentó a su lado, y él le acarició el rostro dulcemente. Se miraron con expresiones sumamente enamoradas, mientras sus dedos se intercalaban unos con otros.

-Temo por ti-dijo Ginny, y Harry le besó el lóbulo de la oreja con ternura.

-¿Van a contarnos qué ocurrió?-preguntó Albus. –Porque yo llegué hace unas horas y..-

-No, no creo que deban saberlo-masculló Harry. Sus tres hijos lo miraron con indignación.

-Ya no somos niños-masculló James.

-Claro que sí, son mis niños-dijo Harry con voz desesperada.

-Papá..-dijo Albus. Le sonrió cuando Harry lo miró-sabes que ya no somos niños...aunque tú nos veas como unos-Harry suspiró.

-Diles Harry-susurró Ginny-mejor ahora que después-Harry volvió a suspirar.

-Pues creo que ya se han enterado de que Kingsley quiere dejar el puesto de ministro-dijo Harry, mientras Ginny le acariciaba la mano.

-Y quiere que tú lo reemplaces-dijo Albus-es lógico-

-¿Y por qué no lo aceptas?-preguntó Lily.

-Sería un gran trabajo-dijo James. Harry suspiró hondamente.

-No quiero-dijo, pareciendo un niño caprichoso.

-Pero..tendrías más poder...no sería tan malo, eres una persona de principios..las cosas cambiarían aún más..-comenzó Albus.

-Algo me huele mal de eso-terció Harry, interrumpiéndolo. Suspiró-todavía hay gente que cree que la pureza de la sangre es lo que debe hacerse-sonrió al ver las expresiones de sus hijos-sí, no me miren así..aún hay gente así..si asumo como ministro...podrían haber consecuencias-hizo una mueca-además, el poder corrompe hasta a las personas más decentes..es debilidad y tentación...un hombre sabio me lo dijo una vez...-se miró las manos.

-¿Un tal Albus Dumbledore?-preguntó James, curioso. El joven Albus levantó las cejas. Harry sonrió.

-Sí-dijo-a ese sabio hombre le debes tu nombre Al-

-Ay sí, y se lo agradezco tanto ¬¬-masculló con sorna, mientras James y Lily reían burlones.

-Podríamos vérnosla con otra guerra..¿verdad?-preguntó Rose.

-Pues no sé si una guerra-dijo Harry-pero tal vez sí un atentado contra mi vida...atacaron a Kingsley...-

-Podrían atacar a la tía Hermione-dijo Lily preocupada.

-Sí...pero no se preocupen-dijo Harry-tiene guardaespaldas-

-Yo creo que deberían irse-dijo Ginny. Cortamambos como ella sola la mujer. Los cuatro chicos rezongaron.

-Mamá...tengo veintiún años ¬¬-replicó James, cruzándose de brazos.

-Váyanse-dijo Ginny, enarcando una ceja.

-Aaag, pero si soy mayor-pataleó James. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Te vas James-James pataleó como un niño caprichoso-a tu cuarto James-el joven de gafas salió como un vendaval de la habitación.

-¿Nosotros también?-preguntó Albus.

-Antes de que me digas nada má, me voy por voluntad propia-dijo Lily cuando Ginny abrió la boca para replicar.

-Haces bien-dijo Ginny, levantándose de la silla. Besó a Harry en la frente.-Yo prepararé la cena-

-¿No prefieres pedir comida?- Ginny sonrió encantada.

-No..prefiero que en mi familia coman lo que yo cocino...-le pellizcó la mejilla-tómate la medicina y el té-Harry hizo una mueca de asco.

-Pero no me gusta la medicina-dijo, mientras Ginny caminaba hacia la puerta.-Tiene feo gusto-frunció la nariz, en un gesto que a Ginny le resultó más que encantador.

-No seas quisquilloso Potter-Harry hizo puchero-anda, sé buen niño-Ginny rodeó el hombro de Albus con su brazo al llegar junto a él-¿vienes Al?-

-Gin...-dijo Harry antes de que Albus pudiera siquiera abrir la boca-deja que se quede, debo hablar con él-Ginny sonrió y, luego de besar a Albus en la mejilla, y de lanzarle un beso a Harry, salió al corredor, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Los dos hombres se quedaron silenciosos dentro del cuarto, y se miraron.

Harry observó detenidamente a Albus desde la adoselada cama. Ese muchacho era su calco, tan idéntico a él en todo. Físicamente era su fiel reflejo, con sus inmensos e intensos ojos verdes, su cabello azabache alborotado, su cuerpo delgado y fino...Hasta lo veía frágil y tímido, de la misma forma en que él lo había sido antes de entablar su relación formalmente con Ginny.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó, esperando a que su hijo le contara lo que se estaba callando. Lo conocía tan bien. Sabía que algo estaba escondiendo, lo notaba en la forma en que los ojos verdes se mantenían cautelosos.

Albus levantó la mirada y observó a su padre. Se vio a sí mismo unos veinte años adelante, con las mismas pocas arrugas y las mismas gafas.

-¿Bien qué?-preguntó.

-¿Cómo te fue con Gwen?-Albus se tensó, como si de repente una descarga eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo.

-Me..me fue bien..-susurró.

-Al...-Albus intentó contenerse, pero no lo logró, y comenzó a saltar alrededor de la cama como un poseso. –Vaya...-

-Me fue genial-chilló Albus-si descontamos el hecho de que me golpeó en el bajo vientre por accidente y casi me deja estéril-Harry rió divertido-me besó papá, me besó..Merlín todavía no puedo creerlo..-se sonrojó cuando Harry lo miró sonriendo-y...bueno...le confesé que me gusta-

-Oye, te felicito-dijo Harry orgulloso-¿y qué te respondió?-Albus se restregó las manos.

-Que hablaremos mañana-

-Pues mañana me contarás entonces-dijo Harry. Le hizo señas a Albus para que se acercara-estoy orgulloso de ti hijo-le besó la frente-ve a dormir...necesitas descansar-

-Pero si aún no he cenado-dijo Albus.

-Tienes razón-dijo Harry sonriendo. Albus fue hacia la puerta.

-Papá...-Harry lo miró atentamente.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Has tenido noticias de Ted?-preguntó Albus, tomando el picaporte. Harry negó tristemente con la cabeza-lo suponía-susurró Albus-tómate la medicina-dijo, y sonrió al ver la expresión asqueada de su padre. Salió al corredor.

**OoOOoO**

El humo proveniente del tren lo encegueció durante un par de segundos. Tosió con fuerza, intentando mantener el oxígeno en sus pulmones. Observó el andén, bullicioso y abarrotado, y caminó con paso lento entre las personas completamente ajenas a su presencia, a sus pensamientos, a su sentir. Atravesó la estación de trenes sin mirar a nada ni a nadie, sin importarle en lo absoluto si alguien necesitaba ayuda o si alguien lo observaba. Cosa, claro, que creía imposible. Porque él podía cambiar su apariencia a su antojo, y no muchos lo reconocían. Aunque para ser sinceros, a él no le gustaba que lo reconociesen. Se sentó en la acera, observando con detenimiento la cantidad abismal de automóviles y de personas que iban para uno y otro lado.

El ruido lo ensordeció, y sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de pergamino arrugado, o más bien, la carta que su padrino le había escrito semanas atrás, anunciándole lo que él tanto había temido. La releyó un par de veces, y la arrugó violentamente entre sus dedos, mientras sus ojos miel se humedecían.

Tomó su valija y, luego de apoyarla sobre sus rodillas, acomodó su cabeza sobre ella, usándola de almohada. Dormir en la calle no le molestaba, ya lo había hecho antes, cuando se había peleado con su abuela por diferencias, o cuando se la había dado de rebelde sin causa. Se removió incómodo, mientras la oscuridad a su alrededor lo cobijaba como una manta espesa y fría. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando contener las lágrimas, pero lo único que logró fue tener en su mente el rostro de su abuela, y recordarla lo hizo sentir peor. Fue en ese instante en que dos luces aparecieron desde la calle, y levantó la vista. Un autobús rojo de dos pisos frenó frente a él, y Ted sonrió al reconocerlo.

-Bienvenido al _autobús noctámbulo_, transporte de emer­gencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la va­rita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Mathew Jones. Estaré a su disposición esta noche-un joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones bajó del vehículo y, al ver al hombre sentado en la acera, levantó las cejas.

-Ted Lupin-dijo asombrado. Sonrió abiertamente-tanto tiempo hombre-

-No ha cambiado ese estúpido discursito...-rió divertido al ver la expresión de Mathew-Matt...sigues trabajando aquí-el otro se encogió de hombros.

-Un día de esto, un día de aquello-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Lo miró-vaya Lupin, te ves...destrozado-sincericida el hombre. En eso eran iguales.

-Acabo de volver de Italia-lo dijo como si haberse ido a Italia hubiese sido como ir a caminar al campo.

-¿Viaje de placer?-Ted sonrió socarrón.

-Viaje de fuga, en realidad-Matt tomó la valija y la subió al autobús.

-Bien, como eres amigo mío, el viaje será gratis...-

-Pensaba dormir en alguna plaza-dijo Ted, sentándose en una de las camas del vehículo-tú sabes...los bancos de los parques no son tan incómodos después de que te acostumbras-ambos amigos sonrieron, recordando viejos tiempos.

-Y bien-dijo Matt, mientras el trasporte aceleró, y de pronto la calle y las casas a los costados se transformaron en imágenes borrosas-¿has vuelto por...esa chica preciosa con la que salías?-Ted frunció el ceño y miró fijamente al que había sido su mejor amigo en la escuela.

-Pues no-respondió, observando la manera graciosa en que las casas se alejaban del autobús-Victoire dejó de ser parte de mi vida hace mucho tiempo-Matt hizo una mueca de decepción.

-Qué lástima, estaba bien buena-Ted sonrió. Matt lo miró detenidamente-¿a dónde quieres ir?-preguntó, tomando el periódico y leyéndolo.

-Tengo...tengo un ligero problema porque el lugar al que quiero ir es inmarcable-

-Tú solo pide ayuda y te la daré-Ted miró detenidamente la primer plana del diario, en donde una noticia anunciaba: "_Kingsley Shacklebolt dejará su puesto de Ministro_. _¿Harry Potter será su sucesor?"_. Tomó aire hondamente la ver la fotografía del hombre que había sido como su padre durante toda la vida. Casi no había cambiado en apariencia.

-Necesito ir a la casa de Harry Potter-Matt apretó el periódico y lo miró levantando las cejas.

-Ese sí que es un problema-masculló, dejando El Profeta a un lado-¿dices que es inmarcable?-

-Sí-respondió-pero por ahora te pediría que me llevaras al Caldero Chorreante, en Londres-se quitó la túnica-ya veré cómo haré para encontrar aquella casa...-

-Cuéntame por qué has vuelto, si no fue por Vicky-Ted miró a Matt con expresión hastiada.

-Mi abuela murió-Matt lanzó una exclamación.

-Lo siento-susurró.

-Yo lo siento más que tú-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Mi padrino me envió una carta, dándome la noticia...- carraspeó-vengo a enterrarla..quiero darle un funeral digno...-

-¿No crees que ya la han enterrado hermano?-preguntó Matt. Ted negó con la cabeza.

-Harry sabe que todo lo referido a mi abuela me concierne únicamente a mi..yo...era lo único que le quedaba de familia-respondió con vehemencia. Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, mientras las camas se bamboleaban de un lado a otro.

-¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?-preguntó Matt.

-Mal pero acostumbrado..¿tú?-Matt sonrió muy a su pesar.

-Idem a lo que tú has dicho-Ted suspiró cuando el autobús frenó, y vislumbró el cartel de El Caldero Chorreante-de veras Ted, ¿no prefieres ir a mi casa?-él negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero alejarme de los lugares que me traen demasiados recuerdos-dijo, tomando su valija y bajando a la vereda.

-Sé de buena fuente que te encanta dormir a la intemperie-dijo Matt sonriendo-hasta luego Ted, espero que te contactes conmigo-el autobús dobló la esquina y desapareció. Ted volteó y observó la puerta del bar. Suspiró y decidió entrar al lugar y hospedarse allí por lo menos durante una noche. Necesitaba dormir en una cama. El bar se encontraba casi desierto, aunque había una que otra alma perdida allí. Una figura encorva­da, que portaba un farol, apareció por la puerta de detrás de la barra. Era Tom, el dueño desdentado y lleno de arrugas. Al ver a Ted hizo una expresión de asombro.

-Señor...-

-No quiero que me nombres Tom-dijo Ted en susurros. Tom asintió con la cabeza-no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí, _aún_-

-Solo dígame qué desea, señor-Ted sonrió de soslayo.

-Solo quiero una habitación por esta noche-Tom asintió con la cabeza, y lo guió hacia unas escaleras maltrechas y sucias.

-¿Quiere desayunar en la mañana?-

-No Tom..me levantaré y me iré mañana en la mañana-dijo Ted al llegar al cuarto número tres. Al entrar a la habitación, vislumbró la silueta de una pequeña lechuza contra la ventana.

-Pigwidgeon-susurró Ted al verla-otra vez tú-

-Bien-dijo Tom, haciendo una reverencia-lo dejo-

-Gracias Tom-dijo Ted, poniéndole algunas monedas en la mano. Tom sonrió.

-Es un placer señor Lupin-y cerró la puerta tras él.

Ted suspiró y miró a la lechuza. Percibió la presencia de un enorme sobre entre las garras del ave, y volvió a suspirar.

-Tío Harry-susurró, tomando el sobre y abriéndolo. Le entregó un poco de pan a Pig, y él lo recibió gustoso. Ted leyó la carta detenidamente, y luego la arrugó.

-Ya he vuelto tío, no te preocupes-murmuró, acostándose en la cama. Bostezó-uno de estos días estoy por tu casa..-suspiró, abrazando la almohada. Ni pensaba quitarse la ropa para dormir, no le daban las fuerzas-ocho años, mi amada tierra..ocho años sin verte...-

Aquella mañana se despertó por los chillidos insoportables que lanzaba Pigwidgeon, la bendita y molesta lechuza de la tía Ginny. Intentó lanzarle un zapato, pero tuvo tanta mala suerte que el zapato chocó contra la ventana y la hizo añicos. Maldijo mentalmente a la estúpida lechuza que no dejaba de revolotear alrededor de su cabeza, y también maldijo a su puntería. Aunque sabía que un simple Reparo arreglaría el problema. Se sentó en la cama y miró a Pig. Le dio un fuerte manotazo increíblemente premeditado cuando él pasó junto a su oreja. La lechuza quedó idiotizada durante un par de minutos, mientras Ted se levantaba y se arreglaba la ropa.

Decidió ir hacia el Callejón Diagon, no sin antes escribir una pequeña y enigmática carta a su tío Harry. Lanzó a Pig por la ventana, agradecido por poder quitársela de encima. Ese animal era insoportable.

Bajó a la taberna y, luego de saludar a Tom y de dejarle una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero sobre la barra, llegó hasta el patio trasero del bar y, luego de tocar tres ladrillos, la pared se abrió y le dejó paso al Callejón Diagon.

Caminó por las calles adoquinadas, observando los escaparates con una extraña sensación de nostalgia en el estómago. Recordaba la vez que había estado allí a los once años, tomado fuertemente del brazo de su abuela, mientras el tío Harry le compraba un regalo de cumpleaños. O la vez que había ido con los pequeños niños Potter a los columpios más allá de los comercios, mientras Harry los miraba sonriendo. Suspiró con tristeza. Esos días ya habían pasado hacía mucho tiempo, y sabía que los tres niños Potter de niños ya no debían tener nada.

Se detuvo frente a la vidriera de Sortilegios Weasley. Repleta de cosas extrañas y sumamente divertidas, eso era obvio. Sonrió de soslayo al ver a George Weasley atendiendo el comercio, y decidió entrar. El lugar estaba repleto de niños sedientos de bromas. Sonrió al reconocerse en uno de ellos, recordaba la cantidad ínfima de artefactos de bromas que su tío Harry le había comprado de niño.

-Sí, son once sickles-la voz de George llegó hasta sus oídos mientras observaba la jaula repleta de Puff Pigmeos. No podía creer que aún vendieran eso.

Se acercó a la caja al ver que George había terminado de cobrar. Ted apoyó su mano sobre la barra que separaba la caja del bullicio de gente. El pelirrojo no lo vio.

-Necesito la dirección de Harry Potter-dijo, y George se sobresaltó. Lo miró detenidamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo te conozco-afirmó, y Ted sonrió abiertamente. Poco a poco el rostro de George se iluminó-Ted Remus Lupin, maldito desgraciado-los dos hombres se abrazaron, como lo harían un tío querido y su sobrino favorito.-Has vuelto, desgraciado-

-Sí-

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Ted...¿qué fue de tu vida?-Ted intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró.

-De veras George, me pone muy feliz verte pero..es urgente que vea a mi padrino-George asintió con la cabeza.

-Deberías hablar con mi socio-dijo George, señalando hacia una puerta que daba a un galpón trasero-está viendo la nueva mercancía-Ted caminó con paso apresurado hacia el galpón trasero, en donde los Weasley tenían guardada la mercadería que venderían más adelante, luego de hacerla pasar por "control de calidad". Vislumbró la silueta de Ron intercalada entre cajas. Caminó hacia él con cautela.

-Ron Weasley-dijo él. Ron lo miró a través de sus gafas cuadradas (N/A: sí che, el hombre ya está grande xD) y frunció el entrecejo. Ted esperó a que el pelirrojo lo reconociera, pero parecía que Ron tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

-No creo que me reconozcas...-Ron sonrió.

-¿Cómo no te voy a reconocer si eres igualito a tu padre?-dijo Ron divertido-Ted-Ted sonrió tímidamente-Harry me dijo que volverías..aunque no le dijiste cuándo-

-Pues aquí estoy-dijo Ted. Suspiró-lo que necesito es la dirección de Harry-Ron le entregó un papel, y Ted frunció el entrecejo al leerlo.

-No lo leas en voz alta-ordenó Ron. –Memorízalo y destrúyelo-Ted asintió con la cabeza.-¿Irás hoy a su casa?-

-Eso intentaré-respondió lacónico, antes de salir de allí y de dirigirse hacia la puerta de la tienda. Se despidió de George y salió a la calle. Decidió pasear un poco por el lugar antes de irse de allí.

Al pasar frente al puesto de diarios, miró detenidamente El Profeta matutino, y levantó las cejas al ver que los titulares anunciaban: _"Confirmado: Harry Potter será postulado para ocupar el puesto de Shacklebolt"_. Frunció el entrecejo y decidió comprar aquel ejemplar. Lo guardó dentro de su bolsillo luego de pagarlo con lo último que le quedaba de dinero. Estaba seguro de que a su padrino le interesaría leer dicho artículo.

Ya comenzaba a atardecer cuando se encaminó nuevamente hacia El Caldero Chorreante, dispuesto a recuperar su valija para poder irse. Subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto, entró y tomó su valija. Se despidió de Tom y salió nuevamente hacia la calle, pero esta vez a la calle muggle. Caminó por las calles iluminadas por los tenues rayos del sol. Buscó con la mirada un lugar para desaparecerse, intentando no ser captado por las miradas muggles. Observó un frondoso árbol alejado de la muchedumbre. Miró a los lados, cerciorándose de que nadie lo estuviese mirando. Cruzó la calle, dispuesto a desaparecer de allí. Tocó el tronco del árbol, escondiéndose de la vista, mientras se acomodaba la capucha sobre su cabeza. Se desapareció allí mismo.

Cayó sobre un césped apenas crecido, y agradeció que fuese lo suficientemente mullido, porque sino se habría lastimado o roto una pierna. Se levantó dificultosamente, examinando el terreno, por si había _moros en la costa_, como algún pobre muggle que lo hubiese visto aparecer de golpe. Notó que el lugar estaba desierto, y se permitió contemplarlo por primera vez.

Grimmauld Place se encontraba casi de la misma forma que hacía ocho años atrás, cuando él había decidido huir de aquel país para olvidarse de todo y de todos. El sol anaranjado iluminaba los tejados de las casas y los árboles a ambos lados, dándoles un aspecto casi fantasmal.

Una horda de recuerdos le inundaron la mente en ese instante, y una sensación atroz de fuga le usurpó el pecho. Quiso huir de allí. Aquel lugar le traía muchísimos recuerdos, la mayoría de los cuales eran muy bonitos. Como la vez que había besado a Victoire por primera vez. Sonrió, y decidió que debía encontrar la casa de Harry.

Se sorprendió al cerciorarse de que había aparecido muy lejos de la casa, y agradeció el no haberse escindido. El Callejón Diagon y Grimmauld, aunque ambas se encontraban en Londres, estaban lo bastante distanciadas una de la otra como para lograr que él perdiera una parte de su cuerpo en el camino. Tranquilamente los pedazos de su cuerpo se habrían esparcido por toda Inglaterra. Menos mal que tenía la determinación y la decisión suficientes y el destino más que conocido para no partirse en pedacitos.

Caminó con paso tranquilo por las desoladas veredas de Grimmauld Place, mirando los números de las casas para verificar el momento en que llegara a la número doce. O a lo sumo a las número once y trece. Observó a lo lejos, y vio, unas cuadras más adelante, a una bella muchacha caminando con paso tranquilo. Caminó tras ella, notando que tomaba el mismo camino que él. La siguió durante varias cuadras, no con la intención de parecer un pervertido, sino que daba la casualidad que ella estaba tomando el mismo curso que él. Al acercarse más a ella, se escondió en un callejón sin salida al percibir que la chica volteaba, sabiendo que alguien la observaba. La miró detenidamente durante los pocos segundos que ella miraba por detrás de su espalda. Era una mujer muy hermosa por lo poco que pudo ver. Ella continuó su camino, y él salió de su escondite.

Ted observó que la chica volvía a voltear y, al verlo, comenzó a acelerar el paso. Frunció el ceño. De acuerdo, no era normal ver a un hombre vestido con túnica larga y una valija maltrecha, pero eso no quería decir que diera miedo. La joven corrió por la vereda, y Ted levantó las cejas ante tal desparpajo. Fue en ese instante en que, al mirar hacia la casa, notó el cartel que anunciaba "11" y, unos metros más allá, el número "13". Frunció el entrecejo al mirar a ambos lados de la calle, y notar que no había ni señales de la chica. En ese mismo instante recordó lo que había memorizado horas antes en Sortilegios Weasley.

-La casa de Harry Potter es la número doce de Grimmauld Place-susurró. Un estruendo lo hizo mirar hacia las casas y, segundos después, Grimmauld Place 12 aparecía, tan vieja y sucia como hacía ocho años antes.

**OoOOoO**

Lily caminó por las calles de Grimmauld Place, llevando entre sus brazos lo que su madre le había mandado comprar. No le gustaba eso de hacer mandados, pero por lo menos agradecía el poder tomar aire y mirar la arbolada. Eso era lo que le encantaba de Grimmauld: la cantidad inmensa de árboles. Olió el aroma de los pinos a ambos lados de la calle, y agradeció que aún fuese verano. Ya comenzaba a bajar el sol, y se obnubiló al observar, a través de los tejados de las casas, el color ocre y anaranjado del cielo. Sonrió. La vida tenía esas pequeñas cosas bonitas que regalaba de vez en cuando. Recordó en ese momento aquella vez que su padre había salido al jardín de la casa para ponerse bajo la lluvia, diciendo que era un milagro. Hombre sumamente particular su padre. Veía la vida como si todo lo que en ella ocurría fuese un acontecimiento trascendental e inolvidable.

Lily se estremeció ligeramente al sentir un cosquilleo en su nuca. Volteó. Tras ella había un callejón sin salida que, aunque los rayos del sol aún inundaban la calle, se encontraba oscuro y desolado.

Apretó fuertemente la bolsa con los víveres, y caminó por la vereda con paso rápido, sintiendo aún el estremecimiento por sentirse observada. Poco a poco los faroles de la calle se encendieron, señal de que estaba anocheciendo. Volteó a mirar, para cerciorarse si alguien la seguía. Vislumbró la silueta de un hombre envuelto en una túnica, y se sobresaltó. Sus padres siempre le habían dicho que tuviera cuidado con desconocidos, nunca se sabía si tenían buenas intenciones, más siendo ella la hija pequeña de Harry Potter (N/A:¿pequeña? XD). Aún no podía creer que hubiese personas con la intención de joderle la vida a su padre. No supo ver quién era aquel hombre que caminaba tras ella, así que cruzó la calle corriendo. Las siguientes cuadras hasta su casa las atravesó como un vendaval, más al notar que su varita había sido olvidada sobre el buró junto a su cama. Al llegar a su casa, entró corriendo al vestíbulo.

-PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAA-Harry levantó la mirada del escritorio, mientras Ginny, a su lado, dejaba a un costado los papeles que estaba leyendo-AAAAAAAAAH-

-¿Lil?-

-Papi-dijo Lily, al llegar a la puerta del despacho. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas coloradas.

-¿Qué te sucede hija?-preguntó Harry-no me digas que intentaron atacarte-dijo con voz de ultratumba. Lily negó con la cabeza, y Harry suspiró con alivio.

-Un hombre me estaba siguiendo-Ginny sonrió.

-Tal vez le gustaste-Harry miró a su esposa con el ceño fruncido-oh Harry, no dije nada malo-

-No, no lo conocía-masculló Lily-y llevaba puesta una larga túnica...es obvio que era un mago...papá tengo miedo-Harry se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó dulcemente.

-Tranquila amor-

Fue en ese mismo instante en que sonó el timbre, estruendoso y ruidoso, perfecto hasta para despertar a los muertos. Lily se sobresaltó entre los brazos de su padre, y lo abrazó más fuertemente, de la misma forma en que un náufrago abrazaría las orillas de la playa .

-Yo iré a ver-dijo Ginny, no sin antes tomar su varita.

-Yo iré contigo-dijo Harry.

-No me dejen sola-chilló Lily.

-Lily, ya eres grande-dijo Ginny al salir al pasillo.

Lily miró el despacho y, luego de observar que el lugar se tornaba silencioso, salió corriendo al pasillo, siguiendo a sus padres. Harry y Ginny ya habían llegado al vestíbulo cuando llegó hasta ellos. Se quedó de pie junto a las escaleras, esperando.

Harry tomó el picaporte y, luego de mirar a Ginny, abrió la puerta.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-chilló Lily al ver al hombre parado junto al umbral-él es...él me estaba siguiendo-el hombre junto a la puerta dio un paso. Harry lo apuntó con la varita.

-Quieto ahí-ordenó. La voz no le tembló ni un ápice-¿quién eres y a qué vienes?-el desconocido se quitó la capucha, y Harry lo miró fijamente.

Lily se sintió golpeada al observar al hombre que miraba a su padre. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, lacio, con un flequillo elegante cayendo sobre la frente, ocultando un par de ojos color miel que ella nunca había visto. Pómulos marcados y mentón redondeado, y rasgos increíblemente masculinos, así como también labios delgados, curvados en una sonrisa audaz. Era delgado, y supo que bajo toda esa cantidad de ropa, él debía tener un cuerpo escultural y trabajado. Era un hombre muy atractivo. Sabía que tenía la boca abierta, y que parecía una babosa, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sabía que había visto ese rostro en otra parte, pero...¿dónde?.

-¿Ted?-la voz de Harry hizo que Lily saliera de su embobamiento. Frunció el ceño cuando el hombre junto a la puerta quitó la varita de Harry de sobre su pecho y, sonriendo, entró a la casa.

-Tío Harry-la voz sonó sumamente masculina y grave. Harry bajó la varita y sonrió, abriendo los brazos en un abrazo.

-Ted-los dos hombres se abrazaron, mientras Lily sentía un cubo de agua helada caerle sobre la cabeza. No podía creer que aquel cosquilleo atroz en su estómago se debiese a Ted Lupin, su enemigo mortal cuando era niña. Todavía tenía la costumbre de colar todos los líquidos antes de beberlos, debido al trauma que le había quedado por aquella vez que había tomado una chocolatada en la que Ted y su hermano James habían metido una cucaracha viva.

-Ted, tanto tiempo-dijo Ginny, abrazándolo, mientras Harry aún palmeaba al joven en la espalda-te echamos tanto de menos-

-Ya Lil, tranquila-dijo Harry, mirándola por primera vez desde que habían llegado hasta la puerta-es Ted, no hay nada que temer-ella no pensaba lo mismo. Ah claro, total él no bebía chocolatadas con cucarachas dentro. Fue en ese instante en que Ted fijó su mirada en ella. Se miraron fijamente, reconociéndose.

Lily supo dónde había visto ese rostro: en la fotografía de su abuelo, en donde Remus sonreía. Ted era igual a aquel hombre.

Ted sonrió, asombrado al reconocer en la muchacha en las escaleras a la joven que, sin querer, había seguido por varias cuadras. Se sintió como un pedófilo al notar que aquella muchachita le había parecido hermosa a simple vista. Merlín, era la hija de su padrino. Era una niña.

-Vaya Lily-dijo con voz pausada, mirándola de arriba abajo-eres una mujer-se acomodó el flequillo para mirarla mejor. Lily se sintió estudiada-la última vez que te vi..tenías tan solo nueve años-

-Soy mujer desde que nací, zopenco ¬¬-masculló ella, bajando las escaleras, para quedar frente a frente con él. Era bastante más alto-y sí...-lo miró. Estaba buenísimo-pasaron muchos años Ted-él sonrió dulcemente.

-Bueno-dijo Harry, abrazando a su ahijado por los hombros-vamos a cenar..¿quieres?-

-Pues...-el estómago de Ted rugió-sí..-

-Hoy cocinará Harry-dijo Ginny sonriente.

-Luego hablaremos sobre el tema que te ha traído Ted-el joven Lupin asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Vienes hija?-Lily miró a su madre con la boca abierta. Ted la miró y ella asintió con la cabeza, sin poder evitar el sonrojo.

-Pero antes debo hacer algo-dijo ella. Volteó y subió las escaleras corriendo. Llegó a su cuarto con rapidez y, tomando una cantidad enorme de polvos flú, los lanzó dentro de la chimenea.

-Rose Weasley-gritó a las llamas-ROSE, POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN-la pelirroja cabellera de su prima apareció segundos después. Rose cayó de sentón sobre el suelo, y se miraron.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó-¿problemas?-

-Pues...-se quedó pensativa un par de segundos-tal vez.._seguro que sí_-Rose la miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora?-Lily la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la cocina. El calor del lugar las sofocó, y observaron detenidamente a las tres personas que se encontraban sentadas a la mesa.

Rose miró fijamente al hombre que les daba la espalda. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y una espalda que madre mía (N/A: sí chicas, soy babosa...¿y qué? xD..a mucha honra). Frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba.

-Rose...-dijo Ginny, dejando de poner la mesa para mirarla-¿vienes a cenar?-el hombre que les daba la espalda volteó a mirar, y Rose levantó las cejas ante tan hermoso desconocido. Aunque algo muy dentro le dijo que lo conocía. "_Hola bombón, soy Rose Weasley..¿me darías el placer de decirme tu nombre?_" (N/A: geniales los pensamientos de Rose xD).

-¿Rose?-preguntó él, volteando de tal manera que quedaron frente a frente.

Rose lo miró. Los ojos color miel del desconocido le resultaron, no solo encantadores y penetrantes, sino también conocidos.

-¿Hola?-él sonrió.

-Soy Ted-ella levantó las cejas.

-¿Cuál Ted?-preguntó consternada. Abrió la boca con estupefacción-¿_Ted_?-se tapó la boca con las manos-¿el ex novio de Victoire?¿el terror de Lily?-Lily hizo una mueca enojada al oír aquello.

-El mismo-respondió él sonriendo.

-Madre mía, ¡qué bueno te has puesto! (N/A: GROSA xD)-ante las miradas consternadas de sus tíos, se redimió-quiero decir...cuánto has cambiado-Ted reía divertido. Rose había crecido al igual que Lily, y se habían convertido en dos hermosas mujeres. Suspiró. Ocho años y todo había dejado de ser como él lo había dejado.

-Sí..¿verdad?-dijo Harry-ha cambiado-miró a Ted de la misma forma en que miraría a cualquiera de sus hijos. -¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?-

-Pues...-

Lily tomó a Rose del brazo y la arrastró hacia la sala de estar. A pesar de que su prima se resistió a dejar la cocina porque quería seguir babeando mentalmente por Ted. Esa chica era muy babosa.

-¿Ves?-preguntó con desesperación. Rose la miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Si veo qué?-

-Eso-señaló a Ted. Rose se mordió el labio.

-Claro que lo veo, no soy ciega-

-No hablo de eso, estúpida-

-Oye, a mi me respetas..-

-Hablo de otra cosa...-suspiró-cuando lo vi...sentí algo-

-Sí, yo también-Lily la miró con alivio, sintiendo que su prima la entendía. Y sintiendo que lo que ella había sentido no había sido tan grave.

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí, sentí ganas de violarlo-masculló.

-ROSE-chilló Lily. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano-no hablo de eso..hablo de…_cosquillas_…-Rose la miró entornando los ojos.

-¿Cosquillas?-preguntó. Lily asintió con la cabeza, afligida.

-Cosquillas en el estómago-susurró. Rose abrió los ojos como si lo que Lily había dicho fuese una blasfemia.

-Oh no-dijo.

-Sí-replicó Lily-Merlín, cuando lo vi creí que me iba a morir...-sollozó-no me puede gustar Ted Lupin-murmuró con tristeza.

-Momento, momento-dijo Rose. La miró con enojo-¿por qué no?-

-Pues porque...-

-Creo que esto deberíamos hablarlo en otro sitio-dijo Rose, al ver que las personas en la cocina se quedaban en silencio.

-Sí, vamos-ambas chicas subieron hacia el cuarto de Lily. Ya adentro, y cerciorándose de que el cuarto se encontraba imperturbado, se dispusieron a hablar.

-No me puede gustar-

-Dime _una _razón por la cual no debas gustar de Ted-dijo Rose-tan solo una-

-Me lleva diez años-retrucó Lily.-Y no digas que no-

-Bien, si-dijo Rose-te lleva diez años..¿y qué?-

-¿Cómo y qué?-preguntó Lily indignada-podría ser mi hermano mayor...o mi tío-

-Pero no es ni una cosa ni la otra-replicó Rose.

Lily la miró. Sí que tenía el cerebro de la tía Hermione, era inteligente y astuta como ella sola.

-Además...es el ex novio de Victoire...-

-Tú lo has dicho: _ex_-terció Rose. Lily suspiró, sabiendo que esa batalla la estaba perdiendo.

-Pero no puedo meterme con un hombre diez años mayor, que encima es el ex de una de mis primas-

-De tu prima menos querida, Lily-dijo Rose-que, además..vive en Francia...Victoire nunca lo sabrá..y si se entera..-se encogió de hombros-no podrá echártelo en cara...-

-Porque yo le diría que ella lo dejó ir-

-Exactamente-dijo Rose sonriendo. Lily se lanzó sobre su cama y mordió la almohada.

-No me puede gustar-chilló.

-Claro que sí-dijo Rose-está buenísimo, a cualquier chica le gustaría...-

-Me lleva diez años, es el mejor amigo de James y el ahijado de papá-enumeró Lily, tapándose el rostro con la almohada.

-¿Qué más quieres?-preguntó Rose-tus hermanos lo conocen y tu padre lo adora-

-No, no y _no_-dijo Lily-Ted es muy viejo para mi...-Rose lanzó una exclamación del tipo "_¡y_ _qué viejo!_". Lily se encogió de hombros-además...es solo una calentura, ya se me pasará-

-Si tú lo dices-Rose miró detenidamente a su prima-¿vamos a cenar?-preguntó cuando su estómago rugió cual colacuerno húngaro (N/A: esa comparación me encanta xD).

-No-chilló Lily-me quedaré aquí hasta que Ted se vaya-Rose la miró sin poder creerlo.

-Así que te quedarás aquí hasta que se vaya-repitió-¿y si nunca se va?-Lily volvió a morder la almohada. Suspiró.

-Está bien, vamos-y así fue que ambas salieron de la habitación y se dispusieron a ir a la cocina para cenar.

-Chicas, las estábamos esperando-dijo Ginny al verlas entrar-siéntense-Lily se sentó lo más alejada posible de Ted, aunque Rose prefirió sentarse al lado del hombre. La joven Potter la fulminó con la mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Y cuéntanos Ted-dijo Rose, apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano. Ted la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues..mi vida no ha tenido demasiados sobresaltos-susurró. Tomó aire-¿saben si James y Albus van a venir?-

-Oh sí, deben estar por llegar-dijo Harry mientras preparaba la cena. Parecía que Harry tenía una bola de cristal, porque segundos después de haber dicho eso, oyeron pasos acercarse a la cocina.

Albus y James entraron a la cocina, y se quedaron estáticos al ver que había alguien más allí.

-¿Hola?-dijo Albus, dejando su bolso sobre una silla. Ted volteó, y los tres se miraron.

-OH MY GOD-bramó James, reconociendo a Ted, y haciéndolo reír-_lobo con diarrea_-

-_Potty con hemorroides_-contestó Ted, levantándose de la silla y abrazando a James con fuerza.

-¿Qué es esa porquería de apodos?-masculló Albus, mientras Harry y Ginny reían.

-Al, tanto tiempo-dijo Ted, tomándolo del brazo y abrazándolo también. Los tres se quedaron abrazados varios minutos.-O debo decirte...¿_sapo chueco_?-Albus se sonrojó excesivamente, y golpeó a Ted en el brazo.

-Ted, Merlín, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos-dijo James, tomando a Ted de los lados del rostro. Frunció el ceño-vaya, eres un viejo-

-Pues soy seis años mayor que tú-replicó Ted, abrazando a James por los hombros.

-Veintisiete años es un lindo número-dijo Harry-y no se es viejo a esa edad-Ginny sonrió.

-Además, a esa edad ya teníamos tres hijos-dijo risueña, y Harry sonrió, recordando viejos tiempos.

-Tú lo dices porque pasas los cuarenta-masculló James. Ted y él rieron por lo bajo cuando Harry los fulminó con la mirada.

-Merlín, Dios los cría y el viento los amontona-susurró Harry.-Bien, ya está la cena-

Las siete personas se sentaron a cenar tranquilamente.

Ted miró una por una a las personas que él consideraba eran su familia. James y Albus eran dos apuestos hombres, y Lily toda una bella mujer. Harry estaba igual a como lo recordaba, con alguna que otra arruga, y Ginny se veía aún más atractiva. La edad a ambos le sentaba bien.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Harry. Ted revolvió su comida-¿no vas a contarnos nada?-

-Pues no tengo mucho para contar...-dijo Ted-vendí todo en Italia para poder pagarme el pasaje y tener algo de dinero...así que ahora estoy como un mendigo-los demás se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Dónde te estás hospedando?-preguntó Ginny.

-Pues..en ninguna parte en realidad...ayer dormí en El Caldero Chorreante..pero hoy, como no tengo dinero, no tengo a donde..-

-Papá, por favor, ¿puede quedarse aquí?-preguntó James antes de que Ted pudiera terminar de hablar.-Le dejo mi cuarto, y yo dormiré con Albus-

-Ni lo sueñes-masculló Albus-no quiero que mi cuarto se apeste con tu hedor a gato muerto-los dos hermanos comenzaron a discutir.

-CHICOS-Harry golpeó la mesa con el puño, y sus dos hijos se quedaron en silencio. Miró a Ted-te quedas aquí-terció. Ted lo miró seriamente.

-No, prefiero...-

-_Tú te quedas aquí_..con tu familia-dijo Harry. Sonrió-anda Ted..te prepararemos un cuarto...-Ted sonrió enternecido. _Familia_...esa palabra no muchas veces había estado en su vocabulario. Se sintió muy afortunado.

-Anda Ted-dijo James, suplicante.

-De verdad, prefiero no molestar...-susurró.

-No molestas-dijeron James y Albus a dúo. Ted sonrió enternecido ante tanto cariño.

-De veras que no molestas en lo absoluto Ted-dijo Harry.

-Es que...-

-Es que nada, Ted-dijo Harry-te quedas, y no se discute-Ted suspiró. Su padrino tenía un poder de convicción gigantesco.

-Esta casa me recuerda a mis padres-susurró-es por eso que...-Harry lo miró, comprendiéndolo.

-A mi me recordaba a mi padrino-susurró Harry-pero es hasta que te acostumbras-(N/A: SIRIUS FOREVER).

Ted se restregó las manos. Quizás estar en un lugar que le recordara a sus padres le haría un poco mejor, y tal vez así lograría reconciliarse con su pasado.

-Bien, te prepararemos un cuarto-dijo James animado-ven, elige el que quieras-

-Merlín, ni que hubiesen tantos cuartos-masculló Ginny.

James, Albus y Ted subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, seguidos de cerca por Lily y Rose.

-¿Tu valija Ted?-preguntó James. Ted le mostró una pequeña valija cuadrada-como que no tienes muchas pertenencias-Ted negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-Ven-dijo Albus-junto a mi cuarto hay una habitación de huéspedes-

-La única que quedó sin ser destrozada por James-dijo Lily. Ted la miró fijamente, y ella pellizcó con fuerza el brazo de Rose.

-Ouch, no me pellizques-chilló Rose. –Ya lo vi-.

Los cinco entraron al cuarto siguiendo a Ted. Él se lanzó sobre la adoselada cama, y miró alrededor.

El cuarto era pequeño, pero sumamente acogedor y blanco. Una puerta a la derecha le hizo saber que allí había un baño. Sonrió mentalmente al pensar que podría introducirse dentro de una bañera repleta de agua caliente.

-No es gran cosa...-dijo James, refiriéndose a la habitación.

-Es mejor de lo que esperaba-respondió Ted. Sonrió, muy a su pesar-gracias por darme la bienvenida-

-Mira si no te la íbamos a dar-dijo James, sentándose a su lado en la cama-te echamos de menos-

-No te vayas nunca más-dijo Albus, acercándose y abrazando a Ted-¿de acuerdo?-Ted los miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Yo solo he venido a sepultar a mi abuela y...-

-No nos digas que te vas a ir-chilló James. Ted miró al suelo-Ted, acabas de llegar..-

-Pero no me puedo quedar...-dijo. Oyeron pasos amortiguados acercarse, y se quedaron en silencio.

Harry cruzó el umbral y miró detenidamente a su ahijado.

-Ted, ¿podemos hablar a solas?-Ted suspiró.

-¿No podemos hablar más tarde?-preguntó-de veras tío, necesito pensar-Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Chicos, vamos, déjenlo solo-dijo. Albus y James protestaron-vamos-

Poco a poco Ted se fue quedando a solas en el cuarto. Cuando el último cerró la puerta, se levantó y entró al sanitario dispuesto a darse un baño reparador. Lanzó la ropa al suelo y llenó la bañera con agua caliente. El baño fue llenándose de vapor de a poco, y Ted se metió dentro del agua. Apoyó la cabeza contra la cerámica, mientras su cuerpo se sumergía lentamente.

Al ver que su piel ya era como pasa de uva, salió de la bañera y caminó hacia el espejo. Limpió el vaho que había sobre él, y se miró. Se asombraba al ver a su padre en él, la misma cara, los mismos ojos, la misma boca, la misma nariz. Lo había visto en muchas fotografías, y se sentía orgulloso de ser su calco. Aunque a veces también era doloroso, sentir la opresión en el pecho y el escozor en los ojos. Lo había necesitado tanto, tantas veces. Había llorado de niño por escuchar su voz tan solo una vez, o mirarlo a la cara y decirle papá. Se limpió las lágrimas y, luego de ponerse los pantalones, salió del sanitario. Oyó un estruendo al cerrar la puerta del baño, y miró a la chica frente a él.

-Lo...lo siento Ted-titubeó Lily. Lo miró de arriba abajo. Tenía un ligero vello corporal rubio en el pecho, y pectorales y bíceps marcados. No se atrevió a mirar más abajo, porque si Ted tuviera tableta de lavar muy marcada, se orinaría allí mismo...y como que no quedaba muy bien si hacía eso.

-¿Qué sucede Lily?-

-Te traje una frazada-susurró ella con voz desmayada. Estiró el brazo, entregándole el cobertor-me voy-

-No me molesta que te quedes-dijo Ted. Lily se sonrojó.

-Me tengo que ir-

-Ve entonces-susurró él, observando la forma en que el largo cabello rojo de ella se mecía a uno y otro lado. Vaya bonito cabello. La puerta se cerró tras Lily, dejando en silencio el cuarto en donde Ted se encontraba. Y tanto de uno y otro lado, los dos jóvenes se quedaron pensando en lo mismo. Ella en él, y él en ella.

Lily se apoyó contra la pared, suspirando. No podía creer que cada vez que lo tenía cerca se transformara en una gelatina humana. Jamás había sentido algo así por nadie. Jamás ningún hombre la había hecho derretir con tan solo mirarla. Rogó por todos los cielos que aquello que estaba sintiendo fuese pasajero, que se acabara de una vez.

Oyó pasos a través del pasillo, y corrió hacia su cuarto, ubicado justo en frente. Se apoyó contra la puerta, dejándola entre abierta para ver quién era el que se acercaba. La cerró al vislumbrar la silueta de su padre dirigirse al cuarto en donde Ted se encontraba.

Ted se sobresaltó cuando tocaron a la puerta, saliendo de golpe de sus cavilaciones. Se había quedado pensando detenidamente en Lily, sin poder creer que esa niña esmirriada y poco llamativa se hubiese transformado en semejante mujer.

-¿Ted?-la voz de Harry lo hizo mirar hacia la puerta.

-Pasa tío-Harry entró al cuarto cruzado el umbral, y cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Ted asintió con la cabeza. Harry suspiró-bien, es obvio que lo primero que debo preguntarte es dónde sepultar a Andrómeda-

-Ya lo he pensado detenidamente-susurró Ted.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Harry curioso-¿en dónde?-

-Junto a las tumbas de mis padres-respondió. La expresión de Harry se ensombreció.

-Pues debemos hacerlo antes de...-

-Sí, lo sé-replicó Ted. Harry suspiró tristemente.

-En cuanto al testamento...-Ted lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué?-preguntó atónito-¿testamento?-lo dijo como si esa palabra fuese increíblemente desconocida en su vocabulario.

-Sí..¿qué crees?¿que tu abuela te iba a dejar dormir a la intemperie o morirte de hambre?-

-Pero..no creí que mi abuela...-

-Ted...-

-Mira, mejor hablamos mañana-dijo Ted de repente-estoy cansado y quiero dormir-Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, hablaremos mañana-dijo-le avisaré a Hermione que traiga el testamento así lo leemos...-

-Está..bien-masculló Ted. Harry caminó hacia la puerta-gracias por todo tío-suspiró, rascándose la cabeza, sabiendo que tenía algo importante que decirle-por cierto tío...supe que...-Harry lo miró fijamente. Merlín, esos ojos tan penetrantes-supe que te postularás para ministro-Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Ted sonrió. Harry se sintió de repente de pie frente a Remus. Esa sonrisa de circunstancia la había visto muchísimas veces en su ex profesor.

-Salió algo en El Profeta nocturno de ayer...y en el de esta mañana..-dijo Ted, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Rayos-masculló Harry-esos malditos-miró detenidamente a su ahijado-¿sabes algo más?-Ted asintió con la cabeza. Sacó de su bolsillo el periódico y se lo entregó. Harry lo tomó con expresión asombrada.

-Sólo sé que si mi padrino hace eso estará violando sus principios-lo miró fijamente.

Harry hizo una mueca. Ted era como su hijo, prácticamente lo había criado, él había sido la figura paterna en la vida del joven, esa que ni Remus ni Ted Tonks pudieron llenar.

-Tranquilo Teddy-Ted hizo una mueca disgustada. Detestaba ese apodo.-No seré ministro...no me haré carnada...-

-Me parece bien-dijo Ted-demuestras que eres inteligente...ya sabes lo que pienso sobre...los ministros...-

-Que son unos inútiles y que son gordos pedantes sin vida propia-dijo Harry, como si tuviera la contestación de Ted grabada a fuego. Ted sonrió.

-Aunque si tú fueses ministro dejarían de ser gordos pedantes sin vida, tío-Harry sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias Ted..aunque seguirían siendo inútiles-enarcó una ceja, y miró a Ted con reproche. El joven hombre sonrió divertido. Harry miró el cuarto, intentando contener la sonrisa-bien, te dejaré descansar..supongo que quieres dormir...-Ted asintió con la cabeza.

-Nuevamente tío, gracias por todo- Harry le sonrió antes de salir al pasillo.

Ted se acostó sobre la cama. La conversación con Harry le había dejado las cosas bastante claras, y se sentía muy tranquilo.

Y fue en ese momento en que recordó la herencia. La sola idea de heredar algo lo abrumaba. Además, su abuela no tenía mucho para heredarle. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué cosa podía llegar a heredar?¿la casa?. No la quería si era así. Prefería donarla para crear un orfanato o una perrera. Cualquier cosa, menos tenerla.

Se levantó con brusquedad de la cama y decidió salir a caminar por Grimmauld Place 12. Sabía que esa casa tenía absolutamente todo lo de sus padres, cada rincón era como un recuerdo vivo.

Caminó por el pasillo con paso lento, observando los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. Había muchas fotos de los originales James y Lily. Se detuvo a mirar una fotografía. Sus ojos se humedecieron al reconocer al hombre que le sonreía desde el marco.

-Papá-susurró con voz crispada. Se veía igual a él, idéntico en casi todo, si obviamos esa capacidad de cambiar de apariencia cada vez que se le antojaba. Aunque prefería no hacerlo, porque las transformaciones conllevaban una gran cantidad de energía usada en vano. Miró fijamente al hombre sentado junto a su padre, y se concentró. Fue en ese instante en que una puerta a la derecha se abrió, y miró a la chica que salía de allí.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH-

-Lily, soy yo-masculló Ted. Lily lo miró tomándose el pecho.

-¿Ted?-preguntó, mirándolo-Merlín...eres...igual a Sirius-Ted sonrió. Se miró a un espejo que se encontraba allí, y se asombró de su capacidad de transformarse. Sí, tenía ojos grises y cabello elegante y negro, y el mismo rostro que tenía Sirius en la fotografía.

-Metamorfomago..¿recuerdas?-dijo, volviendo a su apariencia normal. Lily lo miró asombrada.

-Sí, lo sabía...pero jamás creí que pudieses transformarte de esa manera-

-Pues he mejorado-dijo él orgulloso.

Lily carraspeó. -Pues..yo me iré a dormir-susurró. Volteó, dispuesta a desaparecer dentro de su cuarto, o a lo sumo no tener cerca a aquel hombre que le hacía sentir eso tan nuevo y...malo.

-Lily-la llamó Ted. Ella volteó-no me has dicho bienvenido-Lily enarcó una ceja.

-Eres un descarado Lupin-masculló. Lo vio levantar las cejas-pero bienvenido-

-Me hace muy feliz estar aquí-dijo él cuando ella se encaminó hacia el cuarto.

Ted sonrió. Tal vez había dejado atrás su vida en Italia. Tal vez aquella casa le recordara lastimosamente la época en que sus padres habían estado con vida. Tal vez era un mendigo pidiendo limosnas. Pero aún así, volver no había sido tan malo.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

**Nota de Avi:**

Insultos?..golpes?..patadas?...sí, a Lily le atrajo Ted... q a ustedes no? xD...oh vamos..

Sé que tal vez queda medio inconcluso el cap anterior, pero tranquilos, lo seguiré en el cap que viene.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Y solo les avisaré algo: prepárense porq el fic se torna interesante xD...y no lo digo solo por ser la autora, sino porque lo pienso asi xD...

**Nos vemos**!!!


	7. Tumbas entre los árboles

Prongsaddicted Ser un Potter no es nada fácil

Volví!!!…Sí, para desgracia de ustedes xD…

Bien, primero quiero agradecer todos los reviews, nunca tuve tantos en un solo capitulo..voy a llorar!!!..Muchas gracias a: **1OOON**, **monse evans**, **LunaWP**, **Nimue-Tarrazo**, **Maggie Granger Weasley**, **Sowelu**, **NenaOrion**, **Randa1**, **Lilian Malfoy**, **kamy-evans18**, **est-potter**,** Shia17Potter** y **Helen Nicked Lupin**. Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad.

No saben lo feliz q me hizo saber que les gusta la pareja Ted/Lily, tenía miedo a que la rechazaran...

Y tengo una pregunta para ustedes: a que casa quieren q haya ido Ted?..Hufflepuff o Gryffindor?. Los huff no me caen mucho, pero para cambiar un poco no?...

Bien, disfruten..y háganse un tiempito: es largo!!!

**Capítulo 7: Tumbas entre los árboles. **

Aquella mañana se despertó con un ligero sentimiento de confort. Se desperezó lentamente, y fue en ese instante en que recordó que no estaba en su casa, ni en Italia, ni en su precaria cama. Se sentó de golpe en la cama, y miró alrededor. El pequeño cuarto en donde sus tíos lo habían mandado a dormir se veía apenas iluminado, debido a que los rayos del sol de la mañana no lograban entrar del todo a la habitación, sino que se discurrían a través de las rendijas de los postigos de la ventana. Bostezó sonoramente, y se levantó de la cama. Salió al pasillo, procurando no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Todo se encontraba silencioso y calmo, muestra clara de que él era el único que se había despertado temprano. Se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. ¿Acaso sus tíos no trabajaban?, tenía entendido que ambos lo hacían.

Bajó a la cocina, tropezándose en su camino con la mitad de los muebles de la casa y con un extraño y nada nuevo paragüero de pie de troll. Frunció el entrecejo al observarlo. No supo por qué pero una extraña sensación de ya haber vivido eso lo embargó por dentro. Recordó en ese instante la vez que Harry le había contado que Tonks solía tropezarse con ese paragüero cada vez que intentaba entrar al vestíbulo. Sonrió con nostalgia al imaginarse a su madre increparse con aquella horrible cosa cada dos por tres.

Suspiró tristemente y, tras cruzar el vestíbulo, entró a la cocina y, luego de abrir las ventanas para poder iluminar el cuarto, se dispuso a prepararse el desayuno. Los rayos del sol ya entraban con toda amplitud dentro de la cocina cuando él se sentó a la mesa a desayunar. Se había preparado un desayuno apetitoso y abultado. Luego, claro, de incendiar la cocina tres veces y de dejar un olor a quemado que seguro se olería por los siglos de los siglos. Miró su desayuno, satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo por saber alimentarse solo. Aunque ya era hora teniendo veintisiete años. Su expresión al abrir las alacenas y la nevera fue de completo asombro y maravilla. Tanta comida por todos lados, qué emoción. Hacía tanto tiempo que no comía así. Así que se había hecho un suculento desayuno. Cereales con leche, tostadas, mermelada de durazno y jugo de naranja. Aunque las tostadas pareciesen carbón, y el jugo de naranja tuviera algo extraño flotando en él.

Unos minutos después, miró el reloj que colgaba de la cocina, por cierto, un reloj bastante peculiar: en vez de agujas tenía cinco manecillas de oro, y cada una de ellas llevaba grabado el nombre de un miembro de la familia Potter. No había números alrede­dor de la esfera, sino indicaciones de dónde podía encontrarse cada miembro de la familia; indicaciones tales como "_En casa_", "_En el colegio_" y "_En el trabajo_", pero también "_Perdido_", "_En el hospital_" "_En la cárcel_" y, en la posición en que en los relojes normales estaba el número doce, decía "_En peligro mortal_". Todas las manecillas señalaban en aquel instante la posición "_En casa_". Un reloj completamente inútil si se quería saber la hora, y eso era lo que él más ansiaba saber en ese instante. Tenía entendido que ese reloj había sido un regalo de bodas de Arthur a su hija y a su yerno.

Fue en ese instante, en que observaba detenidamente el reloj, en que una jovencita de cabello rojo entró a la cocina con expresión adormilada. La miró detenidamente mientras ella caminaba hacia la nevera, sin percatarse de su presencia. Ted sonrió al observarla. Tenía el cabello desordenado y los ojos entrecerrados, claras muestras de que acababa de levantarse. Él levantó las cejas al mirarla de arriba abajo y notar la vestimenta que ella llevaba puesta: estaba en musculosa y..bragas. Sí, sí, bonitas piernas, bonito cuerpo, bonitos senos, bonita toda, pero pequeña, muy pequeña en edad. Sonrió cuando ella se detuvo en medio de la cocina y volteó, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Fue recién en ese momento en que ella notó su presencia.

-Buenos días Lily-dijo él con una sonrisa burlona-¿has dormido bien?-Lily se sonrojó con exceso al notar: 1, sus fachas; 2, a Ted; 3, a la maldita sonrisa burlona de Ted.

-Me muero-masculló avergonzada. Ted frunció el ceño mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

-No, no te mueras...-dijo, y Lily lo miró con ternura-antes dame dinero para pagarle a la lechuza-

Ted señaló a una lechuza parda que llevaba entre sus patas un ejemplar de El Profeta. Lily abrió la boca estupefacta y, luego de tomar una manzana que había dentro de la frutera sobre la mesada de mármol, sonrió con falsedad. Volteó, y Ted refunfuñó al ver que no podría comprar El Profeta. Fue en ese momento en que, sin previo aviso, Lily volvió a voltear y, con mucha furia, le lanzó la manzana que tenía entre las manos. Ted se lanzó al suelo con rapidez.

-Merlín mujer-masculló cuando Lily tomó la frutera y comenzaba a arrojarle todas las frutas habidas y por haber.

-TE ODIO LUPIN, OJALÁ TE MUERAS-bramó furiosa, mientras Ted tomaba una tabla de madera y la usaba como escudo.

-¿Pero qué hice?-preguntó él, tomándola fuertemente del codo. Se miraron.

Lily lo miró atentamente. La noche anterior no lo había notado, pero él tenía un poco de barba en el mentón. Le quedaba muy bien, acentuaba sus rasgos masculinos. Los ojos miel de él la observaron con cautela, y las dos cejas castañas se fruncieron en un gesto concentrado.

-¿Lily?-la voz masculina sonó baja y ronca. Ella lo miró con mirada ausente. Sentía que se iba a derretir si él continuaba observándola así, y tan cerca. ¿Acaso alguien había encendido la chimenea, las hornallas y el horno?-¿cebra?-esa palabra hizo un clic en el cerebro de Lily y, luego de mirar a Ted con el ceño fruncido, lo empujó con fuerza.

-No me digas _ce-bra_-masculló ella con furia.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó él burlón-es tu apodo ¿no?-

-NOOOO-bramó Lily, tomándolo con furia de la camiseta-no es mi apodo, no es mi apodo-chilló, como posesa. La entrada de Harry a la cocina hizo que Ted levantara la mirada de sobre Lily y mirara a su padrino. Notó que Harry levantaba las cejas y miraba a Lily con asombro e indignación.

-Lily Potter-dijo con voz grave. Lily miró a su padre aún tomando a Ted del cuello de la camiseta-¿qué es esa actitud de maniática?-se atragantó al observarla mejor-¿_qué son esas fachas_?-Lily se miró y soltó a Ted-tápate ya mismo-

-Ay papá, no jodas-masculló Lily, mientras esquivaba a Harry y salía de la cocina, meneando su trasero como si fuese una top model. Ted tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír a carcajadas. Qué desparpajo.

-Lily...-chilló Harry-LILY GINEVRA POTTER VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE-se tocó el pecho. Ted lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó, acercándose. Harry sonrió.

-Sí..solo que..bueno...me pone bastante nervioso notar que Lily...-suspiró, y Ted levantó las cejas-que ya no es una niña, sino que es una...mujercita...-lo dijo con voz crispada. –Por cierto..Ted..-

-Dime-dijo Ted, mientras Harry lo guiaba a sentarse.

-Yo..quería saber algo-dijo Harry-espero que...la actitud de Lily no te haya...em...-Ted suspiró. Si acaso Harry estaba insinuando lo que él creía, era porque no lo conocía.

-Tío..si tu preocupación es si Lily me atrajo, quédate tranquilo que no-Harry suspiró aliviado.

-No porque no confíe en ti Teddy..pero, tú eres un hombre y ella..-volvió a suspirar-ya es una mujer-Ted sonrió.

-Ya tranquilo tío-dijo, mientras levantaba los trastos sucios del desayuno. –Ella no es mi tipo, es muy joven para mi-sonrió-...Lily jamás podría gustarme-

Lily se quedó de pie tras la puerta de la cocina. Había subido a su cuarto y se había puesto unos pantalones, qué más daba cómo estaba vestido. Llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina, cuando oyó cierta frase que le erizó la piel.

-Lily jamás podría gustarme-ella suspiró mientras se escondía tras la pared para no ser observada por ninguno de los dos hombres en la cocina. Se tomó la cabeza y murmuró: "_es pasajero, es pasajero_".

-¿Qué cosa es pasajera?-Lily dio un respingo al oír la voz de Albus tras ella. Volteó y miró a su hermano con la boca abierta.

-Err...pasajera...pasajero...la pesadez-dijo rápidamente, al ver que Albus iba frunciendo el ceño a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Cuál pesadez?-preguntó Albus. Lily hizo una seña con la mano.

-La pesadez del...-carraspeó-del período-Albus levantó las cejas. Sonrió dulcemente, para luego abrazarla con cariño.

-Oh, ya se te pasará...la porquería mensual-Lily sonrió de soslayo, intentando parecer normal, como si nada le estuviera carcomiendo por dentro. Sabía que Albus era muy intuitivo y que se daría cuenta de que algo le molestaba. Así que fingió sentirse bien y estar completamente normal, mientras Albus entraba a la cocina. Suspiró tristemente, mientras su madre bajaba las escaleras acomodándose la bata.

-Hija..¿ya has desayunado?-Lily negó con la cabeza. Ginny bostezó, mientras la rodeaba por los hombros con el brazo derecho-ven..te prepararé el desayuno-ambas mujeres entraron a la cocina, en donde tres hombres hablaban animadamente.

-Pues yo creo que haces bien en negarte-dijo Ted, y tanto Ginny como Lily prestaron atención a la conversación.

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Ginny, mientras ponía una pava con agua sobre el fuego. Miró con el ceño fruncido a Harry, que se hacía el desentendido.

-Pues...ya sabes..-dijo él. Tomó El Profeta y, luego de levantarse de su asiento, se lo mostró a Ginny-sobre ser ministro-ella lo tomó entre sus manos. Leyó rápidamente el artículo.

-Vaya-susurró Ginny-¿cómo lo supieron tan rápido?-luego de darle una mirada despectiva al periódico, lo lanzó sobre el fuego. A pesar de que trabajaba para la sección de Quidditch de aquel diario, nunca coincidía con algunas noticias, además eso no le daba derecho a los periodistas de meterse en la vida de su marido, y por ende, en su vida también.

-Mamá-chilló Albus-yo quería leerlo-Ginny hizo una mueca.

-Ya te enterarás-dijo ella, mientras reía ante los besos dulces que Harry le daba en la nuca. –Además ya sabes lo que dicen-golpeó ligeramente a Harry, y él refunfuñó-déjame hacer el desayuno-susurró divertida.

-Ya párenla ¬¬-James entró a la cocina con expresión asqueada. Las cuatro personas dentro del lugar lo miraron. El joven Potter estaba, por lo que se podía ver, casi desnudo, a no ser por los pantaloncitos blancos que llevaba puestos. Su cabello se encontraba más desordenado de lo normal mientras bostezaba ruidosamente y se dirigía hacia la silla.

Lily levantó las cejas mientras observaba a su hermano mayor. Vaya que el maldito había echado buen cuerpo (N/A: parte dedicada a Kamy, a Anto y a Lu!!!! xDD).

-No se detienen nunca..¿verdad?-masculló James. Harry y Ginny rieron con picardía, mientras Ted y Albus se miraban divertidos.

-Buenos días James-dijo Ted-¿has dormido bien?-

-Siempre duermo bien-

-Si es que duerme-masculló Lily, cruzándose de brazos. Ted enarcó una ceja.

-¿Acaso tienes...muchas fiestas nocturnas?-preguntó él, observando detenidamente a James. Él hizo una seña de silencio. Su madre estaba cerca, así que mejor no hablar del tema. Además, Ginny los miraba en ese instante con mucha suspicacia. ¿Celosa?..pfff, qué va.

-Bien Ted-dijo Harry, sentándose junto a su ahijado-ya he hablado con Hermione..vendrá hoy para que dejemos todo claro sobre...lo que heredarás-Ted asintió con la cabeza, mientras un nudo se formaba en su estómago.

-¿Podríamos arreglar hoy lo del funeral y el entierro?-preguntó, mientras Ginny servía el desayuno.

-Por supuesto...-dijo Harry-ya hablé con McGonagall...-suspiró-lo único que debemos hacer es...bueno...-carraspeó-llevar el cuerpo y...combinar una hora-

-¿Podríamos...antes del anochecer?-preguntó Ted-no...no me gustan mucho los bosques..-

-Menos _ese_ bosque-masculló Harry. Suspiró, mientras Ginny le daba un suave beso en la mejilla-bien, desayunemos-

-Yo ya he desayunado-dijo Ted mientras los Potter se disponían a tomar su primer comida del día.

-¿Ya?-preguntó Ginny. Miró a su alrededor, y sonrió-con razón hay olor a quemado...-Ted carraspeó, mientras se sonrojaba.

Lily intentó no atragantarse con la tostada al observarlo. Definitivamente ese hombre estaba comestible.

Ginny sonrió abiertamente mientras miraba a Ted-pero Teddy, te he preparado..-

-Tía..de veras..ya he comido-

-Aunque sea prueba una tostada-dijo Ginny, acercándose a él e intentando introducirle una tostada en la boca. Ted se resistió cuanto pudo, pero Ginny era, o demasiado convincente, o demasiado amenazadora, por lo que prefirió dejarse alimentar...o asfixiar, mejor dicho.

-Anda come..te ves delgadito-dijo ella cuando Ted comenzó a toser debido a un pedazo de tostada demasiado grande que intentaba traspasar hacia su estómago.

Lily levantó las cejas. Más que delgadito, se veía increíble. Pudo percibir los músculos marcados bajo la camiseta blanca. Tomó aire y continuó desayunando, rogando que el zumo de calabaza pudiera bajarle la temperatura corporal.

-Vas a matarlo si sigues dándole de comer así-dijo Harry risueño. Ginny se acomodó el cabello en una coleta y se sentó junto a él.

-Tú también tienes que comer-dijo ella, observando a su marido. Harry enarcó una ceja-te ves muy delgadito-aunque eso, más que una declaración de preocupación, era una declaración juguetona. La voz de Ginny había sonado muy ronroneante. Ella le guiñó el ojo a Harry.

-No empiecen _por Merlín_-masculló James al ver que la mano de su madre se introducía dentro de la bata de Harry-_estoy comiendo_-Harry y Ginny rieron.

-Eres muy mojigato James-dijo Ginny. James levantó las cejas, mientras Lily y Albus reían burlones. James hizo una mueca y continuó desayunando. Fue en ese momento en que notó la mirada de Ted fija en él, y lo miró.

-¿Qué es esa pulsera de marica?-James se sonrojó de golpe, mientras Ted tomaba su muñeca izquierda y observaba la pulsera de diamantes que aquella hermosa chica le había dado como recordatorio.

-No..-Albus y Lily reían a carcajadas-no es una pulsera de marica ¬¬-

-Es de mujer-sentenció Ted-¿qué haces tú con una pulsera de..?-

-Me la dio una chica..¿ya?-gritó James con indignación.

-Oooh-dijo Ted. Se quedó pensativo-¿y no la has vuelto a ver?-

-No ¬¬-Ted abrió la boca, seguramente para decir algo-¿podemos dejar de hablar de mi?-

-Como quieras..-murmuró Ted.

-Hablemos de ti Teddy-dijo Albus. Ted lo miró fijamente, y se sintió intimidado. Ted cuando quería podía tener una mirada muy amenazante.

-Sí Ted, cuéntanos-dijo James-tu vida debió de haber sido muy interesante-Ted sonrió de soslayo. Pues no. Su vida no había sido interesante, más bien había sido miserable y triste, a no ser por algunas cosas que le habían dado un poco de sentido.

-Pues...-se restregó las manos-pregunten-

-Mujeres-dijo James rápidamente.

Lily dio un ligero respingo sobre su asiento, y miró detenidamente al hombre de cabello castaño que, sentado junto a James, se acariciaba la nuca en clara muestra de incomodidad. La conversación no le había interesado demasiado, hasta que su hermano había dicho _mujeres_.

-Mejor no hablemos de eso-ella se sintió como si estuviese siendo hundida dentro de un gran caldero lleno de ácido. Aquella respuesta había sido, no solo misteriosa, sino además hiriente. Menos mal que él no sabía lo que ella sentía. Momento¿_sentía_?, ella no sentía nada por él...mientras más se lo repetía menos se lo creía, pero qué más daba. El hombre le resultaba atractivo y nada más. _Nada más_. _"Oh vamos Lily, ni tú te la crees"_. Tragó saliva y miró al suelo.

-Ooooooooh-dijeron Albus y James a dúo, burlones. Ted se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Eso significa que hay muchas-dijo James sonriente.

-Muchísimas-masculló Ted, mientras revoleaba los ojos al techo.

-Bueno..yo iré a darme un baño-dijo Harry, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Sí, porque ayer hiciste demasiado ejercicio-masculló James. Harry y Ginny se miraron pícaros-asquerosos ¬¬-

Harry hizo el ademán de salir de la cocina, pero un extraño y potente sonido proveniente de la sala hizo que se quedara de pie junto a Ginny.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Lily temerosa. Segundos después, Hermione aparecía repleta de cenizas, cruzando el umbral de la puerta. Harry, Ginny y Ted la apuntaron con sus varitas. Ella dio un grito y levantó las manos. Los tres adultos suspiraron al verla.

-Hermione-chilló Ginny-¿por qué rayos no avisas?-

-Pero si avisé que venía-dijo Hermione, quitándose la túnica y removiendo su cabello para quitarse la ceniza de encima. Se acomodó la ropa y miró al joven de cabello castaño. Sonrió-Teddy-

-Tía Hermione-susurró Ted, mientras Hermione se acercaba a él para zamparle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Está bien, no era su tía, asi como Harry tampoco lo era, pero esa era la única forma que tenía de llamar a aquellas personas que él consideraba parte importante de su vida. Si pudiera a Harry le diría papá, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

-Qué bien te ves, te has puesto muy guapo...-sonrió-si te viera Vic-Ted carraspeó incómodo, mientras Hermione sonreía de soslayo, y Lily intentaba ser tragada por el lavabo. Maldita tía Hermione y sus estúpidas ocurrencias.

-¿Trajiste todo?-preguntó Harry, mientras se acomodaba la bata para que no se viera su cuerpo (N/A: su desnudo y hermoso cuerpo xD). Hermione levantó un sobre amarillo que llevaba escondido bajo su brazo.

-Sí, todo está aquí-susurró. Miró detenidamente a Ted-¿listo?-él asintió levemente con la cabeza, sintiéndose, por primera vez desde que había llegado, como un completo huérfano que vive a expensas de personas desconocidas.

-Bien, entonces vamos a mi despacho-dijo Harry. Suspiró-y yo que me quería dar un baño-

-Ay, te la darás después maniático-masculló Hermione, mientras Harry le dejaba el paso. Él miró apenado a Ginny, y ella, luego de sonreír, le lanzó un beso.

-Asquerosos ¬¬-masculló James.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que decir?-preguntó Ginny, y James le sacó la lengua.

Ted siguió con paso vacilante a Harry y a Hermione por el corredor. Caminaba como si tuviera una piedra atada a cada pie. El cuerpo le pesaba, como si dentro del estómago tuviera una cría de colacuerno creciendo dentro, y que ésta pesara varias toneladas. Llegaron al despacho de Harry y, luego de que ambos le dejaran el paso a Hermione (N/A: tan caballeros ellos xD), entraron.

-Siéntate Teddy-dijo Hermione, mostrándole la silla frente al escritorio. Él negó con la cabeza.

-De veras tía, prefiero que te sientes tú-

-Anda Ted, siéntate-dijo Harry. Ted suspiró, y se sentó sobre la silla con pesadez.

-Bien-dijo Hermione, apoyando el sobre arriba del escritorio, mientras Harry y Ted la observaban detenidamente. –Bien...-repitió. Abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas-ya sabes que.. El Decreto para la Confiscación Justificada da al Ministerio poder para confiscar el contenido de un testamento-Ted asintió con la cabeza luego de fruncir el entrecejo.

-Bien, eso no se hizo-dijo Harry sonriendo-se supone que tu abuela debería legarte algún objeto oscuro para que confisquen el testamento y, luego de haberlo leído personalmente-se acomodó las gafas-consideré..y Kingsley también lo hizo, de que no era necesario confiscarlo...además no había ninguna prueba de que te legara algo ilegal...Andrómeda no te dejaría nada oscuro...-

-Si me deja la casa, te aseguro que es bastante oscura-dijo Ted, intentando romper la tensión que sentía. Harry sonrió muy a su pesar, y eso a Ted lo alivió.

Hermione suspiró. Tomó firmemente entre sus manos lo que Ted supo, era una carta escrita de puño y letra de por su abuela. Tomó aire.

-Última Voluntad y Testamento de Andrómeda Black de Tonks-leyó en voz alta y clara- a mi nieto Ted Remus Lupin-Ted se removió sobre su asiento-le dejo todas mis posesiones, incluyendo en ellas, claro, mi cuenta bancaria particular en Gringotts, la cuenta bancaria que mi difunto esposo Ted y yo compartíamos..el anillo de compromiso de Nymphadora y un guardapelo de oro que era pertenencia de...-los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron-de Remus John Lupin.-carraspeó, mientras Ted se encogía sobre la acojinada silla-espero que él les encuentre utilidad y pueda hacer con ellos lo que yo no logré hacer durante toda mi vida...-suspiró. Enroscó el pergamino con gesto cansado-bien, creo que eso es todo-fue en ese momento en que Harry y Hermione miraron a Ted.

-¿Teddy?-Hermione se acercó a él y apoyó la mano sobre su hombro.-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No..nada-susurró Ted. Se restregó las manos-¿qué sucedió con la casa?-preguntó, observando la forma en que las cejas de Hermione se elevaban-porque no fue nombrada...-

-Pues según tengo entendido, tu abuela la vendió antes de irse a Italia-dijo Harry. Ted levantó las cejas.

-Oh-susurró-bien...igualmente no la quería...-miró a Hermione-¿un guardapelo de oro dices?-

-Si, perteneciente a tu padre-dijo Hermione, sacando de su bolsillo un guardapelo en forma de flor. Ella se lo entregó, y él lo tomó con manos temblorosas. Lo miró como si ese guardapelo tuviera dentro de él una imagen de Remus.

-Era de tu abuela paterna-susurró Harry-Remus...él...quería venderlo pero Sirius no lo dejó...tiene muchos años..consérvalo-Ted asintió con la cabeza con el nudo más enorme que jamás había tenido en la garganta. Hermione le entregó dos llaves, y una caja cuadrada forrada en terciopelo.

-El anillo de tu madre-dijo ella con voz crispada. Se restregó los ojos-ay, Harry, odio que me metas en este tipo de cosas-él levantó las cejas. Suspiró.

-Bien..en cuanto al funeral...ya sabes que he..-Hermione carraspeó-hemos hablado con McGonagall...-

-Sí-dijo Hermione rápidamente-y hemos combinado que será a las cuatro de la tarde...ya sabes...así tenemos tiempo de llevar el cuerpo allí y prepararnos...-Ted asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien...nos encontraremos en Hogsmeade a las tres y media-dijo Hermione-yo tengo que seguir trabajando-Harry se levantó de su asiento y acompañó a Hermione hasta la puerta. Luego de que Hermione saliera al pasillo, Harry volteó a mirar a su ahijado, que se encontraba en ese instante apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Lo notó pensativo y sumamente cabizbajo. Tomó aire.

-¿Todo en orden Teddy?-preguntó, acercándose a él y apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del joven. Ted dio un respingo, y tomó fuertemente la caja de terciopelo en donde un anillo brillaba dentro.

-Si te digo que sí te miento-susurró, observando con detenimiento el guardapelo y el anillo. Harry se agachó para quedar a la altura de Ted, sentado en la silla frente al escritorio. Lo tomó del rostro, notando que los ojos miel del joven brillaban.

-Ya Teddy-dijo, abrazándolo-todo estará bien...estas cosas suceden-Ted se enjugó las lágrimas.

-Pero es que...estoy solo...-

-No es cierto-replicó Harry sonriendo-me tienes a mi y tienes a mi familia-lo abrazó más fuertemente, y Ted apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry.

-Gracias tío...sabes todo lo que te quiero-Harry le acarició la nuca cariñosamente.

-Sí, yo también-sonrió-aunque a veces me parezco demasiado a Sirius por lo negligente-Ted sonrió divertido.

-A veces-terció, haciendo reír a Harry sonoramente-y la verdad prefiero que seas como Sirius...por lo menos eres más condescendiente-

-Bien...-dijo Harry-me iré a dar un baño-

-Si ve, hueles a gato muerto-ambos se miraron durante algunos segundos, para luego echarse a reír.

-Honesto como el padre-masculló Harry risueño. Ted se quedó pensativo algunos segundos, por lo que el hombre de gafas lo miró seriamente. -¿Ocurre algo?-Ted levantó la mirada.

-Enterraré a mi abuela y volveré a Italia-sentenció. Harry levantó las cejas.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó consternado. Ted se restregó las manos.

-No puedo quedarme...-Harry frunció el ceño, y pareció comprender por qué Ted no podía instalarse nuevamente en su país natal.

-Ya resolveremos eso Teddy-sentenció.

-Harry, no puedo quedarme, y tú sabes bien por qué-dijo Ted con desesperación, mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba en círculos. Harry tomó aire.

-Ya resolveremos eso…no tienes nada allí como para..-Ted lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sabes que eso no es así-sentenció Ted furioso. Harry hizo una mueca.

-Luego hablaremos-

-Tío...-

-Hablaremos luego Ted-dijo Harry con voz autoritaria. Suspiró al ver la expresión de su ahijado-me encantaría que te quedaras definitivamente...-

-Pero no puedo quedarme-dijo Ted, siguiendo a Harry hacia el pasillo. Harry lo miró sonriendo con ternura.

-Sí puedes...solo que no quieres-terció, para voltear y dirigirse hacia su cuarto.

Ted se apoyó contra la pared. Honestamente, no quería quedarse, en eso Harry tenía razón. Aunque tampoco quería volver a Italia, había notado que en su país de origen su vida se tornaba más placentera, el solo hecho de saber que se encontraba en un lugar en donde sus padres había vivido le tranquilizaba el alma y el corazón. Suspiró. Decidió bajar hacia la cocina, tal vez el bullicio de aquel lugar le hiciera olvidar momentáneamente el ligero problema que se estaba formando en su cabeza, y la pesadez que sentía por saber que ese mismo día le daría sepultura a la persona que lo crió como un hijo propio, aquella persona que le había contado las vidas de sus difuntos padres. Le comenzaron a escocer los ojos cuando llegó a la cocina. En el mismo momento en que él cruzaba el umbral, las personas allí presentes se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Y?-preguntó James-¿todo bien?-Ted tomó aire y asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta tarde...-murmuró. Los cuatro parecieron entender lo que decía.

-Oh-

Luego de varios segundos de silencio, Albus se levantó de la silla.

-Yo debo ir a trabajar-sentenció.

-¿Trabajas?-preguntó Ted. Albus sonrió y asintió con la cabeza-vaya-asi que el joven Potter decidió salir de la cocina y dirigirse con paso firme hacia su cuarto para poder estar decente y presentable. No iba a negarlo: todo eso lo hacía para verse atractivo a los ojos de Gwen. ¿Para qué negar lo innegable?. Llegó a su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y, tras observarse detenidamente al espejo del sanitario, decidió que mejor se dejaría la barba y se cepillaría los dientes. Luego de perfumarse como si no se hubiese bañado en años (N/A: xD pobrecito) salió al pasillo, ya vestido y arreglado. Caminó por el corredor con paso lento, sintiendo a sus tripas retorcerse de los nervios.

Fue en ese instante en que una puerta a su derecha se abrió y miró detenidamente al hombre que salía de aquel cuarto.

-Al...¿sucede algo?-Albus miró con expresión ida a su padre, que llevaba una toalla sobre el hombro desnudo. Observó detenidamente el tatuaje que tenía en el lado izquierdo del pecho, justo sobre el corazón: las iniciales de los nombres de él y sus hermanos. J A L. -Si tienes esa cara porque me he bañado, pues quítala...-dijo Harry sonriente-ni que fuera tan mugriento-

-No..no es eso-murmuró Albus-es que...me sorprendiste...-Harry rodeó los hombros de Albus con su brazo.-Papá...¿hace mucho tienes ese tatuaje?-Harry se miró el lado izquierdo del torso. Sonrió.

-Pues..ya tiene diecisiete años...me lo hice pocos días después de nacer Lily-lo dijo embobado-me pareció una linda manera de tenerlos a los tres siempre cerca de mi corazón-Albus se sintió aturdido y complacido ante lo que su padre decía.

-¿Tienes alguno más?-preguntó. Harry sonrió con perversidad, y Albus levantó las cejas.

-Sí..tengo tatuada una snitch y el nombre de tu madre...pero no te diré en dónde...solo ella puede verlo-sonrió con malicia, mientras Albus abría los ojos como platos (N/A: quien dijo que solo ella? XDD).

-Y a mi no me dejas tatuarme mi nombre-masculló.

Harry sonrió.

-Sí, pero yo soy el padre, y tú el hijo-lo abrazó, mirándolo detenidamente.-Por cierto...¿alguna novedad sobre Gwen?-preguntó, mientras ambos caminaban hacia las escaleras. Albus se sonrojó.

-Pues no, ninguna-respondió cabizbajo. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Ninguna?-preguntó consternado-¿cómo puede ser?¿ayer no la viste?- Albus negó con la cabeza.

-No...no fue a la librería-dijo con voz temblorosa. Su peor miedo comenzaba a salir a la luz, desde lo más profundo de su alma-papá...-Harry lo miró-¿tú crees que ella esté huyendo de mi?-lo dijo con la voz más temerosa que le pudo haber salido. Harry levantó las cejas y miró a su hijo menor con suma ternura.

-Oh Al...nadie podría huir de ti-dijo, tomándolo de las mejillas-porque eres muy pero muy bonito-Albus sonrió tenuemente mientras su padre lo abrazaba-no creo que sea tan tonta-se encogió de hombros-y si por esas casualidades ella hoy no te presta atención...o no va a trabajar...-se detuvo y obligó a Albus a detenerse. Lo miró seriamente-averiguas su dirección y la vas a buscar-Albus levantó las cejas.

-No soy tan desubicado-

-Pues empieza a serlo...y no es ser desubicado...es ser impetuoso e impulsivo...mi padre era así..tu madre es así...sigue un poco esos ejemplos-Harry bajó las escaleras, dejando a Albus con una duda existencial. ¿Debía, por el bien del amor que sentía por Gwen, cambiar y parecerse un poco más a su madre y a su difunto abuelo paterno?¿debía dejar de ser moderado en sus actos y convertirse en la impulsividad andante?. Suspiró, y bajó las escaleras. Cruzó el vestíbulo con paso firme, y salió a la calle. Agradeció que no hiciera tanto calor aquel día, porque ya se sentía bastante nervioso y acalorado como para que encima se sumara el maldito clima a hacer complot contra él. Caminó por las calles de Grimmauld Place con lentitud, intentando alargar el momento para llegar a la librería. No sabía cómo rayos iba a mirar a la cara a Gwen después de semejante declaración. Además, si ella lo ignoraba...pondría mucho peor la situación. Ya se sentía bastante mal consigo mismo.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la librería y la observó como si nunca antes la hubiese visto. Tomó aire, sabiendo que su cuerpo no le respondía debidamente, y entró. Bien, el primer paso estaba dado. Ya había cruzado el umbral. Tomó aire varias veces seguidas, para poder tranquilizarse.

-Buenos días Albus-él salió por completo de su ensimismamiento, y, luego de dar un respingo que casi lo deja colgado del techo, miró a Ofelia, la madre de Gwen.

-Ho..hola, buenos días señora Adams-ella hizo una seña con la mano.

-Dime Ofelia-dijo ella risueña. Rodeó los hombros de Albus con su brazo-ven, Gwen está acomodando unas estanterías..ve a ayudarla-Albus rogó que Ofelia no notara su tensión. El solo hecho de haber dicho el nombre de la pelirroja había provocado que él se transformara en una piedra de tenso. Ofelia lo guió hasta la sección de historias de amor. _"Genial, como para empeorarla: estar rodeados de libros cursis"_. La observó detenidamente, parada sobre unas escaleras. Él suspiró. Los jeans celestes cernidos a las piernas y la remera rosa ajustada le quedaba muy bien. Llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta, con su flequillo cayendo elegantemente sobre su pálida frente. Era bellísima.

-Gwen, Albus ya está aquí-Albus observó detenidamente cómo Gwen hacía volar los libros que tenía entre sus brazos al verlo, y lo miró sonrojada. Los libros cayeron con fuerza al suelo, y por poco lo golpean en la cabeza, aunque los esquivó magistralmente. No por nada había sido parte del equipo de quidditch. Gwen bajó al suelo con paso tembloroso, mientras él recogía los libros esparcidos por la pulcra cerámica.

-Ten-dijo, entregándole la pila. Ella sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias Al-susurró, tomando los libros que él le entregaba con manos temblorosas.

-¿Te encuentras bien hija?-Ofelia rompió el mágico momento que se había formado entre los dos jóvenes.

-Sí má...estoy..-carraspeó cuando la mano de Albus rozó la de ella delicadamente-estoy bien-

-Bien, entonces los dejo trabajar tranquilos-dijo Ofelia sonriente.

-De acuerdo-susurró Gwen. Ofelia volteó y caminó hacia la caja, alejándose de ellos dos. Albus y Gwen se miraron. La había extrañado tanto...parecía como si no se hubiesen visto durante muchos años.

-Yo...-comenzó Albus, sintiendo el revoltijo de estómago más enorme del mundo.

-Ayúdame con estos-dijo Gwen rápidamente, entregándole varios libros-ponlos...allí-él la miró aturdido. Frunció el entrecejo y caminó hacia las estanterías, pensando en qué decirle. La notaba incómoda cada vez que se acercaba a ella, pero eso no significaba que lo tratara así. Se sintió miserable mientras acomodaba los libros por orden alfabético.

Una sacudida violenta le paralizó el cuerpo. ¿Y si ella se había sentido presionada ante su confesión..y lo repudiaba por eso?. Sintió cómo su corazón se encogía, y su cerebro lanzaba una señal de alarma sonora y llena de luces rojas intermitentes. Observó fijamente la forma en que Gwen abría las cajas y miraba con el ceño fruncido los títulos de los libros nuevos. Ella notó que alguien la escudriñaba con la mirada, y fijó su vista en él. Se sonrojó, y Albus le mantuvo la mirada. Ella bajó la vista ruborizada, y notablemente incómoda. No supo por qué, pero algo muy dentro de él comenzaba a llenarse de coraje y rabia. Y la cosa empeoró a medida que pasó el tiempo. La llegada imprevista del padre de Gwen hizo que el poco acercamiento que tuvieron durante toda la mañana se fuera al caño. Albus sentía la mirada fulminante de William sobre su nuca cada vez que se acercaba a la joven, y eso lo ponía muy nervioso. Los vigilaba, como si supiera algo escabroso o creyera que él tenía malas intenciones con Gwen. Tal vez tenía intenciones perversas, pero no pensaba obligarla a nada (N/A: xDD). Amar no era perverso ni malo...¿o sí?.

Se encontraba en ese momento hojeando una colección de cuentos de hadas que, por lo que le había informado, iban a archivar, cuando Gwen pasó tras él. Volteó a mirarla y vio su oportunidad. El padre de ella no se encontraba cerca en aquellos momentos, parecía que Ofelia lo había llamado para decirle algo, y Albus agradeció eso. Tomó a Gwen fuertemente del codo, y ella lo miró aturdida. Notó el sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas pecosas, y se mordió el labio.

-Gwen..por favor..-

-Albus, no podemos hablar ahora-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó él. Ella miró al suelo.

-Mi padre está cerca y...-

-¿Y?- preguntó él consternado. Gwen lo miró intimidada.

-Es muy celoso-

-Me importa un rábano si tu padre es celoso o un marciano-Gwen sonrió apesadumbrada-tú me estás ignorando y no lo voy a soportar-su voz había sonado crispada, pero no podía evitar sentirse soberanamente mal ante el rechazo de ella.

-Al..yo...-las manos femeninas rodearon ambos lados del rostro de Albus, mientras las manos de él rodeaban la cintura de ella. –Al...-él cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Gwen acarició sus párpados.

-Di lo que tengas que decir-terció Albus-pero dilo de una vez-los ojos de ella se veían humedecidos, y brillaban intensamente. Se acercaban-Gwen..-los labios femeninos rozaron los de él, y cerró los ojos nuevamente, dejándose embriagar por el dulce aroma a rosas del cabello de ella.

-GWENDOLYN-ambos se sobresaltaron al oír la potente voz de William.

-Ya...ya voy papá-masculló ella, separándose de Albus, y dejándolo con una terrible sensación de derrota en el pecho. Comenzaba a odiar fervientemente al padre de Gwen.

-Gwen espera-dijo Albus en el momento en que ella se alejaba. Ella lo miró expectante-yo...¿no tienes nada que decir sobre lo que te dije?-Gwen sonrió tenuemente.

-Pues...-comenzó, pero la aparición de William provocó que ella hiciera silencio

-Te he estado llamando..¿qué pasa que no vienes?-William miró a Albus con mirada asesina.

-Yo no hice nada-masculló él a la defensiva.

-Más te vale niño-dijo William con voz de ultratumba.

Albus estuvo seguro de que si William hubiese tenido una varita lo apuntaría con ella en ese mismo instante. Se notaba a la legua que no lo quería. Bueno, él tampoco, si venía al caso. Suspiró. Lo que le faltaba: tener que pelear con el padre de Gwen. Bueno, si tenía que hacer eso para estar con ella, lo haría una y mil veces. La amaba, y nada ni nadie iban a evitar que se lo demostrara. Miró con enojo cómo Gwen se alejaba de él junto con su padre, y volvió a ordenar los libros. Aunque lo hizo con tanta rabia e ira, que los libros terminaron cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Gruñó mientras se agachaba y recogía los libros, siendo detenidamente observado por Ofelia.

-¿Todo bien Albus?-él la miró desde el suelo. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Si señora A...-

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me digas Ofelia?-dijo ella risueña-eres muy educado-

-Sí-susurró él, levantándose del suelo. Se miraron. Albus no supo por qué Ofelia tenía esa mirada en su semblante, y se estremeció.-¿Ocurre algo señora?-

-No Albus, nada-sonrió-solo que...creí que entre tú y mi hija pasaba algo-Albus apretó fuertemente los libros contra su pecho, y se sonrojó.

-Pues..err...-comenzó él, pero el sonido de la campanita de la puerta lo salvó de hacer una declaración formal del amor que sentía por Gwen. Tanto él como Ofelia miraron hacia la puerta, y dos chicas entraron al lugar. Albus se sintió en peligro al ver a Alex y a Emily entrar a la librería y mirarlo como si él fuese un pedazo de pavo apetitoso y ellas dos comensales en Navidad.

-Bombón-masculló Alex, saludándolo con la mano. Albus se sonrojó excesivamente cuando Ofelia lo miró levantando las cejas.

-Hola Al-dijo Emily, acercándose-Ofelia, buenos días-

-Niñas, buenos días-respondió ella-¿qué..?-

-Venimos a ayudar a...-Emily pareció pensar la respuesta-a Gwen...-Ofelia frunció el ceño.

-Pero si con Albus estamos perfectos...-Emily y Alex se miraron.

-Sí, pero..ya sabe...siempre es mejor tener manos de sobra-dijo Alex sonriente.

-Oh, si es así-dijo Ofelia-bien...us...-

-Ayudaremos a Albus con los libros...¿está bien?-dijo Emily rápidamente.

-Oh...-Ofelia miró a Albus, esperando a que él aceptara la idea o no.

-Pues...-tanto Emily como Alex movieron frenéticamente sus cabezas-sí, está bien-dijo, mientras las dos chicas festejaban. Ofelia sonrió complacida y volteó, para luego alejarse de los tres. Fue en ese momento en que Alex tomó a Albus del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el sector de libros de Ocultismo, sector que se encontraba tras una cortina, separándolo del resto de la librería. Albus hizo una mueca al ver todos esos libros absurdos. Sabía que ninguno tenía realmente trucos de magia.

-Tú y nosotras tenemos que hablar-dijo Alex con autoritarismo, empujándolo contra una estantería. Albus se soltó de ella con brusquedad.

-¿De qué?-se sobó el brazo adolorido.

-De Gwen...de lo que le dijiste anteayer-él se sonrojó de golpe.

-¿Ella..ella les contó?-preguntó, tartamudeando. Alex y Emily asintieron con la cabeza.

-Somos sus mejores amigas-dijo Emily.-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-¿Qué pienso hacer?-masculló él con voz estridente-yo ya le dije lo que siento...es ella la que tiene que decidirse...-

-Ella cree que Rose es tu novia-Albus suspiró hastiado.

-Rose no es mi novia-masculló-y ya se lo dije, si ella no me cree, no es problema mío-caminó hacia la salida de aquel lugar con paso firme.

-Oh Al, espera-dijo Emily.

-Bombón, no te enojes-dijo Alex. Ambas lo siguieron hacia el sector de libros de amor.

-No..no me molesten...-ambas suspiraron.

-No te molestamos, solo que..entiéndenos..-él comenzó a ordenar los libros, ignorándolas olímpicamente. –Oh Al, vamos...-

-Deja Emily-dijo Alex-en cualquier momento comenzará la fase uno del plan-Emily frunció el entrecejo, y Albus miró a Alex con expresión de no comprender absolutamente nada.

-¿Cuál plan _tarada_?-Alex sonrió.

-El plan: juntemos a Gwen y a Albus-Albus levantó las cejas.

-¿De qué plan hablas?-masculló Emily, y fue en ese instante en que sonó el teléfono del lugar.

Alex sonrió con superioridad cuando Ofelia comenzó a vociferar que sus niñas pequeñas se sentían mal.

Emily levantó las cejas.

-¿Tú...?-

-Les dije a Hanna y a Sam que llamaran aquí y que se hicieran las enfermas-

-Eres...-comenzó Emily.

-Eres mi ídola Alex-dijo Albus maravillado.

-Gracias bombón-dijo Alex sonriendo. Ofelia apareció doblando la esquina, y los tres hicieron silencio.

-Chicas...nosotros...-

-Si, van con las niñas..-dijo Emily-no se preocupe, nos encargaremos-Ofelia sonrió, y junto con su marido salieron de la librería. Emily y Alex miraron a Albus, y él retrocedió varios pasos.

-Ve ahora-dijo Alex-es ahora o nunca bombón-Albus asintió con la cabeza. Se alejó de las dos chicas, dirigiéndose hacia donde Gwen se encontraba, dándole la espalda. Carraspeó, y ella volteó. Pareció un poco aturdida, y se sonrojó.

-Debemos hablar Gwen...-ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé-susurró, mientras Albus la tomaba de las manos con ternura.-Pero no ahora...yo...tengo cosas que hacer...-soltó las manos de Albus, dejándolo más aturdido que nunca. Él tomó aire y, con una sensación de coraje rebosante en su pecho, volteó.

-Si con mi mano indigna he profanado tu santa efigie, sólo peco en eso: mi boca, peregrino avergonzado, suavizará el contacto con un beso-recitó, sabiendo que su voz había sonado temblorosa. Esperó paciente a que ella respondiera, o gritara...o huyera. Gwen volteó, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Notó cómo poco a poco las mejillas femeninas enrojecían, y sonrió. Ella se acercó varios pasos.

-Buen peregrino, no reproches tanto a tu mano un fervor tan verdadero: si juntan manos peregrino y santo, palma con palma es beso de palmero-respondió, mientras el corazón de Albus se llenaba de dicha. Sonrió malicioso.

-¿Ni santos ni palmeros tienen boca?-preguntó él, acercándose a ella. Gwen volvió a sonreír.

-Sí, peregrino: para la oración-susurró, mientras caminaba un par de pasos más, quedando pegada a Albus. Se miraron, mientras él levantaba la mano y le acariciaba el mentón.

Albus tomó aire, sabiendo que su corazón latía demasiado fuerte dentro de él. En cualquier momento se le saldría, y no quería ver ese espectáculo del charco de sangre a su alrededor. Qué imagen más morbosa.

-Entonces, santa, mi oración te invoca: suplico un beso por mi salvación-susurró, al tiempo que ella se ponía en puntas de pie y rozaba la nariz con la suya.

-Ay Dios mío..le recitó Romeo y Julieta...Dios...-masculló Alex con voz bobalicona. Albus y Gwen se separaron y la miraron, y Alex se tapó la boca en ese instante. Emily estrelló uno de sus puños sobre la cabeza de la rubia.

-Qué idiota eres, cortamambos aguafiestas-masculló Emily, tomando a Alex del cuello y arrastrándola.

-Adiós tortolitos-gritó Alex-recuerden que aún no quiero sobri...-

-CÁLLATE-bramó Emily.

Albus fijó su vista en Gwen, que miraba su camiseta como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. La tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. Los enormes ojos azules de ella brillaban ansiosos.

-¿Gwen..?-

-No sabía que habías leído Romeo y Julieta-murmuró. Albus la sintió estremecer, y la abrazó. Aunque supo que no había sido buena idea. Sentirla tan cerca provocó terribles estragos en él y en su salud mental. Ella lo empujó apenas.

-Es mejor que...que no...-pero no pudo terminar, porque Albus, sintiendo a su sangre llenarse de valentía Gryffindor, la tomó de la nuca y la besó. Los labios de ella le supieron muy suaves y dulces mientras la besaba con timidez. Un beso de labios apenas abiertos, tierno y sumamente lento.

-LA ESTÁ BESANDOOOOOOOO-Albus y Gwen se separaron sobresaltados y miraron con excesivo rubor a la rubia que saltaba como posesa a varios metros de ellos.-Agg, métele la lengua hasta el estómago Gwen-la pelirroja se sonrojó con violencia, y Albus la miró sonriendo intimidado.

-ALEXANDRA-bramó Emily-VEN AQUÍ _IDIOTA_-

-Ay, pero si dejaron de hacer eso...-masculló Alex enojada.

-Porque tú los interrumpiste, imbécil-gruñó Emily-eres de lo peor..entrometida hasta la médula-Alex retrocedió varios pasos al ver que la morena en cualquier momento explotaría y la asesinaría a golpes.

-Yo...-comenzó Albus, mientras Alex corría por la librería, y Emily la perseguía con una enciclopedia, usándola como arma. –Yo me tengo que ir-Gwen asintió levemente con la cabeza. Él tragó saliva-nos vemos...-caminó cabizbajo hacia la puerta, oyendo el sonido de sus pasos y los gritos aterradores de Alex.

-GWENDOLYN ADAMS, VE TRAS ÉL O TE MATO-chilló Emily, justo en el momento en que Albus tomaba el picaporte de la puerta, con la clara intención de salir a la calle. Él volteó a mirar a la chica que vociferaba a todo pulmón, y Emily se sonrojó al notar que él aún se encontraba dentro de la librería.

-Er...-

-Albus-Gwen se acercó a él con paso vacilante. Albus se mordió el labio. Era hermosa hasta cohibida. –Yo...-carraspeó, mientras él esperaba que ella dijera lo que quería oír. Que le gustaba, que sentía lo mismo-nos vemos-murmuró, mirando al suelo.

Algo en el pecho de Albus se desinfló al oírla. No, definitivamente, no le dijo lo que quería oír.

-Adiós-él tomó el picaporte y, luego de abrir la puerta, salió a la calle. La puerta se cerró tras él de un azote, y suspiró. ¿Querer morirse era normal?. Tal vez. Porque eso era lo que quería hacer en ese momento. Morir. Lenta y dolorosamente, para así poder olvidar la sensación de los labios femeninos, suaves y apetitosos como fruta madura.

-Idiota-murmuró-Albus, eres un idiota-se dijo, mientras miraba el escaparate, y percibía la presencia de Gwen dentro de la librería. La vio discutir con Emily y Alex. En realidad, la vio defenderse de los golpes de Alex. Podía oír que gritaban, pero no entendía lo que decían. Se encogió de hombros. Qué más daba. Atravesó la calle, dispuesto a llegar a su casa y lanzarse en su cama para poder odiarse eternamente por haber sido tan débil y haberle demostrado lo que sentía.

-ALBUS, ESPERA-él volteó al oír que lo llamaban. O mejor dicho, al oír la voz de la chica. Gwen se detuvo frente a él, notablemente nerviosa y acongojada-yo...-

-¿Tus amigas otra vez te obligaron?-masculló Albus-siempre tus amigas tienen que obligarte a todo, pareciera como si no tuvieras voluntad propia-Gwen frunció las cejas.

-No me hables así-murmuró tristemente.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te hable luego de lo de hoy..?-preguntó él con consternación-me enferma que siempre sean tus amigas las que terminan obligándote a hacer todo...¿acaso no quieres que entre tú y yo haya algo además de una relación laboral?-notó que ella apretaba los puños, y que la quijada se tensaba.

-Vete al diablo-gritó Gwen.

-Igualmente-respondió Albus. Estaba furioso, y no podía esconderlo. –No voy a discutir contigo, me voy-

-Yo no vine a discutir-bramó ella cuando él volteó, dándole la espalda. –Vine...vine a...vine a decirte que tú también me gustas-Albus se detuvo de golpe, y la miró con expresión sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con voz desmayada. Ella pareció caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se tapó el rostro. -¿QUÉ?-ella miró al suelo.

-Pues eso..-susurró.-Y ahora me voy-afirmó, dando la vuelta. Albus reaccionó en ese instante, en el momento exacto en que oyó los pasos de las chica alejarse. No iba a dejar que se fuera sin decirle que la adoraba y que, a pesar de que se encontraba irascible, no debía dejarse llevar por sus comentarios. Él no solía ser así.

-Gwen, espera por favor-suplicó, dando un par de pasos hacia ella. Ella volteó. La vio tomar aire.

-ME GUSTAS IDIOTA-bramó, para correr hacia la librería. Aunque antes siquiera de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, volvió a voltear, enfrentándolo cara a cara. Se acercó a él, deteniéndose apenas a centímetros del cuerpo masculino-y te quiero-susurró. Lo abrazó en ese mismo instante.

Albus sentía que flotaría por tanta felicidad. Se sentía aturdido y ligeramente ido, pero la sensación que se le comenzaba a formar en el pecho era sumamente confortante.

Gwen se separó de Albus con la clara intención de volver a la librería.

-Me tengo que ir-murmuró. Albus asintió con la cabeza-tengo clientes-

-Honestamente me importa un rábano que haya clientes-dijo él, provocando que ella sonriera.

-A mi también-replicó-pero es mi deber...-Albus hizo una mueca-nos...nos vemos mañana-

-Adiós Gwen-dijo él con voz desmayada. Ella le hizo una seña con la mano, y desapareció tras la puerta de la librería.

Albus se vio de repente en medio de la calle con la sensación de felicidad más gigantesca que alguien podía sentir. ¿Gritar, chillar, patalear, saltar?¿qué debía hacer?. Tal vez vociferar a todo pulmón que estaba enamorado y que la amaba con todo su ser, y que si ella se lo pedía le entregaría su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo, todo en bandeja. Bueno, er..no, tampoco a la exageración. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar aire varias veces y repetirse a sí mismo que no estaba soñando. Lo segundo fue caminar hacia su casa. Y lo tercero, entrar en ella sin parecer un psicótico que fumó estupefacientes. Si lograba hacer todo eso y no morir en el intento, era un genio. Pues bien, así que cruzó el umbral de la puerta y el vestíbulo con paso firme, intentando no ser visto, pero no tuvo esa suerte: Harry lo había visto llegar desde la sala.

-¿Al?..-Albus se detuvo de golpe en medio de las escaleras, y miró a su padre, que lo observaba detenidamente desde el vestíbulo-¿todo bien?-lo miró sonriente-¿cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?-

Albus no se pudo contener, así que, luego de saltar por las escaleras y de abalanzarse sobre su débil e inofensivo padre, le contó todo con lujo de detalles.

Harry levantó las cejas asombrado mientras su hijo menor le contaba las últimas novedades. Sonrió y le palmeó el hombro.

-Bien, momento-dijo, levantando la mano, y cortando la charla..o mejor dicho, el monólogo de Albus-respira...-Albus lo miró con sorna-he dicho que respires...-ordenó. Albus tomó aire, mientras Harry sonreía complacido-¿ves? Te dije que nadie podría ignorarte...-

-Pero..pero...-no tenía palabras para decir lo que realmente quería decir. No había forma. –Me dijo que...que le gusto...y _que me quiere_-Harry sonrió. Sabía cómo se sentía Albus: de la misma forma en que él se había sentido luego de besar a Ginny por primera vez. Sentirse correspondido era un sentimiento hermoso. –Y me besó papá...es verdad, no..no fue un beso de verdad..-Harry levantó las cejas-sabes a lo que me refiero..no..no fue como esos besos que tú y mamá se dan-

-Oooh-dijo Harry-entonces...¿qué esperas para besarla como se debe?-Albus se sonrojó de golpe.

-Yo..-balbuceó. Harry sonrió enternecido.

-De acuerdo-dijo, terminando con la conversación-ya entendí..pero se dará en el momento menos esperado...y será maravilloso, te lo aseguro hijo-

-¿Aquí todo normal?-Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Prepárate, hoy tenemos un funeral..-dijo. Albus subió las escaleras, y miró a su padre.

-De acuerdo...¿cómo se encuentra Ted?-

-Está en su cuarto-respondió Harry-y no creo que quiera que lo molesten-

Y así pasaron las horas restantes. Entre la calma pasajera y los gritos normales, las personas que se encontraban en Grimmauld Place doce se prepararon para lo que, sabían, sería un acontecimiento para no olvidar.

Ted se encontraba sentado frente a la ventana, mirando hacia el jardín de la casa, en donde Ginny y Lily tendían ropa. Las miraba pero no las observaba. ¿Cómo era eso posible?, simple: las miraba pero no le prestaba atención a la presencia de las dos mujeres. Estaba completamente ido, fuera del mundo conocido, su cerebro se había fugado o simplemente se había suicidado dentro de su cráneo. No podía pensar con claridad. No podía enarbolar en su mente una frase coherente. El único momento en el que él logró salir de su ensimismamiento fue cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Harry entró a la habitación. Los sonidos amortiguados de los pasos de su padrino provocaron que Ted parpadeara y volteara.

-Ya es hora Teddy-dijo Harry. Ted asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su lugar.

Harry lo miró fijamente mientras el joven tomaba la túnica y se la ponía encima. Era asombrosa la manera en que Ted se parecía a Remus y a Tonks al mismo tiempo. Tenía los mismos ojos centellantes de Tonks, pero con el suave color miel de los ojos de Remus. Y su rostro, también, un completo enigma. Porque Ted no era igual a Remus, se parecía muchísimo, pero a veces, mirándolo desde otro ángulo, era idéntico a Tonks.

-¿Sucede algo tío?-preguntó Ted, notando que Harry se había perdido en pensamientos.

-No..solo que me asombra en lo parecido que eres a tus padres..-Ted se sintió golpeado ante semejante declaración.

-Sí lo sé-masculló-me parezco a mi madre a veces...-Harry sonrió tenuemente.

-¿Listo?-Ted tomó aire y asintió con la cabeza-perfecto-

Hacía frío. Pero no sabía si era el ambiente o era él. Se asombró ante la ventisca, y se abrazó, intentando mantener su túnica cerrada. Suspiró mientras caminaba tras los Potter por la estación de Hogsmeade. Vislumbró a lo lejos las siluetas de Hermione, Ron y sus hijos. El grupo se detuvo, y él también lo hizo. No levantó la mirada cuando Hermione le habló, ni cuando Hugo se acercó a él para saludarlo.

-Hugo, tanto tiempo-masculló Lily risueña. Hugo la miró con una sonrisa. Cabello rojo y ojos azules, Hugo prácticamente no tenía nada de Hermione...a no ser que era sumamente astuto e inteligente, y poseía una sensatez inusual en un hombre Weasley. Ellos solían ser impulsivos, en cambio Hugo solía pensar varias veces las cosas antes de hacerlas. Y otro detalle más: tenía un carácter terrible, digno de cualquier hijo de Hermione.

-Estuve ocupado-respondió cuando la pelirroja se le lanzó encima para abrazarlo.

-Te extrañamos-dijo ella, abrazando a su primo con fuerza-luego me cuentas todo lo que tengas que contarme-Hugo se encogió de hombros-yo tengo muchas cosas para contarte primito-

-Ven Hugo, aléjate de ella-masculló James-está loca-

-Cierra la boca James-vociferó Lily, mientras volvían a retomar el paso. Ella rodeó el brazo de Hugo con el suyo, y caminaron juntos a través de Hogsmeade.

-Por cierto Lil-susurró Rose, acercándose a Lily y a Hugo, que caminaban uno al lado del otro-¿alguna novedad?-Lily asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí...-susurró, y Hugo frunció el ceño.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó-estuve alejado del mundo conocido, así que tal vez no entienda nada...-

-Oh, a Lily le gusta alguien-susurró Rose. Hugo abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?-preguntó Hugo inocentemente. Rose revoleó los ojos al cielo.

-Pues que...-la cercanía de Ted provocó que bajara aún más la voz-pues que él..es un poco mayor y..además...-

-Él solo me atrae-masculló Lily rabiosa. Rose y Hugo hicieron muecas-ya se me pasará-

-Sí claro-mascullaron los hermanos Weasley a dúo. Lily frunció el entrecejo. Hermanos tenían que ser.

Luego de caminar durante largos minutos por los escarpados senderos de Hogsmeade, y luego de atravesar el extenso campo, vislumbraron a lo lejos un imponente castillo, iluminado por los anaranjados rayos del sol en el horizonte. Un sentimiento atroz de nostalgia llenó a todos los miembros de aquel particular grupo, principalmente a las personas más grandes que lo constituían.

Ginny apretó fuertemente la mano de Harry al ver que se acercaban al castillo en donde se había besado por primera vez, lugar en el que también habían luchado buscando tener un mundo feliz en el que formar una familia. Él la miró sonriendo.

McGonagall los esperaba de pie frente a la puerta de Hogwarts, notablemente nerviosa. Sonrió tenuemente al verlos, y abrazó con sumo cariño a Harry cuando él se acercó a ella.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó, y Harry asintió con la cabeza. Caminaron a través de los terrenos, acercándose de forma peligrosa a los linderos del bosque prohibido.

-¿Acaso..?-comenzó Lily, buscando la mirada de su padre. Pero la única mirada que captó la hizo sonrojar y bajar la mirada.

-Di lo que querías decir-dijo Ted, deteniéndose en la caminata, esperando a que ella llegara hasta él.

Lily se ruborizó aún más cuando Hugo enarcó una ceja y Rose le levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Pues..que...-carraspeó nerviosa ante la cercanía de Ted. Olía tan bien, y se maravilló en la manera en que el lacio cabello castaño caía con elegancia sobre la frente masculina. –Pues..quería saber si..si las tum...-Ted frunció el ceño.

-Sí..las tumbas están dentro del bosque-respondió-así que no te separes del grupo-Lily asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, mientras Ted volteaba y continuaba caminando.

-No me separaré de ti ni loca-susurró Lily más para sí misma que para alguien más. Suspiró, y apuró el paso. Ya se encontraban completamente rodeados por árboles. Y no sabía si sentirse atemorizada o tranquila. La calma en aquel lugar era inusual, no muchas veces el Bosque Prohibido presentaba esa inusitada tranquilidad. Luego de caminar durante varios largos minutos, adentrándose cada vez más en aquel bosque. A cada paso que daban, la oscuridad se tornaba cada vez más profunda, aunque todavía algunos rayos del anaranjado sol llegaban hasta ellos, siendo completamente acaparados por las inmensas copas de los árboles. Lily seguía al grupo, o más bien, seguía a Ted con la mirada. Él caminaba a varios metros frente a ella, y podía tener todo un panorama de la espalda masculina. Los rayos anaranjados iluminaban el castaño cabello y, cuando él volteó a mirarla, debido a que ella había pisado con demasiada fuerza una maldita rama que había en el suelo, pudo percibir que los ojos miel se veían más claros de lo normal, eran casi amarillos. Suspiró cuando Ted frunció el entrecejo, observándola.

-¿Todo bien Lil?-preguntó al ver que ella no lograba desprenderse una gigantesca rama que se la había enganchado en el pantalón.. Él se acercó con la intención de ayudarla, y se detuvo frente a la chica al llegar a su lado. Ella levantó la mirada, y lo observó con expresión aturdida, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le desenganchaba la rama del jean. Ted la ayudó a erguirse, y se miraron.

-Gracias Ted...eres...- _"hermoso, divino, jamás en mi vida había visto semejantes ojos tan lindos, y mucho menos esa cara"_. Sacudió la cabeza-muy caballero- _"no, no y no..la caballerosidad no hace hermoso a nadie"_. Él sonrió.

-Tal vez-la mano masculina tomaba la mano de Lily con delicadeza, y ella se sonrojó. _"Sí, sonrójate pedazo de zoquete..que él se de cuenta de que tienes ganas de violarlo contra un árbol"_. Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Ted la tomó del mentón y la obligó a levantar la mirada. El simple roce de las manos masculinas en su rostro la hizo transformarse en una especie de papagayo rojo de tamaño humano.

-Sí Ted...estoy..- _"perfectamente bien sintiendo sus suaves manos acariciarme el mentón"_-bien-él sonrió.

-Bien, entonces vamos...-dijo, tendiéndole la mano-hemos perdido el paso del grupo-ella rodeó el brazo de él con el suyo, y juntos apuraron el paso, atravesando los árboles y las raíces del suelo.

Luego de caminar durante varios minutos, llegaron hasta un sector del bosque que Lily jamás, en sus épocas en Hogwarts, había visto. Era un extenso claro, repleto de pastizales verdes y flores de todos los colores. Iluminado por los rayos del sol, pudo ver a lo lejos un pequeño lago. El claro terminaba en donde comenzaban los árboles. Parecía como si toda la vegetación del bosque rodeaba ese lugar en un gigantesco círculo, resguardándolo de las criaturas que habitaban allí.

-Este lugar es hermoso-replicó al mirar alrededor. Fijó su mirada en Ted, de pie a su lado. _"Aunque no tan hermoso como quien se encuentra a mi lado"_. Sonrió con timidez cuando él la miró.

-Este lugar está construido con magia-dijo Ted-los animales no entran y los árboles tienen prohibido crecer aquí..-

-¿Por qué los troncos al fondo brillan?-preguntó Lily, siguiendo a Ted, que había comenzado a avanzar hacia el centro del claro.

-Porque es un conjuro...-susurró él. Ambos se detuvieron al llegar a un sector que parecía ser una depresión del terreno. Lily vislumbró a lo lejos varias tumbas blancas, y pudo ver a toda la familia Weasley de pie frente a una en particular. Miró a Ted con el ceño fruncido.

-La tumba de tu tío Fred-susurró él. Lily miró al enorme grupo que comenzaba a diversificarse, acercándose hacia una mesa en donde yacía el cuerpo desfallecido de una mujer de cabello negro. Algo muy dentro de ella se sacudió al ver a Ted observar a la mujer muerta con expresión afligida. Se mordió el labio enternecida.

-Ya Lil...deja de mirarlo como si fuese un helado de chocolate-Lily dio un respingo al oír a Rose. Se sonrojó.

-¿Se...se me nota mucha?-masculló nerviosa. Rose sonrió maliciosa.

-Sí...de aquí a la China ida y vuelta zopenca-susurró Rose riendo. Ambas jóvenes se acercaron al grupo, mientras comenzaba el funeral.

James suspiró al mirar a su alrededor. Toda la familia Weasley estaba allí, y cuando digo toda es eso, toda. Los abuelos Arthur y Molly, de pie junto a los tíos Ron y Hermione. Los tíos George y Percy estaban allí también, cada uno con sus respectivas esposas e hijos, de pie junto a Harry y Ginny. Vislumbró mucha gente en aquel lugar: no solo estaba la directora de Hogwarts, sino también Hagrid, más canoso y viejo que nunca; Kingsley Shacklebolt, cabizbajo y pensativo; estaba también Neville Longbottom, su antiguo profesor de Herbología, y amigo incondicional de su padre; Luna Lovegood, con su siempre llamativo atuendo, y su extraño collar de cuentas..y...abrió los ojos asombrado. ¿Qué rayos hacían los Malfoy ahí?. Aunque no tuvo demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por los Malfoy, porque su mirada se fijó con rapidez en una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos grises que se encontraba parada contra un árbol.

-Diosa terrenal-susurró mientras la observaba hacer ese gesto desdeñoso y de aburrimiento atroz. Llevaba el cabello oscuro atado en una apretada coleta, y un mechón de cabello negro caía magníficamente sobre su pálida y pulcra frente. Se mordió el labio fuertemente cuando notó que ella fijaba la mirada gris en él, y sonrió cuando ella sonrió maliciosa. Ella lo miró con arrogancia, y caminó hacia la oscuridad de los árboles, adentrándose en el bosque. James miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose si alguien le estaba prestando atención, pero supo que él era insignificante en ese momento. Así que caminó con paso ligero hacia donde comenzaban los árboles, y, luego de mirar al grupo y ver que todos se encontraban concentrados en lo que el ministro decía, se adentró a la oscuridad. Se vio de repente rodeado de frondosos y tenebrosos árboles, y sacó la varita. Conjuró un Lumos, e iluminó los troncos de los árboles y las raíces. Vislumbró una figura delgada y curvilínea contra un árbol, y sonrió al ver con perfección el rostro femenino. Ella sonrió, curvando sus labios rosados en una maléfica sonrisa.

-Tanto tiempo Potter-dijo con una voz muy sensual. James hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

-Tanto tiempo...-susurró, mirándola detenidamente en el momento en que ella daba un paso hacia donde se encontraba él. Llevaba puesto un vestido morado cernido al cuerpo, y se sintió maravillado al notar que se marcaban alevosamente las formas femeninas.

-¿Qué miras Potter?-preguntó ella, acariciándose el cuello. Ese gesto le resultó muy sensual a James-¿te excito?-murmuró enarcando una ceja. James sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te mienta o que te diga la verdad?-ella se encogió de hombros.

-La mentira es sabrosa..pero la verdad, en estos casos, sirve de mucho-respondió la joven, acercándose tanto a él que casi podían rozar labios con labios.

-Pues sí, no te lo pienso negar..me excitas-terció James, apoyando su mano sobre la fina cintura femenina. Ella lo golpeó en la mano.

-Ah no-dijo, señalándolo con el dedo-no te he dado permiso de tocarme-terció, mientras le daba la espalda. James pudo ver el provocador escote que tenía el vestido detrás. Pudo ver lo encantadora que era la pálida piel de ella. Logró ver los omóplatos, y el fino cuello. No pudo contenerse, y, luego de estirar el brazo, rozó con sus dedos la piel femenina. Tersa. Ella volteó con brusquedad, quedando ambos frente a frente. James tuvo que bajar la vista para mirarla, mientras acariciaba con su mano el mentón de la chica.

-No sé si te lo han dicho, pero eres hermosa-la vio sonreír. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás-no te alejes-suplicó James. Ella volvió a acariciarse el cuello en un gesto muy sensual.

-¿Me quieres Potter?-James sonrió de soslayo.

-Te deseo...-

-No es lo mismo-

-No..pero es más divertido el deseo que el querer-ella se mordió el labio.

-Sí...-respondió-desearte, Potter, es mucho más constructivo que quererte-se quedó pensativo de golpe, y James se asombró al verla sonrojarse. Él sonrió.

-Así que tú...-

-No lo digas-masculló ella furiosa. James sonrió más abiertamente-deja de sonreír o te golpearé-

-Vaya, hace tan solo unos segundos eras pura ternura...-

-Yo jamás soy tierna-sentenció la joven-y mucho menos cariñosa-

-Es mejor así-terció James.

-Por cierto Potter-dijo ella, rehuyendo de su mirada cuando él se acercó con la clara intención de besarla-¿tienes mi pulsera?-James levantó el brazo, mostrando una fina pulsera de diamantes alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. Ella sonrió complacida-buen chico-él frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Acaso soy tu perro?-preguntó James-¿buen chico?-ella lanzó una carcajada estridente y perversa.

-Pues...¿tu segundo nombre no es Sirius?-

-¿Y con eso qué?-ella sonrió abiertamente.

-Sirius es una estrella de la constelación del Can Mayor...-se encogió de hombros-así que sí...eres un buen chico..eres _mi_ buen chico-

-¿Tu chico?-preguntó James con voz galante. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí..porque me perteneces Potter, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta...he logrado transformarme en la dueña de tus pensamientos...-James la miró. El hombro desnudo de ella se veía tan sensual y apetecible. -¿Me devolverás mi pulsera?-él parpadeó confuso. Asintió con la cabeza, mientras ella estiraba el brazo. James se quitó la pulsera de la muñeca, y estiró el brazo también.

-Ven a recogerla-ella frunció el entrecejo, mientras James le tendía la pulsera de diamantes. La joven se acercó y tomó la joya de la mano masculina, y fue en ese momento en que él, aprovechando el hecho de que la mano femenina estuviera sobre la suya, la tomó fuertemente de los dedos y la acercó a él. Rodeó la cintura de la chica con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que su mano derecha tomaba la mano femenina. Ella se veía rabiosa.

-Eres...-él la apretó más contra sí.

-¿Oportunista?-susurró James, apoyando sus labios sobre la delicada mano de ella. La joven suspiró.

-Sí...-los ojos grises de ella brillaban ansiosos.

-¿No me vas a decir tu nombre?-ella lo miró con arrogancia.

-Mi nombre...-

-Tu nombre es de vital importancia para mi-terció James antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

-Lo que haces no es suficiente para que te diga mi nombre-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me lo digas?-ella sonrió con malicia.

-Rogarme-él besó la mano de ella, aspirando el suave aroma que emanaba.

-Lo haré si es necesario-

-Eso quiero verlo-dijo ella divertida.

No supo cuánto tiempo habían estado en aquel oscuro paraje, pero ya comenzaba a anochecer. Ella se alejó de él, empujándolo con fuerza. Se puso la pulsera alrededor de su muñeca, y lo miró.

-Serás mía, te lo juro-afirmó James. Ella sonrió mientras lo observaba.

-Pues tú ya eres mío James-dijo la joven divertida, y salió del bosque, yendo hacia la multitud.

James se mantuvo de pie en medio del bosque, intentando calmar sus pulsaciones. Merlín, esa chica lo ponía como si estuviera sobre una hornalla. No iba a negar que tenerla cerca despertaba sus más bajos instintos, y las ganas de embestirla contra alguna pared se hacían cada vez más intensas. Se acomodó el cabello, y caminó nuevamente hacia el claro. Albus lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo cuando llegó a su lado. Él solo sonrió como disculpa.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Albus en voz baja, mientras el cuerpo de Andrómeda comenzaba a ser enterrado en una fosa recién excavada.

-Estuve...-la vio de pie junto a una joven morena tan bonita como ella-¿ves a aquella joven?-Albus miró hacia conde James señalaba.

-Si-James sonrió.

-La morena que tiene el cabello atado..-

-Ay, no me digas que te la...-hizo una seña obscena con la mano.

-No-masculló James. Harry los fulminó con la mirada cuando él gritó-no..todavía no..pero ganas no me faltan-

-Ay James-masculló Albus en voz baja.

-Es la joven de la pulsera-dijo James, y Albus levantó las cejas.

-Aquella chica...-

-Sí-

-Vaya, es muy bonita-James sonrió. Albus frunció el ceño-¿quién es la otra morena?-James miró a la chica de cabello enrulado negro.

-No lo sé...-sonrió-pero parece que le gustas-dijo burlón. Albus se sonrojó.

-Cállate-masculló avergonzado-no le gus...-

-Oh claro que sí..fíjate cómo te mira-afirmativo: la chica se mordió el labio cuando Albus la miró, y eso provocó que él se avergonzara mucho más. Estuvo a punto de golpear a James, pero Harry llegó hasta ellos, evitando que se asesinaran mutuamente. Ambos miraron a su padre.

-Ya debemos irnos-dijo Harry-comienza a anochecer-

-Sí, y este bosque no es muy amigable-dijo Ron al pasar junto a ellos.

-¿Entonces qué esperamos?-preguntó Lily, mientras el grupo comenzaba a disolverse. Harry señaló a un joven que se encontraba de pie frente a dos tumbas, con la cabeza gacha.

-A Ted-Lily fijó su mirada rápidamente en Ted, que en ese instante se agachaba sobre la tierra.

-Él...-comenzó Lily.

-Está llorando-dijo Albus. Ambos miraron a Harry.

-¿No deberíamos ir con él?-Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Déjenlo-ordenó-son...son las tumbas de sus padres-

Lily no pudo contenerse. No podía ver a aquel hombre sollozar en silencio frente dos lápidas blancas. Se separó de sus padres y de sus tíos, y caminó con paso apresurado hacia Ted. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros, y lo oyó sollozar.

-Ted...-él se irguió, dándole la espalda.

-Lily..yo...-

-Ya-se agachó a su lado y apoyó la mano sobre el hombro masculino-ya no llores-él la miró con ojos inmensos y acuosos. Lily se mordió el labio al verlo. Las mejillas masculinas humedecidas por las lágrimas, y los labios entreabiertos. Ella se lanzó sobre él, y lo abrazó fuertemente, provocando que él cayera de sentón sobre el suelo.

Ted se sintió aturdido al ver semejante manifestación de cariño, y acarició el cabello pelirrojo de la chica con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda rodeaba la pequeña cintura femenina. Sonrió agradecido.

-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos-Harry se acercó a ambos-ya se está haciendo de noche y el bosque es peligroso...además estamos en territorio de centauros-

-Sí vamos-dijo Ted-ya Lily, levántate-ella se puso en pie con el cuerpo temblando, y se sonrojó cuando Rose y Hugo la miraron socarrones.

-Ahora entiendo todo-murmuró Hugo al oído de Rose, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Así fue que el grupo volvió a avanzar por el bosque, alejándose de aquel maravilloso claro. Sonidos de cascos provocaron que Harry se detuviera de golpe y empuñara su varita, y tanto Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Ted hicieron lo mismo.

-Solo por las dudas-murmuró Harry cuando Lily lo miró aterrorizada.-Los centauros no son amistosos-

-Bueno, por lo menos no hay acromántulas-masculló Hugo.

-Oh sí, sí que las hay-dijeron Harry y Ron a dúo, y Ginny y Hermione rieron.

-Ahora sí tengo miedo-masculló Lily. Dio un respingo cuando un brazo rodeó sus hombros, y se sonrojó al ver quién era aquel que la abrazaba.

-No tengas miedo Lil-dijo Ted-yo te cuidaré-Lily comenzó a saltar mentalmente.

-Sí, cuídala Ted-murmuró Hugo-y cuidate de ella-Rose tuvo que morderse el puño para no reír.

-Por cierto papá-dijo James, caminando junto a Harry, que apuntaba a uno y otro lado del grupo, cerciorándose de que ninguna criatura los estuviera siguiendo-¿puedo preguntarte qué hacían los Malfoy aquí?-Harry miró a James con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Los Malfoy?-

-Sí Harry...¿acaso no los viste?-masculló Ron-estaba el estúpido de Draco junto con su hijo Scorpius y su sobrina-la cabeza de James hizo clic. ¿Sobrina?.

-¿Draco Malfoy tiene una sobrina?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí-fue Lily la que respondió.-¿No la recuerdas?-James negó con la cabeza. Lily suspiró.-Isabella Sharp..era la buscadora de Slytherin...-hizo una mueca-la odio profundamente-

-¿Pero..qué hacían aquí?-

-Es obvio ¿no?-Ted sacó a James de sus pensamientos-Narcisa, la madre de Draco, es la hermana de mi abuela-

-MOMENTO-chilló James, para que todo el grupo lo hiciera callar con un potente shhhhh. Sonrió como disculpa-¿tú...tú eres pariente de...?-

-De los Malfoy, sí...por parte de mi abuela...era una Black, al igual que Narcisa...-¿_Black_?.

-¿Tú eres pariente de Sirius Black?-Ted asintió con la cabeza.-Entonces...-una nube espesa comenzó a formarse en su cerebro. Empezó a atar cabos, pero aún así había algo que no le cerraba.

-¿Draco Malfoy tiene dos sobrinas?-preguntó.

-No-respondieron todos.

-¿Y..? pero...había dos chicas con él...-

-Si lo que tú quieres saber es si Malfoy tiene una hija, sí-dijo Harry. James frunció el entrecejo. Merlín.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí James...¿no la recuerdas?-Lily miró a su hermano con estupefacción. Suspiró cuando James negó con la cabeza-sí, la hija y la sobrina de Malfoy...-

-Dos terribles zorras-masculló Rose.

-Pero no puedes negar que estaban buenísimas-terció Hugo, para que su madre lo fulminara con la mirada-ya no te enojes mami..yo te quiero solo a ti-Hermione sonrió, y Hugo suspiró con alivio.

-Sí...dos malditas zorras..-masculló Lily-odiosas, egocéntricas...-

-¿Zorras, egocéntricas y odiosas?-preguntó James. Sonrió-entonces podría ser ella...-

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-preguntó Lily. James hizo una seña.

-De nada hermanita...de nada-respondió él. Merlín, se sentía tan emocionado. Se mordió el labio, pensando en la hermosa muchacha de cabello negro. Sí, era una zorra, y sí, era egocéntrica y odiosa, y eso lo hacía sentirse más atraído hacia ella. Merlín...¿sería ella una Malfoy?, la sola idea le daba escalofríos, aunque debía admitir que sería todo un desafío conquistar a una orgullosa y encantadora Malfoy. Sonrió, mientras salían del bosque y caminaban por los terrenos. Bendita muchacha de ojos grises y cabello moreno que lo tenía enloquecido. Ella se había convertido en su obsesión, en su excitante desafió. Y, si ella era un Malfoy, mucho más divertido el reto.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

**Nota de Autora:**

Largo? O.o..si, mucho xDD..interesante? también!!!!…DIOS, no se dan una idea de cuánto me costó terminarlo, tenía q escribir tantas cosas T.T…aparte tengo q estudiar para parciales O.o..sí, DE NUEVO!!! T.T

Bien, apareció Hugo. Sí, no fue gran cosa pero por lo menos apareció…y sí, James volvió a reencontrarse con su amada muchacha…

Yo mala porque Ted incendia la cocina?…yo perversa porque Harry tiene tatuajes en lugares no visibles? XDD…ajjajaja…naaaaaa..

Espero que hayan disfrutado, de verdad..

**Nos vemos**!!!! Dejen reviews eh!

66


	8. Inolvidable

Esto es milagroso: yo, actualizando dos fics en menos de una semana xD…soy grosa. Bien, les agradezco los reviews a: **nallemit**, **Irethi**, **sanny-potter**, **kamy-evans18**, **viktor jos krum**, **antuchis**, **NenaOrion**, **Nimue-Tarrazo**, **Luna WP**, **Sowelu**, **Helen Nicked Lupin**, **est-potter** y **monse evans**. Muchísimas gracias de verdad!..

Otra cosa: en cuanto ala casa de Ted, hay un empate xD. Dos me dijeron huff, dos me dijeron gry. Y yo decidé que: o desempatamos, es decir, se ponen las pilas y todos opinan, o pongo que Ted tenga cualidades tanto de Huff como de Gry…y nunca digo de qué casa es. Es obvio que yo lo pondría en Gryffindor, pero sería injusto para los que quieren que sea Hufflepuff. Así que espero que me digan qué opinan.

Les aviso que el cap es largo. Así que tómense un tiempo para poder leerlo.

**NO LEAS ESTE FIC SI NO LEISTE HP7…PELIGRO DE SPOILERS**.

**Capítulo 8: Inolvidable.**

Llegaron a Grimmauld Place en un numeroso grupo de magos. Tras entrar todos a la casa uno por uno, se instalaron en la sala, callados.

Ted se sentó sobre el sofá con pesadez y suspiró hastiado cuando todas las miradas se posaron en él, como si en cualquier momento se fuese a lanzar por la ventana o una cosa parecida.

-¿Todo bien Teddy?-la voz de Hermione lo hizo quitar la vista de la ventana y fijar sus ojos miel sobre la mujer que lo observaba con preocupación. Él sonrió muy a su pesar.

-Sí tía, todo bien-susurró, mirándose las manos.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo..?-esta vez fue Ron el que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No-

-Pero Teddy...-

-De veras, no quiero hablar-masculló Ted. Se acarició el cabello en un gesto desesperado-sólo...sólo déjenme tranquilo-Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, tan típico de ella, pero Harry la silenció con una mirada. Ella hizo una mueca.

-Oh, está bien-farfulló resignada, y se sentó junto a Ginny en el sofá.

Ted suspiró de forma prolongada y, notando que el silencio que se formaba en aquel lugar le molestaba, se levantó del sofá y, en tres zancadas, se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Lily al llegar al barandal, y se observaron detenidamente durante algunos segundos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ted?-la voz de ella sonó temblorosa, mientras él avanzaba por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

-Sí Lily, estoy bien-susurró Ted, dándole la espalda a la jovencita. Subió los escalones, alejándose de la muchacha pelirroja, sin notar cómo los castaños ojos de ella seguían todo su recorrido hacia el pasillo.

Lily suspiró tristemente cuando Ted desapareció tras llegar el segundo piso. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, mientras los adultos en la sala de estar hablaban en murmullos. Suspiró hondamente.

-¿Lil?-el rostro de Rose se asomó a través del umbral que daba al vestíbulo, y las dos pelirrojas se miraron.-¿Sucede algo?-Lily negó con la cabeza, mientras Rose se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado.

-No...no sucede na...-

-Oh vamos Lily-la interrumpió Hugo, apareciendo luego de atravesar la oscuridad, cruzando el umbral-te conocemos-

-Sí, dinos-Lily suspiró mientras observaba a sus dos expectantes y ansiosos primos.

-De acuerdo, pero en mi cuarto-susurró, levantándose del escalón con rapidez, y subiendo al segundo piso, seguida por los dos chicos Weasley. Caminaron con lentitud por el corredor, siendo observados por los cuadros a ambos lados de ellos.

Lily se detuvo lentamente frente a la puerta del cuarto en donde sabía que se encontraba Ted. Suspiró mientras apoyaba el oído sobre la madera, como si aquella puerta fuese parte del hombre que se encontraba en la habitación.

-_Por los pantalones de Merlín_-masculló Hugo-no...no te puede gustar tanto-Rose lo calló con una mirada. Hugo tragó saliva al ver en su hermana el típico gesto de su madre cuando estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

-No hables aquí de _eso_-murmuró Rose, tomándolo de la oreja y tironeándosela-no seas idiota-

-De acuerdo-dijo Hugo, soltándose bruscamente de Rose, y sobándose el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Vamos a mi cuarto-susurró Lily, sin darle importancia a que los dos hermanos Weasley se estuvieran a punto de agarrar a los puñetazos.

-De acuerdo, vamos-dijo Rose, mientras tironeaba del cabello rojizo de Hugo. Él chilló de dolor cuando ella le pellizcó la espalda, y ambos caminaron tras Lily. La pelirroja abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró a la habitación, mientras Hugo y Rose continuaban peleándose.

-Mueve tu trasero Hugo-dijo Rose, mientras él se interponía a que ella entrara al cuarto de Lily.

-Mueve tú el tuyo, que es enorme-replicó él.- Has crecido gorda-

Rose chilló enojada. Hugo era enorme a su lado, tenía la típica contextura física de los Weasley, altos y delgados. Se parecía tanto a Ron.

-Ay..ay no-dijo Hugo, tocándose el pecho.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Lily con preocupación. Hugo sonrió abiertamente.

-La gravedad-dijo él, mientras poco a poco se iba inclinando hacia el suelo, cayendo sobre Rose.-La gravedad...me atrae...-

-Ya basta Hugo...eso es imposible-masculló Rose, mientras iba cayendo al suelo con el cuerpo de Hugo sobre el de ella.

-Claro que no...es posible...el otro día me pasó-dijo él divertido-ay...no puedo evitarlo-PUMMM. Hugo cayó pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de Rose, y ella comenzó a chillar enojada.

-Merlín-suspiró Lily, mientras Hugo se reía lo más pícaro, y Rose luchaba por quitárselo de encima.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-Lily dio un respingo y miró a los hermanos Weasley.

-No..suéltame..no Rose...niña mala-chilló Hugo, intentando desprenderse a Rose de su brazo, que lo mordía como si fuese un pedazo de carne recién cocida.

-Ya basta chicos-dijo Lily suspirando. La verdad que esos dos le recordaban a ella y a James cuando peleaban. Aunque ella y James se peleaban peor...llegaban a lanzarse hechizos. Recordaba las veces que habían ido a San Mungo de urgencia, con sus padres furiosos y preocupados.

-Bien-dijo Rose, soltando a su hermano, dejándole una terrible marca de dientes en el brazo.

Hugo se sobó el brazo con expresión adolorida.

-Seguro que ahora me infecto-

-Cállate idiota-masculló Rose, yendo hacia la cama, en donde Lily se encontraba sentada.

-Ya Lil-dijo Hugo, mirándose el brazo, que palpitaba-cuéntanos qué te sucede-Lily suspiró, mientras jugueteaba con el edredón lila de su cama.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando-

-¿_Crees_?-preguntaron los chicos Weasley a dúo. Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Eso era lo que más odiaba de los dos hermanos: que eran iguales, pensaban igual, hablaban igual y si no fuera porque eran de distinto género, serían clones.

-Sí..creo-

-¿Y por qué crees?-preguntó Hugo-¿acaso no estás segura de lo que sientes?-Lily volvió a suspirar, mientras se restregaba las manos.

-No estoy segura de...-se quedó pensativa durante un microsegundo-de querer confesar y admitir lo que siento por...-fue en ese momento que golpearon a la puerta, y los tres dieron un respingo.

-¿Quién rayos es?-masculló Hugo, mirando a las dos chicas.

-Soy Ted-respondió divertido quien se encontraba del otro lado. Lily se sonrojó excesivamente al saber que Ted se encontraba en el pasillo, tocando a su puerta.

-¿Qué necesitas Ted?-preguntó ella, sintiendo a su corazón dando unas volteretas dignas de un cirquero. Se sonrojó más violentamente cuando Rose y Hugo sonrieron burlones.

-Necesitaba saber si podías prestarme pluma y pergamino-Lily abrió la puerta, y vislumbró el rostro de Ted al entornarla.

-Hola Ted-susurró ella con voz babosa. Merlín, no pudo evitarlo. Él frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente. Fue recién en ese entonces, en que Lily se percató de las fachas de Ted. Merlín...una ráfaga violenta de calor corporal la sofocó al notar que él estaba sin remera.

-Puedes..prestarme...-

-Sí sí-dijo ella, mientras el cuerpo le temblaba. Caminó con pasos flojos por su cuarto, tropezándose con todo lo que tenía a su paso. Jamás ningún hombre, bah, ningún chico, había logrado tal efecto en ella. Pero había una ligera diferencia: y era que Ted era realmente un hombre, capaz de provocar efectos diversos y terribles en las mujeres. Lily sabía que él resultaba atractivo a la mayoría, y eso la hizo tragar saliva ruidosamente. Ted estaría con cualquier mujer..no con una niña de diecisiete años. Abrió su cajón y tomó pergamino y pluma. Volteó, entregándole a Ted lo que llevaba en las manos.

-Gracias Lily..qué linda eres-dijo Ted. Lily se sintió golpeada, y sonrió como boba.

Él tomó lo que ella le entregaba con una hermosa sonrisa que a Lily la dejó aturdida durante varios minutos.

-Merlín, todavía no se le va la cara de idiota-masculló Hugo luego de que Ted desapareciera de la habitación, mirando detenidamente a la ahora autista Lily Potter.

-Sí..esa cara de idiota no se la quitarás con nada-terció Rose divertida. Chasqueó los dedos frente al rostro de Lily, pero la pelirroja no percibió lo que ella hacía-ey Lily-un almohadazo se estampó sobre el rostro pecoso de la chica, y recién en ese instante Lily miró a Hugo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Idiota-masculló ella, y él sonrió divertido.

-Pero fue por una causa justa-terció Hugo, encogiéndose de hombros. Lily se quedó pensativa algunos segundos-¿pensando en Teddy?-ella se sonrojó excesivamente cuando Hugo habló.

-Pues..sí-susurró ella, sonrojándose-no sé qué voy a hacer-

-Pues dile lo que sientes-dijo Rose. Lily la fulminó con la mirada, y Rose vio en su prima a su tía Ginny. Y a su abuela Molly...Merlín¡qué horror!.

-Como si fuera tan fácil, Rose-masculló Lily, abrazando su almohada-no...¿cómo rayos le digo al _ahijado de mi padre_ que me gusta?-suspiró, y escondió el rostro en la almohada-no..imposible..no puedo decírselo-

-¿Y vas a guardártelo para siempre?-terció Hugo. Lily asomó sus ojos sobre la almohada-no puedes...es imposible..nadie puede mantener en secreto un sentimiento real de amor-Rose miró a su hermano enarcando una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes pensamientos tan profundos?-preguntó-no..mejor aún..¿desde cuándo piensas?-Hugo le hizo una seña grosera con el dedo mayor-hazlo de nuevo y te lo arranco-

-Ya no empiecen de nuevo a pelear-chilló Lily-por favor..aquí hay un problema-se señaló a sí misma, y los dos hermanos Weasley decidieron que pelearían luego. Ya tendrían tiempo de matarse cuando llegaran a la casa.

-Mira Lil..tú lo pones como si fuera un problema-dijo Hugo-solo tú tienes la solución..y ya sabes cuál es-Lily miró fijamente el edredón, aún abrazando su almohada.

-Pero..-balbuceó ella.

-Pero nada-dijo Hugo, cruzándose de brazos-ve y díselo...a menos que no seas una gryffindor-

-Sí soy una gryffindor-terció Lily-pero me da miedo su rechazo-

-Nunca te ha importado eso-dijo Rose, asombrada-no te importará ahora-Lily se sentó de chinito en su cama, aún con la almohada entre los brazos.

-Es distinto-terció-antes no me habían gustado hombres de verdad...que fueran ahijados de mi padre y que me llevaran diez años-cerró los ojos.-No puedo decirle..-susurró con voz temblorosa. Sus primos la miraron suspicaces.

-Sí puedes...-dijo Rose. Tocaron a la puerta justo en e instante en que Lily pensaba responder que no, que no podía, porque le era muy difícil hablar claramente teniendo a Ted cerca...mucho más difícil iba a ser decirle: _"hey Ted, quiero que sepas que me gustas"_.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lily.

-Lily...¿están mis hijos contigo?-

-Sí tía-respondió Lily, mientras volvía a su posición abrazando la almohada. La puerta se abrió y Hermione entró al cuarto.

-¿Vamos a casa chicos?-

-Sí mamá-dijeron a dúo, levantándose de sus lugares. Se despidieron de Lily, mirándola con expresiones serias.

-Sí puedes Lily-dijo Hugo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. Lily se mantuvo acostada en su cama, con la almohada sobre su pecho, pensativa. Decirle a Ted lo que estaba comenzando a sentir sería absurdo, porque ni siquiera estaba segura de sentir algo realmente fuerte como para tildarlo de _"amor"_. Él le atraía, y era cierto que cada vez que lo veía tenía que contenerse para no lanzársele encima..pero...¿podía llamar a eso amor?. Decidió levantarse de su cama y hacer algo...aunque sea leer un libro...lo que sea, con tal de sacarse de la cabeza el rostro risueño de Ted, o su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Oyó una ducha al pasar por el cuarto de Ted, y se detuvo, observando la puerta. Enarcó una ceja, mirando a los lados. Decidió entrar al cuarto. No para ver a Ted..no..¿cómo creen?...sino para...bueno...pasar. Entró al cuarto, procurando no hacer ruido. Bien, la habitación estaba vacía, ya que Ted se encontraba en el sanitario dándose una ducha. Se dijo a sí misma que no debía entrar al sanitario, porque eso sí sería comprometedor. Así que, luego de tomar aire hondamente y hacer ooom, se acercó a un pequeño escritorio contra la pared, en donde se encontraban el pergamino y la pluma que le había prestado a Ted. Miró detenidamente el pergamino escrito, y no pudo contener su curiosidad. Así que lo tomó y, cerciorándose de que Ted aún estuviera bañándose (el solo hecho de pensar en él bajo el agua la hizo sonrojar hasta las entrañas), se dispuso a leer. La letra de Ted era prolija y sumamente legible. Sonrió, imaginándose que él le escribía _Te amo_ en un pedazo de papel, con esa letra hermosa y rústica. Ey, que soñar no costaba nada. Centró su vista sobre el pergamino, y comenzó a leer.

"_Nathaniel"_. Lily enarcó una ceja el leer aquel nombre tan extraño... _"por aquí todo marcha bien..bueno...en realidad nada anda bien porque ya te has enterado lo que ocurrió, te conté que debía venir a Inglaterra a sepultar a mi abuela"_. Lily se restregó los ojos, que le escocían. _"Bien..no sé qué decirte, solo que mi padrino insiste en que me quede, pero él sabe bien que no puedo por razones personales"_. ¿Razones personales?...¿acaso eso significaba que Ted...tenía una mujer en Italia?. _"Solo quiero que sepas que en cuanto pueda volveré...por ahora no puedo hacer nada, y aún no sé si me quedaré definitivamente aquí"._. Lily se mantuvo tan ocupada leyendo aquello varias veces, que no percibió que la puerta del sanitario se abría. El hombre que salió del baño la miró odiosamente.

-¿Qué haces?-masculló Ted, y Lily dio un respingo, lanzando el pergamino por los aires. Volteó nerviosa. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver el espectáculo frente a ella. Ted se encontraba..desnudo y solo con una toalla rodeándole la cintura. Llevaba el cabello húmedo, y por su piel pálida caían impertinentes gotas, enmarcando los músculos masculinos con alevosía y fervor.

-Yo...er...yo...-Lily miró el pergamino, que había terminado en el suelo, y tragó saliva. Merlín, ese cuerpo húmedo y candente la estaba volviendo paranoica. Carraspeó.

-Lily...¿qué hacías hurgando en mis cosas?-preguntó Ted, acercándose, provocando que Lily se sintiera aún peor. Se sonrojó. No podía evitar sentirse como una llamarada. No..no quería tocarlo, Merlín, tenía uno de los pectorales masculinos tan cerca.

-Yo..Ted...-él miró el pergamino que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Vete Lily-dijo con voz seria-debo vestirme-Lily se mordió el labio al mirarlo.

-¿Estás enojado?-Ted la miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No-ella volvió a morderse el labio.

-No te creo...no me mientas...yo..no era mi intención...-

-Sí, como digas-terció Ted-vete-ella tragó saliva y salió del cuarto con paso cabizbajo. Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella de un azote. Suspiró. Apoyó la cabeza contra la madera, pensando. ¿Cuáles podían ser las razones de Ted para no quedarse?..su corazón dio un vuelco y se encogió. ¿Acaso una mujer?¿Ted tenía una mujer en Italia?. ¿Llorar o no llorar?. Tenía tantas ganas de lanzarse sobre su cama y despotricar contra todo el mundo conocido. Se restregó los ojos al notar que una silueta se acercaba hacia donde ella se encontraba. Al cruzar la oscuridad y ser iluminado por los candelabros en las paredes, Lily pudo ver el rostro preocupado de su padre, quien la observaba detenidamente.

-¿Cielo?-Lily tragó saliva cuando Harry se acercó y le tomó el mentón-¿qué tienes?-

-Me..me siento mal pá...solo eso-susurró ella, bajando la mirada. Harry tenía el mismo poder extrasensorial de Albus: percibía lo que los demás sentían con solo echarles un vistazo.

-Anda Lil..a papá no le mientas-Lily sonrió tenuemente. Harry todavía tenía la mala costumbre de tratarla como a una niña chiquita.

-Es...que...em..Ted se enfadó conmigo por hurgar en sus cosas-vio cómo las cejas de su padre se fruncían.

-¿Y por qué hurgaste en sus cosas?-Lily suspiró.

-Fue..fue un accidente-masculló con desesperación-entré al cuarto y sobre el escritorio había una carta..no puedes culparme por ser curiosa-Harry la miró con suspicacia. Segundos después sonrió.

-Entonces intenta no volver a hacerlo-dijo, rodeando los hombros femeninos con su brazo.

-Pero no puedes culparme por ser curiosa-chilló Lily indignada. Harry sonrió dulcemente al ver en Lily los mismos poderes de convicción de Ginny.

-La curiosidad no es pecado. Pero tenemos que ser cautos con ella, claro…-dijo sonriente. Lily lo miró con expresión de no entender. (N/A: Dumbly te banco xDD). 

-Por cierto pá-dijo ella mientras seguía a su padre al despacho-er...¿por qué crees que Ted no quiere quedarse?-Harry, que se encontraba agachado frente a su escritorio, buscando vaya a saber qué, se irguió de golpe y miró a su hija con expresión de nada. Lily tuvo la loca idea de salir huyendo en ese mismo instante.

-Pues..no...no tengo idea-Lily frunció los labios y el entrecejo. Su padre no era bueno mintiendo.

-Sí sabes-masculló, siguiéndolo por el despacho.

-No, no lo sé Lily-auch. Cuando le decía Lily, era mejor correr.

-Pero pá...-Harry volteó repentinamente, y Lily se encogió al verlo tan alto e imponente. Su padre sabía ser atemorizante.

-Lily Ginevra, no preguntes cosas que no te incumben-sentenció él, y Lily se restregó las manos.

-No es para que te enojes-susurró ella, apelando a quebrantar las debilidades de su padre. Hizo puchero y se restregó los ojos cuando Harry volteó a mirarla. Lo vio suspirar y morderse el labio enternecido.

-Aww, amorcito-dijo Harry, abrazándola. Lily sonrió y lo abrazó por la cintura. Tal vez muchos la tildarían de zorra por hacer eso, pero adoraba hacer que su padre se tornara débil ante ella. No porque fuera cínica, sino porque él siempre terminaba abrazándola o llenándola de besos. –Chiquita, no puedo hablar de cosas que no te interesan..tú eres demasiado joven para preocuparte por esos temas-Lily hizo puchero. Claro que le interesaba saber si Ted tenía una mujer en Italia...por lo menos sabría si tenía competencia..y también sabría a qué atenerse. Pero obviamente que su padre no debía enterarse que ella sentía cosas por Ted. No..debía ser cautelosa. Ya se imaginaba lo que Harry podía llegar a hacer si se enteraba. Una fea imagen mental de Harry tomando a Ted del cuello y asesinándolo con un Avada Kedavra al grito de "_corruptor de menores_" le nubló el pensamiento. Sacudió la cabeza. No creía a su padre capaz en hacerle algo malo al ahijado...¿o sí?.

-¿Ya pasó cariño?- la voz de Harry la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su padre observarla detenidamente.

-Sí pá, ya pasó-susurró ella mientras Harry le acariciaba el mentón.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?-preguntó Harry. Lily levanto las cejas. Carraspeó.

-No-mintió descaradamente. No podía contarle. Harry era celoso. Muy celoso. Ella era su princesa, y que supiera que le gustaba un hombre le provocaría estrés. Más estrés, aclaremos.-Me..me voy-

-Como quieras hijita-dijo Harry, soltando a la joven pelirroja. La vio salir con paso vacilante, y frunció el ceño. (N/A: muhahahahahah xD).

Ginny observó a su hija entrar a la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

-Cariño, avísales a tu padre, a tus hermanos y a Ted que ya está lista la cena-Lily miró a su madre con expresión ida.

-Er...de acuerdo-respondió, saliendo de la cocina. ¿A quién avisarle primero?¿a Ted.., a su padre o a sus hermanos?. Bien, decidió que avisaría al que durmiera en el primer cuarto. Casi se lanza por las escaleras al cerciorarse de que el primer cuarto era en el que dormía Ted. Tragó saliva al detenerse frente a la puerta. Tocó, esperando ansiosa a que Ted abriera. La puerta se abrió segundos después, y vislumbró le expresión fastidiada del joven Lupin.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Ted. Lily miró al suelo. Seguía enfadado con ella.

-Mamá dice que ya está la cena-susurró cohibida-y ahora me voy...les avisaré a mis hermanos y a mi padre-oyó que Ted suspiraba.

-Gracias por avisar-ella asintió con la cabeza, con la firme convicción de huir despavorida-por cierto Lily...perdóname por haberme enojado-Lily dio un respingo y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un rostro bonito, masculino y risueño observándola. Se sonrojó.

-No..er...yo..no debí...-él sonrió dulcemente.

-Nos vemos en la cena-dijo Ted, mientras Lily intentaba contener las ganas que tenía de saltar por todo el corredor.

-Sí, claro-dijo ella, riendo con una risa tonta. La puerta se cerró tras Ted, y ella comenzó a saltar por el pasillo.

Así que varios minutos después, los seis se encontraban en la cocina cenando.

-Mañana es primero de septiembre-dijo James sonriente, mientras su madre le servía los fideos con salsa que había preparado.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de bueno?-masculló Albus, mientras él y Harry jugaban a una pulseada china.-Aggg..siempre me ganas-chilló cuando su padre atrapó su dedo pulgar. Harry sonrió satisfecho.

-Es una porquería de juego-dijo Ginny-no tienes por qué enfadarte Al-

-Pues lo bueno que tiene es que mañana es la inauguración de la tienda del tío George-dijo James rebosante de felicidad-y yo trabajaré con él-

-Te va a explotar-dijo Harry, para luego sonreírle a Ginny y acariciarle la mano, agradeciéndole que le sirviera la comida. Ella se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a comer como los demás miembros de la familia.

-Pues..-susurró Lily, revolviendo sus fideos-yo creo que vas a divertirte mucho...imagínate-

-Sí...repleto de bromas...atiborrado de alumnos de Hogwarts-dijo Albus.

-De alumnas de Hogwarts, hermanito-dijo James-el tío George tiene todo calculado-Albus hizo una mueca, y tanto Ginny como Harry rieron.-Así que espero que todos ustedes estén mañana en Hogsmeade para la inauguración- lo dijo con voz amenazante.

-Si no vamos ¿qué nos harás?-fue Ted el que hizo la pregunta. Lily lo miró risueña mientras intentaba pinchar los fideos con el tenedor, pero lo único que logró fue agujerear la mano de Albus, que chilló de dolor.

-Oh...lo siento Al-dijo ella, sonrojándose hasta el alma. El color de sus mejillas equiparaba con creces el de su cabello. Albus movió frenéticamente su mano a los lados.

-Mi manito-lloriqueó, y Harry tomó la mano que él zarandeaba y la acarició dulcemente.

-No seas llorón-masculló James al ver la escena.

-Ya, no pasó nada-dijo Harry sonriente, mientras Albus ponía una expresión de cervatillo triste (N/A: awww, Bambi xD). Harry tomó la mejilla de su hijo y la apretó-ya niñito consentido, no es para tanto-

-Bueno-susurró. Harry sonrió enternecido y se dispuso a seguir comiendo.

-Deberías dejar de tratarlos como niños-murmuró Ginny cuando sus tres hijos y Ted comenzaron a hablar sobre quidditch. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Ya lo sé-masculló, mirando fijamente su copa repleta de zumo de calabaza-pero no puedo evitarlo-Ginny se mordió el labio.

-Si quieres buscamos otro-dijo ella con picardía, y Harry por poco se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-¿Buscar otro qué?-el rostro de Ginny se veía sonrosado y risueño.

-Otro bebé-dijo ella. Se hizo el silencio en la mesa, y los tres hijos del matrimonio los miraron como si se hubiesen vuelto locos.

-¿Qué has dicho?-la voz de James sonó desesperada. Harry se sentía como en el limbo, y Ginny sonreía abiertamente.

-¿Otro bebé?-preguntó Albus.

-¿Están dementes?-chilló Lily-yo no quiero hermanos menores...-su cara empalideció-mucho menos hermanas-Ted enarcó una ceja y la observó indignado.

-Déjenme decirles inadaptados sociales-los tres Potter lo miraron-que si sus padres deciden tener otro hijo solo les incumbirá a ellos..no a ustedes..y en todo caso Lily-ella se sintió como un ser despreciable al ver la mirada gélida que él le lanzó-deberías dejar de ser tan caprichosa y empezar a comportarte como una mujer-

-Ted-dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. El joven Lupin lo miró-no le faltes el respeto a mi hija-Ted bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento tío-susurró-estoy un tanto alterado-Harry lo miró comprensivamente.

-Me imagino por qué-dijo sonriendo-ya no te preocupes tanto-Lily estaba muy tentada de preguntar qué era aquello que tenía tan preocupado a Ted. Pero se contuvo...no podía dejar entrever más lo que sentía por él.

-Además...ustedes..son estériles...¿cierto?-dijo James. Harry y Ginny se miraron y no lograron contener la risa-¿eso qué significa?-Ted sonrió divertido.

-Que no James-James puso cara de miedo-tu padre tiene cuarenta y cuatro años, y tu madre cuarenta y tres...-hizo una expresión concentrada-quiere decir que tienen por lo menos diez años más para tener hijos-James lloriqueó.

-A mi no me molestaría-dijo Albus.

-A mi sí-masculló Lily.

-Yo antes me suicido-terció James cruzándose de brazos. Ginny rió divertida, mientras Harry sudaba frío.

-Niños, su padre y yo ya estamos cansados de criar hijos..ahora esperamos que lleguen los nietos-

-Prefiero tener hermanos ahora que lo pienso-dijo James cuando su madre lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo-sueña si crees que voy a casarme...yo seré libre como el tío Sirius-

-Pues yo no tendría problema en casarme-susurró Albus sonrojándose, pensando en su hermosa Gwen, vestida con un largo y bonito vestido blanco. Y los niños y las niñas que

tendrían...suspiró...serían una familia más que hermosa.

Lily levantó las cejas.

-Yo no me casaría-Ginny la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-Pero cielo..debe ser muy lindo ver a una hija casarse-dijo Ginny. Suspiró-con lo que me gustaría verte casándote-Harry hizo señas de vómito. James y Albus rieron.

-Haces bien hija-dijo él. Ginny apretó los puños.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER-Harry por poco se cae de la silla-no..no te atrevas-él la miró levantando las cejas.

-¿Que no me atreva a qué?-

-A decirle a nuestra única hija que no se case-Harry hizo una mueca.

-Ginny...vives en el pasado-dijo Harry-las mujeres ahora hacen carreras y...-

-Y se casan-dijo Ginny. –No te hagas el liberal..bien que cuando éramos jóvenes querías casarte conmigo y yo ni siquiera había terminado la escuela-Harry sonrió perverso.

-Pero me quería casar contigo para hacerlo por todos los rincones sin que tus padres nos vigilaran-

-HARRY-chilló ella sonrojada, mientras él reía divertido.

-Y también porque te amo amorcito-dijo Harry risueño, tomando a Ginny de la cintura y sentándola sobre sus rodillas-y tenía muchas pero muchas ganas de llenarte de hijos-Ginny se sonrojó a más no poder, mientras Harry reía. James hizo muecas de asco, mientras Albus sonreía y Ted levantaba las cejas. Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me casaré solo si estoy realmente enamorada-dijo, deteniendo la discusión de sus padres. Le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Ted.

-Oh bueno-dijo Ginny-si..tienes que estar enamorada-sonrió cuando Harry le mordió la oreja-como yo lo estoy de este tarado-

-¿Tarado?-preguntó Harry ofendido-¿no prefieres decirme: hermoso y guapetón hombre de ojos verdes?-

-No Harry-respondió ella riendo.

-Mala-

-Bueeeno..nosotros nos vamos a dormir-dijo James-asquerosos-

-Sí, hasta mañana-dijo Albus-me tengo que levantar temprano-

-Yo...yo tengo que hacer huevo-dijo Lily sonriente-pero me voy a descansar-

-Hasta mañana tíos-dijo Ted. Les guiñó el ojo-no hagan ruido-Ginny se mordió el labio y Harry sonrió con solemnidad.

-¿Les hacemos caso?-preguntó él cuando los cuatro jóvenes salieron de la cocina. Ginny lo miró sonrojada.

-¿En no hacer ruido?-Harry sonrió-estás loco...-

Esa mañana se despertó por los trines de los pájaros en su ventana. Merlín, él que era tan ecologista, pero no le gustaba que lo despertaran tan temprano en la mañana. Se sentó sobre su cama y bostezó, rascándose el pecho. Alguien tocó a su puerta cuando volteó en la cama y decidió que seguiría durmiendo.

-Albus, cariño-Ginny entró a su cuarto, mientras él se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada. Oyó el sonido de las cortinas al abrirse, y el sol entró por completo en su cuarto.

-Mamá-chilló él cuando su madre lo destapó y le quitó la almohada de la cara.

-Anda Albus-dijo Ginny, palmeándolo en el trasero-debes levantarte cielo-él dio vuelta en la cama, mirando el techo.

-Pero ¿por qué?-chilló él, mientras su madre lo tomaba de la mano y lo obligaba a levantarse.

-Tienes que ir a trabajar-dijo Ginny, levantando la ropa sucia del suelo.

Albus se rascó la cabeza, y fue en ese mismo instante en que recordó a Gwen, y dio un respingo. Se levantó de la cama con brusquedad, cayendo estruendosamente al suelo al enroscarse con la sábana.

-Auch..Al-dijo Ginny-tranquilo..todavía tienes tiempo de llegar-

-Es que...-Albus salió del baño en calzoncillos-no..no quiero...ir sucio-Ginny sonrió enternecida al reconocer en su hijo a Harry. Eran tan idénticos. Se sentía muy orgullosa de tener un hijo igual a su marido. Siempre había deseado eso desde la primera vez que había quedado encinta. Aunque James también era igual a Harry..pero con errores deliberados.

-Tu padre preparará el desayuno-dijo antes de salir al pasillo-no tardes-y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Albus se bañó y vistió en décimas de segundo, y corrió por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

-Ya estoy-sus padres lo miraron asombrados.

-Vaya...-dijo Ginny, mientras Harry le servía té-no has tardado nada-Albus se acomodó el cabello húmedo y se sonrojó cuando Harry lo miró burlón.

-No..no he tardado nada-susurró ruborizado, sentándose pesadamente sobre la silla, intentando rehuir de la mirada socarrona de Harry.

-Lily-fue recién en ese momento en que Albus notó la presencia de su hermana, de pie junto al fregadero. Lily miró a su madre con expresión adormilada-despierta a Ted y dile que baje a desayunar-Albus percibió el sonrojo que aparecía en las mejillas de Lily por una simple razón: cuando se sonrojaba, sus orejas también lo hacían. Una herencia del abuelo Arthur. Enarcó una ceja cuando Lily asintió con la cabeza y, con manos temblorosas, dejaba los vasos dentro del lavabo y salía de la cocina. ¿Lily siempre era así de nerviosa o sólo cuando nombraban a Ted?. Hizo una mueca. Ya lo averiguaría.

Entonces fue así que Lily se dirigió con paso lento hacia el cuarto en donde dormía Ted. El pasillo estaba tenuemente iluminado por los rayos del sol, que entraban a través de la rendija de una ventana al final del corredor. Tomó aire hondamente al llegar frente a la puerta. Merlín, se sentía tan nerviosa. Carraspeó al notar que sus manos le sudaban. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse. Golpeó a la puerta con los nudillos, y se restregó las manos. Tan nerviosa por nada. Luego de estar varios segundos de pie frente a la puerta, nadie respondió. Así que decidió entrar. Abrió la puerta lentamente, procurando ser cautelosa y evitar llevarse sorpresas. El cuarto se encontraba a oscuras, a no ser que contáramos con los pocos rayos de sol que entraban por las persianas. Esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra, y miró a los lados. Y allí lo vio, acostado en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente. Se mordió el labio mientras se acercaba. Se apoyó contra la madera del dosel, y lo miró. Era tan guapo. Llevaba el cabello castaño lacio despeinado y con el flequillo hacia un costado. Estaba completamente destapado, y dormía sin remera. Su torso subía y bajaba lentamente debido a la respiración acompasada. Lily vislumbró una fina línea oscura partiendo del ombligo masculino hacia..bueno...ya ustedes imaginarán. Sonrió mientras lo observaba dormir tranquilamente. Miró el cuarto, intentando contener las ganas de acostarse en la cama y dormir a su lado. Fue entonces que vislumbró un sobre. Se cercioró de que Ted continuara durmiendo cuando decidió acercarse hacia el escritorio. Tomó el sobre entre sus manos, y leyó_, "Ted Remus Lupin, Londres, Inglaterra"_. Lily frunció el ceño mientras observaba el papel amarillento. Supuso que Ted no podía darle la dirección a aquel a quien la había escrito. Se sintió muy tentada de abrir y leer, pero fue en ese instante en que Ted hizo un sonido, y ella soltó el sobre, dejándolo sobre el escritorio. Ted la miró con expresión adormilada, y Lily se mordió el labio con fiereza al tener una imagen mental de Ted despertándola en las mañanas, diciéndole "_hola mi amor_".

-¿Lily?-preguntó él con voz ronca, mientras se restregaba los ojos-¿qué haces aquí?-ella miró al suelo intentando esconder su sonrojo.

-Mamá dice que ya está el desayuno-susurró ella-y...bueno...quiere que bajes a la cocina-Ted enfocó la vista y la observó detenidamente. Estaba en camisón..un camisón un tanto impúdico para una jovencita de diecisiete años. Demasiado..cernido al cuerpo. Aunque...se maravilló de las formas femeninas. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y bien formado, y estaba muy bien proporcionada. Tomó aire hondamente y se abrazó las rodillas. Lily era una muchacha hermosa pero siempre se obligaba a sí mismo a repetirse que era la condenada hija de Harry. La niña a la que él le llevaba diez años, esa niña que usaba trenzas y él decía que parecía un colador. Aquella misma niña se había transformado en una incitante, exuberante y provocativa mujer. Merlín, tenía que irse de allí antes de que sus más bajos instintos despertaran. Aunque él era un hombre correcto, tal como había sido en vida Remus Lupin. La miró. No podía evitar pensar en que era una muchachita preciosa cada vez que la miraba. Carraspeó.

-Yo..me visto y voy-dijo. Ella sonrió. Ted no supo por qué los ojos castaños de ella brillaron de tal forma, y sonrió mientras ella salía al pasillo. Se encontró de pronto solo en la habitación.-Ted, tenemos un problema-

El desayuno fue tranquilo, aunque él se sentía un tanto incómodo por la carta que le habían mandado. Suspiró.

-¿Teddy?-él levantó la mirada y miró a su padrino.-¿Qué tienes?-él negó con la cabeza.

-Nada...-respondió, revolviendo incansablemente su té-nada tío, en serio-Harry lo escudriñó con su penetrante mirada verdosa-está bien-masculló hastiado. Miró detenidamente a los intensos ojos verdes de Harry-..hay..hay problemas en Italia-Harry enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?-Lily intentó parecer interesada en su té, pero se mantenía escuchando la conversación atentamente.

-Económicos-respondió Ted cabizbajo. Harry hizo una mueca.

-Dime cuánto quieres-dijo. Ted lo miró con indignación.

-No tío..no es nece...-

-¿Cuánto quieres Teddy?-preguntó Harry, con esa voz tan suya que daba a entender que no iba a haber nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Ted bajó los hombros, pareciendo un gatito triste.

Lily se mordió el labio mientras escondía su rostro tras la taza de té.

-Trescientos galeones-susurró Ted. Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Bien-respondió él, mientras volvía a su desayuno.

-Pero tío..-comenzó Ted. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No te atrevas a decir que no necesitas dinero-masculló furioso-Ted, no seas como tu padre ¿quieres?-Ted bajó la cabeza.

-Pero...-

-Teddy...déjame ayudarte..-dijo Harry dulcemente.

-Pero no quiero vivir de tu caridad tío..ya me siento bastante mal viviendo bajo tu techo como para que ahora me prestes dinero...-Harry sonrió.

-Para eso estamos los padres ¿no?-Ted levantó la mirada, observando fijamente al hombre que le sonreía. Algo muy dentro suyo comenzó a resquebrajarse, y sus ojos comenzaron a arderle.

-Sí, supongo-susurró con voz crispada.

-Prácticamente soy como tu padre Ted...te crié-dijo Harry con vehemencia-déjame ayudarte-Ted sollozó, y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Lily miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido, enojada por haber hecho llorar a Ted. Harry sonrió.

-Ya Teddy, tranquilo-dijo él, levantándose de su lugar y yendo hasta el joven que se limpiaba las lágrimas-tú no estás solo-lo abrazó-tienes que saber eso-

-Sí lo sé-dijo, comenzando a hipar. Harry sonrió al recordar a Tonks hipando como loca cada vez que lloraba-pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal...siempre hice todo solo..y ahora...-Harry apretó el hombro de su ahijado.

-Ahora estoy yo...-volvió a abrazarlo.

-Bueno...-dijo Ginny, cortando el momento entre su marido y Ted-ya terminen de desayunar-Harry sonrió al notar que los ojos de su esposa se veían brillantes. Estaba intentando no lanzarse a llorar.

-Por cierto-dijo él, sentándose nuevamente a la mesa, y tomando el poco té que quedaba en su taza.-Te voy a conseguí empleo-Ted miró a su padrino con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué?-preguntó. O más bien escupió-¿empleo?-

-Sabes lo que es eso ¿verdad?-preguntó Harry a punto de lanzarse a reír. Ted parpadeó con expresión confusa.

-Sí..pero...ya sabes lo que sucedió la última vez que...-Harry lo calló con una seña de la mano.

-No se diga más-sentenció-te conseguiré empleo..no puedes vivir toda la vida de arriba-sonrió abiertamente cuando Ted lo miró con sorna.

-Ay sí, mi vida fue y es la de un rey-masculló Ted, apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

Durante algunos segundos se hizo el silencio en el lugar, mientras se disponían a desayunar.

-Bien-dijo Albus de repente, carraspeando-yo..me tengo que ir-se sonrojó excesivamente cuando su padre fijó la mirada en él y sonrió de manera burlona. Carraspeó y tragó saliva mientras se levantaba de la silla y salía de la cocina.

-Hasta más tarde Al-dijo Ginny. Él se detuvo tras cruzar el umbral de la cocina, y volteó a mirar a su madre-recuerda que la inauguración de la tienda de George es a las tres-Albus asintió con la cabeza, y volteó la entrada de la casa. Salió a la calle, acomodándose la campera sobre el cuerpo. Ya comenzaba a hacer frío y los días se tornaban cada vez más grises. Caminó con paso ligero hacia la librería, sabiendo que volvería a ver a Gwen, y esperaba con ansias poder volver a besarla...y darle ese beso real tan anhelado. Miró detenidamente la puerta de vidrio de la librería, y tomó aire. Se ponía nervioso de solo pensar en que la vería de nuevo. Entró, oyendo el típico y molesto sonidito de la campanita. Miró a su alrededor. Alex y Emily lo saludaron haciendo frenéticas señas con la mano, y Ofelia le sonrió al verlo. Solo William lo miró suspicaz, como si él fuese un enemigo potencial o un insecto al que debía pisotear por ser peligroso y venenoso.

-Albus-Ofelia se le acercó en el mismo momento en que él dejaba su bolso y su campera sobre el perchero-necesito que hagas unas diligencias-él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Diligencias?-

-Sí..una clienta...er...que es muy anciana...quiere que le lleves estos libros-le mostró una pila que tenía por lo menos quince libros. Albus empalideció.

-¿Y cómo quiere que los lleve?-preguntó con voz desmayada. Ofelia sonrió.

-Los llevarás en bicicleta Albus cielo-dijo dulcemente. Albus hizo puchero-tranquilo..vive aquí a unas cuadras-él asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Ella debe pagarme?-preguntó, mientras Ofelia le entregaba su campera y su bolso.

-No..ya pagó estos libros-respondió la mujer pelirroja-que tengas suerte-le entregó una papel con una dirección. Grimmauld Place 34. Hizo una mueca. Tenía un trayecto un tanto largo.

-Er...señora Adams-Ofelia lo miró atentamente, mientras acomodaba los libros sobre una enorme canasta que colgaba del manubrio-¿y Gwen?-ay¿por qué tenía que sonrojarse?.

-Está enferma en casa-Albus tragó saliva.

-Oh-miró nuevamente el papel-bien-dijo él-no tardo-

-Tómate el tiempo que quieras-dijo Ofelia sonriendo-no te preocupes por llegar tarde aquí...intenta volver antes del cierre para almorzar-

-De acuerdo señora Adams-dijo Albus, subiéndose a la bicicleta. Saludó con la mano a Ofelia, y comenzó a atravesar la calle, pensando en que esa mañana sería terrible. Aunque no notó la mirada triunfante que Ofelia les lanzaba a Alex y Emily.

Pues fue así que el pobrecito Albus fue explotado hasta la muerte. No, no es cierto. Bromeo. El pobre muchachito Potter anduvo en esa bicicleta destartalada y oxidada hasta la número treinta y cuatro de Grimmauld Place. No fue difícil llegar allí, porque Grimmauld era una calle que no tenía cortadas, por lo que su camino fue completamente recto. Aunque de vez en cuando tuvo que tener cuidado de que ningún automóvil lo atropellara. Tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado. No podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en Gwen, y en que la pobrecita estuviera enferma en su casa. Deseaba verla, abrazarla...Suspiró, tenía muchas ganas de tenerla cerca.

Se detuvo de golpe al notar que una de las casas tenía el número treinta y uno, y observó a la cuadra de enfrente. Merlín, la bicicleta pesaba de tanto libro que llevaba encima. Suspiró cansado. Se detuvo frente a una casa blanca y rústica. Tenía un pequeño jardín delantero, y en las ventanas colgaban macetas con racimos de rosas. Grimmauld Place 34. Era una casa demasiado bonita para ser la de una anciana. Se acercó a la reja, y tocó el timbre que colgaba a un lado de la verja. Esperó impaciente. Se sobresaltó al oír el ladrido de un perro, y miró detenidamente al animal. Hizo una mueca y sonrió al ver que el perro era un cocker de cabello rubio.

-Ay, qué bonito-dijo, agachándose e intentando acariciar la cabeza del animal. Fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió. Albus se irguió de golpe, y observó detenidamente a las personas que lo miraban desde el umbral, como si él fuese un marciano.

-Er..hola-dijo él, mirando fijamente a las dos niñas que lo observaban-soy Albus-la puerta se cerró de golpe. Él enarcó una ceja. Segundos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse y una niña de enrulados cabellos rojos salió de la casa con pasos rápidos y cortos.

-Hola Albus-dijo ella mientras le abría la verja. El perro cocker seguía ladrando cuando Albus entró al jardín delantero, siguiendo a la muchachita.

-Ya basta Canela-chilló la jovencita al perro, que saltaba alrededor de Albus. Él sonrió al oír aquel nombre.

-Qué bonito nombre tiene tu perro-

-Perra..es hembra-

-Oh sí-dijo él sonriendo. Canela lo olió durante varios segundos y luego intentó lanzársele encima¿pero qué podía hacer la pobre perra frente a un hombre de casi metro ochenta?.

-Ven Albus..entra-dijo la niña, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia la casa.

-Espera...yo vine a traer libros que...que tu abuela compró-ya se encontraba dentro del vestíbulo cuando dijo eso, y la pequeña muchacha pelirroja lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Albus percibió que esos ojos azules ya los había visto en otra parte.

-¿Abuela?-preguntó ella consternada-aquí no vive ninguna abuela...somos solos mis padres, mis hermanas y yo-Albus frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero...la dueña de la librería me dio esta dirección-la jovencita levantó las cejas y luego sonrió.

-Mi madre es la dueña de la librería-

MOMENTO. ¿Su madre?. Miró alrededor. Había otra niña pelirroja observándolo desde el sofá.

-Tú...-se atragantó al darse cuenta en donde estaba.

-Soy Samantha...la hija de Ofelia-Albus se sonrojó excesivamente. Dos opciones: u Ofelia le había dado mal la dirección...y él, por obra del Destino, había terminado en la bendita casa de Gwen, u...Ofelia le había dado la dirección adrede para que él y la muchacha se vieran. Esa perspectiva lo hizo feliz, y sonrió como bobalicón. Ofelia estaba de su lado.

-Pues...er..yo...-balbuceó.

-¿Sam?-Albus dio un respingo al oír la voz de Gwen proveniente desde el segundo piso.-¿Quién vino?-

-Albus-chilló Samantha. En el segundo piso se hizo el silencio, y luego unos fuertes y rápidos pasos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Y fue allí en donde la vio. En camisón, despeinada, y con la nariz enrojecida. La vio abrir los ojos asustada, y luego voltear y correr nuevamente hacia el cuarto.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó él, más para sí mismo que para alguien más. Samantha sonrió.

-Le gustas...y se ve como un zombi-respondió ella. Albus la miró detenidamente al oírla reír. Sonrió. Era una muy bonita niña pelirroja de ojos azules...se mordió el labio al imaginarse así a sus hijas. Sí, sí, demasiado rápido, pero él no podía evitar esperanzarse con poder casarse con Gwen y poblar la tierra de niñas pelirrojas de ojos azules y muchachitos de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

-Sube-dijo la otra niña que se encontraba sentada en el sofá.

-Pero...-

-Oh anda-dijo Samantha-nosotras somos buenas y no seríamos capaces de interrumpir-Albus sonrió.

-Gwen nos mataría..por eso-dijo la otra niña, que Albus supo que debía ser Hanna. Tenía expresión de haberse levantado hacía pocos minutos, y llevaba una larga trenza en su lacio cabello rojo.

-Pues...-

-Sube Albus-dijo Hanna con su voz chillona y de niña pequeñita.

-De acuerdo-dijo él-er...-

-Nos llamas si necesitas algo-dijo Samantha-ya soy bastante grande como para...-

-¿Qué edad tienes?-preguntó él, interrumpiéndola.

-Diez-respondió ella, inflando el pecho-y mi hermana tiene seis-Albus sonrió.-Anda, sube, no me hagas enojar-él asintió con la cabeza, y las dos niñas lo empujaron, no literalmente, lo empujaron de verdad, hacia el comienzo de las escaleras.

-Tercera puerta a la izquierda-dijo Samantha cuando él decidió dirigirse a ver a Gwen. Sonrió complacido. Subió hacia el segundo piso con paso lento. Tomó aire hondamente, sintiendo sus nervios carcomerlo por dentro. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo cuando llegó a la tercer puerta a la izquierda. La observó detenidamente. Era blanca y sobre ella se encontraba un cartel repleto de mariposas y corazones que decía _Gwen_. Sonrió, para luego morderse el labio. ¿Tocar o no tocar?. Entrar de improviso y de repente sería demasiado impetuoso, y él no era así. Y tal vez tocar a la puerta provocaría que ella no le abriera. Se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. Suspiró, y apoyó la cabeza sobre la puerta. Tocó con los nudillos, muy despacio. Esperó impacientemente a ver el rostro de Gwen tras la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-Albus por poco se pone a saltar como canguro al oír la voz femenina. Apoyó su cara sobre la puerta.

-Soy yo Gwen-oyó un fuerte estruendo perpetrarse dentro de la habitación, y se sobresaltó.

-¿Gwen?-

-No Al, vete-dijo ella. Albus suspiró. Ella no podía estar pidiéndole que se fuera, si lo que más quería era verla...aunque estuviera en camisón, despeinada, con aliento de dragón...

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó, apoyándose contra la puerta. Nadie le respondió aquella vez-¿Gwen? Por favor, ábreme-suspiró tristemente-necesito verte-fue apenas milésimas de segundo después de eso que la puerta se abrió, y Albus pudo ver el rostro cansado de Gwen. Ella tragó saliva y miró al suelo.

-Hola Al-susurró. Él la miró como si nunca la hubiese visto antes.

-Hola-dijo Albus con voz desmayada. Merlín, el corazón se le saldría por la boca.

-¿Quieres pasar?-preguntó Gwen, dejándole el paso. Él entró al cuarto cruzando el umbral, y miró detenidamente la habitación.

-Tienes un cuarto muy bonito...aunque demasiado rosa-la miró en ese instante. Se encontraba parada contra la pared con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos en la espalda, mirándolo con expresión apenada y cohibida.

-Siento..siento que...-ella carraspeó. Albus se acercó y la tomó de las manos. Los ojos de ella brillaban cuando se miraron a los ojos.

-Te ves linda-dijo él, besándola dulcemente en la mejilla. Ese simple roce lo encendió de pies a cabeza. Gwen lo empujó levemente, y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eres un mentiroso Potter-masculló, simulando estar enojada. Sonrió-eres malo mintiendo-

-No es mentira-terció Albus. Su nariz rozó la de ella cuando la obligó a levantar la mirada. Le acarició el mentón con su pulgar. Anhelaba un beso, y si tenía que robárselo, lo haría. La besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Yo..Al...yo tengo que estar acostada-ella corrió el rostro hacia un lado cuando él intentó volver a besarla. Albus hizo puchero.

-Eres mala conmigo-Gwen se mordió el labio.

-No quiero contagiarte-pero a él qué le importaba contagiarse, si lo que más quería era que ella compartiera sus gérmenes con él..sí, eso sonó horrible, pero él quería un beso. Besarla como se debía, dejarla extasiada, saciar sus deseos...dormir tranquilo en la noche, recordando la suavidad de la boca femenina.

-No me importa-terció Albus, terco como...solo un Potter podía ser. Gwen se acercó a la cama y se acostó en ella, arropándose con las sábanas y el edredón. Albus suspiró-¿quieres que te traiga un té?-ella sonrió enternecida.

-No Al, gracias-se miraron durante algunos segundos. Ella rehuyó de la intensa mirada verde de él, sonrojándose-¿cómo..cómo conseguiste la dirección?-

-Tu madre-ella dio un respingo.

-¿Mi madre?-preguntó consternada-¿mi madre te dio la dirección?-Albus asintió con la cabeza-vaya-

-Parece que tu madre me tiene aprecio-

-Nadie puede no tenerte aprecio Al-dijo Gwen ruborizada-eres...muy querible-él sonrió.

-Sí...-una pregunta le palpitaba en el pecho cuando ella levantó la mirada y lo observó-¿tú me quieres?-ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Ya te he dicho que sí-Albus se mordió el labio, sintiendo a su estómago retorcerse violentamente.

-¿Tanto como para ser mi novia?-Gwen levantó la mirada del edredón. Albus sentía que se iba a morir de los nervios si ella no respondía con rapidez.

-Pues..yo...-ella se mordió el labio y luego sonrió. Justo en el instante en que abrió la boca para responder, tocaron a la puerta. Albus maldijo a su mala suerte y al mundo entero por semejante interrupción. Mataría a quien entrara por aquella puerta.

-¿Gwen?-dijeron del otro lado. Ella suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres Sam?-la puerta se abrió, y las dos hermanitas de Gwen entraron al cuarto.

-Teléfono-dijo Sam-es mamá-Gwen tomó, según pudo notar Albus, _eso que su hermana le entregaba_, y se lo puso contra la oreja.

-¿Mamá?-Gwen sonrió-sí, estoy bien...-frunció el ceño-sí, Albus está aquí-hizo una mueca-de acuerdo, ya le digo-cortó la conversación y le devolvió el teléfono a su hermana. Miró a Albus-mamá dice que vayas-él asintió con la cabeza. Gwen miró a su hermana-puedes irte Sam-la niña pelirroja dio un respingo.

-De acuerdo-volteó hacia el pasillo.

-Está bien guapo-susurró Hanna, que se escondía tras Samantha. Gwen puso expresión indignada al oír aquello.

-Oigan-chilló ella, y sus dos hermanitas rieron pícaras.-Niñas pervertidas-Albus caminó hacia la puerta, seguido de Gwen. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y se levantó de la cama.

-Te acompaño a la puerta-dijo, calzándose las pantuflas.

-No Gwen..tú debes...-

-Te acompaño-dijo ella con terquedad. –Vamos, no seas quisquilloso-ambos salieron al pasillo, y bajaron las escaleras. Sam y Hanna estaban sentadas en el sofá, mirando ansiosas cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir entre Gwen y Albus. Él sonrió al verlas, y ellas se escondieron rápidamente tras el respaldo del sofá.

-Tus hermanas son preciosas-dijo él cuando ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Gwen sonrió.

-Son un poco molestas-susurró. Albus la miró fijamente, deleitándose con las formas que el camisón pronunciaba. Suspiró.

-Bien, me voy-dijo, tomando el picaporte de la puerta.

-Tal vez nos veamos mañana-susurró ella cuando él cruzó el umbral. Albus volteó, completamente decidido a hacer algo que tenía deseos de cumplir desde la primera vez que la había visto. La determinación gryffindor era tremenda en su pecho, y su cerebro la decía que lo hiciera "ahora o nunca".

-Por cierto-dijo, deteniéndose de golpe y mirándola desde muy cerca-me olvido de algo-

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó ella-¿qué?-él se mordió el labio.

-Esto-la tomó fuertemente del mentón y, acorralándola contra la pared, la besó. Pero no fue un beso como los anteriores, castos y tranquilos, fue terriblemente salvaje, ansioso. Y así era como se sentía él, completamente a merced de su instinto. La besó como jamás había besado a nadie. Era como si en la boca de ella estuviera el oxígeno que necesitaban sus pulmones, la esencia vital que lo hacía vivir. Si alguien tuviese el tupé de preguntarle cómo se sentía, él respondería que se sentía como un cable electrificado, ya que pudo jurar que de sus dedos salían chispas rojas, verdes, azules, de todos los colores. Pero lo mejor de todo no fue que él por fin había decidido ser impetuoso, sino que ella respondió con las mismas ganas. Y así estuvieron varios minutos, devorándose, sabiendo que si no se detenían en ese mismo momento, nada ni nadie podría detenerlos después, ya que tanto Albus como Gwen pensaban en ir sigilosamente al segundo piso y encerrarse en el cuarto de ella. Él gruñó cuando decidieron separarse. La miró. Ella aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, recordando el sabor de sus labios. Albus se mordió el labio, y la abrazó, para luego volver a besarla en los labios, pero esta vez de forma dulce y conciliadora.

-Al...-suspiró ella sobre sus labios. Él no podía parar de besarla, ella era suya, era su propiedad..._de él_. Se abrazaron, aspirando sus aromas, extasiándose con el perfume del otro.

-Por Dios-dijo alguien en alguna parte de la casa. Ambos dieron un respingo, y miraron hacia un costado. Samantha y Hanna los miraban boquiabiertas. Gwen se sonrojó, y Albus sonrió como disculpa.

-Vaaaaaaaaya-dijo Hanna-así que _eso es besar_-Gwen carraspeó, y se acomodó el cabello, más despeinado y enmarañado que minutos antes.

-Bueno..yo me voy-dijo Albus, mientras Hanna y Sam lo miraban maravilladas.

-¿Es tu novio Gwen?-preguntó Samantha, siguiendo a su hermana mayor.

-No Sam-respondió ella, sonrojada.

-¿Y cuándo piensas ser su novia Gwen?-preguntó Hanna. Gwen se mordió el labio cuando Albus la miró esperanzado.

-Pues...-

-Me voy-dijo Albus-hasta luego Gwen-sonrió y la besó suavemente en los labios, mientras Hanna y Sam reían con picardía-hasta luego niñas-

-Adiós Al-dijeron las jovencitas a dúo, y él salió de la casa con paso firme. La puerta se cerró tras él, y fue en ese instante en que, mientras recordaba el beso que se habían dado con Gwen, que Canela se le lanzó encima y lo baboseó todo.

-Auch, Canela-dijo él, sentándose en el suelo y acariciando a la perra cocker-eres igual de bonita que tus dueñas-Canela ladró y meneó la cola.

Albus sonrió, mientras se levantaba. Caminó con paso firme hacia la verja. Merlín, no podía sentirse más feliz...era como si hubiese tomado un caldero entero de Felix Felicis. Ay, cuando llegara a su casa y le contara a su padre.

Llegó hasta la bicicleta, acostada contra la verja, y se subió sobre ella, dispuesto a volver a la librería y agradecerle de mil formas a Ofelia lo que había hecho. Pero fue en ese momento en que vislumbró que la puerta de la casa se abría, y de ella salía Gwen, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Bajó de la destartalada bicicleta, y abrió los brazos para recibir a Gwen cuando ella se le lanzó encima.

-Quiero ser tu novia Al-dijo ella, besándolo suavemente. No..ese debía de ser el mejor día de su vida, tal vez los ángeles estuviesen sonriéndole o...no sé..cualquier cosa que estuviera de su lado se lo agradecería por siempre.

-¿En serio?-preguntó él luego de que se besaran ansiosamente.

-Sí...-

-Sé mi novia Gwen-dijo él, con la sensación de felicidad más enorme que alguna vez había sentido.

-Ya dije que sí Albus-y volvieron a besarse, mientras él caía lentamente contra la verja, y Gwen terminaba sentada sobre él. Sí...ese día alguien estaba a su favor.

**OoOOoO**

Hogsmeade era un atolladero de personas. Merlín, se sentía muy nervioso. Todos estaban allí, expectantes, a que la nueva tienda de George Weasley fuese inaugurada. Tomó aire y suspiró, intentando calmarse. Quería gritar, huir, saltar...quería de una vez por todas poder estar ya dentro de la tienda, trabajando. Sí, aunque sonara extraño, él, James Sirius Potter, quería trabajar. Dio un respingo cuando George lo llamó para que abrieran.

-Abre tú tío..me siento muy nervioso-dijo él, restregándose las manos. George sonrió y se acercó a la puerta, en donde se podía ver, del otro lado, una gran cantidad de personas esperando a que abriera la tienda. Era un acontecimiento nacional que George y Ron Weasley abrieran una nueva tienda de chascos. Eran muy famosos por sus artefactos de bromas. Segundos después, una gran multitud entró al lugar, atiborrándolo por completo. Todo se llevó a cabo con normalidad. La mayoría de las personas allí presentes eran adultas, y eso era una tranquilidad, ya que los niños estaban en ese mismo momento yendo hacia Hogwarts.

-James...hola-James levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro risueño de Albus.

-Hola Al-respondió él. Lo miró detenidamente, mientras cobraba a las personas frente a la caja-¿qué te sucedió que llevas esa cara?-Albus se mordió el labio.

-Pues...estoy de novio-la expresión de James, un poema.

-¿Fuiste capaz de _eso_?-masculló con indignación. Miró a Ron y le hizo señas. Salió de detrás de la caja, mientras el pelirrojo lo reemplazaba.

-Merlín Al..no puedes hacer eso-dijo con desesperación. Pero parecía que Albus no lo oía, su expresión se veía completamente ida y ausente.-Estás pensando en ella en vez de escucharme-afirmó enojado.

-¿Qué me decías?-preguntó Albus, luego de que James chasqueara los dedos frente a su rostro. James suspiró hastiado.

-Nada...eres un idiota-se quedaron en silencio, observando la enorme cantidad de personas dentro del lugar. Oyeron una exclamación enojada, y vislumbraron el rojizo cabello de Rose, que insultaba y maldecía a alguien. Segundos después, notaron una cabellera rubia.

-¿Scorpius?-fue Albus quien lanzó la pregunta al ver al joven de cabello platinado que caminaba con paso firme hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó James. Albus lo miró como si fuese demente.

-Scorpius-respondió él. James levantó las cejas-Scorpius Malfoy-

-Oh-dijo, acariciándose la barbilla-¿qué crees que hacía por aquí..?-

-LO ODIO, QUIERO MATARLO..YA BASTANTE CON SOPORTARLO EN LA ACADEMIA DE MEDIMAGOS COMO PARA QUE ENCIMA APAREZCA POR LA TIENDA DE MI PADRE-ambos se miraron asustados, para luego voltear a mirar a Rose, que gritaba a todo pulmón toda clase de improperios contra Scorpius, mientras Lily intentaba no quedar sorda al estar de pie junto a ella. Hugo suspiró cansinamente.

-Ya cállate Rose..no es para tan...-

-CLARO QUE SÍ...ES UN PEDANTE IDIOTA QUE LO ÚNICO QUE SABE HACER ES JODERME-Hugo volvió a suspirar.

-Si no dejas de gritar, espantarás a los clientes-dijo Ron, interviniendo en la discusión. Rose se mordió el labio furiosa.

-ME VOY ENTONCES-chilló, saliendo de la tienda enojada, mientras Hugo y Lily la seguían.

-Vaya-dijo James estupefacto-Rosi tiene pulmones-Albus sonrió. James lo golpeó fuertemente en el hombro-cuéntame-

-No puedo contártelo aquí-susurró Albus-hay mucha gente y..-vislumbró un lacio y largo cabello rojizo-está mamá-James sonrió divertido.

-Bueno, vamos afuera-dijo risueño. Ambos chicos salieron de la tienda, siendo observados por varias miradas...sí, qué creían¿que los hijos de Harry Potter no iban a ser expectantemente observados?..sueñen. Así que ambos se quedaron de pie junto a la puerta de la tienda, en silencio.

James hizo una mueca.

-Así que estás de novio-lo dijo como si fuese una blasfemia-te has vuelto loco-sentenció, mirando a su hermano. Albus suspiró.

-Estoy enamorado-afirmó, cruzándose de brazos-no tiene nada de malo...-la expresión de James lo hizo callar.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?-preguntó James, rodeando los hombros de Albus con su brazo.

-Sí, a papá-

-¿Y él qué dijo?-Albus sonrió.

-Me felicitó..se puso muy feliz-James puso los ojos en blanco.

-Era obvio, papá es tan patético como tú-

-Oye-chilló Albus. James rió divertido.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-preguntó, señalando las Tres Escobas. Albus hizo una mueca.

-De acuerdo, vamos-juntos caminaron hacia el bar, esquivando a algunas brujas que se les habían cruzado en el camino. Entraron a Las Tres Escobas con cautela, intentando no hacer ni un ruido.

-¿Tú no deberías estar estudiando?-masculló James al ver a Rose sentada en una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta. Ella hizo una mueca.

-¿Tú no deberías estar trabajando?-James sonrió.

-Estamos a mano parece-respondió él, sentándose junto a ella, y mirando a Lily y a Hugo.

-Tú eres pequeña para tomar cerveza-terció James, señalando a Lily. Ella le hizo una seña grosera con el dedo mayor.

-Tú no eres tan grande-

-Soy más grande que tú-dijo James con terquedad, quitándole a Lily el vaso de cerveza.

-Oye, déjame en paz-

-James, déjala tranquila-susurró Albus-ya es mayor de edad-

-De acuerdo-dijo James, soltando al vaso que Lily tironeaba, lo que provocó que la cerveza se derramara sobre el torso de la pelirroja. Ella chilló enojada, y lanzó el vaso contra la cabeza de James.

-AUCH-bramó James-estúpida-

-Tú estúpido, mira lo que has hecho-chilló, señalándose.

-Bueeno-dijo James inocentemente-esto te sucedió por estar ebria-

-NO ESTOY EBRIA-gritó enojada-aaaaaaaaagggg...Rose, Hugo, nos vamos-se levantó de su asiento, mientras sus dos primos la seguían. Pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, interrumpió su caminata hacia la puerta.

-Me parece que aquí no hay que gritar-esa voz arrastrada y baja la puso los pelos de punta a Rose, que cerró los puños. Volteó.

-Malfoy-masculló, apretando los dientes. Él le sonrió con arrogancia.

-Me lo tendría que haber imaginado...Weasley-Rose tuvo que ser atajada por Hugo para no lanzársele encima a Scorpius. Ya vería ese lo que una Weasley podía hacer. Le dejaría la cara llena de dedos.

-Yo...yo...-

-No tienes que darle explicaciones de nada Rosi-dijo Hugo-tranquilízate-Rose miró a Scorpius con odio, y le hizo un corte de mangas (N/A: espero que entiendan eso). Él levantó sus rubias cejas en un gesto ególatra.

-Más respeto con el nuevo dueño de este bar-dijo él con una sonrisa. Los cinco abrieron las bocas.

-¿Qué?-masculló Hugo indignado-Merlín, no pienso volver a pisar este lugar-

-Mejor para mi si así lo haces Weasley-dijo Scorpius. Se acomodó su cernida túnica negra, y miró detenidamente a James. El joven Potter frunció el ceño. Los ojos grises de Scorpius le resultaron muy familiares.

-¿Te gusto Potter?-masculló Scorpius. James sonrió de soslayo.

-¿Sabes que sí?-dijo burlón, y Scorpius hizo una mueca hastiada.

-Me voy-

-Hazlo-terció James, cruzándose de brazos.

-Nos volveremos a ver-

-Para nuestra desgracia Malfoy-susurró Albus. Scorpius lo fulminó con su mirada. Caminó en varias zancadas a la puerta, y salió luego de dar un portazo.

-Idiota-susurró Rose. Su cara se puso roja-quiero golpear a alguien-Hugo y Lily se alejaron un par de centímetros de ella.

-Mejor salgamos-dijo Hugo, tomando a su hermana de los hombros-en cualquier momento va a matar a alguien y no quiero ser testigo...aunque tampoco quiero ser yo-los tres salieron del bar, mientras Albus y James se disponían a pagar lo que habían consumido.

-Bien...vayámo...-James se quedó callado de golpe. Había visto a alguien conocido unos metros a la izquierda. Oyó una risa. Merlín, era ella. –Merlín-

-¿Qué ocurre James?-preguntó Albus, dispuesto a irse.

-Es ella-dijo James. Albus levantó las cejas al oír que la voz de su hermano había sonado desmayada.

-¿Ella?-James señaló a una muchacha de cabello negro largo que los observaba. Albus levantó las cejas.

-Es hermosa-

-Sí, y es mía-dijo James. Albus frunció el ceño.

-Yo estoy de novio James-terció-además...no es mi tipo-ella había sonreído al reconocerlos. –Me parece que tu chica quiere que vayas con ella-dijo Albus divertido, cuando la joven morena había hecho señas. James frunció el entrecejo.

-No, mejor vayámonos-

-¿Qué?-chilló Albus-pero...pero...-James lo tomó de la muñeca y lo zarandeó.

-Tú no entiendes Al...a veces hay que hacerse desear un poco...y yo soy muy deseable-

-Tú eres un idiota-masculló Albus mientras era arrastrado por James hacia la puerta. Salieron a la calle.-No te entiendo-

-Ya lo entenderás...ella no es una mujer común-caminaron hacia la tienda del tío George, que quedaba en frente. Entraron al lugar, cerciorándose de que aún quedaban muchas personas dentro.

-Vaya, parece que nos está yendo bien-dijo James asombrado cuando un grupo de adultos pasó a su lado con los brazos repletos de artefactos de bromas.

-Yo creo que esos están robando-dijo Albus.

-No, tranquilo, ya pagaron-dijo Ron cuando ambos se quedaron de pie junto a la caja.

-QUITEN SUS MANOS DE SOBRE MI MARIDO-los dos jóvenes Potter se miraron y luego observaron la expresión furiosa de Ginny. ¿La vena le estallaría?-ÉL NO ESTÁ A LA VENTA-

-Mamá está estresada-dijo James divertido.

-Parece que sí-James rió al ver que su madre golpeaba a una mujer con su bolso. Merlín, esa mujer era de armas tomar.

-Ginny, aquí la violencia no-la voz de George llegó hasta ellos-o tendré que sacarte afu...-

-A MI NADIE VA A SACARME AFUERA-bramó Ginny-estas zorras toquetean a MI marido-

-Ya basta Gin-fue Harry el que habló-cielo, vamos a casa-la tomó de los hombros. Ginny tomó aire varias veces.

-De acuerdo, vamos-James rió, observando el trayecto de sus padres hacia la puerta. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al observar a la chica que lo miraba desde el otro lado de la vidriera. Ella lo miró con arrogancia, y caminó alejándose de la tienda. Él siguió todo el recorrido que ella hacía hasta que la vio desaparecer. Se mordió el labio. Dio un paso, pero alguien lo tomó de la mano.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Albus cuando él se dio la vuelta para desmayar de un golpe a quien se atrevía a detenerlo.

-A perseguirla-

-¿No era que debías hacerte desear?-James sonrió.

-Ya lo hice-dijo-me siguió hasta la tienda..¿no te parece suficiente?-Albus suspiró cansinamente.

-Voy contigo-dijo cuando James caminó hacia la puerta.

-De acuerdo-ambos salieron de la tienda. Ya en la calle, James miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar a su bella Venus de cabello negro. Y allí la vio, de pie con un largo y cernido vestido gris, mirándolo y riéndose de su expresión. Él sonrió, y se acercó a ella.

-Así que haciéndote el difícil Potter-dijo la chica cuando él llegó junto a ella. James sonrió mientras la observaba.

-Hay mujeres que son así-dijo con sensualidad-les gustan los retos-ella lo tomó de las solapas de la túnica, y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Las manos masculinas terminaron en la cintura de la chica.

-Tú no eres un reto para mí-susurró ella, rozando sus labios con los de él.-Yo te voy a tener entre mis brazos cuando yo quiera...-

-¿Y cuándo será eso?-preguntó James, mientras ella lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hacia el campo más allá del pueblo.

-Dile a tu hermano que no nos siga-ordenó la joven-no quiero que vea cosas que no debe ver-James se detuvo de golpe, y la acercó a él tironeando del brazo femenino.

-Nada va a ocurrir...no hasta que sepa tu nombre-ella levantó las cejas.

-¿Necesitas saber mi nombre para..?-James puso su dedo sobre los carnosos labios femeninos, pintados con un intenso rouge rojo. Merlín, se veían tan apetecibles, como una madura manzana colgando de un árbol.

-Necesito saber el nombre de la chica a la que le haga el amor-ella abrió los ojos estupefacta, y James se regocijó sobremanera cuando las mejillas pálidas de la joven se tornaron carmesí. Era hermosa.

-Eres un idiota Potter-masculló ella enojada. –Tú y yo no...-

-Eso está por verse-dijo él desafiante-ya lo verás...serás mía y suspirarás mi nombre entre unas cálidas sábanas...-

-CÁLLATE-bramó ella. Lo amenazó con el puño-no dudaré en golpearte Potter..no te pases de la raya-

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-Albus llegó hasta ellos, cruzando la hierba. James sonrió mientras lo miraba.

-No hermano, nada-respondió él, mientras la chica morena intentaba golpearlo. James la tomó de las muñecas y la acorraló, apretándola contra él. –Eres hermosa-ella sopló uno de los cabellos que caían sobre su frente. Lo empujó con fuerza.

-Opino lo mismo-James la miró dubitativo.

-¿Que soy hermoso?-ella sonrió maléfica.

-Que soy hermosa-dijo, acariciando un largo mechón de cabello lacio y oscuro. Rió cuando James hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Albus suspiró. Merlín, esos dos estaban locos. Recordó a Gwen y sonrió embobado, mientras James y la chica hablaban, separados por apenas centímetros. Él sabía que su hermano James era impetuoso, impulsivo y cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, nadie se lo quitaba..pero esto era distinto. Nunca había visto a su hermano así, tan enloquecido por una chica...y una chica que lo trataba mal. Hizo una mueca. James era algo masoquista. Dio un respingo cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Volteó rápidamente, desenvainando la varita. Se encontró con una clara mirada verde que lo observaba como si él fuese un pedazo de chocolate. Tenía un cabello largo negro y enrulado, y unos rasgos finos y marcados. Ella sonreía mientras él la miraba.

-No es necesario que me apuntes con...esa varita Potter-dijo la joven que lo miraba-sería genial que me apuntaras con _la otra_-Albus frunció el ceño al entender la indirecta. Sonrió con falsedad. La joven también sonrió, pero de forma malévola-así que tú eres Severus Potter-

-_Albus _Severus Potter...y si no te molesta, dime Albus-ella se mordió el labio.

-Como tú digas..._Severus_-dijo ella, mientras se alejaba de él y caminaba hacia la pareja. Albus gruñó. Odiaba que lo llamaran Severus. Sabía la historia de aquel hombre, y a pesar de que Harry siempre le había dicho que al final había sido un hombre bueno, no aceptaba que lo llamaran así.

-Hola chicos-dijo ella acercándose a James y la otra joven. James la miró frunciendo el ceño, pero la morena le sonrió.

-Se las presento..ella es mi prima...-se miraron-Bellatrix es su nombre-James y Albus se miraron frunciendo los ceños.

-Claro _Druella_..Bellatrix es mi nombre-la morena miró a su prima con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Druella es tu nombre?-masculló James asombrado. Si esa era la forma en que debería llamarla, lo haría con gusto. Tener esa incertidumbre sobre quién era ella lo tenía loco y ansioso. Quería saber cómo llamarla.

Albus frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba a las dos chicas. Tenían algunos rasgos parecidos, como la nariz y la redondez del mentón...pero...algo le decía que esos nombres eran falsos.

-No te creo-dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-tu nombre no puede ser Druella...tu rostro me resulta familiar-la joven de ojos grises lo fulminó con la mirada, y Bellatrix lo miró con ansias.

-Pues..digamos que esos son nuestros apodos-dijo ella sonriente. Tenía unos muy bonitos dientes-¿tú no tienes apodo Severus?-Albus apretó los dientes, y James rió por lo bajo.

-Sí tengo...pero no te lo diré-pensó en sapo chueco, el apodo que le había dado Ted como nombre en clave..o en Al, el diminutivo de su nombre. Pero era mejor no decirlo.

-Tal vez tu apodo sea: hermoso gryffindor de ojos verdes-dijo Bellatrix, mientras la otra morena sonreía.

-No-dijo Albus con furia-ese no es mi apodo-

-¿Puedo decirte Sev?-

-No-

-Pues entonces te diré Sev-dijo ella sonriendo. Albus suspiró con cansancio. La joven se mordió el labio, y Albus enarcó una ceja. Merlín, ni que él fuera...comida para que lo mirase así.-Bien Druella...creo que tenemos que irnos-la morena miró a James.

-Nos volveremos a ver esclavo-dijo ella mientras la acariciaba el lóbulo de la oreja-te lo prometo-él sonrió encantado.

-Dame un beso de despedida...no sé cuándo volveré a verte-ella sonrió sensualmente.

-¿Un beso?-preguntó maliciosamente. Lo miró, tomándolo del cuello de la toga, y se puso en puntas de pie, dispuesta a besarlo. Pero en el instante en que los labios de ambos estaban a punto de encontrarse, ella corrió el rostro hacia un costado, y James terminó besándole la mejilla.

-Tendrás que esperar para que te dé un beso Potter-dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

-¿No quieres que yo te dé un beso Sev?-Albus miró con rapidez a la joven que le sonreía.

-No gracias-

-Al tiene novia-dijo James. Bellatrix levantó las cejas y miró a Albus indignada.

-No puede ser...¿y quién es la zorra?-Albus frunció el ceño.

-Una chica muggle que vive cerca de nuestra casa-Albus fulminó a James con la mirada. No era necesario darle tanta información a esas dos desconocidas.

-Una...¿una sangre sucia?-chilló Bellatrix furiosa-aaaag, qué horror...-

-No te atrevas a llamar a mi novia sangre sucia-bramó Albus-no te doy el derecho y no te lo daré-

-Ya tranquilo Al-dijo James-no te sulfures-

-Bien..nosotras nos vamos-dijo la morena de ojos grises. Le estampó un beso a James en la mejilla, dejándole la marca del rouge sobre la piel. James sonrió embobado. –Adiós...esclavo mío-ambas chicas desaparecieron cruzando hacia el pueblo.

-No me lavaré la cara nunca más-susurró James, tocándose la mejilla.

-¿Esclavo?-preguntó Albus cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia la tienda del tío George.

-Sí...ella me dice así-

-Es horrible que te diga así-dijo con indignación-no...¿no tienes orgullo?-

-El orgullo me lo meto _ya sabes dónde_ con una mujer así-dijo James con vehemencia.

Albus suspiró. James no tenía remedio. Y era terco como él solo.

-Bien..quiero ir a casa...¿vamos?-James asintió con la cabeza. Segundos después, ambos se encontraban caminando por Grimmauld Place. Entraron a la casa, lanzándose sobre el sofá de la sala de estar.

-¿Cómo la pasaron?-la voz de Harry los hizo mirar hacia la cocina.

-Bien-dijo Albus-James la pasó mejor que yo-Harry frunció el entrecejo, mientras James le propinaba un fuerte codazo en las costillas a su hermano.

-¿Por..por qué?-

-Porque..porque trabajó..dos segundos..pero trabajó-dijo Albus rápidamente. Harry sonrió y se sentó frente a ellos.

-¿Cómo está mamá?-preguntó James.

-Más tranquila..está durmiendo-respondió Harry, apoyando sobre la mesita de cristal una bandeja con una tetera y tres tazas-¿quieren?-

-Por favor-dijo James.

-¿Al?-él negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero biscochos-dijo Albus. Se quedaron en silencio mientras James y Harry tomaban té, y Albus devoraba los biscochos.

-Por cierto pá...hay algo..hay algo que quiero preguntarte-Harry miró a James con atención.-Es...es sobre una persona-James tomó aire-¿tú...tú conoces a alguien llamada Bellatrix?-Harry escupió el té que estaba bebiendo, y miró a James como si él hubiese blasfemado a los gritos.

-Nunca digas ese nombre aquí-Albus y James miraron hacia al penumbra del vestíbulo, y vislumbraron la silueta de Ted cuado él se dejó iluminar por la luz de la sala de estar.

-¿Qué...qué dije?-preguntó James, mientras Harry se limpiaba el té derramado con lentitud.

-Bellatrix Lestrange asesinó a Nymphadora Tonks en la batalla de Hogwarts-respondió con voz de ultratumba-nadie más se ha llamado así-

-Entonces yo tenía razón..esos nombres eran falsos-dijo Albus. Pero James no escuchaba, sino que miraba a Ted.

-Yo no sabía Ted-

-Descuida-respondió el joven Lupin.

-Pero...si nadie más se ha llamado así...-conjeturó Albus-¿cómo puede ser?-Harry se levantó de golpe del sofá.

-Síganme-ordenó, y tanto James como Albus se levantaron bruscamente. Ambos siguieron a Harry hacia el tercer piso de la casa. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta desvencijada y sucia.

-Esta puerta siempre ha estado cerrada-dijo James-no vendrás a abrirla ahora-Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo y la introdujo dentro de la cerradura. Abrió la puerta, mientras ésta hacía un gran rechinido. Miró a sus hijos sonriendo satisfecho.

-Entren-dijo-tú también Ted-Ted suspiró enojado.

-Esto es...-comenzó Albus.

-Un árbol genealógico-terminó Harry, mientras sus dos hijos miraban el cuarto.

-¿Un cuarto con..un árbol genealógico?-James miró hacia el comienzo del tapiz.

-¿Toujor Pours?-

-Siempre puros...es el árbol genealógico de la familia Black-dijo Harry. Caminó dentro del cuarto-quiero que vean esto-señaló la foto de una mujer.

-Bellatrix Black-leyeron Albus y James.

-Se casó con Rodolphus Lestrange..era mortífaga-dijo Harry, mientras observaba de vez en cuando a Ted, que miraba el suelo mientras él hablaba.

-¿Ahí se encontraba Sirius pá?-preguntó Albus, señalando un agujero en el tapiz.

-Sí-respondió Harry con voz entrecortada. Albus miró detenidamente la pared.

-¿No has intentado sacarlo?-

-Sí..pero no lo logramos...así que decidimos cerrar este cuarto y no usarlo jamás-dijo Harry, observando a su alrededor.

-James..mira esto-dijo Albus, señalando un nombre sobre el de Bellatrix.

-Druella Rosier-leyó James. Miró a su hermano con la boca abierta-¿Druella?-

-Y mira esto-dijo Albus, señalando la línea de los últimos descendientes de Druella. _Draco Malfoy_.

-Es una maldita Malfoy-susurró James-es una Malfoy-el pecho se le llenó de gozo..pero al mismo tiempo de algo frío y pesado.

-Druella Rosier era mi bisabuela-dijo Ted-¿qué ocurrió con ella?-James negó con la cabeza, mientras su cerebro procesaba la información con velocidad. Los ojos grises de la chica le eran familiares...la vio en el funeral de Andrómeda, junto a Draco Malfoy, Scorpius y Narcisa...se ponía de nombre clave Druella...Merlín..

-Tú deberías estar es este tapiz..¿verdad Ted?-

-Es mejor así-

-Oye..mira, hay un Potter-dijo Albus, intentando que James quitara esa expresión.

-Sí...nosotros somos parientes de los Black..mi abuela-Harry señaló el nombre Dorea.

-Vaya-dijo James. Suspiró. Era una Malfoy, ya todo le cuadraba. Y le habia mentido al decirle el nombre. Frunció el ceño.

-Al...¿tú recuerdas el nombre de la hija de Malfoy?-preguntó, apoyándose contra la pared. Harry y Ted habían salido del cuarto, y por fin él había podido hablar a solas con su hermano.

-Pues no...nunca le presté demasiado atención-respondió Albus-¿realmente crees que ella sea una Malfoy?-

-Sí-dijo James-ya todo me cuadra-su cerebro hizo un clic-además..Scorpius estaba en Hogsmeade..-recordó algo-cuando la conocí, ella habia ido a Las Tres Escobas a hablar con Rosmerta...y hoy Scorpius dijo que él era el nuevo dueño del bar...-Albus hizo una mueca.

-¿Entonces tu chica es una Malfoy?-preguntó asombrado-Merlín, no tienes idea en lo que te estás metiendo-James sonrió mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-Me gustan los retos-Albus suspiró cansinamente-y me gusta ella-se mordió el labio-y le juré que sería mía-sonrió-y lo será...no por nada soy James Sirius Potter-rió al ver la expresión de su hermano. Y juntos salieron del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con lentitud.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

_**Nota de Autora:**_

He volvido xD..na mentira..he vuelto. Que se creen? Que soy tan bruta?..pues no.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Sí..la chica de James es una Malfoy, no creo que deba decir más…aunque todavía no saben el nombre xD…muahhahahahha..ya lo sabrán…

Tal vez quieran saber qué esconde Ted..ya sabrán también, todo a su debido momento…

Y sí, apareció Scorpius xD…pues a él le tengo preparado algo también…

Sé que les habrá gustado lo ocurrido entre Albus y Gwen, no saben lo que me encantó escribir esa escena, y eso que yo pensaba hacerlos sufrir un poco más xD…sí, soy mala..y los que leyeron mis fics anteriores lo saben!!!…jajajajajaja…

Bien, ya saben: **REVIEWS**!!!!…

Nos vemos! 


	9. Una fiesta memorable

HE VUELTOOOOOOOOOOOO...tardé, si, es que estuve enajenada. Pero al fin pude terminar este capítulo.

Bien, les agradezco los reviews a: **kamy-evans18**, **nallemit**, **Maggie Granger Weasley**, **grinteliloca**, **sanny-potter**, **ARYAM**, **Náyades**, **LadyLu-Malfoy**, **Bar-Ely**, **NenaOrion**, **Luna WP**, **Sowelu** y **monse evans**.

Vean a este cap como un regalo de Navidad. De acuerdo?, y espero que les guste. Pasan tantas cosas en él xD. Disfrútenlo muchísimo!!!!...

Por cierto, Ted quedó en Gryffindor. Lo siento para aquellos que querían que fuese de Huff. Igualmente, el chico tendrá cualidades huffy, no se preocupen.

**NO LEAS ESTE FIC SI NO LEISTE HP 7. PELIGRO DE SPOILERS!!!..**

**Capítulo 9: Una fiesta memorable.**

James estaba confuso. Sentado a la mesa de la cocina, oyendo la conversación entre sus padres, o más bien, escuchando el murmullo de sus voces, pero la conversación no la comprendía. No podía dejar de pensar en su bella muchacha de cabellos del color del ébano y ojos tan fríos como el hielo. Ella le resultaba tan hermosa e interesante. Era como un ángel, con su piel tersa y nívea, brillante a la luz del sol. Y sus ojos. Suspiró. Sus encantadores y penetrantes ojos grises. Era un ángel...un ángel caído. Malvada, maléfica, perversa, fría. Y la adoraba. Frunció el entrecejo, pensativo. Pensar en ella lo ponía tenso, alterado. Que ella fuese una Malfoy lo desquiciaba, pero a la vez le hacía sentir terriblemente encantado. Merlín, una Malfoy. Ya con solo pensarlo se le nublaba el pensamiento. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?. Suspiró, y enterró la cabeza entre los brazos.

-¿Algún problema James?-la voz de Harry lo hizo levantar la mirada.

-Pues...creo que no-susurró él, despeinándose el cabello en un gesto desesperado. En su cabeza, una voz repetía: _Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy_. –Mierda-masculló por lo bajo, mientras Harry lo observaba frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Realmente no te ocurre nada?-preguntó, observando en la expresión de su hijo un indicio de confusión.

-No papá-dijo James-todo está bien-tragó saliva, aún pensando en su muchacha. Sí, él ya la había tildado de suya. Ella le pertenecía. O le pertenecería tarde o temprano. Él siempre lograba lo que se proponía. La entrada de Albus a la cocina provocó que saliera de sus cavilaciones, y miró al muchacho de ojos verdes con ojos idos. Lo observó detenidamente. Albus se notaba tan feliz. Risueño. No lo envidiaba, antes de ponerse de novio prefería cortarse un testículo...pero le habría encantado estar de aquella forma. Sabiendo que era amado.

-¿Problemas hermano?-James miró a Albus con fastidio.

-No-

-No parece-dijo Albus con precaución. Se acercó a James, moviendo la silla en la que se había sentado-¿pensando en...?-la mirada avellana de James lo hizo hacer silencio.

-Sí-

-¿Quieres hablar a solas?-preguntó Albus-tal vez te haga bien-James suspiró fastidiado.

-De acuerdo, vamos-dijo, levantándose de la silla. Ambos salieron de la cocina, dejando atrás a Harry y a Ginny. Subieron con rapidez las escaleras, y se dirigieron al último cuarto del pasillo, es decir, el cuarto de James. Entraron con sigilo, procurando no llamar la atención de los tres chicos en el cuarto contiguo. James suspiró y se lanzó sobre su cama, mientras Albus se apoyaba contra la pared y lo observaba fijamente.

-¿No puedes quitártela de la cabeza?-James mordió su almohada al oír la pregunta.

-Pues no-respondió-no quiero quitármela de la cabeza..pero no puedo evitar pensar en que ella es...-

-Una Malfoy-terminó Albus, sentándose junto a James en la cama. -¿Te preocupa?-el joven de gafas comenzó a juguetear con los hilos que salían del edredón azul.

-Un poco-susurró James-¿qué ocurriría si papá se entera?-Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

-James, es tu vida..no la de ellos-James sonrió.

-Bueno, sí, tienes razón...-masculló-pero...sigue preocupándome...¿qué tal si ella está jugando conmigo?-Albus enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y qué te importa?-masculló él consternado-¿acaso alguna vez te ha importado eso?-James suspiró. Honestamente, no quería que volviesen a jugar con él. Era real que él había jugado con las chicas...pero no le gustaban que le hiciesen lo mismo. Menos si estaba comprometiéndose de alguna manera con aquella mujer hermosa. Suspiró. Albus sonrió al verlo así, tan compungido.

-Ya James-dijo, palmeándole el hombro a su hermano-no te preocupes, lo que lo demás digan tiene que importarte un cuerno...los Potter no nos rendimos tan fácilmente, y tú eres un vivo ejemplo de ello-James sonrió muy a su pesar.

-Realmente no me importa lo que los demás opinen.._un poco_...-Albus sonrió divertido-me..importa lo que puedan llegar a decir mamá y papá..ya sabes, Malfoy y ellos nunca tuvieron una buena relación...sólo eso-

-Pero...¿tú piensas tener algo serio con aquella chica?-James se atragantó con su saliva. Pues...creía que no. No por ese entonces. Frunció el ceño. Esperaba que no.

Alguien tocó a la puerta en ese instante, haciendo sobresaltar a los dos jóvenes. Tanto Albus como James se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que aquel que hubiese tocado a la puerta se dignara a entrar o a hablar.

-¿Quién...?-

-Soy yo James-la aterciopelada voz de Lily llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Te olvidas de decir que también estamos nosotros-la encantadora voz de Rose sonó como un bocinazo. James suspiró con cansinamiento, mientras Albus se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta. La abrió con lentitud, y Lily, Rose y Hugo entraron estrepitosamente, cayendo al suelo con fuerza, en clara muestra de que se habían apoyado contra la puerta para oír aquello que estaban conversando.

-Ejem-dijo James ofendido, mientras Hugo ayudaba a Lily y a Rose a ponerse en pie-¿intentando oír la conversación?-masculló enojado. Los tres chicos sonrieron inocentemente.

-Pues no-dijo Lily, acomodándose el largo cabello rojo-ni que tu vida fuese tan interesante-la mirada que le lanzó James la hizo sonreír.

-¿De qué hablaban?-Albus y James cruzaron miradas.

-Ajá...-dijo Hugo-hablaban de algo interesante y comprometedor-James suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-No creo que les interese...-

-Oh, claro que nos interesa-dijo Rose-soy muy cotilla-James hizo una mueca. Estaba claro que no iba a poder mantener en secreto aquello que tanto le carcomía por dentro. Carraspeó con incomodidad al notar todas las miradas puestas en él.

-Es...sobre la chica...-comenzó, y la mirada de Lily se iluminó. James suspiró al ver la expresión de su hermana menor.

-Ooooooh..._esa _chica-dijo la joven con sonrisa burlona. Se sentó sobre el puf contra la pared-¿qué ocurrió con ella?-

-Parece que es una Malfoy-dijo James de sopetón. Lily cayó al suelo con fuerza, mientras que Hugo se atragantaba con su saliva, y Rose abría la boca estupefacta.

-¿Qué?-mascullaron a coro. James se sintió realizado muy en su interior. Era divertido hacer reaccionar de esa forma a las personas.

-No puede...no puede gustarte _la nena Malfoy_-masculló Lily furiosa-es...inconcebible-James levantó las cejas, mientras que Albus contenía la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no?-chilló James, cruzándose de brazos-es...una bella muchacha-

-¿Esa es la chica que te maltrataba y que te gustaba porque..no gustaba de ti?-Albus sonrió burlón cuando el joven de gafas lo observó estupefacto, para luego girar su mirada nuevamente hacia Lily.

-Pues sí, era esa-respondió él.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una Malfoy?-preguntó Hugo, sacando a los otros cuatro chicos de sus cavilaciones.

-Pues es obvio-dijo Albus-todos los indicios llevan a concluir eso-las muecas fastidiadas de los cuatro adolescentes lo hicieron sonreír-fíjense: tiene ojos grises...-

-Hermosos ojos grises-susurró James. Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hermosos ojos grises-repitió burlón, mientras James le mostraba la lengua infantilmente-actitudes de realeza, tiene porte y elegancia...y...además...nos hizo creer que su nombre era Druella Rosier-

-Pues su nombre no es ese-dijo Rose concentrada. James salió de su trance de sopetón. Parpadeó varias veces rápidamente, y miró a su prima con admiración.

-¿Acaso sabes su nombre?-preguntó, sintiendo la palpitación más grande y poderosa que alguna vez había sentido. Era como si su corazón tuviese una batería, y la estuviese tocando con sumas ganas.

Rose frunció el entrecejo, pensativa. El nombre de la chica Malfoy...

-No, no lo recuerdo-susurró. James suspiró con decepción. (N/A: muhahahahaha).

-No la conocíamos por el nombre-dijo Lily-ella era la hija de Draco Malfoy, sangre pura y con dinero...-

-Arrogante, zorra y demasiado inteligente-concluyó Hugo. James sintió que esas palabras cuadraban perfectamente con su hermosa muchacha de ojos grises.

-Creía que nadie era demasiado bueno como para estar con ella-dijo Rose, de pronto recordando algo-no salía con muchos chicos..y si lo hacía, al día siguiente los pobres estaban lloriqueando por los rincones-Albus y James cruzaron miradas.

-Sí-dijo Lily sonriendo-eso es lo único que le admiro a esa zorra-sonrió más abiertamente cuando James la miró suspicaz-el lograr reducir a los hombres al llanto-

-Maravilloso-dijo Rose, concordando con su prima. Ambas sonrieron con malicia.

-Cínicas-masculló Albus-pobres de los hombres que salgan con ustedes-Lily se mordió el labio al oír aquello. Lo que daría por estar con Ted. Jamás lo lastimaría, le daría todo, y sería su compañera para toda la vida.

-Eu Lil-dijo Hugo, chasqueando los dedos frente al pecoso rostro de la pelirroja. Ella parpadeó confusa-despierta mujer-Hugo la tomó de los hombros, y ella se sintió muy vulnerable, insignificante y frágil ante el armario que era su primo. Era enorme de tamaño...a su lado, claro está.-Deja de pensar en él-el susurro que salió de la boca de Hugo provocó un potente sonrojo en las mejillas de Lily-o disimula-lo dijo de forma burlona, sonriendo divertido. Ella asintió con la cabeza, ligeramente perpleja.

-¿Ocurre algo Lil?-Albus la miró fijamente, y ella se encogió, mientras Hugo aún la tomaba de los hombros. La mirada verdosa y sumamente penetrante de su hermano la hizo estremecer. Lo notó en esos ojos: él algo intuía, o sospechaba. Tragó saliva con dificultad, y rehuyó la mirada de Albus.

-No Al..no ocurre nada-susurró ella, notando que Hugo enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Sospecha algo?-preguntó él en murmullos, y los ojos de Lily le dieron a entender que sí. –Válgame-

-Bien, nosotros nos vamos-dijo Rose con apremio, notando el cruce de miradas entre su hermano y Lily. "_Soldado cobarde sirve para otra guerra_".

-Mejor-dijo James-ya deseaba estar a solas y tranquilo-

-Ese es un comentario de mala persona-masculló Rose, abriendo la puerta para luego salir al pasillo, seguida por Lily y Hugo.

Albus observó con expresión concentrada a los tres jóvenes que salían del cuarto, y, luego de suspirar, dio varias zancadas hacia ellos.

-Lily..-la llamó al salir al corredor. Ella volteó, con todo el menudo cuerpo temblando-¿podemos...?-se quedó en silencio al ver al hombre de pie junto a la puerta unos metros mas allá.

Los otros tres miraron hacia donde él observaba.

-Ted-dijo Hugo, y Lily dio un respingo tan brusco que tranquilamente podría haber acabado colgada de la lámpara del techo. El hombre de ojos dorados sonrió.

-¿Cuchicheando?-preguntó con una sonrisa. Lily se mordió el labio fuertemente, mientras Albus, de pie tras ella, la miraba atentamente.

-Algo así Ted-respondió Albus. Sonrió-Lily..¿podemos hablar?-

-Sí...sí claro-susurró Lily con nerviosismo, mientras rehuía de la hermosa mirada de Ted-vengan..-caminó hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

-A solas, Lily-dijo Albus con firmeza. La joven Potter tragó saliva al ver en Albus la misma mirada autoritaria y mordaz de su padre. Albus se parecía tanto a él.

-A...a solas-repitió ella, mirando a Hugo y a Rose. Ambos sonrieron con incomodidad.

Lily entró a su cuarto, y Albus la siguió. Cerró la puerta tras él, mirando detenidamente a los jóvenes Weasley.

Lily se sentó en su cama con sumo nerviosismo. La expresión de su hermano la ponía muy alterada. Sabía que Albus no era igual que James. Era comprensivo, abierto, liberal...James comparado con él era un hombre de las cavernas. Pero aún así..tenía miedo. Porque ya le habían gustado otros chicos antes...pero nunca un hombre, no uno de verdad. Y Ted era eso. Un hombre con todas las letras, con h mayúscula y luces intermitentes alrededor. Además...Ted era diez años mayor. Diez años más que él llevaba a cuestas con soltura y encanto. No parecía tener la edad de veintisiete años. Suspiró. Pensar en Ted la hacía sentir abrumada.

-Habla-dijo ella al abrir los ojos y ver que Albus estaba de pie contra la puerta. Suspiró.

-He visto como lo miras-esa afirmación fue como una patada en el trasero. Lily miró a su hermano con ojos húmedos. Debía lograr negar lo innegable, aunque era más que obvio que ella sentía cosas por Ted.

-Mirar a quién..-

-No te hagas la desentendida Lily-ella suspiró al oír su nombre. Albus nunca la llamaba Lily, solo cuando...volvió a suspirar.

-No te enfades-dijo con desesperación. Albus suspiró y se acercó a ella, lo que provocó que la pelirroja retrocediera en la cama hasta quedar pegada contra la pared. Él estiró la mano y acarició la de ella con cariño.

-He notado que te sonrojas cuando lo nombran...he visto la forma en que lo miras..y cómo te estremeces al tenerlo cerca-Lily se mordió el labio-¿él te gusta?-aquella pregunta era...tan absurda. Suspiró.

-Sí-miró fijamente el edredón, escondiendo su mirada de los ojos de Albus. Él la tomó del mentón y la obligó a levantar el rostro.

-Te apoyaré si eso quieres que haga-Lily no se esperaba aquello. Se esperaba un "_es demasiado grande para ti_", "_no te conviene, fíjate en otro_", "_hay tantos hombres en el mundo como para que te guste justo ese_". Pero nunca se había esperado eso. _Nunca nunca nunca_. Algo se rompió dentro de ella. Sollozó.

-Te quiero tanto hermano-susurró con voz crispada, y se lanzó sobre Albus, que la recibió con gusto. Él le acarició el cabello con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha la abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Él...él lo sabe?-preguntó Albus. Lily negó con la cabeza. Él le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares-no es necesario que llores-volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.-Debes decírselo-ella dio un respingo.

-No...¿has enloquecido?-masculló Lily-no puedo decírselo-

-¿Y te lo guardarás eternamente?-ella rehuyó de los ojos de Albus-Lily, sé valiente-

-No puedo decirle que me gusta...además..eso no es suficiente...-

-Lo amas-sentenció Albus. Ella se mordió el tembloroso labio-Merlín...te has enamorado-

-Creo que sí-susurró Lily a modo de respuesta.

-¿Crees..?-Albus hizo una mueca-con creer que estás enamorada no alcanza-lo dijo con vehemencia-tienes que sentirlo aquí-tocó el lado izquierdo de Lily-y en el estómago-

-Sí..las mariposas-susurró ella-pero más que mariposas son hipogrifos y colacuernos húngaros-Albus sonrió divertido.

-¿No puedes dejar de pensar en él?-Lily negó con la cabeza-¿lo único que quieres hacer es estar a su lado, besándolo y contándole nimiedades, porque su sola presencia ilumina tu vida?-

-Besándolo principalmente-dijo ella, y sonrió abiertamente. –Lo has explicado a la perfección Al-él sonrió.

-Te entiendo-dijo él-hoy me puse de novio-tal afirmación hizo atragantar a Lily.

-¿Que hiciste qué?-masculló. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver la expresión risueña de Albus-Al, ya era hora..felicitaciones-volvieron a abrazarse fraternalmente. Él tomó el rostro de ella con ambas manos.

-Ya sabes qué hacer...con decírselo no perderás nada-Lily suspiró.

-Veré...Hugo y Rose me dijeron lo mismo-susurró cabizbaja. Albus sonrió.

-Es lo que debes hacer...el que no arriesga no gana hermanita..y tú eres una mujercita muy valiente-ella sonrió de soslayo.

-Sí..eso creo-tocaron a la puerta, y ambos se sobresaltaron. La puerta se abrió, y vislumbraron el rostro de Ginny.

-Niños-ambos hicieron muecas al oír aquello. _Niños_..su madre no tenía remedio-Harry quiere hablar con ustedes-

-¿Ocurrió algo?-preguntó Albus con creciente nerviosismo. Tanto él como Lily salieron del cuarto, y bajaron las escaleras hacia la cocina, siguiendo a Ginny. Ya en la cocina, vislumbraron las presencias de Ted, James, Rose, Hugo..y un ceñudo Harry.

-¿Qué sucedió papá?-preguntó Albus, mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Harry tomó aire.

-Esta noche habrá una fiesta en honor a Kingsley..-

-El ministro-dijo Rose.

-Sí..el futuro no ministro-terminó Harry sonriendo-dice que la presencia es obligatoria-los tres chicos Potter fruncieron el ceño, y Ted enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y qué...?-

-Quiero saber si quieren ir...me importa un bledo si es obligatoria-dijo Harry con firmeza-nadie los obligará a asistir..-

-Pues no me parece mal ir a una fiesta-dijo Lily-no creo que sea..peligrosa...-la mirada de Harry la hizo retractarse.

-¿Crees que sea peligroso ir?-preguntó Albus. Harry se restregó el cabello.

-Tal vez..por eso quiero que, si todos asistimos, tengan en cuenta que habrán muchas personas allí..y no todas nos quieren..principalmente a mi-

-No te preocupes pá, sabemos cuidarnos-dijo James-además..un poco de acción no nos vendría mal-

-No seas idiota James-masculló Ted-eso no es acción, es peligro-

-El peligro es divertido-Harry tuvo que parpadear para saber que quien se encontraba sentado en la cabecera opuesta de la mesa no era su padrino Sirius, sino su primogénito. Aquel comentario caló muy hondo en él, y no pudo evitar recordar a Sirius con fervor.

-Papá...-la voz de Albus lo quitó de su cavilación-¿todo en orden?-

-Sí-dijo-solo que tu hermano me recordó a mi padrino-James miró a su padre sin entender.

-¿Te recordé a Sirius Black?-preguntó maravillado.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?-preguntó Ted divertido. James lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pues es genial-respondió-qué más quiero en esta vida que ser la reencarnación de Sirius Black..con mis propias virtudes claro...-sonrió con suficiencia. Ted suspiró hastiado, mientras que Lily y Albus reían por lo bajo. James era de lo peor.

-¿Cuándo es la fiesta?-preguntó Albus. Harry suspiró.

-Esta noche-respondió.

-¿QUÉ?-bramó Lily-¡¡¡no tengo ropa!!!-las miradas de los cuatro hombres en el cuarto la hicieron sonrojar de vergüenza.

-Claro que tienes-dijo Ginny.

-Sí Lil, vamos-dijo Rose-te ayudaré a elegir la ropa-ambas pelirrojas se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Por cierto Ted..-dijo Harry, y Lily se detuvo de golpe bajo el umbral de la puerta-te llegó esto desde Italia-le entregó un sobre. Los ojos de Ted se abrieron asombrados.

-Gracias tío-Lily observó detenidamente el sobre que su padre le entregaba a Ted, como si lograra traspasarlo con la mirada y leer lo que tenía escrito dentro.

-Vamos Lil-Rose tironeó de ella-ya no lo mires tanto-susurró, y Lily se sonrojó violentamente. Ambas salieron de la cocina, para ser seguidas por Hugo. Subieron hacia el segundo piso, dirigiéndose al cuarto de la joven Potter.

-Bien-dijo Rose al entrar a la habitación, mientras Hugo cerraba la puerta tras él. Se quedaron en silencio, observándose.

-Debes prepararte Lil-dijo Rose, provocando que la pelirroja parpadeara durante varios segundos, manteniéndose en silencio, y cabizbaja.

-LILY-ella dio un respingo al oír el grito de Hugo. Lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo-reacciona mujer-

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Rose. Lily se miró al espejo, y se vio pálida y triste. Se mordió el labio al encontrarse con los ojos de sus primos, observándola fijamente. Los castaños ojos de Rose se veían comprensivos, y los azules de Hugo, confusos.

-Ted tiene otra mujer-farfulló Lily. Miró a sus primos a través del reflejo. La boca ligeramente abierta de Rose y las cejas fruncidas de Hugo le hicieron saber que eso cayó como acidez en el estómago.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-masculló Rose con voz chillona-¿él te lo dijo?-Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Lo...lo presiento-

-Ah, entonces no des nada por sentado-dijo Hugo con sensatez-de veras Lily, no te hagas películas...-

-Pero...el otro día leí una carta que decía que él tenía cosas personales en Italia...¿qué otra cosa puede ser sino una mujer?-

-Lily..Ted y tú no tienen nada-dijo Hugo. Aquellas palabras dolieron. Fueron como miles de cuchilladas en el pecho de Lily.

-Sí-farfulló furiosa-no tenemos nada..pero...-suspiró-estoy enamorada de él y...si tiene otra...lo dejaré en paz-

-No has hecho nada como para _dejarlo en paz_-dijo Rose. Parecía que los Weasley estaban muy sensatos aquel día.

-Es cierto..prueba a ver qué ocurre-terció Hugo.

-¿Te refieres a...?-

-Sí.._decírselo_-la forma en que Hugo lo dijo fue como una bofetada para Lily-no pierdes nada-ella suspiró.

-Sí, Al me dijo lo mismo-si alguien preguntaba si se podía perpetrar un terremoto dentro de una habitación, Lily podría afirmar que sí. Los jóvenes Weasley la observaron como si ella lanzara fuego por la boca.

-MOMENTO-chilló Rose-¿has dicho Al?-Lily asintió con la cabeza, y las mandíbulas de los otros dos por poco llegaron al suelo.

-¿Al lo sabe?-Lily volvió a asentir con la cabeza.-¿Cómo?-

-Se dio cuenta solo-siseó-es..un maldito cínico..no puedo entender cómo logra darse cuenta de todo sin que nadie le diga nada-Rose y Hugo sonrieron.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-

-Pues..que le diga a Ted lo que siento..y que él me apoyará-

-Tu hermano es un amor-dijo Rose encantada-no por nada es mi primo favorito-Lily hizo una mueca burlona.

-Creí que era tu primo favorito por estar terriblemente dable-Rose levantó las cejas y rió.

-También-un suave golpeteo en la puerta los hizo callar.

-¿Sí?-dijo Lily.

-Cielo¿Hugo y Rose están contigo?-la voz dulce de Ginny llegó amortiguada desde el otro lado.

-Sí má-

-Hermione quiere que vayan...ellos también irán a la fiesta-Hugo hizo una mueca de disgusto, mientras que Rose sonrió. Ambos tenían distintas formas de ver a las fiestas. Hugo detestaba ponerse traje de gala y bailar, mientras que Rose adoraba cualquier excusa que la sacara de su casa y la hiciera salir de parranda.

-Bien hermanito, vamos-dijo Rose-tenemos que prepararnos-miró a Lily con una sonrisa-ponte el vestido rojo...vístete de rojo-Lily frunció el ceño-el rojo atrae a los hombres-Lily sonrió.

-Como digas prima-

-Aunque no creo que necesites vestirte de rojo para atraer a los hombres-dijo Hugo. Lily sonrió abiertamente.

-Gracias por el cumplido-

-Adiós Lil..nos vemos en la fiesta-Rose le guiñó el ojo. Los dos hermanos Weasley salieron del cuarto, dejando a Lily completamente sola. Se miró al espejo. Iba a necesitar mucho tiempo para ponerse bonita. Se veía fatal aquel día. Bien, manos a la obra.

Y así transcurrieron las horas, y ya era de noche cuando los Potter se reunieron en la sala de estar.

-Harry, te ves increíble-dijo Ginny, observando detenidamente la túnica verde oscura de su marido-combina con tus ojos-Harry sonrió, mientras James y Albus se miraban. –Ustedes también se ven maravillosos-Ginny se acercó a James-abróchate la camisa-ordenó, tomando los costados de la blanca camisa de su hijo. Él forcejeó, y Ginny terminó por soltarlo.

-No-

-¿Qué objeto tiene que te vean el torso?-James levantó el mentón con arrogancia.

-El objeto de que las chicas miren-Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Harry reía por lo bajo.

-¿Quién falta?-preguntó Albus, cruzándose de brazos. Se encontraba despatarrado sobre el sofá, completamente despeinado y con la ropa arrugada. Había intentado peinarse...en vano. Y su ropa estaba arrugada porque realmente no le interesaban sus fachas. Él tenía una hermosa novia a pocas cuadras de la casa...si las demás lo veían bochornoso y desarreglado, no le importaba.

-Falta Lily-respondió Harry, poniendo una cara que mostraba claramente que iban a tardar muchísimo en irse. –Ya sabes cómo son las mu...-la mirada que le lanzó su esposa lo hizo callar. Albus y James rieron. Voldemort no había podido con él...pero Ginny lograba hacerlo callar con una mirada.

-No te atrevas Potter-dijo Ginny, pellizcándole la mejilla-yo me arreglé en quince minutos-

-Oh..-dijo Harry. Sonrió, mientras un leve rubor llenaba sus pálidas mejillas. Ginny se mordió el labio encantada. Hermoso era poco para describir a Harry-tú eres la excepción a la regla cielito mío- (N/A: yo tambien mierda xD).

Ted suspiró mientras observaba la escena apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Se sentía exasperado. Él no era de esos hombres que se ofuscaban con las mujeres por tardar en arreglarse, pero se sentía como enjaulado en esa túnica blanca que hacía juego con el color dorado de sus ojos, el color pálido de su tez y el color castaño de su cabello.

-Ya estoy-la voz de Lily llegó desde el segundo piso, y Ted decidió acercarse al gentío, bah, gentío...y observar a la _princesita_. Suspiró fastidiado mientras oía los pasos de Lily bajar las escaleras.

-Oh Merlín-masculló Ginny. Ted miró a su tía sin comprender, y giró su mirada hacia las escaleras. Lo que vio lo hizo sentir terriblemente acalorado. La vio bajar lentamente las escaleras, aunque no sabía si era porque ella destilaba elegancia o porque los tacos no la dejaban caminar correctamente. Si, el _Oh Merlín_ de Ginny habia quedado perfecto con la visión de Lily con un cernido vestido rojo escotado y corto. Carraspeó, intentando cerrar la boca. Sabría que babearía si seguía con la boca tan abierta.

-¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó ella al llegar junto al grupo. Todos la miraron de arriba abajo.

-Preciosa-dijo Albus con orgullo.

-Bellísima-dijo Ginny con admiración-Harry, mira la niña tan bonita que hicimos-la expresión de Harry era ponzoñosa.

-¿A dónde piensas ir con eso?-masculló enojado, señalando el vestido rojo que Lily llevaba puesto. Ella suspiró.

-A una fiesta-chilló.

-Ni lo sueñes-masculló Harry con voz chirriante.

-Harry...-

-No deja nada a la imaginación-dijo James de sopetón.

Ted levantó las cejas al mirar a la jovencita. Nadie tenía tan buena imaginación como para fantasear e imaginar el cuerpo encantador y apetecible que se mostraba escondido tras aquel vestido rojo furioso. El rojo le sentaba genial, combinando con el color avellana de los ojos, el rojo fuego del cabello y las pecas. Además...marcaba todas las curvas. Se percató de algo terrible en ese momento: necesitaba una ducha fría.

-Es la idea-dijo Lily venenosa.

-LILY GINEVRA-bramó Harry. ¿La casa habia temblado? Tal vez.

-Harry, por favor-dijo Ginny cuando Harry se puso blanco como el papel.

-El vestido es corto, escotado y muy cernido-chilló él furioso-está desnuda con eso-Lily pataleó.

-El vestido de mamá es más corto, más cernido y más escotado-todos miraron a Ginny. Bueno, sí..en eso Lily tenía razón-¿por qué ella puede y yo no?-

-ELLA NO ES MI HIJA-masculló Harry a los gritos.

-Ya tranquilo Harry-dijo Ted..con la voz más rasposa que lo pudo haber salido. Carraspeó, intentando no recordar que casi no tenía sangre en el cerebro..sino en otra parte más abajo-tranquilo...tenemos nuestras varitas..-le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Harry pareció calmarse en ese instante.

-De acuerdo-dijo él. Miró a Ted-no te despegues de ella-Ted se mordió el labio casi imperceptiblemente. Si Harry supiera Legilimancia, sabría en ese instante que él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de despegarse de aquella bella muchacha. Es más...tenía ganas de...refregarla contra él. Parpadeó y movió la cabeza con frenesí. No. Debía quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Lily era una niñita. Suspiró. Se había dado cuenta de algo terrible aquel día: Lily le gustaba mucho. La veía sublimemente atractiva, y eso no podía permitírselo.

-Como tú digas y mandes Harry..vigilaré a tu hija-dijo él. Lily lo miró detenidamente. La perspectiva de tener a Ted tras ella toda una noche, más que disgustarle, le encantaba. Se mordió el labio con fuerza. –Por cierto..-ella miró al bello hombre que le hablaba. Ted la miró-te ves hermosa...y hermosa es poco-el sonrojo no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Lily.

-Gra..gracias Ted-masculló ella entrecortadamente. Él le sonrió.

-Eres hermosa, en realidad-le acarició la mejilla dulcemente, mientras le dejaba el paso para que saliera, ya que ellos dos eran los únicos que habían quedado dentro de la casa.

Lily se mordió el labio con fiereza al sentir la cálida mano de Ted acariciarle la piel. Si se moría en ese instante, moriría feliz. Quería lanzársele encima y...devorarlo. Y esas ansias se acrecentaron cuando se subieron al coche y ella quedó apretujada entre la puerta y él. Merlín, él olía tan dulce.

-¿Podremos llegar en auto?-preguntó Albus, logrando que Lily mirara hacia otro lado que no fuese a su derecha, en donde estaba Ted cruzado de brazos.

-Sí...es en el centro de Londres-explicó Harry, arrancando el motor-dejaremos el auto aparcado en alguna calle y caminaremos..no está tan lejos-miró por el espejo retrovisor-Lily, súbete al regazo de Ted-aquello sí que fue duro.

-¿Que haga _qué_?-masculló ella. Harry suspiró.

-Que te sientes sobre Ted hija-Lily miró al hombre sentado a su lado. Se había puesto blanco.

-Anda Lil-terció Harry-eres la que menos espacio ocupa, si te sientas sobre el regazo de Ted, esos tres armarios lograrán acomodarse mejor-

-¿A quién le dijiste armario?-masculló James. Notaron cómo los ojos verdes que veían en el espejo mostraban arrugas en ambos lados. Eso significaba que Harry estaba sonriendo.

Lily carraspeó incómoda mientras se removía para quedar sobre las rodillas de Ted.

-Tranquilo Teddy, pesa menos de cincuenta kilos..-dijo Ginny divertida. Ted miró sus rodillas con concentración, para luego observar cómo dos gráciles piernas blancas se acomodaban sobre él.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa-susurró, sintiendo nuevamente la imperiosa necesidad de darse un ducha de agua congelada. Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento, intentando no pensar, intentando creer que sobre él no había una hermosa muchachita pelirroja que llevaba puesto un vestido casi impúdico...e intentando lograr que su cerebro no comenzara a fantasear con las cosas que le haría a la niña de no haber estado Harry, Ginny, James y Albus.

-Ted..estás tenso-la voz de Albus lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Lo miró como si estuviese desconectado del mundo. ¿El maldito estaba sonriéndose?. Debía ser imaginación suya. Albus no podía estar regodeándose de su sufrimiento.

-¿Qué?-

-Relájate..Lily no pesa tanto-¿por qué nadie comprendía que a él le importaba un rábano si Lily pesara trescientos kilos o menos de cincuenta?. Suspiró, y percibió el temblor en el cuerpo menudo que estaba sobre él.

-Pe..perdona Lily..no quería suspirar sobre tu piel-oh sí, para empeorarla, el vestido tenía un escote bastante pronunciado en la parte de atrás. Se maravilló al ver que ella tenía pecas en los hombros y la espalda.

-Está bien Ted-dijo ella.

Ted intentó relajarse, y acomodó ambos brazos sobre la cintura de Lily. Eso solo empeoró la situación. Merlín, iban a terminar muy mal si seguían así. El bamboleo del coche sobre los adoquines del asfalto, más el cuerpo que tenía encima, no ayudaban a su autocontrol...

-Bien, ya llegamos-dijo la voz salvadora de Harry, luego de que transcurrieran los minutos más tortuosos para la vida de Ted.

-Ya era hora-bajaron del coche con rapidez. Lily saltó hacia la acera como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, y Ted volvió a suspirar al notar los blancos muslos de ella. Merlín, la abstinencia lo estaba matando. Bajó del coche azul con paso lento.

-Bien, síganme-dijo Harry- caminaremos entre los muggles..._disimulen_-fijó su mirada en James, y el joven se encogió de hombros.

-Deberíamos quitarnos las túnicas-susurró Ginny-ya llamamos bastante la atención sin ellas...-sonrió orgullos al mirar a sus hijos.

-Principalmente el idiota de Albus-masculló James-es demasiado bonito-

-Oye-chilló el aludido.

-No empiecen-masculló Harry por lo bajo-he dicho que se comporten-

-No, has dicho disimulen-terció James divertido. La expresión odiosa de su padre lo hizo callar de inmediato.

-Bien, vamos-ordenó Harry. Caminaron silenciosamente por las frías y solitarias calles. Eran las diez de la noche, por lo que el centro de Londres estaba casi desierto, a no ser por los restaurantes y algunas casas de comidas rápidas.

-¿Dónde es?-preguntó Albus, mientras Harry doblaba en una esquina, dirigiéndose hacia una desvencijada puerta al final del callejón en el que se había metido. Golpeó tres veces con los nudillos, y la puerta les dejó el paso.

-Vamos, entren-ordenó-las damas primero-dijo, dejándole el paso a Ginny y a Lily. Ambas sonrieron felices, mientras que James, Albus y Ted esperaban ansiosos. Caminaron unos largos minutos por un túnel oscuro y estrecho.

-Me estoy quedando sin aire-susurró Albus.

-Menos mal que no soy claustrofóbico-masculló James, siguiendo a la comitiva-porque estaría gritando de terror en este mismo instante-tuvieron que detenerse en ese mismo momento, ya que Harry había parado bruscamente. Un cuervo los observó atentamente desde una saliente de la pared de tierra del túnel.

-Los Potter-susurró Harry, observando al animal-y Ted Lupin-el ave de plumas negras los observó uno por uno, para luego parpadear y lanzar un graznido que les hizo poner los pelos de punta. Segundos después de esto, una puerta se abrió frente a ellos.

-Gracias-dijo Harry, saliendo de aquel lugar siguiendo a su esposa y a su hija. Se encontraron en un nuevo túnel, pero este era acogedor y magnífico. Al final de éste, un hombre de baja estatura los esperaba restregándose las manos. Vestía una túnica verde oscura, que, por lo que pudieron apreciar, era demasiado larga para él.

-Somos...-comenzó Harry. El hombre dio un respingo al verlo.

-Oh, sí sí...los Potter-dijo con voz chirriante y nerviosa-pasen por aquí por favor-

-Merlín, tantas puertas-masculló James al cruzar el umbral tras sus padres y su hermana. Se detuvo de golpe, chocando rudamente contra Lily-agg¿y ahora qué?-graznó.

-Tenemos que esperar a que nos anuncien-dijo Harry. James enarcó una ceja.

-¿Que nos anuncien qué?-preguntó sin comprender nada.

-A nosotros James..que nos anuncien a nosotros-dijo Ginny como si su hijo hubiese tenido una regresión a los tres años. Fue en ese instante en que sus nombres retumbaron por todo el lugar, y James se sintió como si acabara de despertar.

-Vamos James-dijo Albus.

-¿Que vayamos a dónde?-Ted lo tomó de la manga de la túnica y lo arrastró hacia unas enormes escaleras. Una gran cantidad de personas se encontraba en el enorme salón. Una magnífica araña iluminaba el lugar, así como también muchas velas flotando en el aire. Se sintió como en su primer día en Hogwarts. Bajaron las escaleras de mármol con lentitud...James fue prácticamente arrastrado por Ted hacia el salón principal. Al llegar al último escalón, algo lo dejó completamente ciego durante algunos segundos.

-Nada de fotografías-chilló Harry a un fotógrafo-mis hijos no tienen por qué soportar esto-miró detenidamente a Lily, que posaba ante las cámaras-LILY GINEVRA-

-Ya cielo, tranquilízate-dijo Ginny. Harry apretó los puños luego de que un flash le nublara la vista.

-Mierda-masculló-vámonos de aquí-se alejaron en grupo de los incordiosos fotógrafos, y suspiraron aliviados al ver a lo lejos las siluetas de Ron y Hermione.

-Merlín-masculló Harry al llegar a ellos. Ron y Hermione sonrieron divertidos-que..que latosos-

-Sí-dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos-la verdad que son insoportables-fulminó a un fotógrafo con la mirada en el mismo instante en que éste intentaba fotografiarlos a todos juntos. El pobre hombre huyó despavorido al ver la mirada asesina de Ron.-Así está mejor-

-Bien-suspiró James-¿qué hacemos?-miró a Albus y a Ted.

-No sé-dijo Albus.

-Yo tengo hambre-la voz de Hugo los hizo sobresaltar.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre-masculló Rose, llegando hasta ellos. Miró detenidamente a Lily-Merlín, te ves preciosa-Lily sonrió agradecida.

-No creo que sea para tanto-susurró cohibida.

-Oh claro que sí-esta vez fue Hugo el que habló-vaya que la naturaleza fue generosa contigo-Lily se sonrojó excesivamente cuando Ted la observó fijamente. Esos ojos dorados eran su perdición.

-Bueno..podemos ir a bailar-dijo Rose risueña-pasan muy buena música aquí-comenzó a bailar sola, mientras Hugo y Lily se miraban divertidos.

-O podemos ir a caminar al parque...-dijo Hugo.

-Sí, hagamos eso-masculló James-necesito aire...-

-Bien, entonces vamos-dijo Hugo. Necesitaron empujar a más de una persona para abrirse paso, para asi llegar a unas enormes puertas de roble. Salieron a un enorme parque, verde y fresco.

-Esperen un minuto-dijo Albus, cayendo en la cuenta de algo que los demás no habían notado-¿no se supone que estamos bajo tierra?-fue Ted quien lo miró sonriendo y le respondió.

-Se supone-dijo risueño-bonito todo esto...¿no creen?-unas escalinatas los separaban del césped, y se sentaron en los primeros escalones.-Es increíble que todo esto esté hecho con magia-

-¿Cuánto falta para que termine la fiesta?-preguntó James con fastidio.

-Merlín, acabamos de llegar-masculló Albus-¿ya quieres irte?-

-¿Cuánto falta?-volvió a preguntar James como niño caprichoso y chiquito.

-Unas tres horas-respondió Rose. James suspiró exasperado.

-Suficiente para morir-dijo con desesperación. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas-maldita sea la hora en que decidí venir-

-¿No era que ibas a levantarte a medio mundo?-preguntó Albus divertido.

-Sí..pero fíjate que la mayoría de las mujeres allí dentro soy...vejestorios..son como momias-las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar.-Merlín, quiero morir-un relinche lo hizo sobresaltar, y vislumbró la silueta de un enorme animal negro, de pie a unos metros. Se levantó bruscamente del lugar en el que se encontraba sentado, y observó al imponente corcel.

-Yo...yo conozco a ese caballo-susurró, señalando al animal que lo observaba fijamente.

-Merlín..ahora se te dio la zoofilia-masculló Albus. El golpe que le propinó James por poco le arranca la cabeza.

-No idiota-masculló enojado-ese animal lo he visto en otra parte-lo único que su cerebro dijo fue _Malfoy_.

-Bueno-dijo Ted-creo que ya es hora de que volvamos a dentro ¿no creen?-

-Sí vamos-se levantaron de las escalinatas, y volvieron a entrar al salón.

-Quiero irme a casa-masculló James al sentarse junto a Harry en una mesa. El hombre de gafas lo miró suspicaz.

-Acabamos de llegar...disimula-James suspiró enojado.

-Me aburro..me abu...-se tensó. A decir verdad, sintió a su estómago dar una voltereta. Había visto un largo cabello negro a varios metros. ¿Podía ser..?. Se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento, provocando no solo que sus familiares lo mirasen consternados, sino también varias personas alrededor. Aunque¿a él que le importaba?. Caminó en grandes zancadas hacia el centro de lo que parecía ser una pista de baile. Si aquella chica que había visto era quien él creía...Merlín, la fiesta mejoraría mucho. Miró a su alrededor, intentando visualizar a aquel cabello negro y con bucles que había visto a lo lejos. Suspiró con tristeza al ver que _ella_ no estaba por ningún lado. Fue en ese instante en que sintió algo helado tocar su espalda, y volteó con rapidez.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?-James bajó la vista para encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos grises de la hermosa muchacha que le hablaba. Sonrió, mientras la tomaba de ambos lados del mentón.

-Sí, a ti-ella sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-Qué directo...y que cursi-le entregó una copa-la necesitarás cuando acabes de bailar conmigo-

-¿Ah sí?-lo tomó fuertemente de los costados de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia el tumulto. Una música movida se dejaba oír por todo el lugar cuando llegaron al centro de la pista. Bailó con ella durante largos minutos, tal vez horas...¿quién sabe?. A él no se le daba demasiado bailar esa música tan horripilante. Aunque tenerla tan cerca, pudiendo aspirar su dulce aroma... le daba lo mismo bailar vals, danza clásica o lo que fuere. Acariciar la fina cintura de ella era una experiencia religiosa. No pudo evitar besarle el cabello con dulzura, sintiendo la suavidad de las hebras azabaches. Lentamente se separaron, y los fríos ojos de ella se clavaron en los de él.

James se mordió el labio, acariciando el refinando mentón femenino. Se acercó lentamente a los carnosos labios que, pintados de un rojo furioso, le sonreían de manera tentadora. Lo único que logró fue rozarlos apenas, ya que ella corrió el rostro a un lado al descubrir sus intenciones.

-No Potter-susurró ella, con un tono de voz más que sensual.

James pareció despertar de su profundo trance, y parpadeó aturdido.

-Lo siento-susurró, mientras alrededor de ambos se juntaban más y más personas.-La música lenta, tu aroma y tú me han...-notó en la mirada femenina un atisbo de satisfacción-confundido-besó la mano de ella con dulzura-las cosas buenas se hacen esperar ¿no?-bebió de un sorbo el contenido de la copa que ella le había entregado. La miró-¿me dirás tu nombre?-ella lo miró suspicaz-porque es un buen momento para hacerlo-

-No sabrás mi nombre-él frunció el entrecejo. Adoraba a esa chica...pero ya comenzaba a cansarse.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no-masculló ella-¿qué impedirá luego de que sepas mi nombre que me abandones o deje de resultarte atractiva?-eso fue como un golpe a la dignidad de James. Aunque esa confesión por parte de ella le resultó encantador. Que estuviese preocupada por es, era muy dulce.

-No seas estúpida-chilló él, provocando que varias personas lo mirasen con desaprobación-no dejarás de parecerme atractiva porque sepa tu nombre-ella lo miró satisfecha.

-Aún así no te lo diré-volteó, intentando alejarse de él. James observó la espalda femenina, en donde un largo cabello negro y enrulado brillaba, y decidió jugar su mejor y última carta.

-Por favor-suplicó, siguiéndola-por favor _Malfoy_-Merlín. Ella se había detenido y había volteado hecha una furia. James sonrió con gozo-_así que eres una Malfoy_-la mirada de ella se endureció.

-Pues sí, y me enorgullezco enormemente de eso-se acomodó el flequillo recto sobre la frente-y ahora déjame en paz-volteó con brusquedad, y se alejó de él. Y esta vez, James no intentó retenerla. Sonrió con regocijo.

-Es una Malfoy, es una Malfoy-canturreó la mar de feliz al llegar junto a Albus. Él sonrió divertido-aunque aún no sé su nombre-susurró James pensativo.

-Averígualo- dijo Albus. James lo miró con sorna.

-¿Y qué crees que he intentado hacer?-preguntó-el problema es que si no lo oigo de sus..hermosos labios rojos, no lo creeré-

-Sensato-dijo Albus.

-Por primera vez en mi vida-dijo James sumamente divertido-bien, ahora voy a perseguirla por todo el lugar-guiñó un ojo-ya sabes, "_persevera y triunfarás_"-sonrió abiertamente a su hermano, y desapareció segundos después entre el tumulto.

Albus suspiro con cansancio. Si tan solo Gwen estuviese en aquella fiesta, la cosa cambiaría a su favor. Estar rodeado de magos y brujas no le apetecía demasiado. Una risita tras él lo hizo dar un respingo, y volteó. Una bella joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes le sonrió abiertamente, mostrando una hermosa dentadura. El vestido strapless negro era muy brillante y cernido, y combinaba con la pálida piel.

-_Severus Potter_-dijo ella. Albus gruñó por lo bajo.

-Bellatrix-siseó él, tendiéndole la mano. Ella sonrió.

-Dime Bella-sonrió aún más-aunque mi nombre no es Bellatrix, es Isabella-hizo una mueca-hubiera preferido llamarme Bellatrix-

-Tienes un nombre muy bonito-dijo Albus. Isabella parpadeó con expresión confusa, para luego sonreír feliz.

-Gracias-rodeó el brazo de Albus con el suyo-el tuyo no se queda atrás-la expresión ofuscada de Albus la hizo sonreír.

-¿Hablas del Albus o del Severus?-no sabía cuál de los dos nombres era más feo.

-Del Severus-dijo ella divertida. Albus hizo muecas de asco. El nombre más horripilante de los dos-me niego rotundamente a llamarte...-ella hizo una expresión horrorizada-_Albus_-lo dijo como si fuese de vida o muerte.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-susurró Albus cuando salieron al parque. El aire estaba perfumado y tibio, y la noche se encontraba estrellada. No podía creer que aquello estuviese hecho con magia. Realmente era magnífico.

-Lo que quieras-dijo Bella-si es indecente, mucho mejor-él sonrió muy a su pesar.

-¿Eres una Malfoy?-ella lo miró seriamente durante algunos segundos, para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Soy Isabella Sharp-la expresión de Albus la hizo sonreír-Isabella Sharp..iba a Hogwarts dos cursos debajo de ti...slytherin, buscadora...-suspiró-fui la que entró al baño de prefectos..-él enarcó una ceja- y tú estabas allí, _bañándote_-lo dijo en un ronroneo. Albus levantó las cejas, mientras su cerebro comenzaba a atar cabos.

-Oh-dijo-eras tú-no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar aquel suceso-en mi último año...ahora lo recuerdo-susurró-¿cómo te acordabas?-Bella sonrió traviesa y luego se mordió el labio.

-¿_Cómo olvidarlo_?-susurró, lanzando una voz muy gutural. Albus se ruborizó más intensamente, sabiendo que debía parecer un tomate mutante. Caminó algunos pasos, alejándose de la joven que lo miraba como si fuese un apetecible y delicioso pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-Sev-

Albus suspiró con cansinamiento.

-¿Qué?-intentó no sonar brusco, pero no lo logró. _Odiaba_ su segundo nombre, no lo podía evitar.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte-él volteó, y dio un respingo al verla tan cerca. Sus narices casi rozaban.

-Dime-siseó Albus, caminando hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra un árbol. Ella se regodeaba de la actitud de él.

-Me gustas-

-Oh-Bella dio un paso hacia él, y levantó la mirada para verlo. Sus rulos se mecieron lentamente debido a la brisa. Era una muchacha más que hermosa, pero había un detalle: él estaba de novio, y _muy _enamorado..por lo que, sabía, los intentos de ella por seducirlo serían inútiles.

-Si vine a esta fiesta, fue para conseguir marido-él enarcó una ceja-sí, mi padre sigue pensando así, y como ni Scorpius ni yo queremos saber nada con _aparearnos_ entre nosotros..o más bien, en casarnos-rió divertida-me vi obligada a elegir a otra persona-Albus parpadeó confuso y aturdido.

-¿Ibas a...casarte con Scorpius?-Bella asintió con la cabeza-pero es tu primo-se imaginó la misma situación con Rose. Merlín, qué asco.

-Sí, por eso él y yo nos negamos..ahora tenemos la suerte de poder decidir y elegir, no como en épocas anteriores-hizo una ademán con la mano-mi primo es muy atractivo y Merlín sabe cuánto lo adoro, pero lo veo más como un hermano mayor que como un marido-Albus se tensó cuando ella puso ambas manos en su cintura.

-Y...¿ya has elegido a otro?-ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí...mi padre puso condiciones, claro-sonrió-debe ser sangre pura, portar un buen apellido, poseer dinero..y, obviamente, debe gustarme mucho como para querer casarme con él-Albus se tensó aún más al intuir hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

-¿Ah...ah sí?-preguntó-¿y a quién escogiste?-las manos de ella lo tomaron de ambos lados del rostro. Huir fue lo único que pasó por su mente. Pero se quedó ahí, contra el árbol, paralizado.

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta Sev?-masculló Bella-te he escogido a ti-acarició los pómulos masculinos, y se puso en puntas de pie.

-EH, MOMENTO-gritó Albus cuando ella intentó besarlo-tengo novia-

-No soy celosa-terció ella-además, odio que las _sangres sucias_ me quiten lo que me pertenece-rodeó el cuello de él con ambos brazos.

-Soy _muy_ fiel-

-Eso está por verse-Albus corrió el rostro a un lado cuando Bella quiso besarlo de nuevo, y se separó de ella.

-_AMO_ a mi novia, y ella me basta y me sobra-

Ella se cruzó de brazos, furiosa.

-Ya te cansarás de ella-masculló cuando él caminó en grandes zancadas hacia el castillo donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

-Eso _nunca_-dijo Albus, y entró al castillo.

-¿Te sucede algo Al?-preguntó Harry al ver aparecer a Albus con mirada asesina y el rostro más que pálido.

-No-masculló el joven de ojos verdes, mientras observaba a Isabella, que acababa de entrar, y que le lanzaba besos-AAGGGGGG-

-¿Y por qué estás tan enfurruñado?-preguntó James con diversión. Albus apretó puños y dientes.

-PORQUE CASI ME VIOLAN-bramó.

-Cielo-la voz de Ginny hizo calmar a Albus-por favor, tranquilí...-alguien chocó fuertemente contra ella, y Albus la atajó antes de que cayera sobre él.

-¿Por qué rayos no te fijas por dónde vas?-chilló James con rabia. El joven que había chocado con

Ginny los miró uno por uno, y lo reconocieron. El cabello platinado peinado hacia atrás, la túnica azul, los ojos grises y el rostro pálido...indicios claros de quién era. Podrían haberlo reconocido a kilómetros.

-Malfoy tenías que ser-terció Lily. Scorpius la miró con rabia. Hizo ademán de responder, pero alguien apoyó la mano en su hombro. El atractivo hombre que acababa de parecer podría ser tranquilamente la copia de Scorpius unos años futuros. Llevaba el cabello platinado peinado de la misma forma que el joven, y en su rostro cuarentón no había una sola arruga, seguramente porque no había tomado ni una pizca de sol en toda su vida.

-No Scorpius-dijo-sé cordial-Scorpius suspiró.

-Iba a disculparme, pero prefería pelear primero-Draco apretó el hombro de Scorpius, y el joven puso cara de dolor.-Lo siento señora Potter, no quise importunarla-

-Has educado bien a tu hijo, Malfoy-dijo Harry, tendiéndole la mano a Draco. Pareció haber un reconocimiento por parte de él, y tomó la mano que Harry le tendía.

-Supongo que conoces a mis hijos-dijo Draco, palmeando el hombro de Scorpius-mi hija anda perdida en alguna parte-James dio un respingo, y miró a los dos hombres Malfoy con repentino interés. Notó que Draco buscaba a alguien con la mirada-oh ahí está-le hizo señas a alguien para que se acercara, y James observó maravillado cómo su hermosa muchacha se acercaba con elegancia y..algo de recelo, seguida por su prima. Draco pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica de ojos grises.

Lily gruñó algo por lo bajo al ver a las dos jóvenes morenas que acababan de llegar. Se miraron con odio acérrimo.

-¿Se conocen?-la voz de Draco sonó divertida.

-Sí padre-contestó la joven-éramos..íntimas amigas-lo dijo con sarcasmo. Draco sonrió. Isabella sonrió pícara al mirar a Albus.

-Era de esperarse-susurró Draco-bien-dijo-él es mi hijo Scorpius, ella mi sobrina Isabella...-

-Oh sí, la hija de Carlisle Sharp-dijo Harry-trabaja conmigo-Isabella sonrió. (N/A: CHAN..amo a los vampiros xD).

-Y ella..-Draco apretó a la joven de ojos grises aprisionada entre sus brazos. James lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras su corazón golpeteaba fuertemente dentro de él-es mi hija-Draco le sonrió a la joven que miraba al suelo-Megara-fue como si el nombre retumbara e hiciera eco por todo el lugar.

-Megara-repitió James como un autómata. Merlín, qué nombre más hermoso.

-Megara-susurraron Albus y Lily, mirando a James de forma repentina.

-Sí, Megara-dijo Draco, frunciendo el entrecejo.

James estaba en estado catatónico.

-Padre-la voz de Megara sonó baja y susurrante-yo..déjame ir-Draco miró a su hija con preocupación.

-¿Te sientes mal?-

-Pues el aire está muy viciado-dijo Harry-deberías ir al parque-Megara lo miró atentamente.

-Sí-ella miró a su prima-Bella..¿me acompañas?-

-Seguro-dijo Isabella.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-preguntó Scorpius-por si se desmaya-Megara fulminó a su hermano con la mirada. Tenían el mismo color de ojos claros y profundos.

-No me voy a desmayar-chilló ella, pisoteando fuertemente a Scorpius. Él aulló de dolor cuando ella le clavó el taco en el pie.

-Megara-dijo Draco con autoridad-compórtate-Harry rió divertido.

-Tranquilo, mis hijos también se comportan a veces como salvajes-los tres chicos Potter lo miraron con odio.-¿Beberías una copa?-

-Claro..unas cuantas-ambos sonrieron.

-Yo..me quedare con Hermione-dijo Ginny. Harry la miró con amor infinito.

-No me molesta en lo absoluto que vengas, cielo-dijo él, acariciando dulcemente la mano femenina. Ella sonrió.

-Oh, de acuerdo-dijo. Rodeó el brazo de Harry con el suyo, y juntos caminaron tras Draco. Una vez que los tres adultos desaparecieron, Albus y Lily miraron a James.

-¿Qué estás esperando?-susurró Albus. James lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Ve tras ella-masculló Lily en un murmullo. James asintió con la cabeza, y caminó con paso rápido hacia el parque. Miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar a Megara. Sonrió. Al fin sabía el bendito nombre. La vio de pie junto a Isabella, mascullando y profiriendo insultos a diestra y siniestra. Se acercó lentamente a los dos chicas.

-Todo me sale mal hoy-oyó que Megara decía.

-Meg-ella se sobresaltó y lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Por favor-dijo él-no estés enfadada...tu padre no tiene la culpa de que tú no me dijeras tu nombre antes-ella gruñó.

-Yo tenía que decírtelo, no él-chilló furiosa-además...ahora que ya sabes mi nombre...¿qué harás?-James sonrió de soslayo. Se acercó más a ella.

-Pues..seguir adorándote como lo hago-respondió, acariciando un largo mechón de cabello negro.

-Yo mejor me voy-dijo Bella divertida-no quiero primitos...-

-Cállate estúpida-masculló Meg, mientras Bella caminaba hacia el castillo riendo. Se cruzó de brazos furiosa.

-Lo que no comprendo es...¿por qué me dijiste que..?-ella lo fulminó con su gris mirada.

-¿Mi nombre era Druella?-James asintió con la cabeza-fue idea de Bella...ella estaba desesperada porque yo te dijera mi nombre, e inventó eso para que tú lo adivinaras o lo recordaras a lo sumo...pero parece que yo no llamaba mucho tu atención en Hogwarts-

-Eres cuatro años menor que yo..cuando yo estaba en séptimo, tú apenas estabas en tercero...-Megara suspiró.

-Pues sí-dijo-y entonces te dimos todas esas pistas...pero tú tardaste tanto en darte cuenta que yo era una Malfoy...-suspiró-mi segundo nombre no es Druella, odio aquel nombre..mi bisabuela se llamaba así-lo miró atentamente-mi segundo nombre es Ella-James la miró detenidamente-significa _La Dama_-ella sonrió-mis padres pensaron que yo sería muy...-

-Majestuosa y elegante-

-Y egocéntrica-sonrió-y no se equivocaron-

James la miró fijamente, deleitándose con el cernido vestido gris que ella lucía. El cabello negro de ella caía con elegancia sobre la espalda y los senos. Se mordió el labio con regocijo al ver que, a pesar de la oscuridad reinante, podía vislumbrar la blanca piel de los hombros femeninos, completamente desnudos debido a que las mangas caían con delicadeza y sensualidad hasta las axilas. Merlín, y ese escote lo estaba volviendo loco. Podía jurar que le veía el alma. Oyó la risa jovial de ella, y estiró el brazo, para pasar sus dedos sobre la tersa piel del pecho de ella. Vislumbró la expresión cautelosa que había aparecido en el semblante de Megara. Se mordió el labio con fiereza, ansioso, con su corazón golpeteando violentamente contra sus costillas, mientras sus expertos dedos acariciaban el torso femenino. Y en ese momento, estando ella a escasos centímetros, mirándolo con esos ojos fríos y penetrantes, que la tomó fuertemente de la nuca, entrelazando sus dedos en los cabellos de ella, y la acercó con rapidez a él.

Ambos rostros se quedaron frente a frente, separados por una corta distancia. Él necesitó inclinarse para poder rozar su nariz con la de ella. Y, luego de sonreír, al tiempo que acariciaba el mentón de ella con sus dedos, la besó. Con dulzura al principio, tanteando, probando a ver si ella le permitía explorar su boca con la lengua. Y luego de unos segundos abrumadores, la apretó más contra él y la besó con fiereza, sacando a la luz todas esas ansias que tenía encima, de hacerla suya, de dejarla sin aire, sin fuerzas para resistirse. Los carnosos labios femeninos le supieron adictivos, y suaves. Las manos de ella recorrieron su torso con habilidad, y James necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no estamparla contra el árbol más próximo, levantarle la falda y..bueno..ya imaginarán. La tomó más fuertemente de la nuca. Casi podía asfixiarla de tanta urgencia con la que la besaba. Y fue en ese momento en que ocurrieron muchas cosas. Primero, ella lo empujó con rabia. Segundo, lo miró con ojos de basilisco enfurecido. Y tercero, y mientras James intentaba entender qué rayos ocurría, lo abofeteó. Con mucha fuerza. Él apoyó su mano sobre su mejilla ahora enrojecida y adolorida.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que logró mascullar. Ella se mordió el labio con picardía, aunque todavía se vislumbraba un atisbo de ira en sus penetrantes y gélidos ojos grises. Sonrió con malicia y, en cuestión de segundos, lo tomó de la camisa y lo besó, rodeándole la cintura con una de sus piernas.

-Te dije que serías mía Meg-susurró James extasiado, mientras ella por poco le arrancaba la camisa.

-Cállate Potter, y bésame-dijo Meg con voz ronca. James sonrió.

-Sus deseos son órdenes majestad-dijo, mientras se perdían en la penumbra del jardín.

**OoOOoO**

Bailar con Rose...era raro. Sí, porque la mayor parte de los que estaban allí tenían parejas, y ellas dos parecían dos dementes que se habían escapado de San Mungo. Además..no bailaban de forma discreta. La gente tenía que darles espacio para que ellas no mataran a nadie. Reían la mar de divertidas, ya estaban más que acostumbradas a que todos las mirasen extraño. Merlín, ambas eran llamativas. Fue en ese momento en que chocaron ruidosamente con alguien, y ambas miraron al joven de cabello platinado que las miraba con burla.

-Vaya..-dijo Scorpius-no sabía que estabas tan desesperada Weasley como para...bailar con tu prima-Rose gruñó y soltó a Lily.

-No seas idiota Malfoy-masculló ella, mostrándole el puño-no estoy desesperada...aunque no lo creas, no necesito lanzarme sobre alguien como tú para sentirme satisfecha..idiota-Scorpius sonrió con malicia.

-Eso quisieras...lanzarte sobre mi-Rose gritó furiosa.

-Aléjate de mi vista Malfoy si no quieres que te destroce la cara-

-Tú no me dirás qué hacer Weasley-

-Me voy Lil...no soporto a este idiota-masculló, siendo observada por los que las rodeaban. Rose caminó en varias zancadas entre la gente, desapareciendo de la pista. Scorpius la miró fijamente, para luego desaparecer él también.

Lily se quedó completamente sola en medio de la pista de baile luego de que Rose hubiese salido del castillo enojada y echando fuego luego del entredicho con Malfoy. Se vio de repente avergonzada, ya que todos los que bailaban tenían pareja. Lo primero que quiso hacer fue huir, más cuando un hombre se le acercó y la tomó fuertemente del codo.

-Una muchacha tan bella no puede estar sola-la apretó demasiado contra él, y Lily tuvo deseos de golpearlo, pero el hombre la mantenía cautiva entre sus duros brazos.

-Señor, por favor-chilló ella, rehuyendo de la boca masculina. Olía a alcohol y a cigarro.-Tengo novio-mintió. Lo oyó reír con malicia.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó-esa excusa barata-sonrió perverso-¿y quién es?-

-Soy yo-Lily miró enormemente agradecida al bello hombre que acababa de aparecer. No supo descifrar el brillo atroz de su mirada, pero supuso que era odio. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que fueran celos?. No, se respondió en su fuero interno. –Con permiso-dijo Ted, empujando con una sola mano al hombre que apretujaba a Lily, y haciéndolo caer de sentón al suelo. Él la tomó de la cintura, y comenzaron a bailar.

-Oh Ted, gracias-dijo ella-no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, intenté quitármelo de encima, pero...-la mirada dulce de él la hizo sonrojar.

-Ya pasó-susurró Ted, acariciándole el rostro. Lily suspiró encantada-le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría-

-Gracias-la música cambió, y poco a poco los que se encontraban a su alrededor se abrazaron. Se miraron. Ted se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué más da?-dijo él divertido-somos novios..¿recuerdas?-Lily sonrió. Si él supiera las ganas que ella tenía de que eso ocurriera realmente. Lentamente apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino, mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con las manos. Bailaron lentamente, siguiendo la música.

Lily suspiró. Nunca olvidaría aquel día, aunque él tuviese otra en Italia, aunque se fuera...siempre estaría en su memoria esa noche, con la suave música, y el tibio cuerpo de Ted contra el suyo. Luego de varios minutos de estar abrazados, se detuvieron. La música había cambiado nuevamente. El corazón de ella latía con frenesí, y tragó saliva.

-Yo...Ted...-a su alrededor la gente bailaba con rapidez al son de la música-yo...-era ahora o nunca. Debía ser valiente, y decírselo. El no ya lo tenía. Tomó aire hondamente-me gustas Ted-fue como si se hubiese roto algo. La expresión de Ted se endureció en cuestión de segundos. Ya no era el hombre dulce y comprensivo..ahora...se veía herido.

-¿Qué?-la soltó con brusquedad.

-Me..me gustas-

-No seas estúpida-masculló él. La miró como si fuese una cucaracha. Volteó, alejándose de ella.

-Ted, espera...-dijo Lily, intentando tomarla la mano.

-No..déjame en paz- chilló él-no sabes lo que dices-caminó entre la gente, desapareciendo.

Lily siguió a Ted entre el tumulto. Honestamente, intentar caminar con paso rápido con esos tacos y la falda corta era toda una proeza para una chica que jamás había utilizado zapatos que la hiciesen superar su metro sesenta y tres. Podía vislumbrar la espalda de Ted a pocos metros. Su estómago se retorció al percibir que varias brujas observaban el andar elegante de Ted, sonriendo y cuchicheando, como si él fuese un sex symboll. Lily suspiró. Bueno, no estaba tan alejada de la realidad. Ted era un espécimen digno de admirarse. El retorcijón de estómago fue más violento cuando Ted miró al grupo de brujas, e hizo una seña cordial con la cabeza, mientras las mujeres, descaradas, le hacían señas para que se acercara, y le lanzaban besos. Zorras. Eso fue lo único que pudo pensar. Él siempre era tan educado y caballero. Se mordió el labio furiosamente. Era tan hermoso y lo amaba de tal forma. Tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, y salió al parque tras él.

-Ted, espera-chilló, sabiendo que por más que se apurara, no iba a lograr llegar a él. Se tensó aterrorizada al ver la mirada venenosa que él le lanzó, y corrió. Pero en su intento por alcanzarlo, tropezó en uno de los escalones de la gran escalinata gracias a uno de sus enormes tacos, y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, rodando por las escaleras. No supo cómo fue que Ted llegó a su lado con esa rapidez, pero él le tomó la mano con dulzura cuando ella intentó ponerse en pie.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Lily miró al hombre que le hablaba con semblante aturdido. Se miró. Se encontraba arrodillada sobre la fría piedra de las escalinatas, con un zapato colgando del pie, y raspones en las manos y las piernas.

-No-respondió-me duele todo...creo...creo que me doblé el tobillo-señaló su pie izquierdo, del cual colgaba el zapato rojo de tacón.

Ted tocó con delicadeza la piel del tobillo, luego de quitarle el zapato a Lily. Ella tragó saliva con incomodidad. ¿Era normal arder en llamas cada vez que él la tocaba?. Los dedos masculinos fueron dulces y cautelosos.

-Pues sí-dijo Ted-parece que te has lastimado-sus miradas se cruzaron. Lily suspiró por lo bajo. Los ojos de Ted eran como dos cálidos soles de color dorado intenso. No podía dejar de repetirse que él era el hombre más bello del mundo. Estiró el brazo sin poder evitarlo, y acarició los labios carnosos que se mantenían tiesos frente a ella. Eran suaves y tentadores.

-Lily-dijo Ted con precaución. Ella se acercó a él-Lily, por favor-chilló cuando ella lo tomó de los laterales del rostro e intentó besarlo.

-Ted...-susurró Lily con desesperación cuando él se puso en pie-lo que te dije...-

-Estás ebria-la mirada de ella lo hizo redimirse-confundida, alterada...no sé-se veía desesperado-tú...no sabías lo que decías-

-No es cierto-chilló Lily furiosa. Se puso en pie con dificultad-yo te amo-la punzada en el tobillo la hizo morderse el labio con rabia.

-No vuelvas a decirlo-escupió él con toda la ponzoña posible. La tomó fuertemente de los codos-no sabes lo que dices-la voz masculina sonó crispada y ronca.

Lily estiró el brazo, y acarició el mentón de Ted. Él cerró los ojos ante la caricia. Al abrirlos, apretó fuertemente los codos de ella.

-Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos-esas palabras calaron hondo en Lily, y Ted percibió el dolor en los ávidos ojos avellanados.

-¿Por qué no?-las palabras salieron entrecortadas de la garganta de ella. Ted miró al suelo. Le hubiera gustado abrazarla, acariciar el largo y sedoso cabello rojizo, besarle las encantadoras pecas de la nariz y decirle que todo iría bien. Pero no. Él no podía darse el lujo de arruinarle así la vida a ella. Porque...la quería. Él no se merecía semejante diosa, y ella no se merecía un mendigo.

-¿No soy tu tipo?-él levantó la mirada.

-No...-se mordió el labio. Sabía que esa era un vil mentira. La miró. Se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido rojo ajustado. Sintió a su corazón rebotar dolorosamente dentro de él al percibir con gloria y regocijo las pecas que ella tenía entre los senos. Lo que hubiera dado por contarlas, enredados ambos entre cálidas sábanas. Suspiró.

-¿Por qué?-Ted intentó ignorar a la pelirroja. Ella le estaba suplicando.

-Porque no Lily-dijo él con firmeza. Con toda la firmeza que le fue posible.

-Pero..tú me dijiste...-

-Te dije que eres hermosa-replicó él-sí..pero...-tomó aire. No quería hacerle daño de ninguna manera. Pero..no tenía opción.-Entre tú y yo no puede pasar nada-

-¿Por qué?-los ojos de ella se abnegaron en lágrimas. Ted se sintió miserable. Muy miserable. Podrido por dentro.

-Porque no Lily-masculló, intentando sonar firme. Tomó aire-eres caprichosa, infantil y...-oh Merlín. La mirada de ella fue terrible-y no estoy enamorado de ti-

-Yo te amo-chilló ella. Ted sonrió con ironía.

-¿Qué sabes tú del amor?, apenas eres una niña-Lily parpadeó. Eso dolió. Dolió mucho. Apretó los párpados, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Sé que duele-su voz salió crispada-y que es lo que siento por ti-él hizo una mueca.

-Lily..tú no..-suspiró-entre tú y yo no puede haber nada-ella tragó saliva, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas pecosas.

Ted se mordió el labio tristemente. Se acercó a Lily, y le acarició el mentón con ternura-ya quítame de tu cabeza...no te merezco-susurró al oído de ella.

-Ted...-él volteó y caminó con paso rápido, alejándose de ella.-Yo te amo Ted-sollozó, y cayó lentamente al suelo de rodillas. Lloró en silencio durante varios largos minutos, mientras la oscuridad del parque y la luz del castillo a sus espaldas se confluían sobre ella. Y así fue como Rose la halló.

**OoOOoO**

Lo odiaba. Sí, lo odiaba. Le tenía inquina, asco, rabia, quería reventarle el rostro a golpes y desfigurarlo para borrarle la sonrisa. Suspiró, intentando poder estar tranquila aunque sea unos pequeños e ínfimos minutos. Se abrazó, mientras una fresca brisa le erizaba la piel. Su vestido de strapless de color turquesa tenía una tela demasiado fina, además era bastante corto. Todavía recordaba el grito que había puesto su padre al ver que llevaría las piernas a la vista. Suspiró. Ron era a veces exasperante. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el suave viento en su rostro. Abrió los ojos de golpe al oír a lo lejos el relinche de un caballo. Caminó con paso rápido hacia los amplios terrenos del castillo. El terreno subía de forma abrupta a medida que avanzaba. Agradecía el hecho de que su madre le hubiese dado zapatos sin taco, sino se hubiese cansado a los pocos minutos. Se detuvo en la cima del terreno, en donde el mismo comenzaba a descender. Vislumbró un pequeño lago a lo lejos, y un pequeño bosque lindaba la orilla más alejada. Sonrió, y bajó por el empinado suelo, mientras volvía a oír aquel relinche atronador. Aunque, en su carrera, tropezó con una piedra y rodó por el césped, quedando tendida boca abajo en el barro de la orilla del lago.

-Mierda-masculló al quedar arrodillada en el suelo. Intentó limpiarse el barro de la ropa y la piel, pero sólo logró ensuciarse más las manos. Maldijo en voz baja a su mala suerte. Y, al levantar la mirada, vio una blanca mano tendida hacia ella. Siguió el camino del brazo, y se encontró con un bello rostro de ojos grises y cejas tan rubias que podía jurar que ese chico tenía sangre albina. Vislumbró una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Problemas con tus propios pies Weasley?-ella gruñó y se levantó del suelo. Intentó caminar e irse de allí lo más pronto posible, manteniendo un poco de su dignidad, pero tropezó nuevamente y cayó al agua. La risa estridente de Scorpius la hizo enfadar, y se levantó dificultosamente, apretando los labios y los puños.

-Deberías ser un poco caballero, basilisco desplumado y mal nacido-chilló, mientras la congelada agua chorreaba por su piel, su vestido y su cabello. Oh sí, su peinado se desarmó, y su largo cabello rojizo se pegó a su espalda. La risa de Scorpius cesó de inmediato, y la observó como si nunca antes la hubiese visto. Él carraspeó, acercándose a ella. Estiró el brazo, tendiéndole la mano y ella la tomó. Rose sonrió con malicia, y tironeó de Scorpius, haciéndolo caer al agua. Sonrió con superioridad cuando él se puso en cuatro patas en el agua, y la fulminó con los ojos.

-Estúpido-masculló ella, saliendo del lago-nunca confíes en una Weasley que te odia-vislumbró que él se ponía en pie, y se tensó al verlo detenidamente. Fue como si una oleada de calor la golpeara.

Miró fijamente al joven que se peinaba el rubio cabello mojado hacia atrás. Ella necesitó tomar aire a grandes bocanadas para no caer desmayada. La camisa blanca de Scorpius se encontraba pegada al torso como si fuese una fina capa de piel, y ella puedo observar con deleite los marcados músculos bajo ella. Tragó saliva. Por el perfecto rostro masculino caían pequeñas gotas de agua, acariciando las bellas facciones. Rose se quedó estática. El maldito Scorpius era como una deidad albina.

-Merlín-masculló ella, mientras él caminaba con paso elegante hacia donde se encontraba un imponente caballo negro.

-Bien Weasley-dijo Scorpius, montando al caballo-aprendí mi lección-avanzó, acomodado sobre el majestuoso corcel. Se detuvo junto a ella. Sonrió-pero parece que tú no-Rose lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y fue en ese instante en que él la empujó con el pie, haciéndola caer al agua. Ella se levantó gritando, mientras él reía a carcajadas, haciendo trotar al caballo.

-Te odio-él la miró sonriendo.

-Igualmente-respondió, dándole la espalda. Rose gruñó.

-NO ME DEJES AQUÍ-bramó, golpeando el agua con furia. Comenzó a chillar.

-Ya, ya-Scorpius cabalgó hacia ella, obligando a su caballo a entrar en el agua. Estiró el brazo-ya monta, idiota-Rose lo miró como si hubiese tenido una revelación divina. Scorpius-caballo-traje azul. Se quedó mirándolo durante largos minutos. Él era como un príncipe azul. Y lo de azul no era literal. Los pantalones y la túnica eran azules, y montaba un hermoso caballo negro. Oh, y era perfecto.

-¿Mi príncipe azul?-susurró ella para sí misma.

-Weasley, se me está acalambrando el brazo-dijo Scorpius, sacándola de sus cavilaciones-¿se te explotó el cerebro?-él movió frenéticamente la mano frente al rostro de Rose-¿hola?¿neuronas?-ella gruñó y mordió la mano de Scorpius con furia. Él chilló adolorido.

-Me mordiste, sangre su...-ella abrió los ojos rabiosa, y se lanzó sobre él.

-NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ-bramó, mientras él luchaba por quitársela de encima.

-Ya basta Weasley-dijo. La tomó de la cintura y la sentó delante de él. Se miraron.

-Tienes unas pecas muy lindas-susurró. Rose lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y se sonrojó. Intentó voltear y darle la espalda al joven, pero sólo logró estar a punto de caerse. Scorpius la sostuvo con sus fuertes manos.

-Ya tranquila-dijo-agárrate fuerte de mi-ordenó, y Rose rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos. Sus narices rozaron cuando él tomó las riendas del caballo.

-Tienes..-Rose carraspeó-una mascota muy linda-

-No le digas _mascota_-dijo él con fastidio-se llama Malevo-el caballo movió la cabeza, y Rose estuvo segura de que esa bestia negra había reconocido su nombre.

-Bonito nombre-susurró ella. Malevo relinchó.

-¿Por qué no cabalgamos?-preguntó Rose.

-Porque cabe la posibilidad de que te caigas-respondió Scorpius.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa si me rompo una pierna?-

-No soy un asesino, además...-sonrió con malicia-eres frágil-ella quiso contestar, pero él siguió hablando-además, no te romperías la pierna, sino la columna, y no quiero tener eso en mi ya sucia conciencia-se mordió el labio, y se acercó deliberadamente a ella. Rose se tensó. ¡¿Iba a besarla?!. Cabía la posibilidad, la tentación era inmensa. Pero..mejor no. No por ese entonces.

-FÍJATE POR DONDE VA ESTE ANIMAL-chilló ella, haciendo que Scorpius diera un respingo. Él farfulló algo por lo ajo.

-Malevo es inteligente, no va a estrellarse contra un árbol-

-Oh- susurró Rose avergonzada.

-Bien-dijo Scorpius, obligando a Malevo a detenerse- te dejo aquí-

-¿Aquí?-

-Sí-dijo Scorpius, desmontando. Al caer al suelo, estiró los brazos hacia Rose-anda, baja-

-¿Pero por qué aquí?-Scorpius suspiró. Esa chica era un dolor de cabeza. Aunque no podía negar que era preciosa.

-¿Tú crees que yo me dejaría ver contigo?-ella lo miró enojada. Él hizo una mueca-no creo que a ti te haga bien que tu padre te vea montando mi caballo..conmigo detrás-Rose le dio la razón. Se lanzó sobre él, y él la atajó con maestría.

-Ya suéltame Malfoy-dijo ella cuando sus pies tocaron el césped. Scorpius la soltó de inmediato. Montó sobre Malevo, y sonrió.

-No es como si tu fueras a gustarme, igualmente-Rose lo miró con la confusión brillándole en el rostro. Scorpius sonrió abiertamente-hasta luego Weasley-

-Has...hasta luego idiota-oyó la risa masculina llenar el aire como el aroma de los jazmines a varios metros. Sonrió embobada mientras lo observaba alejarse. Volteó hacia el castillo, y caminó hacia él dando tumbos. Se sentía enajenada. Porque, realmente, esa era la maldita palabra. Scorpius la había dejado ligeramente aturdida. No..no podía creer que, habiéndolo conocido desde los ingenuos once años, y habiéndolo odiado durante toda la etapa escolar, lo viera de distinta manera en ese instante. Ya no como un enemigo, sino como el encantador y sensual hombre en el que se había transformado. Salió de golpe de sus cavilaciones al reconocer a la chica arrodillada en las escalinatas.

-¿Lil?-la pelirroja levantó la mirada-¿qué ocurrió?-

-Ted-Rose se arrodilló junto a su prima, y la abrazó. La ayudó a levantarse, y juntas entraron al castillo.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

_**Nota de Autora:**_

NADA PARA DECIR. XD..Dejen reviews, y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO..les gusto mi regalito? (guiño, guiño)

Al fin pude terminar este capítulo, DIOS xD…


	10. Vidas complicadas

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**..sí, este cap es mi regalito por el comienzo del 2008. Así que ojalá que ustedes me dejen a mi regalitos (reviews xD) y me hagan feliz!!!..Tardé poco vieron?

Agradezco los reviews a: **kamy-evans18**, **grint eli loca**, **monse evans**, **ARYAM**, **NenaOrion**, **Sowelu**, **sanny-potter**, **Doutzen.VonTesse**, **Shia17Potter**, **viktor jos krum**, **LunaWP** y l**adyblacksu**. GRACIAS!!!!..

**NO LEAS ESTE FIC SI NO HAS LEIDO HP 7..PELIGRO DE SPOILERS.**

Todos aquellos personajes y lugares que reconozcan, **NO SON MIOS**. En cambio, aquellos personajes que le resulten desconocidos..esos sí, me pertenecen xD.

**Capítulo 10: Vidas complicadas.**

Habían entrado nuevamente al castillo, rehuyendo de las miradas ante las fachas de ambas. Rose estaba completamente mojada y tiritaba, mientras que Lily rengueaba y lloraba en silencio, teniendo el maquillaje completamente corrido, y los ojos muy hinchados. Merlín, se veían fatales. Aunque...observando detenidamente a Lily, ella se veía peor.

Rose la arrastró consigo hacia el amplio salón en donde había una gran cantidad de mesas distribuidas, y la sentó en una cercana a la puerta. La miró. Lily sollozaba en silencio y temblaba. Suspiró.

-Dime qué te ocurrió-dijo Rose, arrodillándose frente a su sollozante prima. La miró con preocupación, mientras la joven Potter lloraba descontrolada y en silencio. Tomó aire hondamente.

-Bien-susurró-dime..¿qué te sucedió?-Lily sollozó ruidosamente, y se tapó la boca con las manos, para luego taparse los ojos.

-Le confesé-Rose enarcó una ceja.

-¿Confesar qué a quién?-preguntó ella. Lily tomó aire hondamente, intentando estirar la tela de su falda sobre sus desnudas rodillas blancas. No podía dejar de temblar debido al llanto.

-A Ted...-Rose pareció salir de un profundo trance, y abrió los ojos consternada.

-¿Q...qué?-Lily se restregó los ojos, manchándose la mano de rimel negro-Merlín..-Rose parecía en estado catatónico, y abría y cerraba la boca sin provocar sonido. –Y...-carraspeó-¿qué te dijo?-Lily sollozó fuertemente en ese instante.

-Me dijo que soy infantil y caprichosa, y que no soy su tipo-estaba gritando, pero no lo podía evitar. Quería llorar hasta que se le desgarrara la garganta y sus ojos se quedaran secos. –Y me rechazó...me dijo que tengo que quitarlo de mi cabeza y que no me merece-su voz sonó entrecortada, y notó que Rose fruncía el entrecejo, en clara muestra de que no había entendido del todo-dime cómo hago para quitarlo de mi cabeza, si yo lo amo-rompió a llorar desconsolada, hipando de vez en cuando, mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus blancas manos.

-Ya...-dijo Rose. Lily se encogió en la silla-por favor Lil, ya no llores-la abrazó fuertemente, acariciándole la espalda-por favor..-la joven Potter apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Rose, derramando lágrimas sobre él. Se mantuvieron así, abrazadas durante largos minutos, mientras los sollozos entrecortados de Lily inundaban los oídos de ambas como una triste música fúnebre. La aparición de Hugo provocó que Rose levantara la mirada y se separara de Lily.

-Se lo perdieron-dijo Hugo divertido, sentándose junto a Lily-se perdieron a la tía Ginny insultando ácidamente a Cho Cha...-la expresión de Rose lo hizo hacer silencio, y giró su vista hacia Lily-¿Lil?-Hugo apoyó su mano sobre el hombro femenino-¿qué te sucedió?-la pelirroja se limpió las lágrimas negras que le empapaban las mejillas.

-Ted-fue Rose la que respondió. Hugo abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Ted?-preguntó él, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí.._Ted_-dijo Rose, hablando como si su hermano fuese un retrazado cerebral. Hugo frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué sucedió con Ted?-

-Le confesó que está enamorada de él-explicó Rose, y Hugo abrió la boca, tanto, que tranquilamente podría haber quedado sobre el suelo.

-¿De veras?-Lily asintió con la cabeza, mientras su labio inferior temblaba.-Oh Lil, has sido muy valiente-la pelirroja sollozó fuertemente.

-No me interesa la valentía-chilló-yo lo quiero a él-se lanzó a llorar nuevamente, mientras Rose y Hugo se miraban desesperados.

-Pues...-Hugo suspiró al ver que Lily se encogía y apoyaba la cabeza sobre las rodillas flexionadas-no perdiste nada Lil...-Lily levantó el rostro de golpe, fulminando a Hugo con la mirada. Sus ojos avellanados parecían arder de rabia.

-Claro que he perdido...-su voz se quebró-he perdido las esperanzas...y a él-

-Con lo hermosa que eres...-Lily señaló a su primo con el dedo índice, en forma de advertencia.

-No comiences con eso...se llama conformismo-Hugo frunció el entrecejo, mientras que Rose levantaba las cejas.

-No es conformismo-

-Sí, claro que lo es-Lily se veía cada vez más furiosa. –No voy a conformarme..no voy a...no voy a renunciar a él..yo lo quiero a él-

-Suenas como una psicópata, sé razonable-dijo Rose, apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Lily. Ella la golpeó rudamente.

-NO..no soy una psicópata...y el amor no es razonable...-chilló. Varias personas giraron sus miradas hacia ellos, mirándolos con reproche-no porque sea hermosa voy a conformarme con otro hombre..._yo lo amo a él_-

-Ya Lil, cálmate¿quieres?-dijo Hugo, comenzando a impacientarse-por favor-Lily suspiró tristemente mientras miraba al suelo. Sus primos no la entendían. Ella no quería cualquier hombre, ella quería a Ted. _Solo a Ted_. Él era distinto, lo sabía, a pesar de que no lo conocía a fondo, y lo poco que sabía de él había sido gracias a que era el ahijado de su padre. Realmente nunca se había prestado demasiado atención cuando niños. Además, habían pasado tantos años...él no era el mismo niño idiota y bromista, sino que era un hombre maduro y encantador. Y caballero. E inteligente. Suspiró. Merlín¿tenía que ser tan condenadamente virtuoso?.

-Nos vamos-la voz de Albus llegó hasta ellos, y lo miraron sin comprender por qué ese tono en su voz. Albus suspiró-mamá se ha puesto a gritar-fue en ese instante en que él se percató de las fachas de Lily-¿te ha ocurrido algo?-ella suspiró y se levantó de la silla, mientras los gritos cada vez más altos de su madre llegaban hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Vieron a Ginny roja, muy roja, tanto que parecía como si su largo cabello rojo hubiese crecido en todas las partes de su menudo cuerpo.

-La voy a matar-oyeron que vociferaba, mientras Harry la tomaba fuertemente de los codos.

-Ya cielo, no te hagas problema-decía él una y otra vez, mientras Ginny le hacía señas groseras a una mujer de rasgos orientales que la miraba de forma sobradora. Como si Ginny fuese una cucaracha a la cual se debía pisotear.

-¿Y esa quien es?-masculló Lily.

-Cho Chang-fue Hugo quien respondió-la ex novia de tu papi-lo dijo de forma burlona, y Harry lo miró seriamente.

-Hugo, por favor-

-Sí Hugo, no hostigues a mi madre-dijo Albus, observando a Ginny, que tenía una vena tan grande en el cuello que temieron que estallara en cualquier momento.

-Aagggg, déjamela a mi-dijo Lily.

-No Lily-ordenó Harry-tú te quedas aquí-Lily hizo puchero, y Harry suspiró-no vas a lograr persuadirme...-Lily se cruzó de brazos-he dicho que no-

-La voy a matar, la voy a matar-repetía Ginny como posesa, mientras Harry la obligaba a caminar hacia las escaleras. Por eso fue que no notó cómo su única hija le hacía una tremenda zancadilla a Cho, y la hacía caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Ups, perdón..no la vi-dijo Lily riendo divertida-gorda fofa instigadora-susurró mientras volteaba elegantemente y caminaba hacia sus primos, que reían a más no poder.

-Estúpida niña consentida-la voz de Cho resonó por todo el amplio salón, y se hizo un potente silencio. Los magos y las brujas allí miraron estupefactos a la mujer que gritaba, y la música dejó de sonar. Harry se detuvo de golpe al inicio de las escaleras, y volteó, aún sosteniendo a Ginny.

-¿Disculpa?-para asombro de todos, no fue Ginny quien había hablado. Sino Harry. Ahora era Ginny quien lo sostenía a él. O más bien...quien lo instaba. Cho parpadeó y miró a Harry con rabia.

-Tu hija me hizo una zancadilla Harry-

-¿Ah sí?-la voz masculina sonó sumamente ronca-pues lo que mi hija haga no es mi responsabilidad, ella ya es mayor de edad-

-Dile algo-chilló Cho-no puedes dejar que me trate así-Harry miró a Cho con expresión ofuscada.

-¿Acaso es tu hija?-Cho lo miró como si él la hubiese golpeado-pues no..._gracias a Merlín_ no-las risas de sus sobrinos lo hicieron sonreír.

-¡Qué descaro!-

-¿Descaro?-preguntó él, haciéndose el asombrado-descaro es hacer un escándalo por una simple zancadilla que tú dices que mi hija te hizo...-Lily le sacó la lengua a Cho mientras Harry hablaba-descaro es ponerse a la altura de una jovencita de diecisiete años...-él tomó aire, y tanto Albus como Lily se miraron temerosos. Cuando Harry empezaba a vociferar, nadie lo detenía. –Descaro es hostigar a mi esposa-gritó. Tomó a Ginny de la mano y la arrastró con él hacia las escalinatas-nos vamos-chilló, mirando a sus hijos y a sus sobrinos-Ron, Hermione..¿vienen?-

-Claro-contestaron a dúo, y acompañaron al matrimonio Potter a las escaleras.

-Nos vamos-dijo Albus, tomando a Lily del hombro, mientras ella le hacía muecas a Cho.-Lily, basta-Lily gruñó cuando Albus la tomó fuertemente del codo y la arrastró con él.

-Oigan, un momento-dijo Albus de repente, mientras caminaban por el túnel que los llevaría a Londres-¿han visto a James?-

-Er...-Harry y Ginny se miraron-pues no-

-¿Y no les preocupa que le suceda algo?-Harry miró a Albus con sorna-bueno ya...creí que tal vez les preocupara-

-James ya es bastante grandecito-dijo Ginny-no creo que le suceda nada...-

-¿Y Ted?-pregunto Lily. Las miradas burlonas de sus primos la hicieron sonrojar y bajar la mirada.

-Ted es bastante más grande que James...y estoy seguro que sabe cuidarse muy bien-se detuvo frente a su auto, y le abrió la puerta a Ginny. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Los Weasley se despidieron de ellos y caminaron hacia un auto de color verde aparcado a varios metros.

-¿Nos vemos en Grimmauld, Harry?-preguntó Hermione antes de entrar al coche, en donde Ron y sus hijos la esperaban. Harry la miró confuso.

-Como quieran-Hermione sonrió y entró al auto. Harry miró a Ginny, de pie junto a la puerta y con mirada rabiosa-anda cielo, déjame ser caballero-Ginny entró al auto enojada, mientras su marido suspiraba. Ella se cruzó de brazos cuando Harry se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Él suspiró otra vez.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada-masculló ella, mirando por la ventana del auto, mientras Harry encendía el motor.

-Mamá-dijo Albus-anda¿qué te ocurre?-Ginny suspiró.

-Se veía tan guapa-susurró con voz desesperada-como se nota que ella no tuvo tres hijos-Harry y Albus se miraron por el espejo retrovisor, y ambos pusieron la misma expresión de consternación.

-Gin...eres hermosa-dijo Harry, mientras acariciaba dulcemente la mano que ella tenía apoyada contra uno de los lados del asiento. Ginny intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró, y en su cara apareció una sonrisa forzada.

-Pero eso no quita que ella se vea guapa...y más joven...-lo dijo de forma atropellada, mientras Harry conducía por Londres-Harry..no te quedes callado maldición-lo pellizcó salvajemente en el brazo, y él chilló.

-Estoy conduciendo-terció él con voz chirriante.

-No quieres responder-chilló Ginny furiosa-¿por qué no quieres responder?¿acaso ella se veía tan hermosa que ahora no puedes decirme na...?-Harry había detenido el auto de golpe y, de improviso, tomó a Ginny de la nuca y la besó ferozmente. Albus y Lily se miraron consternados, aunque no podían esconder la sonrisa burlona. Harry y Ginny se separaron, y ella tomó aire a grandes bocanadas.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?-la voz de Harry sonó ronca. Tomó a Ginny del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo-eres la mujer más hermosa de mundo...y ninguna oriental tonta va a cambiar eso-ella se mordió el labio-te amo..eres la madre de mis hijos...-suspiró-¿_qué más necesitas_?-Ginny sonrió enternecida.

-Pero...ella...-

-Ella se casó y enviudó-dijo Harry-o mató al marido, no sé-Albus y Lily rieron. Harry encendió el motor del auto, y comenzó a conducir por Londres-ella está sola, y tú tienes una familia...eres la exitosa directora de la sección de quidditch de El Profeta...fuiste una de las más jugadoras más famosas e importantes de las Arpías Sagradas..y...te amo- (N/A: Holyheads Harpies).

-Ya...ya entendí-dijo ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry-lo siento..es que..la vi tan atractiva..y tú..-miró a su marido-eres tan apuesto, y tan...apetecible-Harry no pudo evitar reír-y tienes dinero, y buen apellido...-suspiró.

-Yo soy _eterna y completamente_ tuyo-dijo Harry con voz melosa, aparcando el auto frente a Grimmauld Place doce. Ginny lo miró mordiéndose el labio, y se acercó a él lentamente. Lo besó dulcemente en los labios, mientras Albus y Lily se miraban divertidos.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos-susurró Albus cuando sus padres comenzaron a besarse como si no hubiese un mañana-

-Aagggg, no me digas que lo van a hacer en el auto-chilló Lily. Ginny y Harry se separaron y sonrieron con picardía.

-No, tranquilos-dijo Harry divertido-nos pueden ver los muggles-los cuatro bajaron del auto, y cruzaron la calle hacia Grimmauld Place doce. Ginny y Harry iban abrazados, y Albus escudriñaba a Lily con su verdosa mirada.

-A ti te sucedió algo-dijo él mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo. Lily suspiró.

-Sí-respondió ella en un murmullo. El sonido del timbre la hizo sobresaltar, y Albus cruzó en tres zancadas el vestíbulo y fue hacia la puerta.

-Sentimos el retraso-la voz de Ron sonó baja y conciliadora mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, siguiendo a Hermione. Harry le sonrió, mirándolo a través de la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Acabamos de llegar nosotros también-dijo él, quitándole la túnica a Ginny y colgándola en el perchero.-Vamos a tomar algo a la cocina-el grupo entero cruzó el vestíbulo, yendo hacia la sala de estar.

Lily por poco sale huyendo al ver el espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo sobre el sofá más amplio. Un apuesto hombre se encontraba acostado sobre el acojinado sofá escarlata, mostrando su musculoso torso blanco, con los pies descalzos y unos encantadores pantalones celestes un tanto trasparentes. Miraba detenidamente hacia un punto fijo, provocando que sus ojos dorados brillasen, iluminados por las luces de las velas del candelabro apoyado a varios metros.

-Ted-dijo Harry-llegaste antes que nosotros-Ted los miró en ese momento. Se levantó de golpe de su cómodo lugar, y habló entrecortadamente.

-Oh...-se miró. Lily se mordió el labio con rudeza, mientras Rose abría la boca estupefacta-disculpen las fachas-susurró Ted, sonrojándose-creí que vendrían más tarde-

-Qué fachas ni que fachas-murmuró Rose, y Lily la fulminó con la mirada.

-No te preocupes Ted, eres un miembro más de la familia-dijo Harry con una sonrisa-¿quieres tomar algo?-

-Ya..ya tomé una cerveza de mantequilla-susurró con nerviosismo, tomando una botella vacía que había en el suelo. Caminó dando tumbos hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Ted, quédate-dijo Harry, sin comprender por qué su ahijado tenía esa actitud huidiza-pediremos comida, tengo ganas de comer sushi-

-Yo...-la mirada de Ted se cruzó con la de pelirroja enfundada en un cernido vestido rojo. Un vestido que, a juicio de él, era impúdico y...muy tentador. Ella era tan hermosa. La vio indefensa y débil. Notó que los ojos avellanados se veían hinchados y enrojecidos, manchados de maquillaje. Suspiró. Merlín, él nunca había querido hacerla llorar. Suspiró, mientras se removía con incomodidad. Sí..ella lo hacía sentir incómodo. Saberse amado por aquella muchacha...le resultaba atroz. Él no había hecho absolutamente nada para enamorarla.

Se miraron durante largos segundos. Algo en la mirada dorada de Ted le hizo saber a Lily que no se sentía cómodo cerca de ella. Frunció el ceño. Pues razones no le faltaban para sentirse así, la había rechazado... se lo merecía. Suspiró, mientras sacudía la cabeza. No quería tener esos pensamientos. Lo amaba, no le deseaba el mal.

-Me..me voy a mi cuarto-dijo Ted. Pasó como un vendaval junto a Lily, procurando no mirarla, y subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Lily suspiró, mientras observaba la espalda desnuda de Ted desaparecer en la oscuridad del piso superior.

-¿Podrían...?-la voz de Albus hizo que mirara hacia su derecha-¿cerrar sus bocas?-Lily parpadeó-ambas-ella y Rose se mordieron los labios y se miraron. –Merlín, babosas-él sonrió-vamos al sofá-los cuatro caminaron hacia el sofá en donde segundos antes había estado Ted.

Lily suspiró y aspiró hondamente el aroma del cojín. Olía a Ted...su perfume varonil había quedado impregnado en la tela escarlata. Merlín, qué bien que olía. Se mordió el labio fuertemente al imaginarse pasando la nariz por sobre la piel desnuda de él, aspirando ese exquisito aroma que tanto le gustaba. Sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentando semejantes pensamientos.

-Ya basta Lily-la voz de Hugo la hizo dar un respingo-por favor-

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos a solas-dijo Albus, acomodándose en el sofá, mirando a su hermana-cuéntame qué te ocurrió-Lily se mordió el labio. Jugueteó con la falda de su vestido, intentando encontrar las palabras para explicarle a Albus lo que le había ocurrido.

-Pues...-tomó aire hondamente.

-Se le confesó a Ted y él la rechazó cruelmente-dijo Rose de forma atropellada. La mirada fulminante de Lily la hizo sonreír-no me mires así, es la verdad-

-¿Te...te rechazó?-Lily miró a Albus.

-Pues..sí..pero no cruelmente como dice Rose...-golpeó a su prima fuertemente en el brazo-me dijo que...que entre él y yo no puede suceder nada...que no soy su tipo...que...que soy una niña caprichosa e infantil-la voz se le quebró-y que no me merece-

-Eso fue lo único medianamente sensato que dijo-terció Hugo.

-No digas eso-chilló Lily, mientras comenzaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos-él me merece...él..él es el mejor hombre sobre este mundo...no es menos persona que nadie-había comenzado a llorar sin control.

-Ya Lil, cálmate-dijo Albus-creo que sería mejor que fueses a descansar-

Un chispazo verde hizo que los cuatro mirasen la chimenea. Se miraron. Otro chispazo, pero esta vez más potente y verdoso. Segundos después, apareció una cabeza entre las recientes llamas.

-¿Está Harry?-era Kingsley. Albus se levantó con brusquedad de su cómodo lugar, y caminó hacia la cocina. Segundos después, Harry aparecía frente a la chimenea, seguido no solo por Albus, sino también por Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-Un ataque Harry-la voz de Kingsley sonó desesperada-un ataque..incendiaron el lugar...-nadie supo cómo fue que Harry tomó su túnica y su varita, porque lo vieron desaparecer de la vista y aparecer ya listo para partir frente a la chimenea.

-Harry-la voz de Ginny sonó chirriante-espera Harry-se acercó a él dando tumbos, y lo tomó de ambos lados del rostro. Sus ojos castaños se veían tristes y apesadumbrados.

-Deja que vayamos contigo-Ron caminó hacia Harry en varias zancadas-anda-

-No, tengo que ir solo-dijo Harry con firmeza-no voy a peligrarlos-

-Harry, deja de ser tan terco-chilló Ginny con voz entrecortada-por favor-Harry tomó aire hondamente y suspiró de forma prolongada. Miró con ojos fieros a Ron y a Hermione.

-De acuerdo, vengan-dio un paso hacia la chimenea, pero Ginny lo retuvo tomándolo de la túnica. Él volteó a mirarla.

-Prométeme algo-susurró ella desesperada. Harry la miró con aprensión-Harry...prométeme que volverás-él suspiró-por favor-Harry la besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Claro que sí-murmuró, para luego adentrarse en la chimenea y desaparecer tras una potente llamarada verde.

-Tranquila má-dijo Albus, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la sollozante Ginny-todo saldrá bien, papá sabe lo que hace-fue en ese momento en que Ginny se tomó el pecho, y Albus temió que tuviera un infarto o algo parecido. La mujer pelirroja comenzó a tomar aire a grandes bocanadas, y comenzó a ponerse pálida.

-¿Mamá?-chilló Lily, mientras Albus obligaba a Ginny a sentarse. Los pasos apresurados provenientes de las escaleras los hicieron mirar hacia el vestíbulo, y la silueta de Ted apareció cruzando la oscuridad. Sus ojos se veían preocupados y sumamente cautelosos cuando miró a Ginny acostada en el sofá, y a los cuatro adolescentes observándolo con fijeza.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó con voz ronca, de pie junto al umbral que daba al vestíbulo. Lily se mordió el labio casi de forma imperceptible, mirando de soslayo al hombre apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, con una remera blanca demasiado cernida. Merlín, que lo maldijeran por ser tan condenadamente perfecto.

-Pues..que hubo un ataque en la fiesta-dijo Albus con rapidez-y papá fue allá con los tíos-Ginny sollozó-y pues...mamá se siente mal...-

-¿Todos están bien?-preguntó Ted, mirándolos uno por uno. Su dorada mirada se detuvo por minutos prolongados sobre Lily, y ella lo miró cohibida.

-Sí Ted...-respondió Rose, sin poder contener la sonrisa al notar que Ted y Lily se miraban detenidamente.

-Mamá, dime qué te ocurre-la voz susurrante de Albus se oyó demasiado alta por toda la sala. Había demasiado silencio sepulcral en aquella casa.

-Es que...-sollozó Ginny-tengo miedo por tu padre, estos ataques no son casuales...-

-Tuvimos suerte de habernos ido-terció Ted, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Ginny. Suspiró-fue un aviso, un aviso de que Harry no debe ser ministro...-

-O un aviso de que quieren matarlo-dijo Albus apesadumbrado. Ted suspiró al ver las expresiones de los dos chicos Potter.

-No le ocurrirá nada a su padre, quédense tranquilos-sonrió tenuemente-es un hombre más que fuerte-

-James está allí-susurró Ginny desesperada. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y comenzó a llorar sin control-James...-

-Tranquila má-dijo Albus, abrazando a su madre fuertemente-James...se sabrá cuidar-rogó que así fuera. Su hermano no podía ser tan idiota como para no cuidarse.

-Voy a llamar a los abuelos-dijo Rose, levantándose de su lugar sobre la alfombra. Se acercó a la chimenea y, luego de lanzar dentro de ella polvos flú, susurró La Madriguera. Segundos después, Arthur y Molly salieron de la chimenea.

Ted se asombró al verlos. Molly se veía exactamente igual a como la recordaba, bajita, rechoncha, con un color de cabello rojizo y llamativo, y una expresión bonachona de madre comprensiva.

Arthur se veía más delgado, y su cabello, antes rojo, era ahora casi blanco. Sonrió apesadumbrado al ver cuántos años había perdido por haber huido a Italia.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?-Molly se arrodilló frente al sofá y tomó la mano de su hija con ternura.

-¿Todos se encuentran bien?-preguntó Arthur, mientras se limpiaba las cenizas de sobre la ropa.

-Si abuelo-respondió Hugo. Miró a Ginny-bueno...la tía no se ve bien, pero nosotros estamos perfectos-

-Bien-dijo Arthur-supimos lo del ataque..la mitad del Ministerio está allí..-su mirada se posó sobre el hombro rubio-¿Ted?-su voz sonó dulce.

-Hola señor Weasley-susurró Ted-tanto tiempo-le tendió la mano a Arthur, pero en ese instante alguien lo abrazó fuertemente. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con una maraña de cabello rojo.

-Oh Ted-dijo Molly-qué guapo..qué grande-lo miró, y él sonrió divertido. Molly apretó sus brazos-Merlín, has hecho ejercicio..tienes el cuerpo duro-Lily rogó que la alfombra se la tragase cuando Rose y Hugo la miraron burlones.

-Gracias señora Weasley-dijo Ted-tanto tiempo-

-Sí..cuando lo sepa Victoire-Lily contuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Ted torció el gesto.

-Pues...hace mucho que no hablo con Victoire-susurró él.

-Oh...es que se fue a vivir a Francia, ya sabes que Bill y Fleur tienen una casa allí..y como a Bill lo ascendieron y lo mandaron allá..-

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Victoire?-chilló Lily, pataleando. Ted y Molly la miraron serios-es..que..er...mi madre está mal..y ustedes hablando de...-carraspeó-de esa zorra rubia devoradora de hombres-lo dijo más para sí misma que para los demás, y se cruzó de brazos, enojada.

-Lily tiene razón-dijo Ted-Ginny no se siente bien-

-Tranquila cariño-dijo Arthur, sentándose junto a Ginny-ya verás, Harry y James vendrán en cuestión de segundos...-

-Pues hace más de media hora que se papá se fue-dijo Albus.

-No ayudas Al-siseó Arthur cuando Ginny sollozó. Albus sonrió como disculpa.

-Lo siento..no quise asustarte má...-la llamarada verde que apareció en la chimenea los hizo dar un respingo.

-¿Ves?¿qué te dije?-dijo Arthur con una gran sonrisa al ver que Harry y James salían de la chimenea. La expresión de Harry era de enojo mientras observaba a su primogénito. Ron y Hermione aparecieron tras él.

-¿Todo salió bien?-preguntó Ginny, levantándose de golpe del sofá y lanzándose sobre Harry-Merlín¿estás bien?-él sonrió.

-Sí cielo, estoy de maravilla-

-¿Tú cómo te encuentras James?-preguntó Albus, mirando a su hermano. James sonrió abiertamente.

-ESTOY GENIAL-chilló, saltando alrededor de Albus. El joven de ojos verdes miró a su padre con consternación, y Harry sonrió divertido-MERLÍN, siempre he estado muy orgulloso de los padres que tengo...pero..jamás como ahora-se tomó el rostro con las manos-nunca en mi vida..nunca...siempre supe que papá tenía fama porque...se la había ganado..pero nunca había visto luchar a un hombre de esa manera...tan encarnizada y sangrienta...-suspiró-quiero ser auror-

-No..-dijo Ginny. Harry sonrió cuando ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Si él quiere-dijo. Ginny lo pellizcó. Él chilló de dolor-no le vendría mal algo de mundo real-

-Tengo tanta adrenalina en la sangre-dijo James, mientras sus primos y sus hermanos lo miraban como si él fuese un demente.

-¿No te lastimaron?-preguntó Ginny a Harry, besándolo dulcemente en el mentón. Él negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No..todo..todo salió bien-

-Ven, vamos a cenar-dijo Ginny, caminando abrazada a Harry. El matrimonio Potter se dirigió a la cocina seguido por los otros dos matrimonios.

-¿No te ocurrió nada entonces James?-preguntó Ted divertido. James negó con la cabeza-¿estás...?-tomó el cuello de la camisa que James llevaba puesta, y la corrió un par de centímetros-¿completamente seguro?-

-¿Qué tengo?-preguntó James, apoyando su mano sobre su cuello.

-Un chupón enorme que de seguro se puede ver desde la luna-terció Ted divertido. Los demás hicieron exclamaciones burlonas, pero James ni se inmutó.

-Oh-

-¿Hay algo que..quieras contarnos?-preguntó Ted.

-Momento-dijo Albus-sí..-miró a James-luego de que fuiste tras..Meg...¿qué ocurrió?-James se mordió el labio, y sus ojos avellana brillaron.

-La besé..Merlín...por poco y lo hacemos, pero me acobardé porque era un lugar público y estoy seguro de que ella es...-carraspeó-lo que Lily es-ella lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza.

-Ah sí que Lily es virgen-dijo Ted, como si estuviese dando una clase. Lily se sonrojó a más no poder-me parece perfecto-Lily parpadeó confusa. ¿Le resultaba perfecto?, pues para ella era patético-tal vez aún no haya llegado el hombre correcto-ella se mordió el labio. Si él supiera que ese hombre correcto ya lo conocía..y se llamaba Ted..y oh, _era él_. Qué coincidencia –¿desde cuándo te preocupas porque las chicas estén inmaculadas e intactas?-Albus, Hugo y Rose lanzaron carcajadas, y James fulminó a Ted con la mirada.

-Pues..desde hoy-terció James, ruborizándose levemente. –Esa...esa chica me gusta demasiado como para echarlo a perder-

-Asi que la besaste-dijo Albus, asombrado-vaya..apenas sabes su nombre...-esto lo dijo con indignación, mientras fruncía el ceño y fulminaba a James con su intensa mirada verde. James torció el gesto.

-Yo no soy puntilloso como tú...si una chica me gusta, voy a por todo-

-No me digas puntilloso-chilló Albus.

-¿Prefieres que te diga mojigato cobarde?-

-Yo no soy cobarde-bramó Albus-si fuera cobarde, no estaría de novio con Gwen-tomó a James del cuello.

-Niños, por favor-dijo Ted, interponiéndose entre ambos jóvenes-no es hora de pelear-Albus y James se separaron y se miraron con odio.

-¿A quién _rayos_ le dices niño?-terció James con rabia. Ted sonrió con picardía, y Lily contuvo un suspiro al mirarlo. Esa sonrisa traviesa que se le aparecía en el rostro le encantaba.

-Tienes razón Ted-dijo Albus, cruzándose de brazos-creo que me iré a dormir-se detuvo frente a las escaleras-aunque la próxima vez que me digas _niño_, te las verás conmigo-Ted sonrió más abiertamente.

-No Al, no te vayas porque el idiota de James te hostiga-

-Todos conspiran contra mi-chilló James cuando Rose y Hugo se acercaban a Albus.

-No conspiran en tu contra-dijo Ted divertido-es que..Albus es menos idiota-

-Eso dolió-mascullaron Albus y James a dúo.

-Niños, a cenar-la voz de Ginny llegó desde la cocina.

-Odio que me digan niño-susurró Albus, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina con pies de plomo.

-La fiesta no estuvo tan mal ¿no?-dijo James sonriente. Los demás a su alrededor suspiraron.

-Claro, a mi casi me violan..pero la pasé genial-terció Albus con sorna.

-A mi me rompieron el corazón-susurró Lily, más para sí misma que para los que s encontraban a a su alrededor.

-Yo tuve un percance con el idiota de Malfoy- _"el_ _idiota partible de Malfoy_".

-Yo...-Ted tragó saliva ruidosamente-yo actué como un miserable-

-Pues estuvo genial-dijo James, no muy seguro de lo que decía.

Al cruzar el umbral de la cocina, el aroma de la comida los golpeó, y de repente sus estómagos se transformaron en voraces dragones hambrientos.

-Supimos que tuviste un ligero percance con tu ex novia, Harry-dijo Arthur, mientras Ginny y Harry ponían la mesa. El sonido de un vaso al romperse contra el suelo los hizo mirar detenidamente a Ginny. Ella sonrió con una sonrisa torcida y nerviosa.

-Pues sí-respondió Harry, sirviendo la cena-molestó a Ginny...y luego se metió con Lily-le entregó un plato repleto de sopa a Arthur.-Y si hay algo que no soporto, es que se metan con mis hijos- Ginny sonrió enternecida cuando su madre la miró sonriendo.

-Lo sabemos Harry-

-Por cierto cielo-la voz de Ginny sonó muy dulce, y Harry tragó saliva, al igual que Albus y James. Conocían esa voz, y no era precisamente para decir cosas bonitas.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Harry sentándose a cenar.

-¿Cómo es que sabes _tanto_ de Chang?-los ojos entornados de Ginny y la boca tiesa le hicieron saber a Harry que en cualquier momento su bella y pelirroja esposa le lanzaría un tenedor por la cabeza. Tragó saliva.

-Ella..ella me lo contó-dijo, con su tono de voz más inocente. Albus y James se miraron. Se venía la hecatombe.

-¿QUÉ?-todos dieron un respingo al oír semejante grito. Harry se pegó al respaldo de la silla-¿y cuándo fue que eso ocurrió, si se puede saber?-él suspiró, y se levantó del asiento. Tomó aire y suspiró.

-Bien...sí...ella me lo contó...porque...-volvió a suspirar-había una vacante en el Departamento de Aurores, y todos los postulantes debían ser entrevistados por mi...-Ginny gruñó.

-¿Y no podía hacerlo otro?-chilló ella, mientras los demás comensales los miraban a uno y otro como en un partido de tenis.

-No-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No te atrevas-ordenó Harry. Ginny levantó las cejas.

-¿Que no me atreva a qué Potter?-masculló ella furiosa. Harry pareció ofendido.

-A hacerme una escena de celos-susurró con voz afligida-y..nunca me dices Potter-

-OH CLARO QUE SÍ, TE HARÉ UNA GRAN ESCENA DE CELOS...¿ACASO NO TENGO DERECHO?-

-Sí lo tienes-dijo él con cautela-pero...-

-PERO NADA-graznó Ginny.

-Gin, solo yo tengo que hacer esas entrevistas...soy el jefe-ella pareció calmarse.

-¿Cuándo fue?-

-Hará tres semanas-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Harry levantó las cejas.

-Porque no creí correcto contarte eso-terció él-¿te habría gustado que yo te contase que atendí a más de cincuenta postulantes?-Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí si era tu ex novia-Harry la miró suspicaz.

-El otro día tu ex novio te fue a visitar a la oficina-dijo él rabioso.

-Te lo conté..¿o no?-

-Pero no fue una entrevista de trabajo..él fue a saludarte-

-Él trabaja en El Profeta-

-Cho trabaja en el Ministerio-

-¿Van a discutir por semejante idiotez?-preguntó Albus.

-Sí-respondieron Harry y Ginny al unísono. Albus suspiró.

-¿Hubo comida de por medio?-preguntó Ginny. Harry suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí-la expresión de Ginny los atemorizó.

-¿Te atreviste...?-Harry suspiró y se cruzó de brazos con cansancio.

-Fue en la hora de mi almuerzo-terció él con voz rasposa-yo estaba almorzando en mi oficina cuando ella llegó..quería despacharla cuanto antes..y me contó toda su vida..me dijo que estaba desesperada porque no conseguía empleo y quería darle una vida digna a su única hija-suspiró-gracias a mi ahora trabaja con Hermione-

-Que..que bueno eres-susurró Ginny.

-¿Contenta?-

-Sí-sonrió-lo siento-

-Sí, como digas-dijo Harry cuando Ginny se le lanzó encima para besarlo dulcemente-eres demasiado celosa-

-Es porque tú eres demasiado apetecible-terció ella abrazándolo por la cintura-y tu ex novia es...demasiado guapa-Harry hizo una mueca.

-Yo no lo creo así-dijo él-para mí-tomó a Ginny del mentón-tú eres la más hermosa-

-No me hagan vomitar-dijo James, haciendo reír a todos los que se encontraban en la cocina. Se quedaron en silencio de golpe al oír pasos desde la sala de estar.

-Pero..estamos todos aquí-susurró Ginny, mientras Harry se soltaba de ella y empuñaba la varita. Se acercó al umbral, cuando una cabeza pelirroja apareció tras la puerta.

-Merlín, George-dijo él-casi me matas del susto-

-¿No lo logré?-preguntó, para luego sonreír-¿están todos bien? Percy me contó lo del ataque-

-Estamos todos perfectos, gracias George-dijo Harry.

-Bien...entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí-dijo George-buen provecho-

-Quédate-dijo Ginny-vamos..hay comida suficiente-George hizo una mueca.

-No..-dijo él-Angelina me espera a cenar en casa-sonrió-por cierto Ron-el aludido lo miró encogido sobre el plato-mañana tengo cosas que hacer¿podrías abrir tú?-

-Claro-dijo Ron con la boca llena.

-Traga y luego habla-dijo Hermione perspicaz. Ron hizo una mueca.

-¿Cómo están Fred y Roxanne?-preguntó Ginny, sirviéndole a George un vaso con agua. (N/A: no lo he inventado..).

-Pues bien...ambos trabajando-hizo una mueca-Roxanne está de novia-

-Ya era hora-dijo Ginny sonriente.

-Pues tiene la misma edad que Lily-Harry se atragantó-dieciocho años-

-Lily es pequeña-terció Harry-y tiene diecisiete-

-Ya está en edad de merecer-Harry fulminó a su cuñado con la mirada.

-¿No te tenías que ir?-

-Sí, ya me voy-dijo George divertido-qué celoso-se despidió de todos y salió de la cocina, yendo hacia la chimenea.

-Creo que deberíamos cerrar la conexión con los polvos flú por hoy-dijo Harry. –Así nos dejan dormir-

La cena pasó tranquila y sin sobresaltos, excepto, claro, la escena de celos de Ginny. Ya se habían dispuesto todos a ir a dormir luego de que los Weasley se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares.

Ted se removía insistentemente entre las sábanas de su cama, sin poder dormir. No había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la maldita noche. Sentía como si las sábanas blancas le rasparan y le lastimasen la piel. Estaba sofocado, y eso que la temperatura ambiente era fría. Se sentó en la cama, intentando pensar claramente. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, y el codo sobre la rodilla flexionada. ¿Qué era aquello que no lo dejaba dormir?, la respuesta era simple, y saberla no lo hizo sentir mejor. No podía dormir...porque estaba pensando en Lily. Sí, patético. Está bien, admitía que se había enamorado en su vida, pero esas veces habían sido bien pocas...y nunca había sido demasiado romántico con sus novias, pero sí muy atento y caballero. Jamás había pensado en alguien de aquella manera. Ni en una novia, y eso ya era mucho decir. ¿Se estaría enamorando?.

Suspiró. No era necesario preguntarlo...estaba enamorado de aquella niñita. Se despeinó la cabeza con gesto desesperado, y gruñó. Miró el reloj sobre el buró. Las tres y cuarenta. Merlín, quería dormir.

Decidió ir hacia la ventana, tal vez el aire fresco del exterior lo hicieran sentir mejor. Abrió las persianas y se apoyó sobre el alféizar, mientras el aire de la noche lo golpeaba en la cara. Su ventana daba al jardín interno de la casa, así que pudo ver con regocijo las copas oscuras de los árboles, y las flores. Una gran mezcla de aromas llegó hasta él gracias a la brisa nocturna, aunque pudo percibir un perfume distinto. Sonrió al mirar hacia el jardín y percibir, en la oscuridad, un cabello rojo lacio y largo. La reconoció al instante. Ese aroma dulce y penetrante lo carcomía cuando decidió salir del cuarto e ir hacia el jardín para saber si aquel perfume era el de Lily. Cruzó el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia la cocina. En una de las esquinas de aquel amplio cuarto, había una puerta que, sabía, llevaba al jardín. Así que tomó el picaporte y salió. El aire le dio de lleno, y sintió frío. Grimmauld Place doce tenía un parque digno de la Bella Durmiente. Miró hacia uno de los árboles más frondosos, y allí la vio, sentada bajo él, mientras la brisa le despeinaba el cabello rojizo.

-Lily-ella dio un respingo, y lo miró. Él sonrió-¿qué haces aquí?-ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Me hamacaba-fue recién en ese momento en que Ted notaba la hamaca que colgaba de la rama más gruesa de aquel árbol.

-Oh-

-No podía dormir-dijo Lily, jugueteando con su camisón. Lo miró-¿y tú?-Ted se mordió el labio de forma imperceptible.

-Yo tampoco-sonrió-pienso demasiado-

-Dicen que no hay que pensar si se quiere dormir-dijo ella. Ted la miró detenidamente. El jardín de la casa estaba amurallado por cuatro paredes, pero no era interno...es decir, no había techo sobre él, así que la luna iluminaba aquel espléndido y mágico lugar. Lily se veía muy hermosa a la luz de la luna...bah..más hermosa que de costumbre. Y hermosa era decir poco.

-¿Cómo está tu tobillo?-se acercó a ella con rapidez y se arrodilló sobre el suelo. Tomó el tobillo femenino con delicadeza, y Lily se estremeció.

-Está mejor-susurró ella, terriblemente avergonzada y ruborizada. Ted fruncía el ceño mientras escudriñaba el tobillo.

-Pero..pero si te lo doblaste-Lily sonrió.

-Rose estudia medimagia...¿lo olvidaste?-

-Oh...tienes razón-sonrió, aunque no soltó el pie. Se miraron durante algunos segundos, hasta que no pudieron sostenerse la mirada el uno al otro.

-¿Me harías un lugar en tu hamaca?-preguntó Ted, luego de ponerse en pie y observarla detenidamente. Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

-No creo que entremos-

-Pues entonces tal vez..podrías subirte a mi regazo y nos hamacamos juntos-la sonrisa se desvaneció del pecoso rostro de ella.

-No Ted...sabes lo que siento por ti...sería...-

-Confuso y comprometedor-susurró él-sí, tienes razón-ella se levantó de la hamaca y se alejó de él. Ted aspiró el aire justo cuando Lily pasó por su lado. Sí. Era el perfume femenino aquel que tanto le había gustado. Ella se detuvo a unos metros, y él la siguió. Estiró el brazo y tomó uno de los largos cabellos rojos.

Lily volteó al sentir que le tironeaban del cabello, y se sonrojó excesivamente cuando vio que Ted se acercaba un largo mechón a la nariz. Tragó saliva mientras él aspiraba su aroma y cerraba los ojos.

-Hueles increíble-susurró él, mientras ella se sonrojaba cada vez más-hueles a...-se miraron. Merlín, los ojos de él brillaban tanto-a lirios-

-No..no soy yo...-Ted sonrió.

-Sí eres tú-susurró, jugueteando con el largo mechón rojizo que tenía entre los dedos-porque tu cabello huele a melón...y a lirios...-

-¿Cómo..?-

-El shampú..es de melón-sonrió, y ella se estremeció cuando él la tomó de los codos fuertemente-y tu perfume es de lirios-

-No por nada me llamo Lily...-tragó saliva-¿cómo puede ser que...sepas cómo huele mi perfume si..?-la mirada traviesa de él la hizo callar. El corazón le latía muy aprisa.

-Si te lo digo...promete no tildarme de raro-ella sonrió de soslayo-tengo el olfato más desarrollado que la mayoría-Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Se debe por la luna llena?-Ted tragó saliva. Pues no..pero pensar en la luna llena lo hacía deprimirse. Recordaba a su padre y a la vida tortuosa que había tenido gracias a eso.

-No..siempre tengo el olfato más desarrollado...lo heredé de mi padre-

-Oh-miró detenidamente al hombre frente a ella cando lo oyó suspirar.

-Oye Lil...por lo de hoy...no quise hacerte llorar-Lily se separó de él y caminó varios pasos hacia atrás, mirándolo.

-Ted..no quiero que hables sobre eso...-susurró ella apesadumbrada.

-¿Has cambiado de parecer?-preguntó Ted esperanzado. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Nunca...-tomó aire, sintiendo a su cuerpo temblar-te amo-

-No lo repitas-ordenó él. Suspiró-por favor Lily, yo no te convengo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-chilló ella-¿cómo..cómo puedes decir que no me convienes?-

-No tengo trabajo, no tengo dinero..y te llevo diez años...-sacudió la cabeza-te mereces algo mejor-

-Tú eres todo lo que necesito-susurró. –No imagino a nadie mejor que tú-. Ted la miró detenidamente. El camisón era demasiado corto, y la brisa provocaba que se adhiriera al menudo y perfecto cuerpo femenino. Tomó aire y suspiró.

-Yo...yo te...-no podía decirle la verdad. No podía decirle _te amo_. O _creo que te amo_. Patético.–Yo te _aprecio_..eres...como una hermana para mi-y Ted Lupin se gana el premio por el mejor cagador del año. Qué manera de cagarla, era experto en eso.

-Hermana-repitió Lily con desdén. Lo miró con fiereza-mira Lupin, sé que tú..-sacudió la cabeza-tal vez no tengas empleo, ni dinero..y me lleves diez años..pero eso no me importa...-lo golpeó en el pecho-me dijiste que soy infantil y caprichosa, pero déjame decirte algo: puedes pensar que soy infantil y caprichosa, pero te voy a demostrar que no soy una niña-se miraron detenidamente. –Soy una Potter y una Weasley...y siempre conseguimos lo que queremos...-se acercó mucho a él, tanto que esa posición podía tildarse de peligrosa. Los senos femeninos rozaron el torso de él. Ted sonrió y se mordió el labio. Eran tibios y suaves-y yo a ti te quiero _demasiado_-

-No sabes lo que dices-terció él cuando Lily decidió entrar a la casa, dejándolo más que aturdido con el vaivén del corto camisón que llevaba puesto. Piernas blancas y esbeltas.

-Oh..claro que sí-dijo ella-que tengas buenas noches-él suspiró cuando ella cerró la puerta.

-Buenas noches bella niña-

Y fue así que pasaron varias semanas. Semanas que cada uno vivió de forma distinta. Para Albus, esas semanas fueron las mejores de su vida. El noviazgo con Gwen iba de maravilla. Ella era...todo su mundo. Era cierto que las horas en la librería se tornaban demasiado cortas estando con ella, pero la pasaba tan bien. Y no paraba de agradecerle a Ofelia el enorme favor. Ella solo sonreía dulcemente ante las palabras de agradecimiento.

-Ya Al..no me tienes que agradecer nada-dijo Ofelia cuando él le dijo gracias por sexagésima octava vez-ya te estás poniendo pesado-sonrió dulcemente-yo solo te di una pequeña ayudita..tú hiciste el resto-

-POTTER-Albus dio un tremendo respingo, y miró a William con expresión aterrada. Sí..su noviazgo con Gwen era magnífico..el único problema: el padre de ella-ve a ordenar el sector de los libros de ocultismo-

-Sí señor-dijo Albus, y corrió hacia la esquina de la librería. Cruzó la pequeña cortina de canutillos y se metió dentro de ese largo pasillo repleto de libros.. "_de magia_". Suspiró, mientras tomaba una pila de libros y los acomodaba por orden alfabético. Dos manos le taparon los ojos en ese instante, y sonrió al reconocer el perfume dulce y de violetas.

-¿Quién soy?-

-Mmmm...no sé-dijo él divertido, mientras la oía reír-déjame ver...no eres un hada-tocó dulcemente los dedos que le tapaban los ojos-no eres una ninfa..ni una diosa-se destapó los ojos y volteó-pero eres tan o más hermosa que ellas-Gwen sonrió abiertamente.

-Tú eres hermoso también-susurró ella, acercando sus labios a los de él. Se besaron dulcemente durante algunos segundos, hasta que él la tomó de la nuca y la besó con ganas. Cayeron sobre la pila de libros contra uno de los estantes, y resbalaron hacia el suelo cuando los libros se desparramaron por todo el lugar.

-Lástima que esté tu padre-dijo él, jugueteando con la larga falda de ella. Gwen lo abrazó.

-Sí..aunque hay muchos lugares privados para que..practiquemos-Albus sonrió con picardía, y se separó ligeramente de su novia.

-¿Tú..?-ella se sentó a su lado, y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sí-susurró, sonrojándose-se supone que..los novios hacen eso-sus narices rozaron, y se besaron tiernamente.

-Te amo...-

-Yo también-él sonrió.

-Eso es lo único que necesito saber-susurró Albus, acariciando dulcemente el mentón de ella-cuando tú digas Gwendy..-

-No me digas Gwendy-terció ella con fastidio. Él sonrió-y no soy yo la única que debe decidirlo..¿no crees?-

-Sí, es cierto-suspiró-que suceda cuando tenga que suceder-

-Me parece perfecto-dijo ella divertida-aunque no vendría mal que...practiquemos un poco-él enarcó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres con.._practicar_?-

-Pues que...hay muchas cosas para hacer...no solo..-el sonrojo en las mejillas de él la hizo sonreír abiertamente-oh vamos, las manos sirven para algo..¿no?-_manos_. Una imagen mental _tan_ perversa apareció en su mente. Merlín...de pensarlo se sonrojaba hasta la médula.

-Y la boca-susurró él-de solo imaginarlo..-sonrió con picardía, y la miró mordiéndose el labio-me vengo-Gwen levantó las cejas.

-Ay Al, no seas asqueroso-se miraron para luego romper en carcajadas. Rieron durante minutos incontables, para terminar despatarrados en el suelo tomándose los estómagos.

-Te amo y eso no cambiará nunca-dijo Albus, abrazándola. Ella sonrió mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

-Aunque te corras...-susurró ella, abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Sí-dijo él divertido.-¿Eso te parece mal?-

-Me parece bien-afirmó Gwen-en realidad, me parece perfecto-

-POTTER-ambos se sobresaltaron al oír aquel alarido, y se separaron segundos antes de que William entrara a incordiar.

-¿Señor?-

-Acabó tu hora laboral, largo-Albus miró a Gwen levantando las cejas. Ella sonrió como disculpa.

-De..de acuerdo...-susurró Albus, acariciando suavemente y a escondidas la mano de Gwen. Ella sonrió dulcemente y de forma casi imperceptible.

-Me voy-susurró Albus, mientras William salía con paso militar. Besó dulcemente la mejilla de

Gwen.

-Por cierto Al-dijo ella mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta. Él la miró detenidamente mientras se acomodaba la campera.

-¿Qué ocurre?-salió al exterior, y se abrazó para apalear el frío. Gwen se veía incómoda.-¿Cariño...?-

-Me gustaría..-carraspeó, y Albus frunció el entrecejo-me gustaría conocer a tus padres-él tragó saliva ruidosamente-y...conocer tu casa...-una luz roja se encendió en la mente de Albus. Una luz que decía constantemente: PELIGRO. Aún no le había dicho dónde vivía..y...y que era mago.

-Oh..todo a su debido momento...es más...er..cuando cumplamos un mes...te lo prometo-la tomó de las manos. –De veras amor...-se mordió el labio con fuerza, intentando refrenar las ganas que tenía de besarla, pero estaba seguro que William los miraba con recelo.

-No me cae bien ese Potter-Albus y Gwen se miraron frunciendo el entrecejo. Se sentaron sobre el suelo, escondiéndose de la mirada de William.

-No digas eso-la voz de Ofelia sonó dulce y conciliadora-es un buen muchacho-Gwen besó dulcemente a Albus mientras oían la conversación.

-No es novedad que no le caigo bien a tu padre-susurró él.

-Shh, quiero oír-dijo ella, tapándole la boca con la mano. Se quedaron en silencio, escondidas tras la pared.

-¿Acaso sabes algo de él?-preguntó William a su esposa.

-Sé que es un joven honesto-William gruñó.

-Su apellido me suena...y me da mala espina..y su cara..la he visto en otro lado..tal vez..tal vez conozca a su padre-

-¿Potter?-preguntó Ofelia-a mi también me parece conocido...-

-Espero que no se acerque demasiado a Gwen-terció William.

-Oh Will..no seas así-

Gwen miró a Albus con nerviosismo y culpa.

-Perdona por eso-dijo ella, acariciando el mentón masculino.

-Bueno...ahora sé por qué me odia-susurró él, apesadumbrado. Saber que William sospechaba...tal vez su padre y él se conocían. Merlín, eso sería terrible. Ojalá que William no recordara jamás quiénes eran los Potter. Suspiró.

-Me voy-dijo, levantándose del suelo, procurando que quienes estuviesen dentro de la librería no lo vieran-odio que pasen tan rápido las horas...-

-Sí, yo también-dijo Gwen-te amo Al-él sonrió. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Se venía una tormenta.

-Y yo a ti-sí, las mejores dos semanas de su vida. Ella sonrió dulcemente y lo besó de forma fugaz en los labios. Albus sonrió embobado mientras Gwen se metía en la librería. Suspiró. Merlín, era tan hermosa, y la amaba de tal forma... Sintió una sacudida en el pecho al pensar en que Gwen quería conocer a sus padres. Auque tal vez..podría presentárselos, pero no tenía por qué ser en Grimmauld Place doce, y él no tenía obligación de contarle que eran magos. Se sintió un poco mejor mientras cruzaba la calle y se acercaba a las casas número trece y once. Entró a la casa luego de introducir la varita dentro de la cerradura. Cruzó el vestíbulo, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar, y se encontró con la mirada enfurruñada de Lily, y la expresión pálida de Ted.

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó Albus. Una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

-Ooh Al-

-Abuela Molly-dijo él-¿qué haces aquí?-Molly se acerco a él y le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Vengo a almorzar-Albus frunció el entrecejo al oír que Lily susurraba algo por lo bajo.

-¿Solo a eso?-Molly sacó una carta del bolsillo de su delantal, y la movió frente a la nariz de Albus.

-Y a dar noticias, claro-

**OoOOoO**

Rose no opinaba igual. Las últimas dos semanas de su vida fueron demasiado atareadas. Aunque tenía una sola razón para opinar así: la universidad. Ella no trabajaba, su madre había sido firme: si trabajas, no estudias. Y ella había sido lo bastante inteligente como para decidir estudiar. Además, su padre estaba tan orgulloso, y con el dinero que tenían no era necesario que ella se diera a algún empleo. Y si lo hacía, era por aburrimiento.

Se estiró sobre su asiento. Oh sí, en ese mismo momento se encontraba escuchando una aburrida clase sobre enfermedades virales contagiosas por contacto animal. Suspiró, y fue en ese momento en que percibió una mirada gris clavada en ella. Se removió incómoda sobre el asiento, tapándose con la falda la parte expuesta de su pierna. Oh sí, otro tema a relucir de esas dos semanas: el repentino interés de Scorpius Malfoy por ella. Lo había estado esquivando durante aquellos catorce días con maestría. Él la solía esperar a cada salida para acompañarla a la siguiente clase, y en una oportunidad...le preguntó si quería que la llevara a su casa. Bueno, había que aclarar algo: moría por estar a solas con él dentro de su auto..pero no debía. ¿Acaso ella era tan mal hija como para aparecerse por su casa sobre el auto descapotable negro de Scorpius?. No. No era tan mal hija. Y luego de tanto rechazo, él había desistido. Aunque todavía tenía armas para usar en su contra. Como por ejemplo, esa hermosa y penetrante mirada gris. O esa sonrisa traviesa y juguetona que derretía a...la mitad del alumnado del instituto. Intentó no mirarlo, pero rayos, era inevitable. Estaba tan bueno. Y la pose en la que estaba sentado..no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. La camisa blanca era muy cernida, y había cuatro botones alevosamente desabrochados, mostrando...ese torso trabajado y níveo. Merlín. ¿Hacía calor de repente?.

El sonido del timbre la hizo dar un respingo, y percibió la sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro masculino. Idiota. Scorpius idiota al mango. Se levantó tambaleante de su asiento, y caminó hacia la puerta, sabiendo que él la miraba detenidamente en su trayecto. Se detuvo tras salir del aula, y tomó aire hondamente varias veces. Todas las aulas tenían puertas al exterior. El instituto tenía un enorme jardín circular, con una fuente en el centro. A varios metros se encontraba el estacionamiento.

-Rose..¿te encuentras bien?-Rose levantó la mirada.

-Si Hellen, estoy perfecta-

-Te ves pálida-

-Creo que me bajó la presión-

-¿No quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-Rose se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz ronroneante y masculina en su oreja. Volteó de forma tan brusca que temió quebrarse la nuca. Y ahí estaba él, apoyado sensualmente contra la pared, levemente despeinado y con cara de sueño. Merlín, las chicas lo miraban de tal forma al pasar junto a él. Ni que fuera comestible.

-No gracias Malfoy-susurró ella. "_Di que sí zorra_".

-Turner, déjanos a solas-Hellen dio un respingo al oír que le hablaban. Scorpius sonrió de forma sensual, y Hellen asintió con la cabeza, aturdida. Rose enarcó una ceja con indignación mientras observaba cómo su amiga se alejaba de ellos.

-Eso se llama...-la cercanía de él la hizo tensar.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Eso se llama extorsión-él sonrió. Merlín, tenía una sonrisa más que hermosa.

-Eso se llama saber usar las armas que la naturaleza da-terció él con voz grave y masculina. –Consigo muchas cosas con esta sonrisa-.Miró al cielo-¿te llevo Weasley?-

-No gracias..-dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos y abrazándose. Comenzaba a hacer frío, y notó que el cielo oscurecía-prefiero caminar-

-Tú..tú te lo pierdes-dijo él, jugueteando con las llaves de su auto. Se encaminó con grandes zancadas a un hermoso auto negro, y se introdujo en él.

Rose gruñó, y caminó hacia la gran verja que separaba el enorme castillo de la calle. Una calle solitaria y a pocos metros de la concurrida Londres. Era claro que los muggles no veían aquel castillo escondido tras frondosos árboles, además, si a alguno se le ocurría mirar, encontraba un edificio en construcción. Era una suerte. Rose caminó por la desolada calle, que estaba ahora concurrida por los alumnos del instituto, que comenzaban a salir de las clases.

Caminó varias cuadras, y fue en ese instante en que el cielo, gris y encapotado, relampagueó. Rose suspiró con cansinamiento y se maldijo mentalmente cuando la lluvia comenzó a arreciar y a empaparla. Tal vez tendría que haber aceptado la estúpida y perversa oferta de Scorpius. Se tapó la cabeza con su bolso cuando la lluvia se intensificó. Se estremeció. Tenía toda la ropa empapada y pegada al cuerpo, y los zapatos llenos de agua. Encima la lluvia estaba congelada, eran como picos de hielo cayendo del cielo. Su bolso no le servía como paraguas, sus libros y sus cuadernos se mojarían sino. Suspiró. Ni siquiera un estúpido paraguas..Oyó sonar una bocina, pero no se detuvo y continuó caminando bajo la lluvia. El cabello lo tenía pegado a la cara, y el maquillaje completamente corrido. Otra vez el sonido de la bocina..bueno, la calle estaba concurrida por muchos autos, y seguramente se atascaría en cualquier momento.

-Eh, dama del lago-Rose se detuvo de golpe al reconocer aquella voz. Volteó, y se encontró con un bello muchacho de cabello platinado saludándola desde un encantador auto negro.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-chilló ella, mientras retomaba la caminata.

-Oh vamos Weasley, no seas quisquillosa-terció él, siguiéndola con el auto-vamos, te llevo a tu casa..a este paso llegarás nadando-

-No gracias Malfoy-dijo Rose, y apuró el paso. No percibió nada de lo que él hacía, y fue por eso que lanzó un alarido aterrorizado cuando él, luego de detener el auto y caminar en grandes zancadas hacia ella, la tomó del codo y la obligó a voltear. Llevaba un paraguas en la mano (un paraguas negro, para variar).

-Anda Weasley, _déjame_ que te lleve a tu casa-ella pareció pensarlo. Lo miró detenidamente, reflexionando-te juro que tu honor quedará intacto-Rose se sonrojó al oír aquello-por favor, déjame ser caballero-la arrastró con él hacia el auto aparcado a varios metros, y le abrió la puerta del acompañante.

-Puedo abrir la puerta de un auto Malfoy, gracias-terció ella enojada cuando él subió al auto y arrancaba el motor. Scorpius sonrió divertido.

-Ponte el cinturón-

-¿Por qué?-él suspiró.

-Anda _pesadilla_, ponte el cinturón-ella se cruzó de brazos con terquedad. Él suspiró-ponte el cinturón, porque si chocamos, quedarás pegada contra el parabrisas o, lo que me divertiría mucho, quedarías descerebrada sobre el asfalto..-sonrió divertido cuando ella lo miró indignada. Rose se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad a regañadientes. Y fue recién entonces cuando el auto avanzó por la acera a toda velocidad. (N/A: gracias Kamy por la idea del parabrisas xD).

-Maneja más despacio idiota-masculló ella al ver el kilometraje-no puedes andar tan rápido en una calle muggle-lo vio enarcar una ceja y luego sonreír divertido.

-Este auto..es diferente a los demás-

-Oh vamos, no vas a decirme que tienes una relación sentimental con tu auto-

-No-dijo él con vehemencia-pero este auto es...como el autobús noctámbulo-

-¿Lleva magos desamparados?-

-No...-Scorpius sonrió abiertamente al ver la expresión de confusión de ella-los muggles no lo ven, ni lo oyen-aceleró, esquivando autos, semáforos, casas...Dobló una esquina, y Rose reconoció la calle en la que vivía.

-Detente aquí-susurró, señalando una casa de verjas blancas. Y entonces el auto se detuvo de golpe frente a la que Rose reconoció como su casa.

-Vaya...¿cómo sabías dónde vivo?-Scorpius sonrió.

-Yo sé todo de ti Weasley-ella levantó las cejas asombrada. Había un extraño aroma en el aire, suave y penetrante. Miró al joven sentado a su lado. Llevaba el cabello despeinado y con un desordenado flequillo platinado sobre la frente, y los ojos grises brillantes y expectantes.

-¿No piensas bajar?-preguntó él con diversión-no me molesta que te quedes en mi auto toda la vida...-fue recién en ese momento en que ella reaccionó.

-No..ya...ya me bajo-intentó quitarse el cinturón, forcejeando. Volvió a intentarlo. Nada. Se sonrojó al oír la risa de Scorpius. El maldito se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-No...no puedo quitarme el cinturón-susurró avergonzada. Él la miró sonriendo con sensualidad. Se acercó a ella. La cercanía la hizo tensar. Era como si él disfrutara de aquello, porque sonreía mientras movía los dedos alrededor de la hebilla del cinturón de seguridad. El sonido del chasquido hizo que Rose reaccionara.

-Ya está-dijo Scorpius, demasiado cerca como para poder evitar cualquier cosa. Uno de los brazos de él estaba acomodado tras la nuca de ella, y el otro sobre la hebilla del cinturón de seguridad.

Rose tomó aire hondamente. Si él lo quisiera..podía besarla y ella no podría evitarlo. Y _no quería_ evitarlo.

-Gracias-susurró. Su corazón latía demasiado aprisa.

-Ya puedes bajarte-susurró Scorpius. Ella dio un respingo y tomó la manija que abría la puerta. Salió dando tumbos. Aún continuaba lloviendo, pero esta vez era más leve.

-Gracias por traerme-susurró Rose cuando él bajó la ventanilla y la miró sonriendo.

-De nada..fue un placer-ella sonrió tenuemente.

-Por cierto Malfoy...-

-Puedes llamar Scorpius-ella tomó aire.

-Scorpius...er...-tomó aire hondamente-no me molestaría que mañana me acompañaras a las clases..al fin y al cabo, tenemos las mismas materias-él sonrió ampliamente-y...si quieres, puedes traerme a casa...aunque caminar es más sano que venir en auto-dijo con perspicacia. Scorpius levantó las cejas mientras se acomodaba sobre el volante.

-Tengo una idea-dijo él-mañana...te traeré a tu casa..caminando-Rose sonrió.

-Me parece bien-Scorpius encendió el motor de su auto.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces Weasley-

-Puedes llamarme Rose-él sonrió con sensualidad, y ella se mordió el labio. Merlín, cómo le gustaba aquella sonrisa..y aquel hombre.

-De acuerdo..._Rose_-lo dijo como si su nombre fuese un hermoso poema. Ella se sintió como si estuviera en el cielo. –Hasta mañana belleza-arrancó el auto y desapareció.

Rose se quedó aturdida varios segundos, hasta que se percató de que estaba parada bajo la lluvia y a tres pasos de la entrada de su casa. Parpadeó, y volteó, dirigiéndose hacia la verja.

-Hasta mañana...bombón-susurró divertida, y entró a la casa. Esas dos semanas no habían sido tan malas en realidad. Un papel sobre la mesa de la cocina la hizo fruncir el ceño.

"_Estamos en Grimmauld Place"_

"_Mamá y Papá"_.

**OoOOoO**

Las semanas para Lily fueron tortuosas. ¿Por qué?, claro es (N/A: sonó muy Yoda xD). Ted. Esa era la causa de todos sus problemas...y la solución a ellos, también. Durante dos semanas se ignoraron. O más bien..ella lo intentó, él siguió como siempre. Aunque era obvio que a ella le costaba mucho más que a él. Él solo tenía que fingir que ella no existía, cosa que le salía muy bien. En cambio ella tenía que intentar creer que él no estaba ahí, mirando hacia cualquier otra parte, oliendo de esa forma tan encantadora y penetrante, siendo el objeto de sus deseos y sus más impúdicas fantasías. Y además tenía que controlar sus emociones. Debía simular que..no sentía nada por él. _Nada_. Tenía que fingir que el más mínimo roce significaba nada, que oír su voz no la hacía sobresaltar, que verlo no la hacía sonrojar. Intentar controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo realmente era muy difícil. Además..no siempre lo lograba.

Como aquel día, por ejemplo. Todo había ido normal. Había decidido no verlo. Sí. Huir despavorida cada vez que él aparecía en el mismo sitio que ella. Era bien cierto que todos los miembros de la familia habían notado aquel comportamiento, pero qué más daba. No quería tenerlo cerca, porque había notado que, a pesar de que se ignoraban magistralmente, no lograba quitárselo de la cabeza, y mucho menos del corazón. Así que ese día, luego de que Albus saliera a trabajar, había decidido desayunar. Se había despertado muy temprano, y no había querido entrar a la cocina por causa de él. Porque él estaba ahí. Y Albus lo había notado.

Así que ella se había quedado toda la mañana en el cuarto de su hermano, mientras él desayunaba y se vestía. Luego de varias horas de encierro, había decidido ir a la cocina, sabiendo que Ted había subido al cuarto. Había mucha gente en la casa aquella mañana, no solo sus padres y sus hermanos, sino también sus abuelos y sus tíos Ron y Hermione. Desayunó con tranquilidad, sabiendo que la rutina de Ted, que la conocía muy bien, no por nada estaba enamorada de aquel hombre, era que, luego de desayunar, se daba un baño tibio y se afeitaba. Se mordió el labio al imaginárselo semi desnudo, solo con una toalla cubriéndolo, y el torso apenas húmedo. Se quedó tanto tiempo pensando en eso, que no notó a quien acababa de entrar a la cocina. Por poco se atraganta con la tostada al verlo. Llevaba unos jeans azules...y nada más. Andaba descalzo y sin remera. Merlín, deberían de enviarlo a Azkaban por..._jodidamente perfecto_.

-Ted, ponte algo-la voz de Molly sonó a reproche. Él la miró suspicaz.

-Ya voy, tenía calor..el baño estaba demasiado caliente-Molly sonrió y le palmeó la mejilla.

-Vaya..poniéndote guapo para recibirla-Ted frunció el entrecejo y miró a la mujer pelirroja que le hablaba. Lily enarcó una ceja mientras oía aquella conversación.

-¿Para recibir a quién?-Molly pareció caer en cuenta de eso, y se tapó la boca.

-Cierto, no te lo dije...-sonrió abiertamente-a Victoire¿a quién más?-Lily escupió el té que estaba bebiendo, y Ted empalideció.

-¿Victoire?-preguntó él.

-Sí, llega hoy de Francia..se quedará una temporada-

¿Cuánto era una temporada?. Lily sentía a su corazón salírsele. Victoire. La zorra come hombres de Victoire. Ay no, eso se ponía cada vez peor. Se levantó a trompicones de la silla, e intentó salir de la cocina, no solo porque comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa debido a la venida de su _adorable_ prima francesa, sino también porque Ted estaba cerca. Pero tuvo tal mala suerte que tropezó con la silla y estuvo apunto de caer al suelo de no ser por dos hábiles manos que la atajaron. Miró al hombre que la sostenía. Merlín, enrojecer en ese instante sería vergonzoso. Pues bienvenida sea la vergüenza. Se ruborizó, y empujó ligeramente a Ted.

-Gracias por atajarme-

-Fue un placer-Lily suspiró. Oír su voz fue como oír el llamado de un ángel (N/A: qué exagerada xD). Caminó con paso firme hacia la sala de estar, y se sentó sobre el sofá frente al televisor. Y así se quedó durante varias horas, hasta que vio entrar a Albus a la casa.

-¿Pasó algo?-le preguntó Albus. Ella farfulló algo por lo bajo, pero la aparición de la abuela Molly la hizo morderse la lengua para no proferir insultos hacia cierta prima francesa..

-Ooh Al-

-Abuela Molly-dijo él-¿qué haces aquí?-Lily observó a Molly acercarse a Albus y estamparle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Pobre rostro de Albus.

-Vengo a almorzar-ella susurró algo por lo bajo, y vio a Albus fruncir el ceño.

-¿Solo a eso?-Molly sacó una carta del bolsillo de su delantal, y la movió frente a la nariz de Albus.

-Y a dar noticias, claro-sonrió abiertamente, y Lily rogó morir en ese instante.

-¿Noticias?-

-Sí-dijo Molly-adivina quién viene-Albus enarcó una ceja-ay Al, tu prima favorita-

-¿Rose?-Lily lanzó una carcajada.

-No cielo-dijo Molly-Victoire-la cara de Albus, todo un poema.

-¿Victoire?-preguntó él, anonadado.

-Sí-dijo Molly sonriente-toda la familia vendrá aquí para recibirla-

-¿Le has pedido permiso a los dueños de casa?-preguntó Albus.

-Por supuesto-

Y así pasaron las horas. El almuerzo pasó como vendaval, es más, ella no pudo probar bocado. No tenía apetito, su estómago estaba cerrado herméticamente y sentía que tenía una piedra en él. De a poco la casa fue llenándose de personas. Toda su familia estaba ahí para recibir a la zorra oxigenada. Excepto el tío Charlie, que vivía en Rumania, y los tíos Bill y Fleur, que residían en Francia con sus otros dos hijos. Los miró uno por uno. El tío Percy, hablando siempre de política; el tío Ron, charlando animadamente con Harry; y el tío George..bueno..hablando sobre sus nuevos productos de bromas. Y luego estaban todos sus primos. Aunque se llevaba bien con todos, solo dos de sus primos eran realmente importante para ella. Rose y Hugo. Y gracias a Merlín, ellos estaban ahí junto a ella, esperando. Fue en ese momento en que un coche se detuvo frente a la casa, y la abuela Molly chilló.

-Ahí viene-Lily suspiró, mientras sentía las palmadas de Hugo sobre su hombro.

-Al, ve a abrir la puerta-ordenó Ginny. Albus se dirigió en varias zancadas hacia la puerta principal, y la abrió.

-Albus, hola-aquella voz. La recordaba muy bien. Se estremeció.

-Hola Victoire-

-Vaya Al, qué guapo te ves-

-No hace mucho que nos vimos-terció él divertido. Y los pasos de los tacones se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar. Y la vieron cruzar el umbral.

Lily miró detenidamente a la bella mujer que acababa de entrar a la sala de estar. Lo que antes habia sido un largo y lacio cabello rubio, era en ese momento corto por las orejas. Pero aún así continuaba siendo hermosa de forma arrolladora. Su cuerpo bien formado y curvilíneo era adornado con la cernida ropa de otoño. Los ojos, de un intenso azul, estaban finamente pintados. Suspiró. Si antes no había tenido posibilidades con Ted, ahora las tendría menos. Victoire sonrió abiertamente, mostrando su bella sonrisa de publicidad de dentífrico y, luego de dejar la maleta en el suelo, los saludó uno por uno. Lily se maldijo por lo bajo al ver que Victoire, luego de saludarlos a todos con rápidos besos y fugaces abrazos, se detenía a mirar atentamente a Ted, parado de forma tentadora contra la pared.

-Ted-dijo ella, como si el nombre masculino fuese un poema. Ted se irguió.

-Victoire-ella se mordió el labio fuertemente, y se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con ganas.

Lily tomó fuertemente los apoyabrazos del sofá como si quisiera arrancar el tapizado al ver que Victoire abrazaba de aquella forma a Ted. Zorra, zorra potenciada.

-Te eché tanto de menos-dijo Victoire, tomando a Ted de los laterales del rostro.-Te ves mucho más guapo que antes- sí, era muy guapo, y Lily bien lo sabía.

-Han pasado ocho años Victoire-Lily sintió un regocijo interno al ver que Ted separaba a Victoire de él-muchos años-la rubia pareció golpeada.

-¿Aún sigues...?-él negó con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que no hablemos de eso aquí-terció, repentinamente sombrío, y Lily repentinamente interesada.-Disfruta de la bienvenida de tu familia-

Y así pasaron las horas. Lily no podía disfrutar del jolgorio y la fiesta por la venida de Victoire. ¿Por qué?. Por una simple razón: Ted. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Y parecía que Victoire tampoco. Lily miraba a uno y otro consecutivamente, furiosa, sabiendo que su prima había regresado para complicar aún más su ida y esa relación extraña que tenía con ese hombre tan bello y observado. Gruñó cuando Victoire clavó los ojos en Ted, sin importarle que todos estuviesen allí por ella. ¿Lo tenía que mirar tanto?..de acuerdo, él era..Merlín, lo más hermoso del mundo..peor odiaba notar cómo lo miraba. Aunque su único consuelo era que Ted miraba a cualquier parte, menos a Victoire. Y fue en ese instante en sus miradas se cruzaron. Lily casi no parpadeó en esos largos segundos en que la dorada mirada masculina se clavó en la de ella. Grabó el rostro de Ted en su memoria, cada rasgo, cada expresión. Los carnosos labios se encontraban apretados en un gesto serio, acompañados por el frunce de las cejas. El cabello castaño, largo hasta las orejas, caía con un elegante flequillo a un costado. Ella suspiró. Lo amaba, y no podía evitarlo. Aunque él tuviese esa estúpida manía de tropezar con todo, esa presencia desfachatada, y ese pequeño defecto de provocar incendios..él era, a ojos de ella, el hombre perfecto. Era locuaz, verborrágico, inteligente...y guapo. Le encantaba todo de él. Su cara era una bellísima conjunción entre ojos, nariz, labios y cejas. Suspiró y fijó la mirada en otro punto, sin poder sostenerle la mirada ni un segundo más.

-Te sigue mirando-le dijo Albus, y ella miró nuevamente a Ted. Y ahí estaba. Esa mirada dorada, del mismo color que la miel. Y a ella le encantaba la miel.

-¿Acaso lo hipnotizaste?-Lily rió al oír a Hugo.

-No-

-Pues no te quita los ojos de encima-terció Rose.

-Sí..pero recuerden..-dijo Lily con tristeza. Los tres chicos a su lado la miraron.

-¿Que recordemos qué?-

-Victoire-susurró Lily. Rose chasqueó la lengua, Albus levantó las cejas y Hugo murmuró algo. Una maldición, estaba segura.

-Mira-la voz de Albus sonó ruda-eres una muchacha hermosa-Lily sonrió agradecida. Cómo se notaba que aquel chico era su hermano-y es cierto que Victoire es guapísima..pero tú tienes algo que ella no..-

-¿El himen intacto?-preguntó Rose. (N/A: en otras palabras, su virginidad). Lily abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras Albus y Hugo se miraban y lanzaban carcajadas.

-Aparte-dijo Albus entre lágrimas. Lily lo miro con cara de póker-tienes una gran actitud-

-Como si eso sirviera-susurró ella.

-Lil..-Lily miró a Albus, y él le sonrió-en la mirada de Ted veo amor-

-Yo veo ganas-dijo Hugo divertido. Lily sonrió tenuemente.

-Nunca fuiste bueno en Adivinación Al-

-No es cierto, era uno de los mejores-terció Rose, y Lily amplió su sonrisa. Aunque fue en ese momento en que Victoire se levantaba de la silla y tomaba a Ted del brazo, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Merlín..¿qué era ese odio tan grande en el pecho?. Ambos salieron de la sala de estar, y parecía que todos notaron eso.

-Me parece que se van a reconciliar-dijo Molly rebosante de felicidad. Lily maldijo a su abuela.

-No lo creo-terció Albus.

-Ojalá no-murmuró Lily. Se levantó de un salto del sofá, y caminó con rapidez tras los dos "_tórtolos_".

-¿A dónde vas Lil?-preguntó Ginny. "_Piensa rápido_".

-A mi cuarto-pero no fue así. Simuló que subía las escaleras, y al ver que nadie le prestaba atención, siguió a los otros dos. Se escondió tras la pared.

-Ted...-

-Victoire, déjame decirte algo antes de que hables-él tomó aire-han pasado muchos años...no pretendas que yo olvide tu abandono...-

-Ted...ya me he arrepentido de eso-

-Pero yo no lo he olvidado...tu familia no lo sabe ¿cierto?-Lily abrió los ojos asombrada. ¿Que no sabían qué?.

-No...no se los he dicho-

-Y ahora vuelves como si nada hubiese ocurrido..pretendiendo que yo te perdone..-

-No pretendo que me perdones..pretendo que lo dejes a un lado, tú lo has dicho: pasaron ocho años-

-Yo soy muy resentido Victoire-Lily gruñó al ver que Victoire tomaba a Ted del cuello.

-No me importa-susurró. Él negó con la cabeza.

-No Victoire-chilló Ted furioso. Se soltó de ella con brusquedad-¿a qué has venido?-Victoire sonrió. Realmente era muy hermosa. Lily se sintió tan insignificante. Dolía mirarla. Cualquier chica se sentía una cucaracha junto a aquella mujer.

-¿No te has dado cuenta?-se acercó a él-volví por ti-

-No jodas-susurró Ted. Lily se mordió el puño cuando Victoire besó a Ted dulcemente en los labios.

-No jodo-dijo ella-mi abuela me envió una carta diciendo que habías vuelto de Italia...-se encogió de hombros-y qué mejor oportunidad para...reconquistarte-

Lily caminó con paso firme hacia las escaleras, y subió al segundo piso. Lo que le faltaba: que Victoire volviese a Inglaterra para reconquistar a Ted. Para complicarle más la vida. Aquella intrusa volvía para fastidiarla. Sí. Una intrusa que hacía peligrar todo lo que ella había intentado. Sí quería guerra, ja, _la iba a tener_.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

_**Nota de Autora:**_

Bueno..FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOOOOO...sí, este cap es un regalito..¿sorprendidos? xD.

Bien, solo diré que me encanta complicarles la vida a los personajes, no sé si lo notaron.

Rose y Scorpius...ayyy, los amo!!!...les juro que disfruto tanto escribiendo sobre ellos, me recuerdan tanto a los personajes de Crepúsculo...perdón por no poner mucho a James, pero si lo ponía, debía sacrificar a Rose y a Scorpius...sacrificar en sentido literal, claro xD.

Quería pedirles perdón por lo mediocre que quedó la escena Albus/Gwen...es que..no sé, esa pareja me bloqueó..son demasiado lindos y tiernos...pero bueno...

Y Lily/Ted..muhahahahaahhahaa..falta mucho..o falta, para que al fin ese idiota se digne a admitir lo que siente..y para empeorarla..llegó Victoire!!..muhaahahahahha

Bien, ya saben..REVIEWS!!!...Nos vemos!!!...


	11. La intrusa

Volviiiiiiiiiii xD..ojalá la espera no les haya sido tediosa y asfixiante…

Bien, quiero agradecer los reviews a: **nallemit**, **michis**, **grint eli loca**, **Maggie Granger Weasley**, **monse evans**, **Kamiii Malfoy Black**, **Fitz.Darkly**, **bar**, **Shia17Potter**, **ARYAM, Doutzen.VonTesse**, **Sowelu**, **mica-prongs**, **ladyblacksu**, **saralpp **y **viktor jos krum**

Y otra cosa. Sé que este fic tiene algunas cosas escritas que tal vez no concuerden con lo que Rowling dice. Lo que sucede es que este fic fue escrito mucho antes de que a Rowling se le ocurriera decir que el segundo nombre de Lily es Luna, o que Charlie nunca se casó, y tantas cosas más. Espero que sepan disculpar esas diferencias, aunque yo trato de que el fic sea lo más parecido posible a los dichos de J.K, pero hay algunas cosas que no puedo cambiarlas ahora. Espero que aún así, el fic les resulte lindo e interesante..

Algo más: **HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS CIEN REVIEWS**!!!…(bah, los traspasamos xD)..les quiero agradecer. Mis otros fics jamás tuvieron tantos reviews con tan pocos caps, de verdad, q este fic tenga cien reviews con diez capítulos es para mí todo un logro. Y todo gracias a ustedes!!!…MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!….

**NO LEAS ESTE FIC SI NO HAS LEIDO HP 7..PELIGRO DE SPOILERS.**

_Todos aquellos personajes, lugares, animales, hechizos, etc, etc que reconozcan..__**NO SON MIOS**__…en cambio aquellos personajes que no les resulten conocidos (como Meg Malfoy, Isabella Sharp, Gwendolyn Adams, etc), sí me pertenecen…_

**Capítulo 11: La intrusa.**

Ya en el segundo piso, Lily se dirigió hacia su cuarto, dispuesta a acostarse en su cama, arroparse entre sus sábanas y menguar hasta desaparecer. Porque era eso realmente lo que deseaba. Aparte de asesinar a golpes a Victoire. Se lanzó sobre la cama, y se tapó el rostro con la almohada. Luego de mantenerse así durante algunos segundos, mordió la almohada con furia, y gritó. Chilló con rabia, mientras pataleaba. Se quitó la almohada del rostro y miró al techo. Tenía el extraño anhelo de comprar una pelota, pegarle una fotografía de Victoire y reventarla contra la pared del cuarto.

Suspiró al oír que tocaban a su puerta. El rostro de Rose se asomó tras la puerta al abrirla, y Lily la miró.

-¿Todo bien?-Lily observó con cansancio cómo los dos chicos Weasley y Albus entraban a la habitación sin pedir permiso.

-No-masculló, acostándose boca abajo, de tal manera que los demás no lograsen ver su expresión.

-¿Qué sucedió?-la voz dulce de Albus la hizo mirarlo. Él le sonrió.

-Victoire volvió de Francia para reconquistar a Ted-aquella afirmación no asombró a quienes se encontraban con ella.

-¿De veras?-preguntó Hugo sarcástico-no me digas-

-Ella se lo dijo a Ted...-frunció el entrecejo, pensativa-aunque hay algo que...que él no le perdona, algo que ninguno de nosotros sabe-

-¿Como qué?-preguntó Rose, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-No lo sé-

-Tal vez...-comenzó Hugo. Su mirada azul brilló intensamente-tal vez Victoire quedó embarazada de él y lo abortó...y...-la mirada de Albus lo hizo callar.

-No seas patético..¿realmente crees que Victoire no tendría un hijo de Ted?-Hugo parpadeó lentamente-se nota que no la conoces-

-¿Acaso tú la conoces?-preguntó Hugo mordaz-ninguno de nosotros la conoce realmente...es mucho mayor que nosotros y nunca nos agradó del todo-Albus sonrió de forma arrogante, y los tres chicos junto a él se asombraron del atroz parecido con James.

-Te olvidas _Huguito_...-sonrió divertido cuando Hugo lo fulminó con la mirada-que yo viví con ella varios años en Francia-aquella información pareció agradar a los otros tres.

-Es verdad-dijo Rose-bien...¿entonces sabes algo de ella?-

-Yo lo he dicho...Victoire no quiso irse a vivir a Italia con Ted.._y no le gustan las cucarachas_-Lily tragó saliva ruidosamente. Ella habría ido gustosa a Italia con aquel hombre, habría dejado todo para huir con él y hacer una vida de nómade. No le importaba absolutamente nada. Tenerlo cerca era lo único que necesitaba, podía vivir en una cueva tan solo con vivir eternamente a su lado. Suspiró.

-¿Otra vez pensando en Ted?-Lily dio un respingo al oír a Rose. La miró ruborizada.

-Pues...sí-admitió, mientras oía las risitas burlonas que llenaban el cuarto.-No se burlen..¿acaso ustedes nunca se han enamorado?-

-Sabes que sí-dijo Albus.

-Yo no-dijo Hugo, cruzándose de brazos.

Rose se quedó pensativa un par de segundos. Enamorada...pues..esa palabra era demasiado fuerte para ella. Tal vez atraída..pero enamorada..nunca. Frunció el entrecejo cuando Scorpius apareció en sus pensamientos, sonriendo con esa malicia tan encantadora, mientras el cabello platinado y suave caía sobre su frente y nuca.

-¿Rose?-Rose parpadeó al oír que la llamaban-¿tú nunca has estado enamorada?-Rose tragó saliva.

-¿Si les digo que no...pero que...me está sucediendo...?-los tres lanzaron exclamaciones, y ella se maldijo mentalmente. Odiaba esas reacciones.

-¿Ah sí..?-preguntó Albus. -¿Quién?-Rose bajó la mirada.

-En realidad...no sé si estoy enamorada de él...-

-¿_Quién_?-preguntaron a coro, y ella se encogió.

-No...me matarán cuando se los diga-Hugo rió divertido.

-Oh, ni que te hubieras enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy-Rose se tensó, y miró a su hermano con expresión compungida. La sonrisa de Hugo se desvaneció-no te has enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy-al ver que Rose miraba al suelo, chilló-¿_te has enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy_?-

-A mi no me resulta tan malo-la voz de Albus la tranquilizó.

-Pero..pero es Malfoy-Hugo lo dijo como si eso conllevara una maldición, o una condena al infierno.

-Yo nunca he dicho que me he enamorado de él-sentenció Rose-es un joven muy atractivo..-

-Es malévolo-terció Hugo. Lily y Rose se miraron con satisfacción.

-Eso lo hace más atractivo aún-terció Rose, mordiéndose el labio. Hugo abrió la boca para refutar aquello, pero ella lo interrumpió-no sabes lo caballero que es conmigo...hoy, por ejemplo..me llevo a casa...-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí-dijo Rose sonriente-en su hermoso auto Mercedes Benz negro-

-Vaya-dijo Lily.

-No me digas que tú eres el tipo de mujer que se fija en eso-dijo Albus, notoriamente contrariado.

-No-dijo Rose-solo les estoy contando..me siguió con su auto hasta que acepté que me llevara a casa..me espera a la salida de todas las clases para acompañarme a las siguientes...me abre la puerta del auto..y sí, es..perverso...-

-¿Y eso te atrae más?-masculló Hugo con rabia-¿qué tiene de bonito un joven que es...altanero, dominante, indomable y que menosprecia a los demás por creerse superior?-se cruzó de brazos-es claramente un chico malo-Lily y Rose suspiraron embobadas.-AAAAG, MERLÍN-

-Ay sí, es malo, muy malo-suspiró Rose, mientras Lily reía por lo bajo.

-Bueno..dejemos de hablar de Scorpius que me harán descomponer-dijo Albus divertido.

-Es cierto, estábamos hablando de Lily y de Ted-dijo Rose, feliz del cambio de tema.

-Pues no creo que haya mucho más para contar-susurró Lily al ver que todas las miradas se posaban en ella. –Solo que...si antes no tenía oportunidades..es claro que menos las tendré ahora-

-Ya deja de menospreciarte-terció Albus enfadado-eres una de las mujeres más hermosas de este mundo, y estoy más que seguro que Ted piensa lo mismo-Lily suspiró.

-No lo creo-suspiró-además...ayer...-tomó aire-ayer fue al jardín a hablar conmigo..y...-las miradas de los otros tres la intimidaron-le dije que le iba a demostrar que no soy una niña-

-¿Qué?-

-Y no sé cómo hacer eso-dijo Lily rápidamente, mientras Albus intentaba procesar lo que ella acababa de decir, y Rose y Hugo reían.

-Fácil-dijo Rose-aparécete desnuda en su cuarto-Albus la fulminó con la mirada, y ella sonrió divertida.

-La idea no es que Ted viole a Lily-

-Créeme, no sería violación-terció Hugo. Se miraron durante segundos, y se lanzaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras Albus se enfurruñaba.

-Oh Al, no seas celoso-dijo Rose divertida-Lily sabe lo que hace-Albus suspiró.

-Mira, puedes hacer esto-dijo él-mover tus caderas cuando caminas-Lily enarcó una ceja-esa es una de las cosas que me encantan de Gwen-

-Vaya-dijo Rose burlona-¿y qué más te gusta de Gwen?-

-No estamos hablando de mi..-chilló Albus ruborizado cuando Rose y Hugo comenzaron a burlarse, diciendo toda clase de cosas impúdicas sobre lo que le gustaba de Gwen. La peor fue _"que se ponga en cuatro"_-estoy tratando de darle ideas a Lily-

-Otra cosa que puedes hacer-dijo Rose-es ponerte escotes...usar ropa..más sugestiva-

-¿Más sugestiva?-preguntó Hugo-¿te parece poco sugestiva esa ropa?-miraron detenidamente a Lily. Pues..no. No era poco sugestiva esa ropa. Los jeans azules eran cernidos a sus esbeltas piernas, y la camiseta verde era escotada y ajustada.

-Em...más sugestiva, sí-dijo Rose testaruda-minifaldas, escotes bien pronunciados...-se le iluminó el rostro-podrías pasearte en bragas por la casa-

-Ya basta Rose-chilló Albus. Rose se mordió el labio divertida, y Lily sonrió.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Hugo-¿por qué no vamos a Hogsmeade?-Albus hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Para..?-

-Pues no sé..tomar algo, ver a James...-

-¿No ha vuelto?-preguntó Lily.

-No-

-¡Qué extraño!-susurró Albus-¿él no termina su labor al mediodía al igual que yo?-

-No lo sé-

-Tal vez se quedó con alguna conquista-dijo Hugo divertido.

-Pues entonces vayamos a interrumpirlo-dijo Lily con malicia. Los cuatro se sonrieron.

-De acuerdo, vamos a joder a James-dijo Albus, acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola, dejándoles el paso a las dos chicas, como todo un caballero. Los cuatro salieron al corredor, dispuestos a desaparecer de aquella casa para..olvidar. Por parte de Lily, olvidar a Ted y a Victoire. Olvidar que ella estaba allí por él, y para reconquistarlo. Rose por su parte, intentaba olvidar a Scorpius...momentáneamente. La perspectiva de verlo le resultaba gratificante y excitante. También intentaba olvidar el enfado de su hermano y las supuestas razones por las que ella no debía sentirse atraída hacia Scorpius. Era un chico malo. Se mordió el labio. _Eso le gustaba más_.

Bajaron hacia el vestíbulo, oyendo las voces provenientes de la sala. Se detuvieron bajo el umbral.

-Nos vamos a Hogsmeade-anunció Albus, mientras de a poco se iba apagando el murmullo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque...hemos notado que James no ha vuelto y queríamos ir a molestarlo-dijo Lily, intentando no observar al joven que se encontraba apoyado contra la pared en una pose sensual y sugestiva, mientras Victoire intentaba captar su atención.

-¿Quieren que los acompañe?-preguntó él, haciendo que Lily diera un respingo.

-No gracias Ted..-comenzó Albus, viendo la reacción de su hermana.

-No, de veras-dijo Harry de repente-me parece bien que Ted los acompañe...después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta, creo que sería mejor que alguien los cuidara-

-Sabemos cuidarnos papá-susurró Lily, ruborizándose ante la cercanía de Ted. Podía oler su aroma varonil. Suspiró. El calor corporal de él la embriagó y le nubló el pensamiento.

-Preferiría que fueran con él-dijo Harry-me quedaría más tranquilo-

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-la voz de Victoire le resultó a Lily como el sonido de una sierra eléctrica molesta en la mañana. Gruñó y apretó los dientes, mirando a Ted. Era obvio que ella esperaba su respuesta. Ted sonrió de soslayo, una sonrisa completamente forzada.

-Yo no soy quien para prohibirte ir a Hogsmeade-terció. Lily levantó las cejas. Sensato y maduro.

-Pues entonces voy-dijo Victoire, levantándose del sofá-hace mucho tiempo que no paseo por Hogsmeade-Rose y Hugo miraron a Lily. Ella les devolvió la mirada, con perspicacia, enojo, rabia... y mucha impotencia. Si, se sentía impotente por no poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitar que Victoire estuviera allí, por evitar que lograra algo más de lo que ella había logrado con Ted. Era claro que entre ex novios siempre había más cosas que entre un hombre y la hija de su padrino. Suspiró con tristeza, y se encogió levemente.

-Bien, vamos-dijo Albus con poca convicción. Caminó en varias zancadas hacia la puerta.

-No olviden llevar paraguas-dijo Ginny risueña.

-No claro mamá-dijo Lily, siguiendo a Albus, mientras Hugo tomaba los paraguas acomodados en el paragüero con el que Ted tropezaba cada dos por tres. Tomó seis paraguas y caminó hacia donde estaba Rose.

-Victoire...-la voz de la abuela Molly los hizo detener a todos juntos-¿no deberías...desempacar?-

-Pero si aún no ha decidido dónde quedarse...-dijo Ron. Miró a Victoire-hazlo cuando vuelvas-

Lily gruñó por lo bajo. La maldita iba a volver a Grimmauld Place con la excusa de desempacar. Aunque estaba más que segura que Victoire siempre encontraría excusas para volver a ver a Ted. Era una zorra con todas las letras.

-Bueno, vamos-dijo Rose, impaciente. Tomó a Lily del brazo y la arrastró con ella a la calle, dispuesta a alejarla de Ted y de Victoire. Así fue que caminaron silenciosamente por la calle, mientras el cielo sobre ellos seguía gris y encapotado.

-Merlín, cuando salí de la academia llovió a cantaros..me empapé de una forma tremenda, parecía que me había lanzado a nadar al Lago Negro-dijo Rose, intentando lograr que Lily olvidara que las dos personas que caminaban frente a ellas estaban tomadas del brazo.

-Mira qué bien-

-¿Has oído lo que te dije?-masculló Rose enfadada-¿o estás mirando a la zorra de Victoire tomarle el brazo a Ted?-esto lo dijo junto al oído de Lily, y ella se estremeció.

-Pues...no puedo evitar sentirme desgraciada-

-Ya, olvídate-susurró Albus, abrazándola por los hombros-ya pasará-

-Victoire, por favor-la voz de Ted los hizo mirar hacia el frente. Él se separaba de la bella rubia con rapidez.-No..no te equivoques¿quieres?-Victoire parecía muy contrariada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que tome del brazo a mi ex novio?-

-Pues que malinterpretas-terció Ted-y no me gusta que la gente malinterpreta mal las señales que yo envío-Victoire frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-la voz de Victoire sonó aterciopelada y dulce, y Ted enarcó una ceja, sabiendo que aquel tono era por puro cinismo-¿tienes otra mujer?-él se tropezó con una baldosa que sobresalía de la vereda, y cayó pesadamente de bruces.

-TED-bramaron Lily y Victoire al verlo. Él se levantó con dificultad, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Lily, acercándose a él y apoyando la mano sobre su hombro. Se miraron detenidamente durante algunos segundos. Él necesitó de mucho autocontrol para no abrazarla y aspirar su dulce aroma a melón y lirios. A pesar de que el cielo se encontraba gris y casi no había rayos de sol, el cabello rojizo brillaba intensamente y las pecas resplandecían en las pálidas mejillas. Suspiró.

-Sí..solo me lastimé los labios-susurró, mientras los suaves dedos de ella le acariciaban el hombro. Aquella escena tan íntima y romántica hizo que Victoire frunciera el entrecejo. Y aquel gesto fue captado por Albus.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?-preguntó Lily, mientras Ted se miraba los dedos ensangrentados.

-No, está bien...ya pasará-dijo. Hizo una mueca de dolor-creo que no podré hablar demasiado-

-Qué pena...yo quería hacerte reír-dijo Albus. Ted intentó contener la sonrisa, pero no pudo, y volvió a hacer una mueca de dolor-_muhahahahahaa_-Ted lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerme reír a propósito Potter-Albus sonrió inocentemente.

-Yo no-dijo él, mientras se acercaban hacia un frondoso árbol que les servía como límite para aparecer y desaparecer-pero James sí-susurró con voz maliciosa, y Rose y Hugo, a su lado, rieron.

Se formaron en círculo, con las varitas en mano.

-¿Recuerdas este árbol?-la voz de Victoire sonó risueña. Ted enarcó una ceja-aquí me besaste por primera vez...-Ted pareció caer en cuenta de ello y palideció, mientras Lily maldecía a su prima por lo bajo.

-Pues...-dijo él. Victoire lo miró con ansias-sí...-bajó la mirada, rehuyendo de los ojos azules de la mujer que lo observaba con ganas devoradoras. La presencia de Victoire lo intimidaba, pero solo por el hecho de que era su ex novia y, bueno..tenía muchos recuerdos bonitos y algunos bastante impúdicos con ella. Pero lo que más lo cohibía era que Lily estuviera allí, oyendo todo lo que su ex novia decía, viendo todos sus gestos, notando que a pesar de los años transcurridos Victoire continuaba deseándolo.._a pesar de todo lo que había pasado_. No lograba perdonarla a pesar de los ocho años pasados.

-Bueno, vamos-dijo Rose, sacando a Ted bruscamente del ensimismamiento. Desaparecieron en aquel instante, para aparecer segundos después cerca de los terrenos de la Casa de los Gritos. Ted observó la vieja edificación con aire ausente, sintiendo un nudo atroz en el estómago. Tuvieron que tironearlo de la túnica para que caminara hacia el pueblo.

-Hogsmeade, cuánto te extrañé-exclamó Victoire al mirar detenidamente el lugar.

-Bueno, la última vez que nosotros vinimos nos atacó una horda de fanáticos-dijo Albus, mientras caminaban hacia Sortilegios Weasley. Entraron lentamente, observando la cantidad enorme de alumnos de Hogwarts.

Ted suspiró cuando todas las miradas se fijaron sobre ellos. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero no podía evitar serlo. Estar junto a los hijos de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, y Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger...era inevitable ser el centro de todas las miradas. Además..él era el hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks..dos soldados caídos de la guerra contra Voldemort. Él tampoco pasaba desapercibido. Además había que constar...que todos eran atractivos. Rose y Lily eran hermosas (Lily mucho más que Rose), y Albus y Hugo eran, además de iguales a sus padres, muy apuestos. Y él..bueno...no se consideraba feo.

-Chicos, hola-la voz de Edward, el encargado, llegó hasta ellos-¿cómo están?-

-Bien-respondió Rose, observando detenidamente al apuesto empleado-¿has visto a James?-

-James salió hace rato de aquí-

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Albus-¿a dónde fue?-Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Dijo que tenía que hacer..unos trámites-los dos jóvenes Potter fruncieron el ceño y se miraron. Fue en ese instante en que Hugo señaló hacia Las Tres Escobas, ubicada justo enfrente. Y allí la vieron. Vestida con un cernido vestido rojo vino de seda, de mangas largas y escote pronunciado, parada junto a la puerta del bar con los brazos cruzados.

-Megara-dijeron a coro.

-James debería estar con ella-

-Pues sí está-dijo Ted en tono burlón cuando un joven de gafas salía de la Tres Escobas y hablaba con Megara. Ella sonreía coquetamente mientras él le susurraba algo al oído.

-¿Los interrumpimos?-preguntó Rose divertida, observando la sensual escena entre su primo y la nena Malfoy (N/A: xD, no puedo evitarlo).

-No-dijo Ted con firmeza-dejémoslo que se divierta-James tomó a Megara del brazo y la arrastró con él-ahora sí-miró al grupo-vayamos a beber algo-guiñó un ojo, y Lily miró al suelo cuando la mirada de él se clavó en ella. Ted suspiró cuando Victoire lo arrastró hacia la calle. Realmente no sabía cómo hacer para que Victoire dejara de ser tan confianzuda con él. ¿Acaso no entendía que él no quería nada con ella, ni pretendía absolutamente ningún favor ni retribución por causa de los errores que ella había cometido en el pasado?.

Lily observó con ojos húmedos a los dos chicos que caminaban frente a ellos. Victoire parloteaba a más no poder, riendo, acariciando la mano de Ted, besándole la mejilla. Tomó aire hondamente, mientras pensaba con fuerza que al llegar a su casa todo acabaría. Sintió el roce de una mano, y miró a Rose, que caminaba a su lado.

-Ya Lil, tranquila-dijo Rose en susurros-ya pasará...-

-Te enamorarás de otro, con mucha suerte-masculló Hugo. Lily suspiró y miró a la pareja que caminaba frente a ellos.

-No quiero..nunca podré enamorarme de nadie más-miró a Ted, que en ese momento abría la puerta del bar dejándoles el paso. Al pasar junto a él lo miró desafiante, y se regocijó al notar que las mejillas masculinas se tornaban rosadas. Lo miró detenidamente.

-Ted...-él la miró.

-Dime...-

-Tu cabello-él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué tiene mi cabello?-Lily sonrió divertida y acarició el suave y lacio cabello masculino. Él carraspeó.

-Es pelirrojo-exclamó ella maravillada. Ted se tocó el cabello de forma inconsciente, y Lily sonrió divertida cuando éste se torno casi morado, casi del color de la uva.

-Gajes de ser metamorfomago-susurró él avergonzado.

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí..cuando...cuando me sonrojo..me sonrojo con todo-Lily rió pícara. Se mordió el labio satisfecha, mientras entrara al bar, sabiendo que aquel sonrojo potenciado en Ted era por causa suya.

Entraron a Las Tres Escobas dispuestos a pasar un rato agradable. Había una gran cantidad de personas, en su mayoría magos adultos, y uno que otro alumno de Hogwarts.

-Bien...-dijo Ted, poniendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos-¿qué quieren tomar?-miró directamente a Lily. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Pues una cerveza de mantequilla-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Ted miró detenidamente a la pelirroja, y sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían. La vio sonreír.

-Tu cabello-él miró al suelo.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sucedía-Lily se acercó a él de forma demasiado provocativa.

-¿Y por qué te sucede ahora?-esa maldita lo estaba provocando, utilizando un tono de voz que le sonó demasiado sensual. Ted carraspeó, y el color de su cabello se tornó del color de la ciruela.

-Pues...no sé...me sucedía constantemente cuando era adolescente y...-se atragantó con la saliva al percatarse de eso. Le sucedía porque...estaba alterado hormonalmente. Solo un metamorfomago hormonalmente descontrolado o estresado podía perder el control sobre sus aptitudes. Se sintió indefenso, y volteó con brusquedad, dispuesto a huir.

-Espera Ted-dijo Lily, tomándolo de la manga. Él la miró cohibido-hay algo más que quiero decirte..me he dado cuenta de otra cosa..-se miraron detenidamente-tus ojos también han cambiado de color-él abrió los párpados pasmado.

-¿Qué color son?-preguntó, tomando a Lily dulcemente de los codos.

-Son..-frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba-parecen del color del agua cristalina...-Ted suspiró.

-¿Qué significa?-él sonrió de soslayo.

-Nada...no significa nada-oh, pero sí sabía lo que significaba. Significaba que estaba enamorado. Y que estaba descontrolado. Si no lograba contener sus transformaciones...estaba perdido.

-Ejem-el carraspeo fue sonoro, y ambos se sobresaltaron al ver a Hugo sonriendo burlón-¿hacemos el pedido?-se sonrojaron, aunque el sonrojo el Ted fue mucho mayor que el de Lily, y eso que ella tenía color rojo de cabello desde su nacimiento. Él asintió con la cabeza, intentando rehuir de la mirada enojada de Victoire. Suspiró. Tenía que comenzar a disimular si no quería problemas con su ex novia. Aunque honestamente, no le importaba lo que Victoire pensaba y opinaba.

-Bien, vamos a la barra-dijo Ted-Rose..-ella lo miró expectante-busca una mesa y espéranos allí-ella asintió con la cabeza-bien vamos-

-Yo iré al _sanitaire_-dijo Victoire, más para sí que para los demás.

-Como quieras-

-Y se dice sanitario Vic, no _sanitaire_-dijo Lily en tono burlón. Victoire la fulminó con sus intensos ojos azules, y la pelirroja le sostuvo la mirada con desafío.

-Bien-titubeó Ted-vamos-fue así que se separaron.

Rose caminó entre la gente, buscando una mesa disponible. La encontró y se sentó sobre la silla, esperando. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, sumamente aburrida. Haber ido a Hogsmeade no había sido mala idea, pero el aburrimiento la estaba matando. Suspiró, mientras hacía tamborilear los dedos sobre la vieja madera de la mesa. Miró hacia su derecha, observando a la cantidad de alumnos de Slytherin, recordando sus épocas en Hogwarts...no supo por qué pero recordó a Scorpius Malfoy. Se mordió el labio al pensar en él. Volvió a mirar la mesa, y dio un respingo al ver frente a ella una nívea mano sosteniendo una rosa blanca, y volteó. Su rostro se iluminó al ver al joven que le sonreía. No había notado que él se había acercado con sigilo hacia ella.

-S...Scorpius-susurró.

-Hermosa Rose-contestó él, entregándole la rosa-una rosa para otra rosa-dijo divertido, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras ella tomaba con manos temblorosas la bella rosa que él le entregaba. Scorpius le besó el dorso de la mano con delicadeza, y Rose se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-Gracias-dijo, observando cómo Scorpius se sentaba a su lado. Hogsmeade no era tan malo después de todo, menos si estaba sentada ahí, observando a una deidad rubia.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-preguntó, notando que él seguía vistiendo la cernida camisa blanca y los pantalones negros. Scorpius sonrió coquetamente y comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus largos mechones rojizos, haciéndola sonrojar. El aroma que él desprendía era penetrante y sumamente varonil.

-Ya te lo dije-susurró Scorpius con una sensualidad que a ella la estremeció-soy el dueño de este lugar-

-¿Por qué?-se acercó más a él, y sus narices rozaron. La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro masculino le supo enigmática y cautivadora. La mano masculina acarició su mentón y la curva de su cuello.

-Por una deuda-Rose sonrió. El aliento masculino olía a menta.

-Rosmerta tenía una deuda...¿con tu padre?-él asintió, mientras acariciaba el hueco que dejaba la clavícula femenina. Se miraron. Rose tomó aire hondamente cuando él inclinó el rostro hacia un lado para poder besarla.

-¿Nerviosa Rose?-preguntó él, apoyando la mano sobre el cuello femenino. Ella asintió con la cabeza. El roce de los labios fue mínimo, pero bastó para que Rose se sintiera sofocada y sin aliento. No pudo contenerse, y rodeó el cuello masculino con los brazos, dispuesta a besarlo como se debía, al tiempo que entreabría los labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?-Rose se sobresaltó al oír la voz rabiosa de su hermano, y Scorpius se quedó impasible. Hugo fruncía mucho el ceño mientras observaba la escena.

-Er...-comenzó Rose, avergonzada y separándose del joven Malfoy.

-Pues nada-respondió Scorpius con coquetería-molestaba un rato a tu...-miró a Rose-bellísima hermana-ella se mordió el labio.

-Pues ya no la molestes tanto-masculló Hugo iracundo.

-Bien-dijo Scorpius, mientras se levantaba de la silla. Miró detenidamente la bandeja que Ted llevaba en las manos-yo invito-

-Ya las pagamos-dijo Albus, mientras levantaba las cejas y observaba detenidamente a Rose, sin poder creer en lo más mínimo que Malfoy estuviese teniendo ese gesto solo por ella.

-Les devolveré el dinero-dijo Scorpius, sacando de su bolsillo una cantidad enorme de monedas, y entregándoselas a Albus-yo invito-repitió. –Bien, que la pasen bien-le guiñó un ojo a Rose-nos vemos-

-Adiós Scorpius-susurró Rose con voz embobada, mientras observaba la elegante caminata del joven y bello Malfoy. Suspiró.

-¿Qué hacía ese idiota aquí?-bramó Hugo mientras se sentaban. Rose suspiró.

-Es el dueño-respondió Rose con hastío-y me vino a saludar-

-Te vino a saludar porque seguro sabe que gustas de él-siseó Hugo con rabia. Rose sonrió abiertamente.

-Pues parece que tú también le gustas a él-murmuró Lily con satisfacción, y ambas rieron.

-Yo..-Rose se levantó de su lugar, y miró detenidamente a sus primos y a su hermano.-Ya vengo..-

-¿Vas tras él?-la voz de Hugo le sonó rabiosa.

-No-respondió ella-voy al baño-mentira. Mentía descaradamente.

-Estás mintiendo-chilló Hugo, pero ella decidió no darle importancia y caminó entre el gentío.

Llegó hasta la barra luego de golpear violentamente a un joven de Hufflepuff que la había tomado de la cintura, y tamborileó los dedos sobre la desvencijada madera. Miró detenidamente a la mujer que atendía, y tomó aire.

-Madam Rosmerta...-dijo sorprendida.

-Espere, ya la atiendo-

-Er..pero yo...-las voces de los hombres que estaba en la barra taparon completamente la suya-quiero hablar con Scorpius-Rosmerta levantó la mirada. Se alejó de la barra.

-Scorpius-oyó Rose que llamaba Rosmerta. Unos segundos después, Scorpius aparecía cruzando una puerta, con paso decidido y elegante.

-Para ti soy Señor Malfoy, Rosmerta..si no le molesta-Rosmerta hizo una mueca de rabia, y Scorpius caminó hacia Rose.

-Mi hermosa Rose...¿qué deseas?-

-Quería pedirte disculpas por el...comportamiento de mi hermano-las manos de Scorpius tomaron dulcemente las suyas, y sonrió.

-No te preocupes..-terció él, acomodando con delicadeza un largo mechón rojizo detrás de la oreja de Rose.-Si alguna vez llego a tener una relación sentimental contigo, será _solo contigo_-ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la médula.

-Además...quería que...-se acercó lentamente. Él sonrió con sensualidad.

-¿Quieres que te de el beso que no te di?-Rose se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza. Él ensanchó su sonrisa-tendrás que esperar-la decepción que ella sintió fue atroz. ¿Esperar?¿esperar qué?, si en ese momento tenía ganas de comérselo entero. Tomó aire y decidió mostrar dignidad.

-Como quieras-soltó las manos masculinas, y él la miró enarcando una ceja-las cosas buenas se hacen esperar ¿no?-Scorpius frunció el entrecejo, sospechando que ella tramaba algo.

-Eso dicen-susurró. Rose sonrió, y volteó, alejándose. Llegó hasta la mesa en donde estaban sus primos y su hermano, y supo que todos habían clavado sus miradas en ella.

-¿Qué pasó?-ella parpadeó confusa cuando Albus la atosigó a preguntas.

-Nada-bebió lentamente su cerveza de mantequilla, mientras Albus la fulminaba con los ojos-¿nos vamos?..quiero irme-

-¿Por qué?-Rose suspiró.

-Porque..tengo que leer muchas cosas para mañana..tengo una clase práctica y necesito practicar-

-De acuerdo-dijo Ted, levantándose de la silla-vámonos-se levantaron haciendo mucho ruido, pero dieron gracias que el lugar estaba repleto, asi que sus presencias no llamaban la atención de nadie.

Caminaron hacia la puerta, dispuestos a desaparecer lo más pronto posible de allí al ver que varias miradas se posaron en ellos, pero al intentar salir a la calle, chocaron ruidosamente contra alguien.

-Merlín-masculló Ted, tomando fuertemente al joven que se había estampado contra él.

-Ted-

-¿James?-

-Hola-dijo James risueño, mientras un tinte rosado cubría sus mejillas. Los tres varones frente a él lo miraron de reojo, y sonrieron burlones al ver las marcas violáceas en su cuello.

-¿Otra vez James?-masculló Ted divertido-te va a dejar hecho una ciruela si sigues así-James lo miró avergonzado.

-No digas estupideces-susurró cohibido, mientras la puerta del bar volvía a abrirse, y esta vez era una joven la que entraba. Los miró pasmada mientras se acomodaba la manga del vestido. Albus y Hugo se miraron burlones al notar que Meg tenía el labial corrido y el cabello despeinado y lleno de césped.

-Hola..Meg..-dijo Lily sonriendo con sorna.

-Para ti soy Malfoy-Lily levantó las cejas indignada.

-Como quieras-masculló rabiosa. Ted la miró detenidamente, y ella tragó saliva y miró al suelo.

-Yo..me tengo que ir-dijo Megara, carraspeando-debo ayudar a mi hermano con el bar-susurró al oído de James. Él sonrió con coquetería, y le besó la mejilla con dulzura.

-¿Te he dicho lo hermoso que te queda el rojo?-ella sonrió mientras se alisaba la falda.

-¿Puedo preguntar Megara qué rayos te sucedió?-la voz de Scorpius los hizo sobresaltar. El rubio había caminado en varias zancadas a ellos, y había tomado a su hermana del codo, mirándola enojado.

-Pues...-

-La violé salvajemente sobre el césped del camino que lleva a la Casa de los Gritos-dijo James con seriedad. Scorpius lo miró consternado.

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno, en realidad no fue una violación-masculló Meg, mientras el rostro de Scorpius se teñía de violeta. Las risas no tardaron en aparecer, aunque el joven Malfoy continuaba en estado catatónico.

-Oh vamos Squippy-dijo ella, tironeando de la manga-no seas celoso-

-No..no me digas _Squippy_-chilló avergonzado, mostrándole el puño. Megara no se amilanó.

-Pero si es tierno-dijo divertida.

-PERO NO ME GUSTA-

-Bueno ya, nosotros nos vamos...ya es hora-dijo Ted. Intentaron en tropel salir a la calle, pero una voz los hizo detenerse y voltear.

-¿James Sirius Potter?-el aludido frenó y volteó.

-¿Hola?-la joven que le hablaba sonrió. Le tendió la mano, mientras sonreía galantemente.

-Soy Dorean Felton-le guiñó el ojo, y James levantó las cejas. (N/A: Kamy, esto va para vos xD).

-Bueno..er..no creo que sea necesario que me presente, parece que ya me conoces-dijo él, observando detenidamente a la joven. Era atractiva, sí. Tenía ojos negros grandes y centelleantes, labios carnosos y un rostro muy bonito, con una tez morena del color del chocolate con leche (N/A: juaz xD), y un cabello negro azabache extremadamente ondulado. Era hermosa, como una gitana.

-Mucho gusto Dorean-

-¿Qué rayos quieres Dorean?-masculló Megara rabiosa. La morena la miró y sonrió abiertamente.

-Solo...-sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a James-tienes mi teléfono y mi dirección, cuando quieras puedes pasarme a visi...-

-NO, ÉL NO VA A VISITARTE-bramó Megara, mientras Scorpius la tomaba fuertemente de los codos.

-Meg, por favor-susurró Scorpius. Dorean sonrió maléficamente, y miró a James con coquetería.

-Cuando quieras puedes llamarme-dijo con voz dulce-o si quieres...-sonrió y se acercó a James-podemos ir al hotel que está a pocas cuadras de aquí-él levantó las cejas.

-Tentadora tu propuesta-miró detenidamente la túnica de la joven, en donde el escudo de la casa Slytherin brillaba del lado izquierdo del pecho-pero hoy no..-

-Oh, qué pena...-dijo ella-te vendré a ver otro día-le guiñó el ojo-sé que trabajas en Sortilegios Weasley-James asintió con la cabeza, mientras observaba las reacciones rabiosas de su hermosa Meg. Se sintió sumamente satisfecho al ver que ella cerraba los puños furiosa y sus bellos ojos grises brillaban de ira. Estaba celosa, y eso le encantaba.

-Como quieras...te espero-Dorean sonrió con satisfacción.

-Adiós-dijo, mientras movía sus dedos en señal de despedida.

-Adiós Dorean-dijo James, sabiendo que Megara le armaría la hecatombe del siglo. La puerta de Las Tres Escobas se cerró tras el grupo de alumnos de Slytherin, y en ese instante Megara se soltó de los brazos de Scorpius.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-masculló Megara, enfrentando a James. Él se encogió de hombros.

-No fue nada-

-Potter...no...-tomó aire varias veces consecutivas, intentando calmarse-de todas las mujeres de todo el mundo, tenías que flirtear justo con _esa_-James enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué tiene de malo _esa_?-

-Es la ex novia de Scorpius-masculló Megara, y Rose miró a Scorpius con mirada fulminante, y él sonrió-y es la mujer más idiota y...-

-No soportaré escenas de celos Druella-ella palideció.

-NO ME DIGAS DRUELLA-bramó-mi nombre es Megara Ella, pero no Druella-James sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Por qué no puedo decirte Druella?-preguntó inocentemente.

-PORQUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAN DRUELLA, IDIOTA-bramó Meg. Volteó, golpeando a James con su largo cabello negro. Se alejó en varias zancadas, y Scorpius, luego de hacer una reverencia, caminó hacia su hermana.

-Bueno..es hora de que nos vayamos-dijo Ted, notando que todas las miradas se posaban en ellos-antes de que se den cuenta quiénes somos-.Salieron en tropel del bar.

-Oh Ted¿por qué no vamos a Madam Pudifoots?-Ted carraspeó.

-No Victoire, tenemos que volver-

-Oh, pero...-

-No Victoire-dijo Ted con firmeza-no tenemos tiempo para perder-Victoire pareció ofendida mientras el grupo se dirigía hacia el sendero de la Casa de los Gritos. Él suspiró al verla entrecortada a lo lejos.

-Bien, vayamos a Grimmauld-susurró, acomodando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Cayeron todos juntos sobre las escaleras de la entrada a la casa, en entraron al vestíbulo.

-Ya llegaron-dijo Ginny cuando ellos aparecieron en la sala.

-¿Dónde están todos?-preguntó Albus, notando que la familia ya no estaba allí.

-Se fueron a sus respectivas casas-dijo Harry-otros fueron a trabajar-se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bien...-susurró Lily, escondiéndose en la oscuridad del vestíbulo-me voy a mi cuarto-volteó como un vendaval y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, sin notar que una penetrante mirada la seguía.

Entró a su cuarto y se lanzó sobre su cama, pensando en...¿en qué podía estar pensando ella?. Sí, adivinaron, en Ted. No entendía por qué de repente Ted tenía ese descontrol de transformación. ¿Sería por su causa?¿o por la aparición de Victoire?. Frunció el ceño mientras abrazaba fuertemente la almohada. Dio un respingo cuado tocaron a la puerta, y se sentó sobre el edredón.

-Entre-la puerta se abrió, y el rostro de Victoire se asomó. Lily enarcó una ceja.

-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó la rubia con dulzura, y a Lily eso le dio mucha mala espina.

-Claro-Victoire cerró la puerta tras ella, y miró detenidamente a la pelirroja.

-Voy a decirte esto solo una vez-dijo con voz autoritaria, perdiendo toda la dulzura anterior. Lily enarcó una ceja-aléjate de Ted-

-¿Disculpa?-masculló Lily, levantándose con brusquedad de la cama-¿qué?-

-Ya lo has oído-dijo Victoire, acercándose peligrosamente. Se desafiaron con la mirada-aléjate de Ted...¿crees que no he notado cómo lo miras?-

-¿Y qué si no quiero?-escupió Lily. Victoire sonrió con falsedad.

-Si no lo haces por las buenas, lo harás por las malas..Ted fue mío y volverá a ser mío..-

-Claro que no, él es un hombre libre-chilló Lily.

-Aléjate de él o atente a las consecuencias _niña_-dijo Victoire con voz sombría-no sabes con quién te estás metiendo-Lily sonrió de soslayo.

-Tú tampoco-Victoire la miró como si fuese un insecto repugnante, y volteó, para salir al corredor segundos después dando un portazo.

Lily apretó los puños, y gritó con furia. Caminó en tres zancadas hacia la puerta, y la cerró fuertemente con un encantamiento. Luego volteó y caminó hacia el centro del cuarto. Tomó las cosas acomodadas sobre su escritorio y las lanzó contra la puerta; pateó la silla, haciéndola volar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación; desarmó su cama, mordiendo el edredón y arrojando las sábanas por los aires. Y todo eso lo hizo mientras vociferaba rabiosa. Se sentó en el suelo cuando se calmó, y sollozó. Tocaron a su puerta con insistencia.

-¿Lily?-la voz de su padre llegó desde el pasillo-¿hija?¿estás bien?-

-Déjenme sola-lloriqueó ella, mientras escondía el rostro entre las rodillas. Oyó un estruendo, y otro. Levantó la mirada exactamente para ver cómo su padre entraba al cuarto luego de hacer explotar la puerta, y se miraron.

-TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS SOLA-bramó ella, mientras Harry se acercaba y Ginny miraba estupefacta todo el desorden.

-Cariño...-susurró Harry al arrodillarse junto a Lily. Le acarició la mejilla pecosa.

-DÉJENME EN PAZ-bramó-QUIERO ESTAR SOLA-Harry la abrazó, y ella sollozó-por favor...-

-Cuéntale a papá qué te ocurre-dijo Harry, acariciándole el largo cabello rojo-anda cielo...-Lily lo empujó levemente.

-No...-Harry suspiró.

-Mal de amores-dijo Ginny. Y no era una pregunta. Harry frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su esposa y a su hija consecutivamente.

-¿Mal de amores?¿cómo lo sabes?-Ginny hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba sobre el colchón de la cama.

-Porque yo tenía esa misma expresión cuando tú me dejaste-Harry puso expresión de golpeado.

-Oh...-susurró. Tragó saliva, mientras tomaba a Lily del mentón-cielo..mira...no puede haber chico más idiota que aquel que no te preste atención-ella sollozó-eres la niña más hermosa de todas-Lily volvió a sollozar, y Harry la abrazó-caemos para volver a levantarnos y así aprender-le besó la coronilla-y el amor está lleno de caídas, y así logramos aprender nuestros errores y no volver a cometerlos-le acarició el mentón dulcemente.

-Pero..es que...-balbuceó Lily. Se enjugó las lágrimas-no hay amor..nunca hubo amor y no va a haberlo..él...-hipó, y Harry se enterneció al recordar a Ginny hipando cuando lloraba con ganas. –Él no me quiere...-

Harry se puso serio-escúchame bien...-Lily lo miró con ojos acuosos-ningún hombre merece tus lágrimas...-ella sollozó y abrazó a su padre fuertemente.-Es un idiota si no te presta atención...no te merece-Lily volvió a hipar y miró al suelo. Si Harry supiera...agradeció mentalmente que su padre no supiera Legilimancia (N/A: en algunos libros es Legeremancia)...Suspiró y levantó la mirada, clavándola en los dos enormes ojos verdes frente a ella.

-Te quiero papá-susurró, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino. Harry sonrió.

-Yo más que tú-dijo él, mientras Ginny, tras ambos, se enjugaba las lágrimas.

-Ya...ya estoy bien-dijo Lily, levantándose del suelo. Harry la miró preocupado-de veras papá...estoy bien-

-Como tú digas amor-dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura-recuerda...nadie..nadie merece tus lágrimas-ella sonrió. Harry volteó y miró a Ginny.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó él. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Espera papá-dijo Lily. Harry la miró expectante-hay algo que quiero preguntarte...-tragó saliva-si una joven..se enamora de un hombre diez años mayor que la rechaza sólo por la diferencia de edad...¿tú qué opinarías?-Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Se pueden dar nombres?-

-Er...-Lily carraspeó-digamos que una amiga mía está enamorada de Ted...-

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Ginny-¿desde cuándo?-Lily tragó saliva, pensando con rapidez.

-Lo vio en Hogsmeade-

-Oh-

-¿Dices que Ted la rechaza por la edad?-preguntó Harry-Ted no es más Remus porque no tiene tiempo-Ginny rió por lo bajo. Lily frunció el ceño al oír aquella frase.

-No comprendo...-Harry sonrió.

-Remus le llevaba catorce años de edad a Tonks...-Lily abrió los ojos asombrada-la rechazó durante un tiempo..pero...Tonks era muy perseverante, y Remus terminó por..aceptar lo que sentía por ella-

-Oh-susurró Lily, mientras en su cerebro todo cuadraba mejor. Ted utilizaba las mismas excusas que su padre.-¿Sólo por la edad...?-

-Y por otras cosas más que creo que no debes saber-Harry se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y entonces..qué dices sobre lo de mi amiga?-

-Pues si es amor verdadero, nada pierde con intentar...-Lily sonrió.

-Gracias pá...te quiero mucho-Harry se mordió el labio y se lanzó a abrazar a su hija. Ginny miró la escena entre estupefacta y emocionada.

-¿Vienes a cenar cariño?-preguntó Ginny, mientras Lily se disponía a rearmar la cama y ordenar el cuarto.

-No..me iré a dormir-

-Pero...apenas son...-la mirada que le lanzó Harry la hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Si dijo que no, es no Gin-tomó la mano de su esposa-vámonos-miró a Lily, que se había acostado en la ya armada cama-que duermas bien cariño-

-Hasta mañana-susurró Lily. Y la puerta se cerró tras sus padres. Cerró los ojos, mientras las lágrimas volvían a apiñarse, y sollozó. Tal vez su padre tuviera razón, y Ted no la mereciera. Descartó por completo esa idea. Había notado algo maravilloso en los ojos de Ted aquel día, y no era desprecio. Era amor. Sonrió para sus adentros y pensó en que tal vez el día siguiente sería mejor. Y así lo esperaba.

Harry y Ginny salieron al corredor tomados de la mano. Ginny intentó caminar hacia las escaleras, pero la mano de Harry la retuvo. Lo miró confusa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-los ojos de Harry la miraron tristemente.

-¿De verdad tú llorabas así por mi?-Ginny levantó las cejas sin poder creer lo que oía, y se mordió el labio. Lo abrazó por la cintura, y le besó el mentón.

-Sí..pero eso ya es historia pasada...-apoyó la nariz sobre el perfumado cuello de él, y aspiró hondamente-pasaron muchos años de eso, y gracias a Merlín las cosas fueron como yo quise...-él la miró frunciendo el ceño-me casé contigo, te hice al amor por todos lados, te exprimí, y tenemos tres hermosos hijos-(N/A: xD, no puedo evitarlo...si yo fuera la esposa de Harry sería igual). Harry sonrió muy a su pesar, mientras Ginny se drogaba con su perfume (N/A: xD).

-Bien, vamos abajo-susurró él, riendo mientras Ginny se aventuraba a morderle toda la piel expuesta-o al cuarto, si lo prefieres-la oyó reír.

-Mejor vayamos abajo..y luego...bueno..ya veremos...-

-Lo siento-susurró Harry mientras caminaban por el desierto corredor. Ginny hizo una seña de impaciencia.

-Harry, no seas tonto..pasó hace más de veinte años-

-Pero imaginar que llorabas así por mi me hace sentir miserable-dijo acongojado. Ella sonrió enternecida. Estaban pasando frente a la puerta del cuarto matrimonial, y Ginny se detuvo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

-¿Sabes?, me enterneces...-sonrió maliciosa-y verte así de tierno como corderito triste, me hacen tener ganas de...-Harry se había mordido el labio, y se acercó lentamente a Ginny, apoyando ambas manos a los costados del rostro de ella. La respiración acelerada de su esposa lo excitó aún más de lo que ya estaba, y se abalanzó a besarla con ganas.

-¿Cómo está...?-las palabras de Albus quedaron suspendidas en el aire, y se detuvo en seco al ver a sus padres devorarse como si fuesen adolescentes. Sonrió y volteó, dispuesto a darles intimidad, pero chocó ruidosamente contra una muro..más bien, contra James. La expresión de asco de su hermano lo hizo reír, y Harry y Ginny se separaron en ese instante.

-Oh-dijo Harry sonrojado-er...lo senti..-

-No lo sentimos nada-lo interrumpió Ginny, mirando de reojo a James, que simulaba vomitar.-¿Cómo crees que tú llegaste aquí?¿aún crees en la cigüeña..o piensas que con tomarnos de las manos ya me embarazo?-James miró a su madre con expresión de horror-asi que no jodas-

Harry sonrió de soslayo, divertido.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Albus cuando James había decidido no molestar mas a sus apasionados y sexualmente activos padres.

-¿Con qué Al?-Albus abrió los ojos consternado.

-Con..con Lily...esos ruidos...-Harry sonrió preocupado.

-Mal de amores-la expresión de Albus fue de congoja, pero la de James..de rabia.

-¿Mal de amores?¿Lily?-masculló, pronunciando aquellas palabras como si le costara hacerlo. -¿Quién es el maldito que la enamoró?-Ginny suspiró. James era insoportable.

-James, ocúpate de tu vida-masculló con fastidio, mientras arrastraba a Harry hacia las escaleras.

Bajaron al vestíbulo, seguidos por los dos jóvenes. Ted los abordó en el instante en que cruzaron el umbral hacia la sala.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó-oí los ruidos...-Harry lo calló con una seña de la mano.

-Lily..-la expresión de Ted fue de preocupación.-Mal de amores-Harry notó que su ahijado bajaba la cabeza-nada de qué preocuparse..todos sufrimos con el amor alguna vez-

-Me gustaría saber quién es el idiota redomado que la rechaza-masculló James rabioso, mientras se lanzaba sobre el sofá.-Aunque pensándolo bien, es una suerte...-

-No seas estúpido James-

Albus miró detenidamente a Ted, como si quisiera leerle los pensamientos. Hizo una mueca mientras observaba al joven que miraba compungido el color escarlata de la alfombra. Ted sabía que era de él de quien hablaban, por eso tenía esa expresión. Y también sabía que él era el causante de la angustia de Lily. Albus notó el semblante de miseria que aparecía lentamente en el rostro de Ted. No supo qué era aquello que sentía, si misericordia y pena...o satisfacción y regocijo.

-¿Cenamos?-la voz de Ginny hizo que Ted diera un respingo.

-Sí claro-respondió Harry, y todos se encaminaron lentamente hacia la cocina.

-Tía...-Rose se acercó a Ginny-¿podría ir a hablar con Lily?-Ginny negó con la cabeza-¿por qué no?-

-Dijo que quería dormir-fue Harry el que respondió-anda Rosi, mañana vuelves...-Rose hizo una mueca, y se sentó a la mesa, imitando a los demás.

**OoOOoO**

Merlín, qué manera de dormir. A pesar de haber dormido unas cuantas horas, se sentía cansada, le dolía la cabeza, que le latía violentamente, y los ojos le ardían. Se sentó sobre su cama, observando a su alrededor. La habitación estaba todavía un poco desordenada, pero aún así no se veía destrozada como horas antes. Bostezó, desperezándose, y decidió ir hacia la cocina a comer algo luego de oír rugir a su estómago de forma voraz. Así que saltó de la cama, se calzó las pantuflas y caminó hacia la puerta. Caminó por el oscuro corredor con paso lento, procurando no hacer ruidos. No sabía cuántas horas había dormido, pero estaba claro que ya era entrada la noche, ya que todos los que habitaban aquella casa se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, cruzó el umbral que daba a la sala, y caminó hacia la cocina-sótano. Entró cruzando el umbral, con paso rápido y decidido, sin importarle que estuviera en bragas y en remera. Estaba en su casa, además...todos dormían. Pero se equivocó. Al voltear luego de tomar comida de la nevera, vio a un hombre sentado a la mesa, con una taza de humeante té. Él la miró detenidamente, como estudiándola.

-Buenas noches-susurró, jugueteando con la taza frente a él. Lily tragó el pedazo de sándwich de milanesa con dificultad. Se apoyó contra el mármol de la mesada, pensando en qué podía decir, en romper aquel silencio atroz, pero fue Ted quien acabó con él-no cenaste con nosotros-ella levantó la mirada del suelo, y la fijó en el hombre que le hablaba. Se mordió el labio. Se veía tan guapo, con expresión adormilada, el cabello ligeramente despeinado y la musculosa blanca.

-No quería cenar-susurró.

-¿Por qué?-Lily hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

-Oh vamos Ted..¿qué te importa?-él suspiró.

-Me importa aunque no lo creas...-carraspeó al ver un brillo esperanzado en los ojos de ella-ya sabes...-se mordió el labio, sin saber si decirlo o no-eres...como mi hermanita-Lily maldijo a aquel hombre por lo bajo, y percibió la mirada divertida de él.

-Lamento avisarte que además de tener el olfato desarrollado, también tengo buen oído-Lily dio un respingo.

-¿Oyes las cosas que murmuro?-él asintió con la cabeza-¿y si las pienso?-él sonrió.

-No sé Legilimancia-susurró Ted.

Lily se sintió enternecida. No sabía qué hacer, si caminar hacia la mesa y sentarse junto a él, o ir hacia la puerta de la cocina y desaparecer de allí. Porque al fin y al cabo...lo amaba, pero él la rechazaba. No pudo contenerse. Así que eligió la opción que más le señalaba su corazón. Sí, imaginen. Caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó junto a Ted. Se miraron tímidamente.

-¿Qué hacías tú aquí?-preguntó Lily, acercándose todo lo posible a Ted. El aroma masculino la envolvió, y se sintió desfallecer durante algunos segundos, segundos en los que Ted la miró preocupado.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-¿Uhmm?-Ted la tomó delicadamente de la cintura y se acercó, y Lily sintió la ráfaga de calor más potente que alguna vez había sentido. La mano masculina tocó su frente con ternura.

-Mmm..no...fiebre no tienes-Lily se mordió el labio. Si Ted supiera lo enfebrecida que se sentía por estar cerca de él. Apoyó su mano sobre la rodilla masculina, y notó que el semblante del hombre cambiaba. Miró detenidamente los ojos frente a ella, que cambiaron rápidamente del color gris al amarillo intenso. Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ted?-preguntó-tus ojos cambiaron mucho de color..-él parpadeó y tomó aire hondamente varias veces seguidas.

-Nada..no me ocurre nada..-suspiró-necesito tomar aire fresco-se levantó con estrépito de la silla, y caminó tambaleándose hacia la puerta del jardín. Lily lo miró confusa. Se levantó de la silla y lo siguió. ¿Si ella era perseverante?, sí, mucho..era la hija de Ginny Weasley¿eso les responde la pregunta?. Lo vio apoyado contra el enorme árbol, de espaldas. Se acercó con paso sigiloso, mientras aspiraba los exquisitos aromas a su alrededor.

-Ted...-él dio un respingo. –No..¿por qué huyes de mi?-masculló, y él volteó lentamente. Se miraron, mientras el viento se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos, trayendo consigo hojas, pétalos y aromas.

-Yo no huyo de ti-los ojos de Ted eran nuevamente grises. Le recordaron a los ojos de Sirius.

-¿Y entonces por qué saliste corriendo así de la cocina?-él tomó aire hondamente y suspiró.

-No sé...-miró al suelo-me están sucediendo muchas cosas todas juntas..por favor...no me atosigues...-

-¿Qué cosas?-lo obligó a sentarse en el suelo. Él la miró como recordando algo.

-No deberías estar en...-carraspeó, y Lily se regodeó al notar que las mejillas de Ted, así como el cabello, se tornaban roja-en bragas y..musculosa-ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué cosas te están sucediendo?-Ted suspiró. Sincerarse con Lily...decirle la verdad..sería suicida. Decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, y que ella era la culpable de sus...alteraciones...sería..demasiado incriminante. Como apuntar a la pobre chica con el dedo y decirle: por tu culpa, por tu gran gran culpa.

-Pues...volver aquí...la muerte de mi abuela..-Lily apoyó lentamente su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino, y Ted suspiró, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica gigantesca recorrerle el cuerpo. El cabello de ella le rozaba la piel del cuello y del brazo, haciéndole cosquillas. Quiso abrazarla, apretarla contra él, pero se contuvo, no solo por el bien de ella, sino también por el propio. Las reacciones de su cuerpo no se hacían esperar, y no hablaba solo del descontrol en su metamorfosis, sino también de su entrepierna. Ese era el indicio que más le molestaba. En Las Tres Escobas había tenido que cruzarse de piernas dolorosamente para que nadie notara las ganas que tenía de poseer a la pobre niña sobre la mesa. Y ni hablar en ese instante, en donde estaba solos y en la oscuridad.

-La reaparición de Victoire también me tiene un tanto alterado-Lily recordó algo en ese instante, y levantó la mirada.

-Ted...¿puedo preguntarte algo?-él asintió con la cabeza-¿qué es eso que nosotros no sabemos sobre Victoire?-Ted bajó la mirada, concentrado. Sonrió de soslayo.

-No creo...-la mirada de Lily lo hizo sonreír abiertamente-está bien..pero espero que lo que te diga no arruine tu percepción sobre tu prima-

-Ya está bastante arruinada, no te preocupes-susurró, y eso hizo sonreír aún más a Ted.

-Bien...-tomó aire-cuando Victoire terminó Hogwarts, yo..quería ir a vivir a Italia, quería huir de aquí, del lugar en donde nací...-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Va a dejarme terminar señorita curiosa?-Lily sonrió-me fui por..razones que algún día te diré si tengo ganas-ella refunfuñó. Ted sonrió divertido-cuando ella terminó Hogwarts, yo quería irme-suspiró-estaba muy enamorado de ella...-Lily maldijo a Victoire mentalmente-quería..quería formar una familia con ella, tenía pensado pedirle su mano a Bill-Lily palideció al imaginarse a Ted casándose con aquella idiota redomada de cabello rubio oxigenado-así que le dije que se viniera conmigo a Italia...-él la miraba fijamente –y dijo que no-

-¿Qué no?..yo habría ido a vivir a una cueva si me lo hubieses pedi...-se calló al instante, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y enrojeció-oh..bueno...-carraspeó, mientras Ted sonreía. Lily lo miró detenidamente.

-Sonreíste-él levantó las cejas.

-Siempre sonrío-ella hizo un ademán.

-Sonreíste de verdad-susurró-nunca había visto tu sonrisa auténtica-sus narices rozaban de tan cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

-Es que..a veces creo que no tengo suficientes razones para sonreír de forma auténtica-

-¿Puedo tomar eso como un halago?-Ted enarcó una ceja-lo que dijiste significa que yo soy lo suficientemente buena e importante como para hacerte sonreír de verdad-él volvió a sonreír.

-Sí..y no sabes cuánto-susurró Ted, sin poder contenerse. Suspiró y rehuyó de la mirada de Lily.

-¿Y por qué te dijo que no?-preguntó con voz desmayada y chillona.

-Bueno y...-dijo Ted, y carraspeó, mientras ella saltaba de felicidad mentalmente-pues me dijo que no porque...no quería abandonar a su familia..-

-¿Y eso es malo?-Ted sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿No te das cuenta?..si hubiese sido por eso no estaría rencoroso...-negó con la cabeza-al poco tiempo supe que era mentira...-

-¿Mentira?-

-Sí..no quería ir conmigo a Italia porque...-suspiró-tenía un amante...-Lily lanzó un improperio, y Ted rió.

-Qué zorra-

-Pero eso ya es historia pasada...-se levantó del suelo-bien, es hora de ir a dormir..-

-No quiero-rezongó ella, cruzándose de brazos-estaba linda la conversación..¿siempre tienes que arruinar todo?-Ted levantó las cejas.

-Vaya, que amorosa estás hoy-ironizó. Sonrió-o por las buenas, o por las malas-ella se cruzó de brazos y piernas, y Ted sonrió-muy bien-se agachó y la tomó en brazos. Ella lo miró aturdida.

-Agárrate fuerte-susurró él, mientras el aroma a melón y lirios de ella jugueteaba con sus ansias. Podía sentir la suave piel femenina contra la piel de sus brazos. Ducha de agua fría cuando llegara al cuarto.

-Puedo ir sola a mi cuarto-dijo Lily, saliendo del trance. Él sonrió.

-Es más divertido llevarte en andas-

Fue así que caminaron tambaleándose hacia las escaleras y al segundo piso. Ted se detuvo bruscamente frente a la puerta del cuarto de Lily, y entró a la habitación luego de que ella tomara el picaporte. La dejó suavemente sobre la cama, y se miraron. Bien, analicemos los hechos. Si alguien llegaba a entrar por aquella puerta entornada (Ted rogaba que fuese cualquiera menos Harry, no quería morir castrado) pensaría cualquier cosa. Estaban en una situación comprometedora: Lily en bragas y musculosa, acostada contra la pared, y Ted casi sobre ella...el casi hacía la diferencia.

-Tus ojos vuelven a ser amarillo intenso-Ted parpadeó, y Lily notó que los ojos volvían a cambiar de amarillo a gris.

-Me voy a volver loco-susurró él-me voy a dar una ducha...er...quiero decir, a dormir-dijo rápidamente, y caminó dando tumbos hacia la puerta. Miró a la chica sobre la cama antes de salir al pasillo, y ella le supo tan apetecible en aquella posición, con las piernas flexionadas y el cabello desordenado cayendo sobre los senos. Tragó saliva dificultosamente.

-He oído que andas mal de amores-susurró, parándose bajo el umbral. Lily lo miró fijamente-no quiero que estés así por mi causa...ya te he dicho que no te merezco-

-Eso no lo sabes-Ted hizo una mueca.

-Por Merlín Lily...cada segundo que pasa te demuestro que no soy para ti...-ella se cruzó de brazos, terca, y masculló un "_eso no es cierto_"-soy mucho mayor que tú-

-Solo me llevas diez años...-lo miró con sagacidad-¿crees que no sé que tus padres se llevaban catorce?-aquello pareció golpear violentamente a Ted, y sonrió satisfecha.

-Bien-dijo él con voz mordaz-supongamos que la edad no importa..¿has pensado en la clase de futuro que tendrías conmigo?-

-Sí-susurró, y él la urgió a responder-el futuro más hermoso que podría imaginar-Ted gruñó.

-Eres una niña...solo una niña puede pensar así...-Lily lo miró ofendida.

-Puedes irte al...al...-

-¿Al diablo?-terminó él. Lily se aferró a aquello.

-Sí, vete al mismísimo diablo Lupin-él sonrió de soslayo. Suspiró.

-Bien, hasta mañana-dijo, y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta.

Ah, la mañana. Dicen que a quien madruga Dios lo ayuda. Bueno. Lily no pensaba igual. Aquella mañana se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre (demasiado temprano), y había bajado a desayunar, suponiendo que tal vez Ted no se encontrara en la cocina. Había vuelto a decidir que debía ignorarlo luego de lo ocurrido en la noche. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la cocina, casi se estampa contra la nevera al ver quien estaba sentada a la mesa, risueña y campante.

-Hola Lily-

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-

-Lily¿qué forma es esa de expresarte?-Lily miró a su padre, que acababa de entrar envuelto en una bata y restregándose los ojos.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir al ver a _esta_...-se mordió la lengua con ferocidad-¿qué hace ella aquí?-susurró a su padre, mientras él preparaba el café.

-Pues...-

-Yo quise quedarme-respondió Victoire, sonriendo arrogantemente. Lily miró a Harry con súplica, y él se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento cielo...pero no pude negarme...Molly nos mataría-

-No me importa lo que la abuela dijera-masculló Lily enfurruñada-no quiero soportar a esa...-Harry la miró con expresión enojada.

-¿A esa qué?-Lily carraspeó.

-A esa...-volvió a carraspear-muchacha-fulminó a Victoire con la mirada, y ella le sonrió con triunfo. Era más que obvio que estaba rebosante de felicidad al estar parasitando Grimmauld Place. Lily gruñó al imaginar todas las oportunidades que esa rubia oxigenada tendría con Ted.

-Lily, siéntate a desayunar-dijo Harry, mientras ponía sobre la mesa un plato lleno de tostadas recién hechas.

-No tengo hambre-

-Lily, tienes que comer..ayer no cenaste-lo dijo de tal forma que Lily se sintió increíblemente mal.

-Pero pá...-lo siguió por toda la extensión de la cocina-no quiero que se quede, échala, estoy más que segura que mamá no tendrá problemas en que la saques a patadas-miró a Victoire de soslayo, y la vio mirándose en el reflejo de la cuchara que sostenía. Lily hizo una mueca de odio.

-No puedo hacer nada Lil...-susurró Harry, para segundos después salir de la cocina. Lily gruñó con rabia.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con que Victoire se quede?-la voz masculina la hizo dar un respingo, y volteó hacia la puerta, en donde un apuesto hombre se encontraba de pie. Lily quiso desaparecer en ese mismo instante, que el suelo de la cocina se la tragase o, lo que era más fácil, salir corriendo hacia el jardín a los gritos. Pero prefirió quedarse. Ella era valiente, y Ted no le daba miedo.

-Pues..mi problema es...-comenzó.

-Pues su problema es que yo soy una venus..y ella...-Victoire la miró con desdén-bueno...ya la ves-

Lily apretó los dientes y los puños, y toda la ira que antes había logrado apalear, llenó su cerebro y su pecho con ímpetu. Gruñó como un animal, y si no fuera por la presencia de Ted, habría destrozado a golpes la cara de Victoire. Pero la rubia tuvo suerte, porque justo en el instante en que Lily intentaba lanzársele a la yugular, Ted la tomó de la cintura.

-No..Lily, por favor-dijo, mientras ella intentaba tomar a Victoire de los pelos.

-YO TAMBIÉN SOY BONITA-bramó Lily cuando Ted la dejó en el suelo, aunque todavía la tomaba de los codos.

-Eso crees tú-dijo Victoire con malicia.

-Ya basta Victoire-bramó Ted-¿quién rayos te crees que eres?-Victoire lo miró como si él la hubiese golpeado-por Merlín, no has cambiado nada-

-Pues me va muy bien sin cambiar-dijo ella mordazmente. Se cruzó de brazos-tú mismo te enamoraste de mi...y no era tan diferente-Ted la fulminó con la mirada.

-Vamos Lily-la arrastró a la sala de estar. Lily no se resistió, así que como buen corderito dejó que él la llevara a la sala. Se sentaron en el sofá escarlata. Ted la miró detenidamente, esperando que ella dijera algo, pero Lily no tenía esa intención.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó segundos después, al notar que ella se encogía sobre el acojinado sillón.

-Victoire tiene razón-susurró Lily con voz crispada. Ted negó con la cabeza.

-No es cierto-dijo él, obligando a Lily a mirarla-tú eres hermosa...-ella enrojeció. Ted sonrió abiertamente-y tienes una encantadora forma de ser-

-Ya no digas esas cosas Ted-dijo Lily con voz de ultratumba-porque me lastimas-sentirse miserable era algo ya corriente en la vida de Ted. Más si era Lily la que lo hacía sentir así.

-No es mi intención-susurró dolido, mientras acariciaba el mentón femenino.

-Ted...-

-Dime-

-Tu cabello...-él suspiró.-Es...-Lily estiró el brazo y tomó uno de los mechones del flequillo y se lo mostró-turquesa-

-¿Cómo que turquesa?-chilló él.

Un carraspeo proveniente de las escaleras los hizo observar detenidamente hacia el umbral, y vieron aparecer a Albus. Él sonrió burlón, y tanto Lily como Ted miraron hacia direcciones opuestas.

-¿Qué hacían?-preguntó mientras se acercaba.

-Yo descubría que el pelo de Ted es turquesa-Albus miró a Ted rápidamente.

-Oye, sí..¿qué te sucede?-preguntó. Ted suspiró.

-No logro controlar mi metamorfosis..-respondió.

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Problemas...-dijo Ted toscamente, mientras se levantaba del sofá dispuesto a salir corriendo.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-preguntó Albus, tozudo.

-Déjame en paz Albus-chilló Ted al llegar al comienzo de las escaleras. Albus lo miró levantando las cejas.

-Como digas...-susurró dando la vuelta, y yendo hacia Lily, que estaba aún sentada en el sofá-¿y a ti qué te sucede?-Lily farfulló algo por lo bajo, y él sonrió divertido-anda, dime-

-Victoire-masculló ella, poniendo énfasis en cada letra, como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuese una enfermedad mortal. Albus hizo una mueca.

-Ah..ese detallito-susurró-cierto, no lo sabías-

-¿Quién tuvo la estúpida idea?-preguntó Lily en voz baja, mientras observaba a Ginny bajar las escaleras seguida de Harry. Albus sonrió.

-Victoire tuvo la idea-

-Me lo imaginaba-

-¿Crees que mamá está feliz de tener a la hija de su..cuñada favorita?-Albus negó con la cabeza-créeme que no...si fuera por ella la habría lanzado a la calle, pero sabes cómo son los demás...-

-¿Qué hizo para quedarse?-

-Dijo que aquí se sentía a gusto..y que la casa era muy grande, ella ni se iba a hacer sentir-Lily se cruzó de brazos enojada.

-La odio...-

-Acéptalo, se quedará-Albus notó que la mirada de su hermana se iluminaba-¿qué te pasa ahora?-

-Pues bien...aceptaré que se quede-dijo Lily sonriendo maliciosamente-pero...su vida aquí será un infierno...-Albus levantó las cejas asombrado, observando cómo Lily se levantaba del sofá y caminaba dando saltos de bailarina de danza hacia la cocina. Merlín, la que se venía.

-Oye tú-Lily miró detenidamente a James cuando él entró a la cocina-me explicas ya mismo qué es eso de que andas mal de amores...-

-¿Perdón?-lo señaló con el cuchillo para untar que llevaba en la mano.

-Sí..ayer hiciste mucho escándalo...y...bueno..-James retrocedió varios pasos cuando Lily le mostró el cuchillo-papá dijo que andabas mal de amores-

-Pues es mi problema, no el tuyo...tú ocúpate de no embarazar a M...-la tostada que James le lanzó le dio justo en la frente-OUCH-

-¿Embarazar a quién?-preguntó Ginny, mirando a Lily y a James consecutivamente. Lily se mordió la lengua, y James rogó desaparecer-¿hay algo que quieran contarme?-

-Entre M y yo aún no ha pasado eso-susurró James.

Albus levantó la mano, como si estuviera en clase. Todos los presentes lo miraron, y se sonrojó.

-Yo tengo algo que contarles-

-No me digas que voy a ser tía-chilló Lily.

-Ay no-masculló Albus-no todavía-susurró, y Lily rió de forma cantarina.

-Bien, cuéntanos-dijo Harry.

-Bien-dijo Albus, tomando aire mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios-quiero que...quiero...-carraspeó. No podía ser tan difícil-quiero que nos juntemos en algún lugar para que yo les presente...a mi novia-Ginny escupió el té que estaba bebiendo, y Harry sonrió.

-Pero si ya la conocemos-dijo Lily, mientras Ginny comenzaba a toser, y Harry le palmeaba la espalda para que no se ahogara.

-¿Tienes novia?-preguntó la pelirroja segundos después, y Harry puso expresión de ups cuando Albus lo miró asustado.

-Pues..sí-respondió él cohibido.

-¿Hace cuánto?-

-Solo dos semanas-

-¿Y ya nos la quieres presentar?-preguntó Harry.

-No..no aún..cuando ella y yo cumplamos un mes-

-Y dime Al...tu novia...¿qué es?-Albus frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo que qué es?-preguntó, imaginándose a sí mismo saliendo con un hocicorto sueco-pues es de la especie humana, si eso responde a tu pregunta-

-Gwen es muggle-respondió Harry, y Ginny lo miró boquiabierta.

-¿Tú sabías que tenía novia y no me lo dijiste?-Harry se mordió el labio y miró a Albus con terror-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-No te lo dije porque Albus no quería que te lo dijera-Ginny puso expresión afligida.

-Yo lo parí..-Albus suspiró-yo lo amamanté...-Harry puso los ojos en blanco-es mi niño favorito y no me cuenta esas cosas-

-Ya cielo...te lo está contando ahora-

-Ya má, no imites a la abuela Molly-dijo Lily, y Ginny la fulminó con la mirada.

-Esa...esa Gwen...-de pronto pareció haber recordado algo-¿esa Gwen es la misma con la que saliste al boliche?-Albus enrojeció.

-Sí-

-Y me mintieron diciéndome que era un hombre-chilló Ginny furiosa. Harry la abrazó.

-Es porque ya ves cómo te pones-Ginny suspiró.

-¿Cómo es ella?-

-Es...es hermosa, y tiene ojos enormes y azules, y cabello rojo lacio y largo-Ginny y Harry se miraron divertidos-y es inteligente y...me encanta-

-No debe ser tan bonita como yo-el comentario insidioso de Victoire provocó que los presentes la miraran con sorna. Lily saboreó la tostada que tenía en las manos y, luego de mirar a Ted disimuladamente (y comprobar que él la miraba), hizo una floritura con su varita bajo la mesa.

-No te metas con Gwen-dijo, y Victoire la miró detenidamente.

-¿Y por qué?-Lily señaló hacia la mesa, y Victoire fijó la mirada en donde mostraba la pelirroja. Varios largos mechones de cabello platinado estaban allí, dentro de la taza.

-¿Qué es esto?-chilló la rubia, tocándose la cabeza y cerciorándose de que el cabello se le caía a mechones.-¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?-Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no hice nada-

-NO MIENTAS-bramó Victoire, mientras de a poco iba quedándose pelada.

-Llama a mi madre y pregúntale sobre algún contrahechizo-dijo Ginny, mientras tomaba a la aterrorizada Victoire de los hombros. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Las dos mujeres salieron de la cocina, mientras Lily se regodeaba de su éxito, y Albus y James se miraban consternados.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-la voz de Ted hizo que Lily dejara de sonreír.

-No hice nada-Ted la miró detenidamente.-No fui yo Ted..tal vez...la naturaleza se dio cuenta que le ha dado demasiado que no merece-Ted hizo una mueca-no me mires así, no he hecho nada-

Y pasaron las horas...y las personas...Lily estaba sentada cómodamente en el sofá escarlata, mirando televisión, mientras su abuela Molly iba de acá para allá, temerosa y nerviosa. Lily solo sonreía mientras miraba aquella estúpida novela. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la novela..pero no con la que miraba por tele, sino por la que estaban protagonizando su abuela, sus padres y Victoire. Molly estaba histérica por lo que le había pasado a su nieta querida, y Ginny...bueno...a Ginny le daba lo mismo. Harry era el único que no hablaba, él prefería escuchar lo que las dos pelirrojas discutían. Y Victoire...Lily sonrió maliciosa..Victoire se lamentaba a los gritos pelados que estaba calva (parecía Myrtle de tan llorona que estaba). Se acomodó más en el sofá, estirándose, y continuó observando el televisor. Victoire volvió a chillar en ese instante, y ella sonrió satisfecha.

-No me parece bien que te rías-Lily miró a Ted, que la miraba serio. Se encogió de hombros.

-La novela es graciosa-

-Sabes que no hablo de eso-Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ni tú la soportas...-Ted se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso significa que fuiste tú-Lily rehuyó de la oscura mirada de Ted.

-Ya te he dicho que no fui yo-susurró ella.

-¿No fuiste tú la que le escribió _Golfa_ con acné en la frente?-Lily se mordió la lengua para contener la risa.

-No-Ted suspiró.

-¿Y la que le puso cucarachas en la cama mientras dormía?-Lily parpadeó, y lo miró con inocencia.

-¿Me crees capaz de todo eso?-

-Sí-

-Me subestimas..¿quién crees que soy?-lo miró detenidamente, y notó que los ojos de él ya no eran grises, ni dorados, ni siquiera amarillos. Eran negros, negros como el azabache y el ébano. Negros como el hoyo que ella tenía en el alma por causa de él.

-Creo que eres una niña infantil-dijo Ted mordazmente.

-Vete al diablo Lupin-

-No quiero irme al diablo-dijo él cuando ella se levantó del sofá-quiero que me escuches-

-No necesito tu consejo-

-No es un consejo-dijo Ted con desesperación-por favor Lily, escúchame-

-Mira Ted..ella comenzó...¿de acuerdo?...entre ella y yo hay una guerra-

-¿Una guerra?-preguntó él. Parpadeó confuso-¿por qué?-

-Por quién es la pregunta-Ted abrió los ojos de par en par. Lily notó que poco a poco los ojos masculinos cambiaban de color, e iban del negro al marrón, para terminar en gris. Era fascinante ver cómo cambiaban.

-¿Tú y Victoire...pelean _por mi_?-ella miró hacia otro lado-no vale la pena-

-No...sí vale la pena..tú vales la pena y mucho más-

-Es patético-

-Ella comenzó...si quiere guerra va a tenerla...es una intrusa y un parásito que estoy dispuesta a acabar-

-¿Te estás oyendo?-masculló él con rabia-hablas...hablas como una homicida-Lily hizo una mueca.

-Nuestra conversación acabó Ted-los ojos de él volvían a ser negros cuando ella decidió irse de aquel lugar y dirigirse a su cuarto. Pero no logró siquiera subir las escaleras porque Ted, que era bastante más alto, la abordó justo en el instante en que apoyaba el pie sobre el escalón, y la tomó fuertemente del codo.

-Por favor Lily-

-Por favor tú Ted, déjame en paz-masculló Lily.

-Tienes que detenerte..no lograrás nada bueno peleándote con Victoire-

-¿Temes por ella?-preguntó Lily en tono burlón. Ted la soltó, pero mantuvo la mano suavemente sobre el codo femenino.

-Temo por ti-y sin más, subió las escaleras, dejando a la pobre y confusa Lily más pasmada que de costumbre. Ella miró hacia la oscuridad por la que había desaparecido Ted. Ese hombre iba a volverla desquiciada. Pero qué más daba, ella estaba más que segura que valía la pena. Y subió las escaleras, regodeándose de su momentáneo triunfo sobre Victoire, y sobre las nuevas esperanzas que florecían en su pecho gracias a Ted. Lily, 1-intrusa parásito, 0.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

_**Nota de autora:**_

Primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por poner así a Victoire. Sé que a muchos les va a molestar, pero…a mi Fleur jamás me cayó bien…y…bueno…ese odio va a su hija ahora. Espero sepan disculpar…

El final del cap es medio chongo, pero es que son casi las dos de la mañana y el cerebro no me da más. Tardé tanto en terminarlo…de verdad…me cortaban la luz a cada rato, y además hacía calor, me quitaban la compu..un lío…

Bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado…sé que Ted es cada día más bobo..pero yo lo amo igual xD..

**Tardaré en actualizar este fic porque me pondré a escribir el de los merodeadores…AVISO**.

Ya saben..**REVIEWS**!!!…

Nos vemos!!!.


	12. Una estupidez

Volví después de tanto tiempo xD..

Bien, agradezco los reviews a: **Inari-Chan Black**, **little wicka, sol potter black, agatha gatoo, Hermi-SsS, grint eliloca, Joslin Weasley, nallemit, Kamii Malfoy Black, Sowelu, monse evans, sanny-potter, Shia17Potter, Maggie Granger Weasley, ladyblacksu, viktor jos krum** y** Noesiita.**

Ojalá puedan perdonar la tardanza.

**NO LEAS ESTE FIC SI NO HAS LEIDO HP7. PELIGRO DE SPOILERS.**

_Aquellos personajes, lugares, encantamientos, etc, que reconozcan, no son míos. En cambio, aquellos personajes que le suenen desconocidos (como Meg Malfoy, Gwen Adams, Dorean Felton, etc), sí me pertenecen.._

Bien..DISFRUTEN!!!..

**Capítulo 12: Una estupidez.**

Rose no lograba concentrarse. Estaba en una clase de anatomía, en donde el profesor diseccionaba un cadáver de hipogrifo y con su varita iba señalando y mostrando sobre una pantalla enorme en medio del aula las diferentes partes del cuerpo infectado.

-Es claro que las infecciones a este animal han atacado de una manera bastante distinta a como atacarían a un ser humano-dijo el profesor, pero Rose no le prestó atención. Miraba detenidamente a su compañero de banco, que en ese instante se acariciaba el cuello con la pluma que llevaba en las manos. Lo que daría ella por ser aquella pluma. Lo observó detenidamente. Estaba vestido con una cernida camisa negra, y tres botones, tres malditos botones, se encontraban, como siempre, desabrochados, dejando a la vista la nívea, tersa y firme piel, de manera que ella pudiera deleitarse con el torso masculino. Estaba más que segura que él lo hacía a propósito, para probar su autocontrol, para provocarla y tentarla. La miró en ese momento, mientras la pluma se mecía sobre el mentón.

"_Merlín, qué bueno está, como una torta de melaza_". Scorpius sonrió sensualmente, y ella se vio de pronto sumergida en un pensamiento atroz. Parecía como si él le hubiese leído el maldito y escabroso pensamiento. Se mordió el labio, y en ese instante él se dispuso a escribir sobre un pergamino, para luego morder la pluma, pensativo. _Eso era demasiado_ para la cordura de Rose.

Merlín, quería que esa lengua la acariciara a ella. Menos mal que sonó la campana, por sino se le habría lanzado a la yugular. Ambos salieron del aula, luego de recoger sus cosas. Scorpius se ofreció a llevarle los libros, y ella se los entregó gustosa, aunque tardó bastante en decidirse. Se dedicó a mirarlo mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Era tan galante, y adoraba la forma en que el platinado cabello caía sobre la frente y la nuca. Tenía un porte de rey medieval, de esos príncipes que aparecen en los libros y que siempre rescatan a princesas de fieros dragones hambrientos.

Sonrió cuando él la miró frunciendo el entrecejo, en un gesto ya de por sí sensual. Todo en él era excitante, hasta su frunce de cejas.

-¿Por qué vamos al buffet?-preguntó él de repente al ver que ella lo arrastraba hacia aquel pequeño y acogedor lugar, de donde salía una exquisito aroma a comida recién hecha.

-Porque tengo hambre¿no es obvio?-replicó Rose-quiero comer algo-la sonrisa macabra que apareció en el rostro de Scorpius la hizo tensar.

-Pues podrías comerme a mi-terció él con voz sedosa, tan sedosa que Rose sintió un escalofrío. Un placentero y encantador escalofrío.

-No...-dijo con voz ronca-me quedaría con hambre-Scorpius frunció el entrecejo, y ella rió al notar que comenzaba a sulfurarlo. Le encantaba hacerlo enojar. Pero segundos después él retomó la compostura, y sonrió demasiado encantadoramente.

-Yo estoy seguro de que quedarías increíblemente satisfecha-Rose se sonrojó con violencia al imaginarse lo que se había imaginado. Y más cuando la mano de Scorpius dibujó un recorrido sobre su espalda.

-No...-volteó bruscamente, chocando contra el duro torso de él.._el duro y tibio torso_.-No me toques...-

-¿Prefieres que lo haga en privado?-preguntó Scorpius en su oído, y Rose se mordió el labio. Volvió a voltear, dándole la espalda, y él nuevamente le acarició la piel expuesta.

-Quiero comer algo-dijo ella rápidamente, huyendo de las suaves y excitantes caricias de Scorpius. Se alejó. Lo oyó bufar. Él la siguió. Ya parecía su perro faldero..su hermoso perro faldero.

-Dime qué quieres y te lo traigo-dijo él, solícito, mientras la detenía tomándola del codo. Rose sonrió.

-Quiero pizza y gaseosa-él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Pizza y gaseosa?-repitió-¿no prefieres algo más..saludable?-Rose lo escudriñó con la mirada, buscándole algún significado oculto a esa frase.

-¿Cómo qué?-Scorpius sonrió con sensualidad, curvando sus labios carnosos.

-Como yo-dijo, tomándola de la mano. Rose se ruborizó al instante.

-Pero qué dices...-lo empujó, mientras todas las miradas (principalmente las femeninas) se posaban sobre ellos dos.

-Como tú quieras-dijo él con voz cansina-voy a comprar tu almuerzo-

Rose lo observó detenidamente mientras él se alejaba. Tenía una espalda muy bella y torneada, seguramente gracias a que él había sido golpeador en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Caminaba de forma muy elegante, y ella percibió que muchos ojos femeninos lo seguían, y se sintió terriblemente satisfecha, porque sabía, muy en el fondo, que él le pertenecía. Se encaminó a una mesa en donde varias de sus compañeras se encontraban almorzando, y se sentó un poco alejada de ellas, intentando pasar desapercibida. Pero no lo logró. Al sentarse, las jóvenes dejaron de hablar y la miraron.

-Rose, hola-dijo Hanna, mirándola sonriente-¿todo bien?-Rose cerró el libro que había estado hojeando.

-Sí, todo en orden-

-Hemos notado que te llevas muy bien con Scorpius Malfoy-

Rose enarcó una ceja. Era obvio que esa frase la habían estado pensando y conteniendo durante horas, días y semanas.

-Disculpa...¿y tú te llamas?-la chica sonrió con indulgencia, mientras uno de sus cortos mechones caía sobre su frente..

-Soy Sophie Lumière-sonrió abiertamente-soy francesa-

-Un gusto-susurró Rose.

-¿Y?-

-¿Y qué?-

-¿No vas a contestar mi pregunta?-Rose se sintió como un animal observado.

-Pues...digamos que sí-respondió, intentando sonar indiferente.

-¿Es tu novio?-preguntó una de las chicas que, como pudo ver Rose, usaba una bincha que cambiaba de color y tenía el cabello negro muy enmarañado.

-¿Tú quién eres?-preguntó.

-Soy Mathilda Darcy-le tendió la mano-¿es tu novio sí o no?-

-Oh por favor Mathilda, claro que no es su novio-respondió una de las jóvenes que se encontraba sentada en la punta opuesta.

Rose la fulminó con la mirada. Tenía el cabello castaño muy lacio, y un rostro que parecía salido de una obra de arte.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó, sabiendo que la voz le había sonado demasiado venenosa. La otra chica rió burlonamente.

-Pues que Scorpius no podría salir con una muchacha como tú-Rose levantó las cejas, tanto, que terminaron escondidas bajo su flequillo.-No por ofenderte-dijo la joven, aunque Rose sabía que sí lo hacía para ofenderla-pero no eres la clase de mujer con la que él andaría...-

-¿Y según tú cómo debería ser esa chica?-preguntó Hanna, notablemente rabiosa. La otra chica sonrió, y se acomodó el largo cabello castaño tras la oreja.

-Es claro...linda, inteligente-las otras jóvenes rieron, mientras Hanna bufaba y Rose pretendía mostrarse indiferente, pero por dentro estaba en estado de ebullición.-_Sangre pura_...-hizo énfasis en eso-alguien como yo-tanto ella como Rose se fulminaron con la mirada. Estuvo a punto de lanzarle un maleficio, pero Scorpius hizo su maravillosa aparición en ese instante, llevando sobre los brazos, no solo una bandeja con una porción de pizza, una lata de gaseosa y una manzana verde, sino también los libros de Rose y los de él. Las chicas dejaron de hablar y lo miraron. Y no solo las que estaban sentadas en esa mesa. Scorpius miró los rostros (hambrientos, pero no de comida) frente a él, y se detuvo a mirar a Rose.

-Bella flor-dijo, haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja, y provocando que las demás cuchichearan-te traje el almuerzo-ella intentó tomar la bandeja, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Anda, déjame...-

-No Rose, yo puedo solo-dijo Scorpius. Miró a cada una de las chicas, que le sonrieron y luego rieron con risitas tontas-¿vamos a un lugar..._más privado_?-Rose tragó saliva de forma dificultosa, más al ver la mirada sensual que él le lanzaba, y los murmullos que comenzaban a elevarse en la mesa en donde se encontraban.

-Pues...-

-¿No prefieres ir a aquella mesa?-Scorpius señaló una mesa contra la pared, que estaba completamente vacía-podremos comer tranquilos-

-Es...está bien-así que lo siguió hacia la mesita, que, para su nerviosismo, era para dos.

-Siéntate-dijo él luego de acomodar la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa blanca. Rose se sentó casi como si él se lo hubiese ordenado. Scorpius se sentó lentamente.

-Come-dijo, acercándole la bandeja. Rose observó la comida frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo no te pedí manza..-él la tomó rápidamente.

-Es para mi-dijo, y le dio una mordida. Rose lo miró estupidizada. Merlín, hasta comiendo estaba para matarlo a besos. Él la miró en ese momento, mientras masticaba la porción de manzana-¿no piensas comer?-ella tomó con velocidad la porción de pizza, y empezó a comer, mientras él la observaba atentamente.

-Ya no me mires así-susurró segundos después, mientras sorbía un poco de gaseosa. Scorpius sonrió coquetamente.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me molesta-masculló ella, mientras observaba cómo Scorpius apoyaba la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano, y le sonreía.

-Me parece perfecto-

-Scorpius..-él había vuelto a comer su manzana. La miró, y Rose se estremeció al ver aquellos ojos tan grises y hermosos-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro-Rose miró fijamente los carnosos labios frente a ella.

-¿Por qué de repente estás tan interesado en mi?-Scorpius se acomodó en la silla, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo, y volvió a darle un mordisco a la manzana. Rose sonrió mentalmente al verlo como la personificación del pecado, apuesto y devorando una manzana.

-No lo sé-respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. Rose entornó los ojos.

-Respuesta incorrecta-Scorpius la miró altivamente.

-La respuesta es correcta sólo si la pregunta lo es también-ella enarcó una ceja, y lo miró desafiante.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó, y se acercó a él, apoyándose sobre la mesa. -¿Y cuál sería la pregunta correcta para que la respuesta sea satisfactoria?-Scorpius se apoyó en la mesa de la misma forma que ella.

-La pregunta..._mi hermosa y encantadora Rose_..-tomó uno de los mechones de ella y lo olió-es..por qué, de repente, me gustas tanto-ella comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada, y observó embelesada la forma en que él se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Ya terminaste de comer?-preguntó justo en el momento en que él eliminaba la distancia entre ellos e intentaba besarla.

-No, aún no he terminado-Rose tragó saliva.

-¿Podemos..ir yendo..?-Scorpius suspiró.

-Sí, claro-respondió él, tomando la manzana, poniéndola en su boca para poder tomar los libros.

-Deja Scorpius, yo llevo los míos-él negó con la cabeza.-Anda, no puedes cargar con todos-le quitó la manzana de la boca-o por lo menos no lleves la manzana así-lo regañó, y él sonrió divertido.

Salieron de la academia. Scorpius se había dignado a llevar el bolso y los libros de Rose, por lo que ella caminaba observando al suelo, y bastante molesta. Merlín, no era discapacitada.

-¿Podrías darme aunque sea _mis_ libros?-él negó con la cabeza, mientras con la mano izquierda sostenía los libros, y con la derecha tomaba la manzana, que no había terminado de comer. Ella lloriqueó-anda, aunque sea mi bolso-

-No-Rose refunfuñó. Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco-bueno, está bien..solo los libros-Rose sonrió contenta, mientras él le entregaba..dos libros bastante livianitos.

-¿Sólo estos dos malditos y patéticos libros?-masculló rabiosa.-No soy tan frágil Scorpius-

-Eh-se atajó Scorpius-conste que tú los sacaste de la biblioteca-ella le propinó tal golpe en la cabeza que él chilló. –OYE-

-Lo siento..no me pude contener-dijo Rose riendo-para algo sirven estos libros de porque...-

-CUIDADOOOO-un chico chocó estrepitosamente con Rose, haciéndola caer al suelo, mientras los libros salían volando por el aire.

-Oye, imbécil, fíjate por dónde vas-masculló Scorpius, dejando las cosas que llevaba encima en el suelo y acercándose a Rose, que se tomaba la cabeza-¿estás bien?-le tendió la mano.

-Sí-susurró ella-aunque me duele el trasero-

-¿Estás bien?-el joven que había chocado con ella se había acercado-¿te lastimé?-Rose lo miró detenidamente.

-Estoy bien..gracias..-frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba-¿Isaac?-él la miró detenidamente. Abrió los ojos abiertamente.

-¿Rose?-pregunto él-¿Rose Weasley?-

-Isaac Wolff, Merlín, tanto tiempo-se abrazaron, mientras Scorpius levantaba las cejas.

-Hola-dijo ella, radiante de felicidad. Él sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Isaac-oh, ya veo que lastimada-ambos rieron.

-No pasa nada..yo..-

-Se estaba yendo-dijo Scorpius, rabioso-y tú chocaste con ella-Isaac enarcó una ceja y miró de arriba abajo a Scorpius. Se desafiaron con la mirada varios segundos.

-Sí, yo me estaba yendo-

-Te llevo si quieres-dijo Isaac.

-No, vendrá conmigo-terció Scorpius. Rose los miró consecutivamente.

-Merlín..sí, iré con él..un gusto volver a verte Isaac-sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Igualmente..oye...yo estudio aquí-señaló la academia, y a Rose se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Yo también-Isaac sonrió abiertamente.

-Genial, entonces nos veremos más seguido-dijo, mientras Scorpius se mordía el puño, seguramente

para no estrellarlo sobre el moreno rostro del joven.

-Sí..supongo-admitió Rose, cohibida.

-Adiós-dijo Scorpius-llego tarde a mi clase de costura-(N/A: O.O...JAJAJAJAJAJJAAJA).

-¿Qué clase de estúpida excusa fue esa?-preguntó Rose segundos después mientras caminaban por

la bulliciosa calle. Scorpius la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Quién era aquel estúpido?-preguntó él con rabia. Rose suspiró y rehuyó de la gris mirada masculina.

-Nadie-

-Oh claro...-dijo él enojado-"_oh Isaac, qué gusto volver a verte_"-dijo, imitando la voz de Rose. Ella lo miró con odio-por favor-escupió.

-¿Estás celoso?-preguntó Rose, mientras por dentro se regodeaba y saltaba de felicidad.

-¿Celoso? JA...jamás podría estar celoso de..._ese_-dijo-soy mucho mejor que él-

-Oh vamos Scorpius...no te enojes-

-No me enojo-

-No...no eres nada mío como para que me hagas escenas-él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Esto..esto...no es una escena-chilló.

-Sí-dijo ella-me estás haciendo una escena de celos por culpa de Isaac-

-¿QUIÉN RAYOS ES ESE ISAAC WOLFF?-bramó Scorpius. Su rostro se puso lívido-momento..ese apellido me suena...-abrió los ojos de par en par-ese idiota era el buscador de Hufflepuff en la escuela..si lo habré odiado-

-Fue mi novio en la escuela-ahora sí. El rostro de Scorpius perdió el poco color que tenía.

-CON RAZÓN-masculló-ese..ese...esa ameba sin sesos, ser viviente microscópico pedante e imbécil...-

-Ya basta Malfoy-dijo Rose, y Scorpius dejó de vociferar cuando ella lo llamó por su apellido-si quieres acompañarme a mi casa deberías dejar de comportarte como idiota-

-PUES NO PUEDO, PORQUE _SOY UN IDIOTA_-Rose apretó los dientes.

-Ya lo noté, cerdo-gritó ella, y lo golpeó en el pecho.

-VETE AL DIABLO-

-TÚ TAMBIÉN-

-VE SOLA A TU CASA WEASLEY-

-SÉ EL CAMINO, MUCHAS GRACIAS-

-ME VOY, ME LLEVO TUS LIBROS-bramó Scorpius, sin darle tiempo a Rose de reaccionar.

-EH, mis libros-chilló ella, persiguiéndolo-Malfoy, mis libros-pero él continuaba caminando en zancadas. –Por favor-fue en ese momento en que él volteó, y se miraron.

Scorpius suspiró y retrocedió en sus pasos, para detenerse frente a ella.

-Ven, te llevaré a tu casa-susurró. Rose asintió con la cabeza, mientras retomaban la caminata.

-Siento haberte dicho cerdo-dijo. Scorpius sonrió.

-Siento haber dicho que yo era un idiota-terció, y rió divertido cuando Rose lo miró incrédula.

-Eres increíble-

-Gracias-

-No era un halago-

-Lo sé-aquello más que enfurecerla, la hizo sonreír.

-Eres tremendo-susurró sonriente. Se mordió el labio cuando él la miró detenidamente. –Y...-

-¿Y?-preguntó Scorpius, deteniéndose y enfrentándola con la mirada. Rose se miró el labio más fuertemente.

-Y eso me hace gustar más de ti-él acarició la curva de su mentón con el pulgar.

-Quiero darte un beso-Rose se estremeció. La voz de él había sonado tan dulce, aterciopelada y sensual. Sonrió maliciosa.

-Pues tendrás que esperar-dijo, esquivando los labios masculinos. Scorpius gruñó.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tú lo dijiste...-

-Aggg, pero yo porque soy un idiota-Rose sonrió de soslayo mientras se alejaba de él. –No tienes q hacerme caso cuando digo ese tipo de cosas..-ella continuó su camino, mientras él la seguía de cerca-anda Rose-Scorpius se cruzó en su camino, y se miraron. Los ojos grises de él brillaban expectantes, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a caer tan fácilmente-no me hagas enojar-

-Hace un rato te enojaste por una charla estúpida que tuve con un ex novio...si te enojas porque no quiero besarte, me confirmarás que eres un idiota-Scorpius suspiró.

-No fue una charla estúpida..fue un "_ay, que bueno verte_"-Rose lo golpeó con el libro en la cabeza-auch-

-Yo no te he dicho nada sobre Dorean Felton-masculló Rose. Scorpius abrió y cerró la boca, pero acabó prefiriendo el silencio. Rose se regodeó de eso.

-Pues yo no la abracé y puse cara de imbécil cuando la vi-masculló él, mientras acomodaba su bolso sobre su hombro. Rose lo fulminó con la mirada al oír aquello-además...ella no está tan cerca de mi como lo está de tiese..._Isaac_ -lo dijo con asco, como si aquel nombre fuese una enfermedad o una bacteria.

-Eso no es cierto, ahora que eres el casi dueño de Las Tres Escobas, podrás verla más seguido-notó la sonrisa que aparecía en el bello rostro de él, y bufó.-Y ya deja de hablar así de mi ex novio¿quieres?-siseó ella. Ya habían llegado a la esquina de la cuadra en donde ella vivía-me molesta...Isaac es un buen chico aunque no lo creas..o no lo quieras creer-Scorpius la miró enarcando una ceja, mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos, enojada-que tú no te parezcas a él, o que él sea mejor persona que tú, no te da derecho a...-la mirada que él le había lanzado la hizo callar, y se mordió el labio.

-¿Disculpa?-siseó él-¿él mejor persona que yo?-Rose suspiró, y observó a lo lejos la fachada de su casa.

-No..no me hagas caso ¿sí?-susurró ella, intentando huir de la mirada asesina que él la lanzaba.

Scorpius la tomó del brazo y la acorraló contra la verja. Rose agradeció mentalmente que la casa a esa hora estuviera completamente desierta.

-Claro que te haré caso...dices que él es mejor persona que yo..¿por qué?-Rose se mordió el labio.

-No lo sé-Scorpius había apoyado ambas manos a ambos lados del rostro femenino, por lo que ella se puso muy nerviosa al notar la cercanía, peligrosa y a la vez incitante. Intentó por todos los medios no morderse el labio de los nervios, pero no lo logró. El aroma de Scorpius era penetrante y tan masculino...y la camisa negra, impecable, continuaba desabotonada, y Rose tuvo tantas ganas de pasar ambas manos por aquel torso. Los libros se le cayeron lentamente de las manos cuando él le rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes y níveos brazos. Despacio, como en una lenta tortura, Scorpius acercó la boca a su oído.

-Quiero darte un beso-susurró, y Rose sintió a todo su cuerpo retorcerse de placer ante aquellas palabras. Sonrió, y tomó el rostro frente a ella, dispuesta a conceder aquel deseo. Pero, a escasos centímetros de los carnosos labios de Scorpius, se detuvo y amplió su sonrisa.

-Pues tendrás que esperar-y se separó de él, para entrar por la verja y correr hacia su casa, mientras reía. Scorpius se quedó allí plantado, sintiéndose el ser más idiota del universo.

-Ey Rose, tu bolso-gritó, levantando en el aire el bolso de Rose. Pero ella ya había entrado a la casa.

-Bien, como quieras-susurró él-ya verás-y caminó por la acera, alejándose de la casa, mientras Rose, escondida tras la ventana, lo observaba sonriendo.

**OoOOoO**

Lily pateó todo lo que estaba a su alcance al llegar a la habitación. Ese Ted...quería matarlo. No, no a besos (aparte, ejem). Quería golpearlo salvajemente, quería..verlo caer estrepitosamente por las escaleras y que se rompiera todos los huesos. Ustedes se preguntarán por qué. Eso es de fácil respuesta: porque él, a pesar de que irradiaba una indiferencia atroz hacia ella, era sumamente dulce y mostraba una caballerosidad nata e intrínseca. Odiaba que hiciera eso. Preferiría que él la ignorara olímpicamente, que la maltratara, que la hiciera sentir como estiércol. Pero no. Él era la dulzura bípeda, la inteligencia andante..mejor dicho, era la perfección personificada...Ted mostraba constantemente que era un buen hombre, y que, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, sentía cierta atracción hacia ella. Aunque lo negara con palabras, lo confirmaba con las reacciones de su hermoso y masculino cuerpo.

Se sentó sobre la cama, intentando tranquilizarse. Detestaba que él se mostrara preocupado por lo que ella sentía, odiaba que él fuera amistoso y sumamente cariñoso, que la mirara con un intenso y extraño brillo en los ojos, que, para empeorar, cambiaban de color cuando estaban cerca uno del otro. Le molestaban esas actitudes de Ted, pero principalmente porque él se encargaba de forma magistral de pincharle el globo incontables veces. Suspiró.

Tocaron a su puerta, y empuñó la varita antes de decir _Entre_. El rostro de Ginny se asomó tras la puerta, y se miraron atentamente.

-¿Todo bien cariño?-preguntó Ginny luego de entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Lily enarcó una ceja.

-Pues...sí, supongo-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo seriamente?-Lily lo reflexionó durante un par de segundos. La mirada de su madre no le decía que iba a ser una conversación normal...sino que hablarían de verdad. Además, el uso de la palabra _seriamente_ complicaba notoriamente las cosas.

-Pues...¿sobre qué?-preguntó con voz cautelosa. Su madre cuando se rabiaba era como un hipogrifo con hambre. Ginny se cruzó de brazos y, luego de observarla detenidamente, se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella. Suspiró y le tomó las manos.

-Sobre lo que sientes por Ted-Lily abrió los ojos pasmada. ¿Qué?. Parpadeó confusa, observando detenidamente a su madre, que la observaba con aprensión y expectante.

-Yo no siento nada por Ted-chilló, soltando con brusquedad las manos de Ginny. Ella volvió a tomarlas.

-Hija, por favor, se te nota desde la China-dijo con voz seria, apretando fuertemente las tibias y pequeñas manos de Lily-cuéntale a mamá-la miró tristemente-¿no confías en mi?-

-Yo no siento nada por Ted..¿de dónde sacaste eso?-preguntó casi a los gritos. Ginny suspiró.

-Ay por Merlín, no disimules...-dijo con voz mordaz-¿me crees tan estúpida como para creer esa mentira de que una amiga tuya está enamorada de él?-Lily tragó saliva-pues no Lily, soy tu madre, te conozco-Lily miró fijamente el edredón, mientras en sus mejillas aparecía un tinte rosado.

-Pues...-miró a Ginny, que la observaba ansiosa-sí..siento cosas por él-Ginny hizo una mueca irónica.

-Se te nota-

-Ay mamá, por favor, no me hagas sentir mal tú también-Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién te hace sentir mal?-Lily suspiró.

-Pues..Ted...-

-¿Ted?-Lily asintió con la cabeza.

-Él...-miró fijamente los expectantes ojos de su madre, sabiendo que ya no podía ocultarle nada-él sabe lo que siento-la expresión de Ginny la hizo sonreír-se lo dije en la fiesta-susurró.

-¿Y él qué respondió?-Lily tragó saliva y carraspeó.

-Me rechazó mamá...me dijo que soy una niña...infantil y caprichosa..y que yo no puedo amarlo-Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Su padre era igual...-dijo, acariciando suavemente las manos de su hija. Sonrió dulcemente-tranquila cielo..mira...yo..estuve cinco años detrás de tu padre sin que él me prestara atención..pero, un día, sin que me lo esperara, me besó..y las cosas cambiaron..-le acarició la mejilla con ternura-ten esperanzas cielo...yo las tuve-Lily miró fijamente el edredón.

-No puedo tener esperanzas má...él..me rechaza constantemente, a pesar de que sé, muy dentro de mí, que él siente algo por mi-sacudió la cabeza-lo veo en sus ojos-Ginny sonrió.

-¿Lo amas?-Lily se restregó los ojos, que comenzaba a escocerle.

-Sí-Ginny la abrazó.

-Tranquila...sé fuerte...todo terminará bien-le sonrió-por cierto, fuiste tú la que le hizo todas esas cosas a Victoire ¿cierto?-Lily asintió con la cabeza-bien hecho..eres digna hija mía-rió-aunque si tu padre se enterase...tal vez se enojaría un poco, pero sólo un poco-Lily rió a pesar de sentirse muy mal. Que su madre se hubiese dado cuenta de eso que escondía con tanto recelo, era terrible. ¿Tanto se le notaba?. Tragó saliva con dificultad, y carraspeó, sintiendo la mirada de su madre clavada en ella.

-Má...-comenzó Lily, pero ya no sabía qué decir. Así que se miró las manos, que le temblaban.

Ginny sonrió. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, dejando a Lily más confusa de lo que ya se encontraba. La mujer pelirroja caminó con deliberada lentitud hacia la puerta, y volteó.

-Por cierto...-Lily levantó la mirada-disimula..tu padre comenzó a sospechar-aquello fue como un golpe mortal para la pobre joven que se encontraba sobre la cama.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con voz ahogada, sabiendo que el nudo en su garganta no era por hambre, sino por nervios.

Ginny suspiró.

-Pues eso...tu padre comenzó a sospechar-susurró-¿realmente creías que nos creeríamos eso de Hogsmeade?-sacudió la cabeza-además, recuerda que tu padre es un auror...y uno de los mejores-

Lily quería morirse. Creía capaz a su padre de matar a Ted lenta y dolorosamente..o de castrarlo con la mano y sin anestesia (N/A: sos grosa Kamy xD).

-Haz algo-suplicó-mamá..-

-Tranquila-dijo Ginny sonriendo-no le diré nada-Lily suspiró con alivio-pero...-levantó la mirada con cautela-tendrás que decírselo tarde o temprano, antes de que se de cuenta solo...tu padre es muy inteligente y hará conjeturas, es mejor que se lo digas...-Lily suspiró.

-No puedo decirle que estoy enamorada de Ted...-

-Claro que puedes..no va a matarte, será muy celoso, pero entenderá-sonrió-no te das una idea de cuánto te ama, y si Ted te hace feliz...-se silenció al ver la expresión de Lily.

-Ese es el problema-siseó, sintiendo a sus ojos escocer-él no me hace feliz-Ginny volvió a acercarse a la cama en donde su hija se encontraba, y se sentó.

-Sí te hace feliz, aunque sin saberlo-le acarició el largo cabello rojo, tan idéntico al suyo-con solo verlo u oír su voz ya tienes felicidad como para espantar a varios dementores-Lily la miró con ojos acuosos. Ginny suspiró-pero al mismo tiempo duele..lo sé porque así me sentía por tu padre-

-Pero tú y papá terminaron juntos-sollozó Lily-tu sufrimiento valió la pena-Ginny sonrió de soslayo.

-Sí..tal vez..él fue mi recompensa..-suspiró embobada, y Lily sonrió al ver a su madre así, tan enamorada a pesar de los años transcurridos.

-Pues te daré un consejo-dijo Ginny, abrazándola-lucha hija, lucha, porque si yo luché, sin tener una sola esperanza, y gané, tú también-le besó la mejilla-sé fuerte.. sé una Weasley-le guiñó el ojo, y Lily rió muy a su pesar.

-Gracias mami-

-De nada cariño-Ginny se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta.

-Mamá-Ginny volteó a mirar a Lily-¿Al ya se fue a trabajar?-era obvio por qué lo preguntaba. Necesitaba hablar con él. Él era como su psicólogo particular.

-Sí-Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto-igual que James-

-Oh-susurró, volviendo a mirar el edredón. La puerta se cerró tras Ginny, y Lily decidió ponerle fin a la cuestión sobre Ted.

Así fue que salió del cuarto completamente decidida. El pasillo se encontraba completamente vacío y silencioso. Observó, al pasar junto a la puerta del despacho de su padre, que salía luz de aquel cuarto, y se acercó. Apoyó la oreja contra la puerta, y se sintió satisfecha al notar que la habían impasibilizado (N/A: xD...lo descubrí hace poco leyendo HP5, siempre creí que era hechizo "imperturbador" o algo así).

-Bien-Lily sonrió al oír la hermosa y masculina voz de Ted-¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué es lo que te sucede?-a Lily le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Esa pregunta se debía a ella?. Tragó saliva mientras aguardaba la respuesta.

-¿De qué?-dijo Ted-no comprendo-

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Harry con autoridad. Tras la puerta, Lily se tensó.

-No...-

-Teddy, tu metamorfosis-Lily suspiró aliviada.

-Oh.._eso_..-la voz de Ted sonó como si él hubiese esperado una reprimenda por otra cosa muchísimo más grave.

-Cuando eras niño no tenías control sobre ellas porque eras pequeño-dijo Harry-pero ahora, y habiendo demostrado tu capacidad sobre tu "don", no entiendo por qué de repente no logras subordinarlo-

-Me están sucediendo demasiadas cosas...-respondió Ted casi en susurros, por lo que Lily tuvo que pegar más el oído a la puerta.

-Según tengo entendido, en Italia todo está bien-

-Sí, todo está mejor-admitió Ted con voz cansada.

-¿Cómo..cómo está ella?-Lily sintió una punzada de dolor. ¿_Ella_?¿había oído bien¿su padre había preguntado por una mujer?...eso quería decir...que sabía de la existencia de otra persona, allá en Italia, por la que Ted volvería allá. Maldijo por lo bajo a su mala suerte, a su existencia, a su padre y al maldito de Ted por no decirle las cosas. Ahora comprendía por qué él la rechazaba. Había otra mujer...Intentó no caerse al suelo de la conmoción. Tomó aire hondamente. Una idea tonta y esperanzadora había nacido en su cabeza en ese mismo momento. Tal vez Ted tuviera otra mujer en Italia..pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que él hacía todo lo posible por no traicionarla. Porque Lily sabía, tenía una firme certeza, de que Ted se sentía atraído hacia ella...y esa atracción era fuerte.

Sintiéndose mejor consigo misma, aunque un tanto aturdida, volvió a acomodar su oreja sobre la puerta.

-Ella está bien gracias a ti-la pelirroja volvió a sentir aquella dolorosa punzada.

-Sabes que en lo que quieras yo te ayudaré...eres como mi hijo-Lily hubiera querido ver la expresión de Ted en ese tierno momento. De seguro se encontraba sonriendo dulcemente, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que sólo él podía tener.

-Sí tío...lo sé..pero..no puedo pretender, o mejor dicho, permitir, que tú me ayudes para siempre-Ted suspiró-no quiero ser una car...-

-No eres una carga..-sentenció Harry con impaciencia, interrumpiéndolo-¿_cuántas_ veces tengo que decírtelo?-

-Pero..yo...-

-De acuerdo-terció Harry-está bien, no quieres ser una carga-lo dijo con enfado-pues te conseguiré empleo-

-Tío..-titubeó Ted-recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez...-

-Sí Ted, lo recuerdo-dijo Harry-y me importa un rábano..no por ser hijo de Remus tienes menos derechos que los demás..-

-Tío...-

-NO ME INTERRUMPAS-graznó Harry-escúchame bien: tu padre podía tener aquel _ligero problema_, pero fue una de las mejores personas que conocí...-Lily, del otro lado de la puerta, frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de problema pudo haber tenido Remus Lupin como para que Ted creyera que no iba a tener oportunidades?.-Y tú...-Lily dio un respingo cuando oyó nuevamente la voz de su padre-eres un mago increíble, y aquellos que se atrevan a ensuciar el nombre de tu padre...se las verán conmigo-la voz de Harry se había ido quebrando a medida que terminaba de hablar. ¿Sentir orgullo hacia un padre era normal?, porque eso era lo que ella sentía al haber oído hablar así a Harry, con tanta vehemencia. Percibió el silencio que se propagó por el despacho, y luego, muy lentamente, comenzó a oír sollozos. Se preguntó mentalmente por qué su padre podría estar llorando.

-Gra...gracias por lo que has dicho tío-el corazón de Lily se encogió el percatarse de que el que lloraba era Ted. Pero luego se infló de ternura.

-De nada-susurró Harry-es lo menos que puedo hacer...tu padre merece que lo recordemos como era: un gran hombre-

-Sí..lo sé-susurró Ted-pero..la gente es muy prejuiciosa...lo he sufrido en la escuela...-suspiró-tío, por favor..no quiero meterte en problemas-

-Tú para mí jamás has sido un problema-dijo Harry cariñosamente. Carraspeó-por cierto Ted...hay..un tema del cual quiero hablar seriamente contigo-Lily dio un respingo, aterrorizada. Las palabras _hablar_ y _seriamente_ no debían entrar en una frase que Harry dijese. Pensó, pero no se le ocurrió nada para intervenir.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos?-preguntó Ted. Ese fue el pie que Lily necesitaba para entrar al despacho. No importaba lo que dijera, algo tenía que hacer para que Harry no hablara con Ted.

Entró tan estrepitosamente al despacho que los dos hombres que estaban dentro la miraron consternados.

-¿Estás bien Lily?-la voz de Ted la hizo salir de su pose con la boca sobre la alfombra. Merlín, qué vergüenza. Se le daba comerse la alfombra justo teniendo a Ted enfrente. Se levantó como pudo, intentando mantener un poco de dignidad. Carraspeó, y caminó unos pasos, pero tuvo tal mala suerte que tropezó con la alfombra y volvió a caer, pero dos torneados brazos fueron más rápidos que ella, y la sujetaron fuertemente de la cintura. La respiración se le aceleró, el torso de Ted era tibio y duro, y pasó ambas manos por sus musculosos brazos. Merlín.

-Ejem-ambos miraron a Harry, que los observaba con la cabeza ladeada y los anteojos por la mitad del puente de la nariz. Aquella mirada elocuente puso nerviosa a Lily. Se separó de Ted con brusquedad, y enfrentó a su padre con la mirada.

-¿Necesitabas decirme algo cielo?-Lily se vio de pronto sumergida en un pozo oscuro y sin fondo. ¿Qué rayos le decía ahora a su padre?. El hombre de estúpido no tenía nada, tal vez era medio lento, pero estúpido, jamás (N/A: TE AMO HARRY xD). Abrió la boca, intentando decir algo interesante, algo que la sacara del apuro. Pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Harry se acomodó las gafas, y miró detenidamente el escritorio, cuando Lily se dobló en dos, tomándose el vientre.

-¿Lil?-preguntó con preocupación.-¿Te sientes bien?-

-No-respondió ella, tocándose el vientre-me voy a mi cuarto-

-Te llevo-

-No Ted, puedo ir sola-y salió del despacho. Harry miró a Ted.

-Acompáñala-dijo. Ted se quedó de pie junto al umbral.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?-Harry levantó la mirada del pergamino que en ese instante se disponía a leer. Sonrió dulcemente.

-Más tarde..-

-Puedes decírmelo ahora...-Harry suspiró.

-Iba a decirte que podrías traerla a vivir con nosotros-la expresión de Ted se ensombreció.

-No creo tío...-Harry hizo una seña con la mano.

-Ve a ver cómo está Lily-Ted obedeció sin chistar. Pero no supo si lo hizo porque Harry se lo mandaba, o porque realmente quería ir a ver a Lily. Caminó en rápidas zancadas hacia el cuarto de Lily, donde la puerta estaba entornada. Entró, sin siquiera tocar. Lily estaba acostada en la cama, ovillada, tomándose el vientre. Él la miró detenidamente.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó, notablemente preocupado.

Lily se retorció de dolor y vergüenza al observar al bello hombre que había entrado a la habitación.

-Nada-susurró, mientras su vientre palpitaba. Vio que Ted fruncía el ceño, incrédulo.

-Anda...confía en mi-aquello a Lily le sonó gracioso, y chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Confiar?-preguntó mordaz-¿cómo voy a confiar en alguien que no confía en mi?-la expresión de Ted cambió de forma brusca.

-¿De qué hablas?-la voz masculina sonó áspera y mordaz. Lily se encogió sobre su cama, pero no supo si fue de dolor o miedo. Ay caray, era una Potter y una Weasley, al carajo el miedo.

-Hablo de lo que escondes en Italia-susurró. Ted abrió mucho los ojos.

-Yo no escondo nada en Italia-

-Claro que sí-chilló Lily-¿quién es esa mujer de la que hablabas con papá?-Ted miró al suelo-¿por qué ella está mejor gracias a él?-

-No te importa-masculló él con voz queda. Lily se tensó.

-Claro que sí me importa-

-No...-

-TE AMO-bramó colérica-y si no me dices que tienes otra mujer...-Ted había cerrado la puerta de un azote. Se miraron detenidamente. Lily volvió a encogerse.

-No...vuelvas...a...decirlo-algo dentro de ella comenzó a quebrarse, y sollozó. Intentó no llorar frente a Ted, al fin y al cabo, ella era muy orgullosa. Miró fijamente el edredón, intentando ignorar la presencia masculina. Al levantar la mirada, y verlo parado allí, mordiéndose el labio y observándola, su armadura invisible se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes por una leve brisa.

-Oh por Merlín-susurró Ted-no es para que llores-la voz masculina sonó tan dulce. Lily apretó un puño sobre su vientre, intentando contener las ganas que tenía de levantarse, ir hacia él y besarlo.

-Tú porque eres un insensible-una lágrima impertinente rodó por la mejilla femenina, y Ted deseó poder enjugarla con sus labios. Descartó la idea rápidamente.

-Yo...-

-Sal de mi cuarto-chilló ella rabiosa-déjame sufrir en paz-se tocó el vientre y reprimió un gemido de dolor. Ted la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-NADA-él sonrió de lado, y aquello para Lily fue como una bofetada.

-Te vino-sentenció Ted-por eso estás así...-

-No me jodas Lupin-Ted se acercó lentamente a la cama.

Lily lo miró detenidamente, deleitándose con aquel bello paisaje. El cabello turquesa desentonaba completamente con la remera verde y los pantalones marrones. Era tan ridículo. Y le encantaba. Podía verle los torneados brazos gracias a que las mangas de la remera eran cortas, y también percibió que la tela se adhería alevosamente sobre el cuerpo. Una oleada de potente calor la invadió al recordar aquella vez en que lo había visto semidesnudo. Él se había sentado sobre el colchón.

-No...no seas así conmigo-susurró antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca. Una lágrima recorrió su pecosa mejilla, y él la atrapó con el pulgar.

-No...yo no valgo la pena como para que tú...-Lily le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio-llores...-tomó aire y suspiró-no me gusta verte llorar-ella sollozó.

-¡Qué mentiroso eres!-susurró. Se quedó llorando en silencio, y dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Ted sobre su rodilla. Aquel simple roce la excitó. Todo pasó muy rápido. Sin siquiera haberlo notado, Ted la había abrazado y la había apoyado sobre su pecho. Merlín. El torso masculino era el mejor de los colchones, y olía tan bien. Olía a canela. Las manos de él le acariciaron la cintura, la espalda y el cabello. Lily cerró los ojos, mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Estar acurrucada entre las piernas de Ted, siendo acariciada y abrazada por él...fue todo lo que pudo pedir. Pero la frutilla del postre fue oír los latidos del corazón masculino, retumbando en sus oídos como si fuese música. Una idea macabra le cruzó por la mente. ¿Qué sucedería si...?. No perdía nada intentándolo. Se mordió el labio. Lentamente, con parsimonia, movió su pierna sobre la de Ted, en una caricia excitante. Sonrió abiertamente al oír que los latidos del corazón de él se habían acelerado.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Ted con voz ronca. Lily rió por lo bajo.

-No hago nada-respondió-sólo..me retorcí porque me duele el vientre-algo inesperado ocurrió en aquel momento, algo que Lily jamás había imaginado. Se preguntarán qué fue lo que sucedió, y seguramente me estarán maldiciendo por hacerme la misteriosa. Pues bien, el secreto será develado.

Lily se tensó y se convirtió en una flama viviente al sentir que la mano de Ted hacía un sensual recorrido desde su cuello, pasando deliberadamente sobre el valle entre sus senos, acariciando su abdomen y deteniéndose, por fin, sobre su plano vientre. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan excitada y nerviosa a la vez.

-¿Te alivia?-la voz de Ted sonó conciliadora y comprensiva.

Lily sonrió y levantó la mirada, para así poder verlo a los ojos. Su nariz quedó justo a la altura del mentón masculino y, sin poder contenerse, la apoyó sobre la piel y aspiró hondo. Merlín. Olía terriblemente bien.

-Lily..-susurró Ted, acariciándola suavemente.

-Me alivia-murmuró ella con voz amodorrada.

-¿Ah sí?-la mano libre de Ted le acarició la unión entre el cuello y la oreja. Ella suspiró, y Ted se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento femenino sobre su piel.

-Podría dormirme en esta posición-dijo Lily, haciendo círculos sobre la remera de él. Se mordió el labio al enmarcar uno de los pectorales masculinos.

-Pues duerme-dijo Ted, acariciándole el pelo. Lily volvió a suspirar-ya no suspires sobre mi piel-dijo sonriente-me haces cosquillas-él bajó la mirada al mismo tiempo que ella levantaba la suya. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Lily sonrió al ver el color gris de los ojos de él.

-Tienes los ojos del tío Sirius-Ted sonrió-tu color de ojos natural es..-

-Dorados, como los de mi padre-Lily no pudo evitar acariciar los pectorales y los abdominales enmarcados bajo la remera. Sintió que los latidos del corazón de Ted se aceleraban, y lo miró. Los ojos ya no eran grises, sino amarillos.

-Hay algo que me gustaría hacer-susurró Lily, notando que las mejillas de él se teñían de rosado, y el cabello se volvía rojo, del mismo color que el suyo. Sonrió mucho más al sentir que el corazón de Ted palpitaba fuertemente.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó él, notablemente nervioso.

Lily sonrió maliciosamente.

-Me gustaría tocar tu pecho-

-¿Dis...disculpa?-preguntó Ted. Lily se mordió el labio.

-Sí..quiero hacer eso..sino te gusto, no puede ocurrir nada-dijo, intentando sonar inocente, pero no pudo evitar el tono malicioso.

-No creo que sea conveniente-pero Lily fue más rápida, y adentró una mano temblorosa bajo la tibia remera. Se mordió el labio fuertemente al tocar los músculos y el suave vello corporal.

-Estás tan bueno-dijo, y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, luego de sacarlas de debajo de la remera.

Se miraron. Ella se sentía terriblemente avergonzada por lo que había dicho, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Ted, él se sentía peor.

-Gracias-susurró, luego de que su cabello se tornara rojo-nunca me lo habían dicho así-la mano de ella volvía a hacer círculos sobre la remera. Se le había ocurrido algo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Seguro-

-¿Por qué tus ojos se vuelven grises y amarillos cuando estás conmigo?-él la miró con ojos muy dulces, y Lily se mordió el labio fuertemente.

-¿No te has dado cuenta?-preguntó Ted, acariciándole una mejilla. Ella negó con la cabeza, y él sonrió-mejor así-

-En realidad..-se apretó contra él, y Ted por poco creyó que se quedaría sin aire y sin sangre para su pobre cerebro-sí lo he notado-sus narices rozaron cuando Lily decidió tomar las riendas, y lo estampó sobre el colchón, acomodándose a horcajadas sobre él. -¿Crees que soy estúpida?-él comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada, más cuando ella le mordió la oreja-¿_realmente_ crees que no he notado.._cómo te pones_?-la mano femenina hizo un recorrido hacia la abultada entrepierna de él, y Ted se paralizó.-Hay tantas cosas que quiero que me enseñes-susurró ella en su oído con voz demasiado ronroneante.

Pero..la puerta se abrió. Y fue en ese instante en que ambos volvieron a la realidad.

-Oye Lily, has visto a...-la joven que acababa de entrar los miró con los ojos muy abiertos-¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?-

Ted se sentó en la cama, empujando levemente a Lily.

-Se sentía mal..le vino la m...-

-NO ME IMPORTA-bramó Victoire, mientras Ted se levantaba de la cama-YO ESTOY PEOR QUE ELLA, Y NO VAS A MI CUARTO A ABRAZARME-Ted se mordió el labio fuertemente.

-Ya Victoire, cálmate-dijo Lily. Victoire la fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya te las verás conmigo, zo..-Lily la apuntó con su varita.

-_Silencio_-

-LILY-chilló Ted, y Lily rió divertida, mientras Victoire le hacía señas groseras, para luego salir del cuarto dando un portazo.

-Oh vamos Teddy-dijo ella risueña, y guardando la varita en el cajón-se ve más bonita callada-Ted se asombró al ver que ella tenía razón. Lily lo miró provocativamente-¿en qué estábamos?-Ted se sintió demasiado acalorado al verla apoyarse sobre el buró.

-En nada..tengo que irme...-"_cobarde_".

-Espera Ted-dijo Lily-no me rechaces-él sonrió.

-No te rechazo...y...tú..lo sabes-tomó aire hondamente, apoyándose contra la puerta, que él había cerrado tras Victoire-te quiero como una hermanita-Lily torció el gesto.

-No me molestaría perpetrar un incesto contigo-dijo, y Ted se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?-preguntó. Lily sonrió de lado.

-Te dije que te iba a demostrar que soy una mujer-él tragó saliva.

-Me voy...si quieres le pido a tu madre que te dé algo para los dolores menstruales-y salió, mientras Lily sonreía abiertamente al ver que el cabello masculino era rojo intenso.

**OoOOoO**

-De veras Al, no tienes que sentirte mal por el trato que te da mi padre-Albus se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo de la librería, intentando limpiar una mancha bastante oscura que traslucía en la cerámica. Bufó, y miró a Gwen, que estaba de pie a su lado.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me sienta mal si me trata como escoria?-Gwen suspiró-y no entiendo por qué-restregó el trapo con ganas sobre el suelo, pero la mancha continuó ahí-¿no hay forma de detenerlo?-Gwen lo miró sin comprender-ya sabes...a mi no me pagan para limpiar el suelo-

-Ya lo sé-dijo ella, tachando algo en su anotador-a mi también me gustaría saber...-se quedó pensativa unos segundos, y Albus levantó la mirada-creo que tiene algo que ver con tu apellido-Albus tragó saliva tan fuerte que ella lo oyó-¿qué tiene de especial tu apellido?-

-Pues..-Albus carraspeó-no lo sé-Gwen lo miró atentamente mientras él intentaba quitar aquella oscura mancha del suelo.-Esto no se quita-farfulló-si tuviera mi varita-susurró. Gwen parpadeó

confusa.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Albus se sonrojó, y sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Dijiste algo-terció Gwen. Albus levantó las cejas intentando parecer indiferente.

-Claro que no-chilló él. Gwen lo fulminó con su intensa mirada azul.

-Albus-él intentó huir despavorido, pero Gwen lo tomó del brazo-Albus, anda ¿qué has dicho?-

-No dije nada-se atajó él.

-Sí...dijiste algo...-lo miró temerosa-algo sobre una varita-

-Oh claro que no-terció Albus con voz chillona. Ella lo señaló con el dedo de forma acusadora.

-Sí..mira-Albus enarcó una ceja-tus orejas se están poniendo coloradas-él suspiró. Gwen lo conocía demasiado bien, y eso que eran novios hacía tan sólo dos semanas. Tomó aire y suspiró.

-Mira...yo...mi varita...-los ojos de Gwen lo miraban atentamente-así llamo yo a un artefacto que me regalaron-Gwen lo miró suspicaz. Era obvio que no le creía en lo más mínimo. Albus volteó, intentando desaparecer de allí y maldecirse eternamente por su bocaza.

-No te creo...¡¡¡Al!!!-él la fulminó con la mirada.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad-masculló enojado. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien..-susurró Gwen-entonces si me dices la verdad¿por qué no me presentas a tus padres?-Albus la miró como si ella lo hubiese golpeado duramente.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?-chilló indignado.

-Todo-terció Gwen-porque si no tuvieras nada que ocultar, me los presentarías-Albus la fulminó con la mirada. Odiaba que se pusiera así de terca, y para tercos y tozudos ya estaba él. Se alejó de ella lo más que pudo, pero sabía que Gwen lo seguiría. Y no se equivocó.

-Al..-

-Gwen, no me molestes-masculló él, mientras se dignaba a ordenar la vitrina del local. Ella bufó.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen tus padres para que no me los quieras presentar?-Albus maldijo por lo bajo.

¿Tal vez que fueran magos y casi no entendieran mucho sobre _muggles_?, bueno, tal vez Harry sí. No, tal vez no. Harry sí sabía sobre _muggles_, había sido criado por esos horrendos tíos...además, ellos conocían a Dudley, lo veían a veces en vacaciones. Pero...Ginny...no estaba seguro de que ella supiera algo o entendiera algo sobre gente no mágica. Aunque siempre podía pedirle ayuda a Hermione...

-No tienen nada mis padres...-susurró con voz ronca.

-¿Y entonces?-se miraron, intentando descifrar lo que el otro pensaba. Albus suspiró, sabiendo que en miradas matadoras y ceños fruncidos él no ganaba.

-¿Son delincuentes peligrosos?¿narcotraficantes?-él sonrió al oír aquello.

-No-

-¿Entonces Al?-preguntó ella.

Albus volvió a suspirar, rendido al ver la expresión que Gwen ponía. Estaba cayendo en los terribles encantos femeninos. Más aún cuando ella le tomó las manos dulcemente.

-Te prometí que te los presentaría cuando cumpliéramos un mes de novios...-dijo de forma rotunda.

-Lo sé..pero quiero conocerlos..tú conoces a los míos-Albus suspiró. No iba a salir de esa tan fácilmente.

-Los conozco porque son mis jefes-terció con voz chillona-no por otra cosa-Gwen refunfuñó.

-Anda Al...-pestañeó pomposamente, y Albus intentó reprimir la sonrisa, pero no pudo. Abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese instante la puerta del lugar se abría y una melena pelirroja, abundante y larga cruzaba el umbral. Miró atentamente a la chica que acababa de entrar, y le sonrió, aunque no pudo ocultar su semblante preocupado.

-¿No es tu amiga..?-comenzó Gwen. Albus levantó las cejas. ¿Nunca le había dicho a Gwen que tenía una hermana llamada Lily que era dos años menor que él?.

-Lily..su nombre es Lily..y...-

-Al-dijo Lily risueña, acercándose-hola..-miró a Gwen-hola Gwen-ella le sonrió-tengo que hablar contigo Al-dijo Lily luego de desviar la mirada y observar detenidamente a su hermano. Albus asintió con la cabeza.

-Permiso Gwen-susurró él, mientras Lily lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba lejos, mientras Gwen fruncía el entrecejo ante demasiado contacto. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante alejados de Gwen, Lily lo miró sonriente.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme?-

-Es sobre Ted-Albus sonrió burlón.

-Me lo tendría que haber imaginado-Lily sonrió-¿y bien? Desembucha-

-Se siente atraído por mi..-Albus frunció el entrecejo. Lily se mordió le labio. Cómo se parecía a su padre ese maldito.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque..ejem...-¿cómo se le explica a un hermano mayor que sabes que un hombre se excita cuando estás cerca?, eso no se le puede decir. Cualquier hermano mayor reaccionaría de mala manera.

-¿Porque?-inquirió Albus.

-Porque...-Lily se sonrojó cuando hizo una seña con el dedo índice. Albus abrió los ojos consternado, mientras observaba a su antes inocente hermanita.

-Oh Merlín-susurró él-¿c..cómo..cómo te diste cuenta?-Lily suspiró, intentando quitarse de encima el calor corporal.

-_Se nota_ Al..créeme-Albus estaba atónito.-Oh vamos, no me vayas a hacer un escándalo..no tengo la culpa..-Albus parpadeó.

-Claro que la tienes, el pobre hombre se debe estar masturbando todo el tiem..-el golpe que le propinó Lily lo hizo callar-de acuerdo, de acuerdo..claro..Ted no hace esas cosas, Teddy es perfecto-dijo en tono burlón e irónico, haciendo sonrojar aún más a Lily. Como si eso fuese posible.

-Bueno..y...sus ojos..¿recuerdas que...sus ojos cambian de color últimamente?-Albus suspiró.

-Pues, no..no me habías dicho nada-Lily suspiró.

-Sí..sus ojos cambian de color según cómo se siente...es..otro descontrol de su metamorfosis, no lo puede controlar...y...cuando está cerca de mí...sus ojos son grises o amarillos...-

-¿Y entonces?-Lily sonrió con demasiada picardía, y eso a Albus le dio mala espina. Nunca se había imaginado a su pequeña hermanita como una bomba sexy capaz de hacer perder a los hombres.

-Pues que ya sé por qué sus ojos se ponen amarillos..-dijo ella con voz rebosante de felicidad.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Albus, temiendo la respuesta. Lily volvió a sonrojarse.

-Pues por esto-volvió a hacer la seña con el dedo, y Albus se atragantó con su saliva.

-Merlín...-

-Pues eso-dijo Lily con alegría-y estoy súper feliz-

-Se te nota-

-Me das tu apoyo ¿verdad?-Albus parpadeó sin comprender.

-¿En qué sentido?-Lily sonrió.

-En el sentido de que aprobarás cualquier cosa que yo haga de ahora en adelante-Albus levantó las cejas.

-Solo si prometes no hacerme tío de forma precipitada-murmuró. Lily se sonrojó.

-ALBUS SEVERUS...-Albus suspiró y revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Sí..te apoyaré...pero por favor, no me vuelvas a llamar _Severus_..-Lily sonrió abiertamente y se abalanzó sobre Albus, zampándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Él no pudo evitar reír. Pero su risa se desvaneció en el aire al ver la expresión de Gwen, que había aparecido de improviso tras las estantería. Se soltó rápidamente de Lily, y ambos miraron a la pelirroja que se acercaba a ellos con expresión de odio.

-Er...Gwen...-comenzó Albus cuando Gwen se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ellos-ella...-pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Gwen, sin previo aviso, le había propinado a Lily una bofetada tremenda, haciéndola caer sobre una pila de libros.

-TE VOY A...-

-GWEN-bramó Albus, sin poder creer lo que su novia hacía.-¿Lily te encuentras bien?-

-NO TE ACERQUES A MI NOVIO-bramó Gwen colérica.

-No, Gwen...¿qué ha...?-pero Lily había sido más rápida y, de un fuerte golpe, mandó a Gwen al suelo-LILY-Gwen se había levantado del suelo y hacía el intento de golpear a Lily, pero Albus la tomó de la cintura y la levantó en el aire.

-Gwen...ella...ella es mi hermana-ella dejó de forcejear al oír aquello.

-¿Qué?-preguntó. Albus suspiró.

-Lily es mi hermana menor..-Gwen miró a Lily y a Albus consecutivamente.

-Pero..pero...no..no se parecen en nada-Albus suspiró.

-Pues porque yo me parezco a papá, y ella más a mamá...-volvió a suspirar-anda Gwen...-Gwen se veía notablemente afectada y avergonzada.

-Siento mi comportamiento-susurró, intentando no mirar a Lily, que se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que le caía por la comisura de la boca (N/A: sangre? O.o..Edward Cullen? XD..jajajaja..perdón por la asociación libre).

-Te perdono..-masculló Lily, con un tinte de recelo en la voz. Albus suspiró con alivio.

-Te la presento..ella es..Lily Potter, mi hermanita-

-Hermanita un cuerno _Severus_-Albus la fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo siento-volvió a decir Gwen.

-Ya Gwen, no importa-dijo Lily-no puedo creer que nunca hayas sospechado sobre la relación existente entre Al y yo-

-Es que...de veras..no se parecen...-

-Si nos miras con mucha atención, de seguro encuentras cosas parecidas-dijo Lily. Suspiró-bien Al..me voy...-sonrió-adiós Gwen..nos vemos luego-

Albus suspiró cuando la puerta de la librería se cerró tras Lily, y miró a Gwen. Se encontraba un tanto encogida, y miraba detenidamente al suelo.

-Te comportaste como una idiota-

-Lo sé-Albus miró al techo y suspiró-sólo si..me presentaras a tu familia...-

-De acuerdo-chilló-esta noche-los ojos de Gwen se iluminaron-inventa cualquier cosa..te pasaré a buscar por la casa de Emily-

**OoOOoO**

Fue todo un acontecimiento llegar a la casa y aparecer con un labio partido.

-Merlín, hija¿qué te hicieron?-chilló Harry al verla. Lily intento contener su sonrisa al ver que Ted levantaba la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y la observaba, con esos dos hermosos faros grises que tenía por ojos. –No sonrías, que se hace peor-

-No es nada pá...me caí en la acera-rió mentalmente al ver que Ted se tocaba el labio y se sonrojaba, al tiempo que su cabello también se volvía rojo, recordando seguramente la estrepitosa caída que había protagonizado.

-Merlín, te hiciste muy mal-susurró Harry, acercándose y observando detenidamente el labio inferior de Lily-deberías ponerte hielo..bajará la inflamación-

-Como digas pá-Harry sonrió y le palmeó dulcemente la mejilla. Lily lo vio salir de la sala de estar, hacia las escaleras. Luego de percatarse de que su padre no se encontraba en metros a la redonda, volvió a fijar su mirada en Ted. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando, sin poder evitarlo, se mordió su lastimado labio. Pero Merlín, no podía remediarlo. El hombre que se encontraba acostado sobre el sofá, con una mano tras la nuca y un libro sobre el pecho era razón suficiente como para morderse los labios, y comerse las uñas, los dedos, las manos y los codos. Estaba buenísimo el maldito desgraciado. Más en esa pose. El hecho de que tuviera un brazo tras la nuca, provocaba que la remera se levantara unos centímetros, por lo que podía ver con maravilla y regocijo el estómago plano de Ted, y un poco de vello rubio que partía del ombligo, hacia abajo. Se mordió el labio fuertemente, y chilló. Aquello produjo que él levantara la mirada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Lily asintió con la cabeza con demasiado entusiasmo.

-Es que...me mordí el labio sin querer-Ted la miró demasiado intensamente, y Lily sintió a su corazón enloquecer. Ted tenía ese efecto sobre sus latidos.

-Deberías ponerte hielo-dijo, tocando ligeramente el mentón de Lily. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto-así no se inflama más-

-O tal vez deberías dejarte desangrar-la voz de Victoire le perforó los oídos.

-Y tú deberías ponerte una peluca para taparte la calva-remató ella.

Ted enarcó una ceja, aunque en su bello semblante se veía un asomo de sonrisa. Victoire gruñó por lo bajo y maldijo a Lily. La pelirroja, sonriente, hizo un movimiento con su varita justo en el instante en que Ted desviaba la mirada y volvía a leer el libro. Lily sonrió al oír el golpe seco. Victoire había caído de bruces al suelo. La oyó maldecir a gritos pelados, y luego sus fuertes pasos por las escaleras.

-¿De veras te caíste en la acerca?-la voz de Ted la hizo dejar de reír, y lo miró. Los intensos ojos grises de él la atontaron. ¿Era normal olvidarse de respirar cuando lo tenía tan cerca, oliendo tan terriblemente bien, y viéndose tan condenadamente perfecto?. De seguro que sí.

-Pues...sí-

-No te creo-ella enarcó una ceja, y él sonrió. Lily olvidó respirar de nuevo-no eres tan torpe-torció el gesto, viéndose tan atractivo como siempre-no eres como yo-Lily se acercó a él, y se sentó a su lado. Los ojos de Ted la recorrieron ávidamente y, sin previo aviso, se tornaron intensamente amarillos. Ella sonrió complacida.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-preguntó, con voz insinuante y ligeramente ronroneante. Ted la miró a la cara con el ceño fruncido. Un centello negro apareció en sus ojos ambarinos.

-Ya basta Lily-

-¿Basta?¿basta con qué?-preguntó, intentando sonar inocente. Se había acercado demasiado a Ted, tanto que ya podía sentir el cálido aliento masculino sobre su rostro.

-Con esto-Ted la señaló y luego se señaló a sí mismo. Lily sonrió con picardía, y el cabello masculino se tornó rojo.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo Teddy-dijo ella, mientras acariciaba los pómulos de él con su mano-me estoy portando bien-

-Ya basta Lily-volvió a decir él, levantándose del sofá como si tuviera un alfiler en el trasero-me..me molesta esa actitud de femme fatal-Lily intentó no parecer sorprendida, y mucho menos divertida, pero no pudo evitar reír.

-Tú dijiste que soy infantil y caprichosa-Ted suspiró y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá.

Lily sintió una punzada de nervios al notar que él se sentaba demasiado cerca de ella. No iba a poder controlar sus manos. Tomaban vida propia cada vez que ese musculoso y torneado cuerpo estaba cerca de ella.

-Lo sigo pensando-susurró Ted. Estaban demasiado cerca, estaban tan próximos que sus narices rozaban. –Y, en realidad, no me molesta _tanto_-Lily suspiró cuando el dedo de él acarició su nariz. Cerró los ojos cuando la mano masculina siguió el recorrido hacia abajo, acariciando el cuello y deteniéndose en las clavículas. Al abrir los ojos, notó que Ted sonreía. Fruncía el ceño, como concentrado en algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tienes diecisiete pecas en la nariz-Lily se mordió el labio, y chilló.-Necesitas hielo-dijo Ted preocupado, levantándose del sofá.

-Un beso lo mejoraría-la mirada que Ted le lanzó le supo encantadora y demasiado sensual.

-No..empeoraría todo-

-¿Por qué?-lo siguió a la cocina.

-Porque...-él había tomado una bolsa y un poco de hielo de refrigerador-porque sí-tomó a Lily del mentón y, sin previo aviso, apoyó suavemente la bolsa sobre el lastimado labio de ella. Se miraron detenidamente durante algunos segundos.

-Er...-dijo él, incómodo-sigue tú-le entregó la bolsa con el hielo.

-Pero si tú lo estabas haciendo muy bien-Ted sonrió de forma divertida y enigmática. Dios, a Lily le iba a dar una embolia cerebral si seguía olvidándose de respirar cada vez que él sonreía. –Anda Teddy-lo tomó de la mano suavemente. Fue como si una descarga eléctrica los golpeara a ambos. Se miraron como si fuese la primera vez que se veían. Ella sonrió.

-Me tengo que ir a...a hacer algunas cosas...-susurró Ted, mientras las manos de Lily tomaban vida propia y acariciaban lentamente su duro torso.-Lily..por favor...-suplicó, pero ella no lo obedeció, sino que lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó el rostro entre su cuello y su hombro. Ella aspiró hondo.

-Hueles increíble-susurró. Se mantuvieron abrazados-te amo Teddy-Ted tragó saliva y la empujó.

Lily miró al suelo, incómoda. Al levantar la mirada, no se encontró con los ojos negros de Ted, que era lo que ella había esperado, sino que se veían grises, casi blancos.

-Tengo que hacer cosas-susurró él, y volteó. Salió de la cocina a trompicones, y se apoyó contra la pared, respirando dificultosamente. Suspiró-yo también Lil-volvió a suspirar-yo también te amo-

Lily se quedó en la cocina con la bolsa con el hielo, apoyándola sobre su lastimado labio, durante varias horas. Notó que aquello ya no le servía al notar que la bolsa estaba completamente mojada y que la helada agua chorreaba por su mano y muñeca hacia la mesa.

-¿Lil?-la voz de Albus la hizo levantar la mirada. Lo vio de pie en el umbral, nervioso y preocupado.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Albus suspiró.

-Hice una estupidez-Lily parpadeó confusa.

-¿Violaste a Gwen?-Albus se sonrojó.

-No-

-Deberías-masculló Lily.

-LILY-ella suspiró y miró a Albus con cansancio.

-¿Severus?-él la miró con odio. Ella volvió a suspirar-¿qué has hecho?-Albus se sentó junto a ella. Le temblaban las manos.-No pudiste haber hecho algo muy malo..-

-Le dije a Gwen que esta noche les presentaré a mamá y a papá-Lily levantó las cejas.

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, es una estupidez...-

-No lo pienso así..-

-Sí claro, pero Gwen no sabe lo que _somos_..-

-Ni que fuéramos vampiros-dijo Lily, chasqueando la lengua (N/A: no lo puedo evitar xD...CULLEN!!!!).

-Pues..y, en esta cena, mi familia debería parecer normal-Lily rió.

-Difícil-susurró ella, notando que Albus se ponía más nervioso-ya..todo saldrá bien..podremos controlarnos-

-Estoy más que seguro que tú lo lograrás...pero..-Lily lo miró, comprendiendo.

-James..¿cierto?-Albus suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Lily hizo una mueca. Era verdad, James no iba a poder controlar la magia..era demasiado impredecible. Un sonido sordo los hizo levantar la mirada hacia la chimenea al fondo, y vislumbraron una cabellera rojiza repleta de ceniza sobre el suelo.

-Rose-susurró Lily, mientras la joven sentada en el suelo se levantaba e intentaba limpiarse el cabello-¿qué haces aquí?-

-Pues estaba en casa aburriéndome, y decidí venir a molestar-sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la expresión de Albus-¿qué te pasa?-él suspiró.

-Le dije a Gwen que hoy le presento a mi familia-Rose enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y eso es malo?-

-Es malísimo-chilló Albus-Gwen es _muggle_...¿cómo rayos haré para pretender que mis parientes parezcan normales?-Rose chasqueó la lengua..

-Oh, ni que fuera tan difícil-Albus se veía desesperado.

-Claro que lo es-dijo-¿cómo hago para que James y mamá parezcan muggles?-Rose hizo una seña de impaciencia.

-James puede...Gwen ya lo conoce...y en cuanto a la tía Ginny...ella es muy inteligente...además Gwen tarde o temprano tendrá que saber que no eres normal-suspiró y se sentó a la mesa.

-¿A ti cómo te fue?-preguntó Lily, lanzando la bolsa mojada al lavabo. Rose intentó contener su alegría, pero no lo logró.

-A juzgar por tu cara, parece que muy bien-Rose sonrió abiertamente.

-Pues..sí-dijo, rebosante de felicidad-me encontré con Isaac...¿se acuerdan de él?-

-¿El papito que jugaba en Hufflepuff?-preguntó Lily. Albus la miró suspicaz. Rose sonrió.

-El mismo-

-¿Y qué pasó?-Rose se mordió el labio, recordando la escena de celos de Scorpius.

-Scorpius hizo una escena de celos...-rió divertida-e intentó besarme...dos veces-las caras de sus primos la hicieron carcajearse.

-¿Y no lo dejaste que te besara?-preguntó Albus, notablemente consternado. Rose negó con la cabeza-vaya...-

-Tienes dignidad Rosi-masculló Lily, mofándose.

-Oye-la golpeó en el brazo, y Lily chilló. -¿Y a ti qué te pasa que traes esa cara?-

Lily suspiró.

-Nada-la repentina presencia de Victoire en la cocina la hizo callar. La observó detenidamente en todo su trayecto hacia la despensa. La muy zorra podía estar calva y con un letrero en la frente, y aún así se veía bonita. Merlín, no tenía salvación.

-¿Qué me ves?-preguntó Victoire, sacando a Lily de su ensimismamiento. La pelirroja hizo una mueca.

-Lo hermosa que eres Vic..-Rose y Albus se miraron preocupados-me asombra que no tengas novio..debe ser porque eres un ser realmente insoportable-Victoire maldijo por lo bajo y salió de la cocina.

-¿Saben?-la voz de Lily los hizo sobresaltar-estaba pensando en hacer que sus sábanas la ahorcaran...¿creen que me pasaría de la raya si lo hago?-

-Sí-musitó Albus.

-No-afirmó Rose. La cara de Albus la hizo reír-oh anda Al, tú eres demasiado bueno-Rose chasqueó los dedos frente al rostro de Lily-anda, cuéntanos qué te pasó-Lily suspiró.

-Le dije a Ted que lo amo-

-¿Otra vez?-Lily suspiró.

-Sí...otra vez...-

-¿Y de nuevo te rechazó?-

-Sí-

-¿Qué te dijo esta vez?-preguntó Rose.

-Nada..en realidad me rechazó con su lenguaje corporal-

-Oh-

-¿Y saben?-dijo con pesar-sí tiene otra mujer-Rose y Albus la miraron estupefactos.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Rose-¿y te lo confirmó?-

-No...no dijo nada, en realidad-

-¿Y como sabes...?-comenzó Albus.

-Oí a papá hablando con él sobre una mujer que está en Italia...-lo interrumpió Lily.

-Oh-

-Oh bueno, pero mírale el lado positivo-dijo Rose. Lily la miró incrédula. Rose sonrió-el lado positivo de esto es que, a pesar de que él tenga a alguien en Italia...siente cosas por ti-

-Eso es bueno-dijo Albus sonriendo. Lily hizo una mueca.-Hay muchos hombres que son infieles-

-Ted _jamás_ le sería infiel a aquella mujer...-terció Lily. Suspiró-es demasiado bueno-

La repentina entrada de Ginny a la cocina los hizo dejar de hablar.

-Merlín, ya es hora de almorzar-dijo Ginny. Los tres chicos la miraron levantando las cejas.

-Bien Al..creo que deberías decirle a mamá lo de la cena de esta noche-Albus tragó saliva.

-Sí-

-Y otra cosa-dijo Lily, bajando la voz-papá sospecha sobre lo que siento por Ted y...-miró a Ginny-mamá lo sabe-

-¿Qué?-mascullaron Rose y Albus al unísono.

-Bromeas-

-No-dijo Lily.

-Necesitas una coartada para que tu padre deje de sospechar-Lily miró a su prima con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Rose sonrió abiertamente.

-Necesitas a Frank Longbottom-

-Estás loca-masculló Albus-no puedes hacer eso..-

-Ya veremos-dijo Rose maléfica.

-Bien, yo me voy arriba-susurró Lily, levantándose pesadamente de la silla-necesito...estar sola-salió a trompicones de la cocina. Caminó rápidamente hacia las escaleras, dispuesta a desaparecer por el pasillo y menguar hasta desaparecer sobre su cama. Y llorar si era necesario. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su habitación, antes siquiera de poder salir corriendo, alguien apareció tras una puerta a su izquierda, y no pudo evitar mirarlo. Otra vez se olvidó de respirar. ¿Había alguna palabra para...denominar a aquel hombre y no quedarse corta?. Pues no. Porque la palabra _perfecto_ también no alcanzaba para definirlo.

-Lily...-la voz de él sonó demasiado dulce.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo de hoy...-

-¿Sabes Ted? Estoy harta de que vivas justificándote-susurró ella, caminando hacia su cuarto. Pero él fue más veloz, y la tomó del codo.

-Lily, necesito que me escuches-ella se soltó con brusquedad.

-¿Lo ves? Siempre necesitas que te escuche...eres...eres...-suspiró-todo el tiempo intentando hacerme creer que no me mereces, ni que yo fuera gran cosa...-

-Eres un niña hermosa...-

-No me digas _niña_ Lupin...porque yo no te digo _viejo_-Ted sonrió.

-¿Podemos ir a mi habitación a hablar?-Lily lo miró aturdida.

-¿A hablar?-no era a hablar para lo que ella iría al cuarto de él.

-Sí Lily, a hablar-Ted la arrastró hacia su cuarto, y entraron. Lily dio un respingo cuando la puerta se cerró tras un chasquido.

-Me rechazas por aquella mujer de Italia ¿cierto?-Ted negó con la cabeza.

-No..Lil...-ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres...eres tan ambiguo-musitó Lily, rabiosa-porque...-se acercó a él, que se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta-porque me rechazas..pero sé que muy en el fondo sientes algo por mi..lo veo en tus ojos...eres como un libro abierto-Ted sonrió de soslayo.

-No soy ambiguo-

-No, es cierto, eres _cobarde_-Ted la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Crees que insinuándote a un hombre que te lleva diez años eres valiente?-ella miró hacia otro lado, enojada-pues déjame decirte que no-

-Te odio-masculló Lily con voz rabiosa. Ted la miró con expresión adolorida.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-algo en la voz de él la hizo ablandarse. Lo observó detenidamente. Los ojos de él brillaban.

-No-admitió-no lo digo en serio-

-Hace un rato dijiste que me amabas-Lily apretó los párpados.

-Sí-

-¿Lo sigues pensando aunque sea un cobarde?-

-Lo _sigo sintiendo_ aunque seas un cobarde-Ted la observó detenidamente.

-Lily...-

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé...-chilló ella-lo nuestro es imposible...pero ¿sabes qué?..-Ted enarcó una ceja-tú eres el que pone impedimentos a lo nuestro...-

-Yo quiero lo mejor para ti-

-LO MEJOR PARA MI _ERES TÚ _IDIOTA-bramó ella. Ted masculló algo por lo bajo.

-No...-

-¿Tienes otra mujer sí o no?-

-Eso no te incumbe-

-Pues entonces hablaré con mi padre-

-Tu padre no te dirá nada-Lily apretó los dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada. Y se lanzó a llorar.

-Te odio-se lanzó sobre él y lo golpeó-eres un maldito-Ted la tomó de las muñecas y la alejó apenas de él.

-Lo sé Lil, lo sé...-la tomó dulcemente del mentón. Las manos de ella se dirigieron rápidamente al torso masculino, y se mantuvieron allí, laxas y flojas. Ted había apoyado la cabeza sobre la coronilla de ella, y suspiró. –Te quiero demasiado como para...-Lily lo empujó.

-¿Me quieres?¿me quieres?-masculló, con voz chillona-vete al diablo Lupin, si me quisieras no me harías todo esto-él abrió la boca-y no me digas que me quieres como una hermanita, porque te juro que te golpearé-Ted suspiró, mientras la soltaba lentamente.

-No quiero que me golpees..-

-No te dolería...-masculló Lily. Aún se mantenían muy cerca uno del otro, tanto que ella podía aspirar el aroma masculino.

-¿Me crees un insensible?-

-Sí-escupió ella-lo eres-Ted se mordió el labio.

-Yo..-

-No hables más Lupin-terció Lily. Suspiró, mientras miraba al suelo-hay algo que quiero decirte-

-Te escucho-el hecho de que las manos de él le acariciaran las orejas no ayudaba a su concentración.

-Papá sospecha-él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué sospecha?-

-Lo que siento por ti-susurró. Se hizo el silencio. Lily tragó saliva cuando las manos de Ted la soltaron.

-¿_Qué_?-

-Eso-

-¿Lo ves?-masculló Ted-¿ves por qué no podemos...?-

-Oh por favor..-musitó Lily-mi padre no te dirá nada si estás conmigo...-

-Decir no dirá nada, pero hacer sí...-Lily suspiró.

-Al fin y al cabo no me quieres Ted, así que no debes preocuparte...me meteré mi amor en lo más profundo de mi alma...-miró al suelo, y caminó hacia la puerta-déjame salir Lupin-se miraron.

-Ya no me digas Lupin-susurró él.

-Déjame salir-Ted sonrió de soslayo.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?-Lily tragó saliva.

-Sí-dijo ella entre dientes. Lo vio sonreír y morderse el labio. –Teddy...-la mano de él le acarició el mentón.

-¿Cómo está tu labio?-

-Si me dieras un beso estaría mejor-Ted rió divertido.

La puerta se abrió, rompiendo el momento entre ellos.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen?-ambos miraron a Victoire. Lily suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh..intentaba follarme a Ted-tanto Ted como Victoire la miraron.

-¿Disculpa?-chilló Victoire, mientras Lily salía al pasillo sonriendo, y Ted reía por lo bajo, al tiempo que su cabello, de un intenso turquesa, se volvía rojo sangre.

**OoOOoO**

Inspira, expira. Bien. Calmo. Las cosas no podían salir mal. Bien, sacando el hecho de que James se había enojado porque no había visto a Megara, pero eso no era tema suyo.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó con voz temblorosa. Sus dos hermanos y sus padres lo miraron. Se sintió tranquilo al ver que su padre le sonreía.

-Sí, vamos-

-¿Vienes Ted?-la pregunta tomó desprevenido a Ted, y dio un respingo.

-Pues...se supone que es una cena famili...-la mirada asesina de Harry lo hizo callar.

-¿Qué parte de _eres de la familia_ no entiendes?-masculló el hombre de gafas.

-Pero...-

-A menos que quieras quedarte a solas con Victoire-dijo James burlón. Ted lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras que Lily intentaba hacerle caso omiso a las ganas de matar que tenía.

-Pues quédate con Victoire entonces-dijo Harry sonriendo. Ginny lo miró de forma sombría pero Harry, que por muy Potter no deja de ser hombre, no comprendió.

-No...no quiero quedarme a solas..-susurró Ted.

-Anda Ted, ven-dijo Albus-mientras más apoyo, mejor-

-¿Puedo ir yo también?-Victoire había bajado las escaleras. Lily por poco se atraganta al verla.

-Vic...te ves...-comenzó James.

-Increíble-terminó Albus-¿qué le sucedió a tu cabello?-Victoire sonrió y se acarició el largo cabello rubio.

-Pues encontré un contra hechizo...un encantamiento que permite que el cabello crezca en tan solo minutos-Lily la miraba boquiabierta-¿qué te parece Lily?¿no tengo un cabello hermoso?-Victoire sonrió y rodeó el brazo de Ted-¿no soy hermosa Teddy?-Lily apretó los puños y los dientes.

-Sí Vic..mucho-susurró, mirando al suelo.

-Vámonos-chilló Lily, caminando en varias zancadas hacia la puerta. Albus suspiró, mientras que James enarcó una ceja. Salieron a la vereda. Hacía frío, y eso no ayudaba a los nervios de Albus. Ya de por sí temblaba de temor, imaginen haciendo tal frío.

-Bien..yo..-suspiró-iré buscar a Gwen..ustedes vayan al restaurante...-puso las manos dentro de los bolsillos, y se acomodó el cuello de la campera, para taparse el cuello del viento.

-Todo saldrá bien Al...-dijo Harry, apoyando la mano sobre su hombro-tranquilo-Albus suspiró.

-Sí..bueno, vayan, los encontraré allí-esperó pacientemente a que la comitiva desapareciera, y volteó, caminando con paso lento hacia la casa número diez. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin control. No sabía cómo rayos iba a actuar frente a Gwen cuando estuvieran frente a su familia. Tocó a la puerta con los nudillos. Y esperó. La puerta se abrió segundos después, y se quedó sin aliento al verla.

-Te ves hermosa Gwen-susurró, mientras le tomaba la mano. Emily y Alex aparecieron tras Gwen, y rieron.

-Tú también te ves precioso Al-musitó Gwen-muy muy bello-

-¿Vamos?-preguntó él, ansioso. Estúpidamente ansioso.

-Sí-

-¿Qué le dijiste a tu padre..?-

-Le dije que me quedaría a dormir aquí..cosa que es cierta-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ya tomamos todos los recaudos para que William no moleste...asi que llévatela tranquilo Al-

-Bien, vamos-dijo él, tirando de la mano de Gwen. Salieron a la calle.

-El restaurante queda a pocas cuadras-dijo Albus, mientras Gwen rodeaba su brazo con el de ella. –

Mis padres y mis hermanos nos esperan allí-

Fue así que caminaron silenciosos por las oscuras calles de Grimmauld Place. Albus iba demasiado concentrado en lo que podría llegar a ocurrir en aquel restaurante muggle, en donde siete magos iban a intentar comportarse como personas normales.

-No estés nervioso Al-dijo Gwen, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla-les caeré bien..-

-No es eso lo que me preocupa-susurró él.

-¿Y entonces qué es?-

-Ya llegamos-dijo Albus, intentando cambiar de tema. Gwen frunció el ceño y miró la puerta del rústico restaurante. –Bonito lugar ¿verdad?-entraron al cálido y acogedor lugar. Albus tomó aire hondamente, sintiendo a sus nervios carcomerlo por dentro.

-Ven..allí están-se acercaron lentamente hacia una larga mesa en donde había seis personas.

Ambos se detuvieron frente al grupo, y Gwen apretó la mano de Albus. Él sonrió nervioso.

-Bien...-susurró. Carraspeó al notar que su voz sonaba ronca. Gwen volvió a apretarle la mano.-Mamá, papá, hermanos...-Harry, Ginny, Lily y James observaron a Albus. Él miró a Gwen-ella es Gwendolyn...mi novia-

-Mucho gusto-dijo Harry sonriente-bienvenida a la familia..-Gwen sonrió, mientras Harry se acercaba a ambos y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Él es mi padre Gwen..Harry Potter-dijo Albus, sintiéndose extrañamente calmado.

-Lo noté-dijo ella-eres igual a él-

-Ella es mi madre Ginny...-dijo Albus cuando Ginny le tendió la mano a Gwen-es algo celosa-susurró, y Gwen sonrió dulcemente.

-Bien...a nuestros demás hijos ya los conoces..¿no?-

-Sí, ya conozco a James y a Lily..-dijo Gwen, mientras Albus le corría la silla para que se sentara.

-Sí-terció Lily, enarcando una ceja. Aún recordaba el golpe que Gwen le había propinado en el labio, partiéndoselo.

-Pero..ellos dos...-Gwen señaló a Ted y a Victoire.

-Oh, ellos son..primos nuestros..están viviendo con nosotros en casa-dijo Albus.-Bah, Ted es el ahijado de papá...es un hermano más-Ted sonrió dulcemente.

-Bonito cabello Ted-dijo Gwen risueña.

-Gracias-dijo él divertido.

-Bien¿pedimos?-dijo Harry-ya me ruge el estómago-Albus suspiró. Comenzaba a sentirse raramente aliviado.

-Bueno...yo quiero..todo-dijo James.

-Anda idiota, elige algo-dijo Lily, sacándole la lengua.

-¿Tú qué quieres Teddy?-preguntó Harry, mirando a su ahijado, que estaba sentado junto a él.

-Supongo que una sopa-susurró, observando el menú. Los otros seis magos se miraron con fastidio.

-Anda Teddy..elige algo caro y sabroso y cómetelo-dijo Harry.

-Pero tío...-

-No discutas Teddy-

Albus miró a Gwen sonriendo, y se sintió muy reconfortado al ver que ella le correspondía la sonrisa.

-¿Tú qué quieres Victoire?-preguntó Harry. La rubia sonrió.

-Lo que pida Ted..-Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-No tienes identidad propia-masculló. Victoire la fulminó con la mirada.

-Niñas..-dijo Harry con voz amenazante-¿pueden dejar de pelear?-

-Solo si ella deja de existir-murmuró Lily. Una risita la hizo levantar la mirada hacia el hombre sentado frente a ella, y se mordió el labio al ver a Ted, que le sonreía.

-Como que tu hermana y Victoire no se quieren mucho-susurró Gwen a Albus.

-No...luego te contaré todo-dijo él-ahora disfrutemos de esto-

Pidieron la cena y charlaron alegremente. Ginny hizo una que otra pregunta a Gwen, preguntas que Albus agradeció que fueran inocentes y sin compromiso. Luego comieron en silencio, aunque a veces James hacía algún chiste que los hacía reír.

Se sentía saciado. Había comido muchísimo. Se sentía tan bien. Su familia reunida, y su novia por fin tranquila de conocer a sus padres. Sonrió, observando detenidamente a su padre, que charlaba animadamente con Gwen, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-¿Y no piensas estudiar nada Gwen?-había sido Ginny la que había cuestionado.

-Pues..sí...pero por ahora prefiero trabajar y juntar dinero...-

-¿Y tú y Al piensan casarse?-

-Harry-dijo Ginny, mientras Albus se sonrojaba y Gwen sonreía embobada.

-Pues no sabemos por ahora-

-Hace dos semanas que salimos-terció Albus-esperen un poco-Harry y Ginny rieron.

-Pues queremos nietos..ese es el problema-susurró Harry.

-Yo no, yo estoy bien así-dijo Ginny.

-Oh má, no seas celosa-dijo James.

-Al será el primero en casarse-dijo Lily risueña.

-Ya basta-dijo Albus nervioso. Se ruborizó cuando todos los presentes en la mesa rieron.

-Yo creí que el primero en casarse sería Ted-dijo Harry. Lily y Victoire miraron al hombre de gafas con las cejas enarcadas.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Ted, con un hilo de voz.

-Sí..-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Pues...Victoire está apoyando su cabeza sobre tu hombro-Lily fulmino a Ted y a Victoire con la mirada. Sonrió maliciosa y estiró la pierna. Apretó la entrepierna de Ted. Él dio un respingo y chilló. La miró con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras ella sonreía con perversidad.

-¿Qué pasa Teddy?-preguntó Harry, notando que su ahijado se había puesto tenso de repente.

Ted se sonrojó poco a poco. Y no fueron solo sus mejillas las que cambiaron de color. Su cabello se volvió rojo, y sus ojos cambiaron de grises a amarrillos.

-Oh no-dijo Albus-TED-Gwen miró a Ted boquiabierta.

-¿Qué..?-Ted se levantó rápidamente de la silla y corrió hacia el sanitario del lugar. Gwen señaló a Ted, consternada.

-Su cabello cambió de color...y sus ojos...-Albus intentó desaparecer, que se lo tragara la alfombra.

-Nos vamos-dijo, levantándose bruscamente de la silla-vámonos Gwen-

-Pero..-

-Al, tranquilízate-dijo Harry.

-No..nos vamos Gwen-la pelirroja se levantó lentamente de la silla, sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía. Saludó torpemente a los demás, y caminó tras Albus.

-Lo siento-susurró Albus cuando él y Gwen caminaban por la acera.

-Al...no...no entiendo cómo...-Albus suspiró.-¿Cómo puede ser que el cabello de tu primo haya cambiado así de color?-

-Gwen, por favor.._te juro_ que te lo explicaré todo, pero por favor.._no ahora_-ya habían llegado a la casa número diez de Grimmauld Place. Se miraron. Él jugueteaba con las manos de ella.

-Al...yo..yo quiero que confíes en mi-

-Lo sé...y confío en ti-dijo él-pero...-Gwen bajó la mirada. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos.-Gwen, te amo-dijo Albus. Ella sonrió de soslayo. Su sonrisa era más bien triste y melancólica.

-Yo también Al..pero si no me cuentas todo...-la mirada que él le lanzó la hizo quedarse muda y pensativa.

-Ni lo digas-

-Albus-

-No Gwen, no lo soportaré-chilló Albus. Ella miró al suelo. El sonido de la llave dentro de la cerradura la hizo levantar la vista y mirarlo.

-Plantéate si sigues queriendo ser mi novio...no podemos seguir juntos si no sé absolutamente todo sobre ti-la voz se le quebró al final de la frase.

-Gwen...te amo, eres toda mi vida..-la desesperación había comenzado a llenarlo por dentro. Ella se mordió el labio y sollozó por lo bajo.

-Adiós Albus-musitó con voz quebrada, y entró a la casa, dejando a Albus solo en la vereda. Miró detenidamente la puerta de la casa, y se quebró. La había perdido...

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

_**Nota de Autora:**_

XD..mala yo?..sí, mucho :P..

Solo quiero que sepan que intente terminarlo antes, pero me bloque constantemente…Solo espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen reviews!!!…


	13. El amor duele

Volvi más pronto xD.

No daré muchas vueltas. Como siempre, agradezco los reviews a: **Sowelu, nallemit, wiccancat, LunaWP, grint eliloca, est-potter, monse evans, danitta lovegood, sol potter black, zyuryx, sanny-potter, Caaro'r, Maggie Granger Weasley, Bar-Ely, Noesiita, Joslin Weasley, ladyblacksu, Inari-Chan Black** y NenaOrion.

Y quiero decirles algo. En este capitulo se desentraña un misterio. Se devela un secreto que yo intenté esconder, y creo que ya es el momento de sacarlo a la luz. Y no digo más. Lean el capítulo y luego hablamos.

**NO LEAS ESTE FIC SI NO LEISTE HP7, PELIGRO DE SPOILERS.**

_Todos aquellos personajes, lugares, hechizos, animales, etc, que reconozcan, no son míos, sino que son propiedad de J.K Rowling. En cambio, aquellos personajes que les son desconocidos (como Meg Malfoy, Gwen Adams, Bella Sharp, etc) sí me pertenecen.._

Disfruten del cap…

**Capítulo 13: El amor duele.**

-Rose, ayúdame a poner la mesa-pidió Hermione, cruzando la cocina hacia la sala, en donde Rose estaba despatarrada sobre un pequeño sofá, mientras el sonido del televisor inundaba el lugar. La miró con el ceño fruncido. La joven levantó la mirada de lo que leía, y la observó.

-¿Qué?-Hermione suspiró.

-¿Acaso estás en la luna?-Rose suspiró.

-¿Qué necesitas má?-Hermione refunfuñó.

-Necesito que me ayudes a poner la mesa...-

-¿No puedes pedirle a Hugo? Estoy ocupada y él no está haciendo nada...-(N/A: madres, son todas iguales..a las hijas todo, a los varones, nada!! NO AL MACHISMO!!). Hermione se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hija detenidamente.

-Deja, ya la pongo yo-Ron apareció bajando las escaleras y besó a su esposa en la nuca-vamos, deja a Rosi terminar su tarea-la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la cocina.

Rose suspiró y volvió a clavar la mirada en el libro. No podía leer. O mejor dicho, no lograba avanzar en la lectura. Durante dos horas había estado leyendo la misma maldita frase. ¿Y por qué? por Scorpius. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Y en que él había querido besarla. Se mordió el labio.

Había recordado el perfume masculino, y sus caricias lentas y suaves. Se estremeció, y mordió fuertemente la pluma que tenía en la mano derecha. Suspiró y observó el libro que tenía sobre el regazo. Se levantó del cómodo sofá en el que se encontraba y caminó, luego de dejar el libro sobre la mesa del teléfono, hacia la ventana. Miró al exterior, descorriendo la cortina. Era una hermosa noche despejada, podía ver las estrellas y la luna en cuarto creciente, brillando intensamente desde el oscuro cielo. Se apoyó contra el vidrio, observando detenidamente las casas vecinas. Todo estaba en calma. Salvo una pequeña nimiedad. El relinche de un caballo la hizo sobresaltar, y escudriñó el jardín delantero. La silueta masculina fue iluminada por los rayos lunares, y sonrió al verlo. Se alejó de la ventana y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas Rose?-Ron la miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Er..necesito un poco de aire-dijo ella-iré un rato al patio...-

-Lleva la varita por las dudas-dijo Hermione. Sonrió-te llamaremos cuando esté la cena-Rose asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza y salió al jardín delantero de la casa. Tomó aire hondamente, rogando que a ninguno de los tres miembros de su familia se les antojara mirar, porque sino se metería en problemas. Se mordió el labio mientras caminaba por entre las flores y el césped. Había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa al comenzar a acercarse. Se veía tan apuesto, su túnica ondeando ligeramente con la brisa, y su platinado cabello, que a la luz de la luna se veía blanco, estaba impecablemente peinado hacia atrás. Estaba apoyado contra el oscuro y sombrío caballo, en una pose sensual y excitante. Le sonrió cuando llegó hasta la verja. Los rayos de la luna acariciaban las formas del rostro masculino de manera encantadora, acentuando la perfección de la nariz recta, los labios carnosos, el redondeado mentón y los pronunciados pómulos.

-Hola Scorpius-susurró ella, tomándose de los barrotes de la cerca. Él le acarició las manos-¿a qué has venido?-había suficiente espacio entre los barrotes como para que se besaran. Pero no era la intención de ninguno de los dos. No en ese momento.

Scorpius suspiró y se acercó a Malevo.

-Traje tu bolso-Rose sonrió complacida.

-Gracias-dijo, tomando el bolso que Scorpius le entregaba. Se miraron durante varios segundos.

Scorpius sonrió coquetamente, introduciendo la mano entre los barrotes de la valla, para acariciar el mentón y los temblorosos labios de Rose.

-Eres_tan_ hermosa-Rose suspiró, con los nervios a flor de piel.-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-preguntó él, señalando a Malevo con la cabeza. Rose miró al animal con aprensión.

-Pues...-miró al caballo, que le devolvió la mirada-prefiero besar una babosa-Scorpius rió sonoramente.

-Anda Rosi, _te cuidaré_-aquella frase le sonó peligrosa, y sonrió.

-De acuerdo-una salida a caballo con aquel Adonis en medio de una magnífica noche le resultó tan temerario e incitante. Salió a la vereda, y tomó la mano que Scorpius le tendía. Él la subió sin esfuerzo a Malevo, y Rose intentó no reír como bobalicona ante la perspectiva, pero no lo logró. Se sentía tan ansiosa, no sabía qué esperar de aquello, era como si flotara y su cuerpo casi no pesara.

Se sentía como una pluma que podría salir volando con la más leve brisa. Scorpius se subió al caballo tras ella, con tanta elegancia como siempre. Era elegante hasta montando a un animal que medía casi metro ochenta. Él tomó las riendas de Malevo, acomodando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rose. Ella se estremeció cuando sintió el aliento masculino sobre la nuca.

-Conozco un bonito lugar al cual podemos ir-dijo Scorpius al oído de ella, acomodando un largo mechón pelirrojo tras el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras Malevo avanzaba lentamente por la acera-Malevo podrá pastar allí y...tú y yo...-Rose sintió el duro torso de Scorpius contra su espalda, tibio y provocador. La nariz de él hizo un recorrido por su cabello y cuello, y tembló.

-¿Tú y yo?-la risa de Scorpius resonó fuertemente en sus oídos. Sonrió.

-Pues...tú y yo...—susurró Scorpius al oído de ella, estremeciéndola intensamente-pasará lo que tú quieras que pase-había avanzado mucho, Malevo era tan grande y tenía las patas tan largas que sus pasos eran casi saltos, así que en cuestión de pocos minutos se habían alejado bastante del barrio. Habían llegado a un sendero que se adentraba en un bosque, alejado de las casas rústicas y formales.

Rose suspiró.

-Tranquila-dijo Scorpius con voz ronroneante-te devolveré a tu casa, no te preocupes-

Rose sonrió ante la perspectiva de entrar a un bosque y perderse junto con Scorpius. No volver a casa le resultaba excitante. Así fue que Scorpius guió a Malevo entre los árboles, siguiendo el sendero entre la maleza. La luna iluminaba las copas de los árboles y la hierba, así también como a los dos jóvenes que avanzaban montados en un imponente animal. Un ruido a su derecha provocó que Rose se abrazara a Scorpius.

-Tranquila...te dije que te cuidaría-susurró él, acariciándole el mentón. –Ya llegamos-Rose miró detenidamente el lugar en donde se encontraban.

-Es hermoso-habían llegado a un hermoso claro, en donde un pequeño lago llenaba casi todo el terreno, excluyendo las flores y algunos árboles que amurallaban el lugar.

-No tanto como tú-dijo Scorpius, apoyando la nariz y los labios sobre su cuello. Rose se estremeció.

-No seas exagerado-musitó, mientras él saltaba al suelo y estiraba los brazos para que ella bajara.

Rose se lanzó sobre él, y sus rostros quedaron uno frente al otro cuando Scorpius la atajó en el aire.

-¿Nunca vas a darme un beso?-preguntó él cuando Rose se apartó tambaleándose.

-Algún día-susurró divertida, mientras Scorpius la seguía como un hermoso perro faldero. Rose se sentó sobre la hierba, de cara al lago.

-¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?-preguntó, notando que él se sentaba muy cerca de ella. Sonrió cuando su brazo rozó la suave tela de la túnica que él tenía puesta.

-Un día...pensando en ti...-Rose se mordió el labio cuando Scorpius le besó la oreja-estaba paseando con Malevo-el animal levantó la cabeza, los miró unos segundos y continuó saboreando la hierba-estaba tentado de ir a verte a tu casa, pero decidí no molestarte..y llegué aquí-

-Es precioso-Scorpius la miró atentamente.

-Sí...es perfecto-

-Tú también eres perfecto-dijo Rose, mientras Scorpius le acariciaba la nuca con la mano derecha y con la izquierda la acercaba a él. Se recostaron en la hierba, muy juntos uno del otro. Rose había apoyado ambas manos sobre el duro torso masculino, mientras él la acomodaba entre sus piernas.

-Me gustas Rose-susurró Scorpius en su oído, para luego recorrer su cuello con besos. Rose cerró los ojos y suspiró, mientras las manos de él comenzaban a impacientarse sobre su ropa, y la acariciaban con destreza y pasión.

-Scorpius...-musitó ella, alejándose apenas. Los labios de Scorpius se detuvieron en su mentón.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él, acomodándose para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Estamos precipitándonos..¿no crees?-tembló cuando los labios masculinos volvieron a besarle el cuello, pero esta vez hubo un regalo más: la lengua, tibia y suave, le humedeció la piel-rayos-su respiración había comenzado a entrecortarse, y sus nervios se alteraron tanto que se sintió desfallecer. No sabía dónde meter las manos, por lo que las mantenía lánguidas sobre el torso de él, en donde el corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Aunque notó que no era solo el corazón lo que latía con rabia. Se sobresaltó cuando Scorpius la apretó contra él, tomándola de las nalgas. Lo miró temerosa.

-Siempre fui una chica lanzada...y...nunca he sido tímida..pero...no sé por qué...-él le acarició la mejilla con la palma abierta.

-Es el amor Rosi-susurró Scorpius-el amor...-Rose se mordió el labio-dame un beso Rose-ella sonrió.

-Dámelo tú-se alejó de él, sentándose en la hierba. Scorpius se sentó también, y se acercó a ella.

-Como mande-y atrapó sus labios con la boca, en un beso rabioso y desesperado. Las manos de Rose no lograron quedarse quietas, y se adentraron dentro de la camisa de Scorpius, palpando los fuertes músculos lampiños. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron a medida que seguían besándose.

Rose no lograba mantener las manos tranquilas, y acariciaba todas las partes expuestas de la piel de Scorpius, mordiendo y besando cada lugar que le resultara apetitoso, y le asombraba que él le resultara comestible desde el pelo a los pies. Luego de varios minutos de jueguecito, Scorpius terminó siendo una uva parlante de lo morado que estaba. Rió, ligeramente sofocada. Su piel estaba muy caliente, y el hecho de que Scorpius estuviese hirviendo no ayudaba. Olvidar que estaban en medio de un bosque, de noche y desabrigados fue algo que tomaron con naturalidad. Se perdieron en las caricias del otro, y en sus apasionados besos. Las manos masculinas desaparecieron entre las hebras de cabello de Rose, y ella se estremeció cuando él le quitó la remera suavemente, dejándola en sostén. Casi no podía respirar, no lograba contener el oxígeno, estaba hiperventilando. Se miraron. La camisa de Scorpius estaba completamente desabrochada, y podía verle los torneados músculos del pecho, y los abdominales. Se la quitó bruscamente, y lo oyó reír divertido en su desesperación por desvestirlo.

-Al demonio-musitó Rose segundos después, tironeando de la tela. La camisa se rasgó, y ambos miraron con estupor la prenda.

-Me rompiste la camisa-dijo Scorpius. Rose hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento...-

-No hay problema-dijo Scorpius divertido. La tomó de la nuca y la sentó sobre él.

-Realmente Scorpius, nos estamos pasando de la raya-susurró Rose mientras él le besaba las clavículas, y ella intentaba no gritar de la emoción. Scorpius la tomó de las nalgas y la apretó contra él, y se mordió el labio nerviosa al oírlo gemir. Ella rió, mientras las manos de él acariciaban su estómago. Se estremeció.

-Sé mía Rosi-susurró Scorpius, mientras pasaba su nariz por el cuello femenino, siguiendo por las clavículas y para detenerse entre los senos.

-Ya soy tuya, Scorpius-dijo Rose, tomándolo del mentón y obligándolo a mirarla. Él sonrió.

-Creo que ya es hora de que te regrese a tu casa-Rose se acomodó el bretel del sostén y se levantó del suelo con el cuerpo pegado al de Scorpius. Se sentía muy rara. Él la abrazaba dulcemente mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Se sentía como en las nubes, y tenía miedo de volver a la realidad y darse un golpe tremendo. Lo miró detenidamente mientras él se ponía la destrozada camisa. Algo dentro de ella se removió cuando él levantó la mirada mientras se abrochaba los botones. Tragó saliva. Estaba enamorándose de aquel joven. Loca, total y perdidamente.

-¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó Scorpius, abrazándola.

Rose negó con la cabeza, rodeando el cuello masculino con sus brazos, y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de él.

-Anda Rosi, dime qué ocurre-susurró Scorpius, apoyando los labios sobre el rojizo cabello de ella.

Rose suspiró.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de que te quiero...y creo que más de lo debido-dijo, jugueteando con el cuello de la camisa de él. Lo oyó suspirar, y levantó la mirada. Lo vio sonriendo y mirándola con ojos brillantes.

-Me hace feliz oír eso-se mordió el labio, y su sonrisa se ensanchó-yo también Rosi..y creo que..-sonrió de soslayo-esta mal...pero...-sonrió dulcemente y acarició el mentón de ella-pero me siento en el cielo cuando te tengo cerca, y me importa un rábano todo lo demás-ella tragó saliva.

-Scorpius..-él le besó la frente-...¿qué sucedería si...si nos enamoramos..?-Scorpius sonrió sobre sus labios.

-Pues...-suspiró-¿qué te hace pensar que aún no estoy enamorado de ti?-Rose se quedó estática mirando al joven que la arrastraba hacia Malevo.

-Pues...yo...-comenzó ella, pero Scorpius la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre la montura.

-No quiero que me respondas nada Rosi-dijo él, mientras montaba tras ella.-Piénsalo si quieres-

-Pues...Scorpius..-él había tomado las riendas de su caballo y lo obligaba a avanzar-nosotros...nosotros siempre nos odiamos y...nuestros padres..-Scorpius suspiró.

-No me importa lo que haya sucedido entre mi padre y los tuyos...-dijo él. Rose se mordió el labio-si no me quieres...-

-Te dije que sí te quiero Scorpius..pero..no estoy segura...-algo en su estómago dio un salto. Sí, sabía que sentía algo por él, pero no quería admitir que era amor. No en ese momento.

-Está bien, lo entiendo-dijo él, luego de salir del bosque-yo...a mi también me costó admitir que...que te quiero...-ella rió-imagínate...Scorpius Malfoy enamorado de Rose Weasley...si mi padre lo supiera...-

Avanzaron en silencio por la acera. Malevo relinchaba de vez en cuando, y Rose miraba a Scorpius en esos momentos con expresión aterrada. Le daba un poco de miedo ese animal.

-Rose...-ella lo miró-en dos semanas...el sábado..me gustaría saber si irías conmigo a..mi casa-Rose abrió los ojos de par en par-la casa estará deshabitada..mi padre saldrá con sus padres, y mi madre...bueno..saldrá con Meg...-Rose se mordió el labio. Pasar toda una tarde a solas con Scorpius...se estremecía de solo pensar en todo lo que harían. -¿Qué dices?-

-Sí-respondió ella-está bien-Scorpius sonrió.

-Te vendré a buscar-Rose asintió con la cabeza entusiasmada, y él, luego de morderse el labio, la besó. Se besaron durante todo el recorrido hacia la casa de Rose. Malevo se detuvo de golpe, y se separaron lentamente. Rose sentía sus labios hinchados y calientes. Scorpius bajó al suelo y ella se lanzó sobre él.

-Nos vemos mañana en el instituto, Rosi-dijo él, acariciando el mentón femenino. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios-estoy ansioso-

-Yo también..gracias por traer mi bolso-Scorpius sonrió.

-Fue una excusa para verte-dijo, mientras montaba a Malevo. Lo palmeó en el cuello, y el animal se levantó en sus patas traseras.

Rose sonrió mientras observaba a Scorpius como si fuese un hermoso príncipe. Se despidió con una seña de la mano, y lo observó alejarse. Suspiró. Sí, estaba enamorada de él. Pero hasta que él no le dijera que la amaba, no pensaba admitírselo. Suspiró.

-Rose..¿dónde rayos estabas?-la voz de Hugo la hizo sobresaltar, y volteó. Entró corriendo a la casa, riendo para sus adentros.

-Estuve tomando aire..di unas vueltas-se sentó a la mesa, y se mordió el labio. Merlín, ni loca decía dónde había estado, y mucho menos con quién. Le sonrió a su madre, y se dispuso a olvidar los nervios que sentía. Sí. El sábado dentro dos semanas sería genial.

-Por cierto Rose..-la voz de Ron la hizo levantar la mirada-acaba de llamar una tal Gwen..-Rose escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo-preguntó por Albus-Ron frunció el ceño cuando ella comenzó a toser-¿quién es?-

-Nadie..-dijo, levantándose de golpe de la mesa y corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¿A ésta que le pasa?-preguntó Hermione. Ron y Hugo se encogieron de hombros.

**OoOOoO**

-Por Merlín, no va a hablarnos-la voz de James sonó preocupada. Albus se removió sobre la cama, intentando hacerle caso omiso a las voces de sus hermanos.

-¿Hace cuánto que está así?-la voz de Harry sonó sombría y melancólica.

-Desde que llegamos...es más, creo que él está así desde antes de que arribáramos a la casa-

Albus sintió un peso sobre la cama, y luego una mano que le acariciaba la nuca dulcemente. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, mientras algunas lágrimas empapaban su almohada. Intentó contener un sollozo, pero fue un intento infructuoso. Parecía que los que estaban en el cuarto lo oyeron..

-Al..-

-Déjenme solo-susurró Albus, ahogando sus palabras con la almohada.

-Habla conmigo Al-

-No papá, déjame en paz-

Harry miró a las cuatro personas paradas junto a la puerta, y les hizo señas para que se fueran. Lentamente la habitación fue quedándose vacía.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse sobresaltó a Albus, y se levantó. Al ver a Harry sentado a su lado en la cama, intentó volver a esconderse bajo las sábanas , pero su padre lo detuvo.

-Albus, no me hagas enfadar-

-Déjame tranquilo por favor-susurró Albus con voz quebrada. Harry lo tomó fuertemente de los hombros y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-Es sobre Gwen...¿verdad?-susurró. Albus miró a su padre con el labio inferior temblándole. Tragó saliva y, luego de mirar fijamente el edredón verde, asintió con la cabeza. Sollozó.-Al..-

-Ella va a dejarme-dijo Albus con desesperación-ella..dijo que si no sabe todo sobre mí..si no confío en ella...no podremos seguir juntos-

-Las bases de una relación son el amor, el respeto y la confianza-dijo Harry, acariciando el mentón de su hijo-debes decirle lo que somos Al..si realmente te ama, lo entenderá-

-Tengo miedo..¿y si?...-Harry apoyó su dedo sobre la boca del joven.

-Y nada-tomó las manos de su hijo con ternura-sé valiente, quedaste en Gryffindor, demuestra que tienes coraje-lo abrazó-pase lo que pase, nos tienes a mi y a tu madre-

-Gracias pá-susurró Albus, acurrucándose entre las piernas de Harry, mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda.

Albus apretó fuertemente la solapa de la túnica de su padre, y apretó los dientes, intentando contener las ganas que sentía de lanzarse a llorar. Algo le atravesaba el pecho, dejándole un dolor sordo y agudo. La garganta le picaba y dolía, y los ojos escocían con intensidad. Se mordió el labio y apretó los párpados. Sollozó, y sintió que Harry apretaba su cabeza contra el tibio pecho.

-Papá...-susurró con voz crispada, y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, y empaparon la ropa de Harry, que lo abrazó más fuertemente.

-Todo saldrá bien Al-dijo Harry, acariciando el alborotado cabello azabache de su hijo-todo saldrá..-Albus levantó la mirada, y Harry observó los hinchados y enrojecidos ojos del joven con tristeza.

-No tengo opciones-susurró Albus-todo saldrá como el diablo-

-Tienes opciones...-

-NO-bramó Albus, llorando descontrolado. Se alejó de Harry y le dio la espalda-no...-

-Claro que las tienes..puedes decirle la verdad y esperar a ver qué sucede...o no decirle y...-

-Esperar a ver qué sucede-terminó Albus. Miró al edredón con los labios temblándole-no es muy esperanzador, me dejará de todas formas...-

-No es la única mujer del mundo-terció Harry rabioso.

-Lo es para mí-musitó Albus con firmeza. Harry suspiró-¿acaso mamá no es la única mujer del mundo para ti?-

-Si ella me dejara trataría de sobrevivir-dijo Harry. Albus tragó saliva mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas.

-No te creo-susurró. Harry se miró detenidamente las manos.

-Si tu madre me dejara me moriría-admitió-pero no por eso tú debes pensar así...eres _tan_ joven..-le acarició la húmeda mejilla-debes decirle que eres mago...por Merlín, eres un Potter Albus-

-Pues a veces me gustaría no ser un Potter-masculló Albus con furia. Harry lo miró como si lo hubiese golpeado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque si yo fuera una persona normal no estaría pasando por esto-chilló Albus entre sollozos.

-¿Tú crees que los muggles no sufren por amor?-preguntó Harry enojado-el amor duele Al..y duele para todos-Albus se limpió la nariz con la manga.

-Ya no quiero hablar de esto papá-susurró, mirándose las manos-por favor, déjame sufrir a solas-

-Al...-

-Papá, por favor...-murmuró Albus cuando Harry intentó volver a abrazarlo. Harry masculló algo entre dientes.

-Hijo..solo quiero que..tomes la decisión correcta...si le dices la verdad a Gwen, hazle jurar que no se lo dirá a nadie..-Albus miró a Harry con expresión ausente.

-No te preocupes...-

-Y en cuanto a lo de ser un Potter...-Albus se mordió el labio.

-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte-lo miró a los ojos. Tragó saliva al notar que Harry lo miraba enfurecido-es que...ser tu hijo...todos esperan que haga las cosas bien solo por ser tu hijo...yo no soy tú-Harry sonrió de soslayo.

-Al...yo no soy un súper héroe-suspiró.-Te dejaré tranquilo...duerme...-le acarició la mejilla con ternura-Al..-Albus lo miró-no me gustaría tener que enojarme contigo si ella te dejara...¿_comprendes_ a lo que me refiero?-Albus asintió con la cabeza, mientras se aovillaba en la cama.

-No soy tan psicópata como para suicidarme-Harry torció el gesto.

-Más te vale que no-dijo con voz sombría-si a ti te llega a suceder algo por tu propia mano..Gwendolyn se las verá conmigo..¿entiendes eso?-Albus no sabía si sentirse feliz o aturdido.

-Tranquilo papá...-las lágrimas salieron sin control. Acabar con su vida si Gwen lo dejaba era algo a lo que se había aferrado durante los primeros minutos en la casa. Pero la mirada de Harry y la firmeza con la que hablaba lo habían hecho reflexionar. Amaba a Gwen con toda su alma, pero también amaba a sus padres y a sus hermanos, y no los iba a defraudar. Su vida seguía siendo valiosa. Tragó saliva y miró a Harry, de pie junto a la puerta-tranquilo...los quiero demasiado como para herirlos así-Harry sonrió.

-Cualquier cosa que te hiera me herirá a mi Al..-Albus sonrió muy a su pesar.

-Gracias..lo sé-Harry sonrió. Se acercó nuevamente a la cama, en donde Albus estaba acostado.

-Te amo Albus-aquello a Albus le sonó enternecedor, y sollozó. Rió entre sollozos al recordar una vez que le había dicho a Harry que no le dijera que lo amaba porque le daba vergüenza. Pero esa vez lo sintió muy reconfortante.

-Yo también a ti pá-cerró los ojos cuando sintió la protectora mano de Harry acariciarle la frente.

-Duerme hijito..papá cuidará tu sueño-Albus suspiró, mientras las caricias de su padre lo adormecían.

**OoOOoO**

Lily se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta del cuarto de Albus. Podía oír los murmullos provenientes desde la habitación, pero procuraba no prestarles atención. Más bien, no lograba prestarles atención, porque sus ojos, sus oídos, su mente..es decir, su ser entero estaba fijo en el hombre de cabello turquesa que estaba sentado en el suelo.

-Todo fue mi culpa-lo oyó decir, al tiempo que sus miradas se encontraban.

-Sé que tienes tendencia a culparte por todo-dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. Suspiró-tú no tienes la culpa-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes la culpa Ted?- la voz de James sonó ronca, como si nunca la hubiese utilizado. A decir verdad, había estado muy callado durante todo el rato.

-Pues...si no fuera por mi cabello, Gwen no habría puesto expresión de desquiciada..-

-¿Y por qué de repente tu cabello cambió de color?-preguntó James, pensativo-fue como si...te sonrojaras-Ted carraspeó, mientras Lily intentaba contener la sonrisa.

-Me había sonrojado-terció Ted avergonzado. James frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y por qué?-Ted tragó saliva y clavó sus ojos en Lily, que sonrió con satisfacción-¿por Victoire?-preguntó James, mofándose. Lily gruñó de forma casi imperceptible.

-Sí,_tal vez_-respondió Ted, en claro desafío a Lily. Se fulminaron con la mirada. Pareció que James estaba demasiado concentrado en mirar al suelo, porque no notó la sonrisa que comenzaba a iluminar el rostro de su hermana, ni cómo los ojos de Ted cambiaban de color incansablemente, ni cómo el cabello se tornaba rojo. Habría sido extraño que notara todo eso. O más bien, embarazoso.

La puerta del cuarto de Albus se abrió, y los tres dieron un salto. Harry los miró sombríamente y cerró la puerta con lentitud.

-¿Y?-preguntó Lily preocupada-¿cómo está?¿qué te dijo?¿hablo contigo?-Harry levantó una mano para hacerla callar. Suspiró.

-Se repondrá-

-Papá, no evadas por favor¿quieres?-dijo James con impaciencia. Harry se cruzó de brazos y suspiró cansado.

-Está devastado-susurró-y cree que si ella lo deja, su vida ya no tendrá sentido-Lily se mordió el labio y sollozó, mientras que James fruncía el ceño y Ted ponía expresión de culpabilidad.-No fue tu culpa Teddy-dijo Harry rápidamente, hastiado. Ted sonrió preocupado.

-Si no fuera por mí..-Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.-No debí haber ido tío..-

-_Cállate_ Ted-dijo el hombre de gafas, mientras se quitaba la túnica y la enrollaba en sus brazos (N/A: sacate todo xD)-espero que recapacite-

-Él está mal, entonces-dijo James, siguiendo a Harry por el pasillo.

-Sí-

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-preguntó Lily. Harry suspiró.

-Gwen quiere que él sea completamente sincero con ella...-

-¿Y Albus...?-

-Él tiene miedo de que ella lo deje-

-Pero si no le dice, ella lo dejará-dijo James, mientras Harry entraba en su cuarto-y si lo hace...-

-Pues tiene dos opciones-interrumpió Harry-decirle la verdad y esperar las consecuencias, o no decirle...-se encogió de hombros-y esperar las consecuencias-

-Como que no es muy alentador para Albus-dijo Lily. Harry hizo una mueca.

-Sólo espero que tome la decisión que tome, pueda soportar lo que ocurra-suspiró y se sentó en la cama-ahora déjenme solo..quiero darme un baño-apretó los dedos sobre su nariz-me duele la cabeza..-

-Le diré a mamá que te traiga la medicina-dijo Lily. Harry sonrió.

-Gracias hijita-Lily hizo una mueca mientras salía del cuarto seguida por Ted y James.

-Lily¿podemos hablar?-dijo Ted cuando James desapareció en la penumbra del corredor, seguramente dirigiéndose a su habitación. Lily miró a Ted con consternación, aunque no podía negar que estaba asombrada.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-Ted la miró detenidamente, y ella se mordió el labio al ver como un rayo de luna iluminaba las jóvenes facciones masculinas. Lo que daría por ser ese pequeño atisbo de luz para acariciar ese rostro.

-Acompáñame a mi cuarto..¿quieres?-él estiró el brazo para tomarle la mano, pero ella se alejó.

-No, vamos a mi cuarto, es más cerca-dijo Lily, pero Ted enarcó una ceja. –No te voy a morder-terció ella divertida-¿acaso le tienes miedo a una niña de diecisiete años?-aquello pareció enfurecerlo.

-No, claro que no-Lily le dio la espalda, ocultando así la sonrisa de la vista de él.

-Sígueme-ambos atravesaron el pasillo y se adentraron al cuarto de Lily luego de que ella abriera la puerta con lentitud.

Ted miró detenidamente a su alrededor al entrar a la habitación, y volteó a observar a la chica que se apoyaba contra la puerta. La curva de los senos de ella lo abrumó.

-Dime-dijo Lily sonriendo-¿qué es lo que querías decirme?-Ted carraspeó.

-Me molesta que te comportes de esta manera-susurró con voz ronca. Lily se encogió de hombros.

-¿Hago algo malo?-preguntó con voz inocente. Ted apretó los dientes.

-Sí Lily...juegas con mi autocontrol-Lily lanzó una risita.

-Oh, qué bueno es saberlo Teddy-

-Lily por favor...-suplicó Ted-¿qué tengo que hacer para que...dejes de comportarte como si fueras una bomba sexy?-Lily se carcajeó. Lo miró intensamente, mordiéndose el labio.

-_Ser mío_-

-Lily..-ella rió-lo que hiciste en el restaurante no me dio gracia..-ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con altivez.

-A mi sí-

-Arruinaste la relación de tu hermano¿eso te divierte?-Lily bajó la mirada.

-No, claro que no...quería vengarme de ti-Ted frunció el ceño, y ella lo miró. Se veía desconcertado.

-¿Qué?¿qué hice?-

-Existir...existir con tanta perfección-

-No digas estupideces ¿quieres?, puedo ser muchas cosas, pero perfecto, no-ella torció el gesto-ahora¿puedes decirme qué hice?-Lily lo miró con rabia.

-Dijiste que Victoire es hermosa, y que te sonrojaste por ella...y bien sabes que no es así-se mordió el labio, y Ted tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Algo comenzó a despertar en sus pantalones. Y se sonrojó intensamente cuando Lily miró hacia abajo y rió maliciosa. Ella se acercó a él con lentitud, con pasos deliberados, moviéndose con sinuosidad. Si Ted hubiese sido un animal, estaba seguro de que habría gruñido y ronroneado.

-Basta Lily-dijo él, intentando sonar firme, pero su voz tembló. Lily rió perversa.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Ted?-preguntó, tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta-¿te da miedo sentir cosas por una niña?-Ted la empujó suavemente.

-Sí, ese es el problema-Lily volvió a acercarse y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Ted puso las manos sobre la pequeña cintura femenina, espigada y tibia.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Lily, poniéndose en puntas de pie para alcanzar los labios masculinos. Ted rehuyó de sus labios, y ella gruñó.

-No te merezco..eres demasiado buena...-

-Ya deja de decir eso-chilló ella-basta, deja de creer que lo bueno no es para ti-Ted se mordió el labio, y bajó la mirada. Lily tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo obligó a mirarla.

-Es que eso es lo que siento-susurró él, mientras los brazos de ella le rodeaban el cuello y la nuca.

-¿Por qué?-

-Todas las personas que me han amado y que yo he amado..las he perdido-murmuró. Lily apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

-Eso...¿eso qué significa?-Ted suspiró.

-Nada Lily-la separó de él con suavidad.

-¿No quieres amar a nadie por miedo a perderla?-preguntó ella cuando Ted cruzó la habitación hacia la puerta. Él volteó a mirarla.

-Sí, solo que a veces...es inevitable amar a ciertas personas-Lily lo miró atentamente.

-Pero a Victoire la amaste-dijo con voz lastimosa. Ted sonrió de soslayo.

-Era muy joven...y no veía a la vida como lo hago ahora-ella hizo una mueca-he madurado-

-Pero yo te amo-susurró Lily-me duele que no...-

Ted negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Se acercó a ella y le acarició el mentón, tomándola de la cintura, pegándola a él.

-Eres...-suspiró-Lily, te lo ruego, búscate a otro..enamórate de alguien más-

-No quiero, yo te amo-Ted suspiró mientras acariciaba el largo cabello rojo.

-Hazme ese favor-dijo, separándose de Lily-por favor...-musitó, acercándose a la puerta y tomando el picaporte. La miró. Lily se mordió el labio.

-No quiero-él tomó aire y suspiró. Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

-No quiero-repitió Lily, ya sola en la habitación-nunca dejaré de amarte-

**OoOOoO**

Se despertó en medio de la noche, con los ojos ligeramente hinchados y la garganta seca. Se sentó lentamente en la cama, observando la oscuridad reinante en su habitación. Se sentía terriblemente débil y desdichado. Se tocó la cara, ya seca, y se acomodó el cabello. O eso intentó. Se abrazó las rodillas, pensativo. Había tenido un sueño demasiado espantoso, y al despertarse había tomado una decisión. Tenía que decirle la verdad, costara lo que costara. Fue así que se levantó de la cama y, luego de calzarse las zapatillas, salió del cuarto.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, procurando no hacer ni un solo sonido. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, y, luego de cruzar el vestíbulo, salió a la calle. Se acomodó la túnica y enganchó su varita en el cinto de su pantalón. Estaba decidido a decirle a Gwen la verdad, aunque tuviera que demostrárselo haciendo magia. Agradeció que ya fuera mayor de edad, lo que significaba que podía hacer magia frente a muggles. Atravesó los pocos metros que lo separaban de la casa de Emily. La calle estaba muy oscura, por lo que tropezó con un gato que andaba estorbando. Se levantó con rapidez, y llegó hasta la casa número diez. Tocó el timbre con desesperación, rogando que no fuera tan tarde y que no estuvieran durmiendo. La puerta se abrió de golpe tras la cuarta vez que tocó, y miró detenidamente a la chica que lo observaba atónita.

-Albus-susurró Emily-¿qué..?-Albus la apartó y entró a la casa, que estaba completamente en penumbras.

-Necesito hablar con Gwen-dijo, respirando de forma entrecortada.

Emily miró en ese instante hacia las escaleras. Albus también lo hizo. Y allí estaba Gwen, restregándose los ojos e intentando enfocar la vista.

-¿Albus?-preguntó luego de bajar las escaleras tambaleándose-¿qué..?-

-Voy a decirte toda la verdad Gwen-dijo Albus con firmeza-todo-la tomó fuertemente de la mano.

Gwen asintió con la cabeza, aturdida.

-¿Puedes dejarnos a solas Emily?-

-Seguro-Emily subió las escaleras , sin dejar de mirarlos con curiosidad.

Albus suspiró y arrastró a Gwen a la cocina. Se sentaron a la mesa, y se miraron.

-Bien...-susurró Gwen, suspirando.

-Yo...-toda la decisión y el coraje inicial se habían ido lejos, como una hojarasca con el viento. ¿Dónde había quedado su determinación?. La miró a los ojos, enormes, bellos y azules, y se sintió morir al no ver ni una sola pizca de amor. –Pues...-

-Antes de que hables...-dijo ella, jugueteando con el mantel-llamé a tu casa-Albus parpadeó, intentando procesar lo que Gwen acababa de decir.

-¿Q...qué?-Gwen lo miró fijamente.

-Sí...llamé...-miró a la mesa-y...me dijeron ..-su mirada de endureció, y Albus tragó saliva-que allí no vivía _ningún Albus_-lo miró enojada-¿puedo preguntarte de quién era ese número de teléfono?-la voz de ella sonó tan rabiosa y envenenada. Albus suspiró.

-De Rose-contestó en un hilo de voz.

-¿Disculpa?-la miró. Estaba seguro de que lo golpearía.

-De Rose-

-¿Y por qué _rayos_ me diste el número de Rose?-Albus tragó saliva-¿te llamas Albus?¿o también me mentiste con eso?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No sé-chilló ella-tal vez me hayas mentido hasta con tu nombre-Albus se sintió muy herido al oír eso. ¿Acaso ella no notaba que la amaba con todo su ser?.

-Mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter..-suspiró-y te di el número de Rose porque...-la miró temeroso-yo no tengo teléfono-la expresión de Gwen lo hizo sentir un extraterrestre.

-¿Qué clase de persona normal no tiene teléfono?-Albus suspiró.

-Las personas de mi condición no usan teléfono-aquello se le hizo muy difícil de decir. Pero ya estaba hecho, ahora debía continuar.

-¿Las...las personas de tu condición?-preguntó Gwen con voz chirriante. Albus suspiró con nerviosismo. Eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que había creído. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana que daba al jardín.

-Las personas de mi clase...usamos otros medios de comunicación...-volteó a mirarla. La expresión de ella era la de una desquiciada.

-¿Qué?-masculló Gwen. Tragó saliva-no comprendo-Albus miró el suelo. Sus manos temblaban descontroladamente-¿qué medios...?¿qué clase?-

-Soy...-tomó aire.

-¿Eres..?-Albus tenía un terrible nudo en la garganta, y culebras hambrientas en el estómago. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?.

-Soy..soy un mago Gwen-ella parpadeó, aturdida.

-No..no tiene nada de malo...un primo mío tambien hace trucos de ma...-

-No esa clase de magia barata-interrumpió Albus con voz irónica-_magia de verdad_-Gwen lo miró como si él se hubiese vuelto loco.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó-demuéstralo-Albus sacó su varita del pantalón, y oyó a Gwen dar un grito ahogado.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-Gwen miró su varita y luego lo miró a él.

-Que...que transformes ese vaso en rana-Albus suspiró y, luego de señalar el vaso sobre la mesada, éste se convirtió en rana, la cual saltó al suelo. Gwen lanzó un grito, que Albus acalló rápidamente con su mano.

-No grites-susurró sobre el oído de ella. Gwen se quedó paralizada en sus brazos, respirando de forma entrecortada y acelerada.

-Y...er...-ella se separó de él a empujones-a tu primo le cambió de color el cabello...-

-Metamorfomago-susurró Albus.

-¿Meta qué?-masculló ella asustada. Albus se sintió herido al ver el miedo que Gwen sentía.

-Magos que cambian de apariencia a voluntad-susurró. Gwen lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos-Gwen..por eso es que no te di mi número no mi dirección..yo...los magos usamos lechuzas y polvos flú..-ella puso cara de consternación-Gwen...-

-¿Y por qué mi padre no confía en ti?-preguntó Gwen-tiene que ver con lo que tú eres...-

-Mi familia y yo..mis padres y mis hermanos también son...-se interrumpió al notar la expresión de ella. Lo miraba con terror.

-Sal de aquí Albus-dijo ella con voz temblorosa-por favor-

-Gwen...yo...yo te amo...-

-Lárgate Albus-susurró Gwen con voz crispada.-Por favor-

-Gwen, no se lo digas a nadie...los magos tenemos que mantenernos en secreto-ella lo miró con ojos húmedos.

-¿Quién va a creerme?-susurró Gwen con voz lastimosa-nadie va a creer que tú eres..-Albus miró al suelo.

-No soy contagioso Gwen-dijo enojado-es genético...-

Gwen lo miró mordiéndose el labio, y caminó hacia la puerta.

Albus suspiró y salió a la calle. Apoyó la mano sobre la puerta, evitando así que Gwen la cerrara en sus narices.

-Te amo Gwen...y si me lo pidieras yo dejaría la magia..dejaría todo-Gwen negó con la cabeza.

-No voy a pedirte que dejes de ser lo que eres desde que naciste-susurró-no serías tú si lo hiciera-suspiró tristemente-adiós Albus-y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Y Albus se quedó allí, parado junto a la casa número diez, observando detenidamente la puerta. Tragó saliva y miró al suelo, mientras en su cerebro comenzaba a formarse un espesa nube de pensamientos. Suspiró y caminó hacia la casa número doce, sintiendo como si sus pies fueran de plomo. Entró lentamente al vestíbulo, siendo absorbido por la oscuridad. Se recargó contra la puerta, mientras poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a escocer y su garganta se cerraba dolorosamente. Cruzó el vestíbulo, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, y subió los primeros escalones con pesadez.

-¿Albus?-la voz de Harry lo hizo detenerse en la mitad de las escaleras, y suspiró-¿dónde estabas?-

-Me voy a dormir pá-dijo con desgano. Subió otro escalón.

-Albus..¿dónde estuviste?-la voz de Harry empezaba a tornarse ruda. Albus volteó y miró a su padre, de pie junto al umbral que daba a la sala de estar.

-En ningún lado...-respondió con voz temblorosa. Volteó.

-Albus Severus Potter, no me obligues a ir por ti...-la voz de Harry ya no sonaba dulce. Albus suspiró y bajó las escaleras lentamente. Se mordió el labio, intentando contener un sollozo. –Al...-las manos de Harry lo tomaron del mentón.

-Va a dejarme..-susurró con voz quebrada.-Le dije lo que somos...va a dejarme..tendrías que haber visto cómo me miró-no pudo soportarlo más y se lanzó a llorar, por lo que Harry lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Al...¿por qué caemos?-Albus sollozó. Recordaba aquella frase estúpida, y el significado que le había encontrado al crecer y madurar. (N/A: gracias Batman Inicia xD).

-Para levantarnos-respondió, escondiendo el rostro dentro de la túnica de Harry.

-Eso es...-dijo Harry-lo que no te mata te fortalece-Albus apretó la túnica de su padre, mientras continuaba empapando el pijama.

-Ya hijo, tranquilo-Harry le acarició dulcemente la espalda-tranquilo...-

-Me voy a dormir-susurró Albus, separándose de Harry.

-Lo necesitas-susurró Harry, palmeándole la espalda-ve..hablamos mañana-Albus asintió con la cabeza y caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras.

Harry lo miró detenidamente, hasta que desapareció cubierto por la oscuridad. Suspiró. Tomó el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa de té, y subió al segundo piso. Entró lentamente al cuarto, intentando no despertar a Ginny, que dormía plácidamente en la cama. Se quitó la túnica y las pantuflas, y se acostó lentamente. Ginny se removió y volteó, abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Hola cielo¿dónde estabas?-Harry sonrió y la acunó en sus brazos.

-Estaba hablando con Albus...lo vi salir a la calle y lo esperé-Ginny bostezó y abrió los ojos, para mirar a Harry a la cara. Él sonrió. Era tan hermosa.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó con voz preocupada. Harry suspiró.

-Gwen...-Ginny suspiró.-Parece que van a terminar…le dijo lo que somos-Ginny chasqueó la lengua.

-Ni que fuéramos...marcianos...-acomodó la cabeza sobre el cuello de Harry, y suspiró-pobrecito nuestro bebé-Harry acarició dulcemente su espalda. –Mmm...Harry...-

-Dime-

-Estuve toda la tarde cachonda¿no piensas hacer nada al respecto?-Harry rió divertido, mientras que Ginny, ni lerda ni perezosa, introducía ambas manos bajo la camiseta del pijama. Él suspiró.

-Estoy preocupado..-

-Oh vamos, no me digas que la preocupación te hace _estar caído_-Harry lanzó una carcajada, mientras Ginny le mordía la piel del cuello y la oreja.

-Sabes que no-Ginny le lamió el mentón, y no pudo autocontrolarse más, por lo que la besó con ganas.

-¿Y qué esperas para que _él_ le haga una visita a _ella_?-Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y la guió hacia su entrepierna. Ginny rió encantada al notar la protuberancia larga y robusta.

-Pues está completamente listo-susurró él sobre los labios de ella-tú decides...yo no te obligaré a nada-

-Si me obligas no me molestaría-

-Ábrete Ginny-ella rió.

-No seas bruto-dijo Ginny, golpeándolo levemente en el pecho, para luego enroscar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y esconderse bajo las sábanas.

-Hazme tuya-ronroneó ella, mientras las manos de Harry le quitaban el camisón y la recorrían incansablemente. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir a los gritos.

-Ya lo eres-y durante mucho tiempo no hablaron más.

**OoOOoO**

Y así pasaron varios días.

La preocupación era notoria y palpable en Grimmauld Place doce. Las personas reunidas en la cocina se observaban detenidamente unas a otras, afligidas. Era como si esperaran que algo ocurriera...

-No aguanto más-chilló Harry, haciéndolos sobresaltar. Se levantó con estrépito de la silla-voy a ir a verlo-

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?...-preguntó Molly con voz ausente, mientras Harry cruzaba la cocina y salía . Ginny suspiró.

-Su novia lo dejó...-

-¿Y hace cuánto que no lo ven?-

-Hace seis días-

-Aggg, ya se las verá conmigo esa...-la mirada que le lanzó Ginny la hizo callar-oh vamos má-dijo Lily, volviendo a centrar su vista dentro del bol de cereales.

-No harás nada Lily, es cosa de ellos-susurró Ginny, mientras le pasaba una tostada con manteca a Ted-Albus tiene que entender que..bueno...-se encogió de hombros-el amor a veces...-se quedó con la frase sin acabar, ya que unos ruidos provenientes del piso superior la interrumpieron.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Victoire, quien no estaba acostumbrada al desparpajo y el ruido de Grimmauld Place.

-Pues..-comenzó James, mirando al techo, en donde la lámpara temblaba.

-ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER-James y Lily se miraron consternados.

-Oh oh-dijo James, levantándose con rapidez de la silla y corriendo hacia el segundo piso, en donde seguramente Harry estaría aporreando la puerta del cuarto de Albus. Lily y Ginny lo siguieron. Ted hizo lo mismo segundos después.

-NO ME OBLIGUES A DERRIBAR LA PUERTA, SEVERUS-bramaba Harry en el momento en que llegaron junto a él.

-Harry¿qué pasa?-preguntó Ginny.

-NO ME LLAMES SEVERUS-graznó Albus desde el interior del cuarto.

-ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA-bramó Harry.

-Albus, haz lo que dice-musitó James-recuerda que mató a Lord Voldemort-aquello pudo con la reflexión de Albus, y abrió lentamente la puerta. Miró detenidamente a Harry y a Ginny, de pie a pocos centímetros de él.

-Yo...-comenzó, pero la rabia de Harry lo hizo retroceder.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?-bramó-NO SALES PARA COMER HACE SEIS DÍAS, NO NOS HABLAS..NI SIQUIERA SALES PARA IR AL BAÑO ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE OCURRE?-

-Harry, por favor...-dijo Ginny-gritándole no logras nada-Harry miró a su esposa apretando los dientes.

-Logro quitarme la frustración de encima..-Ginny suspiró.

-Al, hijito¿te encuentras bien?-lo miraron detenidamente. A juzgar por su aspecto, no se encontraba bien. Se veía pálido y ojeroso, y parecía como si hubiese adelgazado varios kilos, ya que la ropa le quedaba más holgada y se le caían ligeramente los pantalones.

-Pues...-comenzó, pero Harry lo interrumpió a los gritos.

-Sal del cuarto ahora mismo y ve a la cocina-ordenó con voz furiosa-y te comes la nevera si es necesario...-tomó de Albus del cogote y lo arrastró por el pasillo.

-Merlín-masculló James, siguiéndolo-está alterado-

-Sí-admitió Ginny-la preocupación siempre termina por alterarlo-entraron a la cocina, en donde Molly y Victoire aún desayunaban. Molly puso el grito en el cielo al ver a Albus, y rápidamente fue hacia el fuego.

-Ya mamá, yo le haré el desayuno-dijo Ginny, apartando a Molly de la sartén.

Albus se sentó muy lentamente en la silla que Harry le ofrecía, y se miraron.

-Te comes todo lo que tu madre te dé para desayunar, y más te vale que no quede _absolutamente nada_ porque te lo haré tragar de sopetón-James rió por lo bajo, y Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Tú de qué te ríes?-

-Nada pá, nada..._alterado_...-musitó James, devorando una tostada.

Albus se encogió en su silla al notar la mirada rabiosa que le lanzaba su padre. Segundos después, un plato repleto de comida fue puesto frente a sus narices.

-Cómetelo-ordenó Harry, mirándolo atentamente. Albus comenzó a desayunar desganado, intentando pasar por alto la mirada fulminante de Harry. Sentía como si aquellos ojos, tan idénticos a los suyos, le perforaban la piel y le quemaban el cerebro. Luego de estar varios minutos metiéndose en la boca todo lo que había en el plato, levantó la mirada.

-Ya está-masculló, cruzándose de brazos. En el rostro de Harry apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción-¿puedo volver a mi cuarto? Necesito seguir sufriendo...-

-Oh claro que no, no volverás a tu cuarto...lo harás solo para dormir, porque te estaré vigilando estrechamente-Albus gruñó.

-¿Por qué me castigas?-Harry abrió los ojos consternado, mientras a su alrededor se hacía un potente silencio.

-¿Castigo?-preguntó con voz chirriante-no tienes idea de lo que estoy haciendo, alégrate de que no voy hasta la casa de esa chica y le digo unas cuantas verdades...-Albus refunfuñó y miró la mesa-y más te vale a ti jovencito no volver a hacerme pasar esa desesperación de creer que te habías muerto de inanición...-dijo con voz de ultratumba. Albus frunció el entrecejo-JAMES-el aludido dio un respingo.

-¿Qué hice?-

-Te llevas a Albus contigo-James miró a Harry sin entender.

-¿Me lo llevo a dónde?-

-CONTIGO AL COMERCIO DE GEORGE-

-Ay..no..pap...-pero se calló al ver la expresión de Harry.

-Te lo llevas y no se discute-dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

-¿Pero por qué?-preguntó James. Harry le dio un golpe a la mesa.

-Albus necesita salir a tomar aire...-dijo.

-Pero yo no quiero tomar aire...-dijo Albus. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Te vas con James-dijo, señalándolo con el dedo-y no acepto reproches-

-Bien-susurró James-nos vamos entonces Al-se levantó de la silla para ir hasta Albus. Lo tomó del hombro y lo levantó del asiento.-Anda, ve a darte un baño, vístete y nos vamos...-ambos jóvenes salieron de la cocina, siendo observados por Harry.

Lily suspiró e intentó volver a desayunar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Su mirada se había dirigido hacia el hombre de cabello turquesa que leía El Profeta, y a la zorra de cabello platinado que él tenía detrás.

-Anda Teddy, déjame que te corte el cabello..-Ted refunfuñó.

-No Victoire, déjalo así...-

-Para mi está perfecto así-dijo Ginny, observando a Ted. Lily masticó ruidosamente los cereales, intentando no hacerle caso a la rabia que sentía por el hecho de que Victoire estuviera acariciando a Ted como si fuese el dios de su adoración. Pero no podía desviar la mirada. Las manos de Victoire tocaban demasiado a Ted. Le acariciaban las orejas, los pómulos y el cuello. Lily apretó tanto la cuchara en su mano que segundos después chilló y la soltó con brusquedad.

-¿Te has hecho daño Lily?-la voz de Ted la hizo levantar la mirada. Se sonrojó al verlo, observándola preocupado.

-Apreté demasiado la cuchara-susurró, mirándose la mano, que palpitaba. Ted la miró intensamente.

-Déjame verla...-

-Ay Ted, no se ha hecho nada-dijo Victoire. Le acarició la oreja-anda, déjame que...-

-No Victoire, mi cabello está perfectamente así-dijo Ted con desgano. Victoire sonrió, acercando su cara _demasiado_ al rostro masculino.

-Pues te ves muy hermoso-susurró ella sobre el oído de él. Ted puso expresión de estar realmente cansado, y esa cara fue la que hizo que Lily no hiciera absolutamente nada, como por ejemplo, lanzar un cuchillo contra la frente de Victoire. Sonrió cuando Ted la miró cohibido.

-Bien...yo tengo..cosas que hacer..-

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntó Victoire. Ted se encogió de hombros.

-Cosas Victoire..-respondió con acritud. Se levantó lentamente de la silla.

Victoire frunció el entrecejo cuando él salió de la cocina.

-Hay algo de Ted que me tiene un tanto preocupada-dijo, mirando a Ginny y a Molly. Ambas mujeres la miraron atentamente y con suma curiosidad. Lily se dedicó a mirarse en el bol vacío, disimulando que estaba oyendo la conversación en estado de alerta.

-¿Qué cosa Vic?-preguntó Molly. Victoire apoyó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

-Pues...me resulta muy extraño que me rechace...-Ginny enarcó una ceja, y Lily metió el rostro dentro del recipiente entre sus manos, intentando que nadie oyera su risita. Era obvio por qué Ted rechazaba a Victoire: porque estaba colado por otra chica...y esa chica, era ella.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?-preguntó Ginny con voz incrédula-Merlín Victoire, no creía que fueras tan frívola y narcisista-Victoire torció el gesto.

-No...de acuerdo, soy un poco narcisista...pero no es por eso...-frunció el ceño-¿Ted está casado?-

-Pues..no que sepamos...-dijo Ginny-¿por qué?-le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Lily, que se había puesto verde.

-Porque el otro día estuvimos hablando...-la cara de Lily se puso aún más verde-y...dijo un nombre...-Lily miró a Victoire con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Un nombre?-susurró Ginny, concentrada, mientras limpiaba la mesa-¿qué clase de nombre?-

-Un nombre de mujer...-susurró Victoire pensativa-luego se quedó callado y me pidió que saliera del cuarto-Lily maldijo por lo bajo. Victoire había ido al cuarto de Ted...frunció el ceño, recordando aquella vez. Seguramente Victoire había intentando avanzar con Ted la vez en que había entrado al cuarto de él e interrumpiendo la conversación que ellos estaban teniendo. Ahora lo comprendía todo. ¿Cómo rayos había conseguido Victoire sonsacarle información a Ted sobre su vida en Italia?..suspiró...y lo peor de todo era que él..había dicho el nombre de una mujer. Se quedó pensativa y ensimismada durante varios minutos, hasta que la entrada de James y Albus le hizo dar un respingo.

-Nos vamos-anunció James, mirando a Albus atentamente, que observaba el suelo.

-Que tengas suerte cielo-dijo Ginny, acercándose a James para besarle la mejilla dulcemente. Miró a Albus, y lo tomó suavemente del mentón-cuidate cariño-

-Sí mamá-

-Bien adiós-dijo James, saliendo de la cocina junto a Albus, que arrastraba los pies. Lily los miró con ojos ausentes.

-Lily-dio un respingo cuando Ginny la llamó-llévale esto a Ted-

-Yo lo haré tía-dijo Victoire. Ginny miró a su sobrina con expresión risueña.

-No..quiero que me ayudes con otra cosa...-dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa al ver que Victoire refunfuñaba. Ginny miró a Lily-llévale esta ropa a Ted-le entregó una pila de prendas-y hazlo ahora-Lily caminó con paso tambaleante hacia la sala de estar, intentando esconder la sonrisa que le adornaba la cara. Que su madre la ayudara con Ted le resultaba...de otro planeta. Era alucinante, le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Caminó dando tumbos hasta las escaleras, aún un tanto aturdida por la ayudita de su madre, y subió hacia el segundo piso de tres en tres escalones, procurando no lanzar la ropa al suelo. Llegó al corredor del segundo piso con paso vacilante. Atravesó el corredor, yendo con paso decidido hacia la puerta de la habitación de Ted. La puerta se encontraba entornada, por lo que entró luego de empujarla levemente con el pie. Miró alrededor, buscando a Ted con la mirada. Entró con tranquilidad al ver que él no estaba allí. Dejó la ropa sobre la cama y allí, escondido bajo la almohada, había un pergamino. Se mordió el labio. Ella era muy curiosa, y el hecho de que aquel papel largo y amarillento estuviese allí, tentándola, era mucho más que coincidencia. Seguramente el Destino quería que ella supiera algo. Pero también debía recordar lo furioso que se había puesto Ted la primera vez que ella había leído una carta dirigida a él. _Estaba mal leer la correspondencia de Ted_. Se mordió el labio más fuertemente, y tomó el pergamino. Lo alisó rápidamente con las manos, y se dispuso a leerlo. _Estaba mal_ lo que estaba haciendo, pero la curiosidad le carcomía la cabeza.

"_Ted:_

_Vaya que funcionó. Dale muchísimas gracias a tu padrino por el dinero prestado, todo salió de maravilla...realmente jamás creí que existiera una persona de tan buen corazón. _

_Todo por aquí anda de maravilla, más ahora que aquel pequeño problema se solucionó. Bah, en realidad no se ha solucionado, toda la vida tendremos que lidiar con ese percance. Bueno, ya sabes que cuando quieras puedes enviar cartas, aunque te pediría que no lo hicieras con tanta asiduidad..las lechuzas ensucian mi comedor.._

_Si, lo sé, y ella también lo sabe.." _Lily parpadeó al leer aquella línea _"ella también te ama..." _Lily se tomó el pecho, sintiendo la sacudida de estómago más atroz y enorme de su vida._ "La cuidaré muy bien, no te preocupes, y pide que vuelvas pronto. Mis saludos cordiales. Nathaniel"_. Lily se quedó observando detenidamente el pergamino, releyendo la frase "_ella también te ama_". Su respiración se había ido acelerando, y arrugó el papel con rabia, para luego lanzarlo por la habitación. Se tomó los cabellos y chilló.

Fue en ese momento en que la puerta se abrió, y por ella entró Ted. La miró sobresaltado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con voz trémula. Lily se mordió el labio, conteniendo un sollozo.

-Te traje ropa planchada-susurró, levantándose de la cama con lentitud. Ted la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Lily notó que él desviaba la vista hacia la almohada, y se dispuso a salir corriendo de allí. Pero él la tomó fuertemente del codo.

-¿Dónde está la carta que habia bajo la almohada?-

-No sé-

-Lily-dijo Ted con voz dura-¿dónde está?-

-¿Qué tiene de importante esa carta?-preguntó ella, intentando desviar el tema-no es para que te pongas así..-

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó él con voz mordaz.

-No lo sé-

-No te creo-dijo Ted con los dientes apretados. Lily lo empujó.

-Pues no me creas entonces, Lupin-chilló rabiosa-¿y sabes qué? tu estúpida carta está tirada en el suelo del otro lado del cuarto-Ted frunció el entrecejo, furioso.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación leer correspondencia de otro?-

-¿Nunca te han dicho que decir la verdad es bueno?-Ted enarcó una ceja.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Oh, no te hagas el desentendido-Lily estaba gritando, y había pateado con rabia la silla del escritorio junto a ella.

-No..no comprendo-

-¿TIENES O NO UNA MALDITA MUJER EN ITALIA?-bramó Lily, luego de lanzarle por la cabeza un lapicero de madera. Ted lo esquivó magistralmente.

-Eso qué te importa...-

-DEJA DE EVADIR-chilló Lily con voz ronca-DI LA VERDAD LUPIN, DILA-se lanzó a llorar desconsolada-DILA-

-SÍ-bramó Ted, provocando que Lily dejara de sollozar y lo mirara atentamente-sí, maldición, sí-escupió-¿contenta?-a Lily le tembló el labio-ahora lárgate y déjame en paz, y hazme el favor de no entrometerte más en mi vida-

Lily volteó y tomó el pomo de la puerta. La abrió de un azote y salió corriendo al pasillo. La puerta se cerró tras ella con brusquedad, y eso la hizo sobresaltar. Se dejó caer de espaldas contra la pared al suelo, y se largó a llorar, escondiendo el rostro entre las rodillas. Se quedó allí mucho rato, mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas y le mojaban la ropa. Dio un respingo cuando la puerta del cuarto de Ted se abrió, y al levantar la mirada, lo vio de pie a pocos centímetros de ella. Él se arrodilló a su lado, y le acarició el mentón.

-Lily, por el amor de Merlín...-dijo Ted-te lo ruego, te lo imploro...olvídate de mi-ella sollozó aún más fuerte.

-No quiero...-chilló Lily-te amo¿no lo entiendes?-

-Es un capricho...-

-No es un capricho...-se limpió las lágrimas-todo el tiempo pones y pones excusas...¿por qué no te permites ser feliz...?-sollozó-y ahora me entero que tienes una mujer allá...-Ted miró al suelo.

-Olvídate de mi Lily...no voy a corresponderte-Lily sintió una punzada en el pecho al oír eso. Era como si la desgarraran por dentro.

-Porque tú no quieres..-musitó ella, observando cómo él se levantaba del suelo y se ponía en pie.-Me duele que seas así...me duele sentir esto...-Ted la miró con intensos ojos grises.

-Debes darte cuenta Lily...que el amor duele...-y caminó por el pasillo alejándose de ella.

**OoOOoO**

James suspiró, mientras observaba a su ahora autista hermano. Era un tranquilo día de trabajo, si bien era cierto que había alumnos de Hogwarts que se habían dado una escapada a Hogsmeade, todo andaba de maravillas, y sumamente calmo. Volvió a mirar a Albus, sentado a pocos metros sobre una butaca, observando el suelo. Merlín, él no comprendía por qué la gente estaba tan desesperada por enamorarse cuando el amor siempre terminaba rompiendo un corazón sano y latente en pedacitos ínfimos y pequeños. ¿Por qué un sentimiento que debería ser placentero y pleno dolía?¿por qué esa ambigüedad?...Frunció el ceño, mirando atentamente a Albus, que parecía una estatua. De no ser porque notaba cómo subía y bajaba el tórax, habría creído que su hermanito estaba muerto. Había pensado que un poco de aire le haría bien a Albus, pero comenzaba a preocuparse. No había hablado en todo el camino, solo se había dignado a caminar junto a él y a respirar. ¡¡¡Estaba perdiendo a su hermano!!!. Jamás en su vida había sentido desprecio ni por una mujer ni por un muggle..pero ahora comenzaba a odiar a Gwen y a su estupidez creciente. Albus, siendo tan bonito (aunque claro, no tanto como él), siendo rechazado por una muggle por su condición de mago. Caray, si ser mago era lo mejor del mundo. Y más ser el hijo de _El niño que Vivió_,_El elegido_,_San Potter_ y tantas estupideces más.

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y miró al umbral. Una joven morena de ojos negros lo miraba sonriendo, seguida de un grupo de niñas de Slytherin. James hizo una mueca. Dorean Felton lo había estado acosando desde su primer encuentro, y eso a veces le molestaba. No el hecho de que lo acosara en sí, si se sentía en su salsa, sino el hecho de que no podía flirtear con ella todo lo que hubiera deseado por dos razones, una: sus tíos Ron y George, que eran sus jefes, y dos: Megara. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, más en esos momentos en que la veía todo el tiempo debido a que era la dueña de Las Tres Escobas, y siempre la observaba pasar cruzando Hogsmeade con su hermoso cabello negro azabache ondulante tras ella, y sus ojos grises, penetrantes y maliciosos mirándolos sonriendo.

-James, hola-dijo Dorean, acercándose al mostrador, en donde James estaba apoyado-¿cómo estás?-James sonrió con su sonrisa de publicidad de dentífrico (N/A: no piensen que lo estoy defenestrando, lo amo tanto como a su padre y a su hermano, pero me mata hacerlo así de narcisista). Varias chicas suspiraron, y eso le hizo sonreír más abiertamente.

-Estoy perfectamente-respondió, acercando su rostro al de Dorean-¿deseas algo de este local?-Dorean sonrió con sensualidad.

-A ti..pero no estás a la venta..-dijo ella-asi que...daré unas vueltas para mirar...-

-Por cierto Potter¿quién es el Adonis de piedra?-James miró a la chica de Slytherin sin comprender ni jota. Siguió la dirección del dedo de la joven, y se encontró con Albus sentado en la butaca mirando al suelo.

-Oh...-dijo-mi hermano Albus-

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó una de las jóvenes, observando a Albus como si estuviese bañado en chocolate. James hizo una mueca.

-Su novia lo dejó-susurró. Las muchachas sonrieron maliciosamente.

-¿Necesitas consuelo Potter?-preguntó una, dirigiéndose a Albus.

-Nosotras te lo damos-

-Sí, no estés triste...nosotras te alegraremos-

Albus suspiró al oír tanta baba junta. Lo único que quería era menguar hasta desaparecer, o dejar de respirar hasta morir. No quería oír a nadie, ni ver a nadie, ni siquiera sentir a alguien cerca. Quería pasar completamente desapercibido, si por él fuera, se dejaría absorber por la pared.

-Bueno niñas, pueden mirar y tomar todo lo que quieran, solo recuerden pagarlo antes de salir-las muchachas rieron, y se dispersaron por el local.

James observó a la chica frente a él, y le sonrió. Era una joven muy atractiva con su rostro aniñado y su voz aflautada, pero no lograba quitarse a Megara de la cabeza.

-¿Querías decirme algo?-preguntó. Dorean se acercó a él, apoyándose sobre el mostrador.

La puerta se abrió y la campanilla sonó estruendosamente.

-Quita las manos de _mi_ hombre, Felton-James sonrió al oír la perversa voz de Meg, y la miró. Llevaba un cernido vestido violeta de cuello alto, y el cabello negro atado en una coleta. El flequillo le caía recto sobre la frente.

-¿_Tu_ hombre, Malfoy?-masculló Dorean, mirando a Meg con repugnancia y odio-que yo sepa James es un hombre libre, y no tiene un cartel en la frente que diga "propiedad de Meg Malfoy"-Megara fulminó a la morena con la mirada, y James sonrió muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Que dos chicas pelearan por él era lo más divertido del mundo. Y lo había vivido tantas veces en Hogwarts.

-No necesita un cartel en la frente para ser mío...este hombre me pertenece y ninguna zorra va a quitármelo-se fulminaron con los ojos durante varios minutos, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-la voz de Isabella sonó muy divertida, y miró a su prima y a Dorean con picardía.-¿Peleando?-

-Sí..marcando territorio-dijo Megara, mirando a Dorean con ojos venenosos.

-Ya muchachas, no peleen-dijo James-hay James para todas-Dorean rió, pero Meg frunció el ceño.

-Tú eres mío Potter-

-Eso está por verse-dijo él, desafiante.

-Ahora verás-susurró Megara.

-Bien..creo que ya fue suficiente-dijo Bella, aunque el tono de su voz sonó alegre. Dorean miró a ambas jóvenes detenidamente, y decidió no provocar pleitos, y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Chicas-dijo, dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeras-las espero afuera-y salió a la calle, no sin antes fulminar a Meg con la mirada, y de lanzarle un beso a James.

Meg la siguió atentamente con la mirada, y luego clavó sus ojos en James. Sonrió, lanzándose al cuello masculino, mientras se acomodaba sobre el mostrador para estar más cerca de él.

-Potter, te eché de menos-dijo Meg, besando dulcemente a James en los labios-no comerte la boca me resultaba asfixiante-él sonrió divertido, mientras Bella se lanzaba a reír. Su risa cesó al ver al joven sentado a pocos metros.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-preguntó Meg, sentada en el mostrado de cara a James.

-Pues...-tanto Meg como James miraron hacia donde Bella observaba. El joven de gafas sonrió y la instó a ir hacia Albus.

-Su novia lo dejó-susurró James, y el rostro de Bella se iluminó. La risita de Meg la hizo sonrojar.

Albus suspiró, mientras oía las voces de las chicas de Slytherin a su alrededor. No veía la hora de volver a la casa para encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir nunca más.

-¿Severus?-jamás le había gustado aquel nombre, pero aquella voz le había sonado muy dulce. Levantó la mirada, y dos enormes ojos verdes lo observaron atentamente.

-Bella-susurró-¿cómo estás?-

-Mejor que tú..-dijo ella, sonriendo. Estiró la mano y acarició suavemente el alborotado cabello de Albus. Él la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento-dijo Bella-no me pude contener-sonrió como disculpa.

Albus bajó la mirada nuevamente al suelo, mientras oía el sonido de los besos que James y Meg se daban. Enrojeció. Era vergonzoso saber que su hermano por poco se estaba violando a una chica frente a sus narices, y además se sentía mal, porque añoraba poder volver a ver a Gwen. Suspiró.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de algo?-preguntó Bella. Albus la miró detenidamente.

-Tal vez-respondió cabizbajo. Bella apoyó la mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Quieres ir afuera?-dijo ella. Miró a James y a Megara-de paso los dejamos solos-musitó con picardía. Y Albus sonrió después de casi una semana de no hacerlo.

-De acuerdo-dijo él, y Bella le tendió la mano.

-No quiero sobrinos-murmuró Albus a James mientras pasaba a su lado. Aunque James no le prestó atención: estaba demasiado ocupado devorando a Meg como para mirarlo siquiera. Albus y Bella salieron de la tienda riendo, y el aire frío del exterior los azotó.

-Comienza a hacer frío ¿eh?-dijo Albus, sintiéndose tremendamente cohibido, mientras caminaba junto a Bella. Ella lo miró intensamente.

-Pues a tu lado no siento frío-Albus enrojeció.

-Bella, yo...-carraspeó al notar que la voz se le quebraba.

-Lo sé-dijo ella, poniendo la mano en su hombro. Albus miró al suelo tristemente.-¿Por qué?-preguntó Bella, mientras se sentaban en un banco cercano a Las Tres Escobas.

-Porque soy mago-musitó Albus. Bella frunció el ceño.

-Es una idiota-

-Bella...-

-No, escúchame-lo interrumpió Bella-ella...ella es una asquerosa muggle que no te merece...Severus-Albus hizo una mueca al oír aquel nombre-tú te mereces alguien que te ame...alguien como yo-Albus se mordió el labio. Sonrió tenuemente.

-Terminé con ella hace poco-susurró con voz crispada-déjame..déjame hacer el duelo..yo...-suspiró-yo aún la amo...-

Bella sonrió.

-Que me des un beso no cambiará eso..-

Albus la miró. Si bien era una chica hermosa, aún no lograba quitarse a Gwen del corazón. Sintió una punzada al recordarla. Y pensar que había deseado casarse y tener hijos con ella. Sus ojos se humedecieron, y se levantó con brusquedad del banco. Se alejó de Isabella a paso rápido, intentando contener las ganas que tenía de lanzarse de un acantilado, o salir corriendo gritando.

-Espera Severus-gritó Bella, y Albus aceleró el paso. Se alejaron demasiado del bullicio del pueblo, y él se detuvo de pronto al divisar La Casa de los Gritos. Oyó los amortiguados pasos de Bella tras él, y volteó.

-Severus...-

-¿Sabes que en realidad La Casa de los Gritos nunca estuvo embrujada?-Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-Albus se mordió el labio.

-Porque no quiero recordar a Gwen-masculló, sin poder evitar que le salieran lágrimas de los ojos-me duele...-

-Amar duele-susurró Bella, acercándose a él-si no quieres hablar, no lo hagas-le besó la mejilla-pero tienes que saber que yo estoy aquí..amándote..-Albus sintió un retorcijón de estómago al oír aquello.

-Tú te mereces algo mejor que yo...-Bella sonrió y le puso un dedo en la boca.

-Deja que sea yo la que decida eso-Albus se sonó la nariz.

-Podemos empezar siendo amigos-Bella sonrió.

-De acuerdo...a los amigos siempre se les mira el trasero-Albus se sonrojó.

-BELLA-ella rió sonoramente, y rodeó el brazo de él con el suyo.

-Estaré al acecho Sev, esperando el día en que tengas la guardia baja-Albus puso expresión de terror, y Bella, sonriendo ampliamente, lo arrastró al pueblo.

**OoOOoO**

-Espera un momento-dijo James, quitándose a Meg de encima –estoy en mi puesto de trabajo-Meg suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh vamos James...un poco de sexo no te vendría mal-

-Meg...-

-Nadie nos ve...-Meg lo tomó del cuello y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Puede entrar alguien-terció él, separándola.

-Vamos al galpón trasero entonces-James se mordió el labio. Merlín, con las ganas que tenía.

-No tientes al destino Meg-ella sonrió satisfecha.

-Anda, vamos-lo tironeó de la túnica.

-Meg...tú..tú eres virgen-dijo James rotundamente. Ella torció el gesto.

-Pero algún día debo dejar de serlo ¿no?-dijo con voz inocente-y me gustaría que tú fueras el primero-James enrojeció ante la idea.

-Pues...-

-Y es por eso que tengo una propuesta para ti-dijo Megara, acomodándose el cabello, antes atado, tras su espalda. Se arregló la manga del vestido, que había sido bajado hasta casi el codo, y tenía una marca azul en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro.

-¿Qué tipo de propuesta?-Meg sonrió abiertamente.

-Quiero que seamos amantes-James la miró atentamente durante algunos segundos. Luego enarcó una ceja.

-¿_Qué_?-masculló, incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír.-Pero..para ser amantes hay que...-

-Sí-interrumpió ella-hacerlo...-James frunció el ceño-tranquilo, no habría relación sentimental de ningún tipo...todo sería carnal...-él se mordió el labio, pensativo.

-Pues...-suspiró, mientras se acomodaba el cabello-no...-la miró-yo no quiero ser...el primer hombre con el que lo hagas si no sientes nada por mi Meg...-ella rió.

-Sí siento algo por ti-la esperanza se infló en el pecho de James-siento una gran atracción-y la esperanza se desinfló como un globo pinchado. Refunfuñó.

-Pero eso no sirve...hacer el amor es..-se detuvo en la frase. ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?, si él nunca había hecho realmente el amor, siempre había sido sexo. Se quedó pensativo durante algunos segundos, mientras Meg lo observaba como si a él le hubiese dado una embolia cerebral.

-¿Te sientes bien James?-él parpadeó varias veces seguidas y la miró-es que..es como si dejaras de funcionar...-

-Me quedé..pensando...-

-¿Y desde cuándo piensas tanto?-

-Oye-chilló James enojado. Meg sonrió divertida.

-De acuerdo...-lo miró atentamente-¿y qué me dices de la propuesta?-James frunció el entrecejo.

-Pues...no sé..porque..¿qué pasaría si alguno de los dos se enamora?-Meg lo miró con escepticismo.

-Eso no va a suceder-dijo con vehemencia, y James carraspeó. Meg lo miró atentamente, intuyendo algo.-No me digas que tú...-

-¿Que yo qué?-preguntó James, intentando sonar tranquilo. Meg enarcó una ceja.

-No me digas...que...que estás enamorado de mi-lo dijo como si fuera una blasfemia. James carraspeó. Pues...no estaba seguro. Pensaba en ella todo el tiempo y lo único que quería hacer durante el día era verla a cada momento del día. ¿Eso era amor?, pues no estaba seguro..la única vez que se había enamorado...había sufrido. Y se había jurado no volver a amar a nadie. Le había dolido tanto el rechazo...el amor no tenía por qué ser doloroso, no debería ser llamado amor si las personas que lo sentían lo padecían.

-James...-

-Er...-

La campanilla de la puerta les hizo dar un respingo, y ambos miraron a los dos jóvenes que entraban riendo. Se veían ligeramente sonrosados por el viento, y sus cabellos estaban alborotados.

-Vaya, parece que lo pasaron bien-dijo Meg con voz socarrona. Bella la miró frunciendo el ceño, mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía, y Albus se sonrojaba tenuemente.

-Pues está lindo para caminar...-respondió él, extrañamente reconfortado.

-Bien¿nos vamos Meg?-dijo Bella-creo que tu madre empezará a sospechar si no estás en el bar...ya sabes cómo es-Meg suspiró hastiada.

-Sí..más ahora que está con tu madre-ambas hicieron muecas.

-Bien Sev..nos vemos-dijo Bella, abrazándolo y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. El carraspeo de James hizo sonrojar a Albus, mientras Bella sonreía terriblemente satisfecha.

-Adiós Bella-

-Adiós James-dijo Meg, acariciándole la mejilla-espero que pienses bien la propuesta que te he hecho-

-De acuerdo-ambas fueron hacia la puerta y salieron hacia el pueblo. Los dos jóvenes Potter se quedaron pensativos.

-Bueno...-comenzó James.

-¿Qué propuesta te hizo?-preguntó Albus de golpe. James hizo una mueca.

-Nada...-Albus refunfuñó-¿tú qué onda con Bella?-preguntó James burlón-¿ya te olvidaste de..?-Albus lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No..no me he olvidado de Gwen...y tal vez no la olvide nunca-dijo enojado-pero no creo que esté mal que me de una oportunidad a mi mismo-James se encogió de hombros. Si ver a Albus en pose autosuficiente no le dio un soponcio, nada podría con él. Conociendo a su hermano, tendría que estar llorando a los gritos porque Gwen lo había dejado. Debió de pasarlo muy bien con Bella como para impedir esa situación. Se sintió gratamente sorprendido. Ya hablaría con Isabella y le daría las gracias por haber logrado eso en Albus. A saber las cosas que le habría hecho para dejarlo así. Rió por lo bajo.

-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario-susurró James segundos después de que Albus lo mirara atentamente. Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Albus-¿ahora qué hacemos?-

-Pues deberíamos cerrar...ya es hora de que nos vayamos-

**OoOOoO**

-Bien, pensemos con la cabeza-

-¿Y con qué se piensa si no es con la cabeza?-masculló Lily rabiosa. Rose la miró detenidamente.

-Bien, comprendiste...entonces hagámoslo...-Lily suspiró-Ted dijo que tiene una mujer en Italia...pero...tu padre dijo que Ted sería el primero en casarse...-

-Mi padre nunca fue bueno en Adivinación-refunfuñó Lily. Rose la golpeó en la cabeza.

-Ya deja de ser negativa, Merlín-chilló-me enfermas...-suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, como intentando espantar malos pensamientos.-Ahora..bien...si Ted tiene una mujer en Italia, y tu padre sabe de su existencia...¿por qué dijo que se casaría con Victoire?-Lily se irguió de golpe.

-No...no lo había pensado-Rose la miró con burla.

-Eso es porque cuando tienes a Ted cerca se te anulan las neuronas-Lily la fulminó con la mirada, y Rose rió.

-Pero...entonces...¿por qué en la carta decía _ella también te ama_?..¿por qué Ted me admitió que tenía una mujer en Italia?-

-Pues tal vez es porque quiere que dejes de conjeturar...tal vez él no quiere que te metas en su vida...y...tal vez...-se mordió el labio-se me ocurren muchas cosas acerca de esa mujer...-

-¿Cómo qué cosas?-

-Pues...muchas son absurdas..hermanas no tiene, por lo tanto no es una sobrina...tal vez alguna ahijada...o...-

-¿O...?-Rose miró a Lily como si lo que estuviera por decir fuese la causa del Apocalipsis.

-O una hija-Lily levantó las cejas.

-No...Ted...¿Ted padre?-

-Piensa...-dijo Rose con desesperación, tomando a Lily de los hombros-piensa ¿cuántos años vivió en Italia?-

-Ocho años-Rose puso cara de suficiencia-no, no puede ser..la habría traído con él...no me lo imagino separándose de una hija-

-Pues ahí está el punto de inflexión..si es una hija¿por qué no la trajo con él? Y si es una mujer...bueno...me parece que la pobre es bien cornuda-Lily sonrió divertida.

-No me molestaría ser yo la que provoque que esa mujer tenga tantos cuernos como un alce-Rose rió.

-Ahora lo que debes hacer es...intentar sonsacarle información a Victoire-Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto. Victoire, su _prima favorita_, no era muy mandada a contar infidencias de los demás, menos si eran sobre Ted-si como tú dices sabe algo...ella debe contártelo..y _no pongas esa cara_-

-Pero Victoire...-Lily suspiró-jamás me cayó bien...es...pedante, egocéntrica..y además es muy muy bonita-susurró con voz lastimera. Suspiró-nunca tendré posibilidades con Ted si ella sigue dando vueltas por aquí-

-Y menos si él dice serle fiel a una mujer que se encuentra en Italia-Lily se quedó pensativa, mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la cama. Ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo de su cuarto, comiendo caramelos y hablando de las últimas noticias.-¿A ti cómo te fue con Scorpius?-

-Muy bien...¿te dije que me invitó a su casa el sábado dentro de menos de dos semanas?-Lily parpadeó.

-Bromeas-Rose negó con la cabeza, mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa.

-No...y estoy muy ansiosa...-

-Trata de no quedar encinta-Rose la miró enojada-¿qué? solo era un comentario-

-Por cierto...¿cómo está Albus?-Lily miró a Rose frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes...?-

-La abuela-

-¿Se lo contó a toda la familia?-preguntó Lily con sorna.

-Más o menos...-respondió Rose riendo.

-Pues Al anda mal...hacía seis días que no salía de su cuarto, tienes que ver lo delgado que está-saboreó un caramelo con expresión ausente, recordando lo pálido que había visto a Albus.

-¿Les contó algo?-

-Pues no ha hablado mucho..-

Se quedaron en silencio, pensativas, mientras observaban los envoltorios de los caramelos que iban comiendo.

-Oh por cierto-dijo Rose de repente, haciendo que Lily se sobresaltara. Rose sonrió abiertamente.-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que necesitabas a Frank Longbottom?-Lily asintió con la cabeza-pues ya he hablado con él...-

-¿De qué has hablado?-preguntó Lily con enojo. Rose sonrió.

-Pues...de tu coartada-

-¿Mi qué?-preguntó Lily sin entender.

-Tu padre sospecha que te gusta Ted¿de acuerdo?-Lily asintió con la cabeza-bien, entonces le haremos creer que en realidad no es Ted quien te gusta...-

-¿Y Frank qué tiene que ver...?-preguntó Lily. Abrió los ojos de par en par-ni se te ocurra-Rose rió divertida.

-Pues ya lo hice...-

-¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Lily con desesperación.

-Pues..invité a Frank a la cena de hoy...-

-¿_Cuál_ cena?-preguntó Lily con voz chillona.

-Pues..la abuela Molly invitó a mis padres a cenar aquí-

-¿Y desde cuándo la abuela Molly es la dueña de esta casa?-preguntó Lily con rabia. Rose suspiró.

-Pues digamos que la abuela se cree dueña de todas las casas en donde viva alguno de sus hijos...-Lily suspiró enfurruñada.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer con Frank?-

Rose se vio animada.

-Pues, simular que es él quien te gusta, y no Ted-

-Difícil...-dijo Lily con desgano-Ted es...-

-Sí, es difícil, pero lo harás...-la interrumpió Rose-Ted no es el único hombre del mundo-

-Lo es para mi-susurró Lily.

Alguien tocó a la puerta en ese momento, y ambas se sobresaltaron.

-¿Sí?-

-Lily, hija, tienes visita-Lily miró a Rose con rabia. Rose sonrió.

-¿Quién?-

-Frank Longbottom-Lily se puso blanca.

-Anda-la instó Rose-Lily..-la zarandeó.

-¿Qué le digo?-Lily en voz baja.

-Frank sabe qué hacer...-empujó a Lily hacia la puerta.

Lily salió al pasillo.

-Te voy a matar-susurró, y Rose rió. Atravesaron el corredor hacia las escaleras, y bajaron al vestíbulo. Y allí, de pie con una túnica negra abrigándolo, y una bufanda Gryffindor alrededor del cuello, estaba Frank Longbottom. Su rostro bonachón y risueño se veía sonrosado, y sonreía alegremente. Lily pensó que, de no ser porque estaba enamorada de Ted, tranquilamente Frank le podría haber gustado. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos muy azules, vivaces. Era un joven muy bonito.

-Hola Frank-susurró Lily al llegar junto a él. Toda aquella determinación que había tenido al llegar al vestíbulo había desaparecido al ver que Ted estaba sentado en el sofá, a pocos metros de ellos-¿a qué has venido?-Frank sonrió, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa de dientes blancos, y, luego de tomarla de la cintura, le dio dos sonoros besos, uno en cada mejilla. De repente en la sala se había hecho un silencio impenetrable, y Lily empalideció al notar la mirada de Ted fija en ellos dos.

-Vine a ayudarte-susurró Frank, mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del hombro femenino-Rosi me lo contó todo-

-Sí, Rosi siempre cuenta todo-masculló Lily, fulminando a Rose con la mirada.

-Déjame las cosas a mi-dijo Frank, colgando su túnica en el perchero junto a la puerta-todo saldrá bien, y si sale mal...bueno...-se encogió de hombros-correré-Lily no pudo evitar reírse. Fue así que los tres se dirigieron a la cocina, en donde varias personas estaban preparando la cena. La mesa ya estaba puesta, y se sentía un exquisito aroma a pollo.

Frank sonrió abiertamente y se separó de Lily, para ir a saludar a los que estaban allí. La expresión de sorpresa de Harry hizo sonreír a Rose. Aunque la mirada de James logró atemorizar a Lily.

-Pues tu padre está gratamente sorprendido-dijo Rose en voz baja, mientras se sentaban.

-Y James está gratamente enojado-masculló Lily.

-James es un celoso de la prehistoria-susurró Rose-Merlín, que te deje hacer tu vida-

-Sí-susurró Lily, ligeramente triste. No era la mirada enojada que James le lanzaba a Frank lo que la ponía mal, sino la mirada de decepción de Albus, sentado en la otra punta de la mesa. Ya le explicaría todo..no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Albus sobre ese tema.

-Asi que te quedas a cenar Frank-dijo Arthur, mientras pelaba papas. Frank asintió con la cabeza-me parece genial..¿quién te dio la dirección?-

-Papá-respondió Frank.

-O sí...-dijo Harry-mándale saludos a Neville, hace mucho que no hablo con él...-

-Pues fue Ron quien le dio la dirección, y él me la dio a mi-contó Frank alegremente. Era una persona demasiado alegre para gusto de Lily. –Y aquí estoy...-

-¿A qué has venido?-preguntó James, notablemente celoso. Frank sonrió.

-Pues me invitó Rose-dijo-y por supuesto, quería hablar de un asunto con usted señor Potter-

Lily no supo si fue aquella frase la que la hizo ponerse azul, o la entrada de Ted a la cocina.

-¿Hablar conmigo?-preguntó Harry, asombrado-¿de qué?-Frank sonrió.

-De su hija-el estruendoso sonido de una silla al caerse, más la estrepitosa caída al suelo de un cuerpo, hizo que la cocina se quedara en silencio.

-¿Ted te encuentras bien?-preguntó Ginny, mirando a Ted, tirado en el suelo.

-Tropecé con la silla-susurró él desde el piso, y se levantó lentamente.-Creo que me partí la espalda-

-No, estarás bien-dijo Ginny, acariciándole la cara-no te has hecho nada-

-Deberías tener cuidado con las cosas...-susurró Arthur-saliste a Tonks en eso de tropezar con todo-Ted carraspeó, mientras Victoire se acercaba a él.

-¿Te has hecho daño?-preguntó ella con voz dulce, abrazándolo.

-No..estoy bien...-afirmó, quitándose a Victoire de encima-de veras...-

-Ya está la cena-anunció Molly. –Arthur, pon esas papas aquí...Ron, anda siéntate-

Lentamente la mesa se fue llenando de comida, bebida y personas.

-¿A qué se debe la reunión familiar?-preguntó Lily, mientras le entregaba el plato a Harry para que le sirviera la cena.

-No sé, pregúntale a tu abuela-susurró él.

-¿Hay que tener alguna razón para juntarse en familia?-chilló Molly. Ginny y Harry se miraron sonriendo-que insensibles-

-Má, por favor, no empieces a despotricar-dijo Ron con voz cansada. Molly se mordió el labio enojada.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. De vez en cuando pasaba algo fuera de lo normal, pero era de esperarse en una familia de magos. Las conversaciones eran fluidas y alegres..hasta que se tocó el tema de Albus. Él se encogió en su silla cuando Ron y Hermione lo miraron tristemente.

-No pasa nada-dijo Albus, intentando rehuir del tema-todo está bien...lo superaré-

-Si te dejó, no te merecía-masculló Molly. Lo miró con amor infinito-Al, eres tan bonito y tan bueno...solo una tonta puede dejarte por...esa _insignificancia_-él sonrió muy a su pesar.

-Es cierto..además, ser mago es lo mejor del mundo-dijo James.

-Siéntete orgulloso de eso-dijo Hermione. Albus suspiró. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero qué más daba.

-¿Y ya has buscado otra chica?-preguntó Molly. Albus se atragantó.

-¿Otra chica?-

-Mamá, Albus cortó con su novia hace seis días...-dijo Ginny-¿qué clase de estúpido comentario es ese?-Molly sonrió, disculpándose.

-Bueno...creí que...-

-Pues sí hay otra chica-dijo James, y Albus lo miró detenidamente.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Harry sonriendo-¿quién?-

-Isabella Sharp-el silencio hizo palidecer a Albus, y se encogió en su silla.

-No puedes-chilló Hugo-Isabella Sharp...-

-Es una zorra-chilló Lily.

-Pues lo quiere-dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros.

-El amor no es malo-dijo Arthur.

-Es cierto, pero no con Isabella Sharp-masculló Lily.

-No seas celosa-dijo Albus-yo no hablo sobre tus relaciones-Harry levantó la mirada del plato y miró a Lily y a Albus consecutivamente.

-¿Qué relaciones?-preguntó, poniendo un tinte amenazador en la voz. Lily enrojeció.

-Pues...-fue en ese momento en que Frank carraspeó y amplió su sonrisa.

-De eso quería hablarle señor Potter-Lily se quería morir. No solo porque la mayor parte de su familia estaba allí, mirándola como queriendo enterrarla viva, sino además...por Ted. Su expresión era...tan amenazante.

-¿De eso quería hablarme?-preguntó Harry con voz ahogada-no comprendo-

-Quería pedirle permiso para salir con su hija-Harry se puso pálido, luego azul, y después rojo.

-Pues...-Albus miró a Lily frunciendo el ceño, y ella bajó la mirada.

-No me parece mala idea-dijo él, sonriendo. Lily lo miró incrédula-al fin y al cabo pá, te está pidiendo permiso-

-Puede poner todas las condiciones que quiera, señor Potter-

-Qué chico tan encantador-dijo Molly, mirando a Ginny, buscando apoyo. Pero Ginny no la miraba a ella, sino que observaba a Lily.

-Luego hablaremos de esto Frank-terminó por decir Harry, anonadado-_luego_-Frank asintió con la cabeza.

Todo volvió a la normalidad después de aquello...o casi todo. Ted miraba a Lily como queriendo asesinarla con los ojos.

-Teddy, cambia la cara-dijo Victoire, abrazándolo-pareces enojado-Lily intentó no sonreír. Pero no lo logró. Sus intentos de permanecer impasible frente a Ted eran siempre infructuosos.

-No estoy enojado-masculló él, desviando la mirada de Lily hacia su copa.

-¿Y ustedes qué tal?-preguntó Molly alegremente.

-¿Nosotros?-preguntó Ted.

-Sí..los veo tan...tan lindos...ojalá pudieran dejar las diferencias de lado y...-sonrió-retomar esa relación tan linda que tenían antes-Lily se atragantó y tosió. Rose le golpeó la espalda disimuladamente. Frank rió por lo bajo, y Hugo enarcó una ceja. El único que vio esto fue Ted. Menos mal.

-Pues...-comenzó Ted, desviando la mirada de Lily, y observando a Molly.

-Pues Ted me rechaza, abuela-

-¿Cómo que te rechaza?-preguntó Molly indignada-con lo hermosa que eres-

-Con lo idiota redomada que es-susurró Lily. Rose le dio una patada, y chilló. Hugo se mordió el labio conteniendo la risa, y Frank volvió a sonreír divertido.

-No...no es que la rechace...pero...-comenzó Ted.

-Oh vamos Ted...que yo sepa no tienes ninguna relación en ningún otro lugar...no veo que las mujeres se te lancen encima-dijo Molly. Albus levantó las cejas, y James rió-¿qué pasa?-

-Yo no diría lo mismo-dijo James divertido.

-A Ted las chicas lo persiguen abuela-dijo Albus. Ted se sonrojó.

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó Victoire, ligeramente enojada.-Tú eres solo mío-

-Yo no lo creo así-masculló Lily, desafiante. Aunque segundos después deseó no haber dicho nada.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Ted no te pertenece-

-Claro que sí-

-No-

-No sabes lo que dices-

-¿Pueden dejar de pelear?-preguntó Ted con hartazgo.

-Sí, pero antes le diré un par de cosas a esta niñata...-Lily se puso roja.

-¿Quieres saber por qué Teddy te rechaza?-gritó con voz ronca. Victoire la miró boquiabierta.

-¿Tú qué sabes sobre eso?-preguntó la rubia, fulminando a Lily con sus intensos ojos azules. Ted miró a Lily con el ceño muy fruncido.

-Oh, sé, y bastante-

-Lily, por favor...-susurró Rose-cálmate-

-NO VOY A CALMARME-

-LILY, CÁLLATE-bramó Ted, poniéndose de pie-no hables de lo que no sabes-dijo con voz mordaz.

-Vete al diablo-

-¿Alguien me puede decir qué está pasando?-preguntó Harry con voz autoritaria.

-Tú no te metas-masculló Lily.

-LILY, SOY TU PADRE-bramó Harry. Se tomó el pecho.

-¿Harry?-preguntó Ginny con voz temblorosa.

-Estoy bien, me agarró una puntada-susurró con voz cansada.

-¿Ves lo que logras?-masculló Ted-vas a terminar matando a tu padre-

-Cállate estúpido...-masculló Lily.

-¿Me puedes explicar Lily qué significa lo que dices?-preguntó Victoire-no te dejaré salir de la cocina hasta que me lo digas-Lily miró a su prima con triunfo.

-¿Lo quieres saber?-la cocina estaba silenciosa.

-Lily, ve a tu cuarto-dijo Ginny.

-NO, hablaré y me escucharán-chilló Lily-estoy harta...-

-Lily, cállate-amenazó Ted.

-¿O qué?-gritó enojada.

-Lily...-

-Oh déjala, es una niña que no sabe lo que dice-dijo Victoire. Lily apretó los puños y enrojeció.

-TED TE RECHAZA PORQUE TIENE OTRA MUJER EN ITALIA, ESTÚPIDA-bramó. En la cocina el silencio era impenetrable, y la tensión palpable. Ted y Lily se fulminaban con la mirada, como intentando asesinar mutuamente con los ojos. Victoire estaba atónita, y los demás, ligeramente asombrados.

-¿Una mujer en Italia?-preguntó James.

-Ted...¿es eso cierto?-preguntó Molly-¿tienes una novia en Italia?-

Ted había apretado los puños y respiraba entrecortadamente, mirando detenidamente a Lily. Estaba seguro de que los latidos de su corazón podían ser oídos por todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

-No...no es cierto..-

-Lo admitiste hoy en la tarde, no mientas...-masculló Lily. Ted cerró los ojos y apretó el puño.

-¿Tienes otra mujer Ted?-preguntó Victoire con voz quebrada.

-No...-

-Teddy-dijo Harry, y Ted lo miró-ya es hora...-

-¿Hora de qué?-preguntó James.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Albus. Ted se había puesto pálido.

-¿Tienes o no una mujer en Italia?-preguntó Molly.

-¿Hay una mujer en tu vida Ted?-él tragó saliva.

-Sí-las expresiones de las personas en aquel lugar lo hicieron temblar de nervios.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Victoire-¿quién?-Ted se mordió el labio, y fulminó a Lily con la mirada.

-Mi hija Nimuë-

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

_**Nota de Autora**_:

CHAN CHAN CHAN xD…jajajajajaja….bien, espero que ese capítulo tan raro leshaya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. He de ser honesta, me costó terminarlo, porque tenía MUCHAS ganas de escribir la escena final.

Y quería felicitar a todos los que sospecharon sobre la identidad de la "mujer" de Ted. No me asombra que hayan hecho conjeturas, al fin y al cabo si somos todos fans de HP, es obvio que conjeturamos…asi que los felicito por haber sospechado. TENIAN RAZÓN xD, y la primera de ustedes que lo sospechó fue Sowelu, pero no podía decirle que tenía razón porque…se acabaría el suspenso…

Bien, ya sabes, dejen reviews…pobrecitos Albus xD, pero tengo mis razones para hacer eso…ya lo sabrán…igualmente ya empezaron las conjeturas sobre Gwen y su padre xD..y me parece genial…espero que la verdad sobre ellos dos les sea de agrado…

Sí, pense hacer un fic Edward/Bella, pero antes de eso necesitaría terminar alguno de los dos fics que estoy escribiendo. Espero que sepan esperar. O tal vez haré un one shot..no sé, luego veré..

**Nos vemos**!!!


	14. Nimuë

Volvi..sí, tardé, lo q pasa es q me bloqueaba a cada rato..y además me compré HP7 xD, y lo volví a leer...y me colgué..y bueno..cosas q pasan...

Quiero agradecer, como siempre, los reviews a: **wiccancat, IDALIA2209, Diluz, Caaro'r, Kamii Malfoy Black, danittalovegood, MinervaMolly-ZHP, Luna WP, ladyblacksu, jpbanime, zyuryx, ARYAM, sanny-potter, NenaOrion, Noesiita, Inari-Chan Black, viktor jos krum, Sowelu, Joslin Weasley, Helen Nicked Lupin, sol potter black, Nimue-Tarrazo **y** monse evans.**

Bien, este capítulo va dedicado. Ya sé, es el dos de marzo, faltan dos días, pero Nalle, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños y ojalá te guste este regalo literario...TE QUIERO LOCAAAAAAA.

**NO LEAS ESTE FIC SI NO LEISTE HP7**

_Todos aquellos personajes, lugares, hechizos, animales, etc, que reconozcan, __**NO SON MÍOS**__...en cambio, aquellos personajes que no conozcan (Bella Sharp, Meg Malfoy, Gwen Adams, etc) __**sí**__ me pertenecen._

Aviso: háganse un tiempo largo para poder leer este cap. Es enorme xD.

**Capítulo 14: Nimuë.**

-¿Cómo que...cómo que tu hija Nimuë?-preguntó Lily con voz desmayada. Ted respiraba entrecortadamente, y ella podía oír cómo aspiraba el aire.

-Sí...mi hija Nimuë-repitió Ted. Suspiró-ella es la mujer que está en Italia...-el silencio era atroz, y rogó que alguien lo rompiera. Las reacciones eran las esperables: todos estaban boquiabiertos. Menos Harry, claro, quien sabía de la existencia de Nimuë.

-Tu hija Nimuë es la mujer en Italia-susurró Lily, tomándose el pecho.

-Bah...mujer...-musitó Ted-apenas tiene cinco años-

-Es una niñita...-dijo Ginny, recobrando la voz-y...¿y cómo es ella?-Ted suspiró.

-Es la niña más hermosa del mundo...-dijo con voz melosa-tiene...tiene mis ojos, y es pícara y vivaz como...como lo era mi madre-

-¿Y quién es la madre?-preguntó Victoire de repente. Ted tragó saliva.

-Eso no es importante...-susurró-la crío solo-

-Y...-Albus no sabía qué decir-y...¿y con quién está ella allá en Italia?..¿sus abuelos maternos?-

-¿Quién es Nathaniel?-preguntó Lily, recordando de pronto aquel nombre. Ted la miró detenidamente. Lily se sintió desfallecer. Los ojos masculinos estaban negros, negros y oscuros como el azabache.

-Nathaniel es el padrino de Nimuë-respondió, mirando fijamente a Lily-está con él..mientras yo venía a aquí a enterrar a mi abuela, él la cuidaría...-

-¿Tú sabías esto papá?-preguntó James. Todas las miradas se posaron en Harry. Él tomó aire hondamente. Carraspeó.

-Sí, lo sabía...sabía que Ted era padre y que tenía una niña-

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?-preguntó Ginny con indignación-¿a tu propia esposa se lo ocultaste?-

-Eso no se hace Harry-dijo Hermione.

-Yo le pedí al tío que no lo contara...-dijo Ted, viendo que en cualquier momento Harry sería asesinado por su culpa.

-Pero debiste habérnoslo contado-terció Ginny, enojada-me ocultaste eso tan importante de la vida de Teddy..aunque sea debiste habérmelo dicho a mi-Harry suspiró.

-Cielo, Ted me pidió que guardara el secreto...-James, Albus y Lily rezongaron-y a ustedes también les guardo secretos, asi que no se quejen-

-Gracias por guardar el secreto tío-susurró Ted. Suspiró ante las miradas furiosas de las demás personas en aquel lugar-sé que no debí ocultarlo...pero...tenía tanto miedo, Nimuë tenía apenas unos días de vida cuando se lo comuniqué a Harry, y su madre y yo no estábamos casados...sentía tanta incertidumbre-se encogió de hombros-todo fue tan repentino..ni siquiera la habíamos planeado..sólo...sólo llegó...y cambió mi vida por completo, tuve que madurar de golpe...tenía tan solo veintidós años...-suspiró y se despeinó el cabello en un gesto de desesperación-ella es lo único que hace que mi vida tenga algo de sentido...-hubo varios carraspeos. Los ojos de Harry estaban humedecidos mientras observaba a Ted.

Se hizo el silencio nuevamente en la cocina.

-Y...em...¿Andrómeda lo sabía?-preguntó Arthur.

-Sí, y estaba muy feliz por ello-dijo Ted con voz afligida. Recordar a su abuela y a su hija, ambas al mismo tiempo, era terriblemente doloroso. El silencio volvió a reinar en la cocina.

-Bueno...pues...-comenzó Molly-¿quieren postre?-pero ya nadie parecía poder probar bocado.

-Yo me iré a mi cuarto-susurró Ted. Carraspeó.

-¿No quieres que hablemos Teddy?-preguntó Harry. Ted negó con la cabeza.-Teddy, de veras-

-No tío, está bien-susurró Ted-me voy arriba-Lily se encogió en la silla cuando Ted clavó sus ojos en ella. Él salió de la cocina, sumiendo a Lily en una desesperación atroz. Debía hablar con él urgentemente, y...pedirle disculpas. No iba a ser tan fácil lograr que él la perdonara.

-Bien hecho Lily-dijo Victoire, fulminándola con la mirada-has arruinado la cena...-

-¿A ti solo te importa la cena?-masculló Rose-deberías preocuparte por lo que Ted está sintiendo, frívola de porquería-

-Rose, el vocabulario-chilló Ron. Rose se cruzó de brazos, rabiosa. Victoire se levantó con brusquedad de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir. La vieron desaparecer hacia la sala de estar.

-Merlín-susurró Lily, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos-Ted...Ted no va a volver a hablarme nunca más-

-Algún día tenía que decírnoslo ¿no?-dijo Rose-tranquila...él...él te perdonará-

-No-susurró Lily desesperada-no me perdonará nunca-

-Todo saldrá bien-la voz de Frank sonó conciliadora. Le palmeó el hombro, y le sonrió. Ay, si tan solo fuera Frank quien le gustara, la vida sería mucho más simple. Pero no. Ella debió enamorarse de aquel que la rechazara y la hiciera sentir una niña infantil.

-Déjame decirte Lily, que estuviste muy mal-dijo Harry con voz sombría-no debiste haber hecho semejante escándalo...-ella suspiró.

-Lo sé-susurró-lo sé...-

-¿Me podrías explicar..?-

-No papá, por favor, déjame en paz...no...-se levantó de repente de la silla-me voy a mi cuarto-se alejó de la mesa, sabiendo que los que estaban allí sentados la observaban detenidamente. Salió de la cocina dando tumbos, y se recargó contra la pared, pensativa y ligeramente triste. ¿Qué había hecho?, si alguna vez Ted le había tenido un poco de confianza y aprecio, las había mandaba al diablo luego de esa cena fatídica. Tomó aire hondamente, y decidió subir hacia el segundo piso. El pasillo estaba demasiado oscuro, y se sintió aún peor de lo que se había sentido en la cocina, siendo observada con malas caras por todos los presentes. Tomó aire en grandes bocanadas, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Ted, sintiendo a su corazón palpitar violentamente dentro de ella. Los nervios habían comenzado a jugarle en contra, y tragó saliva. Levantó la mano, dispuesta a tocar la madera de la puerta violentamente con los nudillos, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarla. Miró detenidamente al hombre frente a ella. Tragó saliva ruidosamente al ver que los ojos de él brillaban demasiado oscuros, observándola con rabia, odio y repugnancia.

-¿Qué quieres?-masculló Ted furioso. Lily se mordió el labio.

-¿Puedo..puedo pasar?-titubeó ella, dando un paso.

-No-dijo él rotundamente-di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate-

-Er...yo...quería...pedirte..perdón..-Ted sonrió con sorna.

-No te perdono-dijo, cerrando la puerta.

-Pero...-la puerta se abrió y Lily vio el rostro enfurecido de Ted.

-No-te-metas-más-en-mi-vida...¿de acuerdo?-dijo él apretando los dientes-y no quiero volver a ver tu cara nunca más en lo que me quede de existencia, y si puedes, trata de no hablar cerca de mi-

-Pero Ted...-susurró Lily con voz crispada.

-Pero nada-musitó él-ya oíste...y ve con tu noviecito Frank-dijo mordaz. Lily se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Tienes celos de Frank?-Ted gruñó.

-LÁRGATE-bramó, cerrando la puerta. O mejor dicho, intentando cerrarla, porque Lily había interpuesto su cuerpo para que no lograra hacerlo. Se miraron, desafiándose y fulminándose con la mirada.

-¿Por qué estás enojado?-preguntó Lily, forcejeando para que Ted no cerrara la puerta-¿por lo de tu hija, o por lo de Frank?-

-VETE-graznó Ted-VETE Y DÉJAME EN PAZ-

-Y luego me dices a mi infantil-masculló Lily enojada. Ted la fulminó con su oscura mirada color ébano.

-Vete al diablo..y lárgate, déjame tranquilo-Lily suspiró.

-Estaba enojada...porque tú..me rechazas pero a Victoire no...-

-Las rechazo a ambas-masculló él con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué?-Ted la miró seriamente.

-Porque mi vida ya es bastante complicada para agregarle una novia...además, mi hija es todo lo que necesito...-

-No te creo...-

-Pues no me creas-farfulló él rabioso-y ahora lárgate...-

-Además...-susurró Lily-me habías dicho que había una mujer en Italia..yo jamás habría imaginado que esa mujer era una niña de cinco años llamada Nimuë-Ted suspiró hastiado.

-Lily, vete de mi cuarto-

-¿Y su madre?-preguntó Lily, mientras Ted la empujaba al pasillo-¿la madre de la niña?-se aferró a Ted con brazos y piernas para que no la lanzara al corredor, y se sonrojó al sentir los músculos del torso. Lo miró a los ojos, y para su grata alegría, ya no eran negros, sino amarillos. –La madre de Nimuë...ella...tú y ella...-no quería ni pensarlo.

Ted cerró los ojos fuertemente. Separó a Lily de él con demasiada brusquedad.

-La madre de Nimuë...-negó con la cabeza-eso no te interesa-

-Claro que sí-susurró Lily-yo...yo te amo...-Ted apretó los puños.

-NO LO DIGAS MAS-bramó él-si me amaras como dices, no habrías hecho ese escándalo...y yo no tendría que saldar cuentas con nadie...ni tendría ganas de largarme, y volver con mi hija, que es lo que debería hacer-

-¿Te irás?-preguntó Lily con voz quebrada-no...Ted...-

-Mi plan nunca fue quedarme...yo sepultaría a mi abuela y volvería a Italia...pero...-por un fugaz momento, Lily notó la intensa mirada que él lanzaba. Una mirada cargada de amor y de deseo.

-¿Pero...?-preguntó ella, esperanzada-¿qué pasó que decidiste quedarte?-Ted la miró detenidamente.

-No te interesa-masculló él-y ahora lárgate-

-Pero...y la madre...-Ted golpeó el mueble que estaba a su lado, y Lily se paralizó.

-LA MADRE DE NIMUË MURIÓ DE LEUCEMIA UN AÑO DESPUÉS DE QUE LA NIÑA NACIÓ-bramó Ted, sus ojos negros destilando rabia y odio-Y AHORA LÁRGATE, NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS-.

Lily salió de aquel lugar corriendo, y cerró la puerta. Se mordió el labio, recargándose contra la pared, y sollozó. Ted nunca le perdonaría. Lo había visto en sus ojos, él jamás olvidaría lo que le había hecho, se había portado como una zorra. Los pasos de alguien acercándose por el corredor le hicieron levantar la mirada, y se encontró con los severos ojos de su padre.

-¿Lil?-ella sollozó cuando él se agachó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla-hijita...-

-Él nunca va a perdonarme-susurró Lily con voz quebrada-está furioso...y...quiere volver a Italia cuanto antes...-Harry palmeó el hombro de Lily.

-Eso no pasará-dijo él con seguridad. Se puso en pie y tocó suavemente con los nudillos la puerta.

-Lárgate-bramó Ted desde dentro del cuarto. Harry carraspeó.

-Teddy, soy Harry-dijo tranquilamente. La puerta se abrió segundos después, y el rostro de Ted se dejó ver tras el umbral.

-¿Podemos hablar Teddy?-preguntó Harry con voz dulce. Ted carraspeó.

-Claro-respondió él, un tanto cohibido. Harry entró con elegancia al cuarto, y Ted cerró la puerta.

Lily se quedó en estado de alerta, esperando oír algo. Pero decidió ponerse en pie y apoyar el oído sobre la puerta, para poder escuchar mejor.

-¿Se puede saber por qué hay una valija sobre tu cama Ted?-preguntó Harry con voz aguda.

Lily oyó que Ted suspiraba tristemente.

-Volveré a Italia mañana mismo-sentenció con voz sombría.

Lily se mordió el labio detrás de la puerta. Rogaba que eso no ocurriera. No quería jamás alejarse de Ted.

-Eso no ocurrirá-dijo Harry seriamente.

-No, tío...-

-Escúchame bien Ted..-dijo Harry con autoridad-escúchame-ordenó-tú no te irás a ninguna parte...te quedarás aquí..-

-¿Y mi hija?-preguntó Ted con voz desesperada-¿qué pasará con..?-

-Ella vendrá a vivir aquí-dijo Harry-y no lo discutas Teddy-Ted suspiró.

-Pero tío...-

-Ted, me encantaría conocer a Nimuë-dijo Harry con voz dulce-al fin y al cabo..yo soy como su abuelo-

-Quiero irme-dijo Ted-no me quiero quedar...me siento...-carraspeó-tan aislado y...asfixiado...-

-No voy a dejar que te vayas...tú perteneces a este lugar...Grimmauld es tu hogar Teddy-Ted suspiró. Se hizo el silencio dentro de la habitación.

-¿No conoces a Nimuë?-preguntó Ted con voz suave.

-No...solo he visto fotografías de cuando nació..-se hizo un breve silencio-¿cómo es ella?-

-Ya lo sabes-terció Ted-tiene cabellos rubios y rulos...y tiene mis ojos...-

-¿Es metamorfomaga?-

-No...-dijo Ted, rotundo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Gen recesivo...-respondió Ted-mi padre era rubio...así que...-

-Ya comprendo..no es metamorfomaga porque Nymphadora era morocha...-volvió a hacerse el silencio.

-Entonces...-

-Te quedarás-dijo Harry. Suspiró-no quiero obligarte a hacerlo, y si quieres irte...hazlo..pero me haría muy feliz que te quedaras...y que trajeras a tu hija aquí-Ted suspiró.-¿Cuánto crees que...tardarás en arreglar ese tema?-

-Un día-respondió Ted-si envío una carta ahora, tal vez Nimuë esté mañana mismo aquí-

-Perfecto...-dijo Harry-entonces arreglaremos todo para la llegada de tu hija...¿qué color es su favorito?-

-Ni se te ocurra-Lily oyó la risita de su padre.

-¿Por qué no?-Ted suspiró.

-Le gusta el rosa...pero no quiero que le armes un cuarto...ella dormirá conmigo..-

-Como digas-dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa. –Entonces Nimuë vendrá mañana mismo...o eso esperamos-

-Sí, tal vez...-

-Desarma la valija-dijo Harry.

Lily se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió, y terminó pegada contra la pared opuesta del pasillo.

Harry la miró atentamente mientras salía del cuarto de Ted.

-¿Estuviste escuchando la conversación?-preguntó Harry con indignación. Lily sonrió como disculpa.-Eres demasiado curiosa...o metiche-suspiró-bien, vamos abajo-

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Lily, mientras Harry rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo.

-Para anunciar la noticia de que la hija de Ted vivirá con nosotros...como estoy seguro de que ya sabes-Lily sonrió incómoda.

-Papá...-

-Dime...-Harry la miró atentamente. Lily tomó aire hondamente.

-¿Cómo es...Nimuë?-Harry sonrió.

-Pues no la conozco ahora...las pocas fotografías que tengo son de cuando ella tenía apenas unos días de vida...ya sabes, los primeros hijos son la novedad..le sacas fotos en todas las poses habidas y por haber-Lily sonrió. Era cierto. Había fotografías de James para empapelar Grimmauld Place. Bah, en realidad había fotos de los tres para empapelar una casa entera. –Y bueno...Ted le sacó muchas fotos...-

-¿Y cómo es?-preguntó Lily cuando llegaron al vestíbulo.

-Es una muñeca-respondió Harry-aunque claro...-miró a Lily sonriendo-ninguna niña es más hermosa que _mi_ niña-le tomó las mejillas y la besó en la frente.

-Ay papá-chilló Lily mientras Harry la llenaba de besos.

-Eras tan hermosa...bueno...eres hermosa, pero ay...te quería comer cuando naciste-Lily rió divertida mientras Harry la abrazaba-eras tan rosadita, y tenías mucho cabello rojo..no tenías pecas, pero...ay...eras una muñequita pelirroja-Lily rió. –Por cierto...-el tono de voz de Harry cambió, y Lily se puso en estado de alerta-¿cómo es eso de que...Frank quiere salir contigo?-ella rió con una risa nerviosa.

-Pues...no sé...-Harry rió.

-Te juro, yo creí que te gustaba Teddy-Lily tragó saliva muy fuertemente-cosa que no me extrañaría...Ted tiene..un no sé qué-Lily suspiró. Pues claro, era hermoso, caballero, inteligente, maduro...Ted en pocas palabras era perfecto.

-¿Te habría molestado que Ted me gustara?-preguntó, tanteando el terreno. Harry se quedó en silencio un par de segundos.

-Pues no lo sé-admitió, frunciendo el ceño-es...extraño que tu hija pequeña de diecisiete años se enamore de un hombre de veintisiete-

-¿Te molestaría o no?-

-Pues...-

-Papá...-Harry sonrió.

-Lo que pasa es que...Ted es como tu hermano mayor...¿no sería medio puaj?-Lily levantó las cejas, y rió. –Honestamente...no me molestaría-Lily miró a su padre con emoción-pero me gustaría que...-Lily enarcó una ceja-que no te enamoraras nunca-

-Eres muy celoso-

-Eres mi única hija-dijo Harry-aunque estoy más que seguro que algún día te casarás...y muy en el fondo lo espero-ya habían llegado a la cocina. Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos dos. Casi todos los presentes aún estaban allí, incluso Victoire, seguramente porque se había aburrido en donde quiera que hubiese ido. El único que faltaba era Ted.

-¿Y?-preguntó Ginny-¿qué pasó?-Harry sonrió abiertamente-parece que hay buenas noticias-

-Hablé con Teddy, y...lo convencí de que no volviera a Italia...-dijo alegremente-y es así que decidimos, o mejor dicho, decidí-rió-que Nimuë venga a vivir con nosotros-

-Oh, genial-dijo Molly alegremente-conoceremos a la hijita de Ted-

-¿Por qué tiene que venir aquí?-masculló Victoire, provocando que todos la miraran enarcando las cejas-durante un mes estuvo en Italia...puede quedarse allí...-

-Ningún padre debe ser separado de sus hijos..._Victoire_-dijo Lily con rabia-Ted necesita a su hija, como ella necesita a su padre..-

-Concuerdo con Lily-dijo Albus-además..no nos vendría mal tener a una niña correteando por la casa-

-Rompiendo todo y sin dejarnos dormir-susurró James desesperado. Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿De qué te quejas? si tú nunca duermes aquí-ambos se desafiaron con la mirada durante varios segundos.

-Bien, supongo que es hora de que vayan a descansar-dijo Harry-James trabaja mañana...y tú Al...-

-Tal vez vaya con James al comercio del tío George...-

-Hugo hará lo mismo-dijo Ron-estoy harto de que esté todo el día paveando-Hugo torció el gesto.

-Además Rose va al instituto-dijo Hermione. Suspiró-vamos a casa-

Se fueron despidiendo uno a uno. Rose miró fijamente a Lily antes de adentrarse en la chimenea.

-Mañana hablamos-susurró Lily, y Rose hizo una seña con la cabeza.

-Bien-dijo Harry luego de que los Weasley desaparecieron tras llamaradas verdes-creo que...-se interrumpió al ver a Frank-oh, tú sigues aquí-Frank sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo siento señor Potter, si lo desea me voy-dijo.

-Oh no Frank, tú querías hablar conmigo…y así lo haremos-lo miró atentamente-¿quieres que vayamos a mi despacho?-Frank asintió con la cabeza, y le guiñó un ojo a Lily antes de seguir a Harry hacia las escaleras. Lily tragó saliva cuando todas las miradas se posaron en ella en el momento en que Frank y Harry desaparecieron.

-¿Puedo saber qué significa eso?-preguntó Albus con voz seria.

-Sí...a mi también me gustaría que me explicaras...-musitó Ginny, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Podemos..hablar en otro lugar?-balbuceó Lily, mirando disimuladamente a James, que los miraba sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Por supuesto-dijo Albus-vamos a mi cuarto-

Los tres se dirigieron a las escaleras. Lily se sentía como un condenado a muerte que se dirige a la guillotina, acompañado de sus verdugos. Tomó aire hondamente y suspiró cuando Albus, al llegar al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta del cuarto.

-Entra-ordenó. Y Lily se vio horrorizada con el parecido que su hermano tenía con su padre. Más cuando se enojaba. Entró a la habitación de Albus dando traspiés, y se tomó del buró para no caerse. La puerta se cerró con un chasquido, y dio un respingo. Albus y Ginny la miraban desde distintas posiciones. Lily levantó las cejas. Aunque Albus y Ginny no se parecían en nada, en ese momento se veían tan iguales. La misma expresión enojada, el mismo frunce entre las cejas, el mismo rictus de la mandíbula. Rayos.

-Bien...-dijo Ginny, luego de carraspear-nos debes una explicación-

-Sí...supongo-susurró Lily luego de restregarse las manos.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Albus, impaciente. Lily suspiró.

-Todo fue idea de Rose...-dijo ella rápidamente. –Yo no tuve nada que ver...-

-Entonces...-comenzó Albus, apoyándose contra la pared en una pose demasiado parecida a la que tomaría Harry en situaciones similares-todo eso...le estás haciendo creer a la familia entera que...te gusta Frank Longbottom...-se rascó la nariz con suavidad. -¿Sabes lo que eso implicará si a papá se le ocurre decirle a Neville que tú y Frank...se gustan?-Lily abrió y cerró la boca, pero no tenía absolutamente nada para decir.

-No lo pensé-admitió-pero no fue mi idea...-

-Pero accediste Lily-dijo Ginny enojada-no importa si lo armó Rose, tú accediste-

-¿A ti no te gusta...?-Albus dejó la frase a medio terminar, mirando disimuladamente a Ginny.

-Mamá lo sabe Al, no te preocupes...-

-Oh-

-Sí..me gusta Ted-dijo Lily, mirando detenidamente el cobertor verde de la cama de Albus-lo amo, estoy muy enamorada de él...¿pero qué puedo hacer?-Albus torció el gesto.

-En ese tema no puedo darte consejos..soy el menos indicado-

-Yo sí puedo darte consejos...-dijo Ginny-y ya te he dicho lo que debes hacer-

-Luchar-dijo Lily con sorna-como si eso sirviera con Ted-

-Sirve con cualquier hombre-dijo Ginny.

-Ted no es normal-replicó Lily. Ginny hizo una mueca.

-Tu padre tampoco lo es-chilló ella-no lo era..siempre preocupado por salvar al mundo antes de buscar su propia felicidad...¿sabes lo difícil que fue conquistar a un hombre ocupado por salvar a la humanidad?-Albus rió-no tienes idea de lo que sufrí por su causa, Lily...y no me arrepiento...-admitió con una sonrisa. Lily suspiró hastiada.

-¿Y cómo piensas soportar tus salidas con Frank?-preguntó Albus-es claro que papá está encantado con que salgas con él-

-Lo soportaré...Frank es un gran chico...-

-¿Y Ted?-Lily dio un respingo.

-¿Qué tiene Ted?-Albus rió burlón.

-Pues es claro que Ted está celoso..¿no le has visto la cara?-

-¿Puede ser que todos los hombres reaccionen cuando una le hace tener celos?-masculló Ginny-Harry reaccionó luego de verme besar a Dean Thomas-Lily abrió los ojos asombrada.

-Mamá, me acabas de encender la lamparita-dijo emocionada.

-No-dijo Albus.

-Oh Al...-

-No Lily-

-¿Cuál es el problema..?..un besito no hará nada...-

-No Lily, por Merlín...luego de andes lloriqueando por los rincones...-Lily hizo caso omiso a los sabios consejos de Albus.

-Bien, ya está...-dijo Lily, tozuda-creo que ya he aclarado sus dudas..-la expresión de Albus la hizo callar.

-No...no has aclarado absolutamente nada, y que no me entere que has usado a Frank más de lo que ya lo estás haciendo-Lily suspiró con hartazgo.

-Al... ¿tienes que ser tan redomadamente moral y correcto, maldita sea?-Albus sonrió.-Por favor..-

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano-dijo Ginny. Suspiró al ver la mirada suspicaz de Lily-haz lo que se te plazca Lil..pero luego...-torció el gesto-no te quejes-se levantó con elegancia de la silla en donde se encontraba, y salió del cuarto con suavidad. Ambos hermanos se miraron.

-No me digas nada-dijo Lily enojada-ya sé lo que vas a decir: que está mal que utilice a Frank..pero él sabe que lo voy a utilizar...-Albus frunció el entrecejo.

-Ni que Frank fuera un pañuelo descartable-murmuró él. La señaló con el dedo-él no tiene por qué enjugar tus lágrimas...-

-¿Cuáles lágrimas?-chilló Lily avergonzada.

-No te hagas la desentendida..las lágrimas que derramas por Ted..¿te crees que soy idiota?-Lily se mordió el labio y miró al suelo-nadie merece tus lágrimas...-

-Eres el menos indicado para decirme eso-espetó ella con rabia. Albus respiró de forma entrecortada durante varios segundos, y clavó su intensa mirada verde sobre Lily.

-Sí..tal vez...-murmuró-y por eso mismo...puedo darte consejos desde mi ejemplo...-sonrió de forma socarrona-eso hace la gente normal...-Lily suspiró hastiada.

-¿Tienes algo más para decir?-

-Sí-

-Dilo y lárgate...-Albus sonrió tristemente.

-Te quiero demasiado como para verte sufrir por él...-Lily se mordió el labio cuando miró a su hermano a los ojos-si me entero que él te...lastima otra vez...se las verá conmigo...-

-Él no hará nada...-Albus la calló con una seña de la mano.

-No me importa...-

-No Al, de veras...Ted...yo sufro...sola...-

-No Lil, tú sufres porque él te da razones para hacerlo...-Lily bajó la mirada-si él no te diera esperanzas...-

-Ya basta Al..por favor-suplicó ella, cruzándose de brazos-¿qué puedo hacer?..no te das una idea de cuánto lo amo y de cuánto me duele que...-la mirada de Albus fue elocuente.

-Claro que te entiendo-murmuró él. Se miraron, notando que se comprendían aún más de lo que creían. Lentamente se acercaron el uno al otro, y, luego de mirarse a los ojos, se abrazaron fuertemente.

Albus acarició el largo cabello rojo de su hermana con suma ternura, como si ella fuese una preciada joya. Verla sufrir, saber que ella lloraba en las noches por Ted, que su corazón, siempre acorazado contra el dolor, se partía en pedacitos por aquel hombre, lo hacía sentir impotente y enojado consigo mismo por no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

-Tú nunca llorabas...-susurró luego de oír un suave sollozo-tú no llorabas-Lily se separó ligeramente para poder mirarlo a los ojos-en eso te pareces a mamá...ella llora cuando está desbordada...-

-Mamá sí llora-musitó Lily en voz baja-pero lo hace en su cuarto...la he oído cuando ocurrió lo del ataque de papá...-

-Pero tú...lloras con más frecuencia que ella..Lil, tú no llorabas...-

-Al no seas terco-susurró ella, enjugándose las lágrimas.

-Desde que Ted está aquí, lloras todo el tiempo..-

-Ya basta Al..por favor-murmuró Lily con voz crispada-entiéndelo: lo amo..no puedo hacer nada contra eso...-

-Olvidarlo sería buena solución...-Lily negó con la cabeza. Albus suspiró- de acuerdo..no lo olvides..pero por lo menos intenta mantener tu dignidad...-Lily lo miró indignada-es solo una sugerencia...-

-Te estás pasando de la raya Albus-

-No me estoy pasando nada..¿crees que me divierte verte sufrir por Ted?-espetó Albus rabioso. Lily bajó la mirada.

-Sé que no Al...pero por favor...-

-Lily-Albus la tomó fuertemente de los codos-tú jamás llorabas..nunca en mi vida te vi derramar lágrimas por ningún hombre...¿por qué por él?-Lily se mordió el labio.

-Me cuesta creer que no lo entiendas Al...-dijo con desilusión-lo amo-susurró con vehemencia-lo que siento por él jamás le sentí por otro..-Albus suspiró.

-Creo que discutir no nos llevará a nada...-murmuró con sensatez. Sonrió-eres terca y tozuda...-rió al ver la indignación reflejada en el rostro de Lily-por algo somos hermanos..nos parecemos en eso-

-Sí...-se abrazaron fuertemente, y así se quedaron durante varios minutos, sabiendo que, a pesar de que físicamente eran tan distintos uno del otro, en el interior eran casi iguales, y tener la certeza de que se entendían era algo muy tranquilizador.

**OoOOoO**

El silencio del pasillo le apaciguó ese instinto lobuno que había heredado de su padre. La penumbra lo envolvía, y, estando sentado junto a la puerta de su cuarto, se sentía muy pero muy calmado. Y eso era demasiado extraño. Después de todo lo acontecido aquel día, debería estar despotricando contra el mundo entero..o mejor dicho, contra Lily. Suspiró. No podía enojarse con ella de verdad, porque cada vez que se rabiaba y le gritaba, y notaba la expresión de dolor que aparecía en el semblante femenino, una dolorosa punzada de remordimiento le sacudía el estómago.

Irremediablemente...se había enamorado de aquella niña, y, al contrario de lo que todos creían, iba a ser todo lo posible por esconderlo y olvidarla. Oh sí. Era tan testarudo como Remus. Testarudo y estúpido como Remus.

Se mordió el labio al mirar la puerta del despacho de Harry, a pocos metros. Se sentía tan tentado de oír la conversación llevada a cabo entre su padrino y el hijo de Neville. ¿Quedaría muy mal si se aparecía sigilosamente por aquel pulcro cuarto?...Se levantó con lentitud del suelo de madera, y caminó en varias zancadas hacia la puerta. Apoyó ligeramente la oreja sobre la puerta, esperando oír algo...La puerta se abrió de golpe, y el respingo que él dio por poco lo deja pegado contra la pared opuesta del pasillo. Pero como él era un hombre ya bastante maduro, y el miedo podía metérselo bien adentro, se quedó de pie junto al umbral, observando al joven que salía al corredor con una expresión demasiado feliz para su propio gusto.

-Buenas noches Lupin-dijo Frank, mirándolo con burla. Ted frunció el ceño, y Frank notó el destello oscuro en sus ojos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Longbottom?-dijo Ted con voz seria, mientras tomaba firmemente a Frank del codo. Se fulminaron con la mirada durante varios segundos.

-Hazla rápido-dijo Frank con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué pretendes con Lily?-Frank levantó las cejas, para luego sonreír burlón.

-¿Te importa?-Ted apretó el brazo que tenía entre las manos-no le haré nada que ella no quiera-

El movimiento fue muy rápido, y antes de que Frank pudiera reaccionar, Ted ya le estaba clavando la varita en la garganta.

-¿Celoso Lupin?-masculló Frank. El temblor en su voz hizo sonreír a Ted.

-Por supuesto que no-masculló con voz chillona.

-Entonces podrías soltarme-murmuró Frank. Su mirada se clavó al final del pasillo, y Ted volteó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-la voz de Albus sonó chillona-quítale tu varita de ahí-Ted guardó su varita a regañadientes. Frank se sobó la garganta con expresión adolorida.

-Dile a Lily que me voy...y que ya hablé con el señor Potter-dijo Frank mirando a Albus, que se había acercado cautelosamente.

-Ve tranquilo-

Ted apretó los dientes cuando Frank clavó los ojos en él. El desafío era claro. Frank volteó y caminó con rapidez por el corredor, mientras Ted lo observaba desaparecer. Suspiró, y miró a Albus, que lo observaba con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Puedo preguntarte...?-

-No Albus, no puedes...-dijo Ted con firmeza.

-Ted...-

-No quiero hablar contigo Albus, déjame en paz-

-¿Se puede saber qué sucede aquí?-ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al oír la voz dura y autoritaria del hombre parado junto al umbral de la puerta del despacho.

-Nada..no ocurre nada-respondió Ted, intentando huir hacia su cuarto. Pero Harry, notando sus intenciones, lo tomó del codo.

-Ven conmigo Ted, tengo que hablar contigo-Ted suspiró mientras Harry lo arrastraba hacia el despacho, al tiempo que Albus los observaba.

Harry cerró la puerta de su despacho con lentitud, e invitó a Ted a sentarse. El joven carraspeó.

-¿Cómo te fue con Longbottom?-Harry miró a Ted enarcando una ceja.

-Bastante bien...-

-¿Qué intenciones tiene con Lily?-Harry se acomodó los anteojos y lo miró con esa mirada de rayos X que a Ted tanto incomodaba.

-Tiene buenas intenciones-susurró Harry, removiendo unos papeles. Suspiró-quiero pedirte un favor...-Ted levantó la mirada del escritorio para mirar a su padrino.

-Dime...-

-Conozco bien a Frank y sé que es un buen chico...pero, como chico que es, puede ser un tanto impulsivo y descontrolado...-Ted enarcó una ceja.

-¿Longbottom tiene esa clase de intenciones con Lily?-Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Que sea el hijo de Neville no quiere decir que no tenga esos instintos...así que me gustaría que...lo vigilaras..-Ted levantó las cejas.

-¿Por qué?-

-Quiero que acompañes a Lily a sus citas con él...-

-No-

-Ted...-

-No tío, no...-dijo Ted firmemente-no me pidas eso-suplicó.

-¿Por qué?¿qué es lo que te molesta de esa petición?-Ted abrió y cerró la boca, intentando buscar una justificación para aquello. Bien, honestamente, él no quería acompañar a Lily a sus estúpidas citas con el estúpido de Longbottom porque..estaba celoso. No quería ver a Lily saliendo con aquel idiota que sonreía con indulgencia todo el tiempo, que tenía sonrisa fácil y era...sumamente divertido.

-Porque no quiero...-chilló Ted angustiado.

-Teddy...-

-No-masculló Ted, imaginándose a él, a Lily y a Longbottom, los tres en un mismo lugar...imaginándose a los dos tortolitos bailando apretadamente en una disco, mientras él se carcomía por no poder matar a golpes al chico. Sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentando las imágenes mentales de Lily y Longbottom besándose...

-Ted, escúchame...-Ted negó con la cabeza-Ted, por favor…-

-No-masculló Ted-¿para qué rayos tiene dos hijos varones?, no me pidas eso a mi-

-No puedo pedirles eso a Al o a James...ya sabes cómo son, principalmente James..es un testarudo troglodita..y Al, a pesar de que es comprensivo y cordial, tarde o temprano reaccionará de mala manera, Lily es su hermanita menor...tú, en cambio, eres maduro y controlado...-Ted torció el gesto. Sí, era un maldito controlado de mierda.-Y además, no hay ningún lazo de sangre con Lily, por lo que no te sentirás obligado a...sobreprotegerla...-oh claro que iba a sobreprotegerla...nadie iba a tocarla mientras él estuviera cerca.

-Déjame pensarlo ¿quieres?-murmuró segundos después. Harry sonrió con alivio.

-Gracias-Ted torció el gesto. Se levantó con pesadez de la silla-por cierto...-se detuvo cuando Harry le habló-me asombra, yo creí que a Lily le gustabas tú-Ted tragó saliva.

-¿Preferirías que...estuviera conmigo y no con Longbottom?-preguntó Ted con voz desmayada. Harry lo observó atentamente.

-No lo sé...-respondió con honestidad-tú eres mucho mayor que ella, y...-sonrió de soslayo-tú tienes experiencia en la vida, sabes lo que está bien y mal...has sufrido, amado, sido feliz...ya tienes casi tu vida hecha, en cambio ella tiene tanto por vivir...-hizo una mueca-salir con un hombre bastante más mayor que ella sería como..una prisión..en cambio Frank en jovial, un adolescente...-Ted miró al suelo. Eso había dolido.

-Es decir que no-

-No..no lo sé, en realidad...porque a pesar de que le lleves diez años...tú sabrías cómo tratarla... y la respetarías mucho más que un jovencito de diecinueve años-Ted sonrió. Eso había sido un cumplido. Harry rió-igualmente...entre tú y mi hija no pasa nada...-Ted parpadeó.

-Oh...no, claro-carraspeó, y se sonrojó. Pero no lo notó porque sus mejillas ardían, sino porque su cabello era de un intenso color tomate.-Me voy-sentenció. Suspiró aliviado al ver que Harry no lo miraba, sino que escudriñaba los papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Ve con cuidado Teddy-dijo el hombre, haciendo una seña con la mano.

Ted llegó al pasillo dando traspiés. Maldijo por lo bajo a Harry y a sus poderes extrasensoriales para descifrar pensamientos ajenos. Caminó hacia su cuarto con paso decidido. Al entrar se lanzó sobre la cama, pensando. Suspiró y, levantándose de su cómodo lugar, caminó hacia el escritorio, sacó pergamino y pluma, y se disponía a escribir cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Hola-susurró Lily mientras se apoyaba contra el umbral.

Ted miró el pergamino sobre el escritorio, en donde había escrito solo una palabra: Nimuë.

-Hola...-murmuró él, arrugando el papel entre sus manos.

-¿Escribiendo una carta?-preguntó Lily, entrando sigilosamente y sentándose en la cama. Ted enarcó una ceja.

-Sí...-

-¿Sigues enojado conmigo?-preguntó ella con voz susurrante. Ted la miró con una leve sonrisa.

-No lo sé-respondió al fin, luego de observarla durante varios segundos, sabiendo que le estaba haciendo sentir mal e incómoda.

-¿Algún día me perdonarás?-

-No me hables ahora Lily, estoy intentando escribir una carta-ella se mordió el labio.

-¿Le escribirás a tu hija?-

-Sí-respondió él de forma mordaz y firme. Lily carraspeó y miró al suelo, mientras movía sus piernas a uno y otro lado.

Ted la observó detenidamente a través del rabillo del ojo, al tiempo que escribía lentamente sobre el pergamino. Luego de varios segundos cada uno ensimismado en lo suyo, Ted se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Crees que tu madre me preste a Pig?-

-Pig ya es viejo...-susurró Lily, retorciéndose las manos. La cercanía de Ted la ponía nerviosa-pero si quieres te presto a Athina..-

-¿Tu lechuza?-

-Sí..-

Ted miró atentamente a Lily. Su mirada era tan dulce y tímida, que tuvo el impulso de abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero, como buen Lupin que era, tenía no solo testarudez, sino además orgullo. Se mordió el labio, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de acercarse y aspirar su dulce aroma a melón y lirios.

-Gracias, préstame tu lechuza-dijo él, acercándose. Las manos de ambos rozaron ante la cercanía, y sonrieron. Aunque la sonrisa de Lily fue más radiante que la de Ted, porque él habia sonreído tenuemente y de soslayo.

-Ven-dijo ella, estirando la mano hasta tomar la de él. Aquel simple contacto, sutil y suave, hizo que ambos se sonrojaran. Salieron al corredor tomados dulcemente de la mano.

Lily lo arrastró hasta su cuarto, y entraron lentamente.

Ted observó alrededor, intentando encontrar a Athina, la lechuza de Lily. La vio posada sobre el armario, parda, imponente y hermosa.

-Athina, tengo un encargo para ti-dijo Ted, mirándola. El ave erizó las plumas y voló hacia él, para posarse sobre su hombro. Ted ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza y, acercándose a la ventana abierta, lanzó al animal al aire, para que éste tomara vuelo y desapareciera por el horizonte. La mano de Lily rozó la suya cuando ella se acercó al alfeizar de la ventana a observar el cielo estrellado. La oyó suspirar tristemente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-Ted...-

-Lily..por favor, no compliques más las cosas-susurró él cuando la mano femenina se aferró a la suya. Ella lo miró con ojos inmensos y húmedos-por favor-le acarició el mentón con la mano que tenía libre-ya no quiero verte sufrir por mi..no valgo la pena-Lily se mordió el labio fuertemente.

-No entiendes nada...-susurró ella con voz desmayada debido a la cercanía de Ted-nada de nada-tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando la nariz de Ted rozó la de ella. Cerró los ojos mientras él dirigía la nariz por todo su rostro, aspirando su aroma.

-Adoro tu aroma...eres como...un delicioso plato lleno de frutas dulces-

-Ted...-murmuró Lily con voz susurrante. Algo pasó en ese momento, algo que ella no esperaba, algo que Ted jamás habría hecho si no fuera porque estaba completamente idiotizado con el dulce aroma femenino, y si no fuera porque su corazón latía desbocado, pidiendo a gritos que lo hiciera. Los labios de ambos se juntaron suavemente, en un beso dulce y húmedo. Aquello fue más de lo que ella alguna vez había deseado. Aunque algo salió mal cuando tomó a Ted de la nuca, dispuesta a profundizar el beso y dejarlo sin aliento, como tantas ganas tenía de hacer. Quería acariciar la lengua masculina, probar de la experiencia de él. Estaba más que segura que Ted la dejaría seca de tanto besarla...debía dar unos besos increíbles. Y fue en ese instante en que él la empujó suavemente.

Ted carraspeó, intentando calmar sus pulsaciones. Vio que Lily se tocaba los labios, aturdida y ruborizada, aun que estaba más que seguro que el sonrojo de ella no se comparaba con el suyo. La oyó reír débilmente, y la escudriñó con los ojos.

-Tus ojos son amarillos-susurró Lily divertida.

-Eso es porque acabo de excitarme-masculló él mordaz. Se detuvo en seco, y se sonrojó al notar lo que acababa de decir.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Lily provocativamente-eso puede arreglarse-Ted se sonrojó más violentamente.

-No, me voy..lo arreglo solo gracias-se volvió a sonrojar cuando oyó reír nuevamente a Lily, esta vez un poco más sonoramente.

-¿Ah si que lo arreglas tú solo?-preguntó ella riendo-pero es más divertido si es de a dos-

-Me voy Lily-terció Ted rabioso, aunque su sonrojo no lo dejaba mentir del todo. Caminó hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo.

Lily suspiró y se lanzó sobre la cama. Se mordió el labio, recordando el suave contacto de los labios de Ted..Merlín, ese hombre iba a terminar matándola..sus pulsaciones llegaban al infinito cada vez que lo tenía cerca, y ni hablar si lo besaba. Aunque eso no había sido un beso. Volvió a suspirar y sonrió, sabiendo que esa noche dormiría _muy bien_.

**OoOOoO**

Ya había amanecido cuando él por fin decidió levantarse de la cama. Los rayos del sol matutino entraban a su cuarto con fuerza, y él tuvo que taparse los ojos para no quedar obnubilado con la luz. Suspiró y observó detenidamente al cielo, que se vislumbraba a través de la ventana entreabierta. El color celeste del exterior lo abrumó, y su estómago dio una sacudida al ver que el cielo era del mismo color que los ojos de Gwen. Suspiró mientras se vestía, luego de haberse cepillado los dientes y lavarse la cara. Salió al pasillo con paso cansado. Un día mas sin ella, un día más sin su cercanía, sin sus besos..un día más con su corazón hecho pedazos. Suspiró y se despeinó el cabello, aunque para eso no tenía que hacer absolutamente nada. Se detuvo en seco al oír ruidos en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, y se acercó sigiloso. La puerta se encontraba entornada, asi que asomó la cabeza para poder ver.

-¿Qué haces papá?-preguntó mientras entraba a la habitación, que estaba desamueblada y con la pared desnuda. Harry estaba en ese momento rasqueteando un mueble. Él lo miró luego de enjugarse el sudor de la frente.

-Hola Al...-

-¿Qué es esto?-Harry sonrió, mientras se limpiaba la mano sobre la sudada y sucia camiseta.

-Pues...es una habitación...-

-¿Para quién?-preguntó Albus maravillado, mientras observaba las maderas desparramadas por el suelo.

-Para la hija de Ted...pero no se lo digas..-dijo Harry, sonrojándose-Ted quiere que ella duerma con él..-se encogió de hombros-pero yo le haré un cuarto igual-Albus sonrió.

-Tienes muchas ganas de ser abuelo..¿cierto?-preguntó divertido, mientras Harry continuaba mejorando el buró. Él lo miró sonriendo.

-Pues sí-respondió Harry. Miró detenidamente el mueble que acababa de terminar, y observó en derredor. -¿Dónde crees que quedaría bien?-Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Pues...¿dónde piensas poner la cama?-

-Bajo la ventana-

-Pues ponlo junto a la cama-respondió Albus. Harry observó nuevamente la habitación.

-Le pondré cortinas blancas...tu madre las escogerá, yo no sirvo demasiado para esas cosas...-suspiró-y la pintaré de rosa...Ted me dijo que le gusta ese color...-

-Papá, deja de preocuparte-dijo Albus, sentándose en el suelo, mientras observaba a Harry acomodar el buró contra la pared-¿vendrá hoy?-

-Eso parece...aunque Teddy no me lo ha confirmado-

Alguien tocó a la puerta en ese instante, y ambos observaron hacia allí en el mismo momento en que Ginny entraba lentamente a la habitación, llevando sobre sus brazos una bandeja con una taza de té, un vaso con zumo de naranja, tres tostadas y un pote con mermelada de durazno. Ella miró atónita a Albus mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie.

-No sabía que estabas aquí cielo-dijo Ginny, dejando la bandeja en el suelo. Besó a Albus en la frente.

-Sí, vine a curiosear-dijo divertido, observando cómo su madre se acercaba a su padre y lo besaba dulcemente en los labios. Sonrió mientras los observaba, tan enamorados uno del otro, tan felices y apasionados. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar un anhelo que él había tenido semanas antes, aquel deseo de casarse con Gwen. Ginny y Harry habían personificado al Albus y a la Gwen adultos, pelirroja y moreno de la misma forma que ellos dos. Suspiró.

-Gracias por traerme el desayuno Gin-dijo Harry, aún abrazado a su esposa. Ella sonrió.

-De nada...sabía que estabas ocupado...-le acarició la nuca, y lo besó en la nariz-por cierto, parece que Ted tiene algo que decirte, me preguntó por ti-volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con ganas. Albus carraspeó, y ambos adultos rieron al separarse.

-Por favor, hay público-dijo Albus fingiendo estar asqueado.

-Vete y estaremos solos-dijo Ginny. Harry la pellizcó en la cola, y ella chilló.

-No seas así con él...-

-Tu desayuno está abajo Al-musitó Ginny, intentando separarse de Harry, pero él le besaba la nuca y jugueteaba con su cabello-Harry, por favor...¿no te bastó lo de ayer?-

-OIGAN-chilló Albus, y las risas de sus padres lo hicieron sonrojar-por favor, estoy aquí todavía-

-Oye, tú no naciste de un repollo-terció Ginny burlona.

Harry se había dispuesto a desayunar, y estaba en ese instante saboreando una tostada con mermelada.

-Bien, me iré a desayunar. Si quieren pueden buscarme otra hermanita-dijo Albus divertido. La mirada que le lanzó Ginny lo hizo reír.

-No lo digas dos veces-terció Harry risueño. El golpe que le propinó Ginny lo hizo atragantar. Ella le palmeó dulcemente la espalda para que no se ahogara.

-El amor mata-susurró Albus a Harry con complicidad.

-No, te equivocas, tu madre es la que mat...ES UNA BROMA-chilló Harry cuando Ginny lo amenazó con el cuchillo para untar. Albus rió, y se carcajeó cuando su padre tomó a su madre de la cintura y la sentó sobre él.

-Que gran poder de convicción tienes amorcito-dijo Ginny.

-No derramen miel...asquean-musitó Albus. Ginny sonrió y se levantó del regazo de Harry.

-Ven Al, bajemos a la cocina...-dijo, rodeando los hombros de Albus con su brazo-¿vienes cariño?-Harry asintió con la cabeza, tomando la bandeja y acomodándola sobre sus brazos.

Los tres salieron al corredor y bajaron las escaleras, para luego dirigirse a la cocina, que estaba atestada de personas...

-Buenos días a todos-dijo Albus al llegar. Vislumbró varias sonrisas adormiladas, y se sentó.

El desayuno ya estaba en la mesa, asi que se dispusieron a comer en silencio.

-Teddy, Gin me dijo que querías hablar conmigo-musitó Harry en voz baja. Ted, que estaba sentado a su lado, asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí..ya sabes...-murmuró. Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que ya sé?-

Ted carraspeó incómodo cuando Lily clavó su mirada en él. Aún recordaba el dulce beso que se habían dado.

-Pues..si Nimuë viene, necesito enviarle dinero...-Harry asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

-Dime cuánto quieres y te daré...-Ted hizo una mueca.

-Pues...me tomé la libertad de..enviarle unos ahorros que yo tenía..-Harry lo miró enojado-ya sabes...no quería tomar nada de Gringotts, me parecía una pérdida de tiempo..-

-Como digas...-susurró el hombre de gafas-¿ya te confirmaron que viene hoy?-Ted suspiró.

-Si, Athina llegó esta mañana-

-¿Usaste la lechuza de Lily?-preguntó Harry. Ted carraspeó incómodo. Menos mal que Harry no sabía Legeremancia...o eso tenía entendido.

-Ella me la prestó, yo quería pedir a Pig...-Harry sonrió.

-Pig está viejo-miró detenidamente a su ahijado-te ves cansado¿no pudiste dormir?-Ted se atragantó con la tostada, y tosió fuertemente. ¿Si no había podido dormir?, pues no. Había estado toda la maldita noche pensando en Lily, los labios de Lily, el aroma de Lily...Suspiró.

-Pues..no pude dormir...-

-¿Pensando en tu hija?-Ted se aferró a aquello mientras se sonrojaba lentamente, y su cabello tomaba un tinte rojizo.

-Sí...nervioso pensando en ella-miró a Lily en ese instante. Se veía tan hermosa en su pijama, con el cabello despeinado y expresión amodorrada. Él volvió a suspirar y fijó su mirada dentro de la taza.

-Bien, nosotros nos vamos a trabajar-anunció James, levantándose de la mesa-¿vamos Al?-

-Sí claro-dijo Albus, levantándose rápidamente de la mesa. Se despidieron y se encaminaron hacia el vestíbulo. Salieron a la calle, en donde, a pesar de que el cielo estaba despejado, hacía un frío terrible.

-Merlín-susurró James, acomodándose la campera. –Comienza a hacer frío-

-Pues está comenzando el otoño...-musitó Albus-es obvio que hará frío-

Caminaron en silencio por la acera, mientras el viento arremolinaba las hojas caídas en el asfalto.

De repente, Albus se detuvo en seco, observando la tienda que se encontraba en frente.

-Al...-advirtió James, tomándolo del brazo-no..-

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer...-dijo Albus, soltándose de su hermano y yendo hacia la librería. Tomó aire y, luego de suspirar, entró. El sonido de la campanilla no lo sobresaltó como hacía siempre, ya que estaba concentrado en la mujer que se encontraba a escasos metros, mirándolo asombrada.

-Albus-musitó Ofelia-¿qué..?-

-Vine a darle mi renuncia señora Adams...-

-No es momento Albus- dijo ella, mirando a los costados, nerviosa-tienes que irte...-

-Pero señora Adams...necesito que usted sepa que yo no volveré a trabajar aquí-

-Es por lo de Gwen¿verdad?-dijo ella acongojada. Albus asintió levemente con la cabeza-tienes que entenderla Albus..ella...-pero se calló cuando un grito resonó por todo el lugar.

-TÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-la voz de William retumbó. Miraba a Albus con ira-LARGO-le lanzó una pesada enciclopedia, y Albus la esquivó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Vete Albus-urgió Ofelia-déjamelo a mi...-

-NO VUELVAS A PISAR MI LIBRERÍA POTTER-bramó William, tomando otro libro y lanzándoselo a Albus-Y NO TE ACERQUES A MI HIJA-

-Yo no le he hecho nada a su hija-chilló él, defendiéndose como podía de los pesados libros que el hombre pelirrojo le lanzaba.

-Claro que sí-masculló William mordaz-existir ya es suficiente...-

-Es usted un idiota-bramó Albus. William le lanzó otro libro-y un inmaduro...su hija es ya bastante grande como para decidir tener novio o no..además, ella y yo terminamos...-

-CLARO QUE TERMINARON, ELLA NO SALDRÁ CON NINGÚN MAGO-Albus se quedo estático en su lugar, y un libro lo golpeó fuertemente en la frente debido a la distracción.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, sobándose la cabeza-¿cómo?..yo no soy...-

-NO MIENTAS-rugió William, tomando un cuchillo que había sobre el mueble donde se encontraba la caja-ERES UN MAGO...por eso tu apellido me resultaba familiar...Potter...Harry Potter, el maldito mago defensor del mundo...-Albus empalideció, al igual que Ofelia, que miraba a uno y otro consecutivamente.

-¿Harry Potter?-preguntó ella con un hilo de voz, mientras miraba a Albus con avidez-con razón me resultas tan familiar Albus..-William cortó la conversación lanzándose sobre Albus cuchillo en mano.

-¿Le resulto...familiar?-

-LARGO, ANORMAL-

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?-la voz de James le resultó como un coro celestial a Albus. James era su única salvación. William se lanzó sobre Albus, y James, con rapidez, gritó:

-_Desmaius_-

-NO-bramó Albus cuando William cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo.-JAMES-

-Era la única forma de pararlo-masculló él, guardando la varita-y ahora nos largamos-

-¿Qué le hicieron a mi marido?-preguntó Ofelia entre gritos histéricos.

-Se repondrá-dijo James, tomando al atónito Albus del brazo. Justo en el instante en que cruzaban el umbral, susurró:

-_Ennervate_-y con una voltereta desaparecieron de allí.

Cayeron con fuerza sobre un césped tupido y seco.

Albus se levantó con rapidez del suelo y enfrentó a James, golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago. James chilló adolorido.

-No...no...ERES UN IDIOTA-

-Idiota eres tú por no defenderte-masculló James, mientras Albus gruñía, pataleaba y maldecía a toda la creación.

-No debiste atacarlo...-

-Te iba a matar-

-Yo me sé cuidar solo-

-No parece-Albus se mordió el labio, sin poderse contener, y gritó.

-ES UN MUGGLE, JAMES, UN MUGGLE..ESTÁ EN DESVENTAJA CON NOSOTROS-

-Te conocían Albus¿crees que no oí cómo William despotricó contra papá?-dijo James atropelladamente. Albus se calmó al fin luego de oír eso.

-Sí...no sé...¿cómo lo supo?-preguntó, sabiendo que muy en el fondo en realidad tenía la respuesta. James lo miró suspicaz.

-Es obvio..-dijo, caminando hacia Hogsmeade. Albus negó con la cabeza.

-No...-

-Sí Al...Gwendolyn se los contó-

-No...le pedí que no se lo dijera a nadie...-dijo suplicante.

-Pues te traicionó Albus...debería dejar de confiar tanto en las mujeres..-musitó James.

-No son todas iguales...-

-Tal vez...-dijo James rabioso-pero es claro que Gwen no cumplió su palabra-

Albus estuvo toda la maldita mañana pensando en lo que William había vociferado, y en la mirada extraña que Ofelia le había lanzado al saber que él era hijo de Harry Potter. ¿Qué secreto guardaba esa familia?¿acaso ellos tenían alguna conexión con el mundo mágico?. Aquellos pensamientos le azotaron la cabeza constantemente, y ni siquiera Bella pudo lograr quitarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-Oh vamos Severus, no debe ser para tanto-dijo ella mientras tomaban una cerveza de manteca en Las Tres Escobas. Albus suspiró. A pesar de que odiaba ese nombre, ya se había acostumbrado a oírlo.

-Claro que es para tanto...los padres de Gwen saben lo que soy...ella traicionó mi confianza-Bella saboreó la cerveza con gesto pensativo. Una pregunta le vino a Albus a la mente en ese instante-¿había mortífagos con el apellido Adams?-Bella enarcó una ceja.

-Los mortífagos eran en su mayoría sangres pura...-Albus torció el gesto-menos Severus Snape, que era mestizo..y el propio Innombrable...-

-¿Ningún muggle?-la expresión de Bella lo hizo sonrojar.

-¿Estás demente?-preguntó Bella burlona-tal vez el Innombrable estaba desquiciado, pero no tanto como para reclutar _muggles_..él los consideraba inferiores...-

-Como tú-musitó Albus. Bella sonrió.

-No los considero inferiores...directamente, no los considero-Albus sonrió de soslayo. Era obvio que él pensaba diferente. Pero no iba a discutir. Aunque a veces era divertido discutir con Bella sobre esos temas. Ella se desquiciaba por completo al ver que él no daba el brazo a torcer.

-¿Quieres salir a caminar?-preguntó ella minutos después, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Albus se asombraba de que Bella se hubiese convertido en su cable a tierra. En Hogwarts casi no se hablaban, y ahora eran como mejores amigos. Las vueltas de la vida eran _tan_ intrincadas y complejas.

Se levantaron de sus lugares y pagaron las cervezas, para luego dirigirse hacia el pueblo.

-Slytherin, qué frío hace-musitó Bella, abrazándose para infundirse calor. Albus suspiró y se quitó la capa, para acomodarla sobre los hombros femeninos. Ella lo miró sonriente.

-Gracias Sev, eres todo un caballero-él sonrió, y un tinte rosado inundó su rostro -y eres un encanto-susurró ella sobre su mejilla, para luego darle un dulce beso sobre la fría piel. Un sonoro carraspeo los sobresaltó, y miraron a la mujer que los observaba.

-Madre-chilló Bella con voz demasiado aguda. Albus miró a la altanera mujer avergonzado.

-Bella...-miró a Albus con avidez-¿un Potter, Bella?-Albus enarcó una ceja.

-Soy de la misma especie señora Sharp-Bella se atragantó cuando su madre frunció el entrecejo y fulminó a Albus con la mirada-y soy mago, además-

-Si tu padre está de acuerdo Bella, no me opongo-

-Su hija y yo somos solo amigos señora Sharp, no se preocupe-Bella hizo una mueca.

-No me parece mal que frecuente tu compañía Potter-dijo la mujer-al fin y al cabo, eres de gran estirpe-hizo una reverencia con la cabeza-con su permiso, debo arreglar cuentas con mi hermana Astoria-

-Claro..está en...-comenzó Bella. Su madre la calló con una seña de la mano.

-Ya sé donde está Isabella, no debes decírmelo-y caminó hacia Las Tres Escobas, ondeando su túnica tras ella.

Bella masculló algo por lo bajo.

-A veces me gustaría matarla-dijo mientras se encaminaban a Sortilegios Weasley-es...agggg...¿para qué necesito enemigos si la tengo a ella de madre?-Albus rió.-No es divertido Severus-

-Sí lo es-dijo él, dejándole el paso mientras abría la puerta.-Ver cómo pierdes el control frente a tu madre me causa placer-Bella lo miró con perversión.

-Entonces perderé el control más seguido-dijo provocativamente, y Albus tragó saliva.

-Al fin Al-la voz de Hugo lo hizo sobresaltar-Merlín, creí que te habías perd...-frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Bella-¿qué rayos hace ella aquí?-

-Lleno de luz este lugar-respondió Bella, sacudiendo su cabello negro. Hugo levantó las cejas.

-Llenas este lugar de inmundicia y olor a mierda..así que lárgate-

-¿Cómo te atreves Weasley?-dijo Bella, empuñando la varita y apuntando a Hugo al pecho.

-No comiencen-masculló Albus-Hugo, sigue con lo tuyo ¿quieres?-Hugo volteó con altivez-y tú Bella, no le sigas la corriente-

-Tu primo es un idiota-chilló ella mientras él la empujaba afuera-no sé cómo tú eres tan inteligente en esa familia repleta de...-la mirada que le lanzó Albus la hizo callar-oh vamos-

-No insultes a mi familia Isabella-ella se mordió el labio.

-No sabes lo cachonda que me pones cuando me dices Isabella-Albus se sonrojó hasta el alma cuando ella se acercó y le acarició el torso con una mano.

-BELLA-chilló avergonzado, provocando que varios magos los observaran.

-Oh Sev-dijo ella entre risas-eres tan...tan puro-

-Oye, que no soy virgen-musitó él, mientras sus orejas se teñían de morado.

-Pero sigues siendo puro-dijo Bella, acariciándole el hombro. Se habían acercado a La Casa de los Gritos, y se habían sentado en una roca cercana.

-Pues..tal vez-susurró Albus, restregándose las manos. La oyó reír muy cerca de su oído.

-Eres demasiado bueno...y me encantas-y antes de que él pudiera gritar, incluso antes de que pudiera empujarla, golpearla o correr, ella lo besó. Fue todo demasiado de golpe, lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Aunque no pudo negar que aquel beso lo dejó atontado, y por un momento se olvidó de Gwen, de todo lo que le dolía saber que ella lo había traicionado al contar su más profundo secreto, y de todo el pesar que sentía por tenerla lejos. "_Gwen"_. Empujó ligeramente a Bella, y miró hacia otro lado.

-No..er...yo...-balbuceó. Isabella sonrió divertida, acercándose nuevamente a él.-Espera..Bella...-ella lo volvía a besar, y esta vez de forma más dulce y considerada.

Albus suspiró. Qué rayos. Gwen y él habían terminado, así que podía darse otra oportunidad. "_No, no puedes"_. Sí, podía darse una oportunidad, nadie iba a juzgarlo. "_Aún la amas"_. Besó más fuertemente a Isabella, intentando así acallar sus pensamientos. Pero una imagen había aparecido en su cabeza, una imagen demasiado clara y nítida para borrarla fácilmente. Una joven de cabellos rojos y ojos azules, de labios carnosos y cuerpo esbelto y fino como un junco.

-No Bella-logró decir, y se separó de ella. Bella suspiró mientras él se levantaba de aquel asiento natural, y lo escudriñó con la mirada.

-Aún amas a la sangre sucia-

-Bella, por favor-dijo él indignado. Ella sonrió de soslayo.

-Lo siento, está bien...-dijo Bella con cansinamiento-está bien..-

-Entiéndeme...-dijo Albus-hace muy poco terminé con ella...yo...-

-Aún la amas-terminó Bella-no puedo luchar contra eso-Albus miró al suelo. Consultó su reloj.

-Me tengo que ir-murmuró. Bella asintió con la cabeza, y se levantó de la roca.

-Bella-musitó Albus al llegar a la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley-yo...-tragó saliva al ver que ella lo miraba fijo-acabo de darme cuenta de que...tú...me atraes-Bella levantó las cejas.

-Eso es nuevo..e interesante-dijo ella, sonriendo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al segundo siguiente-pero algo es claro: si tuvieras la oportunidad de regresar con ella, lo harías, sin importarte todo lo que yo te quiero...-Albus se sintió miserable-pero lo entenderé-

-Gracias-dijo él-estoy terriblemente confundido-ella sonrió y se acercó, para darle un suave beso en los labios. Albus no se opuso.

-Siempre estaré para lo que necesites, aunque eso que necesites sea sexo o besos-Albus se sonrojó.

-Er...-la miró atónito-¿gracias?-Bella rió a carcajadas, y él también rió muy a su pesar.

-Hasta luego Sev-susurró ella en su oído-fue un placer hacerte olvidar a Gwen durante unos segundos-

-Hasta luego Bella-murmuró Albus, mientras ella volteaba y se encaminaba hacia Las Tres Escobas.

Suspiró, y dio un respingo cuando una mano lo tomó del cogote y lo adentró en la tienda. Se encontró con la severa mirada de James a tan solo centímetros de su rostro.

-Me explicas ya qué significó ese besito-

-No me jodas James-James le señaló con el dedo.

-Albus Severus, no seas imbécil y dime si estás saliendo con Sharp-Albus frunció el entrecejo y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

-¿Acaso te importa? Tú andas con Malfoy-James hizo una seña de impaciencia, como si estuviera espantando moscas.

-Es distinto..tú eres demasiado sentimental, terminarás mal y destrozado-

-Tú cállate-masculló Albus-eres el menos indicado, si tú te has enamorado de Malfoy-

-Cierra el pico y no digas eso-masculló James alarmado.

-¿No es la verdad?-

-NO-chilló James-yo...yo no puedo enamorarme-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Albus burlón-¿te extirparon el corazón?-la mirada entristecida de James lo hizo callar.

-Algo así-

-Oh vamos James...-suspiró Albus-que te hayan lastimado una vez no significa que no puedas amar a alguien más..-James se mordió el labio.

-¿Sabes Al? Tienes razón en algo...-

-¿En qué?-James sonrió de soslayo, y Albus por poco se muere de un infarto al ver que los avellanados ojos de su hermano estaban húmedos.

-Me he enamorado de Megara-

-¿Quieres matarme de un soponcio?-chilló Albus, tomándose el pecho-¿cómo..?¿cómo puedes decir eso?-James suspiró.

-Pues sí..me enamoré..no lo quería..ella es malévola..-

-A ti te encantan ese tipo de chicas-lo interrumpió Albus-eres masoquista-James sacudió la cabeza.

-Siento que no puedo vivir sin ella, que si no la veo mi día es aburrido y sin sentido-suspiró-no sé qué hacer...¿qué sucede si ella me lastima como...?-

-¿Como quién?-James apretó los párpados. Albus suspiró-James, el que no arriesga, no gana-James negó con la cabeza.

-Es que...yo he amado loca y ciegamente...y me han destrozado-susurró, observando a los pocos clientes que tenían-¿qué va a evitar que Megara me haga lo mismo?-

-Tu actitud James, tu actitud va a impedir que Malfoy te haga lo mismo...-el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta los hizo callar y mirarse.

-Vaya, hasta hace un rato estaban hablando y ahora se callan...-esa forma de arrastrar las palabras era inconfundible-voy a pensar que estaban hablando de mi-James miró a Albus de manera significativa, para luego clavar su vista en la joven que los observaba sonriendo lacónicamente.

-Buenos días Meg-dijo él, haciendo una leve reverencia. Ella sonrió abiertamente.

-Buenos días, esclavo favorito-Albus enarcó una ceja. Meg se había acercado a James y lo besaba. Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, los dejo a solas...-masculló-iré a ayudar a Hugo a...mmm...no sé..-y se alejó de los tortolitos.

-¿Has pensado la propuesta que te hice?-preguntó Megara sobre los labios de James. Él torció el gesto.-Anda, vendrías a mi casa cuando quisieras...-James levantó las cejas.

-Tu padre me castrará-ella rió.

-Tal vez-dijo Megara divertida. James hizo una mueca, y ella se aventuró a besarle la nuez del cuello-oh vamos¿crees que permitiré que mi padre te quite eso tan lindo que tienes ahí? Ni lo sueñes-James rió.

-Está bien-susurró, fuertemente abrazado al menudo cuerpo de ella. Meg sonrió satisfecha.

-Pero es claro que habrá condiciones-dijo con seriedad. James la miró atentamente.

-¿Qué condiciones?-

-Entre tú y yo no tendrá que haber más que una relación carnal..nada de amor, nada de sentimientos-James se mordió el labio.

-¿Y qué sucedería si uno de los dos se enamora del otro?-

-El trato terminaría-James hizo una expresión concentrada.

-¿Alguna otra condición?-Meg sonrió.

-Sí, vendrás cuando yo te llame...-James enarcó una ceja.

-¿Seré tu esclavo sexual?-preguntó él, aunque la idea no le disgustaba tanto como creía.

-Digamos que sí...-respondió ella con coquetería-¿te molesta?-

-En absoluto-se besaron con ganas, como si jamás lo hubiesen hecho con anterioridad. El corazón de James latía con fuerza, y temía que ella lo notara y huyera despavorida, dándose cuente de que él la amaba. Sí, porque era eso lo que sentía. _La amaba_. Lamentablemente se había enamorado de ella, de aquella chica cínica, fría y de palabras mordaces.

-Me tengo que ir-suspiró Megara al separarse. James le besó la frente-mi madre está en Las Tres Escobas con mi tía..es mejor no levantar sospechas-le dio un rápido beso en la nariz y salió de la tienda entre risas.

James suspiró y la observó desaparecer hacia el bar ubicado justo en frente.

-James...-la voz de Albus lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. –Dile lo que sientes-James negó con la cabeza.

-Ya la has oído: se terminaría el trato...quiero disfrutarla todo lo que me sea posible antes de decírselo...-suspiró-lo esconderé hasta que no pueda soportarlo más-

-Te hará mal-musitó Albus-te hará mal-

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó James, cambiando radicalmente de tema. Albus suspiró.

-De acuerdo-murmuró él. Se despidieron de Hugo y del tío George, y salieron a Hogsmeade.

-¿Demasiado lejos para aparecernos en casa?-preguntó Albus, sacando su varita del bolsillo. James negó con la cabeza. Fue así que desaparecieron, para caer segundos después justo en frente de la librería de los padres de Gwen.

-Rayos..-masculló James, mirando a uno y otro lado, cerciorándose de que nadie los haya visto-¿por qué aparecimos aquí?-

-Lo siento-dijo Albus-yo estaba pensando en Gwen-susurró, sonrojándose. James torció el gesto.

-Desaparición conjunta con un idiota que piensa en su ex novia-masculló, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo. Albus lo fulminó con la mirada. –Lo siento, vamos...caminemos...-lo abrazó por los hombros y juntos avanzaron por la acera. James se detuvo en seco, y Albus por poco cae al suelo, pero las manos de su hermano lo sostuvieron.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, sigue caminando-

-¿Algo sospechoso?-preguntó Albus, mirando en derredor.

-No..sigue cami...-pero Albus se había detenido de golpe, y miraba hacia la vereda de enfrente. –Al...-

Albus no lo escuchaba, ya que todos sus sentidos estaban fijos en la muchacha pelirroja que se encontraba cruzando el asfalto.

-Al, vámonos-urgió James. Albus dio un paso, pero James lo tomó del brazo con fuerza-Albus...-

-De acuerdo..-susurró, mirando fijamente a Gwen-vamo...-se interrumpió al notar que Gwen levantaba la mirada de las llaves que tenía en las manos y los miraba. Ella dio un respingo al reconocerlos, y se quedó estática en su lugar.

-Er...yo voy a casa Al-susurró James, viendo que no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Se acomodó la bufanda gryffindor.

Albus hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, mirando detenidamente a la chica que cruzaba la calle. Mirarla fue su perdición, toda aquella rabia, toda aquella bronca que había sentido se apaciguó dentro de su pecho. Tragó saliva, y dio unos pasos, esquivándola.

-Albus-la oyó susurrar cuando pasó junto a ella-Albus, por favor-

-¿Por favor qué?-masculló él, dándose la vuelta con brusquedad, enfrentándola con la mirada.

Gwen se mordió el labio, que le temblaba.

-Yo...-

-Les contaste a tus padres que soy mago-masculló Albus en voz baja-te pedí que no lo hicieras-Gwen miró al suelo-me traicionaste-

-¿Traicionarte?-preguntó ella con voz quebrada-no...yo..no sabía qué hacer..-

-CALLARTE HABRÍA SIDO LO MEJOR-bramó Albus, tomándola de los codos y zarandeándola. La soltó bruscamente, mirándola con rabia. Volteó y se alejó de ella con fuertes pisadas.

-Espera Albus-

-No..no me toques-chilló él cuando Gwen apoyó la mano sobre su hombro. Ella lo miró con expresión afligida.

-Lo siento-susurró Gwen.

-Yo lo siento más que tú, créeme-dijo Albus mordaz-no sólo porque tal vez llegue a tener problemas con el Ministerio de la Magia por violar el Estatuto del Secreto-Gwen abrió mucho los ojos-sino además porque...-reflexionó un par de segundos lo que iba a decir. Echar todo al caño era un opción factible, pero bien sabía que tal vez luego se arrepentiría. La miró a los ojos-porque te amaba..-ella rehuyó de su mirada-no te das una idea de todos los planes que tenía para nosotros-la voz se le quebró- ¡quería casarme contigo!-rió con ironía-fui _tan_ idiota-

-No, Al..-comenzó Gwen entre sollozos. Albus, a pesar de todos sus pronósticos, no se sintió miserable. No podía creer que estuviera impasible e insensible a las lágrimas de ella.

-No quiero oírte-musitó-no quiero..-

-Pero...-

-Lo nuestro ya pasó-dijo Albus. Tragó saliva. La garganta había comenzado a dolerle-ya acabó...aunque nunca quise que acabara-la voz se le quebró-déjame en paz-

-Albus...-susurró Gwen entre lágrimas.

-Tu padre no quiere que estés conmigo..hazle caso-

-No...-

-Búscate a un muggle que te haga feliz...-Gwen miró al suelo.

-Yo...Al..yo no...no quiero separarme de ti-una oleada de esperanza inundó a Albus al oír aquello. Su corazón palpitó en un doloroso latido.

-Pero te alejas..-susurró con voz chirriante-lo haces..-apretó los puños-te alejas porque tu padre te lo dice, porque él cree que soy un anormal-Gwen sollozó.

-Al..-

-¿Le tienes miedo a tu padre?-preguntó Albus, iluminado. Gwen sollozó más fuerte. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú no le tienes miedo al tuyo?-preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

-Por supuesto que no, y tiene mejores armas y mejores formas para castigarme, al fin y al cabo es un mago-Gwen se enjugó la nariz con la manga.

-¿Es cierto que él es...?-

-¿Que él es famoso?-Gwen asintió con la cabeza levemente-sí..-

-¿Qué hizo?-

-Pregúntale a tu padre, de seguro él debe saber-respondió Albus mordaz e iracundo, mientras se alejaba. Gwen sollozó.

-Albus, por favor-chilló entre lágrimas-yo aún te amo-Albus se detuvo en seco, y la miró.

-¿Qué tú...?¿en serio?-las palabras no le salían de la garganta. La miró atentamente, completamente atontado. Se asombró al redescubrirla hermosa, dulce y terriblemente amada por él. Un revoloteo se reavivó en su estómago, y el cosquilleo en sus manos le hizo saber que aquel amor dormido y aletargado, que él creía muerto o desaparecido, continuaba allí, en su pecho, en su corazón, latiendo lentamente, adormilado, esperando algún indicio para renacer, con más fuerza y vigor que antes.-Er...yo...-balbuceó, y notó que Gwen sonreía tenuemente. La vio morderse el labio, y se estremeció. Era tan hermosa...todo su resentimiento se desvaneció como una llama al soplarla, cuando ella posó sus labios sobre los de él. Ambos suspiraron, y rieron al verse tan cerca el uno del otro. Sus narices rozaron, y ella cerró los ojos.

-Albus...-dijo Gwen cuando él bajó la mirada e intentaba alejarse. Ella lo tomó de la mano, y Albus se detuvo.

-Gwen...-murmuró, mientras ella se acercaba lentamente. Cerró los ojos cuando su nariz rozó la de ella. Los labios femeninos lo besaron con dulzura e inseguridad, y las manos de Gwen acariciaron su torso con ansias. Algo dentro de él estalló, y atrapó con sus labios la boca que tenía a escasos centímetros. Se besaron con ferocidad, intentando lograr que esos días que estuvieron separados se esfumaran de sus memorias. Los labios femeninos eran su néctar, su elixir de la vida, eso que lo hacía vivir y respirar, lo que hacía que su corazón latiera...Maldijo al oxígeno al separarse de ella.

-Te eché de menos-susurró Gwen en voz baja y crispada. Albus suspiró y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Yo también-murmuró él. Se mordió el labio, recordando de improviso a una joven de cabellos negros enrulados y penetrantes ojos verdes.

-¿Pero?...-preguntó Gwen con voz temblorosa. Albus suspiró-hay otra chica...-

-No..pero estoy confundido...-

-¿Ella te gusta?-inquirió ella entre sollozos. Albus sonrió de soslayo.

-Pues...me atrae...-

-¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mi?-Albus la fulminó con la mirada.

-No seas estúpida-masculló él, mordaz-no te das una idea de cuánto te amo..-y ahí estaba el quid del problema. Se sintió renovado, y ya no tuvo más dudas-te amo...-Gwen sonrió mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas-pero..-él se mordió el labio-me gustaría que lucharas por esto...te amo, y si tengo que batirme a duelo con tu padre, lo haré-Gwen tembló-eres toda mi vida...no sabes cuánto sufrí estos días...-

-Yo también-sollozó Gwen-yo también-Albus suspiró-¿entonces?-

-Tú quieres volver-dijo Albus. No era una pregunta. Gwen miró al suelo.

-Pues..no me molestaría...-

-Pero me temes-

-No Al, no te temo...¿cómo temerte si eres el ser más dulce del mundo?-Albus sonrió, y sintió a sus músculos adoloridos y agarrotados. Hacía tanto que no sonreía de verdad.-¿Me aceptarías de nuevo?-

-Sí Gwendy-respondió él-te aceptaría, aquí, en la otra vida, en el infierno, ahora y siempre-las lágrimas anegaron los azules ojos de Gwen, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Con una condición-dijo él, separándola. Gwen lo miró aturdida-que enfrentes a tu padre-el labio de ella tembló.-Si haces eso, tú y yo volveremos...-

-Pero Al...-

-Él no dejará de ser tu padre-terció él-y tú mereces hacer tu vida...-miró su reloj, ese que su padre le había regalado para su mayoría de edad-es hora de que me vaya-le acarició le pecosa mejilla dulcemente, y ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto. La besó en los labios tiernamente.

-Nunca olvides que te amo-susurró Albus mientras se alejaba.

Llegó a Grimmauld Place doce aturdido y pensativo. Ese día había sido ajetreado y confuso. Por un lado, Isabella, que poco a poco se adentraba en su corazón, y por el otro, Gwen, que le pedía una segunda oportunidad. Estaba claro a quien de las dos amaba, y sin cuál de las dos no podía vivir. Pero aún así era complicado. Porque Bella le hacía bien, al igual que Gwen. Además, eran distintas una de la otra. Eran como el yin y el yan.

-¿Al?-la voz de James lo hizo levantar la mirada-¿cómo te fue?-

-Se puede decir que bien-susurró Albus, mirándose los zapatos.

-¿Volvieron?-

-No-respondió Albus con firmeza.

-¿Entonces por qué dices que te fue bien?-preguntó James, siguiéndolo hasta el comienzo de las escaleras.

-Nos besamos...y me dijo que me amaba..pero no volvimos-dijo Albus deteniéndose en el tercer escalón, para luego continuar subiendo. Llegó hasta la puerta del despacho de su padre, y miró tras la puerta entornada. Ginny se encontraba sentada al escritorio, dictándole a una pluma a vuelapluma lo que parecía ser una nota deportiva.

-¿Mamá?-Albus entró lentamente al lugar, y Ginny levantó la mirada.

-Hola cielo¿cómo te fue?-Albus se encogió de hombros.

-¿Papá está?-preguntó, mientras Ginny se acercaba y le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, debe estar en el cuarto, volvió de trabajar e iba a darse un baño-Albus sonrió burlón.

-Qué raro que no estés con él...-susurró divertido. Ginny se sonrojó.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que no estuve?-Albus abrió mucho los ojos.

-Ay mamá-chilló él al percatarse de que su madre tenía el cabello húmedo y olía a jabón.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-preguntó Ginny, golpeándolo en el hombro-¿quieres hablar con tu padre?-

-Sí, me gustaría-

-Ve al cuarto-dijo Ginny, volviendo al escritorio-pero golpea antes de entrar..-Albus sonrió y salió al corredor. Caminó en varias zancadas al cuarto de sus padres, y tocó a la puerta.

-Entre-Albus entró con sigilo.

-¿Estás vestido pa?-preguntó, entrando a la habitación con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Sí Al, estoy vestido-dijo Harry divertido. Albus abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Quería hablar contigo-susurró, mientras que observaba a Harry acomodarse las gafas.

-Dime-Albus suspiró.

-Hoy..tuve un problema con el padre de Gwen-Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Un problema?-

-Sí, Gwen le contó lo que somos-Harry lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Eso es un problema..el Estatuto del Secreto..-

-Sí, lo sé, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa-interrumpió Albus. Harry lo miró con curiosidad-lo que me preocupa es que el padre de Gwen te conoce, pá...-Harry se asombró-dijo tu nombre..y..la madre de Gwen, Ofelia, dijo algo... "_con razón me resultas tan familiar Albus_"-

-¿Ofelia dices?-preguntó Harry, concentrado.

-¿Conoces a una Ofelia?-

-Pues conozco mucha gente...y los magos vivimos más años que los muggles...así que tal vez mi memoria selectiva la haya borrado...-Albus rió.

-Claro, no es amnesia ni alzheimer..es memoria selectiva-Harry lo miró entre enojado y divertido.

-Más respeto con tu padre muchachito-dijo, golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro.

-Pues eso pá..eso me preocupa-

-Y el padre de Gwen te dijo...-

-Anormal- Harry sonrió.

-Parece que los muggles no han cambiado nada..les salvamos la vida luego de...-carraspeó.

-La Batalla de Hogwarts, sí...el profesor Binns nos la hizo estudiar...te adoraba...-Harry rió a carcajadas.

-Pues déjame decirte algo Al-dijo mientras salían al pasillo-el apellido de Gwen es muy común..pero..¿recuerdas que te dije que ella tenía nombre de bruja?-Albus asintió con la cabeza-pues...existió una Gwendolyn Adams...y adivina..-Albus miró a su padre expectante-era bruja-

-Entonces...-susurró, con el corazón palpitándole a prisa y con furia.

-Tal vez esa Gwendolyn Adams tuviera algo que ver con William Adams...y con tu ex novia-

-¿Y Ofelia?¿cómo te conoce?-Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé...tal vez...-frunció el ceño-¿estás muy seguro de que ella es completamente muggle?-

-Pues no-Harry suspiró.

-Tranquilo, averiguaré sobre eso..-

-Ten cuidado con William..-dijo Albus-está loco-Harry sonrió.

-Hijo, sobreviví a mi tío Vernón...-Albus rió.

-Tienes razón...-susurró. Bajaron juntos las escaleras-por cierto pá¿terminaste el cuarto para Nimuë?-

-No...-respondió Harry sonriendo-dejaré que la niña duerma un tiempo con Ted...así no se enoja...-Albus rió al llegar a la cocina.

-Bien, almorcemos..-dijo Harry, obligando a Albus a sentarse junto a él. –Cómete todo-lo urgió, y Albus sonrió.

-Merlín, no lo puedo creer-masculló Ted, lanzando El Profeta sobre la mesa con mucha rabia.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó James, interesado.

-Hablan de la renuncia de Kingsley y de tu pronto ascenso tío-dijo Ted. Harry observó el periódico haciendo una mueca.

-Voy a matar a Kingsley-masculló, mientras Ginny le acariciaba la nuca.

-Todo saldrá bien-dijo ella-debe estar desesperado y...-

-Sí, puede ser-la interrumpió Harry-aunque lo claro es que las cosas están empeorando...-

-Siempre va a haber un mago tenebroso dando vueltas...-susurró Lily.

-Sí hija, es verdad...pero antes era distinto-

-¿Qué tenía de distinto?-preguntó James, dejando a un lado el periódico. –Ahora eres mucho mejor mago que antes...y eres un adulto, antes tenías tan solo diecisiete años...-

-Ahora estás mejor preparado tío-dijo Victoire.

-Sí, tal vez...pero antes estaba solo-

-No estabas solo...tenías a Ron, a Hermione..a mí-dijo Ginny, ligeramente ofendida. Harry la miró con ternura, y le tomó la mano.

-No me refiero a eso-susurró-antes no tenía hijos, no tenía esposa-miró a los tres jóvenes con amor infinito, para luego observar a Ginny, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas-es distinto...antes hacía peligrar_mi_ vida, y tenía cosas que perder...pero ahora lo que puedo perder me es imprescindible-miró a sus tres hijos-...si algo les sucediera a ustedes por ser mis hijos..jamás me lo perdonaría-

-Nada va a ocurrirnos pá-dijo Albus.

-Sí pá, tranquilo-musitó James.

-Nos sabemos cuidar solos-susurró Lily. Harry sonrió preocupado. Ted suspiró.

-Yo los cuidaré tío-dijo, y Harry le sonrió abiertamente.

-Cuento contigo en eso Teddy-

-Sí-

-¿Y quién cuidará a Ted?-preguntó James divertido-al fin y al cabo, él también es de la familia-

-Nosotros-dijeron Ginny y Harry al unísono. Ted se sonrojó.

-Ah no, una cosa es que protejan a sus hijos que son unos críos...-

-¿Críos?-

-¿Cómo te atreves, vejestorio?-

-..pero a mi no, yo ya soy bastante grande para cuidarme solito-dijo Ted.

-Tú tienes que protegerte para estar entero para tu hija Teddy-dijo Harry-ella te necesita-Ted sintió eso como una bofetada.

-Por cierto...¿a qué hora llega?-preguntó Ginny.

-Llega a las nueve y media...o eso creo...-

-¿Estás nervioso por verla?-preguntó Lily. Ted levantó la mirada, y se observaron detenidamente.

-Estoy _loco_ por verla-Lily sonrió enternecida.

-¿Es bonita?-

-Es hermosa-respondió Ted, mientras un tinte rosado inundaba sus mejillas y su cabello.

-¿A quién se parece?-preguntó Lily.

-Válgame, esto parece un interrogatorio-masculló Victoire-déjalo en paz-

-No te metas _subrubia_-musitó Lily.

-¿Disculpa?-chilló Victoire, sacando su varita.

-EY-bramó Harry-¿qué significa esto?-

-Victoire, siéntate-ordenó Ginny. Lily le sacó la lengua a su prima cuando se sentó a regañadientes.-Basta Lily- Ted torció el gesto.

-Pues..se parece a mi madre-murmuró. Harry y Ginny lo miraron atentamente.

-¿De veras?-

-Eso quiere decir que habla hasta por los codos-dijo Ginny divertida. Ted sonrió.

-Sí..y eso que tiene solo cinco años...-

-¿Crees que debamos...hacer una fiesta en su honor?-preguntó Ginny. Ted dio un respingo.

-Oh no...no tía, por favor…-Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Una fiesta de bienvenida-dijo Harry.

-Ay no, por favor, no me compliquen más la vida...-

-De seguro le deben gustar la fiestas-terció Ginny, haciendo caso omiso a los rezongos de Ted.

-De seguro, si se parece a su abuela paterna..-Ted puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Lily reía.

-¿Puedo ayudar?-preguntó ella emocionada-adoro las fiestas-

-Sí, a mi también me gustan-dijo James. Lily lo miró burlona.

-A ti te gustan las orgías-replicó en voz baja. James enarcó una ceja.

-Siguen siendo fiestas-respondió en un murmullo.

-¿Qué discuten ustedes dos?-preguntó Ginny, mirándolos con seriedad.

-Nada má-contestaron a dúo.

-Podemos invitar a toda la familia Weasley-dijo Ginny, mientras se sentaba sobre el regazo de Harry-a nuestros sobrinos y mis hermanos-Harry hizo una mueca-¿no te gusta la idea?-

-Pues...no creo que a tus sobrinos les guste la idea de una fiesta de bienvenida para una niña de cinco años...-

-Es verdad-dijo Albus-se van a aburrir-Ginny apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, pensativa.

-Oh bien...invitaré a Ron, a Hermione, a George, a Angelina y a mis padres...¿sí?-Harry asintió con la cabeza, y ella le dio un beso en los labios.

-No tía, mejor...que sea una fiesta entre nosotros-

Y así fue que pasó la tarde, como una bandada de lechuzas.

Ted había aceptado llevar a cabo la fiesta a regañadientes. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que el quería hacer con su hija era abrazarla, llenarla de besos y dormir. En ese mismo momento estaban arreglando la cocina, aunque supo que no era necesario, para él ya estaba perfecta sin ponerle ningún adorno.

-¿Por qué tenemos que decorar la cocina?-preguntó Albus, mientras colgaba las guirnaldas en las paredes.

-Porque vamos a hacer una fiesta-

-Pero no es necesario-masculló Ted-podríamos hacerlo normal...-Lily lo miró provocativamente, y él bajó la mirada.

-¿Hacerlo normal, Teddy?-preguntó ella divertida.

-Cenar..hacer la fiesta...- chilló avergonzado. Merlín, esa niña se estaba comportando como una sexópata.

-Oh-susurró ella, aunque su sonrisa no se había desvanecido. Fue en ese momento en que el reloj de péndulo dio la hora, y todos se sobresaltaron.

-Mierda, ya son las nueve...-

-Ted, deberías estar en la estación de King's Cross-masculló Albus, observando detenidamente el reloj. Ted empalideció.

-Diablos-chilló, levantándose del suelo. Corrió por el pasillo y saltó por las escaleras. Salió a la calle luego de tomar su túnica con rapidez del perchero. Y segundos después, se encontraban corriendo hacia la plaza frente a Grimmauld Place doce, pensando con fuerza _King's Cross_.

Apareció en una calleja oscura, alejado de las miradas de los muggles, alejado del mundo. Suspiró, mientras el ruido de los automóviles lo ensordecía y la oscuridad lo abrumaba. Caminó con paso rápido hasta la estación, esquivando turistas, viajeros y trabajadores. Muchos lo miraron con expresiones anonadadas, pero a él no le importó en lo absoluto. Sabía que llamaba la atención por la forma de caminar, su vestimenta y, cómo no, su cabello turquesa brillante. Y convengamos que también era apuesto..no lo negaba. Se sentó en una banca, temblando. Hacía frío, sí, pero no era por la temperatura ambiente que temblaba, no..era por los nervios. Miró a uno y otro lado, buscándolos con la mirada. En la carta decía que los esperara en el andén once, pero no había rastros del tren, ni de ellos. Suspiró, y se restregó las manos.

El bullicio del lugar lo ensordeció por unos segundos, y el humo que lanzaban los trenes lo asfixió. Tosió un par de segundos, intentando así no pensar en Nimuë, y en cuanto la echaba de menos.

Estaba ansioso, y se restregaba las manos constantemente, mientras la gente iba y venía en aquel lugar. Sabía que estaba llamando demasiado la atención, pero qué podía hacer, su cabello turquesa era demasiado extravagante. Suspiró, esperando. Ya eran las nueve y media de la noche, lo sabía por el reloj en medio de la estación, reluciente y enorme. Tembló, nervioso. El tren se debía estar retrazando, o..mejor ni pensarlo..algo les había ocurrido. Los nervios se hicieron sentir con potencia en la boca de su estómago. Se abrazó para dejar de temblar, tal vez el calor corporal ayudara...

-PAPÁAAAAAAAAAA-el grito agudo le hizo dar un respingo a Ted, y movió la cabeza a los lados, buscando a la dueña de aquella voz chillona e infantil. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando un pequeño cuerpo se le lanzó encima, junto con una maraña de cabellos enrulados.

-Papito-los ojos se le humedecieron al abrazar el menudo cuerpo de Nimuë, tibio y oliendo a fresas, tal como lo recordaba. La habia echado tanto de menos, tantas noches de insomnio pensando en ella, todo el tiempo preocupado por su salud y por su felicidad, pensando en que estaba haciendo las cosas mal...

-Nalle, amor-susurró Ted con voz crispada. Nimuë sonrió, y le tomó las mejillas con sus pequeñas manos.

-Hola papito, te eché de menos-Ted besó las mejillas sonrosadas de su hija, y le sonrió al hombre de ojos azules que se detenía a pocos centímetros.

-Tío, papi está aquí-dijo Nimuë, y ambos hombres sonrieron.

-Nathan, gracias-dijo Ted, poniéndose en pie con Nimuë en brazos. El hombre moreno sonrió abiertamente, y abrazó a Ted.

-No fue nada, con el demonio rubio la pasamos genial-dijo Nathaniel. Nimuë le sacó la lengua

mientras avanzaban por la estación.

-Papi, viajamos en avión-dijo la niña emocionada, mientras se subía al carro en donde Nathaniel llevaba las valijas-volé papi, volé-Ted sonrió enternecido, al tiempo que Nathan hacía muecas-el tío no quería subir-

-No es cierto-chilló Nathaniel. Ted rió cuando Nimuë refunfuñó.

-Oh claro que sí..eres miedoso-dijo ella, mientras Ted la dejaba en el suelo y le tendía la mano.

Caminaron silenciosamente por el lugar, sin importarles llamar la atención, al fin y al cabo, Nathaniel y Ted eran llamativos con sus túnicas y sus apariencias.

-Te ves muy...-comenzó Nathaniel, observando a Ted fijamente-joven-Ted rió.

-Soy joven-musitó divertido.

-Sí-dijo Nathaniel, risueño-pero..nunca te había visto tan _felice_...bueno, sí cuando nació este demonio-señaló a Nimuë. Se miraron detenidamente-¿hay una chica?-

-No-respondió Ted, pero el color de sus mejillas y de su cabello no lo dejaron mentir.

-Vaya, con que esas tenemos-se burló Nathaniel, tomando su valija. Ted hizo lo mismo con la pequeña valija de Nimuë-debe tener loco para que estés así-habían salido a la calle, y caminaban con tranquilidad, sin apuro. La vida había que tomársela con calma.

-Ya basta Nathan-

-¿Papi está enamorado?-preguntó Nimuë, emocionada-al fin-

-Eso parece-dijo Nathaniel, mirando a Ted de forma significativa. Ted se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, rehuyendo de la penetrante mirada de su amigo, clavando los ojos en un grupo de chicas que lo miraban sonriendo.

-Las mujeres por aquí son _molto bellas_-dijo Nathaniel, saludando con descaro a las chicas que miraban a Ted.

-Sí...-

-¿Aún hablas con Victoire?-preguntó Nathaniel, mientras se alejaban del bullicio de la estación.

-Sí...ella...volvió de Francia...-

-Volvió por ti ¿_vero_?-

-Eso dijo ella...-Nathaniel hizo una mueca.

-Esa _donna_ es...perversa..-Ted rió-hará cualquier cosa para estar contigo-Nathaniel lo miró detenidamente-¿no será ella de quien estás _innamorato_?-Ted sonrió.

-No Nathan...-respondió-no estoy enamorado de ella...-

-¿No es ella?-preguntó Nathaniel astuto.

-No, no es...-la risa de Nathaniel lo hizo ruborizar violentamente. Había _pisado el palito_, como se decía.

-Hay una chica-sentenció Nathaniel entre risas. Ted suspiró con hartazgo.

Habían llegado a un callejón completamente oscuro, el mismo en donde Ted había aparecido minutos antes. La luna era la única que iluminaba aquel lugar, ya que la luz de la calle no llegaba hasta las tres personas que estaban de pie allí.

-Bien, aquí nos separamos-dijo Nathaniel, abrazando fuertemente a Ted. Luego se puso en cuclillas y besó a Nimuë en la mejilla.

-Cuídate _bella bambina_-

-¿No vendrás con nosotros _zio_?-

-No linda, no quiero importunar a la familia que te hospedará-

-¿A dónde irás?-preguntó Ted. Nathaniel se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo una tía viviendo en Twickenham...-

-¿Eso es lejos o cerca?-preguntó Nimuë, tironeando de la remera de Ted.

-Es cerca-respondió él, bajando la vista a la niña de bucles que lo miraba-no te alejarás mucho de tu padrino-ambos hombres se miraron.

-_Addio_ Ted-él sonrió, y se abrazaron brevemente.

-Nunca _addio_ tío Nathan, siempre _ci vediamo presto_-dijo Nimuë, palmeando a Nathaniel en el estómago, que era hasta donde llegaba con su estatura.

-Hasta luego, entonces-dijo Nathaniel sonriendo ampliamente-y recuerda: no dejes que tu padre te levante en brazos-Ted suspiró enojado-es demasiado torpe hasta para eso-hizo una inclinación con la cabeza-_ciao mio amico_-

-Adiós amigo-respondió Ted. Nathaniel sonrió, tomó fuertemente su valija, y, con una voltereta, desapareció.

Ted sintió el apretón de la pequeña mano de su hija, y sonrió al mirarla. Había crecido, y eso que habían estado separados pocos meses. Estaba más regordeta también. Era tan hermosa. Era como su muñeca personal.

-¿Vamos?-Nimuë asintió con la cabeza, y sobre su frente blanca cayeron varios rulos que se habían soltado de su trenza-toma fuerte mi mano-

-Sí-

-No te sueltes por nada del mundo-

-No papi-

-Si te pasa algo, me muero-

-Papá-dijo Nimuë-ya sé-Ted se mordió el labio. Nimuë se parecía tanto a su madre a veces. Pero solo a veces, casi siempre era la copia de Nymphadora Tonks, con una pizca de Remus Lupin.

-¿No me dejas alzarte solo para aparecernos?-

-Papi, muchas veces lo hicimos-dijo Nimuë. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver la expresión de Ted. Le palmeó el estómago-solo por esta vez te dejo-Ted sonrió y la tomó en brazos.

-Agárrate fuerte-la niña se abrazó a su cuello. Y, con una vuelta, ambos desaparecieron.

Llegaron de sopetón a una plaza oscura y repleta de frondosos árboles, estratégicamente plantados de forma tal que ningún muggle viera a los magos que aparecían y desaparecían constantemente en aquel lugar.

-Vaya-dijo Nimuë, aturdida, mientras saltaba al suelo. Tomó obedientemente la mano que Ted le tendía.

-Cruzaremos la calle-anunció él. Nimuë asintió con la cabeza. Salieron de la plaza y atravesaron la calle. Ted se detuvo en seco al llegar a la acera, entre las casas once y trece.

-Papi...los números de las casas están mal..falta la doce-Ted sonrió dulcemente. Se puso en cuclillas para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de Nimuë.

-Lo que te voy a decir quiero que lo repitas en voz baja-susurró él. Nimuë asintió con la cabeza-en voz baja princesita-

-Sí papi-Ted suspiró.

-La casa de Harry Potter es la número doce de Grimmauld Place-dijo en un murmullo-repítelo-

-La...casa de...-

-Harry Potter-dijo Ted, ayudándola.

-Harry Potter es…-susurró Nimuë, titubeante.

-La número doce de…-

-La número doce de...-

-Grimmauld Place-terminó Ted-anda, dilo de corrido- Nimuë tomó aire.

-La casa de Harry Potter es...la número doce...de Grimmauld Place-susurró. Un estruendo muy cerca de ellos provocó que Nimuë se abrazara fuertemente al cuello de su padre. Poco a poco los números once y trece se movieron hacia los lados, dejando ver una edificación escondida. Una puerta estropeada surgió de la nada, seguida suavemente por paredes sucias y ventanas mugrientas.

-¡Qué lindo!-dijo Nimuë, aplaudiendo, aferrada con fuerza al cuello de Ted. Él sonrió-aunque qué casa tan fea-susurró ella. Ted rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué te he enseñado?-

-Que las apariencias engañan-

-Exacto-

Nimuë bajó al suelo y tironeó de Ted.

-Espera-dijo él, tocando la puerta con su varita-no seas impaciente-

El sonido de los engranajes fue muy ruidoso, acompañado de clicks metálicos y lo que sonaba como el estrépito de una cadena. La puerta se abrió lentamente segundos después. Entraron al vestíbulo, en donde las lámparas se encendieron en el mismo momento en que ambos pusieron los pies sobre el felpudo junto a la entrada.

-Bien, vamos Nalle-la empujó levemente, incitándola a avanzar.

-¿Dónde están todos papi?-preguntó Nimuë, tomada de la mano de Ted. Él sonrió en la oscuridad al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, y la abrió.

-Entra princesita-dijo, y juntos bajaron hacia el sótano-cocina.

-Está todo muy oscuro-susurró Nimuë. Avanzó a tientas por el lugar-AUCH-

-¿Nalle?-preguntó Ted-¿te encuentras bien?-

-Tropecé-respondió Nimuë. Se quedó en silencio-tropecé con algo raro...algo tibio y duro-

La luz del lugar se encendió, y ambos pudieron tener una visión del panorama.

-BIEVENIDA-gritaron varias personas a la vez, mientras del techo caían serpentinas rosadas y blancas.

Nimuë dio un respingo, y miró al joven que la sostenía. Ella se separó y caminó hacia de espaldas, aún mirando a Albus, que le sonreía.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Todos los presentes observaron con detenimiento a la niña que Ted tenía adelante.

-Nalle, saluda-dijo Ted, empujando suavemente a su hija. Ella lo miró fijamente.

-Sí sargento-Ted carraspeó.

-¿Nalle?-preguntó James, mirando a Nimuë con curiosidad-¿no te llamas Nimuë?-ella se acomodó un bucle tras la oreja, y miró a James.

-Mucho gusto-tendió su pequeña mano a James, que la miraba encantado-mi nombre es Nimuë Ágatha Nallely Lupin Pierelli-hizo una mueca concentrada-pero pueden decirme Nimuë-

-Cuántos nombres-musitó Ginny alegremente-tienes unos nombres muy bonitos-Nimuë sonrió.

-Nimuë fue el nombre que mi mamá eligió ponerme...Ágatha era su nombre..Nallely, que significa _te amo_ en azteca, me lo puso papá...-

-¿Y cómo te gustaría que te llamemos?-preguntó Albus. Nimuë lo miró boquiabierta.

-Creo que le gustaste-murmuró Lily divertida. La mirada de Ted la hizo carraspear y dejar de reír.

-Le gusta que le digan princesa-dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Y cuál de tus nombres prefieres?-preguntó Ginny-¿hay alguno que te guste en especial?-Nimuë se puso pensativa.

-Sí, me gusta Ágatha, pero mi mamá se llamaba así, y a mi papá le duele recordarla...ella se fue al cielo-Ted carraspeó-mi papá me dice Nalle..si me dice Nimuë, es porque está enojado..y si me dice Ágatha..-abrió sus ojos miel con expresión aterrorizada-mejor correr-todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Te los presento-dijo Ted a Nimuë-ellos son James, Albus, Ginny, Lily...-Nimuë les tendía la mano a medida que Ted los nombraba-Victoire...-

-¿Victoire?-preguntó la niña, mirando a la joven rubia con el ceño fruncido-¿ella es la tonta que te dejó?-

-Nimuë-la regañó Ted. Nimuë sonrió abiertamente.

-Oh bueno-dijo ella, saludando a Victoire, que la fulminaba con la mirada-si no fuera porque te dejó, yo no estaría aquí...le hizo un favor a mamá-

-_Nimuë Ágatha_...-amenazó Ted con los dientes apretados. Nimuë se mordió el labio.

Ted suspiró. Señaló a Harry.

-Y él es Harry-

-¿El abuelo Harry?-preguntó Nimuë. Ted sonrió ante la expresión de perplejidad de Harry.

-Sí, pero pídele permiso para decirle abuelo-

-Permiso para decirte abuelo-dijo Nimuë, estirando los brazos hacia Harry. Él la tomó delicadamente, y sonrió.

-Concedido-susurró Harry, atontado. Nimuë sonrió.

-¿Tienes hambre Nimuë?-preguntó Ginny-¿te gustaría cenar? Hemos hecho una fiesta para ti-

-Pues...no tengo hambre, pero gracias por la fiesta-

-Nimuë...-amenazó Ted. Ella suspiró.

-Está bien-contestó Nimuë de mala gana.

-Bien, vamos a disfrutar tu fiesta-dijo Ginny sonriente, mientras tomaba una bandeja y se la acercaba a Nimuë-¿sandwiches?-la niña asintió con la cabeza. Se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa para poder saborear la cuantiosa cena que Ginny y Harry habían preparado.

-Bien, cuéntanos de ti Nimuë-dijo James, mirando a la niña sentada en el regazo de Harry.

-Pues nací en Roma el tres de julio del año dos mil veinte-Ted sonrió dulcemente. Recordaba aquel día-mi papá siempre me dice que ese día las estrellas brillaron más de lo normal..y también que nací rápido...y que él estuvo ahí-los ojos de Ted se habían humedecido al rememorar ese día. Tanta felicidad junta le resultó imposible y maravillosa.

-Y..¿y tu mamá?-preguntó Albus-¿cómo era ella?-

-Era una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos negros enrulados y ojos azules..tengo una foto en alguna parte de mi bolso-Ted carraspeó incómodo-luego te la muestro...-frunció el ceño-Albus-él sonrió.

-Eres muy bonita-la cara de Nimuë se iluminó.

-Y tú eres muy guapo-saltó sobre el regazo de Harry-¿te casarías conmigo cuando crezca?-Albus abrió mucho los ojos, y los demás rieron, menos Ted, que miraba a su hija consternado.

-Eres muy joven para él-masculló celoso-te lleva catorce años-

-Los abuelos Remus y Tonks también se llevaban catorce años-

-Nimuë-ella suspiró.

-Siempre seré tuya papi-dijo Nimuë, acariciando a Ted en el mentón. Él sonrió-hasta que me case con Albus, claro-

-Nimuë...-

-¿Papi?-

-Teddy..tu hija es pequeña, tienes mucho tiempo para celarla-dijo Harry risueño.

-Claro, hasta que me case con Albus-acotó Nimuë. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Lily, que la miraba atentamente, y le sonrió.

-Qué linda eres-Lily se sonrojó cuando Ted la miró tras el comentario de Nimuë-¿no piensas lo mismo papi?-Ted miró a su hija sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-

-Que ella es bonita-dijo Nimuë divertida, señalando a Lily. Ted miró detenidamente a Lily. Sí, era una mujer muy bonita. Nimuë ya comenzaba a meterlo en aprietos.

-Es una niña muy bella-

-¿Niña? Niña soy yo-chilló Nimuë-ella es mujer-

-¿Yo no te parezco bonita?-preguntó Victoire, moviendo su sedoso y brillante cabello rubio. Nimuë la miró con expresión concentrada.

-No-respondió con descaro. Ted carraspeó sonoramente, y Nimuë sonrió.

-Nimuë-susurró James pensativo-su nombre me suena-miró a Harry, y éste sonrió.

-Nimuë era un hada...era conocida como la Dama del lago... Era nieta de Diana la cazadora, hija del rey de Northumberland o de Dionás. Según relata _La Vulgata_, aprendió las artes mágicas del mago Merlín, quien estaba encantado con su belleza-dijo, mirando a la hija de Ted atentamente. Ella lo observaba ávida de información-muchos dicen que La Dama del Lago es responsable de la desaparición de Merlín, al encerrarlo por toda la eternidad en una cueva, aprovechando la influencia que tenía sobre el mago enamorado. Merlín enseñó sus secretos mágicos a Nimuë, por la promesa que ésta le hizo de que, en pago, ella le entregaría su amor. Sin embargo, ella aprovechó el conocimiento de estos secretos para encerrar a Merlín...-hizo una mueca- Él ya había visto su propio destino, pero no fue capaz de evitarlo, lo cual supone que Nimuë poseía un poder extraordinariamente fuerte para manipular y encantar, aún a un gran hechicero-sonrió, y Nimuë le devolvió la sonrisa-tienes un nombre muy poderoso-

-¿Conocías la leyenda del hada Nimuë y el mago Merlín, hija?-Nimuë negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes mucho abu-dijo ella, mirando a Harry con admiración.

-Ágatha se llamaba su madre-

-Sí-respondió Ted, mirando fijamente el mantel.

-Ágatha significa virtuosa-chilló Nimuë, saboreando una sándwich de jamón y queso.

-No hables con la boca llena-la reprendió Ted.

Lily observó a la niña que jugueteaba con las manos de Harry. Ágatha debió de haber sido muy hermosa y tener un carácter chispeante para estar con Ted. Miró más fijamente a Nimuë. Era una niña hermosa, con mejillas rosadas, nariz respingona, sonrisa fácil y preciosos bucles del color de maíz. Estaba más que segura que esa niña no había heredado casi nada de su madre, porque sus ojos miel dulces, y su cabello rubio los había visto en otra persona, una persona que vivía en fotografías. Sonrió cuando Nimuë la miró. Sí. Los ojos y el cabello de Remus.

-Mi papá quería ponerme Nymphadora...pero mamá no lo dejó-Ted sonrió risueño, mientras Harry y Ginny oían la verborragia de Nimuë.

-Hablas tanto como tu abuela-dijo Harry-¿ya te lo habían dicho?-Nimuë negó con la cabeza, y sus bucles chocaron contra sus mejillas.

-En Italia nadie conocía a mi abuela Nym-se quedó pensativa-la única que la conocía era la bisabuela Drómeda..pero ella no hablaba demasiado de..-Ted le metió un trozo de pan demasiado grande, y ella se atragantó.

-Ay, lo siento hija-dijo él preocupado, golpeando suavemente la espalda de Nimuë. Ella tosió durante varios segundos.

-A que soy la persona con más nombres que conocen-dijo con voz ahogada.

-Ni siquiera dejas de hablar cuando te atragantes-masculló Ted. Sonrió cuando Nimuë lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Había un mago que tenía más nombres que tú-dijo Harry. Nimuë parecía atónita.

-¿Quién?-

-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-

-Vaya-musitó Nimuë-sí que tenia nombres...-miró la mesa-y unos bien feos-las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-OYE, yo me llamo Albus también-Nimuë se sonrojó, y sonrió.

-En ti queda bonito-

-Nimuë...-dijo Ted amenazante. Ella suspiró.

-Pesado-

-Nimuë-

-Te quiero papi-dijo ella. Él pareció olvidar los celos momentáneamente.

-Creo que alguien tiene sueño-dijo Ginny enternecida, mirando a Nimuë, que bostezaba. La niña frunció la nariz, y Lily se quedó asombrada al reconocer en ese gesto a Ted.

-Vamos a dormir Nalle-susurró Ted.

-No, quiero seguir hablando con nuestra nueva familia-Ted sonrió.

-Debes descansar-ella dio un respingo.

-Volé en avión, el tío Nathan no quería subir..lo tuvieron que empujar..-

-¿Quién es Nathan?-

-Nathaniel-dijo Ted-Nalle le dice Nathan-

-Es mi padrino-dijo Nimuë, alegre-y es el padrino más lindo de todos-Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-Bien, vamos Nalle-ella refunfuñó-buenas noches a todos-dijo Ted mientras tomaba a Nimuë en brazos.

-Buenas noches Teddy-

Ted salió de la cocina con Nimuë en brazos. Llegó hasta el rellano de las escaleras, cuando su hija lanzó un grito.

-Papi espera-chilló Nimuë.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No me tienes que llevar en brazos-Ted levantó las cejas.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó indignado.

-Porque..recuerda lo que dijo el tío Nathan: eres demasiado torpe para llevarme en andas-dijo Nimuë seriamente. Ted suspiró.

-Pero...-

-¿Qué pasa si tropiezas con tus propios pies y nos caemos por las escaleras?-era una niña convincente.

-De acuerdo, baja-dijo él-pero toma mi mano-

-Sé subir escaleras sola, papi, el tío Nathan odia las escaleras mecánicas-Ted rió. Era cierto, Nathaniel era descendiente de una larga estirpe de magos, y todo lo muggle le daba terror. Nimuë subió las escaleras con rapidez, ante la vigilante mirada de Ted.

-Nalle, espérame-dijo él, subiendo al primer piso. Nimuë lo esperaba de pie al final de las escaleras. Se sonrieron.

-Déjame hacerte upa-pidió Ted. Nimuë negó con la cabeza, mientras lo arrastraba por el pasillo de la mano-cúmplele ese deseo a papá-

-No, mami no te dejaba cargarme cuando era bebé...-

-Pero porque yo tenía miedo de romperte-la retuvo.-Es aquí-abrió la puerta del cuarto, y entraron.

-¿Dónde dormiré?-preguntó Nimuë, mirando con avidez el cuarto.

-Conmigo en la cama-

-Como en los viejos tiempos-dijo ella, saltando sobre la cama.

-Baja de ahí que te vas a lastimar-

-Claro que no-dijo Nimuë, mientras saltaba. Se sentó en la cama de chinito.-Papi...¿te gusta verdad?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De Lily-Ted se atragantó con su saliva.

-No...-

-Papi, se te nota-

-Ya basta Nimuë-dijo Ted enojado-ven, vamos a cepillar tus dientes-Nimuë negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no lo aceptas papi?-preguntó ella, mientras Ted la tomaba en brazo y la llevaba al sanitario-PAPI-él suspiró.

-No siento nada por Lily..-dijo con desgano, mientras acomodaba a Nimuë sobre el lavabo. –

¿Trajiste tu cepillo de dientes?-la niña asintió con la cabeza.

-Está en mi bolso-

-Quédate aquí-dijo Ted. Salió del baño y fue hasta la cama, en donde estaba el bolso color rosa de Nimuë. Revolvió las pertenencias de su hija. Se detuvo al palpar algo plano y rectangular entre la ropa, y sacó aquello que lo intrigaba. Suspiró al observar el rostro risueño que le sonreía desde la fotografía. Tragó saliva y dejó la foto a un lado. Tomó el cepillo de dientes y volvió al sanitario segundos después. Suspiró mientras llenaba el cepillo de pasta dental, ante la atenta mirada de Nimuë.

-No es la pasta dental sabor frutilla-dijo él cuando su hija tomó el cepillo que le entregaba.

-No importa-susurró Nimuë. Ted suspiró, observando cómo su hija se cepillaba los dientes. Nimuë lo miró con la boca llena de espuma. Se miraron detenidamente a los ojos. Algo en su mirada le dio el aviso a Nimuë de que algo ocurría. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Viste la foto de mamá-sentenció Nimuë luego de escupir. No era una pregunta. Ted hizo una mueca y suspiró.

-Sí-respondió, mientras un nudo le cerraba la garganta.

-¿La extrañas?-preguntó ella salpicando agua sobre el espejo.

-Sí...¿tú no?-Nimuë se encogió de hombros.

-No la recuerdo-susurró ella, mientras Ted la abrazaba.

-Ella siempre estará en mi corazón-susurró, besando la coronilla de Nimuë. Ella le pegó suavemente en el torso.

-No papi, no puedes tener a mamá para siempre en tu corazón, así nunca tendrás lugar para nadie más-Ted la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Nimuë era demasiado sabia con sus pocos cinco años.

-Lo sé-susurró él, mientras le quitaba las zapatillas y las medias.

-Mi camisón esta en el bolso-dijo Nimuë, mientras Ted luchaba por quitarle la remera. El pequeño camisón rosa le quedó a la perfección, y Ted la arropó entre las sábanas.

-¿Estás feliz de estar conmigo?-preguntó, abrazándola. El menudo cuerpo de Nimuë se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Sí-respondió ella, amodorrada-de veras papi¿no te gusta Lily?-Ted suspiró. Terca y tozuda igual que él. Genes Tonks. Que su hija de cinco años le preguntara eso era el colmo. ¿Tanto se le notaba?.

-Eres demasiado intuitiva-susurró, apoyando la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Nimuë.

-Sí..-murmuró ella. Frunció el ceño y la nariz-¿qué significa intuitiva?-Ted sonrió.

-Alguien que conoce la verdad de algo sin usar el razonamiento-

-Ah-murmuró Nimuë, sin comprender en absoluto. Ted sonrió enternecido-papi-

-Dime-

-El abuelo Remus dice que dejes de preocuparte-Ted se tensó.

-¿El...abuelo Remus?-preguntó con voz quebrada.

-Sí-respondió con normalidad, como si decir que un muerto le había hablado fuese lo más común del mundo.

-¿Y cómo es que hablas con él?-chilló él.

-Se me aparece siempre en sueños-Ted se mordió el labio, reprimiendo un sollozo-lo sabes...-

-¿Que no me preocupe por qué?-

-De la diferencia de edad entre tú y Lily-Ted contuvo el aire-dice que es tonto que te digas que no a algo así...ah, y que dejes de usar su pequeño problema peludo para no hacer las cosas..tú no eres él..-Nimuë bostezó-y que te ama y está orgulloso de ti-ella lo miró-¿quieres que le diga algo?-Ted negó con la cabeza, sin poder pronunciar palabra.

-No-susurró con voz crispada.

-De acuerdo-murmuró Nimuë adormilada-que duermas bien-Ted besó el cabello rubio de su hija, y derramó algunas lágrimas.

-Ahora que estás aquí dormiré mucho mejor-Nimuë sonrió entre sueños.

Ted se removió en la cama, estirándose entre las sábanas. Tembló al sentir el frío que entraba por la ventana abierta. Se sentó en la cama, somnoliento, maldiciendo al clima y a su estupidez por no cerrar la maldita ventana. Y fue en ese momento cuando percibió que le faltaba algo. O mejor dicho, alguien.

-¿Nallely?-preguntó, mirando alrededor. -¿Nalle?-la voz se le ahogó en la garganta. Se levantó de la cama con estrépito.

-Mierda-masculló al salir al pasillo oscuro. Merlín, en aquel lugar hacía más frío que en la habitación. Suspiró. Nimuë podía estar en cualquier parte, Grimmauld Place era como un laberinto y, para su desgracia, como un parque de juegos para ella. La desesperación comenzó a embargarlo luego de que revisó la cocina, el vestíbulo y la sala. Subió nuevamente las escaleras con pasos pesados, y volvió a atravesar el corredor. Tenía la intención de avisarle a Harry y emprender la búsqueda con la familia Potter al completo, pero se detuvo en seco al notar que la puerta del cuarto de Lily estaba entreabierta. Aspiró el aire, y percibió el exquisito aroma a melón de Lily...y un suave perfume a fresas. Entró al cuarto lentamente, dispuesto a pegar el grito en el cielo, pero se contuvo al ver el panorama. Algo se removió dentro de él al ver a Lily y a Nimuë durmiendo abrazadas. Suspiró. Nimuë necesitaba una madre, algún día crecería y comenzarían las preguntas, esas que un hombre no puede responder.

-¿Ted?-la voz de Lily lo hizo levantar la mirada-

-Sí, soy yo-dijo él, mirando a Nimuë, que hacía muecas entre sueños. Sonrió con ternura.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lily-¿ocurrió algo?-

-Nallely se fue del cuarto sin avisar-dijo Ted. Se encogió de hombros-me asusté...es muy traviesa-

-Siento no haberte dicho-

-No tienes la culpa-dijo Ted. Miró a su hija-te quiere mucho..y eso que te conoce hace pocas horas-Lily sonrió.

-Va a ser una mujer hermosa-

-Lo sé-masculló Ted-su madre era muy bella-Lily carraspeó incómoda.-Si tuviera más hijos no creo que me molestara tanto que creciera..no quiero perderla-

-¿Piensas tener más hijos?-

-Me gustaría...aunque..-su voz se apagó-tendría miedo de perder a la mujer que estuviera conmigo...he perdido a todos los que me amaron alguna vez...mis padres, mi mujer, mi abuela...-

-No debes tener miedo por eso-susurró Lily-si nunca te arriesgas, nunca ganarás...-carraspeó-a mi no me molestaría morir su te doy un hijo-

-¿Has oído la semejante estupidez que acabas de decir?-Lily rió.

-Sí-sonrió-y lo sostengo-Ted tuvo de repente una potente imagen mental de una niña pelirroja de ojos miel que le llamaba _papá_. Sacudió la cabeza.

-No seas absurda-

-El amor es absurdo-

-Ya basta Lily-ella se mordió el labio, mirándolo.

-Deberían encerrarte en Azkaban...-él la miró desafiante.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por ser tan hermoso-Ted frunció el ceño-nunca vas a perdonarme¿verdad?-

-No lo sé-Lily suspiró.

-Nim está aquí..y está bien-susurró. Tragó saliva incómoda. –Ojalá algún día me perdones-murmuró, levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia el hombre que estaba de pie junto a la puerta. Tocó sin querer el pectoral desnudo de él. Se mordió el labio, y acarició sutilmente el vello corporal rubio. Ted carraspeó.

-Lily, por favor..-dijo cuando ella lo abrazó, y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. Él acomodó su mejilla sobre la cabeza pelirroja, y se quedaron así abrazados durante varios minutos. Se sobresaltaron al oír una risita. Nimuë los miraba sonriente desde la cama.

-Hola-saludó alegremente. Los miró burlona-¿qué hacían?-

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos a nuestro cuarto-dijo Ted, señalándola.

-Oh no papi, quedémonos..te hacemos lugar en la cama...-

-No entramos los tres en la cama-dijo Ted atropelladamente. Nimuë lo miró con expresión concentrada.

-Duermo en el suelo-dijo inocentemente-y ustedes aquí-Ted se sonrojó, al igual que Lily, aunque su sonrojo fue mucho más potente que el de la chica.

-Guau papi-dijo Nimuë-tu cabello cambió...¿por qué yo no puedo hacer eso?-

-Porque yo lo heredé de mi madre-

-Ohh-

-¿Vamos a dormir?-preguntó Ted, carraspeando.

-Quiero dormir aquí-dijo Nimuë, pestañeando coquetamente.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes-

-Anda papi...-Lily sonrió.

-Tranquila, mira, hagamos esto...-sacó de su cajón una muñeca de tela, y la roció con su perfume.

Ted intentó no aspirar el aire perfumado de lirios.

Lily le entregó la muñeca a Nimuë.

-Para que me recuerdes al dormir-a Nimuë le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Me la prestas?-

-Te la regalo-Nimuë lanzó un chillido de emoción.

-Gracias-tomó la muñeca-mira papi, tengo una muñeca-Ted sonrió.

-¿Cómo la llamarás?-preguntó el, acariciando el suave cabello de su hija.

-Le pondré Lily-dijo Nimuë, abrazando a la muñeca. A Lily se le humedecieron los ojos. Era imposible no amar a esa niña..más si tenía a Ted de padre.

-Vamos Nalle..tienes que descansar-dijo Ted, tomando a Nimuë en brazos.

-NO ME LLEVES A UPA-chilló ella. Ted suspiró.

-Pero si no hay escaleras-

-No importa-Nimuë bajó al suelo usando a Ted como si fuera el tronco de un árbol. Lily rió ante la exasperación de él.

-Adoro cargarla a upa y abrazarla, pero ella es demasiado responsable-

-Puedes abrazarme cuando quieras papi, sólo que no me alces-Ted suspiró-¿y si tropiezas con el aire y nos partimos la cabeza contra la pared?-le tomó la mano.

-Espera...-Ted miró a Lily-quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte gritado-ella sonrió.

-Estás perdonado...tenías razones para hacerlo-

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte-Lily lo miró con curiosidad-¿qué hay entre tú y Longbottom?-Lily levantó las cejas.

-Pues..-hacerlo sufrir un poco no le vendría mal-no lo sé...se verá-Ted frunció el ceño. Lily sonrió-hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana Lily-susurró él, contrariado.

-Espera, yo también tengo que hacer una pregunta-chilló Nimuë cuando Ted la arrastraba al pasillo. Ella se soltó de su mano y miró a Lily-¿te gustaría ser mi mamá?...si quieres puedes fingir que eres la novia de papá-

-NIMUË-ella lo miró sonriente.

-Claro linda...-

-AAAAAAAH-chilló Nimuë alegre-tengo mamá...-Ted suspiró. Lily miró la escena enternecida. Si Ted ya era perfecto antes, ahora que sabía que era padre...no había forma de describirlo. -¿Ustedes se gustan cierto?-ambos miraron a la niña con expresión consternada.

-No-chilló Ted.

-Sí-respondió Lily. Nimuë sonrió.

-No le creas a papá...es un cobarde-

-Nimuë-ella rió.

-_Ci vediamo presto_ mamá-dijo Nimuë, saludando a Lily con la mano. Ted puso los ojos en blanco. Lily enarcó una ceja.

-Nos vemos pronto en italiano-dijo Ted.

-Oh-susurró Lily-hasta mañana hermosa-observó a los dos Lupin salir al pasillo, y suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró con un suave chasquido. Lo que daría por ser parte de esa pequeña familia. De esa adorable y pequeña familia.

Ted suspiró tristemente mientras se encaminaba con Nimuë al cuarto. Si Lily elegía a otro, sería mucho más feliz que estando con él. Ag, pero estaba celoso. Y cuán celoso. Con cualquier otro sería mucho más feliz...y era su culpa. Él la había empujado a elegir..Se lo había pedido, se lo había impuesto...

-No hay nada entre ella y Frank, papi-dijo Nimuë. Ted se atragantó con su saliva y tropezó con sus pies. Nimuë sonrió-ella te ama a ti-lo miró seriamente-¿qué parte no entiendes de eso?-y juntos entraron a la habitación, mientras Ted aún no salía de su asombro. Todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a los poderes extrasensoriales de su hija.

-Poderes extrapectorales-susurró Nimuë, como si supiera lo que él estaba pensando. Ted rió mientras la arropaba en las sábanas.

-Extrasensoriales cielo, extrasensoriales-

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

_**Nota de Autora:**_

Bien, se preguntarán si tengo algo para decir..pues no…el capítulo ya dice bastantes cosas xD, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y q hayan amado a la hija de Ted tanto como yo.

Perdonen por no poner a Rose y a Scorpius, solo q si los ponía el cap iba a terminar teniendo 200 paginas…

Ya saben, dejen reviews.


	15. Verde de celos

No hay forma de pedirles perdón. La tardanza es justificada aunque no lo crean. Me pasaron muchas cosas, pero creo que no debería aburrirlas con mis problemas. Solo diré que me agarró la _locura Crepusculense_ xD (ROBERT, ROBERT, RA RA RA)..tuve banda ancha, empecé a trabajar...y em...bueno...este capitulo estuve intentando escribirlo durante un mes..y lo hice en cinco días xD. La verdad me asombra la rapidez con la que escribo cuando la inspiración vuelve con ganas.

Les agradezco los reviews a: **cris92, zyuryx, viktor jos krum, barrusiya, Brinaspelman, Diluz, Phoebe.W, Coniwi-pops, Nade-Kinomoto, nallemit, Noesiita, Danitta.Lovegood, eliana152, NenaOrion, Luni Mooney, Sowelu, MerodeaLuna7, Zuli Potter, Ginna IsAbella Ryddle, ladyblacksu, Joslin Weasley, sol potter black, Caaro'r, Luu-Lestrange, monse evans, Minerva Prewett, sanny-potter, wiccancat **y **ARYAM**

Y les pido que lean, y me dejen reviews a pesar de haber tardado en actualizar. Otra cosa: el cap es larguísimo!!...y algo más: _**LLEGAMOS A LOS 200 REVIEWS**_...Este cap gigantesco es mi regalo por ello.._**gracias**_!!...

**NO LEAS ESTE FIC SI NO LEISTE HP7**

_Todos aquellos personajes, lugares, hechizos, animales, etc, que reconozcan, no son míos. En cambio, aquellos que __**no**__ reconozcan, son de mi propiedad (como Nimuë, Isabella, Nathaniel, Gwendolyn, Emily, Alex, etc, etc)_

**Capítulo 15: Verde de celos.**

La oscuridad lo envolvía cuando salió del cuarto dispuesto a ir a la cocina. Se había despertado casi en estado de asfixia y le escocía la garganta, por lo que se había aventurado a la penumbra reinante con el fin de bajar hacia el sótano y servirse un vaso con agua. Sus pasos amortiguados perpetraban sonidos imperceptibles, y caminó por el corredor con sumo cuidado. Se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo, aturdido. Aspiró el aire, sabiendo que ese dulce aroma que danzaba a su alrededor lo embriagaba y lograba despertar en él un cantidad infinita de sentimientos encontrados y dispares.

Suspiró, acercándose lentamente a la puerta que se encontraba entornada, y el aroma lo golpeó en el rostro como una brisa fría de invierno. El peor de todos esos sentimientos resucitados en su interior era la desesperación, allí alojada en el más recóndito y oscuro hueco de su corazón. Suspiró, apoyándose contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, pensativo. Suspiró nuevamente, observando la tenue luz que entraba del exterior. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de quitársela de la cabeza. El aroma a lirios y melón del cuarto le corroía el alma, asi nadie podía pensar con claridad. Frunció el entrecejo mientras sus pensamientos se agolpaban descontroladamente dentro de su cerebro. Él había logrado quitarse de la cabeza a tantas mujeres, había superado el abandono de Victoire y la muerte de Ágatha, ¿por qué _rayos_ no podía olvidarse de una chiquilla caprichosa?. Suspiró tristemente cuando la respuesta apareció brillante en su mente. La amaba y no había remedio. Además..ella..era tan perseverante e insistente, jamás nadie había tenido tanta voluntad para conseguir su amor. Él no se sentía afortunado, y mucho menos deseado. Aunque como Harry siempre le había dicho: _el hecho de que no te sientas así no quiere decir que no lo seas_. Suspiró. Y Nimuë estaba encantada con ella. Si tan solo su hija la odiara, él tendría una excusa para alejarse. Pero no. Ambas habían congeniado de manera casi inmediata, como si estuvieran destinadas a ser madre e hija postiza. Maldición. Dio un respingo cuando oyó que Lily chillaba por lo bajo. Asomó la cabeza dentro del cuarto, cerciorándose de que todo estuviera bien, y dio un paso al frente, entrando en la habitación. La miró detenidamente, mientras los rayos entraban por la ventana y dibujaban con demasiada perfección las formas femeninas. Ted se estremeció. Caminó con paso tranquilo hacia la silla cerca del escritorio, pero se detuvo al oír que Lily pronunciaba su nombre. La miró aterrado, creyendo que ella se había despertado, y suspiró con alivio al ver que seguía en el más profundo de los sueños. Pero su tranquilidad se vio desmoronada como un castillo de naipes al darse cuenta de que ella _lo había llamado en sueños_. Se mordió el labio y escudriñó el apacible rostro pecoso. No podía ser tan bella y amarla tanto, era una tortura, él no merecía sufrir así. Suspiró. Y ella tampoco. La miró atentamente al oírla suspirar, y nuevamente oyó que ella susurraba su nombre. Sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Algo se encogió dentro suyo, algo que también se retorció y lloró. La miró, apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, mientras ella suspiraba cada pocos segundos.

Ted suspiró luego de varios minutos observando al objeto de su adoración secreta, y miró hacia la ventana. Dio un respingo al percatarse de que el cielo se encontraba refulgentemente celeste y el sol brillaba en lo alto. Se levantó de la silla con estrépito, con la clara intención de salir huyendo de aquel cuarto, cuando tropezó ruidosamente contra ésta, para luego caer como un pedazo de plomo a los pies de la cama de Lily.

-¿Qué?-la voz de Lily hizo que Ted se lanzara al suelo cuerpo a tierra. Intentó por todos los medios salir a hurtadillas, a lo sumo arrastrándose sobre el parqué, pero Lily se había sentado en la cama con expresión adormilada, y lo miraba atentamente.

-¿Ted?-preguntó ella. Él se sonrojó excesivamente mientras se levantaba del suelo a trompicones. Carraspeó, mientras notaba cómo el color de su cabello, de brillante turquesa, se convertía en un furioso rojo.

-Buenos días Lily, me voy-dijo de forma atropellada.

Lily sonrió tiernamente mientras lo observaba, tembloroso y sonrojado, de pie a pocos centímetros.

-No Teddy, quédate-

-No, de veras...yo..yo...-lo observó restregarse las manos, y sonrió.

-¿A qué has venido?-preguntó ella, levantándose de la cama con lentitud, escudriñando las reacciones de Ted, que estaba literalmente paralizado frente a la puerta. Bah.._literalmente_...era una forma de decir.

Ted carraspeó, sabiendo con inquietud que estaba haciendo el peor de los ridículos. Intentó calmarse, apaciguar sus pulsaciones, pero la cercanía, las fachas y el aroma de Lily, haciendo mella intensamente en su interior, no se lo permitían.

-¿Viniste a despertarme?-preguntó Lily, restregándose los ojos y enfocando la mirada en el bello hombre de pie a centímetros.

-Sí-respondió Ted de forma atropellada y sobresaltada, aferrándose a lo que Lily decía como si aquello pudiera salvarlo-sí, vine a eso-y suspiró con alivio.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Lily suspicaz. Se mordió el labio-¿qué hora es?-inquirió maliciosa. Sabía que si Ted había ido a despertarla, sabría responderle aquella pregunta. Pero, en el caso de que no hubiese ido para eso, sabía que él no lograría decirle la hora, ya que el único reloj de aquel cuarto estaba guardado en el cajón, debido al molesto sonido del _tic tac_. Así que Ted no tendría manera alguna de saber la hora, a menos que la supiera con anterioridad.

-Son las...las...-Ted volvió a sonrojarse. La risa de Lily lo hizo tensar, y la miró con espanto.

-Te atraigo-chilló ella.

-Claro que no-masculló él.

-Has venido a verme-susurró Lily, sonriendo-ni siquiera sabes qué hora es..no mientas-Ted gruñó y apretó los puños.

-Me voy-masculló con toda la rabia de la que fue posible, y volteó.

Lily no tuvo demasiado tiempo a reaccionar, por lo que al ver lo que Ted hacía, solo atinó a caminar hacia él y a vociferar a todo pulmón:

-TED REMUS LUPIN, QUÉDATE DONDE ESTÁS-él volteó y la enfrentó con la mirada, de un intenso negro azabache.

-A mi no me des órdenes niñita-Ted había volteado tan bruscamente que Lily no había alcanzado a detenerse, por lo que chocó con él. Las manos masculinas la tomaron dulcemente de los codos, y se miraron.

-Admítelo Ted...-suplicó Lily, apoyando brevemente la nariz sobre el perfumado torso de él. Olía tan bien, tenía un aroma tan intoxicante. Suspiró-...tú sientes algo por mí-

-La palabra sentir tiene un significado muy amplio-susurró Ted con incomodidad, bajando la mirada para poder observar mejor a Lily. Ella lo golpeó en el pecho, como si lo estuviera regañando mentalmente. Él sonrió.

-Te quiero-susurró Ted. Lily tomó aire de golpe, como si intentara no morirse de la taquicardia que acababa de darle. Él le acarició la mejilla izquierda con la palma abierta. Suspiró-eres como mi...-Lily lo empujó, mirándolo con el odio más profundo de todos. Ted se mordió el labio.

-No te atrevas...-masculló Lily con voz quebrada-ya deja de decir eso-chilló-¿no te cansas de hacerme sufrir?-

Algo se resquebrajó dentro del pecho de Ted, y se separó lentamente de Lily.

-No..no quise sonar tan acusadora..-susurró ella al ver el remordimiento brillando intensamente en los ojos masculinos, que se veían del color de la miel.-Teddy...- él negaba con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón-murmuró Ted. La miró, y la sintió enorme, majestuosa, intimidante y mujer. _Muy mujer_, como si hubiese madurado de golpe y porrazo, y que él, por ciego e idiota, no se hubiese dado cuenta. –Yo te hago sufrir..y te aseguro que no es a propósito-ella torció el gesto.

-Sí, claro-masculló con sorna. Lo miró suspicaz-parece que los Lupin tienen esa tendencia, según tengo entendido-Ted se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros tristemente.

-Yo no...-suspiró, cruzándose de brazos, buscando alguna excusa válida para lo que estaba a punto de decir-yo no debo amarte-¿deber?¿qué era el deber en esos casos?..él no tenía el deber de hacer lo que los demás creyeran que debía hacer. Él debía ser feliz. Pero ella también tenía ese derecho, y no iba a ser él el causante de arruinarle aquella posibilidad. La miró intensamente-yo no debo amar...-

-Amas a tu hija-terció Lily, enfurruñada. Ted sonrió con ironía.

-Sí, es cierto, pero no puedo no amarla...¿crees que no he sopesado la idea de llegar a perderla?-la voz se le quebró en la última palabra. Se miraron durante largos segundos, en los que Lily se maldijo por dentro, y Ted intentaba controlarse para no lanzarse a llorar. Se moriría si Nimuë llegase a dejarlo por obra y gracia del fatídico Destino. Tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-Lo siento-susurró Lily, acercándose. Le tomó el rostro con las manos-lo siento-

-Yo también lo siento-murmuró Ted con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lily intentó contener su impulso de abrazarlo. Pero por eso mismo, intentó...

-¿Por qué lo sientes?-preguntó mientras rodeaba la cintura masculina con sus brazos. Ted se separó lentamente, y las narices de ambos rozaron. Aquello provocó que tomaran aire al mismo tiempo en una gran bocanada.

-Porque..-acarició el largo cabello rojo con la mano derecha-porque soy un ser humano...y..-la miró tiernamente-siento...-se encogió de hombros, mientras el dulce aroma de ella le inundaba las fosas nasales, el pensamiento y el corazón-siento haberte enamorado y...-se mordió el labio, y Lily intentó volver a respirar-siento...sentir esto y reprimirlo por tu propio bien...-Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida, anonadada, estupefacta y..bueno, todos sus sinónimos habidos y por haber. Eso había sido como si hubiesen lanzado una bomba atómica dentro de su cuarto. ¿Había oído bien?.

Parpadeó varias veces, intentando descifrar las palabras en clave que él acababa de pronunciar.

-No...no te he comprendido-susurró, ligeramente estupidizada. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que saltara de alegría, pero la otra, más sensata, le rogaba mantener la cordura.

-Es...-comenzó Ted, avergonzado. El color de sus mejillas fue subiendo de tono, y llegó a su cabello, haciéndolo parecer una mutación de tomate. Carraspeó.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Lily con un hilo de voz. Negar que estaba esperanzada era estúpido, porque no servía de nada esconder aquello. Las palabras de Ted habían sido mágicas, como un bálsamo, algo sumamente..tranquilizador. Pero comenzaba a ilusionarse ante esas frases dichas, y eso no era bueno. Las manos de Ted la tomaron del mentón, y por poco desfallece al sentir el cálido aliento de él sobre sus labios.

-Deja de amarme Lily-susurró Ted. Ella refunfuñó, aún cautiva de las manos masculinas-aunque yo te correspondiera, _vas a sufrir_-ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? dime por qué...-dijo Lily con desesperación-¿por qué sufriré si todo lo que quiero lo tienes tú?..todo lo que quiero _eres _tú-Ted negó con la cabeza-oh vamos, ¿qué vas a decirme? ¿que no podemos estar juntos porque eres pobre...porque eres viejo?-Lily lanzó una risa sarcástica-por favor...¿no te das cuenta? Estás utilizando los mismos argumentos que utilizó tu padre...-Ted levantó la mirada y miró a Lily atentamente. Ella sonreía-y ellos terminaron juntos...y teniéndote a ti-

-Ellos terminaron muertos...-sentenció Ted con voz dura.

-¿Y acaso tú tienes la culpa...?-preguntó Lily estupefacta. Ted se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado-por Merlín Ted...eso...esas cosas pasan...-él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué a cada persona que amo la pierdo?-acarició el mentón femenino delicadamente. Ella sonrió.

-Bésame Teddy..-Ted negó con la cabeza-Ted…yo te amo…-

-No me ames-suplicó él.

Lily se mordió el labio cuando la nariz de Ted le acarició los párpados, para luego bajar por la oreja hacia el cuello. En cualquier momento iba a explotar. Su piel se encontraba ardiente allí donde él tocaba.

-Bésame-suplicó cuando los labios masculino se detuvieron sobre los suyos-hazlo..por favor..acaba con este suplicio...-Ted tomó aire hondamente, aspirando el aroma a lirios de Lily, embriagándose con él, dejándose llevar por la hermosa sensación de las mariposas en el estómago, esa sensación tan vieja y tan encantadora.

Lily se mordió el labio, deseosa de poder lanzarse sobre la yugular, literalmente.

PATAPUM.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y ambos se separaron de inmediato debido al estruendo, para observar, con horror, a quien había entrado. (N/A: ustedes se creían que yo iba a darles lo que quieren así tan fácil?...lero lero xD).

Nimuë los miró desde el umbral, boquiabierta, para luego levantar las cejas..y sonreír.

-Vaya-dijo risueña, mientras a Ted la cara se le transformaba en un arco iris, y Lily reía divertida y avergonzada. Carraspeó, y Nimuë, aún boquiabierta, la observó con curiosidad.

-¿Necesitas algo Nim?-preguntó divertida.

-Sí, a mi papá..-Nimuë se quedó pensativa-pero si quieres te lo presto...-

-Yo no soy un paquete-chilló Ted cuando las dos comenzaron a hablar de préstamos, plazos y alquileres-a mi nadie me presta ni me alquila...¿entendido?-tanto Lily como Nimuë lo miraron indignadas. Él caminó hacia la niña rubia y la tomó en brazos para, segundos después, dejarla en el suelo debido al grito deliberado que ella había proferido...un alarido que por poco despierta a los muertos.

-De acuerdo, no te alzo a upa-masculló Ted enfurruñado, mientras Nimuë se lanzaba a los brazos de Lily.-Ah claro, ella sí-murmuró celoso al seguir a las dos mujeres por el pasillo.

-Ella no tropieza con el aire-replicó Nimuë. Ted torció el gesto.

Ya habían llegado a la cocina, que era tenuemente iluminada por los pocos rayos de sol que entraban por la pequeña rendija de la puerta que daba al jardín. El haz de luz le dio de lleno a Ted en el rostro, y Lily sonrió al notar que los ojos masculinos, a la luz del sol, se veían hermosamente del color de la miel pura y dulce.

-No jodas Ted-dijo ella. Nimuë chilló.

-Dijo la palabra con jota-musitó ella asombrada, y Ted rió ante la estupefacción de Lily.

-Le tengo prohibido insultar...-él miró a su hija, que le sonrió-no está bien usar malas palabras-Nimuë hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

-No existen las malas palabras papi...-Ted y Lily se miraron-simplemente porque no son las palabras las que hacen las cosas-la expresión de Lily era de asombro, mientras que la de Ted era de orgullo.

-Es...-comenzó ella.

-Muy inteligente-terminó Ted, observando cómo Nimuë intentaba alcanzar el tarro de mermelada ubicado sobre la mesada-no salió a mi, te lo aseguro-Lily rió.

-Sí..lo sé-dijo burlona-si fueras inteligente ya habrías admitido lo que sientes por mi...-Ted la miró rápidamente, fulminándola con sus ojos del color de la miel.

-Yo no...-Lily lo hizo callar con una seña de la mano.

-No digas nada...-susurró tristemente.

Ted se mordió el labio, conteniendo el impulso de abrazarla y decirle que sí la amaba, pero algo le impedía disfrutarlo y vivirlo. Suspiró, observando a Nimuë, que, sentada en el suelo, los miraba.

-Mi papá es cobarde Lily-dijo por fin, luego de mantenerle la mirada a Ted durante largos segundos. Ted parpadeó, ligeramente sonrojado. Nimuë suspiró-es cobarde, y eso que fue a Gryffindor-Lily rió- y en cuanto a lo de inteligente..mi abuelo Remus dice que salí a él, y que me parezco mucho a la abuela Nymphadora por lo loca-Ted se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada al suelo, sin percatarse de que Lily lo observaba con congoja. -¿Eso es bueno o malo papi?...-Nimuë lo miró con curiosidad-¿tienes algo en los ojos?-preguntó al ver que él se refregaba los párpados.

-Sí-susurró Ted con voz ronca.

-Sí, tienes agua en los ojos-

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?-preguntó Ted nervioso.

-Seguro-dijo Lily. Miró a Nimuë-Nim-la niña levantó la mirada, curiosa-¿cómo supiste que tu padre estaba en mi cuarto?-

-No dije que cambiáramos de tema para empeorarla-chilló Ted atropelladamente, pero ninguna de las dos le prestó atención.

Nimuë se encogió de hombros.

-Poderes extrapectorales-

-Extrasensoriales cielo-dijo Ted divertido. Nimuë lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Fácil..¿en qué otro lugar iba a estar sino era en tu cuarto?-Lily levantó tanto las cejas que por poco le llegan al techo. Y rió, mientras se sonrojaba violentamente.

-_NI-MUË_-dijo Ted con los dientes apretados, enrojeciendo con exceso. Su cabello se tornó morado en cuestión de segundos. Nimuë lo miró y sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó inocentemente. Ted la fulminó con la mirada. Ella le sacó la lengua.

-¿Quieren desayunar?-preguntó Lily, oyendo el sonido estruendoso que lanzaba su estómago. Ted se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a su hija.

-De acuerdo..tal vez así se calle-

-OYE-chilló Nimuë.

-Tú empezaste-

-No es cierto-dijo Nimuë, pataleando. Lily levantó las cejas. Parecían dos niños caprichosos.

-Claro que sí..y no me contradigas, soy tu padre-dijo Ted seriamente. Nimuë se cruzó de brazos ofendida, y le sacó la lengua a Ted.

Lily sonrió divertida mientras observaba la escena. Ambos Lupin se miraban seriamente, con el mismo gesto en la nariz, el mismo color dorado intenso en los ojos..y la misma testarudez. Suspiró. Daría cualquier cosa por ser parte de esa familia. Rogaba que algún día aquel sueño se le cumpliera.

Poco a poco el rostro ceñudo de Ted se suavizó, y él, esbozando una dulce y leve sonrisa, caminó en dos zancadas hacia Nimuë y la tomó en brazos. Ella, como siempre, pegó el grito en el cielo, y Ted la apretó más fuertemente contra él.

-Papá...no...-

-Ay, te amo, no puedo enojarme contigo-susurró Ted mientras escondía el rostro entre los cabellos enrulados de su hija-eres todo para mi-

-Papá, no te pongas cursi-

-Soy un padre cursi-dijo Ted, besando las mejillas de la niña.

-Es cursi admitirse cursi-susurró Nimuë divertida-ahora bájame, no quiero partirme la cabeza-Ted hizo una mueca y, lentamente, dejó a su hija en el suelo.

-Bien, tengo hambre-dijo Ted. Miró a ambas mujeres, expectante.

-¿Esperas que saque comida de mis bolsillos?-preguntó Lily. Nimuë rió, y Ted frunció el ceño.

-Las miré esperando opinión, humorista-Lily sonrió y miró a Ted con intensidad.

-Oh bueno-dijo satisfecha al ver que las mejillas de Ted enrojecían-yo también tengo hambre-

-Te aconsejaría...mamá..-Lily miro a Nimuë con ojos húmedos, y Ted con estupefacción..y cierto resentimiento-que por el bien de la cocina y la casa entera...cocines tú-Ted y Lily rieron.

-Tiene razón-dijo él-deberías cocinar tú-Lily suspiró.

-¿Qué quieren desayunar?-preguntó, mirando a Ted y a Nimuë. Él se encogió de hombros, mientras que la niña comenzó a reír.

-Yo quiero tostadas con esa mermelada-chilló Nimuë, señalando el frasco sobre la mesada.

Fue así que Ted y Lily se pusieron manos a la obra..o mejor dicho, Lily comenzó a preparar los desayunos, porque Ted era tan torpe y desastroso en lo referente a quehaceres domésticos que mejor no arriesgar la estabilidad de la casa. La pava estaba sobre el fuego, las tostadas ya hechas y el frasco de mermelada abierto sobre la mesada, cuando Ted, sin previo aviso, lo hizo rodar hacia el suelo de un codazo. Las tres personas dentro de la cocina observaron los restos del envase, hecho añicos sobre la cerámica del piso.

-Oh Ted-dijo Lily, tomando un trapo cerca de ella, dispuesta a limpiar el estropicio. Ted levantó la mano con rapidez.

-Permíteme-dijo él y, con una floritura de su varita, limpió el desorden. Segundos después, tanto el frasco como la mermelada se encontraban en el mismo lugar en el que habían estado momentos antes.

-Eres un prodigio con los hechizos...-

-Y tan torpe con lo doméstico-terminó él.

-Por eso tiene que conseguirse novia-acotó Nimuë-¿sabes lo que es estar a cargo de alguien que no puede hacer un desayuno sin hacer explotar algo?..-Ted se mordió el labio, mientras el tinte rojizo se esparcía por sus mejillas y por su cabello. Lily por poco salta de emoción.

-Me imagino-

-Igualmente yo conseguí mamá...-dijo Nimuë-asi que papi, aunque no quieras ser el novio de Lily, seguirá siendo mi mamá-Ted y Lily se miraron.

-Como tú digas hijita-susurró él, tomando el plato que Lily le entregaba, rozando a propósito y con cuidado la mano de ella. Se hizo el silencio en el lugar. Nimuë los miraba a uno y otro consecutivamente, como si estuviera en un partido de quidditch.

-_Ustedes se quieren_-chilló Nimuë de repente, y el plato en las manos de Ted voló por los aires.

-Otra vez-susurró él avergonzado y, con un rápido movimiento, detuvo el plato en el aire.

-Qué buen mago eres-dijo Nimuë asombrada, observando con estupefacción el recorrido que el plato hacía hacia la mesa.

-Sí-murmuró Ted, guardando la varita en el bolsillo interno de su pantalón. -¿Desayunamos?-preguntó con voz ronca, mientras Lily lo observaba atentamente, como si quisiera grabárselo en la cabeza.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa, y comenzaron a desayunar en silencio.

Lily observó el panorama extrañamente maravillada. Si bien Nimuë podía comer sola tranquilamente, era encantador observar a Ted dándole el desayuno en la boca. Se sintió increíblemente acogida y rodeada por un extraño aura de familiaridad, como si realmente ellos tres fuesen una familia. Pero bien sabía que eso no era así. Ted y Nimuë eran padre e hija..pero ella no entraba dentro del parámetro de aquella pequeña y bonita relación. Ella no era ni madre ni esposa, ni siquiera amante. No era nada. Solo era una niña caprichosa que se había enamorado de un hombre demasiado orgulloso, demasiado guapo, demasiado maduro..y _demasiado idiota_.

-Desayuna mamá-dijo Nimuë, sacando a Lily del ensimismamiento. La risita de la niña provocó que la pelirroja se sonrojara-y deja de mirar a mi papá-

-Yo...-Lily se atragantó con la saliva-no estoy mirando a tu papá...-Nimuë torció el gesto.

-No claro, estabas analizando las pelusas del aire-susurró la niña, y Lily se tornó escarlata. Ted rió por lo bajo, logrando captar la mirada de la pelirroja que intentaba ser tragada por el suelo.

-Todas las mamás miran a mi papá...-dijo Nimuë pensativa-principalmente si son viudas o divorciadas-Lily levantó las cejas.

-¿Ah si que tu papá atrae miradas?-preguntó con voz ronca. La sonrisa perversa de Nimuë la hizo carraspear. Esa niña era como un radar de celos.

-¿Acaso no atrae también la tuya?-

-Ya basta Nimuë-dijo Ted con voz seria-ya la has atormentado bastante-Nimuë pareció ofendida.

-No la estoy atormentando, solo intento que se dé cuenta lo deseable que eres-Ted levantó las cejas, y Lily rió.

-Ya lo he notado-dijo divertida-no tienes que decírmelo Nim-apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano y observó atentamente al hombre que bajaba la mirada a la mesa, avergonzado.

-¿Terminaste de desayunar?-preguntó él de repente, observando a su hija. Nimuë parpadeó.

-Sí-Ted suspiró.

-Bien, vamos a bañarte-

-Pero si no me quiero bañar-chilló Nimuë, mientras Ted se ponía de pie. Él la miró atentamente, y

ella le sacó la lengua.

-Tienes que bañarte aunque no quieras, ayer viniste de Italia y debes oler peor que...-

-¿Excremento de doxxy?-terminó Nimuë. Ted se quedó pensativo durante un par de segundos.

-Sí...hueles peor que excremento de doxxy-dijo divertido-y como parece que lo sabes, te irás a bañar...-Nimuë volvió a rezongar cuando Ted la obligó a levantarse de la silla tomándole la mano.

Lily los siguió hasta el cuarto con pasos deliberados y lentos. Se sentía completamente desubicada en aquel círculo íntimo y familiar, como un parásito molesto o una piedra en un zapato. Suspiró mientras observaba a Ted ayudando a Nimuë a desvestirse. Era buen padre. Era demasiado perfecto. Y no era suyo.

-Trata de no meterte jabón en los ojos-dijo Ted mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

-Pero si los tengo sucios también-chilló Nimuë desde el interior. Ted suspiró mientras Lily reía.

-NO TE PONGAS JABÓN EN LOS OJOS-

-De acuerdo...-dijo Nimuë desde el sanitario-sargento-susurró luego.

-Te oí Nimuë-masculló él torciendo el gesto. Suspiró y miró a Lily, que le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Vas a decirme algo?-preguntó ella, repentinamente nerviosa. Había notado un brillo extraño en la mirada masculina, y eso había provocado un enredado nudo en su estómago. Ted pareció meditar aquella pregunta, y miró al suelo.

-Sí-dijo al levantar la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban incansablemente, aunque su bello color dorado se veía opacado, como si lo que tuviera para decir se reflejara en ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?-Ted volvió a suspirar.

-No quiero que seas la madre de Nimuë-Lily levantó las cejas.

-¿Perdón?-

-Ya lo has oído..no quiero que...intentes ocupar el lugar de Ágatha-

-Ágatha está muerta-masculló Lily mordaz, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Un extraño rictus de dolor apareció en el rostro de Ted-y no fui yo quien tuvo la idea, te recuerdo que fue tu hija quien me dijo para que sea su madre-

-No me importa, no quiero que seas su madre-

-Jamás voy a ser su madre-chilló Lily desesperada-es estúpido el planteo que estás haciendo

Ted...yo no traje a Nimuë al mundo...-suspiró-¿por qué te comportas como un idiota?-

-No me comporto como un idiota-terció Ted rápidamente. La voz de Nimuë llegó hasta ellos desde el interior del sanitario, amortiguada por el sonido del agua caliente al caer sobre la cerámica.

Nimuë tarareaba una canción. Ambos agudizaron el oído, intentando entender qué era lo que Nimuë cantaba a los gritos pelados.

-_No me ames, pues te haré sufrir con este corazón que se llenó de mil inviernos_-Lily levantó las cejas, y Ted carraspeó.

-Vaya...-susurró ella, aún oyendo la canción retumbando en su cerebro-es como si Nimuë...-

-Como si supiera lo que sucede entre nosotros...-Lily hizo una mueca.

-¿Nosotros?-preguntó suspicaz. Suspiró con tristeza-no hay un nosotros Ted..y solo porque tú no quieres-

-No vamos a empezar otra vez con eso-dijo él seriamente-por favor Lily, ya basta-ella se cruzó de brazos, notablemente molesta.

-Solo dime por qué no quieres que sea parte de la vida de Nimuë-

-Porque...-Ted se mordió el labio. La verdadera razón por la cual no quería que Lily se involucrara en la vida de Nimuë era tan simple y a la vez tan complicada. Porque la verdad era que él no quería que Lily estuviera involucrada en la vida de Nimuë porque permitir que estuviera dentro de la vida de la niña conllevaría a que estuviera en la vida de él. Y Ted no quería eso. Quería apartar a Lily todo lo humanamente posible. Pero no sabía por qué, la vida se empeñaba en hacerle todo de la manera más difícil.

-Porque no y punto-respondió. Lily enarcó una ceja.

-_Porque no_ no es una respuesta- Ted suspiró.

-Lo sé, pero es todo lo que te puedo decir-ella se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Temes enamorarte de mi?-preguntó Lily, tomando por completa sorpresa a Ted. Se miraron.

-Honestamente..-susurró Ted, sabiendo que la voz le temblaba. Lily era demasiado inteligente y había sido lo bastante astuta como para notar sus verdaderas razones. Pero como buen Lupin, no iba a admitir algo que ni siquiera se había admitido a sí mismo- no quiero herir a mi hija...-

-No comprendo-

-No quiero que se haga ilusiones con que tú y yo estaremos juntos-Lily se mordió el labio. Con que era eso. Ted no quería herir a Nimuë con falsas esperanzas.

-Asi que es eso..-susurró, mirándose los pies. Suspiró-ojalá tuvieras el mismo interés por no herirme a mi-

-Lily, no empieces-dijo Ted con voz dura.

-Por favor Ted, eres tan inentendible-chilló Lily con desesperación-tu hija necesita una madre-

-La madre de Nimuë está muerta Lily, y nadie va a reemplazarla-

-Yo no quiero reemplazar a la maldita madre de Nimuë-chilló Lily rabiosa-¿por qué no te lo metes en tu cabezota?-suspiró-te comportas como un imbécil-

-No, me comporto con sensatez..cosa que tú no haces-Lily lo miró con odio acérrimo.

-Vete al diablo-escupió-le impides a tu hija poder saber lo que es tener una madre-

-Tú no puedes ser la madre de nadie-terció Ted. Si tenía la intención o no de lastimar a Lily, no importaba, porque lo había logrado. Aquellas palabras fueron como Crucios.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó ella con voz ronca. No lograba disimular que cualquier mención a su edad, por más pequeña que fuera, le dolía. Porque el hecho de que Ted la rechazara _por eso_ le resultaba estúpido.

-Eres demasiado joven e infantil-Lily torció el gesto.

-¿Que edad tenía Ágatha cuando la embarazaste?-Ted se quedó en silencio varios segundos-¿ves?..no puedes hacer juicios de valor con mi edad...-

-Ágatha tenía diecinueve años cuando quedó embarazada-

Lily lo miró con estupefacción. Jamás había esperado semejante confesión. Solo quería intentar herirlo de la misma manera en que él lo hacía con ella.

-Era una niña-susurró, mirando con atención a Ted, que bajaba la mirada.

-Era más joven que yo-

-Sí..lo noté-murmuró Lily, sintiéndose extrañamente dolida. Miró el buró junto a la cama, en donde una fotografía se encontraba ubicada frente a la lámpara. Frunció el ceño mientras observaba el risueño y casi perfecto rostro de la joven que sonreía y saludaba con la mano. De repente su garganta se puso exageradamente seca.

-¿Esa es Ágatha?-preguntó con voz ronca. Ted miró el buró de soslayo.

-Sí-respondió. Lily sonrió con ironía.

-Ahora comprendo-Ted frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Era perfecta-murmuró Lily con voz quebrada. –Con razón...-

-Ágatha no era perfecta-dijo Ted, mientras el agua sonaba de fondo. Suspiró-ella...-se mordió el labio-ella no quería tener a Nimuë-Lily levantó las cejas. ¿Qué clase de mujer podría no querer tener un hijo con semejante hombre?.-Así que no digas que era perfecta, porque no es cierto-

-Y aún así la amas-susurró Lily, observando con rencor a la joven morena de ojos claros que sonreía desde la fotografía.-La amas...a Ágatha...a la madre que no quería tenerla-

-No-

-Claro que sí-chilló ella-si no la amaras, no...-Ted fulminó a Lily con la mirada, y ella hizo silencio.

-No la amo..ya no...pero es claro que nunca voy a olvidarla..me dio lo más importante que tengo-

Lily se mordió el labio, mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Ted era demasiado tierno a veces. Principalmente cuando hablaba de Nimuë.

-Lo cierto es...-susurró ella –que...no quieres que sea la madre de Nimuë-Ted se pasó la mano por el cabello, notablemente exasperado.-No quiero reemplazarla...además...¿cómo voy a luchar contra alguien que ha muerto?, nadie normal puede eso-

Ted suspiró. Fue en ese momento en que la puerta del sanitario se abrió, y Nimuë salió envuelta en un toallón. Los miró demasiado seriamente, como si supiera lo que ellos dos habían estado discutiendo. Suspiró y miró a su padre.

-Papi, ¿me secas?-

-Claro-

Durante varios segundos se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras Ted fregaba la toalla contra el cabello húmedo de su hija.

-¿Me ayudas a vestirme?-

-Seguro-dijo Ted. Nimuë lo miró sonriendo.

-No te lo dije a ti-susurró ella sonriendo socarronamente. Ted levantó las cejas, estupefacto e indignado. Nimuë volteó y miró a Lily-¿me ayudas?-Ted refunfuñó cuando ambas mujeres se alejaron de él.

-Oh vamos papi-dijo Nimuë divertida-tú sigues siendo mi papá-él sonrió tenuemente mientras las observaba a ambas. Se notaba a leguas que había cariño entre ellas, y cuando Nimuë quería a alguien, era porque realmente esa persona lo merecía. Y el hecho de que Nimuë quisiera tanto a Lily y la hubiese elegido como segunda madre...era bastante preocupante.

-Ya está-dijo Lily, observando su obra. Nimuë hizo una mueca.

-Parezco un velador-masculló la niña. La risa de Ted inundó el cuarto, y Lily enrojeció.

-Te ves preciosa...además esa ropa estaba en tu bolso-Nimuë suspiró.

-De acuerdo mami, no te enojes-

Ted suspiró hastiado. Las cosas se seguirían complicando más y más a cada momento que trascurriera. Debía encontrar la forma de lograr que Nimuë desistiera de esa idea absurda de tener de madre a Lily..o irse. Si, huir era más fácil que soportar los golpes. Huir como había hecho ocho años antes. Aunque antes no había tenido nada que lo atara a Londres...en cambio, en ese momento, sí había una razón válida para quedarse. _Lily_. Quería quedarse por ella...y quería huir por la misma razón. Sumamente contradictorio.

El silencio y el ensimismamiento de Ted fue roto por la entrada sorpresiva de una lechuza al cuarto. Los tres la miraron con estupefacción, y Nimuë lanzó un grito.

-Es la letra del tío Nathan-chilló, mientras Ted tomaba el sobre y lo abría. Leyó lo que Nathaniel había escrito con prolija caligrafía, y sonrió.

-Vendrá a verte esta tarde-Nimuë aplaudió. Ensanchó su sonrisa mientras observaba a su padre, y él frunció el entrecejo.-Se me ocurrió una idea papi-

-¿Ah sí?-ella asintió con la cabeza.-¿qué clase de idea?-

-Ya que tú no quieres que Lily sea tu novia...-Ted abrió los ojos aterrorizado-¿por qué no se la presentamos al tío?-Ted empalideció tanto que su piel parecía transparente...y su cabello se tornó blanco.

-¿Has enloquecido?-chilló.

-No papi...no he enloquecido-dijo Nimuë. Ted hizo una mueca.

-El tío Nathan es demasiado mayor para Lily-masculló mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Nimuë sonrió maléfica.

-No importa la edad en el amor, y eso me lo dijo el abuelo Remus-Ted se mordió el labio al oír el nombre de su padre.

-Nathan es de otro lugar...-

-Atájate-lo interrumpió Nimuë-el tío sabe hablar perfectamente el inglés-Ted suspiró.

-Nathan no querrá-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Nimuë indignada-Lily es guapa, inteligente y simpática..es la novia perfecta para cualquier hombre con un poco de seso-Ted levantó las cejas y Lily debió morderse el puño para no reír. Era más que claro que Nimuë estaba lanzándole indirectas a su padre.

-Oh-fue lo único que Ted pudo responder. No tenía palabras para refutar eso. Aunque le molestaba el hecho de que su propia hija le dijera que _no tenía sesos_.

-¿Bajamos?-preguntó Nimuë-quiero saludar al abuelo Harry-

Fue así que los tres bajaron a la cocina, en donde Ginny ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno, y Harry luchaba con la tostadora que, con intenciones homicidas, saltaba por toda la mesada.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Lily, observando a Harry enarbolar la varita e intentando detener la carrera del _tostador asesino_.

-Tu madre no sabe usar la tostadora-y esa respuesta fue más que suficiente para entender la situación. Seguramente Ginny había intentado hacer funcionar el tostador con la varita y...ahí estaba el resultado.

Ginny miró a Harry con ojos fulminantes.

-Puedo tostar pan sin esa porquería-Harry suspiró hastiado.

-¿Hoy no comeremos pan tostado?-preguntó James divertido mientras cruzaba el umbral.

-Pues parece que no-susurró Nimuë-aunque yo ya he desayunado-

-Si no hay pan tostado, no como-dijo James caprichoso.

-Pues entonces no comas, más comida para nosotros-masculló Harry, y James le sacó la lengua.

-Bien, siéntense-dijo Ginny sulfurada-haré pan tostado de otra forma-

-No es para que te enojes Gin-murmuró Harry con voz afligida. Ginny lo miró intentando no parecer enternecida-lo que ocurrió fue que el tostador se emocionó de que por fin intentaras utilizarlo-la pelirroja rió-y ya has visto el resultado...hasta a los tostadores pones locos-

-Ay por Merlín, no den asco-chilló James cuando Ginny se lanzó sobre Harry y lo besó-por favor, hay público-

-Váyanse y no habrá-chilló Ginny, aún abrazada a su marido.

-Que horror-susurró James-menos mal que no se dan besos sopapa-Nimuë lo miró rápidamente.

-¿Cómo son los besos sopapa?-preguntó. James parpadeó confuso.

-Pues..son esos besos que hacen sonido de succión..como cuando destapas un inodoro-en la expresión de Nimuë se notaba el desconcierto debido a la asociación de beso-succión-inodoro.

-¿Y dónde se consiguen?-

-¿Disculpa?-no fue James el que respondió, sino Ted.

Lily rió enternecida. Si bien la situación en otra circunstancia sería penosa, en ese momento le encantaba ver a Ted celando a su pequeña hija de cinco años.

-Claro..yo quiero saber cómo es un beso sopapa...y por eso le pregunto a James dónde se consiguen-James carraspeó incómodo cuando Ted le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Pues..er...ya sabrás cuando crezcas-

-Claro que no-chilló Ted.

-Oh vamos Ted-dijo James anonadado.-Deja vivir la vida a tu hija...-

-Mi hija tiene tan solo cinco años...no tiene por qué saber lo que es un beso sopapa, no quiero que la instruyas James, hazme ese favor-Lily los miró consecutivamente, como si estuviera observando un partido de quidditch.

-Tiene cinco años pero piensa como una niña de once-

-Las niñas de once siguen siendo pequeñas a mi entender-chilló Ted.

Lily levantó una ceja. Las mujeres de diecisiete años eran pequeñas para el entender de Ted.

James suspiró con hartazgo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ted...qué troglodita eres...-

-No soy troglodita...soy sensato-

-Sí claro, _Don Sensatez_-dijo James con sarcasmo. Ted miró a James con odio.

-Apacigüen sus espíritus hombres-dijo Harry divertido-Ted tiene razón, Nimuë es muy pequeña para saber ciertas cosas...y James también tiene razón...Nimuë no parece de cinco años-la niña infló el pecho orgullosa.

-Es que soy como una adulta en tamaño pequeño-dijo ella. Todos rieron.

-Sí, estás poseída por el espíritu de una mujer-masculló Ted con sorna. Nimuë le sacó la lengua.

-¿Ustedes trabajan hoy?-preguntó Harry, observando a sus dos hijos varones.

-Er...-

-Papá...hoy es domingo-dijo Albus. Harry levantó las cejas.

-Oh-

-¿Eso significa que no?-preguntó Nimuë, tomando una fruta de la bandeja ubicada sobre la mesa.

-Nalle, ya has desayunado..no lo hagas dos veces-

-La niña debe alimentarse Teddy-dijo Harry enternecido, mientras observaba a Nimuë mirar una manzana con demasiado apetito.

-Tío, no la malcríes-chilló Ted cuando Harry comenzó a cortarle la manzana a la niña en pedazos pequeños.

-Oye, ¿para qué son los nietos si no es para malcriar?-Ted suspiró-oh vamos, es solo una fruta-

-Por cierto abuelo...-dijo Nimuë.

-No hables con la boca llena-dijo Ted. Lily intentó no escupir el té que bebía al ver que Nimuë ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Ted...por favor...¿podrías...dejar de ser _tan molesto_ con tu hija?-masculló Albus.

Ted suspiró. Era obvio que no iban a dejar de molestarlo en la forma en que criaba a su hija.

-¿Podrían dejar de entrometerse en mi vida y en cómo hago las cosas?-

-Merlín, qué susceptible estás-susurró Harry. Ted torció el gesto.-Por cierto Nim, ¿qué ibas a decirme?-la niña tragó con dificultad el trozo de manzana que comía.

-Mi tío Nathan vendrá a verme...-Harry enarcó una ceja cuando miró a Ted. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Sí...él...nos envió una carta...-

-Pues deberías decirle la dirección de la casa para que pueda verla-dijo Harry. Ted asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé...y como también sé que prefieres que solo tu entorno íntimo sepa la dirección de la casa, me encontraré con él y lo traeré aquí-Harry se quedó pensativo.

-Pues con el solo hecho de que lo hagas ingresar a la casa ya será él un guardián secreto...-

-¿No confías en él?-preguntó Ted con incomodidad. Harry suspiró.

-No lo conozco Ted...y...muchas personas que creí que eran de confianza demostraron no serlo al final-

-Entiendo tu punto de vista tío...-

-Lo sé..pero aún así confío en ti..y sé que cualquier cosa que ocurra, tú serás lo suficientemente inteligente y capaz para detenerlo...-

Lily sonrió al oír aquello. Sí, Ted era lo suficientemente bueno para lograr que las cosas se mantuvieran a raya. Demasiado bueno en todo.

-¿Qué piensan hacer hoy?-preguntó Ginny. Los tres jóvenes Potter se miraron.

-Pues...no sé-respondió Albus, revolviendo con insistencia su té. Honestamente, desde que había dejado de trabajar en la librería de los Adams, su vida se había tornado muy aburrida y tediosa. Aún continuaba pensando en ella en las noches, en donde el insomnio podía con sus ganas de dormir. Aunque se asombraba al ver que en sus pensamientos no era solo Gwen la que aparecía, sino también Bella. Y no se sentía del todo bien pensando en ambas, recordando cuánto amaba a su ex novia...y cuánto le atraía su nueva amiga. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada?.

-¿Entonces se quedarán todo el día aquí?-preguntó Ginny, logrando que Albus saliera de sus cavilaciones y levantara la mirada de la taza de té.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó James divertido-¿pensaban revolcarse por todos los rincones de la casa?-la patada que le propinó Ted lo hizo saltar en la silla y chillar.-AUCH, ¿por qué me golpeas?-graznó, mirando al joven de cabello turquesa que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Hay menores.._idiota_-ambos miraron a Nimuë, cuyo apacible rostro se encontraba a pocos centímetros de los dos.

-Lo siento-murmuró James.

-¿Qué es revolcar?-preguntó Nimuë de repente, mientras Victoire hacía su aparición en la cocina. Ted se atragantó con el agua que bebía, y tosió-¿dije algo malo papi?-

-Er..no nada...-respondió él con voz ronca, y continuó tosiendo.

-Buenos días a todos-dijo Victoire, sonriendo con su amplia sonrisa de publicidad de pasta dental.

Nimuë la miró levantando las cejas, como si la estudiara. Hubo varios saludos adormilados, y Victoire se sentó sobre la única silla vacía de aquella mesa...aquella silla ubicada justo junto a Ted.

-Hola Teddy, ¿cómo has dormido?-Nimuë enarcó una ceja de manera peligrosa, y miró a Lily, como si le reprochara el hecho de que permitiera ese trato entre su padre y Victoire.

-He dormido perfectamente, gracias Vic-respondió Ted, sonrojándose debido a que todas las miradas se encontraban centradas en él.

-Me parece bien-dijo Victoire, abrazándolo por los hombros.

-¿A ti qué te importa cómo durmió mi papá?-chilló Nimuë cuando Victoire besó a Ted en la mejilla.

-NIMUË-bramó Ted. La niña se cruzó de brazos-no seas descortés-

-Ella te dejó-

-Nimuë, ya basta-dijo Ted con los dientes apretados, mientras Harry carraspeaba incómodo y Victoire observaba a Nimuë como si quisiera asesinarla con los ojos. El silencio se había apoderado de los tres chicos Potter y de Ginny.

-¿Por qué quiere estar otra vez contigo?...ella te dejó-

-Nimuë, vete a tu cuarto-Nimuë bajó al suelo rabiosa.

-No, iré a mi cuarto porque yo quiero, no porque tú lo digas-

-ÁGATHA-bramó Ted-_vete a tu cuarto_-Nimuë se cruzó de brazos y se quedó de pie junto a la silla, como si de golpe le hubiesen salido raíces de sus pies.

Lily suspiró tristemente, y tanto Nimuë como Ted la observaron.

-Haz lo que tu padre dice Nim..no lo hagas enfadar más-acarició dulcemente el enrulado cabello de la niña, y ella suspiró.

-De acuerdo...-susurró, mientras fulminaba a Victoire con la mirada. Caminó con cortos pasos hacia la puerta de la cocina, y la oyeron desaparecer hacia el primer piso, rezongando.

-Vaya-masculló James. Miró a Ted-la niña tiene carácter-

-Merlín, se parece tanto a la madre-susurró Ted con voz lastimera. Harry sonrió.

-No conocí a su madre, pero puedo jurarte que me recuerda a la tuya...-

-Por tozuda-replicó Ginny-tozuda igual que Tonks-

Ted suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. Aún le dolía pensar a sus padres, y eso que no los recordaba físicamente. Aunque estando en aquella casa, todo le rememoraba a ellos. Desde las fotografías, hasta las personas. Harry le recordaba a ellos, Ginny le recordaba a ellos. Hasta James, Albus y Lily lo hacían pensar. Porque él estaba seguro de que si sus padres vivieran, habría tenido hermanos y hermanas. Y seguramente Remus y Tonks habrían sido iguales a como Harry y Ginny eran con sus tres hijos. Comprensivos, amorosos y sumamente pacientes.

-¿Puedo darte un consejo Teddy?-la voz de Harry lo hizo levantar la mirada. Éste le sonrió-ve a hablar con tu hija-Ted suspiró-anda..ella te necesita...-

-Está celosa de Victoire-masculló James. Ted torció el gesto-porque sino no comprendo por qué esa actitud-

-Es pequeña-dijo Ginny-y seguramente no le gusta el hecho de que su padre reemplace a su madre...-

-¿Qué puede entender una niña de cinco años sobre eso?-masculló Victoire.

-Se nota que no la conoces-masculló Lily rabiosa-ella no es una niña de cinco años normal-

-Tú cállat...-

-No Victoire-dijo Ted-Lily tiene razón...Nallely no es como las demás niñas...-suspiró-con permiso-se levantó de la silla con pesadez, y salió de la cocina sabiendo que todos los allí presentes lo observaban. Caminó hacia el segundo piso con pies pesados y, al llegar frente a la puerta de su cuarto, tomó aire. Conocía a su hija como si fuera la palma de su mano, y sabía que la conversación no sería fácil. Nimuë era difícil. Y la mayor parte de las veces, no se equivocaba sobre alguien. Era una persona demasiado intuitiva. Tocó a la puerta con los nudillos, y segundos después oyó un fuerte golpe.

-¿Nalle?-preguntó con preocupación-¿estás bien?-

-LÁRGATE-bramó Nimuë desde el interior del cuarto. Ted suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta.

-Cielo, anda, abre la puerta-

-NO-

-Vamos, estoy preocupado y quiero hablar contigo-la puerta se abrió con un chasquido, y Ted entró al cuarto con paso deliberado. Observó a la niña sentada sobre la cama-¿cómo abriste la puerta?-Nimuë lo miró.

-Somos magos ¿no?-Ted frunció el ceño y miró la puerta, y luego a Nimuë.

-Pero tienes apenas cinco años...-dijo con voz chillona.

-Sigo siendo potencialmente mágica-susurró Nimuë sin darle importancia.-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-No quiero que te enojes conmigo por Victoire-

-¿Por qué te ronda como si fueras un pedazo de carne y ella un buitre?-Ted sonrió.

-Victoire...ella...-

-Sigue enamorada de ti, sí-terminó Nimuë. Ted sonrió-¿y entonces?-

-¿Acaso no quieres que yo rehaga mi vida?-

-Pero con Lily, no con Victoire-Ted se sonrojó. Suspiró, mientras sopesaba las palabras de su pequeña hija.

-Nalle...-

-Papá..no te entiendo-dijo Nimuë. Ted suspiró.

-Hija...-se sentó lentamente en la cama, en donde Nimuë se encontraba.

-No me gusta Victoire como mamá...no la quiero como mamá, y no quiero que ella esté contigo...-le faltaba patalear, y cartón lleno.

-Nalle...-suspiró Ted con desgano.

-Te juro que si vuelves con ella, le haré la vida tan imposible que ella deseará no haber nacido-Ted la miró seriamente.

-Nimuë...no me gusta que tengas esas actitudes-Nimuë refunfuñó.

-Es lo que siento...no puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad que tienes con Lily...-

-Nalle, yo no siento nada por Lily...-

-NO ME MIENTAS-chilló Nimuë caprichosa. Ted se mordió el labio-se te nota en la cara cuando la miras..._ella te gusta_...estás enamorado de ella..._la amas_-

-Ya basta Nimuë-

-El abuelo Remus me lo dijo..tú amas a Lily-

-¿Qué rayos sabe el abuelo Remus?-bramó Ted colérico-tu abuelo está muerto.._muerto_...ya deja de hablar de él como si realmente lo conocieras..¿qué te puede decir una persona que murió hace veintisiete años?-Nimuë lo miró apenada.

-Qué feo lo que dices de tu papá...-Ted tomó aire.

-Nimuë, mi padre murió cuando yo tenía tres meses de vida...-

-Pero él se me aparece en sueños...-terció Nimuë con terquedad-él me dijo que tú amas a Lily, pero que no quieres admitirlo...-Ted suspiró-papi...-él tomó lentamente la mano de Nimuë, pequeña, blanca y tibia.

-Hija..-

-Dime la verdad papi...te juro que te ayudaré con ella si así lo quieres-dos pares de ojos del mismo color se miraron durante segundos incontables. Ted se maravilló de la terquedad de su hija, y de cuánta razón tenía.

-No quiero que me ayudes con nadie-susurró él tristemente-lo que yo quiero es que Lily se olvide de mi...-

-No lo lograrás-terció Nimuë. Se cruzó de brazos, y miró seriamente a su padre.-Ella es tan terca o más que yo...hará todo lo posible por lograr que tú, _tonto_, admitas que estás enamorado...-

-No me faltes el respeto Nimuë, si no es mucho pedir-dijo Ted con enojo. Nimuë suspiró, y se acomodó uno de sus largos bucles tras su oreja.

-Como digas-susurró-pero después no digas que no te lo dije...-Ted la miró con una sonrisa.

-Nalle...yo...-sacudió la cabeza con pesar-yo no puedo amar a nadie...-

-Pero a mi me amas-susurró Nimuë. Ted sonrió.

-Si hija, pero amarte a ti es inevitable...-

-El amor es inevitable, papá-replicó Nimuë, rebosante de sabiduría.

Ted suspiró. A pesar de que no recordaba a su madre, sabía que Tonks habría pensado de la misma forma. Lo sentía en la boca del estómago. Era una sensación extraña de certeza. Sabía muy en el fondo de su corazón que Nymphadora, estuviese donde estuviese, lo debería estar mirando con el ceño fruncido...y que le debía estar dando la razón a su única nieta.

-Nalle...tú no entiendes...-susurró él, intentando hacer entrar en razón a Nimuë. Ella refunfuñó.

-Que tenga cinco años no quiere decir que no entienda-dijo Nimuë con voz chillona-papá...-

-No, déjame hablar...tú no entiendes-repitió Ted con terquedad-yo no debo amar a nadie..¿crees que no he pensado qué sucedería si te pierdo?-la voz se le quebró-hija, eres lo más importante de mi vida...-

-Papá-lo interrumpió Nimuë con hartazgo-que hayas perdido a casi todas las personas que amaste no quiere decir que vayas a perder a todas...-

-Pero sigo teniendo miedo-dijo Ted, acariciando la tibia mejilla de Nimuë-he perdido a mis padres, a mi abuelo, a mi mujer, a mi abuela-

-Eso no significa nada-dijo Nimuë-el abuelo Harry también perdió a casi todos los que amaba, pero eso no le impidió continuar amando...-frunció el ceño y la nariz, y Ted se maravilló al verse reflejado en su hija-me das pena papi...no te permites disfrutar la vida por un miedo tonto...-

-Nalle...-suplicó Ted-por favor...intenta no juzgarme...intenta no enojarte conmigo...-

-Tarde-dijo ella. Suspiró, y palmeó la mejilla de Ted. Rió divertida-no me importa lo que digas, yo voy a lograr que admitas lo que sientes por Lily...nadie puede vivir escondiendo un secreto así-

-No...Nalle...-pero la niña ya había saltado de la cama riendo a carcajadas y había corrido al pasillo. Ted suspiró-Merlín, ¿en qué me metí?-

**OoOOoO**

-Aborrezco los domingos-masculló Rose, mientras tomaba el control del televisor y hacía zapping, sin detenerse en ningún canal en particular.

-Yo también-susurró Hugo, despatarrado cabeza abajo en el sofá, observando el televisor. Rose suspiró.

-¿A dónde fueron mamá y papá?-Hugo bostezó y se rascó la cabeza, mientras en la televisión hablaban de cómo cocinar pollo a la naranja.

-Creo que fueron a ver a los abuelos...-

-¿A cuáles abuelos?-Hugo parpadeó y miró a Rose sin comprender.

-Er...¿a los únicos que tenemos?-Rose sonrió con superioridad, y Hugo necesitó morder el cojín a su lado para no golpearla. Odiaba cuando Rose ponía esa mueca de _"yo lo sé todo"_.

-Te equivocas hermanito..los padres de mama aún viven-

-Pero los padres de mamá viven en Australia-chilló Hugo, observando el televisor, en donde en las noticias se hablaba de "huracán en Australia".

-¿Y?-chirrió Rose, observando la televisión también-somos magos..¿lo olvidas?-

-No..jamás lo olvido-susurró Hugo, palpando su varita, acomodada en el alfombrado suelo. Se sumieron en un acogedor silencio, roto solamente por la voz de la periodista que hablaba de cambios atroces en el clima y vientos de gran magnitud. Poco a poco fueron adormilándose, aunque Rose no logró dormirse debido a los ronquidos de Hugo.

-Merlín, parece un hipopótamo-masculló, observando a su hermano, que por poco babeaba.-Guacale-fue en ese instante en que la alarma del encantamiento antiintrusos sonó, y dio un respingo que por poco la deja colgada de la lámpara del techo.

Hugo roncó fuertemente y abrió los ojos. Se sentó de golpe en el sofá, y miró aterrorizado a Rose.

-¿Qué...?-

Rose se levantó del sofá y tomó la varita sobre el buró. Tomó aire y caminó hacia las escaleras.

-Si grito, es que hay intrusos-susurró, y Hugo asintió con la cabeza.

-Déjame ir contigo-

-No, quédate aquí..-

-Rose-pero ella ya había subido al segundo piso.

Rose caminó con paso lento por el pasillo, que era iluminado por los rayos del sol matinal. Apuntó con su varita a ambos lados del corredor, buscando a alguien a quien atacar. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo y observó por la ventana hacia las casas vecinas, suspiró aliviada. Hasta que alguien la tomó de la cintura y, con rapidez, le tapó la boca con una mano tibia y blanca.

-No grites-susurró una sensual voz masculina en su oído, y Rose se estremeció. Aquellas suaves manos la soltaron con lentitud, y ella volteó para quedar cara a cara con el guapo muchacho que le sonreía.

-Hola Rosi-dijo él, y sus carnosos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sco...-Scorpius la besó dulcemente en los labios, acorralándola contra la pared.

-Te eché de menos-Rose lo empujó levemente.

-No deberías estar aquí...-susurró ella, mientras él le besaba la mano-si mis padres vuelven..o si mi hermano sube...-

-Me asusté cuando oí la alarma antiintrusos-susurró Scorpius, mientras acariciaba la espalda femenina-me escondí en tu cuarto en cuanto la oí...creo que era tu cuarto-Rose rió divertida.

-¿Tenía las paredes pintadas de rosa?-Scorpius asintió con la cabeza, mientras besaba a Rose en la nariz-entonces sí era mi cuarto-Scorpius la miró atentamente, entornando los ojos-¿pasa algo Sco?-

-¿Dijiste que tus padres _no están_?-Rose sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda al oír el tono de voz que Scorpius empleaba. Un tono de voz que le sonó peligroso y ronroneante. Ella carraspeó.

-Pues..no..no están-Scorpius se mordió el labio.

-Hagámoslo en su cama-dijo divertido, y tironeó de ella.

-No..Scorpius..no podemos hacer eso...-Rose se soltó bruscamente de la mano masculina-ni siquiera somos novios y ya...-Scorpius sonrió abiertamente.

-Eso puede arreglarse-Rose rió con nerviosismo.

-Oh vamos, no me digas que vas a pedirme que sea tu novia...-la mirada que él le lanzó la hizo hacer silencio-oh no...Scorpius..no lo arruines-él sonrió.

-Tranquila mi hermosa Rose...-susurró, y su voz sonó como una hermosa melodía de piano-no lo arruinaré..._por ahora_-se miraron en silencio durante varios minutos.

-¿Quieres beber algo?-preguntó Rose luego de carraspear y sonrojarse. Scorpius la miró sonriendo.

-Pues si tú fueras bebida...te bebería con gusto-Rose se mordió el labio-aunque tuvieras un gusto apestoso...-Scorpius se acarició el mentón, como si estuviera concentrado en algún pensamiento-aunque estoy más que seguro que serías tan dulce y apetitosa como una cerveza de mantequilla...-

Rose intentó no saltar de emoción-aunque mucho más fina...serías algo asi como un whisky de fuego-

-O un té de alelí...es dulce..-

-Sí, pero es una bebida corriente...-hizo una mueca pensativa-tú serías como el agua...-Rose enarcó una ceja.

-¿Eso es bueno o es malo?-Scorpius rió.

-Es muy bueno..porque quiere decir que me eres esencial para la vida...y porque ocupas el setenta y cinco por ciento de mi cuerpo-Rose se ruborizó.

-¿Sólo el setenta y cinco por ciento?-Scorpius la miró intensamente.

-Sabes que no es así..ocupas mucho más...-le tomó la mano con ternura, y Rose miró al suelo, evadiendo la mirada penetrante y gris que él poseía.

-¿Bajamos?-preguntó Scorpius, sacando a Rose de su ensimismamiento.

-Mi hermano está abajo-Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Podemos hechizarlo...-

-No-dijo Rose rotunda-esperemos...esperemos a que se duerma-Scorpius sonrió.

-Hablando de dormir-dijo sonriente. La miró de arriba abajo, y Rose se acaloró-¿tú acabas de levantarte?-Rose se observó. Y deseó poder desaparecer.

-Oh Merlín...sigo en pijama-intentó huir hacia su cuarto, pero Scorpius la tomó del codo.

-Te ves adorable con tu pijama rosa con corazoncitos-dijo divertido. Aquel tono de voz provocó que Rose lo mirara con resentimiento. Scorpius la miró con deseo-aunque seguramente desnuda te verás mejor...-

-Scorpius, no seas...-él la acercó a su cuerpo y la besó ansiosamente.

-Bien, vamos abajo-dijo Rose minutos después cuando Scorpius por fin la había soltado. Aunque si no se separaban, seguramente se habrían quedado sin oxígeno y ambos habrían muerto por asfixia.

Caminaron con pasos lentos por el corredor, procurando no hacer ruido. Bajaron hacia la sala.

-Espera aquí-susurró Rose, escondiendo a Scorpius tras la pared-me fijaré si Hugo está despierto-saltó los últimos escalones y caminó en puntas de pie por la alfombra. Se acercó con sigilo al sofá, y observó a su hermano. Sonrió satisfecha al verlo dormido y despatarrado. Fue en ese instante en que él roncó, y Rose rió por lo bajo. Le hizo señas a Scorpius para que se acercara, y él la abrazó por atrás al bajar a la sala. La besó dulcemente en la nuca.

-No hables-susurró Rose cuando volteó a mirarlo, tapándole la boca con la mano. Scorpius asintió con la cabeza, y Rose lo guió a la cocina. Se apoyó contra la mesada, y se miraron. Scorpius se veía más que sensual y apetitoso con su camisa verde oscuro y sus pantalones grises. Ella se mordió el labio mientras se deleitaba con la vista.

-Te vistes muy formal-dijo, y Scorpius la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos. Sonrió-¿y cómo debería vestirme?-

-Pues...-Rose tuvo una potente imagen mental de Scorpius vestido con remeras ajustadas y bermudas deshilachadas. _Merlín_.-Deberías vestirte más casual...no como si todo el tiempo estuvieras por casarte-Scorpius sonrió abiertamente.

-Es que cuando estoy contigo me dan ganas de casarme-Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ay por Gryffindor-susurró, mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente. Scorpius rió-no...no puedo creer que _tú_ me digas eso a _mi_-Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-La vida da demasiadas vueltas-susurró él, y Rose se estremeció al notar el fulgor de los ojos grises que la observaban-y fui lo bastante rápido para darme cuenta de...lo que siento por ti-ella carraspeó, ligeramente incómoda. Hablar de sentimientos con Scorpius aún le costaba. Y le huía como podía al compromiso. Merlín, si ella era una mujer libre. Y no quería aprisionarse con un noviazgo que, para colmo, daría ataques de histeria a sus padres. Aunque una parte de sí misma le rogaba que formalizara aquella extraña relación. Porque honestamente, no sabía qué cosa era de Scorpius. ¿Amiga?¿compañera de estudios?...¿cuasi novia?.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-la pregunta de Scorpius la tomó desprevenida, y dio un respingo. Lo vio sonreír con malicia.

-Pues...-

-Tienes tres opciones-dijo él, enumerando con los dedos-podemos ir a cabalgar sobre Malevo, andar en mi coche o, la mejor de las opciones, terminar entre sábanas olvidando que tu hermano está en el sofá durmiendo plácidamente-Rose se mordió el labio.

-Me gusta la opción tres...-susurró, y la risa de Scorpius le sonó demasiado tentadora-pero..-

-¿Hay un pero?-rezongó él, mientras Rose le besaba la mejilla.

-Pero prefiero, por ahora, cabalgar sobre Malevo-

-Okey, como mandes-dijo Scorpius con fastidio-pero ya te agarraré-Rose rió nerviosa.

-Sí...-se besaron dulcemente, mientras el sonido del televisor llenaba el lugar, como una orquesta de fondo. Todo habría ido perfectamente, si no fuera porque Hugo entró a la cocina y, luego de observarlos boquiabierto, lanzó un improperio que habría despertado al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore (N/A: Dumbly forever!!).

-¿Qué..?-comenzó Rose, y miró a su hermano.

-¿Qué hace este aquí?-bramó Hugo, señalando a Scorpius como si fuera alguna clase de zombi. Scorpius empuñó la varita y, luego de apuntar a Hugo, masculló:

-_Desmaius_-y Hugo cayó pesadamente al suelo, de espaldas.

-SCORPIUS-bramó Rose, mirando a su hermano, desfallecido en el suelo.-¿Qué le has hecho?-Scorpius la miró con suspicacia.

-Es obvio..un Desmaius...-Rose gruñó.

-Eres un idiota...-graznó enojada. Golpeó a Scorpius duramente en el pecho, y él se dejó lastimar, impasible.

-Me voy si eso es lo que quieres-terminó por decir él cuando Rose decidió darle la espalda, furiosa. Ella habría respondido, de no ser por la entrada a la casa de una lechuza, inoportuna y molesta, que comenzó a chillar sobre la mesa. Ambos la observaron detenidamente.

-Creo que deberías atender lo que ella te entrega-susurró Scorpius con molestia.

Rose miró a la lechuza como si intentara asesinarla con los ojos, y tomó el sobre que le entregaba de un tirón. Abrió el sobre, y leyó con rapidez lo que aquel papel amarillo le comunicaba. Tragó saliva cuando terminó de leer, e intentó que Scorpius no lo leyera, pero él tomó la hoja y leyó también. Rose esperó aterrorizada que él dijera algo, que gritara, que rompiera un plato, que la hechizara, pero Scorpius sólo levantó las cejas.

-Oh...vaya-susurró imperturbable. La miró, y Rose rogó que la heladera cobrara vida y se la tragara-asi que..Isaac...-sonrió con asco-te manda cartitas y te pide...una cita...-

-Scorpius...-comenzó Rose, pero él negó con la cabeza, y le entregó la carta.

-Haz lo que quieras-

-Scorpius, no seas idiota...-

-¿Te parece una actitud idiota?-

-Sí-chilló ella colérica. Se estaba poniendo roja de coraje-tú y yo ni siquiera somos novios...-Scorpius la miró como si aquella frase hubiese sido una puñalada.

-Tienes razón-murmuró rabioso-y no lo somos porque tú le huyes...-

-ESO NO ES CIERTO...-bramó Rose, aunque algo en el fondo de su alma le decía que él tenía razón-no lo somos porque no me lo has pedido-Scorpius frunció el entrecejo.

-Asi que es eso-susurró él, y Rose notó el temblor iracundo de sus bellas facciones-es decir que si yo te lo pido, dirás que si...-

-Pues...-comenzó Rose, completamente insegura. Scorpius hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes Weasley?-dijo, caminando hacia la puerta. La miró mientras tomaba el picaporte-cuando estés segura de lo que sientes por mi...avísame...tu lechuza sabrá cómo encontrarme-

-No, espera Sco...-pero él ya había salido al parque y, en cuestión de segundos, había desaparecido con un ligero plop. Rose suspiró.

-Mierda...Isaac Wolff y su maldita intromisión-masculló, y pateó la silla a su lado-Merlín, ¿quién rayos lo mandó a enviarme una carta justo ahora?-miró a su hermano, aún desmayado en el suelo. Suspiró.

-Deberé despertar a este soquete-murmuró y, tomando su varita, susurró:

-_Ennervate_-Hugo se sentó de repente, y miró alrededor.

-¿Dónde está?-Rose suspiró.

-¿Dónde está quién, exactamente?-preguntó, intentando que su voz sonara neutral. Hugo la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Malfoy..estaba aquí..y tú...y él...-Rose sonrió con suspicacia.

-Ay por favor Hugo...apareciste en la cocina, te resbalaste con la alfombra y te desmayaste...lo deliraste Huguito...-

-No...yo lo vi-

-Hermanito..¿realmente crees que Malfoy entraría a esta casa?-preguntó Rose. Hizo un pedorreo-sobre mi cadáver-Hugo aún la miraba fijamente. Rose suspiró-me voy a la casa de la tía Ginny...-dijo, mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hugo-¿puedo ir contigo?-

-No...alguien debe quedarse en casa-dijo ella-por lo menos hasta que mamá y papá regresen-Hugo suspiró.

-De acuerdo-

-Adiós Hugo-fue hacia su cuarto para poder vestirse. Lo hizo de manera rápida y sin fijarse qué era lo que se ponía encima. Se observó al espejo unos segundos y, luego de asegurarse de que no estaba mal, fue hacia la chimenea, tomó polvos flú y, después de entrar en ella y murmurar Grimmauld Place doce, cayó de sentón sobre el suelo de la habitación de Lily. Necesitaba estar con personas que la comprendieran...y que le dijeran la forma más rápida de asesinar a Isaac para que dejara de joderle la relación con Scorpius.

Lily la observó atentamente desde su cama, y fue en ese momento en que Rose comenzó con su perorata.

-Espera un momento-masculló Lily asombrada, mientras Rose suspiraba y se cruzaba de brazos. -¿Isaac Wolff?...¿tu ex novio?¿el buscador de..?-

-Sí, el buscador de Hufflepuff-murmuró Rose hastiada. Lily se quedó pensativa.

-¿Y qué sucede con..?-

-Me envió una carta..-chilló Rose-diciendo que quería verme, que haberse reencontrado conmigo en el instituto había sido una de las mejores cosas que le sucedieron en la vida, y que dejara de juntarme con Scorpius porque no me conviene-Lily rió-¿quién rayos se cree que es?-

-¿Ah sí que Scorpius entró a tu casa?-Rose dejó de parlotear en ese mismo momento.

-Sí-respondió, ruborizándose-y la carta del maldito de Isaac lo arruinó todo..estaba por ir con él a galopar...-pateó la silla del escritorio de Lily-quiero matar a ese tipo-

-Oh vamos Rosi..es tu ex novio...-

-¿Quién se cree que es para entrometerse en mi vida?-

-Er...¿tu ex novio?-

-No tiene derecho-bramó Rose, y Lily dio un respingo-no tiene ningún derecho..yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera..si quiero lanzarme sin paracaídas, lo hago..si quiero besar a Albus en la boca, lo hago...-Lily la miró con peligrosidad-si quiero teñirme el cabello de verde y hacerme una cresta...-

-Matarás a tu padre del susto-

-Sí-dijo Rose-pero lo hago igual...y si se me da la gana revolcarme con Scorpius por todos los rincones de la casa..._lo hago_-Lily la miró incrédula.

-Aja..¿y qué esperas?-

-¿Qué espero para qué?-Lily sonrió maliciosa.

-Para revolcarte con Scorpius-Rose se sonrojó.

-Ay cállate Lily...-masculló, mientras Lily reía a carcajadas-estoy esperando que me pida para ser su novia..-Lily la miró boquiabierta-aunque le tengo miedo al compromiso...principalmente si el compromiso es con él-

-Creo que eres bipolar-murmuró Lily divertida-es decir, estás loca-

-Eso lo sé desde que nací-suspiró Rose, sentándose junto a Lily en la cama. La miró-bien...¿novedades?-Lily se quedó meditabunda.

-Pues...el padrino de Nimuë vendrá hoy a casa a verla...-

-¿Es guapo?-

-Er...estoy diciendo que vendrá, es decir..aún no lo conozco-Rose sonrió con perversidad-ay no...¿qué estás pensando?-Rose parpadeó con pomposidad-Merlín, sí, estás maquinando un plan a lo Maquiavelo-

-Pues...qué mejor sufrimiento que...entrometerse con un amigo-

-No comprendo-dijo Lily. Rose suspiró.

-Ay Lil...no tienes mente Weasley...-Lily enarcó una ceja-eres demasiado Potter...-Rose rió ante la expresión de su prima-te explicaré: ¿qué mejor manera de darle celos a Ted...que metiéndose con su mejor amigo?-

-No-dijo Lily con rotundidad-no puedo...-

-Mira Lily...Ted te hace sufrir, te rechaza por razones que ni siquiera él entiende...y...-Rose se encogió de hombros-sabe que eres deseable...y que cualquier hombre inteligente estaría contigo...asi que...deberíamos...darle una ayuda a la vida en el giro-

-Rose...-

-Lily, por favor...-

-Está bien…pero solo si...las cosas se dan solas...-

-De acuerdo...-dijo Rose. –Se darán...no te preocupes-Lily suspiró- te vistes bien perra, y...-

-Rose...-

-¿Qué?-

-Cállate-masculló Lily enojada- no quiero hacer sufrir a Ted-

-Por favor-susurró Rose con desgano-deberías hacerlo sufrir más seguido...-

-¿No crees que él no sufre ya lo suficiente?-Rose la miró con expresión atontada.

-Es obvio que no-Lily suspiró.

-Pues...yo creo que él sufre bastante...-

-Ay sí claro..._sufre tanto_-

-No voy a discutir eso-masculló Lily, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lil, hace dos días no pensabas igual...-

-Hace dos días no conocía a Nimuë-Rose suspiró.

-Oh vamos...-

-No Rose, basta...de veras...adoro a esa niña...y aunque su padre me haga sufrir, lo amo...-

-Eres una tonta-Lily sonrió.

-Estoy enamorada-

-Que es casi lo mismo que ser tonta-dijo Rose. Se miraron. Y rieron. Era absurdo que tuvieran esa conversación. Ellas no eran mujeres de amar, ni mucho menos mujeres de las que sufrían...pero la vida había dado tal giro que en ese instante, ambas estaban con el corazón a mil galope por un hombre. Y dos hombres de los que jamás imaginaron enamorarse.

-¿Salimos un rato?-preguntó Rose.

Lily suspiró. Quería salir a tomar aire puro y pensar qué rayos hacer con su vida. Qué hacer con Ted, con lo que sentía, con las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo despavorido al grito de: quiero morir. Pero también estaba el pequeño inconveniente de que no quería alejarse de la casa. Porque...Victoire aún residía en ella...y dejarla a solas con Ted, era sumamente peligroso.

-¿Entonces?-instó Rose-oh vamos Lily, deja de pensar en Ted-la zarandeó, como si de esa forma pudiese quitárselo de la cabeza.

-No estoy pensando en Ted-terció Lily, golpeando a Rose en el brazo.

-No me mientas-chilló ella-es obvio que estás pensando en Ted...cuando lo haces pones cara de idiota-

-Rose, no seas así…eres tan insensible-Rose le pellizcó el brazo-es cierto..eres una insensible-

-Salgamos-ordenó Rose-estoy harta de estar dentro de este cuarto, ambas lamentándonos por habernos enamorado de dos imbéciles-

-Oye..que Scorpius a ti te corresponde..la imbécil _eres tú_-Rose la golpeó en la nuca-auch-salieron al pasillo tropezando. Se dirigieron con pasos lentos hacia las escaleras, y fue en ese instante en que chillaron al ver aparecer de golpe una figura pequeña y veloz.

-Rayos-chilló Rose, tomándose el pecho. El pequeño bulto avanzó hacia ellas, y pudieron ver el rostro risueño e infantil de Nimuë. Rose la miró atentamente.

-Hola-dijo Nimuë, tendiéndole la mano. Lily rió ante la estupefacción de su prima.

-Ella es mi prima Rose, Nim-

-Mucho gusto-dijo Nimuë, estirando el brazo para tomar la mano de Rose.

-Mucho gusto...-susurró Rose, y tomó la pequeña mano frente a ella-soy Rose Weasley...-

-Hola-

-Er...-

-¿A dónde ibas Nim?-preguntó Lily, tomando en brazos a la pequeña niña.

-Oh..iba a hablar con papá-respondió Nimuë, mientras señalaba la puerta del cuarto de Ted. Lily se sonrojó.

-Oh...¿y podemos ir contigo?-preguntó Rose maliciosa, mientras observaba a Lily con descaro. Nimuë levantó las cejas.

-Claro, todo sea para que mi papá y Lily terminen juntos-Rose abrió los ojos estupefacta, y Lily por poco sufre una embolia cerebral. Tanto Nimuë como Rose la observaron preocupadas al ver que no emitía palabra, y se había quedado estática y con la boca abierta.

-¿Lil?-preguntó Rose, y la tocó apenas con el dedo índice.-Merlín, se murió-

-Oh claro que no-chilló Nimuë. Tomó aire-LILYYYYYYYYYYY-

-¿Qué?-chilló Lily, dando un respingo.

-Reacciona mujer-

-Ya reaccioné-

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Rose, mientras le tocaba la frente. Lily chasqueó la lengua.

-Sí...estoy...estoy...pues...asustada-

-¿Asustada?-preguntaron a dúo Nimuë y Rose. Lily asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

-Sí...que Nimuë sepa tanto me asusta-

-Eres tonta-chilló Nimuë-yo quiero ayudarte con el bobo de mi papá-Rose rió.

-La niña es inteligente-Lily la fulminó con la mirada-no he dicho nada malo-terció Rose antes de que Lily levantara el puño para darle un terrible golpe.

-Mi papá está enamorado de ti-si había un momento para chillar y salir corriendo, era ese. Si había un instante para ponerse a saltar como posesa...también era ese.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?-preguntó Rose, sin poder creerlo. Que Ted admitiera que amaba a Lily era mucho más difícil que ver vacas voladoras. El hombre era tan tonto.

Nimuë sonrió.

-¿Él te lo ha dicho?-preguntó Lily, mientras su corazón hacía una triple mortal hacia atrás y se aferraba a sus costillas para no morir de las convulsiones. Nimuë hizo una mueca.

-Pues no-Lily y Rose suspiraron decepcionadas. Habían estado tan cerca de...gritar como posesas. –Mi papá no es de los hombres que admite _ese_ tipo de cosas tan fácil...es medio idiota-Rose se mordió el labio para no lanzar una carcajada. –Pero...lo siento aquí-Nimuë se tocó la boca del estómago-no sé si sabes mamá...-Rose miró a Lily levantando las cejas, y ella le sonrió-pero yo tengo poderes extrapec..-

-Extrasensoriales-terminó Lily-sí lo sé...eres muy intuitiva- carraspeó-y...em...estos poderes que tienes..¿son reales?-

-Claro que sí-chilló Nimuë indignada-no se desconfía así de una vidente-Lily y Rose se miraron divertidas-mis poderes son reales...lo que sucede es que como soy pequeña, nadie me toma en cuenta...mi papá lo hace a veces...-

-¿Y le has dicho al redomado idiota de tu padre que sabes que él ama a Lily?-preguntó Rose, sabiendo que Lily debía estar fulminándola con la mirada. Nimuë suspiró tristemente.

-Sí..pero no quiere admitirlo...-suspiró de nuevo-pobre mi papá, tan tonto y tan moralista-puso los ojos en blanco-y tan como el abuelo Remus..aunque el abuelo Remus se dio cuenta de las cosas de manera rápida...-

-¿Crees que tu papá sea igual a él...?-Nimuë sonrió ante la pregunta de Lily.

-Mi abuelo Remus tenía muchos otras razones para no estar con mi abuela Tonks-susurró la niña de forma enigmática-no como mi papá...papá es..un hombre normal-Lily frunció el ceño.

-No comprendo-

-Si no te lo ha dicho mi papá, no te lo diré yo-terció Nimuë.

-¿Qué tenía tu abue...?-

-He dicho que no te lo diré...es un secreto-Lily se mordió el labio.

-Me encanta desentrañar secretos-

-Lo sé-dijo Nimuë-por tu culpa papá admitió que tenía una hija-se sonrieron-pero ten cuidado con meterte demasiado en las cosas de papá...es muy...-

-¿Reservado?-

-Sí-

Alguien subía las escaleras en ese instante, por lo que se silenciaron, esperando que aquella persona que iba hacia ellas no las importunara. Aunque eso era demasiado pedir.

-Nimuë-Nimuë enarcó una ceja cuando Victoire la llamó por su nombre.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó con descortesía. Victoire levantó las cejas.

-Quería saber si tu padre está en su cuarto-la voz de Victoire sonó peligrosa. Nimuë y Lily se miraron.

-Qué te importa-respondió Nimuë.

-Nimuë, no seas mal educada-

-Mal aprendida..mi papá me educa bien-

-No niego eso..pero...-Victoire suspiró y movió la cabeza a los lados, intentando refrenar las ansias de asesinar a la niña que sonreía con perversidad.-_Necesito_ hablar con tu padre-

-No es mi problema-terció Nimuë-si quieres hablar con él, hazlo-Victoire apretó los puños.

-Quiero saber dónde está-Nimuë se encogió de hombros, mientras Lily y Rose intentaban no lanzarse a reír. Esa niña era tan zorra como ellas dos juntas. Y eso era demasiado decir.

-Pues no te lo diría auque supiera-Victoire sonrió con falsedad.

-Entonces permíteme decirte unas palabras-dijo, tomando a Nimuë fuertemente del brazo. Ella chilló.

-Me lastimas-

-Más te vale que nos empecemos a llevar bien y que finjas que me quieres, porque yo quiero a tu padre, y no me importa si tengo que pisotearte a ti también para conseguirlo-

-Qué cinismo-bramó Rose-amenazar a una niña de cinco a...-y fue en ese momento en que Nimuë hizo algo que jamás creyeron que iba a hacer. O que podía hacer. Pues...escupió a Victoire en el rostro, haciendo que la rubia chillara asqueada.

-Nim...-gritó Lily, mientras Victoire se limpiaba la escupida y miraba a Nimuë como si quisiera enterrarla viva bajo los cimientos de la casa.

-NO TE METAS CONMIGO RUBIA OXIGENADA-bramó Nimuë, y tanto Lily como Rose se miraron horrorizadas-PORQUE SERÉ PEQUEÑITA, PERO PUEDO PATEARTE EL TRASERO...-

-Niña odiosa ya ver..-

Una puerta a pocos metros se abrió.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos sucede aquí?-la potente voz de Ted provocó que Lily diera un respingo y se sonrojara, para luego esconderse tras la espalda de Rose.

Victoire miró a Ted, tomó aire hondamente y volteó, desapareciendo por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

-_Zoccola bagascia_-masculló Nimuë mientras hacía un gesto ofensivo con su pequeño dedo mayor.

Ted la miró enojado.

-Ágatha-fue en ese momento en que ella se percató de la presencia de su padre allí, a pocos metros.

-¿Por qué justo cuando lanzo un insulto tú te apareces?-

-¿Por qué justo cuando yo aparezco tú lanzas un insulto?-

-No me respondas con otra pregunta-chilló Nimuë.

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó Rose con curiosidad. Ted suspiró.

-Mejor ni te enteres-

-Dije...-

-No Ágatha...-Nimuë suspiró.

-Dije prostituta-murmuró. Rose y Lily rieron.

-Nimuë, ven conmigo-dijo Ted con seriedad. Nimuë torció el gesto.

-_Non mi rompere i coglioni_-

-Nimuë-chilló él-obedece-

-No soy un perro-

-Lo sé..pero no me hagas enojar-

-Ya dije papi: no me rompas las bo...-Nimuë corrió por el pasillo cuando Ted se lanzó sobre ella.

-Ven aquí demonio-dijo él, mientras su hija chillaba por el corredor. Suspiró-Merlín-

-Te adora-dijo Lily, sintiendo que algo cálido y luminoso llenaba el pasillo. Ted sonrió de soslayo.

-Lo sé...aunque es demasiado parecida a mi madre-Lily rió-creo que ya lo habrán notado-

-Pues..no conocíamos a tu madre-susurró Lily-aunque...supongo que si lo dices, es porque es así-se miraron con ojos tiernos, y Rose se sintió completamente fuera de lugar.

-Er...-carraspeó-yo mejor me voy-frunció el entrecejo al notar que seguían sin prestarle atención. Sonrió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, dejando a Ted y a Lily solos en el corredor.

-¿Podrías decirme qué ocurrió en el pasillo que estaban gritando?-

-No estábamos gritando...Nimuë y Victoire..tenían diferencias-

-Sí..Nimuë no la quiere...-

-Yo tampoco-dijo Lily, rotunda. Ted la miró intensamente.

-Lo sé..-susurró él-y me gustaría saber por...-

-¿Quieres saber por qué no la quiero?-terminó Lily por él. Se encogió de hombros-no es muy difícil de saber...es pedante, se cree la mejor de todas, es egocéntrica, zorra y...lo que más me molesta...-tomó aire, mientras Ted la escuchaba con atención-es que te quiere de vuelta con ella...-Ted se mordió el labio-y como buena Weasley, hará todo lo posible para lograrlo...además habría que contar que su madre es descendiente de _veelas_...y de ella heredó terrible armas de seducción-Ted sonrió.

-¿Tú no eres una Weasley también?-preguntó, apoyándose contra la pared. Lily lo miró atentamente.

-Sí..pero tengo algo que Victoire no...-

-¿Virginidad?-Lily se ruborizó, y la risa de Ted inundó el lugar como un torrente de agua violenta.

-Además-chilló ella, avergonzada-pero no hablaba de eso...hablo de...nobleza, humildad, altruismo...-

-Características que heredaste de tu padre-terminó Ted. Sonrió cuando Lily lo miró boquiabierta-lo sé-se quedaron en silencio, estudiándose con la mirada.

Ted suspiró.

-Has cambiado mucho-susurró él. La miró a los ojos, a esos bellos y brillantes ojos avellana-y no sé si es bueno o malo-Lily lo miró con altivez.

-Pues tú querías que madurara...-Ted sonrió.

-Yo quería que te enamoraras de otro-

-Pues tal vez ya lo haya hecho y tú no te has enterado-Ted la observó con temor.

-¿Te has enamorado de otro?-Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez...Frank es..-

-Ay por Merlín, no me digas que te gusta ese idiota-Lily levantó las cejas y lo miró. Sonrió con malicia.

-Pues es un gran chico-

Ted abrió la boca para replicar, para decir que no, que Longbottom podía ser hijo de un amigo de Harry, pero eso no quería decir que fuese un gran chico, ni mucho menos que fuera bueno para ella. Porque había en Ted dos partes de sí que luchaban entre ellas. Una era su cerebro, su parte racional, la que decía que debía dejar que Lily hiciera su vida con otra persona que pudiera darle todo lo que ella merecía. Y la otra era su corazón, el que decía que no, que debía dejarse llevar, que no importaba lo que dijeran, que como buen Lupin que era debía meterse los prejuicios de los demás _ya sabía dónde_, y que él la merecía tanto como los demás. Pero como Ted era un cabezota (N/A: xD), y una persona más racional que sentimental, el cerebro era siempre el que terminaba teniendo la razón. Fuera así o no.

-Hay algo que Nim me dijo...algo sobre tu padre-él miró a Lily con un extraño brillo en los ojos-algo sobre...que él tenía más razones para no estar con Tonks...-

-No te diré absolutamente nada sobre mi padre-terció Ted-no te interesa-Lily se mordió el labio con rabia.

-Eso crees tú Lupin...solo que sí me interesa...todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es para mí de sumo interés-él intentó protestar, pero la llegada de un ser menudo provocó que prefiriera cerrar la boca de momento y dejar que sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos se pelearan entre ellos en su interior. Como ocurría la mayor parte de las veces.

-Hola papi, volví-la voz de Nimuë llenó el corredor. Ted suspiró.

-¿Vamos al cuarto?-preguntó él-necesito hablar contigo-Nimuë asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza y, luego de saludar a Lily con una seña de la mano, caminó tras Ted.

Cuando la puerta del cuarto se cerró tras ellos, Nimuë chilló.

-Ella no gusta de Frank-

-Nimuë, no grites-dijo Ted-ella podría oírte-

-No me importa-dijo Nimuë, y Ted suspiró cuando ella comenzó a saltar sobre la cama, desordenándola.

-Papi, ella te miente-

-Pues si ella quiere salir con Longbottom, que lo haga...no es mi...-

-Aggggg, qué estúpido eres-Ted la miró ofendido.

-¿Qué te he dicho?-Nimuë suspiró.

-Que no te faltara el respeto...-susurró, pestañeando pomposamente. Ted terminó por sonreír-pero es que me sacas de quicio-

-Tú también me sacas de quicio y no te estoy diciendo estúpida-

-Es porque no lo piensas en realidad-Ted parpadeó confuso.

-¿Tú piensas que yo soy estúpido?-

-Claro-la honestidad de su hija le cayó como una baldosa de cemento sobre la cabeza-te comportas como uno, el abuelo Remus...-

-Nimuë, deja de hablar de mi padre como si estuviera de cuerpo presente...¿quieres?-Nimuë fingió no oírlo.

-...tenía más razones para no estar con la abuela, y sin embar...-

-¿Qué le has dicho a Lily sobre el abuelo?-Nimuë tragó saliva.

-Pues..que..er...-

-¿Qué te he dicho de ventilar secretos?-

-No lo ventilé, ni siquiera se lo dije...-

-Pues no debes, es un secreto nuestro...-

-Nuestro, del abuelo Harry, de la abuela Ginny, del tío Ron, de la tía Hermione...-

-Da igual-replicó él casi a los gritos-no quiero que le digas a nadie _eso_ sobre mi padre-Nimuë lo miró apenada.

-Es como si te avergonzaras...-Ted la miró con rapidez.

-Yo...-apretó los puños-no vuelvas a decir eso, yo no me avergüenzo del padre que tuve...-

-Que tienes pá, aún lo tienes...-

-NO, él murió..ya basta Nimuë-Nimuë suspiró.

-Pobre abuelo Remus-dijo tristemente.

Ted tragó saliva, sabiendo que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar. Hablar de su padre le recordaba fervientemente las causas por las que había muerto...y en las que había muerto. Luchando por darle a él un mundo justo...aunque el hecho de ser hijo de un licántropo ya provocaba que nada fuera justo para Ted. O que él sintiera que _nada_ era para él. Porque no se sentía merecedor de las cosas buenas...mucho menos si se sentía culpable de la muerte de sus padres.

-Los abuelos no murieron por tu culpa-Ted dio un respingo cuando la voz de su hija lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Honestamente, los poderes de Nimuë lo incomodaban a veces. Era como si ella pudiera leer los pensamientos y sentir los sentimientos, todo junto en un combo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó él con voz ronca. Nimuë se tocó la sien.

-Ellos me lo están diciendo-Ted cerró los ojos con fuerza-ellos quieren que seas feliz-

-Soy feliz-sentenció él con voz quebrada. Nimuë suspiró.

-No es cierto-

Ted suspiró.

-Nunca más digas que me avergüenzo de mi padre...-

-Perdón-murmuró Nimuë-sé que no te avergüenzas...A pesar de su _pequeño problema peludo_..-Ted rió entre lágrimas-era un gran hombre-ella se acercó a él, y le acarició la mejilla húmeda-era un ejemplo de perseverancia...papi, sigue su ejemplo..sigue el ejemplo de la abuela Tonks, que le importó un comino lo que los demás opinaran...-tocaron a la puerta en ese instante.

Ted tragó saliva e intentó calmarse para recibir a quien quiera que estaba del otro lado, pero fue Nimuë la que abrió la puerta con un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Nimuë a los gritos.

Ted levantó la mirada para ver a Victoire de pie en el umbral, luchando para que Nimuë la dejara entrar. Abrió la puerta de un azote, y Nimuë cayó sentada en el suelo.

-Necesito hablar con tu padre-

-No te dejaré...-

-Nalle, déjala entrar-susurró Ted con desgano.

-Pero...-

-Haz lo que te digo-dijo Ted. Nimuë pataleó.

-De acuerdo, habla con la oxigenada-chilló ella y, luego de patear a Victoire, salió al pasillo.

-Rayos..esa niña necesita una madre-susurró Victoire, mientras se sobaba las piernas. Ted suspiró.

-Lo sé...pero por ahora no me preocupo demasiado...-

-Si hubiese sido un niño sería más fácil la cosa-dijo ella, sentándose en la cama e invitando a Ted a hacerlo a su lado.

-No te creas-murmuró él, sentándose en el suelo junto a la cama. Victoire le acarició el pelo. Él suspiró-los niños necesitan más de sus madres que las niñas...eso es algo que siempre admiré de las mujeres..pueden sobrevivir solas...-alejó suavemente la mano femenina de su cabello-las mujeres son admirables desde cualquier punto de vista-(N/A: se nota que soy mujer, no? xD, ojalá un hombre de verdad dijera eso).

-Ted...-

-Victoire, qué parte de...-

-Volví por ti...¿lo olvidaste?-susurró ella, obligándolo a mirarla. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-Mi vida es demasiado complicada para que le agregue una novia...además...la opinión de mi hija cuenta-Victoire sonrió, y rozó suavemente con su nariz la nariz de Ted.

-Pues tú debes hacer tu vida...-y lo besó.

Mientras tanto, Nimuë había corrido hacia el cuarto de Lily, ubicado justo enfrente. Entró al cuarto sin importarle que Lily estuviera sola o acompañada, o durmiendo, o haciendo algo constructivo.

Tanto Lily como Rose dieron respingos cuando la niña entró estrepitosamente, haciendo tanto ruido como le fuera posible.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Lily cuando Nimuë pateó un osito que había en el suelo.

-Esa...esa...-comenzó con voz rabiosa.

-¿_Sub rubia_?-terminó Rose. Nimuë quedó encantada con esa palabra.

-Sí..esa _sub rubia_ que...-

-Momento, ¿qué pasó con Victoire?-preguntó Lily con voz temblorosa. Nimuë la miró con espanto.

-Pues que se metió al cuarto y...-de repente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si hubiese visto algo terrorífico-me tengo que ir...-

-Espera Nim...-

-PAPÁ NO-chilló la niña mientras corría hacia el cuarto de enfrente, seguida por Lily y Rose.

Nimuë abrió la puerta de la habitación de un golpe. Y allí se quedaron las tres, bajo el umbral, estáticas.

-SACA TUS TENTÁCULOS DE SOBRE MI PAPÁ-bramó Nimuë cuando Victoire la miró, aun abrazada a Ted.

-Nimuë...-comenzó Ted.

-TÚ NO ME HABLES, ERES UN IDIOTA-la bofetada que Ted le propinó a su hija provocó que el cuarto entero quedara en silencio. Nimuë lo miró con asombro, como si aquel golpe fuese el Big Bang.

-Er...yo...Nalle...-

-TE ODIO, TONTO-bramó ella entre lágrimas.

-Te dije que no me faltaras el respeto-masculló él con voz ronca, mientras Nimuë chillaba y se abrazaba a la cintura de Lily.

-La gente tiene que merecerse el respeto...-

-Nimuë, ya te pasas de la raya-dijo Lily. Suspiró-Rose, llévala a mi cuarto-

-Claro-dijo Rose-vamos Nim...jugaremos a las muñecas si quieres-

Los tres se quedaron solos en el cuarto cuando Rose cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Mira Ted...el hecho de que hayas...-tragó saliva, intentando dejar de lado el dolor incipiente de garganta, señal inequívoca de que iba a llorar-el hecho de que hayas besado a Victoire no me incumbe..pero no te comportes así con tu hija..-

-Nunca le había levantado la mano...-susurró él con voz crispada. Lily frunció el entrecejo-Lily..-

-No tienes que darle explicaciones-masculló Victoire. Lily se limpió una lágrima que había caído a

través de su mejilla.

-Victoire tiene razón..no tienes que darme explicaciones...al fin y al cabo, es tu hija-suspiró y, levantando la cabeza con altivez, salió al pasillo. Caminó hacia su cuarto con paso rápido, intentando contener las lágrimas hasta llegar a él. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y, luego de mirar a Rose y a Nimuë, la cerró lentamente y, dejándose caer al suelo, se largó a llorar. Rose y Nimuë se quedaron en silencio, mientras los sollozos de Lily llenaban la habitación.

-Lo odio, es un idiota-murmuró entre lágrimas. –La besó Rose, la besó...-Rose tragó saliva.

-Ella lo besó a él-dijo Nimuë. Lily levantó la mirada. Se levantó del suelo con lentitud y fue hacia su cama.

-Está bien, como digas-susurró-pero él continuó el beso...-

-Pero los interrumpimos..es lo bueno-dijo Rose. Lily sollozó fuertemente-ay Lil...- Lily levantó la mirada de la almohada, y observó a las dos mujeres sentadas en el suelo.

-Haré lo que tú me dijiste que hiciera, Rose-su prima levantó las cejas.

-¿Vas a...vas a meterte con Nathaniel?-

Lily se mordió el labio, mientras las lágrimas seguían mojando sus mejillas y la almohada que tenía entre las manos. No estaba del todo segura de querer meterse con el mejor amigo de Ted, porque era cínico, y de zorra, y ella no era partidaria de esas cosas.

-No...haré sufrir a Ted...-miró a Nimuë-con tu permiso-los ojos de la niña brillaron de incertidumbre.

-No lo hagas sufrir demasiado-dijo-él no lo merece-

Y así se sucedieron las horas.

Ted suspiró mientras observaba a Nimuë y a Lily hablar en voz baja en el sofá de enfrente, fingiendo que él no existía. Victoire se encontraba sentada a su lado, rodeando su brazo con el de ella y simulando que nada había ocurrido. Miró el reloj colgado sobre la chimenea.

-Me tengo que ir-susurró, deshaciendo el abrazo de Victoire-debo...encontrarme con Nathaniel...-

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-él negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito estar un momento solo-suspiró, notando que Lily lo observaba fijo, y caminó hacia la puerta. Se apoyó contra ella cuando llegó a la calle.

-¿Ted?-la voz de Albus lo hizo dar un respingo. Albus le sonrió-¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí-susurró Ted, mientras se sentaba junto a Albus en las escaleras-¿qué haces aquí?-

-Pensaba en la vida-

-Eres demasiado joven para pensar en la vida-Albus sonrió.

-Pero soy lo suficientemente maduro y he sufrido bastante...-

-Sí, yo también-Albus lo miró atentamente.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-Ted suspiró.

-Sí..le levanté la mano a mi hija y...creo que no va a perdonármelo-Albus enarcó una ceja.

-Tienes todo el derecho de golpear a tu hija cuando se comporte mal-Ted rió.

-Pues cuando nació no lo pensé así...es que a veces...ser padre es difícil, y...-

-Y ella no tiene a su madre-terminó Albus.-Debe ser difícil cumplir tu rol de padre estando solo..-

-Tengo miedo de no saber cómo responder a ciertas cosas en la vida de mi hija cuando crezca...se convertirá en una mujer...y...hay cosas de las mujeres en las que no deberíamos meternos-

-Eso dices tú-replicó Albus sonriendo-esto no debería contártelo porque es algo íntimo de mi hermana-Ted levantó las orejas, literalmente-pero tal vez te ayude a perder el miedo-

-Dime-

-Cuando Lily desarrolló tenía once años...y aún no había llegado su carta para Hogwarts..imagínate cómo estábamos todos, demasiado ansiosos-Ted sonrió. Lo recordaba vagamente, pero lo recordaba al fin-y un día apareció llorando en la cocina diciendo que se había lastimado-Albus negó con la cabeza-Lily siempre fue una niña malcriada, y lo sigue siendo ahora, aunque por lo menos en estos momentos maduró...-suspiró-bien, fue así que mamá y papá fueron con Lily a su cuarto, mientras James y yo no comprendíamos nada de lo que ocurría...hasta que papá llegó con un enorme ramo de lirios de color rosado-Ted frunció el entrecejo-y dijo que era un regalo para Lily porque se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer-Albus sonrió-asi que no deberías preocuparte por _ese_ tema...a tu hija no le molestará que te entrometas en su intimidad...eres su padre-se encogió de hombros-además papá siempre le prepara tés y medicinas a Lily cuando está en _esos días_..-Ted rió-y ella lo agradece..es bueno saber que un hombre entiende esos temas-

-A algunos les da asco-susurró Ted, recordando a algunos compañeros suyos de la escuela.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

-No debería ser así, es algo natural de las mujeres...además ellas no lo eligieron...a los que les asquea eso tan natural, es porque son unos trolls y tienen un cerebro pequeño- (N/A: coff...es algo personal..xD). Ted sonrió.

-Me recuerdas a tu padre Al-Albus lo miró atentamente-eres muy sabio-Albus sonrió. Ted se levantó de la escalera-tengo que ir a buscar a Nathan..con permiso-

-Ve con cuidado-

Albus se quedó solo en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa cuando Ted desapareció tras el árbol que marcaba el límite del encantamiento de aparición. Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza entre sus rodillas, mientras el frío viento otoñal le arremolinaba el cabello y la ropa. Fue en ese momento en que vio a alguien que jamás creyó que vería por esos páramos. Frunció el ceño y se levantó de sopetón de su lugar. Sabía que ella no podía verlo, y fue por eso que se alejó de la casa, de manera que el encantamiento Fidelio dejara de protegerlo. Ella lo miró atentamente al percatarse de su presencia.

-Bella-ella sonrió ampliamente-¿qué haces aquí?-

-Oh bueno..-susurró ella, acercándose a él y abrazándolo por el cuello-de casualidad supe tu dirección...-

-¿Quién te la dio?-Bella lo miró ofendida.

-¿No confías en mi?-

-No-Bella chasqueó la lengua.

-No me la dio nadie, pero por casualidad oí a mi tío Draco hablar con mi padre de que los Potter vivían en Grimmauld Place y...pensé en ti..-Albus sonrió, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosado-y aquí estoy-lo besó dulcemente en la nariz. –Tienes la nariz fría-

-Estoy congelado-susurró Albus, mientras Bella lo abrazaba.

-¿Quieres que te dé calor?-preguntó ella con malicia.

-No-chilló él avergonzado, mientras su cara se tornaba como un tomate-no seas pervertida-

-Oh vamos, compartamos mi calor corporal-dijo Bella, guiñando el ojo. Albus se sonrojó aún más.

-No Isabella, por favor..deja de comportarte como una sexópata-ella torció el gesto.

-Aunque sea dame un beso-Albus suspiró.

-Está bien-dijo segundos después, logrando que Bella riera a gusto. Y se besaron dulcemente. Qué más daba el frío, las hojas de los árboles arremolinándose alrededor de ellos, el viento..

-Yo te quiero Severus-susurró ella cuando se separaron. Albus hizo una mueca.

-Yo también pero...-Bella miró al suelo.

-Todavía piensas en la otra..-

-Sí-Bella lo abrazó y apoyó la cabeza sobre su torso. Albus le devolvió el abrazo, y apoyó el rostro sobre la morena cabeza de la chica. Y así se quedaron varios minutos.

-Me gustaría que esa chica desapareciera-murmuró Bella, levantando el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos.-Yo te merezco más que ella-

-No hables así-murmuró Albus-ella...-

-Ella es una idiota-sentenció Bella-porque te discriminó-Albus frunció el ceño.

-Ella...hablé con ella ayer...-murmuró, sabiendo que aquella noticia no le gustaría a Bella. Y así fue. Ella lo miró con indignación.

-¿Sobre qué hablaron?-Albus suspiró y la miró atentamente.

-Ella quiere volver conmigo-Bella abrió los ojos estupefacta, enojada, rabiosa...

-¿Y tú qué dices a eso?-preguntó, ligeramente indignada.

-Pues...yo a ella...-Bella suspiró.

-La amas, sí..lo sé-se miraron fijamente. Albus deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase-¿no hay forma de que...te la quite de la cabeza?-

-Nada es imposible-susurró él, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Ah, pero qué bonito lo tuyo-ambos se separaron y miraron a las tres chicas que los observaban. Gwen los miraba con demasiado odio, mientras que Emily y Alex procuraban detener la ira asesina de la pelirroja.

Bella rió maliciosa, mientras tomaba dulcemente la mano de Albus. Él la miró atemorizado.

-¿Quién es esta zorra?-masculló Gwen, señalando a Bella. La morena levantó las cejas de forma demasiado peligrosa.

-¿A quién le dices zorra, zorra?-

-TE VOY A MATAR-bramó Gwen. Alex la tomó fuertemente de los codos.

-¿A mi?-preguntó Bella con perversidad. Sacó su varita del bolsillo-¿tú y quién más, sangre sucia?-

-Isabella, por favor-musitó Albus. Ambas lo miraron.

-Como digas-susurró Bella-por ahora estás a salvo _muggle_-

-Deberías decirle a tu amiga que...no le diga así-terció Alex. Albus suspiró.

-¿Acaso no es cierto que es muggle?-

-Ya basta Bella..-susurró Albus-te estás saliendo de la raya-

-De acuerdo-dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. Miró atentamente a Gwen-vayamos a un lugar privado-

-¿Ella es la chica por la cual no quieres volver conmigo?-graznó Gwen justo en el instante en que Bella volteaba y arrastraba a Albus con ella. Isabella se detuvo de golpe y la miró con atención.

-¿Eso le dijiste?-preguntó ella asombrada. Rió a carcajadas al ver la expresión de Gwen-asi que él no quiere volver contigo por mi culpa...pues deberías fijarte qué haces tú para que él no quiera...-

-Yo no hice nada...-

-Lo rechazaste por ser lo que es...eres la persona más imbécil del mundo...-

-Ya basta-masculló Albus cuando Gwen hizo el ademán de levantar la mano. –No es necesario que peleen-

-Te diré algo, _muggle_-masculló Bella-este hombre es perfecto y viene de una buena familia..si tú no lo quieres, hazte a un lado-Gwen levantó las cejas.

-Albus es mío-Albus levantó las cejas, estupefacto. Eso ya era el colmo.

-Yo no soy un objeto que tenga propietaria...-

-Cállate-dijeron Bella y Gwen a dúo.

-Pues lucha por él si es tuyo, muggle-dijo Bella-porque no eres la única que ha puesto los ojos en él...-miró a Albus-buena suerte Sev...nos veremos mañana-lo besó dulcemente en la mejilla. Le guiñó el ojo-te quiero-

-Adiós Bella-susurró él. Miró detenidamente cómo ella se alejaba hasta uno de los árboles de la plaza y, luego de esconderse tras él, desapareció. Albus suspiró y miró a Gwen, que respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Asi que ella es...-

-Es Isabella, una amiga...-

-Una amiga con derecho a roce-susurró Gwen con voz crispada.

-Sí...ella intenta lograr que te olvide-Gwen se mordió el labio, que le temblaba.

-¿Te quiere?-

-Eso parece-Gwen miró al suelo, mientras Emily y Alex la observaban con preocupación.

-¿Qué tiene ella que yo no...?-

-Ella no me dejaría por ser mago-masculló Albus. Gwen suspiró.

-Lo siento-susurró ella entre sollozos-yo...es que esto es nuevo para mi...-

-¿Nunca has creído en brujas?-preguntó Albus, acercándose a ella. La abrazó dulcemente-¿nunca has oído del mago Merlín?-

-Sí-murmuró Gwen, escondiendo su rostro en el torso de Albus.

-Entonces no debería asombrarte, porque ahora sabes que sí es real-un relámpago sobre ellos los hizo sobresaltar, y ambos miraron al cielo.

-Debemos irnos Gwen-dijo Emily-va a largarse a llover-Gwen asintió con la cabeza. Se separó lentamente de Albus.

-Gwen, hay algo que quiero que sepas antes de que te vayas-susurró-es algo que, estoy seguro, te tranquilizará-Gwen lo miró con atención.

-Dime-

-Mi padre me dijo que existió una mujer..una bruja..que se llamaba Gwendolyn Adams-ella abrió los ojos atónita-¿sabes si era algo de tu padre?-

-Pues...-comenzó ella, y un nuevo relámpago los hizo sobresaltar-yo me llamo Gwendolyn...-comenzó a llover torrencialmente sobre ellos-en honor a mi tía...la hermana mayor de mi padre-Albus abrió los ojos estupefacto. Entonces podía ser...

-¿La conociste?-tuvo que gritar para que Gwen lo oyera por sobre el ruido de la lluvia.

-Pues...no-dijo ella-murió mucho antes de que yo naciera..-

-Gwen, debemos irnos-bramó Emily-apúrate-

-¿Sabes cómo murió?-preguntó Albus, mientras su corazón palpitaba de curiosidad. Todo cuadraba si lo que él pensaba había ocurrido en verdad.

-Mi padre no suele hablar de ello-susurró Gwen.

-VÁMONOS GWEN-

-Adiós Al-dijo ella. Se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó dulcemente en los labios-te juro que lucharé por ti si así lo quieres-él sonrió.

-Adiós Gwen-y la vio correr hacia Emily y Alex. Ambas lo saludaron con la mano, y él les respondió el saludo vagamente. Cruzó la calle con rapidez cuando las tres entraron a la casa número diez. Entró a su hogar con un estrépito, y se quedó junto al umbral, observando detenidamente al hombre que lo observaba desde las escaleras.

-¿Al?-

-Papá...Gwendolyn Adams...ella...-

-Cálmate y cuéntame todo con tranquilidad-dijo Harry. Lo miró atentamente-pero primero sécate, vas a pescar un resfriado-

-No me importa si pesco un resfriado o una pulmonía, necesito decirte esto _ahora_-Harry lo miró asombrado ante la urgencia con la que hablaba.

-Pues habla-dijo. Albus lo arrastró hacia el sofá de la sala de estar.

-Gwendolyn Adams...ella...hablé con Gwen...-Harry frunció el ceño, mientras Albus intentaba no comenzar a gritar de emoción-ella existió y...era su tía-

-¿Estás _completamente _seguro?-

-Sí papá, ella me lo dijo-

-¿Gwen sabía que su tía era una bruja?-

-No...pero...me dijo que murió...-

-Eso ya lo sabía-murmuró Harry-¿te dijo Gwen cómo murió?-

-No-dijo Albus-pero hay algo interesante sobre eso-Harry lo miró con curiosidad-su padre no habla mucho del tema...lo que quiere decir...-

-Que no fue una muerte natural-terminó Harry. Sonrieron.

-Se nota que eres mi padre-

-Se nota que eres mi hijo-

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse los hizo sobresaltar. Ambos se levantaron del sofá para ver aparecer a Ted, acompañado de un hombre alto y moreno.

-¿Tío Harry?-la voz de Ted hizo que Harry sonriera.

-Ven Teddy..-Ted cruzó el umbral y fue iluminado por las luces de los candelabros encendidos en la sala.-Preséntanos a tu amigo-

-¿Ya llegaron?-gritó una voz chillona e infantil desde la cocina. Segundos después, Nimuë apareció a los saltos, seguida por Ginny, James, Lily, Rose y Victoire. Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando, mirando al hombre junto a Ted.

Ted carraspeó.

-Él es mi mejor amigo, Nathaniel D'Angelis Barretta-Nathaniel se acercó, y sus rasgos fueron iluminados de lleno por la luz de la cocina. Lily y Rose se miraron boquiabiertas.

-No era necesario que dijeras todo mi nombre, Ted-dijo, y las risitas de Rose y Lily lo hicieron sonreír.

-Mucho gusto-susurró Nathaniel, tendiéndole la mano a Harry-es un gusto conocerlo señor Potter...mejor dicho, un honor-

-Gracias Nathaniel-susurró Harry con una sonrisa-es un placer tenerte en mi casa-miró a sus hijos-ellos son mis hijos James y Albus-miró a Ginny-ella es mi esposa Ginny-luego señaló a Rose y a Victoire-ellas mis sobrinas Rose y Victoire Weasley-miró a Lily, al igual que Nathaniel-y ella es mi hija Lily-Nathaniel fijó su mirada en Lily.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos...señora Potter, fue una pena que dejara su puesto en las Arpías Sagradas-

-Oh-dijo Ginny encantada.

-Mi madre era una fiel seguidora suya-dijo Nathan, tomando la mano que ella le tendió.

-Oh bueno...digamos que no fue una decisión difícil-susurró Ginny-entre ser madre y ser jugadora de quidditch, creo que es obvia cuál fue mi elección-

-Sí-dijo Nathan sonriendo. –Me parece bien-miró a Lily, y sus ojos grises brillaron.-Mucho gusto, _bella ragazza_-Ted empalideció.

-Hola-dijo Lily sonriente-er...¿qué significa _ragazza_?-

-Significa muchacha-dijo Nimuë-mi tío te dijo bella chica-

-Oh-dijo Lily, mientras sonreía ampliamente. Rose la miró con encanto. Era obvio que ambas estaban disfrutando la expresión que Ted había puesto.-Tú también eres guapo-Nathaniel rió con una risa muy suave y encantadora.

-_Gratzie_-susurró él, y le besó la mano. Harry y James carraspearon-vaya, parece que te celan-

-Sí-

-Y no es para menos-susurró él-eres hermosa...-

-Bueno, ya conoces a todos, ahora vámonos-dijo Ted de forma atropellada. Nathaniel hizo una seña de impaciencia con la mano.

-No, quiero conocer mejor a _questa bella ragazza_-Lily rió divertida, aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio la mirada que le lanzaba Harry.

-Vaya papi..tu cabello se puso _verde_-dijo Nimuë con demasiada malicia. Rió encantada cuando Ted carraspeó y se tocó el cabello, mientras todas las miradas se posaban en él.

-Está verde de celos-susurró Rose al oído de Lily-verde, muy verde...-

-Tanto que se le ve en el pelo-

-Me parece que te celan mucho-dijo Nathan. Lily sonrió.

-Sí...mi padre es muy celoso, soy como su princesita..y mi hermano..bueno..-se encogió de hombros, intentando no mirar fijamente al hombre frente a ella. Porque a pesar de amar a Ted, Nathan era exageradamente guapo, y la atracción podía ser fatal.

-Pero no comprendo por qué Ted...-

-Oh...-dijo Lily. Miró a Ted fijamente-soy como su hermanita menor-masculló mordaz. Ted miró al suelo.

-Oh-dijo Nathan.

-HOLA TÍO-bramó Nimuë, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-Hola _bambina_-dijo él-lo siento, estaba ocupado haciendo sociales-la tomó en brazos.-¿Me has echado de menos?-

-Sí-lo abrazó fuertemente-_zio_, tanto tiempo-ambos rieron.

-Er...te traje un regalo-dijo Nathan. Nimuë lo miró atónita.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó emocionada, mirando alrededor. Ted frunció el ceño y miró a Nathan.

-¿Hablas de...eso?-Nathan sonrió.

-Sí...-

-Pues la sorpresa nos siguió hasta aquí-dijo Ted. Pero Nimuë no lo miró. Suspiró tristemente. Su hija aún no lo había perdonado por haberle levantado la mano..y Lily no lo perdonaría jamás por haber besado a Victoire. Mujeres, mujeres.

-¿Los siguió?-preguntó Nimuë, mirando a Nathan.

-Sí..está afuera...-Nimuë miró a Harry, como pidiéndole permiso.

-Hazlo pasar-dijo Harry, mirando a Ted. Él caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Segundos después, algo gigante y peludo entraba a la casa.

-Merlín...-masculló Albus, mientras unos potentes ladridos de felicidad llenaban la sala de estar.

-Qué hermoso animal-dijo Lily. El enorme perro negro ladró repleto de alegría al verse rodeado de gente, y se detuvo para babosear a Harry en la cara.

-Vaya-dijo Ginny.

-Le caes bien pá-dijo James divertido.

-¿Podemos quedárnoslo?-preguntó Albus. Harry miró a Ginny. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es tu casa-

-Nuestra casa, cariño-

-Pues..no lo sé-dijo ella. Miró atentamente al animal. Si no fuera porque no creía en las reencarnaciones, perfectamente aquel magnífico perro podría haber sido el espíritu resucitado de Sirius.-Es muy grande-

-Anda..-dijo Nimuë, acariciando al perro con vehemencia-¿podemos quedárnoslo abuelo?-preguntó, pestañeando coquetamente. Harry sonrió enternecido, mientras el enorme can de pelaje negro movía la cola con frenetismo. Miró al animal, y éste lo observó con sus brillantes ojos grises. Qué _déjàvu_.

-Es educado y bueno-dijo Nimuë antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

-¿Qué opinan ustedes?-preguntó Harry, mirando a sus hijos.

-No me parece mala idea-dijo Albus encantado.

-Parece buen perro-terció James, acariciando el mojado pelaje negro.

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?-preguntó Albus.

-Podemos llamarlo Sirius-dijo Lily. Harry se mordió el labio.

-¿Le vas a poner _mi nombre_ a un perro?-masculló James indignado.

-Tienes razón, _pobre perro_-dijo Lily burlona. Nathan rió, y Ted empalideció cada vez más al ver cómo ambos congeniaban demasiado bien.

-OYE-

-No peleen-dijo Harry.-Tengo un mejor nombre-se puso en cuclillas, de manera que su rostro quedara a la altura del hocico del animal-Canuto-el perro ladró, y se puso en dos patas, como si estuviera abrazando a Harry. Él rió.

-Yo me voy a comprar una cacatúa y le voy a poner Lily-masculló James. Ella lo golpeó salvajemente en la cabeza-AUCH-

-Ya basta-dijo Ginny-vamos, a cenar...-

-Oh no, yo no...-

-Anda Nathan, eres nuestro invitado-dijo Harry. Nathan suspiró y miró a Ted.

-Anda, vamos-fue así que se dirigieron a la cocina, seguidos por el gigantesco perro negro.

-Creo que ese animal debería ir afuera-dijo Harry cuando Canuto se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Déjalo Harry-dijo Ginny divertida-es como si Sirius estuviera con nosotros-

-Abajo Canuto-dijo Albus. El perro lo miró atentamente-bájate-Albus intentó bajarlo-Merlín, pesa una tonelada-lo empujó-no se baja-

-Canuto, obedece-dijo Harry. El animal bajó las orejas y se dirigió al suelo. Se quedó sentado junto a un rincón.

-Qué bueno es-dijo Ginny divertida.

Luego de cenar, tomar café y charlar, las horas pasaron y todos se encontraban en ese instante bastante somnolientos y satisfechos.

Ted observó a Nimuë y a Nathan, que jugaban. Nimuë era feliz junto a su padrino. Tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido dejarla en Italia, siendo criada por un hombre que podía darle todo, un hombre normal que tuviera empleo, casa propia y no tuviera remordimientos. Suspiró, mientras el reloj de la sala sonaba, dando las once.

-Yo debería irme-dijo Nathan, bajando a Nimuë de su regazo.

-Oh vamos tío, quédate más tiempo-

-No Nim, de verdad, debo irme-dijo él. Se levantó de la silla-fue un gusto conocerlos a todos...-miró a Ted-¿me acompañas a la puerta?-

-Er...claro-dijo él. Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta con pasos lentos.

-Hermosa tu familia Teddy-dijo Nathan. Ted sonrió.

-Sí, son una buena familia-

-Me sorprende que no te guste Lily..es una muchacha muy hermosa-Ted empalideció.

-Pues...sí-admitió Ted.

-Nathan...-la voz de Lily los hizo dar un respingo. Ambos voltearon a mirar a la pelirroja que corría hacia ellos-ten, olvidaste esto-

-Oh, gracias-dijo Nathan, tomando la campera que Lily le entregaba.-Por cierto Lily...-ella lo miró atentamente, mientras Ted rogaba ser tragado por la alfombra-me gustaría invitarte a salir-

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó ella, atónita. Miró a Ted con regocijo.

-¿Aceptas?-

-Si-chilló ella-claro...al fin un hombre de verdad-Ted tragó saliva.

-Bien, _ci vediamo presto, bella_- le besó la mano.

-Hasta luego Nathan-dijo ella encantada. La puerta se cerró tras Nathan, y tanto Ted como Lily se miraron atentamente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte _qué rayos_ significó eso?-Lily lo miró pestañeando.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó ella, fingiendo desentendimiento. Ted la tomó fuertemente del codo y la arrastró a las escaleras.

-Eso..¿qué haces coqueteando con mi mejor amigo?-

-Es guapo y está interesado en mi-dijo ella casi a los gritos. –Y tú dijiste que me enamorara de otro-

-Pero no de Nathan...-

-¿Por qué no? soy un ser independiente y libre y...-

-NO-bramó Ted, y sus ojos se tornaron negros. Lily retrocedió-_tú eres mía_-gruñó él.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lily sin voz. Ted apretó los dientes y fue hacia el segundo piso, mientras Lily se tomaba el pecho. Se quedó allí en las escaleras.-ROSE-Rose apareció segundos después.

-¿Qué?-

-Ted..Ted...él...él...-Rose la zarandeó.-Dijo que soy suya-

-¿What?-dijo Rose, tan atónita como Lily-bromeas-

-No...-

-Funcionó-chilló Rose, y ambas comenzaron a saltar, abrazadas-momento, momento-dijo Rose, separándose de Lily-no debemos detenernos...-

-No, tienes razón..-

-Hay que dejarlo muy verde..-

-Sí, tan verde como un loro-dijo Lily. Sus ojos brillaron-él sí me quiere Rose-susurró emocionada-él...-Rose sonrió.

-Ya prima, disfrútalo-

**OoOOoO**

Rose llegó a su casa con el cansancio de alguien que ha estado todo el día fuera. Bostezó sonoramente y se acercó al cuarto de Hugo, para ver si todo andaba bien. Lo encontró durmiendo en la cama, despatarrado y tranquilo. Sonrió dulcemente y cerró la puerta tras ella al salir de la habitación. Decidió ir a la cocina para poder beber algo de agua. Se sentó a la mesa, observando detenidamente el mantel. Alguien tocó a la puerta, y ella dio un respingo. Se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa y desenvainó su varita.

-Rose, soy Isaac-ella abrió los ojos asombrada. Abrió la puerta con lentitud.-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro-susurró Rose. Lo miró atentamente. Moreno, alto y delgado. Todo lo contrario a Scorpius, que era casi albino y de cabello tan claro que tranquilamente podría ser blanco.-¿A qué has venido?-

-Vine a verte..no respondiste mi carta-

-No la respondí porque estaba tan furiosa que si te la respondía te habría enviado un vociferador-Isaac sonrió apenado.

-Lo siento-susurró-pero necesitaba que supieras lo que sentí al verte de nuevo-Rose se sintió aturdida.

-Isaac, yo...cuando enviaste la carta, estaba con Scorpius-

-¿De veras te gusta ese...?-Rose lo miró enojada-¿ese tipo?-

-Sí..es perfecto..-

-No-

-Sí Isaac, y si a ti te molesta no es mi problema-Isaac hizo una mueca. Se acercó a ella en dos pasos, y Rose lo detuvo apoyando su mano sobre el torso masculino.

-Isaac, ni se te ocu...-él la tomó del mentón y la besó, acorralándola contra la pared. Ella luchó, pero él era demasiado alto y fornido...era como una pared. Luego de varios minutos en que él la besó fervorosamente, ella logró soltar una de sus piernas y lo pateó en el bajo vientre. Isaac chilló adolorido.

-No vuelvas a tocarme-

-Pero...-

-Isaac, entre tú y yo ya no sucede nada-

-Eso dices ahora...-dijo Isaac con vehemencia-pero verás que lograré meterme en tu corazón...-

-No-la alarma antiaparición sonó, sobresaltando a Rose.

-Lamento interrumpir-una voz fría y arrastrada llegó a ambos desde el umbral, y Rose volteó con rapidez.

-Scorpius...-él la miró atentamente.

-De veras, siento haberlos interrumpido-tanto él como Isaac se miraron con odio y desafío.

-No...Scorpius...espera-Isaac tomó a Rose de la mano, deteniéndola.

-Déjalo-

-NO-chilló ella. Lo golpeó duramente en la boca del estómago-déjame-se soltó de Isaac y fue tras Scorpius, que había salido al jardín.-SCORPIUS, ESPERA-él apuró el paso al oírla.-Por favor-

-No Weasley-chilló él al llegar a la verja-ya no...-

-Yo no he hecho nada-dijo ella al llegar junto a él-por favor Scorpius..tú me gustas mucho-lo abrazó. Él la empujó levemente.

-Ya te lo he dicho Weasley..cuando hayas decidido lo que sientes por mí, avísame...-

-No, Scorpius..yo..-él le dio la espalda-yo...yo te quiero-

-Sí, pero eso no basta Rose..._querer_...querer puedes querer a muchas personas-la tomó del mentón-siento haber entrado a tu casa de sopetón, pero quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta tarde-suspiró.-El que me quieras no basta Rosi..porque yo a ti te amo-

-Tú...-él sonrió tenuemente.

-Mataré a ese cretino si vuelve a tocarte..te lo juro-le besó la mejilla dulcemente-adiós mi amada Rose-

-Pero...Scorpius...-él montó sobre Malevo y, luego de hacer una inclinación con la cabeza, se alejó rápidamente al galope. Rose suspiró, para luego patear con rabia la verja de la casa.

-MALDICIÓN-bramó enojada. La luz que salía de la puerta de la casa fue bloqueada por un enorme cuerpo. Ella miró a Isaac con rabia-lárgate de mi casa Wolff-

-Rose...-comenzó él. Ella lo empujó para poder entrar a la cocina.

-Lárgate si no quieres que te mate-masculló. Isaac la miró apenado-VETE, FUERA, _NO QUIERO_ VERTE-

-Te arrepentirás cuando te enamores de él-masculló él rabioso.

-Ya es tarde-dijo ella mordaz. Isaac la miró levantando las cejas-ya estoy enamorada de él-aquella confesión la hizo sentir mucho mejor, sumamente liberada-y aún no se lo he dicho-

-Él no te merece-graznó él, interponiéndose en su camino hacia las escaleras.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?-bramó Rose, golpeándolo-no te metas en mi vida-

-Haré todo lo posible para que lo olvides-

-NO ME JODAS, LARGO-

-Lárgate Isaac-la voz de Hugo sonó desde el piso superior. Ambos lo vieron bajar hacia la sala-ya has oído a mi hermana-tanto él como Isaac se miraron fijamente, desafiándose. Isaac suspiró.

-Adiós, entonces-dijo. Miró a Rose-nos vemos-

-Vete al diablo-murmuró ella. Isaac saludó a Hugo con una inclinación de cabeza, y fue hasta la puerta, para luego salir al jardín. Rose gruñó.

-Ese idiota...-

-Rose...-la voz de Hugo la hizo dejar de insultar a Isaac. Lo miró-¿quién es ese chico que no te merece?-Rose tragó saliva.

-Pues...-

-Rose...no le diré a nadie-dijo él. Rose suspiró.

-No te enfades-

-No lo haré-ella miró al suelo.

-Scorpius Malfoy-Hugo pareció sufrir una embolia.-¿Hugo?-

-Lo sabía-murmuró él luego de salir de su estupidización-lo sabía...era estúpido que lo negaras..-suspiró-¿qué piensas hacer?-

-Dejarme llevar..-

-¿Él te respeta?-

-Sí-

-¿Te trata bien?-

-Sí-

-¿Te quiere?-

-Ay Hugo..no hagas un interrogatorio-Hugo sonrió.

-Necesito saber eso...-

-Hugo, soy tu hermana mayor.._no debes_ celarme ni sobreprotegerme-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó él divertido-al fin y al cabo yo soy más fornido que tú..puedo golpear a Malfoy o a quien tú quieras-Rose rió.

-La próxima vez golpea a Isaac-Hugo rodeó los hombros femeninos con su brazo.

-¿Por qué crees que él se fue al verme?-ambos rieron divertidos.-Aunque me gustaría que me pidieras que golpee a Malfoy...-Rose lo golpeó en la nuca.

-Te quiero hermanito-

-Y yo a ti tonta-se separaron, yendo cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos.

-Por cierto Hugo-él la miró-Scorpius está celoso de Isaac...-

-E Isaac de Scorpius-terminó Hugo, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Ella sonrió.

-Sí-

-Pues..hazlos sufrir-dijo Hugo, y la risa de Rose inundó el corredor.

-Como ordenes-y ambos Weasleys, luego de mirarse entre risas, decidieron irse a dormir.


	16. Voluble

Tarde pero seguro. Sólo les diré que este capítulo me resulta raro. Lo siento raro...distinto. No es como los demás. Digamos que los personajes son diferentes.

Como siempre, les agradezco los reviews a: **Anna Diggory, beeleen, danielablack, zoe.black, Noesiita, Danitta.Lovegood, Caaro'r, merlinne1809, Brinaspelman, ****Fabs Weasley****, ****encantada****, ****sanny-potter****, ****Phoebe.W****, ****NenaOrion****, ****Lilian Malfoy****, ****eliana152****, ****IDALIA2209****, ****Minerva Prewett****, ****Joslin Weasley****, ****Alex James Potter****, ****zyuryx****, ****Sowelu****, ****Diluz****, ****sol potter black****, ****grint eliloca****, ****viktor jos krum****, ****monse evans****, ****Coniwi-pops****, ****ARYAM**** y ****criss92****. **Gracias, ustedes hacen importante a este fic loco q surgio un dia en q no sabía cómo superar el fin de HP..

Y otra cosa: este capítulo va dedicado. A dos personas que cumplieron años este mes y que les prometi el capítulo. A Barchu, más conocida como Bar Felton, y a Su...este capítulo va para ustedes. Y a pesar Bar de q dijiste q me gusta complicar todo xD, vos sabes q lo hago porq si mi vida es complicada, las de los personajes también...jajaja..ellos son una extensión de mi.

Dejen reviews y ya saben: **NO LEAS SI NO LEISTE HP7**..

_Todos aquellos personajes que reconozcan, no son mío. En cambio aquellos que no reconozcan (como Nimuë, Nathaniel, Gwendolyn, Isabella Sharp, etc), sí me pertenecen._

**Capítulo 16: Voluble.**

Suspiró, mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas de su cama. El viento que entraba por la ventana era frío y fuerte, por lo que se levantó a trompicones y cerró las persianas, dejando su cuarto completamente a oscuras. Miró a su alrededor, y volvió a suspirar. Nimuë no había querido dormir con él esa noche, y seguramente tampoco querría la siguiente, y la siguiente, y siguiente. Su hija cuando se ofendía no daba el brazo a torcer. En eso era igual a él. Resentida. Y orgullosa.

Se sentó en el suelo, pensativo. Se sentía tan vacío y extraño como el día en que Ágatha había muerto. Era una sensación parecida a estar de pie en el aire, o peor aún, de pie sobre un pequeño pedazo de tierra rodeado por tiburones hambrientos. Así era aquella sensación. Un sentimiento atroz de incertidumbre y tristeza, mezclado con nervios y ganas de huir. Porque por más Gryffindor que él hubiese sido, no dejaba de ser un hombre común que, como cualquier otro, tenía debilidades. Aunque esas debilidades habían ido cambiando paulatinamente con el correr de los días y de los años. Y de un momento a otro se había dado cuenta que una de sus mayores debilidades tenía nombre, apellido, edad y el cabello muy rojo y lacio. Si alguien alguna vez le hubiese dicho, o hubiese tenido la valentía de insinuar, que él se enamoraría de Lily...lo habría mandado al mismísimo demonio. O a freír espárragos, que eso era más fácil de hacer. Pero de igual manera, ya no sabía cómo esconder lo que sentía. Porque no solo él lo sabía, sino su hija, Rose, seguramente Victoire ya lo había notado...pero quien más temía que lo supiera era Harry. Porque a él no le interesaba que Ginny lo supiera, o Albus, o James, o quien fuere..no le interesaba...pero Harry, a quien le debía tantas cosas...no podía traicionarlo de esa manera. Se sentía sucio y corrompido cada vez que miraba a su padrino a la cara, fingiendo que él no sentía nada por la hija pequeña y hermosa que éste había tenido con Ginny.

Se levantó del suelo con brusquedad, mientras observaba detenidamente la fotografía sobre el buró. Suspiró y la tomó con manos temblorosas. Ágatha lo observó seriamente y luego sonrió con lentitud. Él se mordió el labio mientras la observaba. Aún recordaba de forma vívida el sueño que acababa de tener con ella. Demasiado real para ser cierto. Y demasiado preocupante.

-¿Por qué tuviste que irte?-susurró con voz ronca-¿por qué? si teníamos tanto por vivir...-ella frunció el entrecejo. Ted suspiró-y ahora te me apareces en sueños, como si no fuese suficiente con nuestra hija que me recuerda a ti casi todos los segundos del día...-Ágatha sonrió-y tú no la querías tener...-Ted se sentó lentamente en la cama. Era extraño tener una conversación con una fotografía, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía. En los momentos más desesperantes de su vida, él solía recurrir a Ágatha como si ella continuase siendo su confidente. –Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste el día que te internaron...-sonrió tristemente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-me pediste que la cuidara y que me cuidara...y que hiciera lo posible para que ambos fuésemos felices...-la voz se le quebró-pero no puedo, no lo logro, soy demasiado idiota y muy terco...tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a suceder si admito lo que siento-se tocó el pecho, mientras Ágatha dejaba de sonreír. -Y..y todo me sabe a ella...todo me recuerda a ella...no puedo dejar de pensar en Lily ni un solo segundo, porque Nimuë la adora, yo la amo...y tú...- la mujer de la fotografía sonrió con suficiencia-y tú que me dices en sueños que...-aún recordaba cada palabra que Ágatha había pronunciado. Y había una en particular que le carcomía: _"Enamórate"_. A lo que él había respondido: _"ya lo hice, ¿y ahora qué?"_. Ágatha había sonreído y, luego de besarlo dulcemente en la mejilla, había susurrado: _"disfrútalo entonces"_.

-No puedo disfrutarlo, Ágatha-murmuró Ted, dejando la fotografía sobre el buró-ni siquiera pude disfrutar lo que tú y yo tuvimos...-

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo hicieron dar un respingo.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó.

-Soy yo papi-Ted se levantó de la cama de un salto y fue hasta la puerta. La abrió con brusquedad y, sin darle tiempo a Nimuë a reaccionar, la abrazó fuertemente, como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho.

-Papi...-susurró Nimuë con voz ahogada.

-Ay hija, por favor, perdóname por haberte golpeado, te juro que nunca más...-

-PAPI-chilló Nimuë. Ted la soltó lentamente. Se miraron.

-Vine a buscar a Lily-

-Er...¿a quién?-

-A Lily..mi muñeca-dijo Nimuë, caminando con pasos cortos hacia el buró. Tomó rápidamente la muñeca de trapo que Lily le había dado y miró a su padre. Él se veía aturdido.

-Yo...yo creí que venías a dormir conmigo-murmuró Ted con voz ronca. Nimuë sonrió.

-Pues no...hoy..hoy dormiré con mamá-lo dijo como si temiera lastimarlo.

-Oh...-dijo él.

-Papi...-

-¿Mmm?-ella se había acercado a él y lo miraba desde varios centímetros más abajo. Ted le sonrió tristemente. Se puso en cuclillas, y Nimuë le acarició el rostro dulcemente. -¿Me perdonas?-

-Sí papi-la abrazó y la apretó fuertemente contra él.

-Eres la razón de mi vida, no quería pegarte así...pero es que...-

-Yo te dije una mala palabra...-dijo Nimuë-debo respetar a los mayores, más a mi papá...-Ted sonrió-eres el único que me cuida y me quiere...-

-Eso no es cierto-dijo él, besándole la mejilla-Lily también te quiere...y Harry y Ginny...-Nimuë sonrió.

-Nos hicimos una bonita familia-

-Sí-admitió Ted. -¿Eres feliz aquí?-

-Sí, mucho-Nimuë lo miró seriamente-¿por qué?-

-Pues...había estado pensando...comprar una casa...-

-¿Una casa?-preguntó Nimuë emocionada-¿de veras?-

-Sí-dijo Ted, alegre-una casa en donde podamos estar tranquilos nosotros dos ...-

-Nosotros dos y Lily...-dijo Nimuë. Ted se quedó callado un par de segundos.

-No creo que Lily...-

-Lily va a querer venir-dijo Nimuë con terquedad-porque ella te ama...-

-Nalle...-

-Y tú a ella, y no lo niegues-chilló Nimuë. Ted suspiró.

-Hija...-

-Papá...no seas bobo...-

-Nalle, no comiences..-

-Oh está bien-dijo ella. Lo besó en la mejilla-buenas noches papi, me voy a dormir...-los ojos de Ted se ensombrecieron.

-¿De verdad no quieres quedarte?-Nimuë sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No...-Ted hizo una mueca-pero si quieres puedes ir a arroparme-Nimuë rió con una risa perversa. Ted enarcó una ceja-y de paso ves a Lily..que duerme como un angelito-Ted carraspeó, y ella rió divertida.

-No es de buena educación burlarte de tu padre-Nimuë le sacó la lengua.

-No es de buena educación esconder sentimientos-Ted torció el gesto-anda, aunque sea dímelo a mi-él suspiró. (N/A: esta pendeja es re grosa xD).

-Er...yo...-la expresión ansiosa de Nimuë lo hizo sonreír. Carraspeó-sí-Nimuë levantó las cejas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

-NIMUË-bramó Ted luego de dar el salto más grande de su vida. Miró a su hija, que brincaba feliz por todo el cuarto.

-Dijiste que sí...aaaah, cuando se lo di...-

-No-dijo Ted con autoridad-no se lo dirás a nadie, será un secreto _entre nosotros_-Nimuë suspiró exasperada.

-¿Como el secreto del abuelo Remus?-

-Sí hija, como ese secreto-

-De acuerdo-dijo Nimuë, aunque Ted notó en los ojos dorados de su hija cierto brillo malicioso. -¿Quieres arroparme?-él sonrió de soslayo.

-De acuerdo, vamos-juntos salieron de la habitación y cruzaron el pasillo hacia el cuarto de enfrente. Nimuë entró saltando cual conejo feliz, y Ted rió mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Buenas noches-dijo una voz . Ted se sobresaltó, y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta de madera.

Lily le sonrió desde la cama.

-Buenas noches-respondió él, mientras Nimuë los observaba como si estuviese mirando una película súper romántica.

-¿A qué has venido?-preguntó Lily. Ted tomó aire.

-A…-_a verte_ era la respuesta real-a arropar a Nalle-

-Yo puedo arroparla-replicó Lily. Ted se encogió de hombros.

-Yo soy el padre-Lily pareció herida, y Ted se mordió el labio, arrepentido.

-Oh-

-Ay, no empiecen a pelear-chilló Nimuë.

-No estamos peleando-respondieron a dúo.

-Los que se pelean, se aman-dijo Nimuë la mar de contenta. Lily y Ted se miraron.

Lily suspiró al ver que los ojos de Ted eran grises, era una maravilla notar el cambio en el color cada vez que aquel hombre tenía un sentimiento distinto en el pecho. Observarlo era algo magnífico. Él era como un arco iris personal. Brillante, colorido y hermoso. (N/A: me zarpe en cursi).

-Eso dicen-murmuró Ted.

-Por algo lo dirán-dijo Lily. Ted sonrió.-Mis abuelos se odiaban..y...bueno..-se encogió de hombros-él terminó conquistándola...o ella terminó dándose cuenta de que él era casi perfecto..no sé...-

-Y después se casaron, comieron perdices y tuvieron al abuelo Harry-Ted y Lily rieron.

-Sí-dijo ella-y luego murieron por luchar por una causa justa-miró a Ted.

-Suele suceder-murmuró él con voz ronca. Pensó en sus padres, y en cómo habían muerto.

-PAPÁ-chilló Nimuë. Él la miró aturdido-tú no tuviste la culpa-Ted tragó saliva.

-¿Puedes leer el pensamiento o algo?-Nimuë suspiró.

-Pues...a veces...-dijo ella.-En realidad no leo los pensamientos, es que tú tiras una vibra de tristeza increíble..y...el abuelito Remus es como mi radar...-

-¿Puedes hablar con tu abuelo estando despierta?-preguntó Lily. Nimuë la miró atentamente.

-Sí..él es mi ángel guardián-Ted se mordió el labio y carraspeó. (N/A: sniff Remus).

-Y...él...¿él qué te dice?-preguntó Lily.

-Ya basta-dijo Ted con voz dura-dejen de hablar de mi padre...-ambas mujeres se miraron.

-Pero papá...él...él está aquí-

-Nimuë, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que mi padre _murió_?-

-¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho yo que puedo hablar con él y con la abuela?-Ted se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-Ya basta Nimuë-chilló-¿no te das cuenta que me lastimas?-Nimuë lo miró apenada.

-Lo siento-susurró ella-pero créeme..él está aquí cerca de ti...siempre está cerca...-Ted bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Los muertos no pueden estar con los vivos Nimuë...entiende e..-la lámpara sobre el buró cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, y Lily chilló. Ted observó la lámpara hecha añicos, y luego miró a su hija. Ella le devolvió la mirada con suficiencia.

-El abuelo Remus dice que dejes de ser tan incrédulo...y la abuela Tonks dice que seas más como ella y menos como él-Ted frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Alguna vez te he llevado al analista?-

-No-

-Pues debería-

-PAPÁ-chilló ella enojada.

-De acuerdo, no te llevaré-dijo Ted. Suspiró-bien hija, acuéstate...-Nimuë obedeció feliz, y se acomodó junto a Lily en la cama.

-Tendrás que arroparnos a ambas-dijo Nimuë divertida. Ted intentó contener el temblor de sus manos y su sonrisa bobalicona, pero fue obvio que no lo logró.

-¿Por qué estás nervioso papi?-preguntó Nimuë en voz, divertida.

-Cállate-murmuró Ted mientras le acomodaba las sábanas. Se acercó a Lily, y se sonrieron.

-Arrópame Teddy-dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. Él rió.

-Muy bien niñas-dijo risueño-es hora de ir a dormir-Nimuë rió cuando Lily bufó enojada.-A cerrar los ojitos..-acarició dulcemente el cabello de Nimuë-que la noche la hizo Dios para soñar-besó a su hija en la frente, y ella le sonrió.

-Cántale a Lily, papi-dijo Nimuë.

Lily rió cuando Ted se acercó a ella. Se miraron atentamente, logrando que todo lo que estaba alrededor de ambos se desvaneciera. Nimuë los miró maravillada y riendo.

-A dormir, a dormir...-comenzó a tararear Ted. Lily se estremeció al sentir la suave mano masculina sobre su mejilla-a dormir angelito. A dormir, a dormir, que durmiendo soñarás...-ella cerró los ojos, y suspiró encantada. La mano de Ted era tibia y delicada y la acariciaba como si fuese de porcelana, y estuviese a punto de romperse en pedacitos.

Nimuë sonrió. Si tan solo su padre fuese un poco más impetuoso, o se animara a decir la verdad. Ella sabía que él sentía algo por Lily, y no era algo pequeñito e insignificante, sino grande e importante, un amor verdadero, de esos que duran para siempre y nada puede contra ellos.

Lily abrió los ojos y los enfocó en Ted. Sus rostros estaban a muy pocos centímetros, y ambos podían sentir sus cálidas temperaturas y sus aromas, dulces y penetrantes, torturándolos de todas las maneras posibles. Lily se mordió el labio y se irguió apenas, apoyándose sobre el codo, de manera que su rostro quedara más cerca del de Ted. Su nariz rozó la de él, y ambos suspiraron.

-Buenas noches-susurró Ted, desviando el rostro de manera tal que los labios de Lily quedaran sobre su mejilla. La oyó gruñir.

-Buenas noches Ted-dijo Lily enojada.

Ted se puso en pie como pudo, mientras sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo clamaba un poco de tranquilidad. Se acercó a Nimuë y le besó la frente.

-Que duerman bien niñas-dijo él. Lily le sacó la lengua, y Nimuë rió.

-Igualmente para ti Teddy-respondió Lily con voz adormilada. Él sonrió y salió al pasillo.

-Qué tonto es-murmuró Nimuë, abrazando a Lily y acunando su cabeza sobre el pecho femenino.

Lily suspiró.

-Qué ciego es-susurró ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre el cabello de Nimuë.

-No, ciego no es-dijo la niña, adormilada-es...él te vio...él ya ha notado que eres linda...él...sólo..no se anima-Lily suspiró.

-Yo amo a tu padre-Nimuë rió.

-Lo sé-terció-y no eres la única-Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Nimuë hizo una mueca de asco y rabia.

-_Victoire_- el cuerpo de Lily se tensó. Nimuë suspiró con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera soñando-debemos lograr que...ella desista de mi papá...Tengo...tengo un presentimiento raro sobre ellos dos...-

-¿Raro?-preguntó Lily con voz temblorosa. Nimuë asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí...él...él no la quiere..pero...pero tengo la sensación de que hará algo estúpido-Lily se estremeció. La posibilidad de que Ted volviera con Victoire existía...pero nunca la había sentido tan latente y tan cercana. Se ponía enferma de solo pensarlo.

-¿Crees que ella pueda volver a enamorarlo?-Nimuë abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

-Pues él no esta muy convencido de no querer...-

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-preguntó Lily con voz chirriante-por favor Nimuë, no hables con evasivas-

-Primero: no es evasiva..segundo: ¿qué es evasiva?...y tercero: mi papá es demasiado bobo y demasiado noble...-

-¿Eso es malo?-

-Claro-escupió Nimuë-ser noble es una virtud, pero a veces se toma como un defecto..¿conoces a alguien noble que haya pensado primero en sí mismo?-Lily meditó la pregunta durante unos segundos. Pues no. Las personas nobles _nunca_ pensaban en sí mismas. Un ejemplo claro de eso era su padre. –Mi abuelo Remus era igual-

-Pero..tu abuelo Remus...él...-

-Él terminó aceptando a mi abuela-dijo Nimuë sonriendo-pero tú no sabes toda la historia...-

-¿Acaso tú si la sabes?-preguntó Lily, con la curiosidad latiendo rabiosamente en su pecho.

Nimuë carraspeó.

-Pues..sólo sé que mi abuelo no quería ser padre-Lily abrió mucho los ojos. Podía pensar cualquier cosa de Remus Lupin...menos eso. Un hombre así ya tenía grabado en su frente que algún día dejaría descendencia y sería el padre perfecto.-No era perfecto, Lily...- Nimuë y sus malditos poderes _leedores _de pensamientos.

-¿Y tu padre sabe eso?-

-¿Que el abue no era perfecto?-preguntó Nimuë. Lily sonrió divertida.

-No...que...que Remus no quería tenerlo...-

-Sí...mi papá lo sabe-

-¿Y...?-

-Lo entendió-respondió Nimuë como quien no quiere la cosa. Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Entender?-preguntó estupefacta-¿cómo logras entender...?-

-Lily, hay una razón importante por la cual mi abuelo no quería ser padre...ni mi madre quería tenerme a mi..-

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Lily entre chillidos histéricos.

-Supongo que algún día la descubrirás-susurró Nimuë, acomodándose de manera tal para dormir.

Lily suspiró con cansancio. Detestaba que Ted tuviera tantos secretos...además porque era ella la que terminaba entrometiéndose en problemas al descubrirlos.

-Ya duérmete mami-dijo Nimuë, palmeando a Lily en el hombro-algún día lo sabrás...no te preocupes-

Lily suspiró y decidió obedecer a las palabras de esa niña tan pequeña y tan sabia a la vez. Poco a poco se fue adormilando, y, cuando el reloj comenzó a dar las doce, ella ya se encontraba soñando con los angelitos.

**OoOOoO**

El insistente sonido del reloj lo despertó demasiado temprano para su gusto. Se sentó en la cama, observando el suave color grisáceo del cielo, en donde el sol apenas comenzaba a salir. Suspiró mientras poco a poco su cuarto iba entibiándose e iluminándose con las primeras luces de la mañana. Su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en las pocas semanas que habían trascurrido. No solo había terminado con Gwen, o mejor dicho, ella había roto con él, sino que además se estaba sintiendo atraído por esa chica que años antes ni siquiera sabía que existía. A no ser cuando jugaban quidditch...en esos instantes sí sabía quién era Bella Sharp.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, pensando. Se asombraba de todo lo que él mismo había cambiado, de cómo de un día para el otro había dejado de ser tan inocente y cordial, para, por fin, seguir sus propios sentimientos.

La vida era tan complicada a veces. Si bien había logrado todo lo que quería, era bien sabido y temido que aquellas cosas las había conseguido gracias, en parte, al apellido que llevaba a cuestas. Ser_ el hijo de_ no era algo que ayudara a las expectativas que él tenía. Porque él, como buen Gryffindor y buen luchador que era, quería cumplir sus deseos sin la ayuda de nadie. Además todos tenían las absurdas esperanzas de que él, Albus, fuese igual a Harry Potter en todo. Y él no era Harry Potter. Aunque no sabía si agradecerlo o no.

Dio un respingo al oír un suave golpeteo en la puerta. Un suave e insistente golpeteo.

-Entre-dijo, mientras intentaba acomodarse el oscuro cabello azabache.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrever tras ella el risueño rostro de Harry. Se sonrieron.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?-preguntó Albus, mientras un potente rayo de sol iluminaba el rostro de Harry. El hombre de ojos verdes sonrió.

-Pues yo trabajo...-susurró, sentándose junto a Albus sobre la cama-¿y tú?-Albus suspiró tristemente y miró por la ventana. A pesar del sol, el cielo se encontraba gris y encapotado. Parecía como si lo acompañara en sus sentimientos.

-Yo pienso en la vida-Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Eres demasiado joven para pensar en la vida-

-¿Acaso tú no pensabas en tu futuro a mi edad?-inquirió Albus. Los ojos de Harry brillaron.

-Sí...pero ya tenía mi futuro en vistas de cumplirse...tú...aún no lo tienes-

-Lo tenía pá...te juro que lo tenía-y apoyó la cabeza entre las rodillas, mientras observaba por la ventana cómo el día comenzaba para algunos vecinos.

-Hijo...-

-¿Por qué ser un Potter es tan difícil?-masculló Albus-¿acaso hay alguna...poción mágica para hacer de nuestra vida un poquito más fácil?-Harry sonrió.

-Ser un Potter no es fácil...-susurró-pero tú tienes la suerte de no ser yo...-

-Pero por lo menos nadie esperaba grandes cosas de ti por ser hijo de...-Harry lo miró seriamente.

-Eso no es cierto...todos me comparaban con mi padre...y con lo bueno que él era en todo...aunque agradecían el hecho de que me pareciera más a mi madre en mi forma de ser-le palmeó el hombro a Albus-dime qué es lo que te preocupa-

Albus suspiró. Pues le preocupaban muchas cosas. Como el hecho de amar a Gwen y saber que no podría estar con ella...o sentirse atraído por Bella...y saber que si comenzaba alguna relación con ella, se arrepentiría. Era estúpido.

-Pues...me preocupa...Gwen...-

-¿Te preocupas por ella?-

-No en realidad-admitió Albus encogiéndose de hombros-me preocupa...-

-¿Desaprovechar oportunidades?-Albus asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza-oh no te preocupes...lo que tenga que suceder, pasará-Albus suspiró-oh vamos Al..no seas tan pesimista..tal vez ahora te ocurran cosas feas...pero la vida suele recompensar a los que son pacientes-

-Ay pá..eso ni tú lo crees...-

-Lo creo-terció Harry con firmeza-no lo creía, pero ahora sí-suspiró-es hora de que desayunes-

-No tengo hambre...-

-Albus..-

-De veras, no quiero desayunar...-

-Albus Severus..-suspiró Harry, mientras se acariciaba el puente de la nariz, en clara muestra de exasperación.

-No me llames así-chilló Albus, mientras se levantaba de la cama dando brincos-odio mi nombre completo-Harry sonrió.

-Pues no me obligues a llamarte así-Albus se cruzó de brazos con expresión caprichosa. Le faltaba berrear y patalear-Severus..-

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ-

-Pero si es tu nom...-

-Mi horrendo nombre que tú, _maldito_, me pusiste-

-Oye, más respeto con tu horrendo nombre-dijo Harry. Albus bufó.

-Y encima me tomas para el chiste-

Harry rió mientras observaba a su hijo caminar con paso militar hacia el armario.

-Oh vamos Al...¿qué te pasa?-preguntó cuando Albus pateó con rabia su antiguo baúl de Hogwarts y comenzó a chillar de dolor.

-Nada-respondió Albus iracundo, mientras se sobaba el pie. Harry lo miró seriamente-papá...mi vida es una porquería-

-Podría ser peor-Albus suspiró.

-Y mejor-Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué miras el vaso medio vacío?-

-¿Y por qué tú lo miras medio lleno?-

-Severus...-Albus apretó los dientes.

-Papá...-

-Mírale el lado positivo-

-¿Cuál es el maldito lado positivo?-masculló Albus poniéndose en pie. Enfrentó a Harry con la mirada. Y notó que era un poco más alto que él. –Papá..-

-Mira Albus...la vida tiene tintes..no todo es blanco o negro..-suspiró-tú nunca fuiste así, siempre fuiste optimista y a todo le encontrabas lo positivo-

-Pues no le encuentro nada positivo el estar alejado de la mujer que amo porque su padre es un idiota-

Harry rió.

-Eso ya se arreglará-lo dijo de manera tan sombría que Albus dio un respingo y lo miró.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Harry parpadeó.

-Nada que un padre no haría-

-Papá...-Harry sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Te veo en la cocina-Albus intentó protestar, pero Harry ya había cerrado la puerta del cuarto.

Suspiró mientras recogía la ropa desparramada del suelo. Salió del cuarto a trompicones, y aspiró el aire hondamente, notando el exquisito aroma del desayuno recién preparado. Caminó un par de pasos, y dio un respingo al ver la pequeña silueta apoyada contra la pared. La niña que lo miraba clavaba sus ojos fijamente en él.

-Nimuë-suspiró Albus aliviado, y dando algunos pasos hacia ella. Los ojos color miel de Nimuë brillaron de la misma forma en que refulgen los ojos de un gato en la oscuridad. Albus frenó en seco.

-No lo hagas-Albus frunció el ceño. Que ya de por sí en su familia se entrometieran en su vida era algo que, a pesar de que le molestara, sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero que una niña de cinco años, que él no conocía, que no sabía nada de él...que no tenía noción sobre nada de la vida, se entrometiera en lo que no le importaba, ya era el colmo. Tomó aire.

-¿Que no haga _qué_?-masculló con rabia. Nimuë lo miró más fijamente, y fue así que los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana del pasillo iluminaron a la niña. El parecido que tenía con Tonks era atroz. Albus parpadeó.

-Lo que piensas hacer-dijo ella con voz chillona y misteriosa. Albus enarcó una ceja.

-Ni siquiera sé lo que voy a hacer...-Nimuë meneó sus bucles.

-Sólo no lo hagas-Albus apretó los puños.

-¿Qué cosa?-Nimuë sonrió, y él pudo observar el brillo de los pequeños dientes blancos-Nimuë, no te entrometas en mi vida, ¿quieres?-ella lo observó con enojo.

-Lastimarás a mucha gente si haces lo que piensas hacer-dijo Nimuë con voz firme-_sólo_ no lo hagas-Albus puso los ojos en blanco, y se despeinó aún más el cabello con la mano izquierda.

-No pienso suicidarme si eso crees...-

-Sé que no eres tan estúpido-chilló ella, señalándolo con su pequeño y regordete dedo. Suspiró tristemente y lo palmeó en el estómago. –Hablo de otra cosa-Albus suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues ve al grano..-Nimuë negó con la cabeza.

-Lastimarás a Gwen si lo haces-él parpadeó. No recordaba haber nombrado a Gwen frente a Nimuë. No recordaba haberle contado su historia con ella. No recordaba saber que Nimuë fuese tan

intuitiva.

-¿Disculpa?-masculló. Sabía que se estaba poniendo pálido, que la voz se le estaba apagando, y la garganta la tenía seca. Qué más daba. –No...-

-Sólo eso-dijo Nimuë, y atravesó el pasillo dando brincos.

Albus tomó aire y se tocó la frente. Sudaba.

-Er...no...NIMUË, ESPERA-la niña se detuvo justo al comienzo de las escaleras, y volteó.

-Dime-

-Explícame qué significa lo que acabas de decir...yo no recuerdo haberte nombrado a Gwen-Nimuë se encogió de hombros.

-Pues eso...si lo haces la lastimarás-Albus frunció el ceño.

-¿Hacer _qué_ exactamente?-Nimuë negó con la cabeza, mientras su expresión se afligía.

-Eso tú tendrás que darte cuen..-

-NIMUË, BASTA DE RODEOS-chilló Albus.

Nimuë se metió el dedo dentro del oído, en clara muestra de que el grito de Albus la había ensordecido.

-Vas a lastimarla...-

-Pues ella me lastimó a mi...un poco de su propia medicina no le vendría mal...-Nimuë abrió mucho los ojos.

-No...Albus...la lastimarás...y sufrirás...-

-No me jodas-graznó él, caprichoso.

-No seas mal educado-chilló Nimuë, y los cuadros colgados en las paredes se estremecieron.

Albus se mordió el labio.

-Y tú no seas entrometida-dijo él con voz de ultratumba-¿qué sabes tú de la vida?-y bajó las escaleras.

Nimuë torció el gesto y le sacó la lengua a Albus.

-Pues nada, pero por lo menos soy de ayuda...zopenco-

Albus llegó a la cocina dando traspiés, y pateando todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. Lanzó con mucha rabia el paragüero de pie de troll contra la pared, y tuvo que tomar aire hondamente para no gritar frente a la cara de Harry, que lo observaba con consternación. Estar enojado con una niña de cinco años era inmaduro. Pero qué le importaba. ¿Acaso algo había sido distinto por ser maduro, correcto y cordial?. A su hermano le iba bastante mejor que a él, y eso que era un tiro al aire. A las mujeres les gustaba sufrir en manos de sexópatas como James...o como el tío Sirius. Si debía ser malévolo, lo sería. Porque la virtud del cambio era algo que había heredado de la rama Weasley de la familia.

-¿Estás bien Al?-la suave voz de su padre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se miraron. Adoraba a su padre, pero no quería ser como él. Demasiado bueno con todo el mundo, como si eso le sirviera de algo. Frunció el entrecejo. En realidad quería ser como su padre, pero sólo en parte. Quería tener esa paciencia lograda con los años, con las luchas, con las pérdidas. Quería tener temple, ser rígido como un junco, tolerar los golpes, y dar la otra mejilla si era necesario. Pero ya no más. La próxima vez que la vida lo golpeara...devolvería el golpe.

-No-

-¿Qué ocurre?-Albus meditó la respuesta.

-Pues..digamos que tuve un altercado con Nimuë-Harry sonrió, y le puso una humeante taza de café frente a él.

-Tiene cinco años Al...-

-Pero comenzó a hablar de cosas de las cuales yo jamás le hablé-dijo Albus sorprendido, observando el plato que Harry acababa de poner sobre la mesa, rebosante de tostadas-dijo algo sobre Gwen...papá, yo nunca le nombré a Gwen-Harry torció el gesto.

-Nimuë es _muy_ especial-

-¿Puede ver el futuro o algo?-

-No lo sé con certeza...sólo sé que al estar cerca de ella, a cualquiera se le erizarían los vellos-sonrió-tienes que estar tranquilo...-Albus suspiró.

-Papá..tú eres un ser pacífico que tuvo que pelear porque sino terminaba muerto...es comprensible...-negó con la cabeza-pero yo soy un ser pacífico que no quiere pelear, mi vida no depende de ello...pá, no me sirve ser así...-la expresión de Harry era sumamente seria.

-Hijo...-

-Quiero ser distinto-dijo Albus, bajando la voz.

-Te amo así como eres-Albus parpadeó mientras Harry lo abrazaba.

-No...papá...-Harry le acarició la nuca dulcemente.

-Hijo, no puedes pretender ser diferente...-

-Pero papá..¿de qué me ha servido...?-Harry sonrió y lo tomó de los laterales del rostro.

-Te ha servido de mucho-dijo. Albus frunció el entrecejo, enojado-eres una de las personas más maravillosas del mundo-

-No...papá...-suspiró-por favor, no me ames tanto-dijo cuando Harry volvía a abrazarlo con fuerza. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre, y se dejó mimar. Necesitaba un poco de cariño.

-Ya no hay forma de que cambies-dijo Harry, y Albus suspiró cuando la mano de su padre le acarició la espalda-pero puedes lograr, de forma inteligente y disimulada, ser más astuto-Albus se irguió y miró detenidamente a su padre.

-¿Y cómo logro eso?-

-Lo llevas en la sangre Al...¿acaso no eres un Weasley?-Albus abrió la boca consternado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con los Weasley?-la adormilada voz de Ginny hizo que ambos hombres observaran a la puerta.

-Pues nada-dijo Harry riendo. Observó a Albus con mirada significativa. El joven sonrió.

-No mientas Harry-dijo Ginny, mientras se restregaba los ojos y se acercaba a la cafetera-oh..hiciste el desayuno-

-Por supuesto-dijo Harry. Sonrió-¿acaso no soy perfecto?-(N/A: queres que te responda yo? XD). Ginny sonrió y se sentó junto a Harry. Bostezó.

-¿De qué hablaban?-preguntó ella. Ambos hombres se miraron. –Oh vamos..-

-Pues le decía a Albus que podía lograr ser más astuto sin necesidad de cambiar...-Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué quieres cambiar?-preguntó ella con consternación-eres una de las personas más hermosas y buenas del mundo...-

-Ginny, por favor..no hagas relucir tu baba de madre-dijo Harry. Ginny lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

-No puedo creer que le permitas eso-

-No se lo permito...pero él ya es lo suficientemente grande-Albus miró a su madre con decisión.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-preguntó Ginny, mirando a Albus directo a los ojos.

-Pues...quiero dejar de ser tan bueno...-

-Pues eso es cosa tuya hijo-dijo Ginny-si eres bueno, es porque te educamos para que así lo fueras-

-Tiene que ver con actitudes...el cambio lo haces tú mismo desde tu interior-

-Es cierto...-dijo Ginny-yo conquisté a este imbécil cuando había decidido olvidarlo-Harry miró a Ginny con suspicacia-no me mires así, si es verdad-Albus rió-eres un idiota-

-Soy hombre-chilló Harry-nos damos cuenta de las cosas tarde-Ginny rió.

-Que bueno que lo admitas...-

-¿Podemos volver a mi?-masculló Albus con desesperación cuando sus padres se miraron embobados-por favor...aquí hay un problema-

-Mira cielo, si quieres ser distinto, debes proponértelo-dijo Ginny. Suspiró-cariño, lo llevas en la sangre...tú también eres un Weasley aunque lleves el apellido de tu padre...-

-Y los horrendos nombres que él me quiso poner-murmuró Albus con enojo.

-Yo te dije que no le pusieras esos nombres-chilló Ginny, y volvió a golpear a Harry.

-¿Perdón?-susurró él, sobándose la nuca. Albus suspiró.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer cariño, es convencerte de querer ser distinto..o mejor dicho, convencerte de que quieres cambiar tu vida...-

Albus se mordió el labio, mientras la entrada de Lily a la cocina desviaba la atención de sus padres de sobre él. Los consejos de ambos adultos no habían sido del todo útiles, no les encontraba sentido. ¿Qué tenía que ver la sangre Weasley?.

-Oh vamos Al, cambia la cara-la voz de James lo hizo dar un respingo. -¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-Mi relación con Gwen...eso me preocupa...-

-¿Sólo eso?-preguntó James, enarcando una ceja. Albus tragó saliva incómodo. ¿Acaso ese día tenía pegado en la frente un cartel que decía _susceptible y preocupado_?. Para que James se diera cuenta de algo...había que mostrarle un cartel luminoso e intermitente.

-Pues no...-carraspeó-también tengo incertidumbre de lo que pueda llegar a sentir por Bella-

-Ay por Merlín, no estarás hablando de la Bella que yo conozco-Albus miró a Lily con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sí, la misma-terció él, sonando de forma tan rotunda que Lily prefirió mantener la boca cerrada. Lo miró seriamente.

-¿Y...?-

-Pues que tal vez podría darme una oportunidad con ella...¿no creen?-Lily abrió la boca estupefacta, y James levantó las cejas. Y Albus, harto, suspiró. Se esperaba esas reacciones. Sus hermanos eran predecibles.

-Pero...tú amas a Gwen-dijo James, mientras alrededor de los tres comenzaba a aparecer el bullicio típico de una familia numerosa.

-No lo sé con certeza-

-Te estás volviendo idiota-la voz de Lily sonó chirriante, de la misma forma en que un pizarrón sonaría si un par de uñas pasaran sobre él. Un sonido detestable y abrumador.

-No, me estoy volviendo más sabio-no había razón para discutir aquello. ¿A sus hermanos qué les importaba lo que él hiciera con su patética vida?, ¿acaso él se entrometía en la vida de ellos?¿acaso intentaba impedir que James sufriera por Meg, o que Lily se humillara por Ted?. No, los dejaba equivocarse, porque hacerlo era sano. El dolor era fructífero en dosis sanas.

-Eres un imbécil-masculló Lily-ni siquiera James...-

-No te atrevas a compararme con James-dijo Albus-él es completamente diferente a mi-

-No sé si tanto-dijo James, y la cocina se quedó en silencio. Los tres chicos se miraron como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían, y observaron a sus padres, sentados uno junto al otro, en la cabecera de la mesa.

-¿Decían?-preguntó Harry.

-Er...-

-¿Ted sigue durmiendo?-preguntó Albus como quien no quiere la cosa, observando el mantel con detenimiento. La mirada verde de Harry era como un láser que podía adentrarse en la mente de cualquiera...era una sensación extraña, pero real. Era como sentir un clavo adentrarse dentro del cráneo muy de a poco. Era espantoso.

-Pues parece que sí-respondió Ginny, dubitativa. Miró a Harry-es extraño...¿no crees?-Harry enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño que Ted se quede dormido o que decida quedarse un rato más en la cama?-

-Tiene...Ted no es de esos-

Lily se mordió el labio, procurando que sus padres no notaran el gesto. Aunque sabía que Albus la estaba observando. Albus siempre observaba. Era como una lechuza..bello y de enormes ojos.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver por qué Ted no ha venido..Lily?-ella dio un respingo.. Sí, Albus siempre observaba. Y el maldito creía que diciendo eso la ayudaba en algo.

-Qué buena idea Al..-susurró Ginny, mirándolo significativamente. Albus sonrió de forma arrogante.

-Sí Lil, ve a ver-dijo Harry.

Lily parpadeó y, viendo que su familia complotaba contra su salud mental y cardiaca, decidió levantarse de su cómoda silla e ir al segundo piso. Maldijo mentalmente a Albus por ser tan entrometido, a Ginny por dejarlo hacer y a Harry que por miope ya estaba ciego y no veía _nada_...

Subió las escaleras de tres en tres, tomando aire a grandes bocanadas. Carraspeó al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de Ted, que, extrañamente, estaba entornada. Se detuvo en seco al oír una voz susurrante proveniente del cuarto, y agudizó el oído.

-Podríamos volver a intentarlo..¿no crees?-Lily tragó saliva al notar que la que hablaba era Victoire.

Intentó observar por la mirilla pero, al notar que no lograba visualizar nada, entornó un poco más la puerta, y fue así que logró verlos a ambos. Ted estaba apoyado contra la pared, sentado sobre la cama, arropado entre las sábanas. Era claro que acababa de despertarse, ya que se veía despeinado y en pijama. Victoire estaba de pie a los pies de la cama, observándolo atentamente.

-Vic...-

-Por favor Ted, dime que mi vuelta no será en vano-él suspiró.

-Victoire...tú me dejaste...-

-Pero me arrepiento...-dijo ella con desesperación. Ted miró el edredón-me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás...sólo si lo intentáramos..-

-Vic...no soy el mismo de hace ocho años-dijo él, rotundo. Lily se mordió el labio.

-¿Lo dices por Nimuë?-Ted sonrió, y Lily apretó el puño, intentando no derretirse allí mismo.

-Lo digo por ella...y por todo-

-Pero...¿reconquistarte es tan difícil?-

-Mira, te diré algo...-dijo Ted cuando Victoire se sentaba junto a él en la cama-sabes que soy una persona difícil..Merlín, eres una de las personas que mejor me conoce...-

-El tío Harry te conoce mejor-dijo ella entre risas. Se miraron.

-Sí...-Victoire suspiró.

-Tu hija no me quiere...¿es eso un problema?-

-Sí-respondió él. Victoire frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué?-Ted tomó aire y jugueteó con las sábanas.

-Porque...rehacer mi vida ya no es tan fácil...cuando tú me dejaste por ese chico...er...ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se llamaba...-Victoire carraspeó-fue fácil olvidarlo y volver a empezar..pero ahora no..porque tengo una personita a cargo, alguien a quien amo y a quien debo hacer feliz-

-Pero tú también debes ser feliz Teddy-

-No entiendes Victoire...-susurró Ted con voz cansada-la felicidad de los hijos siempre es más importante que la propia...esa fue la razón por la que mis padres murieron, por la que murieron James y Lily y tantos otros.._por sus hijos_-

-Sigo pensando en que es absurdo-

-Ya comprenderás cuando seas madre-ella sonrió.-Para ganarme a mi, debes primero ganarte a mi hija...-

-Gracias por el consejo-Ted rió.

-No es un consejo, es una realidad..lo que ella opine me es muy importante-Victoire suspiró y se levantó de la cama.

-Solo dime algo-dijo al llegar a la puerta, mientras Lily, del otro lado, intentaba esconderse en la oscuridad. Ted miró a Victoire atentamente-dime que tengo posibilidades-

-Pues...-se quedó pensativo un par de segundos. Amaba a Lily, y la quería con él..pero él era tan terco y tan noble...tal vez, si retomaba con Victoire, ella por fin decidiera mandarlo al diablo. Aunque él sufriera luego-tal vez-aquello hizo sonreír a Victoire, y desconcertar a Lily que, escondida en el pasillo, oía toda la conversación.

-Me dejas más tranquila-y salió al pasillo, mientras Lily se escondía en su cuarto. Volvió al corredor al ver que Victoire caminaba elegantemente, y demasiado feliz, hacia las escaleras. Tomó aire y apretó los puños. Y aporreó la puerta del cuarto de Ted, entrando a él con brusquedad. Ted la miró desde la cama, desconcertado.

-¿Qué...?-

-¿Se puede saber qué significó eso?-masculló Lily con los dientes apretados. Ted enarcó una ceja.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De...de tu conversación con Victoire...-Ted se veía indignado.

-¿Estuviste oyendo..?-

-CLARO QUE SÍ-bramó Lily, cerrando la puerta de un azote. -¿Por qué a ella le das esperanzas y a mi no?-Ted suspiró-a ella...a ella le das chances...no la rechazas, sabiendo que Nim la odia-

-Nalle es una niña...y no sabe lo que ha...-Lily lo miró envenenada.

-Tu hija es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, y por algo será que no la quiere...-

-Lily..-

-Debes elegir bien a la mujer que reemplace a Ágatha...no sea que elijas a la primer estúpida que se te cruce...-

-No me faltes el respeto-dijo Ted con voz seria-y en cuanto a elegir...tú no tienes que dar consejos...y además...no eres la madre de Nimuë..._no debes_ entrometerte-Lily se mordió el labio.

-Tu hija te odiará-

-Mi hija entenderá-sentenció Ted. Se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose. El silencio fue roto de repente por un sollozo bajo–Lily...-

-¿Sabes Ted?-dijo ella, limpiándose la nariz con la manga-me tienes harta...-él frunció el ceño-las cosas tienen un límite, y si tú eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta de que te estás equivocando...no es mi problema-

-No sé qué es lo que...-

-Tengo mucha sangre Weasley en las venas, Lupin-murmuró Lily-y los Weasley, a diferencia de los Potter...pensamos más en nosotros mismos...así que...-sonrió-te puedes ir al diablo-volteó y, luego de tomar el picaporte, salió al corredor cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Ted dio un respingo al oír el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse, y se miró las manos. Sentía una vacío muy extraño en el pecho, y notó que era la desesperación. Porque lograr algo que se sabe que al final te lastimará, es desesperante. Y doloroso.

-Merlín-susurró-al fin lo he logrado...-se tocó el pecho-y no sé cómo sentirme...-la puerta se abrió lentamente con un inusual chirrido. Ted levantó la mirada y se encontró con los dulces ojos dorados de Nimuë, que lo miraba atentamente.

-¿Papi?-

-¿Cielo?-

-¿Estás bien?-

-No...me siento extraño...como si mi alma se hubiese fugado...-Nimuë levantó las cejas.

-Tú y Lily discutieron...¿cierto?-Ted frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Poderes papi..poderes...-

-Oh..lo había olvidado-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Ted suspiró y tomó en brazos a Nimuë, acomodándola sobre su regazo. Le besó el enrulado cabello.

-Al fin logré que ella decida olvidarme...-

-NO-chilló Nimuë-¿por qué haces eso?-lo miró de tal forma que Ted se sintió miserable y culpable, de la misma forma en que se sentiría un asesino con cargo de conciencia.

-Porque...ella necesita a alguien mejor que yo...-

-Ella te ama..me lo dijo ayer-

-Nalle, no debes entrometerte en temas de adultos...-Nimuë lo miró envenenada.

-Adultos idiotas-masculló ella-adultos que son cobardes, adultos que no saben lo que quieren...yo por lo menos intento ayudar-

-Nalle...-

-Eres demasiado terco, papi-Ted sonrió de soslayo.

-Lo sé...no es mi culpa...-

-Claro que sí..¿de quién más sino?¿del abuelo Remus?-Ted carraspeó-deja de usar el problema del abuelo como si fuera tuyo...tú no eres el abuelo Remus-los ojos de Ted se humedecieron. –Papá, no seas tonto-

-Déjame solo Nalle-ordenó Ted-por favor-Nimuë gruñó y pataleó. Volteó y salió del cuarto dando varias zancadas con sus pequeñas piernas.

Y al ser rodeado por la oscuridad, Ted se sintió peor que una rata rabiosa.

**OoOOoO**

-LO ODIO-bramó Lily, mientras pateaba la ropa desparramada por el suelo-lo odio..Ted Lupin, ojalá te mueras-se le quebró la voz en ese instante, y rompió a llorar amargamente. Se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. No podía ser que le estuviera ocurriendo eso. Ella, que jamás había sentido amor alguno por ningún chico, venia a enamorarse de un hombre demasiado terco, demasiado noble y demasiado estúpido. Habiendo tantos hombres en el mundo, se enamoraba de uno casi imposible. No había nada real que los separara, solo las barreras invisibles que él mismo construía, barreras que ella no lograba atravesar.

El primer resquicio de luz entró por la puerta minutos después, y algo se movió en la oscuridad.

-¿Mamá?-Lily sollozó cuando las tibias manos de Nimuë le acariciaron en pelo.

-Nim...-

-Mamá..no le hagas caso...él...-

-Él es un imbécil y sufrirá-susurró ella. Nimuë abrió mucho los ojos, tanto que Lily pudo observar el color brillante y blanco de la córnea.

-No quiero que lo hagas sufrir...ya lo hizo bastante...-Lily se restregó los ojos.-Mamá...-Nimuë la zarandeó-por favor...-

-Te...te prometo no hacerlo sufrir...demasiado-Nimuë se mordió el labio.

-Mi papá no se lo merece...-

-Tu papá se la está buscando-terció Lily, ponzoñosa. –¿Y sabes qué?, ya la encontró-Nimuë se veía acongojada cuando Lily levantó la mirada de sus rodillas. –Nim, por favor, no me mires así...-

-Yo quiero ayudarlos...pero él es muy terco y tú demasiado rencorosa-suspiró-así nunca estarán juntos...son las diferencias las que los separan...-

-Tu padre me hartó, Nim..estoy cansada de luchar por algo que, ahora sé, no tiene razón de ser-Nimuë apretó los dientes.

-No puedes esperar demasiadas cosas de un Lupin..somos testarudos, nobles e introvertidos...-

-Tu padre nunca fue introvertido-

-Eso es lo que tú crees...el abuelo Remus era popular..pero no por cuenta propia-

-Nim...no intentes hacerme cambiar de parecer-Nimuë suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres tan terca como Albus-

-Soy su hermana...y...somos Potter y Weasley...y si hay algo que caracteriza a ambas familias..es que saben cómo ser testarudas-

-Eso crees tú que no eres Lupin..no sabes lo testarudos que podemos llegar a ser...-Lily sonrió tenuemente.

-Eso espero...-

-Te atosigaré de una manera tal que no podrás pensar en otra cosa más que en mi próximo hostigamiento-dijo Nimuë-tendrás pesadillas conmigo y sólo podrás pronunciar mi nombre...rogarás que no te moleste más-

-De acuerdo...-Nimuë suspiró.

-Por cierto..el tío Nathan vendrá a verte-sacó un sobre de uno de sus bolsillos. Lily levantó las cejas-creo que tu codiciada venganza ya está casi hecha-

-Er...¿y qué dice..?-señaló el pergamino que Nimuë tenía en las manos. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Dice que quiere verme...y verte..y que quiere venir aquí para invitarte a salir-Lily tragó saliva.

-Pues no podrá venir...la casa...el...encantamiento...-

-Sí, dícelo en una carta-dijo Nimuë. Sonrió-tal vez podamos salir a pasear todos juntos...-

-Sí, tal vez...-respondió Lily con voz ausente.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?-Lily asintió vagamente con la cabeza, y se levantó con lentitud del suelo.

Nimuë la arrastró al pasillo, y juntas bajaron hacia la cocina. El tibio ambiente del lugar le resultó reconfortante a Lily, y suspiró al observar a Ted sentado junto a Victoire.

-¿Ya han desayunado?-preguntó Nimuë, mientras observaba atentamente la mesa repleta de comida.

Ted sorbió lentamente el café caliente, al tiempo que observaba a su hija zarandear a Lily del brazo.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Canuto?-preguntó Nimuë, observando bajo la mesa-quiero saludarlo...-

-Pues no ha aparecido-dijo Victoire. Nimuë la miró con expresión irónica.

-¿Quién le preguntó algo a ella?-susurró, y Victoire enrojeció de rabia.

-Trato de ser cordial-susurró la rubia, mirando atentamente a Ted. Él enarcó una ceja y miró a Nimuë, que lo ignoraba olímpicamente y se arrojaba a los brazos de Harry.

-Lo sé-respondió.

-Abuelo, tengo algo que decirte-Harry sonrió abiertamente ante la idea de que lo llamaran abuelo. Si bien aquella niña no tenía su sangre...bien podría ser considerada su nieta del alma.

-Dime-

-El tío Nathan quiere venir a verme hoy...y no podrá venir porque no verá la casa-Harry hizo una mueca.

-¿Y tú qué quieres hacer?-Nimuë sonrió abiertamente.

-Pues mi tío es extranjero, podríamos ir a pasear...-

-Pueden ir a Hogsmeade-dijo Harry. Nimuë pareció contrariada-Hogsmeade es el único pueblo enteramente mágico de Gran Bretaña...además es un bonito lugar y allí podrán hacer todo lo que tú quieras...-

-¿Como sacar a pasear a Canuto?-

-Por ejemplo...-dijo Harry sonriendo. Aquella niña le encantaba. Le recordaba demasiado a la verborrágica Tonks, y a Ted cuando tenía la misma edad, con los mismos mofletes y los mismos ojos.

-Allí también está La Casa de los Gritos-dijo James, y Nimuë lo observó atentamente-es la casa más embrujada de Inglaterra-la niña frunció el ceño y miró a Ted. Él tragó saliva.

-¿Conoces la historia de La Casa de los Gritos?-preguntó Harry, notando que Nimuë no quitaba los ojos de encima de Ted.

-Sí-Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces con más razón debes conocerla-dijo él, acariciando los suaves cabellos rubios de Nimuë.

-Sí...-

-¿De qué rayos hablan?-masculló Albus. Harry y Nimuë se miraron.

-De nada-respondieron a dúo, y rieron. James y Albus se miraron atónitos.

-Avísale a tu tío del plan-dijo Harry, entregándole a Nimuë una tostada repleta de mermelada-además me quedaré más tranquilo si van a un lugar público-

-Abuelo, mi tío no es un delincuente-susurró ella. Harry sonrió.

-Tal vez...-

-Oh por cierto..el tío Nathan invitó a salir a Lily-dijo Nimuë demasiado risueña, y como quien no quiere la cosa. Harry escupió el té que estaba bebiendo, y Ginny levantó la mirada del periódico. James levantó las cejas y Albus rió. Aunque la reacción más notoria fue la de Ted...ser metamorfomago, a veces, no era conveniente. Menos si su cabello era el reflejo de sus emociones.

-Te queda bien el verde loro Teddy-masculló Lily con malicia. Ted enrojeció, y su cabello terminó transformándose en una fusión extraña de verde y escarlata.

-¿Cómo es eso que..?-comenzó Harry con voz ronca.

-Pues eso, el tío quiere salir con Lily...-la expresión de Harry podría haber sido considerada divertida para Lily si no fuera por la presencia de los otros tres hombres. Si bien sabía que Albus no se metería a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, tenía la certeza de que tanto James como Harry estarían molestos..y Ted...bueno..lo que Ted pensara ya la tenía sin cuidado. Él se la había buscado.

-Er...¿y a quién le pidió permiso?-masculló James. Lily enarcó una ceja, mientras Ginny reía y escondía el rostro tras el artículo de quidditch de El Profeta.

-A mi me pidió permiso...-terció Lily-y creo que sólo a mi debería pedirme permiso-

-Coincido con Lily-dijo Albus. Las miradas que Harry y James le lanzaron lo hicieron enrojecer. Carraspeó-Lily es una persona adulta, mayor de edad y responsable...-

-Pues si fuera tan responsable, no andaría coqueteando con dos chicos-aquel comentario podría haber sido gracioso y hasta infantil en la boca de alguno de sus hermanos..pero en los labios de Ted...sonó muy pero muy rabioso.

-¿Acaso te molesta?-fue Lily quien respondió, y se fulminaron con la mirada.

-Er...-comenzó Victoire, y apoyó la mano sobre el brazo de Ted cuando él hizo un gesto extraño, como si quisiera levantarse de la mesa-quédate, no es para que te vayas...-

-No soporto chiquilinadas-dijo él, soltándose con brusquedad de Victoire. Fulminó a Lily con su oscura mirada. Ella no apartó la vista-no juegues con fuego porque vas a quemarte-

-Lo mismo digo-murmuró Lily cuando Ted se levantó de la silla y caminó en tres zancadas hacia el primer piso. Se hizo el silencio en la cocina.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué sucede?-dijo Harry, mirando a Lily con enojo. Ella levantó la mirada de la mesa.

-No te permitiré que...-

-¿Qué no me permitirás?-Lily se mordió el labio cuando Harry la miró desafiante-tú a mi no me desautorizas en nada...¿has comprendido?-

-Harry-intervino Ginny, intentando calmar el ambiente-por favor, no seas rudo con ella...-

-No quiero que te enojes conmigo pá...-

-Lily, Ted está buscando excusas para irse...y no quiero que tú se las des-dijo Harry-durante ocho años he estado con el corazón en la boca por su suerte...es una persona particular..y le juré a su padre que lo cuidaría...-

-Él sabe cuidarse solo-susurró Lily-ya es bastante mayorcito..y si se quiere ir...-

-No dejaré que eso ocurra-terció Harry. Los miró atentamente uno por uno-y más vale que no me entere que lo andan hostigando..-

-Ted ya encontrará razones para irse, no te preocupes-dijo Lily. Harry la observó de tal forma que ella prefirió callarse.

-Pues...-comenzó Albus-nosotros nos vamos a trabajar-miró a James.

-Sí sí, claro-respondió James ausente.

-¿Vamos?-

-¿Por qué no llevan a Lily y a Nimuë?-

-¿Qué?-masculló la pelirroja-¿por qué?-

-¿Acaso no saldrás con Nathaniel?-preguntó Harry. Ella abrió mucho los ojos-pues ellos podrían llevarte...-

-Er...-

-Me parece buena idea-dijo James. Albus suspiró.

-Nosotros vamos a trabajar a Hogsmeade, no a controlar a Lily-dijo él, mientras James bostezaba-oye, te estoy hablando-

-Y yo estoy oyendo...pero el hecho de que oiga no quiere decir que vaya a hacerte caso-

-Tranquilos niños-dijo Harry-ya he encontrado una solución a ese ligero tema-

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Albus-¿qué...?-Harry sonrió y se levantó de la mesa, para luego salir de la cocina, dejando a todos los que estaban allí más que estupefactos.

Un suave toc toc sonó en la puerta, y él decidió abrir. La verdosa mirada de su padrino lo observó desde el corredor.

-¿Quieres pasar?-Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No..solo quiero pedirte un favor-Ted suspiró.

-Dime...-

-Quiero que acompañes a Lily a su cita con Nathaniel-Ted empalideció. Harry lo miró boquiabierto-creo que deberías hacer algo con tus transformaciones...están fuera de control-Ted se tocó el cabello. Y lanzó una exclamación al verlo blanco y transparente.

-Rayos-

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Harry, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Ted-de veras, deberías ir a ver a un medimago...-

-Lo mío no tiene solución, tío-Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué..?-

-Mi vida..eso es lo que me preocupa..mi vida y mi futuro-

-Pues...cuando Tonks tuvo ese problema...-Ted tragó saliva ruidosamente, imaginando lo que Harry diría a continuación-era porque estaba enamorada de tu padre...-Harry enarcó una ceja-¿te has enamorado?-demasiada asociación libre.

-No-chilló Ted, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Harry ya estaba riendo, y Ted enrojeció-oh tío...-

-Cuéntame...-

-No..es algo con lo cual quiero sufrir a solas-Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué eres tan terco?-

-¿Por qué eres tan pesado?-terció Ted. Harry sonrió-por favor...no quiero sentir esto y...lo siento igual-

-Así es el amor-

-Pero yo no quiero amar a nadie-

-Amas a tu hija-

-Pero es distinto...-

-¿En qué?-preguntó Harry. Ted suspiró.

-No voy a comenzar un psicoanálisis contigo tío...-Harry suspiró.

-De acuerdo, eres una causa perdida...eres tan Lupin que me asombra que tu cabeza no explote por tu terquedad...-Ted lo miró parpadeando como atontado.-¿Irás o no?-

-¿A dónde?-

-A acompañar a Lily a su cita...-Ted empalideció.

-¿Tengo que...?-

-Nimuë irá-dijo Harry. Ted suspiró, sabiendo que las manos le sudaban y que le temblaban las piernas.

-Pues...-

-Puedes pedirle a Victoire que vaya-Ted carraspeó. Victoire no iba a ser de ayuda. –Por favor Ted..Albus y James no pueden...-no tenía alternativa.

-De acuerdo-

-Perfecto-dijo Harry-gracias Ted...-Ted sonrió apenas. Era como si tuviera cemento en el rostro.

-De nada tío...-susurró-siempre es un placer-arrojarse de un risco era una idea palpable y no tan descabellada en ese momento.

Harry sonrió y cerró la puerta tras él, sin notar que su ahijado, de pie junto al umbral, pensaba en todas las maneras posibles de acompañar a Lily a esa bendita cita sin morir en el intento.

**OoOOoO**

El aburrimiento a veces ayuda a pensar. Los momentos aburridos son esos en los que el cerebro, en pos de lograr salir del amodorramiento, comienza a hacer sinapsis y en él aparecen reflexiones que antes, en instantes más relajados, no se conseguían. En el aburrimiento aparece lo que podría llamarse el _"mecanismo de defensa contra la mente en blanco"_. Aunque pensar demasiado, señoras y señores, no es recomendable. Y es claro por qué. Y así estaba Rose. Aburrida en su clase de neurobiología, pensando en que tal vez la profesora podría morirse allí mismo de una embolia y dejarla en paz con temas que a ella no le interesaban. O que Scorpius, sentado demasiado lejos para su gusto, podría mirarla y sonreírle, aunque sea, con esa sonrisa malévola que los perversos ponen cuando saben que van a hacer algo que traerá consecuencias. O para joder. Así era Scorpius. Jodido. Y ahora se le había dado por ignorarla. Estúpido Malfoy arrogante y de sangre pura. Estúpido y hermoso Malfoy.

Pensar, todo el tiempo pensar. Muchas veces había deseado ser un poco más Weasley y menos Granger. Porque era claro que los Weasley eran más _mandados a hacer_. En cambio Hermione Granger siempre se había caracterizado por pensar cada aspecto, cada acto, cada consecuencia. Hasta Harry era más impetuoso. Era en esos momento en que odiaba parecerse tanto a su madre. Cualquier otra mujer Weasley, en su lugar, habría ido hasta Scorpius y le habría gritado unas cuantas verdades en la cara o, a lo sumo, lo habría agarrado desprevenido y lo habría besado contra una pared. Roxanne era experta en eso. Victoire, que para ella era detestable, también era igual. Hasta Lily, que portaba el apellido Potter, habría hecho eso. Pero en cambio ella, Rose, era Weasley sólo de nombre. Pero no de esencia, como sus primas.

Suspiró. Extrañaba a Roxanne y a Fred. Aquellos dos sí sabían divertirse. Y sí eran mandados a hacer como ninguno. Eran los secuaces de James. ¿Qué pensaría el impetuoso James si se enteraba de que ella, Rose, no podía mandar a la mierda a un chico que le gustaba y que la ignoraba?. ¿Qué pensaría Fred... y qué diría Roxanne?. Ya se los imaginaba: riéndose a carcajada limpia porque ella pensaba demasiado. "_Pensar es para perdedores"_.

Dio un respingo al notar que sus compañeros se levantaban de sus asientos. La clase había finalizado y ella ni siquiera se había enterado. Merlín. Pensar la sacaba del mundo real. Recogió sus útiles y sus carpetas y salió del aula a trompicones, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su próxima clase. Pero una mano la detuvo de golpe en medio de la huida, y por poco cae al suelo.

-Ya ya Weasley, no es para que te estampes contra el suelo...-esa voz arrastrada. Ella volteó a mirar a Scorpius, que le sonreía.

-¿Ahora me hablas?-masculló, intentando zafarse de los brazos masculinos. Él sonrió, y Rose se asombró de no haberse muerto allí mismo.

-Digamos que yo decido cuándo hablarte y cuándo no-terció Scorpius con seriedad. Rose hizo una mueca-lo que es real es que no puedo mantenerme demasiado alejado de ti porque...me aburro-

-¿Yo soy para ti un divertimento?-rugió ella, mientras poco a poco se iban escondiendo tras una saliente de la pared. Scorpius ladeó la cabeza y rió. En la oscuridad, sus dientes se veían más relucientes de lo normal.

-Sabes que eres mucho más que eso-Rose se sonrojó de tal forma que rogó que la gárgola de hipogrifo a varios metros cobrara vida y se la tragase. La mano masculina le acarició la espalda, y ella se estremeció.

-Sco...-

-Aún sigue en pie la invitación del sábado-susurró él sobre sus labios. Rose lo miró atentamente a los ojos.

-¿De veras?-preguntó con voz chirriante. Scorpius sonrió.

-Por supuesto...-respondió, acercándose más...como si fuese posible-no voy a dejar que ningún niñito de Hufflepuff me quite mi premio mejor logrado-Rose frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cuál pre...?-abrió mucho los ojos cuando él rió-YO NO SOY UN TROFEO MALFOY-Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Pues si entre él y yo hay una guerra, tú serás el premio mayor...-ella intentó golpearlo, pero él fue más rápido y la tomó de los codos-y créeme, si tú eres el premio, lucharé mejor que ninguno-aquellas palabras lograron apaciguarla.

-Eres un idiota-murmuró Rose mientras él le besaba la oreja.

-Y me amas igual...-dijo Scorpius.

-Nunca dije que te amo...-él se mordió el labio. Merlín, que alguien le lanzara a Rose un balde con agua fría. O un témpano. Daba igual.

-Pero sé que lo sientes-la campana del comienzo de clases sonó, pero parecía que a Scorpius no le interesaba que ella llegara tarde...o que nunca llegara.

-¿No me vas a dejar ir a mi clase?-él hizo una mueca.

-Oh..debe ser muy divertida la clase de reacciones alérgicas en pacientes con deficiencias hormonales..-Rose rió.

-No se llama así...se llama Alergias por causas hormonales...-

-Da igual-dijo Scorpius, moviendo su mano como si estuviera espantando doxxys. –Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién puede ser alérgico por causa de las hormonas?-

-Muchas personas son alérgicas a la sangre de dragón por causa de sus hormonas...-

-¿De las del dragón o de la persona?-Rose lanzó una carcajada.

-De las de la persona...mucha cantidad de testosterona provoca que...-

-No quiero que tengamos una charla sobre alergias y dragones-

-Pues yo quiero ir a mi clase-

-Tú no sabes lo que quieres-en eso el maldito tenía razón.

-Sco...yo...yo le tengo miedo al compromiso-

-Nadie dijo que quiero casarme contigo Rose...-ella parpadeó confusa-solo que en ese momento me pareció una frase correcta-

-Igualmente no hablo de ese tipo de compromiso...hablo de...-

-¿Una relación formal?-ella asintió fervientemente con la cabeza-oh...pues eso puede arreglarse...si te enamoras el miedo se va...¿no crees?-Rose tartamudeó-entiendo, no estás enamorada de mi..._aún_...-Rose se estremeció al oír la susurrante voz masculina. –Te invito un trago-aquello la tomó completamente desprevenida.

-¿Un trago?-murmuró ella-¿no es temprano para tomar?-

-Ay por favor Weasley, deja de ser tan buena samaritana-la tomó de la mano y la arrastró por el corredor.

-No...Scorpius, yo quiero ir a mi clase-Scorpius apretó su mano.

-¿Prefieres una aburrida clase antes que estar conmigo..en mi auto?-la imagen mental de Rose fue tan potente que temió que él pudiese haberla visto.

-¿En...tu auto...?¿haciendo qué?-Scorpius levantó las cejas y sonrió con perversidad segundos después.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-QUIERO IR A MI CLASE-chilló ella, sonrojada hasta la médula. Su voz retumbó por el pasillo vacío. Scorpius bufó.

-Eres una amargada-dijo él con rabia-y realmente no sabes lo que quieres-

-Y tú eres bipolar-se miraron desafiantes.

-Puede ser-terció Scorpius-pero tengo claro que te quiero a ti...-Rose carraspeó-no como tú...-

-Por favor Scorpius-murmuró ella sonrojada-no me presiones-

-No te estoy presionando..solo quiero que tengas en claro que yo haré lo que quieras que haga para lograr que aceptes lo que sientes por mi...porque algo sientes, lo sé...-Rose miró al suelo cuando Scorpius le acarició el mentón-porque nadie puede fingir tan bien un sentimiento que en realidad no siente...-la besó dulcemente en la mejilla. Y se alejó por el pasillo, caminando con toda la gracia de la que era posible, iluminando el lugar con su presencia luminosa y brillante.

Rose suspiró, y, volteando, corrió hacia su siguiente clase.

**OoOOoO**

Hogsmeade no era un lugar apropiado para tener una cita. Menos si estaba rodeada de hombres. Sí. Porque a pesar de la buena intención de su padre..sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de James y Ted. Sí. Ted estaba ahí, sentado a pocos metros, observando el aire como si las pelusas fuesen interesantes. Estaba allí, ubicado sobre un banco de piedra, mientras la nieve caía sobre él, adornándole el cabello con delicadeza. El viento le arremolinaba la ropa, y las hojas de los árboles que habían caído al suelo bailaban a su alrededor, como si él fuese un dios pagano al cual la naturaleza adoraba. Canuto, el enorme perro negro, correteaba muy cerca de él, como si lo vigilara.

Lily suspiró, mientras observaba a Nimuë armar un pequeño muñeco de nieve. Se veía más que hermosa con su campera, su bufanda, su gorro y sus guantes rosas. Ted la observaba atentamente desde el banco, vigilando cada movimiento. Y Lily observaba a Ted, deleitándose con lo maravilloso que era como padre.

-Mira papi...-chilló Nimuë, y tanto Ted como Lily observaron "la obra" de la niña-es feo...-dijo Nimuë pensativa. Miró a Ted, y a Victoire, que para desgracia de ambas, también estaba allí-se parece a Victoire-susurró la niña cuando Lily llegó a su lado. Ambas rieron. Fue en ese instante en que Canuto se lanzó sobre el muñeco, terminando así enterrado bajo la nieve.

-Oh no, Canuto-dijo Nimuë y, al intentar rescatar al perro, cayó en el hueco que éste había formado.

-Nimuë-gritó Lily, mientras Ted se acercaba con velocidad.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Canuto se cayó a la nieve-murmuró Nimuë, mientras ella y el perro se sacudían la nieve y el barro de encima. Ted suspiró.

-¿Tienes frío?-

-Sí-él sacó su varita del bolsillo y, luego de murmurar un hechizo, la ropa de Nimuë quedó completamente seca.

-Guau...-dijo ella sonriente-quiero ir a Hogwarts para saber hacer eso-Ted rió. –Por cierto papi...-Ted miró a su hija con curiosidad-¿no crees que Lily se ve preciosa?-él enrojeció-demasiado linda para ver al tío...¿no crees?-Ted carraspeó, y lentamente su cabello se tornó verde chillón.–Sí, se ve hermosa-prosiguió Nimuë perversa-el tío se va a morir cuando la vea-

El sonido de pisadas acercándose provocó que los cinco miraran hacia el sendero, y vislumbraron la presencia de Nathaniel, enfundado en un grueso sobretodo negro. Él sonrió al ver a Lily, pero la llegada de Nimuë a sus brazos provocó que su atención se guiara hacia la vivaracha niña.

-Hola, ¿_come estai_?-

-_Bene, ¿e tu?_-Lily y Victoire miraron a Ted, buscando traducción. Él sonrió.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Nathan-dijo. Nathan le sonrió.

-Pues quería ver a mi ahijada-sus ojos azules se clavaron en Lily-y a esta bella _donna_-Lily enrojeció de placer al ver que el cabello de Ted se tornaba verde oscuro.

-Yo también tenía ganas de verte Nathan-dijo ella en voz alta. Si no fuese porque estaba nevando y hacía un frío de polo, seguramente las aves habrían salido volando de las ramas al oír la voz de Lily retumbando por el bosque.

Ted apretó los dientes cuando Nathan le ofreció el brazo a Lily, y ella lo rodeaba con gusto. Intentó apaciguarse cuando Victoire rodeó su brazo con el de ella, mientras Nimuë lo tomaba de la mano.

-Anda Ted...cambia la cara-dijo Victoire, y lo besó en la mejilla-aquí estamos noso...-

-Aquí estoy yo, Weasley-dijo Nimuë-mi papá sólo me necesita a mi-Victoire tomó aire.

-Como digas...-susurró la rubia.

-Suéltalo-dijo Nimuë.

-No-Nimuë pataleó.

-Suéltalo o...-

-Nimuë, compórtate...-ordenó Ted. La niña gruñó, y caminó en varias zancadas hacia Nathaniel y Lily, que charlaban a pocos metros.

Ted los escudriñó con la mirada. Lily se veía feliz junto a Nathan, y él era un gran hombre. Hacerse a un lado no sería difícil, aunque dolería de igual forma.

-Vamos a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo caliente-dijo Victoire, apretando el brazo de Ted. Él intentó no hacerle caso a la risa de Lily, que le perforaba los oídos.

-Pues debemos preguntarle a la feliz parejita a dónde se dirigirán-susurró, y apretó los dientes cuando Nathan sacudió la nieve que Lily tenía en el cabello.

-Podemos ir a Madam Puddifoot's-dijo Victoire al llegar junto a Nathan y Lily. La pelirroja la miró atentamente, y Nathan frunció el ceño.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Ted con voz ronca.

-Oh, vamos a Madam Puddifoot's-dijo Victoire entre risas. Lily fulminó a Ted con la mirada.-¿Recuerdas aquel lugar?-

-Sí...-murmuró Ted. Nathan lo observaba enarcando una ceja. Sabía lo que su amigo estaba pensando: que él era un idiota.

-Madam Puddifoot's me parece perfecto-terció Lily.-Es un lugar romántico, cálido y hacen ricos chocolates...te gustará-Nathan le sonrió.

-Pues vamos, entonces-

Los cinco se encaminaron hacia Madam Puddifoot's. Nimuë iba saltando, guiando a la comitiva, mientras Nathan y Lily, tras ella, reían al observarla. Ted avanzaba por el sendero cabizbajo y silencioso, mientras Victoire intentaba captar su atención.

-Ted, ¿qué te ocurre?-él carraspeó y se acomodó la bufanda.

-No me ocurre nada-murmuró, observando hacia Sortilegios Weasley, en donde vislumbró a James. Él los saludó con la mano, y Lily enrojeció al notar la mirada asesina que su hermano le lanzaba a su compañero de cita.

-Merlín-susurró ella, escondiéndose tras el hombro de Nathan.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Mi hermano-dijo ella, señalando hacia la tienda de chascos. James había salido a la puerta. Y los observaba detenidamente, como si intentara adivinar las intenciones de Nathan con tan solo mirarlo.

-Merlín...-suspiró Lily. Nathan rió.

-Ya tranquila...no te olvides que trajimos chaperones-señaló a Ted y a Victoire, que los seguían muy de cerca. Lily observó a Ted, intentando descifrar en su expresión ofuscada qué era lo que pensaba. Ese hombre era como un libro. Podía leerlo con claridad con solo observarlo. Era un ser muy transparente.

Nathan se había detenido de golpe, por lo que ella no había tenido tiempo a parar, y chocó contra él.

-¿Es aquí?-preguntó él, señalando un letrero. Se habían detenido frente a la puerta de un comercio rústico y desapercibido, aunque se notaba que el ambiente en aquel lugar se encontraba cálido y..demasiado romántico.

-Es muy cursi-chilló Nimuë, mientras se abrazaba al cuello de Canuto para no resbalarse por la pequeña pendiente.

-Es espantoso-susurró Ted. Suspiró.

-Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos bonitos-murmuró Victoire. Miró a Ted con intensidad-no sé si a ti te ocurre lo mismo-

-¿No le ves la cara? Tiene ganas de vomitar-masculló Nimuë, y Lily pudo jurar que del hocico de Canuto salió una risa.

-Nimuë, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no seas maleducada?-Nimuë lanzó un pedorreo.

-¿Entramos?-preguntó Nathan-estoy muriendo de frío-

-Sí vamos-dijo Lily.

Ted los observó caminar hacia la puerta, y suspiró cuando ambos desaparecieron al entrar al bar. Victoire le apretó la mano.

-Teddy..te ves muy triste-dijo ella, acariciándole la mejilla.

-No me prestes atención-murmuró él, notando que Nimuë, de pie a su lado, enarcaba una ceja.-Vamos..no los dejemos solos-

-Vamos Canuto-dijo Nimuë, tomando al perro de la oreja y guiándolo hacia el cálido bar.

-Canuto no puede entrar-dijo Victoire. Nimuë la miró con odio.

-De veras hija, él deberá quedarse fuera-

-Pero se va a morir de frío-Ted rió.

-¿Has visto la cantidad de pelo que tiene?-Nimuë miró a Canuto con detenimiento.

-Pero tiene mucho pelo porque nunca se lo ha cortado-

-Los perros tienen mucho pelo para soportar el frío-suspiró enternecido cuando Nimuë hizo puchero-de acuerdo...haremos esto: Canuto irá a la tienda de chascos y se quedará allí con sus dueños...James y Albus lo cuidarán...-el rostro de Nimuë se iluminó. Miró al perro, y éste le devolvió la mirada.

-Canuto, ve a Sortilegios Weasley-lo abrazó-te veo luego-Canuto lamió el pequeño rostro de Nimuë y corrió pendiente arriba.

-Bien, vamos-Ted le tendió la mano a su hija y juntos entraron a Madam Pudifoot's. El ambiente caldeado fue como un golpe comparado con el frío polar del exterior.

-Merlín, qué calor-susurró Ted, mientras se quitaba el sobretodo y la bufanda.-Nalle, quítate también la ropa que tengas de más, no quiero que te enfermes-Nimuë se quitó los guantes, el gorro y la bufanda y por poco los lanza al aire-hija, por favor-ella rió y corrió entre las pequeñas mesas, dirigiéndose hacia una pareja que se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas junto al ventanal.

Ted los observó detenidamente desde la puerta. Y suspiró cuando Nathaniel acarició la mejilla de Lily con dulzura.

-¿Vamos a sentarnos?-preguntó Victoire.

-De acuerdo-Victoire lo tomó de la mano e intentó arrastrarlo hacia la mesa en donde Nathan y Lily estaban.-No, alejémonos de ellos dos-

-Pero si es una cita de a cuatro...-

-No es una cita de a cuatro...-chilló Ted, soltándose de Victoire con brusquedad-quiero que entiendas que contigo no...-Victoire lo miró anonadada.

-Puedes opinar lo que quieras Ted..¿acaso olvidaste cómo comenzó nuestra relación?-Ted parpadeó aturdido.

-Er...-

-¿Recuerdas que tú no me prestabas atención?-

-No...-

-Pues te lo recuerdo entonces...-susurró ella, acercándose a él. Ted la miró confuso-sé que eres un reto, Teddy-lo besó dulcemente en los labios. Y el estruendoso sonido de una taza al romperse al suelo hizo que todo el bar se quedara en silencio. Pero aún así Victoire no se separó de Ted. Y rodeó la nuca masculina con ambos brazos. Y de no ser porque Nimuë estaba cerca, Victoire podría haberse quedado besando a Ted por toda la eternidad.

-SUELTA A MI PAPÁ SUBRUBIA-chilló la niña, y la pisó.

-NIMUË-bramó Ted, mientras Victoire saltaba sobre su pie sano, y se sobaba el otro.

-Maldita niña...-

-Les voy a tener que pedir que se retiren si no dejan de hacer este escándalo-uno de los meseros se acercó con gesto adusto y malhumorado, y los observó detenidamente.

-Atrévete a echarnos, granoso-dijo Nimuë. Ted golpeó ligeramente a Nimuë en la nuca-auch-

-No, está bien-susurró él, tomando a Nimuë del hombro-nos calmamos...no hay problema-el mesero los observó con mirada odiosa y se alejó dando zancadas. Nimuë golpeó a Ted con el codo, y se miraron.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-masculló Ted a su hija mientras caminaban hacia la mesa contigua a la de Lily y Nathan.

-Nada...-

-Nimuë-

-Te dejaste besar por la _subrubia_-chilló ella enojada-Lily rompió una taza...-Ted levantó las cejas.

-¿Que Lily qué?-preguntó con voz ronca, justo en el instante en que llegaban a la mesa. Nathaniel lo miró con seriedad.

-Parece que ya has decidido rehacer tu vida-Ted suspiró.

-Nathan, por el amor de Merlín...-

-Lily me ha contado que..piensas darle una oportunidad a Victoire-Ted miró a Lily con el ceño fruncido, y ella simuló estar concentrada en la nieve del exterior.

-Lo que haga con mi vida es mi asunto, Nathan-el moreno lo miró enojado.

-No seas estúpido...no es solo tu maldito asunto, tienes una hija...-

-Mi hija no es un impedimento para rehacer mi vida...-terció Ted con rabia.

-Oh vamos Ted..tú realmente no quieres rehacer tu vida con Vic...-Nathaniel se mantuvo callado cuando Victoire llegó hasta ellos.

-¿Ya hicieron el pedido?-

-Sí-dijo Nathan, observándola detenidamente-pedimos chocolate caliente-Victoire sonrió.

-¿Tú qué quieres Ted?-preguntó ella. Ted parpadeó confuso y la miró.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Irme-Victoire frunció el entrecejo.

-¿De veras?-preguntó ella-pero si acabamos de llegar-Ted suspiró cuando Lily fijó los ojos en él.

-Así los dejamos a solas-susurró, tomando a Victoire de la mano. Aquel gesto pareció ser una bomba atómica. Nimuë gruñó y pataleó, mientras que el codo de Lily resbalaba de la mesa, provocando que ella se golpeara el mentón contra la madera, y Victoire sonrió abiertamente.

-Como digas...-dijo la rubia, y besó a Ted en la mejilla.

-Ya basta-chilló Lily con rabia, levantándose con brusquedad de la silla. Ambas mujeres se miraron con tal odio que los dos hombres y la niña que estaban junto a ellas temieron que se armara la _Tercera Guerra Mundial_.

-¿Ya basta?-

-Sí...-tartamudeó Lily-er...es...es que...deja de besar a Ted...-Victoire enarcó aún más su platinada ceja-Nimuë...Nimuë te odia-

-Sí gracias mamá-susurró la niña con sorna. Lily tragó saliva.

-¿Mamá?-murmuró Nathan. Miró a ambas mujeres con curiosidad-¿desde cuándo es tu madre?-Nimuë se encogió de hombros y rió.

-Desde que la conozco...-

-Lo que Nimuë piense y opine me tiene sin cuidado-terció Victoire. Nimuë y Lily la miraron anonadas, mientras Nathan fruncía el ceño, incrédulo.

-Pues mal hecho-dijo él-cualquier mujer inteligente sabe que para conquistar a Ted...se necesita llegar a Nimuë-apoyó su mano sobre la coronilla de la niña.

Nimuë sonrió abiertamente.

-Te dijo tonta...-y le sacó la lengua. Victoire hizo un gesto con el puño, pero Ted la detuvo justo antes de que pudiera perpetrar alguna estupidez.

-Basta Victoire..nos vamos..los dejaremos a solas...¿te quedas Nalle?-Nimuë puso expresión pensativa. Había dos opciones. Quedarse calentita en aquel lugar, mientras su tío y su futura madre se besaban cual cosacos...o, ir con su padre a morirse de frío y vigilar a Victoire. Porque a pesar de que Ted fuera adulto, solía mandarse sus buenas macanas.

-Sí, me quedo-terminó diciendo. Sonrió cuando Ted carraspeó.

-Recuerda devolvérmela...es mía-dijo Ted divertido. Nathan rió.

-¿Hablas de mi o de Lily?-preguntó Nimuë. Ted enrojeció hasta la médula, más si la pelirroja que estaba a pocos centímetros lo miraba con atención.

-De ti...por supuesto-tartamudeó, sintiendo los ojos de Lily como si fueran dos taladros perforándole la frente.

-Bien-dijo Victoire, tomándolo fuertemente de la mano.-Vamos-Ted miró a Lily dubitativo.

-Ve Teddy-dijo ella, sentándose y dándole la espalda-al fin y al cabo yo tengo una cita con Nathan...-Ted asintió con la cabeza con lentitud. Suspiró, y miró a Victoire. Ambos caminaron con deliberados pasos hacia la puerta.

Lily los observó detenidamente hace el trayecto hacia el exterior, e intentó no sonrojarse cuando Ted clavó sus dorados ojos en ella, como si esperara que hiciera o dijera algo para evitar que él saliera con Victoire del bar. Pero Lily no iba a hacer nada. Iba a dejar fluir. Lo que tuviera que pasar, pasaría.

El viento frío la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, y sintió como si una impenetrable oscuridad llenara el lugar. Pero era solo una sensación...una sensación provocada por la ausencia de Ted. Él siempre llenaba todo de luz. Y no era una metáfora. Él era como su estrella personal. Suspiró.

-¿Lily?-la suave voz de Nathan la hizo dar un respingo. Negar que había estado observando a Ted, que se encontraba de pie en el exterior a metros de la ventana, era absurdo. Se veía tan guapo. Aunque Victoire estuviera con él estropeando la vista. Siempre se veía guapo-¿qué tienes?-Lily se encogió en su asiento.

-Nada-susurró, mirando de soslayo a la pareja que se encontraba bajo la nieve-nada...-apretó los puños al ver que Victoire abrazaba a Ted.

-¿Quieres que me vaya mamá?-

-No...no quiero que te va...-la elocuente mirada de Nimuë la hizo enarcar una ceja.

-¿No preferirías...que vigilara?-Lily abrió la boca estupefacta.

-Pues...-Nimuë besó sonoramente a Nathan en la mejilla y, luego de ir dando saltos hacia la puerta, tomó el picaporte. Pero la puerta se abrió antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, y una pareja entró al lugar, trayendo consigo el insoportable frío del exterior y varios copos de nieve. Nimuë los observó boquiabierta.

-Oh...-

-¿Albus?-la chica que se encontraba tomando el brazo de Albus miró a Nimuë con expresión ofuscada-¿qué...?..NO-

Albus miró a Nimuë y luego miró en derredor. Se topó con el brillo rojo fuego del cabello de su hermana. Y se miraron cuando ella volteó.

-¿Al?-masculló Lily, frunciendo el entrecejo-¿qué haces con...?-la mirada que Bella le lanzó fue muy intimidante-¿con ésta?-

-Ésta tus ovarios...-Albus miró a Bella con enojo.

-Por favor, no es momento para pelear...-susurró él-por favor...quiero tomar algo caliente e irme a casa-las dos chicas se estudiaron con la mirada. Que Albus tuviera un romance con Isabella Sharp no era del gusto de Lily, pero si él quería hacer eso, era su problema. Ella ya tenía bastantes cosas por las cuales preocuparse. Aunque parecía que Nimuë no opinaba igual.

-NO-chilló, pataleando. Albus la miró levantando las cejas-te he dicho que no lo hagas-

-No he hecho nada aún...-murmuró Albus con desesperación. Nimuë lo golpeó.

-Pero lo harás-

-Lo que haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo- Nimuë frunció el entrecejo, mientras Albus tomaba a Bella de la mano y la arrastraba a la mesa más lejana posible, sabiendo que era observado atentamente. Se detuvieron frente a una mesa ubicada contra la pared opuesta a la puerta, lo más distanciados posible de Lily, Nathan y Nimuë. Suspiró y le corrió la silla a Bella para que se sentara. Ella sonrió complacida, más al observar que Lily, ubicada en el extremo opuesto del lugar, fruncía el entrecejo.

-Parece que a tu hermana no le caigo bien-dijo Bella cuando Albus se sentó y miró detenidamente a la mesa. Él levantó la mirada con hartazgo.

-No...no le caes bien...pero lo que ella opine me tiene sin cuidado-la sonrisa de Bella fue radiante.

-¿De qué querías hablarme cuando llegué a Sortilegios Weasley?-Albus parpadeó un par de segundos, y la miró con atención. Ella sonrió abiertamente.

-Pues...tú sabes que me gustas-Bella lo miró con más detenimiento, y se acercó más a él, estirándose sobre la mesa. Su nariz rozó con la masculina. Albus rió nervioso.

-Sí lo sé...y tú sabes lo que opino sobre eso...-él se mordió el labio y se miró las manos. La mesa estaba adornada con un mantel blanco con corazones, y un candelabro brillaba tenuemente en el centro. Levantó la mirada y se cruzó con los ojos verdosos de Bella. Era tan distinta a Gwen. No solo por la personalidad, sino además por la belleza. Gwen tenía una belleza sutil e inocente, mientras que Bella era salvaje y arrolladora. Se mordió el labio. Había algo que quería hacer...pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

-Severus...-la suave voz femenina lo hizo suspirar.

-Quiero que...-un carraspeo provocó que ambos miraran a la mesera que los observaba enarcando una ceja.

-Vengo a tomarles el pedido-dijo ella con mala gana. Bella miró a Albus.

-Yo quiero un té de alelí...-

-Yo...lo mismo-murmuró él, mientras Bella le sonreía y le acariciaba la mano con el dedo índice. La mesera enarcó aún más su ceja y desapareció, chasqueando la lengua.

-Qué mesera tan amargada-susurró Albus, encogiéndose de a poco en su silla, sintiendo como si el bar entero estuviera observándolos. Y no estaba tan equivocado. Lily y Nimuë no eran las únicas que lo miraban. Varios ojos lo observaban atónitos y curiosos, como si él fuese un espécimen en extinción. La risa de Bella lo hizo sonrojarse y mirarla.

-No te preocupes cariño-dijo ella, acariciándole la mejilla-no te miran solo por el parecido con tu padre, te miran también porque me tienen envidia-sonrió con malicia, y Albus rió-sino mira esto...-lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y lo acercó a ella, para besarlo como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho.

-Perra-masculló Lily, del otro lado del bar. Nathan bufó.

-Lily...estamos aquí por una cita, no para ver cómo tu hermano hace cosas que me gustaría hacer a mi-Lily parpadeó y miró a Nathaniel con terror.

-¿Tú...quieres...?-poco a poco fue enrojeciendo, mientras la sonrisa de Nathan se ensanchaba. La mano masculina hizo un lento y dubitativo recorrido hacia la mejilla de ella. Lily tragó saliva y miró la mesa, para luego posar su mirada en la calle. Y el hacer eso fue peor para su decisión. Ted los estaba observando. Su mirada dorada se posó en ella durante largos minutos, y luego miró al suelo nevado.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Lily.

-¿Qué?-masculló Nathan-no...no vine aquí...-tomó a Lily fuertemente de la muñeca cuando ella intentó levantarse de la silla-espera Lily, por favor...-forcejearon.

-¿Problemas?-aquella voz podría haberla reconocido en cualquier parte. Podría haberse encontrado en un lugar tumultuoso y ensordecedor, y esa voz se levantaría sobre todas las demás para hacerse oír.

-No Ted, no hay problemas-respondió Nathan, soltando lentamente a Lily ante la amenazante mirada del hombre de cabello turquesa.-No deberías tomarte tan en serio lo de protegerla...yo no la lastimaré-Lily intentó calmarse, y miró a ambos hombres con precaución. El que terminaran peleados por su culpa ya era el colmo.

-Y al fin y al cabo...-continuó Nathan-no es nada tuyo-aquello fue un golpe bajo, y Lily lo notó en el rictus furioso que acababa de aparecer en la mandíbula de Ted.

-Claro que sí...ella es...-miró a Lily, y dudó-ella es como mi hermana-la pelirroja suspiró y se sentó a la mesa, dándole la espalda a Ted.

-Pues déjala vivir Teddy-

-Mejor vámonos Nathan-dijo Lily, levantándose con lentitud y acomodándose la túnica y la bufanda-tengo frío y me estoy aburriendo-volteó y su mirada chocó con la de Ted, que la observaba incrédulo y asombrado. Ella miró al suelo-ustedes dos pueden tomarse nuestros chocolates...eso sí, pagas tú Ted-lo miró con seriedad y lo golpeó con el hombro al pasar junto a él.

-¿Te quedas o te vas Nalle?-preguntó Ted, observando a su hija, que lo observaba boquiabierta. Ella se mordió el labio.

-Voy con ellos...-dijo Nimuë. Le sonrió a su padre, y salió tras Nathan y Lily.

-Parece que tu hermana tuvo problemas-susurró Bella al separarse de Albus. Él tomó aire con brusquedad, y miró hacia la mesa opuesta, en donde antes habían estado Lily, Nathaniel y Nimuë. Ahora era Victoire quien se encontraba allí, observando a Ted, que se mantenía de pie junto a la silla, como si estuviera meditando si sentarse o salir del bar.

-Oh...-susurró Albus-pues...-se sonrojó cuando Bella rió divertida y maliciosa-no me enteré-

-No, porque estabas muy ocupado besándome-

-Oye momento, tú me besaste a mi-Bella se mordió el labio y jugueteó con los dedos de Albus.

-Y tú me respondiste, Severus-susurró ella, mientras volvía a acercarse a él. Albus sonrió y la besó dulcemente. Aquello era un juego muy complicado. Porque era claro que ambos estaban jugando, y era más que claro también que alguno de los dos saldría lastimado. Porque el que con fuego juega, termina quemándose. Un ligero carraspeo a pocos centímetros de ellos los hizo separarse. La mesera los observaba enarcando una ceja.

-Aquí está su pedido-acomodó sobre la mesa dos tazas repletas de té de alelí, y Albus le entregó en mano los galeons de la cuenta. Por primera vez en todo el día, ella sonrió.

-Muchas gracias...-

-Quédate con el vuelto-ella sonrió más abiertamente.

-Gracias señor Potter..-Albus se sonrojó cuando todas las miradas volvieron a posarse sobre él. –Es usted igual que su padre...-

-Si bueno, es lindo saberlo...-susurró Albus, encogiéndose en su silla, mientras Bella reía y el bar entero los observaba.

-Oh Sev...no te asustes...es obvio que te miran porque eres el ser más hermoso de la Tierra-él la miró desafiante.

-No me mientas-masculló, y un potente rubor inundó sus pálidas mejillas.

-No te miento-dijo ella, mirándolo atentamente-es lo que pienso, y seguramente lo deben pensar las chicas que te están mirando ahora mismo...-

-Y eso que están con sus novios...-Bella sonrió y se mordió el labio, para lanzarse segundos después sobre Albus, atrapando los labios masculinos con los suyos, besándolo con rabia.

-Me gustas muchísimo Severus-susurró ella entre besos, mientras Albus intentaba retomar el control de su respiración.

-Yo...Bella...tengo algo que decir...-la separó con lentitud, y se miraron. Ambos estaban ruborizados, y con los labios enrojecidos. Albus carraspeó cuando Bella enarcó una ceja.-Yo...hay algo que quiero hacer...-Bella frunció el ceño-quiero que...-suspiró-sé que hace muy poco que estamos teniendo este idilio pero...Bella...tú a mi me gustas y...me gustaría saber si...tú querrías...-le temblaban las manos, y fue por eso que las entrelazó sobre la mesa-quiero que seas mi novia-la expresión de Bella lo hizo palidecer-obviamente que si no quieres podemos seguir siendo amigos con derecho a roce...-Bella apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Mira si no voy a querer-dijo ella, y sus ojos verdes brillaron-Sev, tú eres un sueño...-Albus se sonrojó.

-Y tú eres una exagerada-murmuró con voz dulce, mientras ella volvía a acercarse para unir sus labios con los de él. Y todo a su alrededor se volvió difuso, en blanco y negro, nebuloso. Lo único que importaba eran ellos, brillantes, relucientes y apasionados, besándose e intercambiando amor. Ya nada más le importaba a Albus, no le interesaba que Gwen aún palpitara en un costado de su corazón, ni que sus pensamientos lo traicionaran y lo guiaran hacia cierta casa ubicada en Grimmauld Place, o hacia cierta librería, o hacia cierta joven de cabello rojo fuego y ojos azules como el cielo. Él quería cambiar y lo haría, quería ser alguien diferente, alguien que no tuviera que preocuparse por lo que los demás pensaran, o por las consecuencias de sus actos. Ya nada más importaba.

-Te quiero Bella-susurró cuando se separaron. Ella rió divertida y lo abrazó.

-Ahora me perteneces-dijo Bella, acariciándole las mejillas. Albus rió. –Te prometo que te haré olvidar a Gwendolyn..-Albus hizo una mueca-te lo prometo amor-

-Ayúdame Bella-susurró él con voz crispada-ayúdame, quiero olvidarla...y te quiero...-

-Lo sé-dijo ella, besándolo en la nariz-y es bueno saberlo-y se besaron.

**OoOOoO**

-Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías?-él la miró enarcando una ceja, y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-preguntó el joven, abrazándola por la cintura. Ella lo empujó.

-Isaac, estamos en la tienda de mi padre...y además, yo no quiero nada contigo-él sonrió.

-No te creo-murmuró acercándose a ella, y la besó arrinconándola contra una estantería repleta de fuegos artificiales. Segundos después, el lugar se llenó de luces y ruidos, y Rose lo empujó salvajemente, para luego propinarle un zurdazo en el mentón. Isaac se tambaleó durante un par de segundos, y la miró asombrado.

-No quiero que vuelvas a...-pero Isaac la tomó de la nuca y la besó rabiosamente. Rose luchó, pero Isaac era bastante más alto y fuerte que ella. Gruñó, mientras él continuaba besándola, sin importarle que pudiera aparecer Ron, Hugo o George. La única solución era que algún hombre Weasley se atreviera a ver qué era lo que ocurría, pero a Rose se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Morderlo. Y asi lo hizo. Lo mordió salvajemente en el labio inferior, y él la soltó, chillando. Se miraron rabiosos. Isaac se limpió la sangre que emanaba de su labio, y la miró enojado.

-¿Cómo...?-

-Te dije que no me tocaras Wolff-masculló ella-te lo dije-

-¿Qué parte de _me gustas_, no comprendes?-

-¿Y tú qué parte de _no quiero nada contigo_ no entiendes?-

-Malfoy no te merece...-

-Porque tú sí, ¿no?-graznó ella con desesperación-no me jodas Isaac...-

-Rosi...volver a intentarlo no...-

-No te atrevas a decirlo...yo...-Isaac le acarició el mentón y, luego de morderse el labio, volvió a besarla.

-Creo que este no es lugar para hacer esas cosas-la voz de Ron provocó que Isaac se separara de Rose. El hombre pelirrojo los miró con rabia, y Rose tomó aire hondamente.

-No te preocupes papá...Isaac ya se iba-Isaac la miró frunciendo el entrecejo. Tomó aire y suspiró.

-Sí, yo ya me iba señor Weasley...-

-Pues lárgate...-dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos.

Isaac tragó saliva y, luego de saludar a Rose con una sonrisa, lo vieron alejarse entre estanterías.

Ron miró a su hija frunciendo el ceño, y ella se miró las uñas, como si ellas fuesen la mar de interesantes.

-Tú y ese chico...-

-Entre él y yo no hay nada-terció Rose-sólo que él cree que yo siento algo, pero no es así...yo...estoy enamorada de otra persona-aquello fue una revelación. Era cierto, estaba enamorada de otra persona...y no podía esperar para verlo y decírselo.

Ron pareció ponerse violeta.

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí, pero por favor...no preguntes...-susurró ella, mientras Ron se acercaba y le acariciaba el colorado cabello enmarañado.

-Me habría gustado que jamás crecieras-

-Papá, no te pongas cursi...¿quieres?-dijo ella. Ron rió, mientras sus orejas se coloreaban.

-Ven, vamos hacia el tumulto..aquí está oscuro y hace frío-apoyó su mano sobre la fina espalda de su hija, y juntos se encaminaron hacia la parte delantera de la tienda, en donde varios alumnos de Hogwarts observaban los productos con ansias.

-¿Ya fue resuelto el problema?-preguntó George a Ron. Ambos pelirrojos se miraron.

-Sí...-

-¿Qué ocurrió Rose?-preguntó Hugo en voz baja, mientras ella fingía estar concentrada ordenando perfumes con feromonas. –Rosi...-

-El idiota de Isaac...-murmuró ella. Suspiró.

-Él continúa hostigándote...-

-Sí-

-Lo vi salir bastante nervioso...-

-Papá se apareció-Hugo lanzó una risita-no te rías...temí que lo matara-

-Pues si lo hubiera matado habría sido mejor para ti...-dijo Hugo. Su sensatez asombró a Rose-porque así podrías estar con...-carraspeó cuando Rose lo miró de forma amenazante-bueno...con _él_...-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, necesito hablar con él...-

-Pues ahí lo tienes-dijo Hugo, señalando hacia Las Tres Escobas, en donde Scorpius se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta del bar. Estaba cruzado de brazos, observando detenidamente a una joven morena que le hablaba. Se veía encantador.

-Rose...-la voz de Hugo la hizo dar un respingo-disimula...el tío George te está observando-Rose carraspeó y miró atentamente la jaula repleta de micropuffs, sabiendo que los ojos de su tío estaban clavados en ella.

-Merlín, estos Weasley tienen que ser tan entrometidos-

-Coincido contigo-aquella voz femenina la hizo dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados y observar con la boca abierta a la morena que le hablaba-los Weasley son entrometidos-

-ROXANNE-bramó Rose, lanzándose sobre la morena con los brazos abiertos-Merlín, cuánto te extrañe...cuando Lily sepa que estás aquí...-Roxanne sonrió.

-Oye, que acabo de llegar, no me atosigues-Rose rió.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-

-Por aquí y por allá...la vida se me complicó un poco...-suspiró.

-Hombres-

-Sí-

-Ellos son así-susurró Rose. Sonrió-ahora mismo iba a hablar con..-carraspeó cuando Roxanne enarcó una ceja.

-¿Con?-Rose se mordió el labio.

-Primero déjame hablar con él y luego te cuento todo-Roxanne hizo una mueca.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A Las Tres Escobas...-Roxanne rió.

-Entonces te encontrarás con Fred, él fue ahí a tomar una cerveza...creo que James lo acompañó...-Rose torció el gesto.

-Entonces se me complica-Roxanne rió y se cruzó de brazos. Y Rose la observó atentamente. No se parecía en nada a ningún Weasley. No era pelirroja, no tenía ojos azules, no tenía pecas...Pero tenía el mismo espíritu avasallante y de _no me importa nada_ del tío George. Era alta, delgada, de cabello negro lacio y piel tostada. Una muy bella mulata.

-Pues te acompaño a Las Tres Escobas..hablas con quien tengas que hablar...mientras yo distraigo a mi hermano...-se sonrieron.

-Bien vamos...-dijo Rose-Hugo- el pelirrojo levantó las cejas-vigila..si papá pregunta..er...-

-Nos secuestró una cuadrilla de vampiros-terminó Roxanne.

-Pues si le digo eso va a creer eso...-dijo Hugo.

-Al fin y al cabo los vampiros son amigos nuestros..-

-Sí...¿te acuerdas de Sanguini?-preguntó Roxanne divertida, mientras Hugo las acompañaba a la puerta.

-Claro...se descompuso porque yo olía a ajo...-Roxanne lanzó una carcajada.

-Sí...y quiso morder a Lily durante toda la reunión-

-Pobre Lily...-ambas salieron al pueblo, y cruzaron el asfalto repleto de nieve dando tumbos.

-Oh por Merlín-masculló Roxanne justo en el instante en que Rose apoyaba ambas manos sobre la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. La pelirroja miró a su prima con desdén.

-¿Qué pasa?-Roxanne la tomó con fuerza del codo y señaló una pareja que estaba a lo lejos.

-¿Esa es Victoire?-

-Sí-

-¿Y quién es el bombón que está con ella?-Rose abrió la boca con estupefacción.

-Es...er...Ted Lupin...-Roxanne abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Volvieron?-

-No...-

-Oh...genial-dijo Roxanne con sonrisa maliciosa.

-No creo que te convenga...-

-¿Por qué no?-masculló Roxanne. Rose la miró con seriedad.

-Lo sabrás luego.._no te metas con Ted Lupin_-

-¿Acaso está reservado?-preguntó Roxanne, siguiendo a Rose hacia el caluroso ambiente de Las Tres Escobas.

-Algo así-admitió Rose entre murmullos. Aunque Roxanne no le quitó los ojos de encima a Ted, ni siquiera cuando su prima la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la arrastró al interior del bar.

Rose suspiró. Era el colmo. Si Lily se enteraba que Roxanne se sentía atraída por Ted...seguramente se lanzaría por un risco.

El lugar se encontraba atiborrado de alumnos de Hogwarts, como era costumbre. Rose miró alrededor, buscando con la vista a aquel cabello platinado lacio que tanto la había obnubilado segundos antes.

-¿A quién se supone que buscamos?-preguntó Roxanne, mientras se abría paso por el lugar dando codazos deliberados.

-Tú, a tu hermano...yo...ya sabrás...-respondió la pelirroja, mirando fijamente a Roxanne. La morena enarcó una ceja.

-De acuerdo, yo buscaré a Fred..tú...-la expresión de Rose la hizo callar, y volteó.

-¿Me buscaban?-la sonrisa amplia y radiante de Fred Weasley podría haber sido visto desde kilómetros. La típica sonrisa Weasley: maliciosa, perversa y divertida. Los oscuros ojos de Fred centellearon cuando Rose lanzó un chillido y lo abrazó.

-Sí prima, yo también te eché de menos...-

-Ay Fred...-Rose suspiró-los eché tanto de menos a ti y a tu hermana...-

-Pues claro, si somos las almas de las fiestas..sin nosotros, la vida apesta-Roxanne lanzó un pedorreo-si es verdad enana-

-Tú me dices enana solo porque mides un metro noventa-Fred lanzó una risita-y no me jodas, porque lo bueno viene en frasco chico...-

-Si...o sino mira a Lily-dijo Rose.-O a mi-Fred hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Si bueno, no se sulfuren niñas...-dijo él con voz risueña-al fin y al cabo no vine a pelear...solo quería una cerveza...tal vez volver ebrio a casa..-Roxanne y Rose se miraron-o...terminar en la calle vomitando...-

-Fred...no quiero imaginarte a ti vomitando, gracias-masculló Roxanne. Fred rió.

-Oh está bien…-las miró atentamente-¿qué hacen aquí? Este no es un buen lugar para niñas decentes-

-Deja de decirme niña-chilló Roxanne, y le propinó un golpe en el estómago. Fred chilló de dolor. –Y no digas nada de este antro..que por algo tú estás aquí...-

-Pues vine a hablar con el dueño...-dijo Rose, evasiva.

Fred frunció el entrecejo, y tironeó del cabello de su hermana con demasiada fuerza. Ella lanzó un improperio.

-¿Al dueño?-preguntó él, mientras Roxanne intentaba morderle la mano..o arrancarle un dedo, en realidad-el dueño es Scorpius Malfoy...-Roxanne dejó de forcejear con su hermano y miró a Rose. La pelirroja tragó saliva al ver las expresiones serias de sus dos primos. Algo intuían.

-¿De qué vienes a hablar con Malfoy?-Rose suspiró.

-Pues...de algo...-se sonrojó poco a poco-de algo del instituto...él estudia medimagia al igual que yo...-

-Pues recuérdame no pisar nunca más San Mungo si _ése_ se atreve a ser medimago-dijo Fred. Hizo una mueca-pues lo vi en la barra...-

Rose se mordió el labio, y su mirada se cruzó con los amarronados ojos de Roxanne. Se miraron durante algunos segundos, y Roxanne levantó las cejas, como si supiera exactamente lo que Rose estaba pensando.

-No digas nada Roxi-susurró Rose al oído de su prima, mientras la abrazaba.

-Te has vuelto loca-Rose rió y negó con la cabeza-no puedes...-

-Distrae a Fred-murmuró la pelirroja.

-No..Rose...estás loca...-

-Estoy enamorada-Roxanne suspiró con hartazgo.

-Es lo mismo que estar demente...-pero Rose no la oyó, ya que había desaparecido entre el gentío y las túnicas de Hogwarts. Caminó con rapidez hacia la barra, y allí lo vio. De pie contra al mostrador, oyendo el parloteo de unas niñas de Hogwarts, que lo miraban como si él fuese un tesoro en exhibición. Lo vio suspirar y despeinarse el pelo, que le caía elegantemente sobre la frente y la nuca. Rose se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Scorpius y ella podrían tener añares de novios de no ser por ese odio que ambos habían heredado de sus padres. Porque ambos habían sido criados con la mentalidad de que una Weasley debe odiar a un Malfoy a cualquier precio, y viceversa. Una gryffindor sangre mestiza debía aborrecer a un slytherin sangre pura. ¿Pero qué pasaría si esa Weasley sangre mestiza y ese Malfoy sangre pura se amaran?, nadie jamás podría responderle eso...porque era obvio qué ocurriría. Se armaría una hecatombe que podría ser comparada con facilidad con la Batalla de Hogwarts...de eso estaba segura...Su padre pondría el grito en el cielo..su abuelo Arthur se enojaría...su madre lo tomaría mal, aunque al final la entendería...y sus tíos..._Merlín_..sus tíos...no quería ni pensarlo. Enfocó al vista sobre Scorpius, y por poco la mandíbula se le estampa contra el suelo al ver la escena.

-¡Oye tú!-bramó, caminando en tres zancadas hacia la barra. Scorpius la miró abriendo mucho los ojos, mientras que Dorean, sonriente, la miró con desdén.

-¿Necesitas algo Weasley?-

-Sí...necesito hablar con Scorpius...-

-Pues está ocupado conmigo...así que no molestes...-Rose apretó los puños y tomó a Dorean de la coleta.

-Rose...-la voz de Scorpius sonó chirriante y maléfica-por favor, _compórtate_...-

-No...Scorpius, no me jodas...-chirrió Rose, soltando a Dorean con brusquedad, provocando que cayera de sentón al suelo.

-Rose...no es para que te enojes..ella y yo..-

-SE ESTABAN BESANDO-bramó Rose. El bar entero la estaba oyendo-no te atrevas a inventar excusas Malfoy, porque no lo soportaré-

-Yo no la estaba besando-graznó Scorpius cuando Rose volteó.-Rose...-la tomó del codo, mientras poco a poco los sonidos del bar volvían a la normalidad. Ella forcejeó-Rose...¿por qué no lo entiendes?-

-¿Entender qué?-chilló la pelirroja, empujándolo-¿entender que eres un mujeriego..?-

-No..._tú_ eres la única-

-Vete al diablo...-murmuró Rose, mientras el labio inferior le temblaba.

-Rose...-lo oyó susurrar ella mientras se alejaba. Caminó empujando a diestra y siniestra, mientras las lágrimas se le escurrían de los ojos. Fue en ese momento en que la tomaron fuertemente del codo, y golpeó con rabia a su captor.

-Rayos, Rose...-la voz de Roxanne la hizo suspirar de alivio.

-¿Qué pasa..?-

-Por Merlín, no te puede gustar...-

-Roxi, cállate-dijo Rose afligida. Roxanne se cruzó de brazos.

-Espero que me cuentes todo...no puedo creer que haya estado un tiempo lejos y ya todo..-

-Se haya ido al caño..-

-Sí...-Rose suspiró.

-¿Quieres ir a Grimmauld?-el rostro de Roxanne se iluminó.

-Me encantaría ver a los tíos...a Al, a James y a Lil...-Rose se mordió el labio.

-Pues Lil está de cita aquí en Hogsmeade...-Roxanne levantó las cejas.

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí...-Rose apoyó su dedo sobre sus labios-pero antes que nada..debes saber algo sobre Lily...-

**OoOOoO**

Estaba oscuro. El sol se iba escondiendo de a poco en el horizonte, y ella estaba allí, sentada sobre su cama, observando detenidamente la sombra del hombre de pie junto a la ventana.

-Eres muy voluble, ¿sabes?-Lily levantó la mirada y miró a Nathan fijamente.

-Tal vez-susurró ella, sentándose de chinito sobre la cama y abrazándose las rodillas-y tú eres demasiado impulsivo-

-Tal vez-dijo Nathan, mirándola atentamente. Los anaranjados rayos del sol iluminaron el rostro masculino y lo enmarcaron. Sería muy apuesto si no fuera por Ted, que ocupaba todo. Era su aire vital, si él no estaba no podía respirar, era necesario para su vida. Nathan se sentó en la cama y le acarició la mejilla. Lily suspiró.

-Lily...-murmuró Nathan-tú me gustas mucho-ella levantó la mirada del edredón.

-Y tú me pareces muy lindo...pero...-

-¿Pero..?-ella se mordió el labio-hay otro...-Lily apretó los párpados.

-Sí..-

-¿Y?-

-Pues no me presta atención..tenemos una relación extraña...-Nathan sonrió con amargura.

-Tú debes posar los ojos en otras personas...en personas que tengan reales intenciones contigo...-

-Pero Nathan..yo..-

-Lo sé, te habrás enamorado...pero esas cosas pasan..el tiempo lo cura todo-ella negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo...-Nathan se mordió el labio.

-Recuerdo bien que estabas muy decidida conmigo...-

-Lo sé..pero tú ya lo has dicho: soy voluble...y créeme, es de familia...-

-¿Cambian de opinión constantemente?-preguntó Nathan divertido.

-Sí-dijo Lily, acomodándose el cabello en una coleta. La mirada ardiente de Nathan la hizo carraspear-mira mi hermano Albus...no hace mucho lloriqueaba por los rincones por Gwen, su novia...y ahora anda besándose con otra chica...Rose, mi prima...que sí y que no con Malfoy...-

-Pues las cosas volubles suelen ser interesantes...-murmuró él. Le acarició el labio inferior-

Lily...hay algo que quiero hacer desde que te vi...-

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Lily con voz temblorosa. Nathan asintió con la cabeza. Y la besó.

Lily se tensó, y apoyó ambas manos sobre el torso masculino, como un reflejo salvador. Si no le gustaba, lo empujaría. Respiró hondamente mientras respondía el beso con lentitud. Debería ser voluble como Albus, poder cambiar de parecer y de forma a su antojo...poder ser lo que ella quisiera ser, cambiar de opinión, de idea..ser _otra_. Volver a ser Lily Potter...y no Lily _la enamorada_ de Ted. Sentía que ya no tenía identidad. Y de verdad ya no la tenía.

El sonido de la puerta fue imperceptible. Pero no lo fueron los pasos sobre la madera del suelo. Lily empujó a Nathan con lentitud, y ambos miraron a las dos personas que acababan de entrar.

-Oh...sentimos interrumpir-susurró Nimuë. Su expresión hizo que Lily se sintiera como los mil demonios. Pero fue el rostro de Ted lo que provocó que su corazón se encogiera. Se veía pálido, entristecido...era como si en cinco segundos los años se le hubiesen caído encima. Su cabello se veía entrecano, y sus ojos eran del color del pasto seco.

-Nos vamos Nalle-susurró él con voz rasposa-los interrumpimos, estaban ocupados...-volteó y tomó el picaporte-vámonos..-él miró a Lily-no queríamos interrumpir, los dejamos a solas...-

-Sí, es lo mejor-dijo ella. Los ojos de Ted se oscurecieron, pero no del modo normal. Se veían opacos...tristes.

Lily espiró el aire retenido en sus pulmones cuando Nimuë cerró la puerta tras ella. Se encogió sobre la cama.

-Lily...-

-Nathan, por favor, déjame sola...-

-Pero...-

-No ocurre nada..es que...si llegase a entrar alguien..-Nathan rió.

-Tienes razón-le besó la mejilla-te enviaré una carta, no te preocupes...-

-Sí...¿te acompaño a la puerta?-él negó con la cabeza.

-No..sé el camino-Nathan se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el pasillo. Lily se quedó sentada en su cama, observando la puerta con el ceño fruncido, como si ella tuviese la culpa de que Ted y Nimuë hubiesen entrado al cuarto. Se levantó con estrépito y caminó hacia el corredor. Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta de su cuarto, observando la luz que salía de la habitación de Ted, ubicada justo enfrente. Se acercó con lentitud, y pudo escuchar la voz de Nathaniel, grave y ronca, y los susurros de Ted.

-Esa chica me gusta de verdad-sentenció Nathaniel. Ted carraspeó-me gusta mucho Ted..-

-Me alegro por ti-susurró. Lily se mordió el labio. Ted era tan idiota.

-Pero siento que hay algo que no me permite llegar a ella...-

-¿Un hombre?-el sonido chispeante en la voz de Ted hizo sonreír a Lily. Sí, era otro hombre, y él sabía quién.

-Sí..por lo que ella me dijo-

-¿Y qué te dijo sobre él?-

-Pues..dijo que tenían una relación extraña...-

-¿Sólo eso?-

-Sí..-dijo Nathan-¿tú sabes quién es?-el silencio se apoderó de Ted, y Lily rió maliciosa. _"Dilo Teddy, di que eres tú de quien me enamoré"_.

-No-sentenció Ted con voz ronca-no sé quién es...-_"cobarde"_.

-¿Me ayudarás con ella?-

-¿Qué?-chilló Ted.

-Lo que has oído...-

-Nathan..tú nunca necesitaste ayuda de nadie para...-

-Ted..yo te ayudé con Ágatha-Lily levantó las cejas. Eso era de no creer.

-No me ayudaste con Ágatha...-susurró Ted. Nathan rió-sólo la convenciste de que no era un violador serial...-

-Oh bueno..pero te ayudé...tú siempre eres tan...-_"¿idiota?, ¿cobarde?, ¿maduro?, ¿exageradamente noble?"_.

-Estúpido-terminó por decir Ted-soy un estúpido...-

-Ayúdame...-Ted suspiró.

-De acuerdo-

Lily tuvo que morderse la lengua para no chillar de rabia. Ted era el colmo de la estupidez.

-No...es demasiado noble-la susurrante voz de Nimuë la hizo dar un respingo.

-Odio que me leas el pensamiento...-la niña rió. Lily suspiró-eso no es nobleza...-Nimuë suspiró.

-No lo sé..ya no sé nada...el abuelo Remus nunca fue tan...-los pasos provenientes de las escaleras las hicieron callar, y dos sombras aparecieron al final del pasillo.

-Lily...-la pelirroja frunció el ceño. Miró atentamente a la joven que era iluminada por las antorchas de la pared, y abrió la boca asombrada.

-Roxanne-chilló, y ambas se abrazaron entre risas. La puerta de la habitación de Ted se abrió de un azote, y se miraron.

-Oh..-dijo Roxanne, separándose de Lily con lentitud-vaya..-

-¿Roxanne Weasley?-la morena sonrió, y Lily miró a Rose aterrorizada. La que le faltaba.

-La misma-dijo Roxanne con coquetería-hola Teddy-tendió la mano. Él enarcó una ceja.

-Hola-tomó la mano que Roxanne tendía, y ella le sonrió.

-Yo me voy Ted...-dijo Nathaniel, rompiendo la tensión recién nacida entre Ted, Lily, Roxanne y Nimuë.

-Sí-dijo Ted-ven, te acompaño a la puerta-carraspeó y caminó por el corredor, seguido por Nathan. Nimuë miró a Roxanne con el ceño fruncido, y luego fue tras su padre y su padrino dando brincos.

-Mamadera-dijo Roxanne, dándose aire con la mano. Rose la miró con cautela-Merlín..¿qué comió ese hombre?-la mirada de Lily la hizo reír-¿por qué me miran así?-Rose carraspeó.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que Lily estaba enamorada de alguien?-

-Aja-

-Bien...-susurró Rose-adivina de quién...-Roxanne miró a Rose a los ojos, como si en ellos estuviera la respuesta. Poco a poco su boca se fue ensanchando.

-NO-

-Sí-

-No...-

-Sí...-

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Roxanne. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano-ahora comprendo..._está reservado_...-le guiñó el ojo a Lily, y ella rió con alivio. –De acuerdo...ahora entiendo todo...-

-Me alegra...-dijo Rose-porque matarte no habría sido fácil-se miraron, y se lanzaron a reír segundos después.

-Hay tantas cosas para contarte Roxi-susurró Lily. –Tantas...-Roxanne sonrió.

-Sí...me imagino-lanzó un silbido-mira que enamorarse de...-

-SSHHHHHH-

-Está bien...-dijo Roxanne-está bien...-sonrió-la verdad que el tiempo las ha cambiado a ambas...-las miró seriamente, aunque en su semblante aún había una sonrisa divertida-Rose enamorada de Malfoy...-miró a Lily-tú de Ted...-negó con la cabeza.

-James de Meg Malfoy, y Albus de Isabella Sharp-Roxanne parpadeó con expresión confusa.

-Vaya...-dijo estupefacta-sí que ustedes son volubles como hierro incandescente-Rose y Lily rieron.

-Sí...-

Volubles. Cambiantes. Con el poder y la virtud de transformarse. Tarde, pero seguro. Porque el cambio no era malo..sólo había que saberlo llevar.


	17. Orgullo y prejuicio 1ª parte

Pedir perdón por la tardanza no va a servir. Solo quiero que sepan que me pasaron muchas cosas estos últimos meses, pero la cosa que mas afecto a este fic fue el hecho de que la mitad del cap quedara mas de un mes dentro de la PC vieja…si, me compraron PC nueva, y el cap habia quedado en la otra.

Les agradezco a todos los reviews, soy feliz sabiendo que leen esto que escribo. Y a pesar de que tardé y algunos de ustedes no vayan a leer este capitulo, no me importa. El hecho de saber que alguna vez les gusto este fic ya me resulta suficiente.

_Capitulo dedicado a las fans de Remus_…y a las fans de Crepusculo tambien xD…el nombre del capítulo les va a resultar familiar.

Disfruten!!...es el cap mas largo que escribi en mi vida xD

Y lo mas importante: hoy, **31-08-08**, este fic cumple un año en Fanfiction. _**Feliz cumpleaños fic hermoso de mi corazon**_, espero poder terminarte xD

**N****O LEAS ESTE FIC SI NO LEISTE HP7**

_Todos aquellos personajes, lugares, hechizos, animales, etc, que reconozcan, no son míos. En cambio, aquellos que __**no**__ reconozcan, son de mi propiedad (como Nimuë, Isabella, Nathaniel, Gwendolyn, Emily, Alex, etc, etc)_

**El capítulo va en dos partes porque Fanfiction no me lo quiere subir entero porque es muy largo**

**Capítulo 17 (primera parte): Orgullo y prejuicio.**

Oscuro. Así estaba el corredor. Frío, tenebroso, como un animal dormido que esperaba la menor señal para atacar. Era extraño sentirse así en un lugar en donde lo querían. Sentía como si el pasillo respirara, absorbiendo el oxígeno que él intentaba mantener en sus pulmones, intentando no desmayarse, intentando no gritar de rabia, ni de odio, ni siquiera de dolor. Porque él había aprendido a tragarse el orgullo, y mucho más el sufrimiento.

Estaba allí, sentado al término de las escaleras, sintiendo el frío aire del corredor tras su espalda, mientras lo único que lo iluminaba era la luz que salía del cuarto de Lily, de su Lily, su hermosa muchacha de cabellos rojos que tanto lo hacía sufrir. Ah, pero él sabía que se lo merecía. Y no iba a ser nada para remediarlo. Iba a dejar que la vida siguiera su curso. Como si él tuviera alguna posibilidad de cambiarla, _ja_, sabía que era imposible.

Suspiró, escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas. Tal vez irse de aquella casa le abriera la mente y le despejara las ideas…aunque viviendo con Nimuë no iba a poder pensar demasiado. Ya se la imaginaba taladrándole el cerebro con "_eres un idiota, abandonaste a Lily"_ o "_cobarde, ¿qué clase de Gryffindor eres?"_. Su hija sabía ser exasperante.

-Eres un cobarde-la voz de Nimuë lo hizo dar un respingo. –Un cobarde de primera-

-Ágatha-Nimuë suspiró.

-Nalle…-dijo Ted antes de que la niña desapareciera. Ella volteó y lo miró atentamente, clavando sus dorados ojos en él-espero que estés de acuerdo en irte de aquí..-

-¿A dónde iremos?-Ted se restregó las manos.

-Tal vez…podríamos ir a la casa del tío Nathan-

-El tío Nathan vive con una tía…no creo que quiera-Ted miró a su hija con aplomo.

-Nalle, necesito que me apoyes-

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero?-

-Nimuë-

-Papi, yo quiero quedarme aquí…soy feliz aquí-

-Pero yo no-

-Pues entonces vete solo-chilló Nimuë. Aquello para Ted fue como si se hubiese lanzado de cabeza a un mar lleno de tiburones.

-No me iré a ninguna parte sin ti-murmuró con voz ahogada-eres mi hija y no me separaré de ti aunque me lo pidiese Lord Voldemort clavándome su varita en la nuca-Nimuë sonrió divertida.

-Pues viniste solo a Inglaterra para enterrar a tu abuela-

-Tú misma lo estás diciendo: fue para enterrar a mi abuela-terció él, acercándose a la niña y tomándole las manitos con suavidad-no fue porque quisiera Nalle, pero tú debías estar alejada de todo ese sufrimiento-Nimuë chasqueó la lengua.

-Igualmente no me quiero ir-

-Hija…-

-Papi, mientras más rápido le digas lo que sientes a L..-

-No lo digas-siseó Ted enojado. Nimuë suspiró con cansancio.

-De acuerdo, no lo diré..-dijo ella. Parpadeó con pomposidad-pero por favor, quedémonos…-

-No quiero Nalle-

-Por fis-

-No-

-Papito-

-No Nimuë Ágatha-dijo Ted con seriedad-harás lo que yo diga-Nimuë apartó sus manos de Ted con brusquedad y chilló. Le faltaba patalear y llorar para hacer un verdadero berrinche.

-ERES TAN IDIOTA-

-ÁGATHA-Nimuë desapareció corriendo por el pasillo. –Merlín-se miró las manos, pensativo.

Había muchas cosas que hacer, y era momento de empezar a hacerlas. Así que se levantó del suelo y caminó con paso firma hacia la puerta del despacho de Harry, y golpeó fuertemente con los nudillos. Esperó.

-Entre-gritaron desde el interior y Ted, cauteloso, entró a la habitación. Observó en silencio al hombre sentado tras el escritorio, y sonrió a la pelirroja que lo miraba ubicada en la silla acomodada frente a Harry.

-¿Interrumpí algo?-preguntó Ted con picardía. Sonrió al notar las miradas cómplices entre Harry y Ginny-si es así puedo volver más tarde-Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No Ted, quédate…Ginny y yo ya acabamos-

-Eso te crees tú-dijo Ginny, levantándose de la silla y caminando con sigilo hacia la puerta.

Ted suspiró mientras observaba a Harry, y rió al notar que Ginny, antes de salir al pasillo, le lanzaba un beso a su marido. Merlín, esos dos. Harry carraspeó, captando la atención de Ted.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-Ted suspiró, y notó que Harry le señalaba la silla frente al escritorio.

Caminó lentamente hacia allí, con paso deliberado. Se sentó con parsimonia, mientras Harry, que lo miraba, enarcaba una ceja.

-Pues…quiero…contarte que he decidido irme-el ceño de Harry se arrugó. Mala señal.

-¿A dónde?-

-A cualquier parte lejos de aquí-Harry parpadeó confuso.

-¿Hemos hecho algo mal?-

-No tío…-

-¿Te maltratamos?¿te hacemos faltar algo Teddy?-

-No tío, por favor, quiero que me escuches…-Harry se levantó de golpe de su silla, y caminó hacia la ventana, en donde podía verse el anaranjado color del cielo del atardecer.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decirme-Ted se restregó las manos, nervioso. Harry clavó sus verdosos ojos sobre él.-Y no lo justifica, créeme-

-Tío, no puedo vivir toda la vida de tu limosna ni de tu caridad…-dijo Ted con desesperación-¿no lo entiendes?-

-No-Ted suspiró.

-De veras, quiero poder mantenerme solo y mantener a mi hija…-

-No tienes a donde ir-terció Harry. Ted cerró la boca. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, una sentencia demasiado injusta.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-

-Porque es la verdad-dijo Harry con voz enojada-lo sabes…quieres huir y no sabes a donde. Quieres escaparte pero no tiene a donde escapar, ¿no te das cuenta que haciendo esas cosas me lastimas Ted?-

-No es mi intención lastimarte-

-Pero lo haces…porque al querer irte solo logras que piense que hago las cosas mal…-

-Eso es lo que no entiendes-dijo Ted, levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia Harry, solemne. –Tú haces todo bien tío, eres como mi padre, pero por favor deja de tratarme como si fuera tu hijo, no tienes que protegerme ni ayudarme, debo salir adelante solo-Harry suspiró.

-Entiendo que quieras avanzar solo…pero no quiero dejarte…-Ted maldijo por lo bajo-¿no comprendes? Eres como un hijo. Dejarte ir…-

-Pero si estuve siete años solo en Italia…-Harry sonrió de soslayo.

-Porque tenías a tu abuela…y ella iba a ir luego-

-Ya soy mayor de edad…-

-Y eres padre-

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?-preguntó Ted, sintiendo como si su cerebro estuviera en estado de ebullición. Que le dijeran niño, hijo, hasta inmaduro, era una cosa. Pero que se metieran con su papel de padre, eso no lo iba a soportar.

Harry lo observó como si fuera obvio lo que él decía.

-Pues que ahora debes pensar en tu hija-dijo el hombre de gafas sensatamente-no eres tú solo…debes pensar en lo que ella quiere y necesita-Ted se mordió el labio con rabia. Eso era jugar sucio.

-No me vas a convencer de que me quede intentando hacerme pensar en que soy un mal padre-Harry levantó las cajeas.

-No estoy intentando hacerte pensar nada porque sé que eres uno de los mejores padres del mundo…amas a tu hija más que a ti mismo…te entiendo, yo soy igual-Ted apretó los puños, furioso. Harry tenía razón. Había muchas cosas que él no hacía por miedo a lastimar a Nimuë.

-Bien, como quieras-terció, sin darle tiempo a Harry de reaccionar.

Harry suspiró mientras Ted caminaba con paso firme hacia la puerta, dispuesto a desaparecer.

-Déjamelo pensar Teddy…-Ted se detuvo en seco, y volteó a observar a su padrino.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Que lo pensaré-Ted miró a Harry con emoción.

-¿De veras?-preguntó anonadado. Harry enarcó una ceja y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí…y ahora vete de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta-Ted dio un respingo.

-Sí-dijo sonriente-gracias…-se mordió el labio-¿papá?-Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vete al diablo Lupin-ambos rieron al unísono-y gracias-

Ted salió del despacho de Harry con la sensación de dicha más grande que alguna vez había sentido. El hecho de que Harry lo pensara ya era esperanzador. Si tan solo pudiera irse sin tener que pensar en lo que sentiría al alejarse…Suspiró al pasar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Lily. Se detuvo y observó a la puerta, sabiendo que del otro lado se debía encontrar ella. Negó con la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar sus pensamientos. Y decidió irse a la cama. Ya había tenido demasiado ajetreo por aquel día.

**OoOOoO**

-Ted Lupin se puede ir al demonio-la voz de Lily sonó tan ronca que ni Roxanne ni Rose le creyeron una sola palabra.

-Oh vamos Lil...-dijo Roxanne, sentándose de chinito sobre la cama de la pelirroja-eso ni tú te lo crees-Lily suspiró.

-Aunque sea finjan que soy creíble...-masculló Lily con sarcasmo.

-Okey-dijo Roxanne riendo-a pesar de que no logras ser convincente, fingiré que lo eres...-

-Así lograremos que Ted también lo crea-dijo Rose, jugueteando con el revés de su falda color azul-porque si somos buenas actrices..-

-Cosa que sí somos-terminó por decir Roxanne-lograremos que el hombre se lo crea...-Lily suspiró-yo te aconsejaría que..perseveraras-Lily bufó.

-Mamá me dijo la misma estupidez-

-Pues tu madre es el ejemplo vivo de la perseverancia-dijo Roxanne. –Mira que estar seis años detrás del mismo hombre es de...-

-Cabezotas-dijo Lily. Roxanne rió.

-No...es de personas realmente enamoradas-

-Yo no estaré seis años detrás de Ted-masculló Lily con desesperación-es una locura, envejeceré esperándolo-

-Pues él envejecerá más que tú, eso es obvio-dijo Roxanne, y Rose lanzó una carcajada. Lily fulminó a la morena con sus ojos, y Roxanne sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que intentas inventar?-preguntó Rose, mientras Lily abrazaba un osito de peluche que, extrañamente, se llamaba Teddy.

-Pues no sé...-susurró la pelirroja, y golpeó con rabia el pecho del osito, en donde la palabra Teddy brillaba con demasiada fuerza-ya nada funciona con ese tipo...-Roxanne y Rose se miraron-es demasiado...-

-Terco-dijo Roxanne.

-Idiota, noble...-

-Pues idiota y noble son sinónimos-dijo Roxanne, cruzándose de brazos. Se quedó pensativa un par de segundos-alguna razón estúpida debe tener para alejarse de ti...-

-Claro..pero a Victoire no-chilló Lily. Pateó un zapato que estorbaba en el suelo. Suspiró-no entiendo a Ted-

-Bien, pongámoslo así-dijo Roxanne, captando la atención de Lily inmediatamente-supongamos que Ted no quiere andar contigo por miedo a lo que Harry pueda opinar…-

-Como si me importara lo que papá opine…-masculló Lily.

-Supongamos que Ted te ama-continuó Roxanne, como si Lily nunca hubiese interrumpido-entonces, lo que él hace es solo para aparentar…seguramente tu padre ya se haya dado cuenta de que Ted está enamorado…-

-Pero Ted nunca dice que está enamorado de mi-

-Bueno, no tiene que decirlo para que se le note-chilló Roxanne-el hombre no es de piedra…y mucho menos de hielo…-

-¿Tú dices que se le nota?-Roxanne y Rose se miraron.

-Pues…un poco tal vez-dijo Rose. Lily por poco se desmaya de la dicha-pero no te ilusiones..ya conoces a Ted-Lily suspiró.

-Sí, tienes razón-murmuró, sentándose sobre la cama, mientras abrazaba nuevamente al osito Teddy. Gruñó-yo me tenía que enamorar de él, no podía enamorarme de un chico de mi edad…-

-Estúpido, inmaduro e inseguro…-dijo Roxanne-no te convenía-

-Pues Ted es estúpido e inseguro-terció Lily. Roxanne sonrió.

-Sí, pero no es inmaduro..aunque a veces lo parezca…-

-Eso lo hace mucho más atractivo-susurró Lily, pensativa.

-Los hombres malos son más atrayentes-dijo Roxanne.

-Dímelo a mi-masculló Rose, de repente recordando a Scorpius y a su maldita humanidad.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta provocaron que Lily observara hacia allí.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó ella, levantándose de la cama.

-Soy yo mamá..-Roxanne enarcó una ceja, y Lily rió.

-Entra Nim-susurró la pelirroja, entornando la puerta para que la niña pudiera entrar. Nimuë entró con paso firme, solemne, y miró a las tres chicas dentro del cuarto. Luego clavó sus ojos en Lily, que la observaba desde muy pocos centímetros cerca.

-Necesito hablar contigo…-

-Dime…-Nimuë suspiró y miró a Rose y a Roxanne.-Ellas son de confianza, anda dime…-

-Papá quiere irse de aquí-si eso hubiese sido una bomba, Grimmauld Place hubiese sido Hiroshima.

-¿QUÉ?-bramó Lily. Su cara se puso roja, verde, violeta. Rose se acercó a ella segundos después, intentando calmarla.

-Lil…-la tomó de los hombros-cálmate…-

-NO, ES UN IMBÉCIL, NO PIENSO CALMARME-

-_Cálmate_-dijo Nimuë. Y, como si hubiesen sido palabras mágicas, Lily se calmó. –Bien-dijo la niña al ver que todo estaba bajo control-quiere irse de aquí..no me ha dado las razones, y supongo que no me las dará…papá es como un libro pero se necesita una llave para leerlo…como un diario íntimo, si me comprendes-

-¿Por qué crees que se quiere ir?-Nimuë la observó como si fuese obvio.

-Por ti, claro-

-¿Por mi?-

-Cuando a papá las cosas se le van de las manos, tiende a huir…no es muy Gryffindor que digamos-Lily suspiró.

-Es tan idiota-

-Sí, yo le dije lo mismo-Lily abrió los ojos estupefacta, mientras Roxanne y Rose reían.

-¿Le dijiste a tu padre que es un idiota?-Nimuë se encogió de hombros.

-Sí…a la gente hay que decirle la verdad-Roxanne lanzó una carcajada. Lily no sonrió.

-No puedes decirle esas cosas a tu padre, debes tenerle respeto…-

-Pero es que me saca…-masculló Nimuë, apretando el puño-es casi tan idiota como Albus-Lily sonrió divertida.

-No sé si eso es cierto…-

-¿Por qué has venido a decirle esto a Lily?-preguntó Roxanne. Nimuë la fulminó con la mirada-es claro que algo quieres que ella haga-

-Sí-dijo la niña, mirando a Lily-es simple: habla con él o que se atenga a las consecuencias…-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Rose.

-Yo nada-dijo Nimuë.

-¿Quieres que yo haga algo?-preguntó Lily.

-No es que quiera…-susurró Nimuë, como si supiera algo que Lily no sabía-pero lo harás de todas formas…-

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Lily.

-Vas a lastimar a papá…no quiero que lo hagas, pero si esa es la única forma…-

-¿Tú quieres quedarte?-

-Por supuesto…si tú fueras una niña sola con tu padre y encontraras a la familia que siempre quisiste…¿te irías?-Lily sonrió.

-No…-

-Pues ahora me entiendes-Nimuë suspiró-solo que tú y papá se están lastimando mucho entre ustedes…los errores no se van a poder remediar si siguen así, dejen de herirse…no habrá retorno…-

-Nim, no soy yo la que comienza-

-No, pero lo sigues-chilló Nimuë-¿quién es más tonto? ¿El tonto o el que lo sigue?-Lily se mordió el labio. –Me voy-dijo Nimuë-buenas noches-

-Adiós-dijeron Rose y Roxanne a dúo. Nimuë salió al pasillo.

-¿Y?-preguntó Roxanne-¿qué harás?-Lily se mordió el labio.

-Ya vengo-

-No, Lily, espera…-dijo Rose. Pero Lily ya había salido del cuarto. Caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta de enfrente. Y la aporreó. Segundos después, el rostro de Ted se dejaba ver desde detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?-Lily lo empujó y entró a la habitación. Tomó aire hondamente.

-¿Cómo es eso de que piensas irte?-preguntó. La voz le tembló, pero no supo si fue por nervios o porque quería lanzarse a llorar de impotencia.

Ted se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada.

-Sí, quiero irme de aquí…-

-¿Por qué?-la rabia se le había escapado al verlo a los ojos. Se lo veía opaco, triste.

-Es obvio…-susurró él. Lily intentó encontrar la respuesta a esas dos palabras. _Es obvio_. ¿Qué era obvio?.

-¿Qué es lo obvio?-

-No puedo quedarme aquí-

-¿Por qué?-chilló Lily. Ted la miró intensamente. -¿Soy yo el problema?¿te molesta que esté

enamorada de ti y que no soporte que no estés conmigo por esas estúpidas razones que tú das?-

-No son estúpidas…-

-Claro que lo son…-bramó ella, dando tres zancadas para poder golpearlo con furia en la boca del estómago. Ted chilló de dolor-son estúpidas, no puedes decirme que no quieres estar conmigo porque me vas a lastimar o no me mereces o no me convienes o todas esas sartas de idioteces que tú dices…-las lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos. Y Ted la abrazó fuertemente.

-Te odio-masculló Lily entre sollozos-te odio-

-Sabes que no es así-susurró Ted, rozando su nariz sobre el cuello de Lily.

-Pero me dejas…no me quieres y me hieres…-

-No es a propósito-murmuró él. Su nariz rozó el pómulo de Lily. Se miraron a los ojos.

-Ted, no te vayas-era una súplica. No quería tenerlo lejos. Porque sabía que si él se alejaba, lo perdería. Porque Victoire estaba al acecho, pronta a atacar en cualquier momento de debilidad de Ted. Y Ted caería. Era tan tonto a veces.

-No puedo vivir toda la vida bajo la tutela de tu padre-la mano de Ted acarició la nuca femenina. Y ella se estremeció.

-Pero…-Ted se mordió el labio.

-Eres la mujercita más hermosa del mundo-

-Mujercita-masculló Lily. Ted rió ante su enojo.

-Encontrarás a alguien más y…-

-NO QUIERO A NADIE MÁS-bramó Lily, intentando separarse de los fuerte brazos de Ted. Pero él la apretó más contra él.

-Sí, encontrarás a alguien que te merezca…-

-Tú me mereces…eres el mejor hombre del mundo-Ted se mordió el labio. Sus narices rozaron.

Lily aspiró el fresco aliento masculino como si en él encontrara su oxígeno vital. Quiso besarlo, pero él esquivó sus labios, y ella terminó besándole el pómulo. Maldito, estúpido y cobarde Lupin.

-Que tengas suerte Lily-murmuró Ted, separándose-te irá mejor si te alejas de mi…-

-¿Entonces es definitivo?-preguntó ella, tomándose las manos, que le temblaban.

-No…tu padre me dijo que lo pensaría-Lily suspiró y rogó mentalmente que su padre fuese lo bastante sensato para no dejar que Ted se fuera.

-Él…-

-Él no quiere dejarme ir…-dijo Ted. Lily suspiró.

-Ojalá que no te deje…-

-Lily, será lo mejor-murmuró él. Ni siquiera él lo creía.

-Me vas a hacer sufrir-

-Ya te hago sufrir sin que lo quiera-Lily maldijo por lo bajo. En eso tenía razón.

-Sólo…sólo quiero que sepas Ted que..-tragó saliva-que yo te amo-Ted la miró con los ojos brillantes.

-Lo sé Lil…y gracias…-Lily rió.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo…-susurró ella-lo hago con gusto-

Ted sonrió. Le acarició el rostro con la palma abierta.

-Yo…-suspiró-yo también te quiero…err…-

-Sí lo sé, como a una hermana-dijo Lily, cruzándose de brazos-ya no lo digas, ¿quieres?-

-Lily…tú y yo…-

-Sí, sé lo que vas a decirme…que no podemos estar juntos…-

-Tal vez…si…si te enamoraras de Nathan…-Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo no puedo elegir de quién enamorarme, idiota-Ted se mordió el labio-pero créeme que si hubiese podido elegir, no me habría enamorado de ti…-

-Eso dolió-susurró Ted.

-Te jodes-masculló ella, tomando el picaporte, dispuesta a irse.

-Lil, yo no quiero irme de aquí sabiendo que tú estás enojada-Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pues entonces no te irás…porque estoy furiosa contigo-y salió al pasillo dando un portazo. Suspiró al verse sumida en la oscuridad del corredor, pensativa. Solo había una cosa que hacer. Hablar con Harry. Cruzó el pasillo y fue hacia el despacho. Tocó a la puerta. Y esperó.

-¿Papá?-la puerta se abrió segundos después, y percibió la brillante mirada verde de Harry a pocos centímetros.

-¿Sí cielo?-

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre..er…sobre tu ahijado-Harry la observó con atención.

-¿Sobre?-

-Supe que quiere irse-susurró Lily. Harry le dejó el paso para que entrara al despacho.

-¿Cuál es tu preocupación?-

-No quiero que se vaya…-Harry la observó concentrado.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Cómo por qué?-preguntó Lily-¿acaso tú no quieres que se quede?-

-Sí, pero me gustaría saber tus razones para que él se quede-dijo Harry. Lily se maldijo mentalmente. Era claro que Harry indagaría. Era auror. Indagaban todo, analizaban hasta el más mínimo detalle…y siempre solían tener razón.

-Pues…por Nimuë-Harry enarcó una ceja-ella es feliz aquí pá…-

-Pero Ted no lo es-

-Pero…-

-Cielo, no puedo permitir que Ted sea infeliz-

-Pero para que Ted deje de ser infeliz debería pegarse un tiro y volver a nacer-Harry rió.

-Sí, tal vez-admitió él entre risas-pero si puedo…lograr que él sea feliz sin llegar a ser tan drástico…-sonrió-pero créeme que no dejaré que se vaya…-

-Él es tan orgulloso-murmuró Lily.

-Lo sé..-susurró Harry-y muy prejuicioso consigo mismo-

-¿Pero qué clase de prejuicios tiene..?-Harry suspiró.

-Pues…prejuicios que algún día entenderás cariño…pero solo si Ted te los cuenta-Lily se mordió el labio. Ted era como una tumba egipcia. Difícil de encontrar y de profanar. –Pero créeme: no dejaré que se vaya..no tan fácil como él cree-Lily sonrió.

-Gracias pá-lo abrazó fuertemente. Harry era su última esperanza para lograr que Ted se quedara. Y tenía todas sus ilusiones puestas en que su padre haría todo lo posible para que el joven Lupin no se fuera. Estaba segura de ello. Salió al corredor, con la felicidad palpable por todos sus poros. Y, al caminar a su cuarto, oyó una discusión.

-No puedes-la voz de Nimuë retumbó por el pasillo.

-Claro que sí, deja de meterte en mi vida Nimuë-Lily se acercó con paso lento hacia donde Albus y Nimuë discutían.

-Estás usando a Bella-

-Claro que no, ella me atrae-

-Pero no la amas como a Gwen-él suspiró.

-Gwen es parte del pasado-

-Eso ni tú lo crees-

-Nimuë, ya basta-

-¿Nunca has oído la frase _mi pasado me condena_?-

-Sí, la he oído muchas veces-

-Pues lo hará…te condenará y luego te acordaras de mi-

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntó Lily, deteniendo la discusión.

-Tu hija se mete en lo que no le importa-Nimuë fulminó a Albus con su mirada.

-Se puso de novio con Isabella Sharp-Lily parpadeó, incrédula.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-masculló la pelirroja. Albus suspiró y caminó, alejándose de las dos chicas.

-Me puse de novio con Isabella…¿cuál es el maldito problema?-

-No puedes-

-Claro que puedo, y ya lo hice-

-Pero…Al…ella es una zorra…-

-No te metas en mi vida Lily-y aquello puso fin a la discusión. Nimuë y Lily se miraron mientras Albus desaparecía por el pasillo.

-¿Hace cuánto volvió?-preguntó Lily.

-Unos quince minutos-respondió la niña-¿por qué?-

-Tal vez debería ir a hablar con papá-

-Él ya lo hará-dijo Nimuë. Sonrió cuando Lily la observó atónita-soy muy intuitiva…-Lily sonrió.

-Ve a dormir Nim..mañana será un día muy ajetreado-

-Sí-se besaron dulcemente en las mejillas, y se separaron, cada una yendo hacia su cuarto.

**OoOOoO**

Albus se lanzó sobre su cama, exhausto. La vida se le había complicado tanto desde que había vuelto desde Francia.

-Me tendría que haber quedado más tiempo en Francia-susurró, acercándose a la ventana. Oyó risas femeninas no muy lejos, y, tomando los binoculares ubicados sobre el buró al lado de su cama, observó a las tres chicas ubicadas a pocos metros. Observó a la muchacha pelirroja. Ya no era brillante ni cándida. Se veía opaca, triste, apagada. Como una estrella que perdía fulgor con el paso del tiempo. Suspiró, lanzando los binoculares hacia el lado opuesto del cuarto. Ya se había terminado. Todo. Ella lo había dejado por ser un mago, y él había decidido retomar su vida con Bella. O por lo menos intentar retomarla. Qué más daba.

Golpearon a la puerta justo en el instante en que se ponía en posición fetal sobre la cama, dispuesto a dormir.

-Entre-masculló, escondiendo el rostro sobre la almohada. Merlín, quería que el suelo se lo tragase.

-¿Al?-Albus levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Harry-¿está todo bien?-

-No, nada está bien-los sigilosos pasos de Harry fueron casi imperceptibles. Y segundos después, ambos se miraban sentados sobre la cama.

-Dime-Harry le acarició la nuca con ternura, y Albus cerró los ojos. Unas risas femeninas llegaron hasta ellos, y fue en ese entonces en que Harry comprendió.

-Aún la amas-dijo. No fue una pregunta. Y Albus rogaba que no fuera una pregunta.

-Sí-respondió él, mientras Harry tomaba los binoculares y se los entregaba en mano.

-¿Qué es lo que se te cruza por la cabeza?-preguntó Harry, mientras Albus apretaba los binoculares contra su pecho.

-Pues..que mi vida está derrapando-

-Derrapando-repitió Harry, tomando las manos de Albus y observándolas. Suspiró-Al, estás tan grande…y una de las cosas que nos hacen crecer es…-

-Sí lo sé…el sufrimiento…pero no puedo evitar pensar en que me estoy equivocando-

-Pero si no estás haciendo nada malo…-Albus se mordió el labio.

-Me puse de novio con Bella…-Harry apartó sus manos de las de él, y eso a Albus le dio mala espina.

-¿Quién…?-

-Bella..Isabella Sharp…-Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Isabella Sharp…-

-¿No es de tu agrado?-Harry rió luego de que Albus preguntó eso. El joven tragó saliva.

-No tiene que ser de _mi_ agrado Al…tiene que ser de _tu_ agrado-

-Pero..es que estoy muy inseguro…-

-¿A qué le temes?-ese era el _quid_ de la cuestión. ¿A qué le temía?.

-A perder a Gwen para siempre-respondió, y vio todo más claro. Harry levantó las cejas, solemne.

-Pero si entre tú y Gwen ya no hay nada-

-Eso es lo que…lo que yo me hice creer a mi mismo-

-¿Y por qué estás con Bella?-

-Porque…-la sinapsis de su cerebro lo hizo marear. O más bien, la verdad le nublaba la vista. Nunca se había dado cuenta de algo de forma tan drástica. Era como descubrir el secreto de la inmortalidad y no saber qué hacer a continuación. –Porque quiero olvidar a Gwen-

-¿Y por qué quieres olvidarla si la amas y temes perderla?-

-Porque soy un idiota-Harry rió.

-Buena respuesta, pero no la indicada-Albus hizo una mueca. Harry rió-oh vamos hijo, no me vas a decir que no es lo que realmente piensas…-Albus miró el edredón.

-Es que…Gwen me dejó-

-No me digas que eres orgulloso-

-NO, pero ella y su familia son prejuiciosos-Harry tomó aire y lo lanzó en un suspiro.

-Ella no es la prejuiciosa…solo le teme a su padre…-

-Y eso es molesto…-Harry sonrió.

-Tranquilo hijo, todo se solucionará..-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Harry sonrió de forma enigmática-papá, no lo empeores-

-No voy a atacar a William si es eso lo que temes…-Albus se mantuvo pensativo.

-¿Has descubierto algo sobre Gwendolyn Adams?-la mirada de Harry le causó mucha curiosidad.

-Sí…algo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Murió joven…-

-¿Qué edad…?-

-Y, como temíamos, no fue una muerte natural…-

-Ay…papá…-

-No quiero decirte nada hasta que no lo tenga confirmado-dijo Harry, mientras Albus se carcomía de la curiosidad-tal vez esa Gwendolyn no tiene nada que ver con Gwen ni su familia…-

-Pero todo cuadraría si…-

-¿Qué es lo que crees sobre esa Gwendolyn?-lo interrumpió Harry. Albus abrió y cerró la boca.

-Pues..que fue una bruja…-

-¿Algo más?-

-Pues..también había pensado en que William no habla de ella porque..bueno..ella era bruja, y para muchos _muggles_ es una vergüenza tener a un mago en la familia…-Harry hizo una mueca. Sí, y conocía bien a esa clase de _muggles_.

-¿Algo más?-

-No..eso solo….-susurró Albus. Se quedó pensativo-aunque la muerte prematura…-Harry lo miró seriamente. Albus abrió mucho los ojos-¿en qué fecha murió?-Harry suspiró.

-No hay fechas concretas..-

-Papá, no des rodeos…-Harry carraspeó.

-Murió entre octubre y enero del año mil novecientos noventa y siete…-Albus frunció el ceño.

-Octubre y enero…-

-Fue en la época de la Batalla de Hogwarts…cuando Voldemort tomó el Ministerio de la Magia y masacró a tantos…_muggles_, magos, mestizos…todo le daba igual-

-Pero entre octubre y enero hay una franja importante-

-Lo sé…-dijo Harry-es por eso que no sé con franqueza si fue una bruja o una _muggle_…-

-¿De dónde sacaste tanta información?-

-Archivos del Departamento de Aurores..soy el jefe..¿lo olvidas?-Albus rió.

-Y…allí..-

-Están todos los nombres, todas las fechas…todo lo que puedas imaginarte…está allí…busqué Gwendolyn Adams entre los nombres de los fallecidos, yo recordaba haberlo leído en alguna parte…-Albus sonrió.

-Gracias por ayudarme tanto papá-dijo, abrazando a Harry con fuerza. Su padre…adoraba a su padre, era como un salvavidas que lo sacaba a flote de un tumultuoso mar oscuro. Harry era incondicional. Era lo que James no había podido ser: un padre presente. Adultos responsables que estaban cuando más se los necesitaba. Que ayudaban, que daban consejos, que daban todo por los hijos. Bueno, James había dado todo por Harry…y había terminado muerto. Eso no venía al caso.

-Es un placer ayudarte hijo…sabes que daría todo por ti-Albus sonrió para sus adentros.

-Lo sé papá-

-¿Qué piensas hacer si lo de Gwendolyn se confirma?-preguntó Harry. Albus suspiró.

-Pues…hablar con Gwen…-

-¿Y Bella?-ay, aquella pregunta rebotando por todos lados, retumbando contra las paredes como el

eco.

-Pues..Bella…¿qué hay con ella?-preguntó, intentando sonar inocente. La expresión de Harry lo hizo carraspear.

-Pues…que ella es tu novia ahora-Albus quiso golpearse a sí mismo en pensamientos.

-Lo sé-

-¿Y entonces?-preguntó Harry. Albus se lanzó de espaldas sobre el edredón.

-Entonces no sé…¿qué quieres que te diga?-preguntó con desesperación-me frustra creer que perderé a Gwen…-

-Si a Bella la ves solo como amiga…no deberías ser su novio..la lastimarás en vano y te lastimarás a ti mismo-Albus escondió el rostro bajo la almohada. Harry tenía razón en todo. El maldito solía tener razón en casi todo lo que decía. Intentó recordar el momento en que Harry se hubiese equivocado o hubiese dicho algo que no era así. Y se decepcionó al ver que Harry nunca se había equivocado en nada. No por lo menos desde que él y sus hermanos existían.

-Papá…-Harry lo silenció con una seña de la mano.

-Al, hijo, tienes muchos años de vida por delante…tienes tanto que aprender-Harry le acarició el rostro dulcemente. –Estará llena de errores…date el gusto de cometerlos, porque si no cometes errores…¿cómo aprenderás?-Albus miró a Harry con el asombro brillando en sus ojos.

-Er…-Albus bajó la mirada-tienes razón..-

-Tal vez necesites estar con Bella…para luego darte cuenta de que Gwen es la indicada…y si, en el caso contrario, te quedas con Bella…pues habrá valido la pena, ¿no crees?-Albus rió.

-Sí, tienes razón-Harry sonrió y se levantó con lentitud de la cama de Albus. Le besó la frente con dulzura.

-Todo saldrá bien-susurró, palmeándole la espalda al joven sentado sobre la cama.

-Eso espero-

-Y si sale mal, puedes fingir que tú no tuviste la culpa-murmuró Harry. Sonrió abiertamente cuando Albus lo miró estupefacto. Y salió al pasillo.

Albus se miró las manos, en donde aún tenía los binoculares. Las risas provenientes de la calle aún le perforaban los oídos. Recordaba cómo la había conocido, como cosa del Destino, chocándose en la calle, sin siquiera prestarse demasiada atención. Y rememoraba cómo se había enamorado de ella, observándola a través de la ventana, y hurgando, esperando saber su nombre solo para poder nombrarla en sueños. Y recordarla le dolió muchísimo, como si nunca antes hubiese pensado en ella. La extrañaba. Extrañaba su dulzura, sus enormes ojos azules, su voz, el aroma a fresias de su cabello.

Miró los binoculares que descansaban entre sus manos, y, al oír nuevamente las risas, los apretó fuertemente y se acomodó cerca del alféizar de la ventana. Miró hacia la calle. Y allí estaba Gwen. Se veía tan apagada y melancólica.

Cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar en la pelirroja que se encontraba en la calle. Se alejó de la ventana…y arrojó los binoculares con fuerza hacia el otro lado del cuarto. Se abrazó las rodillas, mientras percibía a la oscuridad llenar su cuarto, ocupando no solo los espacios físicos de la habitación, sino también su alma. Así se sentía él: oscuro y frío. Se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos. Las cosas podían mejorar. No todo estaba perdido. Harry tenía razón: podía intentarlo con Bella y, si todo salía mal, volvería con Gwen…pero sólo si ella lo aceptaba de nuevo. Suspiró. _Sólo si ella lo aceptaba de nuevo_. ¿Ella lo aceptaría de nuevo?. Frunció el ceño. Se levantó de la cama como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, y salió del cuarto. Atravesó el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo, y se detuvo en seco al ver, al pie de las escaleras, una pequeña sombra que lo observaba. Se miraron.

-Nim…-

-Suerte-dijo ella. Sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus hermosos dientes pequeños y blancos, y

desapareció como lo que solía ser a veces: un fantasma. Nimuë a veces era escalofriante. Albus suspiró y bajó las escaleras, para luego salir a la calle.

Mierda, hacía frío. Se abrazó para infundirse calor, mientras el viento arreciaba y le despeinaba el cabello. Se encaminó hacia la casa número diez. Observó a las tres chicas que se encontraban sentadas sobre la vereda. Sabía que no podían verlo. Así que dio el lujo de poder examinarlas con atención. Algo estaba más que claro: Emily y Alex intentaban hacer sonreír a Gwen. Lo que era infructuoso: se notaba a la legua que la pelirroja no quería reír.

-Oh vamos Gwen, por favor-suplicó Emily. Gwen suspiró, y Albus sintió como si en ese suspiro se le fuera la vida.

-¿Por favor qué Emily?-masculló Gwen, y su voz se enronqueció. Alex y Emily se miraron.

-Tienes que…tienes que olvidarlo…-Gwen fulminó a Emily con la mirada, y Albus, escondido detrás del encantamiento Fidelio, rió.

-No puedo…es…-

-Oh vamos, es Albus…_el bombón_-chilló Alex. Emily suspiró.-No puedes olvidarte de un hombre así…-

-Alex, no ayudas-dijo Emily.

-Pero si es verdad-chilló Alex-vamos Em, no puedes negarlo…-Emily observó a Gwen apenada.

-Alex tiene razón-susurró la pelirroja-fui tan estúpida-

-Yo diría que sí-masculló Alex. Emily la golpeó fuertemente en la nuca.

-_No ayudas_-

-Ayudo más que tú-graznó Alex-por lo menos intento hacerle ver la verdad: ella ama a ese hombre, no importa si es mago, extraterrestre o tiene tres ojos-

-Una de tres-murmuró Albus, cruzando la línea que marcaba el límite del encantamiento Fidelio. Las tres chicas dieron un respingo-no niego que soy un mago, ¿pero extraterrestre y tener tres ojos?-

-_Bombón_-masculló Alex, la mar de feliz. Miró a Gwen rápidamente, para luego volver a mirar a Albus-¿cómo has estado?-

Albus suspiró y miró al suelo.

-Pues..normal..-

-¿Qué es normal para un mago?-preguntó Emily. Albus sonrió divertido.

-Pues ya saben…-las expresiones de las dos chicas lo hicieron reír-lidiando con mi vida, con un padre mundialmente famoso…-Alex y Emily se miraron consternadas-un trabajo poco productivo y...-miró a Gwen, que lo observaba tímidamente-bueno…eso es todo supongo-se encogió de hombros.

-Nuestra vida ha sido muy aburrida sin ti, bombón-dijo Alex. Albus rió-la librería no es la misma desde que tú no vas allí-Albus hizo una mueca entre sonrisa y desolación.

-Pues yo creo que ustedes saben qué fue lo que ocurrió para que yo no fuera más-

-Sí, Gwen nos lo dijo-dijo Emily.

-Y Ofelia-susurró Alex. Albus asintió con la cabeza-Albus…-él miró a la rubia atentamente-nos gustaría saber..más sobre tu mundo-Albus enarcó una ceja.

-Pues..no es tan distinto al de ustedes-

-¿Cómo que no?-mascullaron a dúo. Albus suspiró con cansinamiento.

-No es el lugar ni el momento-terció él, rotundo-he venido a hablar con…-

-OH-masculló Alex, codeando a Emily-vino a hablar con Gwen-le guiñó un ojo a Albus, y él se sonrojó-OH, se van a reconciliar-de pronto la risa de Gwen llenó el lugar de colores. Oírla reír fue como una revelación. Había echado de menos su hermosa risa de ángel.

-Pues…-comenzó Gwen.

-No creo que nos reconciliemos-dijo Albus. Las expresiones de Emily y Alex lo hicieron carraspear-solo he venido a hablar con ella-

-Oh…está bien-susurró Emily-nosotras…nosotras vamos a dentro Gwen…-la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza. Emily suspiró y se encaminó hacia la casa. Alex se mantuvo de pie a pocos centímetros de Albus.

-No la hagas sufrir demasiado…¿si?-Albus enarcó una ceja.

-Sería bueno que le pidieras eso a ella también-Alex rió.

-Ya se lo pedí, ¿por quién me tomas?-le guiñó un ojo-adiós bombón-Albus sonrió. Ambas chicas desaparecieron tras la puerta de la casa número diez, y tanto Albus como Gwen se observaron.

-Yo…-

-Gwen, no…-Albus suspiró-te eché de menos…en realidad…te echo de menos-Gwen sonrió, y caminó varios pasos, hasta queda frente a frente con Albus.

-Yo también-susurró, y Albus suspiró cuando el aliento femenino se mezcló con el suyo.

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Mejor ahora que te veo-murmuró ella, y, al ponerse en puntas de pie, lo besó dulcemente en los labios. Y en la mente de Albus solo apareció una palabra: _Bella_.

-No Gwen, espera-dijo él, tomando a Gwen de los brazos, separándola-no podemos…-

-Al, yo te amo…-aquello fue demasiado.

-Yo….-_yo también_ era la respuesta-yo…-Gwen se veía triste y decepcionada.

-Tú no a mi-

-Es que han pasado…tantas cosas Gwen-

-¿Cómo qué?-Albus se mordió el labio, y le acarició el mentón. -¿No quieres volverlo a intentar?-

-Ese es el problema-dijo él-no puedo…-Gwen se separó de él.

-Estás con otra chica-

-Sí-Gwen frunció el ceño.

-Es esa Bella ¿verdad?-aquella pregunta le sonó como una acusación-¿qué es lo que ella tiene que…?-

-Ella me hace sentir seguro-Gwen se mordió el labio, que le temblaba.

-¿Eso qué significa?-preguntó con voz quebrada.

-Que ella no va a dejarme por lo que soy…-Gwen suspiró, y una impertinente lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Albus la atrapó delicadamente con el pulgar.

-Pero…¿sabes?-dijo él, abrazándola dulcemente-solo a una de las dos amo-Gwen levantó la mirada. Albus sonrió-y esa eres tú-

-Pero tú estás con ella…-

-Pero te amo a ti-

-Eso no basta-Albus suspiró.

-Sé que no basta…pero es el único consuelo que puedo darte-dijo él, fastidiado-sólo sé que te amo a ti, pero tú y yo no podemos estar juntos-Gwen bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Yo no te quiero a la mitad Al..-dijo ella, vehemente-yo te quiero solo para mi-

-Fuiste tú la que terminó con todo-

-Tú me escondiste tu secreto-

-¿Y cómo rayos querías que no lo escondiera?-masculló él rabioso-yo sabía que iba a terminar así-Gwen suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento-

-Ya no podemos dar marcha atrás-dijo Albus. Suspiró-sólo…sólo quiero que sepas Gwen…que me gustaría intentarlo…solo si Bella no estuviera-Gwen se mordió el labio.-Sé que suena estúpido, pero si tú me dieras la oportunidad, yo volvería contigo…sólo que tú no me das nada seguro-la tomó suavemente del mentón y, al obligarla a levantar la mirada, la besó dulcemente en los labios. –Volveré solo si tú quieres…-

-Siempre estaré esperándote…-susurró Gwen, rodeándole la nuca con los brazos, provocando que los labios de ambos se juntaran aún más-_siempre_-

-Que tengas buenas noches Gwendy-dijo Albus, separándose lentamente de ella.

Gwen rió.

-Tú también Al-se separaron con toda la lentitud de la que fueron posibles.-Mi ventana siempre estará abierta para que tú entres por las noches-Albus rió.

-Y yo siempre estaré dispuesto a treparme por los techos para cruzar tu alféizar-se rieron.

-Hasta luego, mi ángel-susurró Albus, mientras Gwen volteaba hacia la casa número diez. Percibió el sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirroja, y sonrió.

-Hasta luego, mi príncipe-dijo ella. Y, luego de sonreír abiertamente, Albus desapareció, resguardado en el Encantamiento Fidelio.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-la voz de Harry hizo que Albus diera un respingo.

-Er…estuve…-Harry enarcó una ceja, mientras Albus tragaba saliva. Harry se encontraba sentado muy cerca de él, siendo iluminado por las luces del candelabro que descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa redonda a pocos centímetros, y en donde Harry estaba apoyando el codo. Daba miedo observar las facciones del hombre de gafas acentuadas debido a la tenebrosa luz.

-Papá…-

-Albus-dijo Harry, y el joven comprendió que no tenía forma de discutir, ni siquiera de salir corriendo a esconderse en su habitación-me preocupo por ti…las cosas no están del todo bien y tú andas paseando a altas horas de la noche…-

-No son altas horas de la noche-chilló Albus. Miró el reloj de péndulo en el vestíbulo-apenas son las…-

-No me interesa-dijo Harry, levantándose. Albus retrocedió un par de centímetros. –No quiero que salgas de la casa sin avisarme…más si es en un barrio _muggle_…-

-¿Qué puede pasar en un barrio _muggle_?-masculló Albus, incrédulo.

-Puede pasar de todo, _Severus_-graznó Harry. Albus lo miró ofendido-de todo, porque los muggles no utilizan encantamientos para protección…rodeado de magos estás más protegido…-Albus suspiró.

-De acuerdo, no es para que te enojes ni para que me llames por mi horrendo segundo nombre-Harry tomó aire y suspiró.

-Espero que entiendas mi preocupación Al…-

-Ya soy grande…-Harry sonrió tristemente.

-Lo sé, pero eso no interesa cuando te atacan…ni siquiera interesa que sepas pelear…-Albus carraspeó al ver que en la mirada de Harry aparecía una sombra. Se volvía melancólico cada vez que recordaba aquellos tiempos.

-Vete a dormir Albus-sentenció Harry, dándole la espalda. Albus se mordió el labio-mañana hablaremos-

-Papá…-

-Ve a dormir Albus-dijo Harry, volteando y caminando hacia las escaleras.

Albus pudo observar el rostro de su padre cuando éste pasó por su lado. Desolado, así era como se veía.

-No es para que te enfades-susurró. Harry se detuvo al pie de las escaleras. Y Albus esperó a que le dijera algo, pero Harry negó con la cabeza y subió hacia el segundo piso.

-Rayos-masculló Albus. Suspiró. Irse a dormir era la mejor decisión.

**OoOOoO**

Se supone que cuando uno se despierta, se siente descansado y con energías para empezar el nuevo día. Pero Rose no se sentía así. Era el maldito sábado. Y era, además, _ese_ sábado. Ese en el que ella iba a ir a la casa de Scorpius no sabía para qué.

No había dormido bien, y cuando por fin había podido pegar el ojo, el despertador había sonado. Así que en ese instante se estaba durmiendo lentamente sobre su asiento, mientras la voz del profesor se convertía en un zumbido de fondo.

-Rosi…-_oh_, la voz de un ángel que le hablaba al oído. Había dormido tan poco que ahora la muerte se le había llevado para descansar en paz por toda la eternidad. No, esperen. Si estuviese muerta no sentiría el revoltijo de estómago al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con un par de ojos grises deslumbrantes. Dio un respingo en su asiento, y miró a su alrededor. El aula estaba vacía.

-Merlín-masculló ella, tomando con rapidez su bolso y sus útiles. La hábil mano de Scorpius la tomó del codo cuando ella intentó huir.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-preguntó Scorpius. Rose tragó saliva, aunque algo muy dentro de su cerebro le decía que fuera dura, que él se lo merecía…que intentara no derretirse al mirarlo a la cara…a esa hermosa cara pálida de ojos grises. Y al observarlo, luego de sentir el temblor más grande que alguna vez le había dado su corazón, lo logró. Merlín que lo logró. Se mantuvo tan tiesa como una estatua. Eso sí que era autocontrol.

-Lejos de ti Malfoy, ¿a dónde crees?-la expresión de Scorpius fue de completa sorpresa, y Rose se dio el lujo de reír mentalmente.

-Tenemos que hablar-Rose se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de Scorpius, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que ya está todo dicho Malfoy-graznó ella. Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-Hoy es sábado…-

-Sí, desde las doce de la noche…-Scorpius hizo un gesto de desdén.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…-Rose simuló no oírlo-Weasley, estoy tratando de ser amable..-

-Se ve que te cuesta mucho, deberías tratar más seguido-

Scorpius gruñó.

-No seas descortés Weasley-

-¿_Tú_ me dices a _mi_ descortés?…JA-Rose abrazó sus útiles contra sí, y volteó, procurando golpear la cara de Scorpius con su cabello. Caminó en varias zancadas hacia la salida del aula, y se dispuso a huir de la academia lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieran. Debían darle una medalla como campeona en cien metros llanos, no podía creer que con tanta rapidez se podía llegar a la salida.

Volteó, cerciorándose de que nadie la siguiera. Y suspiró de alivio al ver que había perdido a Scorpius de vista. Bajó a la acera, acomodando el bolso alrededor de su cuello, cuando un auto negro derrapó muy cerca de ella. Lanzó un grito y se detuvo, mientras el conductor de aquel brillante Mercedes bajaba de su vehículo y la observaba con seriedad. Rose maldijo por lo bajo. ¿_Podía alguien estar cagado por los dinosaurios_?.

-DÉJAME EN PAZ MALFOY-bramó. Notó que una gran multitud los observaba. Rayos. Sí, cagada por los dinosaurios.

-Tenemos que hablar Rose-masculló Scorpius. Sus ojos se vieron rabiosos, y por poco a Rose le dieron miedo. _Por poco_. Porque ella era un Gryffindor, y el miedo se lo podía meter bien adentro.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar Malfoy, vete al diablo….-chilló. Pudo ver a Isaac entre la multitud, y en su garganta se formó un nudo impenetrable. Sintió una tibio mano tomarla del codo.

-NO ME TOQUES MALFOY-

-Rose, por favor…-Scorpius caminó hacia su auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto-sube al auto-

-No-

-Rose, sube al auto-Rose tomó aire y suspiró. Miró a Scorpius, tan bello, dulce, caballero y…mujeriego. Recordó la escena entre Scorpius y Dorean, y se le revolvió el estómago.

-No iré a ninguna parte contigo…-

-Súbete al auto Rose, no lo diré de nuevo-

-A mi no me vas a dar órdenes, idiota-y todo sucedió muy rápido. De repente estaba en el aire, sobre dos fuertes hombros. Chilló, pataleó, se convirtió en una niña caprichosa y chiquita. Y segundos después, estaba dentro de un cómodo Mercedes negro, cruzada de brazos y con la furia más grande que había sentido en su vida.

-Llévame a mi casa por lo menos-siseó, mientras Scorpius ponía el motor en marcha. No se miraron en todo el viaje. Rose no tenía ganas de hablar, ¿para qué? Abrir la boca iba a empeorar la situación.

-Rose…-ella miró por la ventanilla. Todo aquello que se acercara al auto se alejaba dándole paso. –Por favor, escúchame-

-No quiero oírte-

-Rose…-Scorpius acarició su mano al detenerse en un semáforo. Rose miró las manos unidas y luego levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo te detienes en los semáforos?-preguntó, mientras carraspeaba.

-Pues…-titubeó él. Observó el semáforo-cualquier excusa es buena para pasar mas tiempo contigo-Rose se mantuvo pensativa, mientras los tibios dedos de Scorpius le hacían cosquillas en su mano.

Bien. Reflexionemos. Estaba allí, con uno de los hombres más bellos que existían, tomando su mano, teniéndolo muy cerca…pero aún recordaba aquel fatídico beso que aquel idiota se había dado con aquella suripanta. Y ella, Rose, era muy resentida. O vengativa. O ambas cosas, si se podía decir.

-Scorpius…-

-No digas nada-susurró él, mientras volvían a avanzar por la acera-yo sé que estás dolida…que he cometido un error garrafal…y lo entiendo-Rose suspiró-pero necesito que me escuches…-Rose tragó saliva-Rosi..no sé cómo tengo que hacer para que entiendas que tú eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar-

-Pues dile a tu cerebro, parece que él no opina lo mismo-graznó ella. Scorpius suspiró.

-¿Puedes dejarme terminar de hablar?-Rose hizo una mueca.

-Sí claro, lo siento-susurró.

-Bien-murmuró él. Manejaba sin siquiera mirar, y eso a Rose le ponía los pelos de punta-yo te comprendo, si yo te viera besando a otro chico no lo soportaría, pero…créeme que lo hice porque..no lo pensé..-

-Eso es obvio-murmuró Rose con desdén. Scorpius suspiró con cansancio.

-Tú eres la única a la que quiero…-Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues deberías demostrarlo más…-dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-además no sé si es verdad que soportarías saber que me besé a Isaac…-replicó con perversidad. La cara de Scorpius empalideció.

-¿Qué?-

-Pues eso….-notó que Scorpius abría mucho los ojos y miraba hacia el frente ido, sosteniéndose del volante del auto. Rose rió mentalmente.

-Y…¿y te gustó?-

-Pues es mi ex novio..ya sabes, donde hubo fuego, cenizas que…-

-NO DIGAS ESO-Rose se mordió el labio, intentando no demostrar su satisfacción.

-Déjame bajar Scorpius-dijo ella, rotunda. Scorpius no respondió, y continuó avanzando por la acera.-Me dejarás en mi casa-esperó un par de segundos, y lo miró-¿me dejarás en mi casa?-Scorpius no respondió, y aquello le dio mala espina. Poco a poco las calles fueron tornándose más solitarias, como si se estuvieran alejando de la ciudad.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó, intentando mantener la voz lo más calmada posible. Scorpius bufó como lo haría un caballo enojado.

-A ninguna parte-

-Déjame bajar Scorpius-ordenó ella. Scorpius continuó conduciendo, esta vez a más velocidad.

Rose miró el camino, y lo único que pudo observar fue un paisaje borroso y difuso.

-Scorpius, DÉJAME BAJAR-Scorpius detuvo el Mercedes de repente, haciendo mucho ruido con los frenos. Rose se quitó el cinturón con brusquedad, y salió del vehículo a trompicones. Cayó al suelo de rodillas al intentar correr, pero se detuvo en seco al observar el lugar.

-¿En dónde estamos?-preguntó, observando a la imponente casa a varios metros. Oyó la risa maléfica de Scorpius.

-En Wiltshire-Rose lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Wilt…?-Scorpius sonrió.

-Bienvenida a mi hogar-

-¿A DÓNDE?-

Scorpius avanzó por el camino empedrado hacia la verja, sin darle importancia a la expresión anonadada de Rose.

-DIJISTE QUE ME IBAS A LLEVAR A MI CASA-Scorpius volteó.

-Nunca dije una cosa como esa-dijo él inocentemente. Rose gruñó.

-TE ABORREZCO-

-Eso sabes que no es cierto..no me aborreces-susurró él- además nunca te dije que te llevaría a tu casa-

-Pues me apareceré-chilló Rose. Scorpius rió.

-Si lo haces corres el riesgo de escindirte-

-AAAAAAAAAG, tienes todo bajo control ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto, soy un Malfoy-

-Un Malfoy que se va a quedar sin cara si se sigue riendo-Scorpius volvió a reír.

-Ya deja de chillar, o espantarás a los _muggles_-

-Te voy a matar, no me importa si despierto a Merlín en su tumba o a Lord Voldemort en donde quiera que esté-Scorpius revoleó los ojos al cielo y, sin previo aviso, tomó a Rose en volandas y la llevó hasta la imponente verja que cerraba el camino. La dejó en el suelo, y levantó la varita. La verja se abrió dándoles paso.

-Entra antes de que se cierre…-apremió Scorpius luego de cruzar la entrada.

-¿Y qué si no lo ha…?-Scorpius estiró el brazo, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia el sendero, justo en el momento en que la verja se cerraba con un fuerte chirrido metálico.

-Eres tan terca Rose-susurró Scorpius, atajando a la pelirroja para que no cayera al suelo-y me encanta…-

-Deja de ser tan cursi idiota-graznó ella, empujándolo. Se detuvo para observar el lugar.

-Vaya-susurró. Sintió el aliento de Scorpius sobre su nuca, y se estremeció. Oyó pisadas a lo lejos y, temerosa, observó hacia su izquierda. Lo que vio la dejó sin habla.

-¿Tienen pavos reales?-preguntó incrédula.

-Excentricidades de mi abuelo-dijo Scorpius. Le tendió la mano-ven, te invito a mi casa-Rose observó la pálida mano frente a ella, vacilando.

-Sco…-

-Rose, no te haré nada que tú no quieras-Rose se mordió el labio. Si él supiera las cosas que quería que le hiciera.

Caminaron de la mano, en silencio, atravesando el amplio sendero que dirigía a la increíble mansión.

Rose no podía creer que estuviera allí. Bien, estaba en contra de su voluntad…aunque muy en su interior sabía que no estaba en contra de estar allí. Como sea.

Scorpius abrió la puerta luego de hacer un movimiento extraño con su varita, y le cedió el paso.

Rose carraspeó y entró, mientras las piernas comenzaban a temblarle. Miró a su alrededor.

-Vaya, qué hermosa casa tienes…-el brazo de Scorpius rozó el suyo, pero no supo si fue por casualidad o a propósito. El roce de ambas pieles le provocó un cortocircuito interno. Scorpius rió, y acarició el lóbulo de su oreja con la mano. Rose se sonrojó. Estaba cayendo, se estaba dejando rendir…tenía que hacérsela difícil. Merlín, se suponía que estaba furiosa con él.

-¿Te gustaría vivir aquí algún día?-Rose abrió mucho los ojos.

-No entiendo de qué hablas…-Scorpius la tomó de los laterales del rostro y la besó en toda la boca, sin dejarle ni un solo resquicio de aire.

-¿No te gustaría formalizar conmigo?-Rose tragó saliva. Tener a Scorpius tan cerca no la dejaba pensar. Le bloqueaba las neuronas.

-Pues….no sé…espera un momento, ¿acaso eres bipolar?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿No se supone que estás furioso conmigo por besarme a Isaac?-Scorpius la soltó.

-No me lo recuerdes..-graznó, repentinamente enojado. Suspiró-al fin y al cabo yo besé a Dorean..así que…-

-Digamos que estamos a mano-

-Sí-sentenció él-pero no vuelvas a hacerlo-Rose enarcó una ceja. Scorpius rió-entonces, ¿qué respondes de mi pregunta?-Rose dudó-oh vamos Rose…-

-Déjame pensarlo Scorpius…mi padre…-Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

-No es excusa…a mi padre no le gustará saber que me he enamorado de ti-Rose carraspeó y rehuyó de la fría mirada masculina-pero no me importará enfrentarlo…tú eres todo lo que yo quiero…-

-Pero yo amo a mi padre…y a él le dolerá más que al tuyo-

-Yo también amo a mis padres…-replicó él-no me hagas sentir un insensible…solo que entre tú y yo existe esa diferencia: por más Gryffindor que tú seas, yo lucho por lo que quiero-

Rose se mordió el labio. Scorpius tenía razón. Pero _ay_, es que eso era tan pero tan nuevo. Un ruido en la planta alta le hizo dar un respingo.-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Deben ser los elfos domésticos…-susurró Scorpius, pensativo-no hay nadie en la casa…mis padres salieron…mi hermana fue a Hogsmeade…todo está bajo control-le acarició el mentón. Suspiró-¿quieres algo de beber?-Rose parpadeó confusa.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Puedo ofrecerte agua, whisky de fuego, hidromiel, cerveza de mantequilla…-Scorpius se mantuvo pensativo-o puedo ordenarles a los elfos que te preparen té de alelí, de menta o de lo que tú quieras-Rose sonrió.

-No, solo agua, gracias-

Scorpius hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, y caminó por el extenso vestíbulo hacia una puerta al fondo-toma asiento-gritó, y Rose así lo hizo. Observó a su alrededor, percibiendo la extraña decoración. Si bien sabía que los Malfoy habían tenido la estúpida decisión de ser mortífagos…que lo demostraran con tanto fervor ya daba náuseas.

Scorpius volvió segundos después con una bandeja con una botella y dos copas. Cuánta presunción.

-Er…-susurró Rose cuando Scorpius le servía agua en una copa que, ella supuso, era de plata pura-no me des agua en esa copa…-Scorpius la fulminó con la mirada.

-No digas una sola palabra más-sentenció él. Rose observó la maravillosa copa de plata con expresión ausente-por favor Rosi, intenta sentirte cómoda…este día es nuestro-levantó la copa en el aire-por nosotros-Rose sonrió avergonzada.

-Por nosotros…-murmuró ella. Brindaron, mientras reían. Estaban sentados muy cerca uno del otro, tan cerca que Rose estaba segura de que Scorpius oía los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. La mano masculina hizo un recorrido lento por su cuello, para luego dibujar el hueco de las clavículas, para terminar apretando con suavidad su rodilla. Y todo eso hizo que Rose tuviera los pelos de punta. Se levantó del sofá de un salto, y caminó hacia un aparador de cristal a pocos metros, dándole la espalda a Scorpius. Pudo sentir la mirada masculina clavada en su nuca.

-Sco, si me has traído a tu casa para esto…-

-No te atrevas a insinuarlo-masculló él. Rose suspiró y observó el aparador, que guardaba todo tipo de cosas extrañas y, según pudo ver, tenebrosas. Se estremeció al sentir dos dedos acariciando su nuca.-Tú eres todo lo que quiero, no haré nada que tú no quieras…además…-Scorpius la tomó de la cintura y la obligó a voltear, quedando ambos cuerpos muy juntos-las cosas buenas se hacen esperar ¿no?-

-Sco…-

-Rose, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte…algo importante…-se tocó el pecho-algo que tengo atragantado aquí-Rose tragó saliva con dificultad-Rose, sé que tú y yo nos hemos odiado por ósmosis en la escuela, pero lo que siento por ti ahora me hace ser un hombre nuevo…Si bien nuestros padres nos han obligado a detestarnos, detestarnos por herencia…no me importa…yo te amaré, dejaré todo de lado, dejaré de llamarme Scorpius Malfoy, renunciaré a la herencia de mis padres y, si tú me lo pides, me iré a vivir en una madriguera…-Rose rió al recordar el hogar de sus abuelos-Rose…-

-¿Sco?-preguntó ella, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Rose miró a Scorpius, sus ojos grises, impactantes, de hermosas pestañas albinas; sus labios, rosados, tentadores; su nariz recta, perfecta; su mentón refinado, sus pómulos, sus cejas casi blancas, su cabello repleto de hebras doradas; miró las manos de ambos, unidas, apretadas, _juntas_. Y supo bien la respuesta.

-Tengo mucho miedo-murmuró con voz temblorosa-Scorpius, tú y yo nacimos para odiarnos-

-Los Montesco y los Capuleto también se odiaban y a Romeo y a Julieta eso no les impidió amarse-Rose se sintió mareada. Lo que le faltaba, que Scorpius leyera Shakespeare.

-Definitivamente no quiero terminar como Julieta-

-¿Qué respondes?-Rose se mordió el labio.

-Yo…-

-Rose, que vaciles tanto me da mala espina-

-No quiero lastimar a mi padre-Scorpius revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Rose, tu padre hizo su vida…es hora de que tú hagas la tuya…-

-¿Pero no entiendes?-chilló ella-mi familia me enterrará viva, y a ti te desollarán…-

-Si tengo que hacer ese sacrificio por estar contigo, lo haré-

-SCORPIUS-él rió y la tomó del mentón, para besarla con dulzura.

-¿Vale el riesgo o no?-Rose suspiró y miró al suelo.

-La primera vez que te vi en el andén 9 y 3/4, mi padre me dijo que a mi abuelo no le gustaría que saliera con un mago sangre pura…-Scorpius levantó las cejas-nuestros padres son enemigos naturales, tú y yo también lo somos…piénsalo Sco..yo fui una Gryffindor, tú un Slytherin…yo fui criada en una casa en un barrio _muggle_, mis abuelos maternos son _muggles_…tú eres sangre pura, tus padres provienen de un largo linaje de magos…-

-¿A qué le temes?-preguntó él, acariciándole la mejilla.

-A perderte por los prejuicios…mi familia es muy orgullosa…y mi padre es un troglodita-Scorpius rió.

-Piénsalo Rosi: tal vez estemos genéticamente destinados-Rose rió-tal vez el hecho de que nos hayamos detestado en la escuela hizo que años después nos miráramos y nos amásemos con los ojos…yo te amo Rose…no me importa que tus abuelos maternos sean _muggles_, no me importa que hayas sido una Gryffindor, no me importa que sean orgullosos y prejuicios…quiero que seas mía y si tengo que luchar con la mitad de los Weasley…lo haré-

-Scorpius-susurró Rose, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se lanzó encima de Scorpius, y ambos cayeron sobre el sofá, besándose con fervor. Rose se separó de él y se miraron, con los rostros muy juntos.

-Sí quiero-Scorpius sonrió de forma tan auténtica que Rose se sintió deslumbrada frente a esos dientes tan blancos y tentadores. Y lo volvió a besar. Total..la casa entera era para ellos dos.

**OoOOoO**

Era sábado. Y se suponía que los sábados eran para divertirse, pero no para trabajar.

Además…observar colegialas no le apetecía. Merlín, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?. Él era un Don Juan, las mujeres hacían fila para estar con él…¿qué rayos estaba pasando?.

-¿Todo bien James?-la voz del tío George le hizo dar un respingo.

-Eh…sí tío, todo en orden-

-Te noto ausente-James carraspeó-ve a tomar algo a Las Tres Escobas si quieres…te veo estresado-

-Estoy bien tío…-George lo sacó de la banqueta en donde estaba sentado.

-Ve…yo te pago..anda ve-le entregó varios galeones y lo empujó hacia la puerta-diviértete-

-Sí-susurró James, mientras avanzaba por la nieve, titubeando. Observó la puerta de madera de Las Tres Escobas, y se mordió el labio. Los galeones en su mano tintineaban, y pesaban como si tuviera un yunque. Eran como su condena. Sabía que su tío George lo debía estar observando. El hecho de que se hubiese sentido mal durante toda la mañana había provocado que su tío lo mirara durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo en la tienda de chascos, y sabía que debía estar vigilando. Debía entrar a Las Tres Escobas. Suspiró. Se observó en el reflejo de una tienda, y se asustó al ver sus fachas. Su palidez ya le daba miedo, era como un zombie. Su cabello estaba tan despeinado que se asemejaba al de Harry. Merlín. Ni que hubiese dormido sobre el lomo de un colacuerno húngaro. Se acercó con paso vacilante al bar y, al estar refugiado de la mirada del tío George en la oscuridad de la entrada, sintió una mano tomarlo fuertemente del cuello y arrastrarlo hacia el interior del lugar. Cuando enfocó la vista, se encontró con dos hermosos ojos grises que lo observaban desde muy cerca. Sonrió, y su corazón rebotó en su interior, lleno de alegría.

-Hola Meg…-

-James Sirius Potter, estás en capilla por haber desaparecido…-susurró ella, rozando los labios de James con los suyos.

-No desaparecí-

-Claro que lo hiciste-dijo Meg, simulando estar ofendida-me abandonaste y como ahora te quedaste con las ganas de hacerme tuya, vuelves-lloriqueó. James levantó las cejas. Era buena actriz.

-Oh bueno, con las ganas siempre me quedo…-Meg lo golpeó ligeramente en el estómago.

-Silencio _esclavo_-dijo ella, y aquella palabra a James le revolucionó las pulsaciones-tengo una propuesta para hacerte-

-Si es sobre ser amantes…-Meg negó con la cabeza, y sus rizos negros chocaron contra su fino y bello rostro.

-No, es…algo sobre eso…pero más divertido-James la miró, expectante. Era grandioso sentir que no había nadie a su alrededor, solo él y ella, mirándose, como si estuviesen en un paraje desierto creado solo para los dos. Era maravilloso.

-Dime-

-Te invito a mi casa-James parpadeó.

-¿Estás loca?-Megara rió con una risa estridente y maléfica. Merlín, la que le esperaba.

-Pues un poco sí, pero mi casa está completamente sola James…podré hacer contigo lo que se me

plazca…debes obedecer las órdenes de tu ama, y te ordeno que vengas conmigo a mi casa para que nos revolquemos en todos los rincones habidos y por haber-

-Tentadora propuesta-murmuró James con voz ronca. Decir que se estaba quedando sin sangre en el cerebro no era mentira.

-¿Qué respondes?-

-¿No se supone que era una orden?-aquello tomó por sorpresa a Meg, y sonrió satisfecha.

-Es cierto..obedece _esclavo_..vendrás conmigo a mi casa…y ya verás la que te espera-

James tragó saliva. Él no era cobarde ni mucho menos. Caray, era el hijo de Harry Potter y de Ginevra Weasley, el nieto de James Potter, el sobrino de George Weasley..era un Gryffindor, y no era necesario mirar el árbol genealógico, eso saltaba a la vista. Pero saber que estaba cayendo rendido a los pies de aquella chica y que no tenía forma de evitarlo lo ponía nervioso y de mal humor. Se enojaba consigo mismo por haberse enamorado de forma tan tonta y tan fácil. Sabía que iba a sufrir, pero no lograba remediarlo. La amaba. Y sabía que si pasaban la tarde juntos haciendo el amor…no iba a poder olvidarla jamás.

-Yo..Meg…-ella lo miró con desdén. James carraspeó-majestad-ella sonrió-yo…no creo que deba ir a tu casa para…bueno…ya sabes…-Meg enarcó una ceja.

-No comprendo-James suspiró. Miró a su alrededor. Ya se encontraban en la calle, a varios metros de Las Tres Escobas y de Sortilegios Weasley. La nieve se arremolinaba a su alrededor, y molestaba al empapar las medias y la ropa.

-Es que…Meg…tú eres virgen..-

-Quiero dejar de serlo-había sonado tan rotunda que a James casi se le hunde la cabeza de tanta presión.

-¿Pero por qué conmigo?-chilló él. Menos mal que estaban solos, hubiese sido vergonzoso que alguien oyera aquella conversación.

Meg abrió y cerró la boca, sin palabras.

-¿Y por qué no?-preguntó, anonadada-¿no quieres?-aquella pregunta sonó como bofetada. ¿Qué si no quería? Pero si era en lo único que pensaba cuando se iba a acostar. Si ella supiera cómo se le acalambraba la mano. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar pensamientos impúdicos. Merlín, y a esas horas de la mañana.

Meg lo miró estupefacta, y James temió que se le hubiese pasado algo estúpido por la cabeza-¿eres impotente?-sí, se le había cruzado algo soberanamente estúpido por la cabeza.

-NO-bramó, mientras se sonrojaba-no-

-Oh…bueno…¿y entonces cuál es tu miedo?-

_No poder quitarte de mi cabeza_.

-Es…que..me siento usado-Meg enarcó una ceja-sí, me estás usando como semental-ella comenzó a reír. _Como pañuelitos descartables, caray_.

-Es el sueño de cualquier hombre…-masculló ella, sonriente. Lo besó fugazmente en los labios-basta de cháchara-lo tomó fuertemente de la mano y desaparecieron.

Caer de cabeza en un sendero de piedras no es lo más conveniente para alguien cabezota. Pero bueno. Él ese día llevaba las de perder. Se sentó como pudo, mientras sentía la sangre chorrear por su frente.

-Oh James-la voz de Meg sonó muy cerca de él.

-¿Majestad?-preguntó James, mientras se le nublaba la vista-creo que me va a dar una embolia..-

-Para que a alguien le de una embolia necesita tener cerebro…-James lanzó la pierna al aire. Oyó un chillido.-Me pateaste-

-Te lo mereces por zorra-

-Ahora te quedas aquí desangrándote, idiota-

-Bueno, seguramente alguna muggle caritativa venga a ponerme paños fríos en la frente y…¿quien sabe?, tal vez la desvirgue a ella también-Meg le dio tal golpe en la cabeza que tuvo que agarrarse la frente para no chillar de dolor.

-Tú no desvirgarás a nadie esclavo, tu serpiente quedará en su jaula por lo menos hasta que yo decida liberarla-

-Ten cuidado con la serpiente, tiene veneno-dijo él, mientras Meg lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo-si te muerde, te mueres-

-No te preocupes-susurró ella, mientras lo arrastraba hacia unas verjas que cerraban el paso…o eso supuso él-sé succionar el veneno de las serpientes-James se mordió el labio mientras algo entre sus piernas comenzaba a palpitar. _Demonios_. Debía dejar de tener conversaciones así con Meg porque sino su serpiente cobraría vida y se la comería a la pobre chica.

-¿En dónde estamos?-preguntó James al sentir que era rodeado por la oscuridad.

-En mi casa-respondió ella. Lo dejó sentado en un sofá, ubicado muy cerca de una gigantesca chimenea.

-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó James, tocándose la frente. Le dolía. De seguro le salía un cuerno. Genial. Suspiró. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo por el amor de Merlín?¿él qué había hecho para merecer aquello?¿qué había hecho para haberse transformado en un manteca?.

Oyó pasos apresurados que se acercaban a él, y luego sintió algo frío sobre la frente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-la voz susurrante de Meg sonó muy cerca de su oído. James sonrió débilmente.

-Sí…-tanteó en el aire hasta tocar el brazo femenino-gracias-

-De nada-

James suspiró, aliviado. Aunque segundos después se puso tieso al sentir un peso sobre sus rodillas.

-Megara…-chilló, y enfocó la vista como pudo.

-¿Qué?-

-Bájate-

-No seas quisquilloso-susurró ella, y su aliento le dio cosquillas a James en el lugar en donde tenía la nuez. Se mordió el labio cuando Meg le quitó el suéter y la camiseta. Eso no se hacía, él era débil, se encontraba hecho una piltrafa…ella se estaba aprovechando.

-Meg, por favor…-

-James, cierra la boca-dijo ella sobre su ombligo.

-Como mandes-susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Eso estaba mal. Ya no tenía sangre en el cerebro, no irradiaba sangre a ninguna parte de su cuerpo, salvo a una, claro, pero qué mas daba. La deseaba, pero su conciencia le decía que se detuviera, que iba a llevar las de perder. Se mordió el labio con fuerza al sentir dos labios aprisionar su virilidad, pero qué rayos. Era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo, aunque hacer el amor era increíble también, solo que él nunca había hecho el amor. Porque hacer el amor y tener sexo eran dos cosas completamente distintas. La entrega total de dos personas que se amaban…eso él nunca lo había vivido. Y no quería caer.

No podía pensar. El cerebro se le había quedado sin sangre hacía rato, y sus neuronas se habían suicidado….honestamente, no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que estaba completamente bloqueado. Y lo único que pudo pensar fue en dónde había aprendido Meg a hacer eso..porque la maldita lo hacía bien. Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio con fuerza para contener un gemido atroz al acabar. Suspiró y, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Meg.

-¿Ahora te sientes mejor?-James tragó saliva.

-Sí-

-Qu…-el sonido de la verja al abrirse hizo que Meg diera un salto-rápido James, tenemos que ir arriba-

-¿No se suponía que la casa estaba sola?-Megara lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia las escaleras.

-Estaba-dijo ella-pero parece que mi hermano volvió del instituto-

-Genial-lo que le faltaba, ver a Scorpius frente a frente. Ese día estaba cagado por los colacuernos.

Tropezaron en el corredor en la carrera hacia el cuarto de Meg. Ella cerró la puerta suavemente, mientras James se sentaba en la cama. Mala idea.

-Qué rápido eres para acomodarte-dijo ella divertida. James se encogió de hombros.

-Me duele la cabeza-susurró.

-Sí claro-dijo Meg, apoyándose contra la puerta, en una pose demasiado sensual y tentadora para el pobre de James. Ella lo miró de forma demasiado sugestiva.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Has notado cómo vienes?-James se miró. Abrió mucho los ojos.

-Ra-yos-masculló él, observando que tenía la bragueta abierta-eso es culpa tuya-

-Claro que no _esclavo_-chilló Meg, acercándose.

James la observó atentamente. No, por Merlín, que se alejara, él….él quería pero no debía. Meg se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él.

-James, quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo-lo dijo de una forma tan dulce que por poco se le paraliza el cerebro.

-Meg…-

-¿Por qué no quieres?-preguntó ella, levantándose, rabiosa. James tragó saliva.

-Es muy difícil de explicar…-

-Pues empieza a explicar entonces…-James negó con la cabeza.

-No vas a entenderlo…-

-Vete al diablo-chilló ella, y lo abofeteó. ¿Pero qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?.

-OYE, no me abofetees-dijo él, tomándola de las muñecas y rodando, quedando con el cuerpo pegado el de ella. Meg forcejeó-ya basta Meg-ella lo miró con odio. Se miraron durante varios minutos. –En esta posición me dan muchas ganas…-susurró James, acercando su rostro al de la joven que tenía bajo él. Ella sonrió con desprecio.

-Vas a tener que obligarme…-

-Pues podría violarte..-amenazó él-no será difícil-abrió las piernas femeninas con sus rodillas-eres muy manejable-Meg rió.

-Pues no sería violación, idiota-masculló ella, y capturó los labios masculinos con los suyos. Se devoraron durante minutos larguísimos, quitándose las prendas de vestir, que estorbaban.

Meg se mordió el labio y estiró la mano, sin miedo ni vergüenza, hacia los pectorales de James. Durante varios segundos lo acarició con expresión ausente, provocando que James suspirara ante las caricias.

James la abrazó fuertemente, aspirando el dulce aroma del cabello azabache, mientras los corazones palpitaban al unísono. El momento previo siempre era peor que la consumación misma. Algo en su estómago comenzaba a retorcerse. Y se asombró al notar que eran nervios. Como si fuera un novato. Besó dulcemente el lóbulo de la oreja femenina, y la sintió estremecer, mientras las pequeñas manos de ella recorrían su abdomen, buscando algún punto erógeno.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes Meg, ya me siento bastante feliz…-se miraron. Los ojos de Meg brillaban como si dos faros se hubiesen encendido en ellos. Y sonrió. Una sonrisa de completos nervios e incertidumbre.-No tengas miedo-

-No tengo miedo-susurró ella sobre sus labios, para segundos después besarlo, dejándolo sin aliento, dando esos besos que a él tanto le gustaban, esos que lo dejaban atontado durante varios segundos.

-¿Entonces por qué tiemblas?-preguntó James, mientras dibujaba con su índice la columna femenina. Meg rió, dirigiendo la mano izquierda hacia la entrepierna de James. Él gimió ante el contacto frío. Una sensación más que encantadora.

-Porque tengo frío-dijo ella inocentemente. James rió.

-Entonces deberíamos darnos calor mutuo…¿no crees?-Meg sonrió ante la propuesta. Lo tomó fuertemente del cuello, y lo empujó, estampándolo contra un mueble ubicado tras James.

-¿Qué rayos…?-Meg se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas.

-Shhh, esclavo, hoy haré todo lo que quiera contigo-James rió.

-Mientras no me rompas ningún hueso…-se miraron con deseo, como si con los ojos pudieran devorarse. Se besaron con rabia, sin importarles que se lastimaran ante la brusquedad. Saborear del otro cada partícula del cuerpo, ese era el objetivo.

Terminaron despatarrados en el suelo, riendo, mientras Meg intentaba quitarle los pantalones a James.

-Esto es estresante, la próxima esclavo, te traeré desnudo-dijo ella, tironeando de los pantalones para quitarlos. James rió al quedarse solo con los boxers. Se miraron, respirando entrecortadamente, semi desnudos, ansiosos.

James observó el torso desnudo de Meg. Se maravilló ante la tersura de la piel cuando estiró la mano y con el pulgar y el índice la acarició, tocándola como si ella fuese de cristal. Oírla gemir por lo bajo fue el clímax de su excitación. La tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra él. No aguantaba más, y, por lo que pudo ver, ella tampoco.

-Al diablo-masculló James, tomándola de la cintura y lanzándola a la cama. Se enredaron entre las sábanas, besándose. Piel con piel, labios con labios.

La saboreó entera. Besó cada parte de su virginal cuerpo, hasta aquellas partes que otro hombre no había besado jamás. Meg fue completamente suya. La poseyó con ternura al principio, deteniéndose cuando la oía gemir de dolor, y con pasión al notar que ella ya se había acostumbrado a él. Diablos. Si así era hacer el amor, quería repetirlo cuantas veces fueran necesarias. Se sació de ella, se quedó completamente satisfecho. Gimieron al unísono, rieron, gritaron. Sus cuerpos formaron uno, completamente empapados en sudor.

Y así pasaron las horas. Y allí estaba James, sentado sobre la cama de Meg, completamente desnudo, observándola dormir plácidamente.

-Diablos…¿qué he hecho?-acarició suavemente el terso cabello azabache de ella-me he enamorado de ti y he caído como un idiota..y ahora que fuimos el uno del otro, no sé cómo voy a hacer para quitarte de mi cabeza…-le besó la frente, y la vio sonreír en sueños-te amo Meg, y me cuesta decirlo pero..es así..me he enamorado de ti…-se levantó de la cama, procurando no hacer ruido. Se vistió con lentitud, mientras poco a poco el peso de la conciencia le caía encima. No iba a soportar estar con ella sabiendo que ella no quería nada de romance. Rayos, pero si él la amaba con todo su ser. Tomó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón y murmuró unas palabras. Segundos después, una flor roja apareció sobre la palma de su mano. La observó y la dejó suavemente sobre las húmedas sábanas. Suspiró. Le escribió una nota en un pergamino que encontró sobre el buró.

"_Meg, sé que al hacerte el amor he pactado ser tu amante, pero te juro que no es lo quiero. No soporto el tocarte y saber que todo esto es mentira. Llámame cursi si quieres, pero me he enamorado de ti, y no lo soporto más. Espero que puedas perdonarme". _Releyó varias veces aquella nota, y la dejó junto a la rosa roja. Suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta. Se mordió el labio al observarla antes de salir al pasillo. Los sueños no solían durar eternamente, porque siempre uno terminaba despertando. Y ella era un sueño demasiado real. Y él no podía darse el lujo de vivir soñando. Él la amaba, y quería que ella hiciera lo mismo…Él no podía mandar en el corazón de ella, pero si podía mandar en el suyo. Olvidarla iba a ser lo mejor. Apretó los dientes, conteniendo las lágrimas. _Bienvenido al amor James_.

-Eres un estúpido Potter-se dijo a sí mismo, y salió al corredor.


	18. Orgullo y prejuicio 2ª parte

**Capítulo 17 (segunda parte)  
**

Ya era mediodía cuando decidió salir de su habitación y enfrentar la realidad. Se calzó las zapatillas y se vistió decentemente. Se miró al espejo, intentando parecer alguien normal. No, imposible. Su cabello cada día se opacaba más, a pesar de que aún mantenía el poderoso y llamativo color turquesa. Suspiró y salió del cuarto. Caminó en tres zancadas hacia una puerta de madera a pocos metros. Tocó a la puerta del despacho, ansioso. Harry abrió segundos después.

-¿Sí?-

-Tío, dijiste que pensarías lo de…-Harry lo calló con una seña de la mano.

-Sí, dije que lo pensaría-

-¿Y qué has decidido?-la expresión de Harry le resultó tan extraña que temió la respuesta.

-He decidido conseguirte empleo-Ted levantó las cejas.

-¿Qué?-chilló. Harry sonrió ante su enojo-NO…¿recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo…pero aquella vez yo no era candidato a ser ministro-

-Tío..-

-He dicho mi última palabra-dijo Harry, mientras atravesaba por el corredor-hoy mismo iremos al ministerio, y aunque digas que no, irás o te llevaré de los pelos…-Ted apretó los puños y maldijo por lo bajo. Se cruzo de brazos, enojado. Ciertamente parecía un niño chiquito. Pero era que con Harry llevaba todas las de perder. Nunca podía hacer lo que quería porque su padrino se entrometía.

-¿Sucede algo malo papi?-Ted dio un respingo al oír la voz de Nimuë.

-No..nada..-

-No me mientas-Ted suspiró. Era extraño ver una familia así. En realidad, su familia era extraña. Nimuë parecía más madura que él, y eso que tenía tan solo cinco años de vida.

-El tío Harry ha decidido conseguirme empleo…y hoy iremos al ministerio-

-¿Yo iré también?-

-No, de ninguna manera…aquel lugar no es bueno para personas como nosotros…-

-¿Personas como nosotros?-

-Sí…-Nimuë se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices-susurró ella-¿puedo decirle al tío Nathan que venga a cuidarme?-Ted frunció el ceño.

-Pues no creo que sea necesario, desde que Nathan sale con Lily prácticamente vive aquí-graznó. Nimuë sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Noto cierto tono _envidiosio_ en tu voz?-

-Es envidioso-Nimuë frunció la nariz, pensativa-y no…-

-Anda papi-

-No Nimuë, y no me lo hagas repetir-Nimuë hizo una mueca.

-De acuerdo, señor suspicaz-masculló. Bajó las escaleras dando brincos, y Ted la siguió.

Levantó las cejas al encontrarse a la familia Potter al completo en la sala.

-¿Listo para la aventura?-preguntó Roxanne, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿A-ventura?-

-Sí, iremos al ministerio-dijo la morena-tú irás, ¿verdad?-

-¿Y si no va qué te cambia?-chilló Nimuë. Ted la detuvo justo a tiempo para que no pisara a Roxanne.

-Nalle, no puedes andar pisoteando a cada mujer que te caiga mal-

-Claro que puedo-chilló la niña mientras él la tomaba en brazos-para triunfar en la vida hay que pisar fuerte-Ted rió-y déjame en el suelo que quiero vivir muchos años-

-Oh sí-dejó a su hija en el suelo, y miró a Harry, de pie a pocos metros. Ginny lo observaba con seriedad.

-Harry, de veras, no creo que los niños deban ir-susurró ella.

Ted miró al suelo, simulando que observaba a Canuto, que le olía los zapatos.

-Gin, cuidaré a nuestros hijos, además Ted vendrá conmigo, él los cuidará también-ja, ahora lo tenían de niñera.

Ginny se mordió el labio.

-Me da miedo Harry…-

-No tengas miedo por ellos Gin-susurró él, y Ted tuvo que agudizar el oído para poder escuchar.

-No tengo miedo solo por ellos, tonto-masculló Ginny. Tomó a Harry del rostro-quiero que vuelvas a casa, ¿entiendes?-Harry sonrió.

-Volveré…tal vez no de cuerpo presente, pero te juro que mi alma y mi corazón volverán aquí…-

-No seas idiota Potter o te mataré-

-Ya fiera, tranquila…-abrazó fuertemente a Ginny-te amo, te prometo que volveré-Ginny suspiró y abrazó a Harry.

-Parece que hay problemas Canuto-susurró Ted. El gigantesco perro negro lo miró. –Sí…parece que sí…-miró a su alrededor, estudiando el panorama. Lily se encontraba junto a Roxanne, hablando de vaya saber qué. Albus estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá más amplio, esperando, seguramente, la ida al Ministerio. Harry y Ginny se mantenían hablando en susurros, mientras Nimuë jugueteaba con la alfombra y Canuto la observaba. Faltaba alguien.

-¿Alguien ha visto a James?-preguntó él. Todas las miradas se posaron en él.

-Supongo que debe estar trabaja…-la puerta de la casa se abrió y, como llamado por arte de magia, James entró al vestíbulo. Levantó la mirada y se detuvo en seco al notar que todos lo observaban.

-James…-dijo Harry. Lo miró de arriba abajo-¿de dónde vienes?-James tragó saliva.

-De Hogsmeade-susurró, encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Harry. James suspiró.

-Sí…-respondió, y subió las escaleras con paso rápido.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró a Ginny.

-Algo le pasó-dijo ella-lo conozco…lo parí…Harry, ve a hablar con él-

-De acuerdo-susurró Harry. Se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Se detuvo al llegar al corredor, iluminado por el tibio sol del mediodía que entraba por la ventana ubicada al fondo. Caminó con paso tranquilo hacia la última puerta, y tocó con los nudillos. Esperó. Suspiró y tomó el picaporte. Entró a la habitación de James, oscura, desordenada y…triste.

-¿James?-esperó un par de segundos hasta que los ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, y percibió un bulto sobre la cama.-James, hijo…-caminó hacia la cama, y, al llegar allí, acarició la cabeza de James.

-Papá…-sollozó James.

-¿Qué ocurre James?-

-Papá…me enamoré papá-Harry sonrió y acarició la mejilla de James.

-Eso es maravilloso hijo…-James negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es maravilloso..no de ella-

-¿De quién?-preguntó Harry, curioso. James se restregó los ojos, e intentó tranquilizarse. Decirle o no decirle, he ahí el dilema. Porque a pesar de que Harry tenía una relación de cordial respeto con Draco Malfoy, eso no significaba que aceptaría el romance de su primogénito con la única hija del slytherin. Tragó saliva y observó a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Me enamoré de una chica de la que nunca creí que me enamoraría…y…hoy hicimos el amor-la expresión de Harry era todo un poema-y me di cuenta que no puedo fingir que no la amo y seguir como si nada…-

-¿Y entonces?-James suspiró.

-Decidí olvidarla…-

-Hijo…-

-Papá, yo no puedo soportarlo…no soy como tú, no soy como Albus…es la primera vez que me enamoro…-Harry le acarició el rostro.

-La vida es así hijo-dijo, abrazándolo fuertemente-te harás más fuerte con el tiempo, ya lo verás…-James sollozó.

-¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor? (N/A: y ahora todos cantamos Arjona). Harry sonrió al notar a James tan triste. Porque a pesar de que era terrible ver sufrir a los hijos, muy en el fondo sabía que eso lo haría madurar, saber diferenciar qué era bueno y malo.

-James, el amor no es cruel….-James lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-las personas son crueles, usan al amor para hacer cosas que tarde o temprano van a lastimar a alguien, destruyen las vidas de los demás en nombre del amor…-Harry acarició dulcemente la mejilla de su hijo, en donde varias lágrimas humedecían la piel-te juro James que no puedo creer que esté hablando de esto contigo…nunca lo creí posible-

James rió entre lágrimas.

-Lo sé…-

-¿Quieres…decirme quién es?-James tragó saliva de forma muy audible, y Harry levantó las cejas, muerto de curiosidad-comienzas a asustarme poniendo esa cara…-

-Es que..no sé cómo vas a tomártelo…ella…ella no es una chica convencional, y estoy seguro de que cuando te diga su nombre…-carraspeó-papá, yo no quiero que sufras un ataque ni nada…-Harry frunció el entrecejo, notablemente confuso.

-James…-James tomó aire y lo exhaló en un suspiro.

-Me enamoré de la hija de Draco Malfoy, pá…-el rostro de Harry empalideció.

-¿De quién?-preguntó Harry, anonadado-James…habiendo tantas chicas…-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero te juro que no fue a propósito-Harry tomó aire varias veces, y James lo observó preocupado.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Sí, estoy perfecto…-susurró. Sonrió débilmente-nada de qué preocuparse…-James miró fijamente el edredón-hijo…es obvio que no lo hiciste a propósito-le sonrió a James con dulzura. Frunció el ceño, como recordando algo-espera…¿has dicho que…tú y ella lo hicieron?-James enrojeció.

-Sí…-si no fuera porque la cara de Harry no era elástica, seguramente la mandíbula le habría llegado al suelo-pero no me hagas entrar en detalles, yo no quería…-la expresión que puso Harry lo hizo reír-yo no quería…pero…bueno…al final, terminé dándome cuenta de que sí quería…-Harry rió.

-Mi primera vez fue igual…-

-¿Tú no querías?-

-Digamos que no…-James frunció el entrecejo. Harry sonrió abiertamente-bueno, pero la vida continua…tal vez debas olvidarla, tal vez no…tú decide qué es lo mejor para ti-vaya dilema.

James observó atentamente las fachas de su padre. Estaba demasiado bien vestido.

-¿A dónde irás que estás tan arreglado?-Harry se observó.

-Oh..iré a trabajar…llevaré a tus hermanos…¿quieres venir?-

-¿Si no voy qué opciones tengo?-

-Quedarte con tu prima Victoire, tu madre y la abuela Molly-James se levantó de la cama como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero. Harry rió.

-Deja, voy…-

-Pero primero date un baño…no quiero que vayas al ministerio oliendo a sexo-James se sonrojó.

-Papá, no hables como si fueras mi mejor amigo…-Harry levantó las cejas.

-¿Acaso no lo soy?-

-No, eres mi padre…te quiero y te agradezco que me des consejos…pero de ahí a ser mi mejor amigo…creo que hay una gran distancia-Harry lo observó durante varios segundos, para luego encogerse de hombros.

-Tienes razón…Sirius nunca fue mi mejor amigo…-James sonrió, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa-anda, báñate, te esperaremos abajo-

-Papá-dijo James antes de que Harry saliera del cuarto. Harry lo miró expectante-no le digas a mamá…-el hombre de gafas sonrió-sé que se lo tomará mal-

-De acuerdo…-Harry salió al corredor con una sensación extraña en el estómago. Si bien él había notado hacía tiempo lo rápido que habían crecido sus hijos, caer en cuenta de ello era atroz. James ya era todo un hombre, al igual que Albus. Y aunque los mirara con ojos de padre e intentara tenerlos por siempre como sus niños pequeños e indefensos, ellos ya no lo eran más. Suspiró. En cualquier momento su princesa ya dejaría de ser vista como una niña y sería toda una mujer. No quería. Porque si bien era un paso de la vida el ver crecer a los hijos, sabía que eso conllevaba el dejarlos ir, abrir sus alas, volar lejos del nido…y sabía que eso le iba a doler muchísimo.

Bajó las escaleras hacia la sala, en donde su familia estaba a pleno allí, esperándolo.

-¿Qué le sucedió a James?-preguntó Ginny. Harry hizo una mueca.

-Cosas de hombres Gin, te aseguro que no quieres enterarte-Ginny levantó las cejas.

-Harry, me asustas…-Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Créeme que no quieres saberlo cielo…lo sabrás a su debido momento…-Ginny hizo puchero-cariño, no soy yo quien debe contártelo, es algo íntimo de James-

-¿Íntimo?, es sobre una chica, ¿verdad?-Harry se mordió el labio.

-Para qué rayos abrí la maldita boca-masculló él en voz baja.

-Ay Harry, cuéntame…-dijo Ginny.

-No…-

-Por fa…-

-No Ginny, no me metas en líos…-la llegada de James a la sala hizo que ambos hicieran silencio.

-Ya estoy listo-susurró James cuando Harry clavó sus ojos en él.

-De acuerdo, vamos…-Ginny tomó a Harry fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Vuelve, ¿si?-

-Sí, como todos los días-respondió él, y la besó fuertemente en los labios.

-Merlín, que almorcé hace poco-masculló James. Harry lo miró de tal forma que prefirió no hacer más comentarios. Se despidieron de Ginny y de Nimuë, y caminaron hacia la puerta de la casa.

Ted observó a su hija, de pie tras él.

-Cielo, pórtate bien y no hagas enojar a Ginny-Nimuë se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por quién me tomas? Yo siempre me porto bien-

-Ese siempre sonó exagerado-masculló Albus. Nimuë lo fulminó con la mirada. Ted rió. Besó dulcemente la frente de su hija.

-Papi…-dijo Nimuë, aferrándose al cuello de Ted-hoy es luna llena-Lily, parada a pocos metros, agudizó el oído.

Ted miró a su hija con aplomo.

-Lo sé, tranquila, volveré antes de que anochezca-

-Te quiero papi…-

-Yo también-

-Ah, y papi..-dijo Nimuë justo antes de que Ted siguiera a la comitiva-no hagas caso de nada de lo que digan-Ted frunció el entrecejo.

-Anda Ted, vamos-dijo Albus, sin notar que entre los Lupin se había formado una extraña tensión.

-Sí…-susurró Ted, caminando detrás de Albus.

Harry abrió la puerta, y el sonido de las cadenas fue estruendoso y chirriante. Salieron a la calle, y Ted pudo vislumbrar una silueta conocida en la plaza ubicada frente a la casa.

-¿Qué hace Nathan aquí?-preguntó Albus, sacándole las palabras de la boca. Harry observó a Nathan, como si lo estudiara con rayos x.

-Es buena pregunta-masculló, y tanto Albus como James rieron.

-Nathan-saludó Harry a Nathaniel cuando él cruzó la calle hacia la casa.

-Señor Potter-

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?-

-Vengo a ver a…mi ahijada-Albus y James se miraron suspicaces, para luego mirar a Lily. Ella ni siquiera se dignó a observarlos.

-Pues entra, Nimuë está adentro…-

-Oh..está bien…er…-Nathan miró a Lily-¿puedo hablar unas palabras con…?-Harry enarcó una ceja, y miró a Lily.

-Que sea rápido, vamos de salida-Nathan asintió con la cabeza. Harry observó a los demás-ustedes-Albus, James, Roxanne y Ted lo miraron-síganme a la vereda de enfrente-

Ted se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando Nathan y Lily se quedaron prácticamente a solas. Desde la vereda de enfrente no iba a poder escuchar.

-Lily…yo quiero hablar contigo seriamente-ella tragó saliva.

-Dime…-

-Me gustaría saber si…te gustaría empezar algo conmigo…-Lily abrió mucho los ojos-me gustas y…creo que eres la mujer indicada-

Lily suspiró. Bien, ¿cómo decirle a un hombre de bien que no lo quería porque en realidad estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo?. Pues diciéndolo.

-Nathan, yo…yo amo a alguien más…y aunque tú seas una gran persona, creo que…hasta que no pueda sacármelo de la cabeza..-Nathan asintió con la cabeza.

-Entiendo-susurró él. Sonrió tristemente. Le acarició el mentón con dulzura, y la besó de sopetón.

-Mierda-masculló James, que observaba todo desde detrás de un frondoso árbol. Albus y Harry lo miraron-la está besando-ambos jóvenes miraron a Harry.

-Déjenla, ella sabrá sacárselo de encima…-Ted levantó las cejas ante aquellas palabras. Era el colmo. Estaban besando a Lily frente a sus ojos y ninguno de los otros tres hacía algo para evitarlo. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que el corazón se le había encogido?. Notó que Nathan y Lily se separaban, y luego vio que él entraba a Grimmauld Place doce. Lily cruzaba la calle cabizbaja, y notarla de esa manera le hizo encoger aún más su corazón. Era tan hermosa, como un ángel triste.

-¿Todo bien Lil?-la voz de Harry hizo que tanto Ted como Lily salieran de sus cavilaciones.

-Sí pá…todo bien…-le lanzó una mirada a Roxanne, y la morena le devolvió la mirada.

-Tengo que hablar contigo luego-dijo Lily en susurros, tomando a su prima fuertemente del brazo.

-Okey, pero intenta no entumecerme el brazo…-

-Oh, lo siento-caminaron siguiendo a los cuatro hombres, charlando en murmullos.

-Bien, cuéntame-dijo Roxanne. Lily tomó aire y observó la espalda del hombre que caminaba frente a ella. Suspiró.

-Nathan me pidió para formalizar-Roxanne levantó las cejas.

-¿Y qué respondiste?-

-Pues…-volvió a mirar a Ted, ubicado a unos metros-en realidad no he dado mi respuesta definitiva…así que lo pensaré-

¿_Así que lo pensaré_?.¿qué clase de estúpida respuesta era esa?. Ted intentó caminar derecho al oír aquello. Había dos opciones: o Lily no notaba que él estaba oyendo, o realmente hablaba para que él la oyera. Su oído más desarrollado de lo normal provocaba que la voz de Lily fuese oída como si la joven estuviese hablando a los gritos o a través de un megáfono. Era un horror. Suspiró. Lily lo iba a pensar. Nathan tenía todas las posibilidades…todas…

-Bien-dijo Harry-hagan un círculo alrededor de mi-lentamente se fueron acomodando alrededor de Harry-nos apareceremos en la entrada para visitantes del Ministerio…-

-Eso queda muy lejos-replicó Ted-corremos el riesgo de…-

-Sí sí, de escindirnos, pero conozco muy bien la entrada, no hay forma de que alguno se escinda, además las apariciones conjuntas son más fáciles-Ted carraspeó y asintió con la cabeza. Maldito sabelotodo con cicatriz en la frente.

-¿Están listos?-

-No-contestaron a dúo James y Albus.

-No me importa-dijo Harry. Le extendió la mano a James-toma mi mano-

Fue así que luego de acomodarse para poder realizar la aparición conjunta, terminaron apareciendo con exactitud frente a la maltrecha cabina de teléfono que los llevaría hacia el corazón mismo del Ministerio.

Harry miró a ambos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie hubiese notado aquel fenómeno tan irreal.

-Bien..-dijo sonriente-primero entraremos Albus y yo, luego James y Roxanne, y por último Ted y Lily-ambos suspiraron. Era como si Harry complotara contra los dos.

-Los esperaré abajo-dijo Harry, mientras marcaba en el teléfono los números de acceso al ministerio.

-_Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor indiquen su nombre y ocupación_-Harry suspiró.

-Harry Potter, jefe del Departamento de Aurores, vengo con mis hijos y mi sobrina a…un tour-los cuatro jóvenes rieron.

-Oye, no nombraste a Ted-dijo Albus. Harry sonrió.

-Por supuesto que lo nombré-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí, él entra en la categoría _hijos_-Ted se sonrojó violentamente al oír aquello.

-Pero papá..-dijo James. Harry lo miró-¿qué diremos nosotros para entrar?-

-No dirán nada, yo preparé todo…-

-Ah…-

-Bien, hasta luego-dijo Harry, mientras la puerta de la cabina se cerraba y tanto él como Albus desaparecían de la vista de los otros cuatro. Segundos después James y Roxanne imitaron lo que Harry había hecho, y ellos también desaparecieron hacia el interior del pavimento.

Lily suspiró y se cruzó de brazos al notar que se encontraba sola con Ted. Merlín, se veía tan guapo apoyado contra la pared más próxima a la cabina, mientras su flequillo turquesa caía elegantemente sobre su frente. Estaba tan bueno.

-Er…-

-¿Así que Nathan te pidió que fueras su novia?-Lily parpadeó. ¿Cómo rayos sabía eso?.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Tengo buen oído-contestó él, frío.

-Pues…-

-¿Piensas decirle que sí luego de haber jurado y perjurado que me amabas?-Lily abrió la boca.

-Vete al diablo, tengo derecho a hacer mi vida con quien se me an…-

-NO CON MI MEJOR AMIGO-bramó Ted. El ascensor que llevaba al ministerio ya había vuelto, pero ningún de los dos lo había notado.

-¿Es esto una escena de celos?-preguntó Lily, furiosa-porque no la soportaré…-

-¿Celos?¿de qué? Si eres una chiquilina…-

-Chiquilina o no, por lo menos admito lo que siento…no me escondo por tenerle miedo a mi padrino…-Ted sintió aquello como una bofetada.

-Yo…yo no le…-

-Claro que sí..le temes a mi padre…como si él te fuese a hacer algo…-

-Yo…tú eres como mi hermana-

-Pues si soy como tu hermana, no me hagas escenas de celos-Lily intentó entrar a la cabina, pero la mano de Ted fue más rápida, y la tomó fuertemente del codo.

-No quiero que juegues con Nathan…él es un hombre honrado-Lily forcejeó y golpeó a Ted en el pecho para que la soltara.

Lily entró a la cabina seguida por Ted. Ni siquiera se miraron cuando el ascensor comenzó a descender y se quedaron completamente a oscuras. Llegaron al concurrido atrio segundos después.

Lily avanzó un paso, pero la mano de Ted la detuvo.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-graznó-no quiero discutir contigo justo aquí-

-No juegues con Nathan…-

-No estoy jugando con él-

-Claro que sí, si también coqueteas con Longbottom-gracias a Merlín nadie los observaba. La cantidad de magos y brujas era tanta que no pudieron ver ni a Harry ni a los demás.

Lily empujó a Ted, mientras a su alrededor magos y brujas caminaban en todas direcciones.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Lupin?-chilló-¿qué es lo que te molesta?-preguntó, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos-¿que juegue con ellos..o que lastime tus sentimientos?-Ted la miró con rabia, pero era una rabia distinta: la del ser descubierto en un acto ilícito.

-Yo….no…-ella lo miró atentamente, intentando descifrar el significado de aquella mirada dulce y a la vez despiadada.

-¿Y?-bramó Lily, mientras algo muy frío descendía desde su garganta a su estómago. El que callaba, otorgaba. Y Ted había hecho silencio. Un silencio que la había llenado de esperanzas en tan solo un segundo. Estúpidas e inútiles esperanzas.

-Yo…-

-¿Ted?-preguntó Lily, mientras su armadura personal se resquebrajaba.

Ted tomó aire hondamente.

-Me molesta…-se mordió el labio-me molesta sentir esto y frenarlo por mi estúpida moral…-si eso no había sido una bomba nuclear, le había pasado rozando.

-¿Qué?¿de qué rayos hablas?-

-Yo…Lily…todo este tiempo que te rechacé…-

-No espera-dijo ella-no digas nada, no quiero oír ninguna estupidez….-

-No Lily, por favor escúchame-ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y él se estaba confesando. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. La impetuosidad había salido sola. –Lily…yo…-tomó aire, mientras su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente dentro de él-yo me he enamorado de ti Lily-la vio abrir mucho los ojos, asombrada, incrédula.

No podía ser. ¿Ella había oído _exactamente_ lo que Ted había dicho?¿o lo había delirado?. Merlín, que alguien la golpeara.

-¿QUÉ?-Ted suspiró.

-Pues..eso…-

-¿ERES IDIOTA O TE HACES?-

-¿Qué te sucede?-

Lily lo observó atentamente durante varios segundos, y luego se lanzó a llorar.

-Lil…¿qué?-

-¿Puede ser que tengas que verme besar a otro para que reacciones?-chilló Lily, golpeando a Ted fuertemente en el pecho. Él la miró con expresión adolorida.

-Tal vez…-susurró, observándola intensamente, sin importarle que estuvieran rodeados de personas que, seguramente, los conocían a ambos. Lily se mordió el labio con rabia.

-Eres tan idiota Lupin…-

-Sí…lo sé-

-Eres..-

-Todo lo que me digas, es verdad…-murmuró Ted, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Lily

apretó los puños.

-Tú ya estás fuera de mi sistema…-masculló la pelirroja. Ted sonrió tristemente.

-Eso no es cierto-

-Merlín, no me digas que ahora eres narcisista y creído porque…-él la tomó fuertemente del codo cuando intentó voltear.

-¿Porque qué?-la cercanía era demasiada como para que Lily pudiera mantener el pensamiento. Demasiada. Aquel hombre sí sabía jugar sucio, y de qué manera. Pudo aspirar su aroma varonil, masculino, viril, casi intoxicante. Y la tentación hizo mella. Tuvo que cerrar los puños y apretar los dientes para no tocarlo con ambas manos abiertas.

-Ted…-él la miró de forma tan intensa que Lily necesitó inspirar hondamente para no caer redonda al suelo.

-Lily…-lo oyó susurrar. La mano masculina acarició su pómulo, y Lily suspiró. Parpadeó durante varios segundos, y, luego de notar que había mucha gente alrededor, empujó a Ted con brusquedad.

-Decidí olvidarte Lupin…-terció con rabia-dejarte en el pasado…como debí hacer hace mucho-

-No…-

-¿Acaso no entiendes?...entre tú y yo no puede ocurrir nada-

-Lily, necesito que me escuches…-

-Basta Lupin…-gruñó Lily, mientras Ted la tomaba del codo e intentaba arrastrarla a la salida.

Forcejearon, aunque ella bien supo que aunque lo intentara jamás lograría desasirse de las fuertes manos de él. Y cuando quiso acordarse, pensarlo, notar qué estaba haciendo, la luz de la calle la deslumbró. Notó los nubarrones oscuros que se arremolinaban en el cielo, pero no pudo mantener la vista ni la atención demasiado tiempo sobre ellos. Porque dos manos fuertes la acercaron a un perfumado y tibio cuerpo masculino.

-Ted…-él sonrió tiernamente, dejándola atontada durante varios segundos en los que no respiró.

-Voy a dejar de comportarme como un idiota…-Ted tomó aire, y Lily se quedó estupefacta al sentir los fuertes latidos del corazón masculino-estoy seguro que luego me arrepentiré de esto….pero…prefiero arrepentirme de algo que he hecho..antes que arrepentirme de algo que no he hecho…no dejaré pasar la oportunidad-sonrió de forma tan deslumbrante que Lily se quedó pasmada varios segundos-soy terco, pero no estúpido…-y antes incluso de que ella pudiera pensarlo, antes incluso de que alguno de los dos pudiera reflexionar o huir, Ted tomó la iniciativa. Y aquello fue muy inesperado para Lily. No solo porque se había impuesto no ilusionarse y no pensar jamás en aquella posibilidad, sino porque, además, ella sabía que ese tipo de cosas no ocurrían en la vida real. Suspiró hondamente cuando los labios de Ted atraparon los suyos, y se dejó besar, sintiendo cómo él introducía la lengua en su boca con ímpetu, como si nunca antes hubiese besado a una mujer. Aunque ella bien sabía que sí lo había hecho. Separó lentamente los labios y, sin poder contenerse, tomó a Ted de la nuca con ambas manos, profundizando aún más el beso, desaforado, apasionado, esperado durante tanto tiempo. Era obvio que creía en la magia, no por nada había nacido en una familia de magos. Pero lo que en ese momento vivía…_eso_ era lo realmente mágico. Jamás había sentido aquello. Jamás había creído respirar el aire tan perfumado, ni sentir mariposas revoloteando a su alrededor, ni creer que la luz era más brillante. Todo eso lo provocaba Ted. Estaba segura.

Se besaron. Se devoraron. Todos aquellos meses quedaron en el olvido, como si hubiese hecho borrón y cuenta nueva, como si hubiese arrancado todas esas páginas _del libro de la vida_ de un tirón. Esos meses de tristeza, llanto, de completa incertidumbre…los tiró a la basura. El cielo relampagueó, pero para ellos aquellos sonidos eran como fuegos artificiales. Como si el clima los acompañara en ese hermoso idilio. Y la lluvia los empapó. Qué más daba. La falta de aire los obligó a separarse. Se miraron, mientras a su alrededor la calle se quedaba desierta y el agua que caía del cielo humedecía todo el lugar.

-T…Ted…-él la besó apasionadamente, sin dejarle ni un resquicio de oxígeno. Merlín.

-No…-

-No me digas que te arrepientes porque te juro que…-Ted se mordió el labio.

-Tal vez lo haga…pero no ahora…-Lily lo golpeó en el pecho con ira, pero la risa masculina terminó por apaciguarla. Hasta ese efecto tenía el maldito en ella.

-Okey…como digas…espero no te arrepientas jamás…-él sonrió, deslumbrándola.

-Espero…-Ted sonrió-vamos adentro y sequémonos..-entraron nuevamente a la cabina, pero esta vez el trayecto al atrio fue maravilloso. Se besaron dulcemente, sabiendo que el pequeño espacio del ascensor iba a ser su perdición si seguían así, y fue entonces que Ted decidió separarse de Lily para observarla desde la punta opuesta de la cabina, aunque acarició dulcemente su mano.

Lily sonrió sonrojada cuando salieron al atrio. Le resultaba todo tan raro.

-Bien-dijo Ted-debemos ir al Departamento de Aurores, eso queda en el segundo piso…vamos-la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a los ascensores del fondo. Entraron como pudieron, siendo arrastrados por la multitud.

Ted se mordió el labio cuando la miró entre tantas personas, sabiendo que no le importaría besarla una vez más estando rodeados de magos. El sabor de los labios de Lily era como el sabor de un manjar. Y se lo había estado perdiendo durante todos esos meses. ¿Qué clase de idiota hacía eso?.

El ascensor fue quedándose vacío poco a poco.

Lily miró a Ted en el instante en que se quedaron a solas dentro del ascensor, y se lanzó a besarlo.

-_Nivel dos, Sección de Entrada en vigor de Leyes Mágicas, incluyendo la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, Cuartel General de los Aurores y Servicios de Administración de los Pergaminos_-

-Es nuestro piso-dijo Ted sobre los labios de Lily, separándola de él con dificultad.

-Maldito ascensor veloz-

Caminaron por el corredor hacia una enorme puerta al fondo, y, al entrar en aquel lugar, se encontraron con una cantidad infinita de cubículos.

-Ven, vamos a la oficina de tu padre…-

Avanzaron lentamente entre los cubículos.

-Lo he intentado, te lo aseguro, pero desde que Potter trabaja aquí, no logro que sancionen mis leyes…él tiene demasiado peso-aquella voz le dio mala espina a Ted mientras caminaba con paso lento por el corredor del Departamento de Aurores.

-¿Qué tipo de leyes?-Ted vislumbró la silueta de la mujer. Era rechoncha y baja, y vestía demasiado estrambóticamente.

-Oh..bueno..yo quería hacer un registro de nacidos de licántropos-Ted abrió los ojos estupefacto. Se detuvo de golpe, provocando que Lily, que caminaba detrás, chocara contra él.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella.

-Vámonos de aquí-susurró él con voz ahogada. Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Lily le tocó la frente-estás sudando…Ted, ¿qué sucede?-

-Como sabes, mucha de esa escoria dejó descendientes..-la voz de aquella mujer le perforó los oídos. Ted aspiró aire hondamente, y la observó con atención.

-Pues tenía entendido que los licántropos no podían reproducirse-la mujer regordeta hizo una mueca de asco.

-Pues yo también creí que la naturaleza era más sabia, pero ya ves…-Ted apretó los dientes cuando cruzó la puerta y miró con rabia a las dos personas que hablaban. Ninguna de las dos lo notó llegar.

-¿Pero crees que sea necesario registrarlos?-

-Claro-chilló la mujer-así sabremos con qué clase de personas tratar…-

-Pues no conozco a ningún mago ni a ninguna bruja que sea hijo de licántropos-susurró el hombre.

-Ja, porque no creo que ninguno se atreva a admitirlo…imagínate…-susurró la mujer, pero Ted pudo oírlo como si lo estuviera profiriendo a voces.

-Oh, jóvenes-dijo el hombre al ver a Ted y a Lily de pie junto a la puerta. Lily sonrió, e instó a Ted a caminar hacia el mago que hablaba. La mujer regordeta sonrió falsamente, y Ted apretó los dientes.

-Estábamos aquí hablando con Dolores…-anunció el hombre.

-¿Sobre qué tema?-masculló Ted. Lily lo miró sin comprender por qué su actitud agresiva.

-Sobre leyes…-dijo el hombre-somos apasionados por la ley y el orden…-

-¿Tú qué piensas del registro de hijos de licántropos?-preguntó aquella mujer que se decía llamar _Dolores._ Sí, dolores de cabeza.

-Pienso que es…-tomó aire. Era obvio lo que pensaba. Que era atroz, patético, que no tenían derecho, que los hijos de licántropos eran libres de ser anónimos, de poder estar orgullosos de sus padres a pesar de todo…-pienso que…es terrible-Dolores abrió los ojos consternada.

-¿Por qué?¿no te parece bien que sepamos quienes son..?-

-Claro que no-graznó él. Dolores retrocedió algunos centímetros-ellos no tienen la culpa de que haya personas tan horrendas como usted, que vive para fastidiar a los demás..-

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?-chilló ella, levantando la vista para poder mirarlo a la cara-los licántropos son semi humanos, por lo tanto tienen inteligente inferior a la nuestra…y cualquier persona que ande con un semi humano, merece el repudio…-chasqueó la lengua, mientras poco a poco a Ted se le inflamaba la vena del cuello. Lily notó esto con terror. Conocía a Ted enfadado. Y era de temer.-Esos merecen ser desterrados, vivir como salvajes, que es lo que son…-se cruzó de brazos, mientras Ted blasfemaba por lo bajo-no merecen ser considerados personas..hubo uno así una vez, pero gracias a Merlín murió. Se creyó un mago normal-rió socarronamente-..él y su esposa murieron…tengo entendido que dejaron descendencia…-hizo una mueca-Merlín maldiga a esa estirpe…-Ted apretó los puños, y Lily lo notó como desgarrarse.

-NO DIGA UNA SOLA PALABRA MÁS SOBRE MIS PADRES, GORDA AMORFA-y aquello fue como una blasfemia.

Dolores parpadeó confusa, al tiempo que muchas personas aparecían como si aquel departamento fuese un hormiguero. La puerta al fondo, la oficina del jefe del departamento, se abrió de un azote.

-¿Qu….qué…?-comenzó la mujer, retrocediendo ante la rabia asesina de Ted.

-Mis padres eran Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks…-masculló Ted con los dientes apretados.

-Oh-dijo Dolores, y sus ojos relampaguearon-así que era cierto…esos dos..qué asco…-

-NO DIGA NADA MÁS-Ted levantó el puño, pero alguien lo detuvo en el aire. La mirada de Harry

fue más que precavida.

-No te atrevas-sentenció Harry, tomando fuertemente el brazo de Ted-no vale la pena…-

-No la defiendas…-masculló Ted con ojos acuosos.

-No la defiendo…-

-Señor Potter, yo…-comenzó Dolores. Harry la fulminó con la mirada, y ella lo desafió con los ojos.

-Lárguese, usted no es bienvenida en este departamento…-

-Yo entraré…-

-Usted hará lo que yo, como jefe de los Aurores, disponga…éste no es _su_ lugar de trabajo, así que no incordie…-frunció el ceño-_FUERA_-

-No me moveré de aquí, este mestizo no merece…-

-Perseo -bramó Harry. Un joven rubio apareció de repente, como si hubiese estado escondido detrás de algún cubículo.

-¿Jefe?-

-Sácala-

-Como mande-dijo el joven sonriendo. Tomó a la mujer de los codos y la obligó a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras ella vociferaba toda clase de insultos hacia Harry, Ted, y la humanidad entera. El departamento entero se quedó en silencio, y todos observaban a Harry. Él miró a Ted, que respiraba aceleradamente, y luego miró a Lily, que abría la boca con estupefacción.

-Vengan a mi oficina..-ordenó.

-No..-

-_Ahora_-Ted bajó la cabeza y siguió a Harry con paso vacilante.

Lily caminó tras él, silenciosa. A ver, empecemos. Algo no encajaba. Bien. Esa mujer llamada Dolores había hablado de un registro de hijos de licántropos. Había hablado de un licántropo que había dejado descendencia…y Ted había gritado como un loco, defendiendo..algo que ella no entendía. ¿Qué tenía que ver Remus Lupin con todo eso?¿qué tenía que ver el registro con él?¿qué tenía que ver Nymphadora Tonks?. Y la verdad salió a la luz, como un zapato que emerge en el agua. Ya todo estaba más que claro. _Remus Lupin había sido un licántropo_. Abrió mucho los ojos al descubrir aquello, y miró a Ted intentando contener el horror. Pero no logró hacerlo, y de repente se vio sumida en una especie de película de terror. Más cuando levantó la vista y notó la mirada ceñuda de Ted. Enrojeció avergonzada.

Ted masculló algo por lo bajo cuando Harry abrió la puerta de la oficina y los obligó a entrar. Y le dio la espalda a Lily al ubicarse cerca del escritorio repleto de papeles de la oficina de Harry.

-Creo que debemos hablar seriamente-sentenció Harry mientras se sentaba en la silla ubicada detrás del escritorio. Ted se mordió el labio y miró hacia su izquierda, en donde varias fotografías empapelaban la pared. –Ted…-

-No quiero hablar-graznó él-no quiero…¿no entiendes?-Harry suspiró, y observó atentamente a Albus y a James, que entraban sigilosos por la puerta. Esto se iba a poner feo.

-Ted, necesito que hables…necesito oírte…descárgate por favor…-

-No habiendo tanta gente…-

-Di lo que tengas que decir Ted, ya lo sé-susurró Lily. Él la observó con rabia.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó Albus-oímos un escándalo y…-Harry lo silenció con una mirada.

-Ted tuvo un encontronazo con una de las ex jefas del Ministerio…-Ted maldijo en voz baja-una mujer que…-

-Que no sabe de lo que habla…-chilló Ted-la odio, desearía que se le cayera un pedazo de techo en la cabeza…o que la estatua de la Hermandad cobrara vida y se la comiera…-Harry rió.

-¿Qué es lo que va mal?-preguntó James, mirando a Lily, a Ted y a Harry.

-No soy yo quien debe decírselos…-susurró el hombre de gafas. Miró a Ted, y todas las miradas se clavaron en él. Ted suspiró, intentando prolongar el momento de tener que confesar lo que temía. Confesar que se sentía como un extraño, un marciano. Muchas veces se había sentido como un ser sucio, y todas esas veces se había enojado consigo mismo por sentirse así. Porque su padre no tenía la culpa, y él tampoco. No estaba enfermo por ser hijo de quien era.

-Mi padre era un licántropo-murmuró, dando una vista panorámica de los presentes. Los observó uno por uno, esperando sus reacciones. Albus frunció el ceño, mientras que James abría la boca. Y esta vez Ted clavó sus ojos en Lily. Y la reacción de ella fue la menos esperada. Ella rehuyó de su mirada, como…como si le temiera. Y eso lo enfureció.

-¿Tu padre era un….?-

-Licántropo..hombre lobo…-graznó Ted-una vez por mes se transformaba en un ser capaz de comerse un hipogrifo…-Albus y James tragaron saliva. Ted suspiró. Eran esperables esas actitudes.

-Pero…los licántropos..no se re…-Albus se mordió el labio cuando Ted lo miró fijamente con sus ojos dorados.

-Pues es obvio que _sí_ se reproducen-masculló con rabia.

-Remus creía lo mismo-dijo Harry-pero parece que la vida le dio un milagro…-sonrió dulcemente al mirar a Ted.

-La vida no le dio nada-chilló Ted iracundo.

-Claro que sí-dijo Harry con sensatez-le dio amigos, una esposa…y a ti…y no seas idiota, no te atrevas a negarlo…-

-Lo que no comprendo es…qué tiene que ver aquella mujer en todo esto…-susurró Lily, mirando directamente a Harry. Él hizo una mueca.

-Mi padre no podía conseguir empleo por culpa de aquella mujer y sus estúpidas leyes…durante mucho tiempo las personas como él fueron consideradas inferiores por ser híbridas…-susurró Ted.

-La mayoría de los licántropos son exiliados-dijo Albus.

-Sí, viven en manadas y atacan las ciudades..pero eso es cosa del pasado…-dijo Ted. Suspiró-mi padre no era así…-

-No, era un hombre normal con un pequeño problema peludo-Ted rió muy a su pesar. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

-Pero…-comenzó James, pero la mirada de Ted fue elocuente.

-No quiero hablar sobre mi padre…-

-Ted, lo necesitas-dijo Harry. Negó con la cabeza-no puedes salir así…estás furioso, si te cruzas a…-

-No la nombres ¿quieres?-dijo Ted apretando los dientes-todavía no soporto siquiera oír su nombre…-

-Ted…-

-Mira tío, yo sé que tú crees que…todo está bien, pero no lo está..-Harry lo miró frunciendo el ceño-no creas que me avergüenzo del padre que tuve, eso…eso jamás lo haría…pero no puedo pasar por alto..la manera en que todos me miran…como si en cualquier momento fuese a transformarme en un monstruo…-

-Tu padre no era un monstruo…-dijo Harry con vehemencia-lo sabes…-

-No lo dudo…pero los demás creen que era un monstruo-

-Lo que los demás piensen debería tenerte sin cuidado-terció Harry con demasiada brusquedad-si a tu madre le importo un rábano, a ti menos…-

-No es lo mismo-murmuró Ted. Y se sintió avergonzado al notar la decepción marcando los rasgos de Harry-tío…-

-Claro que no es lo mismo, porque Tonks no llevaba en sus venas la sangre de Remus-dijo Harry con desdén. Ted tragó saliva, temeroso-claro que no era lo mismo, si a Tonks se le ocurría, podía dejar a Remus fuera de su sistema…-Harry lo enfrentó con todo el poder de su mirada-pero si tu madre, que podía elegir, no dejó de amarlo por su condición, no entiendo por qué tú si deberías…-tomó aire-no te atrevas a decir que te avergüenzas Ted…-

-Sabes que jamás lo haría…-Harry suspiró.

-Pues lo hiciste una vez, no sé si lo recuerdas…-Ted suspiró. Volteó hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda a Harry. Estaba rabioso, enojado..deseaba golpear las cosas y romperlas en pedazos, de la misma manera en que la gente normal destruía las ganas que él tenia de ser normal. O aparentarlo. Nunca se podía ser normal siendo el hijo de Remus Lupin.

-Me voy-susurró con voz ronca, y caminó con paso pesado hacia la salida.

-No…Ted…espera…-murmuró Lily. La puerta se cerró de un portazo detrás de Ted, y la sala se quedó a oscuras.

-No lo puedo creer-tartamudeó Albus-no…-miró a Harry, que le daba la espalda-papá..-

-No quiero hablar de Remus..por favor…-susurró Harry. La poca luz que entraba del exterior lo hacía ver sombrío y distante. Sus ojos verdes relampaguearon a la luz del pasillo-chicos, yo no quería que supieran esto de esta forma…-

-Pero papá…-la voz de James se oyó chirriante-nosotros..teníamos que saberlo…no puedes esconder semejante cosa…-

-James-Harry habló con voz cansada pero firme-hay cosas que no deberían saber…como..la historia de Remus…-Albus suspiró.

-Esa mujer…-carraspeó cuando los ojos verdes de su padre brillaron de ira.

-Aquella mujer no merece ni respirar el aire, por Merlín…no quiero que hagan caso de lo que ella dijo…-lo dijo con tanta rabia, que los tres chicos temieron ser escupidos, golpeados o asesinados.

-Esa mujer..¿quién es?-el rostro de Harry enrojeció, pudieron notarlo a pesar de la oscuridad. La furia traslucía en los transparentes ojos verdes del mago.

-_Umbridge_-rugió. –Esa gorda asquerosa cara de sapo amante de los mortífagos…-los tres jóvenes Potter se miraron.

Albus carraspeó, intentando suavizar el momento. Harry echaba chispas, y temió verlo prenderse fuego en cualquier instante.

-Déjenme solo-susurró Harry-necesito pensar…-

-Quédate tranquilo pá…no oímos nada-susurró James cuando salieron al corredor. Miró a sus hermanos, asustados, incómodos y estupefactos-¿qué piensan sobre lo de Ted?-

-Pues que no tenemos nada en concreto-dijo Albus-al final…no nos ha dicho nada-se encogió de hombros. Suspiró y clavó su mirada en Lily, que observaba al suelo.-¿Te ocurre algo?-

-No-contestó ella con brusquedad. Pero la mirada de Albus fue elocuente.

-Lily…-Albus intentó apoyar su mano en el hombro de Lily, pero ella se alejó varios centímetros.

-Yo…-

-Lil, ¿qué sucede?-

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó James, notando las expresiones de sus dos hermanos. Se encontraba de pie a pocos metros, mientras alrededor de ellos se comenzaba a formar un tumulto. Los observaban como si fueran especimenes en extinción.

-No James, no ocurre nada-dijo Albus. James se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Albus miró a Lily.

-Me decepcionas…-

-Al…-

-Lily, tú lo amas…no puedo creer que…-ella se cruzó de brazos y rehuyó de la mirada de Albus.

-Sí..pero es todo tan confuso…-suspiró. –Voy a ir a buscarlo-se alejó con paso rápido de sus hermanos, sin importarle que James la llamara. Volteó antes de salir del Departamento de Aurores. La amplia sonrisa de Albus la hizo reír. Albus sí sabía cómo ser convincente.

Caminó con paso rápido por los pasillos, sabiendo que lo observaban. Y era de esperarse debido a su extravagante color turquesa, y sus ojos dorados…y sus facciones tan idénticas a su padre, o su nariz tan parecida a la de Tonks..o a su manía de tropezar con todo. Y, como de costumbre, tropezó con su túnica y cayó pesadamente al suelo, justo en el instante en que un grupo de jóvenes salía del ascensor. Eso ya era demasiado humillante. Suspiró y se miró las rodillas, que le ardían.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-la voz profunda y ronca que oyó le hizo dar un respingo. Levantó la cabeza. El hombre que lo observaba le tendió la mano y lo miró con demasiado asombro.

-Sí, estoy bien…-murmuró Ted, tragando saliva e intentando encontrar una vía de escape de aquel lugar. Miró al hombre frente a él.-No me mire así..no soy…-

-Ted Lupin-Ted suspiró-es bueno verte por aquí..-

-Señor Ministro…-dijo Ted con hastío-no..no quiero quedarme aquí mucho tiempo..quiero irme…-

-¿Algún problema?-preguntó Kingsley, caminando a la par de Ted cuando él intentó huir.

-Sí, muchos problemas señor Ministro-masculló Ted, perdiendo la paciencia durante un par de segundos. Se mordió el labio y suspiró-necesito salir de aquí…-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Kingsley-este lugar es..-

-Una mierda, señor ministro..y disculpe la mala educación-graznó Ted-pero me enferma este lugar, la gente me observa como si fuera…-la expresión de Kingsley lo hizo callar.

-Como si fueras el hijo de Remus…te miran porque saben quién eres…y no es malo-

-Claro que sí…a mi no me hace feliz que me miren como si mi padre haya sido el culpable de alguna pandemia…-Kingsley lo tomó del brazo, pero él se soltó con brusquedad.

-Ted…-

-No hable conmigo como si entre usted y yo hubiese confianza ministro…-Kingsley frunció el ceño.

-Como quieras, Lupin…pero por favor, no seas…-Ted fulminó a Kingsley con la mirada. Kingsley suspiró-me recuerdas tanto a tu madre…-

-NO NOMBRE A MI MADRE, ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ESTÉN TODO EL TIEMPO HABLANDO DE ELLOS COMO SI YO NO TUVIERA SENTIMIENTOS…-Kingsley carraspeó cuando alrededor de ambos las personas se detenían a mirar y a oír la perorata de Ted-ya basta-

-No es para que grites…-susurró Kingsley-entiendo cómo te sientes…Tonks y yo éramos compinches, compañeros de trabajo y amigos…-Ted se mordió el tembloroso labio con fuerza.

-Deje de hablar de mi madre…_me duele_-

-Ted…-susurró Kingsley. Ted miró atentamente a las dos personas que se acercaban al ministro por detrás.

-Me voy…-volteó bruscamente, con tanta mala suerte que se tropezó con sus propios talones y cayó de bruces al suelo. Se levantó como pudo, y suspiró al observar una cabellera roja salir de los ascensores. Apuró el paso.

-TEED-la voz de Lily retumbó por el amplio salón abovedado. Ted maldijo en voz baja. Odiaba que todos supieran quién era. Lo notaba en la manera en la que lo observaban. Miró a Lily, que corría hacia él.

-Ted…-

-¿Qué quieres?-Lily suspiró al notar que Ted le daba la espalda, como si de esa forma lograra ignorarla o hacerla sentir menospreciada. Y lamentablemente lograba su cometido. Sentirse miserable ya era algo periódico y normal. Algo de todos los días.

-Tenemos que hablar Ted…-

-¿Sobre qué?-Ted había volteado, y fijaba sus enormes y penetrantes ojos dorados sobre ella, como si de esa forma pudiera meterse dentro de ella. Y aunque pareciera ilógico, lograba ese cometido. Lily sentía la presencia de Ted en su interior cuando lo miraba a los ojos. Esos dos ojos ambarinos tan claros, tan dulces..y tan fríos a la vez.

-Sobre lo que pasó…-

-No quiero hablar…-

-Pero Ted, necesitamos hablar..-

-_No quiero_-dijo Ted apretando los dientes-¿no entiendes que no quiero hablar con nadie, mucho menos _contigo_?-Lily abrió la boca, notando en su garganta el sabor de la decepción.

-¿Qué?-chilló-¿por qué?-él volteó, ignorándola, y Lily supo que si no hacía algo tendría en manos la derrota-LUPIN-lo tomó fuertemente del codo y lo obligó a mirarla. Sus rostros se mantuvieron a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Lily tragó saliva. Se volvía de gelatina cuando tenía a Ted tan cerca. Era inevitable. Él suspiró y caminó con paso rápido, intentando alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible.

-¿Te arrepientes?-chilló ella, siguiéndolo con paso firma. El silencio de él la hizo estremecer de rabia-¿te arrepientes Lupin?-él volteó con brusquedad, y se fulminaron con los ojos.

-No..-graznó Ted-¿y tú?-Lily se mordió el labio, observando a su alrededor. Varias personas los miraban. Y era obvio por qué. Ella era el calco de su madre. Además era la hija de Harry Potter. Y Ted era Remus versión extravagante.

-¿Te arrepientes Potter?-susurró Ted, tomándola fuertemente del codo. Ella chilló de dolor-¿te arrepientes ahora que sabes lo que llevo en las venas?-

-Me lastimas-murmuró Lily con voz temblorosa. Ted hizo una mueca. La soltó con rabia.

-Tú me lastimas más a mi…-susurró, mirándola como si ella fuese su peor enemiga. –Eres igual a todos los demás..-

-No te atrevas..-dijo Lily con voz quebrada.

-¿A decir lo que pienso?-chilló él-¿acaso vas a impedirme decirte lo que se me cruza por la cabeza?-

-Cállate-

-No, ahora que sabes lo que mi padre fue, me rechazas…-

-Habla más bajo-murmuró Lily al ver a Hermione saliendo de uno de los ascensores del fondo.

-Te arrepientes-siseó Ted, apretando los dientes-me lo podría haber imaginado de cualquiera, menos de ti-Lily se mordió el labio, y lo observó con ojos llorosos. Si Ted intentaba hacerla sentir miserable, una porquería, alguien que no merecía ni respirar..ya lo había logrado.

Ted negó con la cabeza, y volteó.

-Ted…-dijo ella, y las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin remedio. Él se detuvo en seco-te amo Ted…-él negó tristemente con la cabeza-_lo siento_-

-Yo lo siento más que tú, créeme-masculló él, mientras se alejaba de ella con paso firme.

Lily se mordió el labio con fuerza, y suspiró, intentando contener las lágrimas. En ese mismo instante, todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de apoyo. Y en ese momento, al sentir la mano de alguien apoyarse sobre su hombro, supo que podría descargarse en paz. Volteó.

-Lil..-la suave voz de Roxanne fue como si estuviese bebiendo un té de tilo bien cargado.

-Roxi…-susurró ella, mientras los ojos se le anegaban en lágrimas saladas y molestas-estoy muy confundida Roxi…muy…-

-Se te nota-murmuró Roxanne. Miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que nadie las observara. Difícil cometido para las herederas del legado Weasley. Pero qué más daba-¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-De Ted…estoy muy confundida…yo…yo lo amo, lo sabes…pero…-

-¿Pero?-Lily suspiró.

-Hay algo importante que debo contarte sobre Remus Lupin-

**OoOOoO**

Era alucinante la forma en que se pasaba la tarde cuando uno la está pasando realmente bien. Pero cuando quiso acordarse, ya estaba por atardecer. La vista desde el cuarto de Scorpius era maravillosa. Él se encontraba acomodado entre sus piernas, tarareando una canción romántica que ella desconocía. Y ella estaba, mientras tanto, observando por la ventana el paisaje verdoso del parque de la mansión Malfoy, y el sol en el horizonte, pronto a esconderse. Sus manos estaban sobre la cabeza de Scorpius, acariciando suavemente las hebras doradas.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó él, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Rose suspiró.

-Pues…que tengo miedo de las reacciones…-Scorpius chasqueó la lengua-sé que a ti no te importan, pero a mi…me dan miedo…-Scorpius rió.

-Tus padres te entenderán…si quieren lo mejor para ti, lo comprenderán-Rose hizo una mueca.

-Pero les dolerá…-

-Rose, no soy un marciano, no tengo tres ojos y no me reproduzco en ninguna forma extraña-Rose rió.

-Eso aún no lo sé-dijo provocativamente. La sonrisa de Scorpius se ensanchó.

-¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?-Rose se mordió el labio. Suspiró al observar la ventana y ver que iba a atardecer en cualquier momento.

-Sí, pero no ahora, o se me hará tarde…-

-Ni siquiera ha atardecido…-

-¿Me estás proponiendo que lo hagamos?-Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos.

-Si tú quieres…-Rose rió.

-No ahora Sco-

-Como mandes-se mantuvieron sentados sobre la cama, mirándose, con las manos entrelazadas.

-Tengo miedo Scorpius…-él revoleó los ojos al techo.

-¿De qué?-

-De que tu familia no me acepte-

-Yo te elegí a ti-la besó dulcemente en los labios-mi corazón te eligió…no hay vuelta atrás-Rose suspiró.

-Aún no comprendo por qué no te vi antes-

-Es fácil: la vida tiende a complicar las cosas para probar si las personas son merecedoras de algún obsequio-Rose sonrió-si la vida fuese fácil, mi Rose preciosa, sería muy aburrida-

-Creo que en eso coincido-dijo ella, mientras acercaba su rostro al de él-si la vida no hubiese querido joderme, no estaríamos juntos…-estaba tan cerca que pudo rozar la nariz de Scorpius con la suya-aquí..-torció el rostro, y Scorpius sonrió-..besándonos-se besaron tiernamente en los labios, cayendo sobre la cama. Durante varios minutos no importó nada más, solo ellos dos, abrazados con brazos y piernas.

-Quédate esta noche-dijo Scorpius al separarse. La expresión de Rose lo hizo reír-te prometo no hacerte nada-sonrió sensualmente-nada que tú no quieras, claro-Rose se mordió el labio.

-Tu propuesta es tentadora, pero…¿y tus padres?-

Scorpius sonrió con picardía.

-Túneles-

-¿Túneles?-

-Sí…si alguien llega a sospechar algo, te llevaré al pueblo por el túnel que está bajo la sala…-Rose enarcó una ceja, dubitativa e incrédula, pero Scorpius sonrió de tal forma que ella supo que no podría negarse.

-¿Qué dices?-dijo él, abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura-¿aceptas?¿o tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte?-Rose rió mientras rodeaba el cuello de Scorpius con sus brazos.

-¿Miedo yo? JA-Scorpius sonrió con perversidad-nunca desafíes a una Weasley-lo besó rápidamente-nunca jamás-

-Además-continuó, notando que Scorpius se había sentado con lentitud sobre la cama-nadie dijo que no quiero que me hagas algo-se encogió de hombros, ligeramente avergonzada. Eso era nuevo para ella. Siempre había sido atrevida e impetuosa, pero de repente tenía una timidez y una vergüenza que jamás creyó que tendría. El amor provocaba eso.

Scorpius sonrió, y la apretó contra él, provocando una descarga eléctrica que les resultó deliciosa.

-Por favor quédate…me encantará hacer esto durante toda la noche-susurró él con voz gutural.

-No puedo-

-Oh vamos…-

-No Scorpius, de veras…no hoy-él suspiró.

-Está bien…te llevaré a tu casa cuando me digas entonces…-Rose negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a decirles a sus padres cuando llegara a casa?. No, necesitaba pensar detenidamente. Pedir ayuda. Consejos.

-No, no a mi casa…-Scorpius frunció el ceño-¿tu coche tiene bastante gasolina como para dejarme en Grimmauld Place?-

**OoOOoO**

Nimuë observó detenidamente a Canuto, acostado con comodidad sobre la alfombra. Se acercó a él y acarició con ambas manos el pelaje oscuro y brillante. Canuto movió la cola y la golpeó con ella sin querer, provocando que cayera sentada al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Nalle?-preguntó Nathan, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá más próximo. Nimuë asintió con la cabeza, mientras Canuto le lamía la cara.

-No deberías dejar que ese perro le babee la cara-Nathan miró a Victoire con expresión hastiada.

-¿Y por qué?-

-Porque la llenará de gérmenes-

-El único germen aquí eres tú-masculló Nimuë. Canuto ladeó la cabeza mientras Victoire se cruzaba de brazos enojada.

-Nim, no seas descortés-dijo Nathan. Victoire le sonrió agradecida-no es para que me sonrías, no creo que deba faltarte tanto el respeto…-él se acomodó sobre el sofá y le hizo señas a Nimuë para que se acercara a él.

-¿Qué sucede tío?-

-Necesito _parlare_ contigo _bambina_..-Nimuë asintió con la cabeza.

-Dime _zio_-

-¿Te gustaría ver a tu tío _felice_?-

-Sí-Nathan sonrió y tomó aire.

-¿No te gustaría tener una tía?¿primos?...-Nimuë había comenzado a fruncir el entrecejo.

-Sí, me encantaría, pero no con ella-aquello tomó por sorpresa a Nathan.

-¿No con ella?-

-Sí..no con Lily…no ella-Nathan levantó las cejas.

-¿Por qué no?-Nimuë le lanzó una mirada a Victoire, que se encontraba muy cerca de ellos. Tomó la mano de Nathan y lo arrastró al vestíbulo.

-Quiero que te alejes de Lily zio-

-¿Por qué?-Nimuë salió de entre las sombras del vestíbulo, como un fantasma. Lo miró tenebrosamente. Suspiró.

-Porque mi papá la quiere-

Y Nathan levantó las cejas, lleno de asombro.

-Ahora todo me cuadra-susurró. Miró a su ahijada, que se encontraba de pie a pocos metros-¿y tú qué tienes que ver en todo esto?-Nimuë miró al suelo.

-Quiero tener una familia…y no voy a permitir que Victoire se entrometa con mi papá-suspiró-menos ahora que él aceptó amar a alguien-Nathan sonrió-y aunque te ame tío, tampoco dejaré que tú te entrometas-aquello había sonado a amenaza. Pero amaba demasiado a esa niña como para enojarse.

-Cuán sabia eres…demasiado para ser tan pequeña-

-Mi papá merece lo mejor-

-Sí…-

Fue en ese instante en que la puerta de la casa se abrió de un azote, y Ted entró por ella con brusquedad.

-¿Papá?-

Ted cruzó el vestíbulo sin siquiera mirarlos, y subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Nimuë miró a Nathan.

-Le pasó algo…algo malo-Nathan frunció el entrecejo, y fue en ese momento en que unos potentes ruidos los hicieron sobresaltar.

-PAPÁ-

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-la voz de Ginny se dejó oír desde la cocina, y segundos después, ella estaba junto a Nathan.

-Ted..algo le está pasando-Ginny caminó con paso firme hacia la chimenea de la sala, tomó un puñado de polvos flú y, luego de lanzarlos hacia el fuego, bramó:

-Harry-segundos después la cabeza de Harry apareció entre las llamas.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-

-Ted…él…-

-Aléjate de la chimenea-ordenó Harry.

Ginny caminó hacia la pared opuesta, y, segundos después, Harry aparecía de cuerpo entero cruzando la chimenea.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó, mientras se limpiaba las cenizas del cabello y la ropa.

-Arriba, en su cuarto…-Harry no necesitó oírlo dos veces.

Ginny suspiró y se frotó las sienes.

-Merlín, necesito un poco de paz-

La puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse, y esta vez entraron los tres chicos Potter, Roxanne, Hugo y Rose.

-Qué bueno que llegaron-dijo Ginny. Besó fuertemente a sus tres hijos. –Parece que se encontraron todos juntos en la puerta…-sonrió tristemente.

-¿Sucede algo malo tía?-preguntó Hugo.

-Sí..es Ted…-Lily se tomó el pecho.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-preguntó Albus.

-No sé…él está en su cuarto, tu padre fue a verlo…-los seis subieron hacia el segundo piso sin mediar palabras. Encontraron a Harry, a Nathan y a Nimuë de pie junto a la puerta del cuarto de Ted.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó James. Nathan se encogió de hombros, afligido.

Hugo y Rose se observaron, como si de alguna manera sus pensamientos se entrelazaran. Ella le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hugo?-preguntó Rose en murmullos, mientras los demás estaban pendientes de Ted, por lo que no prestaron atención a lo que los hermanos Weasley hacían.

-¿_Tú_ qué haces aquí?-Rose suspiró. La pregunta del millón.

-Pues…vine a hablar con Lily…-Hugo hizo una mueca. Claro, esa explicación era obvio que no iba a satisfacerlo.

-Papá está preocupado por ti, no estuviste en toda la tarde..me dijo que tal vez estarías aquí-Rose suspiró. Pues no, no había estado allí en toda la maldita tarde. Carraspeó.

-Luego te cuento..pero no aquí que está el tío-ambos miraron a Harry. Hugo pareció comprender que aquello que su hermana debía contarle era muy importante como para hablarlo frente a alguien más.

-De acuerdo-dijo él. Fue en ese momento en que Harry golpeó con rabia la puerta, y ambos se sobresaltaron.

Ted dio un salto dentro del cuarto, sobresaltado. Pero siguió destruyendo los muebles de la habitación, sin importarle que los que se encontraban afuera lo escucharan. Se dejó caer contra la puerta, llorando.

-TED-la voz de Harry sonó muy potente desde el pasillo, y Ted escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Déjame en paz-susurró entre sollozos, mientras golpeaba la puerta con su nuca.

-Ted..por favor...-murmuró Harry del otro lado. Ted sollozó-Ted...¿sabes lo que me dijo tu padre la última vez que lo vi?-Ted se miró las manos, que le temblaban, y notó que el suelo a su alrededor estaba mojado debido a sus lágrimas-tu padre..él..me dijo que había muerto para que tú pudieras vivir una vida feliz, y que sabía que lo perdonarías...tus padres murieron luchando por un mundo en el que tú fueras un ser libre y feliz...-Ted apretó los dientes. Se levantó del suelo y golpeó la puerta con toda su rabia.

-PUES ENTONCES MURIERON EN VANO...-bramó, y su voz enronqueció debido al esfuerzo.-PORQUE YO NO SOY FELIZ...-

-Ted...-

-Lárgate Harry-

Harry apretó los dientes y observó a su alrededor. Toda su familia estaba allí, mirándolo atentamente, esperando que él hiciera algo sorprendente. Pero no sabía qué hacer. Porque entendía a Ted, sabía lo que se sentía estar solo y culparse por la muerte de los progenitores, creer que sus muertes habían sido vanas e inútiles. Lo comprendía a la perfección. Pero había una diferencia entre él y Ted. Ted nunca había estado solo. No como él. Él, Harry, había sido un padrino ejemplar y presente, había sido un padre para Ted, lo que Sirius no había podido ser debido a su estadía en Azkaban.

Apretó los dientes y sacó su varita del bolsillo.

-Harry...-la voz de Ginny sonó cautelosa, y sintió la mano femenina apoyada sobre su brazo-cielo...-

-Tengo que verlo-susurró él con voz crispada-tengo que saber cómo está...yo...-

-Tú no tienes la culpa papá-la voz de James sonó segura.

-Claro que sí..-dijo Harry, y su voz retumbó por el oscuro pasillo-no debí llevarlo al ministerio..debí saber que algo así ocurriría...esa vieja gorda cara de sapo sigue igual, y eso que transcurrieron más de veinte años-

-Pero Ted se defendió como solo él podría haberlo hecho-dijo Ginny risueña, y Harry notó que los enormes ojos castaños estaban humedecidos-Remus estaría orgulloso-

-Remus está orgulloso-dijo Nimuë, que estaba acomodada sobre los brazos de Lily-y Tonks también-Ginny y Harry se miraron. Él suspiró y, luego de tomar aire, hizo estallar la puerta de la habitación. El polvo y las astillas nublaron la vista de los que ocupaban el pasillo. Harry entró al cuarto con paso firme, y miró en derredor.

-¿Ted?-

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz-la voz de Ted sonó amortiguada, y Harry enfocó su mirada del otro lado de la cama, en donde Ted se encontraba sentado en el suelo, observándolo con ojos tristes y desahuciados.

-Teddy...-

-Tío..-susurró Ted, y sollozó. Harry caminó en tres zancadas hacia él y, luego de arrodillarse, lo abrazó con fuerza, como si de esa forma pudiera quitarle todo el dolor de encima.

-Te entiendo tanto Teddy...-

Ted se aferró a la espalda de su padrino con ambas manos, mientras lloraba a raudales. Se sentía quebrado, como si una parte de sí se hubiese abollado y ese pedazo maltrecho se hubiese agrandado y ahuecado debido al dolor. Tenía un hoyo en el alma. Un hoyo oscuro y profundo, en donde el dolor por la pérdida de sus padres, la incertidumbre de su vida, el amor que sentía por Lily, y el miedo a criar a Nimuë solo, se juntaban y se escondían en el recodo más negro y vil, perpetrando contra su tranquilidad.

-Teddy...-

-No quiero seguir viviendo-sollozó Ted, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Harry.

Harry suspiró y acarició la espalda de su ahijado con mucho ímpetu.

-Tienes una vida maravillosa...-

-NO-chilló Ted, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. Harry se acomodó en el suelo, y se quedó observándolo atentamente.-Mi vida apesta...esa mujer dijo tantas cosas...-

-Tu padre era un ser maravilloso-Ted apretó los párpados.

-Lo sé...pero...-

-Ted, tu padre no quería tenerte por miedo a lo que te deparara el futuro...temía que fueras igual a él...-Harry sonrió-y lo eres...te...te críe tan bien-Ted se enjugó la nariz con la manga de la túnica, y Harry sonrió al verlo tan indefenso y débil.

-Pues tenía razón...-

-Tú no eres un licántropo Ted-dijo Harry con vehemencia-tú no eres Remus...-

Unos potentes ladridos se dejaron oír por la casa. El chillido proveniente del pasillo provocó que ambos se miraran con preocupación.

Ted frunció el ceño cuando Harry observó a Albus, que entraba al cuarto entre trompicones.

-Ted...Nimuë...ella...está teniendo algún tipo de convulsión...-balbuceó, y Ted se levantó del suelo con estrépito. Siguió a Albus hacia el cuarto de Lily. Se acercó a la cama, en donde un pequeño cuerpo maltrecho temblaba con descontrol.

-Merlín, hija...-susurró, acariciando el enmarañado y desordenado cabello rubio de Nimuë.

-¿Qué le está pasando?-preguntó Lily entre chillidos, mientras Ted tomaba a Nimuë de los codos. Lo oyeron suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

-Déjennos a solas-ordenó Harry. Y nadie tuvo oportunidad de replicar. –Y llamen a un medimago..-

-No-dijo Ted, sombrío-esto lo arreglo yo...-

-¿Por qué nunca permites que la gente te ayude?-graznó Lily cuando Harry les volvió a ordenar que se largaran-eres un imbécil Lupin, _un imbécil_-la puerta de su cuarto se cerró sobre su nariz, y gruñó. Volteó enojada, cruzándose de brazos, y suspiró.

-Ya hija..tranquilízate...-

-Por favor mamá, estoy muy enojada...-

-¿Qué creen que le ocurra a Nimuë?-preguntó Albus, observando la luz que salía del cuarto de Lily.

-Pues...-Lily no tenía palabras para explicar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era todo tan surrealista. Tan raro. Bien, ellos eran magos...pero sus vidas no diferían tanto de la vida común del ciudadano común. Bueno..tal vez un poco.

-A mí se me ocurre algo-Rose y sus pensamientos esclarecedores. Todos la miraron.

-¿Qué piensas?-Rose suspiró y puso expresión concentrada. Hugo farfulló una maldición por lo bajo.

-Pues piensen esto: Remus Lupin era un licántropo...y si ustedes recuerdan, yo estudio medimagia...-

-¿Y eso qué rayos tiene que ver con Remus Lupin?-masculló Hugo. Rose lo golpeó en el estómago.

-Tiene...-dijo ella con solemnidad, mientras el pasillo se mantenía en silencio. Hasta las personas de los cuadros la oían con atención-¿alguna vez oyeron de la teoría del gen dominante y el gen recesivo?-James, Hugo, Roxanne y Lily se miraron con las cejas levantadas. Albus, en cambio, hizo una mueca.

-Sí-dijo él.

-Bien-continuó Rose-el gen dominante es portado por las personas morenas...una explicación clara de esto es el por qué Albus y James son morenos...una explicación de gen recesivo es por qué Albus tiene ojos verdes...Lily Evans tenía ojos verdes, y su madre..entonces Harry tiene ojos verdes por gen recesivo, y Albus lo tiene por gen recesivo de su abuela paterna...tú Lil eres pelirroja por gen recesivo por ambas abuelas...-

-Ve al maldito grano Rose-musitó Hugo.

-Bien...supongamos esto..-dijo ella, como si estuviera dando una clase práctica sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-digamos que el color de cabello de Ted es turquesa...es decir, que él heredó de su madre el poder de metamorfosearse-

-Ajá-

-De acuerdo..entonces..gen recesivo, personas de cabello claro u ojos claros; gen dominante, personas de cabello u ojos oscuros...-

-Creo que lo estoy captando-dijo Albus. Rose sonrió. Albus era siempre tan inteligente y bastante más despierto que los demás-tú insinúas que...Nimuë...¿es licántropo?-todos lanzaron exclamaciones.

-El gen recesivo se hereda de abuelos a nietos...-dijo Rose-es factible-

-El gen dominante es de padres a hijos...-terminó Albus-Nymphadora era morena...-

-Por tanto Ted es metamorfomago...-

-Y Nimuë es licántropo...-susurró Lily. Se tomó el pecho. Tantas cosas cuadraban. Comprendía muy bien por que Ted la sobreprotegía tanto. Por qué él quería volver a Italia de forma desesperada..o por qué él decía que no podían estar juntos, por qué creía que nada merecía la pena...

-Ahora me cierran tantas cosas-murmuró.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de un azote, y los que se encontraban en el pasillo dieron un respingo. La presencia de Harry les resultó sombría y petrificante.

-¿Papá?..-

-No soy yo el que debe explicarles lo que Nimuë tiene...-dijo él con seriedad. Suspiró-Ted es el único con el derecho a hacerlo...-

-¿Nimuë...Nimuë tiene lo mismo que Remus?-la mirada de Harry fue elocuente.

-No soy yo quien debe decírselos...-susurró-si quieren hablar con Ted, háganlo ahora que está tranquilo...-poco a poco los que se encontraban en el corredor se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Lily.

Entraron lentamente. Lily guiaba la comitiva, y se quedó de pie a pocos metros de la cama, observando el panorama. Ted y Nimuë se encontraban allí, ambos acurrucados sobre el edredón. Se mordió el labio con fuerza al ver que Ted acariciaba con su dedo índice la mejilla de Nimuë, observándola dormir. Ella abrazaba el brazo masculino como si fuera un osito de felpa. Y él la miraba atentamente, esperando, quizás, alguna señal, alguna reacción, algún movimiento.

-Ted..-él clavó los ojos en Lily-¿podemos hablar?-Ted suspiró y volvió a mirar a Nimuë.

-Ella...-comenzó Albus. Ted lo silenció con una mirada.

-Ella está bien-

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-preguntó James, ligeramente incómodo-ella...¿ella es..?-no podía acabar la frase. Le costaba muchísimo imaginar a Remus Lupin sufriendo semejante tortura todos los meses desde niño.

-No..ella no es licántropo, si es eso a lo que te refieres...-dijo Ted con enojo. James tragó saliva.

-Yo jamás creí que...-Albus carraspeó-que le decían Lunático por eso...jamás pensé que La Casa de los Gritos fuese el lugar en donde mi abuelo y sus amigos se divertían..nunca creí que el Sauce Boxeador fue plantado allí cuando Remus llegó a Hogwarts...-Ted sonrió levemente-tienes tantos secretos Ted..-

-Conocíamos la historia de los merodeadores...pero..nunca tan a fondo-dijo James. Sonrió. Y Ted le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que Nimuë tiene?-preguntó Lily, observando a la niña que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Se veía pálida.

-Síndrome licantrópico...-no fue Ted el que respondió, sino Rose. Todos la observaron con atención. Ella se encogió de hombros y rió-sí...es...-suspiró-tiene los mismos síntomas que la licantropía, el que la padece tiene el olfato y el oído más desarrollado que la mayoría, pero solo cuando se acerca la luna llena..sufren convulsiones las noches de luna llena y son propensos a atacar a las personas y a comer carne cruda al día siguiente de la misma...-

-Y..¿cómo se cura?- preguntó Albus, observando a la pobre niña que dormitaba rodeando el brazo de Ted con el de ella.

-No se sabe...-respondió Ted antes de que Rose pudiera abrir la boca-no son muchos los licántropos que se reproducen...y por lo tanto no son muchas las personas que pueden heredar este problema...-

-Nimuë debe ser una de las primeras...-susurró Harry-en eso Ted tiene razón...Remus Lupin habrá sido uno de los pocos licántropos que tuvo familia-

-Era por eso que él no quería tenerte-murmuró Lily con pesadumbre. Su mirada se clavó en la de Ted, que se veía triste y opaca.

-Sí...-

-No era que él no quería tenerte Ted...por Merlín, no pienses estupideces...sólo que Remus jamás creyó que él podría ser padre...los de su especie no se reproducían...-dijo Harry.

-No se reproducían porque eran tan salvajes que no lograban hacerlo-terció Ted-mi padre era un hombre...un hombre que fue maldito-

-Aún recuerdo lo mal que lo traté aquella vez...-susurró Harry con remordimiento. Ted tragó saliva.

-No es necesario que lo digas aquí tío..-Harry torció el gesto. Suspiró.

-No debimos ir al ministerio...-susurró-realmente no fue buena idea..todos la pasamos mal y...-carraspeó-Umbridge tendrá su merecido, no te preocupes Ted...-

-No quiero que tenga su merecido...-murmuró Ted, acariciando la mejilla de Nimuë-solo quiero olvidar todo lo que se atrevió a decir..-suspiró-váyanse a dormir...-

-No...-

-Realmente...yo...tomaré a Nimuë y la llevaré a mi cuarto...-

-No-dijo Lily, rotunda-se quedarán aquí...-

-Lily...-ella sonrió.

-Ted, no me molesta que te quedes-

-Bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos-dijo Harry. –Yo tengo que salir, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar-. Tomó a Ginny de la mano-mañana será otro día...-

-Sí-

-Que descanses Ted-dijo Harry.

Uno por uno fueron saliendo del cuarto, dejando en la habitación a Ted, Nimuë y Lily. La pelirroja suspiró tristemente.

-Ahora comprendo tantas cosas-Ted tragó saliva.-Ahora...-

-Lily...-

-De verdad, no me importa lo que lleves en la sangre...y no me arrepiento Ted. Por sobre todas las cosas, te amo-

-Lily...-Ted apretó los párpados-yo..no puedo olvidar mi pasado, ni puedo quitarme de encima el apellido que llevo a cuestas..-

-Ted…-él sonrió y la calló con la mano.

-Pero de veras es bueno saberlo..pero no te miento al decirte que para mi no es fácil dejar de lado quién soy-

-¿Tú te crees que ser hija de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley es simple?-terció ella con enojo. Ted carraspeó-pues créeme que no...tú pasas más desapercibido...y tu padre era un licántropo...-

-Yo no quiero arrastrar a nadie conmigo...mi hija sufre por mi...-

-No es tu culpa-chilló Lily con voz quebrada, mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas-en todo caso fue culpa de Greyback-Ted apretó la mandíbula-no tuya...tú solo quieres ser feliz...-

Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, oyendo la respiración de Nimuë.

-¿Sabes cuál fue la razón por la cual Bellatrix Lestrange asesinó a mi madre?-Lily sollozó cuando miró a Ted a los ojos. Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente-limpiar la sangre...porque según Voldemort, mi madre y mi padre habían infestado el árbol de los Black...-lo dijo con asco-a mi ese árbol me tiene sin cuidado...-

-Tú eres un ser maravilloso...-

-Ágatha no quería tener a Nimuë por la misma razón por la que mi padre no quería estar cerca de mi...-

-No digas eso..tu padre te amaba...-

-Pero tenía miedo..-

-¿Qué hombre no tiene miedo cuando es padre?-

-Mi padre tenía el doble de miedo, entonces-Nimuë se removió en la cama, y abrió los ojos para clavarlos en Ted.

-Hija...-

-Tu padre tenía miedo de que tú te avergonzaras de él y negaras que eres su hijo...-susurró ella con voz ronca.

-Nunca me he avergonzado de él..-susurró Ted con voz crispada. Nimuë suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-No lo hagas ahora entonces-Ted sollozó.

-Hija perdóname...yo no quería que tú sufrieras...-Nimuë suspiró.

-No es tu culpa...-Ted se enjugó las lágrimas.

-Te amo Nalle...-la niña sonrió entre sueños. Ted la miró atentamente durante largos minutos, y se lanzó a llorar.

-Ted...-la voz de Lily sonó ronca y crispada-Ted...-

-Ya no más, ya no más-murmuró él, escondiendo el rostro entre las hebras doradas del cabello de Nimuë-ya no más...mi padre no cometió ningún pecado como para que yo sufra de esta forma...ellos murieron para que yo fuera feliz, pero no puedo ser feliz...-clavó sus ojos en Lily-los necesito tanto...-ella se mordió el labio y, sin poder contenerse, se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

-No sufras-

-No te merezco Lily...tú debes ser feliz con un hombre normal-

-Tú eres un hombre normal que porta una historia sorprendente-susurró ella, acariciándolo en las mejillas, la nariz y el mentón-y si te hace más feliz...yo te amo Teddy, y eso no cambiará ni aunque tu padre haya sido un licántropo...-

-No, Lil...no digas eso...-

-Si tu madre amó a tu padre a pesar de eso...¿qué es lo que nos separa a nosotros?-Ted suspiró, apoyando sus labios sobre la frente de Lily.

-Mi tozudez-susurró.

-Tienes miedo-murmuró Lily, rozando con su nariz la piel del cuello masculino. Olía tan bien y de forma tan penetrante.

-Sí...tengo miedo a...-se miraron a los ojos. –Tengo miedo de perderte..-los ojos de Lily brillaron. La vio morderse el labio...y luego sollozó.

-Ted...-susurró ella con voz crispada-por Merlín, Ted...-se largó a llorar, y Ted la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo Lil...yo no quiero que me olvides...-se mordió el labio cuando la oyó llorar-sólo que yo no puedo permitir que tú te entrometas en una vida tan complicada como la mía...tengo demasiados miedos y remordimientos...-

-No me importa Ted, no me importa-susurró ella. Su rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas-yo te amo...-él suspiró y aspiró el dulce aroma femenino. Se embriagó con él, tomando aire hondamente, dejando que el perfume de Lily lo inundara y lo llenara por dentro. Acarició delicadamente el suave cabello pelirrojo, y la miró. Lily era perfecta para ser la madre de Nimuë. Perfecta para ser su mujer. Perfecta en todo.

Le acarició la mejilla con ternura, y se obnubiló al notar el brillo que acababa de aparecer en los avellanados ojos femeninos. Suspiró.

-Eres...-tragó saliva-eres tan hermosa Lil...-

-Ted...-suspiró ella cuando él la tomó de la nuca y la apretó contra sí. Sus labios rozaron apenas, y eso fue suficiente como para descontrolarlos a ambos. El corazón de Lily palpitó fuertemente, y Ted rió cuando, al abrazarla más apretadamente, sintió el descontrol en sus latidos.

-Tu corazón está desbocado-susurró sobre los labios femeninos. Ella suspiró.

-Sí, y sólo por ti...-Lily lo miró atentamente.-¿Por qué no me besas?-preguntó, sabiendo que el retorcijón de estómago no era por hambre, sino por nervios. Merlín, su corazón se le iba a salir y a huir velozmente hacia los brazos de Ted. Las manos masculinas acomodadas fuertemente sobre su cintura le erizaban los cabellos, y le hacía arder la piel allí en donde ellas se ubicaban. Él sonrió levemente, mostrando su blanca y bella dentadura.

-Pues...-

-Oh vamos..¿me vas a decir que le tienes miedo a una niña de diecisiete años?-dijo Lily con malicia. Las mejillas de Ted se colorearon de escarlata, siendo seguidas por el cabello. Lily rió encantada-eres tan dulce y bello Ted-él rió. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció segundos después. Lily frunció el entrecejo al observarlo y notar que su semblante había cambiado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó, mientras Ted se alejaba de ella y le daba la espalda. Sintió frío y se abrazó para infundirse calor. Su cuerpo le demostraba lo mucho que extrañaba la cercanía del cuerpo masculino. La tibieza de la piel de Ted era suficiente aliciente como para olvidar cualquier problema. O cualquier desamor.

-No podemos estar juntos...-Lily suspiró.

-Otra vez con eso...-

-No Lily, por favor, ya no me compliques más las cosas...-

-Hace cinco segundos todo estaba perfecto...es más, por poco me besas...Ted...-lo oyó suspirar con cansancio. Lo vio débil, triste, harto. Como si una parte vital de él se hubiese esfumado o ido con el viento.

-Yo...-comenzó él, pero su voz se apagó. Lily frunció el ceño, y miró a la cama, en donde Nimuë había empezado a hablar dormida.

-Me duele...-la oyó susurrar, y miró a Ted. Él se mordió el labio fuertemente-me duele abuelo...haz que pare-Lily abrió mucho los ojos, y notó que Ted se iba encogiendo.

-¿Ted?...-lo vio caer al suelo con pesadez, y al siguiente minuto, lo oyó llorar, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos.-Ted...-se detuvo en seco al aspirar el aire-¿hueles ese aroma?-Ted levantó la cabeza. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas y sus ojos enrojecidos. El color de su cabello era casi blanco, y se veía increíblemente opaco. Lo vio aspirar el aire.

-Sí-respondió él, mientras cerraba los ojos-sí...-

-¿Eres tú el que huele así?-lo oyó sollozar con más fuerza.-Ted...-se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en silencio, esperando a que él dijera o hiciera algo.

-Es...-Ted tragó saliva, mientras aún salían lágrimas de sus ojos-conozco ese aroma...-Lily lo miró consternada.

-¿Y...?-lo vio sonreír entre lágrimas.

-Mi padre olía así-susurró él con los ojos cerrados, como si de esa forma pudiera tener una imagen mental de Remus Lupin-a madera y hierba...lo recuerdo...lo recuerdo cuando me cantaba para dormir...si pudiera oír su voz...la reconocería en cualquier parte...-

-¿Y por qué el cuarto huele así?-preguntó Lily, sintiéndose extrañamente sobrecogida. Ser hija de magos y haber ido a Hogwarts la habían inmunizado del miedo a fantasmas y monstruos. Pero esto era distinto. Remus Lupin no era un fantasma, y por supuesto, no era un monstruo. Pero era _algo_. Algo que ella no podía descifrar ni rotular. No tenía nombre eso que él era. Era una presencia, un recuerdo, una fotografía. Era el padre del hombre que ella amaba. _Era una ausencia física demasiado presente_.

-No lo sé-dijo Ted-honestamente, creo en lo que Nimuë dice...-Lily frunció el ceño-que mis padres la cuidan...en donde quieran que estén-

Se quedaron en silencio, observando el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea. El sol ya se había puesto horas atrás, y la oscuridad de la noche les cayó encima. Lily percibió el brillo de la luna llena sobre el firmamento, y las estrellas, que titilaban como refulgentes diamantes.

-Mi madre olía a goma de mascar-susurró Ted, sacando a Lily de su ensimismamiento. Ella lo miró sonriendo. Él suspiró y la miró.-Tenían aromas muy extraños y muy distintos...mi padre olía como supongo olerá un libro antiguo...y mi madre como...un postre...-Lily rió.

-Los extrañas-no era una pregunta.

-Con toda mi alma-respondió él, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Se miraron.

-Pues...no entiendo cómo es que tú no eres...-Lily carraspeó.

-Licántropo-

-Sí...eso...-

-¿Por qué a todos les cuesta decir esa palabra?, no es una maldición, ¿sabes?-Lily enrojeció de vergüenza.

-Lo sé...pero los hombres lobo son personas marginadas, si es que tienen la suerte de ser considerados _personas_-Ted miró al suelo-tu padre era normal de no ser por ese pequeño problema-Ted rió tristemente.-Tú...-

-Yo soy un hombre normal con demasiados remordimientos-sentenció él, mientras su cabello se opacaba.

-¿Remordimientos?¿qué clase de remordimientos puede tener un hombre que nunca ha hecho mal a nadie?-la mirada de Ted fue elocuente.

-Pues...-se restregó las manos-tengo muchos remordimientos aunque no lo creas...no...no soy tan bueno como parezco-Lily rió.

-No me mientas Ted...eres lo más dulce del mundo-él negaba con la cabeza mientras ella hablaba-pero...-

-No, escucha...yo...-Ted se quedó observando el vacío con mirada ausente-cuando supe lo de mi padre era muy joven...-Lily tragó saliva. Ya se imaginaba la reacción que Ted había tenido en aquella ocasión-no lo comprendí al principio, cuando eres tan joven...no sueles entender las cosas...durante mucho tiempo negué a mi padre por el problema que tenía...-

-No debiste...-

-Lo sé-chilló Ted antes de que Lily pudiera siquiera terminar la frase-lo sé, y no tengo palabras para describir lo mal que me sentí después...tu padre se enfureció conmigo aquella vez, y no lo culpo, yo habría hecho lo mismo si hubiese entendido las cosas en ese momento-su voz se apagó-ahora lo entiendo..en realidad lo entendí años más tarde...mi padre era un gran hombre que fue infectado por un ser que no tenía ni el derecho a ser llamado _hombre_...y a pesar de eso, él fue feliz...y ahora que soy padre, que tengo una criatura que amo a mi cargo, comprendo todo lo que él hizo por mi, y comprendo a tu padre también, y a tu abuelo, y a todos los padres que hicieron alguna vez algo estúpido por sus hijos...-

-No fue algo estúpido...-Ted suspiró.

-Pues a veces pienso que fue estúpido...-apoyó la cabeza entre las rodillas, meditabundo. Lily lo observó idiotizada. Ted volvió a suspirar y la miró-cuando supe lo de mi padre, me juré a mi mismo que no dejaría que nadie sufriera su problema...-Lily frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo...-

-No pensaba tener hijos-Lily abrió mucho los ojos-hay una...dificultad en los descendientes de licántropos, y es que pueden heredar el problema...-

-Pero tú no lo heredaste...-

-Porque soy metamorfomago...algo en mis genes lo bloquea...pero Nimuë...-su mirada se perdió en el pequeño bulto sobre la cama.

-Gen recesivo y gen dominante, ¿cierto?-

-Sí-

-Hay muchas enfermedades que se heredan así...-susurró Lily, acercándose más a Ted. Podía aspirar su aroma varonil y penetrante.-Lo que no comprendo es por qué tienes una hija si...-él rió de forma irónica.

-¿Pues no has oído la frase _nunca digas nunca_?-rieron durante algunos segundos-soñé formar una familia con Victoire...pero...-Lily carraspeó.

-¿Ella sabía...?-

-Sí-Lily parpadeó.

-¿Y ahora quiere volver contigo?-chilló ella, molesta-y tú le das oportunidades...-Ted apoyó la mano sobre su boca, silenciándola.

-Ella...ella era inmadura-

-No la defiendas, no la...ni siquiera te atrevas a justificarla...-Ted se mordió el labio, mientras Lily despotricaba contra Victoire y la enorme estupidez de él.

-Bien...-graznó ella, y Ted la miró consternado-y luego te fuiste a Italia y conociste a Ágatha-

-Sí...-

-¿Ella supo lo de tu padre?-Ted suspiró y observó a Nimuë.

-Sí-

-Y no te dejó...-

-Ya era demasiado tarde para dejarme...-Lily frunció el entrecejo.

-No comprendo-Ted rió tristemente.

-Cuando se lo dije...ya estaba embarazada-

-Pero..tú no querías tener hijos...-

-Claro que quería, y sigo queriendo formar una familia grande-sus ojos color miel se humedecieron-pero no puedo obligar a una mujer a llevar en el vientre una criatura que puede nacer infectada...-

-Ted...-Lily le acarició la mejilla dulcemente-Ted...-lo besó en la comisura de los labios. Al separarse, la mirada de Ted la asombró. Era una mirada completamente ansiosa y esperanzada. Lo tomó de los laterales del rostro, y lo besó con ternura. Y aunque Ted no respondió, aunque no hizo absolutamente nada, fue suficiente para saber que él no la rechazaba como decía. Porque de la boca para afuera, cualquiera era frío e indiferente. Lo oyó suspirar, y se mordió el labio cuando él se separó algunos centímetros.

-Lily...-

-Ted..no lo arruines-él se mordió el labio de forma casi imperceptible.

-Como mandes-entrelazaron sus dedos, y Lily apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ted, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las suaves caricias de Ted en su espalda.

-Bien...¿y entonces qué sucedió?-

-Quiso abortarla...-susurró él, besando la coronilla de Lily-y se lo impedí, porque aunque no quería que naciera infectada, era una parte de mi...-se mordió el labio, conteniendo un sollozo-yo no quería que ella sufriera...Ágatha no quería tenerla porque no quería cargar con un hijo licántropo...-comenzó a llorar, y Lily suspiró tristemente cuando percibió las lágrimas masculinas sobre su cabeza. Levantó la mirada, y se encontró con los ojos miel de él enrojecidos.

-Ya no llores...Nim será una mujer feliz si te tiene a ti...-él cerró los ojos cuando Lily apoyó la mano sobre su mejilla.

-Eso espero...sé que será desprejuiciada y no le importará lo que tenga en las venas...pero...los demás...-

-Los demás se pueden ir al demonio, y tal vez tu hija tenga la suerte de tener buenos amigos...como los que tuvo Remus-Ted sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Te pareces tanto a Harry...tienes las palabras indicadas en el momento indicado-Lily sonrió.

-Me halagas...-susurró. Se mordió el labio y, luego de tomarlo de la nuca, lo besó dulcemente en los labios. Y él se dejó hacer. Abrió apenas los labios, mientras la suave y húmeda lengua de ella se introducía en su boca. Y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que aunque lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, era lo que quería. El _deber_ y el _querer_ no eran siempre compatibles. Y él quería estar con Lily, pero no debía. Se separó lentamente de ella, tomándola de las muñecas.

-Yo Lil...-

-Ted, si a tu madre no le importó estar con un licántropo, a ti no debería importarte estar con la hija de tu padrino-terció ella rotunda. Y él no tuvo forma de replicar. Porque ella tenía razón. Porque aunque la viese pequeña e infantil, Lily ya no era una niña. Porque él sabía que por su culpa, ella había madurado. Ya que una de las pocas cosas que hacían madurar a las personas era el dolor. Y si ese dolor era por amor, la maduración era más brusca. Y Ted lo sabía. Y ahora Lily lo sabía. Y ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella sabía cómo tenerlo entre sus manos.

-Sí...tienes razón, pero...-Lily apoyó su dedo sobre la boca de Ted.

-No hables-dijo ella-por favor, no arruines este momento..es perfecto, déjalo ser-él rió.

-De acuerdo-susurró, y la besó dulcemente en la punta de la nariz. Lily rió nerviosa, y sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando él tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, adentrando la mano bajo la camiseta.

-¿Por qué tiemblas?-preguntó Ted, y a Lily la voz masculina le sonó muy ronca y sensual.

-Porque sí...-

-Esa no es una respuesta...-Lily se mordió el labio, conteniendo un gemido.

-Tus manos están frías...-

-Los opuestos se atraen-dijo él, y ella frunció el ceño. El rojo de sus mejillas seguía encendido, opacando el color intenso de su cabello.

-No entiendo-Ted rió, y el brillo de sus ojos obnubiló a Lily. La besó en el cuello, y la sintió estremecer entre sus brazos. Extrañaba tanto estar de esa forma con una mujer, disfrutar de la parte más carnal y física del amor, saber que en alguna parte de ese maldito mundo, había un ser que era su otra mitad.

-Pues que tu piel está caliente, y mis manos frías...-susurró él sobre la piel femenina, y notó que se erizaba. Rió.

-Cuando te vuelves poeta eres patético-dijo Lily. Se miraron. Y se lanzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Bueno y...supiste lo de Ágatha...-Ted suspiró y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Pues...ese día quise contarle todo, todo sobre mi padre, la vida que había llevado, lo terco que fue por no querer ser feliz, y cómo y por qué había muerto...-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Ella habló primero-murmuró Ted con voz ausente, como si lo estuviera rememorando en imágenes mentales-y no tenía forma de decírselo...estaba aterrado cuando lo supe, y ella lo notó-suspiró, y rozó su nariz contra el cabello de Lily-me preguntó qué ocurría...-Lily apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro-y yo le conté...-ella levantó la mirada.

-¿Y qué sucedió entonces?-

Ted suspiró y cerró los ojos. Contar todo aquello tal vez fuera como una purga. Tal vez lograra quitarse de encima la sensación de que había hecho todo mal. Tal vez sacarlo hacia fuera le quitara un peso de encima.

-Se enfureció-siseó, mientras clavaba sus ojos en la niña que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama-y me echó a la calle...a los pocos días me envió una lechuza diciendo que debíamos hablar sobre lo que haríamos con el bebé-se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos demasiado largos-eso me dio mala espina...-

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Pues que durante esos días yo había pensado mucho...-se restregó las manos, aún rodeando la cintura de Lily con su brazo-y había decidido hacerme responsable de la criatura que venía..al fin y al cabo era una parte de mi-Lily sonrió enternecida-pero ella no pensaba igual...-

-Nimuë me dijo que Ágatha no quería tenerla...-susurró Lily, jugueteando con los dedos de Ted-¿tú se lo dijiste?-

-Pues no...pero como sabes, mi hija tiene poderes extrasensoriales...es muy difícil esconderle algo a ella...pero ella lo entendió...aunque debe ser duro saber que tu propia madre no quería tenerte-

-Ella está aquí gracias a ti...-Ted rió con sorna.

-Supongo que sí-admitió él, y se atrevió a besar a Lily en los labios, tomándola desprevenida. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos al segundo siguiente. Ted rió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó entre asombrado y divertido.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso...-Ted parpadeó aturdido.

-Creí que...creí que te gustaba...-cuando Lily lo dejara, se lanzaría por la ventana y correría avergonzado por hacer estupideces impetuosas.

-Pues me gusta, pero avisa la próxima así no te dejo escapar-chilló ella. Ted sonrió abiertamente, mostrando lo que Lily llamaba _"sonrisa auténtica"_.-Cuando estás conmigo sonríes así...sólo cuando te lo permites, claro-él sonrió agradecido. -¿Vas a terminar de contarme.?-

-Seguro-susurró Ted, mientras Lily, tomándolo por sorpresa, se acomodaba sobre su regazo. Enrojeció. Eso ya era demasiado para su autocontrol. Había logrado soportar las ganas de besarla apasionadamente...no sabía si iba a lograr soportar el vendaval de hormonas que estaba siendo llevado a cabo en su interior. Eso era _demasiado_. La chica sabía cómo jugar sucio.

-¿Qué pasa Teddy?-preguntó Lily con voz divertida. Él parpadeó.

-Er...que así no puedo pensar...-ella rió-digamos que mi cuerpo no logra repartir sangre a dos partes al mismo tiempo..o pienso..o me excito, tú eliges-aquello descolocó a Lily, y enrojeció aún más que Ted.

-Interesante-dijo, con las mejillas brillando de rojo. –Pues ahora mismo elijo que pienses...-

-Entonces bájate-Lily obedeció sin chistar. Ted suspiró, intentando retomar las pulsaciones normales de su corazón, y no sentir aquel calor tan intenso que le nacía bajo el ombligo. Carraspeó-bien...Ágatha y yo..discutimos aquella noche. No quería tener al bebé, fue así que le rogué que lo tuviera, que nuestro hijo no tenía la culpa de lo que mi padre llevaba en las venas...-Lily lo miraba con atención, expectante-pero ella estaba decidida...no quería cargar con esa responsabilidad, un hijo ya era demasiado con su corta edad...si era un niño enfermo, lo sería más...-

-Era un poco inmadura...-

-¿Qué querías?, tenía diecinueve años, prácticamente le estaba arruinando la vida...-

-No digas eso...a mi no me...-se mordió el labio cuando Ted clavó su mirada en ella.

-Por favor Lily, no sabes lo que dices..un hijo es...demasiada responsabilidad...y no muchas personas están listas para llevar adelante ese proceso de crecimiento...tus padres son el ejemplo claro de lo que hay que hacer: fueron novios, crecieron profesionalmente, se casaron y luego eligieron dejar herederos...yo no tuve esa suerte-

-Eres un gran padre-terció Lily.

-A veces no lo pienso así-susurró Ted melancólico.

-¿Y bien?-

-Bien...discutimos...estaba muy enojado, y a pesar de eso, la entendía..porque ella era muy joven, y yo era la única persona que tenía...-suspiró-me pidió dinero para abortar, pero le dije que no me pidiera que participara en eso...si bien la decisión final era completamente suya porque era su vientre y no el mío, yo no iba a ser cómplice del asesinato de nuestro hijo...-

-¿Y qué hizo?-

-Acudió a Nathan, mi mejor amigo allí en Italia...-Lily abrió la boca estupefacta.

-¿Y Nathan...?-

-Sí..le prestó dinero...pero Ágatha no le había dicho para qué era...cuando Nathan lo supo, me avisó de lo que ella pensaba hacer...-

-¿Y qué hiciste?-

-La fui a buscar al hospital...la saqué del quirófano...casi me mata...-

-¿Y se dio el lujo de querer matarte?-Ted rió ante la sorpresa de Lily.

-Sí...pero luego me abrazó... y me juró que no iba a pensar nunca más en hacer eso...que había sentido algo extraño al acostarse sobre la camilla, como si el bebé le estuviera gritando que no lo hiciera..supongo que fue un mecanismo del subconsciente...-Lily observó a la niña que dormía sobre su cama. Estaba más que segura que algo había ocurrido en aquel quirófano. No por nada Nimuë era tan especial.

-¿Y qué ocurrió luego?-

-Le dije que si no lo quería tener, que no lo tuviera..pero que lo dejara nacer...si no quería ser la madre con todas las letras, a mi no me importaba...yo amaba a ese bebé, y si tenía que cargar con toda la responsabilidad para que pudiera vivir, lo haría...-Lily sonrió, mientras su corazón se inflaba de orgullo.

-Eres un tierno...-Ted sonrió.

-Ella me dijo lo mismo...-suspiró-y así pasaron los meses...su vientre se fue abultando cada vez más, y yo no veía la hora de ver al bebé...-sonrió, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-fui feliz durante mucho tiempo...no te das una idea de lo hermoso que es estar con tantas ansias por algo tan hermoso como ver nacer una parte de ti...-se limpió las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas-no sabes lo maravilloso que es ver crecer el vientre de la mujer que amas...saber que ella lleva toda esa carga porque sabe que, además de una obligación, es un derecho que tiene...el traer la vida, tener en su cuerpo algo tan importante como eso...la vida misma, allí..Ágatha me enseñó a admirar a las mujeres por eso...muchos hombres no las ven como dadoras de vida...ustedes son tan importantes...aunque no se den cuenta-los ojos de Lily estaban empañados.

-La verdad no entiendo cómo alguna mujer puede no querer tener hijos contigo Ted-

-Tú lo dices porque estás ciega...-rieron. –Y entonces llegó el día-dijo él, y su rostro se iluminó al recordarlo-le pedí perdón por lo que estaba sufriendo...-se encogió de hombros-debe ser doloroso estar esperando un hijo, con el malestar y las contracciones, pero ella dijo que estaba bien-su mirada se opacó-Nimuë tardó mucho en nacer...-Lily frunció el ceño-Ágatha sufrió mucho...el bebé había quedado atorado en el canal, por lo que no se podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar...-miró al suelo, conteniendo las lágrimas-Ágatha por poco muere, y Nimuë con ella...el bebé se había quedado sin líquido amniótico, por lo que debía nacer cuanto antes...-

-Pero tú dijiste que Nimuë había nacido rápido-

-Mentí-graznó Ted-no podía decirle la verdad...su madre había estado a punto de morir por traerla a ella...-suspiró.-Estuvieron internadas mucho tiempo...y cuando llegó el día de irme con la niña, Ágatha la vio...-algo brilló en los ojos de Ted, algo que hizo sonreír a Lily-y decidió quedarse conmigo y con ella...-

-La amó-

-Sí...-

-¿Es ese tu remordimiento?-

-Prácticamente obligué a Ágatha a sufrir todo eso...-susurró él con voz ronca-ella casi muere por mi culpa...Nimuë padece eso por mi culpa..si yo hubiese sido más responsable...-

-Ted, ya basta-chilló Lily.

-Ágatha murió por traerla al mundo...-

-Pero...-

-Quedó muy débil luego del parto...no le daban muchas esperanzas de vida, pero logró vivir lo suficiente...y enfermó...y...-se mordió el labio y se lanzó a llorar-la echo tanto de menos, ella era mi pilar...a pesar de todo, nos amábamos...me dio una hija, sufrió todo eso solo porque yo se lo había pedido...-

-Ya basta-bramó Lily, y lo abofeteó. Se miraron. Él, con expresión aturdida. Ella, con decisión.

-Eres el hombre más maravilloso que conozco...y si Ágatha murió, fue porque fue designio de la vida, Ted...y aunque ella murió, te dejó a Nimuë, que es tan maravillosa como tú...-Ted se mordió el labio. Y, luego de levantarse del suelo y dar dos zancadas, abrazó fuertemente a Lily.

-Tú también eres maravillosa, Lil, y si alguna vez vuelvo a lastimarte...-

-Será porque volviste a la normalidad...-se quedaron abrazados durante varios minutos, hasta que Ted se alejó un par de centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo...-

-Si vas a hablar para cagarla, quédate callado..-él rió.

-No...iba a decirte...-

-¿Ibas a decirme...?-el corazón de Lily latía muy violentamente. Le iba a dar un infarto si seguía así. La cercanía de Ted era perjudicial para su salud.

-Si alguna vez dije que eras infantil o que no quería que fueras la madre de Nalle..me arrepiento ahora...-

-Oh-dijo Lily, decepcionada-gracias...-

-Y otra cosa más...-Lily lo miró. Ted rió entre nervioso y divertido. Se acercó a ella y, al oído, le susurró:

-te quiero-

-Pues no es suficiente, pero qué más da...-chilló Lily, y lo abrazó como si él fuera una almohada o un oso de felpa. –Te amo tanto...-

-No me ames tanto Lil...-susurró él, acariciando el cabello femenino con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-No, te amaré muchísimo..porque tengo miedo de que te esfumes..tal vez eres un espejismo demasiado perfecto...demasiado bueno para ser real-

-Qué exagerada eres...-susurró él. Y sin poder contenerse más, la besó. Y con ganas. Porque si la vida le daba semejante mujer, él no debía desperdiciarlo. Las oportunidades eran pocas, muy pocas, y él quería disfrutar a Lily todo lo que le fuera posible. Se conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que se arrepentiría luego. Saboreó los labios femeninos como si fuesen su alimento vital, y la oyó gemir en su boca. Sus lenguas se fundieron en una guerra apasionada y fervorosa. Y de no ser por el oxígeno, habrían estado así por horas. Se separaron lentamente, como si temieran que el otro pudiera salir corriendo despavorido.

-No te atrevas a arrepentirte...-susurró ella, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-No...no volveré a hacerlo..-dijo Ted, y volvió a besarla, y esta vez no se contuvo en acariciarla, en probarla, en saberla suya. Qué más daba todo. La vida era corta, y había que vivirla. La separó de él tomándola de los lados del rostro, y la miró con intensidad.

-Te amo...¿me oyes? Te amo Lily, y si tengo que enfrentarme a tu padre y a tus hermanos, lo haré..-

Lily lo miró atentamente, mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Y lloró, y lo abrazó, sabiendo que aquellas palabras no se borrarían nunca más de su mente.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-Ted la miró aturdido.

-¿Qué?-Lily sonrió.

-Mi novio secreto..si quieres no se lo decimos a nadie...-

-Pero...-

-¿Quieres estar conmigo, si o no?-dijo Lily con autoridad. Ted enarcó una ceja-oh vamos...yo te amo, tú...-

-Yo también...-Lily se mordió el labio con fuerza. Oír a Ted decirle que la amaba, era maravilloso. Era como un sueño demasiado real.

-¿Entonces...?-Ted sonrió al verla tan expectante e ilusionada. Era encantadora de todas las formas en las que se la mirara.

-Pero no es así Lil...-la tomó de las muñecas. Se arrodilló frente a ella, y la vio enrojecer.

-Qué exagerado...-masculló avergonzada.

-Lily...¿quieres ser mi novia?-Lily dio un brinco.

-Claro...-y se lanzó sobre él. Y lo besó dulcemente, con los ojos abiertos, para poder mirar cada reacción. Ted sonrió.

-Tomaré a Nalle y...-

-No, se quedarán aquí...-sonrió-duerme conmigo...-Ted sonrió.

-Si me lo pides así, me quedo...-se tomaron de las manos y se acostaron, rodeando a Nimuë. Se miraron, mientras el pequeño pecho de la niña subía y bajaba debido a la acompasada respiración.

Ted acarició la mejilla de Nimuë, aún observando fijamente a Lily. Ella sonrió. Se tomaron de las manos, apoyándolas sobre el estómago de Nimuë.

-Te amo-susurró Ted, acomodando a su hija de tal forma que podía besar a Lily con tranquilidad. Lily rió encantada al sentir los labios masculinos sobre su nariz.

-Sabes que yo también-Ted rozó sus labios contra los de la pelirroja, y la oyó suspirar de forma muy prolongada. Adentró su lengua dentro de la boca femenina, y rió entre dientes al sentirla estremecer. Ella era toda suya, e iba a disfrutar aquel amor como si nunca se hubiese enamorado antes. Porque era claro que se merecían. Porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Porque se pertenecían de la misma forma que el sol al cielo, y las flores al suelo. _Porque sí, y punto_.

**OoOOoO**

Harry entró al lugar con paso firme, sabiendo que quienes estaban en aquel sitio lo observaban con avidez. Sentirse un espécimen de zoológico era algo normal para él, que llevaba una brillante cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

Caminó con lentitud por la amplia tienda, mientras su túnica ondeaba tras él y sus pasos hacían eco. Era espeluznante.

Carraspeó sonoramente al llegar hasta una mujer que se encontraba leyendo un libro. Ella levantó la mirada y lo observó entre atónita y atemorizada. Harry sonrió. Solía tener ese efecto intimidante en las personas.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó la mujer con voz temblorosa. Observó con aprensión la larga túnica verde que él vestía.

-Disculpe mi descortesía-dijo Harry. Rió por lo bajo al notar que la mujer se sonrojaba-no me he presentado-tendió la mano. Ella la observó miedosa-soy Harry Potter-

La mujer lo miró como si temiera que él fuese a asesinarla. Y esa no era la intención de Harry.

-¿Po…Potter?-

-Sé que usted me conoce-ella se levantó de la silla y abrazó el libro entre sus brazos como si en él estuviera su salvación.

-Sí..sí, sé quién es usted-tragó saliva-¿qué?...¿qué es lo que quiere?-Harry se aclaró la garganta.

-Necesitamos conversar-ella abrió la boca para replicar-por favor, insisto…-la miró con seriedad-le prometo que no le haré daño…-ella lo miró dudosa-de verdad, usted y yo necesitamos conversar…-se miraron atentamente-dejemos de lado el orgullo y el prejuicio…señora Adams, nosotros debemos tener esta charla-


	19. Fantasmas del pasado

Lo sé. Pedir perdón no va a servir. Sólo quiero pedirles q disfruten del capitulo. Y que espero q la ausencia haya valido la pena, asi como la espera. Disfrutenlo. Lo siento muy raro al capitulo, pero mientras ustedes lo lean y me den sus opiniones, eso me hace feliz.

Ya saben, gracias por leerme, a todos aquellos q me dejan reviews en todos los caps a pesar de la tardanza, y a quienes no me dejan tambien. Gracias, saber q estan ahi, me hace feliz

**NO LEAS ESTE FIC SI NO LEISTE HP7**

_Todos aquellos personajes, lugares, hechizos, animales, etc, que reconozcan, no son míos. En cambio, aquellos que __**no**_ _reconozcan, son de mi propiedad (como Nimuë, Isabella, Nathaniel, Gwendolyn, Emily, Alex, etc, etc)_

**Capítulo 18: Fantasmas del pasado.**

Ofelia miró a Harry con expresión anonadada.

-¿Sobre qué deberíamos hablar nosotros?-Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Sobre nuestros hijos-la expresión de Ofelia cambió de inconclusa serenidad a miedo repentino.

-¿Nuestros…?-

-Mi hijo Albus y su hija Gwendolyn tienen…o tuvieron, una historia que, aunque breve, fue bastante fuerte para ambos-Ofelia frunció el ceño.

-Lo fácil dura poco-esta vez fue Harry el que arrugó su frente en un gesto de furia.

-Lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno, señora Adams-Ofelia carraspeó cuando los ojos verdes de Harry se clavaron en ella con toda la rabia de la que él era posible. Y era mucha.

-Disculpe-susurró ella-es que…yo apoyo a mi hija, y…su hijo Albus me cae muy bien…pero…-

-No he venido a hablar sobre mi hijo y su hija-sentenció Harry. Su túnica se deslizó suavemente por el suelo recién encerado. Ofelia lo observó caminar en círculos con expresión hipnotizada (N/A: mira las cosas que provocas amor xD).

-Entonces…-

-Que mi hijo y su hija hayan roto no es asunto mío, ni de usted…ambos ya son lo suficientemente adultos como para tomar esas decisiones-Ofelia pareció estar de acuerdo.

–He venido a hablar con usted…_contigo_-Ofelia parpadeó ante el _contigo_-porque hay algo extraño en la manera en que tu marido trató a mi hijo…-

-Ah…era eso-Harry la observó atentamente.

-Te escucho-

-¿Tengo que hablar?-Harry enarcó una ceja. Eso ya era el colmo.

-Sí, no sé leer pensamientos-aquello pareció atemorizar a Ofelia.

-Es que no sé qué decirle..-

-Primero, no me trate de usted-ella se ruborizó hasta la médula-debemos tener la misma edad…-

-Sí, supongo-susurró ella sonrojada. Carraspeó-pues, a William nunca le ha caído bien Albus-Harry levantó las cejas-nunca entendí bien por qué. Él siempre me decía que encontraba algo extraño en su rostro y en su forma de ser. Había algo en Albus que le daba mala espina…-carraspeó.-Y eso era…-

-Que fuera mago-Ofelia dio un bote sobre su asiento ante aquella palabra.

-Sí…-

-Ese es el punto-dijo Harry, su rostro brillando de expectación e interés. Era como sentir que la victoria ya estaba en sus manos. Y eso era maravilloso-quiero saber cuál es el problema de William con los magos…-

-¿Entonces es verdad?-preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

-Creí que ya lo sabía-sentenció Harry. Ofelia miró al suelo, ida.

-Pero..al principio lo creí, pero luego…-

-Pensó que todo era mentira…-

-O que me lo había imaginado- Harry hizo una mueca.

-Suele suceder. Nadie lo cree-Ofelia rehuyó de la seria mirada de Harry. Ella rió segundos después.

-Pero…si creemos en magos, podemos creer en unicornios, dragones, hadas…-la expresión de Harry fue tan rotunda que ella se atragantó-no me diga que en su mundo todas esas cosas existen-

-No es _mi_ mundo, es _nuestro_ mundo. Es el mismo planeta en el que tú vives-

-¿Los unicornios existen?-

Harry suspiró. Eso era exasperante. Era como hablar con un niño que acababa de descubrir el mundo.

-Sí…-Ofelia abrió la boca asombrada-pero no vine a hablar de unicornios…-

-Oh sí, cierto-

-Quiero saber si tu marido conoció algún mago o a alguna bruja en algún momento de su vida…-Ofelia se restregó las manos. Y eso a Harry le dio una señal clara de que lo que él se había imaginado no era tan descabellado.

-Pues…él…-ella carraspeó-él…-

-Ofelia-dijo Harry, y su nombre pareció hacer clic en ella.

-Sí-

De repente la habitación se había llenado de un aire frío. La sospecha había sido molesta, pesada…pero saber la verdad había sido peor. Sospechar era ínfimo, una sensación de incertidumbre en el estómago…pero era nada comparada con la confirmación.

-Entonces…-

Ofelia se mordió el labio, sabiendo que el haber confesado era mucho peor que mentir.

-Él me hizo jurarle que nunca lo diría…nunca conocí a ese mago…-

-¿Mago?-preguntó Harry. Él esperaba que fuera bruja, no mago-¿de qué mago habla..?-

-¿Cuáles son tus sospechas?-masculló ella.-Porque me haces demasiadas preguntas pero no me aclaras nada-Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-Tienes razón, lo siento-dijo él. Aquello descolocó a Ofelia-¿quieres saber mis sospechas?-ella asintió fervientemente con la cabeza-está bien…-Harry miró a su alrededor-necesito que saques a todos los que están aquí-

-Pero…¿por qué?-

-No quiero hablar en susurros-

-Oh, de acuerdo-Ofelia se levantó de un salto y, rápidamente, hizo salir a todos los clientes. Más de uno lanzó un improperio, pero las ansias del momento no dejaron que ella se escarmentara demasiado. Cerró la puerta con llave, y luego miró a Harry.

-Hecho-él sonrió.

-Muy bien-dijo-ven, te contaré lo que sé-

Ofelia suspiró y caminó con paso lento hacia su silla. Se sentó con calma, y miró a Harry fijamente.

-Tengo varias sospechas sobre William-dijo Harry.

-Oh, espera…-dijo ella. Él la miró sin entender-¿no te quieres sentar…er…?-

-Harry-

-Sí, Harry…-

-No, así estoy bien-

-Oh…-

-Bien, continuo-dijo él-mis sospechas son variadas, pero todas tienen como contrapunto un nombre-Ofelia lo miró expectante-Gwendolyn Adams-

-¿Mi hija?-chilló ella.

-No…tu cuñada-Ofelia abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Mi qué…?-de repente su mirada cambió-oh, sí…Gwendolyn, la hermana de la que William nunca habla…y nunca nos deja hablar…-Harry sonrió con satisfacción.

-Necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre esa hermana-

-Pues William no habla mucho de ella, murió..-

-Hace más de veinte años, lo sé-Ofelia lo observó atentamente.

-Sabes demasiadas cosas, me temo-

-Sí…soy un hombre con contactos-eso la hizo reír.

-Parece-

-Estoy esperando oírte-Ofelia suspiró.

-Me metes en un aprieto-

-¿Quieres ayudar a mi hijo?-aquello la ablandó.

-Sí-

-Entonces ayúdame a saber la verdad-

-Pues no sé todas tus sospechas…-dijo ella. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mis sospechas son dos-Ofelia lo miró con atención-o William es un _squib_…-

-¿Un _qué_?-

-…y el hecho de que su hermana fuera bruja le daba celos-continuó Harry, sin darle importancia a la interrupción-o que fuera _muggle_ y el hecho de que su hermana fuera bruja…le diera celos-

-Momento-dijo Ofelia-¿qué es un _squib_ y qué es un _muggle_?-

-Tú eres una _muggle_…-Ofelia levantó las cejas.

-Eso me suena a insulto-dijo ella con indignación.

Harry rió. En definitiva, era como un insulto. Una forma discreta de insultar a los no mágicos. Como si ellos no los ofendieran por ser distintos.

-Un _muggle_ es una persona sin magia…sin una sola gota mágica en las venas…-Ofelia se quedó pensativa.

-Aja…¿y un _squib_?-

-Un nacido de magos que no tiene poderes mágicos…-

-Sería lo mismo…-

-No…un _muggle_ no es hijo de magos..un _squib_, sí-

-¿Entonces tú insinúas que mis suegros eran magos?-

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no…-dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-¿qué sabes sobre ellos?-

-Pues que murieron-miró al suelo-pero…-carraspeó-mi suegra…la mujer que yo conocí como mi suegra..no lo era en realidad-

-¿Qué?-Ofelia se mordió el labio.

-Sí…la madre de William..lo abandonó cuando era niño…-

-¿Por…?-

-El padre de William tenía otra familia-Harry abrió la boca, asombrado. Todo iba cuadrando, como piezas de rompecabezas.

-Entonces…-

-Ellos se separaron cuando William era pequeño…y…fue en ese momento cuando conoció a su medio hermana-

-Gwendolyn-dijo Harry. Se pasó la mano por la frente.

-Sí…-

-¿Se querían?-

-No lo sé-admitió ella-a los pocos meses de conocerse, ella partió…-Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué edad tenía ella cuando ella y William se conocieron?-la respuesta era más que obvia, pero oírla de los labios de Ofelia iba a ser más satisfactorio.

-Once-Harry sonrió.

-Había partido a Hogwarts-esa frase fue como un encantamiento. Ofelia lo observó atónita.

-¿Hogwarts?-

-La escuela de Magia y Hechicería más famosa del mundo-ella levantó las cejas-allí estudié yo…mi esposa…mis hijos…toda mi familia fue ahí-

-Hogwarts-susurró ella.

-¿Y entonces qué sucedió?-preguntó él, sacándola del ensimismamiento.

-Pues…por lo que William me ha contado…su padre no lo trataba igual que antes…siempre hablaba de su hija…-Harry se mordió la lengua con rabia al recordar a su tía Petunia y a sus estúpidos celos contra sus padres. Los _muggles_ eran tan idiotas a veces.

-Y él comenzó a detestarla-Ofelia miró sus piernas.

-Sí-de repente algo en la cabeza de Harry hizo un estallido. Algo que no había tenido en cuenta.

-La madre de Gwendolyn…¿cómo era ella?-

-Pues…-

-¿Era una mujer extravagante y llamativa?-

-Sí-ah, la confirmación de una duda era satisfactoria a veces.

-Era una bruja…ahora me cuadra…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Ella tomó como algo natural que su hija Gwendolyn fuese a un colegio por las colinas de Escocia?-

-Er…sí, creo-Ofelia se sentía mareada. Demasiada información junta.

-Ella era bruja…por eso William no es mago y Gwendolyn sí, sus madres…son hijos de distintas mujeres…-su rostro brillaba. Cuando le contara a Albus. Suspiró. Había algo más que necesitaba saber-¿cómo murió Gwendolyn?-

-Eso William nunca me lo contó…-

-Gwendolyn murió asesinada-aquella voz potente hizo que Ofelia diera un respingo.

Harry volteó lentamente. William lo observaba desde la puerta de la librería, con llave en mano.

-Will…-comenzó Ofelia, mirando a uno y otro-por favor-

-¿Qué hace este hombre aquí?-Harry enarcó una ceja.

-He venido a aclarar varias cosas con su esposa, señor Adams…-

-Usted ha venido a remover el pasado y a hacerme recordar a la _rara_…-

-Se llamaba Gwendolyn…le puso el mismo nombre a su hija, no sea hipócrita-

-Le puse el mismo nombre porque mi padre me lo pidió…él amaba a su niñita que hacía desaparecer las cosas y transformaba teteras en ranas…-Ofelia se levantó de un salto de la silla cuando William caminó en varios pasos hacia Harry. Estaba claro que sus intenciones no eran para nada buenas.

-No se atreva-dijo Harry, y mostró su varita, ubicada en su cinto. William se detuvo-yo también puedo transformar cosas en ranas…-

-Se hace el valiente por tener esa cosa…-chilló William. Ofelia se interpuso entre ambos hombres.

-Por favor William, contrólate-

-¿Quiere una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra mí?-preguntó Harry-no le conviene, sépalo-William lo miró de arriba abajo y pareció comprender. Harry no era débil ni esmirriado como cuando era niño. Ahora era fornido y, al ser jefe de los aurores, tenía demasiado entrenamiento a cuestas (N/A: te doy te doy xD).

-Lárguese-dijo William-váyase, no quiero verlo ni a usted ni a su sucia estirpe-eso era el colmo. Con él, sí…pero con sus hijos..eso sí que no. Harry movió a Ofelia con un movimiento rápido y golpeó a William en el mentón.

-No se meta con mis hijos…el que se mete con mis hijos se mete conmigo también…-William se limpió la sangre del labio y lo escupió en la cara.

-YA BASTA-bramó Ofelia cuando Harry desenvainó la varita. –Basta por favor-

-¿Se atreverá a atacarme? Los magos siempre abusan de sus poderes contra la gente normal-Harry negó con la cabeza, hastiado, y caminó con varios pasos hacia la puerta-todos los magos son iguales…asesinos y torturadores…-envainó su varita en su cinto-igual que…V…-Harry volteó rápidamente.

-¿Igual que quién?-preguntó. Su corazón latía con demasiada violencia.

La cara de William se contorsionó. Se estaba poniendo verde, como si aquella palabra que iba a decir no debiera ser pronunciada jamás. Y Harry comprendió.

-Voldemort-dijo, y William estalló.

-NO LO NOMBRE, NO DIGA SU NOMBRE…ASESINO DE PERSONAS NORMALES, TORTURADOR, SÁDICO…TIRANO….-Harry esquivó con maestría un libro que había volado hacia su cabeza.

-Su hermana Gwendolyn…ella…-

-LA ASESINÓ ESE GENOCIDA…-graznó William-pero ella se lo buscó, por meterse con magos y brujas, por ser anormal y rara…Mi padre no soportó su muerte…vivió lleno de tristeza durante varios años, nombrándola, llamándola, llorando…Cuando nació mi hija me pidió que le pusiera su nombre…y al poco tiempo murió…POR CULPA DE ELLA-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-chilló una joven a espaldas de Harry. Él volteó. Se miraron.-Señor Potter…-

-Gwen…-

-LÁRGUESE-bramó William.

Harry caminó en tres pasos hacia la puerta, y salió. Gwen lo siguió segundos después, mientras William seguía despotricando contra el mundo mágico en su totalidad.

Alex y Emily, que aún estaban en la vereda, miraron a Harry con expresión confundida.

-Usted…-comenzó Emily.

Harry respiró entrecortadamente, observando a William, que caminaba con furia hacia el interior de la librería.

-Soy el padre de Albus-dijo al mirar a las jóvenes a la cara.

-Guau, de tal palo tal astilla-

-ALEX-bramó Emily-podría ser tu padre-

-Pero no lo es-dijo la rubia, y le sacó la lengua.

-Mi dios, esta chica necesita novio…-Harry levantó las cejas y rió. Se sintió bastante distendido al hacer eso.

-Gracias por hacerme reír…lo necesitaba..-Alex sonrió idiotizada, y Emily parpadeó atontada.

-Señor Potter…-comenzó Gwen-¿puedo preguntarle…?-

-¿Qué vine a hacer aquí?-terminó él, caminando con pasos largos por la acera, alejándose de aquel lugar-vine a hablar con tu madre…-

-¿Sobre?-

-Sobre tu tía Gwendolyn…-ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué averiguó?-él la miró atentamente.

-Era una bruja-

-¿Qué?-empalideció.

-No es para que te pongas pálida como un papel…-dijo Harry-no es malo…y si te preocupa, no tienes sangre de ella en tus venas…-Gwen frunció el ceño. Harry sonrió-su madre no es tu abuela…-

-Pues…no me preocupa tener sangre mágica…es más, me gustaría…podría estar con Albus sin remordimientos-Harry rió.

-Tú misma te impones el prejuicio Gwen…-ella miró al suelo-Albus te amará aunque tengas un cuerno verde en la frente-eso la hizo sonreír. Harry suspiró-siempre serás bienvenida a mi hogar y a mi familia, Gwen-ella amplió su sonrisa.

-Gracias…-susurró.

Harry hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Miró al cielo, en donde la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor. Luna llena, para variar. Recordó a Remus…y a Ted, con un ataque de pánico y lloriqueando por los rincones. Era hora de volver.

-Niñas, debo irme…-se quedó callado al observar hacia la librería y ver a Ofelia saliendo de allí corriendo. Gwen volteó.

-¿Mamá?-

-Señor…-comenzó Ofelia.

-Harry-dijo él.

-Sí…Harry, lo siento-se sonrojó-…er…acabo de recordar algo…-

-Dime-

-Yo…yo..cuando Albus tuvo el problema con William…yo…-el tartamudeo era algo que lo sacaba de quicio pero, analizando las circunstancias, le pareció algo normal. Y de repente su cerebro hizo sinapsis y sus neuronas fueron conectando, no solo ideas, sino también recuerdos. Y recordó algo también que Albus le había contado semanas atrás.

-Espera, acabo de recordarlo yo también…tú…-

-Yo dije tu nombre Harry…-dijo Ofelia-el rostro de Albus siempre me recordó a alguien y cuando supe su apellido…te recordé-

-¿De dónde me conoces?-Ofelia suspiró.

-Yo…-miró atentamente a Harry-vivía justo en frente de los Dursley-Harry levantó las cejas.

-¿Qué?-Ofelia carraspeó. Sonrió dulcemente.-¿Ofelia Stanley?-ella sonrió abiertamente.

-Hola Harry-

-MERLÍN-masculló él. Se abrazaron al reconocerse.

Gwen miró a Emily y a Alex, sin entender.

-Ustedes…-

-Nos conocemos-dijo Ofelia, acariciando el rostro de Harry (N/A: no lo toques ¬¬).-Te recuerdo Harry, eras…eras tan pequeño y delgado, mi madre siempre decía que tus tíos te debían alimentar mal…-él se encogió de hombros.

-Pues me alimentaban mal-carraspeó incómodo.

-Tienes el mismo rostro…pero no el mismo cuerpo-Harry rió. (N/A: de verdad creian q iba a dejar a Harry flaco y desnutrido como hizo Rowling?..no).

-He crecido…-

-La última vez que te vi…-

-Tenía diecisiete…-susurró él. Suspiró-han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces…-

-Yo sabía que había algo extraño en ti…pero jamás pensé que fueras mago-Harry sonrió.

-Sí…-murmuró él. Miró el reloj ubicado en su muñeca-debo irme…-Ofelia asintió con la cabeza-fue un gusto volverte a ver Ofelia…-ella sonrió.

-Igualmente Harry…me alegra verte tan realizado y feliz…-Harry se sonrojó.

-Algún día me gustaría presentarte a mi esposa…-

-Me encantará conocerla-

Harry sonrió y, luego de hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza, volteó, provocando que su túnica hiciera un frufru al rozar contra la acera. Caminó con paso rápido por Grimmauld Place, sin importarle que lo observaran. Al llegar a Grimmauld Place doce desaparecería. Podían mirarlo cuanto quisieran. Observó atentamente a su alrededor al llegar a la puerta de su casa. Había algo que le resultaba extraño en la calle, allí a lo lejos, entre las sombras. Frunció el entrecejo y entró. Miró a su alrededor, y percibió la oscuridad reinante en el vestíbulo. Sus ojos se enfocaron en Ginny, sentada en el sofá más cercano. Al verlo cruzar el umbral, ella se levantó y fue hacia él. Lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Te eché de menos, cielo-dijo, y besó a Harry dulcemente en los labios. Él sonrió.

-Necesito hablar con Al…-

-Oh Harry, no lo arruines…hagámoslo en el sofá…-

-No…er…¿qué?-Ginny rió con picardía. Le quitó la túnica, y le desabotonó la camisa.

-Qué bueno estás Harry-susurró ella, apoyando su nariz sobre el pecho masculino (N/A: amén xD). Harry suspiró.

-No…espera, Ginny por favor…necesito hablar con Albus…es urgente-Ginny lo miró atemorizada.

-Debe ser muy importante para que me dejes cachonda y no hagas nada al respecto-Harry rió.

-Es…muy importante para él…-Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-Está en su cuarto…con Rose, Hugo y Roxanne-

Harry se abrochó la camisa y fue hacia las escaleras. Atravesó el pasillo y tocó a la puerta del cuarto de Albus. Ésta se abrió segundos después, dejando ver el rostro del joven de ojos verdes.

-Papá…-Harry entró al cuarto sin decir una sola palabra. Miró a los tres jóvenes que se encontraban sentados en el suelo.

-Déjennos a solas-ordenó. Rose miró a Hugo, y luego miró a Roxanne.

-¿Problemas tío?-

-Déjennos a solas-repitió Harry.

Albus observó a sus primos, aterrorizado. Los tres chicos Weasley salieron del cuarto.

Harry y Albus se miraron.

-¿Qué…qué sucede pá?-preguntó Albus, asustado.

Harry suspiró.

-Hablé con Ofelia-

-¿Qué?-masculló Albus. Se tocó el pecho-¿…y?-

-Gwendolyn Adams era una bruja-la expresión de Albus fue de completo asombro-y no solo eso…-

-¿Qué más?-

-Fue asesinada por Voldemort-la expresión de Albus lo hizo reír.

-_Bromeas_-

-No, me lo dijo William entre bramidos-Albus se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, anonadado.

-No…no lo puedo creer…bueno…en realidad sí lo puedo creer…-dijo todo esto de forma atropellada, y Harry necesitó agudizar el oído para poder comprender-pero confirmarlo, saber que es verdad…-

-Estoy seguro de que para ti es atroz…-

-Sí-suspiró Albus, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos-la verdad que sí-

-Al…-Harry se sentó junto a su hijo, y rodeó los hombros del chico con su brazo-esto es algo que debe animarte…Gwen..ella no es tan distinta a ti-

-Ella es muggle, pá-Harry sonrió levemente.

-Lo sé…pero una persona de su familia tuvo lo que tú y yo llevamos en las venas-Albus lo miró con expresión afligida-magia Al, Gwen Adams tenía magia…-

-Como si sirviera-murmuró Albus-su padre es un muggle retrógrado-

-Todos los muggles son retrógados…-se miraron y rieron durante algunos segundos.

-Sí…tal vez tengas razón-

-Te darás cuenta hijo…que yo siempre tengo razón-Albus suspiró.

-Para mi desgracia…-Harry sonrió y apretó el brazo de Albus.

-Al, saber esto puede abrirte muchas puertas…-

-O cerrarlas-musitó el joven pensativo. Harry suspiró hastiado.

-Deja de lado el remordimiento y el pesimismo…-Albus hizo una mueca-saber que ella tenía un familiar con sangre mágica te ayudará…-

-No…es que…¿no lo entiendes?-

-Pues no…he notado que mis tres hijos son incomprensibles-Albus lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

-Sí, tal vez seamos complicados e incomprensibles…pero papá, saber que su padre me rechaza _realmente_ por ser mago..porque su hermana era bruja…eso empeora todo-Harry frunció el ceño-porque confirmar que su hermana era bruja me hace darme cuenta de que su odio es justificado…no habrá nada que pueda hacer para..que él cambie de parecer sobre nosotros-

-El odio jamás es justificado Al-Albus suspiró.

-Papá, tus sabias palabras no me ayudan…-Harry se mordió el labio.

-Esperaba que sí lo fueran-Albus frunció el ceño y miró a Harry con expresión afligida.

-Papá…-

-Yo nunca tuve a mi padre para que me aconsejara y me dijera palabras sabias en los momentos en que las necesitaba-

Albus tragó saliva con dificultad. Si había algo que a él y sus hermanos apenaba, era el hecho de que Harry nombrara a James al dar sermones. Era como una forma sutil de enfadarse sin alterar la voz o aumentarla de volumen. Una forma discreta de hacerlos sentir mal y de hacerles saber que él era importante en la vida de los tres.

-Pá…-

-De vez en cuando es bueno oír a los mayores, porque aunque te resulten sofocantes y molestos, ellos sabrán decirte la palabra justa en el momento indicado-

-No quise ofenderte pá-

Harry se levantó con pesadez de la cama, y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Lo sé Al, tú no eres ese tipo de hijos…siempre cuidas tus palabras y cuando te enfadas, lo reprimes…-le sonrió-eso no está bien hijo-

-¿Me aconsejas que saque mi ira hacia fuera?-

-Por supuesto, si quieres puedes destruir tu cuarto..yo no me opondré…-

-Pero no estoy iracundo ahora…-

-Pero lo estarás…la frustración provoca ira; la ira, odio…y el odio, desesperanza…-Albus se miró las manos. Suspiró.

-¿Crees que Gwen y yo podremos estar juntos otra vez?-miró a Harry, que se encontraba de pie a pocos metros, observándolo atentamente, como analizándolo.

-Solo si tú lo quieres…-

-Yo nunca he tenido lo que…-Harry lo fulminó con los ojos.

-Siempre has tenido lo que has querido, Albus-Al se mordió el labio.-Y ese hecho hace que ahora, al no tener lo que quieres, te sientas desdichado..Ginny y yo te hemos malcriado-

-Eso no es cierto, me han criado de maravilla…tú nunca tuviste lo que querías cuando viviste con tus tíos…-

-Y eso me hizo una persona paciente…saber que tenía que conseguir las cosas por mí mismo…-Albus se cruzó de brazos-es hora, _Severus_, de que tú también lo entiendas…si quieres algo, ve por ello-

-No me llames Severus-masculló, y su mandíbula tembló.

Harry sonrió, enternecido.

-Si te comportaras, no te llamaría así-

-Ay papá…-

-Ofelia vivía frente a la casa de mis tíos en Privet Drive-Albus dio un respingo-es por eso que le resultaste familiar…nos conocíamos-

-¿De veras?-

-Sí-Harry se mordió el labio-Al…-él levantó la mirada-si se te diera la oportunidad de volver con Gwen…¿qué harás con Bella?-

-No lo sé-

-Albus…-eso le sonó a reprimenda-no puedes salir con las dos-

-No voy a salir con las dos, papá…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Sólo que Bella me hace sentir seguro…-

-Al..en el amor nunca hay seguridad-

-Papá...-

Harry negó con la cabeza, sonrió abiertamente y salió al pasillo dando tres zancadas.

Albus parpadeó confuso ante aquel aluvión de palabras. Gwendolyn Adams, la original, por así decirlo, había sido una bruja. Y no solo eso, sino que había sido asesinada por Lord Voldemort. William odiaba a los magos por culpa de su hermana, aunque Albus estaba seguro de que Gwendolyn no tenía la culpa, así como Lily Evans no la había tenido por ser odiada por Petunia; además William detestaba a los magos porque Gwendolyn había sido la favorita…el mismo caso de su abuela y su tía abuela. Las hermanas que eran distintas una de la otra. Una era talentosa, la otra no. Una iba a un colegio en donde cualquier cosa podía pasar, la otra no. Una había muerto dando la vida por su único hijo, y la otra…solo había acumulado odio hacia su sobrino y descuidado lo que más amaba. Los muggles eran complicados y resentidos. Lo diferente siempre les daba miedo. Miedo que él no comprendía. Recordó a Dudley la primera vez que lo habían visto. Lily se había asustado y James, siempre tan bromista, había dicho que estaban emparentados con cerdos que caminaban en dos patas. Aún recordaba la expresión extraña que Dudley había puesto al verlos. Aunque Harry dijera que todo estaba bien, él sabía que en el fondo los Dursley le seguían teniendo rencor. De la misma manera en que William le tenía rencor a los magos. Rencor inmerecido.

Suspiró. Él no podía haberse enamorado de una bruja, no, él tenía que complicarla enamorándose de una chica muggle hija de un muggle resentido que había tenido una hermana bruja la cual odiaba. Aaah, la vida siempre tenía que ser tan complicada para un Potter. ¿Que acaso estaban malditos?.

Decisiones, era momento de tomar decisiones drásticas. Para grandes problemas, grandes remedios. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, tomó su bufanda y su túnica y salió al corredor. Caminó en tres zancadas por el pasillo, y necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no gritar al ver a Rose salir de una esquina.

-Rayos, Rose…¿ahora practicas para fantasma?-Rose rió.

-No idiota..solo…-detrás de ella aparecieron Roxanne y Hugo-queremos saber qué pasó…-

-Luego, ahora tengo cosas que hacer..-

-Oh vamos Al…-

-He dicho luego-los tres chicos Weasley suspiraron.

-Cada día te pareces más al tío, Al, por Merlín-masculló Hugo. Y Albus sonrió en la oscuridad, y sus dientes brillaron, blancos y radiantes. Una de las cosas que más deseaba lograr en su vida era ser como su padre. Comprensivo, amable, inteligente, protector…todo lo que su padre era, para él era un modelo a seguir.

Bajó las escaleras, decidido. Notó la mirada incrédula de James al pasar por el vestíbulo, y supo que Harry, sentado en el sofá de la sala, le había sonreído.

La calle lo recibió fresca y oscura, de la forma normal en que lo eran las noches de invierno. Caminó por Grimmauld Place, mientra el viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor, trayendo consigo hojas, polvo y otras tantas cosas que Albus no pudo identificar. El recorrido que tenía hasta donde quería llegar era bastante largo, por lo que tanteó su varita, ubicada en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica, dispuesta para cualquier cosa que ocurriera. La noche ya no le resultaba tan segura como años antes. Si bien su padre jamás le escondía nada, sabía que por la manera en que los miraba a él y a sus hermanos, que las cosas no andaban tan bien como suponían. Era por ello que Harry los miraba intensamente, como si quisiera grabárselos en la mente…como si temiera perderlos de un momento a otro. Suspiró. Se detuvo luego de varios minutos de caminata, agitado. Se apoyó contra un árbol que, en esos instantes, se encontraba completamente seco y resquebrajado. Observó detenidamente la rústica casa ubicada en frente. Suspiró.

-Si supieras que estoy aquí esperando…-susurró-esperándote…porque aunque esté con Bella…yo te amo a ti-suspiró, y notó a Canela, que lo observaba apoyada contra la reja. La perra meneó la cola cuando él la miró. Era como si el animal lo hubiese reconocido. Y así fue. Ladró felizmente, y Albus sonrió enternecido. Se escondió entre las ramas al ver que dos niñas salían al jardín de la casa, y las observó.

-Anda Sam, agarra a Canela y éntrala-chilló Hanna, mientras su hermana perseguía a la perra, que corría de un lado al otro del jardín.

-No puedo-

-Hace frío Sam-chilló Hanna. Un fuerte viento arreció en ese momento, y la bufanda de Albus se desprendió de su cuello y fue a parar, con tanta mala suerte, a los pies de la niña que chillaba.

Hanna miró la bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor con mirada extraña.

-Hanna, ayúdame-chilló Sam, montada sobre Canela. El animal se sacudió y Samantha cayó pesadamente al suelo-auch-miró a su hermana, que tomaba la bufanda con lentitud-¿qué sucede?-

-Encontré esto…-dijo Hanna, mostrándole a Sam lo que tenía entre las manos.

-Una bufanda…-

-Sí-

Albus miró a las niñas con expresión aturdida.

-¿De quién crees que sea…?-

Hanna estaba observando hacia la cuadra de enfrente.

-Hay alguien en el árbol…-

-¿Qué?-chilló Sam-debemos decirle a papá…-Hanna la tomó fuertemente de la mano.

-No…hay alguien bueno en el árbol…-susurró la niña.

-Niñas, ¿por qué tardan tanto?-el corazón de Albus dio una voltereta al ver a Gwen salir al jardín. Las dos jovencitas chillaron y escondieron la bufanda a sus espaldas. Albus rió.

-Ya vamos, solo que Canela se porta mal-la perra olfateó la bufanda que Hanna escondía, y ladró. Tomó fuertemente uno de los lados de la tela, y tironeó.

-No, Canela…-chilló Hanna, tironeando con el animal. Gwen frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-

-NADA-Canela le arrebató la bufanda y corrió por el jardín. Gwen la atrapó en medio de la huida, y observó detenidamente la prenda que la perra llevaba entre las fauces. Se la quitó con rapidez. Tragó saliva.

-¿Qué ocurre Gwen?-

-¿De dónde sacaron esto?-preguntó la pelirroja. Hanna y Sam se miraron.

-La encontré-dijo Hanna-vino volando…-

-¿Qué sucede..?-Gwen se mordió el labio.

-Huele a Albus…-

-¿A quién?-

Gwen caminó hacia la verja, tomando fuertemente la bufanda entre las manos. Y el corazón de Albus se derritió al observarla, iluminada por la luz de la calle. Se alejó del árbol lentamente, y se dejó ver, mientras el farol sobre la acera lo iluminaba intensamente.

-Mira Gwen-chilló Hanna, y señaló a Albus.

-Ya lo vi-susurró ella. Miró a las dos niñas-vayan a dentro-

-No-protestaron.

-Vamos, lleven a Canela…-

-Aish…-dijo Hanna-siempre nos arruina la diversión…-

-Sí…se cree que por ser grande nos da órdenes-

-Cállense-dijo Gwen. Ambas niñas chillaron y corrieron hacia el interior de la casa, dejando a Gwen sola en medio del jardín.

Albus la observó detenidamente, mientras ella se acercaba a la verja.

Fue como si de repente todo a su alrededor se detuviera, y como si los faroles de la calle los iluminaran solo a ellos dos. Tragó saliva al percibir que Gwen clavaba sus azules ojos en él. Y se estremeció al notar que ella pronunciaba su nombre. _Albus_. Cruzó la calle sin siquiera ponerse a reflexionar sobre qué sucedería en el caso hipotético de que a William se le ocurriera averiguar por qué su primogénita tardaba en entrar..pero no le importó en ese momento.

-Al…-la voz de Gwen sonó susurrante y baja.

-Gwen..yo…supe lo de tu tía-la distancia entre ellos era demasiado corta, pero por una jugarreta sucia de su conciencia, no le hizo caso a sus impulsos. Tenía la necesidad imperiosa de tocar aquellas manos blancas y suaves que tomaban las rejas fuertemente. Pero no lo hizo.

-Supuse que tu padre te lo diría-dijo ella, acercándose para poder tocarlo. Pero Albus se alejó.-Al..-

-Mi padre me lo contó…y…él cree que ese detalle logrará que tú y yo podamos al fin poder estar juntos…-

-Pues me gustaría-dijo Gwen, esperanzada. Lo notó en la manera en que brillaban sus ojos.

-No creo que eso sea posible-la vio fruncir el ceño, y la rabia comenzó a enrojecerle el rostro-porque hay un pequeño percance…-

-¿_Isabella_?-Albus sintió a aquello como una bofetada. La miró iracundo.

-No…tu padre-Gwen suspiró.-Tienes que enfrentarlo Gwen…yo ya lo enfrenté una vez…ahora te toca a ti…-

-Si yo enfrentara a mi padre, ¿tú dejarías a Bella?-esa pregunta lo carcomería por el resto de la noche. ¿Dejaría a Bella, que le daba seguridad, confianza, plena pasión, por Gwen, que nunca estaba segura de querer tirar todo por la borda solo por él?.

-No lo sé-Gwen se mordió el labio con fuerza. Le temblaba.

-Mala respuesta…-

-Es la verdad Gwen-dijo Albus, desesperado-es la verdad…no sé si la dejaría, porque no sé realmente si quiero que dejes todo de lado por mi-Gwen lo miró sin comprender.

-No entiendo…tú quieres que enfrente a mi padre…-

-Sí. Enfrentar a tu padre será un paso para tu liberación, pero tal vez al hacerlo pierdas todo lo que tenías…-suspiró-conozco el tipo de muggle que es tu padre, Gwen-

-Pero Al…-

-Gwen, no quiero que dejes de lado toda tu vida por mi…-

-Pero tú eres mi vida Al-aquello no lo esperaba. No, ¿cómo esperar esas palabras tan dulces y…hechizantes?. Se tocó el pecho al sentir a su corazón encogerse. El amor no había sido para él algo importante ni imprescindible. Siempre había sido un hombre independiente y feliz, a pesar de no tener a cada instante una mujer con la que estar. El único amor que a él alguna vez le había importado era el de sus padres y sus hermanos. Nada más. Simplemente aquel amor había sido esencial.

-Gwen..no…no puedes decir eso-

-Claro que puedo, tú eres todo lo que quiero, no me importa mi padre, no me importa absolutamente nada…-Albus suspiró.

-¿Y qué pasa con tus hermanas, tu madre…tus amigas?-

-No perderé a mis amigas, y mucho menos a mi madre y a mis hermanas…Albus..-Gwen estiró los brazos, y Albus se acercó para que ella pudiera tocarlo. Le acarició las mejillas con ambas manos.-Tengo derecho a hacer mi vida Al, y la quiero hacer contigo-

-Gwen…-el corazón de Albus latió violentamente-te amo…-Gwen sonrió, y lo tomó fuertemente del cuello de la camiseta para acercarlo a ella y besarlo. Aquello lo tomó desprevenido, y necesitó tomar una gran bocanada de aire cuando se separaron, pero Gwen volvió a besarlo sin darle tiempo a reflexionar. Un beso dulce y tranquilo, un beso que sellaba lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Por ti daría todo Al-susurró ella sobre sus labios. Albus sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo-se sonrieron, sonrojados.

-Gwen…-la suave voz de Hanna los hizo separarse-papá quiere saber por qué tardas tanto-

-Ya voy-dijo Gwen. Miró a Albus-adiós Al…-

-Hasta pronto Gwen…-ella sonrió.

-Hasta pronto-le lanzó un beso, y Albus rió. –Oh, espera Albus…-él se detuvo justo en el instante en que movía un pie-tu bufanda…-

-Quédatela como recuerdo…-Gwen se mordió el labio sonriendo, y aspiró el varonil perfume de la prenda escarlata y dorada.

-De acuerdo…dormiré arropada en ella…-Albus parpadeó ante la imagen mental que había aparecido en su cabeza.

-Mi dios, no me hagas pensar en eso..-Gwen rió divertida y corrió hacia la casa. –Dormiré felizmente con aquella imagen-susurró Albus, y rió. Caminó con paso tranquilo por la acera, sintiendo a su cuerpo flotar en el aire mientras avanzaba. Rió al recordar lo ocurrido segundos antes, y supo que si alguien lo observaba en ese momento, lo tomaría por un loco. Es que estaba tan feliz. No podía contener la alegría, quería saltar, gritar, cantar, reír…todo lo que las personas felices hacían.

Se detuvo de repente al pasar junto a un callejón. Algo había respirado en aquel oscuro hueco. Observó detenidamente la oscuridad, sabiendo que no encontraría nada a primera vista. Tragó saliva y continuó caminando, esta vez a paso rápido. Había algo extraño en aquel callejón, algo que seguramente no era bueno. Algo que le daba mala espina y terror. Tomó fuertemente su varita, y pensó detenidamente en el salón de su casa. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si fuera un caso extremo podría aparecerse allí. Aparecerse frente a la puerta no iba a ser conveniente en aquellos instantes, menos si oía pasos amortiguados siguiéndolo. Debía aparecerse exactamente frente a la puerta, no en las escaleras, no en la vereda…exactamente frente a la puerta. Aquel que lo estuviera siguiendo le perdería el rastro si sabía caer bajo el umbral. Suspiró y pensó con detenimiento…determinado…cerró los ojos. Y al abrirlos, se encontró cara a cara con la desvencijada puerta de Grimmauld Place.

**OoOOoO**

La oscuridad envolvía a los tres Weasleys, sentados en medio del corredor. La única luz de la casa provenía de la cocina, pero el edificio era tan grande que esta efímera luz no llegaba a iluminarlos.

-Entonces…¿a qué has venido aquí?-la voz de Hugo sonó espeluznante en aquel lugar sombrío.

-Vine a buscar mi coartada-susurró Rose. Tanto Hugo como Roxanne la miraron sin comprender. Rose suspiró-estuve…toda la tarde en casa de…-tragó saliva al percibir la mirada de su prima. –En casa de Scorpius-

-¿Qué?-chilló Roxanne. Su voz retumbó por el pasillo, y los cuadros a ambos lados se quejaron ante el alboroto.

-Shhhh-dijo Hugo, golpeando a la morena en las costillas. Roxanne chilló adolorida.

-Bueno…no podías pretender que no reaccionara así…-Hugo la miró con expresión reprobatoria.

-¿Qué hiciste con Scorpius toda la tarde en su casa?-preguntó él. Roxanne lanzó una carcajada, y Rose se sonrojó-Rose…-

-Hablamos…aclaramos un par de cosas y…me pidió que sea su novia…y acepté-

-Ya era hora-dijo Hugo, aunque en su mirada se vislumbraba su lucha interna. Él, como buen Weasley y buen gryffindor, no daba el brazo a torcer en cuanto a los slytherins y a los Malfoy, que eran los slytherins modelos por excelencia.

-¿De verdad piensas eso Hugo?-el pelirrojo levantó la mirada y la clavó en su hermana.

-Sí-Rose sonrió.

-Gracias-

-No debes agradecerme-susurró Hugo.-Es tu vida Rosi, y si para ti él es el indicado, yo no me opondré…-los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas-pero que me entere que te hace sufrir y se las verá conmi…-

-Tranquilo Hugo-dijo Roxanne-no se las verá solo contigo-Rose tragó saliva-a Fred le encantaría ponerle unos dedos encima a Malfoy…-

-Por Merlín, no le hagan nada…-suplicó Rose cuando Hugo y Roxanne comenzaron a tramar toda la clase de torturas que le harían a Scorpius si se sobrepasaba.

-No le haremos nada-dijo Hugo. Sonrió maliciosamente-_aún_-rieron durante minutos, mientras Rose intentaba no enloquecer.

-De verdad…-dijo enojada. Hugo y Roxanne la miraron conteniendo la risa-basta, dejen de reírse…lo amo…-los otros dos rieron aún más estruendosamente al oír aquello-¿qué tiene de malo que lo ame?-

-Ya…no, de verdad-dijo Hugo, enjugándose las lágrimas-no tiene nada de ma…ya basta Roxi, deja de reírte-golpeó fuertemente a Roxanne en la cabeza.

-Auch-chilló la morena. Hugo negó con la cabeza.

-No tiene nada de malo que lo ames Rosi…pero es que…es tan bizarro…tan irónico…tú eres una Weasley y él…-

-Shhh…las paredes oyen-dijo Rose. Y no era en sentido literal. En aquella casa, las paredes _realmente_ oían.

-Bien-dijo Hugo-la cosa es que son muy distintos uno del otro…deberás ser valiente y…-

-No le diré a papá, si es lo que tratas de decir-Hugo se vio confuso.

-Pero…tarde o temprano deberás decirle…-

-Sí…pero no ahora…-

-¿Y cuándo?-Rose se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sé…seguramente se lo dirá el día anterior a la boda-dijo Roxanne. Hugo y ella rieron divertidos al imaginarse la cara de Ron en una situación como aquella. Ya vislumbraban la expresión, la palidez facial extrema y, seguramente, el paro cardíaco. Aunque esto último no les hizo reír..

-Papá se va a morir cuando lo sepa…-susurró Hugo. Rose tragó saliva-pero qué rayos…él ya hizo su vida…ahora te toca a ti-

-Pero él no mató a nadie al hacer su vida, Hugo…-

-Rose…lo que papá piense…te tiene que tener sin cuidado-Rose se mordió el labio y se lanzó sobre Hugo, para abrazarlo fuertemente con ambos brazos.

-Gracias Hugo…gracias…-Roxanne suspiró.

-Oigan, no se pongan sentimentales que me van a hacer vomitar-graznó, mientras los dos hermanos reían-me parece genial que se lleven tan bien, pero…¿y tu coartada?-Rose se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

-Necesito hablar con Lily…-

-Oye…¿y nosotros?-

-Ustedes…-

-Nosotros podemos ayudarte Rosi…-

-Pero..es que Lily tiene ideas tan descabelladas y macabras…-

-Esa eres tú Rose..la de las ideas macabras…no Lily…-Rose rió. En eso, su hermano, irremediablemente, tenía razón.

-Bien…pero es que en este momento no se me ocurre nada…-

-Es que estás _Malfoytizada_-dijo Roxanne. Hugo y ella se rieron de la expresión de Rose.

-De veras, ya no se rían-masculló la pelirroja con rabia. –Idiotas-

-Bien, pensemos-dijo Roxanne de repente, poniendo su puño dentro de la boca de Hugo, de manera que él no pudiera reír-pensemos una coartada-Hugo mordió su puño, y ella chilló.

-Déjame la coartada a mi-dijo él, mirando a Rose atentamente-ahora tú y yo debemos ir a casa…-Rose tragó saliva.

-Pero…quería hablar con Lily-Hugo y Roxanne hicieron muecas.

-No creo que Lily quiera verte justo ahora Rosi-dijo la morena, empujando a la pelirroja por el corredor-

-¿Por qué?-la risa de Hugo le hizo dar un respingo.

-Porque está con Ted-aquella simple respuesta fue suficiente para que Rose comprendiera. Los tres bajaron las escaleras. Harry los observó detenidamente mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo.

-¿No crees que sería mejor que los tres se quedaran?-la voz de Ginny lo hizo clavar su mirada en ella.

-Sí, tal vez…pero no puedo obligarlos a quedarse si se están yendo ahora mismo-Ginny se restregó las manos, y tamborileó el pie sobre la alfombra. Harry suspiró ante el insistente ruido.

-Ya basta Gin…-

-Estoy nerviosa-

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-Albus…-chilló ella. Harry enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué sucede con él?-Ginny se mordió el labio fuertemente.

-Salió hace rato y aún no ha vuelto-

-Estará bien cielo-susurró Harry, aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no lo decía con toda la sinceridad y la tranquilidad del mundo. Como si lo hubiesen llamado, Albus entró a la casa con estrépito, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

-Albus-chilló Ginny, levantándose del sofá y corriendo hacia él. Lo ayudó a levantarse.-¿Sucede algo?-

-Alguien me seguía-dijo de forma atropellada, clavando sus ojos en Harry. El hombre de gafas se levantó de un salto.

-Harry… -susurró Ginny con voz ahogada-Rose, Hugo y Roxanne están…-Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

-Iré por ellos…quédense aquí-

-No, Harry, no salgas-suplicó Ginny, tomando a Harry fuertemente de la manga.-Por favor…-

-Cielo…-ella sollozó fuertemente.

-Por favor, quédate aquí conmigo-Albus observó la escena atónito. Su madre le daba pena. Aunque la comprendía muy en el fondo. Ella ya había vivido una situación parecida, una situación en la que no sabía si volvería a ver a sus seres amados.

-Tengo que ir a buscar a nuestros sobrinos-susurró Harry-si les llegara a pasar algo no me lo perdonaré nunca…y Ron tampoco lo hará si sus hijos llegasen a morir y yo no hice nada para evitarlo…-

-No hables así-graznó Albus-no les sucederá nada…-Harry volteó rápidamente y salió a la calle, dejando a Albus hablando solo. El joven de ojos verdes se mordió la lengua-odio cuando me hace eso-miró a su madre, de pie, temblando, a pocos centímetros de él-má, tú eres una mujer fuerte…-

-Lo sé, pero me aterroriza pensar que puedo llegar a perderlos…-

-¿A…_perderlos_..?-

-Sí, a tu padre…a ti y a tus hermanos…-sollozó-ustedes son toda mi vida-

-Todo saldrá bien…-

El azote de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse los hizo dar un respingo, y un frío viento arreció dentro de la casa. Observaron al hombre de pie bajo el umbral.

-No los encontré…-dijo Harry de forma sombría. Su rostro no llegaba a ser iluminado por la luz de la cocina-les enviaré una carta a Ron y a George-su voz tembló-me muero si no llegan a sus casas-lo vieron desaparecer hacia el segundo piso.

Albus se restregó las manos, y decidió seguir a su padre. Necesitaba contarle lo que había hablado con Gwen…y necesitaba tranquilizarlo. Y tranquilizarse. Haberse sentido seguido le había puesto los pelos de punta. Aún le temblaban las piernas.

Tocó a la puerta del despacho con los nudillos, y no esperó a que Harry respondiera. Entró silenciosamente al lugar, observando fijamente al hombre sentado bajo la ventana, dándole la espalda a él, mirando hacia la noche.

-Papá…-

-No quiero que vuelvas a salir de noche Albus-aquello no le sorprendió.

-Comprendo tu preocupación, pero…-

-No, no la comprendes…_no salgas de noche_ si yo o alguien más no puede ir contigo-Albus se mordió el labio y cerró la puerta con lentitud.

-Papá…soy mayor de edad…-Harry volteó bruscamente, aún sentado en el sillón tras el escritorio.

-A los asesinos les da lo mismo que seas mayor de edad Albus-Albus miró al suelo, rehuyendo de la mirada furiosa de su padre-_les da lo mismo_-chilló Harry, golpeando el escritorio con el puño-y tú eres una copia exacta de mí cuando tenía la misma edad…no voy a dejar que te toquen un solo pelo si puedo evitarlo-Albus sonrió.-Sobre mi cadáver te van a lastimar-

-Pá…-

-No hables si vas a decir alguna estupidez-Albus rió por lo bajo.

-No…quería…quería contarte lo que hice mientras estuve fuera-

Harry suspiró, y se masajeó las sienes.

-Dime-

-Hablé con Gwen-Harry levantó las cejas.

-Interesante-

-Sí-

-¿De qué hablaron?-

-De lo que nos enteramos-

-Ajá…¿y?-Albus se mordió el labio.

-Dijo que…va a dejar toda su vida por mi-Harry enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué tipo de obsesión estúpida tienen las mujeres con eso?-masculló. Albus lo miró incrédulo. Harry no era de hacer ese tipo de comentarios. –Siempre dejando algo de lado por nosotros, como si nosotros se lo pidiésemos…¿acaso no entienden que el hecho de que no vivan para nosotros las hace más interesantes?-Albus rió.

-Pues a mi no me molesta que Gwen _diga_ esas cosas-Harry lo miró con sorna-me molesta que las _haga_…ella tiene una vida, un pasado…ella ya vivía antes de conocerme, no sé si me comprendes-Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Claro que te comprendo-susurró-lo que ocurre es que muchas personas sienten que renacen al enamorarse y ser correspondidos…-

-¿Tú…?-

-Sí-respondió Harry antes de que Albus pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta-me sentí así con tu madre…nunca fui demasiado amado…y de repente todo era distinto-

-No te creo que no fuiste amado…la gente te reconocía por la calle, te saludaban…-

-No confundas aparente admiración con amor legítimo-suspiró.-¿Qué más hablaste con Gwen?-

-Pues…ella me dijo que debo dejar a Bella-

-Me parece lo más sensato-

Albus se mordió el labio.

-¿Pero…?-preguntó Harry, enarcando una ceja.

-Pero las quiero a las dos-

-_Albus_-chilló Harry.

-Ay papá, ¿nunca tuviste dos mujeres para ti solo?-

-Pues no-respondió Harry.

Albus suspiró. Su padre no entendía. Algo malo que tenía Harry: era demasiado moral. _Demasiado_. Nunca una infidelidad, nunca una actitud reprobatoria…ese hombre no sabía vivir la vida.

-Es…es tan…raro-

-_Raro_ no creo que sea una palabra para describir lo que sientes-dijo Harry, como si estuviese dando una clase en Hogwarts. No le iría mal como profesor si alguna vez intentara serlo-la omnipotencia que el hombre siente al tener más de una mujer debe ser algo bastante divertido…-

-Tú no entiendes-dijo Albus al comenzar a oír el sermón. Harry lo silenció con una seña de la mano.

-No, no entiendo aquel sentimiento…no comprendo qué puede tener de divertido jugar con dos personas maravillosas que tienen buenas intenciones-Albus rió por lo bajo. Dudaba que Bella tuviera buenas intenciones con él-y no comprendo por qué algunos hombres quieran hacer lo que los animales…-

-Papá-chilló Albus indignado.

-Si quieres un macho, Al, cómprate un perro-(N/A: JAJAJAJAJ xD).

-Yo no…yo…-

-Albus, tienes que decidirte por una..¿te gustaría que alguna de ellas saliera con otro chico además de contigo?-

-Pues no-

-¿Entonces?-

-Aish, pero…pero…-

-Albus…no quiero que te parezcas a mi padre en eso…-

-Pero si tu padre no andaba con…-

-No, no cuando salía con mi madre…pero tuvo lo suyo y tenía bastante historial…-

-Creí que te enorgullecías del padre que tuviste-Harry sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Lo hice y lo sigo haciendo, pero nadie es perfecto Al..mi padre era un idiota hasta que se enamoró de mi madre-

-¿Tú fuiste idiota?-preguntó Albus divertido. Harry rió.

-Lo sigo siendo…hay cosas que no cambian-rieron.

-Papá…-dijo Albus de repente, señalando hacia la ventana. Una enorme lechuza parda golpeteaba el vidrio con insistencia. Harry volteó y abrió la ventana.

-Puedes irte Al…-dijo.

-Pero…papá…-

-Vete Albus-y no daba lugar a quejas. Albus salió del despacho mordiéndose la lengua. Harry a veces era exasperante. Dio un respingo al percibir una sombra en el corredor.

-Soy yo Al-Albus suspiró.

-Merlín, ¿por qué todos tienen esa mala costumbre de hacerme dar respingos?-la risa de Lily sonó por el corredor. Albus sonrió-¿qué te trae por aquí?-Lily se encogió, vergonzosa.

-No me puedo dormir- admitió, acercándose a él-¿y tú?-

-Hablaba con papá sobre Gwen-ambos sonrieron levemente.

-Nuestras vidas son complicadas, ¿verdad?-Albus rió mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.

-Puede ser…pero piensa que es solo porque somos hijos de nuestro padre-Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no lo creo así-murmuró-la vida es complicada seas quien seas…-Albus se quedó pensativo.

-Yo creo que si no fuese hijo de Harry Potter…mi vida sería bastante aburrida-Lily rió.

-Eso es un consuelo…-Albus sonrió, y su sonrisa brilló en la oscuridad.

-Ve a dormir Lil…te hará bien con todo lo que pasó-Lily sonrió, mientras Albus desaparecía por el pasillo. Ella suspiró y se encaminó a su cuarto. Entró lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido. Observó detenidamente a las dos personas que dormían sobre su cama…y sonrió. Se acercó lentamente, y se acostó sobre el edredón, aovillándose. Era tan hermoso hasta cuando dormía, ¿cómo podía un hombre así existir?¿él era realmente para ella?¿o lo estaba alucinando?. Lo observó moverse ligeramente en la cama, y luego abrió los ojos.

-¿Lil?-ella sonrió-¿qué pasa?-

-Te miro-

-¿No has dormido?-

-No-Ted frunció el ceño, somnoliento.

-¿Y por qué?-

-No pude dormir, te he estado observando durante horas…-Ted abrió los ojos.

-Lily, tienes que dormir…-

-Pero dormir me hace perder tiempo…si duermo no puedo mirarte-rezongó Lily. Ted intentó mantenerse serio, pero no pudo contener su sonrisa idiotizada.

-Eso está mal…dormir es importante para…-

-Cállate Ted-masculló ella. Se miraron.

-Te amo-susurró Ted, acariciando suavemente la mejilla femenina. Lily sonrió.

-Yo también-Ted rozó la nariz contra la de ella, y rieron.

-Siempre fuiste todo lo que quise y quiero-murmuró Lily, acariciando la nuca de Ted con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha lo acercaba a ella. Lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Anda Lil, debes dormir-

-No quiero…-su mano hizo un recorrido por sobre la camiseta que él llevaba puesta, enmarcando sus músculos. Ted suspiró.

-Lil, mi hija está acostada entre nosotros…-Lily se detuvo de repente en su cometido de "devorar" la oreja de Ted, y rió avergonzada.

-Ejem, sí…tienes razón..Nim..-Ted rió cuando ella se acomodó entre sus brazos, enredando las piernas alrededor de las suyas, y abrazándolo por la cintura. Besó dulcemente el rojizo cabello femenino, y se quedaron así durante varios minutos, oyendo sus respiraciones acompasadas, y los latidos de sus corazones tranquilos. Las cosas, de a poco, iban acomodándose. O eso suponía. Pero qué más daba, no iba a perderse la oportunidad de ser feliz por la incertidumbre del _qué vendrá_.

Lily notó la mirada que Ted le lanzaba a Nimuë, y suspiró.

-Ted, no es tu culpa...-susurró. La mejilla masculina le resultó sumamente suave.

-No....es mi culpa-replicó él. Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué lo crees?-Ted sonrió tenuemente.

-Porque...al fin y al cabo, lo que mi padre haya tenido no tiene nada que ver con que Nimuë lo sufra...-Lily frunció el ceño, sin entender.

-No comprendo-Ted sonrió.

-Nimuë tiene ese problema porque yo se lo traspasé...si bien...tal vez los genes tengan que ver, no lo sé realmente, el hecho de que yo lleve los genes de mi padre en la sangre me convierte en el único culpable...-

-Lo que tú dices, entonces, es que tus futuros hijos podrían tener el mismo problema-Ted asintió con la cabeza.

-Es como esas enfermedades que el que la tiene no la sufre...-

-Pero sí sus hijos-

-Exactamente-afirmó Ted-para que te quede más claro, hay muchas enfermedades que a las mujeres embarazadas no les afectan, pero a sus hijos sí...-Lily suspiró.

-Sigo opinando que no es tu culpa...-terció ella-además, no es una enfermedad...-Ted hizo una mueca.

-Tal vez si ella no hubiese nacido...-

-No seas idiota-graznó Lily, golpeándolo en el pecho. Ted aulló de dolor-si ella no hubiese nacido, tú no serías el hombre que eres ahora...ella te enseñó cosas, cosas que sólo tú sabrás a su debido momento....-Ted se mordió el labio, apenado. -Si ella no hubiese nacido, seguramente no tendrías ese brillo en los ojos cuando la miras-él sonrió, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios femeninos.

-Calla, mi dulce princesa de cabellos rojos...-Lily enrojeció hasta la médula-ya entendí...-sonrió abiertamente y besó a Lily en los labios-cada segundo que pasa, más me convenzo de que eres perfecta para mi...y...-tomó suavemente la mano de Lily y la ubicó sobre su corazón-¿lo oyes?-

-Sí-Ted sonrió abiertamente, con una sonrisa que Lily jamás había creído que pudiese ser posible. Una sonrisa radiante, mágica, que la hizo retener la respiración por un tiempo demasiado largo.

-Late por ti, cariño-

Desmayarse habría sido algo tan común en esa situación. Pero no. Había que mantenerse despierta.

-Un día de estos me vas a hacer desmayar-masculló ella. La risa de Ted llenó la habitación como música maravillosa. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, él reía feliz. Y saberse la razón de aquella felicidad la hacía sentirse llena de desbordante alegría.-Te amo Teddy-la sonrisa de él fue la más deslumbrante del mundo. Ese hombre la iba a terminar matando del hormonazo.

-Y yo a ti-se besaron, procurando no aplastar con sus cuerpos a la niña que respiraba de forma estertórea. Ambos la miraron al separarse.

-¿Crees que esté bien?-preguntó Lily, apoyando su mano sobre la frente de Nimuë.

-Sí-respondió Ted-¿nunca la has oído cuando duerme?-Lily lo miró sin entender. Ted rió divertido-ronca-

-Vaya-

Se quedaron en silencio, observando el pecho de Nimuë, que subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Fue en ese momento que un extraño sonido, sumamente lejano, provocó que Ted se tensara.

-¿Lo oyes?-Lily frunció el entrecejo. Se quedó varios minutos, oyendo, esperando...

-Sí-

Ted se sentó bruscamente en la cama, observando hacia el exterior. La luna llena brillaba sobre el firmamento nocturno cuando él caminó hacia la ventana. Observó detenidamente el parque, buscando a aquel que estaba perpetrando aquel sonido que le hacía remover el alma con inquietud.

-Suena como...el aullido de un lobo-susurró él, apoyándose contra el vidrio ligeramente empañado. Lily se mordió el labio.

-Sí...-aquel aullido lastimero volvió a sonar en la oscuridad. Ted miró a Lily con ojos enormes.

-Quizás...-

-Ted, los muertos no vuelven a la vida-Ted se mordió el labio y apoyó su frente sobre la ventana.

-Lo sé..pero...-su voz se fue apagando-es como si mi padre estuviera a mi alrededor, cuidándome...-Lily suspiró, mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas.

-Tal vez él te proteja desde donde esté-Ted le dio la espalda-Ted...-él la miró-ven a la cama...-Lily le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado. Él se acercó lentamente a ella, y se abrazaron al estar uno sentado junto al otro.

-Duerme-dijo Lily-duerme...mañana será otro día-se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras, a lo lejos, aquel aullido lastimero sonaba como música de fondo.

**OoOOoO**

Dio un respingo sobre la silla al oír un aullido profundo sonar en la penumbra de la noche. Miró atentamente por la ventana, sin lograr ver nada. Lo único que pudo vislumbrar fueron las sombras de los árboles del jardín, y el viento que mecía las hojas. Suspiró, mientras se sobaba las sienes. El estrés iba a terminar matándolo. Y nuevamente aquel aullido lejano.

-Merlín-susurró. Observó la carta sobre su escritorio. Ron estaba preocupado, sus hijos no habían llegado aún a la casa...y se lo había comunicado a Harry entre palabras nerviosas. Ojalá Rose, Hugo y Roxanne estuviesen bien...sanos y salvos. Suspiró, acostando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el escritorio. Oyó el sonido de los goznes de la puerta, y luego unos suaves pasos. Una mano le acarició el cabello con ternura.

-Cielo...-Harry se levantó lentamente de su lugar, y miró a su esposa con aplomo-¿te encuentras bien?-él se encogió de hombros. El rasgador aullido sonó en la oscuridad, y se miraron con preocupación.

-¿Tú también lo oyes o yo me estoy volviendo loco?-Ginny rió, y acarició la mano de Harry.

-Sí...yo también lo oigo...-Harry sonrió de costado.

-Entonces mi mente está bien...-

-Por ahora-masculló Ginny, provocando en Harry una sonrisa. Ella lo miró con seriedad segundos después-¿hay novedades sobre nuestros sobrinos?-Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza. Ginny suspiró-y...-

-Ay por favor Gin, no...-Harry tragó saliva, mientras un potente nudo se formaba en su garganta-si les sucede algo...-

-Ojalá no les ocurra nada...piensa en positivo Harry-

-No puedo-masculló él. La brusquedad con la que habló hizo retroceder a Ginny en la silla-no lo logro...¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que está sucediendo?...esto ya lleva varios meses Gin...no es de ahora...-

-Pero...pero..Harry, los mortífagos...-

-Lo sé, ellos no son...pero a Albus lo siguieron, y yo he sentido aquella sensación...ya sabes, cuando alguien te está clavando los ojos en la nuca y, aunque no lo veas...tú sabes que está ahí...-Ginny lo miró atentamente.

-Sí, te comprendo...-suspiró-tranquilízate..._todo saldrá bien_....-

-No soporto la idea de pensar que les hagan algo a nuestros hijos sólo por mi...-Ginny suspiró profundamente.

-Harry...no sucederá nada-Harry se mordió el labio, mientras escondía el rostro tras su brazo extendido-peligro de que ocurran cosas siempre habrá...pero no te atrevas a apartarnos de tu lado....como hiciste aquella vez-

-Ay Gin, eso pasó hace años...-

-Pero sufrí mucho-

Harry se sintió terriblemente culpable. A veces vislumbraba en la mirada de Ginny cierta tristeza arraigada en su alma al recordar la época en que él había salido al mundo a buscar los Horrocruxes. Sabía que a Ginny le seguía doliendo aquello. Y a él también, aunque no lo demostrara.

-No los apartaré...-susurró con voz quebrada. Ginny sonrió entre lágrimas-porque aunque a mi lado corran peligro...sé que a mi lado, también, están más seguros-Ginny acortó la distancia entre ellos para besarlo fuertemente en los labios.

-Eres el mejor hombre del mundo-dijo con voz embelesada-el mejor de todos-

Harry sonrió mientras Ginny lo besaba. Dio un respingo al oír aquel aullido atronador cada vez más cerca, como si el animal que lo perpetraba se estuviese acercando a la casa con rapidez. Miró a Ginny con expresión confusa.

-¿Alguna vez...has creído en las reencarnaciones o algo así?-preguntó, mientras se levantaba del asiento y le tendía la mano a la pelirroja que lo observaba con atención.

-Pues...no...pero últimamente hay muchas cosas que me resultan muy extrañas, y eso que he nacido y sido criada rodeada de cosas raras...-caminaron fuera del despacho tomados de la mano. El pasillo se encontraba sumamente oscuro, pero la casa era ya tan familiar que no necesitaban luces para saber por dónde debian ir. Conocían Grimmauld como las palmas de sus manos...como uno al otro. Cada escondrijo, cada peldaño, cada pared...

Bajaron hacia el vestíbulo. Harry se detuvo en seco al observar una gran sombra observando por la ventana de la sala, mirando hacia la calle como si allí hubiese algo perturbador.

-Canuto-susurró, sintiendo el apretón de Ginny en su mano-psst, Canuto-el perro movió las orejas y luego lo miró. Durante algunos segundos Harry se sintió como sumergido en un pensadero, era como mirar a Sirius transformado.

-¿Realmente no crees en las reencarnaciones?-preguntó cuando el animal volvió a fijar su vista en la calle.

-Pues...si ese perro pudiera transformarse en humano y hablar, te juro que creería-

-Son en estos momentos cuando me gustaría que Dumbledore viviese...-murmuró Harry, sentándose lentamente en el sofá más cercano a Canuto. Ginny se sentó junto a él-de veras...-

-Puedes hablar con él cuando quieras-Harry la miró frunciendo el ceño. Ella sonrió-ve a Hogwarts...no creo que a McGonagall le importe...-Harry miró a Canuto con ojos ausentes.

-Él me va a decir lo de siempre: que los muertos no vuelven a la vida-

-Por algo son muertos, ¿no?-Harry hizo una seña de impaciencia-oh vamos cariño, no me vas a decir que ahora crees que...-Canuto la miró-que Sirius reencarnó en ese animal-

-No estoy diciendo eso-mascullo Harry-sólo digo que...-el aullido volvió a sonar, pero esta vez, demasiado cerca. Harry se sobresaltó-ya me tiene harto ese animal-

-¿Qué animal?-

-Ese que está aullando...-se quedaron en silencio, escuchando.

-Debe de estar muy cerca...suena como si estuviese en la puerta de la casa...-Harry se levantó de un salto, dejando a Ginny sola en el sofá. Canuto lo observó atentamente mientras él se encaminaba al vestíbulo. El fuerte ladrido que lanzó hizo sobresaltar a Harry.

-Rayos Canuto-chilló-me has dado un susto...-apoyó la oreja contra la maciza puerta de la entrada-no oigo nada...-miró a Ginny-Gin...-ella observaba atentamente hacia la ventana. Harry miró también-¿qué ocurre?-ella señaló con el dedo índice.

-Hay _algo_ tras la ventana-

Harry tomó aire hondamente mientras cruzaba en varias zancadas hacia donde Canuto se encontraba.

-Soy un mago, no tengo miedo..no tengo miedo...-oyó la risa de Ginny-no te rías, estas cosas me aterrorizan...-

-Oh vamos-masculló ella. Harry tomó las cortinas con fuerza y las corrió. Observó la calle, oscura.

-La calle se ve como boca de lobo...es como...si hubiesen dementores-algo dentro de él se congeló.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Ginny. Su voz sonó tan cerca de él que lo hizo dar un respingo-Merlín Harry, no te puedes asustar por todo...-

-Es que...estas cosas de verdad me aterrorizan-

-Harry, luchaste contra Lord Voldemort...-dijo ella consternada.

-Lord Voldemort era un cacahuate...-dijo él con voz ahogada-¿como luchas con algo que está muerto?..y no hablo de los dementores-

-Harry...-susurró Ginny, mirándolo con preocupación. Él la observó atentamente tras sus gafas redondas-Harry...¿insinúas que hay fantasmas?-

-Nunca dije eso-lento, profundo, de forma gradual, el aullido volvió a oírse a lo largo de toda la calle, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera. Durante varios segundos él y Ginny observaron la calle, pero estaba tan oscura que no vislumbraron nada.

-Ahí-chilló ella, señalando hacia la plaza ubicada en frente. Y ahí estaba. Un hermoso lobo de pelaje rubio observaba hacia la casa como si pudiera verlos. Sus ojos, dorados, brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Merlín-murmuró Harry, y el animal abrió sus fauces y aulló. Un aullido agónico.

-Es hermoso-murmuró Ginny, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry-¿crees que pueda vernos?-

-No sé, tengo miedo-

-Harry-dijo ella, golpeándolo levemente en el brazo. Él lloriqueó. Sintió algo golpearle la pierna, y bajó la vista. Canuto meneaba la cola a su lado. Se miraron.

-Falta que aparezca un ciervo, ¿no?..y _cartón lleno_-pudo jurar que en el rostro del perro aparecía una sonrisa.-Me estoy volviendo loco..creo que dejaré mi empleo-

-Cállate Harry-masculló Ginny entre risas. Él hizo una mueca.

Se quedaron de pie frente a la ventana, mirando al magnífico lobo que aullaba sin pausa. Pasados unos minutos, dejaron de verlo.

-Ya no está-dijo Harry. Ginny bostezó-¿tienes sueño porque estás cansada o porque te aburro?-ella sonrió.

-Por las dos cosas-

-Oye-

-No es cierto...-dijo Ginny entre risas. Lo besó en los labios. Caminaron juntos hasta las escaleras, y Harry se detuvo en seco cuando Ginny subió el primer escalón.

-Tengo...un asunto que llevar a cabo-Ginny lo miró, comprendiendo.

-¿Te espero en la cama?-Harry sonrió.

-Si quieres-Ginny rió con coquetería.

-Si me encuentras desnuda, es pura casualidad-se despidieron con un beso dulce.

Harry suspiró mientras observaba a Ginny subir las escaleras. Caminó lentamente hacia el vestíbulo. Miró atentamente el suelo, y luego observó el cuadro ubicado a varios metros. Aquel cuadro siempre estaba vacío, y para los demas era invisible, ya que su ocupante nunca daba a conocer la cara.. Era un retrato que, de no ser porque estaba allí, muchos lo habrían considerado inútil..o de adorno. Se mordió el labio y miró al cuadro contiguo. Tomó aire y, decidido, carraspeó frente al marco vacío. El ocupante del cuadro apareció segundos después, mirándolo con mucho desdén.

-¿Qué quiere?-Harry enarcó una ceja. El hombre en el cuadro suspiró-¿qué necesita señor Potter?-Harry sonrió.

-Necesito hablar con Albus Dumbledore, Phineas, si no le importa-

**OoOOoO**

-Rápido Rose-susurró Hugo, mientras abría la puerta de la casa con lentitud. Era bastante entrada la noche cuando ellos habían decidido volver, luego de dejar a Roxanne sana y salva en su hogar.

Hugo suspiró cuando Rose rió de forma estridente. Había sido mala idea ir con su hermana a Las Tres Escobas, se había embriagado de tal forma que seguramente al día siguiente tendría un dolor de cabeza que le partiría el cráneo al medio. Suspiró. Que se jodiera por alcohólica. Era así que pretender entrar a la casa en silencio era algo difícil con Rose riéndose como una posesa por cualquier estupidez.

La risa de la pelirroja rompió el silencio reinante en la noche. Hugo la miró exasperado. Se estaba riendo de una oruga...¡la gente normal no se reía de las orugas!.

-Rose-masculló, apoyando un pie dentro de la casa. Ella lo miró mordiéndose el labio, conteniendo la risa-_entra ya_-la joven caminó tambaleándose hacia él, y juntos entraron a la casa. Hugo suspiró aliviado mientras encendía la luz, sintiendo la calidez hogareña. Había un exquisito aroma a guiso en el aire, y su estómago se retorció. Observó detenidamente a Rose, que se había repatingado sobre el sofá. Un problema menos: no pensaba llevarla hasta el cuarto para acostarla, si quería dormir en el suelo, no era su tema. Caminó dando tumbos hasta la cocina, y fue en ese instante en que la luz se encendió. Se quedó estática bajo el umbral, observando a las dos personas sentadas a la mesa. Tragó saliva.

-¿Dónde estaban?-para su asombro, no fue Ron el que hizo la pregunta. Sino Hermione. Eso era....muy malo. Su madre no era de enfadarse con sus actividades nocturnas.

-Pues...er...._afuera_-la risa de Rose estalló por toda la sala. Hugo maldijo por lo bajo-estábamos en las Tres Escobas-

-No son horas para estar en un bar de mala muerte-dijo Hermione, cruzada de brazos. Bien, el lenguaje corporal demostrada que estaba a la defensiva. Eso era peor de lo que imaginaba.

-Estábamos con Roxi...solo estábamos bebiendo y charlando...-

-Pues tu hermana parece haberse tomado hasta el agua de los jarrones-terció Hermione, oyendo la risa estridente de Rose.

Hugo hizo una mueca. Bueno, no, no se había tomado el agua de los jarrones...casi.

-Yo no puedo controlar lo que Rose hace o deja de hacer-notó que su padre llevaba un sobre en la mano-¿qué es eso?-Ron frunció el ceño.

-No desvies el tema Hugo...-

-Papá, ¿qué es eso?-

-No es nada Hugo..el tío Harry se preocupó-Hugo levantó las cejas. ¿Para qué quería padres controladores si tenía un tío molesto y sobreprotector?.

-Pero...-

-Hugo, no desvíes el tema, ¿quieres?-graznó Ron. Tomó aire. Mala señal-¿dónde estuvo Rose toda la tarde?-

-En Hogsmeade, buscando algo que le pedí-si había algo que tenía de su madre, era el ingenio. Aunque lo usara para mentir.

-¿Y qué es ese algo que le mandaste a buscar?-Hugo abrió la boca para responder, pero Rose lo interrumpió con una risa muy chillona.

-Estuve en un lugar maravilloso-dijo ella, caminando entre tumbos hacia ellos. Hugo se puso blanco.

-¿En un lugar maravilloso?-preguntó Hermione, enarcando una ceja.

Hugo maldijo por lo bajo. Lo que le faltaba, que la estúpida de Rose metiera la lengua en donde no la llamaban. Si había estado todo perfecto hasta que ella había hablado.

-Er...-comenzó él, mientras tomaba a su hermana de los hombros.

-Sí, un lugar maravilloso *_hip_*****-Hugo suspiró. Encima ahora tenía hipo.

-¿Maravilloso dices?-preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño-¿Hogsmeade es maravilloso?-Rose frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Hogsmeade?-preguntó Rose-¿Hogsmeade? Pero si yo no fui a Hogs...-Hugo la golpeó ligeramente en la nuca, haciéndola marear.

-Sí fuiste a Hogsmeade a....-_piensa rápido_-a comprarme ..una pluma de fénix..saben que..me gusta coleccionar plumas...-tragó saliva cuando Ron y Hermione lo miraron suspicaces-las plumas de fénix son ú...-

-¿Pluma de fénix?-masculló Rose-yo no compré ninguna pluma de fé...-introdujo la mano en su bolsillo y, al sacarla, observó, asombrada, la brillante pluma dorada en sus manos. La sonrisa de Hugo fue elocuente.

-Gracias por comprármela Rosi..._luego te devuelvo el dinero_...-Rose abrió la boca estupefacta.

-¿Estuviste toda la tarde comprando esa pluma?-preguntó Ron, incrédulo. Rose abrió y cerró la boca, anonadada.

-Sabes que las plumas de fénix no son fáciles de conseguir...será por eso que estuvo toda la tarde dando vueltas por Hogsmeade...-dijo Hugo, tomando a Rose de la manga. Fingió un bostezo-nosotros nos vamos a dormir...-miró de reojo a sus padres. Le habían creído a medias, y estaba seguro que a la mañana los bombardearían a preguntas...pero él estaba preparado. El problema sería Rose, tan ebria y casi inconsciente que, seguramente, no recordaría nada de lo hablado en ese momento. La arrastró escaleras arriba.

-Espera, Hugo...-la voz de Hermione sonó entrecortada. Él observó a su madre, expectante.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-La próxima vez que vayan a la casa de sus tíos...vuelvan por la red flú...-Hugo frunció el entrecejo, mientras Rose comenzaba a contar las musarañas.

-Er...¿por qué...?-Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Mañana..ahora vayan a dormir-sí, _a dormir_...claro. Lo primero que iba a hacer al llegar arriba sería prohibirle a Rose hablar en la mañana y obligarla a tomar algo contra la jaqueca. Subió las escaleras a trompicones, sin importarle que Rose chillara de dolor al golpearse la cabeza contra los peldaños.

Caminó con paso apresurado por el pasillo, mientras su hermana tarareaba el himno de Hogwarts.

-_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_..-Hugo se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo y zarandeó a Rose.

-Rose, por favor, reacciona...-ella movió la cabeza a los lados, mareada-_Merlín_-masculló exasperado-necesito que te pongas sobria, que entiendas lo que digo...QUE ME DIGAS QUÉ HACER-Rose hipó y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Hugo suspiró. Rose era un caso perdido, por lo menos en ese momento. La empujó hacia la puerta del cuarto. Ella se tambaleó al cruzar el umbral. Hugo suspiró hastiado. Cruzó el pasillo hacia su habitación cuando Rose cerró la puerta tras ella. Él se adentró en el cuarto, y se lanzó sobre la cama, sin siquiera preocuparse por desvestirse. Esperaba poder despertar antes que Rose.

Esperaba que ella no tuviera un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios. Esperaba que sus padres no los atosigaran a preguntas. _Esperaba poder salvarse de esa_. O más bien, esperaba poder salvar a Rose. Y pensando todo esto, se durmió.

**OoOOoO**

Harry bufó mientras observaba al hombre de gafas y cabello cano que lo observaba desde el pequeño retrato a pocos metros.

-Necesito respuestas-susurró. Los ojos claros del anciano lo examinaron minuciosamente-de verdad...-

-Las respuestas no las tengo todas, Harry-Harry gruñó, y si no fuera porque ya era un hombre adulto, seguramente se habría puesto a patalear y chillar.

-Deberías dejar de atosigar a tu ex director y ocuparte de cosas más importantes-Harry enarcó una ceja y miró a Phineas Niggelus con todo el odio del que fue posible.

-Cierra la boca-graznó. El hombre del cuadro hizo un gesto grosero con uno de sus dedos, y Harry sonrió satisfecho.-Vuelve a hacerlo y lanzaré tu retrato a la chimenea-

-Ya basta los dos-dijo Albus Dumbledore, levantando apenas el tono de voz. Sólo un poco, y ya era suficiente para demostrar cuanta autoridad tenía. Harry y Phineas bufaron. Albus sonrió.

-Necesito saber profesor...-

-En realidad nunca fui profesor tuyo Harry-

-Bueno..er...director...-

-Dime Albus-Harry hizo una mueca.

-No puedo..usted para mi es como la personificación de un abuelo que nunca conocí...no intente hacer que lo tutée...porque no funcionará...además, decirle Albus hará que recuerde a mi hijo, y la verdad...-la sonrisa del ex director de Hogwarts lo hizo sonrojar.

-Supe que le pusiste mi nombre a uno de tus hijos...-Harry tragó saliva-gracias-

-Ay por favor, basta de sentimentalismos, me van a hacer vomitar-Harry y Dumbledore observaron a Phineas, que se observaba las uñas.

-Por favor profesor, necesito saber si puede ser posible...-

-Harry, los muertos no resucitan..-Harry suspiró y miró la alfombra.-Si hubiese alguna posibilidad de ello, seguramente....-

-Seguramente habría traído a mis padres de vuelta...-terminó Harry, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-a Sirius...a Remus y a Tonks...-

-Harry, de verdad, no hay manera de que resucites a un muerto-

-Pero...¿tampoco hay forma de que un muerto...reencarne?-Dumbledore se lanzó a reír a carcajadas, provocando que Harry frunciera el ceño. A él no le parecía nada gracioso estar preguntando aquello. Se sentía como en sus épocas de colegial, cuando era ingenuo y miedoso. Luego de varios minutos de tener que soportar la risa de Dumbledore, chilló:-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Dumbledore se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos e intentó contener la risa.

-Lo siento Harry, no era mi intención ofenderte...-tosió, aunque Harry bien supo que mas que una toz, eso había sido una risa decodificada.-Es muy extraño lo que me preguntas, pero te haré una pregunta a cambio...-

-No quiero que me responda con otra pregun...-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en tu tercer año cuando supiste que tu padre era un animago?-lo interrumpió. Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

-Pues...-en su cerebro se formó una conexión de los sucesos ocurridos cuando él había tenido trece años. Recordaba muy pocas cosas de su niñez...aunque había algo que recordaba vivídamente de aquellos años: a Sirius. Sirius era uno de los pocos recuerdos vívidos que aún preservaba, otros habían sido borrados o desplazados por otros recuerdos pasados los años. Pero no Sirius. Él siempre estaba ahi. Igual que sus padres. Igual que Remus. Recordar....sí.

-Recuerdo lo que me dijo...-Dumbledore sonrió.

-Te lo dije aquella vez, y te lo repetiré ahora-dijo el anciano pacientemente-los muertos no te abandonan del todo Harry...tu padre vive en ti...y en tus hijos...y aunque no lo creas, Sirius vive en esta casa...-hizo un gesto abarcativo-y Remus vive en Ted y en Nimuë...-

-Sabe que no me sirve eso...-dijo Harry-y no responde a mi pregunta...-observó a Canuto, que dormitaba sobre el sofá-ese perro es...-

-Ese perro es un animal protector...-

-¿No cabe la posibilidad de que Sirius...?-Dumbledore sonrió.

-Harry, Sirius no morirá jamás porque tú no lo dejas morir del todo-Harry se sintió herido de muerte con aquel comentario.

-¿Qué cosas tan horribles está diciendo?-masculló con voz ronca-mi padrino...es obvio que no puedo dejar de pensar en él...fue como un padre..-

-Harry, deja a Sirius descansar en paz-

-Váyase al diablo director-graznó Harry, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas-de verdad..._váyase al diablo_-y caminó en tres zancadas hacia las escaleras, mientras su túnica ondeaba con rabia tras él.

Dumbledore suspiró y miró atentamente al perro sobre el sofá. Dos ojos de un color parecido se enfocaron durante varios segundos.

-Misión cumplida, si eso era lo que querías-dijo. Phineas Niggelus lo miró sin saber a quién le estaba hablando. Dumbledore lo miró a su vez.

-¿Con quién habla?-

-Con nadie en particular...-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. Phineas suspiró con cansinamiento.

-Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a tu retrato en Hogwarts, Dumbledore...esta casa te hace ver visiones...-Albus sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Y le guiñó un ojo al perro negro que, pudo jurar, estaba sonriendo.

**OoOOoO**

Se despertó sobresaltado. El sol ya iluminaba su cuarto, dándole de lleno en el rostro.

Gruñó. Odiaba la luminosidad cuando se sentía fervientemente necesitado de dormir. Se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente despierto al percibir que no había sido la luz lo que lo había desvelado, sino los sonidos en el pasillo. Pasos que iban de uno a otro lado. Pasos apresurados. Se acomodó sobre la cama, agudizando el oído. Oyó un golpe sordo perpetrarse del otro lado de la puerta, y se sobresaltó.

-Er...-

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el umbral. Abrió la puerta apenas, y vislumbró la figura alta y delgada de su padre, que se encontraba de pie a pocos centímetros. Lo miró atentamente. Harry se veía desesperado. Lo oyó suspirar varias veces.

-¿Papá?-

Harry dio un respingo al oír la voz de Albus. Se miraron.

-Oh, Al...ya estás despierto-

-Como para no despertarme por todo el ajetreo-dijo Albus, ligeramente enojado. Debería estar acostumbrado que por vivir en aquella casa uno nunca pudiese dormir todo lo que quería. Suspiró-¿qué es lo que ocurre? Me gustaría seguir durmi...-la mirada que le lanzó su padre lo hizo callar-¿papá?-

-Tengo malas noticias Al...-la voz de Harry fue un susurro casi inaudible. Albus contuvo el aire.

-¿Qué sucede...?-preguntó, mientras Ginny aparecía de repente en el pasillo, con el rostro enrojecido.

-Harry, ven...quieren...hablar contigo-Harry suspiró. Miró a Albus y luego clavó su mirada en Ginny.

-Gin, necesito hablar con Al...-Ginny se mordió el labio-él...-

-Él debe desayunar...o almorzar...-dijo ella-vamos..Harry, es importante-tironeó de él con fuerza. Harry suspiró y miró a Albus. El joven tragó saliva. Aquella mirada no era para nada tranquilizadora...era la expresión de alguien atormentado.

-Papá...-dijo Albus, su voz sonando dos octavas más arriba de lo normal. Observó a Harry desaparecer por el corredor. Frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza. De un momento a otro, Harry quería contarle algo y...cuando debía decirle eso _tan importante_, no lo decía, no tenía el coraje de expresarlo en voz alta. Suspiró. El estómago se le retorció dolorosamente, señal de que debía comer. O tal vez la incertidumbre...

Caminó con paso firme por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Bajó al primer piso. Miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que a pesar de la luminosidad reinante afuera, la casa estaba a oscuras. Vislumbró una silueta ubicada en el sofá más cercano a la ventana. Caminó con pasos deliberados hacia allí, y se detuvo frente a James, que lo observaba. Se asombró al notar la expresión de su hermano mayor, tan distinta a como era generalmente. Era como si James hubiese madurado de la noche a la mañana. Como si se hubiese convertido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un hombre adulto.

-James...-susurró, notando que su hermano no parpadeaba. Los ojos castaños del joven frente a él se enfocaron, como si hubiese salido de golpe de una visión o de un sueño despierto.

-Te escucho-

Albus tomó aire, mientras en su cerebro procesaba, no solo la poca información que

tenía, sino además el entorno.

-¿Puedes decirme qué pasa?-James carraspeó y se repatingó en el sofá, mientras acariciaban la cabeza de Canuto, sentado a sus pies.

-No lo sé-Albus suspiró. Bien, si no era por las buenas....sería por las malas.

-¿No lo sabes o no quieres decirme?-James clavó sus ojos castaños en Albus.

Albus tragó saliva de forma dificultosa al notar el parecido con Ginny.Y eso que su hermano era hombre y casi el calco de Harry, _Merlín_.

-Albus, no intentes sonsacarme nada, porque al intentarlo no solo _no_ lograrás nada porque _realmente_ no sé nada, sino que lograrás hacerme enfadar...y créeme, _no quieres verme enojado_-ay si, mira cómo temblaba, como si él le tuviera miedo. Bueno..tal vez si se agarraban de manos, pero más allá de eso, James era un papa.

Bien, tomaría otro camino para saber la verdad. Ser hijo de Harry Potter y de Ginny Weasley tenía muchas ventajas. Una de ellas era saber ser persuasivo y perseverante.

-¿Puedo saber por qué papá se ve...tan...?-la pregunta quedó en el aire. Miró a James.

-¿Preocupado?-Albus negó con la cabeza.

-Atormentado-la mirada de James se ensombreció. Albus lo observó con curiosidad-¿qué haces aquí?-

-No trabajo-

-¿Por...?-James lo miró con sorna. Suspiró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, en dirección a la cocina. -Por si no te has dado cuenta...y es raro debido a todo el ruido..toda la familia Weasley está allí...-Albus abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Toda?-no podía imaginar nada tan grave como para lograr que los tíos Bill y Charlie viajaran a Inglaterra.

James se encogió de hombros.

-La mayor parte-Albus observó la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Tan malo es...?-se retractó-¿qué está pasando?-

-No lo sé-se quedaron en silencio, intentando oír las conversaciones llevadas a cabo en la cocina. Unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras provocaron que ambos miraran hacia

allí.

-Hugo-dijo Albus. El pelirrojo lo miró-¿qué pasa?-Hugo se encogió mientras iba hacia él.

-Pues...yo fui a hablar con Lily...sigue durmiendo como un tronc...-

-No hablo de eso-lo interrumpió Albus. Hugo suspiró.

-Lo único que sé es que mamá recibió una carta _ultra secreta..._y a los pocos minutos estábamos aquí-

-¿Dónde está Rose?-preguntó Albus, esperanzado de que su prima supiera algo de todo eso. Seguramente sabía algo. Rose era inteligente e intuitiva. Era digna hija de Hermione.

-En la academia-

-¿Sabe algo?-

-Tal vez lo intuya-susurró Hugo, consciente de que su hermana se habría dado cuenta de todo en un santiamén.

-¿Tú que intuyes?-preguntó James. Hugo suspiró.

-Que algo anda mal-no había que ser demasiado inteligente para percibir aquello. -Muy mal...-la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe, y los tres observaron a Ted caminar hacia ellos. El joven Lupin se vio abordado rápidamente por dos jóvenes ansiosos, mientras que James observaba la escena desde el sofá.

-Ted..dinos qué pasa...-Ted negó con la cabeza.

-Odio el suspenso-dijo Albus-Ted, por favor...-

-Albus, no puedo decir nada...-

-¿Por qué tú puedes estar en la reunión y nosotros no?-masculló James-los cuatro somos mayores de edad...-

-No me molestaría no participar-dijo Albus, logrando que James suspirara enojado debido a su oposicion-sólo quiero saber _qué sucede_-

Ted suspiró de forma prolongada.

-Chicos, las cosas no andan tan bien como todos creían...-

-¿Quiénes están en la cocina?-preguntó Hugo. Ted se mordió el labio.

-Casi toda la familia Weasley...y algunos magos importantes...-

-¿Qué magos importantes?-preguntaron a coro. Aunque el sonido de la puerta de la cocina al abrirse los interrumpió. Poco a poco fueron apareciendo personajes que nunca antes habían visto, o que sólo habían vislumbrado en fotografías.

-¿Profesora McGonagall?-susurró Albus al ver caminar con majestuosida y premura a la directora de Hogwarts. Ella los ignoró olímpicamente, yendo directamente hacia la puerta, seguida por una gran cantidad de magos desconocidos.

Albus abrió la boca asombrado, y miró a James, que levantaba las cejas, y a Hugo, que se rascaba la nariz. El único que parecía mantenerse pasivo era Ted, irradiando tranquilidad.

-Tú sabes algo-sentenció Albus, cruzándose de brazos. Ted clavó sus dorados ojos en él-y no quieres decirnos nada-

-Tu padre se encargará de eso-

-Ted...-

-Albus-la voz de Harry sonó potente desde la cocina-ven aquí-Albus miró a los tres jóvenes que lo rodeaban, aterrorizado.

-¿Qué es lo que...?-la expresión de Ted le dio mala espina-Merlín, Ted, dime qué está sucediendo-

-Te lo dirá tu padre Al...-susurró Ted.

Albus se mordió el labio y caminó con paso vacilante hacia la cocina. Entró dando tumbos al lugar estaba repleto de magos que, al verlo entrar, clavaron sus miradas en él. Tragó saliva.

-Pap...-

-Siéntate Albus-ordenó Harry, dándole la espalda.

Albus se sentó bruscamente sobre la primer silla que se le cruzó en el camino, y observó atentamente la espalda de su padre, ubicada en la punta opuesta de la mesa.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme?-Harry volteó con lentitud, y clavó sus ojos en él. Albus se pegó al respaldo al ver la expresión de su padre. Desolada, sombría..muerta.

-Albus, una de las razones por las que he hecho esta reunión es para hablar del futuro y...-

-¿Yo qué tengo que ver con eso?-

-Por ahora, nada...sólo escúchame...-pidió Harry. Una nota de desesperación se elevó en su voz, y eso no era buena señal.

-Pero...papá, me asustas, ¿qué ocurre?-

-La pregunta no es qué ocurre Al, la pregunta es qué ocurrió-Albus abrió los ojos estupefacto.

-Dilo de una vez-vio la forma en que Harry se mordía el labio, y su desesperación creció.-PAPÁ-

-Una persona muy cercana murió Al...-Albus fijó su mirada rápidamente en su tía Hermione.

-Hermione, por favor-suplicó Harry. Albus lo fulminó con los ojos.

-¿Quién..?-preguntó-¿de qué hablan?-

-No creo que debas...-

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué ocurre...?-bramó Albus. Todos los miembros de su familia materna estaban allí, mirándolo...con lástima-díganme quién murió...-empalideció al sospechar. Se imaginó a Gwen siendo quemada viva, o torturada...o simplemente muriendo por causa de un Avada Kedavra-por Merlín, díganme qué pasó...-se levantó bruscamente de su silla y caminó hacia Harry. Su padre suspiró e intentó detener su ataque de rabia, pero aún así Albus lo tomó del cuello de la toga y lo zarandeó bruscamente.

-Al...-murmuró Harry con voz cansada. Albus por poco y gruñe.

-Papá, tú bien sabes que la sospecha es peor que la verdad..DIME LO QUE SABES-sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, y Harry pudo sentir la rabia dominar todas las partes del cuerpo de su hijo. Albus se parecía a él hasta en eso: cuando explotaban, lo hacían como si fuesen una bomba atómica, arrasando con todo a su alrededor.

-Primero quita tus manos de mi toga...-Albus le mostró los dientes-y tenme respeto...soy mayor que tú y, por ende, más viejo..pero eso no quita que no pueda quitarte de en medio con solo mover mi mano...-las manos de Albus lo soltaron con lentitud-así me gusta más...-

-Ya deja de perder el tiempo y dime qué demonios sucede...-

-Deja de blasfemar-ordenó Harry. Albus lo fulminó con los ojos-Albus...-

-Me llamaste porque querías decirme algo-dijo el joven, aturdido-dilo y ya...-

-Es que lo que tengo que decirte es delicado-

-Harry, dile-dijo Ron-lo sabrá tarde o temprano...-

Harry suspiró y miró a Albus, de pie a su lado. ¿Còmo darle aquella noticia? ¿cómo decírselo?, si él quería que sus hijos fuesen felices, lo acontecido solo lo haría sufrir y él no quería eso. Sus hijos eran lo más importante de su vida, si ellos lloraban o sufrían, él también lo hacía.

-Albus...-la voz se le apagó. Miró al suelo y carraspeó. Tomó con brusquedad _El Profeta_, desparramado sobre la mesa. Se mordió el labio mientras leía la primera plana. Clavó su mirada en Albus. Sostuvo el periódico y se lo entregó lentamente, expectante por la reacción de su hijo. Albus tomó con manos temblorosas lo que él le entregaba...y el color de sus mejillas desapareció. Lo único que haría que Harry se arrepintiera de sus actos, era el sufrimiento de sus hijos...y las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de Albus fue el golpe más bajo que podría haber recibido en aquel día. Segundos después, Albus ya no estaba en la cocina.

Harry suspiró.

-Lo hecho hecho está Harry-dijo Hermione-no puedes cambiarlo-

-Va a sufrir-murmuró él.

-Sobrevivirá...es un chico fuerte-dijo Molly.

-La vida es un cincuenta y cincuenta...no todo es felicidad-a veces deseaba que Arthur no dijera esas cosas. Apretó la mandíbula.

-Pues es mejor que empiece a acostumbrarse a sufrir-Harry fulminó a su mejor amigo con la mirada.

-¿Te has oído?-

-Es sensato Harry...-dijo Ron-lo que se avecina no es bueno para ninguno de nosotros...-

-Menos para mis hijos-suspiró Harry. Lo sabía. Hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca lo iban a dejar en paz. Pero de algo estaba seguro: sus hijos no llevarían la carga. No mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

**OoOOoO**

Sentada en medio del comedor del instituto no se podían hscer muchas cosas. Lo único que ella hacía era observar a Scorpius charlando con expresión cansada con uno de los compañeros de Biología. Lo notaba distante, frío...se habían mirado apenas unos segundos y lo había visto sombrío...como si de la noche al día ya no fuese su Scorpius, el que reía por todo, el que hacía chiste macabros o el que estaba todo el tiempo intentando hacerla rabiar. Frunció el ceño, mientras Scorpius caminaba hacia ella con lentitud. Algo en el semblante masculino le hizo saber que la próxima conversación con el joven no sería grata. Oyó el sonido de la silla al correrse, y clavó la mirada sobre la mesa. Las níveas manos de Scorpius se acomodaron sobre la madera, y Rose levantó la mirada.

-Rose, tú y yo debemos hablar-

-¿Sobre qué?-estiró los brazos para poder acariciar las manos masculinas. Él la esquivó-Sco...-

-Rose...tú sabes...tú..-

-Scorpius...-él miró a su alrededor. Había demasiadas personas observando, oyendo, esperando expectantes a que alguno de los dos cometiera un error para poder ser el chusmerío del mes.

-Aquí no podemos hablar-Rose tragó saliva. Lo peor: tenían que llevar a cabo la conversación a solas. Para poder ser humillada de forma más magistral, no sea que alguien supiera que él se comportaba como un canalla. Por lo menos en un lugar repleto de gente se sentiría más segura de lo que pudiese ocurrir. A solas...estaba a merced de Scorpius. Sacudió la cabeza. Scorpius no era de esos. Era un caballero, jamás haría algo a propósito. Frunció el entrecejo. Scorpius había cambiado desde sus épocas en la escuela.

-De acuerdo..vamos...-

-Vamos a mi auto-dijo Scorpius, tomando el bolso de Rose. Ella suspiró. Por lo menos si debía llorar, él la dejaría hacerlo en silencio y en un lugar resguardado.

Caminaron juntos hacia el estacionamiento, sabiendo que todas las miradas se posaban en ambos. Habían acordado no mostrarse demasiado cariñosos frente a desconocidos. No sólo por la reputación de Scorpius, sino también porque Rose quería ser ella misma quien se lo dijera a sus padres. Aunque le costara, algún día debía contarlo.

Scorpius le abrió la puerta al llegar al auto, y ella se mordió el labio. Entró lentamente, y se ubicó como pudo en el asiento del copiloto, observando a Scorpius caminar hacia la puerta del conductor. Se miraron largamente cuando él encendió el coche.

-Creí que querías que habláramos-

Scorpius fijó su mirada gris en la acera.

-Quiero que hablemos-

-Entonces apaga el coche-Scorpius apretó los párpados. Negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero dejarte en tu casa antes...quiero cerciorarme de que estás segura-Rose frunció el ceño y se abrazó para infundirse calor.

-¿Segura...?-preguntó, mientras Scorpius hacía avanzar el coche por la concurrida calle-¿y por qué no debería estar segura?-

-Rose, ¿no te has enterado?-

-¿De qué?-Scorpius frenó el vehículo de golpe, y Rose por poco se parte la cabeza contra el parabrisas.

-Rose, ¿vives en una búrbuja?-

-No..-

-¿No has leído _El Profeta_...?-

Honestamente, no, no había leído _El Profeta_. Aunque recordaba que sus padres tenían mala cara y que habían recibido una carta _ultra secreta_. No le había prestado demasiada atención a ese detalle, menos si Scorpius la esperaba con el auto en la esquina. Además sus padres siempre tenían mala cara en la mañana, y las cartas ultra secretas a su madre eran cosa común.

-No comprendo...-susurró ella, notando que ya habían llegado a su casa, a la velocidad del rayo. Suspiró.

-Rose, necesito que hablemos...-

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó ella, esquivando la mirada penetrante de Scorpius. Ya se imaginaba lo que venía a continuación.

-Sobre nosotros...-Rose dio un respingo.

-¿Nosotros..?-preguntó ella, de repente su voz se había apagado. Se tensó sobre el asiento, y observó las manos de Scorpius, crispadas sobre el volante.-¿Qué tiene que ver lo que sea que haya sucedido esta mañana con nosotros?-

-Que tú y yo estemos juntos no es seguro para ninguno de los dos..principalmente para ti-Rose se mordió el labio. Scorpius estaba terminando con su relación por algo que no entendía.

-Scorpius, _es estúpido_...-

-No-terció él-no lo es...tú y yo no podemos seguir juntos Rose...-

-Pero si apenas hemos empezado ayer...-

-Lo sé-dijo Scorpius. Sus ojos grises se inundaron de lágrimas. _Genial_. Si había algo que Rose detestaba, era llorar. Porque podía tener el corazón roto y ganas de gritar. Podía tener, también, ganas de lanzarse sobre la cama y quedarse allí todo el día, vegetando. Podía tener todo eso y más...pero no lo demostraba. Llorar era algo que no hacía con frecuencia. Llorar demostraba las debilidades. _Llorar, nunca_. Así que apretó los dientes y los párpados, intentando borrar la imagen del rostro de Scorpius envuelto en angustia. No quería llorar.

-Pero..necesito entender por qué...-

-¿No has leído las noticias? ¿acaso tus padres no te han dicho absolutamente nada de lo

que ocurrió?-Rose tragó saliva.

-Pues no creo que sea más grave que el hecho de que tú quieras dejarme-Scorpius se mordió el labio, rabioso.

-Es muy grave Rose-dijo de forma cortante.

-¿Muy...?-preguntó ella dubitativa.

-Sí...-Rose miró atentamente la calle, como si de repente ésta fuera terriblemente peligrosa.

-¿Qué..?-

-Hubieron dos asesinatos esta mañana, Rose...-

Rose parpadeó, procesando la información. _Asesinatos_, esa palabra le resultaba tan poco usual. Tan rara, tan antigua.

-¿Asesinatos...?-preguntó ella, luego de estar varios minutos en silencio mirando a la nada-¿quiénes?-Scorpius hizo una mueca.

-Shacklebolt-

-¿El ministro?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué?¿quiénes...?¿cómo?-

-Rose, deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas-susurró Scorpius, cansado-no saben quiénes..pero si saben cómo e intuyen el por qué-

-Pero..pero...los mortífagos..ellos...-

-No fueron mortífagos-murmuró Scorpius, acariciando dulcemente la mejilla de ella-no...los mortífagos están todos en Azkaban...-

-Pero si no son mortífagos..entonces..deberíamos estar tranquilos..-

-_NO_ Rose-sentenció Scorpius-no...porque no serán mortífagos, pero tuvieron la capacidad de matar al ministro mismo-Rose se mordió el labio y observó el tapizado.

-Pero tú dijiste que no son mortífagos...-

-No...pero se les parecen...sólo que...estos están devaluados-Rose miró a Scorpius a la cara durante unos segundos, para luego lanzarse a reír, coreada por él. Era asombroso: estaban a punto de terminar, hablando de muerte, y reían.

-Aún sigo sin entender qué tenemos que ver nos...-se mordió la lengua cuando Scorpius clavó la mirada gris sobre ella. Él tomó aire y suspiró de forma prolongada.

-¿Cómo puede ser que tú, siendo tan inteligente, mucho más inteligente que yo, no lo comprendas?-

-Te amo demasiado como para comprender por qué me quieres dejar-

-Rose, _por favor_...-susurró Scorpius, apagando la voz-no me lo hagas más difícil-

-Te amo Scorpius...-

-Rose, no podemos...-

-¿Por qué?-

-Rose, la persona más óptima para el puesto de ministro...¿adivina quién es...?-

-Pues..er...-el cerebro de Rose no reaccionaba con la velocidad normal en que lo hacía en un día normal en el que su reciente y hermoso novio no intentara dejarla. Se detuvo a pensar un par de segundos...y la respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que pensó.

-Mi tío Harry-susurró, con la voz llena de temor.

Scorpius sonrió de forma irónica.

-¿Quiénes son los mejores amigos del futuro ministro?-Rose sollozó, sin poder evitarlo.

-Mis padres...-

-¿Ahora comprendes?-

-Sigo sin entender...-

-Rose, mis abuelos fueron mortífagos-ella asintió con la cabeza con lentitud.

-Pero tú...-Scorpius hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Yo no soy como ellos...-siseó él-no...pero...mi padre fue uno de los suyos...y el hecho de que el hijo de un ex mortífago ande con la hija de...-

-Sco, no entiendo-

-Tus padres fueron parte importante de La resistencia, Rose...para estas personas, son enemigos...y que tú y yo estemos juntos lo potencia...estar cerca de mí te pone aún en más peligro...tienes que pasar desapercibida Rosi...-Rose sonrió, y una lágrima impertinente rodó por su mejilla. Scorpius la atrapó con el índice. Se miraron.

-Estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hizo mi tío Harry al dejar a mi tía Ginny para ir a buscar los Horcruxes...-

-Entiendo a tu tío...-murmuró él.

-Fue una razón estúpida-

-Fue noble..él sabía que podía morir...-

-Tú no vas a morir-Scorpius sonrió.

-Eso no lo sé...tú debes quedarte al margen-

-No podré _jamás_ quedarme al margen..mi familia está llena de traidores a la sangre y ex combatientes de la Orden del Fénix-graznó ella, rabiosa.

-_Debes_ quedarte al margen...-

-Tú saldrás bien de esto Scorpius...tu padre...-

-Mi padre apoya las decisiones de tu tío-Rose abrió los ojos asombrada.

-Oh..eso es nuevo-

-¿Ahora entiendes?..además, quiero alejarme de ti antes de que tenga que elegir de qué lado estar, y si me niego, podrían ir tras de ti y usarte como carnada...-se mordió el labio-es por eso que no quiero lastimarte haciendo una estupidez-la tomó de los laterales del rostro-me muero si te llega a suceder algo por lo que hace mi padre..o por lo que hacen los tuyos..estoy seguro de que tus padres intentarán mantenerte a salvo de lo que sea que esté por suceder...-Rose tragó saliva.

-Scorpius, no me dejes...-él la besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Rosi, por favor..sal del auto-

-Scorpius...-él salió del auto para dirigirse hacia la puerta del copiloto. Abrió la puerta de un tirón.

-Rose...-

-No-dijo ella, encaramándose en el asiento-no pienso sa...-las manos de Scorpius la tomaron con fuerza y la levantaron en volandas.-BÁJAME-Scorpius la dejó en el suelo con lentitud . Se miraron.

-Scorpius...-él había volteado.

-Cuídate Rose...-¿así nada mas? ¿_"cuidate Rose"_, como si lo que vivieron no fuese nada, como si todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro fuese desechable?.

-Scorpius-gritó ella, tomándolo fuertemente de la toga-por favor, es ridículo...-

-Tú eres más importante que cualquier cosa...-dijo él, abrazándola fuertemente-por favor, mantente al margen, hazlo por mi...no dejes que los genes te hagan enervar...por favor...-de repente, un trueno sonó sobre sus cabezas. Y, mientras el agua caía sobre ellos a raudales, Rose se lanzó a llorar. Le importaba un comino parecer débil, ella lo era y necesitaba a su hombre para apoyarse. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin él?.

-Adiós Rose..-susurró Scorpius, separándose. Se miraron. Estaban completamente mojados y tiritando. Scorpius intentó sonreír, pero su bello rostro estaba deslucido por la tristeza que emanaba de sus ojos. Se mordió el labio.

-Te amo Rosi, grábatelo en la memoria-ella sollozó con fuerza. Scorpius volteó. Y allí, bajo la lluvia, Rose lo vio desaparecer.

**OoOOoO**

Llovía. Nada extraño allí, en aquel lugar. Suspiró, mientras observaba detenidamente a la niña que aún dormía sobre su cama. La puerta del cuarto se abrió en ese momento, provocando que desviara su mirada hacia el hombre que entraba con lentitud. Se observaron como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho.

Ted cerró la puerta tras él, y fue solo un segundo después de haber hecho esto que, Lily se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Te extrañé-

-Lil, sólo estuve un rato en la cocina...-Lily apretó su rostro sobre el pecho masculino, aspirando el aroma que emanaba.

-Pues fue suficiente para extrañarte-Ted rió y besó la coronilla femenina.

-No seas tan exagerada-susurró, mientras la acariciaba-algún día deberemos separarnos y...-la mirada que le lanzó Lily lo hizo sonreír como disculpa.

-No digas eso, no seas idiota...-

-Lil...tú supiste lo que ocurrió esta madrugada...-Lily parpadeó y miró al suelo, apretando a Ted como si fuese un osito de felpa.

-Sí...lo oí...-Ted suspiró.

-Se pone cada vez peor...-susurró, apoyando los labios sobre el cabello femenino-y yo admití que te amaba tan tarde...si lo hubiese hecho antes, seguramente ahora tendríamos más tiempo juntos y no me lamentaría si tuviésemos que alejarnos por razones más allá de nuestro control-Lily lo golpeó.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarme como un cobarde...fuiste bastante cobarde al tardar tanto en admitir que me amabas...-Ted sonrió.

-No te voy a dejar...-se besaron dulcemente, oyendo a la lluvia de fondo. Las manos de Lily acariciaron la espalda de Ted bajo la camiseta, provocando que a él se le erizaran los cabellos. Aunque nada de eso para él era nuevo, se sentía como un adolescente viviendo su primer amor. Era como si todo estuviera rodeado de un aura rosada y con aroma a jazmines. El amor hacía sentir patéticas a las personas, y a pesar de eso, él lo disfrutaba. Si era algo hermoso. Gracias al amor él estaba en este mundo, y gracias a él, también, su hija existía. Todo era maravilloso si todo se guiaba por amor, sólo que, como todo, siempre había un opuesto.

Abrazó a Lily fuertemente, como si de ese modo pudiera protegerla de lo que venía. Lo malo del futuro era que era incierto, y uno nunca podía controlarlo. Lily iba a estar en peligro, de eso estaba más que seguro. Y Albus y James...y seguramente él, pero su vida no le importaba. Lily era más importante...Nimuë era más importante. Ellas dos, ahora, eran su vida. Sin ellas, él _no era nada_. Era terrible pensar de aquel modo, pero era la única manera que tenía de pensar. Su vida entera se había basado en personas que él había amado...y lamentablemente la mayor parte de esas personas estaban muertas.

Apretó fuertemente a Lily contra sí. Había tenido una imagen mental muy nitida de sus padres, aunque pareciera absurdo, pensaban en ellos cada segundo de su vida, como si de ese modo pudiera pedirles perdón por haber estado enfadado y herido.

-¿Papá?-la voz suave de Nimuë hizo que se separaran. La niña los observó frunciendo el ceño, ligeramente somnolienta-¿qué haces..?¿por qué tú y mamá se abra...?-abrió sus ojos como si estuviese frente al mismísimo Voldemort reencarnado.

-Lo adivinó-susurró Ted entre risas. Lily asintió con la cabeza. Nimuë inclinó el rostro, como si de esa manera pudiera descifrar el secreto que tanto Ted como Lily gritaban a voces.

-Están juntos-murmuró Nimuë. Parpadeó confusa-¿qué me perdí?-

Lily rió y caminó hacia la cama.

-Pues...te perdiste la muestra de valentía de tu padre...-Nimuë rió, y sus bucles temblaron con sus risas.

-Ya era hora zoquete-dijo, mirando directamente a Ted-eres un Gryffindor..¿qué clase de Gryffindor no se le declara a la mujer que ama?-

-No le faltes el respeto a tu padre-susurró Ted, ligeramente sonrojado. Nimuë tenia razón. Nimuë siempre tenía razón..¿qué clase de gryffindor le ocultaba al ser amado lo que sentía?. Se mordió el labio al aparecer un nombre en su cabeza. ¿Quién sino iba a ser esa persona que ocultaba sus sentimientos?..pues su padre. Había ocultado durante mucho tiempo lo que sentía por Tonks...y ahora él había hecho exactamente lo mismo....como si repitiera la historia. Suspiró.

-Te felicito papi-dijo Nimuë. Ted la observó sonriente.

-Gracias...-Nimuë se levantó con estrépito de la cama y se lanzó sobre él. Ted la apretó contra él, sintiendo el cálido y frágil cuerpo de su hija.

-Somos una familia ahora, ¿verdad?-dijo Nimuë, acariciando las mejillas de Ted. Él sonrió.

-Sí tú quieres...-

-Sólo si tú no lo arruinas-

-_Nimuë_-chilló él. La niña sonrió ante las risas de Lily.

-¿Miento? Siempre arruinas todo...eres un tonto igual que tu pap...-se silenció al notar la mirada asesina de Ted-de acuerdo..._sólo no lo arruines_-los ojos de Ted se humedecieron-papi, ¿tienes una basurita?-

-Sí...-

-_Mentiroso_-ambos rieron divertidos, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando no tenían que pensar en nada más que uno en el otro. La vida había sido más simple cuando Ted tenía sólo que ocuparse y preocuparse por Nimuë...preocuparse porque ella estuviera bien y él pudiese llevar el pan a la mesa. Pero en ese momento tenía muchas cosas para pensar. No sólo en su pequeña hija que, a pesar de la edad, podía vivir sin él con facilidad, sino también en Lily, en su Lily, y en el peligro en el que estaba sólo por tener la sangre y portar el apellido Potter. Nimuë lo observó atentamente.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-

-No-

-Papi...-

-Nalle..hay cosas que no debes saber...-Nimuë frunció el ceño. Lo miró a los ojos durante varios segundos. Ted carraspeó incómodo.

-Ya lo sé-Ted por poco cae al suelo de sentón ante el asombro.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-

-Que las cosas van mal y que el abuelo se siente presionado-Ted y Lily se miraron.

-¿Cómo...cómo logras saber todo?-Nimuë suspiró.

-Ya te lo dije pa, poderes extrapec...-

-Extrasensoriales cielo-

-Como sea...tengo poderes, pero tú no me crees...puedo sentir lo que sientes...-Ted levantó las cejas-ahora mismo sé que tienes ganas de que me calle y me duerma así besas a Lily-el rostro de Ted se tornó del mismo color furioso que tenía el cabello de Lily.

Lily rió. Si Nimuë tenía o no poderes, era trivial, una nimiedad..lo que era cierto, era que estaba segura de que tenía ganas de quedarse a solas con Ted nuevamente. Si Nimuë lo sabía por poderes, no era su tema...

-Nimuë, por favor...-

-¿Qué?¿no quieres?-

-Ya basta Nimuë-dijo Lily-estás poniendo en vergüenza a tu padre-Nimuë se cruzó de brazos, rabiosa.

-Es un reprimido-Lily se mordió el labio al ver la expresión anodadada de Ted, y lanzó una carcajada.

-Ya déjalo en paz-dijo entre risas-ambas sabemos que es un reprimido-Ted hizo una mueca.

-Lo que me faltaba, que se pongan de acuerdo para criticarme-

-Aún no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo-dijo Lily-prepárate si algún día llegamos a hacerlo-Ted tragó saliva. Ambas mujeres rieron. De repente, Nimuë se tensó en su lugar en brazos de Ted. Él la observó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó, y su frente se llenó de arrugas.

-El abuelo quiere hablar contigo-susurró, bajándose de los brazos de su padre.

-¿Cómo lo sa...?-unos suaves golpeteos en la puerta provocaron que Ted abriera la boca asombrado. Nimuë suspiró.

-Tengo poderes pá-Ted suspiró y revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Lo sé..pero no logro entender cómo lo haces-

-El abuelo se siente desdichado..lo siento...-Nimuë se tocó el pecho.

Lily frunció el ceño, mientras Ted se encaminaba a la puerta.

-¿No serás una émpata?-preguntó la pelirroja a la niña. La pequeña puso cara de desconcierto.

-¿Una qué?-

-Ted, necesito que hablemos-ambas hicieron silencio al oír la potente voz de Harry provenir desde el pasillo. Ted carraspeó.

-Sí, claro...-

-A solas, si puede ser posible..-

-Sí...vamos a mi cuarto-susurró él. Clavó su mirada en las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo, y salió al pasillo, siguiendo a Harry. Caminaron juntos hacia el cuarto de enfrente. Harry le cedió el paso. Se mordió el labio con preocupación al verificar la expresión desdichada de su tío. No quería ni pensar lo que le diría.

-Ted...necesito que tú y yo hablemos seriamente-

-Claro-murmuró Ted, sintiendo a su corazón golpetear con furia. -¿Sobre?-

-Sobre el futuro-Ted levantó las cejas.

-¿Cu..cuál futuro?-la mirada de Harry se clavó en él como una daga.

-El futuro que se supone que tú tendrás...-

-No comprendo a qué...-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-siseó Harry-lo sabes..no te hagas el desentendido...-Ted tragó saliva y se miró las manos, blancas, frías y temblorosas.

-¿Tú...?-la voz se le quebró de solo pensarlo-¿tú estás hablando de Lily?-miró a Harry a la cara, esperando con miedo y expectación. La respuesta de su tío fue inesperada...

-Sí-

Merlín, lo sabía. Harry sabía su historia con Lily. Sabía que se estaba poniendo pálido como un muerto, pero no podía evitarlo. Los nervios se apoderaron de él, y estuvo seguro de que, si intentaba moverse, no lograría hacerlo.

-Tío..antes que...digas algo...-

-No quiero que hables Ted, quiero que me escuches...-Ted deseó ser tragado por la cama, que cobrara vida y se lo engullera.

-Tío...-suplicó.

-Ted, esto es serio-

-Sí, lo sé, pero no lo pude evitar...-

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó, anonadado. Ted tragó saliva.

-Er...¿de qué hablas tú?-

-Pues..yo hablo del ataque de esta mañana...-Ted se puso más blanco, si es que eso era posible de alguna forma.

-Oh-

-¿Tú de qué hablabas?-preguntó Harry. Ted se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

-De nada...-Harry enarcó una ceja-ejem..dime qué quieres decirme-la expresión de Harry daba a entender que no estaba del todo conforme, pero a Ted le daba igual. Por lo menos, su virilidad seguiría segura mientras Harry no supiera nada sobre su historia con Lily.

Harry suspiró por fin.

-Bien, debido a los sucesos ocurridos entre la noche pasada y esta mañana, quiero pedirte un favor-Ted lo miró atentamente. Harry comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación, mientras su larga túnica ondeaba tras él-quiero pedirte...que cuides de mis hijos-

-Pero si tú lo haces bien..-Harry hizo una mueca, un esfuerzo de sonreír.

-Quiero pedirte que cuides a mis hijos...en el caso de que yo muera-

-NO, tío...-

-Ted-lo interrumpió Harry-es..una posibilidad...-

-Tío, no seas idiota-

-No me faltes el respeto-Ted carraspeó.

-No lo estoy haciendo...sólo que no comparto lo que piensas-

-No te pido que compartas lo que pienso, Teddy, te pido que me hagas ese favor..-

-No quiero prometerte algo que sé que tendré que hacer solo si...-negó con la cabeza-me parece inconcebible..no quiero ni pensarlo-Harry sonrió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Me alegra que pienses así...-

-Tío...Harry...-murmuró Ted, su voz quebrándose poco a poco-eres el padre que nunca he podido tener...no quiero...-

-Ted-susurró Harry. Se miraron durante varios segundos, y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Hazme ese favor Ted...piensa que es...como el pedido de un moribundo-Ted lo empujó con demasiada brusquedad, estámpandolo contra la puerta.

-NO..NO DIGAS ESO...POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN, NO SEAS IMBÉCIL-graznó, pateando con rabia la silla más próxima. Harry esperó con paciencia.

-Ted, cálmate-ordenó. Ted respiró de forma entrecortada-por favor...-

-Ya deja de decir esas cosas-suplicó, mientras su voz se apagaba-por favor...-

-Por favor-dijo Harry-por favor-Ted negó con la cabeza-por favor Ted...-

-No...-

-Ted, si tú me prometes eso, me quedaré tranquilo..podré morir en paz-

-Ya basta, _no te vas a morir_-

-Si llegase a morir...-

-No...tío...-

-Si llegase a morir, Ted...necesito que me prometas que vas a proteger a mis hijos...prométeme que cuidarás a mi familia, que estarás ahí para salvarlos...por favor hijo...-aquella palabra caló hondo en el alma de Ted-júrame que mantendrás a salvo a las razones de mi existencia...-

-Yo...-

-Ted...tú eres padre también-

-No es lo mismo-

-Claro que es lo mismo...-

-NO...tú eres como mi padre-chilló Ted, y las lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos-tú eres una de las pocas personas que me quedan...-sollozó-tú...-

-Ted, ¿qué harías si tú supieras que podrías morir en cualquier momento?¿qué harías? ¿dejarías a Nimuë a la deriva?-

-Ella nunca estará a la deriva, porque...ustedes la protegerían-Harry sonrió.

-Exactamente-dijo, sabiendo que esa batalla ya la tenía casi ganada.-No querrás que ella se quede desprotegida..seguramente le pedirás a alguien que la cuide como a una hija...-Ted bajó la mirada al suelo-tratarás de asegurarte que ella estará bien sin ti...-

-Tus hijos ya son mayores de edad...no es lo mismo..Nimuë es una niña-

-Aún así-dijo Harry, desesperado-aún así..necesito que me prometas que vas a proteger a mis hijos...principalmente a Lily-eso no era problema. Protegería a Lily de cualquier cosa sin que Harry se lo pidiera.

-Lily es más fuerte de lo que crees-

-Lo sé...pero siguen siendo mi pequeña princesa-Ted carraspeó. -Sé que sus hermanos podrían protegerla...pero...sé que a ti te obedecerá..o mejor dicho, tomará en cuenta lo que tú le digas-

-Tío..no quiero prometerte nada...-

-Ted, por favor...júralo Ted...jura que vas a proteger a mis hijos...-Ted suspiró. Miró al suelo. Estaba perdido.

-Lo juro-

Harry sonrió con gratitud.

**OoOOoO**

Corrió por Grimmauld Place, con el corazón palpitándole con violencia dentro del pecho.

Sabía que si seguía así le daría un infarto, le dolían las costillas y se quedaba sin respiración cada pocos segundos. Aun mantenía tomado con fuerza El Profeta en su mano izquierda, apretándolo con rabia. Deseaba con toda su alma que aquella noticia en primera plana no fuese cierta, que fuese una falacia, una vil broma. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Llovía torrencialmente, pero era como si no pudiese sentir el agua caer sobre él. No la sentía. Era como si su cuerpo hubiese perdido la sensibilidad, el tacto. Ya no sentía nada, sólo dolor.

Llegó hasta la casa que buscaba, y se detuvo en la verja, desesperado. Observó las ventanas, cerradas, y el jardín, increíblemente sombrío. Respiró de forma entrecortada, mientras las lágrimas le empapaban el rostro. Quería verla, abrazarla, quería enterarse de la verdad, saber que no era ella la que había muerto...saber que la vida de la mujer que amaba continuaba intacta, como si ellos nunca se hubisen conocido...Sollozó, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica. ¿Por qué todo estaba tan silencioso allí?. Se aferró con ambas manos a la verja, observando las ventanas cerradas. Todo se veía tan muerto...

-GWEN-golpeó la reja, produciendo un estruendoso ruido metálico-GWEN, POR FAVOR-los ladridos lejanos de Canela lo hicieron sentir como si estuviese parado en medio de un páramo desierto-Gwen...-se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, tomándose de los barrotes. Se aovilló, abrazándose las rodillas, y lloró en silencio.

-Levántate-Albus dio un respingo y levantó la mirada. Se puso en pie como pudo.

-Gwen...-estiró los brazos para poder tocarla, pero ella se alejó. Miró al suelo.

-¿Qué quieres Albus?-

-Cerciorarme de que estás bien...-ella clavó su mirada azul en él.

-Pues no estoy bien-sentenció Gwen. Se notaba a la legua. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, enmarcados en ojeras oscuras, y la piel pálida, muy pálida.

-Gwen...-el labio femenino temblaba.

-No...Albus, ya deja de arruinar mi vida..¿quieres?-Albus se mordió el labio, sin poder detener el torrente de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Yo..yo no arruino tu vida-

-Claro que lo haces-chilló ella-LO HACES...si no te hubiera conocido...-

-No te atrevas-murmuró él con voz de ultratumba. Gwen lo miró desafiante.

-Tú arruinaste mi vida..tú tienes la culpa...-

-Vete al diablo-masculló-YO NO TENGO LA CULPA-

-Claro que sí...tú tienes la culpa de que mi madre esté muerta ahora...-Albus empalideció.

-Yo no tengo la culpa...no te atrevas a echarme...-

-Los que la asesinaron son magos, ¿cierto?-lo interrumpió Gwen a los gritos. Albus bajó la mirada al suelo-bien, entonces...maldigo a tu raza y te maldigo a ti-él sintió a su sangre arder de rabia en sus venas-mi padre tiene razón sobre ustedes...-

-No digas nada más-terció Albus. La miró como si no la conociese, como si de repente aquella mujer a la que había amado con todo su ser se hubiese esfumado, dejando a un ser frío y distante.-Siempre hay malos y buenos en todos los tiempos...y no le digas "raza"..no soy distinto a ti...-

-Malos y buenos...-repitió Gwen-pues no veo la diferencia entre unos y otros...-

-NO SEAS IDIOTA, ¿QUIERES?...-ella se mordió el labio, iracunda-yo no le habría tocado un pelo a tu madre...-la voz se le apagó-no soy de esos...-

-Ustedes los magos son unos resentidos-sentenció Gwen, cruzándose de brazos. Albus suspiró. No podía creer que estuviera oyendo aquello-porque se meten con personas normales...-

-¿Te estás oyendo?-Gwen lo desafió con la mirada-suenas como tu padre..o peor aún, como mi tío Vernón-tragó saliva-él...decía que los magos éramos anormales, engendros...-

-Por algo lo decía-Albus negó con la cabeza. No lo podía creer...

-Gwen, ayer en la noche...-

-Ayer es pasado Albus...-dijo, distante, fría-si los magos matan porque si...¿acaso eso no lo hace un anormal?-él la miró con odio.

-¿Tú crees realmente que esos homicidas asesinaron a tu madre porque sí?-preguntó con voz contenida. Gwen se vio, por primera vez en aquella conversación, confundida-pues no...-

-¿Entonces por qué?-masculló ella-¿por qué? Tú que lo sabes todo-

-Hay algo en lo que concuerdo contigo...si no nos hubiésemos conocido..esto no habría pasado-la miró fijamente a los ojos, para demostrarle que realmente sentía lo que estaba sucediendo. Gwen no tenía la culpa de nada...su familia no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con los problemas en el Ministerio, con las diferencias entre magos que creían que la vida era una unidad de pares, y los magos que creían que la vida debía regirse por creencias de superioridad e inferioridad. ¿Cuándo una joven muggle común y corriente se había entrometido en ese embrollo?. Albus lo sabía. Aquella noche en que se habían cruzado. Allí, en aquel momento, la vida de Gwen había cambiado.

-Me alegra que pensemos igual-dijo ella.

Albus se mordió el labio, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Siento lo de tu madre-

-Yo lo siento más-susurró ella con voz quebrada-créeme-Albus miró al suelo.

-Gwen..-

-Albus...-se miraron. Queria abrazarla, decirle que todo iba a estar, gritarle que la amaba, que podrían sobrepasar el problema. Pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera decirle a Gwen que la hiciera olvidar lo ocurrido..que la hiciera olvidar que los asesinos de su madre eran magos.-Por favor Albus..aléjate de mi...mi madre está muerta...mi madre fue asesinada por personas como tú...-Albus se mordió el labio. Ella tenía razón.

-Tu madre está muerta...por mi...porque...yo soy un Potter...-

-Lamento haberte conocido, entonces...-Albus levantó el rostro, solemne.

-Lamento haber arruinado tu vida-

-Ya es demasiado tarde para que te lamentes-Albus apretó los puños, y no logró contenerse.

-Eres una imbécil ¿sabes?-graznó, justo en el momento en que ella volteaba para volver hacia la casa-después de todo lo que vivimos...después de todo el amor que siento por ti...después de...Gwen, yo te amo-ella lo ignoró-yo te amo...-

-Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con tu mundo Albus...tú y los tuyos arruinaron mi vida...he perdido a mi madre...y por tu culpa...si mi madre no hubiese conocido a tu padre...-

-Tu madre fue asesinada por descarte, Gwen...-ella frunció el ceño-no fue planeado...ellos..-de repente, un torrente de ideas llenaron su cerebro. Una cantidad impresionante de cabos juntos que se ataron y se juntaron para formar toda una hilera de cosas que él debía decirle a su padre-ellos me querían a mi...-aquella perspectiva lo puso nervioso. Miró a Gwen boquiabierto-tú misma lo has dicho..si tu madre no hubiese conocido a mi padre, estaría viva ahora...mi padre es la clave de todo esto...-

-Mi madre no tenía nada que ver..-susurró ella-nada...tu padre no debió...-Albus negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero oírte-masculló él-no quiero...-

Gwen se encogió de hombros.

-Por favor Albus..aléjate de mi y de mi familia-él tragó saliva.

-Como quieras...-ella volteó, y el viento meció su cabello, logrando que Albus pudiera aspirar su perfume...como una despedida silenciosa, para poder grabar su aroma en la mente. Sollozó.

-Adiós Albus-

-Adiós Gwen-susurró él. El viento arreció, echando a volar su túnica. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la reja, observando la cabellera rojiza. Sabía que una parte de él se estaba yendo con ella. Una parte de su vida se resquebrajaba con la indiferencia femenina..su corazón se iba con ella. Se sintió desolado. Suspiró y se despidió de una parte importante de su vida...Y se alejo de aquella casa, sin notar que los ojos de Gwen, que lo observaban desde detrás de la ventana más próxima, se clavaban en él.

Caminó arrastrando los pies, atravesando la calle. Al llegar a la librería de los Adams, observó atentamente un cartel que no había antes al pasar por allí, corriendo debido a la desesperación.

"Cerrado por duelo". Tragó saliva, y se lanzó a llorar. Era una pesadilla, una pesadilla demasiado real. Aquel simple papel pegado sobre la persiana del local tenía una significado demasiado atroz para él. No era sólo un duelo por Ofelia...sino también un duelo por su vida. Una parte de él había muerto junto con la madre de Gwen. Gwen había sido la asesina de aquel pequeño pedazo de pasado que él ahora quería recordar con avidez, aferrarse a los momentos vividos con ella para no olvidarlos jamás. Llegó a Grimmauld Place doce empapado, temblando y sabiendo que terminaría agarrándose un resfriado. Pero qué más daba. Ya nada le importaba. Sollozó y se limpió la nariz con la manga, mientras entraba a la casa con paso firme. Había mucha gente en la sala, pero él las esquivó, caminando con rapidez hacia la cocina.

-Al...-la voz de su madre le hizo suspirar.

-¿Dónde está papá?-

-En su despacho-susurró Lily, observándolo atentamente.

Albus volteó y fue hacia las escaleras. En tres zancadas subió al segundo piso, y se encaminó hacia el despacho de su padre. Entró sin pedir permiso, rabioso. Harry lo miró atentamente cuando él cruzó el umbral.

-¿No sabes pedir permiso?-preguntó Ron, sentado a pocos metros. Albus lo ignoró.

-Déjennos a solas-Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry.

-Sí, déjennos a solas-el matrimonio Weasley salió lentamente del lugar. Albus los ignoró olímpicamente al notar las miradas suspicaces que le lanzaron.

-Dime qué necesitas...-

-Quiero que me digas qué sabes de la muerte de Ofelia Adams-Harry apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos.

-No sabemos nada...-

-No seas hipócrita, seguramente sabes muchas cosas pero como crees que soy un niño, no quieres contármelas-

-Albus...-

-Ya deja de ser condesciente conmigo..no te das una puta idea de cómo he sufrido hace tan sólo quince minutos...-Harry suspiró-no tienes ni idea...te crees que me mantienes seguro pero la vida me golpea igualmente...-

-La vida no te ha golpeado ni la mitad de veces que a mi, Albus-sentenció Harry. -Así que no hables como si ya no tuvieras nada....-Albus apretó los puños, y pateó con rabia la silla frente al escritorio. La madera se hizo añicos contra la pared opuesta.

-PERDI A LA MUJER QUE AMO POR TU CULPA-Harry se levantó de su asiento, y lo observó, impávido.

-¿A la mujer que amas...?-

-Sí, Gwen me dijo que me alejara de ella..._muchas gracias Potter_-

-No seas idiota Albus-Albus lanzó una carcajada histérica, tomando un jarrón sobre el escritorio y partiéndolo contra el suelo. Harry lo observaba sin hacer nada..y eso lo enfurecía más.

-HAZ ALGO-chilló Albus. Harry suspiró-golpéame, regáñame...MIENTEME, COMO HACES SIEMPRE-

-Yo jamás te he mentido...-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste esta mañana que la madre de Gwen había sido asesinada por magos?-chilló Albus, mientras tomaba libros y los lanzaba al aire luego de desgarrar las hojas-POR QUÉ..CREI QUE GWEN HABÍA MUERTO...-

-Pero ella está bien Al...-

-NO, ELLA ESTÁ DESTRUIDA..ME ECHÓ LA CULPA DE LA MUERTE DE SU MADRE...CUANDO TODA LA CULPA LA TIENES TÚ...-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de nada-murmuró Harry. Albus sollozó.

-Sí la tienes..si tú no hubieses ido a ver a Ofelia, si no te hubieses entrometido...no la habrían matado...-

-Me entrometí para salvarte...porque te amo..Albus, aquellos magos no fueron a matar a Ofelia...iban a atacarte a ti...¿no lo entiendes?, querían lastimarme a mi pero...-

-TE ODIO-graznó Albus. Comenzó a destruir todo lo que tuviera a su paso. -TE ODIO...-

-Al...-susurró Harry-que destruyas mi despacho no me hará olvidar que acabas de destruirme con tus palabras-

-CÁLLATE-

La puerta se abrió de un azote, justo en el instante en que Albus se lanzaba hacia Harry. Dos manos lo tomaron rápidamente de los tobillos, tacleándolo.

-Suéltame-chilló, mientras James lo tomaba fuertemente, apretándolo contra el suelo-suéltame James o te...-

-¿O qué?-lo enfrentó su hermano-¿o qué, idiota?-

-¿Te encuentras bien Harry?-preguntó Ron. Harry no respondió.

-Suéltalo James...-James lo miró desconcertado. -Suéltalo-James se levantó del suelo, tomando a Albus de los codos. Lo soltó.

Albus clavó sus ojos en Harry. Y se lanzó sobre él, sin importarle que su madre hubiese lanzado un grito de terror y desesperación, ni que Lily lo hubiese insultado, ni siquiera que Ted y James hicieran el amago de atraparlo...Llegó hasta Harry con rapidez...y a los pocos segundos, en un movimiento que no logró ver, éste lo tomaba del cuello, como si fuese un niño, como si pesara como una pluma y no tuviera nada de fuerza. Se miraron.

Intentó tocarlo, pero Harry lo había inmovilizado con tanta rapidez que no lo había notado. Y, segundos después, se encontraba sentado en el suelo. Miró la alfombra, aún con el cuerpo temblándole. Podía oír las respiraciones entrecortadas de todos los que estaban en el despacho observando...pero hubo un sonido que lo hizo sentir miserable. El sonido del llanto de su madre. Levantó la mirada. Harry lo observaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tragó saliva, rehuyendo de los ojos de su padre. Y se quebró. Allí, arrodillado a los pies de Harry, se lanzó a llorar.

-Albus...-susurró Harry, observando a su hijo aovillarse sobre la alfombra en posición fetal.

-Papá lo siento, lo siento-Albus se abrazó a sus rodillas-por favor, perdóname...-

-Albus...-Harry se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó. -Claro que te perdono...te entiendo...-Albus lo miró-yo también quise destruir un despacho una vez...-

-Pero yo soy tu hijo, te debo respeto...-Harry sonrió.

-No..me debes amor...y si me amas, todo lo demás viene después-

-Lo sé...el amor trae respeto..y el respeto, confianza-

-Sí...-

Por eso Albus era casi su favorito. Porque se entendían, eran como piezas idénticas de un rompecabezas. Albus era una extensión de él. Una copia muy bien hecha.

-Te amo Al...por favor, entiende..la muerte de Ofelia es algo terrible..pero si no era ella, eras tú-

-Papá, no digas eso-susurró Albus con voz quebrada.

-Pero es que es la verdad...-

Albus sollozó. Era un hombre fuerte, debía ser fuerte, soportarlo. Su padre había soportado veinte veces más que él...debía ser de piedra...

-Me gustaría ser como una piedra...-

-Las piedras se resquebrajan, Al...-él cerró los ojos.

-Lo sé...-

Harry acarició su mejilla.

-Ve a dormir si quieres..necesitas descansar-

-No...yo...yo quiero saber...-Harry suspiró.

-Más tarde..-

-Papá-

-Al, no puedo verte así-Albus levantó la mirada.

-No puedo evitarlo...-sollozó-ella..Gwen...-

-Ya Al, ve a dormir-susurró James, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro masculino-todos estamos muy..apenados por la muerte de Ofelia-Albus apretó los dientes. Negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito estar solo-murmuró, y salió de la habitación dando traspies.

Todos los presentes clavaron sus miradas en Harry.

-Él solo está shockeado....yo reaccioné así luego de la muerte de Sirius...-

-No es lo mismo-dijo Ron-tú sufrías porque Dumbledore te había escondido algo y porque además, Sirius era tu padrino...-

-Albus se pasó de la raya-masculló George-deberías hablar seriamente con él-

Harry suspiró.

-No ahora..él necesita reordenar sus ideas...y lo que siente-

Ted negó con la cabeza al oír las palabras de Harry.

-Yo creo que deberías hablar con él-terció. Harry hizo una mueca-al fin y al cabo, tú eres el padre...te ha faltado el respeto-

-Tú porque eres un obsesivo del respeto y las reglas-dijo James. Ted lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Cállate si no quieres que te golpee-

-Oigan-dijo Harry, viendo que ambos jóvenes intentaban asesinarse con los ojos.-Hablaré con Albus, pero más tarde...ahora tengo otros asuntos que resolver-Ted enarcó una ceja-no me mires así Teddy-

-No creo que haya algo más importante que tus hijos, Harry, sólo eso-volteó y caminó hacia la puerta. Oyó suspirar a Harry antes de salir al pasillo. Caminó por el corredor con paso lento, sabiendo que Lily lo seguía. Se detuvo junto a las escaleras, esperándola. Ella lo miró enojada.

-Fuiste muy cruel con mi padre-susurró, mientras acariciaba dulcemente la mano que Ted mantenía sobre el barandal de la escalera.

-Tu padre me conoce...sabe que puedo ser cínico cuando quiero...además, no le he dicho ninguna mentira, he hablado con la verdad: no creo que haya nada más importante que ustedes para él y él lo sabe-

-Sí..pero en estos momentos él está haciendo cosas por nosotros..no olvides eso-Ted suspiró. Lily lo observó fijamente. La manera en que Ted se mordía el labio le decía que había algo que él quería contar pero que no contaba...algo que lo atormentaba.-Por cierto...¿tú y papá de qué hablaron?-Ted se tensó. Bingo.

-De nada en especial...-

-Ted...-

-De verdad Lil...no hemos hablado de na...-

-Ted, no soy idiota-le sonrió-sabes lo persistente que puedo llegar a ser-Ted hizo una mueca.

-Lo sé...de acuerdo..te lo contaré...pero no aquí-dijo, luego de mirar hacia la puerta del despacho de Harry-vamos abajo-bajaron lentamente las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia la sala. El lugar habría estado vacío de no ser por una persona ubicada frente a la ventana.

-¿Nimuë?-la niña observó a Lily con ojos ausentes cuando ella le habló.-¿Qué sucede?-Nimuë miró nuevamente hacia la calle.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede hija?-Nimuë levantó la mano, señalando un punto en la cuadra de enfrente.

-Hay alguien enfrente, bajo el árbol-

-¿Qué?-masculló Ted-¿cómo que hay alguien en frente?-

-Sí, mirando hacia la casa...-

-Nimuë, nadie puede ver esta casa-susurró Lily, acomodándose junto a Nimuë. Ted suspiró. _Malditos sean los poderes de Nimuë_.

-Es el abuelo-susurró Nimuë. Ted empalideció.

-No es posible que tu abuelo esté enfrente Nalle, él murió hace veintisiete años...-

-Pero es él-chilló Nimuë, tomando a Ted del pantalón-papá, míralo, es él..-

-Ya basta Ágatha, no lo repetiré-graznó Ted-deja de jugar conmigo...-Nimuë pataleó.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad...-

-Nimuë...-susurró Lily. La niña chilló rabiosa y corrió hacia las escaleras.

Ted se sentó pesadamente sobre el sofá, cruzado de brazos.

Lily suspiró. Parecía un niño pequeño enfurruñado.

-Ted...-

-Me tiene harto con sus poderes...es como si me estuviera persiguiendo todo el tiempo con el hecho de que puede hablar con mis padres y sentir lo que los demás sienten...y ahora me viene con que puede ver a mi padre de pie bajo el árbol de enfrente-se tapó el rostro con las manos, en un gesto desesperado-no aguanto más-

Lily acarició suavemente la rodilla masculina, y le sonrió a Ted cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Se mordió el labio. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, de olvidarse de los problemas nacientes, de dejar a un lado lo que se les venía encima. Se acercó lentamente a él.

-Lil...por favor...-susurró Ted al notar que ella se acercaba cada vez más, logrando una proximidad peligrosa en el caso de que a alguien se le ocurriera aparecer.

-Ted, tú eres lo único que me hace olvidar los problemas...-

-Tú también a mi, pero si alguien nos ve, se multiplicarán los problemas...-Lily suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino.

-Necesito que estemos algún tiempo a solas...-murmuró, acomodando su nariz contra el cuello de Ted. Olía tan bien, como una mañana de verano luego de una noche de lluvia (N/A: a barro? xD..naaaa).

-Lil...-suspiró él, ladeando el rostro hacia un lado, de manera tal que sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros de los de Lily.

-Ted, anda...demostrémonos amor...-Ted rió con nerviosismo.

-¿No te parece que ya lo hemos hecho lo suficiente?-

-Pues no-terció ella. Ted frunció el entrecejo-honestamente, tenemos mucho por hacer...-

-No comprendo tu...-el sonido de pasos provenientes desde las escaleras provocó que Lily se alejara de él de una forma tan rápida que le resultó imposible. Segundos después, la pelirroja se encontraba en la otra punta del sofá, fingiendo que la vida era aburrida y que entre ellos no había nada más que _amor fraternal._ Carraspeó.

La escultural silueta de Victoire fue entrecortada por la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal de la sala, y ambos la miraron. Lily refunfuñó al notar que la rubia se acercaba a Ted.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Lily clavó la mirada en Ted. Él hizo un imperceptible gesto con la cabeza.

-Sí, claro-su mirada se dirigió hacia Lily de forma fugaz. Se levantó pesadamente del sofá, y siguió a Victoire al vestíbulo. Lily los siguió atentamente con la mirada.

Ted se detuvo, ubicándose contra la puerta, y miró a Victoire. Ella se restregaba las manos.

-Dime de qué quieres hablar...-susurró él, apoyándose cómodamente. Victoire se mordió el labio.

-Pues es claro que...sabes lo que está sucediendo-

-Sí-

-Bien...yo...Ted...-comenzó a caminar en círculos, haciendo un sonido amortiguado sobre la alfombra gracias a sus zapatos de tacón. Se detuvo de golpe, y lo miró. Se acercó a él con mucha rapidez, y Ted rehuyó de los ojos femeninos cuando ella lo tomó del rostro.

-¿Victoire?-preguntó él, comprendiendo de a poco lo que ella intentaba decirle.

-Ted, piénsalo...-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que piense?-

-Lo nuestro-Ted hizo una mueca.

-Vic...entre tú y yo ya no hay nada...-

-Cambiaré...seré otra persona...te lo juro-

-No entiendes-masculló Ted-no entiendes nada..Victoire, búscate a otro...enamórate...por favor...-

-Pero...volví por ti-Ted negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo hacerle comprender a Victoire que él no quería nada con ella?¿que no quería nada con ella?..no quería herirla, a pesar del daño que ella le había inflingido...él no era de esos.

-Me siento halagado..-Victoire frunció el ceño-pero...-suspiró. Miró atentamente el tapiz color escarlata, notando los delicados ribetes dorados. -Hay alguien más en mi vida, Victoire-ella enarcó una ceja.

-Si hablas de Nimuë...-

-No-aquello desconcertó a Victoire-no es Nimuë...-

-¿Te...te has enamorado?-la voz femenina se quebró-¿de quién? Si la única mujer decente en kilómetros a la redonda soy yo-Ted abrió los ojos, estupefacto.

-No seas tan insolente..-

-No estoy siendo insolente, estoy siendo realista-

-Estás siendo narcisista Victoire...no te creas la única mujer que me rodea-Victoire se mordió el labio, y algo en su mirada provocó en Ted un sentimiento de certeza.

-No te habrás enamorado de Lily ¿verdad?-graznó, de forma tan mordaz que Ted temió que lo atacara.

-No sé por qué tienes esa idea...-

-Oh vamos Ted..no me vas a decir que no notas cómo te mira, cómo se pone cuando te tiene cerca...Ella está enamorada de ti, y si llego a enterarme que tú le correspondes, te juro que les irá muy mal-

-¿Es una amenaza?-preguntó Ted. Victoire lo miró atentamente, mientras su rostro se tornaba manso.

-¿Has notado cómo tus ojos ya no cambian de color?-Ted se vio sorprendido-eso es porque tus emociones están más controladas...tu cabello...seguramente podrías ponerlo del color que quisieras...-Ted le dio la espalda. -Averiguaré quién es esa chica...si no eres mío, no serás de nadie-

-Victoire...-ella volteó hacia las escaleras-¡¡Victoire!!...-la rubia desapareció al subir hacia el segundo piso-_rayos_-lo que le faltaba. Se quedó de pie en el vestíbulo, pensativo.

-Estás en problemas, muchacho-le dijo el ocupante del cuadro más próximo. Ted levantó las cejas.

-Sí, la rubia hablaba muy en serio-dijo una mujer en el cuadro contiguo. Suspiró y fue hacia la sala, en donde Lily lo esperaba. La pelirroja lo observó atentamente.

-¿Y bien?...¿qué quería?-Ted se sentó lentamente junto a ella.

-Hablar...-

-¿Sobre qué?-Ted lo meditó un par de segundos.

-Sobre nosotros...-

-¿Nosotros...o sobre tú y ella?-

-Sobre ella y yo-Lily enarcó una ceja.

-Pues que yo sepa nunca hubo un _ustedes_-

-Lo sé...pero parece que ella no olvida el hecho de que hemos sido novios...y mi primer amor-Lily gruñó.

-¿Y entonces?-preguntó ella.

-Pues...digamos que le dije que había alguien más...-Lily levantó las cejas-al principio creyó que hablaba de Nimuë...pero...le dije que no era solo ella el problema...-Lily hizo una mueca-en realidad, no son un problema...no quise decir eso-

-¿Y cómo reaccionó? Sé que ella es muy...-se detuvo a buscar la palabra exacta para describir a Victoire, pero desistió a los pocos segundos. Había demasiadas palabras para describirla, y seguramente ninguna se asemejaba de forma correcta a ella. Además, todas las palabras serían despectivas. Victoire nunca se había destacado por ser buena persona.

-Posesiva...es muy posesiva-dijo Ted entre risas.

-No iba a decir eso precisamente-

-Lo sé-se miraron. La mano de Ted se dirigió lentamente hacia el mentón femenino. Se mordió el labio y acercó su rostro al de Lily.

-¿No era que no podíamos?-preguntó ella, cerrando los ojos. La risa de Ted le llenó los oídos de música.

-No podemos-y la besó en la mejilla. Ella hizo una mueca. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y, sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, se lanzó sobre Ted como si fuera un gato hambriento. Cayeron contra el respaldo del sofá, en una posición demasiado comprometedora para ser tan solo amigos.

-Lil...si llega a venir alguien...-ella rió. El sonido de pasos logró que saliera de sobre Ted con la rapidez de un rayo, mientras Ted carraspeaba e intentaba retomar las pulsaciones de su corazón. La silueta de Harry se dejó entrecortar por la luz proveniente de la calle.

-Lil...necesito hablar contigo y con tus hermanos. ¿puedes acompañarme?-Lily miró a Ted de forma fugaz, y se levantó lentamente de su lugar en el sofá. Caminó tras Harry, como un soldado caminando tras su superior. Los cuchicheos provenientes del despacho de su padre le supieron molestos, como cuando la gente habla en un funeral.

Harry abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación, y le dejó el paso.

Lily entró cabizbaja, y percibió las presencias de sus hermanos, sentados ambos sobre la cama matrimonial. Lily suspiró al observar a Albus.

Harry carraspeó sonoramente cuando los tres estuvieron acomodados sobre la cama, observándolo, esperando lo que él tuviera que decir.

-Saben bien que las cosas han estado..tornándose peligrosas-

-Dímelo a mi-masculló Albus.

-Chist-dijo James, haciéndolo callar. Albus rezongó.

-Bien, honestamente jamás creí que esto volvería a pasar, ni que yo tuviera que tomar decisiones drásticas sobre mi vida y la de ustedes...-

-¿Sobre nuestras vidas?-preguntó James. Se notó consternado-¿qué decisiones?-

-Papá, sea lo que hayas decidido, déjanoslo pensar-terció Lily. Harry hizo una mueca de ironía.

-No hay tiempo para pensarlo...-

-Papá, los tres somos mayores de edad-

-Sí-dijo Harry suspirando-creanme que preferiría que fuesen niños pequeños...podría

tomar las decisiones sin que ustedes las discutan-

-Papá..-James titubeó-dinos la verdad-

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Lily. Harry los observó atentamente uno por uno. Suspiró. Cuando habían nacido se había jurado hacer lo imposible para evitar que ellos sufrieran. Pero era inevitable, la vida tenía su cuota de padecimiento, y él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Pues..digamos que...aparecieron algunos grupos de magos que..no me tienen mucho aprecio..-

-¿Pero qué tenía que ver Kingsley?-preguntó James-él...él fue asesinado-Harry clavó la mirada en sus zapatos.

-Sí-

-¿Entonces?-preguntó James-ahora ya no tenemos ministro...¿quién ocupará su lugar?-las cejas de James se alzaron de tal forma que Harry no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que su hijo pensaba-NO-

-James...-

-No papá, tú dijiste que no-

Albus parpadeó y, por primera vez en toda la charla, miró a Harry a la cara. Aquella expresión para Harry fue como una daga en su corazón. Albus negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras Lily, mirando a sus hermanos, se largaba a llorar.

-No-susurró Albus.

-Chicos, no es mi decisión...-

-Tú dijiste que ya lo tenías resuelto...-

-Pues no aún-

-Papá, no...-murmuró Lily.

-Mi decisión está tomada, pero no soy yo el que va a decidir si tomo el puesto de ministro..el Wizengamot será quien decida, no yo-

-¿Y no hay forma de que tú no seas candidato a primer ministro?-Harry suspiró.

-Claro que hay una forma...tranquilos, yo resolveré el problema...-los tres jóvenes Potter suspiraron aliviados.

-Y...-James miró a sus hermanos, como buscando aprobación-¿qué era eso que habías decidido?-Harry pareció tensarse.

-Lo que les diré a continuación no se discutirá...no me importa lo que piensen sobre esto, su madre y yo lo hemos hablado y ambos hemos llegado a esa conclusión..-

-Ya dilo de una vez-dijo James, impaciente.

Harry tomó aire.

-Si las cosas empeoran, los tres se irán de Londres...-

Durante varios minutos, ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

-¿Qué?-graznó Lily-¿cómo que irnos de Londres?-

-No puedo irme de Londres-dijo James-aquí he nacido, crecido y...-

-HE DICHO QUE NO SE DISCUTE-terció Harry. Los tres chicos se observaron.-Es una decisión tomada, no se quedarán aquí si las cosas empeoran...-

-Pero... ¿a dónde iríamos?-

-Al Valle de Godric-

Se hizo el silencio.

-¿Qué? Pero si no hay nada allí...-

-La casa en donde vivieron mis padres...-

-Está destruida-

-Eso es lo que todos creen-replicó Harry. Albus frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú dices, entonces...que la casa de campo de tus padres...?-

-No está destruida...es una fachada...-

-Es un lugar seguro-Harry sonrió.

-Sí...nadie se atreve a acercarse a una casa en ruinas...una casa en donde, además, Voldemort cayó por primera vez-

-Pues...no me parece tan mala idea-murmuró Albus, buscando aprobación por parte de sus hermanos. Lily bufó.

-No me iré de Londres-

-Lily, tú harás lo que yo te ordene-la pelirroja levantó las cejas.

-No te atreverías...-

-Tú no te atreverías a desobedecerme-y aquello pareció zanjar el tema. Aunque no realmente...

-No me iré de Londres si se viene una guerra...-dijo James. Harry suspiró.

-Por favor...-

-¿Por favor? Por favor nada-dijo James. Sabía ser testarudo, y eso Harry lo tenía bien claro. El chico era hijo suyo, no tenía de qué quejarse. -Nosotros tres-James se señaló para luego señalar a Albus y a Lily-somos mayores de edad...y podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones papá...-

-James, quiero que te entre en la cabeza...-

-NO, quiero que a ti te entre en la cabeza: vayamos a donde vayamos, nos perseguirán si llega a comenzar una guerra-aquello puso más tenso a Harry-somos tus hijos, y..¿qué mejor botín de guerra que los hijos de Harry Potter?-

-James, ya no digas esas cosas-murmuró Albus-me ponen nervioso-James chasqueó la lengua. Enfrentó a Harry con la mirada.

-Me quedaré, y pelearé si es necesario...-

-James, por favor...-la voz de Harry sonó suplicante. James tragó saliva-si no lo haces por ti mismo, hazlo aunque sea por mi y por tu madre...-

-No me harás cambiar de idea-terció James, cruzándose de brazos. Harry se vio mortificado-papá, no quiero morir lejos de casa-aquello provocó que el rostro de Harry se endureciera.

-Nadie va a morir...-la voz se le quebró-menos uno de ustedes. Tendrán vidas plenas, y si tengo que dar mi vida para lograrlo, lo haré...-

-Papá, cuando hablas así me asustas-dijo Lily.

-Hay algo que me gustaría saber...-susurró Albus con voz rasposa. Harry enfocó la mirada sobre él-¿qué tendría que pasar para que nosotros nos fuésemos?-Harry sonrió tristemente.

-Mi muerte...-

-¿Qué?-

-Si yo muero, se irán de Londres...-

-Papá, tú no vas a morir...eres...-

-Quien soy no me protege...-

-No me quiero ir de Londres...-susurró Lily, apenada-papá...-

-Si tú te mueres, con más razón me quedaré-terció James, vehemente. Los ojos de Harry se humedecieron.

-Chicos, hijos, por favor...-se arrodilló frente a la cama, y tomó las manos de Lily. Les sonrió a Albus y a James-si yo muero, por favor, no quiero que se queden aquí..ustedes son toda mi vida, háganme ese favor...-carraspeó-háganlo como..el último deseo de un moribundo-

-YA DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS-chilló Albus, levantándose con brusquedad-¡¡¡ya no lo soporto, no te vas a morir!!!-y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

-Albus está susceptible-dijo Lily.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar el tema por ahora-dijo James. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Debemos seguir hablando sobre esto...-tanto James como Lily bufaron-sé que los dos, en realidad los tres, son bastante testarudos-sonrió-son mis hijos, y a alguien salieron. Cuando algo se les mete algo en la cabeza, no hay nadie capaz de hacerlos cambiar de parecer...-suspiró, y en su semblante aparecieron todas aquella preocupaciones que había escondido tan bien durante los anteriores minutos-pero pensar en lo que les podría llegar a suceder sólo por ser mis hijos...no me deja dormir tranquilo de noche...y si muero, y si no puedo protegerlos...no quiero que sus vidas corran riesgos-

-Correrán riesgos de todos modos-dijo James, terco-lo sabes, no puedes cambiarlo...-

-Y si llegases a morir...-los ojos de Lily se anegaron en lágrimas al decir aquello-te vengaremos-Harry rió.

-No será necesario-

-Te vengaremos, papá-dijo James, con tanta vehemencia y seguridad que Harry se sintió apabullado de orgullo. Suspiró.

-Ya...vayan a hablar con Albus...-se mordió el labio-todo lo que está pasando parece afectarlo el doble...-

-Papá...¿tú cómo te sentirías si la madre de la mujer que amas...muere?-

-Pues muy mal...-murmuró Harry-no puedo imaginar la vida sin Molly molestando-James y Lily rieron. Suspiró-vayan con cuidado por la vida, y sean concientes de en quiénes confían...-

-Papá, ya deja de asustarme-chilló Lily, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Harry le sonrió. Los abrazó a ambos cuando llegaron junto a él. El corazón le palpitó de amor paternal al percibir que James era varios centímetros más alto que él, y que Lily ya no tenía formas de niña. Sus hijos crecían y se convertían en personas de bien. Y eso lo llenaba de felicidad. Si él dejaba ese mundo, fuese en la circunstancia que fuese, sabía que sus hijos seguirían su buen legado. Y no estaba mal.

**OoOOoO**

Los sollozos provenientes de la última puerta del pasillo le llamaron la atención. Sentado como estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Harry, se sintió curioso al percibir aquel sonido tan desolador. Caminó hacia allí sabiendo que no hacía un solo ruido. Olfateó el aire al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, intentando percibir quién era el que sollozaba. Oyó pasos tras él, y movió una de sus orejas.

-Es Albus-susurró Nimuë, acariciándole la cabeza-está triste-miró a la niña atentamente.

Ella suspiró. Había una relación extraña entre ellos, como si Nimuë pudiera leer los pensamientos que él no podía expresar con palabras. Porque no podía. Los perros no hablaban, asi que era difícil poder comunicar lo que pensaba. Pero aquella niña especial lo entendía. Como si la inteligencia de Remus se hubiese traspado con todo su potencial.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le sucedía a Albus?.

-La madre de Gwen murió...ya sabes, la chica que a él le gusta-

Muerte. Muerte. Otra vez muerte. ¿Acaso algunas personas no se cansaban de arruinar las vidas de los demas?. La felicidad era tan simple.

Los sollozos del otro lado de la puerta se intensificaron. Canuto se acomodó contra la pared, pensando.

-Sirius, si quieres entrar, yo te abro la puerta-Nimuë rió cuando él clavó sus ojos grises sobre ella.-Lo sé, no debo llamarte Sirius-él hizo una mueca. Era un perro demasiado humano a veces. Nimuë tomó el picaporte y, poniendo en puntas de pie, abrió la puerta. Ambos entraron al cuarto de Albus, que se encontraba a oscuras.

-Canuto, no puedo ver-susurró Nimuë, mientras él se encaminaba hacia la cama. Un cuerpo se retorcía de dolor sobre ella, mordiendo el edredón. Canuto se acercó y apoyó el hocico cerca de la mano que Albus tenía colgando de la cama. La golpeó ligeramente.

Albus levantó la mirada.

-Canuto-susurró. El perro sollozó con él-todo esto me está superando, es como si...me tapara-

Canuto lo entendía. En su vida anterior, en su vida de mago, él había vivido aquello.

-Él te entiende-susurró Nimuë, acariciando la mano de Albus-él sabe de lo que hablas-

-Nim, es un perro..¿cómo puede entender lo que estoy viviendo?-Nimuë negó con la

cabeza.

-Porque él lo vivió también-

-¿Qué?-Albus parecía desorientado-¿de qué hablas?¿cómo que lo vivió?-Nimuë hizo una mueca, mientras Canuto se rascaba la espalda.

-Es que..él....-

-¡¡¡Nimuë!!!-la niña pegó un salto en su lugar, y miró hacia la puerta, en donde Ted se encontraba de pie, obstruyendo la poca luz que entraba desde el pasillo-no molestes a Albus-

-No...ella no me molesta Ted-murmuró Albus. Nimuë desafió a su padre con la mirada.

Ted suspiró.

-Déjalo tranquilo, Nalle...anda, ven conmigo a la cocina...-sonrió-papá te va a preparar chocolate caliente y galletas de arroz, ¿quieres?-la cara de Nimuë se iluminó.

-CLARO QUE SI-se lanzó sobre Ted, y él la atajó en el aire.

Albus rió tenuemente al ver la escena. Se recordaba a sí mismo como un niño muy vivaz y entusiasta cada vez que su padre le daba ideas, como leer algún libro o jugar al Snap Explosivo..

-Que descanses Al-dijo Nimuë, despidiéndose con una seña de la mano-Canuto te cuidará bien-Albus pudo jurar que el animal sentado a su lado enarcaba una ceja. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo lo estaba enloqueciendo de a poco..o aquel perro era demasiado humano para su gusto. El animal le devolvió la mirada cuando la puerta se cerró tras Ted. Se observaron durante varios minutos, y lentamente Albus sintió que aquella mirada ya la había visto en otra parte. Suspiró. Definitivamente, necesitaba dormir.

-La verdad...hablar con un perro me parece tonto-susurró, acomodándose sobre la cama. Canuto siguió sus movimientos con mirada penetrante y atenta.-Pero parece que a los seres humanos no les interesa lo que siento-

Canuto suspiró. Aquel chico se parecía _tanto_ a Harry. Si supiera que en realidad a los adultos sí les importaba lo que él sentía...Lo sabía. Harry hacía todo lo que hacía por sus hijos. Negó con la cabeza.

-Eres tan humano Canuto-dijo Albus, acariciándole la cabeza-es como si...-Albus entornó los ojos-es como si el espíritu de Sirius viviera en ti-Canuto tragó saliva. Albus sonrió y cerró los ojos. Canuto lo observó dormitar, hasta que cayó profundamente dormido. Se acostó en el suelo luego de dar las típicas siete vueltas a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a cuidar del sueño de Albus.

Porque cada ser vivo tenía una misión en el mundo. Su primer misión había sido proteger a Harry, ser como su segundo padre, apoyarlo en todo..honrar lo que había sentido por James. Y ahora, dándole la vida una segunda oportunidad de estar protegiendo lo que más amaba, sabía que debía cuidar de los hijos de Harry...a como diera lugar. Ese era su nuevo propósito, aunque tuviera que llevarlo a cabo en cuatro patas.

Las horas fueron pasando con lentitud, como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado a propósito, provocando que los nervios se intensificaran y la tensión se apoderara con más fuerza del ambiente.

James suspiró, observando a Rose y a Hugo, sentados frente a él. Se mordió el labio.

Rose lloraba en silencio. Honestamente, no había querido indagar demasiado sobre las razones de su dolor, pero estaba más que seguro que no tenían demasiada relación con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque algo suponía. Entendía el dolor de Rose. Él lo estaba sufriendo también.

-Y...¿cómo te fue en la academia?-

James observó a Hugo con rostro estupefacto. Aquella pregunta no era para aquel momento. Rose se largó a llorar con más fuerza que segundos antes, y Hugo hizo una mueca.

-Ay, Hugo...-

-¿Qué dije?-preguntó él, asustado, mientras Rose mordía el cojín que tenía entre sus manos.

-No me preguntes nada, no diré nada..sólo quiero morir-

-No seas exagerada-la voz ruda de James retumbó por la sala.-No creo que sea para tanto-Rose fulminó a James con la mirada.

-Claro que es para tanto...yo...-Rose se mordió el labio. Se suponía que James no sabía absolutamente nada.

-Rose, lo sé todo...-ella dio un respingo-sé por qué lloras..-

-No lo sabes-graznó Rose, mostrando los dientes. Si James no la conociera, tendría miedo. Pero al conocerla, sabía que ella sería incapaz de hechizarlo..golpearlo tal vez sí, pero hechizarlo, no. Rose tenía principios. Y respete las leyes. No como haría Lily. Lily lo mataría ante la primer mención de un amor no correspondido.

-Lo sé Rose...Meg me lo dijo-la voz se le ahogó en la garganta al decir aquel nombre. La echaba de menos, a pesar de que entre ellos no habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas. Había sido una bonita historia...una historia corta que él no olvidaría jamás. La primer mujer que había amado después de haberse jurado no volver a enamorarse. No después de lo que había sufrido.

-¿Meg...te lo dijo?-preguntó Rose con voz entrecortada-¿y ella cómo...?-la expresión de James fue contundente-oh..sí..ella y Sco...-se mordió el labio al nombrarlo-son hermanos-

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno observando un punto diferente de la sala.

-El amor duele Rosi-susurró James, observando atentamente cómo el cielo se iba oscureciendo. Llovería. Como si el clima acompañara el sentimiento de pesar y miedo.

Suspiró. Se levantó bruscamente del cómodo sofá.

-Voy a salir-terció, tomando la túnica que había dejado desparramada sobre el apoyabrazos-no soporto estar aquí, tanta tensión me mata-

-¿A dónde irás?-preguntó Hugo, levantándose también.

-A cualquier parte-respondió James. -No me importa donde me lleven mis pies, quiero salir de aquí-caminó pesadamente hacia la puerta, y volteó con brusquedad al oír ruidos tras él.

-¿A dónde creen que van ustedes?-preguntó él, observando a Rose y a Hugo, que lo seguían.

-Iremos contigo-respondió Hugo con tranquilidad-no soporto estar aquí dentro, hay..demasiado miedo en el aire, lo siento, es como si lo respirara y me atorara la garganta-

-Yo quiero tomar aire...-susurró Rose-tal vez el viento frío en la cara me haga aclarar las ideas-

James suspiró.

-No haré de niñero-

-Nos sabemos cuidar solos Potter-dijo Hugo. James rió.

-Más les vale-tomó el picaporte de la puerta, luego de desactivar los seguros. La entornó apenas, pero se detuvo al oír pasos. Los tres voltearon.

-¿A dónde van?-la voz de Harry retumbó.

-Afuera-respondió James. Harry lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-No...se quedarán aquí-

-No soy un animal como para estar encerrado...al fin y al cabo, no sucede nada-

-James, mataron a Kingsley Shacklebolt y la madre de Gwen Adams...-

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con ellos?-gritó James, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

-James, eres mi hijo, un blanco perfecto y hermoso como para hacerme sufrir-

-NO ME QUEDARÉ ENCERRADO-

-Ya tío-Ted tomó a Harry del hombro. Harry lo observó atentamente-yo iré con ellos-

-No quiero niñera-masculló James, mientras Ted cruzaba la sala hacia el vestíbulo. Ted sonrió con socarronería.

-No te cuidaré, niño tonto-susurró, acomodándose la túnica-tú lidia con tus problemas-James miró a Ted anonadado.

-Gracias-Ted lo amenazó con un gesto de la mano.

-Que me entere que andas en cosas extrañas y te las verás conmigo...no permitiré que hagas sufrir a tu padre más de lo que ya sufre-

-Como digas-susurró James, caminando tras Ted. Aquello ya rayaba lo irreal.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-la voz chillona de Nimuë se oyó desde las escaleras que iban a la cocina. Ted volteó tan bruscamente que chocó contra James.

-No, tú te quedarás aquí..-

-Papi....-

-NO NIMUË, no vendrás a donde sea que vayamos, ¿de acuerdo?-Nimuë se cruzó de

brazos.

-Por favor...me quedaré aquí sola...-miró de soslayo a Victoire-no me quiero quedar con esa arpía-Lily lanzó una carcajada, que fue amortiguada segundos después por una de sus manos. Carraspeó cuando Victoire la miró fijamente. Ted puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ted, tu hija necesita salir un rato...es solo una niña-

-Precisamente, es sólo una niña-resopló Ted. Por más que estuviera enfadado, su cabello y sus ojos ya no cambiaban de color. Todo estaba bajo control..o eso aparentaba. -No debería sacarla...-

-Ted, no es un perro al que hay que sa...-comenzó Harry, pero el fuerte ladrido de Canuto lo hizo sobresaltar. Miró al animal, apostado en el primer escalón que iba al segundo piso. Bajó hacia la sala y se dirigió hacia Nimuë. Ella lo abrazó con gusto.

-Canuto irá con nosotros...-

-¿Y cómo viajaremos con un perro de semejante tamaño?-inquirió Hugo, observando a Canuto, sentado a los pies de Nimuë. O mejor dicho...sentado junto a Nimuë. Era tan grande que pasaba la estatura de la niña.

-Pues fácil...él es un ser mágico, podrá viajar con nosotros sin problemas-Ted suspiró. Harry rió ante su estupefacción.

-No creo que haya problemas en que vayan con un perro..-

-Quiero ir a Hogsmeade-masculló James. Miró a Canuto.-Y él no arruinará mis planes-

-Los perros son muy útiles para detectar peligro-los tres hombres se miraron fastidiados.

-En eso Nimuë tiene razón-susurró Hermione.

-Dime cuándo mi hija no tiene razón-Nimuë rió divertida. Corrió con sus pequeñas piernas hacia Ted, y le abrazó las rodillas.

-Anda papi...-Ted suspiró-sé bueno..deja que Canuto venga-

-Canuto no es mío-

-Canuto no es de nadie-dijo Nimuë con vehemencia.

-Oh-murmuró Ted, ligeramente divertido-de acuerdo..vamos entonces...no queremos retrazarnos-Nimuë sonrió-pero tú debes vestirte-

-ESTOY VESTIDA-chilló ella. Ted enarcó una ceja.

-Estás en camisón-Nimuë bufó-anda cariño..ve a vestirte-

-Como mandes-dijo ella, haciendo una seña militar. Montó a Canuto en una fracción de segundo-arre Canuto, arre-la sala se inundó de risas. Segundos después, ni el perro ni la niña estaban allí.

Ted sonrió tenuemente, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Harry. Su semblante se ensombreció. La expresión de Harry estaba llena de desdicha y preocupación. Y lo más triste de todo era que entendía a su padrino, porque él también era padre, tenía una hija a la que proteger..Una hija a la que quería ver crecer fuera de todo aquello. Suspiró. Sabía que era inevitable. Nimuë era una Lupin...y si los mortífagos volvían, con o sin líder, la buscarían sólo por ser quien era.

-Ya estoy lista...-Nimuë bajó las escaleras secundada por Canuto. Tropezó ruidosamente con el paragüero en forma de troll (todos los presentes sufrieron un _dejavu_ terrible) y dio una vuelta como lo haría una bailarina. Ted sonrió abiertamente. Observó a su hija con detenimiento.

-¿Te sabes vestir sola?-preguntó, mientras le acomodaba las zapatillas.

-Sí...alguno de los dos debía ser adulto..¿no lo crees?-

-¿Ya podemos irnos?-graznó James, mientras tamborileaba su pie contra la alfombra-se

hará de noche si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo-

-De acuerdo, señor impaciente-dijo Ted. Miró nuevamente a Nimuë. Se la veía muy a gusto montando a Canuto como si fuera un caballo. Rió entre dientes.

-¿Puedo ir yo también?-preguntó Victoire, acercándose a Ted.

-NO-chilló Nimuë. Canuto gruñó.

-Ágatha..no seas descortés-dijo Ted. Ella le sacó la lengua, y se aferró a Canuto con más fuerza. -Como tú quieras Victoire-la rubia sonrió complacida.

-Me parece bien...-susurró Molly. Miró atentamente a sus nietos-mientras más, mejor-

-Abuela, no vamos a ser asesinados mientras compramos en Honeydukes-dijo Hugo entre risas.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-

Ted abrió la puerta.

-Vamos-Hugo, Rose y James salieron primero. -¿Nalle? Cielo, vamos...-miró a su hija, que observaba con ojos idos un punto fijo de la alfombra. Canuto buscaba la cara de la niña con su hocico, intentando mirarla también.-Nim..¿qué pasa?-ella enfocó sus ojos en él.

-Debemos llevar a Albus-dijo la niña con seguridad. Ted frunció el ceño.

-Pues..deberíamos despertarlo-

-Ya estoy despierto-susurró una voz rasposa desde las escaleras. Albus bajó hacia el vestíbulo. Se veía como un moribundo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos-¿ a dónde irán?-

-A donde nos lleven las piernas-respondió Ted. Albus lo miró con fastidio.

-De acuerdo-susurró. Salió de la casa sin siquiera preocuparse por ponerse una túnica.

Ted frunció el ceño. Nimuë y Canuto siguieron a Albus hacia la acera. Miró a Harry, que se había acercado a él.

-Cuida de todos, Ted..y cuídate tú también...-

-Lo haré tío-Harry sonrió, pero su sonrisa no iluminó su rostro, como solía hacerlo siempre.

-Cualquier problema, tú sabes qué hacer...-Ted se mostró confuso-ya sabes...envíanos un patronus...y nosotros iremos allí...-

-Y mientras te envío el patronus, tus hijos mueren..-Harry empalideció-no gracias tío...yo sabré qué hacer-volteó, pero la mano de Harry lo detuvo.

-Ted...-Harry lo obligó a mirarlo-ten-le entregó una capa perfectamente doblada-úsala bien-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Úsala bien Ted-

-Pero...no sé qué es...-Harry lo tomó de las manos y puso sobre ellas un pergamino en blanco.

-Esto los salvará en caso de que no logren zafar de la lucha-Ted frunció el entrecejo-este pergamino te llevará a Hogwarts...-Harry sonrió cuando percibió que el rostro de Ted brillaba de comprensión-este mapa te pertenece también Ted...tu padre lo creó junto con el mío-

-El Mapa del Merodeador-susurró. Miró a Harry lleno de gratitud-gracias-Harry sonrió.

-_Jura solemnemente que tus intenciones no son buenas_, Teddy-el joven de cabellos dorados sonrió.

-Tranquilo, _realizaré una travesura_-Harry dejó de sonreír en cuanto Ted cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

-LIBERTAD-gritó James en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la casa-Merlín, extrañaba el aire frío..-

-Ay sí, me pone feliz que el viento me dé en la cara...-masculló Victoire, mientras intentaba que el cabello se mantuviera en su lugar. Lily rió.

-Eso te pasa por no atarte el cabello...-

-Lo que pasa es que mi cabello es más bonito que el tuyo-

-El mío es natural-dijo Lily maliciosamente. Victoire se puso verde.

-EL MÍO TAMBIÉN-

-¿Por qué pelean?-preguntó Hugo, desconcertado, mientras las dos chicas se lanzaban indirectas. Albus ni siquiera lo oyó. James se encogió de hombros.

-Mujeres primo, mujeres-

-Yo soy mujer y no peleo por esas cosas-susurró Rose. El aire frío en el rostro le despejaba las ideas. Y le secaba las lágrimas-es porque...-miró detenidamente a Victoire, que caminaba con aires de reina por Grimmauld Place-Lily no soporta a su majestad-

-¿Y quién sí la soporta?-preguntó Hugo-se cree que por haber nacido en Francia es pariente de Luis XIV-se lanzaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras Victoire los miraba sin comprender por qué las risas repentinas. Ted intentó mantenerse serio, pero no logró reprimir la sonrisa. Oyó ladridos a lo lejos, y buscó con desesperación a Nimuë y a Canuto. Los vió a varios metros delante de ellos. Suspiró aliviado.

-¿Vamos a Hogsmeade?-sugirió Hugo.

-Claro-dijo James. Por lo que parecía, estaba muy interesado en ir allí. Ted asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, nos vemos allí-dijo el joven de gafas.

-NO...iremos todos juntos-

-Ted, dijiste que...-

-Sé lo que dije James-lo interrumpió-pero prometí que los protegería..asi que no nos alejaremos demasiado...-

-Yo quiero privacidad cuando lleguemos a Hogsmeade-

-Perdona que te diga esto primo, pero siendo un Potter no puedes pretender ser anónimo-

-Gracias Rosie-graznó James con sorna. Ella rió.

Nimuë se acercó al grupo aún montada en Canuto.

-Iremos a Hogsmeade cariño-dijo Ted-así que deberás desprenderte de Canuto...-

-¿Pero él cómo irá?-preguntó ella, mientras su padre la alzaba en brazos.

-Yo lo llevaré-dijo James. Canuto se le lanzó encima, olvidando que pesaba toneladas y que James era frágil a comparación de él.

Poco a poco fueron cayendo entre los árboles de Hogsmeade. Nimuë observó atentamente la casa entrecortada entre las nubes grisáceas. Miró a Ted.

-Sí cariño...-susurró él-es La Casa de los Gritos-ella suspiró, mientras tomaba a Canuto del cuello. El perro observó a la casa con nostalgia.

-La presencia del abuelo ronda por aquí-Ted carraspeó.

-La presencia de tu abuelo ronda por todas partes-susurró con voz entrecortada. Los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas. Nimuë lo palmeó amorosamente en el estómago. Él sonrió.

-Vayamos hacia el pueblo-dijo James.

-¿Por qué tantas ansias de ir hacia Hogsmeade?-James fulminó a su hermana con la mirada. Ella sonrió-oh..Megara, ¿cierto?-James le dio la espalda y caminó con paso militar hacia el pueblo. Se veía más solitario de lo normal.

-Honestamente, no me gusta que haya tan poca gente-susurró Hugo, mientras seguían a James hacia Las Tres Escobas.

-James, no creo que debas entrar ahí-dijo Ted, tomándolo fuertemente del codo. James lo desafío con los ojos.

-Ted, dijiste que...-

-James, quiero llevarte a tu casa vivo..¿comprendes?-

-No va a pasarme nada...-

-James, por favor-

-Déjalo Ted-dijo Albus-sabe lo que hace..-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo el joven Lupin-al fin y al cabo quieres ver a Megara...y ella es una Malfoy, James..y ellos no tienen muy buena reputación-James se soltó bruscamente de la mano opresiva de Ted.

-Yo decidiré si tienen o no mala reputación-

-Tú habías decidido olvidarla James-dijo Albus. James clavó sus ojos en él.

-Tú arregla tu vida y luego métete en la mía si quieres...-

-JAMES-bramó Lily, justo en el instante en que Albus empuñaba la varita.

-BASTA-graznó Ted, interponiéndose entre ambos hermanos-BASTA...con los tiempos que corren, ustedes deberían estar más unidos que nunca-tomó a Albus del cuello y lo empujó al suelo. Éste cayó de sentón. Luego abofeteó a James con rabia.

-Váyanse todos al demonio-gritó Albus, y corrió hacia el bosque más allá del pueblo.

-Rayos..ALBUS-Ted respiró entrecortadamente. Miró a Victoire-ve tras él-

-Olvídalo-Ted apretó los dientes.

-Tranquilo, yo iré-dijo Lily.

-NO, tú te quedarás a mi lado-se mordió la lengua en el momento exacto en el que iba a decir "_porque te amo y no quiero perderte"_. La pelirroja intentó no chillar de la felicidad, aunque en su rostro se notó cierta emoción contenida. -Debo protegerte-carraspeó. Miró a James-James..-

-Tú no me toques-murmuró James, soltándose de Ted-no me jodas Lupin, yo no me entrometo en tu vida-

-Tu padre me pidió que los protegiera...y eso es lo que hago-

-NO, lo que tú haces es meterte en lo que no te importa-

-James...-

-Ted, ejerce tu función de padre con Nimuë, no conmigo-

-James...-susurró Lily. James tragó saliva, mientras su rostro empalidecía de a poco. Les dio la espalda y caminó hacia Las Tres Escobas.

-BIEN-bramó Ted-váyanse al diablo-Lily levantó las cejas-iré tras Albus...-

-Yo iré tras James-dijo Rose. Hugo la miró suspicaz.

-Yo iré contigo...-ambos hermanos se miraron agradecidos. Victoire bufó.

-Tú vigila a mi hija-ordenó Ted. Victoire enrojeció.

-¿Qué?..ella me odia-

-YO LA ODIO-chilló Nimuë, enfatizando las palabras de Victoire.

-PUES HAZTE QUERER-bramó Ted, mirando a Victoire-quédate con ella Ágatha, y no

me hagas enfadar-

-T..Ted...-

-VIGÍLALA-pateó una roca que se cruzó en su camino, y atravesó la verja hacia el bosque. -Rayos, ¿quién me mandó a vigilar a estos niños malcriados?-

-Ted, te estoy oyendo-él se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Lily tan próxima.

-Lo siento-susurró. Ella le sonrió abiertamente y, luego de mirar hacia ambos lados, lo tomó fuertemente del cuello de la toga y lo besó con rabia, acorralándolo contra un árbol.

-Lil...-masculló Ted, tomando aire a grandes bocanadas.

-No me vas a decir que no lo deseabas-

-Er...bueno...sí...pero...-Lily lo besó en el pecho. Menos mal que lo que llevaba puesto era una camiseta en vez de una camisa. Sino se habría prendido fuego ahí mismo-ya deja de besarme o terminaremos mal...-

-Suena tentador-dijo ella con picardía. Aquella malicia desbordando en la voz femenina le nubló el pensamiento durante algunos segundos, hasta que recordó por qué estaba en aquel bosque. Cayeron al suelo enzarzados. Ted suspiró al quedar cómodamente sobre Lily. Observó el césped. El césped era verde...Verde esmeralda. Muy verde para aquella estación. Verde.._Oh sí, Albus_. Se levantó como pudo, notando que no iba a poder caminar de forma normal. Carraspeó.

-Vinimos a buscar a tu hermano, ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Hermano?-

-Albus...ojos verdes, igual a tu padre, cabello negro azabache-Lily enrojeció.

-Oh sí...Albus-murmuró ella. Se mordió el labio al observar a Ted, ruborizado, con el cabello castaño lleno de hierba y los labios rojos, rojos como una manzana.

-Ya deja de mirarme así-graznó Ted. Se miraron-me excitas-

-¿Y qué esperas para satisfacerte?-

-No...Lily...ya basta-dijo Ted, mientras ella se acercaba como si fuera un león a punto de devorar a su presa-ya...estamos en un bosque...-ella hizo un ademán impaciente con la mano.

-Oh..mis padres lo han hecho en lugares peores-

-DIOS, no quiero saber tanto-chilló él. Intentó alejarse de Lily, pero ella lo tomó dulcemente la mano. Le besó el cuello, estremeciéndolo.

-Ted...-

-Lil, tú eres...-carraspeó-bueno...eres...-

-Virgen-

-Sí-dijo Ted, ruborizándose-por Merlín...yo no quiero...-

-Ted...quiero que seas el primero...-aquello lo enrojeció aún más-y el único-

-No...tú...no te atrevas a decirme eso-ella rió avergonzada.

-Es lo que quiero-tomó la mano de Ted y la dirigió a su pecho-es lo que deseo...Ted...-

-No-él se tambaleó mientras se alejaba de ella.

-Ted...-Lily lo siguió cabizbaja. Ted se detuvo segundos después, mientras el cielo relampagueaba.

-Lil...yo...no quiero...-

-¿A qué le temes?-

-A lastimarte-

-No lo harás-

-A que no te guste-ella rió.

-Eso lo dudo bastante-dijo Lily. Aquello ruborizó aún más a Ted, provocando que su cabello enrojeciera con él-eres...eres tan dulce-él sonrió.

-Te amo....-

-Yo también-se fundieron en un beso que los aisló del mundo. Por completo. Fue como si el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneciera, como lo hacen las motas de polvo con el viento...desaparecen, volando por el ambiente. El mundo para ellos era así. Sabían que existía, que estaba...pero su presencia les pasaba desapercibida. Su amor resplandecía como el sol, sin importar que fuese de noche o de día, o hubiesen nubes...éste siempre estaba ahí, brillando, llenándolos con su calor.

Ted abrazó a Lily fuertemente con ambos brazos, saboreándola. Oyó pisadas a lo lejos, y la separó de él con brusquedad. Ella se vió confusa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Oí pisadas-dijo él, empuñando la varita. Lily apretó su brazo, y señaló los árboles. Un resplandor blanco se entrecortaba entre los troncos.

-¿Qué...?-Ted se tensó en su lugar al notar qué era aquello que brillaba con luz blanca y cegadora.

-Un lobo-susurró. Sintió el apretón de la mano de Lily-tranquila, es solo un lobo...-

El animal los miró atentamente. Y segundos después, aulló. Aquel sonido hizo sobresaltar a ambos. Y el lobo corrió entre los árboles, alejándose.

-NO...espera...-

-Ted...es solo un lobo-

-No..¿no lo entiendes?-

-Ted...-unos ladridos lejanos provocaron que Ted parpadeara y volviera a la realidad.

Segundos después, Canuto corría hacia ellos, con Nimuë sobre su lomo. Victoire corría, siguiéndolos.

-Oímos...oímos un aullido estremecedor-dijo ella, tomándose el pecho-y Canuto se puso nervioso...-el perro movió las orejas hacia todos los lados en lo que era posible moverlas. Miró hacia los árboles, como si pudiera observar algo que ellos no veían.

-Tengo miedo Ted, vámonos de aquí-

-No, no me iré sin Albus-dijo él, con desesperación.

Canuto sacudió la cabeza, como si intentara ahuyentar pensamientos. Bajó a Nimuë de su lomo, y desapareció por el mismo lugar por el que había desaparecido aquel maravilloso lobo dorado y blanco.

-¿Y si era un Patronus?-preguntó Lily, mientras se adentraban entre los oscuros árboles, guiados por el sonido de las pisadas de Canuto.

-¿Quién tiene un Patronus con forma de lobo?-masculló Victoire, mientras trataba de desengancharse una rama del pantalón. Ted tragó saliva.

-Mi madre-susurró.

-Tu madre murió Ted...-la forma en que Victoire dijo aquello le sonó a blasfemia.

-No...-susurró Lily-ese animal era muy real-

Nimuë se detuvo en medio de las enormes raíces. Miró a su padre con ojos llenos de emoción.

-Algo anda mal con Albus...-la voz se le entrecortó-y el abuelo lo está protegiendo-

-¿Qué?-una sombra cruzó frente a ellos, y Ted empuñó la varita, al igual que Lily. Victoire se mordió el labio.

Ladridos lejanos. Sonidos espantosos para estar de pie en medio de aquel lugar oscuro. Ted buscó a Nimuë con la mirada, y el corazón se le encogió al no encontrarla.

-Merlín...NIMUË-

-Oh por Dios, ¿dónde está Nimuë?-oyó que chillaba Lily.

-Dios-la voz de Victoire se oyó muy cerca.

-NALLELY-Ted corrió por el bosque, siendo golpeado salvajemente por ramas, tropezando con las gigantescas raíces, cayendo al suelo de la desesperación. El bosque se ponía cada vez más oscuro. El corazón de Ted latía con estrépito, como si quisiera salírsele del pecho.

-Merlín..mi hija...-susurró con voz quebrada. Y de repente, alguien chocó contra ellos.

-¿Quién eres?-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿Al?-

-Ted-suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Has visto a..?-

-Papi, encontré a Albus-chilló Nimuë, y Ted dio un salto. La miró atentamente con ojos vidriosos. La tomó fuertemente de los codos y la abrazó.

-No me hagas eso nunca más, no te alejes de mi nunca...me vas a matar de un susto-

-Papi..encontré a Albus...bah, el lobo encontró a Al...Canuto está con él ahora-

-¿Qué?-los cuatro adultos miraron al gigantesco perro negro acercarse a ellos. Ted buscó con desesperación al magnífico animal blanco, pero no había rastros de él.

-¿Cuál lobo?-preguntó Albus, confuso. Lily le tocó la mejilla. Ardía.

-¿Te sientes bien Al?-

-No...creo que me he lastimado-se miró las rodillas-creo...creo que me atacaron...-todos lo miraron fijamente-eso creo...-

-¿No recuerdas...?-

-Sólo sé que oí a alguien moverse cerca de mi...y me alejé...y...-se tocó la cabeza. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Creo que es hora de volver..no fue buena idea venir...-susurró Ted, mientras las copas de los árboles que los rodeaban se mecían con furia-se viene una tormenta-

-¿En qué sentido lo dices?-preguntó Albus, confuso. Ted lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a caminar?-Albus lo empujó levemente cuando él se acercó para rodearle los hombros con el brazo.

-Estoy bien-

Caminaron en silencio por entre los árboles, mientras el cielo relampagueaba de a ratos.

-Y yo no traje paragüas-se oyó decir a Nimuë en la oscuridad. Albus rió ante el comentario. Le dolieron las costillas al hacerlo, y se tomó el pecho.

-¿Albus?-la voz de Nimuë le llegó desde lejos. Se arrodilló en el suelo, tomándose las costillas-PAPÁ, ALGO LE PASA A ALBUS-

Los ladridos de Canuto le sonaron como amortiguados, de la misma forma en que los oiría si tuviera una almohada puesta sobre la cabeza. No supo cómo era que se estaba moviendo, pero al enfocar la vista, vio el cielo, negro y encapotado, y los rostros de su hermana, su prima, Ted y Nimuë, lo observaban con preocupación.

-¿Albus?-

-No me siento bien-susurró. Algo le ardía en las entrañas-quiero irme a casa-

-Lo mejor sería que lo llevásemos a Hogwarts...Madam Pomfrey puede atenderlo-

-No me quiero arriesgar-murmuró Ted, mientras palpaba con cuidado el estómago de Albus. Él chilló adolorido-pues no estás lastimado, pero...algo tienes-Ted observó a Nimuë, de pie a pocos metros, observando a Albus con detenimiento, como si pudiera sentir lo que él sentía. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron.

-Ya sé...-chilló la niña, haciendo sobresaltar a los tres adultos-tenemos que buscar a Rose..ella estudia medimagia-Lily sonrió abiertamente, y miró a Ted. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No sé a quién has salido tan inteligente-

-A ti no, es obvio-dijo Nimuë maliciosamente. Sonrió-yo iré a buscarla-

-NO..-ella miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido-Nalle, eres muy pequeña para adentrarte en aquel lugar sola-

-No iré sola-

Canuto dejó cuidadosamente a Albus en el suelo, y, luego de lamerlo en el rostro, miró a Nimuë. Ted levantó las cejas.

-¿Acaso es tu perro guardián?-ella sonrió abiertamente, y Ted vislumbró en aquella sonrisa vestigios demasiado notorios de su madre. Nimuë se parecía mucho a Nymphadora Tonks. Se parecía dolorosamente.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?-preguntó ella, mientras montaba a Canuto como si realmente fuera su pura sangre-Canuto es el perro guardián de todos...-rió-los muertos nunca te abandonan del todo papi...-y trotó hacia el pueblo, montada en el lomo de Canuto.

**OoOOoO**

El aroma a licor y cigarro le comenzaba a nublar el pensamiento. Se sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar, y con total honestidad, no tenía ganas de buscar a James. James ya era grandecito para salir solo de sus problemas. Parpadeó, intentando enfocar la vista, y se cruzó con los ojos azules de su hermano, mirándola muy de cerca.

-¿Te sientes mal?-

-El olor me está matando-se tambaleó, y los brazos de Hugo la sostuvieron.

-Vamos afuera...-

-No, debemos encontrar al idiota de James-susurró ella, mientras a su alrededor se formaba una nube de vaho de tabaco y alcohol-Merlín, este lugar apesta...-

-Pues yo creo que James no debe querer que lo encontremos-Rose frunció el ceño y miró a Hugo. Él señaló hacia adelante. Y allí estaba. James hablando bastante seriamente con Megara, como si todos los demás no importaran. Rose hizo una mueca. Al menos alguien podía ver al ser amado. Ella debía mantenerse alejada de Scorpius, como si hubiese hecho una promesa...O mejor dicho, como si le hubiesen impuesto una promesa, un castigo, algo que ella no quería llevar adelante. Suspiró. Ella no quería alejarse de Scorpius. Él era como su aire vital, lo que hacía que su corazón siguiera funcionando con latidos acompasados y tranquilos. Él era su vida. Sin él, ella era nada.

-¿Rosi?-la voz de Hugo le llegó desde alguna parte del bar, pero no supo realmente si la había oído o si la había imaginado. Lo último que vio antes de caer al suelo, fue una expresión espantada a varios metros.

Manos, muchas manos la sostuvieron, aunque ella se encontrase flotando en una inconsciencia extraña. Se despertó lentamente, no supo dónde, e intentó enfocar la vista.

-Tranquila Rosi, estás bien...-Hugo le acarició la frente. Sabía que se encontraba sudada, lo percibía por lo fría y pegajosa que se encontraba su piel. Suspiró. Intentó levantarse, pero la cabeza le dio vueltas. Dos pares de manos la obligaron a acostarse en donde sea que estuviera acostada. Abrió los ojos de par en par, y observó a Hugo, a pocos centímetros, ubicado tras su cabeza, sonriéndole. Miró hacia adelante...y sus ojos observaron a otro par de ojos, grises, fríos, claros...Se levantó de golpe, sin importarle que la cabeza le reventara de dolor.

-Scorpius-él suspiró, y se levantó del suelo lentamente.

-Rose...¿cómo te sientes?-le dio la espalda. Rose se mordió el labio.

-Bien..mejor ahora que te veo-Hugo carraspeó por lo bajo. Rose no le prestó atención.

-Rose...-susurró Scorpius, volteando para poder mirarla a la cara. Se miraron a los ojos.

Rose suspiró. Sabía que toda su autodeterminación se iría al caño al mirar a Scorpius a los ojos, pero no le interesaba. Porque su determinación no tenía nada que ver con odio o con rencor, ni siquiera con dejarle las cosas claras a Scorpius. No. Su determinación podía relacionarse con indiferencia, pero, en el fondo, entendía el punto de vista de él. Aunque no lo compartiese.

-Dime...-Scorpius abrió y cerró la boca....esa boca carnosa y rosada. Rose sacudió la cabeza. Merlín, pensamientos impúdicos en ese momento no por favor.

-¿Podrías dejarnos a solas Weasley?-Hugo miró a Scorpius como si éste estuviera bromeando.

-No me alejaré de mi hermana aunque me lo pidiese Merlín-respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es mi bar-dijo Scorpius, rotundo. Hugo enarcó una ceja.

-Es mi hermana-

-Ella es mayor que tú y se sabe cuidar sola...-

-No confío en ti Malfoy-

Rose suspiró.

-Hugo, déjame hablar a solas con él...-Hugo la miró como si lo hubiese golpeado. Supo que se estaba tragando la bronca, el odio y las ganas de golpear a Scorpius por la expresión que tenía. Lo oyó gruñir por lo bajo, y lo siguió con la mirada mientras él salía de aquel cuarto. La puerta se cerró de un golpe. Y aquello provocó que su jaqueca aumentara. Se tomó la frente.

-Rose, necesito pedirte...-

-¿Que me aleje de ti?¿que no te busque más?¿que deje de amarte?-Scorpius se mordió el labio-puedes pedirme todo eso y más...pero no lo haré..puedes pedirme...puedes pedirme que me arranque el corazón y quite aquel pedazo que tú llenas...pide lo que quieras, no lo haré...-

-Rose, estás exagerando-

-No, te amo, no exagero-la expresión de Scorpius era lastimosa.

-Sí lo haces...tú...-

-Tú eres todo para mi Scorpius...-él apretó los párpados. Se veía derrotado, desesperado, fuera de sí..completamente perdido-te has convertido en todo lo que me llena...-

-Rose, estando conmigo corres peligro-

-Siendo quien soy corro peligro...-Scorpius negó con la cabeza-Scorpius...-

-Rose, soy un Malfoy...y...los Malfoy no tenemos buena reputación...-

-No me interesa lo que tu padre haya hecho-

-A mi tampoco, pero me arrastra con él- Rose suspiró, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-oh no, por Merlín, no llores...no...no me hagas esto-le acarició el rostro con suavidad, secándole las lágrimas-Rose....-

-Sco..-

-Por favor...-susurró él, alejándose. Lo vio darle la espalda.

-Scorpius, no te alejes de mi-

-Rose, tu vida corre peligro, a ver si entiendes eso...-

-Pero no está ocurriendo nada...-Scorpius volteó bruscamente, y clavó sus ojos en ella.

-¿No?...¿te parece normal que asesinen al ministro y a una mujer muggle que tuvo contacto con tu tío Harry el día de ayer?-Rose se mordió el labio-pues no es normal...-

-No digo que sea normal-chilló ella-no...sólo que..nuestras vidas no...-Scorpius enarcó una ceja con peligrosidad-nosotros...-

-Nosotros estamos íntimamente ligados a eso...tú...tú eres una Weasley...tu tía Ginny es la esposa de Harry Potter...tus padres fueron parte de la Resistencia...Rose, nuestras vidas están en riesgo..pero es _tu_ vida la que me interesa-

-Si me voy a morir, mejor sería vivir lo último que me queda con el ser que amo-Scorpius parpadeó con expresión confusa, como si Rose le hubiese lanzado con un atizador. Sus ojos grises se dulcificaron.

-Rosi...-susurró. Su voz se quebró, y lo oyó carraspear, esperando a que dijera algo.

-Scorpius, tú y yo merecemos estar juntos..no hay una guerra, y si le hubiese...seguiría estando a tu lado-Scorpius la miró, llenándola con sus enormes ojos grises.

-Si hubiese una guerra, me obligarían a elegir bando...y no nos convendría..-la expresión furiosa de Rose lo hizo sonreír, muy a su pesar.

-Si hubiese una guerra, y tuviese que morir por estar contigo, lo haría-Scorpius sonrió. Lo vio morderse el labio, dubitativo, y segundos después, él volvía a arrodillarse a su lado. Le acarició el mentón.

-Cuando todo esto pase...-

-Pueden pasar años para eso-dijo ella. Scorpius suspiró.

-Cuando todo esto pase, volveremos...-

-Scorpius, te molestaré tanto para que volvamos, que terminarás volviendo conmigo por cansancio, te lo puedo asegurar-él sonrió. Le tomó la mano y la apoyó sobre su pecho, tibio, duro y pálido. Rose se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-Aquí...escúchame bien, puedo parecer un energúmeno, un maldito, quizás un idiota-el semblante de Rose era claro. Parecía todo eso y mucho más-pero qiuero que sepas que aquí-se tocó el corazón-aquí Rose, eres dueña, es tuyo, y haré que cada latido de él valga la pena...tienes que saber que te amo, y si todo esto te hace sufrir...te pido perdón...pero es por tu bien-(N/A: Edward Cullen se apodera de Scorpius xD). Rose sonrió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se acercó a Scorpius, teniendo la certeza de que él se alejaría, que retrocedería. Pero no lo hizo. Y sus labios se encontraron en un beso dulce, húmedo. Un beso que los hizo sonreír, boca con boca. Las manos de Scorpius la tomaron de la nuca, profudizando el beso. Aquello no podía ser mejor.

La puerta se abrió de forma tan rápida que ninguno de los dos tuvo el suficiente tiempo como para separarse sin levantar sospechas. Ambos miraron al hombre que los observaba desde el umbral, fijando su vista en ellos como si estuviesen cometiendo un crimen. El rostro de Scorpius perdió el poco color que tenía.

-Padre...-

-Scorpius-los ojos de Draco se clavaron en Rose-¿qué hace Weasley aquí?-

-Er...ella...-Scorpius la miró con aprensión. -Ella se siente mal-Draco levantó las cejas, y los miró con altivez.

-Oh...y tú estabas haciéndole respiración de boca a boca ¿cierto?-preguntó, su voz destilando sarcasmo. Rose carraspeó, nerviosa. -¿Podrías dejarnos a mi hijo y a mi a solas?-ella parpadeó y miró a Draco-te hablo a ti, sí-dijo él, antes de que Rose pudiera abrir la boca. Ella se levantó lentamente del sofá, pero Scorpius le impidió el paso.

-Lo que tengas que decirme, puedes hacerlo frente a ella-dijo Scorpius, obligando a Rose a volverse a sentar. Draco clavó la mirada sobre su hijo.

-Como quieras-dijo con desdén-me parece que no es necesario que te recuerde, hijo, que no acepto esta unión-

-Rose y yo no tenemos nada-Draco sonrió. Rose no estaba de acuerdo.

-Dícelo a tu expresión, a la forma en que la miras..a tus ojos...dícelo a tus mejillas-Scorpius carraspeó-nunca te he visto enrojecer tanto, de veras...-

-Usted no me quiere porque soy una Weasley, ¿cierto?-preguntó Rose.

-La verdad, no has podido sintetizarlo de una forma mejor...-

-¿Pero sólo por ser una Weasley?-la voz le salió chirriante.

-Intenta no volver a gritar, por favor...-susurró Draco. Rose se mordió el labio-no quiero que me espantes los clientes con tus gritos al estilo banshee...-

-Pero...-

-Aquí el asunto no es por qué no te quiero, _cosa que es obvia_..sino qué es lo mejor para mi hijo...no puedes pedirle peras al olmo, Weasley-

-¿Y tú como sabes qué es lo mejor para mi?-preguntó Scorpius. Draco lo miró atentamente-¿acaso lo sabes?-

-Soy tu padre y sí, claro que lo sé...-

-No sabes nada...¿acaso sabes que amo a esta chica más que a mi vida?-

-Cierra la boca, y no vuelvas a repetir aquello-graznó Draco. Scorpius se mordió el labio, rabioso-fuera de aquí Weasley-

-Pero...-Rose miró a Scorpius.

-Ve Rose-susurró él-mi padre y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-

**OoOOoO**

Hugo suspiró, observando el tumulto de personas dentro del bar, bebiendo y fumando sin otra cosa en qué preocuparse. Aspiró hondamente, y se asqueó. Aquel lugar olía terrible, y eso que Las Tres Escobas se había distinguido por servir a alumnos dl colegio sedientos y ansioso por probar la cerveza de mantequilla. Suspiró, esperando a que Rose saliera de aquella habitación. Ojala que ella pudiera mantener su cordura y su dignidad como para mantenerse la ropa puesta. Carraspeó al pensar aquello. Se encogió de hombros, diciéndose a sí mismo que no debía importarle, al fin y al cabo Rose ya era mayor.

Las risotadas de la mesa más próxima lo aturdieron, por lo que cerró los ojos y se tomó la cabeza.

-Merlín-

-¿Problemas con tu cerebro Weasley?-Hugo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Isabella Sharp muy cerca del suyo. Hizo una mueca de asco-¿acaso se te quiere escapar? No lo dudaría..si yo fuera tu cerebro, huiría despavorida-

-Tú lo dices porque tienes envidia de que por lo menos yo tenga cerebro...-

-Aunque no sabes usarlo-

-Por lo menos lo tengo, no como tú, que tienes ese cráneo solo para completar el rompecabezas-Bella rió divertida.

-Pelear contigo es fascinante..adoro cómo se te colorean las orejas cuando te enfureces-Hugo la fulminó con la mirada.

-No me jodas Sharp-masculló él, alejándose de ella, intentando quitársela de encima. Pero parecía que ese día tenía un imán para los pesados.

-Oye...hablando seriamente-Hugo la miró con desdén.

-Tú no podrías hablar seriamente aunque lo intentaras, Sharp-ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues lo estoy intentando ahora, para que sepas-

-Déjame en paz-Bella lo tomó del codo cuando él intentó meterse entre el gentío.-¿Qué quieres?-

-Hablar sobre Severus-

-¿Quién?-preguntó él, confuso, pero las potentes voces de los hombres sentados en la mesa a su izquierda taparon por completo lo que acababa de decir.-¿Quién es Severus?-durante una fracción de segundo, muchas personas hicieron silencio.

-Pues, tu primo-

-¿Seve...? OH..tú hablas de Al-

-Sí, _Severus_-enfatizó Bella. Hugo sonrió con sorna.

-¿Acaso no te gusta su primer nombre? Es mejor que el segundo, y te apuesto a que él lo prefiere...-ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Me niego rotundamente a llamarlo con ese nombre horrendo-

-¿Cuál?¿Albus?-preguntó Hugo, triunfante-es el mejor nombre que podrían haberle dado, porque Albus Dumbledore no sólo fue el mejor director de Hogwarts, sino que además fue uno de los mejores magos de la historia..-

-Severus Snape también fue director de Hogwarts..-dijo Bella, cruzándose de brazos-y te aseguro que fue un gran hombre-

-Sí, grande por su nariz-

-¡Qué idiota eres!-chilló ella, atizándole un golpe en la cabeza. Hugo rió mientras se sobaba el cuero cabelludo.

-Amén, serpiente arbórea africana-

-Te detesto-

-Es mutuo-

Bella se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, mientras Hugo observaba todo aquello partiéndose de la risa.

-¿Podemos hablar sobre Severus?-

-No hasta que le digas Albus-terció él, desafiante. Ella lo miró como si él estuviese lleno de moco de troll-y es un hecho, no te diré nada de mi primo hasta que no lo llames por su primer nombre-

-Eso..eso...eso es humillante-Hugo sonrió, mostrando sus bellos dientes blancos, logrando que sus pecas relucieran en su nariz y mejillas.

-Esa es la idea...humíllate Sharp-ella lo miró con todo el odio del que era posible-muero por ver lo que haces para que yo te de un poco de información sobre él-Bella mostró los dientes, y aquello a Hugo le resultó lo más divertido del mundo. Con Sharp siempre había tenido una relación a las patadas, no solo porque habían sido de casas rivales, sino porque el solo hecho de que él fuera Weasley y ella pariente de los Malfoy, provocaba que el odio fuese intrínseco e innato. Se odiaban porque así debía ser, a pesar de que tal vez pudiesen ser amigos si se daban la oportunidad. Descartó aquella idea con rapidez. Él no podría ser amigo de Sharp aunque lo intentara. Demasiados años de rencor y bromas pesadas de por medio.

-¿Y si te lanzara un _Confundus_ te sacaría de forma más rápida la información?-

-Seguramente, pero quiero ver cómo te atreves a hechizarme en un lugar repleto de magos y brujas...-

-Mi tío es el dueño de este lugar, no creo que tenga problemas-

-Pues yo creo que tendrá problema con el hecho de que destruyas su bar...ya sabes qué molestos pueden llegar a ser los Malfoy-

-Puede ser, tal vez le moleste que ensucie su bar con tu sangre...-Hugo levantó las cejas.

-Claro...-sonrió-vamos Sharp, quiero ver cuánto amas a Al como para llamarlo por su primer nombre-

-No lo haré-

-Entonces no te diré nada-

-Eres un idiota, un maldito y el peor hombre del mundo-Hugo enarcó una ceja.

-¿Acaso conoces a todos los hombres del mundo?-Bella enrojeció-eso se llama ser ligera de casc...-ella lo golpeó duramente en el estómago, haciéndolo gritar.

-Tú no eres la princesa de las hadas, Sharp-masculló, sin aire. El golpe había sido durísimo. Bella levantó la mano para volverlo a golpear, pero él la detuvo en el aire. Alguien pasó por su lado y lo empujó sin querer, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer pesadamente sobre ella, chocando ambos contra la pared opuesta.

-Rayos Weasley, pesas como un...-se detuvo al notar que su nariz quedaba a la altura del mentón masculino, y levantó la mirada. Hugo la observó a su vez, como si nunca antes la hubiese visto-Weasley...-

-Sharp..-susurró Hugo. Honestamente, era como si de repente el mundo anduviese en cámara lenta, y las risas a su alrededor, así como todo el ruido del ambiente, se hubiese silenciado. Parpadeó, notando que Bella tenía ojos verdes, muy verdes, intensos, como esmeraldas. Tomó aire hondamente al notar que su cerebro ya no funcionaba como antes, sino que ahora había un sentimiento nuevo comenzando a formarse en su cabeza. La garganta se le anudó.

-Weasley...-la voz de ella sonó dulce-aléjate-y lo pateó fuertemente, haciéndolo chillar.

-Madre mía, eres la reina de la dulzura...-

-Vete al diablo Weasley, si quiero saber algo sobre Severus, lo averiguaré por mi misma-

-A ver cuánto tardas en conseguir información sobre él-ella le hizo una seña grosera con el dedo, haciéndolo reír. La observó desaparecer entre la gente, caminando de esa manera altiva y narcisista que sólo una slytherin podía tener, moviendo su cabello enrulado a los lados y logrando que su falda se meciera. Hugo sonrió. Por primera vez en su vida, Isabella le parecía hermosa. Demasiado hermosa para su propio bien. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al descubrir aquello que sentía. Tanto odio no podía ser injustificado. Del odio al amor había un solo paso, y bla bla bla. Pero no sabía que ese paso para él iba a ser un trastabilleo. Diablos. ¿Por qué una slytherin?¿por qué Sharp?. Suspiró, y notó que en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abría, y Rose salía por ella, aturdida. Se acercó con rapidez a ella, intentando acallar los pensamientos que se habían dirigido hacia Bella, y qué cosas estaría haciendo ahora. Se sonrió al pensar que seguramente ella estaría maldiciéndolo en todos los idiomas.

-Rosi-su hermana dio un respingo al oírlo.-¿Qué pasó?-

-Nada...salgamos de aquí-

-Pero...y James...-

-James se sabe cuidar solo-chilló Rose-vámonos-

-Pero...-

-Hugo, este lugar apesta y me está poniendo nerviosa-él la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-De acuerdo, te creo con que apesta..pero..¿qué pasó con Malfoy?-Rose se mordió el labio-¿volvieron?-

-No..-Hugo asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo. Ahora entendía por qué Rose quería huír de aquel lugar. Llorar a solas y alejada del mundo era algo que su hermana hacía con frecuencia, para parecer fuerte. Pero él sabía que ella no era débil...era una de las mujeres más fuerte que conocía. -Su padre no aprueba lo nuestro...y...a pesar de todo, Scorpius me hizo saber que me ama-Hugo sonrió.

-Sigo sin entender por qué te deja...aunque, tal vez, sea muy noble de su parte-

-Hugo, dime cuántos slytherins nobles conoces-Hugo abrió la boca.

-Er...pues...ninguno-

-¿Entonces?-

-Lo hace porque te ama, tú lo has dicho-Rose suspiró.

-Sí-Hugo la abrazó, demostrándole que pasara lo que pasara, él estaba con ella, apoyándola, como cualquier hermano haría. Rose sonrió, agradecida. Y se dispusieron a salir del bar, aunque, antes de que llegaran a la puerta, unos potentes ladridos y unos gritos infantiles los hicieron detener en seco.

**OoOOoO**

El lugar estaba repleto, pero no le importaba en aquel instante. Lo único que interesaba, era que estaba junto a ella, observándola, admirando su belleza casi angelical. Porque ella jamás podría ser un ángel, y si lo fuese, sería uno caído del cielo y condenado al infierno por toda la eternidad. Era malvada, y lo sabía, y a pesar de eso, la amaba con todo su alma, su cuerpo y su conciencia. Su ser entero la idolatraba. Había caído rendido a sus pies, como un idiota. Como un idiota enamorado.

Megara lo miró atentamente, frunciendo los labios.

-El que se va sin que lo echen, vuelve sin que lo llamen...¿es correcto?-

-Sí-respondió él, intentando contener las ganas que tenía de abrazarla y poseerla allí mismo, en aquel lugar repleto, sobre la mesa más próxima. Merlín, que él no era de palo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-preguntó luego de carraspear.

-Pues..hay un par de cosas sobre ti que me molestan-

-¿Cómo qué?-ella lo miró atentamente.

-Como que hayas dicho que me amas...-

-Has leído mi carta-

-Como para no leerla...estaba escrita en todas partes-James carraspeó y se miró las zapatillas.

-Pues es la verdad...-

-Yo ya te he dicho James, entre tú y yo no puede haber amor....mientras lo nuestro fuera sólo físico, estaría bien...-

-Megara, es lo que siento-dijo él, vehemente-lo siento aquí, te amo _maldición_-

-Yo no quiero amar...yo quiero divertirme, ser un ser libre, el amor significa atadura..-

-No...no es así-susurró James.

-Claro que sí-dijo Meg, hastiada-tú pensabas igual que yo, ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?¿de repente ves al amor como el sentimiento que mueve montañas y hace que el sol brille?-

James se mordió el labio. Antes habría reído y dicho que no, que no pensaba así, que para él el amor era la excusa que muchos usaban para explicar que eran patéticos. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Muy diferentes.

-Desde que...te conocí a ti...-ella abrió los ojos de par en par, absorta-tú has cambiado mi manera de ver las cosas...-

-Ay por favor, falta que me digas que soy la mujer de tu vida y me harás vomitar-se miraron. Los ojos de ella se veían consternados. Y en aquella mirada gris, James percibió el entendimiento-oh por Slytherin, piensas que soy la mujer de tu vida-

-Sí-susurró él con voz rasposa. Megara lo miró atentamente durante algunos segundos, y luego se lanzó a reír.

-No lo soy, créeme...quítate esa idea de la cabeza-

-Pero..Meg...-

-Tú no me amas James...es sólo una obsesión-

-Yo te amo, y no me dirás lo contrario porque no sabes qué es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora-ella lo miró con fiereza.

-Tú no debes sentir nada por mi, olvídate de lo que sientes, haz tu vida, haz como si nunca nos hubiésemos visto-James negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no puedo-susurró él de forma lastimera-ya no...-

-Potter, olvídate de mi..entre tú y yo no puede suceder nada más...-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él, justo en el instante en que ella intentaba alejarse. La tomó fuertemente del codo-Meg, por favor...-

-No me ames, no quiero que me ames, no....-lo golpeó en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aire-no lo hagas, Potter, no hagas que lo bueno que pasó entre nosotros se arruine por tu estupidez-

-Dame una razón por la cual no puedes estar conmigo-

-Defraudaría a mi padre-

James levantó las cejas.

-Es la razón más estúpida que he oído...¿tú crees que mi padre sería feliz si yo estuviese contigo?-Meg lo desafió con los ojos-pues no-

-Pero hay una diferencia, y es que tu padre lo aeptaría...el mío no...y no quiero que me desherede...-él la apretó fuertemente. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Acaso el dinero es más importante para ti?-

-El amor es ínfimo, se acaba como las hojas de un cuaderno y se apaga como las llamas al primer soplido del viento-dijo ella, con tanta seguridad que James se sintió abrumado-en cambio, el dinero logra que las personas se sientan más felices, por lo menos en apariencia...además, no quiero perder mi status por una relación que tal vez no dure demasiado...-

-No puedes decirme eso...-

-Yo no haré la misma estupidez que Scorpius...mi hermano cayó rendido por Weasley, y ahora está pronto a perder todo el patrimonio que mi padre le quiere heredar...-se acomodó su largo cabello azabache tras la espalda, quitándose un mechón de flequillo que le molestaba la vista-yo no seré tan idiota-

James parpadeó consternado. Aquello era el colmo.

-Tu padre...-

-Una de las condiciones de papá para que lo heredemos, es casarnos con un sangre pura-

-Soy un sangre pura-ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No del todo...-James frunció el ceño-tu abuela paterna...hija de _muggles_-

-¿Desde cuándo observan el árbol genealógico?-

-Desde siempre...-murmuró ella. Pero la forma en que lo había dicho le dio la certeza a James de que ella mentía.

-Meg, tú tienes miedo de enamorarte de mi-

-El amor es para los débiles que dejan que sus sentidos se eclipsen por alguien más...el amor significa atadura..estar para siempre con la misma persona..yo no quiero eso para mí-

-Dime la verdad Meg...-

-Esa es la verdad-

-NO, dime _la verdad_..-ella lo miró enarcando una ceja-la verdadera razón por la cual no quieres nada conmigo-Meg sonrió con perversidad.

-Eres un Potter-

Aquellas palabras fueron como duros golpes en su corazón. Como si ella le hubiese dado una patada en sus partes bajas...o como si le hubiese arrancado el corazón de un manotazo y ahora mismo lo estuviera destrozando frente a sus ojos.

-¿Soy un Potter?..¿sólo por eso?-

-¿No te parece suficiente?-

-Es la excusa más patética que he oído...ser un Potter...-repitió con sarcasmo-como si el hecho de que fuera hijo de Harry Potter hubiese impedido que ayer nos amásemos como lo hicimos-

-No nos amamos...sólo tuvimos sexo, Potter..grábatelo-

-No...-

-Mira Potter, tú fuiste mi juego experimental-

James abrió los ojos, perplejo. Su corazón se encogió dentro de él, como si estuviese siendo atacado ferozmente por un virus. ¿Podía alguien tener el corazón partido en muchos pedazos?. La respuesta era sí.

-Eres...eres una zorra-respondió al fin, sabiendo que su voz había sonado crispada. Megara sonrió tenuemente.

-¿Acaso no fue eso lo que atrajo de mi?-James parpadeó, aturdido-pues si juegas con fuego, te quemas Potter...-

-Pero...-comenzó él, intentando encontrar las palabras lo suficientemente claras como para explicar lo que estaba sintiendo. Era como...si lo hubiesen roto por dentro, como si estuviera completamente magullado.

-¿Pero qué?-preguntó ella, notablemente molesta-¿acaso necesitas razones para...entender por completo por qué entre tú y yo no debe haber nada serio?-James la miró aturdido-no quiero absolutamente nada serio, Potter...ni contigo, ni con nadie...-James tragó saliva-lo sabes, y lo sabías cuando decidiste meterte conmigo...además, tú eras...-hizo una mueca-eras un antiamor...-

-El amor no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú hablas..tú estás hablando de compromiso...-

-El amor conlleva compromisos...-James suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo..yo te amo Meg-ella se vio confundida ante aquellas palabras.

-No debes...no quiero que me ames...y, esto es ridículo, pero no quiero sentirme culpable por lo que tú sufras de ahora en más...porque, vas a sufrir, te lo aseguro-

James se mordió el labio, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de gritar.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo estoy haciendo ya?-ella frunció el ceño. James sonrió tristemente.-No..no me vas a corresponder ¿cierto?-

-Sí, muy cierto-dijo ella, con tanta determinación que James creyó que caería muerto de dolor allí había vuelta atrás. Ella no lo amaba, y no iba a amarlo. Lo había dicho con vehemencia, lo creía realmente.

-Pues...entonces creo que no debemos hablar más del tema...-susurró. La seguridad con la que habló asombró a Megara. La vio levantar las cejas.

-Pues sí, este tema ya es trivial para ambos...no quiero que me ames, y no quiero tu amor...no te lo he pedido-

-No necesito que me lo pidas...yo...yo te amo porque...-se vio enjaulado, arrinconado, como si estuviese metido dentro de un laberinto en el que no encontraba salida. -Yo te amo porque así quiso el destino...-

-¿Tú crees en el destino?-preguntó Meg con desdén. James la miró con los ojos nublados.

-Ahora sí...-ella enarcó una ceja.

-Eres patético-James asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí...el amor hace sentir así a las personas, más cuando se dejan hechizar con personas que no merecen ni respirar el mismo aire-Meg rió con socarronería.

-Ahora vas a echarme en cara el hecho de que no te ame-dijo ella divertida-pues no me importa...yo no te he pedido nada Potter-replicó-no quiero nada de ti...-lo miró de arriba abajo-tal vez tu cuerpo, porque no negaré que eres completamente deseable-él se sintió como un objeto sexual, como algo que se usaba una vez..o varias, para el mismo hecho.-Pero no quiero nada más...eres...eres mi juguete sexual, ¿sabes?-

James levantó las cejas. Y, sin siquiera notarlo, se lanzó a reír. No lo pudo evitar. Se sentía tan idiota, tan estúpido, tan usado.

-¿De qué te ríes?-inquirió ella. James percibió cierta nota de rencor y odio en la voz femenina.

-¿De qué me río?-preguntó él-de que todo esto me parece tan estúpido..la vida me ha dado la bofetada, me ha devuelto todo lo que yo he hecho durante toda mi adolescencia...-se miró las manos-jamás creí que esto me pasaría..y menos contigo...-ella frunció el entrecejo, mientras él negaba con la cabeza-me lo tenía merecido-susurró. La miró a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos grises, y supo que había solo una frase para describir todo aquello.

-Gracias por hacerme dar cuenta de todo lo que he hecho mal-murmuró. Miró al suelo-y disculpa que te haya molestado...desapareceré de tu vida...te lo puedo asegurar-la miró nuevamente a los ojos, y notó en ellos cierta pizca de dulzura mezclada con consternación.

-Yo no te he pedido que te alejes de mi vida, Potter...eres un juego muy divertido de jugar-él rió sin sentimiento, mientras le escocían los ojos. -Aunque hay un inconveniente...-James la observó, sabiendo que lo diría a continuación-tu amor hacia mi..me molesta...-él sonrió de soslayo. Ella se rascó el mentón-tal vez lo mejor, sí, sería que no nos viéramos más-James se sintió extrañamente satisfecho.

-Eso sí...si me alejo, no me pidas que vuelva...no doy segundas oportunidades-aquello pareció no gustarle a Megara.

-Como digas-James hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Que tengas suerte en tu vida Meg..-ella tragó saliva.

-Tú también-

James volteó lentamente, esperando a que ella lo detuviera, a que dijera algo que lo mantuviese allí..pero ella no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, sino que se mantuvo de pie, apoyada contra la mesa vacía, observándolo, viendo cómo se alejaba.

Todo había sido un espejismo, un sueño demasiado bueno para ser real, algo que no debería haber pasado si las cosas hubiesen seguido su curso normal. Él no debió nunca acceder a los deseos de ella de hacer el amor...porque para ella, sólo había sido sexo. Pero para él...para él, había sido la entrega de su alma. Negó con la cabeza, maldiciéndose internamente, mientras caminaba por el abarrotado bar. Su vida había dado un giro de tal magnitud, que sentía que no podría tornarla nuevamente a la realidad que él conocía, a esa realidad que le resultaba divertida..o por lo menos llevadera. Tener la certeza de que se había enamorado, lo hacía sentir vulnerable e idiota. Un humano normal. Uno más del montón...Los ladridos de un perro muy cerca de él le hicieron fruncir el ceño, y luego gritos, gruñidos, voces enojadas...

-¡¡¡James!!!-el chillido que lanzó Nimuë le hizo dar un respingo que podría haberlo dejado colgando del techo.

-¿Qué?¿qué haces aquí?-

-NO PUEDEN ENTRAR ANIMALES A ESTE LUGAR-bramó un hombre a pocos metros de ellos. James abrió la boca para replicar, pero Nimuë fue más rápida.

-¿A quién le dice animal?-gritó Nimuë-aquí el animal es usted-

-Ten cuidado con cómo me hablas mocosa insolente-

-Si soy mocosa es porque tengo mocos y olvido llevar pañuelos descartables conmigo...señor barriga inflada-

-Nim...-murmuró James, intentando contener la risa. Merlín, si aquella niña era así con tan solo cinco años..lo que sería cuando fuese una mujer con todas las letras. Rió por lo bajo. Ted no necesitaría ni preocuparse por espantarle a los novios..ya lo haría ella.

-Largo de aquí-bramó un mago corpulento, acercándose a James y a Nimuë-no se aceptan animales aquí dentro-

-Me iré cuando yo quiera-masculló James. Todo fue muy rápido. Segundos después de decir aquello, los dos hombres forcejearon con él, mientras Canuto comenzaba a ladrar y a lanzar mordiscos, y Nimuë intentaba patear al hombre que tenía aplastándola contra James.

James necesitó sólo un movimiento de varita para aturdir a los dos magos, pero eso sólo provocó que los hombres que acompañaban a aquellos dos tomaran a Nimuë y la apuntaran con sus varitas. Él los observó atentamente.

-Baja la varita si no quieres que la niña salga lastimada-

-Ella no tiene nada que ver...-susurró James.

-Sí-la voz de Hugo sonó a su lado, y sonrió-suelten a la niña, ella no tiene nada que ver-

-La niña comenzó...-masculló el hombre barrigudo, observándola-ahora que la miro bien, me recuerda mucho a alguien-

-Suelte a la niña-dijo Rose con firmeza-este pleito puede ser evitado-

-Pues no, en realidad-dijo el hombre más alto, de incipiente barba. James lo observó con atención-sabemos quién eres, James Potter-sonrió, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes-no creo que a tu papi le guste saber que comenzaste un duelo en un lugar repleto de magos ¿o sí?-

-Métete con mi padre y te meterás conmigo-dijo, avanzando un paso. Las manos de Hugo lo detuvieron a duras penas. El mago frente a ellos sonrió.

-Es un hecho, niño-dijo, apuntándolo con la varita. Un gruñido muy cerca hizo que James observara al suelo.

-Canuto...-el perro lo miró y, en una fracción de segundo, mordió al mago en la entrepierna.

-NO-bramó James.

La mordida feroz de Canuto provocó que el mago soltara a Nimuë, por lo que ella cayó al suelo, para luego abrazar al perro con ambos brazos y, al grito de _larguémonos_, los cinco salieron de Las Tres Escobas. Al salir hacia la fría noche, chocaron con tres magos que intentaban entrar al bar.

-Demonios-dijo James, levantándose del suelo y apuntando a los desconocidos con la varita.

-Tranquilo James, soy yo-la suave y dulce voz de Ted le pareció un coro celestial en aquel instante.

-Teddy...-susurró. -Gracias a Merlín-se oyeron gritos provenientes de Las Tres Escobas, y Hugo corrió hacia el bosque, guiándolos. La oscuridad los mantendría a salvo, y si todo salía mal, podrían esconderse en La Casa de los Gritos.

Ted observó a Nimuë y la abrazó fuertemente, estrechándola contra su pecho. Ella se alejó lo posible para poder hablar.

-Papi, Canuto mordió a un mago malo...-

-¿Ah sí?-Ted miró al perro a su lado, como un guardián peludo. Canuto lo observó y, en un gesto muy humano, lanzó un escupitajo al suelo.

-¿Canuto acaba de escupir?-preguntó Victoire, tan asombrada como Ted. Nimuë rió.

-Canuto no es un perro normal-

-Eso ya lo sabemos-

Ted se mantuvo absorto mirando al perro a su lado, como intentando descifrar qué escondía. El hecho de que fuera sólo un animal era tonto, porque ya había claras muestras de que ese perro no era convencional. Lo había oído reír como humano, lo había visto escupir con expresión de asco...y siempre estaba cuando se lo necesitaba...no era normal. Era un ángel guardián sin alas.

Los gritos del pueblo los alarmaron, y observaron atentamente al grupo de magos que caminaba por la nieve.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos-murmuró James-hagamos aparición conjunta-Ted lo miró con admiración. Ya se parecía cada vez más a Harry.

-De acuerdo-y el grupo entero desapareció.

Aparecieron en la plaza ubicada justo enfrente de Grimmauld Place. Ted observó la sucia edificación, sabiendo que, si había alguien esperando para atacarlos, no tendrían muchas chances de cruzarlos a todos hacia la casa. Sería un problema. Los miró uno por uno. Los principales blancos eran los tres chicos Potter, y pensar en perder a Lily en esos momentos le resultaba asfixiante. Suspiró, cavilando.

-¿Qué pasa papi?-Nimuë tironeó de su camiseta. Ted suspiró otra vez.

-Lo que diré lo diré una vez sola..-todos lo miraron atentamente-cabe la mínima posibilidad de que nos ataquen, en el caso hipotético de que haya algún mago esperando...-

-No creo que haya nadie, si no nos atacaron al salir de la casa, no lo harán ahora...-

-Sí, tal vez..pero ya sabes...-y recordó la capa invisible que llevaba con él. Y el mapa, y lo estúpido que había sido al no recordar lo que Harry le había dicho. _"Esto los salvará en caso de que no logren zafar de la lucha"_. Merlín, qué idiota había sido.

-¿Qué pasa Ted?-

-Qué estúpido fui-graznó, golpeándose la cabeza. Sacó el Mapa del Merodeador del bolsillo, y James lanzó una exclamación-tu padre me dio esto para que los mantenga a salvo..para que los lleve a un lugar seguro..-y se le vino a la mente Hogwarts, y sus pasillos secretos...-que imbécil-

-Pues...podríamos usar algún hechizo desilusionador-comentó Rose-soy buena para eso...Albus también-

-Albus está demasiado débil-susurró Lily.

-De acuerdo...usarán hechizos desilusionadores-susurró Ted-y nosotros, la capa de invisibilidad-

-¿La qué?-preguntó Hugo.

-La capa del abuelo-murmuró James, mientras Ted sacaba del interior de su túnica una capa brillante y sedosa. -Vaya-

Poco a poco fueron cruzando la calle. Ted se quedó en la retaguardia, con Lily y Nimuë a su lado. Sería él quien las protegería, él mismo daría su vida si algo ocurría en el caso de que la capa no los escondiera del todo. Se asombró de la eficacia de los hechizos de Rose, y los vio desaparecer luego de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Suspiró, y miró a las dos mujeres junto a él.

-¿Listas?-

-Ni un poquito-chilló Nimuë, y se lanzó a sus brazos. Lily los cubrió a los tres con la capa, y cruzaron la calle hacia Grimmauld Place doce.

El vestíbulo de la casa le resultó tan reconfortante en ese instante. Se quitó la capa y caminó hacia la sala. Y su mandíbula se desencajó.

-¿Longbottom?-masculló, observando al chico sentado en el sofá.

-Hola Lupin...-miró intensamente a Lily-hola Lil-

-Er...hola Frank..¿qué haces aquí?-

-Pues estamos esperando a que se arme la hecatombe-la voz risueña de Fred se oyó desde el suelo, y miraron hacia la alfombra. Él se encontraba despatarrado, jugando al ajedrez mágico contra...

-¿Lorcan?-

-Hola-saludó el chico, enfocando sus ojos azules en Lily.

-¿Lysander vino contigo?-

-Obviamente-murmuró otro chico más allá, y a Lily el corazón le palpitó de alegría.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?-

Lorcan sonrió, y en sus gestos Lily percibió rasgos de la tía Luna.

-Pues estamos esperando a que los adultos terminen de deliberar..aunque creo que faltan

personas...-

-¿Cómo que personas?-susurró James.

-Sí...hay una reunión importante allí dentro-dijo Lisander, señalando hacia la cocina.

James miró a Albus, y luego a Lily.

-¿Reunión importante?-el timbre sonó, estruendoso, y se miraron.

-Rápido, disimulen-dijo Roxanne, despatarrándose sobre el sofá en el que se encontraba Frank.

-Er...-comenzó Ted, pero la aparición de Ginny lo hizo retroceder hacia la oscuridad de las escaleras. Ella los miró atentamente, sospechando, y luego caminó hacia la puerta.

-Cada día más parecida a la abuela Molly-murmuró Fred divertido-diablos-

-Hola Dean-susurro Ginny desde la puerta, y James se atragantó con su saliva.

-¿Dean Thomas?-masculló él cuando Ginny desapareció, secundada por un mago moreno.-Eso esta mal-Fred rió.

-¿No lo sabías? Cho Chang también está en esa reunión-

-¿Acaso nuestros padres son masoquistas?-masculló James, mientras Rose se acercaba a Albus y tanteaba su estómago.

-¿Qué crees que tenga?-Rose se veía pensativa.

-Pues, tal vez sea sólo un golpe...¿te molesta que te haga esto?-Albus hizo una mueca de dolor.-Deberíamos avisarles a los adultos-

-¿La reunión ya ha comenzado?-preguntó Lily en voz baja a Lorcan, que observaba con ensoñación hacia la araña que colgaba del techo.

-No lo sé, han entrado muchas personas aquí..-

-A ver, ¿qué personas?-preguntó James, intrigado.

-Pues..he visto entrar a la ex novia de tu padre, con la reticencia de tu madre, claro...-dijo Fred sonriendo-mi padre está allí también, y...un par de magos que no conozco...Luna Lovegood, el profesor Longbottom...los tíos Ron y Hermione, Seamus Finnigan...-

Rose frunció el ceño, pensativa.

-¿Será la Orden del Fénix?-preguntó Roxanne, leyéndole los pensamientos a James.

Observaron a Rose negar con la cabeza.

-No...no es la Orden...-susurró Albus.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó Fred-¿entonces?-

El rostro de James se vio lleno de comprensión y emoción contenida..

-Es el _Ejército de Dumbledore_-y todos lanzaron una exclamación.

Se venía una lucha, no había de otra. Los adultos ya habían salido de su misteriosa reunión, y que no les hubiesen contado nada, hacía sentir a James más lleno de vigor. Iban a luchar, por eso se habían vuelto a reunir. Él conocía la historia del Ejército de Dumbledore, aquel grupo subversivo que su tía Hermione, su tío Ron y su padre habían creado bajo las narices de Dolores Umbridge en su quinto año en Hogwarts.

Se habían despedido de Lorcan y Lysander, haciéndoles saber que, cualquier cosa que decidieran, ellos lo sabrían también. Frank había besado a Lily en la mejilla de forma demasiado amistosa, y Ted había apretado los dientes de tal forma, que se los podría haber resquebrajado. Lily sólo había reído nerviosa. Aquello le resultaba a James desconcertante, porque que Ted protegiera tanto a Lily ya la resultaba excesivo. Suspiró.

Ginny apareció en la sala, haciendo que levantaran la mirada.

-Su padre quiere hablar con los tres...-

-¿Nosotros no podemos ir tía?-preguntó Hugo, ansioso. Ginny lo miró.

-Er...-Ron apareció en la puerta de la cocina, y asintió con la cabeza.-Sí, pasen-

La cocina era el lugar más cálido de la casa debido al fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea más próxima. Se sentaron en silencio, y observaron al hombre ubicado en la silla en la cabecera.

-Te oímos-dijo James, y Harry clavó sus ojos en él.

El rostro de Harry era indescifrable. La luz proveniente del fuego de la chimenea iluminaba sus facciones, enmarcándolas con dureza. Parecía un hombre que había vivido más años de los que aparentaba. Sombrió, tenebroso, espeluznante. No había palabras para describir con exactitud todo aquello que demostraba el rostro del patriarca. Lo único que James sabía era que no quería saber lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué..?-la voz de Albus quedó flotando en el aire.

-¿Qué sucede?-fue Lily la que concluyó la pregunta. James observó a sus hermanos con atención.

-Honestamente, no lo sé..y no quiero saberlo-

La mirada de Harry se clavó en él, y James se estremeció.

-Es mejor que no quieras saberlo-la voz de su padre sonó como si éste estuviera bajo una tumba-no creo que...-

-Harry, ellos deben saberlo-

-¿El qué?-preguntó Albus. Miró a sus padres-papá...mamá...-en ese momento una sombra cruzó la luz proyectada por la chimenea, y Lily observó a aquel hombre maravilloso con admiración.

-Ted...-susurró Harry.

-Asesinaron a Kingsley, eso ya lo saben-

-¿Eso era lo que no querías que supiéramos?-preguntó James. Notó que Albus se quedaba tieso en su lugar, pálido y temeroso.

-No..no era eso-dijo Ted. James suspiró. Harry no iba a hablar.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Lily. Se podía caer el mundo que nadie iba a opacarle la felicidad que sentía de estar con Ted. Se notaba que era la que más calmada estaba.

-Su asesinato tiene un..mensaje-

-¿Qué mensaje?-

-Un mensaje..un ultimátum-

-Ted, déjate de rodeos-chilló James. Ted lo fulminó con sus ojos dorados.

-Harry no debe ser ministro-

-Eso es obvio-masculló James. Nadie le prestó atención.

-Pero..la muerte de Kingsley sólo hará que el proceso de pase de mando...se lleve a cabo más rápido-susurró Albus con voz espectral. Se miraron. Una media sonrisa había aparecido en el rostro de Harry.

-Siempre tan inteligente Albus...-murmuró. Albus se sintió agradecido. Y por primera vez en aquel día, se sintió feliz. O más bien, tranquilo. Harry lo había perdonado.

-Pero...es estúpido-dijo James.

-¿El qué?-

-Si los que mataron a Kinsley son tus enemigos...¿por qué querrían que fueras ministro?-se hizo el silencio.

-Simple-dijo Ted con voz clara y grave-para matarlo-

-¿Qué?-

-En el ministerio, Harry está desprotegido-

-Pero...-Ted lo silenció con una mirada.

-Desprotegido, sí...está rodeado de enemigos, y el estar en un lugar repleto de magos no lo protegerá-

-Además debes contar con el hecho de que ser ministro lo hará más vulnerable-la voz de Lily se oyó temblorosa.

-Sigo sin encontrarle lógica-murmuró James.

-Por favor James-chilló Lily-piensa..tú eres inteligente...aunque no lo aparentes-James le dio una patada bajo la mesa, y ella chilló de dolor.

-Es difícil, porque para comprender a los enemigos de papá, hay que ser como ellos-

-Pensar como ellos, James-dijo Harry-pensar igual que ellos-

-Papá, no tiene sentido-

-Ted tiene razón en todo lo que dice, igual que Albus-

-¿Para qué querrían que tú fueras ministro?-

-Para derrocarme James-un trueno sonó en la lejanía, acompañando el bramido de Harry.

-¿Qué?-murmuró James-¿para...?-

-La única manera de destruirme es poniéndome en el lugar del líder...gobernar el mundo mágico inglés provocará que puedan quitarme de en medio de una forma más sutil-

-El asesinato de Kingsley no fue sutil-masculló Albus. Harry hizo una seña de impaciencia con la mano.

-No..pero todos los hombres son atacados...es como si fuese ya algo natural-

-No seas absurdo-murmuró Lily.

-Cornelius Fudge tuvo que renunciar a su puesto cuando Lord Voldemort "resucitó"-hablaba sin parar-lo sucedió Rufus Scrimgeour, un imbécil..lo asesinaron en plena guerra...luego apareció un don nadie, Pius Thicknesse..Voldemort lo usó de títere..-

-Los ministros nunca han tenido demasiada convicción-

-Kingsley fue uno de los mejores, aunque se debilitó al final...-

-Él sabía que iban a matarlo-dijo Nimuë. Todos se sobresaltaron al oírla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar...-

-No soy una niña-chilló ella. Ted carraspeó. Nimuë suspiró-oh bueno, tal vez sí..pero deja que el abuelo me escuche-

-Nalle...-ella ignoró a su padre y fue hacia Harry, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Se lanzó sobre él y se acomodó sobre su regazo.

-Di tu teoría, Nim-dijo él, acariciando los bucles del color de la miel. La niña rió.

-Kingsley sabía que iban a matarlo, por eso quería que tú asumieras-

-¿Para que lo mataran?-masculló James. Nimuë lo miró con sorna.

-No..-dijo ella con impaciencia-para salvarse...además..-acarició el rostro de Harry-porque él confiaba en que tú, abuelo, fueras mejor ministro que él-

-¿Kingsley se lo veía venir?-preguntó James.

-Sí...él creía que el abuelo lograría apalear los ánimos...además, el abuelo es un líder natural...todos lo apoyarían-Harry sonrió.

-¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?-preguntó Td.

-No censures a tu hija Ted..es maravillosamente inteligente-Ted hizo una mueca, mientras Nimuë reía.-Seguramente tengas razón Nim...pero hay cosas que tendré que decidir luego de esto...-

-Lucharemos-dijo James. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No..-

-Papá-

-No van a luchar-terció Harry con firmeza. James maldijo por lo bajo-no se viene ninguna guer...-

-¿Entonces por qué reuniste al _Ejército de Dumbledore_?-Harry dio un respingo, y Ron empalideció.

-Yo no..-

-Ah claro, y la presencia de Cho Chang y de Dean Thomas aquí fue porque querías tomar el té con ellos..-replicó James con sarcasmo-voy a luchar papá, aunque no quieras...-

-No puedes-

-¿Y por qué Ted sí puede?-

-Yo nunca dije que Ted lucharía-

-Pero lo mandas como nuestro guardaespaldas a donde sea que vayamos, explícame eso...-

-¿Acaso Ted está entrenando?-preguntó Albus, anonadado.

-NO-bramó Harry.

-¿Entonces?-

-Ted ya está entrenado-los cinco jóvenes miraron a Ted, y él sonrió tenuemente.

-¿Desde cuándo..?-

-Ted iba a ser auror-susurró Harry.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Lily, mirando a Ted con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí-dijo Harry-aprobó su examen con notas sobresalientes, todos estaban ansiosos por verlo en acción...hasta que tuvo un ligero percance con Umbridge, y me juró que no volvería nunca más a pisar el Ministerio-

-Oh...-susurró Albus. James se veía furioso.

-Pues con más razón..si él puede, yo también-

-No puedo prohibirle a Ted que luche, él tiene una hija a la que proteger-

-Y yo tengo una vida que vivir...y a mi no me prohibirás defenderme...-

-James...no me lo hagas más difícil-James se levantó de golpe de su asiento, y salió de la cocina con pasos firmes.

Hermione suspiró.

-Tienes un hijo con demasiado carácter-

-En eso sale a Ginny-murmuró Harry. Los cuatro adultos rieron.

-Creo que deberían irse a acostar-susurró Ginny, observando a sus dos hijos.

-Oh...-

-Vamos Al..-susurró Lily. Lo tomó del brazo y salieron de la cocina, seguidos por Rose, Hugo, Ted y Nimuë. Victoire los observó con recelo.

-Nalle, ve a dormir-susurró Ted cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, en donde James se encontraba, escondido en la oscuridad.

-Papi...-

-Canuto, lleva a Nimuë arriba-el perro lo observó atentamente-por favor-Canuto se acercó a la niña y la obligó a montarlo. Nimuë suspiró enojada. Segundos después, ambos desaparecieron por las escaleras.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Albus, mirando a James. El joven de ojos castaños lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Lucharé-

-James...-

-¿Acaso tú vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados?-Albus tragó saliva-pues yo no...-

-¿Y qué harás?-preguntó Rose. James se levantó de las escaleras, y los miró fervientemente.

-Si mi padre pudo crear un grupo subversivo para luchar contra Umbridge...si papá pudo destruir a Voldemort...¿por qué nosotros no podemos ayudar a los adultos haciendo lo mismo?-Ted parpadeó y lo miró con entusiasmo.

-¿Propones...crear un Ejército?-

-Sí-aquello pareció animar a Hugo también.

-Estoy con ustedes-

-Yo también-dijo Lily. Rose parecía reticente a hablar.

-¿Rosi?-

-No lo sé..-susurró-es como si el pasado volviera para que nosotrs lo vivamos..como intentando hacernos ver lo que nuestros padres hicieron-

-No le tengo miedo al pasado...-susurró James.

-Tenle miedo al futuro-dijo Ted.

La determinación era inmensa, y lo percibían en la forma en que sus ojos brillaban. A James la expectativa de entrenar para luchar le resultaba emocionante, así como a Hugo y a Ted.

-Papá no debe saberlo-susurró James, mirando consecutivamente a los demás, uno por uno-no debe saberlo...-

-¿Quién nos entrenará?-preguntó Albus. James sonrió.

-Ted-aquello hacía más emocionante lo que estaban por hacer.

-Serás un gran maestro Teddy-dijo Hugo.

-Baja la voz-dijo Rose. Sonrió segundos después-lo serás Ted-

-Sí..imaginate: hijo de un ex profesor de Defensa y de una auror...-dijo Albus. Palmeó a Ted en la espalda-serás espectacular-Ted rió.

-Lucharemos, entonces-dijo.

-Es definitivo...-dijo James, vehemente-tal vez sea psicótico, no me importa..no voy a morir encerrado y cruzado de brazos...voy a morir luchando, así como lo hizo Sirius Black-Ted sonrió-defendiendo una causa, como lo hizo el abuelo...y cuidando a mis seres queridos-miró a Ted-como tus padres-

-Hecho-

Y los relámpagos del exterior sonaron estruendosos, como si ellos fuesen parte de aquel pacto.

Ya estaba hecho. Por más que se repitiera la historia, ellos iban a intentar lograr que todo salier a su favor, ahuyentando a los fantasmas del pasado que amenazaban con aguarles el futuro. Porque ser Potter, Lupin o Weasley, tenía una razón. Porque el valor gryffindor hervía en la sangre, así como la determinación. Y los genes eran más fuertes cuando rememoraban la historia, lo que sus antepasados habían hecho por una causa justa, por defender sus vidas, por darles a ellos un mundo mejor.

Y se hizo el silencio en el vestíbulo, dando por finalizada la conversación. Y un aullido lejano resonó en la noche.


	20. Pactos

Perdon. De nuevo. Como siempre. Este cap…tarde tanto en terminarlo, las ideas iban y venían de forma efímera, no solían quedarse mucho tiempo. Igualmente, me gusta cómo quedó…aunq lo siento raro, muy raro xD.

Nuevamente, perdon por la tardanza. Disfrutenlo!. Les agradezco la espera, los reviews, la paciencia, y la lealtad…gracias.

Nalle, este cap es para vos por tu cumpleaños…Un regalito desde Argentina para vos, mexicana loca xD

_Todos aquellos personajes, lugares, hechizos, animales, etc, que reconozcan, no son míos. En cambio, aquellos que __**no**_ _reconozcan, son de mi propiedad (como Nimuë, Isabella, Nathaniel, Gwendolyn, Emily, Alex, etc, etc)_

**Capítulo 19: Pactos**

-La respuesta es _no_-la voz de Harry hizo eco contra las paredes. Hermione bufó.

-Piénsalo Harry-dijo ella, mientras cambiaba sus piernas de posición. Ron sonrió-Albus es una persona muy inteligente, capaz, y además será perfecto como relaciones humanas-

-He dicho que no, Hermione- Ron suspiró, mientras su esposa lo observaba, buscando ayuda.

-Okey, a ver...¿cuál es el problema de que Albus entre a trabajar con su madrina en el ministerio?-preguntó Ron. (N/A: si bien realmente Hermione no es la madrina de Albus, ya era demasiado tarde como para cambiarlo. Sepan disculpar). Harry se cruzó de brazos y observó hacia la noche.

-No quiero que entre al ministerio...-

-Si tu miedo radica en que el chico estará rodeado de magos que quieren matarte...pues...-miró a Hermione, que lo fulminó con la mirada-oye, sé realista-Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Albus es mayor de edad, y si tienes miedo de que lo ataquen porque es igual a ti, créeme, lo protegeré...lo amo como si fuera mi hijo-

Harry se veía desolado.

-Tus hijos necesitan salir al mundo, necesitan trabajar, estudiar...además ese puesto será increíble para él..le encantará-Harry miró a Ron. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé-susurró Harry segundos despues.

-No es tu decisión Harry..-dijo Hermione-será Albus el que decida-Harry fulminó a su mejor amiga.

-Atrévete..-

-Harry-lo amenazó ella. Él suspiró.

-Habla con él...-susurró al fin, derrotado. Hermione sabía cómo ser testaruda..si lo sabía él. Ella se levantó de un salto de su asiento y corrió a abrazarlo. Ron enarcó una ceja, mientras que Harry sólo palmeaba la espalda de Hermione, avergonzado.

-Sabes que es como una hermana, no me jodas Ron-dijo cuando Ron carraspeó. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Tranquilo, lo sé...sólo que no creo que a Ginny le guste verlos así...puede meterse la hermandad ya sabes donde Herms-

-RON-chilló ella. Él rió.

-No he dicho nada-se defendió Ron entre risas.

-Estúpido-masculló ella, mientras Ron se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia ellos. Hermione le tomó la mano con dulzura. Palmeó a Harry en el hombro.-Todo saldrá bien, Harry...a Al le hará bien salir un poco-

-Sí...necesito que olvide a Gwen...-las miradas de Ron y Hermione lo hicieron sentir mal-no lo digo por..por maldito, lo digo porque..sé que olvidarla le hará bien...eso creo-

-El tiempo cura las heridas, Harry...y tú lo sabes bien-dijo Hermione, mientras los arrastraba a ambos hacia el pasillo. Se miraron al llegar allí-todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás..tus hijos son muy buenos magos, y lo sabes-Harry se rascó la nuca.

-Sí, lo sé..pero eso no evitará que los maten si...-

-Ya deja de pensar así, ¿quieres?-masculló Ron-no me gusta que hables como si se fuera a acabar el mundo-Harry bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

-Lo sé Ron, pero...si les sucediera algo, mi mundo se acabaría...-

Ron lo palmeó en la espalda.

-Nada sucederá-

Harry no estaba tan seguro de ello. Caminó por el corredor en silencio, flanqueado por Ron y Hermione. Sentía miedo, incertidumbre, como aquella vez en el bosque prohibido, hacía más de veinte años. Aunque su vida en esos instantes no le habia importado demasiado, la vida de sus hijos era lo que más quería hacer prevalecer. Que lo mataran a él, él ya había vivido. Sintió un retorcijón de estómago al pensar aquello. Daría cualquier cosa con tal de ver a sus hijos casados y teniendo familias, recibiéndose en alguna carrera...Tragó saliva ruidosamente, mientras observaba a Hermione golpear la puerta del cuarto de Albus.

-Hablaré con él ahora-susurró ella-¿crees que esté?-

-Adelante-dijo una voz desde el interior. Hermione sonrió abiertamente, y, empujando la puerta, entró a la habitación. Albus se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, con Rose a sus pies.

Hermione los observó atentamente. Era como si ambos se estuvieran consolando en silencio, pero no entendía qué podría estar pasándole a su hija como para que la consolaran. Frunció el ceño. La conocía bien, algo le pasaba. Sus ojos café se lo decían.

-Albus...-su sobrino levantó la mirada del rojizo cabello de Rose-necesito hablar contigo de algo importante..Rosi, ¿nos dejarías a solas?-

-Seguro-Rose se levantó con dificultad, y salió del cuarto. Hermione hizo una nota mental, preguntarle a Rose qué diablos le pasaba.

Albus se acomodó en la cama, observando fijamente a su tía.

-Dime-

-Hay un puesto de trabajo en el departamento en el que trabajo...-Albus levantó las cejas-¿te gustaría probar?-Albus se veía desconcertado.

-Pues..¿y qué haría?-Hermione sonrió.

-Serías algún tipo de vocero mío-

-¿Vocero?-

-Serías como..un ayudante...ganarías bien, te lo aseguro..yo me encargaré de que tu sueldo sea considerable-

-Tía..no me interesa trabajar en el ministerio...-Hermione se sintió abrumada.

-¿Por qué no?-Albus se acomodó en la cama, sentándose de chinito.

-No me interesa trabajar en el ministerio...no quiero meterme en un lugar del que, tal vez, no salga vivo-

-No seas exagerado-dijo ella, sonriendo. Se acercó a él, y le acarició la mejilla-¿no hay nada en lo que te gustaría trabajar?-Albus suspiró.

-Me gustaría tener mi propia librería-dijo él, y sus ojos brillaron. Hermione se sintió complacida al percibir que su ahijado tenía el mismo amor por los libros que ella.

-Pues para eso necesitas dinero-

-Tenía pensado pedirle a papá...-

-Al...-

-Lo sé, lo sé...no debería vivir de la caridad de papá-susurró, sintiéndose miserable-pero es que...no quiero hacer nada más...-Hermione le palmeó el hombro.

-Piénsalo..trabajar conmigo te hará bien, además...ganarías buen dinero, podrías ahorrarlo...Albus, tú sabes hablar francés...serías perfecto para trabajar conmigo-él hizo una mueca.

-Lo pensaré tía-Hermione aplaudió-pero no te prometo nada-

-Testarudo igual que tu padre, eh-Albus rió cuando Hermione le despeinó el cabello...aún más. Ella lo besó dulcemente en la mejilla y salió del cuarto, dejándolo a oscuras, mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo sin cesar en el exterior.

Harry y Ron observaron a Hermione salir de la habitación, con una extraña mirada de cansancio.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Ron, mientras ella hacía muecas.

-Te dijo que no, ¿verdad?-dijo Harry, seguro.

-Sí..me dijo que no-Harry suspiró aliviado-me dijo que iba a pensarlo-él miró a su amiga con odio, y ella le sacó la lengua.

-Hermione sabe ser persuasiva-dijo Ron. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-No quiero saber en qué situaciones, por favor, guárdatelas Ron-Ron y Hermione rieron-por Merlín-

-Ay si tú, que te refriegas a mi hermana cada vez que puedes-

-Estoy en mi casa, y si quiero refregarme a tu hermana, lo hago, ¿de acuerdo?-Ron mostró los dientes.

-Ron, tiene razón-

-Pero..pero..mi pobre hermana...-

-Ay Ron-suspiró Hermione. Negó con la cabeza-mejor no te cuento las cosas que tu hermana me cuenta a veces-Harry abrió los ojos, asombrado, y se sonrojó. Ron empalideció.

-QUIERO SABER, AHORA ME LO CUENTAS-Hermione corrió hacia las escaleras, seguida de Ron. Harry parpadeó confuso. A veces, de verdad, parecían críos. Caminó hacia las escaleras, aún oyendo los gritos de Ron.

Hermione le sonrió divertida cuando bajó a la sala, mientras Ron refunfuñaba que iba a castrarlo. Frunció el entrecejo, mientras Hermione reía.

-Albus quiere tener su propia librería, no sé si te interesa-dijo ella, como quien no quiere la cosa. Harry sonrió.

-No puedo hacer eso, no la querría-

-Pero podrías ayudarlo un poco-dijo ella, sentándose en el sofá, obligando a Ron a sentarse también. Él continuaba farfullando insultos hacia Harry y su sexualidad desbordante. Harry se sonrojó.

-Le compraría la librería con los libros ya acomodados por tema y alfabéticamente-

-Te va a matar si haces eso-Harry suspiró.

-Lo sé...pero lo amo, quiero lo mejor para él-

-Déjalo hacer su vida-dijo Ron de repente. Harry miró el tapizado del sofá, pensativo.

-Sí, lo dejo hacer su vida, pero...-

-Quieres hacerles la vida fácil, y la vida no es fácil Harry-dijo Ron. Harry y Hermione se miraron.

-Por primera vez..-

-No te atrevas a decir que por primera vez me oyes decir algo profundo, porque te pediré el divorcio-la expresión de Hermione lo hizo reír, mientras Harry sonreía.

-Ron, cállate o te golpeo-

-De acuerdo-

-Tampoco fue demasiado profundo-dijo Harry. Hermione rió.

-No, pero me hace reír ver su expresión de perro golpeado-ambos rieron, mientras Ron se enojaba de a poco. Hermione le acarició la rodilla.

-Pues debo pensar qué hacer con mis hijos-susurró Harry, percibiendo que en la cocina había gente. Hermione observó también.

-Sí..-

-James quiere ser Auror-murmuró Harry. Hizo una mueca-y la verdad, no creo que...-

-Déjalo hacer lo que quiera-dijo Ron-déjalo-

-Su vida corre peligro, Ron-

-Déjalo equivocarse-dijo Hermione-tal vez sea su vocación..Harry, ¿no te das cuenta? él...él quiere seguir tus pasos-Harry se acarició el puente de la nariz. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

-Sí..pero yo no quiero que haga lo mismo que yo, todo el mundo espera que haga las cosas bien y que salve al planeta-

-Nadie espera eso de ti-dijo Ron-¿no les basta con que les hayas salvado el pellejo más de una vez?-

-No-dijo Harry-quieren más y más...-dos suaves manos le acariciaron la nuca, y levantó la mirada, para encontarse con el rostro de Ginny muy cerca del suyo.

-Todo saldrá bien cariño-lo abrazó-no te preocupes...deja que James haga el examen de ingreso a Auror...tal vez le vaya bien-

-Tengo miedo que lo encasillen y crean que está allí por mi...-Ginny rió.

-Mientras James sepa que lo consiguió con el sudor de su frente, ¿cuál es el problema?-

-Sí...-susurró Harry.

Ron aspiró el aire.

-Oye Ginny, se te está quemando la comida-Ginny rió.

-Los chicos están cocinando-

-Van a incendiar la casa-dijo Hermione, oliendo al ambiente-uig, ¿qué rayos están haciendo?-

-Pues...creo que carne al horno-

-Carne rostizada al horno-dijo Ron.

-Algo es algo-

-Mientras sea comestible-dijo Hermione.

-No te preocupes-dijo Harry, levantándose lentamente del sofá, aún con Ginny colgada de su cuello-saldré a comprar unas pizzas-y rieron.

**OoOOoO**

James observaba con detenimiento el horno, en donde se estaba haciendo la cena. Su mente se encontraba en un estado de "_mente en blanco_". Intentaba atar cabos, pensar qué podía hacer de ahora en más. Llevar a cabo un ejército de adolescentes no le resultaba demasiado fácil, más si esos adolescentes tenían unos carácteres bastante chocantes. Mierda.

-Creo que eso ya está-la voz de Ted llegó desde la puerta del jardín. Se encontraba totalmente mojado. Lily lo observó sentada sobre la mesada con los ojos muy abiertos-llueve-

-Eso parece-susurró James, percibiendo la mirada de su hermana. Frunció el ceño. Había algo raro en la forma en que Lily miraba a Ted...y no creía que fuese por sentimiento de hermana.

Se levantó de la silla, caminando hacia el horno.

-Apágalo-dijo Ted, mientras se acercaba a la estufa para secarse-no sea que te quemes, James-

-¿Por qué no te quitas la...?-Lily suspiró cuando los ojos de Ted la miraron-la camiseta...te secarás mejor-

-No..estoy bien así, gracias-susurró él, acariciándole la mano con disimulo. Lily tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para no gritar de emoción. Ted sonrió.

-Chicos, ayúdenme con esto-la voz de James provocó que ambos salieran de su pequeño espacio romántico, y se dispusieron a poner la mesa.

De vez en cuando Ted rozaba a Lily a propósito, y ella se reía por lo bajo.

James la observaba de vez en cuando, intentando descifrar qué era lo que le causaba tanta risa. Lily carraspeó y fulminó a Ted con la mirada. Él sólo sonrió.

-Bueno-dijo James, acomodando una fuente repleta de carne y papas. -Er...creo que esto ya está listo...-

-Quedó un poco negro, ¿no crees?-

-Sí-susurró James.

-No huele mal-dijo Ted. James lo miró con suspicacia.

-Huele a...-

-A carne quemada-dijo Lily. James suspiró.

-A que no te atreves a probarlo-susurró Ted a Lily. Ella rió.

-No sean malos-dijo James, mientras Lily y Ted reían de su intento de cena.

-Para ser tu primer cena...está bien-James se sintió frustrado. Se rascó la cabeza ante la

idea. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía mal por no poder cocinar una estúpida carne con papas?...refunfuñó. Había algo más que le molestaba. La comida se podía ir al demonio.

-Ted...¿has..has pensado lo de...?-Ted levantó las cejas. La sorpresiva entrada de los adultos provocó que los dos hicieran silencio.

-Vaya, para no cocinar nunca, no lo haces mal James-dijo Ron. James le sacó la lengua.

-No te preocupes cielo, cocinaré algo-dijo Ginny.

-Cocinaré yo Gin, ya trabajas demasiado-dijo Harry. Ella le sonrió agradecida.

-¿Podemos hablar en otra parte?-preguntó James al oido de Ted. El joven Lupin asintió con la cabeza, y siguió a James hacia el vestíbulo. El calor de la chimenea de la sala no llegaba hasta aquel lugar, por lo que tiritaron.

-Ted, quiero saber si tienes alguna idea sobre..el ejército...-

-Oh..pues no he tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar, a decir verdad-James suspiró.

-De acuerdo..tienes razón...¿se te ocurre algún lugar?-

-No realmente...no dentro de esta casa...-James miró hacia el techo, dubitativo.

-El ático-susurró, clavando su mirada en Ted-el ático sería un buen lugar...nunca nadie entra allí-

-Tu padre te tiene prohibido entrar al ático-

-Cuando era niño estaba prohibido...no ahora..-

-Por algo será que no quería que te metieras allí-susurró Ted. Las voces provenientes de la cocina lo hacían callar cada pocos segundos.

-Debemos buscar un buen lugar para practicar...aquí dentro...-Ted suspiró. -Podríamos ir al Valle de Godric-

-Eso sería demasiado arriesgado James-

-Me gustan los riesgos-dijo James, sonriendo. Ted negó con la cabeza.

-Sirius Black pensaba igual, y murió...-

-Murió luchando para salvar la vida de mi padre...-dijo James. Sus ojos castaños ardieron, y por pocos segundos, Ted tuvo una visión casi exacta de Harry a los quince años. -Morir por una causa Ted, morir luchando...¿no te gustaría morir así?-

-Pues no me gustaría morir, si te soy sincero-dijo Ted. Morir no le resultaba un plan a seguir.-Tengo muchas cosas para perder...-pensó en Nimuë, su preciosa hija, creciendo y convirtiéndose en una mujer sin él..y en Lily, su hermosa Lily, casándose con otro hombre. El corazón se le retorció de dolor. Carraspeó.

-Pues...yo no tengo nada para perder-susurró James.

-No digas eso-dijo Ted con rabia-no seas estúpido, eres tan joven...-James hizo una mueca.

-Lo único que puedo hacer es luchar por mi supervivencia...intentar ayudar a papá...-Ted miró hacia otro lado.

-A tu padre no va a gustarle que arriesgues tu vida por él-

-Papá no debe enterarse-susurró James.

-Lo destrozaría James...y tú lo sabes-

-Ted...-dijo James hastiado-es mi vida...además, Lily y Albus también lucharán...-la quijada de Ted se endureció.

-No me gustaría que Lily luchase- James lo observó enarcando una ceja.

-¿Por qué?¿acaso la crees incapaz de defenderse?-Ted se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos.

-No..es que..la veo..más indefensa que ustedes...-James se mordió el labio.

-Ted, ¿entre tú y mi hermana pasa algo?-Ted se atragantó.

-¿Pasar..pasar qué?-

-No lo sé...algo..la noto extraña cuando está cerca de ti-Ted se tocó el pecho. Mierda.

-Pues...er...no...no pasa nada fuera de lo común-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí James...ella..por favor James, ella es diez años menor que yo-James no se veía convencido. Ted se miró las zapatillas.

-Eso espero..no me gustaría saber que...-

-James...no digas nada-dijo Ted-vas a cagarla-James rió.

-Confío en ti Ted....-

-Lo sé-susurró Ted, sintiéndose miserable. James le dio la espalda y subió las escaleras, dejando a Ted solo en el vestibulo, maldiciéndose en silencio.

-Espera..James...-James se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras, y miró a Ted con atención.

-James..te seré completamente sincero..pero necesito que...-

-¿Sincero con qué?-preguntó James, frunciendo su ceño de tal forma que se podía formar una arruga entre sus cejas.

Ted suspiró.

-Te seré completamente sincero...-

-¿Sobre?-los pasos provenientes de las escaleras hicieron que Ted se mordiera el labio.

La aparición de Albus lo hizo respirar un tanto más tranquilo.

Albus los miró.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Ted va a ser sincero conmigo sobre....-abrió los ojos de par en par en el instante en que su cerebro ató los cabos-sobre Lily...-Albus empalideció, pero James no lo notó, debido a que miraba a Ted con asombro. -TE VOY A MATAR-

-JAMES-Albus se le tiró encima antes de que James pudiera siquiera tocar a Ted.

-James, escúchame-suplicó Ted. James forcejeaba contra Albus-ESCÚCHAME-

-Dime que no le tocaste un pelo-escupió James, empujando a Albus con rabia contra la pared. Albus chilló al chocar contra el tapiz, y se quedó allí, gimiendo adolorido.

-No le he tocado un pelo James...-James se veía completamente fuera de sí.

-¿Cómo...cómo pudiste?-

-No te he dicho nada aún-susurró Ted. James respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Di lo que tengas que decir, entonces-graznó con voz ronca.

Ted abrió la boca. Miró a Albus, buscando apoyo. Albus asintió con la cabeza, y se acercó a James.

-No me toques-dijo James, notando las acciones de Albus-no voy a matarlo-

-No podrías-susurró Albus-él es mejor que tú-James gruñó.

-Lo sé-miró a Ted-dilo-

-Amo a tu hermana James...-James pareció haber sido golpeado con un bate de quidditch-y no como un hermano a una hermana menor..no...esto es diferente-

-Mi hermanita-susurró James. Se podría haber muerto de la impresión-mi hermanita..eres un acosador...-

-Ella no dijo que no, James-la voz de Albus sonó segura-es más..fue ella la que insistió-

James volteó con brusquedad, enfrentando a Albus.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-

-Mamá lo sabe también-dijo Albus a la defensiva. James se veía desesperado.

-¿Y papá?-preguntó, agarrándose la cabeza.

-Papá no-dijo Albus.

-¿Qué pasará cuando se entere?-

-Él no debe enterarse-dijo Albus. James lo desafió con la mirada.

-Pues debería saberlo...-

-James...no seas idiota-James respiró de forma acelerada.

-Te rompería la cara-le dijo a Ted.

-No podrías-respondió el joven Lupin-intenta tocarme un pelo y verás lo que te pasa-

James refunfuñó enojado. Tenía ganas de golpear a Ted y arrancar el tapiz de las paredes de la rabia que tenía-descarga tu rabia James...-

-Voy a matarte-dijo James con voz quebrada-voy a matarte...¿cómo fuiste capaz? Mi hermana...-Ted se veía miserable.

-La amo-

-YA NO DIGAS ESO-

-Es lo que siento, la amo...no quiero pasar un solo segundo de mi vida alejado de ella...-

-Le llevas diez años.._por el amor de Merlín_, la viste crecer, te criaron con ella...¿no te da asco estar enamorado de alguien que es como tu hermana?-

-No es mi hermana-respondió Ted con cautela.

James apretó los dientes y los puños, y Albus percibió la vena que comenzaba a inflamarse en su frente. Malísima señal.

-_No puedes_ estar enamorado de ella-terció James, rabioso. Le podría haber salido pus de la boca si hubiese sido un perro con rabia. Podría morder si no fuera porque era un ser humano que reprimía intenciones macabras.

-Yo no decidí enamorarme de ella, James...-susurró Ted, restregándose las manos-ella me corresponde...ella..ella me buscó, me confesó su amor y...-

-_CÁLLATE_-bramó James. Volteó hacia las escaleras, empujó a Albus y subió al segundo piso.

Ted suspiró.

-Hiciste bien Ted...aunque no creo que te perdone-

Ted ya se esperaba eso.

James subió a trompicones las escaleras, y atravesó el pasillo, sin importarle llevarse por delante mueble, animales o gente. Lo único que quería hacer era terminar encerrado en su cuarto maldiciendo al pervertido de Ted, a Lily y a la vida por hacerlo sentir no solo miserable, sino además estúpido. Se sentó con rabia sobre la cama, despeinándose el cabello debido a la desesperación. Se rió de sí mismo. Y él quería ser Auror...en sus propias narices, Lily y Ted estaban teniendo una relación, o una aventura, o un affaire, le daba lo mismo qué cosas estaban haciendo esos dos..pero frente a sus narices..y frente a las de Harry, el mejor Auror del ministerio vivo. Eso era inaudito. Se sintió tan imbécil, tan idiota, tan ciego. Su hermanita, la pequeña Lily, teniendo una historia con un hombre de veintisiete años, viudo y con una hija. Más que inaudito, era un insulto. ¿Cómo..cómo podía Ted traicionar así la confianza de Harry?...¿cómo podía Lily siquiera pensar en tener una relación con un hombre que le llevaba diez años y que era casi un hermano mayor?. ¿No les daba asco?. Gruñó. Se sentía como un reverendísimo idiota. Se maldeciría eternamente por su ceguera, por su afán de no ver las cosas aunque se las estuvieran refregando en la cara.

-Qué imbécil fui...mi mejor amigo en mi propia cara con mi propia hermana..y en mi propia casa-

Los suaves golpes a la puerta lo hicieron girar la cabeza para, segundos después, ver entrar a Albus con cautela a la habitación. James volvió a fijar la vista en el techo.

-Lárgate si vienes a hablarme del pedófilo de Ted-musitó con rabia.

Albus suspiró, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Vengo a hablarte sobre eso-James gruñó-y no me iré...-

-Albus...-

-James, debes saber que Ted no forzó a Lily a nada, antes de que empieces a decir que es un violador y que merece ser castrado-James se enfurrunó, como lo hacía cuando Harry le decía algo que no le gustaba oír.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a decirme?-

-Ted no quería tener nada con Lily...pero...Lily insistió-

-Pero él no se negó-chilló James, aún con la vista fija en el cielorraso. Miró a Albus, que lo observaba fijamente.

-No...pero...tú no te negaste a Megara tampoco-

-No compares-

-Sí comparo-

-Yo no lo llevo diez años a Megara..y no soy el ahijado de Malfoy-Albus hizo una media sonrisa.

-Lo sé...por eso lo tuyo, en parte, es peor-James se sentó bruscamente sobre la cama, enfrentando a Albus con la mirada.

-¿_Lo mio es peor_?- espetó.

Albus se quedó pegado contra la pared al ver la naciente rabia de James. En un duelo mágico, James era...un buen contrincante, pero de manos, simplemente era una bestia. No había forma de ganarle a alguien que había peleado tanto de manos como de duelos en el colegio.

-Sí..es peor..porque Ted tiene toda la confianza de papá...y..él ama a Lily..y haría cualquier cosa con tal de hacerla feliz..-James se veía derrotado, golpeado.

-No seas idiota, ¿quieres?..NUESTRA HERMANITA-Albus se quedó de pie, observándolo. Aquello frustró mucho mas a James.-ALBUS..-

-Nuestra hermanita ya es mayor de edad...-

-Es una niña-chilló James, sin comprender cómo Albus podía estar tan impasible ante semejante noticia-Ted tiene veintisiete años, tiene una hija, una vida hecha...-

-Ted es joven aún-

-..va a exigirle cosas que Lily no podrá darle porque es una niñita..-continuó James, absorto, sin oír las réplicas de Albus-él ya vivió una vida, y ella no puede competir contra eso, las cosas más importantes ya las ha pasado...y...-

-_Ya basta_ James-gritó Albus. James respiró entrecortadamente-basta, es suficiente. Si tienes tantas ganas de hacer berrinches, bien podrías ir a hablar con Lily antes de hacer juicios apresurados-

-No voy a hablar con Lily-dijo James, resuelto. Se levantó de la cama, y su rostro quedó muy cerca del de Albus al acercarse a la puerta. Eran de la misma estatura, aunque James tenía más rasgos Weasley en su complexión-hablaré con papá-los ojos de Albus se abrieron de par en par, justo cuando James abría la puerta y salía al corredor.

-NO..James, no seas idiota-dijo Albus, tomando a James fuertemente del codo. Forcejearon.

-Haré lo que me de la regalada gana _Severus_-dijo James. Empuñó su varita con rapidez, y unas chispas azules quemaron la camiseta de Albus.

-No me llames Severus-terció el joven de ojos verdes, aún tomando a James fuertemente del codo.

-Tú no te entrometas en lo que pienso hacer-dijo James, empujando salvajemente a su hermano contra la pared, justo en el preciso instante en que Lily aparecía por las escaleras. Los miró atentamente. Ambos la observaron, aunque de distintas formas.

James estaba fuera de sí, mientras que Albus se veía asustado y preocupado.

-¿Qué...?-

-Nada-dijo James. Lily enfocó su mirada en Albus, que le nego con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está papá?-

-James, ya basta-dijo Albus. Su voz tembló una fracción de segundo.

-NO, no me jodas Albus, hablaré con papá...-

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó Lily.

-Sobre ti, cerda...-resopló James, soltándose de Albus. Lily se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, estorbando el paso de su hermano mayor-quítate-

-¿Por qué quieres hablar sobre mí con papá?-preguntó ella, interponiéndose. La varita de James se clavó en su mentón, pero no le importó.

-_Quítate_, enana-los ojos de James ardían.

-No me quitaré-

-_QUÍTATE_-

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. La varita de James fue enarbolada hacia arriba, y segundos después, Albus se encontraba sobre el suelo con un profundo corte en la mejilla, mientras que Lily se enzarzaba con su hermano mayor en una lucha de varitas.

Albus se levantó a trompicones y se lanzó sobre James apretando los dientes. Lo golpeó fuertemente en la nuca, provocando que se tambaleara, aturdido. James volteó rápidamente, enfrentando a Albus, y lo golpeó tan duramente en la nariz que acabó por desmayarlo.

-IDIOTA-bramó Lily. Su nariz sangraba y su labio inferior se encontraba hinchado y de color escarlata. Gruñó y se lanzó sobre James, cayendo ambos sobre la alfombra. La patada que James le propinó en el estómago la hizo chillar de dolor. Lo rasguñó en el rostro, clavándole las uñas fuertemente en las mejillas,y por poco le arranca un ojo de la rabia con la que le metió los dedos en las cuencas.

-BASTA..BASTA..YA BASTA-la voz de Harry fue lo único que logró hacer que Lily dejara de tironear del rostro de James. Alguien la tomó de la cintura y la alzó en el aire. Pataleó. Pero al notar quién la sostenía, se mantuvo quieta, sintiendo el sabor caliente de su sangre dentro de su boca. Ted la observó anonadado, a tan solo centímetros de ella. Lily carraspeó, incómoda.

Oyó un fuerte golpe, y observó a James, de pie junto a Harry, ser abofeteado con rabia por Ginny. James se mordió el labio, sin siquiera mirar a los ojos a sus padres. Lily intentó abrir la boca, pero la mirada de Harry le hizo saber que no había lugar para réplicas ni para excusas.

-¿Por qué me abofeteas sólo a mi?-chilló James, con el rostro colorado por el esfuerzo, la sangre, y el enojo. Pero, para desgracia de James, no fue Ginny la que respondió.

-PORQUE _TÚ_ ERES EL MAYOR, Y SE SUPONE QUE _TÚ_ DEBES DAR EL MALDITO EJEMPLO-lo increpó Harry-y agradece que no fui yo quien te levantó la mano-el labio de James temblaba.

Ginny respiraba de forma entrecortada, observando con desesperación a Albus, derramando sangre sobre la alfombra. Aunque la alfombra era lo de menos.

-Ted, levanta a Albus y llévalo a la habitación-dijo Harry. Su voz destilaba rabia, pero lo que más le molestaba a Lily era poder sentir el dolor que emanaba de ella. Le dolía también notar la desolación de su padre al verlos pelear así.

-Pap...-

-Lily, vete a tu cuarto-dijo Harry. Ella se mordió el labio, y miró a Ted. Él asintió con la cabeza levemente.

-Papá, por favor, yo...-

-Ya lo has oído Lil-dijo Ginny. Lily tragó saliva.

-De acuerdo..-caminó lentamente hacia su habitación. Al llegar y mirar por la puerta entornada, pudo vislumbrar cómo su padre se agarraba la cabeza con las manos y, pudo jurar, que sollozaba. Se sintió tan miserable. Y dejó que la oscuridad la envolviera al cerrar la puerta tras ella.

**OoOOoO**

-Harry...-la voz de Ginny le llegó como desde muy lejos-cielo...-ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Albus, observándolo atentamente. Rose se había encargado de decirles que era un simple desmayo, y que al cabo de unas horas retornaría a la conciencia si mantenían las piernas de Albus en alto para que la sangre llegara a la cabeza. También había diagnosticado una nariz rota y varios maleficios demasiado bien hechos sobre él.

-Harry...-

-Ginny, déjame en paz-

-Harry, yo no tengo la culpa..- él se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

-Lo sé...perdona-susurró. Miró a Albus, que respiraba de forma acompasada sobre la cama-¿cómo...cómo puede ser que nuestros hijos...?-

-Debemos hablar seriamente con ellos-susurró Ginny. Harry suspiró. Estaba más que seguro de que si increpaba a Lily y a James para que le dijeran la verdad, iba a terminar rabiándose. Perdía fácilmente los estribos cuando sucedían cosas así.

-Tuvo que haber sucedido algo grave...-murmuró, obseravndo a Albus-algo grave...James...James no suele ponerse así con sus hermanos por estupideces..-

-Y sus hermanos no suelen defenderse así por cualquier cosa-dijo Ginny. Acarició suavemente la frente de Albus.-Habla con ellos...ellos te tienen más miedo-Harry rió. Se levantó lentamente de la silla junto a la cama. Se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó por la cintura, para besarla dulcemente en los labios.

-Lo sé..pero sólo porque asesiné a Lord Voldemort-ambos rieran-si supieran...-

-¿Vas a hablar con ellos?-preguntó Ginny. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No ahora...esperaré a que les bajen los humos..y además necesito que Albus despierte...-dijo, observando al joven que dormitaba en la cama-él es parte importante de este problema...él tendrá su versión de los hechos-se mordió el labio-vamos a ver quién de los tres miente-

-No seas muy duro con ellos-dijo Ginny, abrazándolo. Harry apoyó su cabeza sobre la cabeza de su esposa, que le llegaba al mentón.

-Los amo, no lo seré-

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta los hizo mirar detenidamente a Ted, que entraba con sigilo.

-¿Hablaste con ellos?-preguntó Harry. Ted negó con la cabeza.

-James no quiere hablarme y..no he probado con Lily aún...-miró a Albus-¿cómo se encuentra?-

-Pues inconsciente-respondió Ginny-aunque Rose dice que en unas horas volverá a la normalidad-Ted suspiró.

-Te noto preocupado Teddy...¿qué sucede?-

Ted se mordió el labio. Honestamente, no podía decirle a Harry lo que realmente le cruzaba por la cabeza. Él estaba más que seguro del motivo por el cual los chicos Potter habían peleado así. Él sabía. _Él _era el motivo, él, él y sólo él. Él siempre era el culpable de todo.

-Teddy...-Ted dio un respingo.

-Pues...sí, estoy preocupado..me preocupa que tus hijos peleen así...-más sabiendo que él tenía la culpa..o aunque sea un poco de responsabilidad.

-¿Me harías el favor de hablar con James?-Ted hizo una mueca.

-James no quiso abrirme la puerta...-

-De acuerdo-susurró Harry-habla con Lily entonces..ella...-frunció el entrecejo-iba a decir algo pero creo que no es lo correcto...-

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-preguntó Ted, observando cómo Ginny acomodaba las sábanas de la cama sobre Albus. Harry sonrió.

-Pues que Lily era más calma que James...aunque..no es así-ambos rieron.

-Pues no...Lily es mucho más...-sexy, hermosa, inteligente, dulce..-salvaje que James-

-No creo que _salvaje_ sea la palabra correcta...Lily sabe defender lo que quiere...-Ted estaba más que seguro de eso.

-Hablaré con Lily entonces-dijo, acercándose a la puerta. Prefería hablar con Lily antes que con James..por lo menos mirar a Lily le resultaba más inspirador.

-Que tengas suerte, Teddy-

Ted abrio la puerta y salió al pasillo, dejando a Harry y a Ginny con el desfallecido Albus. Cruzó el corredor hacia una de las primeras puertas, y golpeó suavemente.

-LARGO-bramó la voz de Lily desde el interior. Ted se apoyó contra la puerta.

-Amor, soy yo-susurró, pegando los labios a la madera. Oyó ruidos dentro del cuarto, y segundos después, Lily abría la puerta. Se miraron atentamente.

-Me dijiste...-Ted sonrió de costado, provocando que Lily se quedara sin respiración durante unos segundos.

-Amor-ella carraspeó y miró hacia el interior de la habitación.

-Estoy con Rose y Hugo-susurró Lily, sonrojándose. Ted entró al cuarto, haciendo a Lily a un lado. Miró a los dos pelirrojos sobre la cama.

-Buenas noches...-Rose se mordió el labio, conteniendo la sonrisa de bobalicona-¿podrían dejarnos a mi y a Lily a solas?-

-Claro-dijo Rose. Tuvo que pellizcar a Hugo para que se levantara. Parecía que no quería irse del cuarto-vamos idiota-Hugo se veía consternado-vamos-

-Okey-susurró, siendo arrastrado por su hermana mayor hacia el pasillo. Le guiñó el ojo a Lily antes de salir por la puerta.

-Usen protección-dijo. Rose lo golpeó fuertemente en la coronilla, y él chilló justo cuando Lily cerraba la puerta con estrépito.

-Estúpido-masculló, enfocando su mirada en Ted. Para su asombro, él sonreía divertido.

-De...¿de qué te ríes?-él se acercó sigilosamente a ella, acomodando su mano en la espalda femenina. La vio morderse el labio, nerviosa.

-Me río de que aún te pongo nerviosa-susurró Ted. Su nariz rozó la de Lily, y la vio cerrar los ojos. La besó de forma desaforada, como si nunca la hubiese besado antes.

Durante varios minutos se mantuvieron así, pegados uno al otro contra la puerta. Ni siquiera se habían preocupado por cerrar la ventana, por la cual entraba un viento frío y atroz, que levantaba los papeles sobre el escritorio y desparramaba hojas secas y tierra dentro de la habitación. Ted necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de Lily, pero debía hacerlo..las manos de ella habían hecho un recorrido peligroso hacia la hebilla de su pantalón. Además, ella había gemido de una forma que jamás había oído, y no podía permitirse perder el control...mucho menos si intuía la razón por la que los hermanos habían peleado. No quería darle otra razón a James para que lo matara. Tragó saliva ruidosamente. Se alejó lo más que pudo...lo más que los brazos de Lily se lo permitieron.

-¿Por qué te alejas..?-preguntó Lily, apretándolo contra ella. Él gimió, un gemido mezcla de desesperación y excitación-¿no te gusta cómo te toco?-

-El problema es que sí me gusta que me toques...y cómo..-

-¿Pero por qué te alejas..?-

-Por eso Lily...si me sigues tocando, terminaré violándote sobre la cama-Lily parpadeó ante aquella confesión.

-Oh...-se ruborizó ligeramente-pues..no sería una violación, créeme-aquello pareció animarla bastante, pues sus manos apretaron el trasero de Ted.

-Oye, quita tus manos de mi trasero-dijo él divertido.

-¿Que si no quiero?-

-Pues apretaré el tuyo...-

-No me molestaría-Ted rió. Apoyó sus manos alrededor a ambos lados de la cabeza de Lily.

-Lil, por favor..no quiero...-la oyó gruñir mientras ella le besaba el cuello-no ahora-

-De acuerdo-susurró Lily, aunque no se apartó de él, sino que lo abrazó fuertemente, enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura masculina.

Ted sonrió y caminó, con Lily a cuestas, hacia la cama. Se sentó sobre el edredón, acomodando a la joven pelirroja sobre su regazo. Acarició el hinchado labio femenino.

-¿Te duele?-susurró. Lily sonrió.

-Más o menos-

-Lil, yo he venido a hablar de lo que pasó-dijo Ted, meciendo a Lily como si fuera un bebé. Ella hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Por qué pelearon?-Lily suspiró.

-Por...por mí..James quería hablar con papá sobre mi-Ted se puso verde. Lily lo observó con el ceño fruncido-¿qué ocurre?-Ted carraspeó.

-Digamos que...que James se enteró de lo nuestro-los ojos de Lily se abrieron de par en par.

-¿QUÉ?-chilló, levantándose del regazo de Ted y caminando por la habitación con desesperación-¿_cómo_?-Ted sonrió como disculpa.

-Se lo dije-

-¿QUÉ? ¿ERES IDIOTA?-la forma en que Ted la miró la hizo sonrojar-lo siento...-

-Pues..me lo preguntó...le dije que no pasaba nada entre nosotros..pero luego...le fui sincero-

-Ahora comprendo por qué me dijo cerda-susurró Lily. Ted la observó levantando las cejas, y sonrió.

-A mí me dijo muchas cosas también...-Lily se veía preocupada.

-¿Crees que hable con papá?-

-Esperemos que no-susurró Ted.-Supongo que tu padre me cortaría los testículos y los comería como desayuno-Lily rió a carcajadas.

-No te hará nada...sólo tenemos que evitar que James hable con él...no sé cómo lo tomaría-unos fuertes golpes en la puerta le hicieron dar un respingo.

-¿Quién es?-

James entró a la habitación sin mediar palabra.

-¿Acaso no puedes pedir permiso imbécil?-graznó Lily, fulminando a James con los ojos.

James desvió su mirada hacia Ted, sentado sobre la cama.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-Ted abrió la boca para responder, pero Lily lo hizo más rápido que él.

-Oh..vino a violarme salvajemente-James la miró con una expresión de asco, desesperación y angustia que hizo reír a Lily.

-¿Qué...qué demonios dices?-Lily rió a carcajadas, mientras Ted enrojecía hasta la punta del cabello y James se tomaba el pecho, intentando no morir del paro cardíaco.

-Ay James, por favor..¿lo crees tan desubicado a Ted?-

-Pues es un pervertido al estar enamorado de ti...-

-Ay por favor-chilló Lily, haciendo una floritura con la mano-no seas estúpido, él no me está obligando a nada-

-NO, pero él debería rechazarte...-

-Lo hizo-dijo Lily, cruzándose de brazos. James se quedó aturdido durante varios segundos-¿a qué has venido James?-

-Quiero hablar contigo...-

-¿Sobre?-

-Sobre tu relación con...._con éste_-lo dijo con tal desprecio que Ted se encogió apenas sobre la cama.

-Pues apenas empezamos...¿qué es lo que quieres saber?-Ted se asombró de la firmeza con la que Lily enfrentaba a su hermano mayor. Era maravilloso observar la rudeza y el tono de voz que empleaba, dando a entender que lo que James le dijera le iba a tener sin cuidado.

-Pues...yo...-James se vio aturdido, acorralado, puesto entre la espada y la pared.

-James, que te quede claro que lo que tú me digas o lo que quieras que yo haga, me lo pasaré por el...-Ted carraspeó. Lily suspiró-bueno..me entrará por un oído y me saldrá por el otro-

-Yo..yo no estoy de acuerdo con que salgas con un hombre diez años mayor que..además, tiene una hija-

-Nimuë no es un impedimento-

-Papá te matará cuando se entere-

-Papá no va a saberlo por ahora-terció Lily. James enrojeció.

-PUES DEBERÍA ENTERARSE-

-No me grites, _estúpido_, te escucho perfectamente-James inspiró y expiró de forma acelerada. Parecía un toro enojado.

-Quiero que dejes esta...relación, amorío, aventura o como mierda quieras llamarlo-

-No voy a dejar a Ted porque tú me lo pidas-lo dijo con tanta vehemencia y seguridad, que tanto Ted como James se sintieron sobrecogidos.

-Pues...yo...¿lo amas?-preguntó James, bajando considerablemente el tono de voz.

-Más que a mi vida-respondió ella.

James la observó atentamente durante varios segundos. Aquella mujer, aquella persona que lo miraba desafiante, esa chica que le mostraba su corazón en un puño...no podía ser su hermana. Su pequeña hermanita, la caprichosa, la que siempre conseguía lo que quería con berrinches, la que era infantil...

-Has madurado-susurró. Lily lo miró fijamente-y me duele-

-Oh James, no seas idiota...-los ojos castaños de los hermanos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-Yo no quiero que salgas lastimada Lil, si papá se entera...-

-Papá no va a saberlo por ahora James, necesito que me apoyes...-James clavó sus ojos en Ted.

-Que me entere que la haz hecho sufrir...y te las verás conmigo-Ted sonrió tenuemente.

-No lo haré...la amo James...-James apretó los dientes.

-No...no lo digas, no lo digas, no te atrevas a decirlo en voz alta...-Lily rió.

-James, Ted y yo nos amamos...-

-_Cállate_-gruñó James. Observó atentamente cómo la mano de su hermanita se entrelazaba con la de...aquel pervertido. Y se sintió aún peor.

-Siento haber sido tan idiota Lil...yo..-carraspeó. Si había algo que detestaba y que siempre había aborrecido era el hecho de sentirse fuera de lugar. -Me voy...-caminó hacia la puerta con firmeza. Tomó el picaporte. Volteó. Miró a Ted con seriedad-de acuerdo, acepto que ustedes tengan....-no podía decir la palabra sin atragantarse-pero...haremos un pacto, no quiero verlos besuquearse, ni tocarse, ni siquiera quiero percibir una miradita tierna porque...-

-De acuerdo James-dijo Ted. Lily lo codeó con fuerza.

-¿De acuerdo?-graznó ella-¿de acuerdo?¿acaso realmente crees que voy a permitir que el mujeriego más grande del mundo imponga condiciones a mi..primer relación seria...?-James enarcó una ceja.-No te lo voy a permitir..de acuerdo, no nos besaremos frente a ti, porque tenemos lugares para hacerlo-James empalideció-pero no te atrevas a decirme que no puedo mirarlo...porque eso es...._atroz_-apretó los puños-sal de mi cuarto antes de que te mate, estúpido-James salió al pasillo empujado salvajemente por Lily.

-YA NO ME EMPUJES-chilló él, tomando a su hermana de las muñecas. Forcejearon.

Ted salió tras ellos, suspirando.

-Chicos...-

-Deja de meterte en mi vida, idiota, y ni se te ocurra ponerle condiciones a mi re...-chilló Lily. Hizo silencio de golpe al notar a un hombre moreno de pie al final del pasillo,

mirándolos. James observó hacia allí, aún tomándola de las muñecas. Los ojos del hombre al fondo del corredor brillaron cuando la luz del candelabro más próximo lo iluminó, dando un refulgente resplandor verde esmeralda.

-¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?-preguntó, y ambos pudieron observar con toda nitidez el rostro de Harry. Se encontraba ceñudo. Los hermanos se miraron. Luego miraron a Ted.

Él sonrió.

-Lo mejor sería que lo obedecieran...-susurró, mientras Harry levantaba el mentón y los observaba con atención-y no tarden...-

Lily y James caminaron hacia Harry, ubicado de pie junto a la puerta del cuarto de Albus.

Lily pudo oír cómo James tragaba saliva de forma dificultosa..aquel simple sonido la hizo sentir más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Entraron al cuarto de Albus como si ambos fuesen a su condena a muerte.

Harry cerró la puerta tras él al cruzar el umbral. El sonido del cerrojo fue como el sonido de una guillotina al cortar una cabeza, desprendiendo los tendones y destrozando carne y hueso.

Lily se estremeció.

-Siéntense-dijo Harry. Ni siquiera necesitó levantar la voz para que lo obedecieran al instante.

Lily observó a Albus, sentado sobre la cama, pálido y ojeroso. Aún conservaba rastros de sangre en la nariz. Le sonrió.

-Ginny, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?-aquello iba mal, pensó James. De acuerdo, en parte era positivo que su madre no se quedara a ver..porque Ginny podía ser tranquila, pero en lo que concernía a rabiarse cuando había problemas graves...mejor ni contarla. La simple razón de que ella no pudiera ser cómplice o partícipe del regaño, ya era algo muy pero muy positivo y tranquilizador.

Ginny caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta, provocando que el sonido de sus pasos fuese atronador. La tensión y el silencio hacían mella en los pobres chicos Potter.

Harry los observó uno por uno cuando se quedaron completamente a solas.

James no podía mirarlo a la cara, se sentía tan culpable. Bueno...era el culpable, no había forma de negarlo...Frunció el ceño. En realidad la culpable era Lily, por pervertida, por enamorarse de un hombre diez años mayor...Carraspeó.

-Les llamé aquí para que los cuatro podamos hablar...y así llegar a una conclusión del lamentable incidente ocurrido hace unos minutos-tomó aire. James suspiró. Todavía no habia llegado lo peor-¿por qué pelearon?-

James hizo una mueca. Okey. ¿Qué decirle a Harry?. La verdad lo mataría de un infarto. _"Oh pa, peleábamos porque supe que Lily está teniendo una relación con Teddy. Sí, Teddy, tu querídimos ahijado, ese que tú criaste..mira, te está traicionando, quiere follarse a tu única hijit_a...". No, no, no...Eso no. No podía decirle eso...Miró a sus hermanos. Se veían tan pensativos. Albus se mordía el labio, señal inequívoca de que no pensaba decir absolutamente nada de lo que sabía..y en cuanto a Lily...mierda, ella se veía tan tranquila, como si nada de eso la afectara en lo más mínimo...cuando todo el problema era porque ella era una _roba asilos_.

-Pues..-comenzó, intentando encontrar las palabras justas y la forma de no mentir...pero tampoco de decir completamente toda la verdad-insulté a Lily-Albus lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Sólo por eso pelearon?-preguntó Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Te parece una razón inválida para pelear?-preguntó Lily, enojada. Harry sonrió de soslayo.

-No..me parece una buena razón para pelear, en realidad..sólo que tú sabes defenderte sola...y no creo que tú deberías haberte entrometido, Albus-Harry clavó sus ojos en Albus, y el joven carraspeó. -Por eso pregunto si fue esa la razón...que Albus se haya metido en la lucha me resulta patético...-

-¿Patético?-

-Si la razón por la cual pelearon fue tan sólo porque James insultó a Lily..no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto...-

Ahora sí, estaban en problemas. No por nada Harry era el jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Intuía las cosas, ataba los cabos y siempre llegaba a la conclusión...siempre había sido asi. Lo sabían. La tía Hermione les había contado de todas las veces que había logrado armar los rompecabezas de las situaciones cuando joven. Parecía que con el paso del tiempo se volvía más inteligente, más sagaz y mucho más astuto.

-Pues James también me insultó a mi pá-dijo Albus. Esa red de mentiras iba a acabar enredada...

Lily levantó las cejas.

-¿Por qué insultaste a Lily y a Albus, James?-Lily y Albus miraron a James. James suspiró.

-Porque...supe algo sobre Lily que no me gustó-Lily empalideció, y Albus abrió los ojos, anonadado. James no podía estar diciendo aquello..iba a mandarlos a todos al mismísimo infierno si seguía hablando.

Albus abrió la boca para replicar, pero Harry lo calló con una seña de la mano. Miraba a James con suma atención.

-¿Qué supiste?-

En el cerebro de Lily se encendió la alarma. James iba a abrir la boca. James era un buen mentiroso, pero cuando se trataba de perjudicar a los demás...

-Pues...-James miró a Lily, y su mirada le hizo saber a la pelirroja que no había nada qué temer-una mentira..pá-

-¿Qué clase de mentira?-

-Una mentira vil que haría doler el pecho de cualquier hermano mayor...-susurró James.

Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima. Intimidante. Suspiró. Su padre intentaba ponerlo nervioso, y si lo lograba, eso denotaría que mentía. Pero James sabía mentir...era el sobrino de George Weasley.

-¿Qué te dijeron?-preguntó Harry. Hablaba con claridad y articulando con firmeza cada palabra. Estaba usando sus trucos de auror. Sus armas de interrogador.

-Pues...tú sabes que Lily es...una _niña_ muy hermosa...-Lily gruñó ante la palabra niña-y más de un muchacho muere por sus huesos-la cara de Harry enrojeció de rabia-me dijeron cosas muy feas de ella...y yo, como un imbécil, las creí-

-¿Y qué tienes que ver, Albus, en todo esto?-

-Pues me enfadé con...-

-No te lo pregunté a ti-dijo Harry, interrumpiéndolo con brusquedad.

James se mordió el labio, y miró a Albus, que dio un respingo. Ahora le tocaba a él armar la mentira...y más le valía armarla bien.

-Pues..James se enfadó conmigo porque...-necesitaba pensar, pero hacerlo de forma rápida. Pensar demasiado cuando Harry estaba interrogando era mal indicio. Tardó una décima de segundo, justo cuando Harry comenzaba a enarcar una ceja-porque defendí a Lily..y James dijo que yo era un idiota por defender...a una cerda...-no era mentira.

-¿Sólo por esa nimiedad pelearon con varitas?-

-Sí-contestaron a coro.

-¿Sólo por eso atentaron contra la tranquilidad de esta casa, amenazando con destruir medio pasillo y con quebrantar todas mis emociones?-¿qué se podía responder a aquello?.

-Papá..no fue a propósito-susurró Lily. Sus hermanos negaron con la cabeza.

-No me importa si fue a propósito o no..los tres son mayores de edad, y pueden hacer con sus poderes lo que se les antoje...pero esta vez, _les juro_, los castigaré..y no habrá nada que lo evite-los chicos se miraron. Los castigos de Harry eran de temer.

James sonrió con desdén.

-¿Castigarme? ¿Con la edad que tengo? No bromees-

-_Cállate James_-masculló Albus.

Harry sonrió con malevolencia.

-Pues te castigaré James, tengas la edad que tengas...y más te vale que _no_ intentes desobedecer el castigo, porque la que se te vendrá encima, _será mucho peor_-James retrocedió, pegando su espalda contra la pared. Harry lo miró desde su altura.

-Y ahora largo ustedes dos-les dijo a James y a Lily-tú te quedas aquí Albus...-

-Pero si me siento bien-

-QUÉDATE EN LA CAMA-

-De acuerdo-susurró Albus, tapándose con el edredón.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta con pasos firmes, e hizo una seña de la cabeza para que James y Lily salieran.

-¿Puedo hablar con Albus?-preguntó James.

-No..él debe descansar...-

-Si quiere hablar conmigo, déjalo-susurró Albus. Harry los miró rabioso, y salió al pasillo. Lily miró a sus hermanos, entornando los ojos.

-LILY, AFUERA-bramó Harry desde el corredor. Lily se apresuró en salir. Cuando la puerta se cerró lentamente tras ella, los dos hermanos se miraron.

-¿Por qué mentiste por nosotros?-

-No mentí ni por ti ni por Lily...mi pellejo también estaba en juego..además, no puedo creer que papá nos haya creído-

-James....eso no fue por tu pellejo...-James lo miró a los ojos-gracias...-

-No lo hice por ti..le tengo cariño a Ted...-apretó los dientes al pronunciar el nombre-aunque no puedo evitar sentir cierto asco hacia él-

-No debes sentir asco-le recriminó Albus. Suspiró-James, Ted es el mejor hombre que Lily podría haber elegido, ¿no te das cuenta?-James miró hacia otro lado, conteniendo la rabia. Albus suspiró-tú eres el típico hermano celoso que no entiende razones...Lily lo ama, James, lo ama..y ha luchado por él desde que él pisó esta casa-

-Ya cállate o me arrepentiré de haber mentido-graznó James-ya no digas nada...-respiró de forma acelerada-no puedo entender cómo papá no se ha dado cuenta aún de que Lily anda haciendo..._porquerías_-Albus suspiró con hartazgo.

-Lily no está haciendo nada-masculló. James fingió no haberlo oído-no le dicen James, ella sabe ser discreta y ubicada-

James fulminó a su hermano menor con la mirada.

-Tú la defiendes porque ella es mujer-Albus miró fijamente el tenue rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana, esquivando las nubes.

-La defiendo porque...-

-Porque tu cerebro está marchito-Albus frunció las cejas.

-La defiendo porque la estás injuriando sin razones...y mi cerebro no está marchito, y para que sepas, está mucho más dotado que el tuyo-se fulminaron con la mirada-yo por lo menos sé usar el mío-se cruzó de brazos-y ahora lárgate si no quieres te lance con algo-

-De acuerdo...-dijo James, yendo en tres zancadas hacia la puerta. Salió dando un portazo. Albus suspiró y, acostándose en la cama, decidió dormir.

**OoOOoO**

-¿Has hablado con tus hijos?-preguntó Ron cuando Harry entró a la cocina.

El señor Potter miró a Rose y Hugo, sentados a la mesa, y los dos pelirrojos salieron dando traspiés. No necesitaron que Harry diera la orden de que desaparecieran.

-Qué poder...-susurró Ron. Hermione lo golpeó en la nuca.

-Espero que no hayas sido demasiado duro con ellos-dijo Ginny. Harry se alisó el cabello, o eso intentó, y se sentó a la mesa.

-Sí, he hablado con ellos...-dijo, tomándose la cabeza. Apoyó la frente sobre la lustrosa madera, sin notar las miradas de preocupación que se lanzaban los otros tres adultos.

-¿Harry?-preguntó Hermione.

-Cariño...-

-Estoy bien-dijo Harry con brusquedad.

-¿Qué te dijeron?-preguntó Ron-debieron tener una muy buena razón para pelear-Harry lo miró atentamente.

-La razón que me dieron de la pelea, fue que James insultó a Lily...y Albus la defendió-

-Oh-dijo Hermione, enternecida.

-Qué hermoso de parte de...-

-Era mentira-dijo Harry. Los otros tres se miraron.

-¿Cómo que mentira...?-preguntó Ron-pero...-

-Ron, conozco a mis hijos...además, soy el jefe del departamento de Aurores, sé oler las mentiras...-

-Pero...¿te mintieron?-

-Ron, ¿qué parte de _era mentira_ no comprendiste?-las orejas de Ron se colorearon. Harry suspiró.

-¿Por qué dices que era mentira?¿qué objeto tendrían para mentirte?-

-No lo sé...pero hay algo raro ahi..algo me están escondiendo, y te aseguro que lo averiguaré-a Ginny se le cayeron los vasos de las manos, haciendo mucho ruido. Harry la observó.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Er..nada-respondió ella, tomando su varita y pronunciando un rápido _Reparo_. Harry la observó entornando los ojos-estoy cansada...el trabajo...-carraspeó.

-Oh sí...he sabido que Gwenog Jones te ha visitado...-Ginny observó a Hermione-¿qué?-

-No creí que estuvieras tan informada sobre lo que hago en mi puesto en El Profeta-

-Pues sí-replicó Hermione-he leído en El Profeta vespetino que _la esposa del gran Harry Potter_ se había juntado con su ex jefa-Ginny hizo una mueca. Harry sonrió.

-Así que te juntaste con Gwenog-dijo.

-Sí, te lo conté Harry-él se encogió de hombros y la obligó a sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

-Sí, pero no presté demasiada atención porque _estábamos ocupados_-Ginny rió, mientras Ron abría los ojos y Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

-Sí, olvidé que cuando tenemos sexo no puedo contarte las cosas-

-Exactamente-

-Dios-masculló Ron.

-No seas así-dijo Hermione.

-¿Vamos a dormir?-preguntó Ginny, besando a Harry dulcemente en la mejilla-tú mañana tendrás un día ajetreado..y el mío no estará muy alejado de eso-

-Sí-susurró Harry. Bostezó.-Mis días se han comenzado a complicar...-

-Seguramente nos pidan estar en el funeral de Kingsley-susurró Hermione, levantándose de la silla. Caminó junto a Ron hacia la chimenea, seguidos por Ginny y Harry.

-Tal vez debamos estar presentes-dijo Ron-tal vez...-

-No sé si nos convendría estar en el funeral-susurró Harry, pensativo, abrazado a la cintura de Ginny. Ron y Hermione se encogieron de hombros.

-Deberíamos llamar a Rose y a Hugo...-dijo Hermione, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Ron.

-Rose y Hugo pueden quedarse aquí a pasar la noche-dijo Ginny-no nos molesta que se queden en absoluto...-

-Seguramente Rose querrá hablar con Albus...-dijo Harry-son buenos amigos-Hermione sonrió.

-Como lo somos tú y yo, Harry...-dijo. Ambos rieron mientras Hermione se introducía en la chimenea, circundada por Ron. Se despidieron con un movimiento de la mano, y Harry observó cómo sus dos mejores amigos desaparecían detrás de una poderosa llamarada verde. Suspiró, mientras Ginny le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Vamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy pesado-

-Sí...-murmuró Ginny, caminando hacia las escaleras-¿puedes...esperarme en el cuarto?-Harry la observó frunciendo el ceño-es que quiero ver a Albus antes de que se duerma...necesito hablar con él-Harry asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Ginny se despidió de él en la puerta del dormitorio. Suspiró cuando se vio sola en el corredor. Y se encaminó con paso firme hacia la última puerta del pasillo.

**OoOOoO**

James caminó con paso rápido hacia la habitación de Lily y, luego de dar dos fuertes golpes, entró, miró a las personas allí reunidas y dijo:

-Ahora, en el cuarto de Albus.._todos_-y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su hermana de un portazo. Atravesó el corredor, tocó rápidamente a la puerta de Albus, y entró, sin siquiera pedirle permiso.

Albus lo observó anonadado desde la cama.

-¿Qué...?-

-Reunión-dijo James. Segundos después de pronunciar aquella palabra, Lily, Rose, Hugo y Ted entraban al lugar.

Ted cerró la puerta tras él al ser el último en entrar, y los seis se miraron.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Papá nos interrogó-dijo James, sentándose en la cama, obligando a Albus a quedarse en una de las esquinas, acurrucado. Rose se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-¿Y qué con eso?-

-Amenazó con castigarnos, y viendo cómo están las cosas, el castigo podría...arruinar nuestros planes de armar un ejército para luchar-Ted lo miró atentamente.

-Juró que nos castigaría-susurró Lily, abrazándose al brazo de Ted-y ya sabes cómo son sus castigos-

James miró atentamente a su hermana y a Ted, de pie muy juntos uno del otro. Intentó no gruñir de la rabia, pero parecía que tanto Albus como Rose podían oír sus extraños sonidos. Se tomó la cabeza, cuando Lily besó a Ted en la mejilla, y explotó.

-¿En qué habíamos quedado nosotros eh?-graznó, levantándose con tanta brusquedad de la cama que por poco Albus termina despatarrado en el suelo.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo no había quedado en nada, fue Ted que te prometió no besarme frente a ti...yo haré lo que se me de la regalada gana-

-Chicos, por favor-susurró Ted, apoyando su mano con rapidez sobre el pecho de James, deteniéndolo en su afán por golpear a Lily. -Por favor...lo sentimos James, no lo haremos de nuevo-Lily miró a Ted con rabia. Él sonrió-intentemos mantener las cosas tranquilas con tu hermano, ¿quieres?-

Hugo suspiró, y todas las miradas se clavaron en él.

-Pues...¿entonces qué haremos?-

-Mientras papá nos mantenga vigilados..no creo que podamos reunirnos-

-¿Ya han pensando en dónde podríamos..practicar?-los tres hermanos Potter se observaron.

-Pues no realmente-respondió James-no he pensado en ningún lugar en particular-

-El ático sería una buena alternativa-susurró Albus.

-¿El ático?-preguntó James-¿estás loco?-Albus se ruborizó-está lleno de cosas extrañas...sucias, viejas...-

-Papá nos tenía prohibido entrar ahí...¿lo recuerdas?-James dio un respingo.

-¿Lo tenía prohibido?-preguntó con voz chirriante. Se quedó pensativo durante varios segundos.-Es verdad...¿por qué?-su cabeza hizo una remembranza, pensando en por qué su padre les había prohibido entrar al ático.

-El ático es perfecto-dijo Ted-se supone que no pueden entrar...Harry no sospechará-

-¿No podríamos...juntarnos en otra parte?-preguntó Rose.

-¿Dónde sugieres?-

-La Casa de los Gritos-

-No pienso pisar aquella casa-terció Ted de inmediato.

-Ted...-

-NO-dijo Ted, tajante.

-De acuerdo...si el profesor no quiere ir a La Casa de los Gritos, no iremos-dijo James, hastiado. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, pensando en dónde podrían reunirse sin levantar sospechas, más en esos momentos en que Harry parecía tan dispuesto a vigilarlos como cuando eran niños. Se tocó las sienes, pensando. Grimmauld Place doce era una casa digna de magos, de espacios grandes y puertas que se abrían a cosas extrañas...pero no lograba hallar ningún lugar especial para poder practicar. Un lugar en donde pudiesen esconderse de sus padres, sus tíos y todo aquel que quisiera entrometerse.

Golpearon la puerta en ese instante, y todos dieron un respingo, salvo Ted, que era lo bastante adulto y tenía la suficiente entereza como para no dejarse asustar por unos simples soniditos. Los observó uno a uno con atención y, luego de que Albus le diera su consentimiento, abrió la puerta. El rostro de Ginny lo observó desde el otro lado del umbral, y la hizo pasar. Ginny los observó seriamente durante unos segundos, y, al cerrar la puerta tras ella, habló.

-Su padre no les cree-

-¿Qué?-graznó James.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Albus, repentinamente aterrorizado. Ginny suspiró.

-Sabe que le mintieron sobre la pelea de hoy-

-Eso es malo-susurró Hugo.

-Es muy malo-replicó Lily-si sospecha la más mínima cosa...-

-Pues tu relación con...-susurró James. Miró atentamente a Ginny, como temiendo que ella sospechara algo de lo que había estado por dedir.

-Mamá lo sabe, James-dijo Albus. Aquello tomó a James por sorpresa, y se quedó boquiabierto durante largos minutos.

-¿Qué lo sabe?-inquirió. Esa declaración era peor que besar a un hipogrifo con los ojos abiertos.-¿Qué?-

-Lo sabe James, _lo sabe_-dijo Lily-y ahora cambia esa cara de idiota, ¿quieres?-pero James se quedó boquiabierto, como en estado de shock.

-A ver cuándo sale de su coma cuatro-susurró Hugo, observando la expresión de su primo-creo que le ha dado una embolia-

-Momento...-susurró James, mientras los demás adolescentes reían. Miró a Ginny-¿lo sabes y lo aceptas?-

-Cualquier cosa que haga feliz a mis hijos, me hace feliz a mi...-

-Pero...-

-James, jamás había visto a tu hermana tan feliz, no lo arruines con tus estúpidos celos de hermano mayor, ¿quieres?...no te iguales a tu tío Ron-James se quedo sin palabras.

-Es decir que los únicos imbéciles que no lo saben...-

-Son tú y papá, sí-dijo Lily, sin ningún remordimiento.-Eran tú y papá, en realidad, porque actualmente, tú ya lo sabes-James se veía desesperado.

-Pero..pero...¿por qué?-

-Pues es obvio-terció Lily, cruzándose de brazos-porque eres un troglodita...y no confío en tí como confío en Albus-

-Claro, _Albus el perfecto_-masculló.

-Pues Al es mucho más comprensivo que tú, idiota-chilló ella, completamente fuera de sí-cuando supo lo que sentía, lo que me estaba pasando, me dijo que hiciera lo que mi corazón sentía, y que tendría su apoyo incondicional...tú sólo me causas problemas y dolores de cabeza-

-Ya dejen de pelear-dijo Ginny, y los dos adolescentes guardaron silencio, aunque continuaron fulminándose con la mirada-deben estar unidos...las cosas...no están para sentar enojados ni apartados uno del otro...-Lily y James se dieron la espalda. Ginny suspiró-niños-sonrió.-Ahora me iré a dormir...su padre sospechará si tardo-

-Siempre sospecha de todo-susurró James, mientras observaba hacia la oscura noche, a través de la ventana. Ginny sonrió.

-No por nada es el jefe del Departamento de Aurores-dijo ella, encaminándose a la puerta. Los miró-sean más discretos con sus actividades...-sonrió de forma enigmática y salió.

James, Lily y Albus se miraron.

-¿Sospechará?-

-Seguramente..es mamá, ¿no?-dijo Lily. Los dos varones se miraron consternados.

-De acuerdo, tenemos para rato para hablar-dijo Ted-yo creo que mejor lo dejamos para mañana-

-De acuerdo-dijo James, levantándose de la cama-lo dejaremos para mañana...puedes irte a dormir Lil, si así lo quieres-la pelirroja lo miró con desdén.

-Está bien-tomó a Ted de la mano-vamos Ted, a dormir-

James los fulminó con la mirada, mientras Ted se ruborizaba hasta el cabello.

-No, tú te irás a tu cuarto, y él al suyo-

-No me jodas James-dijo Lily, saliendo al pasillo, tomada de la mano de Ted.

-AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-chilló James cuando la pareja salió del cuarto-los voy a matar, a Ted lo voy a castrar y voy a usar sus testículos como quaffles-Albus, Rose y Hugo lo miraban anonadados. James respiró hondamente-¿Y USTEDES QUE ME VEN?-

-Pues...-comenzó Albus, apoyándose contra la pared, alejándose lo más que podía de su rabioso hermano.

-No nos grites así-dijo Rose de forma imperiosa-no tenemos la culpa de que seas un idiota troglodita y celoso-

-Cállate Rose-masculló James entre dientes-cállate-ella suspiró.

-Mejor vete a tu cuarto James, antes de que...las cosas se salgan de control...te conocemos enojado-James se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

-Por una vez en tu vida Hugo, has dicho algo inteligente-Hugo lo miró con enojo. James suspiró-sí, debo irme a dormir...tal vez tenga suerte y castre a Ted en sueños...-Albus y Rose se miraron divertidos. James caminó en tres zancadas hacia la puerta y salió dando un portazo.

-Merlín...está hormonal-susurró Hugo.

-Megara debe de haberlo rechazado, seguramente-murmuró Albus-tal vez..él esté sufriendo...-

-Tú también estás sufriendo y no haces tanto escándalo-dijo Rose. Albus asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí..pero para mi no es nuevo sufrir por amor-Rose lo miró como si no pudiera creérselo-de verdad, Rosi, yo ya he sufrido antes-dijo Albus, casi a los gritos-..pero para él no...para James, sufrir por estar enamorado es completamente nuevo-suspiró, y observó hacia la calle, en donde podía ver el cielo nocturno, oscuro, frío..así como se sentía él. Se acomodó sobre el alféizar, observando hacia la casa de Emily. Y lo que vio allí le detuvo el corazón.

-¿Qué ocurre Al?-preguntó Rose, asomándose. Hizo una mueca-oh-

-Gwen-susurró Albus, observando a la pelirroja llorar sobre el hombro de una de sus amigas.-Ella está sufriendo...-

-Y tú por ella...no empieces-dijo Rose, aunque Albus pareció no oírla. Sino que observaba fijamente aquel cabello rojizo, tan característico, brillante y hermoso, aún en la oscuridad de la noche, iluminado por los faroles de la calle.

-Pero ella está sufriendo por la muerte de su madre-

-Pues es algo terrible que sucedió...-

-Y yo tengo la culpa-

-NO LA TIENES-chilló Rose, y cerró la ventana con brusquedad, corriendo las cortinas. Albus la fulminó con la mirada-no tienes la culpa...la madre de Gwen murió porque hay gente que todavía sigue creyendo que los _muggles_ y los hijos de _muggles_ no merecen pisar la Tierra-

Albus le dio la espalda.

-Cállate Rose...Ofelia murió porque mi padre se entrometió...si no lo hubiera hecho...-

-YA DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS SOBRE EL TÍO HARRY...-bramó Rose. -Gwen es una estúpida-Albus se levantó de la cama, enfrentando a su prima.

-No te permito que hables así de ella-

-¿QUÉ HARÁS SI HABLO ASÍ?-chilló Rose, abofeteándolo-tu padre hace todo por ti...habló con Ofelia para que tú te quedaras tranquilo...no seas idiota _Severus_-

-Vete de mi cuarto Rose-dijo Albus, encaprichado-váyanse ambos-

Hugo negó con la cabeza cuando Rose abrió la boca para replicar. Ella se mordió el labio, furiosa, y atravesó el cuarto hacia la puerta.

-Vete al diablo _Severus_-dijo-vete al mismísimo diablo, eres un idiota-

-Amén-masculló Albus, mientras Hugo y Rose salían.

-IDIOTA-oyó que gritaba Rose desde el corredor.

Albus se cruzó de brazos, enfadado. Su padre tenía la culpa, si tan solo no se hubiera entrometido, seguramente Ofelia estaría viva y Gwen estaría con él. Bufó, y volteó hacia la ventana. La abrió con rapidez y miró hacia la casa número diez. Si tan solo Gwen supiera todo lo que sentía...todo el remordimiento que tenía en el pecho. Si tan sólo..si tan sólo él no fuese mago. Algo en su cerebro hizo click. Se miró las manos, enarcando una ceja. ¿Cabía la posibilidad...la remota posibilidad de que él..renunciara a su magia?. Lo aterró el sólo pensarlo...pero si de esa forma lograba estar con su Gwen definitivamente, no era malo intentarlo. ¿Pero cómo?.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Alguien que lo escuchara. Alguien que supiera darle respuestas....Alguien que no fuera Harry. Y el nombre brilló en su cabeza.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama. Sintió frío, y una fuerte puntada en la frente. Se arropó con las sábanas y salió al corredor. Suspiró el congelado aire que ventilava el pasillo, y caminó hacia las escaleras. Se detuvo frente a una puerta cercana a la habitación de Lily, y tocó. Pasaron tan solo unnos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió, y pudo ver a Ted.

-Al...-susurró.

-Ted, necesito hablar contigo-Ted miró hacia atrás, seguramente cerciorándose de si Nimuë dormía o no.

-Entra-dijo, cediéndole el paso a Albus.

Albus entró a trompicones. Observó detenidamente la habitación, y miró hacia la cama, en donde una pequeña niña dormía en posición fetal. Sonrió. Y volteó a mirar a Ted, apoyado contra la puerta.

-Dime-susurró Ted.

-Yo...necesitaba..saber algo-Ted lo miró seriamente, y Albus carraspeó. Ted no era hijo biológico de Harry, pero tenía gestos muy parecidos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-

-Pues..¿hay alguna..forma de que alguien pueda...renunciar a la magia?-la expresión de Ted fue suspicaz y alarmante.

-Pues...sí...hay forma de que alguien _estúpido_ renuncie a su magia _innata_-Albus intentó contener el sonrojo.

-Pero...¿cómo?-la mirada que le lanzó Ted fue suficiente como para que decidiera callar.

-Al, sólo hay _una_ manera de que alguien renuncie a su magia...-dijo, como si fuera un profesor consumado y estuviera dando una clase-y es decidir dejar de vivir...nadie, jamás... ningún mago en la historia ha sobrevivido al perder su magia...-

-¿Cuántos magos conoces que lo hayan hecho?-preguntó Albus, mordaz.

-Ninguno-

-¿Entonces?-

-Albus, no vas a renunciar a tu magia por un capricho-

Albus lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Aquellos ojos dorados se veían alarmados, nerviosos...¿Cómo..cómo había sabido Ted lo que él pretendía?.

-Yo haré con mi vida lo que yo quiera-dijo Albus, molesto.

-Pues en tu vida hay mucha gente implicada-

-Pero mi vida no es nada sin ella-chilló Albus. Ted tensó la quijada.

-Ella no es la única mujer en el mundo, y lo sabes mejor que nadie..tienes a Bella-

-Pero no es lo mismo..a Bella no la amo-

-Pues podrías intentarlo, ¿no?-dijo Ted-el amor no se trata sólo de pasión, obsesión y ceguera...se trata también de aceptar a uno como es...verlo como alguien que pueda acompañarte por el resto de tu vida...se trata, también, de amistad-

-No si no hay química-

-Entre tú y Bella hay química, Albus, ¿qué pasó con esa confusión que sentías por culpa de ella?-Albus rehuyó la mirada de Ted-¿qué sucedió...?..tú las querías a ambas-

-No quiero hablar del tema Lupin-masculló Albus. Caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irse. Ted le cerró el paso.

-La única persona conocida que renunció a su magia, fue Merope Gaunt-Albus frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Quién...?-

-Averígualo por ti mismo..o pregúntale a tu padre, él sabe quién es-dijo Ted, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Se hizo a un lado, y Albus abrió la puerta de un tirón. Cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir al pasillo.

Ted suspiró. Miró a su hija, dormitando en la cama. A veces quería que Nimuë se quedara así, con cinco años, para que no pudiera sufrir todo lo que la gente sufría al ser adulto. Se acercó a la cama y acarició el enrulado cabello rubio, desparramado sobre la almohada. Sonrió al pensar que, a pesar de todo, su hija ya sufría como un adulto. Aunque él quisiera evitárselo...tarde o temprano debería sufrir, para poder aprender. Aunque a él no le gustaría verla sufrir...

Ella se removió en la cama, y abrió los ojos. Se miraron. Sonrió adormilada.

-Así es la vida papi-susurró Nimuë. Cerró los ojos, tomó la mano de Ted entre las suyas, y se durmió.

Ted rió. Sí, así era la vida. Su hija siempre tenía razón.

**OoOOoO**

Harry dio vueltas en la cama, inquieto. Ya habían pasado varias horas de la medianoche, pero él aún no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Se sentó en la cama, y observó a Ginny, que dormía a su lado. Suspiró. Se levantó con rapidez de la cama, y Ginny refunfuñó, dormida. Caminó hacia el corredor luego de acomodarse la bata sobre el cuerpo, y se dirigió hacia su despacho. Al entrar allí tomó pergamino y pluma, y escribió una breve nota.

_Ron, Hermione:_

_Debemos hablar. Es urgente. Mi lechuza los picoteará hasta que se despierten. _

_Ya saben cómo llegar aquí. Los esperaré todo la mañana si es necesario._

_Harry._

Suspiró, mientras observaba a su lechuza desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario por la respuesta, y se asombró al oír ruidos en la chimenea más cercana.

Hermione y Ron aparecieron en segundos, y lo miraron con expresiones consternadas.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?-preguntó Harry, asombrado. Ron y Hermione se miraron. Ella se ruborizo, aunque Ron sonrió con picardía.

-No eres el único que tiene sexo con su esposa, ¿sabes?-

-Ooooh-dijo Harry, y no pudo evitar tener la boca abierta como un idiota-si quieren terminar pueden usar la alfombra-Ron se carcajeó, aunque Hermione se puso cada vez más roja.

-No seas idiota, no lo haré en la alfombra...-Harry sonrió-además no te quiero de espectador-

-Ya ya fiera, no he dicho nada-

-¿A qué rayos nos llamaste, Harry?-preguntó Hermione, mientras Ron se descostillaba de la risa.

-Pues...he estado pensando-susurró, observando cómo su mejor amiga fulminaba al pelirrojo con la mirada-que debemos...hablar con William Adams-

Ron dejó de reír justo en ese instante.

-¿Qué?¿te has vuelto loco?-preguntó él, repentinamente serio. Hermione lo silenció con un gesto.

-¿Por qué deberíamos hablar con William Adams?-

-Porque...su familia corre peligro luego de lo que ocurrió...la muerte de Ofelia...los mortífagos no actuaban así, solían asesinar a toda la familia...esto me huele raro-

-Deberías dejar de entrometerte en asuntos espinosos, ¿no crees?-dijo Ron. Harry miró a Hermione, buscando apoyo. Ella suspiró.

-Me parece bien que quieras protegerlos..pero no creo que él quiera que los protejas-

-Pues debemos hacer el intento..¿no crees?-

Hermione lo observó como si él le hubiese propinado un golpe con un bate de quidditch.

-¿Qué? ¿ahora?-preguntó, estupefacta, mientras Harry caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Más vale prevenir que curar-susurró, y salió al pasillo.

-Se ha vuelto loco-chilló Ron, siguiendo a Harry por el corredor-ha perdido la cordura, vamos a ir a enfrentar a un muggle recalcitrante que no sólo nos odia por lo que somos, sino porque además _ya-sabes-quién_ asesinó a su hermana...-

-Di el maldito nombre Ron, pasaron más de veinte años-dijo Harry, mirándolo de soslayo. Bajaron hacia el vestíbulo.

-Oh, qué bien, tres magos en pijama irán a la casa de un _muggle_ medieval-

-Ya cállate Ron-masculló Hermione, y los tres salieron a la calle.

-Merlín, sí que hace frío-susurró Ron, abrazándose para infundirse calor. Abrazó a Hermione segundos después, y ambos observaron a Harry.

-¿Cómo iremos...?-

-Pues nos apareceremos-dijo Harry, observando a ambos lados de la calle. La oscuridad era una de las cosas que más temía, a pesar de que fuera mago. Uno nunca sabía con certeza qué cosas podían esconderse bajo la tenebrosa penumbra.

-¿Y en qué pensaremos, concretamente?-

-En aparecer en la casa Adams-susurró Harry. Segundos después, desapareció de la vista.

Ron y Hermione se miraron.

-Que Dios nos ayude-murmuró ella y, tomando a Ron de la mano, desaparecieron juntos.

Una casa rústica, de dos pisos, con verjas anchas y altas apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Será aquí?-

-Sí-dijo Harry. Sonó completamente seguro, y ni Ron ni Hermione tuvieron ganas de replicar. Tiritaron. Estar en pijamas y batas en medio de una noche fría y lluviosa no era una buena idea ni siquiera para tres magos capacitados y expertos.

Harry cruzó la calle con solemnidad, y sus dos mejores amigos suspiraron al decidir seguirlo.

-¿La idea no era aparecernos _dentro_ de la casa?-inquirió Ron, mientras los tres cruzaban la verja, luego de que Hermione mascullara _Alohomora_.

-Pues no...¿qué sucede si William está despierto?-dijo Harry. Ron frunció el ceño.

-Pues nos sacaría a patadas-respondió, haciendo sonreír a su mejor amigo.

-Exacto-

Cruzaron el amplio jardín, oyendo el sonido de sus pies al pisar el césped. Llegaron a la entrada de la casa, y fue en ese instante en que un cocker color canela aparecía por la esquina, ladrando a viva voz.

Harry y Ron se miraron aterrorizados, pero Hermione ya había envainado la varita.

-_Silencio_-dijo, y el animal se quedó mudo. Harry rió.

-Por eso es bueno traerte-

-Cierra la boca-dijo ella enfadada-lo que estamos por hacer es bajo hasta para…Voldemort, Harry-la puerta se abrió con un suave click. Hermione guardó su varita.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo-dijo Harry, abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-Esto es ilegal, Harry, hasta para los magos...nos estamos metiendo en propiedad privada y ajena-dijo ella cuando Harry empujó la puerta y le cedió el paso.

-Primero las damas Herms-ella refunfuñó.

-Ya cielo-dijo Ron cuando los tres se encontraron en el vestíbulo de la casa-lo hacemos por el bien de la familia de Gwen-

Hermione dio tres pasos dentro del living, observando detenidamente los sillones acojinados. Había varías juguetes desparramados sobre la alfombra...Ella suspiró al ver que varios retratos estaban boca abajo. Los levantó. Frunció los labios, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Harry, hay niños en esta casa-

Harry observó el lugar, y posó sus ojos en Hermione.

-Parece que sí...-

-Quieres proteger a esas niñas ¿verdad?-preguntó Ron, observando la fotografía que Hermione tenía entre las manos.

-Sí...y a Gwen, y si es posible...a William-

-No te dejará-susurró Hermione con voz crispada. Carraspeó y acomodó la fotografía en el mismo lugar en donde la había encontrado.

-¿Han notado cuántas fotografías están boca abajo?-preguntó Ron segundos después, mientras los otros dos se encaminaban a las escaleras.

-Sí...y me parece aterrador-dijo Hermione, rabiosa.

-Pues...-comenzó Harry-CUIDADO-empujó a Hermione al suelo, justo en el instante en que una sartén arremetía contra la cabeza de la mujer.

-¿_Qué rayos_?-masculló Ron.

William chilló y atacó a Harry, dándole un fuerte golpe en la nariz. Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás, mientras Ron se avalanzaba sobre el encolerizado muggle. Hermione tardó un parpadeo en levantarse del suelo, bufar enojada y envainar la varita.

Tres varitas de distintas direcciones apuntaron a William. Él soltó la sartén.

-Vas a necesitar más que eso para deternos, muggle idiota-dijo Ron. William respiró de forma entrecortada, y movió sus manos hacia atrás.

-DEMONIOS-bramó Harry, justo en el isntante en que William lo apuntaba con un revólver. El tiro resonó en la casa.

-¿Qué..?-William se quedó boquiabierto al ver la bala suspendida en el aire, frente a Harry.

-No creo que quieras convertirte en un asesino de magos, ¿o sí?-

-No..no me jodas Potter, tú..tú y tu maldita intromisión...-

-Yo no asesiné a tu esposa-susurró Harry.

-PERO TÚ TE ENTROMETISTE EN MI LIBRERÍA Y HABLASTE CON ELLA DE COSAS DE LAS QUE NO DEBERÍA HABER HABLADO-

-Baja la voz-ordenó Hermione-no creo que quieras que tus hijas...-

-¿Papá?-los tres magos se miraron aterrados-¿qué pasa?-

-¿Papi?-

-Hazlas bajar-ordenó Harry. William lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Mis hijas...-

-Tus hijas son las razones por las que estamos aquí-dijo Harry-diles que bajen-

-Niñas, bajen por favor-gritó William. Su voz se crispó.

Harry se acomodó sobre el sofá más cercano. Se veía tan seguro e intimidante. Ron se apoyó contra la chimenea, detrás de Harry, y Hermione se sentó en una silla. Los cuatro esperaron. Tres muchachas aparecieron en el vestíbulo, y luego cruzaron el umbral hacia la sala de estar.

Las tres observaron a Harry como si éste las hubiera hipnotizado. Gwen tragó saliva de forma tan ruidosa que podría haberse oído tres cuadras a la redonda.

-Buenas noches señoritas-dijo Harry. Las dos más pequeñas rieron-siéntense por favor...no queremos que se cansen al estar paradas-miró a William-siéntate tú también-dijo, sin dar lugar a réplicas.

-¿A qué ha venido señor Potter?-preguntó Gwen.

Harry la observó con atención, y entendió por qué Albus la amaba. Era una niña preciosa, y además era pelirroja. Sonrió. Parecía como una maldición...o una profecía, que los hombres Potter se enamoraran de pelirrojas. Primero James al enamorarse de Lily, luego él al amar a Ginny...y ahora Albus al obsesionarse con Gwen.

-He venido a hablar seriamente con ustedes sobre..lo ocurrido ayer-

-Nuestra mamá se fue al cielo-dijo la más pequeña de las niñas. Harry sonrió tristemente.

-Sí-susurró-y he venido a hablar...sobre lo que vendrá...-Hanna y Samantha se miraron, y luego miraron a Gwen. Ella observaba a Harry atentamente.

-Usted se parece mucho a alguien-dijo Hanna. Harry frunció el ceño.

-Sí, se parece mucho al novio de Gwen-Gwen carraspeó cuando William la fulminó con la mirada. Harry rió.

-Soy...soy el papá del novio de Gwen-dijo Harry-del ex novio de Gwen-

-¿De verdad?-Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Con razón...-dijo Samantha. Miró a Hanna-se ve muy guapo, igual que Albus-

-Ya dejen de decir esas cosas-dijo Gwen, apretando los dientes. Las dos niñas rieron con picardía.

-¿Podrían, niñas, subir a sus dormitorios?-preguntó Harry-necesito hablar de cosas serias...y ustedes son muy pequeñas para saberlas-las dos niñas bufaron y rezongaron.

-Suban-dijo Gwen-hagan caso-

-Siempre nos hacen eso por ser pequeñas-

-Sin protestar-dijo Gwen.

Se hizo el silencio cuando las dos niñas desaparecieron. Gwen intentó no mirar a Harry a la cara, sin éxito.

-¿De qué quieren hablarnos?-preguntó ella. Era mucho más cordial que su padre, eso se notaba.

-De lo que vendrá...-dijo Harry. Gwen y William se miraron.

-¿Qué cosa puede ocurrirnos? Asesinaron a mi esposa...¿qué otra cosa me pueden hacer?-

-Matarte...torturar a tus hijas mientras tú observas...-William se estremeció-y muchas otras cosas, pero creo que no es momento para enumerarlas-

-¿Han venido a refregarnos a la cara todo lo que nos van a hacer?-preguntó William, enojado.

-Papá..-susurró Gwen.

-¿Realmente crees que yo haría eso?-preguntó Harry. William por poco le escupe a la cara-pues no, créeme-

-Eres un mago...¿qué te hace diferente a ellos?-preguntó, la rabia brillando en sus ojos.

-Yo no mataría ni a una mosca-

-¿Cómo saberlo?-

-Mira, para que te quede claro-dijo Ron. Harry lo miró con cautela-Harry fue el que asesinó a...a...-

-Di el maldito nombre-masculló Harry.

-Voldemort-dijo Ron al fin. Se puso colorado y tembló.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Gwen, mirando a Harry y a William consecutivamente.

William apretó la mandíbula.

-Hubo una vez...un mago que se volvió tenebroso...asesinaba a diestra y siniestra, tenía seguidores, tenía enemigos...hasta que un día, uno de sus súbditos oyó una profecía que marcaría para siempre su destino-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver ese mago con nosotros?-preguntó Gwen.

-Ese mago asesinó a tu tía hace más de veinte años-

Gwen empalideció.

-¿Mi tía?-

-La mujer por la cual te llamas Gwendolyn...Voldemort la asesinó...-dijo-y me gustaría averigüar por qué-susurró Harry. Sacudió la cabeza, como si espantara moscas-Voldemort no asesinaba a cualquiera..sólo sus enemigos más importantes morían en sus manos...-

-¿Y usted...por qué asesinó a...ese Lord?-

-Era él o yo-

-Pero...-

-Yo estaba destinado a destruirlo...aquella profecía hablaba de mi...él asesinó a mis padres, e intentó asesinarme a mi cuando era un bebé-dijo Harry-lo mío fue en defensa propia-

-Ningún asesinato es en defensa propia-dijo William.

-Era él o yo-sentenció Harry, dando a entender que la discusión no daba para más.

William apretó los dientes.

-¿A qué han venido?-preguntó al fin, luego de mascullar por lo bajo palabras que, Harry estaba seguro, no eran para nada cordiales.

-Ya te he dicho: hemos venido a hablar sobre su protección, sobre cómo protegerlos a ustedes...-

-¿De qué deberíamos protegernos?-preguntó Gwen, con voz temblorosa.

-De aquellos que asesinaron a tu madre-William inspiró aire de forma brusca.

-No les tengo m...-

-NO PUEDES DECIR QUE NO LES TIENES MIEDO-bramó Harry, levantándose con brusquedad del sillón en el que se sentaba-el miedo no es algo que a ellos les importe, aunque seas valiente, eso no evitará que te maten...no tienen escrúpulos...-

-Pero si usted dijo que asesinó a...a...-

-A Voldemort, sí...pero este grupo, a pesar de ser novato, ha cometido dos graves asesinatos...-

-Cometieron dos errores-acotó Ron.

-Por lo menos sabemos que son inexpertos-dijo Hermione con voz suave. Harry suspiró.

-Sí, inexpertos...y asesinos...este nuevo grupo...no tiene líder, no el que tenían antes, si se hacen llamar mortífagos....-

-Por lo menos no tienen líder-murmuró Gwen. Harry sonrió de soslayo.

-No, pero eso los hace más peligrosos...el hecho de que no tengan a alguien que los aplaque, que los controle, que les dé órdenes...-se encogió de hombros-los hace mucho más incontrolables y desorientados-

-Pues aún no entiendo qué tenemos que ver nosotros con ellos-masculló William.

Harry suspiró. Hablar con aquel hombre era peor que intentar enseñarle chino mandarín a un escreguto.

-Debemos protegerlos...-

-¿Deber? ¿qué deber pueden tener _ustedes_ con nosotros?...-

-Pues lo tenemos, o por lo menos lo tengo yo...a Ofelia la asesinaron por conocerme a mi...-

-¿LO VE? USTED ES EL CULPABLE-

-Tal vez indirectamente sí lo sea-masculló Harry-pero eso no hará que no quiera proteger a tus hijas, y a ti, si me lo permites-

-Usted no va a ...-

-Yo haré lo que se me de la gana-dijo Harry-si no quieres vivir, es tu problema, pero a tus hijas las salvaré de un final negro-

-Usted no...-comenzó William, pero la mirada que le lanzó Harry lo hizo enmudecer.

-Debemos protegerlos-sentenció Harry-no podemos dejarlos viviendo aquí, ellos ya conocen la casa, y aunque le pongamos sortilegios encima, la encontrarán-William empalideció, y Gwen suspiró.

-¿Y qué sugiere?-preguntó ella. Harry miró detenidamente sus zapatos.

-Pues deberíamos llevarlos a un lugar seguro...mucho más seguro que este...-

-No iría a la casa de un mago aunque me obligaran-lo interrumpió William.-No iré..no me obligarán-

Harry se mordió el labio con rabia y miró a Gwen. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¿Tú qué opinas?-

-Ella no opina-graznó William. Ron lo calló con una mirada. Harry continuó observando a la joven, esperando su respuesta.

-Pues...yo opino que...-miró a su padre, enfurruñado contra el sofá. Ella clavó sus ojos en Harry-opino que por lo menos mis hermanas deberían irse-

-¿Tú no?-preguntó Hermione. Gwen tragó saliva. Estuvo seguro de que en su cabeza pelirroja algo se formaba, como una nube densa.

-Pues...¿a dónde iríamos...?-preguntó ella al fin.

Todos miraron a Harry.

-Pues tengo un lugar en mente...sólo que...-miró a Ron y a Hermione-sólo que debo pedir permiso antes-

-¿De qué lugar hablas?-preguntó Ron, pero la expresión de Hermione lo hizo enmudecer-Ginny te va a matar-

-No lo creo-murmuró Harry.

-¿Quién es Ginny?-masculló William, como si aquel nombre le resultara terriblemente anormal.

-Mi esposa-respondió Harry, levantándose del sofá. Gwen frunció el ceño-creo que es hora de que nos vayamos-miró a Ron y a Hermione, y ambos asintieron. Se dirigieron con pasos tranquilos hacia el vestíbulo.

Gwen miró a William, y siguió a los tres magos hacia la puerta.

-Señor Potter...-Harry volteó a mirarla. Ella carraspeó-ese..ese lugar al cual nos quiere llevar...-Harry la miró atentamente.

-Lo sabrás en su debido momento..no es bueno andar publicando ese tipo de información...-Harry observó a Ron abrir la puerta y salir siguiendo a Hermione.

-Pero...señor Potter...-Gwen lo tomó de la manga de la túnica antes de que él pudiera cruzar el umbral. El frío viento del exterior la hacía temblar.

Harry miró hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

-Gwendolyn, una vez un mago me dijo que no era bueno mantener conversaciones en el umbral de una puerta en momentos difíciles-Gwen pareció entender el mensaje, pero aún así no lo soltó.

-Señor Potter...ese lugar...¿tiene algo que ver con Albus?-los ojos de Harry se ensombrecieron.

-Eso no importa-murmuró. Gwen tragó saliva.

-Es que...lo lastimé...y...aunque yo siga enfadada con él...-

-Gwendolyn, tus problemas con mi hijo son _tus problemas con mi hijo_-ella frunció el

ceño-no voy a entrometerme-

-Estuve mal señor Potter-

-La vida se trata de aprender de errores, Gwendolyn-dijo Harry, soltando amablemente la mano que ella apoyaba sobre su túnica. -Debo irme, es tarde-y salió al patio delantero de la casa.

-Pssst-Harry observó alrededor, justo cuando la luz de la casa quedaba escondida tras la puerta. Ron lo llamaba con una seña de la mano desde detrás de la pared de la casa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Harry al llegar allí. Hermione lo miró suspicaz.

-¿Me puedes explicar...?-Harry le tapó la boca con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha hacia un círculo alrededor de sus cabezas y murmuraba _Muffliato_.

-Otra vez con ese hechizo de mierda-masculló cuando Harry sonrió en señal de que ya podían hablar.

-Ya basta Hermione, ya sabemos lo que Snape hizo por Harry-

-Eso no quita que haya sido un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo-

-Me extraña oír eso de ti, tú que defendías a Kreacher-dijo Ron.

Harry suspiró cuando sus dos mejores amigos comenzaron a pelear.

-Ya basta tórtolos-masculló. Hermione levantó el mentón en señal de enojo. Ron suspiró.

-Debemos hablar-dijo Harry-hablar...-

-Okey, dinos cuál es ese lugar del cual hablabas dentro-

-¿No es obvio?-dijo Harry.

-Pues...-Ron miró a su esposa-sí, es obvio...-

-¿No puedes...llevarlos a otro lugar?-preguntó Hermione.

-¿Cómo qué lugar?-

-El Valle de Godric-dijo Ron.

-¿Estás loco? Estarán muy expuestos allí...además ese lugar tiene muchas cosas en común conmigo y con Dumbledore...-

-Además es un pueblo enteramente mágico, ¿cómo encajarían muggles allí?-acotó Hermione.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí-susurró el pelirrojo, viéndose derrotado.-Pero no puedes llevarlos a Grimmauld Place, Harry, simplemente no puedes-dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque...._porque no_-

-Esa no es una razón válida-

-Ginny te va a matar-

-Es _mi_ casa-

-Es la casa de ella también-

-Es más mía que de ella-chilló Harry. Ron enrojeció de rabia-ya...ya..olvida que dije eso-murmuró. Suspiró.

-Harry, Ron tiene razón-Ron sonrió triunfante-aunque la decisión será tuya, en parte-

-¿En parte?-preguntaron los dos hombres a dúo. Hwermione rió.

-Sí, en parte..no te olvides que allí vives con tu familia...y aunque la casa sea tuya, Ginny tiene derecho a la mitad en el caso de que tú y ella se divorciaran..y tus hijos tendrán derecho sobre ella el día que tú mueras-

-Gracias por la información, Hermione-masculló Harry con sorna. Ella rió por lo bajo.

-De veras, deberás preguntar...por lo menos..pregúntale a Ginny...-tragó saliva-y a Albus...-los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par-_debes hablar con Albus_-Harry pareció caer en cuenta de algo que antes no había notado.

-Tienes razón...no puedo...no puedo llevar a Gwen a casa con Albus allí-su semblante empalideció-¿qué haré con Albus?-

-Habla con él...y luego decide- Harry se quedó en silencio mientras Hermione hablaba.

-Harry, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos-dijo Ron, palmeando a Harry en el hombro.

-Sí, vayan...yo...-suspiró-pensará detenidamente qué hacer-

-Me parece bien-

Se despidieron en la puerta de la casa de los Adams, y Ron y Hermione desaparecieron.

Harry observó la edificación, y murmuró varios hechizos protectores. Por lo menos por esa noche, o unas cuantas más, estarían a salvo. Suspiró y, luego de dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo, desapareció en la noche.

**OoOOoO**

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Ginny en el mismo momento en que él entraba a la habitación. Lo miró de arriba abajo-¿saliste en bata?-Harry sonrió cuando ella lo abrazó por la cintura y lo obligaba a sentarse sobre la cama.

-Fui a ver a los Adams-susurró, al tiempo que Ginny se acomodaba de tal forma de quedar completamente amarrada a él.

-¿Y qué hablaron?-

-Pues digamos que William nos atacó con una sartén-Ginny rió-y luego...bueno..les dije que deberían irse de allí-

-¿Y a dónde irían?-preguntó Ginny. Harry hizo una mueca-¿Harry?-

-Pensaba traerlos aquí-Ginny se soltó del abrazo, y esa señal a Harry le resultó de muy mal augurio.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-

-No...Gin, esta casa es la más segura...-

-Pondrán en peligro a nuestros hijos, Harry-dijo ella-¿acaso no piensas en ellos?-

-Todo lo que hago es por pensar en ellos...no hago otra cosa en todo el maldito día-Ginny sonrió-todo lo hago por ellos, lo sabes-

-Ya, de acuerdo-dijo ella-no quise ofenderte...pero deberías pensar...-

-Gin, esas personas merecen seguir viviendo...si no fuera por mí, Ofelia estaría viva, y ellos no estarían metidos en esto-

-Si la vida no fuera tan complicada...-

-Gin...-

-Entiendo lo que piensas-dijo ella, abrazándolo.-Pero..si los traes...pondrán en peligro la seguridad de esta casa, y pondrán en peligro a nuestros hijos...-

-Ellos son adultos-dijo Harry. Ginny suspiró.

-Sí, pero eres tú el que se preocupa demasiado por ellos-murmuró adormilada.

Harry acarició el cabello de su esposa con expresión ausente. Ella se quedó dormida segundos después, mientras él continuaba pensando qué hacer. Acomodó a Ginny sobre la cama, y decidió salir al pasillo. Se abrazó a sí mismo para infundirse calor, y caminó hacia la última puerta. Entró con lentitud, sin siquiera tocar. Observó detenidamente al joven que dormía sobre la cama contra la ventana, iluminado por la luz de la calle.

-Al...-susurró Harry, acercándose. Le acarició el enmarañado cabello azabache, tan indomable como el suyo propio. Lo notó tan triste, el semblante de Albus tan empalidecido y sin vida-Albus, necesito que hablemos...-Albus refunfuñó en sueños-lo único que quiero que sepas es que todo lo que hago lo hago porque te amo, a ti y a tus hermanos...-Albus se removió entre las sábanas, y abrió lentamente los ojos. Ambos se miraron.

-¿Papá?-

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Sí Al, soy yo-las manos de Albus buscaron las suyas, y Harry enredó sus dedos alrededor de los de su hijo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -

-Al...hay algo que necesito que hablemos-Albus se restregó los ojos.

-Dime...-

-Al, yo..yo me siento en deuda con Gwen y su familia-Albus carraspeó. La sola mención de Gwen le hacía cosquillas en la garganta.-Y...he estado pensando en protegerlos...a todos, a los cuatro...-

Albus frunció el ceño.

-¿Y cómo los protegerías?-

-Trayéndolos a vivir aquí-

Los ojos de Albus se vieron desorientados durante varios segundos, y se enfocaron en Harry.

-¿Traerlos...?¿a los cuatro?-por un pequeño momento, Albus tuvo un instante de gloria y encanto. Gwen rondando los pasillos de Grimmauld Place no le resultaba una idea escalofriante ni molesta. Le resultaba maravilloso.

-Tal vez sólo a Gwen y a sus hermanas...¿qué opinas?-

-¿Debo opinar?-preguntó Albus, adormilado-¿es necesario?-

-Por supuesto-susurró Harry, apretando ligeramente las manos de su hijo. Albus frunció el entrecejo.

-Pues...yo...-la sola posibilidad de poder tener a Gwen viviendo en su propia casa traería ventajas y desventajas, como toda decisión tomada en la vida. Imaginarla tan cerca, poder verla cuantas veces quisiera...Pero habría una complicación enorme: William.

-¿Su padre...?-

-Su padre también vendría-la expresión de Albus hizo reír a Harry-Al, yo debo protegerlos...me siento en deuda con ellos-

-Pero será muy complicado...ellos..ellos son muggles, y no saben nada de nuestro mundo..o mejor dicho..no creo que quieran saber nada..-se miró las manos, enlazadas en las de Harry.-Papá..-

-Dime hijo-

Albus se mordió el labio.

-Traerlos a una casa llena de magos, ¿no nos traería problemas?-

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-

-Pues...el Estatuto del Secreto y todo eso...-

-Nadie les creerá si hablan...-

Albus hizo una mueca concentrada, intentando quitarle todos los puntos negativos a aquella noticia. Aunque no le encontraba nada negativo, a su parecer, lo único que podría ser desventajoso sería la presencia de William, rondando, molestando, alterando con su odio irracional toda la paz que Grimmauld Place podría tener. Y eso que no tenía paz muy seguido.

-No me disgusta la idea de...-carraspeó-de tener a Gwen cerca, otra vez...-

-Al, yo no traeré a Gwen para que esté contigo, quiero que entiendas eso-Albus frunció el ceño.-Lo que yo quiero es saber si a ti te traería algún problema su presencia...Albus...-se miraron a los ojos, verde con verde-no quiero que sufras más de lo que ya lo estás haciendo, sé cuánto te duele tenerla lejos...-

-Por eso no me molestaría que ella viniera...-

-Pero Al...si ella viene, y entre tú y ella no sucede nada..Al...-Albus rehuyó de los ojos de Harry.

-Me dolería mucho-susurró, notando cómo de a poco se le cerraba la garganta y la voz se le quebraba. Irremediablemente, pensar en la posibilidad de que Gwen no lo quisiera de vuelta...le provocaban ganas de morir.

-Al, ella no es la única mujer del mundo....y tú eres un muchacho muy atractivo-Albus tragó saliva mientras Harry hablaba-Al, tú eres mucho más atractivo de lo que yo fui o podría ser...-

-Papá, no digas esas cosas...no son ciertas-Harry rió.-Si soy atractivo es porque heredé tus genes-

-Pero eres más guapo porque tienes cosas de tu madre también...-

-¿Cómo qué? Soy tu copia...-Harry le apretó la mano con ternura.

-Cuando seas padre te darás cuenta de las cosas que hacen que tus hijos sean únicos e irrepetibles-Albus enarcó una ceja-noto cosas de Ginny en ti, cosas que te hacen más maravilloso que yo-Albus carraspeó, ruborizándose. Harry lo miró atentamente-creo que es hora de que duermas...más tarde hablaremos-

-Papá...-susurró Albus cuando Harry se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

Harry lo miró.

-Dime...-

-Necesito que sepas que cualquier cosa estúpida que haga...-Harry frunció el ceño-no...no es para vengarme...ni para que sientas remordimiento..simplemente..es porque soy un imbécil-

-Albus..-

-Papá...una pregunta...-lo interrumpió Albus. Harry se mantuvo expectante-¿quién era Merope Gaunt?-Harry abrió mucho los ojos, tanto que Albus pudo observar el brillo blanco que emanaban.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-

-Pues..Ted me dijo que esa persona fue una de las pocas brujas que decidió abandonar su magia...-

-Sí, ella murió al decidir abandonar su don...cosa que ningún mago debería hacer..si ella hubiese vivido, tal vez la historia de la humanidad, y mi historia propia, serían diferentes-

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Albus, confundido-¿quién era Merope Gaunt?-

-Merope Gaunt fue la madre de Lord Voldemort-Albus lo miró consternado.

-Y ella...-

-Ella murió, dejando solo a su hijo recién nacido...solo alguien con voluntad de morir, de morir realmente, dejar la vida preciada, sólo alguien así puede perder sus poderes..dejar sus poderes de lado..un mago sin poderes, sin sus poderes innatos..muere..irremediablemente-

Albus miró atentamente los ojos verdes de Harry. Morir...morir no le resultaba algo tan raro, tan inusual, nada fuera de su alcance. Pero muy en el fondo tenía miedo...tenía miedo de lastimar al hombre que tenía enfrente...a herir a su madre, y a decepcionar a sus hermanos. La vida era muy efímera, se escurría entre los dedos como el agua...y era tan corta, y tan inútil a veces, tan frustrante, tan dificil de llevarla a cabo, de vivirla...de padecerla. La vida era padecimiento constante.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-oyó la voz de su padre como si le llegara desde muy lejos.

-Por nada-

Harry frunció el entrecejo y apoyó la mano sobre el picaporte. Albus le dio la espalda y simuló dormir. Y decidió no molestarlo. Él también había sido adolescente, aunque su adolescencia había sido mucho más complicada que la de Albus. Por eso era que no comprendía tanto sufrimiento por parte de su hijo...tenía tanto futuro por delante, tantos amoríos por vivir, tantas mujeres de las cuales enamorarse...Suspiró. Tanto por lo que sufrir y padecer..Suspiró y salió al pasillo.

**OoOOoO**

Se sentó en la cama, y miró a los dos jóvenes que dormían en el suelo, arropados en cómodas bolsas para dormir. Suspiró, mientras se abrazaba las rodillas. Se sentía tan vacía...como si le faltara algo importante, pero no sabía qué.

Hugo roncó sonoramente y ella dio un respingo. El pelirrojo volteó sobre sí mismo y continuó durmiendo, mientras Lily se preguntaba qué era aquello que le hacía sentir el estómago como si en él tuviera una pesada piedra. Miró atentamente su habitación, y sus ojos se enfocaron en un osito de felpa, arrojado en el suelo contra la pared. Y se levantó de la cama de un salto, procurando no pisar a Hugo ni a Rose, que dormían plácidamente en el suelo. Salió al pasillo, y tiritó. Su camisón no era del todo abrigado, o mejor dicho, _no era abrigado_. Apenas le llegaba a las rodillas...Qué más daba. Cruzó hacia la puerta que se encontraba en frente, y tocó suavemente con los nudillos. Esperó pacientemente, hasta que no aguantó más, y entró. Se quedó junto a la puerta durante algunos segundos, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra. Cerró la puerta suavemente, y observó la habitación. Sonrió. Ted y Nimuë dormían en la cama, aunque ella ocupaba la mayor parte del colchón, mientras que Ted intentaba estar cómodo en una de las puntas.

Lily rió por lo bajo. A pesar de ello, Ted tomaba dulcemente una de las pequeñas manos de la niña. Era tan tierno. Se acercó lentamente a la cama, intentando no hacer ni un solo ruido, pero tropezó ruidosamente con una zapatilla que se cruzó por su camino...Y cayó pesadamente al suelo, y se tomó de lo primero que tuvo a mano: la silla del escritorio más próximo.

El estruendo provocó que Ted se despertara de un sobresalto, y empuñara la varita con la mano derecha.

Lily se sentó en el suelo, y en ese instante, los ojos dorados de Ted se enfocaron en ella.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-

-Hago una investigación sobre cómo se forma el polvo-masculló Lily con sorna. Ted parpadeó confuso.

-¿Qué?-

-Me caí Ted, _me caí_-

-Oh- se hizo el silencio.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí mirando? Ayúdame a levantarme-

-Tú puedes levantarte solita-

-TED-no supo cómo, pero Ted había llegado demasiado rápido a su lado. El cuarto era tan pequeño que de un salto se lo podía cruzar. Ted le puso una mano sobre la boca.

-No grites...quisquillosa-y lo que hizo a continuación la tomó de sorpresa...fue tan sorpresivo e inimaginable, que lanzó una exclamación. Ted la tomó en brazos y la levantó del suelo, no sin antes haberle propinado un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Juegas con fuego Lupin-

-Tú también-murmuró él, dejándola suavemente sobre la cama. Lily miró a Nimuë, cerciorándose de si continuaba durmiendo o no-procura no despertar a Nalle...estuvo insoportable todo el día-

-A alguien debe salir, ¿no?-

-No-masculló Ted. Hizo una mueca-no a mi-

-Ay sí, tú, _señor no insoportable_-él rió por lo bajo. La miró de forma tan intensa que ella temió ponerse roja o derretirse.-¿A qué has venido, Lily?-

-Pues...he venido porque...-lo miró atentamente. Despeinado, con expresión adormilada, short beige por las rodillas y musculosa blanca...¿Cómo podía alguien estar tan zarrapastroso y verse sexy?. Seguramente Albus y James se veían igual al despertarse, pero no les prestaba atención al ser ellos sus hermanos. Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos por unos segundos mientras miraba a Ted. Les haría un monumento a Remus y a Tonks...aquel hombre frente a ella había sido hecho con demasiado amor. _Demasiado_.

-Lily-

-¿Ah?-Ted rió.

-Me estabas diciendo....-Lily frunció el ceño.

-Oh..oh sí...-se ruborizó al verse descubierta. Carraspeó.

-Pues...he venido porque te extraño-Ted la miró con una media sonrisa marcada en los labios.

-¿Me extrañas?-

-Sí...desde que el idiota de James te ha puesto condiciones...ya ni te me acercas-Ted rió.

-¿Has venido _sólo_ por eso?-Lily frunció el entrecejo.

-¿No te parece una razón válida?-Ted se encogió de hombros.

-Pues...sí..aunque que vengas en plena noche, vistiendo un camisón de por más impúdico...-Lily rió-me resulta irreal tu razón para venir hasta aquí-

-No es como si quisiera que lo hagamos estando Nimuë en la cama-

-Nimuë es mi salvación-dijo Ted. Lily le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

-Si Nimuë tuviera cuarto propio...-masculló. Ted no pudo evitar reír.

-Ya hemos hablado sobre eso-dijo él, repentinamente serio-y ya te he dado mi opinión al respecto-

-Y yo ya te he dicho lo que yo pienso...-

-Lily...-dijo Ted de forma cortante.

-Quiero que seas el primero...-

-Lily....-rogó Ted.

-¿Tengo que rogártelo?-

-No te atrevas-masculló él, desesperado.-No...-

-Ted...yo te amo-

-Y yo a ti, pero no me pongas en ese aprieto-

-Oh vamos, si te va a gustar-

-_LI-LY_-las mejillas masculinas se colorearon, así como el cabello. Lily rió.

-Okey, okey...tú te lo pierdes-dijo, haciendo una seña con la mano. Ted suspiró.

-Tal vez...pero la que sigue siendo virgen, eres tú-Lily lanzó una exclamación de rabia.

Ted rió.

-Maldito, eso fue un golpe bajo-Ted sonrió abiertamente, y se arrodilló junto a Lily. Ella lo abrazó. Era ya algo automático, no tenía necesidad ni de pensarlo. Encajaban perfecto, como piezas de rompecabezas. Eran el uno para el otro, aunque la vida los hubiera puesto en diferentes generaciones, y los hubiera hecho vivir sus vidas de forma separada durante varios años, y ahora los compensara. Porque se merecían, y eso ambos lo sabían. Ella por esperar un amor de verdad, un amor que nunca había llegado antes, y en ese momento lo vivía...el primero, el más hermoso. Y él, por haber sufrido tanto, por haber creído que la vida no tenía marcha atrás, que ya nada podía asombrarlo...pero se había equivocado. Ambos. La vida era maravillosa.

-Yo...realmente he venido porque he estado pensando-susurró Lily, mientras Ted ubicaba la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Qué has estado pensando en esa cabecita perversa?-él levantó la mirada. Lily sonrió.

-Pues..he estado pensando...-suspiró-Ted, la vida se nos está complicando bastante..y...yo...-se ruborizó intensamente de forma paulatina. Ted levantó las cejas.

-¿Qué has pensado para ponerte así?-preguntó él, conteniendo la risa.

-Pues...-comenzó ella. Le temblaban las manos. Ted se las tomó dulcemente.

-Lil, por favor, no me dejes con la intriga...-

-He estado pensando...-susurró Lily-en que...Ted, si nosotros..si tú o yo, si alguno de los dos muere...-

-No vamos a morir, cielo-Lily le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Ted...soy la hija de Harry Potter...¿qué te hace creer que no irán por mi?-Ted hizo una mueca.

-No comprendo a qué quieres llegar-

-No quiero perderte Ted..no quiero...no quiero que te alejen de mi sin antes...-suspiró-sin antes...-él había enarcado una ceja.

-¿Sin antes _qué_?-Lily se mordió el labio y se acercó a Ted.

-Quiero que hagamos el amor...-susurró en el oído masculino. Ted se estremeció.

-Lil...no...-

-¿Y qué si tú mueres?¿o yo?...Ted...quiero saber lo que es sentirte...-

-Lil, por favor, ya no digas eso-dijo Ted, levantándose bruscamente de su lugar y yendo hacia la pared opuesta.

-Ted...-susurró Lily. Él le dio la espalda.

-Lil...-suspiró-no quiero habalr de eso...no quiero..no quiero tener que hacer las cosas por presiones....Lil...-ella hizo una mueca. -Yo quiero que todo se de naturalmente...que lo hagamos por...porque nos amamos-

-Pero nos amamos-dijo ella. Algo se retorció en su interior, como una serpiente hambrienta-¿o no?-Ted sonrió.

-Te amo...pero...Lil, yo quiero que sea cuando estés completamente segura...-

-Estoy segura ahora-dijo ella. Ted sonrió.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender...?-

-Quiero que seas el primero...-

-Y lo seré-dijo Ted, provocando que Lily se sonrojara hasta la médula de solo imaginarlo.

-Pero a su debido tiempo-

-¿Qué tal ahora?-preguntó ella. No veía la hora de poder estar con él, de poder tenerlo enredado entre sus piernas...Se sonrojó de sólo pensar en ver a Ted completamente desnudo.

-Lil, hay una niña acostada en la cama-ella parpadeó confusa, retomando el hilo de la conversación.

-Aunque sea...podríamos...no sé...-sonrió de forma perversa ante la idea que se le había ocurrido-experimentar-

Ted frunció el ceño.

-¿Experimentar...?-la sonrisa de Lily y el movimiento de las piernas femeninas lo hizo atragantarse-¿ex..perimentar?-ella se levantó lentamente de la cama, y caminó hacia él.

-Sí...-dijo Lily. Ted intentó huir, pero lo único que encontró fue la pared. Ella rió cuando él tropezó con sus propios pies. -Ted...-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres experimentar?-preguntó él, apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de Lily, deteniéndola. Mala idea. -Err...lo siento, no era mi intención tocar tus...-

-Puedes tocarlos cuando quieras...-

-_LILY_-ella rió entre dientes. Las manos femeninas se dirigieron de forma demasiado rápida a su entrepierna. Él gimió de forma brusca cuando Lily introdujo la mano dentro de su pantalón. La expresión de ella lo hizo reír nervioso.

-¿Qué..qué tienes ahí dentro?-

-Lily-murmuró él con voz gutural. Las manos de Lily, pequeñas, suaves y frías, se movieron de forma lenta...en una lenta tortura. Ella lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

-No hagas ruido-susurró Lily.

-Lil, Nalle...ella está en la cama, por favor, detente-ella suspiró enojada cuando Ted tomó su mano y la alejó de él.-Gracias-la miró atentamente durante unos segundos y apretó fuermente la mano femenina. Y la arrastró al pequeño cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué?-masculló Lily cuando Ted cerró la puerta del sanitario con el pie, aún tomando delicadamente su mano. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Acepto experimentar-susurró, y guió la mano femenina hacia su entrepierna. Lily se sonrojó al oír gemir a Ted. Una de las manos masculinas fue hacia el bretel de su camisón, y lentamente lo bajó hasta el codo. Lily tembló ante el contacto de las manos frías con su piel caliente, muy caliente, en estado de ebullición. Ted guió cada uno de los movimientos de su mano derecha..lento, suave, salvaje, de forma rápida... Lo oyó suspirar, gemir, gruñir, mientras ella se mordía el labio, intentando contener las ganas que tenía de gritar de emoción y nervios. Las manos de Ted jugaron con ella, la acariciaron completa; los muslos, los senos por sobre la tela, su intimidad...Sintió como si su cuerpo se encendiera y se quemara en llamas rojas, intensas llamas, cuando la mano de Ted hizo lo suyo entre sus blancas y débiles piernas. Por poco y cae temblando al suelo, pero Ted la mantenía bien agarrada a él. Y no pudo evitar gemir como posesa, sin poder evitarlo...

Durante varios minutos, largos, muy largos, el cuarto de baño se llenó de un extraño vaho. El aire se volvió pesado...aunque Lily no lo notaba. Los labios de Ted la recorrieron entera, aunque él aún no se atrevía a desnudarla. No por ahora, como había dicho. Quería guardarse lo mejor para el final. Y ella hizo lo que pudo. No lo hicieron, aunque Lily hubiese querido violarlo salvajemente contra el suelo de cerámica. Gruñó enojada cuando Ted se alejó de ella al verse ubicado exactamente sobre el cuerpo femenino, ocupando el hueco entre las piernas.

-Ted...no te alejes...-

-Lily, hasta aquí llegamos-susurró él con voz ronca. Tomó aire hondamente, e intentó acomodarse el cabello. La miró-creo que deberías lavarte las manos-Lily se sonrojó salvajemente, y la risa de Ted le llenó los oídos. Ella rió también, y lo abrazó, rodeando la cintura masculina con sus piernas.

-Ted...-

-¿Mmm?-

-He estado pensando..

-Me das miedo cuando piensas-Lily sonrió.

-He estado pensando...que...el día que tú y yo lo hagamos...-se miraron a los ojos-me vas a hacer mierda con _eso_-Ted frunció el ceño-¿qué tamaño tiene?¿dos metros ochenta?-Ted rió.

-No me mido mis partes...-

-Deberías, así sé cuánto yoga debo hacer-se miraron. Y se lanzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Lily, por favor, no subas mi ego de esa forma..preferiría que me dijeras algo cursi...-

-Te amo-dijo ella, besándolo en el mentón. Él sonrió.

-Eso es cursi..y lo prefiero-se mordió el labio y la besó. Lentamente acabaron acostados sobre el suelo. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como si hubiesen sido hechos en un molde, uno para estar exactamente con el otro.

Ted gruñó. No lograba detenerse. Había probado el sabor de la piel de Lily como nunca antes lo había hecho, y ahora era adicto. Temía no poder lograr controlarse y hacerla suya allí mismo, sin importarle que Nalle estuviera durmiendo en la habitación. Las piernas de Lily lo apretaron contra ella, y sintió cómo poco a poco aumentaba su calor corporal..y sus pantalones volvían a apretar, como lo habían hecho media hora antes.

-No..Lil..no me aprietes así...-susurró. Lily lo abrazó con brazos y piernas, y se quedaron así, juntos, amarrados, enredados sobre el frío suelo del sanitario. Ted intentó no apoyar todo su peso sobre la frágil niña, pero no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza y ganas.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque..porque voy a terminar violándote-ella rió y le besó la oreja más cercana a sus labios.

-No será violación, créeme-

-Creo que deberías irte a tu cuarto-dijo él, alejándose de ella al sentir cómo la respiración femenina comenzaba a alterarse. Iban a terminar mal.

-Teddy...-gruñó Lily cuando él se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Le sonrió.

-Anda princesa, debes dormir-

-No podré dormir luego de lo que me hiciste-

-No te he hecho nada...-

-Me has desvirgado con la mano-

-LILY-Lily se lanzó a reír divertida. Se lanzó sobre el hombre que se sonrojaba. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas, y lo abrazó.

-Te amo-él sonrió.

-Ya me lo has dicho tres veces en lo que va de la noche...-murmuró Ted, acariciando la espalda de Lily.

-Te lo diré todas las veces que sean necesarias, hasta el día en que me muera y no te lo pueda decir más-Ted la apretó contra sí.

-Vas a vivir muchos años...-

-Y a tu lado-Ted sonrió sólo de imaginarse a sí mismo casado con Lily, repleto de hermosos niños y niñas.

-Espero que Nim no se haya enterado-susurró Lily cuando salieron del baño.

-Descuida, le hice un hechizo imperturbable y un hechizo insonorizador al cuarto de baño-

Lily lo miró boquiabierta.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó consternada.

Ted la abrazó fuertemente, apoyando la nariz sobre el cuello femenino, aspirando el dulce aroma a melón del cabello rojo de Lily.

-Justo después de entrar al baño...Nim no se enteró de nada-

-Eres perfecto, guapo, inteligente, dulce...-

-Metamorfomago-

-Metamorfomago-repitió Lily. Rió-oye, ¿puedes aumentar de tamaño?-Ted se sonrojó.

-Nunca lo he intentado, jamás se han quejado del tamaño...-Lily lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ted...-chilló, mientras él reía entre dientes.

-Tú comenzaste-la besó apasionadamente, acorralándola contra la pared más próxima. Al tomar distancia de ella, pudo observar la expresión atontada que Lily tenía. Rió.

-Te ves demasiado feliz-dijo ella.

-Sí...tú me haces feliz-

Lily sonrió. No podía evitar sentir como si flotara en el aire. Ted, Ted y solo Ted. Era lo único que hacía que su vida tuviera sentido.

-Ve a dormir princesa-susurró Ted, abrazándola y besándola dulcemente en los labios-procura no extrañarme-

Lily rió mientras Ted le abría la puerta de la habitación.

-No lo haré-Ted frunció el ceño. Ella sonrió abiertamente-soñaré contigo-Ted sonrió.

-Yo igual-susurró él. Le acarició el mentón, y Lily, luego de besarlo suavemente en la nariz, volteó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Iba a dormir plácidamente esa noche...muy plácidamente.

**OoOOoO**

El sol, oh el maldito sol, tan extraño en ese lugar, en esa época. Se notaba que era un sol débil, de invierno, de mañanas frías. Se desperezó en la cama, lanzando el cobertor al suelo. Se rascó la cabeza y se sentó, mientras el sol entraba por entre las rendijas de las persianas. Bostezó. Se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a alistarse para salir. Había tomado una decisión, y la llevaría a cabo aunque tuviera que pelearse con toda la familia...o con su padre, que era la única persona que estaba en contra de su determinación. Quince minutos después, ya se encontraba listo para irse. Salió de la habitación y fue hacia las escaleras, intentando no hacer ruido. Sabía que sus padres debían de estar desayunando para irse a trabajar, asi que debía ser cauteloso. Aunque lamentablemente, ningún mago podía ser cauteloso en una casa en donde vivían muchas personas y una de ellas tenía cinco años y dejaba sus juguetes desparramados en medio de las escaleras. Rodó estruendosamente hasta el vestíbulo. Y vio cómo sus padres aparecían por la puerta de la cocina, observándolo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ginny, tendiéndole la mano.

-Sí má-dijo él, levantándose. No tomó la mano de Ginny, no creía correcto dejarse ayudar por una mujer. Menos su madre. No porque creyeran que eran débiles, sabía que no, era el hermano de Lily y el primo de Roxanne y Rose...sino porque le resultaba falta de caballerosidad.

Ginny hizo una mueca cuando él se levantó del suelo sin su ayuda.

-Lo siento má, sabes que me siento poco caballero si dejo que me ayudes-

-Eres demasiado orgulloso-

-Lo sé-murmuró, alisándose la camiseta. Carraspeó cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry.

-¿A dónde ibas?-

-Afuera-respondió con sorna.

-¿A dónde..?-

-No interesa-

-James-dijo Harry.

James suspiró. Aquel tono de voz...aquella forma de articular su nombre...dando a entender que no había forma de réplica, de queja...

-Me voy papá...-

-Necesito saber a dónde, James-Harry lo tomó fuertemente de la camiseta, obligándolo a voltear.

-Déjame ir-

-No hasta que me digas a dónde vas-James lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tengo veintiún años, hace cuatro que soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que se me ant...-

-No mientras vivas bajo mi techo-graznó Harry. James apretó la quijada.

-Pues entonces, tal vez, deje de vivir bajo tu maldito techo-

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Harry.

-Pues sí, tal vez deba irme y formar mis propias reglas en un lugar en donde mi padre no me hostigue cada vez que tomo una decisión...-

-¿Otra vez con la estupidez de que quieres ser Auror?-masculló Harry. James parpadeó confuso. ¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta?.

-Pues sí, quiero ser auror-

-No lo serás-

-Seré lo que yo quiera-

-No quiero que seas un cadáver-

-¿POR QUÉ ME TIENES TAN POCA FE?-

-No te tengo poca fe-dijo Harry con voz calmada.

-Claro que sí, sólo porque no soy Albus, no significa que no pueda ser bueno en algo-

-Pues tal vez deberías ser un poco más como tu hermano-

-JA...un poco más como Albus...si supieras las cosas que Albus piensa y dice de ti, no

dirías eso-

-JAMES-masculló Ginny.

Harry abrió la boca, anonadado. Golpeado, así se veía su rostro.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry, tomándose el pecho. Ginny fulminó a James con la mirada.

James rehuyó de los ojos de su madre, mientras tomaba el picaporte.

-Podrías llevar a Albus-murmuró Harry antes de que él pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta.

Volteó.

-¿Llevar a Albus?-

-Sí...sácalo de la casa...-la voz se le quebró-está demasiado tiempo encerrado-y le dio la espalda.

James lo observó caminar con paso lento a la cocina, y miró a su madre.

-Te pasaste James-

-Má...-

-Todo lo que tu padre hace es por ti y por tus hermanos, y lo único que ustedes saben hacer es recriminarle cosas...-

-No le recriminé nada...-

-Sí lo hiciste...¿por qué no simplemente aceptan las cosas?-

-¿Aceptar qué?-

-Que no son niños...dejen de comportarse así...Albus le echó la culpa de la muerte de Ofelia, tú le dices que te irás...ahora falta que Lily le diga algo y terminen de destruirlo entre los tres-

-Mamá...-

-Que tengas suerte a donde sea que vayas-murmuró, y le dio la espalda.

-Mami...-dijo con voz de súplica. Pero Ginny no volteó a mirarlo. James suspiró. Volvió sobre sus pasos y subió hacia el segundo piso. Caminó hacia el cuarto de Albus y golpeó la puerta, sin preocuparse si Albus estaba durmiendo o no.

-Albus, papá quiere que vengas conmigo al ministerio-gritó desde el pasillo. Oyó ruidos amortiguados del otro lado de la puerta. Y segundos después, Albus lo miró desde el umbral.

-¿Que te acompañe?-

-Sí, papá quiere que vengas conmigo, dice que estás mucho tiempo encerrado..-

James lo miró de arriba abajo-te ves pálido...-

-No he salido a la luz del sol en días...-

-Pues no hay mucho sol que digamos...vamos, acompáñame al ministerio-Albus frunció el entrecejo.

-¿No era que el ministerio es un lugar peligroso para nosotros?-

-Pues parece que papá cambió de idea-dijo James. Sonrió-anda, acompáñame...salgamos un rato..miremos mujeres...-Albus hizo una mueca-anda Al...-

-De acuerdo, espera a que me vista...me peine y me lave los dientes-James sonrió.

-Okey, esperaré aquí-la puerta se cerró, y James se apoyó contra la pared, esperando..No tuvo que quedarse allí mucho rato, ya que Albus salió a los pocos minutos.

-Vaya, eso sí se llama rapidez-Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo bueno de ser hombre...no debemos ni maquillarnos ni producirnos demasiado...-

-Pobrecillas-murmuró James. Ambos rieron. Atravesaron el corredor y bajaron las escaleras. Salieron a la calle, creyendo que podrían irse con libertad. Pero no.

Ginny oyó a la puerta cerrarse, y miró a Harry, sentado a la mesa como si nada ocurriera.

-¿Los vas a dejar ir así como así?-preguntó, enojada. No lo aguantó más. No iba a quedarse callada, y Harry sabía que ella no era mujer de callarse las réplicas.

Harry sorbió su té con tranquilidad.

-No...-susurró él. Ginny levantó las cejas-ya he hablado con mis contactos-

-¿De qué hablas?-Harry la miró atentamente.

-Los aurores los vigilarán-

-Pero...-

-¿No estabas quejándote de que los dejaba ir sin protección?-

-Sí..pero no creí que mandarías a tus aurores a vigilarlos...-

-También irá Ted...-

-¿Ted?-

-Ted está entrenado-

-¿Has hablado con él?-preguntó ella consternada.

-Aún no, pero lo haré, no te preocupes-y se levantó de su silla.

**OoOOoO**

-Apúrate Al...-dijo James, tomando a su hermano de la manga de la túnica.

-Pero..James, ¿acaso no podemos ir como magos?-

-No, es peligroso...-

-Como si viajar en subte no es bastante complicado ya-masculló Albus, mientras ambos subían al tren. Suspiró. Notó varias miradas sobre ambos, y se sonrojó. Aunque James parecía disfrutar todo aquello. Luego de pocos minutos, se disponían a salir de la estación de subtes. Albus miró a su alrededor. Notaba ojos curiosos por todas partes.

-Nos miran como si fuéramos raros-

-Nos miran porque somos guapos, fin del asunto-

-¿No crees que hayan magos por aquí?-

-Tengo mi varita Al...no pasará nada-Albus hizo una mueca-de veras Al, _no pasará nada_-

-Pues no estoy tan seguro-susurró Albus.

-Bueno basta-dijo James, deteniéndose de repente y enfrentando a su hermano con la mirada. Albus carraspeó-no empieces, no seas como papá...cuando él era joven las cosas estaban peor y no por eso dejó de vivir-

-Papá no vivió mucho que digamos cuando tenía la edad de Lily-

-Lo sé...pero no dejó de hacer las cosas...-

-James...-

-Ya basta Al, y vamos al ministerio ¿quieres?-dijo James. Albus se encogió de hombros, y ambos caminaron hacia la destartalada cabina de teléfono. James marcó lentamente los números para acceder al ministerio.

-_Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor indiquen su nombre y ocupación-_

-Er...-comenzó Albus. Él y James se miraron-¿qué se supone...?-

-Somos Albus y James Potter, hijos de Harry Potter, jefe del departamento de Aurores...venimos...para una entrevista-Albus enarcó una ceja, y James se encogió de hombros.

-Yo vengo para una entrevista..o mejor dicho, para inscribirme en los exámenes de Auror-

-Yo vengo porque no quería quedarme en casa-murmuró Albus, melancólico.

-Oh vamos Al...vamos a arrasar en el ministerio-Albus hizo una mueca.

-Si claro...vamos a arrasar con brujas mayores de cuarenta menopáusicas con ganas de...-

-Si si, ya entendi-dijo James, interrumpiéndolo, mientras la cabina de teléfono se adentraba en el asfalto-pero imagina que te encuentras con una cuarentona que lleva sus años con toda la dignidad...yo no me negaría-

-Tú no te negarías ni a un rinoceronte, James-James lo fulminó con la mirada. Se contuvo de sacarle la lengua como un niño, debido a que ya habían llegado al Atrio...y eran bastante conocidos allí. Al salir del ascensor, muchas brujas y muchos magos se detuvieron a mirarlos, ligeramente boquiabiertos.

-Me siento como un animal de zoológico-murmuró Albus, siguiendo con pasos apresurados a James.

-Yo no..ya me he acostumbrado a esto...soy sexy, es así-sonrió de forma seductora, y Albus rió.

Caminaron hacia los ascensores del fondo, cada uno de diferente manera. James iba erguido y con la cabeza bien alta, sin importarle que los demás lo observaran como si él fuese salido de una publicidad de shampoo o nunca hubiesen visto un hombre con aquellas características. Albus, en cambio, caminaba cabizbajo y sin levantar la mirada, siguiendo a James como un perro faldero, ajeno a la forma en que los demás lo observaban. Las miradas iban principalmente a él, debido a su casi igualdad con Harry Potter. Entraron al ascensor.

-Ya quiero que dejen de mirarme asi-sususrró Albus, escondiéndose tras la espalda de James. James hizo una mueca de suficiencia.

-Ya Albus, ya sabes cómo son las cosas..todos son buitres-lo dijo en voz tan alta que los que se encontraban en el ascensor lo miraron con mala cara, y algunos rehuyeron de su mirada. -_Buitres_-

-_Nivel dos, Sección de Entrada en vigor de Leyes Mágicas, incluyendo la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, Cuartel General de los Aurores y Servicios de Administración de los Pergaminos_-los dos hermanos se miraron.

-Es aquí Al, vamos-James lo arrastró hacia el pasillo, y caminaron por un extenso lugar repleto de cubículos y magos de todas las apariencias.

-Nos miran James, nos miran...-dijo Albus con voz temblorosa. James suspiró.

-Al, estamos rodeados de aurores, en el departamento en donde papá es jefe...¿qué nos puede pas...?-se quedó callado durante varios segundos al mirar hacia la puerta del fondo del lugar, en donde se ubicaba la oficina principal, la oficina del jefe...allí en donde su padre daba las órdenes y recibía a quienes querían verlo.

-¿Qué sucede James?-preguntó Albus, enfocando la mirada en donde James mantenía la vista pegada. -Oh demonios-

James parpadeó, inundado de imágenes lamentables y recuerdos no gratos.

-¿Qué hacen....?-comenzó, señalando a las tres personas que se encontraban de pie junto a la puerta de la oficina principal. Se quedó callado, sin poder articular palabra..sin atreverse a nombrarlos.

-¿..los Malfoy aquí?-terminó Albus. James asintió con la cabeza-pues no sé...es una buena pregunta-

James los observó, allí, a lo lejos, los tres ubicados de forma majestuosa cerca de la gran puerta de ébano, mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular. Y allí esatba Megara, con su cabello azabache ondulado hasta la cintura, y su vestido color verde oliva, que le resaltaba su hermosa figura, su tez pálida y sus ojos grises. Suspiró.

-¿James?-la voz de Albus le sonó bajita, débil, casi un susurro.

-¿Uhmmm?-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-James volteó hacia la salida del Departamento de Aurores, dispuesto a irse-oye, ¿no vinimos a que te inscribieras a los exámenes?-

-No sé si tengo tantas ganas de ser Auror....-murmuró con voz apagada.

-James, es por Megara, ¿cierto?-la sola mención de su nombre le hizo tensar y tener la piel de gallina. Se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos muy largos, mientras magos y brujas iban y venían. Parecía como si en aquel lugar trabajara la mayor parte del Ministerio de la Magia.

-No...no es por ella-

-¿Entonces por qué de repente ya no quieres ni respirar?-

-Albus, tú eres el menos indicado para hablarme sobre sentimientos y reacciones...-Albus lo miró entornando los ojos.

-No, soy el más indicado para hablar sobre eso...yo lo sufro-carraspeó sonoramente cuando, al mirar hacia la puerta al fondo, vislumbraba cómo Draco Malfoy entraba al despacho del jefe de los Aurores, dejando atrás a Scorpius y a Megara.

James miró exactamente hacia el mismo lugar, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Meg. A pesar de que la tuviera a larga distancia, sus miradas se encontraron, como un capricho enfermizo del destino.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos-murmuró, dándole la espalda a Megara, que supuso, debería estar clavando sus ojos grises en él.

-James...enfrenta el problema como un Potter, ¿quieres?-James miró a Albus entornando los ojos.

-No me hables de enfrentar problemas _Severus_..-

-No me llames _Severus_-masculló Albus con acritud-no te atrevas, yo no te llamo por tu segundo nombre...-

-Mi segundo nombre es hermoso y fue el nombre de un gran hombre...-Albus se mordió el labio con rabia-así que cállate, y si me llamas Sirius, no me molesta-

-Papá me dijo que Severus Snape fue un gran hombre...-replicó, notablemente molesto.

-Papá te dijo eso para que no lo demandaras por daños y perjuicios-Albus lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras James, tomando aire, decidía dirigirse hacia la oficina principal, en donde Scorpius y Megara se encontraban, de pie, junto a la puerta.

Scorpius lo miró de forma atenta al verlo acercarse, mientras que Megara intentaba rehuir de su anatomía. Intentaba no mirarlo, aunque James percibió que sus ojos iban del suelo a él en cuestión de segundos. Sonrió para sus adentros, de forma maléfica.

-Malfoys, ¿soy descortes si les pregunto qué hacen aquí?-

-Descortés no, metiche-respondió Scorpius. Megara lo fulminó con la mirada. El joven de cabello platinado suspiró.

-Siento entrometerme, entonces...-susurró James, mirando fijamente a Megara. Se veía tan hermosa, tan dulce..tan herida...se notaba herida..Pero si el que había salido lastimado de muerte, sangrando e intentando curarse las heridas había sido él. Frunció el ceño. -Sólo que me resulta extraño que su padre, ex mortífago..-el cambio en el rostro de los dos hermanos Malfoy le hizo sonreír-esté dentro de la oficina de Aurores-

-No es como si mi padre viniese a asesinar al tuyo, Potter-masculló Megara. James la miró-no es tan estúpido, en un lugar repleto de aurores...-

-Además...Harry Potter es el mejor auror vivo...no le conviene-dijo Scorpius.

-Qué bueno que lo tengas claro, Malfoy-

-¿Has venido a molestar o qué Potter?-graznó Megara, acomodándose el flequillo sobre la frente. Había resoplado y eso había provocado que su lacio fleco quedara despeinado y sin control.

-Lamento decirte, Malfoy, que estás en mi territorio-dijo James con severidad. Megara lo miró atentamente y se mordió el labio. James temió que quisiera golpearlo, pero sabiendo que Scorpius estaba presente, sabía que no lo haría. Que no se atrevería.

-Ya basta Meg-murmuró Scorpius-Potter tiene razón...-

-Este no es su territorio, papá también trabaja en el ministerio-dijo ella con ira. Scorpius hizo una mueca.

-Sí, pero no es el jefe del departamento de Aurores, así que tranquilízate-

-¿Cuál es tu problema Megara?-ella clavó sus ojos en James. Sus ojos llenos de odio lo apuñalaron.

-Tú eres mi problema, Potter-James enarcó una ceja.

-¿Yo? Te recuerdo que estás en territorio enemigo-

-Yo estaba perfecta hasta que tú te decidiste venir a molestar-

-Yo estaba perfecto hasta que te vi contaminando el departamento de Aurores-

-YO NO CONTAMINO NADA, IMBÉCIL-James sonrió de soslayo, maléficamente, oliendo la victoria.

-Ya basta James-dijo Albus-por favor-lo tomó fuertemente del brazo-por favor, ya basta...tú has venido a inscribirte en las pruebas...-

-¿Vas a ser auror Potter?-inquirió Megara con sorna.

-Sí, lo seré...-ella rió de forma perversa y socarrona-asi que nuestra historia se torna más imposible aún, considerando que tú serás una mortífago...-no lo vio venir. No notó la reacción de ella...o más bien la notó, pero no le temió...Megara le propinó un fuerte golpe en la nariz, y él actuó de forma inconciente: la tomó fuertemente del codo y la lanzó al suelo, produciendo no solo un fuerte estruendo, sino además logrando que todos los observaran anonadados.

-¿A una mujer?-graznó Albus. James lo miró con todo el odio del que fue posible.

-Ella empezó-

-Sigue siendo una mujer-

-Una mujer que te clava las garras y te envenena con sus colmillos de serpiente arrastrada cada vez que puede-escupió él, más para Megara que para Albus. Megara rió.

-Te recuerdo que aún así me amas, idiota, ME AMAS...-

-CÁLLATE-

Una mano tomó con fuerza a James de la nuca, y lo hizo retroceder. Albus sólo logró hacer una exclamación de asombro.

-Suéltame, quien quiera que seas-chilló James, forcejeando. Lo soltaron con brusquedad.

-Ya basta James-aquella voz conocida le supo molesta. Volteó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tu padre me envió-

-¿Qué?-masculló. La rabia lo recorrió con fuerza.

-Tu padre sabía que habría problemas...-

-Él siempre lo sabe todo, ¿no?-murmuró, apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Te envió como guardaespaldas?-preguntó Albus, consternado. Ted asintio levemente con la cabeza.

James se sentía furioso. Completamente ultrajado. Debía soportar a Ted como su sombra debido a que papi tenía sus miedos...Miedos que tenían fundamento, pero que a él le resultaba absurdos.

-¿Por qué peleas con Megara Malfoy en medio de la Oficina de Aurores?-preguntó Ted. James masculló algo inteligible-¿te parece correcto? Además vi cómo la empujaste al suelo-

-Ella comenzó...-

-Tú te dejaste James- lo interrumpió Ted-tú te dejaste-las palabras de Ted tenía doble significado. Y lo entendió enseguida.

James gruñó y le dio la espalda a Ted. No tenía ganas de oírlo, no quería que le refregaran en la cara las cosas que él había hecho para estar así, de esa manera, sufriendo por aquella mujer que, sabía, no merecía. Intentó dar varios pasos, alejándose de Ted y Albus, pero Ted lo tomó fuertemente del codo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-preguntó, obligándolo a voltear y a enfrentarlo con la mirada.

James por poco le escupe en el rostro.

-Lejos de ti, no quiero un guardaespaldas-intentó desasirse de la fuerte mano de Ted, pero el joven Lupin lo apretó aún más.

-Viendo y considerando que no puedes estar en un lugar sin causar estragos, me quedaré cerca, vigilándote-

-No soy un niñito-

-Pues no lo aparentas-

-NO ME JODAS TED-

-¿Pueden dejar de pelear, por favor?-preguntó Albus, cansado-por favor...todos nos están mirando...-

-PUES QUE NOS MIREN-bramó James-no me importa, que nos miren...ya nos observan solo con ser quienes somos...-

-James, empieza a comportarte...-James empujó a Ted con rabia.

-No, no me comportaré porque tú me lo digas Lupin, ya déjame en paz-y volteó, alejándose de ambos.

-James...James, ¿a dónde vas?-masculló Albus. Miró a Ted-¿no piensas hacer nada? HAZ ALGO-

-Tu hermano es lo suficientemente grande como para saber qué cosas puede hacer y qué no...tu padre ya se ha cansado de intentar controlarlo, ya no es un niño-

-Pero...-comenzó Albus.

-Al, por favor...-suplicó Ted-no lo hagas difícil tú también-

Albus suspiró y observó a James, que se alejaba. Se mordió el labio y, luego de pensarlo por una fracción de segundo, decidió seguirlo.

-Ey..no...ALBUS-bramó Ted, mientras el joven Potter se alejaba a trompicones-nunca más pienso hacerle ningún favor al tío-suspiró con hastío y los siguió. No sea que se metieran en problemas.

**OoOOoO**

Harry miró detenidamente el escritorio, en donde tenía varios papeles ordenados sobre él. Temas de suma importancia que él había decidido dejar a un lado debido a la súbita y sorpresiva visita.

-¿A qué debo el honor?-preguntó. Observó con atención al hombre sentado frente a él, restregándose las manos, nervioso, sudando...

-Yo....Potter...lo que estoy haciendo, te juro que no me gusta tener que...-

-Malfoy, ve al grano-

-Mis hijos, mis hijos...ellos...-Draco carraspeó, intentando darle a su voz un tono tranquilo y seguro. -Ellos están en peligro, Potter...o lo estarán-

-Igual que los míos, Malfoy-

-Sí, pero tus hijos...tus hijos están más respaldados que los míos...¿quién querría proteger a mis hijos siendo los nietos de dos ex mortífagos?-

-No comprendo a qué has venido aún-lo cortó Harry. Draco suspiró.

-Vengo a pedirte ayuda-

-Ayuda-repitió Harry asombrado. El mundo se había vuelto loco.

-Si, ayuda, y no me lo hagas repetir-graznó Draco. Su cabello platinado, siempre arreglado, se encontraba despeinado y completamente desordenado.

-¿Te molesta pedirme ayuda?-

-Sí, ¿a ti no te molestaría pedirme ayuda a mi?-Harry se mantuvo pensativo durante algunos segundos.

-Pues no...me debes un favor-susurró. Draco empalideció y fulminó a Harry con su intensa mirada gris.

-Lo sé...te debo la vida...-

-A mi, a Ron y a Hermione, no lo olvides-terció Harry con suficiencia. Draco puso una expresión concentrada, y Harry estuvo seguro de que estaba tragándose los insultos.

Sonrió con triunfo.

-Algún día devolveré el favor...-

-Eso espero-murmuró Harry. Él y Draco se observaron con odio infantil durante varios minutos, hasta que decidieron desviar la mirada, uno a un lado diferente.

-Necesito que los protejas Potter...si algo llega a pasarme...-Harry suspiró, recordando la promesa que le obligó a hacer a Ted. Era la misma situación, sólo que esta vez era...extraña, como tirada de los pelos, o sacada de un cuento de terror. Que Malfoy le estuviera pidiendo ayuda, era como salido de una novela...de terror.

-Si algo llega a pasarte....-

-Quiero que los protejas, que...que te los lleves contigo a un lugar seguro-susurró Draco con voz quebrada. Harry hizo una mueca concentrada.

-¿Tú estás sugiriendo que los lleve a mi casa?-

-No...sólo te pido que los respaldes, que los cuides, llévalos a algún lugar seguro y diles que los amo-

-Malfoy, aún no te ha pasado nada...aún estás aquí-susurró Harry. Entendía la desesperación de Draco, entendía perfectamente lo que sentía. La vida propia podía no valer la pena...pero las de los hijos...con uñas y dientes debía ser protegida, resguardada...

-Aún, Potter, aún...ahora comprendo el juramento inquebrantable que mi madre hizo con Snape-Harry carraspeó ante la mención de aquel nombre.-La comprendo...-

-Malfoy, esta nueva situación no es como la de antes...-

-Pero ellos están en peligro-dijo Draco con voz temblorosa. Miró en derredor, como si temiera que alguien los estuviera oyendo-ellos están en peligro, al igual que yo, que tú y los tuyos...todos corremos peligro...este nuevo grupo, aunque inexperto, es sádico...no tienen límites, no tiene líder...-

-Malfoy, nada va a pasar-dijo Harry, intentando imprimir en su voz algo de la seguridad que había tenido momentos antes.

-No estoy tan seguro-replicó Draco, restregándose las manos-no estoy tan seguro...el pueblo en donde está mi casa ya no es el de antes, y el hecho de que estemos rodeados de muggles no me tranquiliza-Draco lo miró atentamente, y Harry percibió en sus ojos la tristeza que había notado en su propio rostro aquella misma mañana. Frunció el entrecejo.

-Potter...por favor...júrame...-

-Te lo juro, Malfoy..los protegeré como si fueran míos-

-¿Harías un Juramento...?-Harry se levantó con brusquedad de la silla, y miró a Draco desde su altura, imponente, casi maléfico.

-Mi palabra vale más que un Juramento Inquebrantable-dijo con voz solemne. Draco se movió hacia atrás y hacia delante, como si estuviera demente.

-Es que...tengo miedo...y quiero que me jures, que hagas lo que te pido, que protejas a mis hijos, que estén a salvo-

-Lo estarán Draco-Draco parpadeó y fijó su mirada sobre Harry. Parecía como si la utilización de su nombre había logrado provocar un click en su cerebro.

-Gracias Harry-murmuró, levantándose lentamente de la silla. Se miraron. -Ojalá no tuviera que pedirte esto, pero...-

-Se te sale de las manos, lo sé-

-Es hora de que me vaya-dijo Draco, observando hacia la puerta. Carraspeó.

-No te harán preguntas, te dejarán salir...-dijo Harry.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa-Harry hizo una mueca. -Me preocupa la vida...todo lo que vendrá...me tiene muy alterado-intentó abrocharse la túnica, pero los dedos le temblaban demasiado-además, estar dentro del Departamento de Aurores....-

-Mis aurores no te molestarán...sólo espero que tus hijos se comporten...-

-Lo harán-sentenció Draco. Se acomodó las solapas de la túnica y salió de la oficina.

Harry se quedó de pie junto al escritorio, pensativo. ¿Cómo rayos iba a proteger a los jóvenes Malfoy y al mismo tiempo proteger a las niñas Adams?. Se despeinó el cabello en señal de desesperación. Iba a necesitar de toda su astucia para poder hacer ambas cosas sin perjudicar la paz de su casa y de su vida. Suspiró, justo en el instante en que Draco entraba a la oficina con expresión desesperada.

-Potter..mis hijos..no están...-Harry frunció el entrecejo y siguió a Draco al corredor.

Problemas, olía problemas. Era algo ya biológico. Cuando había complicaciones, él podía sentirlas aunque estuviera a kilómetros. Miró a los lados, mientras Draco, a su lado, respiraba de forma entrecortada.

-No te preocupes-dijo, observando cómo la faz de Draco iba perdiendo color-estarán bien....están en el departamento de Aurores-

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa, Potter-masculló Draco, mirando a uno y otro lado, buscando a sus hijos con la mirada. Harry hizo una mueca.

-Mis aurores no los molestarán-

-No hablo de tus aurores...-

-Tranquilízate-cerró la puerta de la oficina-iremos a buscarlos...mis hijos también vinieron...-la expresión de Draco fue de completo asombro-y a ellos no les irá mejor que a tus hijos-se miraron, con el entendimiento reflejado en los ojos. Era extraño cómo, después de todas las cosas que se habían hecho mutuamente en sus años en Hogwarts, existía una conexión entre ellos, conexión que sus hijos potenciaban. Aquel amor paternal los había hecho cambiar, y comprenderse, por lo menos en un punto.

-Cancela todas mis citas-murmuró Harry a una de sus empleadas. Ella asintió con la cabeza, muy seriamente.

-Pero señor...hoy...varios representantes del Wizengamot-

-Dije que cancelaras mis citas-repitió con voz seria-ya sé que los del Wizengamot querían hablar conmigo, pero mis hijos son más importantes...-

-Se enfadarán-susurró la joven. Harry la observó con una mueca exasperada en el rostro.

-No me importa-ella abrió la boca-te pago para que obedezcas mis órdenes-dijo con enojo. La joven se sonrojó. Harry carraspeó y suspiró-...cancela _todas_ mis citas..por el momento...en cuanto regrese, las reprogramaré-

-Ya Potter, deja de hablar-masculló Draco. Harry sonrió tenuemente y lo siguió, adentrándose en el gentío.

**OoOOoO**

-JAMES-bramó Albus, observando el cabello azabache de su hermano desaparecer en la distancia. -JAMES, DETENTE-varios magos lo miraron con desaprobación, pero qué mas daba. Oyó cuchicheos a su alrededor, y por un momento se sintió aprisionado, asfixiado, como si todas aquellas personas lo aplastaran. Poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo, pero una fuerte mano lo levantó en el aire, sosteniéndolo del codo. Enfocó la mirada con rapidez, y observó a Ted.

-Eres mi salvador, ¿lo sabías?-

-No es un buen lugar para desmayarse-murmuró Ted. Señaló con disimulo un grupo de personas ubicada a pocos metros-ex mortífagos-Albus los observó, y aunque no percibió nada relevante como para identificarlos como ex mortífagos, notó las miradas que le lanzaban...Tal vez ese solo indicio era suficiente.

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?-inquirió en voz baja, mientras Ted lo arrastraba hacia donde James había ido. Ted se tocó la nariz. Albus rió-no me jodas, ¿los hueles?-

-Casi...te lo juro, huelen diferente...además..la forma en que te observan no es normal-salieron a un corredor oscuro y poco concurrido. El movimiento que Ted hizo para tomar su varita hizo sobresaltar a Albus.

-¿Por qué sacas la varita?-

-Por si las dudas-murmuró, mirando a uno y otro lado.

-¿Dónde crees que esté James?-preguntó Albus.

-Pues...es una buena pregunta-replicó Ted. Frunció el entrecejo al vislumbrar más alla un grupo de magos, y continuó caminando, esta vez con paso más firme, y ubicando a Albus frente a él.

-No te alejes de mi vista-dijo con voz severa. -Ni un solo milímetro ¿quieres?-Albus carraspeó y caminó delante de Ted-y hazme el favor de empuñar la varita-

-De acuerdo-murmuró Albus con voz temblorosa.

-Al...-susurró Ted. Albus se detuvo y lo observó. Ted le sonrió-eres valiente, no tengas miedo...-

-Sí, pero...es que...nunca he luchado contra un grupo de magos...en el caso de que nos ataquen-

-No van a atacarnos en el ministerio, si eso te tranquiliza-murmuró Ted, obligándolo a caminar.-Pero viendo las circunstancias, digamos que James eligió un muy mal corredor para esconderse-

Doblaron una esquina, alejándose del grupo de magos, que los observaban.

-Allí está-susurró Albus, señalando a lo lejos. Ted hizo una mueca.

-No está solo-observó Ted. Se miraron.

-¿Qué hace hablando con Megara?-

-Pues creo que tienen muchas cosas para hablar-

-Acerquémonos-dijo Albus. Intentó avanzar, pero Ted lo tomó rápidamente del brazo.

-NO, no seas metiche-

-Oh vamos-dijo Albus, soltándose. Se acercó a la pareja que hablaba de forma aireada.

-¿Por qué me odias?-oyó que Megara le preguntaba a James. Intentó observar el rostro de su hermano, por lo que se inclinó hacia un lado. James habia hecho una mueca.

-Sabes que no te odio-

-Pues me buscas todo el tiempo-

-¿Todo el tiempo?¿cuántas veces nos hemos visto después de lo que ocurrió en tu casa?-

Megara lo observó atentamente.

-Dos veces-

-Y dices que te busco-

-Estás enamorado de mi, Potter...y eso no lo voy a soportar-

-Pues no eres tú la que lo tiene que soportar...déjame contarte que yo padezco lo que siento por ti-

-¿Lo padeces?-

-Claro que sí...por supuesto, a mi no me gusta estar a merced de las garras de una ex slytherin...-Megara frunció el entrecejo.

-Sabes que lo nuestro es imposible-

-¿Imposible para quién?-masculló James-tú solo tienes que enfrentarte con tu padre y...-

-James-la forma en que ella usó su nombre lo dejó sin respiración-voy a casarme-

Durante varios segundos nadie dijo nada, ni James, que se encontraba en estado

catatónico, ni Albus, escondido detrás de una columna, ni Ted, de pie junto a Albus.

-¿_Qué_?-fue lo único que James pudo articular-¿te vas a casar?-abrió mucho los ojos mientras procesaba la información. -Pero...tú dijiste que...no creías en el amor, que nunca te ibas a enamorar, que...-

-No estoy enamorada de él-

-¿Entonces?-toda aquella situación estaba desesperá primer mujer que había amado de verdad después de su desilusión amorosa...lo decepcionaba, como si repitiera aquella vez pasada. El corazón le dolió durante varios segundos, y se sorprendió. Jamás había creído sentir un dolor así...su corazón había sido para él solo un órgano obsoleto que bombeaba sangre a todas las zonas de su cuerpo..pero más allá de eso, siempre había sido sólo una parte de él, allí, ubicada en la cavidad torácica. Pero ahora lo sentía de otra manera, de una forma más fuerte, más poderosa. Su corazón ahora le era infinitamente importante. Y odiaba eso.

-Me casaré con él porque...mi padre considera que ya tengo edad para formalizar-

-Él lo escogió, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, él...él es hijo de un amigo suyo-

-Y tú simplemente aceptaste-masculló James con rabia.

-Sí...él quiere lo mejor para mí...y yo quiero hacer las cosas bien para heredar lo que me corresponde-

-¿Lo mejor para ti?..lo mejor para ti lo tienes que decidir tú, no él...-

-Lo decidí yo, Potter..deja de..intentar darme lecciones de moral-

-Así que serás una mujer casada...eres una interesada-

-Lucho por lo que quiero-

-El dinero de tu padre es lo que quieres...-susurró James. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Y darle honor...debo llevar con orgullo el apellido Malfoy-James hizo una sonrisa forzada, que terminó transformándose en una mueca de asco.

-Tú no sabes lo que es el orgullo-la expresión de Megara se transformó-no lo sabes...ningún Malfoy lo sabe, y ninguno lo sabrá...toda la vida fueron mortífagos e intentaron exterminar a los muggles...se unieron con familias sangre pura sólo para mantener la estirpe de _sangre real_...-

-Los Potter incluídos, déjame contarte-

-Los Potter incluídos-repitió James-...mi bisabuelo Charles se casó con una Black..pero ella no era como los demás Black...no-

-No hables de los Black como si los conocieras...al fin y al cabo, la última Black viva es mi abuela Narcissa-

-Tal vez yo no pueda hablar de ella, pero mi padre te puede contar muchas cosas...-

-No hables de mi abuela-

-¿O qué?-preguntó James con voz peligrosa-¿o qué Malfoy?¿tu prometido vendrá a golpearme?-

-No lo necesito a él para destrozarte la cara-masculló Megara, golpeándolo fuertemente en el pecho. James la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas.

-Que miedo me das....-dijo con sorna. Se miraron. Y se lanzaron uno sobre el otro, besándose.

-Vaya-susurró Albus, observando la escena-qué bipolares-Ted rió. Observó alrededor, vigilando por si acaso.

-Oh no-dijo. Albus lo miró con rapidez.

-¿Qué ocu...? _MIERDA_-

-Escóndete-

-¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?-

James y Megara se separaron de inmediato al oír aquella voz. James miró con atención al hombre de cabello platinado que lo observaba con asco y odio acérrimo. Si las miradas matasen.

-Padre...-susurró Megara. Se acomodó el cabello, mientras James se mordía el labio y miraba a Harry, de pie tras Draco. -Él...intentó violarme-masculló ella con una muy buena actuación.

-¿QUÉ?-bramaron James y Draco.

Draco había empuñado la varita, y Harry no necesitó ni dos segundos para hacer lo mismo. Se miraron como si se previnieran de lo próximo.

James miró a ambos hombres con cautela.

-Eso no es cierto-masculló-no..por favor...-miró a Harry-papá...-

-James no haría eso-dijo Harry, mirando a Draco. Su varita brilló en su mano, y Draco lo notó. Entorno los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro Potter?-preguntó Draco, envenenado, tomando a Megara con fuerza del brazo-al fin y al cabo es tu estirpe...-señaló a James con la varita, y Harry se envaró en su lugar, empujando a James para que se escondiera tras su espalda.

-No seas imbécil Malfoy..- masculló Harry-mi hijo no haría jamás una cosa como esa-

-No estoy tan seguro-graznó Draco, apretando fuertemente a Megara contra sí.-Aleja a tu hijo de mi hija...Potter, no arruinemos la cordial relación que hemos logrado..por favor-

Harry miró a James. Tan solo con una mirada se entienderon. Harry sonrió tenuemente.

-No te preocupes...mi hijo no se acercará a tu hija...-

Draco los observó atentamente antes de arrastrar a Megara con él, hacia la salida.

James miró al suelo, intentando no observar a Harry a la cara.

-Papá...-

-James, vete a casa-

-¿Qué?-

-Tío..-Ted apareció desde detrás de la columna más cercana, seguido por Albus-tío, nosotros..nosotros vimos lo que sucedió, James...-

-Lo sé Ted-dijo Harry con voz calma-lo sé...conozco a mi hijo-suspiró-váyanse a casa, los tres-

-Pero papá...yo...yo vine a inscribirme....

-Sé a qué viniste...-susurró Harry, guardando con lentitud su varita en el bolsillo. -Lo haré yo por ti-

-No, pero...-

-Vete a casa James, y no lo repetiré-James tragó saliva. Si bien su cerebro estaba en estado de shock, las palabras de Harry eran bien procesadas...muy bien procesadas.

-Papá...-

-Entrégame tu solicitud, ¿la tienes?-

-¿Solicitud?..No-

Harry hizo una mueca. Miró a Albus y a Ted, ubicados a sus espaldas. Suspiró.

-Síganme-dio la vuelta y enfiló hacia la salida. James miró a Ted y a Albus.

-Todo estará bien-susurró Ted, haciéndole señas para que caminara adelante.

-Pero...¿por qué siento que está decepcionado?-Ted sonrió de soslayo.

-No está decepcionado...tú conoces a tu padre decepcionado-susurró, y de repente sus ojos se ensombrecieron, seguramente recordando épocas no muy felices.

-¿Alguna vez lo decepcionaste?-preguntó Albus con curiosidad. Ted observó atentamente sus zapatillas (N/A: si, el hombre es zarrapastroso y lo amo xD).

-Sí-respondió al fin. Albus y James se miraron.

-No lo creo-dijo Albus, seguro-tú jamás podrías decepcionarlo-

-Pues lo hice-

-¿Cuándo?-Ted miró a Albus con atención.

-Cuando hui a Italia...cuando le dije que él era el culpable de la muerte de mis padres...-

Albus y James levantaron las cejas, consternados-cuando...-carraspeó-cuando negué a mi padre por haber sido licántropo-

Ni James ni Albus dijeron nada. Ted tenía una historia digna para contar a pesar de su

juventud...y aunque no coincidían en muchos aspectos y acciones que él había tomado, lo comprendían. No debía ser fácil ser el hijo de un licántropo que había sido parte de la Orden del Fénix. No era fácil ser el hijo de Harry Potter, no imaginaban cómo sería ser el hijo de Remus Lupin.

Luego de atravesar varios corredores, llegaron al Departamento de Aurores.

Harry los guió hacia su oficina, y los tres hombres lo siguieron.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Ted, observando a Harry encaminarse a la chimenea y lanzarle polvos flú.

-Volverán a Grimmauld desde aquí...luego cerraré la conexión..dejar una chimenea unida a Grimmauld podría ser muy peligroso-

-Papá...yo...yo quiero que sepas que no he hecho nada-

-Lo sé James, ya deja de mortificarte-dijo Harry-sólo que, después de todo lo que yo sabía que ella te iba a hacer, tú continuaste como si nada...-

-¿Tú...tú lo sabías?-

-Lo intuía...es una Malfoy, James...y aunque me lleve relativamente bien con Draco, no dejan de ser ex slytherins descendientes de mortífagos...-suspiró. Lo miró atentamente-aléjate de ella, y es una orden-James tragó saliva-es una orden, porque si las cosas siguen en su curso natural, y este nuevo grupo de psicópatas se hace más poderoso, te juro que los Malfoy no dudarán en unírseles...tal vez no porque piensen como ellos, sino para sobrevivir al momento...los Malfoy nunca se caracterizaron por...defender su postura...siempre estuvieron con el más fuerte, o el que parecía tener más chances de triunfar...y se equivocaron la última vez-

-Papá....-

-James, hazme el favor de enamorarte de una mujer que te merezca-dijo Harry, rotundo.

James se mordió el labio-y no llores...porque no vale la pena que derrames una sola lágrima...-hizo un gesto hacia la chimenea-entren...tú primero Albus...-

-¿Por qué yo primero?-

-Porque eres el más joven-graznó Harry-entra-Albus fue empujado por Ted hacia la chimenea. Luego de que hubo desaparecido, le siguió James. Ted y Harry se encontraron a solas segundos después.

-Gracias por venir Ted...no sé qué habría pasado si tú no hubieses estado para vigilarlos-

-Tus hijos tienen fuego en las venas, tío-

-Salen a la madre-dijo Harry entre risas.

-Yo no opino lo mismo-dijo Ted, adentrando una pierna en la chimenea-al fin y al cabo, tú fuiste el guerrillero, no ella...-Harry rió. Su semblante cambió segundos después.

-Hablaré con James al volver a casa...-

-Deja...hablaré yo por ti...-

-Ted, me alegra que quieras ayudarme....pero hay cosas que un padre debe hablar con su hijo....lo entenderás cuando Nimuë sea mayor-Ted observó las pequeñas llamas verdes de la chimenea.

-Pues no lo creo...Nalle es mujer...habrá cosas que no me contará-

-Eso será un alivio, créeme...no querrías enterarte-rieron.

Ted desapareció escondido tras llamaradas verdes brillantes. Harry suspiró. Fue hacia la puerta y salió de la oficina.

-Hannah...-su empleada lo observó asustada. Él le sonrió tenuemente-necesito hablar _a solas_ con Hermione Granger y Percy Weasley, ¿me harías el favor de mandarles un mensaje y decirles que vengan a mi oficina?-ella asintió con la cabeza, sin comprender absolutamente nada-oh, y diles a los del Wizengamot que pueden venir-y cerró la puerta de la oficina de un fuerte portazo. Ya había tomado una decisión.

**OoOOoO**

James cayó pesadamente sobre la alfombra de la sala de Grimmauld Place doce. Se levantó a regañadientes, y se limpió la ceniza de la ropa. Observó atentamente a la joven que se encontraba sentada en el sofá más cercano a la ventana.

-James, buenas tardes-él gruñó como respuesta. Ella sonrió, y sus dientes brillaron en la tenue luz de la tarde. -Adivina quién me envió una carta-Albus cayó sobre la alfombra.

-No lo sé-respondió James, dispuesto a desaparecer hacia su cuarto para destrozar todas sus pertenencias. Albus lo miró y luego miró a Victoire, despatarrada sobre el sofá.

-Sophia...¿la recuerdas?-James se quedó tieso en su lugar.

-¿Quién es Sophia?-preguntó Albus, notando que James había cambiado de color.

-Me envió una carta y te envía saludos.....-

-Sophia-masculló James con rabia. Apretó los puños-Sophia....-

-Ya basta de torturarlo Victoire-¿por qué la voz de Ted le resultaba tan salvadora?.

-Yo no lo estoy torturando-masculló ella, ofendida.

-Sí, sí lo estás haciendo...te comportas como una niña caprichosa-Victoire hizo puchero.

-¿Por qué me maltratas? Soy tu ex novia, fui tu primer beso y tu primera...-Ted la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Puedes dejar de decir eso?-chilló, justo en el instante en que Lily aparecía atravesando el vestíbulo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que lo diga?-

-Pues no me gusta que andes ventilando que tú y yo debutamos juntos-

James levantó las cejas y miró a Lily.

-Vaya-susurró ella. Ted la miró con rapidez, deseando que la alfombra cobrara vida y se lo tragase-era obvio ¿no?-

-¿Por qué te molesta que Ted haya debutado conmigo?-

-_Dejen de hablar de eso_-dijo Ted apretando los dientes. Parecía una guerra verbal entre su ex novia y su novia actual.

Victoire se encogió de hombros y se levantó con demasiada gracia y femineidad. Lily se sintió miserable y sumamente disminuida a su lado.

-Pues no encuentro nada malo...fuiste mío una vez-tomó a Ted del rostro y lo besó fuertemente en los labios. Luego sonrió con sorna, mirando directamente a Lily, se encaminó a las escaleras.

Ted carraspeó. Miró a Lily.

-Ni se les ocurra besarse delante de mi-dijo James-no estoy de humor y no quiero hacer una catástrofe-

-James...-comenzó Ted.

-Ted, yo puedo asimilar algunas cosas, pero otras no..recuerda que tengo sangre Weasley, somos medio trogloditas en algunos aspectos-

-No seas idiota, ¿quieres?-chilló Lily-Ted y yo no...-

-CÁLLATE LILY-bramó James-cállate, no quiero oírte, no quiero oír a nadie, sólo quiero encerrarme en mi cuarto y desaparecer-las tres personas a su alrededor carraspearon. James tomó el jarrón más cercano, ubicado sobre la chimenea, y lo lanzó contra la pared opuesta.

-JAMES-bramó Albus, justo cuando el aludido lanzaba contra la pared la mesita de té hecha de vidrio. Una fuerte bofetada retumbó en el salón. James se detuvo en su cometida de destruir la sala, y miró a la joven que le levantaba la mano. Gruñó y levantó el puño.

-_Immovilus_-James se quedó estático al instante. Miró a Ted, que lo señalaba con la varita.

-Ted, suéltalo-

-No hasta que no se comporte...¿tienes ganas de destruir algo? Pues ve a destruir tu cuarto-hizo una floritura con la varita, y James recuperó el movimiento al instante-y no vuelvas a levantarle la mano a Lily-se desafiaron con la mirada-porque me encargaré de que sientas los golpes como ella lo podría sentir de tu mano...¿está claro?-

James gruñó con rabia y caminó dando fuertes pisadas hacia las escaleras. Albus suspiró y lo siguió, dejando a solas a Lily y a Ted.

Lily sonrió tenuemente.

-Te eché de menos-susurró. Ted sonrió dulcemente.

-Yo también-murmuró, tomándole la mano tiernamente.

-Gracias por defenderme de mi hermano-dijo ella, abrazándolo por la cintura. Él le besó la coronilla.

-Tú puedes solita, igualmente-Lily rió, apoyando el rostro contra el torso masculino.

-Creo que deberías ir a hablar con mis hermanos...-susurró, mirando a Ted a los ojos. Él asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Sí-la besó dulcemente en los labios y se separó a regañadientes de ella.

-No me extrañes, luego..luego nos vemos-sonrió abiertamente, mientras Ted reía y subía las escaleras. Vislumbró a Albus al final del pasillo, contra la puerta del dormitorio de James.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No quiere abrirme-susurró Albus. Ted suspiró.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que lo que le ocurrió en el Ministerio fue suficiente para arruinarle el día completo...y ahora esa cosa extraña sobre una tal Sophia...-frunció el entrecejo-¿quién crees que sea?-Ted carraspeó-¿lo sabes?-

-Sí..lo sé...-Albus lo miró atentamente. Ted suspiró-digamos que hay una parte de la vida de James que ni tú ni Lily conocen, o tal vez sí, no lo creo...pero esa parte de su vida es aquella parte que él anuló por completo de sus recuerdos, o por lo menos lo intentó-

-Ve al grano Ted-

-Se enamoró de una...conocida de Victoire...una chica que iba a Hogwarts, y que tenía casi su misma edad...digamos que era compañera de Dominique...y se hablaba bastante con Victoire...solo que...lo rechazó, pero lo rechazó de forma muy dura...¿James nunca te contó de su primera vez?-Albus levantó las cejas.

-Pues no-

-Digamos que debutó a edad muy joven....y esa chica....lo rechazó luego...-

-¿Y esa chica es Sophia?-

-Sí-

Albus se quedó en silencio, procesando la nueva información.

-Vaya...-

-Le dolió muchísimo-murmuró Ted-y ahora parece que esta chica quiere volver a joderlo...no sé..Victoire se comporta como una imbécil cuando quiere-se quedaron callados durante pocos segundos.

-Oye Al...¿ya has pensado qué quieres hacer de tu vida?-Albus miró a Ted sin entender por qué aquella pregunta. Se quedó pensativo.

-Pues...me gustaría tener una librería propia...-Ted frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Eso solo?-

-¿Te parece poco?-

-No...me parece...extraño...con todo el talento que debes tener..¿tú quieres ser un simple librero?-

-¿Talento?-

-Oh por favor, Al, eres _el hijo de Harry Potter y de Ginny Weasley_...tus abuelos fueron Lily Evans y James Potter...por Merlín...debes ser muy talentoso-Albus frunció el ceño y se miró las manos.

-¿Talentoso?-preguntó. Suspiró con cansinamiento-todos esperan que sea un mago talentoso y famoso sólo por ser _el hijo d_e...tal vez yo sólo quiera ser alguien normal-

-No puedes..no podrás...Albus, ya tu solo nombre demuestra que no eres uno más del montón...no eres un simple mago...eres _el_ mago-Albus hizo una mueca, y golpeó fuertemente la puerta del cuarto de James, intentando ignorar a Ted.

-Oh vamos Al...-

-No quiero oírte, Ted-la puerta de la habitación se abrió de forma repentina, y Albus cayó dentro del cuarto. James le gruñó y fue hacia la cama, mientras Albus cerraba la puerta. Carraspeó.

-James...¿podemos hablar?-

-No-

-Por favor...-

-NO-

-James, lo que te pasó....-

-Lo que me pasó es tema mío...y ya pasó..._basta_-

-James, no te puedes poner así por Megara Malfoy-James lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí puedo, claro que puedo...y tú no me hables...eres el menos indicado-Albus tragó saliva.-no te atrevas a darmes sermones...-

-James, debes olvidar a Meg-James rehuyó de la mirada de Albus-se va a casar James...-

-Pero no es por amor-

-Pero se va a casar igual-chilló Albus. Pataleó-¿te has vuelto loco?¿has enceguecido?-

-La amo, Albus-

-El amor duele todo el tiempo James...entiende que uno no siempre puede tener a quien ama...-ambos carraspearon-olvídate de ella-James lo miró desafiante.

-Me olvidaré de ella sólo si tú juras olvidar a Gwen-

-¿Qué? no-

-Albus...-

-No...James..mi historia con Gwen es diferente...-

-Tu también sufres..ella te rechaza por lo que eres...el amor nos está jodiendo a ambos...-sonrió-hagamos ese pacto Al...olvídala, y yo olvidaré a Meg-

-¿Y qué sucede si no lo logramos?-susurró Albus, observando la mano que su hermano le tendía, para sellar el pacto verbal que James quería llevar a cabo. En los ojos castaños de James se vislumbró la determinación.

-Lo lograremos....-lo dijo con tanta seguridad y vehemencia que Albus le creyó-somos Potter...si tenemos convicción y voluntad, logramos cualquier cosa-Albus tragó saliva.

-¿Trato hecho?-preguntó James. Determinación, voluntad, convicción, valentía..cosas que cualquier Gryffindor tendría...cosas que los hijos Potter _tenían_.

-Trato hecho-murmuró Albus, y tomó con fuerza la mano de James. Lo vio sonreír. Y aunque hacer tratos con James era malo y para tomárselo con calma y seriedad, para grandes problemas, grandes soluciones..o mejor dicho, para problemas drásticos, decisiones drásticas...y tal vez, sólo tal vez, si James procuraba olvidar a Meg...tal vez, solo de esa forma, él tendría el valor para olvidar a Gwen. Y ser feliz de una vez por todas.

-Al olvido hermano-susurró James-al olvido-


	21. Decisiones tomadas

Crucios, tomates, insultos…los acepto. Perdón nuevamente por la tardanza…Mi vida se complico mas xD…Solo les dire q gracias por seguir ahí y q pienso terminar este fic..asi q no se preocupen. Disfrutenlo…Y no se asombren si los personajes se ven más sombríos..esa era la idea.

Gracias, nuevamente, por seguir ahí. Ustedes hacen grande a este fic.

**Capítulo 20:**** Decisiones tomadas.**

-No hablas en serio-dijo Hermione, observando a su mejor amigo como si éste se hubiese vuelto loco de un segundo al otro.

-Hablo en serio-replicó Harry, entrecruzando los dedos. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

-Pero…-

-A mi no me resulta extraña la propuesta de Harry-susurró Percy, notablemente halagado.

-Pero…es una decisión demasiado importante como para tomarla a la ligera-

-No es a la ligera Hermione…creo realmente que cualquiera de ustedes dos…-

-A Ron no va a gustarle-

-Pues eres tú la que debe decidir, no Ron-terció Percy. Hermione suspiró.

-Ron es mi vida, no puedo…-

-Ya ya Hermione, tienes tiempo para pensarlo…sino, Percy….-

-No quiero que me tengas en cuenta solo como segunda opción-dijo Percy, ofendido.

Harry suspiró. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia sus cuñados.

-Miren, la propuesta está…tómenla o déjenla-

-Pero..Harry…tú eres perfecto para….-

-No Hermione…-dijo Harry, rotundo-no-

-De acuerdo, como digas-murmuró ella, mientras Harry la empujaba hacia la puerta. Volteó con brusquedad, enfrentándolo-espero que lo hayas pensado mucho y estés completamente seguro de lo que estás haciendo..o lo que estás por hacer-

-Ya deja de molestar Hermione…he tomado una decisión: no seré ministro-

-¿Lo has pensado…?-

-Sí-respondió él, sin lugar a réplicas. Ella suspiró.

-Cualquier cosa que decidas, Harry, está bien para mi-dijo Percy. Hermione hizo una mueca. Harry sonrió.

Se quedó a solas en su oficina segundos después. Miró la cantidad enorme de papeles sobre el escritorio, y suspiró. Debía hablar seriamente con alguien, alguien que sabía que lo oía…alguien con quien debía dejar las cosas claras. Tomó su túnica y salió del despacho.

-Señor Potter…-

-Hanna, voy a _El Profeta_-

-Los magos del Wizengamot…-

-Lo sé…ya he hablado con ellos…¿qué necesitan?-

-Pues…hay algunos puntos en los que no están de acuerdo con usted…-

-No me importa.._diles_-dijo él.

Hanna asintió con la cabeza, y su pluma a vuelapluma anotó todo lo que oía que Harry decía.

-Volveré-dijo Harry, y se despidió con una seña de la mano.

**OoOOoO**

-Harry, ¿a qué debo el honor?-

Harry sonrió de lado. En aquel lugar se habían encargado, veinte años atrás, de hacerlo quedar como un psicópata mentiroso. Le causaba gracia que en esos momentos lo trataran con respeto y admiración. Hipócritas.

-He venido a hablar con mi esposa de un asunto personal-

-Oh si si, claro-el hombre que lo miraba le hizo una seña con la mano, invitándolo a seguirlo. Harry suspiró y así lo hizo, atravesando un extenso corredor, mientras varios magos y varias brujas clavaban sus miradas en él. Como si fuera un espécimen de zoológico.

Cruzaron una pesada puerta, y segundos después se encontraron en un salón ruidoso y lleno de escritorios, en donde varios memorandos iban y venían de un lado a otro.

Muchos magos se encontraban hablando entre si, y se detuvieron al ver pasar a Harry. Él los ignoró olímpicamente, como casi siempre lo hacía cuando iba a _El Profeta_.

-Señor Potter, ya que lo encuentro aquí…¿qué opina sobre el cambio de capitán de los Chuddley Cannons?-un joven mago lo abordó justo antes de que pudiera traspasar el umbral hacia la oficina principal.

-El señor Potter no está aquí para eso-chilló el hombre que guiaba a Harry. Él sonrió dulcemente.

-Pues opino que a Ron no le gustará-

-¿Ron?...-

-¿Cómo es tu nombre?-el brujo abrió y cerró la boca, sin habla. Carraspeó.

-Mi nombre es Jonathan, señor Potter-Harry sonrió.

-Ron Weasley…uno de los dueños de Weasley & Weasley-el joven mago frunció el ceño-el hermano mayor de tu jefa…-Jonathan empalideció.-Con permiso, necesito hablar con mi esposa…gracias-

-Es aquí Harry-dijo el mago bajito, golpeando suavemente con los nudillos una robusta puerta color ocre. Harry esperó pacientemente, sabiendo que los magos detrás de él lo observaban atentamente. Los miró de soslayo. _Merlín_.

-Dije que no me molestaran Arnold-chilló una mujer desde el interior de la oficina.

Arnold comenzó a sudar, y Harry se mordió el labio para no lanzarse a reír.

-Sí, lo sé, señora Potter, pero…-

-Y si dije que no me molestaran ¿por qué molestas?-graznó Ginny. Arnold enmudeció.

Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza y lo hizo a un lado suavemente. Tocó a la puerta.

-¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO ARNOLD?-Harry rió.

-Pues Arnold en este momento esta sufriendo un síncope..lamentablemente, yo he tenido que reemplazarlo-dentro de la oficina se hizo el silencio. Segundos después, la puerta se abría, dejando ver el rostro de Ginny.

-Harry…cielo…¿qué…?. Arnold, ¿por qué no me avisaste que Harry estaba aquí?-Arnold sudó frío. Harry rió.

-Es que..usted no me dejó hablar señora Potter-susurró con voz temblorosa. Ginny hizo una mueca.

-Oh, al demonio-tomó a Harry de la mano y lo arrastró hacia el interior de la oficina. Miró a Arnold antes de cerrar la puerta-me llegas a interrumpir, date por despedido-

-Sí…sí señora-Ginny cerró la puerta de un golpe, y volteó a mirar a Harry. Él sonreía.

-Eres demasiado dura con tus empleados-Ginny sonrió y lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza entre el cuello y la clavícula masculina.

-Es la única forma de que me respeten..además Arnold se ha estado comportando como un imbécil-las manos femeninas fueron hábilmente hacia la entrepierna de Harry, y él se tensó.

-No..Gin…espera…-se separó como pudo de su ardiente esposa.-Sé que cada vez que vengo lo hacemos sobre tu escritorio, pero esta vez es…para algo…em…sobre trabajo…-

-Oh-dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. Le hizo una seña-siéntate, así hablaremos más cómodos…-

-Sí, tienes razón- Harry se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, y observó a Ginny ir hacia el sillón de la jefa. Se miraron. Se sintió tan intimidado, como la vez que había entrado por primera vez a la oficina de Kingsley para informarle que quería ser auror. Tragó saliva.

-¿Y bien?-

Aquella maldita pregunta.

-Pues..he estado pensando seriamente…- movió las manos, como cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

-¿Qué cosa?-Harry carraspeó.

-He pensado el tema de ser ministro-Ginny lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo. Harry notó el peligroso rictus de la mandíbula. Se retorció sobre la silla.

-Muchas veces has dicho que no a esa petición…Kingsley en persona te pidió que lo…-

-Gin, no me has dejado terminar de hablar-la interrumpió Harry, justo en el momento en que ella se ponía roja y comenzaba su perorata.

Ginny carraspeó y, lentamente, su piel volvió a su color normal. Harry sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Ah no?-

-No…déjame terminar de hablar..y luego puedes decir lo que quieras, puedes gritarme, golpearme, pedirme el divorcio..-se quedó pensativo-no, mejor no..el divorcio no me lo pidas-Ginny sonrió-pero escúchame-

-Habla, Potter-ordenó ella. Harry tomó aire.

-He pensado…em…-

-Harry, por los pantalones de Merlín, habla de una vez-

-He estado pensando en dejar a otro en mi cargo…-

-¿A otro?¿en tu cargo?¿de qué cargo hablas?-

-Una pregunta por vez, cielo…-Ginny frunció el ceño. Él sonrió dulcemente-hablo del cargo de ministro…tengo..dos personas en mente para ese cargo-Ginny lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Quiénes?-

-Percy y Hermione-

-¿Percy?-

-Y Hermione-Ginny se quedó boquiabierta.

-A Ron no le gustará-

-Lo sé…pero es Hermione quien debe decidirlo…-

-¿Tú a quién prefieres?-

Harry suspiró.

-A Hermione…en parte…-murmuró. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos-pero…por otra parte, preferiría a Percy…pues…no es para que te ofendas cariño, pero no quiero que mi mejor amiga salga lastimada, y si bien Percy es mi cuñado..em….-Ginny levantó las cejas-pues…digamos que…-carraspeó.

-No aclares que oscurece-

-No-

-Ya entendí-

-Lo sé-

Ginny sonrió y se estiró sobre la mesa para poder tomar una de las manos de Harry.

-Cualquier cosa que decidas, estará bien para mi…sólo ten cuidado-Harry suspiró.

-Draco me pidió que protegiera a sus hijos en el caso de que…él muera-Ginny levantó las cejas.

-Er…¿y…?-

-Pues le juré que los protegería como si fueran mis hijos…-Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué implicaría protegerlos como si fueran nuestros?-

-Pues….supongo que llevarlos a casa…-

-Harry, nuestra casa no es un hotel alojamiento-

-Lo sé-

-¿Entonces? Tú pretendes proteger a las hijas de William Adams también…no puedes meterlos a todos en un mismo lugar…los Malfoy son magos puros, y las Adams son muggles…¿cómo…?-

-¿Cómo pretendo ponerlos a todos en el mismo lugar?-

-Sí, me gustaría saberlo…-

-Pues no lo sé…honestamente-susurró él-sólo tengo pensado meter a las Adams en casa…ya he hablado con Albus…-

-¿Al lo aceptó?-

-Al es un gran chico…sólo para proteger a Gwen, él estaría dispuesto a soportar verla todo el tiempo-

-Sale a ti en eso…soportar las cosas sin quejarse…eso es muy de ti-

-Sí-murmuró Harry. –Si tan solo pudiera…evitarles todo esto…-Ginny le acarició las manos dulcemente.

-No puedes..el sufrimiento es necesario en la vida, Harry, y tú lo sabes….Te hace aprender y crecer-

-Sí…pero yo no sufrí tanto tiempo ni luché durante años para que ellos sufrieran-

-Harry, les has dado a nuestros hijos, y no solo a nuestros hijos, sino también a nuestros sobrinos y a todo el mundo mágico, un mundo lleno de paz…deja de torturarte. No puedes evitarles el sufrimiento…Ellos tuvieron lo que tú no…y te lo deben a ti-Harry sonrió de soslayo.

-Eres la mejor mujer con la que pude haberme casado…-Ginny sonrió-la mejor de la que me pude haber enamorado jamás-

-Sí que te costó enamorarte de mi, _idiota_-Harry rió-me costaste seis largos años-

-Sí, lo sé…¿perdón?-dijo él, dubitativo. Ginny rió sonoramente.

-Valió la pena-se miraron atentamente durante largos minutos. -¿No quieres hacerlo sobre el escritorio?-Harry lanzó una carcajada.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo…-Ginny hizo una mueca-además las preocupaciones me mantienen en punto muerto…-

-Ya te voy a agarrar en casa-amenazó Ginny, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír como bobalicón. Se despidieron dulcemente en la puerta de la oficina.

-Ten cuidado, cielo-susurró Ginny, mientras él cruzaba el umbral.

-Lo tendré…tú intenta no volverte loca con tus notas sobre equipos de quidditch y torneos-ella sonrió.

-Tranquilo, lo tengo bajo control-le palmeó el trasero cuando él volteó. Se rieron, mientras todos los presentes los observaban anonadados, algunos riendo también.

-Te amo-susurró Ginny. Y Harry sonrió idiotizado mientras se despedía de ella con la mano y caminaba hacia la salida. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír en ese momento. Y tal vez en todo momento. _No_. Necesitaba oír eso en todo momento, era su escape de la realidad. Dumbledore se lo había dicho una vez: el amor lo salvaría. Y había tenido razón.

**OoOOoO**

Llovía. Era un día aburridísimo, y, además, llovía. Como siempre. Como todos los días. Como si el clima la acompañara. Como si la ayudara en algo.

Se abrazó a la almohada, observando la lluvia. Alguien tocó suavemente a la puerta, y ella se acomodó en la cama, observando.

-¿Rosi?-

-¿Qué ocurre Hugo?-

-Me voy a trabajar…-susurró Hugo, observándola desde el umbral. Ella volvió a acomodarse contra la almohada, mirando la lluvia.

-De acuerdo..-

-Papá dice que te vistas y que salgas…-

-No quiero ir al instituto hoy-susurró ella. Negó con la cabeza-no quiero…-

-Es por _él_, ¿verdad?-

-Sí…-dolía admitirlo, pero así era. Era la primera vez en su vida que se enamoraba de alguien. De alguien tan complicado y a la vez tan simple. Porque el amor era simple, pero eran las personas quienes lo complicaban con sus estupideces. Y ella lo amaba a pesar de eso. Eran tan opuestos y tan parecidos al mismo tiempo. Suspiró.

-Pues no creo que por él debas quedarte aquí encerrada…-

-No quiero verlo-

-Pero si tan sólo hace unos días, querías verlo…-

-Tú me conoces Hugo…soy bipolar-

-No eres bipolar-dijo Hugo con vehemencia-sólo te enamoraste del incorrecto-

-¿Cómo saberlo?-

-Pues es obvio Rose…él no te merece-Rose sollozó-oh vamos Rosi…no llores, porque si lloras y me lo cruzo por la calle, lo mato-Hugo se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Rose se separó lentamente.

-Ve a trabajar…yo…yo me vestiré-se levantó de la cama con pesadez. Hugo sonrió.

-Bien…papá y yo nos iremos a Hogsmeade..-

-Sí-susurró Rose, mientras tomaba algunas prendas de ropa.

-Bueno, pues…-murmuró Hugo-adiós-Rose asintió con la cabeza, mientras su hermano salía del cuarto. Ella suspiró y se lanzó sobre la cama, mientras se quitaba lentamente el pantalón del pijama. No tenía ganas de nada. Ni de respirar. Quería quedarse en su cama por siempre, siendo absorbida por el colchón. Durante varios minutos, lo único que pudo oír fue el repiqueteo de la intensa lluvia contra el vidrio de la ventana, y los autos que pasaban por la calle a toda velocidad. Cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse, dormirse, desaparecer. Y de repente, un extraño sonido la hizo abrir los ojos y mirar el cielorraso. No volvió a oírlo al agudizar el oído, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos. Y nuevamente ese sonido. Y otra vez. Y otra.

Se sentó en la cama, sin recordar que estaba en calzones, completamente indecente para salir al balcón. No vio absolutamente a través de la ventana empañada y mojada, por lo que volteó y se dirigió a la cama. Y fue en ese instante en que se abrió la ventana de un azote, y la bocina antiintrusos sonó de forma estridente.

Rose se sobresaltó y, tomando rápidamente su varita, apuntó al joven que la observaba desde el alféizar de la ventana. Se miraron atentamente durante varios segundos, y Rose reaccionó al oír ruidos provenientes de la sala.

-Rápido, escóndete-lo tomó fuertemente de la camisa mojada y lo lanzó dentro del armario. Pensó con rapidez, justo antes de que Ron entrara al lugar empuñando la varita, seguido por Hugo.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Nada-respondió Rose.

-Rose, la alarma…-

-Lo sé, sí…sonó..es que…-la silueta de un animal junto a la ventana la hizo mirar boquiabierta. Hugo también miró.

-Fue solo Crookshanks-susurró Hugo, aunque en su mirada, Rose percibió cierto brillo intuitivo. Ella tragó saliva, mientras Crookshanks maullaba. Ron lo miró.

-¿Sólo por Crookshanks sonaría la alarma?-

-Claro papá..la alarma no distingue entre magos y animales mágicos…percibe poderes mágicos..pero no distingue de quién son-Hugo y su maravillosa inventiva. Los genes de Hermione a flor de piel. Ron no parecía convencido.-Oh vamos pá…¿ves a alguien más aquí?-

-Pues no-pero su voz no sonaba convencida.

-Entonces no te preocupes-dijo Hugo-vamos a trabajar…-Ron frunció el entrecejo. Miró a Crookshanks.

-Vigílala-y salió de la habitación.

Hugo miró a Rose.

-Luego hablaremos-Rose asintió con la cabeza-y sácalo del armario, se ahogará-ella enrojeció.

-Lárgate-

Hugo sonrió con malicia y salió del cuarto.

Rose tomó aire hondamente y suspiró, y miró a Crookshanks, que la observaba. Caminó con paso firme hacia la ventana y la cerró, logrando así que su habitación volviera a ser tibia y acogedora. Tomó aire hondamente varias veces, y se encaminó al ropero. Abrió la puerta del armario, y allí estaba él. Empapado de pies a cabeza, hermoso, mágico, reluciente como la luz del sol.

Scorpius salió de su escondite, y Rose necesitó aspirar muchísimo aire para no desmayarse y caer inconsciente al suelo.

-¿Qué quieres?¿a qué vienes?¿por qué…?-Scorpius apoyó la mano sobre su boca, acallándola.

-No..no comiences-Rose lo empujó con rabia, y lo hizo chocar contra las puertas del ropero tras él.

-No me jodas Malfoy-chilló ella-no me jodas-

-No grites-dijo Scorpius, acercándose a Rose, intentando tomarla por la cintura. Pero Rose no era un hueso fácil de roer. No. Era orgullosa. Merlín, era la hija de Hermione Granger.

-Yo gritaré todo lo que quiera-masculló rabiosa. Las ganas que tenía de golpearlo duramente, de empujarlo salvajemente dentro del armario, encerrarlo allí y que se ahogara la carcomían…pero también tenía ganas de besarlo, de abrazarlo, de llorarle sobre el hombro…

-No creo que quieras que tu papi sepa que yo estoy aquí-murmuró Scorpius, acercándose a ella de forma peligrosa, logrando que ambas narices rozaran.

-No te conviene que mi padre sepa que estás aquí-dijo Rose. Tragó saliva ruidosamente cuando la mano masculina acarició su cintura-por tu salud…por tu vida…-los labios de Scorpius rozaron los suyos, apenas…y reaccionó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-chilló-¿qué? Dilo..me vas a volver loca-masculló, desesperada.

-Rose…-

-No, Scorpius, basta..¿quieres? basta…-fue en ese instante en que Scorpius la miró detenidamente, y Rose recordó que no tenía los pantalones puestos, y que andaba en calzones…y que el chico que tenía en frente se sentía atraído hacia ella, y viceversa. Se sonrojó hasta la médula, y buscó con desesperación sus pantalones, arrojados sobre el escritorio. Oyó la risa de Scorpius inundar la habitación, y lo fulminó con la mirada. Él sonrió como disculpa. Ella suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama.

-Di de una vez a qué has venido-ordenó. Scorpius suspiró.

-No te vi en el instituto-

-Y no ibas a verme-replicó ella. Se mordió el labio-¿y? ¿esa fue tu única razón para venir hasta aquí?-

-En parte-susurró él. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Rose, aunque ella se alejó un par de centímetros.-Quería verte…-Rose se miró las rodillas, intentando no mirar a Scorpius directamente. Si lo miraba, iba a terminar perdiendo, y no quería eso. Debía ser firme.-Quería…te extraño…-Rose parpadeó confusa-yo…dejé sola a mi hermana en el ministerio para ir al instituto y verte, pero tú no apareciste…y vine aquí…sabía que ibas a estar aquí…no puedo estar ni un solo segundo de mi vida sin estar a tu lado o cerca de ti…-

-Ya deja de mentir-susurró Rose con los dientes apretados-no mientas, me cortaste porque…-

-Te corté porque no quiero que te pase nada…-

-Me puede pasar cualquier cosa sin importar lo que tú hagas o no hagas-masculló Rose-no puedes controlar mi vida, ni el curso de las cosas…pero si he de morir, Scorpius..me habría gustado hacerlo a tu lado-Scorpius se mordió el labio.

-Rosi…-él intentó tomarle el rostro, pero ella se alejó.

-Vete Scorpius, no eres persona grata aquí-

-Pues tu gato me quiere, si eso te consuela-Rose miró a Crookshanks. Sonrió.

-Es un animal muy inteligente-susurró.

-Sí…me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí-Rose se percató de lo que extraño que sonaba aquello, y observó a Scorpius, acomodado muy cerca de ella, y a Crookshanks, que se mantenía sentado contra la ventana.

-¿Te..te ayudó a llegar hasta aquí?-Scorpius sonrió.

-Sí, no creas que iba a golpear a la puerta y preguntar por ti, ¿o si?-Rose negó con la cabeza, atónita. ¿Cómo diablos un gato viejo ayudaba a Scorpius a llegar hasta un balcón? Honestamente, no tenía idea. Pero bien sabido era que Crookshanks no era un animal normal.

-No…no creo que seas tan valiente-Scorpius frunció el entrecejo.

-Eso no se llama valentía…se llama suicidio-

-No…se llama valentía…pero como no eres ni capaz de aceptar lo que sientes por mi frente a tu padre…-

-Tú no comprendes…-

-Claro que comprendo-dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo-no creas que mi padre estaría feliz de saber que me enamoré del hijo de su peor enemigo-Scorpius hizo una mueca de disgusto-pero me la jugaría si tuviera que hacerlo…-

-Tú y yo somos diferentes, Rose-

-Las diferencias hacen interesante al amor…el amor se trata de eso, ¿no?-Scorpius se miró las manos.

-Si…-

-¿Y no se trata el amor, también, de superar dificultades?-él la miró atentamente a los ojos.

-Si puedo evitarte el sufrimiento Rose…-ella sonrió tristemente.

-No puedes…simplemente, no puedes-susurró-además, tú eres la razón por la que yo sufro…-Scorpius miró al suelo-tu distanciamiento me hace miserable, ¿no comprendes que tú me haces feliz?-

-Rose..para mi es muy difícil…-

-Para mi también…pero si estamos unidos, nada podrá con nosotros-Scorpius abrió la boca para hablar, pero unos fuertes golpes en el pasillo provocaron que ambos se sobresaltaran.

Rose frunció el ceño y se acercó a la puerta, mientras Crookshanks la seguía. Abrió apenas la puerta, y oyó la voz ruda de su padre.

-Hugo, espérame afuera…-la voz de Ron sonó muy cerca, como si estuviera de pie en el pasillo. Los pasos amortiguados de Hugo se oyeron por las escaleras, y luego se perdieron en el exterior. Rose miró a Scorpius.

-Espérame aquí-él se levantó de la cama.

-No, Rose..quiero saber qué está ocurriendo-la tomó fuertemente del codo, mientras ella envainaba la varita-Rose…-

-De acuerdo, pero haz silencio, por el amor de Merlín-

-Está bien-

Salieron lentamente de la habitación. Rose observó el corredor, cerciorándose de si su padre estaba o no allí, pero no lo vio rondando. Así que se dirigieron a las escaleras. Rose se detuvo de repente, y Scorpius chocó contra ella.

-Auch-murmuró él, tocándose el estómago.

-Shhhh-

-Ron, necesito que hablemos seriamente-la voz de Hermione resonó por la sala, y Rose se asomó por el rellano para poder ver. Pero Hermione no estaba por ninguna parte, sino que hablaba desde la chimenea. Vio suspirar a Ron, apoyado contra la chimenea.

-De acuerdo-dijo él, entre susurros apagados-no te quedes ahí, ven-segundos después, Hermione aparecía girando sobre si misma en la sala. Tosió y se limpió la ceniza de sobre la túnica, y miró a su marido con expresión grave. Ron tragó saliva.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-preguntó Scorpius. Rose hizo una mueca.

-Pues..mis padres no se ven felices…shhh-dijo, apoyando su mano sobre la boca de Scorpius.

-Necesito que hablemos seriamente, Ron-dijo Hermione. Ron asintió con la cabeza, y señaló el sofá. Hermione se sentó lentamente. Se miraron.

-Dime…-

-Ron, tú sabes bien que estamos en emergencia debido a la muerte de Kingsley-

-Sí…-

-Y que todos están desesperados porque alguien ocupe su puesto-Ron frunció el entrecejo.

Rose intentó observar la expresión de su padre, y pudo notar que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Y entonces?-Hermione suspiró.

-Digamos que muchos quieren que Harry se postule, pero todos sabemos que eso sería tan solo ponerlo en el cebo, dejarlo como si fuera una carnada-

-Y muchos no quieren que se postule-

-Por lo menos aquellos que lo queremos….-

-Sí-Hermione tomó dulcemente las manos de su marido. Ron la miró consternado-dime qué te sucede-

-Harry quiere que yo me postule para ministro-

Rose se tensó, mientras oía la respiración entrecortada de Scorpius tras ella.

Ron comenzó a fruncir el ceño, y sus orejas de colorearon.

-¿Qué?-masculló.

-Ron, por favor…-

-¿Se ha vuelto loco?-chilló Ron.

-Ron, por favor…no grites-

-Pero..pero…que no quiera hacer peligrar su vida no le da el derecho a hacer peligrar la tuya, Hermione-

-Él solo piensa en lo mejor para todos…-

-No lo defiendas-

-Ron, es tu mejor amigo-dijo Hermione-y el mío…y yo no quiero que le suceda nada…-

-Yo tampoco, pero no dejaré que tú…-ella sonrió y le acarició el rostro dulcemente.

-Pues tengo que pensarlo…-

-No es necesario que lo pienses…-

-Ron, sería un…un gran ascenso-

-¿ASCENSO?-

-No me grites-ordenó Hermione. Ron aspiró y expiró el aire de forma entrecortada.

-Pero..no comprendo…tú…-

-Yo he estudiado y sé muchas cosas sobre leyes…trabajo en el Departamento de Leyes…-

-Serías perfecta como ministro…pero Hermione…-le tomó las manos con fuerza-¿qué haría sin ti si te pasara algo?-Hermione sonrió.

-Pues es que lo tengo que pensar..me parece una buena idea, pero tengo mucho miedo por ti y por nuestros hijos-

-Tendré que hablar con Harry-dijo Ron gravemente.

-No le grites..sabes que él es mejor que tú en duelos-Ron masculló algo por lo bajo. Hermione rió-lo sabes-

-Sí, sí…gracias por hacerme sentir mejor-

-Te amo Ron…a ti y solo a ti-Ron hizo una mueca, aunque se ruborizó.

-Sí, pero si te mueres no tendré tu amor…-Hermione sonrió de forma forzada.

-Lo sé…igualmente Harry tiene a otro mago muy calificado para ocupar el puesto de ministro en el caso de que yo no acepte-

-¿Quién?-

-Percy-

-A mamá no le gustará-susurró Ron. La idea de que Percy se postulara en el lugar de Harry, aunque no le gustaba, la sentía mucho más factible que el hecho de que su esposa lo hiciera. Su esposa _no iba a ser ministro_.

-No…pero tampoco creo que quiera hacer peligrar la vida de Harry-

-Esto es complicado-dijo Ron-muy complicado-

-Lo sé…-

-Las cosas se ponen feas Hermione…-la expresión de ella cambió. Se ensombreció. Abrazó fuertemente a Ron.

-Muy feas…-

Rose se alejó lentamente, subiendo las escaleras. Scorpius la siguió.

Ambos entraron a la habitación de Rose, y ella se sentó sobre la cama, aturdida.

-Las cosas empeoran, Rose-

-Mi madre no puede ser ministro…así como mi tío Harry..o mi tío Percy…dejar a un Weasley o a un Potter en ese cargo…-

-Sería llevar a aquella persona a la muerte-susurró Scorpius. Rose lo miró atentamente.

-Esto trae más complicaciones a nuestra relación, ¿cierto?-Scorpius tragó saliva ruidosamente-digo…seré, tal vez, la hija de la ministro-él suspiró. La miró a los ojos, utilizando todo el poder que su mirada gris tenía. Y Rose rehuyó de aquellos témpanos grises. Sabía que terminaría perdiendo si le mantenía la mirada. No tenía mucho autocontrol cuando se trataba de Scorpius. Ni de sus rasgos finos, ni de su piel…y mucho menos de su cabello casi blanco. Era su perdición.

-He estado pensando detenidamente, Rose…y creo que ya he llegado a una conclusión-

-Alejarte de mi, ¿cierto?-Scorpius se restregó las manos y se acercó a la cama, en donde ella se encontraba sentada.

-No…he decidido blanquear nuestra relación…-

-¿Qué?-

-Hablaré con mi padre sobre cuánto te amo-

-¿Qué?-los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Scorpius sonrió tenuemente.

-No quiero pasar ni un solo momento alejado de ti..menos ahora que siento que en cualquier minuto te perderé para siempre-Rose sollozó.

-Scorpius…-se abalanzó sobre él, y se besaron alocadamente. No le interesaba que sus padres pudieran oírlos, ni que Crookshanks los mirara como si lo que estaban haciendo fuera impúdico. Las manos de Scorpius eran apremiantes, desesperadas.

-No sabes cuánto te eché de menos-susurró él sobre su cabello, y Rose lo abrazó aún con más fuerza.-No sabes cuánto….-

Y se besaron, mientras el cielo del exterior tronaba. Siempre había algo de luz en la oscuridad. Siempre.

**OoOOoO**

James miró por la ventana la lluvia que caía a raudales en la calle. Suspiró, mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, sintiendo el aire fresco desordenarle el cabello. Aquellos días solían ser tan aburridos que lo único que uno podía hacer era dormir..o pensar. Y pensar en esos momentos no le resultaba para nada alentador. Miró a Albus, sentado sobre el puff del rincón, mirándose las manos. Le daba pena su pobre hermano Albus, tan sentimental, guapo e inteligente…demasiadas virtudes juntas para una sola persona. Frunció el ceño. Ambos estaban sufriendo por amores no correspondidos, amores que seguramente ninguno había creído que llegarían a vivir alguna vez. Ambos, que habían renegado del amor durante sus años adolescentes, que lo habían dejado a un lado, sabiendo que a pesar de todo no todo tenía que ver con él…en esos momentos se encontraban allí, pensando en mujeres, mujeres que los rechazaban…que los ignoraban por _quienes eran_. Gwen por ser mago..Meg, por ser Potter…Era todo _tan ridículo_.

-Asi que…¿cómo piensas empezar con la cometida?-la voz de Albus sonó ronca y baja.

James lo observó de soslayo, para luego volver a enfocar la mirada en la calle.

-Yo ya he pensado qué hacer…sólo que no sé si tú lo harías también-Albus frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué has pensado?-James sonrió con malicia, y Albus tragó saliva, asustado.

-¿Nunca has oído la frase _un clavo saca a otro clavo_?-

-Pues no creo que un clavo pueda sacar a otro…-

-Albus, por favor, por una vez en tu vida, no uses el cerebro-

-Tú lo dices porque para ti es fácil no usarlo-ambos se miraron con odio. Albus suspiró luego de varios minutos de hacer la guerra de ceños-es decir que vas a olvidar a Megara utilizando a otra chica-

-_Utilizar_ es una palabra muy fea-

-Pues es la correcta en estos momentos-

-No me des sermones Albus-graznó James-por favor, ninguno de los dos puede sermonear al otro en estos momentos-Albus suspiró.

-Sí lo sé…-

-Además, yo por lo menos intento olvidar las cosas…-

-Utilizando a otra mujer-

-Por lo menos hago algo-masculló James-intento salir del pozo…-

-Pues para mi es un pozo sin fondo, créeme-

-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?-

Albus suspiró e intentó mirar hacia otra parte. Discutir con James a veces era un caso perdido. James siempre quería tener la razón costara lo que costara…y eso era un problema.

-No puedes llegar a comprender qué cosas pasan por mi cabeza, James…no….-

-No me digas que no te entiendo porque no estoy enamorado…-masculló James-porque sabes que no es así…estoy enamorado de esa zorra-miró hacia la calle, melancólico-jamás creí que el amor me jodería a esta altura de la vida…-

-El amor no jode, James…-

-Claro que sí-sentenció James-siempre me ha jodido-susurró, frunciendo el ceño-a veces me he puesto a pensar en por qué hay personas que nacen con estrella y otros, simplemente estrellados-

-James…-susurró Albus, acercándose a su hermano, logrando que la luz del exterior le iluminara los ojos. James lo observó atentamente. Aquellos ojos, tan profundos, le recordaron a su padre, y a lo que le había pedido. _"Olvídate de ella…hazme el favor de enamorarte de alguien que te merezca"_. Él no solía obedecer a su padre…no solía seguir sus consejos…pero esa vez lo haría. Porque aunque no lo admitiera, su padre era un hombre sabio. El dolor hacía crecer a las personas, si lo sabía él. Miró a su hermano, esperando.

-Dime, Al-

-A ti el amor nunca te ha importado en absoluto…¿por qué ahora crees que estás estrellado?-James rió tenuemente.

-Porque siempre lo he pensado, sólo que mi forma de ser ha opacado ese sentimiento…-sonrió-he sido un mujeriego empedernido desde los quince años..jamás me han importado los sentimientos de los demás, además siempre procuraba que las mujeres no se enamoraran de mi..no solía lograrlo, sabes que soy magnífico-Albus tuvo que morderse el labio para contener la risa-pero esta vez…es diferente…Ella es completamente distinta a todo lo que he conocido..ella…ella me ha usado-Albus abrió muchos los ojos-me ha usado para debutar, y yo me he dejado, como un idiota-se quedó en silencio, observando el cielo gris con rostro ausente.

-Cosecharás tu siembra, hermano…-James hizo una mueca-es la verdad…-

-No me vengas con frases filosóficas, ¿quieres?-Albus suspiró.

-No son filosóficas, son bíblicas…-James lo miró con sorna, haciéndolo reír-es la verdad…es como aquella frase de "_lo conseguirás con el sudor de tu frente"_-

-Ay por favor, somos magos, no creemos en Dios-

-No, no creemos en él…pero creemos en algo, algo que mueve nuestro destino…-

-No-sentenció James. Miró a Albus directamente a los ojos. La luz del exterior provocaba que los ojos de Albus parecieran verde agua.-Yo no creo que algo tan patético pudiera dirigir mi vida, mi vida es mía, y yo hago con ella lo que quiero-Albus hizo una mueca-_tomar el toro por las astas_-

-Deja que tu vida fluya, James…-

-No-dijo James, retorciéndose las manos. Miró detenidamente a las lechuzas que se posaban en un árbol cercano, mirando hacia la casa..o eso supuso-no…mi vida la manejaré yo-

Albus suspiró. Inútil discutir con James, completamente inútil.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos salieran de sus ensimismamientos. Segundos después, Harry entraba al cuarto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó James, con voz demasiado cansina. Harry sonrió de soslayo y cerró suavemente la puerta tras él.

-Digamos que dejé de lado mis compromisos para hablar contigo-

-Vaya, ahora yo soy más importante que todo lo demás- Harry se miró los zapatos, y Albus maldijo mentalmente a su hermano. No podía ser tan duro con su padre por errores que _él_, James,había cometido.

-Tú siempre fuiste más importante que todo lo demás, ¿por qué dices eso?-

-Porque lo siento-masculló James. Harry suspiró.

-Al, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?-Albus asintió lentamente con la cabeza, fijando sus ojos en James, que le daba la espalda. Salió con cautela de la habitación.

Harry miró la nuca de James y suspiró.

-James, es importante que hablemos-James lo miró atentamente.

-Papá…lo que me pasó en el ministerio…-tomó aire-fue demasiado shockeante..ella me usó…-

-James, te enamoraste de la chica equivocada-

-Si, pero me enamoré…¿Cómo rayos hago ahora para olvidarla?-

-Olvidándola, hijo, no es tan difícil-James frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Tú me estás pidiendo que me olvide de ella..así nada más? Como si fuera fácil…-se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, y enfrentó a Harry con la mirada-NO ES FÁCIL, ¿tú nunca te enamoraste de alguien que no pudiste tener?-

-No…pero amé a personas que nunca pudieron estar conmigo…-James tragó saliva.

-No se compara…-

-¿Tú crees que no?-preguntó Harry-¿realmente crees que no se puede comparar?-James apretó los dientes, conteniendo las ganas de llorar-lo tuyo es un caprichito que puedes olvidar fácilmente….-James lo taladró con la mirada-yo tuve que aprender a aceptar las muertes de personas indispensables en mi vida…tal vez tú deberías aprender también que el amor es así, James-

-En el amor y en la guerra, todo lo vale…tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo..que viviste ambas experiencias-

-No seas imbécil James-graznó Harry. James se mordió el labio con rabia-por favor…tú te enamoraste de la equivocada…ella va a casarse, James-

James se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

-Lo sé…y me carcome..ME USÓ…papá…-

-Debes entender que a veces uno…-James se miró las zapatillas-a veces..uno no puede tener todo lo que quiere..-

-No..no…es la segunda vez que me enamoro, y me ha ido mal nuevamente…-

-James…no todo en la vida es…amor, mujeres y sexo-

-Lo sé…solo que antes el amor no era para mi algo importante-

-Eso no es cierto..siempre tuviste el amor de tus padres, de tus hermanos..-James rehuyó de la mirada de su padre-de tus tíos, primos y abuelos…-

-No me alcanza…-

-Es terrible oírte decir eso…-susurró Harry-deberías entender que a veces hay que aceptar el amor de los demás, incondicional.. y aprender a vivir con eso-

-Papá, no intentes darme lecciones morales…-

-No estoy tratando de darte lecciones de moral, James…sólo quiero que seas feliz-

-Pues tal vez soy feliz así como estoy…-

-No lo creo realmente-murmuró Harry. –Te contradices, hijo mío….-James le dio la espalda-James…-James no lo miró-James, por favor, no seas chiquilín…-James clavó su mirada en Harry-ambos sabemos cómo ser testarudos, sales a mi en eso…-se acercó lentamente, y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos-yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti-James bajó la mirada al suelo-lo mejor…y tal vez lo mejor para ti no queda por cuenta tuya decidirlo…-

-¿Ah no? ¿quién mejor que yo para decidir qué es lo mejor para mi?-Harry sonrió.

-Los adultos, James…-

-Yo soy un adu…-

-Sí, sí, para la ley mágica ya eres un completo adulto libre de hacer con su vida lo que se le venga en gana…pero comprende: las personas _completamente adultas_ sí sabemos qué es lo mejor para nuestros hijos…-

-Me siento ofendido-masculló James, cruzándose de brazos-me tratas como un niño-

-Eres un niño-James hizo una mueca disgustada, haciendo reír a Harry-sólo que un poco crecido de tamaño-sonrió y, luego de abrazarlo fuertemente, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

James suspiró.

-Papá…-Harry volteó a mirarlo desde el umbral.

-Dime…-

-¿Me has…inscripto?-Harry tomó aire.

-Sí-James parpadeó aturdido.

-Gracias-Harry le dio la espalda.

-No hay de qué-y salió de la habitación.

Albus observó a Harry salir del cuarto de James con paso cansado. Se miraron, y Albus sonrió de forma forzada. Harry continuó su camino sin siquiera esbozar una sonrisa, y Albus lo miró desaparecer por el corredor. Su padre se notaba deprimido, apagado, y él siempre lo recordaba como un hombre alegre..o por lo menos como una persona medianamente optimista. Si bien la vida lo había golpeado, había tenido su recompensa. Pero parecía que ya nada era igual que antes…

Dio un respingo en el instante en que la puerta del cuarto de Ted se abría y Nimuë salía por ella, seguida muy de cerca por Canuto. Los observó atentamente. Era como si aquel animal fuese el guardián de aquella niña.

-Nimuë…-

-Hola Al…-dijo ella, acercándose. Miró atentamente la puerta de roble tras la que se encontraba James-¿James está triste?-Albus sonrió.

-Sí…y como siempre, tú lo sabes-Nimuë asintió con la cabeza.

-Nadie me cree cuando lo digo, pero tengo poderes extrapectorales…-

-Extrasensoriales…-

-Sí sí, como digas-dijo ella, palmeándolo en la rodilla. Albus sonrió tiernamente, mientras Canuto los observaba, sentado a pocos metros.

-Canuto te cuida mucho-

-Canuto es mi perro guardián-

-¿De qué te protege?-Nimuë le hizo una seña para que hiciera silencio.

-Canuto protege a todos los de esta familia..no sólo a mi…él es más guardián del abuelo Harry, pero pareciera ser que el abuelo sabe protegerse solo-Albus frunció el entrecejo.

-El abuelo no quiere que los demás lo protejan…cree que él…-

-Que puede abarcar todo-

-Sí-dijo Albus, asombrado de que una niña de cinco años pudiera conocer la palabra "abarcar". Aquella pequeña era maravillosa desde cualquier ángulo. Ted había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Mi tío Nathaniel quizás me venga a visitar hoy-dijo Nimuë-¿crees que le importará al abuelo?-

-Er…no creo que tenga problemas…sólo que tu tío debería saber que…es complicado que llegue a esta casa sin radicar alguna complicación-Nimuë frunció el entrecejo mientras Albus le hablaba. Era como si quisiera captar cada palabra y retenerla en su cerebro. Luego de varios segundos de silencio, dijo:

-Oh…está bien…hablaré con el abuelo-Albus levantó las cejas-sí…hablaré con el abuelo-

-Creo que está en su despacho, si es que no volvió al Ministerio-susurró Albus, mientras Nimuë le hacía señas a Canuto para que se acercara.

-He decidido que hablaré más tarde con él, cuando podamos hablar con tranquilidad-

Albus levantó las cejas anonadado.-Canuto quiere que James salga del cuarto, ¿crees que podrías hacer eso?-Nimuë parpadeó pomposamente, y Albus rió entre dientes.

-Canuto quiere que…¿Canuto quiere que…?-

-Sí, Canuto quiere que James salga de la habitación…-

-¿Cómo rayos sabes lo que un animal quiere? Es…es un perro-Canuto miró a Albus como si éste lo hubiese ofendido. Albus sonrió de soslayo.

-No, no es solo un perro…él…él es especial-Canuto y Nimuë se miraron con cariño infinito, y Albus se sintió sobrecogido. Era asombroso cómo aquella pequeña, tan maravillosa, pudiese llevarse tan bien con un animal que, al igual que ella, era abismalmente peculiar. Pero no porque lo viera inusual, sino porque…ella era una niña, y él era un perro. O…algo…_Algo_ era, de eso estaba seguro. Además la llegada de Canuto a la casa había sido sorpresiva. Canuto había seguido a Nathaniel hasta Grimmauld Place doce, cuando se suponía que la casa era inmarcable…inmarcable, claro, para todo aquel mago o muggle que no tuviera idea de su ubicación, y lo mismo era para los animales…Los animales no solían encontrarla a menos que supieran exactamente dónde estaba. Lo que significaba, que Canuto conocía la casa. Sino era imposible que aquel animal hubiese podido siquiera seguir a un mago hasta allí. Y si Canuto realmente conocía la casa…era porque tenía poderes mágicos..Poderes mágicos que Nimuë conocía. Porque Nimuë era tan especial como Canuto.

Unos golpes lo hicieron parpadear y mirar al suelo. Nimuë lo observaba atentamente, esperando.

-Er…-

-Canuto quiere…-

-Sí, ya sé lo que quiere Canuto-masculló Albus, cruzando hacia la puerta del cuarto de James. Levantó la mano para golpear la puerta-yo también quiero muchas cosas, y nadie me está rompiendo los quinotos para que…-terminó la frase mentalmente al ver que tanto Nimuë como Canuto lo observaban. Suspiró y tocó a la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres?-se oyó desde el interior. Albus suspiró y miró a Nimuë, que asintió con la cabeza.

-Er…James…Nimuë quiere que…-un fuerte golpe en la pantorrilla lo hizo gruñir-Canuto quiere que salgas de la habitación…- pasaron varios segundos, y James se asomó por el umbral.

-¿Canuto…Canuto quiere que salga?-sus ojos castaños se enfocaron en el gigantesco perro negro sentado tras Nimuë.

-Sí James, Canuto quiere que salgas..quiere mostrarte algo…_sólo a ti_-James y Albus se miraron consternados.

James suspiró y salió al pasillo, y fue en ese instante en que Canuto se enderezó, tan imponente como era, y corrió a través del pasillo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. James lo siguió, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que subían hacia el tercer piso de la casa (N/A: se rumorea que Grimmauld Place tiene alrededor de cinco pisos). James sabía que aquella casa había cambiado radicalmente a la llegada del matrimonio constituido por Harry y Ginny, por lo que los pisos más arriba de las habitaciones, eran completamente desconocidos para él. Los cuartos principales habían quedado casi intactos, como el cuarto de Sirius y el de Regulus, aunque cada uno le había dado su toque personal…y la cocina, así como el vestíbulo…Por lo que caminó por aquel pasillo oscuro con paso cauteloso, sintiendo las fuertes pisadas de Canuto delante de él. Las lámparas en las paredes se encontraban encendidas, e inundaban los tapices de una luz fantasmal y verdosa. James suspiró y apuró el paso al percibir que Canuto había desaparecido tras otra escalera.

-Demonios…siguiendo a un perro en la oscuridad-masculló-a un perro-continuó caminando sin rumbo por aquel pasillo desolador, sin saber hacia dónde iba, cuando chocó ruidosamente con algo blando y peludo. Miró hacia abajo y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Canuto.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, observando al frente. Una puerta le impedía el paso, y era más que obvio que el pobre animal no podía abrirla. James suspiró y tomó el picaporte, y cruzó el umbral luego de empujar varias veces con el hombro la desvencijada puerta. Una nube de polvo se abalanzó sobre él en el mismo momento en que cruzó el umbral, y tosió durante varios segundos. Parpadeó, observando a su alrededor. La oscuridad era total en aquel sitio, por lo que conjuró un _Lumos_.

-Vaya-observó a su alrededor, iluminando cada paso que daba por la polvorienta madera con el haz de luz que emanaba su varita-vaya..no..no lo puedo creer-miró a Canuto, sentado bajo el umbral de la puerta-¿cómo rayos…?¿qué es este lugar?-era absurdo esperar respuesta por parte de un perro, pero no sabía cómo callarse la boca. Estaba completamente perplejo. No cabía en si de asombro. Frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba cada resquicio empolvado. El lugar era enorme, perfecto para practicar conjuros, maleficios, duelos y albergar una cantidad importante de personas. Miró a Canuto, volteando bruscamente, mientras en su cerebro la certeza brillaba como una vela incandescente.

-Canuto…- el perro hizo una inclinación de cabeza, incitándolo a proseguir-este lugar es perfecto para…-los ojos de Canuto brillaron en la oscuridad-para el ejército que pienso comandar…-¿Canuto estaba sonriendo?¿los perros podían sonreír?-eres un genio Canuto…y de verdad no sé cómo lo haces-miró alrededor-es perfecto…y yo que me comenzaba a preguntar si valía la pena intentarlo-suspiró. Se miró las zapatillas-sólo que hay un problema-giró sobre sus talones, mirando a Canuto-¿cómo rayos haré para que papá no note..?-el perro caminó lentamente hacia la puerta-oye Canuto, estoy…-estaba hablando con un perro. Manteniendo un monólogo…con un animal. Suspiró y decidió que no valía el esfuerzo, y siguió a Canuto al pasillo. Chocó nuevamente contra él al distraerse, y Canuto gruñó en señal de enojo. James lo observó, esperando que avanzara y salieran de allí, pero el animal se quedó sentado cómodamente frente a la puerta del extenso escondite. James parpadeó confuso y enfocó sus ojos sobre lo que él creía era una puerta. No había nada. Ni puerta ni abertura, ni siquiera un solo vestigio de que allí había una puerta. Miró a Canuto.

-Gracias…-Canuto hizo un movimiento de cabeza y caminó por el pasillo, perdiéndose de vista. James volvió a observar la pared, ahora desnuda, y decidió que debía pensarlo. Debía actuar con tranquilidad, y hablar seriamente con sus hermanos. Ellos debían enterarse de las buenas nuevas. Retrocedió en sus pasos, y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Albus continuaba en el pasillo con Nimuë, como dos centinelas esperando algo, y cuando James llegó hasta ellos, ambos lo miraron.

-¿Y?-la voz de Nimuë sonó conciliadora y llena de emoción. James la observó con una sonrisa.

-Albus, sígueme….-miró a Canuto-quédate con Nim…-

-No, Canuto debe ir contigo-

-¿Por qué?..-preguntó James, mientras Albus se mantenía silencioso tras él.

-Porque él es el único que puede abrir la puerta de aquel lugar…él y solo él…-

-¿Por qué?-inquirió James, pero esta vez con un tono histérico en la voz. Nimuë carraspeó y miró a Canuto.

-Pues…porque..la casa…-

-Esta casa es mía desde que nací, y será mía cuando papá muera…-

-No entiendes James…-

-¿Qué cosa no entiendo?-

-La casa tiene una relación importante con Canuto…-James suspiró con hartazgo.

-¿Sabes James? Yo he estado pensando detenidamente sobre….-dijo Albus. Miró al perro sentado en el suelo-sobre él…hay muchas cosas que no comprendo y creo que debo contártelas-murmuró, intentando que ni Nimuë ni Canuto oyesen lo que decía.

James frunció el entrecejo.

-Es sólo un maldito perro-musitó James-_sólo un perro_…-

-Yo no lo creo así, James…-susurró Albus-no lo creo así…haz lo que Nimuë te dice-

-No voy a hacer lo que una chiquilla de cinco años me diga-dijo, levantando el tono de voz.

-Pues haces mal, esta niña es especial James…-dijo Albus-hazle caso-James apretó los dientes.

-Bien…Canuto, vamos-Nimuë montó sobre él-no, tú te quedas…-

-Pero…-comenzó ella.

-Tú te quedas-graznó James. Nimuë chilló.

-No eres mi papá para darme órdenes-gritó, y los retratos a ambos lados temblaron, y sus habitantes comenzar a gritar toda clase de improperios.

-_CÁLLENSE_-gritó James, y todos los retratos hicieron silencio, temerosos. Desafió a Nimuë con los ojos-ni a tu padre le obedeces cuando te da órdenes, respeta la maldita jerarquía de esta casa…-

-¿Qué jerarquía?-preguntó Albus, consternado. Pero ninguna de las dos personas que discutían le prestó atención.

-Yo descubrí ese lugar con Canuto-refutó Nimuë.

-Pues qué pena-dijo James, caminando con pasos pesados hacia las escaleras. Nimuë tomó aire, como un toro enfurecido.

-Yo te ayudé para que pudieras hacer el ejército-chilló de forma apresurada. James volteó tan bruscamente que chocó contra Albus, que caminaba procediéndolo.

-¿Cómo rayos sabes lo del maldito ejército?-preguntó James en voz baja. Nimuë sonrió con sorna.

-Yo lo sé TO-DO-

-YA BASTA-bramó James, y levantó la mano, aunque Albus fue mucho más rápido que él, y lo detuvo antes siquiera de que pudiera llegar hasta Nimuë. Forcejear con Albus no era algo difícil, y a los pocos segundos, lo dejó en el suelo. Pero luchar contra un animal encolerizado…eso sí que era algo complicado.

-NO, CANUTO-bramó Nimuë en el momento en que el perro se lanzaba sobre James, con las fauces abiertas.

-NO-chilló Albus, y se interpuso en el camino, provocando que el perro cayera fuertemente sobre él, y que él cayera sobre James, quedando los tres enzarzados en una lucha inútil en el suelo.

Una puerta a la izquierda se abrió de golpe, y Ted salió por ella. Él era la salvación…pero no percibieron que otra puerta más allá se abría también…y Harry los observó enfurecido.

-_BASTA..BASTA_…Nimuë, quita a Canuto de ahí-la niña obedeció en silencio, y tomó al perro de las orejas. Lo jaló con fuerza, con tanta, que él chilló de dolor.

Albus y James miraron al hombre imponente que los observaba desde arriba. Se levantaron del suelo casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?-

-Pues…-comenzó Albus, pero James lo interrumpió emanando toda la rabia que lo embargaba.

-Intenté golpear a Nimuë-la cara de Ted, a pocos metros, enrojeció-pero el maldito perro del diablo se me lanzó encima, y Albus se interpuso, el muy idiota-Harry respiró hondo, justo en el instante en que Ted daba un paso hacia James. Lo detuvo con la mano, tomándolo del pecho.

-Tu varita James-dijo Harry.

-¿Qué?-

-Dame tu varita James-

-NO…-dijo James con voz desesperada, cuando Harry lo tomó de los codos e intentó arrebatarle la varita que llevaba en la mano derecha. Albus los observó forcejear con un extraño nudo en el estómago.

-Dame tu maldita varita, y no lo diré de nuevo-

-No me quites mi varita…-

-Dale la varita James-dijo Ted.

-NO TE METAS-bramó James, enfurecido, mientras escondía su varita en el bolsillo. Se lanzó sobre Ted, y todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Ted lo golpeó duramente en la base de la nariz, haciéndolo marear y tambalearse. Comenzó a sangrarle la nariz.

-Basta Ted, o me verás obligado a quitarte la varita también-Ted enrojeció.

-Intentó golpear a mi hija, Harry…a mi hija-dijo de forma apresurada-nadie tiene derecho de…-

-Lo sé Ted…-le tendió la mano a James-James, entrega tu varita, _ahora_…-

-No….no puedes….-

-Soy tu padre…así que sí puedo-

-No, soy mayor de edad…nadie puede quitarme mi varita…-

-Entrega tu varita-

-NO-

-ENTRÉGALA AHORA MISMO JAMES, NO ME OBLIGUES A QUITÁRTELA-

James lo miró con ojos demoníacos.

-_Atrévete_-

Los ojos de Harry relampaguearon de furia. Y tomó a James de los codos con muchísima fuerza, una fuerza inusitada en él.

-Papá, me estás lastimando-susurró James con voz quebrada. Y Harry lo soltó en el instante en que los ojos castaños de James se inundaron en lágrimas.

-O es por las buenas, o por las malas…y no tendré remordimientos de quitarte la varita por la fuerza…_entrégala ahora_-James sacó su varita del bolsillo a regañadientes. Y se la colocó a Harry en la palma extendida.

Harry cerró su mano alrededor de la varita de James. Y se la guardó en el cinto del pantalón.

James lo miró de forma lastimera.

-Me la quedaré-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-preguntó James con voz rabiosa.

-Hasta que yo lo decida…y te aseguro que será mucho tiempo-enfocó su mirada en Nimuë y en Canuto.-Ese perro se irá de esta casa-

-NO-chilló Nimuë, abrazándolo con fuerza. –No..abuelo….-

-No soy tu abuelo Nimuë-dijo Harry con frialdad. Ella sollozó-Canuto se irá de esta casa…-el animal observó a Harry con ojos entristecidos-ningún perro lastimará a ninguno de mis hijos…-

-Papá….-comenzó Albus. Harry lo silenció con una mirada-papá…el animal…-

-Se irá…y no lo discutiré-

-No es decisión tuya, Canuto es un regalo de Nathaniel-Harry miró a Albus con el entrecejo fruncido-no puedes simplemente tomarlo y botarlo a la calle, no es tuyo…-

-Yo soy el dueño de esta casa…no tú…yo soy el que toma las decisiones aquí como adulto responsable…-Albus no intentó replicar, y miró a Harry caminar silenciosamente por el corredor.

Se miraron en silencio.

-Nimuë, ven conmigo-dijo Ted-vamos cariño, suelta a Canuto-

-Me lo van a quitar…-sollozó ella.

-Canuto se ha portado mal-susurró Ted-no debe comportarse mal…-

-No quiero que se vaya-susurró Nimuë, abrazando fuertemente a Ted-no quiero-

-No se irá-dijo Albus con vehemencia-no se irá, te lo prometo-Nimuë sollozó en el hombro de Ted, y ambos Lupin desaparecieron al dirigirse a la habitación ubicada varios metros hacia la izquierda. Canuto los siguió.

Albus suspiró y miró a James, abrazado contra la pared.

-James…-

-No podré ir a las pruebas de Auror…-

-James….-

-Me ha arruinado la vida….-

-Papá dijo que esto sucedería..¿no recuerdas? Te está castigando-

-Fue ese maldito animal…-masculló James.

-No es un maldito animal, eso es lo que tú no comprendes…-James miró a Albus con furia.

-¿Qué es lo que no comprendo?...¿por qué todos tienen la maldita costumbre de tratarme como si fuera un idiota?-

-Porque te comportas como tal…-Albus lo empujó levemente-si abrieras un poco tu mente, comprenderías todo y verías las cosas realmente como son…Canuto no es un perro normal..es más, dudo que sea un animal…-

-No sé por qué me dices eso…-

-Confía en lo que Nimuë te dice…ella es especial…y confía en Canuto…-

-No tengo mi varita Al…seré un muggle hasta que papá decida entregármela-

-Habla con él…-

-No me escuchará…y además, no pienso hablar con él-

-¿Por qué eres tan orgulloso?-el timbre de la casa sonó de forma estridente, apagando sus palabras.

-Tú deberías serlo también-graznó James, y caminó por el pasillo, perdiéndose de vista.

Albus suspiró y decidió seguirlo. James era una bomba a estallar prontamente cada vez que se enfurecía. Sus pasos se dejaron oír por el pasillo. Traspasó a Canuto, sentado contra la puerta de la habitación de Ted.

Canuto lo siguió con la mirada hasta las escaleras, y aulló. Se levantó de su lugar y corrió por el pasillo.

**OoOOoO**

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo hicieron suspirar hastiado.

-Adelante-

Ginny entró al despacho con paso firme, seguida por Ron y por Hermione. Ron se veía furioso, y Harry pudo adivinar por qué.

-¿Gin?¿qué haces aquí?-los miró atentamente-¿qué pasa?-

-Hemos venido a hablar seriamente contigo-

-Tengo que volver a trabajar…-

-Harry..-

-No tengo tiempo para hablar-

-Es importante Harry…-un aullido lastimero se oyó por toda la casa-¿qué es eso?-

-Debe ser Canuto-susurró Harry, tomándose la cabeza con las manos. Estaba tan cansado, harto de todo, lo único que quería hacer era acostarse y dormir.

-¿Por qué aúlla?-

-No lo sé y no me importa-respondió Harry, tomando varios pergaminos y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Ron se interpuso en el camino, y lo miró encolerizado.

-Necesitamos hablar sobre la decisión que tomaste-

-He decidido no ser ministro, Ron…-

-Pero en esa decisión está mi esposa implicada…quieres que ella sea ministro-

-Hermione es perfecta para el puesto…-

-¿Por qué? Tú también serías ideal para ministro….tendrás apoyo popular, eres bueno en duelos y…-

-Ron, no seré ministro-lo interrumpió Harry, volteando tan bruscamente que varios pergaminos se esparcieron por el suelo.

-Pues Hermione tampoco lo será-dijo Ron, rotundo.

-Me parece bien…si es la decisión de ella-dijo Harry mientras se agachaba a levantar los pergaminos sobre la alfombra.

-Harry-dijo Ron, con voz amenazante.

-Ron, no te tengo miedo-dijo él, enfrentando a su mejor amigo con la mirada. Aunque Ron fuese más alto que él y más corpulento, qué más le daba.

-Hombres, por favor…-dijo Hermione, tomando a Ron del hombro, mientras Ginny tomaba a Harry del brazo-no peleen…es mi decisión Ron, pero aún no la he tomado….-

-Todo el mundo quiere que tú te postules Harry, lee _El Profeta_-

-No voy a leer el maldito _Profeta_-masculló Harry.-Lo único que leo de _El Profeta_ es la sección de quidditch- Ginny sonrió complacida-todo lo demás, son viles mentiras-

-No es cierto Harry-dijo Ron, sacando de su bolsillo un fragmento de diario-lee…mira esto…-

-No voy a leer nada-

-Hablan de ti y del nuevo grupo subversivo…Harry…-

-NO VOY A LEER ESO-chilló Harry-no me interesa-

-Pues debería interesarte-dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo-¿sabías que intentaron secuestrar al esposo de Luna?-Harry se detuvo de repente en su camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué?-

-Luna está furiosa..y preocupada…ella tiene dos hijos de la edad de los nuestros-susurró Ginny.

-¿Ella está bien?-

-Por supuesto que ella está bien, fue parte del ED…le enseñaste a pelear…-en aquellos momentos, los halagos no lo complacían.

-¿Cómo está Ralf?-preguntó Harry en voz baja.

-Él está perfecto, sólo algo asustado…atacó a los que intentaron raptarlo, pero desaparecieron en el momento en que los del ministerio aparecieron-

-¿Por qué no supe nada de eso?-

-Porque alguien está tratando de esconderlo…-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes tú?-preguntó Harry.

-Lo sé por Ginny..Luna se lo contó-

-Demonios, soy el jefe del departamento de Aurores, ¿quién podría ser tan inconsciente como para no decírmelo?-

-Cielo, Luna me lo contó hoy…-

-¿Cuándo sucedió?-

-Sucedió ayer…pero ella tiene miedo-

-Harry…hay magos dentro del ministerio que no son de fiar-dijo Ron.

-Lo sé-

-Y ahora que Kingsley ha muerto-

-Kingsley fue asesinado…-dijo Harry con voz de ultratumba. Ron suspiró y miró a Hermione.

-Lo sé…bueno…ahora que Kingsley ha sido asesinado y él ya no está a cargo..Harry, necesitamos a alguien capaz…-

-No seré ministro Hermione-

-Lo sabemos..y queremos que así sea, pero las cosas se están poniendo pesadas…dentro del ministerio no estás seguro-

-¿Y dónde quieres que…?¿de qué estás hablando?-

-Creemos que sería bueno que llevaras un guardaespaldas de ahora en más…que _El Profeta_ no haya anunciado una noticia como el intento de secuestro de Ralf Scamander, es algo muy grave..alguien en el ministerio está tratando de tapar todo esto…-

-Lo averiguaré, no te preocupes…-

-Yo también Harry, pero no es el hecho…-dijo Hermione.

-No comprendo de qué me están hablando..de verdad-

-Harry, sé cauteloso…-dijo Hermione-por favor, sé cauteloso-

-Queremos que tengas protección cuando vayas al ministerio..estoy más que seguro de que muchos de tus empleados aceptarían…-Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No…hay alguien mucho más capaz que todos ellos…y es de mi suma confianza-

-¿Quién?-

-Ted…-susurró Harry. Observó por la ventana los nubarrones de lluvia que se acercaban.

–Esa oscuridad no es normal-murmuró, percibiendo que el cielo se encontraba negro, como si fuera de noche, y eso que apenas se acercaba el atardecer. Los cuatro observaron la extraña negrura.

-Nuestros hijos están dentro de la casa, ¿cierto?-preguntó Harry a Ginny.

-Creo que sí…-algo en el estómago de Harry se retorció.

-Le quité la varita a James…procura que no salgan de la casa-lo dijo de forma precipitada.-¿Y Rose y Hugo?-

-Hugo está con George en Hogsmeade..y Rose se quedó en casa…se sentía indispuesta-Harry caminó con paso apresurado hacia la puerta.

-Harry ¿qué pasa?-

-Conozco esa oscuridad…-dijo con voz atropellada. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió. Se detuvo bruscamente bajo el umbral al ver a una niña de pie, con expresión asustada y los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-Nimuë…-

-Problemas…-susurró ella-problemas…los presiento Harry-

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó él.

-Harry, mira eso-dijo Ron, señalando hacia la ventana abierta, por la que un animal plateado y nebuloso entraba a la habitación y se materializaba, mostrando su forma de lobo. Los miró uno por uno.

-_Problemas…nos atacan…Harry, ayuda_-

-PAPI-chilló Nimuë, mientras el lobo plateado se esfumaba.

Ron y Hermione tomaron a Harry de los codos y lo obligaron a salir de la habitación, mientras Ginny iba hacia la chimenea.

-Por Merlín-susurró Harry, corriendo por el pasillo hacia la habitación de James-por Merlín, que esté adentro-abrió la puerta de una patada, y el mundo se le vino abajo al ver la habitación desierta-DEMONIOS-

-Ted está con ellos Harry, tranquilí…-

-NO ME PIDAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE, ¿DÓNDE RAYOS LOS BUSCARÉ?-bramó. Hermione sollozó-Nimuë, rápido, ¿qué sabes?-

-Papá salió del cuarto luego de que yo le dijera que saliese porque James y Albus se habían ido…-

-¿Cómo sabes que salieron de la casa?-

-Lo sentí….-

Harry caminó con paso apresurado hacia las escaleras.

-Espera Harry, no te vayas así…-

-¿Qué pasa?-la voz de Lily se oyó por el lugar, y segundos después, ella aparecía saliendo de su habitación.

-Tus hermanos y Ted están en problemas-

-¿Ted está en problemas?-preguntó Victoire, bajando las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso-¿dónde están?-

-No lo sé-respondió Harry, dándoles la espalda-Ron, Hermione, vamos..no hay tiempo que perder-

-Papá, quiero ir contigo-

-NO-bramó Harry. Lily lo siguió con paso rápido.

-Por favor…papá…-

-No Lily, te quedas con tu madre…-

-Harry, no me pidas que me quede-dijo Ginny.

-Quédate por el amor de Merlín, quédate…-suplicó Harry.

-Tío…-comenzó Victoire.

-Tú también te quedas….por favor, avísales a tus abuelos y a tus tíos…-

-Ya lo he hecho yo..-dijo Ginny-les avisé mediante polvos flú-

-Gracias…-la besó fuertemente antes de salir por la puerta principal, seguido por Ron y Hermione.

**OoOOoO**

Hacía frío, aunque varios rayos de sol se colaban por entre las nubes, iluminando la calle y los árboles secos a ambos lados de la acera. Se tocó la nariz, en donde aún tenía sangre.

Maldito Ted. Claro, como él era un experimentado de la lucha, podía rebasarlo en segundos. Lo envidiaba…y al mismo tiempo lo admiraba. Porque Ted era casi todo lo que él quería ser. Intrépido, maduro, inteligente…siempre tenía la palabra justa en el momento justo..y había sido estudiante en el Departamento de Aurores…Suspiró cuando varios nubarrones sobre su cabeza se juntaron y el cielo se ennegreció. Lo envidiaba hasta por la cordial y amorosa relación que tenía con su padre. Ted era la clase de hijo que Harry debería haber merecido..así como Albus…aunque Albus daba un par de problemas, y Ted había defraudado a Harry varias veces. Pero nunca como él. Él siempre había decepcionado a su padre una y otra y otra vez.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle, y miró a ambos lados. Hacía un frío aterrador, y de repente era de noche. Algo chocó fuertemente contra él, y forcejeó con aquel que había caído pesadamente sobre su cuerpo.

-James…soy yo…-James empujó fuertemente a Albus.

-¿Qué quieres?¿por qué rayos me sigues?-

-Porque me preocupé, James…eres terrible cuando te enfureces-

-No me molestes…-

-James, lo que sucedió en casa era completamente evitable…pero no comprendo por qué estás tan susceptible-James caminó en la oscuridad, a tientas. Las luces de las farolas de la calle titilaban, y varias de ellas se apagaron. Oyó suspirar a Albus, y apuró el paso.

-Espera James…James…esta oscuridad no es normal…-

-¿Le temes a la oscuridad hermanito?-James fue iluminado por la luz de la varita de Albus.

-No seas imbécil…no es temor a la oscuridad…-miró a ambos lados-papá me contó lo de la oscuridad extraña que se cernía sobre él cada vez que era atacado por…-respiró hondamente, observando atentamente la mirada castaña de James, a pocos centímetros.

-¿Atacado por…?-

-Dementores-susurró, como si nombrar aquella palabra pudiera hacer aparecer a las criaturas en cuestión.

-Albus, Albus, Albus…-comenzó James, escéptico-los dementores tuvieron su auge en la etapa de Voldemort…cuando él los utilizaba como armas…están…-

-Ya sé lo que dicen muchos, que están extintos..o a punto de extinguirse, pero yo no lo creo así…criaturas de esa talante no se extinguen, se reproducen como la peste…-

-Albus…ya basta…-dijo James-deja de ser tan…tan idiota-

Unos ruidos detrás de ellos los hicieron detenerse en seco, y mirarse. Las pupilas de Albus se encontraban dilatadas, y James intentó mantener sus manos estáticas.

-¿Qué…qué fue eso?-preguntó Albus. El temblor en la voz le dio mala espina a James.

-Albus, saca tu varita-susurró-por favor, Al, estoy desarmado…-Albus empuñó la varita-Al…-James lo tomó fuertemente del brazo-si te tiemblan las manos no puedes atacar a

nadie…¿por qué eres tan miedoso?-

-No soy bueno en los duelos-susurró Albus.

-Eso no es cierto…te he visto pelear en la escuela…-Albus enrojeció, pero la luz de su varita no lo iluminaba, por lo que James no lo percibió.

Otro ruido sonó muy cerca de ellos, y Albus apretó la varita con fuerza. La luz que ella emanaba se enfocó sobre un hombre a pocos metros.

-Demonios, Ted…-masculló James-¿qué rayos haces aquí?-

-Nimuë me envió-dijo Ted, acercándose. Su túnica se enredó con varias hojas esparcidas en el suelo, haciendo mucho ruido.

-¿Para qué..?-

-No lo sé…honestamente, los pálpitos de mi hija me dan miedo-miró alrededor-vámonos de aquí, hace frío…y esta oscuridad no es normal-

-Lo mismo le dije a James, pero no quiere oírme…-

-James, vamos..-ordenó Ted. James le dio la espalda.

-No..no volveré a casa…-

-James, por favor, no seas infantil…-dijo Albus.

-No me molesten-

Ted suspiró hastiado y caminó hacia James. Lo tomó fuertemente del cuello de la toga y lo obligó a caminar.

-Espera…Ted…no me toques-

-Te tocaré todo lo que quiera, y no me hagas golpearte otra vez-musitó Ted rabioso.

James se soltó bruscamente de él y caminó con toda la dignidad que pudo. Pero algo andaba mal. No oía pasos tras él. Volteó. Y la oscuridad lo absorbió.

-¿Albus?-miró a ambos lados, cerciorándose de que se encontraba completamente ciego y solo-¿Ted?-

Oyó ruidos extraños a pocos metros…

-CORRE JAMES-

-¿Qué?...-algo lo golpeó duramente en la nuca, y se tambaleó. Antes de caer al suelo, intentó aferrarse a lo primero que encontrara, y lo que encontró fue una túnica raída y sucia. Alguien se le cayó encima precipitadamente, y forcejó con el desconocido. Lo último que supo que le hizo a aquella persona fue hacerla chillar, y se levantó del suelo como pudo. Oyó un grito de dolor, lejano.

-Albus-susurró, girando hacia todos lados, mientras la oscuridad continuaba tapando todo. Un rayo de luz iluminó el lugar por varios segundos, y pudo observar, no muy lejos de allí, a Ted luchando con dos encapuchados, mientras que un tercero rebajaba a Albus.

James apretó los dientes. Y se lanzó a correr hacia los desconocidos, sin importarle estar desarmado, débil y vulnerable.

-NO, JAMES…-bramó Albus. Un rayo de luz roja rozó a James en la mejilla izquierda, pero eso no logró aminorar su cólera.

-NO TOQUEN A MI HERMANO-bramó James, golpeando duramente a uno de los magos en la mandíbula. El desconocido se tambaleó y se tomó el mentón. James le había partido varios dientes. James fue rebajado segundos después, pero se necesitó tres magos para lograrlo. Estaba enfurecido.

-_Impedimenta_-bramó Albus. El maleficio le dio directamente en la cara al mago que lo sostenía , y se libró de él a duras penas. La voz de Ted sonaba no muy lejos, pero no sabía bien qué era lo que vociferaba. Sólo supo que algo plateado corría por la calle en dirección a Grimmauld Place…sea lo que fuese aquella cosa, rogaba que lograra su cometido. Apuntó con el brazo tembloroso al mago que luchaba con Ted, y gritó:

-_Immovilus_-

-_PROTEGO_-bramó Ted segundos después, protegiéndolo de un maleficio lanzado directamente hacia su cabeza.

Albus miró a Ted profundamente agradecido, pero el tiempo que le llevó observar al joven Lupin le valió un doloroso golpe en la frente que lo hizo estar a punto de desmayarse. La voz de James sonó atronadora muy cerca de él, y al abrir los ojos, vio cómo su hermano luchaba con toda la cólera de la que era capaz.

-MI HERMANO…SE ATREVIERON A METERSE CON _MI HERMANO_-Albus parpadeó confundido, y se sentó en el suelo, aunque alguien volvió a golpearlo. Tomó fuertemente la mano que lo golpeaba, e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. La mordió. El dueño de aquella mano chilló adolorido, y Albus se levantó del suelo como si alguien lo hubiese pinchado en el trasero. Observó a los lados, mientras aún forcejeaba con el desconocido.

Haces de luz brillaban en todas direcciones, y se asombró de la maestría con la que Ted luchaba con cuatro de ellos…Y allí lo vio, en el suelo, sangrando y siendo torturado…

-JAMES-apretó fuertemente la mano del individuo con el que luchaba, y sólo un fuerte crack logró que lo soltara. La sangre brotó a borbotones de la piel del otro mago, y Albus lo soltó, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer. Tomó su varita, ubicada en el suelo no muy lejos de él, y corrió hacia James, dejando atrás al mago, que caía al suelo desmayado.

-_DESMAIUS_-bramó Albus. El hechizo le dio de lleno en la espalda al encapuchado que torturaba a James, pero otros dos se unieron. Comenzaron a luchar contra Albus, mientras un tercero continuaba molestando a James.

Y el frío del lugar se acrecentó, y Albus percibió su mano entumecida. No sentía ninguna parte del cuerpo, y sus pulmones, aunque seguían aspirando aire, se sentían pesados…Y algo respiró de forma estertórea y ruidosa no muy lejos de ellos. Y en su cabeza, de repente, aparecieron horrorosos pensamientos….pensó en Gwen y en el día de la ruptura…en la muerte de Ofelia…en la decepción de su padre….

-BASTA-oyó sollozos no muy lejos, y vio a Ted caer al suelo derrotado y tapándose el rostro. Todo estaba perdido. No había esperanzas.

Un ladrido sonó a la distancia, y de repente hacía calor.

-Ya me temía yo que esta oscuridad no era normal-

-¿Papá?-preguntó Albus entre susurros. Algo cálido le acarició el rostro, y al enfocar la vista, vio un animal plateado, majestuoso…y con cuernos.

-Demonios-susurró Ron.-HARRY, HARRY…ESTÁN AQUÍ-

-Papá…-susurró Albus, mientras el sopor lo absorbía. Oyó gritos e intentó mantenerse despierto y alerta. Dos manos lo tomaron del rostro, y sus ojos observaron a dos ojos iguales a los suyos.

-Al…-

-Papá…-

-Vas a estar bien-

-¿Y James?-

-James está bien…inconsciente…pero se recuperará…-

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?-

-Canuto-susurró Harry, besándole la frente.

-Papi….ese perro es especial-

-Lo sé…-

-Harry, ven a ver esto-dijo Ron.-Hermione se quedará con él-las manos de Harry lo soltaron y fueron intercambiadas por las de Hermione que, aunque amorosas, no eran tan cálidas como las de su padre.

Harry caminó detrás de Ron hacia un callejón sin salida.

-Los estaban esperando Harry-susurró Ron. Harry negó con la cabeza-vigilándolos…tus hijos están en peligro..es una suerte que Ted haya estado con ellos-

-No…es una suerte que ellos hayan estado unidos…¿has notado…cómo luchaba Albus?-

-Sí..tus hijos son buenos Harry…deberías dejar que ambos fuesen aurores-Harry se quedó callado-mira esto-dijo Ron, y Harry levantó la vista.

-_La magia es poder…y tú nos estorbas_-leyó Harry. La pared se encontraba pintada con algo que él supuso era sangre, pero no lo quería averiguar-tú nos estorbas-repitió.

-Eso es malo-dijo Ron. Harry suspiró. Ron a veces parecía estúpido de verdad.

-Sí, lo noto-

-Ya vámonos Harry-dijo Ron, intentando no observar aquel fatídico mensaje.

-Sí..debemos llevar a los chicos a casa-Harry observó tristemente a sus hijos, sobre el suelo. Suspiró. Ya se temía algo así…pero no de esa magnitud.

-Usaron dementores…-murmuró-dementores…-miró el cielo, en donde comenzaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas.-Dementores…-

-Los dementores dejaron de estar bajo la vigilancia del ministerio luego de la batalla de Hogwarts-Hermione se acercó a ellos y miró fijamente la pared opuesta. Suspiró-ve con cuidado Harry, por favor…-

-¿Cómo…cómo está Albus?-preguntó Harry, intentando cambiar radicalmente de tema. Aunque pareció funcionar. Hermione suspiró.

-Está bien..lo dejé acostado en el suelo..-susurró.

-Llevémoslos a casa-dijo Harry, intentando mantener la voz firme-necesitan atención médica y descansar…-

-No te preocupes, Rose los atenderá-

-Rose no es medimaga, Ron-dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué hacemos?¿nos aparecemos con ellos dentro de la casa?-

Harry suspiró.

-Podría empeorarles el cuadro, Harry…-dijo Hermione sensatamente.

-Lo sé, pero es lo más seguro…así evitamos…tropezar con alguien….o _algo_-tomó a Albus en brazos, y lo acomodó sobre sus hombros-Ted…ayuda a Ron con James-Ted sollozó y caminó hacia Ron.

-Deja Teddy, yo puedo solo…no te preocupes-Ted asintió levemente con la cabeza y se mantuvo callado, sombrío. Y Harry percibió qué era lo que le ocurría a su ahijado. Los dementores habían removido en él recuerdos dolorosos que había intentado enterrar en el olvido…Así como le había ocurrido a sí mismo. Los pensamientos que lo azotaron al sentir aquel frío característico...Lo había azotado pensamientos en donde perdía a sus hijos y toda su familia se desmoronaba. Y lo único que había hecho para poder conjurar su patronus había sido: _ellos estarán bien, son mis hijos, saben defenderse_.

-Ya pasó Teddy-susurró cuando Ted se acomodó a su lado para hacer la desaparición conjunta-ya pasó-y desaparecieron con un ligero plop.

Harry se tambaleó al aparecerse en la entrada de Grimmauld Place, soportando sobre sus hombros el peso de Albus. Ron, Hermione, Ted y James aparecieron detrás de él.

Entraron a la casa, oscura, fría, tenebrosa. Harry intentó cruzar el vestíbulo para ir hacia las escaleras, pero varias voces lo hicieron detener en seco, y miró a las personas que lo observaban.

-Harry-dijo Arthur.

-Albus-masculló Ginny-James …-

-Oh por Merlín-chilló Molly.

Los Weasley se acercaron rápidamente a Harry, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No…ellos necesitan atención médica y descansar, por favor…ahora no…-

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó George.

-Harry, por favor…son mis hijos también-dijo Ginny.

-Papá…-

-¿Toda la familia está aquí?-preguntó Harry, mientras subía las escaleras, llevando a Albus consigo. Ron y Hermione lo seguían.

-Sí…-respondió Ginny-casi todos…Bill vive en Francia y Charlie en Rumania, no iban a venir…aunque se enteraron…-lo tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral hacia la habitación de Albus-cielo..dime qué pasó-

-Alguien no me quiere en el ministerio…aunque no sé por qué los atacaron a ellos…-Ginny sollozó, tomándose el rostro-por suerte Ted estaba con ellos-murmuró-aunque…se defendieron como…tendrías que haberlos visto Gin…nuestros hijos tienen talento…-

Ginny hizo una mueca, mientras lo ayudaba a acomodar al inconsciente Albus sobre la cama.

-Vamos a ver a James…Ron y Hermione lo llevaron a su cuarto…-miró a Albus, acostado sobre la cama-llama a Rose..que lo revise…-salieron del cuarto y cruzaron al de James.

-Está despierto-dijo Ron al verlos entrar-y asustado…-

Harry se acercó lentamente a la cama, y miró a James fijamente. Él le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Cómo está Albus?-preguntó James de forma precipitada.

-Inconsciente-respondió Harry. Se observaron. –Me enorgullezco de cómo peleaste hoy James….yo…-

-Papá…lo que pasó hoy en la tarde, de verdad…lo siento-dijo James. Carraspeó.

Harry sonrió tenuemente. Por primera vez, James le pedía perdón por un error que había cometido, y para él era algo maravilloso que su hijo lograra aceptar que lo que hacía no siempre era lo correcto. Suspiró con alivio.

-Siento haberte desarmado…-susurró-me resulta inconcebible pensar…qué habría pasado si Albus no hubiese estado contigo y armado, James…-se tomó la cabeza con las manos-Merlín, lo que habría pasado…te podrían haber matado, y todo por…por mi culpa-

-Ya pasó pá-susurró James. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía puntadas en varias partes del cuerpo, aunque eso no le impedía hablar. Sabía que tenía un hematoma sobre el pómulo, por lo que no podía abrir el ojo de forma correcta…sentía, también, sangre seca en la nariz y la boca..No quería ponerse a indagar sobre qué partes de su cuerpo se encontraban magulladas, porque no quería saberlo. Realmente…

Harry suspiró.

-Te devolveré tu varita..-los ojos de James brillaron de emoción-creo que…creo que aprendiste la lección…a pesar de que…yo estaba furioso, sé que has aprendido…espero que de ahora en más te comportes como lo que eres: un hombre adulto-

-Sí-dijo James, mientras Harry sacaba la varita del cinto y se la entregaba en mano.

-Úsala bien hijo…-

-Sí papá…te lo prometo-Harry lo abrazó fuertemente, haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

-Lo siento-dijo Harry-lo siento…-carraspeó-toda la familia está afuera..quieres…-

-No, no quiero…-dijo James rápidamente. Ron y Hermione rieron al oírlo-por favor, me van a terminar matando…llama a Roxanne y a Fred…-Harry asintió con la cabeza y fue hacia la puerta. Salió al pasillo con ímpetu, y por poco una masa pelirroja se le tira encima al verlo aparecer.

-HARRY-

-¿Cómo está James?

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Esperen un minuto-dijo Harry, elevando la voz por sobre el murmullo. Los Weasley hicieron silencio, y lo miraron con atención.-James quiere hablar con Fred y Roxanne, ¿dónde están?-

-Aquí estamos tío-dijo Fred, apareciendo de improviso, arrastrando a su hermana. Harry sonrió levemente.

-Entren, James quiere hablar con ustedes-les abrió la puerta y les cedió el paso. Roxanne y Fred entraron, seguidos por Harry.

-Puedes irte papá…-susurró James al verlo entrar.

-¿Irme?-

-Por supuesto, esto es una conversación privada-Harry enarcó una ceja con mucha peligrosidad-por favor…-

-De acuerdo…Ron, Herm, Gin…vamos-los cuatro salieron de la habitación, dejando a James y a sus dos primos solos. El pasillo los recibió nuevamente con gritos y chillidos, pero Harry intentó no hacer caso de todo lo que oía.

-Nos deben una explicación ya mismo-dijo Percy. Todos los Weasley parecieron estar de acuerdo con él, ya que asintieron con las cabezas. Harry suspiró.

-No tengo que darles explicaciones de nada-

-Harry…-comenzó Molly.

-Molly, no tengo que explicar nada…-

-Por favor Harry…-susurró Arthur con voz condescendiente-son nuestros nietos…-

-Son mis hijos-masculló él, rabioso.

-Son los míos también-dijo Ginny. Harry no tuvo forma de réplica.

-No quiero hablar ahora…Ron y Hermione pueden contarles lo que quieran, y ustedes pueden preguntar…-la cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerle fuertemente. Se tomó las sienes.

-Harry, no es tu culpa-aquella voz chillona e infantil lo hizo mirar al suelo.

-No estoy tan seguro Nim…-susurró. Miró a los lados, buscando a alguien-¿dónde está

Ted?-

-En las escaleras-respondió George-se quedó allí cuando subimos-

-Iré a verlo…-

-Harry…por favor, es importante que nos cuentes…-

-TED ES MÁS IMPORTANTE AHORA-interrumpió Harry a los gritos. Se alejó de los Weasley caminando con rapidez, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Necesitaba hablar con Ted..Era urgente..La oscuridad del rellano lo hizo bajar los escalones con lentitud…y allí lo vio, a pesar de que no había luz que lo alumbrara…Sentado en el primer escalón, apoyando la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

-Teddy..-lo oyó sollozar-Teddy…lo que pasó hoy…-

-Si estuviese en Italia, no estaría sufriendo esto-

-Ted..los dementores…-

-Ya sé lo que hacen los dementores-lo interrumpió Ted con brusquedad-provocan que las personas recuerden sus momentos más tristes…lo sé…-Harry suspiró.

-¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?-Ted sollozó con fuerza, y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas-no importa si no quieres contarme..sólo que…que quiero entenderte-

-Tú me entiendes mejor que nadie-susurro Ted-los dementores te afectan el doble que a mi…-Harry se sentó a su lado con lentitud-el doble-se quedaron en silencio varios segundos.

-Ojalá que esto que te pasó no te haga querer huir…-Ted tragó saliva ruidosamente-porque lo que tú haces no es proteger a tu hija…tú huyes…no hagas lo mismo que quiso hacer tu padre, ¿quieres?-

-Mi padre….no es lo mismo…no compares-

-Es lo mismo…huyes de la misma forma que él…-

-No estoy huyendo…sólo que no quiero pensar en lo que recordé…-terminó en un susurro, mientras volvía a esconder el rostro entre las rodillas.

-¿Qué te hicieron recordar?...-Ted negó con la cabeza-Teddy, los dementores me hacían recordar el día en que murieron mis padres…-Ted lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.-Cuéntame-

-Recordé cuando supe que Victoire me había engañado con otro….recordé la muerte de Ágatha..recordé la vez que casi pierdo a Nimuë…la vez que te decepcioné…-

-Ted….-

-Pero recordé todas esas cosas..y no pude hacer nada más…Harry…yo veía cómo tus hijos estaban siendo torturados y maltratados, pero no podía hacer nada…-

-Debías pensar en algo alegre-dijo Harry. Sonrió-y seguramente tienes cosas alegres en las que pensar…-Ted suspiró. Sí, cosas alegres, tenía muchas…pero recordando todo aquello..¿cómo rayos hacía para concentrarse y lograr ahuyentar a los dementores?.

-Tengo a mi hija conmigo-susurró.

-Sí…-

-Te tengo a ti, tío-

-También-dijo Harry, y sonrió. Lo abrazó por los hombros. –Quédate tranquilo Teddy…mis hijos se defendieron bien…tú hiciste lo que debías-Ted suspiró.

-Deberías ir a hablar con tus hijos Harry, no conmigo…ellos…-

-Ellos están bien-dijo Harry en susurros-son fuertes..lo superarán-

-Sé que lo superarán-dijo Ted, sonriendo-tú lo has dicho, _son fuertes_-

-Sólo que a pesar de que sean fuertes, temo por sus vidas….y tú eres importante para su seguridad…-Ted carraspeó-y la tuya propia, obviamente…quiero que te cuides tú también, no seas sólo el guardaespaldas de mis hijos…- Ted hizo una mueca.

-Creo que deberías…-

-Tú deberías hablar con ellos también…al fin y al cabo, te deben la vida…-

-No me deben nada-

-Teddy, tú enviaste ese mensaje…-

-Tú me enseñaste-Harry sonrió complacido.

-Sí…pero tú lo utilizaste bien…-Ted sonrió de soslayo. Suspiró.

-Creo que iré a hablar con James…él…-Harry asintió con la cabeza.-Con permiso-se levantó pesadamente del incómodo escalón.

Harry suspiró y observó al imponente animal sentado en el vestíbulo. Le sonrió.

-Gracias por proteger a mis hijos, Canuto…-suspiró. Era completamente absurdo darle las gracias a un animal, pero fue lo único que se le ocurría hacer en esos instantes.

Gracias a Canuto, y a la destreza de Ted, sus hijos estaban vivos. Se restregó las manos.

Aquel perro no era normal. Se levantó pesadamente del escalón y subió hacia el segundo piso.

Canuto lo observó irse, y luego miró hacia el final de las escaleras. Una niña de cabello enrulado bajó alegremente hasta él y lo abrazó.

-Lo lograste…-dijo ella entre risas-te quedas Sirius-lo besó fuertemente en la mejilla-te quedas-

**OoOOoO**

Unos suaves ruidos en la puerta provocaron que los tres chicos hicieran silencio.

Ted entró lentamente a la habitación, y miró atentamente a James, acostado en la cama.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Seguro-dijo James. Ted se encaminó hacia el puff contra la pared, y allí se ubicó, observando a los tres jóvenes que lo miraban.

-Dinos…-

-Tu padre me ha dado las gracias…-susurró Ted-no creo que sea necesario, al fin y al cabo, tu hermano y tú se defendieron muy bien-

-¿Realmente has venido para eso Ted?-preguntó Fred. Ted parpadeó anonadado.

-No compren…-

-Creí que habías venido para hablar del ejército-dijo Roxanne, extasiada. Ted cayó en la cuenta de lo que los dos Weasleys decían, y lanzó una exclamación.

-Ah sí…_eso_…-frunció el entrecejo-¿aún siguen con la idea?-

-Tú serás nuestro profesor, ¿verdad?-Ted hizo una mueca-¿verdad?-

-Ted..-la voz de James sonó conciliadora y sumamente profunda-tú eres el indicado para este puesto-Ted rió amargamente.

-James, esto no es un puesto que hay que ocupar…esto…esto no es un juego…-James lo fulminó con la mirada.-Esta es la vida real…te lo estás tomando demasiado a pecho, este problema no te pertenece-

-Ted, esta noche quisieron matarme-susurró con voz de ultratumba-intentaron asesinarme, a mi y a mi hermano..y a ti también-Ted suspiró con cansinamiento-el hecho de que tú hubieses estado ahí fue una suerte…o el destino, no sé qué fue…pero tú estás preparado…si a ti te atacan, no tienen posibilidades…en cambio…-

-De acuerdo, acepto…-dijo Ted, hastiado-acepto…¿ya has conseguido el lugar?-

-Sí…tengo un lugar para practicar…-

-¿Dónde?-

-El ático…hay una habitación que se abre sólo con la presencia de Canuto-

-¿El perro de Nalle?-

-Sí..-Ted enarcó una ceja.

-¿El perro..?-

-Albus dice que no es un perro común y corriente…y a pesar de todo lo que yo pueda llegar a pensar..creo que terminaré pensando lo mismo-Ted aún fruncía el entrecejo cuando James suspiró.

-Papá me ha devuelto la varita-murmuró, girándola entre sus manos-así que estoy decidido a tomar las riendas del ejército en el caso de que tú no estés dispuesto-

-Ya te dije que sí James…tú serás mi ayudante-

-De acuerdo…empezaremos luego de que yo empiece con mi entrenamiento de Auror…así podré ayudar mejor-

-Como tú decidas…-susurró Ted.

-Debemos acordar fechas…tengo que hablar con Lorcas y Lysander..-

-¿No será muy evidente que un grupo de jóvenes se junten en un ático?-

-No…porque el ático no es un lugar que se encuentre con facilidad…además, si tenemos a Canuto con nosotros…-

-Aún sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver aquel animal en todo esto-dijo Roxanne.

-Ese animal tiene algo mágico a su alrededor…-

-Yo tengo la sensación de que fue enviado a esta casa como un ángel guardián-susurró James-eso…eso sí lo pienso-

-Yo sigo pensando en que será demasiado evidente-murmuró Roxanne-¿nos juntaremos todos aquí…y trataremos de no levantar sospechas?…es ridículo..tu padre se dará cuenta, no es idiota-James suspiró.

-Mi padre está muy ocupado..y lo estará más ahora que intentará atrapar a quienes nos atacaron-

-Pero sigue sin ser idiota…lo notará James…-

-No importa…eso lo veremos en el trayecto-masculló James-ya lo resolveremos-

-Espero que sepas lo que haces-susurró Ted, notablemente molesto-sabes que no quiero tener problemas con tu padre siendo huésped y viviendo de su misericordia-

-Deja de decir estupideces Ted-dijo Roxanne con hartazgo-no creo que esto te traiga problemas…eres un adulto-

-Todos lo somos-replicó Fred.

-Pero yo soy el mayor-murmuró Ted-y no creo que a Harry le guste saber que los estoy llevando por el camino de la lucha y la rebelión-

-No es ninguna rebelión-dijo Roxanne con sensatez-sólo estamos preparándonos en el caso de que llegue a suceder algo…-

-Lo que sucedió hoy es _algo_-recriminó Fred. Miró a Ted de forma acusadora-así que no te laves las manos...debes tomar cartas en el asunto-Ted suspiró.

-Realmente no es mi problema-dijo. Los tres jóvenes lo miraron con rabia-pero, como no quedo del todo afuera, los ayudaré…ya les he dicho que sí…y aunque no lo crean, soy un hombre de palabra-lo dijo de forma tan solemne que no tuvieron lugar a réplica.

Fred palmeó las manos emocionado y dijo:

-Bien…entonces sólo deberíamos hablar con Albus-

-¿Estará despierto?-preguntó Roxanne.

-Yo supongo que sí-murmuró James, levantándose de la cama de forma lenta.

-Deberías quedarte en la cama-dijo Roxanne. James la miró sin inmutarse.

-Y tú deberías ocuparte de tus propios asuntos…necesito hablar con mi hermano-

-Deberías también hablar con Lily…-dijo Ted.

-Y con Rose-murmuró Roxanne.

-Y con Hugo-terció Fred. James suspiró.

-Por ahora sólo hablaré con Albus…luego…

-Yo hablaré con Lily-dijo Ted. Roxanne y Fred lo miraron con un asomo de sonrisa, y luego rieron al cruzar miradas. Ted enrojeció-hablaré con Lily-

-Ya lo dijiste-masculló James en voz baja-bien, ustedes dos…-Fred y Roxanne dejaron de reír cuando James los miró-ocúpense de hablar con Hugo, creo que está en el vestíbulo o algo así-

-Sí general-dijo Fred, haciendo la seña militar.-Roxi, después de ti-los dos chicos Weasley salieron de la habitación entre risas.

Ted y James se miraron.

-Tú habla con Lily…-

-James…de verdad…-

-Ted, ya lo decidí-dijo James, calzándose las zapatillas, dándole la espalda a Ted-quiero estar preparado…van a volver a atacarnos, estoy seguro-Ted hizo una mueca. –Ve a hablar con Lily…ella te escuchará-

-Realmente no estoy tan seguro de querer que ella….-James lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ella ya tenía una vida antes de que tú llegaras…-musitó enojado. Ted carraspeó-y aunque tú y ella sean una especie de novios…no tomarás decisiones por ella…-se miraron, desafiándose-¿está claro?-

-No me amenaces…-

-No es una amenaza…-replicó James. Se levantó de la cama, irguiéndose cuan alto era. Eran de la misma estatura, sólo que James tenía bastantes más debilidades que Ted. A pesar de tener genes Weasley y ser bastante mas corpulento que un Potter normal…Ted tenía las de ganar por sobre él..No había otra.

-Que no me entere que ella no hace lo que le venga en gana porque tú la estás condicionando…porque vas a saber quién soy-continuó James, mirando a Ted fijamente a los ojos-eso _sí_ es una amenaza-se acomodó las gafas-y ahora lárgate, necesito hablar con Albus y tú debes hablar con Lily-

-Te salvé la vida hoy…y así me lo pagas-susurró Ted cuando James se encaminó a la puerta. Dejó la mano en el aire, justo sobre el picaporte, y se miraron.

-Gracias-murmuró James-que te deba la vida no significa que deba dejar que hagas lo que quieras con mi hermanita-

-Ella ya cumplió la mayoría de edad…-

-Sigue siendo mi hermanita, tenga la edad que tenga-chilló James.

-Si me conocieras sabrías que no haré nada que la lastime ni que la haga sufrir-James hizo una mueca al oír esto.

-No estaría tan seguro-dijo cínicamente. Y salió al corredor.

**OoOOoO**

Albus abrió lentamente los ojos, y gruñó al sentir una fuerte puntada en la sien. Había mucha luz alrededor, y oía voces apagadas, casi susurros, como si aquellos que hablaban lo hacían en el lecho de muerte de alguien más. Se incorporó en la cama, pero dos manos lo obligaron a acostarse.

-¿Qué…?-

-Quédate acostado-dijo una voz repleta de amor. Albus suspiró aliviado, y tocó la mano que se apoyaba sobre su hombro.

-Papá…-

-Todo está bien cariño…todo-Albus tragó saliva con dificultad, y percibió que le dolía la garganta tanto más que su cabeza.

-James…-

-Él está bien, hablando con Roxi y Fred-Albus ya se imaginaba de qué podían estar hablando aquellos tres.

-Y Ted…-

-Ted…está con James también, intentando recuperarse-Albus se sintió aturdido.

Demasiada información junta para un cerebro golpeado.

-¿Lograron atrapar a alguno…?-Harry lo observó seriamente.

-No-Albus carraspeó con incomodidad-no logramos atrapar a ninguno…y eso que no llegamos demasiado tarde-

-¿Qué harás ahora?¿qué crees que pasará?-Harry pareció medita la respuesta varios segundos.

-Pues…he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor sería ser no ser ministro-Albus estuvo completamente de acuerdo-al fin y al cabo, los atacaron por ser mis hijos…fue completamente premeditado-

-¿Pero cómo supieron que James saldría?-

-No lo sabían…sólo estaban esperando que ocurriera, al acecho…actuaron igual que los mortífagos-carraspeó, y sus intensos ojos verdes se opacaron durante varios segundos. Y Albus supo que estaba recordando viejas épocas no tan felices. –Y así fue-susurró Harry segundos después-sólo que no contaron con tu presencia y la de Ted…aunque sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro…fue una suerte, en parte…-

-O tres pájaros…-

-O tres-repitió Harry. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose.

-¿Ya has hablado con alguien?-

-¿Sobre?-

-Sobre lo ocurrido-murmuró Albus, como si fuera obvio.

-Sí…tu madre se encargará de que _El Profeta_ lo de a conocer… y yo intentaré que el Ministerio lo investigue, o aunque sea, que mis aurores tomen cartas en el asunto-

-Deben investigar-

-Lo sé..pero no tengo tanto poder..-

-Papá, eres el jefe de…-

-_No lo seré más_-lo interrumpió Harry con brusquedad.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Albus, sin captar una sola palabra. No podía ser que su padre le estuviera anunciando aquello.

-Renunciaré a mi puesto como jefe del Departamento de Aurores..me desligaré por completo del ministerio-Albus recibió aquella noticia como un golpe.

-¿Que harás _qué_?-abrió mucho los ojos-no puedes-

-Sí puedo y debo hacerlo-

-Papá…_no_-

-No comprendes-susurró Harry, mientras le acariciaba el rostro-debo hacerlo Al-

-Papá, es tu vida…no puedes renunciar a ella-

-Tus hermanos y tú son mi vida…mi trabajo puede quedar relegado, no pondré en peligro sus vidas…el problema soy yo-

-El problema son ellos papá…no tú...papá, no puedes-

Se quedaron en silencio.

-El ataque fue cerca de la casa de Gwen-Albus dio un respingo.

-¿Qué?...¿cómo..cómo está ella? ¿Le hicieron algo?-Harry sonrió.

-No…no le hicieron nada…el blanco eran ustedes…ella y su familia están a salvo…Percy ya se encargó de verificarlo-Albus suspiró con alivio. Era lo único que le faltaba. Sonrió y dijo:

-Gracias-

Harry suspiró, justo en el mismo momento en que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Adelante-

James entró lentamente a la habitación, y los miró con atención.

-Permiso…-

-Entra James…¿qué haces levantado?-James simuló no haber oído eso.

-Necesito hablar con Albus, pá…-dijo James, quedándose junto a la puerta.

-Sí…de acuerdo..yo ya me iba-

-No, espera..papá…-

-Al, ya está decidido…nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de idea-

James los miró sin comprender, al tiempo que Harry caminaba hacia la puerta y salía lentamente. El sonido del chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse provocó que Albus diera un respingo, y mirara fijamente al joven ubicado contra la pared.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó James, mirándolo como si estuviera realmente preocupado. Albus abrió la boca, pero de sus labios no salió sonido alguno.

-Papá va a renunciar a su puesto…-James parpadeó aturdido durante varios segundos.

-Naaa-

-Sí James…me lo dijo…ya tomó la decisión-

-Es absurdo…sin él en el ministerio…-

-Cualquier cosa puede pasar-

Se miraron aterrados.

-Lo que venga, vendrá Albus….-(N/A: lo q venga, vendrá, y le plantaremos cara…HAGRID RULES xD).

-Pero papá es un pilar de la paz….-

-Al, no quiero hablar de eso…ese es un problema de papá, y lo tiene que resolver él-

-Él va a renunciar a su puesto por nosotros, infeliz-masculló Albus colérico. James enrojeció-por nosotros…no vengas a hablarme de que no es asunto tuyo, porque todo lo que tienes es gracias a que nuestros padres se rompieron el alma trabajando para darnos todo-

-Ya cállate-graznó James-cállate…vine a hablar de otra cosa que nos concierne mucho más a ambos-Albus respiró de forma pausada, enarcando una ceja.

-El ejército-susurró. James se cruzó de brazos, imponente.

-Sí…-

-¿Qué has decidido?-

-Lo llevaremos a cabo en la habitación que Canuto me mostró-decir aquello le resultó tan surrealista-pero lo haremos luego de que yo empiece mi entrenamiento de Auror…-Albus miró fijamente el edredón. James frunció el ceño-¿qué pasa?-

-He estado pensando…-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre…qué haré de mi vida…-

-¿No querías ser un librero?-

-Dueño de una librería, James, no lo digas así que queda horrible-James rió.

-Lo siento-sonrió-¿y qué has pensado sobre eso?-Albus lo miró atentamente, y algo en sus ojos verdes le hizo saber a James que la determinación tomada asombraría a cualquiera.

-He estado pensando en que _tal vez_ quiera ser Auror también-James levantó las cejas…tanto que temió que quedaran pegadas del cielorraso.

-¿Qué?¿tú?¿Auror?-

-¿Crees que estaría mal?-la voz de Albus no dio lugar a réplicas. Cada día se parecía más a Harry. James abrió y cerró la boca.

-No…claro que no…serías increíble como Auror, tal vez mucho mejor que yo-Albus enrojeció.

-Y aceptaré trabajar con la tía Hermione en el Departamento de Leyes…-

-Eso es genial-dijo James. Era maravilloso el sentimiento que se le arremolinaba en el estómago. Orgullo. Orgullo por su hermano. –Así que…¿está decidido?-

-Sí-

Se quedaron en silencio, escudriñándose. Cómo habían cambiado ambos.

Albus recordaba lo inmaduro que era James cuando él había vuelto de Francia…y ahora lo veía ahí, de pie junto a la puerta, destilando madurez y determinación. Hasta él mismo había trasmutado a una persona completamente distinta…ya no era tan racional, y a veces se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Sonrió de lado al pensar en Lily y en Rose…tan diferentes en esos instantes como James y él mismo. Y todos aquellos cambios, los había provocado el amor. El enamorarse. Era asombroso el poder que aquel sentimiento tenía.

El silencio reinante fue roto por un suspiro de James.

-Debo hablar con Rose…¿la has visto?-

-Creo que está en el vestíbulo, con todos los demás….o en el cuarto de Lily-James asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta de la habitación, dispuesto a salir-oh..James…-los ojos café se clavaron en los verdes de Albus-creo que no lograré cumplir el pacto…-

-Crees que no lo lograrás-repitió James, aún con la mano sobre el picaporte-primero ponte a prueba…y luego hablamos-sonrió de forma maliciosa-eres un Potter, Al…y los Potter consiguen todo lo que quieren-y salió al pasillo, dejando a su pobre y magullado hermano con un sinfín de pensamientos.

**OoOOoO**

-¿Scorpius va a esclarecer la relación?-la voz de Hugo estaba impregnada de incredulidad-¿bromeas?-

-No-dijo Rose con seguridad-me lo dijo…-

-¿Cómo rayos hizo para entrar en casa?-

-Crookshanks lo ayudó-respondió Rose. Como si aquello explicara algo. La expresión de Hugo era de completa perplejidad, y la de Lily, de incredulidad.

-Dices que el gato viejo de tu madre….-

-Sí sí, lo sé, suena idiota…pero le creo..lo dijo con tanta…vehemencia-

-¿Realmente le crees en que esclarecerá la relación?-preguntó Lily, mientras leía en silencio un libro. Miró a Rose con atención.

-Sí, le creo-respondió ella. El chasquido de lengua de Hugo la puso de mal talante, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Has lo que quieras, piensa lo que quieras y siente lo que quieres…pero vamos a ver si ese cobarde admite lo que siente por ti…-

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel?-graznó Rose.

-No es crueldad…es honestidad, hermana…es un cobarde…dime cuántas veces demostró dejar de lado todo por ti…-

-Pues…-Rose se devanó los sesos intentando recordar. Rememoró aquella vez en que Draco los había sorprendido en Las Tres Escobas…pero no recordaba que Scorpius se hubiese enfrentado a él. Sí cruzó un par de palabras…pero enfrentarse…_no_.

-¿Pero qué tendría que hacer?-preguntó Lily ensimismada.

-Enfrentar al padre-respondió Hugo con solemnidad-que le importe todo un comino..la dejó porque él dice que estando separados ella estará segura…-

-Cosa que no veo tan alejada de la realidad-lo interrumpió Lily, logrando que ambos Weasleys la observaran enojados-es la pura verdad…en algo concuerdo con el imbécil de Malfoy-

-Lily, no me ayudas…-musitó Rose, mientras Hugo sonreía de lado.

-¿Por qué crees que él tiene razón?-preguntó él, notablemente interesado.

-No dije que tenía razón, dije que concuerdo con él…estando cerca de un Malfoy, no tiene muchas opciones: debes proclamarse como aliada del nuevo grupo-Rose se quedó pensativa, oyendo lo que Lily decía-además, en el caso hipotético de que los Malfoy no estén a favor…pues…no creo que los dejen con vida-y volvió a esconderse tras su enorme libro. Hugo y Rose se miraron.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Rose con un hilo de voz. La sola idea de pensar en perder a Scorpius le provocaba un nudo en el pecho y ganas de largarse a llorar. Ya no veía su vida sin él. Así como no concebía la idea de no tener a sus padres juntos, o a su hermano.

Lily suspiró cansada y salió de detrás de su libro.

-Pues simple: los apoyaron antes, y deben apoyarlos ahora, a costa de cualquier cosa…papá es su enemigo natural, aunque no les haya hecho nada…y los Malfoy..bueno, sus aliados _porque sí_…así debe ser…o eso supongo..no voy a empezar a desentrañar las mentes de los adultos…no los entiendo y no los entenderé nunca-

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta los hizo caer en un profundo silencio.

-Lily, es tu cuarto, ve tú-dijo Hugo, despatarrándose en la cama. Lily se levantó a regañadientes.

-Si eres James o algún otro Weasley, ya te puedes largar-chilló ella. Estaba cansada de la histeria familiar. Estaba harta de que la atormentaran diciéndole que debía protegerse, más ahora con lo que les había ocurrido a sus hermanos. Y a Ted…a su amado Ted. Su corazón se encogió al pensar en sus hermanos heridos, o peor aún, muertos..Por lo que sabía, ambos se encontraban bien.

Del otro lado de la puerta, alguien rió. Con una risa angelical, dulce, mágica.

-Pues..no soy James…y _definitivamente_, no soy un Weasley-a Lily por poco el corazón se le detiene al oír aquella voz tan masculina, grave y seductora. Las manos le temblaron y se golpeó los dedos duramente contra el picaporte al intentar abrir la puerta. Rose y Hugo rieron de forma maliciosa, y Lily se ruborizó.

Abrió la puerta luego de luchar ferozmente con sus nervios, y allí estaba él. Apoyado sensualmente contra el umbral. Tenía el labio hinchado, un corte en el mentón…y aún así le provocaba que su garganta se secara y su estómago se llenara de mariposas…enormes y molestas mariposas.

-Hola Ted-suspiró. Intentó apoyarse sobre la puerta, con tan mala suerte que el movimiento de la misma la hizo caer al suelo al resbalarse. Pero la mano de Ted fue mucho más rápida, y la tomó de los codos, impidiendo que se lastimara.

-Ejem-la voz de Hugo los hizo reír-lamento interrumpir…-

-No interrumpen nada-respondió Ted. Miró atentamente a los dos Weasley, y luego clavó su profunda mirada dorada sobre Lily-¿puedo pasar?-la pelirroja ni siquiera abrió la boca, porque fue Hugo quien respondió por ella.

-Cuando quieras, no tienes ni que preguntar Teddy-y rompió a reír al ver la expresión de Lily.

Ted sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Entró a la habitación, y se quedó de pie, observando a los Weasley desternillarse de risa, y a Lily, ruborizándose cada segundo que transcurría.

-Necesito que hablemos-

-Dile mi cielo-dijo Hugo entre risas.

-Vete al diablo Hugo-masculló Lily, pero Ted no se amedrentó, sino que sonrió, resplandeciendo como el sol de la mañana, y dijo:

-Cielo, quiero que hablemos a solas-

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuh-dijo Hugo, y Lily se volvió un tomate viviente.

-Ted…-él sonrió. ¿Tenía que sonreír todo el tiempo con aquella sonrisa que podría hacer derretir hasta al mismísimo polo?.

-Anda cariño…debemos hablar seriamente…tengo cosas que decirte…-miró a Rose y a Hugo-James quiere hablar contigo Rose…y supongo que contigo también, Hugo-la forma en que pronunció aquello dio claras muestras de que no los quería a ninguno de los dos rondando u oyendo la conversación. Hugo sonrió a pesar de sentirse echado del cuarto.

-Como mandes Ted…-le hizo un gesto a Rose, y ambos salieron del cuarto entre risas.

Lily se sonrojó y carraspeó, clavando sus ojos en Ted, que parecía, a pesar de sus magulladuras, el ser más feliz de la Tierra.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-preguntó ella, sentándose pesadamente sobre la cama. Palmeó el edredón, incitando a Ted a hacer lo mismo. Él obedeció con reticencia. Hizo una mueca cuando Lily le acaricio el pómulo.

-Lo siento…-susurró ella-¿te duele mucho?-

-Sí..bastante…-Lily estiró la temblorosa mano hacia él, y le acarició los labios con dulzura. Él sólo sonrió levemente.

-Dime de qué quieres hablar-susurró ella. Ted suspiró y le tomó las manos.

-Tu hermano ha decidido llevar a cabo el ejército…-

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?-Ted se quedó callado un par de segundos.

-Yo decidí ser el..profesor…-Lily tuvo una imagen mental poco sutil de Ted como profesor…y ella como su alumna. _Diablos_.

-No entiendo…-

-Lily, temo mucho por ti-dijo Ted de forma atropellada. Se mordió el labio, conteniendo, seguramente, todo los miedos que tenía-por ti, por Nalle…por mi…-sacudió la cabeza, como si espantara pensamientos oscuros-mi vida no vale nada…no me importa-Lily frunció los labios, conteniendo agravios-pero la tuya y la de mi hija, sí…Lil…he estado pensando seriamente en…-sus ojos dorados se opacaron y cambiaron de color. Ted cerró los ojos.

Lily lo observó, sabiendo a ciencia cierta q él había notado el cambio de color..pero no sabía cómo.

-He estado pensando seriamente…en pedirte que no participes-

-¿Disculpa?-la voz de Lily sonó peligrosa-¿_qué_?-

-Lil…-

-No..Ted, es mi vida y haré con ella lo que quiera-

-Pero Lil…-

-No Ted…no te permito..haz con tu vida y con la de tu hija lo que se te antoje, pero no intentes hacer lo mismo conmigo…-

-Yo te amo-

-Yo también, pero no dejaré que me manipules-dijo con voz potente, y se cruzó de brazos, ofendida. Ted suspiró.

-Cielo…yo..yo no quiero perderte-Lily clavó sus castaños ojos sobre él-no quiero perderte-

-Yo me sé cuidar sola…y en el caso de que haya algo que quiera lastimarme…-sonrió, acariciándole el rostro a Ted-tú podrías cuidarme…¿no te parece? Sin tener que pedirme que deje de hacer lo que me venga en gana-

-Como se nota que nunca has tenido novio antes…-Lily lo miró enojada. Eso había dolido. Ted sonrió a pesar de haberle lanzado una bomba sobre la cabeza. –En las relaciones de a dos, la vida propia pasa de ser parte de la vida del otro…-Lily frunció el ceño y miró el edredón-entiendo…no te obligaré a nada…es más, no te pediré nada…solo quiero que te cuides…esta vez fueron tus hermanos…la próxima serás tu-

-O mi padre…-

-Tu padre sabe cuidarse muy bien-sentenció Ted, y Lily se tranquilizó. Como si aquellas palabras bastaran.

-He pensado también, en pedirle a Nathan que se lleve a Nalle a Italia…-

-¿Qué?-masculló Lily-no puedes…-

-Es mi hija Lily-dijo Ted rotundo. Aquello le supo a Lily como una bofetada.

-Lo sé-chilló ella-pero el mejor lugar para ella es donde esté su padre, ¿no lo crees?-

-El mejor lugar para ella es donde esté a salvo-

-No…¿por qué eres tan terco?-

-Es mi decisión…-

-Yo no creo que ella la acepte-

-Ella tendrá que aceptar lo que yo…-

-Ted, ¿acaso no conoces a tu hija? No lo aceptará y chillará y hará berrinches-

-Parece que tú la conoces mejor que yo-Lily sonrió.

-No…yo veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva…tú quieres hacer lo mejor para ella, sólo que a veces, como padre, no puedes ver lo que ella realmente quiere…en cambio yo sí-Ted hizo una mueca.

-Nos volvemos huraños cuando somos padres…queremos que nuestros hijos hagan lo que nosotros creemos que es lo mejor…-

-Te pareces a papá en eso-se miraron con ojos tiernos, y se tomaron las manos.

-No quiero que nada te pase-susurró Ted, acercándose a ella y besándole la mejilla.

-Nada me pasará si tú estás a mi lado-

Lily se acurrucó sobre Ted, y así se quedaron, callados, devorando sus pensamientos.

Ted suspiró, mientras acariciaba el largo cabello rojo de Lily. Pensar en dejar ir a su hija le hacía sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si se lo oprimieran, como si tuviese un puño invisible traspasándole el tórax y apretando su corazón con crueldad. Era atroz pensar en dejarla ir, en abandonarla, en dársela a Nathan para que la cuidara…Que se la llevara a Italia, en donde no sólo Nathan la cuidaría, sino también la familia materna que Nimuë había dejado allí. Aquella familia que no la había querido, esa familia que lo había rechazado e insultado, como si realmente el gen licántropo se heredara…cosa que Ted sabía, no era del todo cierta. Aunque Nimuë tuviera extraños episodios de pre licantropía…El primer caso de una descendiente de un licántropo auténtico. El primer licántropo que había dejado descendencia. Había sido toda una novedad para los medimagos italianos.

Apretó los párpados, apoyando la cabeza sobre la de Lily. No podía dejar que Nimuë volviera con su familia materna. Ellos no la querían. Pero con Nathan estaría bien. Él la protegería.

Se oyeron suaves golpes contra la puerta, y miró hacia allí.

El rostro de Victoire se asomó por la puerta. Ted abrió la boca, mientras observaba cómo los colores le subían a las mejillas a la rubia que lo observaba.

-Quería hablar contigo…-susurró ella con voz rasposa-saber cómo estabas-

-Estoy perfectamente-respondió él, dejando a Lily suavemente sobre la cama. La pelirroja ni siquiera notó que el cuerpo de Ted se separaba de ella, sino que continuó durmiendo.

Ted y Victoire se miraron.

-Ya te lo dije una vez…si no eres mío, no serás de nadie-

-No puedes obligar a alguien a amar…lo sabes mejor que nadie-repuso él con voz firme.

-Ted, yo vine aquí por ti-

-Tú viniste aquí porque querías intentar retomar una relación que tú destrozaste…me rompiste el corazón Victoire, dejándome por otro…-Victoire carraspeó, cerrando la puerta lentamente con el pie. –Pero te lo agradezco-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella, confundida.

-Si no fuera porque tú me obligaste a huir…Nimuë no habría nacido-Victoire se puso verde. –Es la verdad…seguramente tú y yo, si todo habría salido como yo quería, habríamos tenido hijos…-Victoire suspiró- y quién sabe…habríamos sido felices…si no fuera porque me abandonaste por otro hombre mucho antes de irme…-

-Ted…-

-¿Alguna vez pensaste realmente en que yo te merecía?-preguntó él, observando a la niña sobre la cama. A la niña que él tanto amaba, a la niña que, junto con Nimuë, le había devuelto la vida-de verdad…¿yo llegaba a tus talones?-

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar…?-

-No, de veras…¿yo era lo que realmente querías o simplemente estuviste conmigo porque nuestra familia así lo designó?-preguntó él-piénsalo..nos conocemos desde niños…¿realmente estuvimos juntos porque lo queríamos?-

-Ted, eso es obvio…queríamos estar juntos…nos amábamos Ted…-

-Sí, nos amábamos…_pasado_-Victoire apretó los dientes y se contuvo de decir todas las palabrotas que se le cruzaron por la mente.

-Ahora la amas a ella ¿cierto?-preguntó con voz ronca. Ted la miró atentamente.

-Sí…-

-Pues déjame decirte que nunca podrás ser feliz con ella-Ted frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Tenlo en cuenta, sólo eso-y Victoire salió del habitación, dejando a Ted sumido en una tristeza y desesperación atroz. Miró a Lily, dormitando sobre la cama. Perderla era uno de sus mayores miedos…y sabía que Victoire era capaz de cualquier cosa. Suspiró y decidió tomar medidas drásticas. Victoire no iba a salirse con la suya…No mientras él pudiera evitarlo. Y salió al pasillo.

**OoOOoO**

Miró el corredor sombrío y oscuro, sabiendo que lo que estaba por hacer sería la acción más imprudente y a la vez más razonable. Porque ya había tomado una decisión, y aunque sus nervios lo traicionaran en esos instantes, sabía que luego se sentiría mejor. No iba a demostrarle miedo alguno, porque no valía la pena. Su padre entendería…y si no lo hacía, peor para él. Porque estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella, sin pensar en lo que su padre pensara y quisiera. Sin ponerse a reflexionar en las consecuencias. Sin siquiera temer por su propia vida.

Lo que estaba por hacer era traición. Durante mucho tiempo había ido cambiando paulatinamente de forma de pensar. Su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y todo por ella. Porque el odio acérrimo que se habían tenido no sólo había sido infundado, sino que además había sido una herencia, una herencia que ninguno de los dos había querido tener.

Sus pasos se oyeron con fuerza por el pasillo iluminado por antorchas, y continuó su camino sin siquiera mirar a su hermana, que lo observaba con una extraña mezcla de ira y preocupación en el rostro.

-Es una acción poco razonable-le había dicho ella cuando él le comunicó lo que pensaba hacer.

-Es una decisión tomada…-

-Se te pasará…no la amas-aquello le había dolido en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Es una decisión…la amo…-

-No puedes amar a alguien que has odiado por años-

-Nunca la odié realmente-había respondido él, dando por concluida la conversación. Su hermana lo había observado enojada, aún sentada en su cama-lárgate-había ordenado él-no quiero hablar más del tema-

-Te arrepentirás…perderás todo…mamá va a enfadarse…y papá también-

-No les temo-había replicado él con rabia-no les temo..haré mi vida como yo quiera, y no me interesarán sus opiniones…no seré un títere como lo fueron ellos en su juventud-

-Eres un idiota que se deja llevar por los designios del corazón-había escupido ella, levantándose bruscamente de la cama-me das pena y asco-él había sonreído con malicia.

-Tú me das más pena por dejar que ellos decidan tu vida…y me das asco también…yo me arrepentiré de _mis_ decisiones, y estaré orgulloso si eso sucede, porque fueron mías…pero tú te arrepentirás de las decisiones de ellos..y te sentirás patética-

Ella había gruñido y le había escupió en el rostro.

-Lárgate de mi cuarto…vete…_ilusa_-

-Imbécil-

Y así había perdido la última aliada que podría haber tenido en aquellos instantes.

Aunque debía de haberlo previsto. Su hermana jamás lo habría apoyado con algo así. Ella era tan…tan calculadora. No hacía nada si no tenía un beneficio al final.

Suspiró y levantó la mano. Golpeó la puerta con lentitud.

-Entre…-y él así lo hizo. Entró a la gran habitación, y miró al hombre que lo observaba desde el escritorio.

-Hijo…dime qué necesitas-

-Necesito que hablemos padre…es importante-

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-su padre no había levantado la mirada del periódico, y eso le supo a ventaja.

-De la decisión que acabo de tomar-vio que su padre fruncía el ceño, aun con los ojos pegados a la página que leía.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De mi relación con Rose Weasley-y Draco levantó los ojos al fin, clavándolos sobre Scorpius.-Quiero contarte todo-

Megara observó la poca luz que salía del despacho de Draco, oyendo la conversación. Y cuando la puerta se cerró lentamente tras su hermano, supo que ya nada sería igual.


	22. El huésped

Aquí estoy de nuevo, después de dos meses. Quiero contarles que casi no salgo de mi casa debido a la Gripe A, y también quiero que sepan que estoy sana, todavía, esperando con ansias el estreno de HP6, que me está volviendo loca xD. De verdad, no veo la hora de estar sentada en el cine, voy con barbijo y alcohol en gel, no me importa, me pongo un traje antiradioactivo, pero HP6 LA VOY A VER, NADIE ME LO VA A IMPEDIRRR…

Les agradezco a ustedes el seguir leyendo este fic, que me hacen el aguante y me dejan reviews, y a pesar de la tardanza, siempre entran para ver si actualice.

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mucha gente, y voy a empezar. A Nalle y a su hija Isabella, que está en su vientre creciendo y preparándose para nacer en septiembre. Nalle, sabes que te adoro y a mi sobrina cibernetica también. Cuidate cuando vayas a ver HP6, no grites mucho a ver si la despertás. A Mar, que cumplió años y que yo no saludé porque me quedé sin banda ancha. A Rochi, que aunque no lee este fic xD, también quiero dedicarselo por su cumpleaños, y a Shulai, que también cumplió años, que no es fan de HP pero les juro que voy a lograr que lo lea porque es la MEJOR SAGA ESCRITA, mucho mas que otras sagas del momento de las cuales no hablare xD..

Gracias de nuevo y disfruten del cap…

Dedicado para todos aquellos que aman la pareja Rose/Scorpius…Mar, para vos xD.

**Capítulo 21: El huésped.**

Scorpius miró a Draco, esperando la reacción…esa reacción que lo haría salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Pero esperó en vano, ya que su padre, según pudo notar, no salía de su estupor.

-Tú…¿Weasley?-Scorpius frunció el ceño. Era asombroso que su padre sólo pudiera decir aquellas dos palabras.

-Sí-respondió con un hilo de voz. Los ojos de Draco brillaron en un arrebato de ira y locura.

-WEASLEY-bramó. Scorpius se mantuvo erguido junto a la puerta-Weasley…Weasley…-

-Papá….-

-_ROSE HERMIONE WEASLEY_-

-Papá, tienes que dejarme hablar…-

-NO ME LLAMES PAPÁ…YO NO TENGO NINGÚN HIJO VARÓN-

-Ni siquiera me has oído-la expresión de Draco se veía demente.

-No necesito oír nada…ya me lo imagino…te engatusó..-

-¿Qué? Rose jamás haría eso-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ES UNA WEASLEY-

-TE SALVARON LA VIDA EN LA BATALLA DE HOGWARTS-graznó Scorpius.

Draco respiró entrecortadamente durante varios segundos.

-No fueron ellos los que me salvaron la vida, fue Potter-escupió aquel nombre, pero en sus ojos grises se vislumbraba una profunda gratitud-Weasley y Granger no peligraron sus pellejos por mi….-

-No puedes odiar a aquella familia…ellos son…-

-No te atrevas a defenderlos Scorpius-replicó Draco, fuera de sí-no te atrevas…-

-Déjame hablar, por favor…-

-No quiero escucharte…no quiero saber nada….lárgate, fuera de mi vista…-

-Papá….-alguien golpeó a la puerta, y ambos hombres se callaron en el instante en que Astoria cruzaba el umbral. Miró a uno y a otro con una profunda mirada de fastidio. (N/A: en muchos lugares, la esposa de Draco se llama _Asteria_..yo, honestamente, prefiero _Astoria_…sepan disculpar).

-¿Se puede saber _por qué_ rayos gritan?-Megara entró tras ella con sumo sigilo. Scorpius la fulminó con los ojos, y ella lo miró con altivez-Meg me dijo que había alboroto…¿pueden explicarme por qué?-ninguno de los dos dijo nada-Draco-

-No es asunto tuyo Astoria…-

-Todo lo que concierna a mis hijos, me concierne a mi también…-replicó ella, tajante. Draco se mordió el labio.

Megara sonrió de lado, aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que su padre la observaba ceñudo.

Draco tomó aire y suspiró.

-Es un asunto ya arreglado-la expresión de Astoria le hizo saber que ella no le creía.-Un mal entendido…que ya se ha resuelto-

-¿Mal entendido?-graznó Scorpius-¿mal entendido?-

-Cállate Scorpius-chilló Draco. Astoria los observó adustamente.

-Ambos me explican qué ocurre-

-No es buena idea que lo sepas Astoria-

-Draco, no me escondas las cosas…déjate de rodeos…-

-Astoria…-

-Ella también debe saberlo-susurró Scorpius-al fin y al cabo, somos una familia ¿no?-Draco lo observó con tanto desprecio que deseó ser tragado por la alfombra.

-Sí…somos una familia…-murmuró Meg. Sonrió con malicia-aunque supongo que dejaremos de serlo ahora, ¿no crees Scorpius?-

-MEGARA-bramó Draco-cierra tu maldita boca de víbora-ella se encogió de hombros.

-Solo digo la verdad, _padre querido_-Scorpius la odió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su hermana llegaba a ser completamente despreciable cuando se lo proponía.

Astoria cerró la puerta, y el suave chasquido de la cerradura hizo sobresaltar a Scorpius.

-Hablemos-dijo Astoria. Señaló el conjunto de sillones a un lado, y Scorpius siguió a sus padres y a su hermana. Tres de los Malfoy se sentaron en el sillón más amplio, dejando a Scorpius sentarse solo, frente a ellos. Era como si lo fuesen a juzgar…y realmente lo creía así.

-Habla-dijo Astoria cuando se hubieron acomodado.

Scorpius se sentó lo más erguido que pudo en aquel espacio limitado, y clavó sus ojos grises en Megara, que reía.

-Scorpius quería contarme algo…-comenzó Draco, antes de que Scorpius pudiera abrir siquiera la boca-pero…creo que todo es un mal entendido…-

-No es cierto-chilló Scorpius-_la amo_-

-No…no digas eso, _me_ _harás vomitar_-dijo Draco con los dientes apretados.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

-¿A quién amas Scorpius?¿tan malo y desaprobado es ese amor tuyo que temes decirlo?-dijo Megara con ironía y regocijo.

Scorpius se levantó con brusquedad del sofá y, en un arrebato de locura, se lanzó sobre su hermana con las manos crispadas, y clavó sus dedos en la garganta femenina.

-SCORPIUS-bramó Astoria, en el instante en que el sofá cedía bajo el peso de los dos hermanos.

-Suéltame idiota-murmuró Megara, asfixiándose bajo la fuerza de su hermano-vas a…matarme…-

-Esa es la idea-replicó Scorpius. Draco lo tomó con fuerza del cuello, y quedó sin aire durante varios segundos, hasta que se vio libre de la fuerte y fría mano de su padre.

-Siéntate ahí-ordenó Draco, señalando el sofá en el que Scorpius había estado ubicado-y no me obligues a amarrarte-Scorpius obedeció a regañadientes.

-Habla de una vez-dijo Astoria-no des más vueltas…-Scorpius miró al suelo-Scorpius, ¿qué puede ser tan malo?-la risita de Megara lo hizo cerrar los puños, imaginándose que el blanco y níveo cuello femenino estaba entre sus manos.

-Ooooh, es malo madre…te lo aseguro…-

-Cállate Megara…deja de meter púa-

-Yo no meto púa-

-Sí, eres una cizañera-masculló Scorpius, enrojeciendo. Megara rió con más fuerza.

-Sólo digo lo que mis padres quieren saber…y digo _mis_ porque te aseguro que dejarán de ser los tuyos cuando lo sepan-y no pudo contener la carcajada.

Scorpius se puso verde, combinando con el color predominante de la habitación. Se levantó del sofá, con la intención clara de asesinar a Megara y hacerle un favor a la comunidad (N/A: jajajajaja), cuando Draco lo señaló con la varita.

Astoria miró seriamente a Megara, y la morena prefirió regocijarse en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba una risa maliciosa y llena de triunfo. Luego, Astoria miró a Scorpius con una mezcla de rabia y duda en su semblante.

-Scorpius…di qué sucede-él tragó saliva-¿es cierto lo que tu hermana dice?-

-¿Qué es lo que dice ella?-preguntó Scorpius con un hilo de voz.

-No te hagas el imbécil-masculló Astoria-ya has oído-

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella qué es lo que sucede…?-

-Oh, te lo diré con gusto, madre-dijo Megara, risueña. Astoria la hizo silenciar con una mirada.

-No es un asunto que tú debas contar, Meg, es tu hermano el que lo debe decir…-

-No seas cobarde Scorpius-dijo Megara-anda, dile a mamá qué es lo que pasa-Scorpius la fulminó con la mirada. Si hubiese podido escupir veneno, Megara habría sido una cobra…Seguramente lo habría sido en una vida anterior…o en todas sus vidas anteriores…Ahora comprendía por qué había ella sido enviada a Slytherin una milésima de segundo después de que el sombrero se calzara sobre sus orejas. Era una víbora, y de las peores.

-He tomado la decisión de blanquear mi relación…-murmuró Scorpius.

-¿Tu relación con quién?-preguntó Astoria. Aquella era la pregunta que él no se atrevía a contestar.

-_Er_…-

-Scorpius…-esta vez fue Draco quien habló. Ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos-estás hechizado…seguramente usó una poción de amor o algo así-

-¿Estás oyendo lo que dices?-preguntó Scorpius-¿te has vuelto loco? Me enamoré de ella porque así tuvo que ser…-

-¿Quién es _ella_?-preguntó Astoria. Scorpius empalideció-oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo-

-Es peor que malo, madre-opinó Megara, radiante de felicidad-peor que malo…créeme, te querrás suicidar clavándote una insignia de Gryffindor antes que soportarlo…-

-No…no me atrevo a decirlo-murmuró Scorpius, haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios de su hermana.

-Si pudiste decírselo a tu padre, a mi también Scorpius-

-No mamá…es…es diferente-

-Herir a papá no le resulta tan difícil, pero herirte a ti, madre, le resulta insoportable…ya sabes lo que dicen el síndrome de Edipo-

-CÁLLATE MEGARA-masculló Scorpius. Aunque le costara admitirlo, en parte Megara tenía razón. Herir a su padre, aunque le molestara y le doliera, le resultaba mucho más soportable que lastimar a su madre. Porque aunque ambos fuesen personas de pocas palabras, y por ende, de poco cariño demostrado, sabía que su madre lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas…porque tenía gestos que Draco no tenía y no iba a tener.

-Scorpius, te apoyaremos…-

-Habla por ti sola, madre-dijo Megara-yo no pienso apoyar una relación con…-se mordió el labio con fuerza al ver la expresión de Draco-bueno…_ya sabes_-

-¿Con…? No creo que sea peor que salir con un dementor…-dijo Astoria. Megara rió gozosa.

-Sí lo es…-Astoria se veía perdida. Megara lanzó una risa musical.

-Ya basta Megara, no es asunto tuyo-dijo Draco.

-Papá, todo lo que concierne a mi hermano, me concierne a mi…-

-Tú lo dices porque sabes que si me desheredan, todo será tuyo-graznó Scorpius, lleno de indignación y rabia. Megara sonrió con satisfacción.

-Sí-susurró-así que seré partícipe de tu perdición, si así lo deseas…-

-No creo que sea para que te desheredemos, Scorpius…-murmuró Astoria.

-Yo creo que sí-dijo Megara entre risas.

-Megara…por favor…-

-Scorpius se enamoró de una traidora a la sangre, madre…-dijo Megara, sin poderse contener. Scorpius aspiró el aire con brusquedad. Astoria abrió mucho los ojos, mostrando dos orbes de color azul-de una mestiza…se enamoró de una Weasley, ni más ni menos-

Estaba hecho. Scorpius miró a su madre, erguido, valiente, con el corazón palpitándole adolorido, temeroso de lo que estaba por venir. Aunque nunca se imaginó que iba a suceder aquello. Astoria entró en un estado catatónico, y no habló durante varios segundos.

-¿Y ahora qué dices madre?¿lo desheredarás _o no_?-

-Basta Megara…-

-Pero papá…-

-Te he dicho basta, y si me desobedeces, te haré callar durante un mes…te pegaré la lengua al paladar-Megara se mordió el labio-cierra la boca, y mantente calladita-Draco miró a su esposa, que se encontraba en estado de shock-¿Astoria?-

-Scorpius…-susurró ella-no…-

-No le vas a creer…¿verdad?-dijo Draco-es un absurdo, un cuento de niños…se debe sentir fascinado por..no sé, el cabello rojo y la propensión a tener muchos niños-Scorpius se puso verde-…nuestro hijo no es estú…-

-NO HABLES ASÍ DE ROSE-lo interrumpió Scorpius-no hables así de ella-

-¿Rose?-preguntó Astoria-¿Rose…? ¿Rose Weasley?-

-Mamá…-

-De todas las mujeres de las que te pudiste enamorar…_tú_ te enamoraste de _una Weasley_-

-Mamá…-

-Traidores a la sangre, amigos de hombres lobo y…y…y de Harry Potter…eres una vergüenza para los Greengrass y los Malfoy..deberían desollarte vivo…desheredarte no será un escarmiento para ti…-

-Mamá…-Megara comenzó a reír-mamá, por favor…yo…-

-Debes estar confundido-dijo Astoria, y Draco pareció de acuerdo-confundido, embobado…tu padre tiene razón, te debió haber hechizado…-

-NO, LA AMO..-Scorpius se levantó del sofá, sin importarle que le temblaran las manos.

-NO PUEDES AMAR A UNA WEASLEY…YO NO TE CRIÉ PARA QUE TERMINARAS CASADO CON UNA PELIRROJA PROCLIVE A PARIR COMO UN CONEJO-Megara lanzó una carcajada. Y Scorpius no lo soportó más.

-Idiotas…-masculló.

-¿Disculpa?-graznó Draco, mientras Astoria empalidecía.

-Idiotas, son unos idiotas…la pureza de sangre dejó de ser bien vista hace tiempo ya…continúan con ideales estúpidos e infundados…seguramente ustedes creen en la supremacía de la sangre mágica, ¿cierto?..algunas personas nunca aprenden..después de todo lo que perdieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts y en aquellos años…-

-No hables de aquella época como si la conocieras, Scorpius…-dijo Draco-no la viviste…-

-Pero quizás sí la viva ahora…¿o no lees lo que está ocurriendo?-

-Cállate Scorpius-

-Yo no voy a estar del lado de los malos cuando suban…es más, seguramente lucharé codo a codo con Rose..porque no pienso igual que ustedes-

-Ay, me muero de amor…-dijo Megara-se comporta como el imbécil de Sirius Black-

-Sirius Black luchó y murió por lo que creía-(N/A: amen).

-Sirius Black murió asesinado por Bellatrix…-remató Megara, como si aquel asesinato hubiese sido un orgullo y una gran hazaña.

-Su prima, sí…- caminó hacia su hermana, dando dos zancadas. Acercó su rostro al de ella-mira qué hermosa familia tenemos Megara…_MIRALA_-

La bofetada resonó en la habitación. Draco volvió a levantar la mano, pero Astoria lo detuvo.

-No..de todas las cosas aberrantes que podrías haber hecho, de todas las estupideces que podrías haber dicho, defender a Black es una de ellas, Scorpius-

-La abuela Narcissa es una Black…-replicó Scorpius, tocándose la mejilla, que le ardía.

-PERO ELLA ES UNA BLACK CON CEREBRO, NO COMO AQUEL IDIOTA-bramó Draco-ya basta, basta, no dejaré que te acerques nunca más a esa familia…traidores a la sangre….-

-Ahora me cierra todo-susurró Scorpius, encolerizado. La furia que sentía y que le llenaba las venas lo tenía en un estado de completo delirio y locura-ahora entiendo…si bien recuerdo, Molly Weasley, la abuela de Rose, mató a tu tía Bellatrix..¿verdad?-Draco abrió mucho los ojos. Scorpius sonrió de lado, eufórico y completamente fuera de sí-ahora entiendo…eres un resentido..déjame decirte padre, que las cosas del pasado, en el pasado deben quedar-Draco lo volvió a abofetear, soltándose del brazo de Astoria. Lo abofeteó con tal fuerza, que Scorpius cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE-graznó Draco, enrojeciendo.

-BIEN-bramó Scorpius-era eso lo que quería-

-LÁRGATE-

-Me iré..pero sólo porque yo quiero hacerlo, no porque tú me lo digas-

-Vete, fuera…yo ya no tengo ningún hijo varón.._VETE_…-lo empujó hacia el pasillo, haciéndolo tropezar-lárgate, y no vuelvas…-

-No lo haré-replicó Scorpius.

Draco lo miró con rabia desde la puerta, seguido por Astoria, completamente fuera de si, y por Megara, que por poco saltaba de regocijo.

-Olvídate que alguna vez perteneciste a esta familia…olvídate de tu herencia…-

-No la quiero, puedes dejársela a la zorra que tienes de hija…-

-Y…y no vuelvas a pisar Wiltshire…-continuó Draco, como si no hubiese habido interrupción alguna. –Vete-

-¿Puedo tomar mis…?-

-NO…te irás sin nada…todo lo que te pertenece lo tienes por mi dinero y el de tu madre..lárgate…te irás solo, sin absolutamente nada con qué vivir…aprenderás a sufrir…porque te lo mereces…-Scorpius volteó, levantando el mentón, caminando con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz en aquellos momentos.

-Scorpius-la voz de su abuela lo hizo voltear hacia la derecha. Y allí la vio, de pie, alta y blanca, casi como un fantasma.

-Adiós abuela-dijo él, sin siquiera darle tiempo ni a ella ni a Lucius, que intentaba salir de la habitación, de que le hablaran. Desapareció por el pasillo, mientras su abuela lo llamaba por su nombre.

Y salió de aquella casa, aquella cárcel, llena de opresión. Cruzó el jardín, observando con añoranza a los pavos blancos del abuelo Lucius. Los extrañaría, eran como sus mascotas.

Su lechuza lo observó atentamente desde uno los árboles, y se posó sobre su hombro. Scorpius suspiró. Al menos tendría compañía. Su lechuza era mucho más amiga que su propia hermana, o que sus padres…Estaba a punto de cruzar la verja, cuando un relincho a lo lejos lo hizo detener. Volteó, y observó a Malevo, su magnífico semental negro, trotar hacia él, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Al menos se iba a llevar a su caballo. Eran como uña y carne, si Malevo pudiese hablar, serían confidentes. Montó sobre su caballo, y juntos, salieron al trote de la Mansión Malfoy, sin mirar atrás.

Cabalgó durante mucho tiempo, sin detenerse, sabiendo que su caballo, aunque resistente, no soportaría un viaje largo sin pararse a beber agua…pero sabía que no estaba del todo lejos. De repente obligó a Malevo a detenerse, tomando las correas con fuerza. Y miró detenidamente la casa que se levantaba frente a él. Thor, su lechuza, se posó sobre la verja blanca, mirando también.

Scorpius suspiró, bajó lentamente de su caballo y, luego de observar varios minutos hacia la casa, abrazó a Malevo, y rompió en llanto.

**OoOOoO**

Ted suspiró, observando a la mujer rubia que le sonreía.

-Victoire, lo que tú y yo tuvimos, fue maravilloso..pero no quiero que me andes amenazando…porque si crees que conseguirás algo haciendo eso, vete enterando que no…-

-Ted, me conoces, y sabes que cuando quiero algo, siempre lo consigo…tengo muchas maneras de forzarte a volver conmigo-

-¿Por qué forzarme?¿acaso…acaso no eres hermosa, inteligente y simpática?-Victoire sonrió-pues si eres todo eso, búscate a otra persona..mi corazón ya ha encontrado a su dueña legítima…-

-Eres un idiota-

-Tú lo eres más…-

-Volverás conmigo, Ted, ya verás…-

-Victoire, por favor…yo necesito que me apoyes en esto-

-No voy a apoyar tu relación con aquella niña inmadura…-

-No te atrevas a decirle inmadura, cuando tú te estás comportando como una criatura…mi hija es más madura que tú-los ojos de Victoire relampaguearon de furia.

-Te arrepentirás, créeme…-y la vio salir de la biblioteca. Suspiró. Ya no sabía cómo actuar con Victoire. Porque si la trataba bien, era como darle alas…y si la maltrataba, le estaba dando dardos, armas y razones para sentir que debía destruirlos a él y a Lily. Se acomodó el cabello con la mano derecha, y salió de la biblioteca. Atravesó el pasillo, oliendo el suave aroma a guiso en el aire, caminando hacia la tenue luz de las escaleras. Una llama anaranjada brillaba sobre la mesa de la sala principal, y Ted se apoyó contra el umbral, observando a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, ubicados alrededor de la vela. Los ojos de Harry se veían sombríos, iluminados por la luz. Sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas, observando la pequeña flama.

Ted carraspeó y avanzó un paso, dejándose iluminar. Los cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en él, y sonrió.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó. Era una pregunta absurda, pero algo debía decir para romper el hielo.

-Sí-respondió Harry, y volvió a clavar la mirada sobre la llama.

-No lo parece…-el aire olía a guiso-¿qué es ese olor?-

-Molly-dijo Harry. Ted levantó las cejas-está haciendo la cena…es una de sus formas para quitarse el estrés y los nervios-

-Oh-susurró Ted-¿toda la familia sigue aquí?-

-No…Percy se fue con sus hijas y Audrey al ministerio-

-¿Al ministerio?¿qué tienen que ver Lucy y Molly?-

-Deja de cuestionar todo lo que te rodea Ted, y ve a cenar-replicó Harry.

Ted tragó saliva. Su tío se veía inusitadamente irritable.

-Tío..hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo…es algo..algo importante-Harry clavó su mirada sobre él. Merlín, parecía un autómata. Movía solo el cuello para mirarlo, manteniendo el cuerpo rígido. Daba miedo.

Unos pasos suaves se dejaron oír desde la cocina, y Molly apareció cruzando el umbral.

-Teddy, ¿tienes hambre? Ya está la cena-Ted se quedó dubitativo un par de segundos, mirando a Harry. Tenía varias cosas que hablar con él, y no creía que pudiese hacerlo más tarde. Todo lo que había sucedido aquella tarde lo había dejado en un extraño estado de shock, y a pesar de que había salido ileso, necesitaba un momento de catarsis con su padrino. Aunque percibió el semblante sombrío y catatónico de Harry. Casi no parpadeaba, y le aterraba notar cómo la llama del candelabro iluminaba aquellos ojos verdes, que en esos instantes parecían ser blancos a la lumbre. Tragó saliva.

-Pues…no tengo hambre-

-Oh vamos-dijo Molly, sonriendo. Su sonrisa tembló unos segundos al mirar a Ginny y a Harry-vamos..deja a los adultos hablar-

-Soy un adulto, Molly-terció Ted, frunciendo el entrecejo. Ella sonrió y lo tomó del brazo.

-Sí…lo sé…pero ellos lo son más-

-Necesito hablar con Harry-dijo Ted mientras Molly lo arrastraba.

-Ya tendrás tiempo luego-

-NO-se soltó bruscamente, deteniéndose repentinamente en las escaleras que daban a la cocina-no…es ahora…necesito hablar con él ahora-

-Ted, por favor…las cosas están bastante complicadas como para que tú lo empeores..-Molly abrió la puerta de la cocina, y empujó a Ted al interior-entra, los chicos ya sirvieron-

-Pero…-

-Por favor Ted, deja de ser tan quisquilloso y siéntate-dijo Arthur con voz suave, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, leyendo _El Profeta_. Ted suspiró, y observó a Lily, ubicada muy cerca de él. Se sentó a su lado con pesadez, y observó a los chicos que lo rodeaban.

James, sentado al lado de Arthur, lo observaba detenidamente al verlo cerca de Lily, mientras que Albus, magullado y herido, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Fred y Roxanne estaban ubicados junto a Rose, sentada junto a Albus, y junto a Hugo, del otro de James.

Y del otro lado de Arthur, Victoire, observándolo atentamente, como si intentara derretirlo con el poder de su mirada.

-Bien…Arthur, creo que…mejor los dejamos cenar tranquilos-Arthur levantó la mirada de _El Profeta_, y la clavó en su esposa. Frunció el entrecejo, y se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

-Pero si….-

-Ven Arthur-dijo Molly apremiante.

-Pero quiero…-

-Arthur, ahora-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-dijo Arthur, levantándose precipitadamente de la silla. Ambos salieron de la cocina, y Ted notó cierta mirada extraña en Molly al salir. Frunció el entrecejo y miró a los jóvenes que lo rodeaban.

-¿Vamos a cenar o no?-preguntó él, observando los platos repletos. Albus suspiró, e hizo una mueca de dolor al hacerlo. Rose lo miró preocupada-creo, Al, que deberías irte a acostar..-

-No…-dijo Albus rotundo-no…necesito salir de mi habitación-

-Pues comamos entonces-dijo Ted, y saboreó con lentitud la cena. Estaba deliciosa, para variar. Molly nunca cocinaba nada que tuviera mal sabor. La cocina estuvo en silencio durante varios minutos en los que solo Ted se decidió a comer. Los miró.

-¿Qué sucede?¿no van a comer?-

-Nosotros deberíamos hablar-dijo James. Fred estuvo de acuerdo, así como Roxanne, y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Yo no tengo ganas de hablar ahora, precisamente-dijo Ted.

-Yo tampoco-susurró Albus. Se veía terriblemente cansado.

-¿De qué es lo que tenemos que hablar?-la voz de Victoire los hizo dar un respingo. Se habían olvidado de ella por completo, y James la miró sin saber qué rayos decir.

-Contigo, no tenemos que hablar de nada, Victoire-masculló Lily. Se fulminaron con la mirada durante varios segundos.

-Oh….entonces si no deben hablarlo conmigo, debe ser algo para mantener en secreto, ¿_cierto_?-James y Fred se miraron, mientras Roxanne se ponía a silbar y Lily y Hugo mascullaban insultos por lo bajo.

-Es algo que no te concierne, Victoire, y punto-replicó Ted-deja de meterte en la vida de los demás-

-No confían en mi-terció ella.

-Por algo será, ¿no?-dijo Rose. Victoire no soportó aquello, y se levantó bruscamente de su asiento. Caminó con paso militar hacia la puerta, haciendo mucho ruido con sus tacos.

Ted fulminó a Rose con la mirada en el instante en que la rubia salía de la cocina.

-¿Qué?¿he dicho algo malo?-

-Dejen de buscar pelea con Victoire-

-¿Acaso la defiendes ahora?-preguntó Lily, con un dejo de celos en la voz. Ted suspiró.

-No es que la defienda…sólo que quiero que deje de ser motivo de discordia….no saben cómo puede llegar a ser Victoire cuando se enfada de verdad…les juro, no les conviene tenerla de enemiga-

-Es una zorra-masculló Rose-una zorra metiche, y si puedo hacerle la vida imposible, se la haré-

-¿Por qué la odian tanto?-preguntó Fred de repente. Las tres chicas lo miraron con sorna-no, de verdad…-

-Tú sólo porque ves lo exterior y no puedes comprender por qué una mujer tan hermosa puede llegar a ser tan odiosa, ¿cierto?-

-No…me preguntaba por qué ustedes le tienen celos-las tres lo fulminaron con los ojos-¿acaso no son celos?-

-Créeme que no-murmuró Albus-no son celos…mi hermana no tiene qué envidiarle…-Lily se sonrojó. Albus, para levantar el ánimo y la autoestima, era experto.

Ted suspiró.

-Ya dejen de hablar de Victoire…hablando de ella sólo demuestran que están al pendiente de lo que ella haga…y no es lo que queremos que crea, ¿verdad?-

-¿Por qué no vuelve a Francia?-preguntó Fred en voz alta. Esa era una muy buena pregunta, y la misma duda brilló en los demás semblantes.

-Simple-dijo Ted-quiere reconquistarme…pero como no lo logra, hará mi vida imposible y me hará sufrir…-

-¿Tan zorra es?-preguntó Roxanne-sabía sobre sus actitudes maléficas…pero no creí que…-la mirada de Ted la hizo callar.

-Victoire siempre ha tenido lo que quiso, y que se le niegue algo que ya tuvo en un momento….pues…le resulta insoportable-

-Zorra-

-De verdad chicas, me gustaría que dejaran de hablar así de ella…al fin y al cabo, es prima de ustedes-

-No para mí…mis únicas primas son Rose, Roxanne, Lucy y Molly…-replicó Lily-ella no es parte de mi familia…-

-Me gustaría saber qué te ha hecho para que la odies tanto-susurró Fred, jugueteando con el pan que había sobre la mesa. Qué pregunta más estúpida. Era obvio por qué la odiaba tanto. Quería robarle a Ted…aparecía en su vida sólo para jodérsela…Con lo hermosa que era, podía tener al hombre que quisiera. Aunque lamentablemente, Victoire quería a uno solo. Lily carraspeó.

-Digamos que nunca fue la reina de las hadas-

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Victoire e inmiscuirnos en temas más importantes?-masculló James, cansado-me enferma Victoire…-

-De acuerdo…¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-Del ejército-

-Otra vez con eso-masculló Ted-ya hemos decidido qué vamos a hacer, ¿por qué sigues con…?-

-Pero ahora es más apremiante-lo interrumpió James casi a los gritos.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia con antes…?-

-Papá va a dejar su puesto en el Ministerio-anunció Albus. Ted no se esperaba aquello. Ni como Lily. Ni siquiera Rose y Hugo, que se miraron levantando las cejas.

-¿Qué?...no…no puede-

-Sí puede y lo hará, cuando a papá se le mete algo en la cabeza, nadie se lo quita-

-No puede hacer eso…es…es sorpresivo, idiota…precipitado…-se levantó bruscamente de la silla, temblando de rabia.

-Ted espera, ¿a dónde vas?-

-A decirle unas cuantas verdades a tu padre-

-No Ted, espera, no te precipites-

-¿Que no me precipite?¿que no me precipite?..el imbécil quiere dejar la paz al azar…no puede hacer eso..su sola presencia logra que los magos más inescrupulosos teman…él acabó con Lord Voldemort, no le tuvo miedo a nada…no puede dejar todo por un pequeño grupo de idiotas que lo único que quieren hacer es joderle la vida-respiraba de forma acelerada, y sus ojos, antes dorados, se estaban ennegreciendo. Mala, muy mala señal.

-Teddy….-susurró Fred-tranquilízate-los vasos sobre la mesa comenzaron a temblar-Ted, te vas a descontrolar-

-Ted…-la mano de Lily le tocó la mejilla, y él pareció volver a la realidad-Ted…lo que mi padre haga, no es asunto tuyo-

-Claro que lo es-replicó él, rabioso. Lily lo miró seriamente-no pienso perder a la única familia que me queda-ella suspiró.

-Tienes a Nimuë-

-Temo perderla, al igual que perdí a su madre…a mis padres, a mis abuelos…Harry no será el próximo-

-No, no lo será, te lo aseguro-dijo James con vehemencia. Fred se levantó de su asiento y lanzó el hechizo de impasibilidad a la puerta-y es por eso que quiero que hablemos sobre el ejército-Ted lo observó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el ejército…?-

-Digamos que la creación de este ejército se debió a que debemos protegernos…pues bien, así lo haremos…nos protegeremos entre nosotros..y protegeremos a nuestros padres-

-Tu padre sabe defenderse solo, James..-

-Sí…pero hay un evento que se dará en unos días, y nosotros debemos estar ahí-

-¿Qué evento?-

-El funeral del ministro-Ted abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿El funeral…?¿cómo sabes eso?-James sacó de su bolsillo algo elástico de color carne-oh..sí…_eso_-

-Sí…-

-Habrá mucha gente en aquel evento-murmuró Ted.

-Sí-respondió James.

-Mucha gente…-continuó Ted.

-De negro-

-Siguiendo a la caravana con el cadáver de Kingsley….-los ojos de Ted se abrieron, consternados-y tu padre, en primera fila-

-No solo estará papá ahí, los tíos Ron y Hermione, así como el tío Percy..y seguramente el abuelo Arthur-

-Todos blancos perfectos…y todos trabajan o trabajaron para el Ministerio-

-Sí-

-Pero Ron estará ahí…Ron fue auror-

-Sí, pero será sólo uno-

-¿Realmente crees que dejarán que tu padre salga junto al ataúd para que lo acribillen a hechizos?-

-¿Honestamente? Si-no era tan descabellado pensar así. Al fin y al cabo, era en el seno del Ministerio en donde, como épocas anteriores, había gente indeseable y traicionera.

-¿Es por eso que tu padre tiene ese semblante?-preguntó Ted.

-¿Ese semblante?-

-Sí…-

-¿Semblante de catatónico y en estado de shock?-preguntó Albus. Ted asintió con la cabeza-sí…suponemos que es por eso-

-Ahora me cierran varias co…-unos fuertes ruidos en la puerta lo hicieron callar de repente.

Se miraron.

-¿El hechizo de impasibilidad puede ser…quitado?-preguntó Fred. Ted abrió la boca para replicar, y fue en ese instante en que la puerta se abrió, y Harry entró con paso firme.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Fred-murmuró Roxanne.

-¿Se puede saber por qué impasibilizaron la puerta?-preguntó Harry, casi en un ladrido.

-Er…-

-Harry, no los regañes-susurró Ginny.

-Queríamos hablar tranquilos-respondió James-¿está mal?-

-James-masculló Albus-no busques pelea-James lo fulminó con la mirada-por favor…-

-Albus tiene razón…-dijo Hermione-deberías dejar de ser tan camorrero y empezar a comportarte como un adulto-

-Tía, no te metas-

-Hermione se meterá todo lo que ella quiera, James-dijo Harry-y no repliques-

-¿Acaso tú no eras camorrero a mi edad?-

-No…y si hablas de la batalla de Hogwarts, tenía la edad de Lily…y no, nunca fui camorrero-miró los platos aún repletos-¿no tienen hambre?-

-No-

-Deberían comer-

-No tenemos hambre-repitió Albus.

-Igualmente deberían comer…no creo que el guiso de Molly tenga mal sabor-

-Papá…no queremos comer-

-De acuerdo, entonces váyanse a dormir…-

-No-dijo James. Harry lo miró seriamente-queremos hablar…-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Tu decisión-dijo Ted.

-No es asunto de ustedes-

-Sí lo es-

-No-dijo Harry, sin dejar lugar a réplicas-no…ese asunto sólo me concierne a mi…y, tal vez, a Ginny…pero no a ustedes-

-Tío, por favor, estás siendo precipitado y absolutista-dijo Ted-no puedes tomar esa decisión..por favor, piensa…sin ti en el Ministerio, dejas la paz en manos de gente que no va a saber utilizarla…tú eres un ejemplo a seguir para muchos…ya te siguieron una vez…lo harán de nuevo sólo si tú quisieras-

-Hermosas palabras, Ted…-dijo Harry-pero creo que ya he tomado la decisión…-

-Pero tío…-

-Ted, por favor…además, si quiero dejar mi postulación como ministro, debo renunciar…van a pedirme que lo haga si no acepto ser ministro-

-Vivimos en una democracia, no pueden hacer eso-

-Pues digamos que esta democracia se está transformando en demagogia-

-Y tú vas a dejar que eso suceda-

-Yo ya no tengo nada que ver…-

-Tío…Kingsley…él…eras su mano derecha..su alumno predilecto, su mejor auror…-

-Seguiré siendo auror, Teddy-susurró Harry-no te metas, de veras-

-No soy un niño, y no me puedes decir qué debo o no debo hacer-la cocina se quedó repentinamente en silencio. Harry lo miró levantando las cejas.

-Ya sé que no eres un niño…pero sigo siendo tu tutor…-

-Tengo casi veintiocho años-

-Y yo casi cuarenta y seis-masculló Harry-y he vivido cosas que tú no, Ted…-

-Pero tienes el mismo espíritu que yo…o lo tuviste…¿qué diría ahora Sirius o tu padre si supieran que te estás echando atrás…?-

-Me dirían que hago bien porque estoy dejando todo por proteger a mis hijos-graznó Harry-no te metas Ted-Ted sonrió con malicia.

Aquello iba mal, Albus lo podía presentir. Su padre no solía enfadarse con Ted, y Ted no solía responder…Ted era pacífico.

-El hombre que derrotó a Lord Voldemort…un cobarde-

-Basta-bramó Harry.

-Como tú hiciste con mi padre…-chilló Ted-enfrenta la verdad, date cuenta de las cosas…eres un hombre sabio-

-No quiero perder a mis hijos-susurró Harry, tomando a Ted del cuello de la camiseta-¿lo entiendes? No quiero perder lo que he conseguido…y si renunciando a mi puesto logro que dejen de molestar, pues así lo haré-lo soltó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Pero tú…-

-Ted, no hablaré más del asunto-

-Te estás comportando como un idiota-

-Ted-murmuró Rose.

Harry volteó y fulminó con la mirada a su ahijado.

-Pues es mi problema si _soy o no_ un idiota…-masculló Harry. Suspiró y volteó, saliendo de la cocina.

Ginny miró seriamente a Ted. Él carraspeó.

-Comprendo que estés enojado, pero no creo que debas hablarle así…-

-Tía…-Ginny negó con la cabeza y siguió a Harry. Ron miró atentamente a los jóvenes que lo rodeaban y sonrió, mientras le cedía el paso a Hermione.

Harry atravesó el vestíbulo y las escaleras como una exhalación. Los retratos a ambos lados del pasillo lo miraron asustados al verlo rabioso. Entró a su habitación luego de golpear la puerta con una patada, y se sentó sobre la cama, alterado. Segundos después, Ginny entró, seguida por Ron y Hermione. Él levantó la mirada del suelo.

-Lárguense-

-Harry…-

-Vete Hermione, no quiero hablar-

-Pues vas a tener que hablar-dijo Ginny. Harry gruñó y se acostó en posición fetal, dándole la espalda a su esposa-Harry…-

-Gin..no….no quiero…-

-Di lo que te pasa de una vez…o te lo quitaré a la fuerza, soy muy persuasiva cuando me lo propongo-Harry se abrazó las rodillas-te estás comportando como un crío…-Ginny lo pateó suavemente-Harry…-

-Acabo de tener un _déjàvu_-susurró Harry, volteando y mirando a su esposa directamente a los ojos-me vi a mi mismo en Ted…y yo era Remus-

-Harry, la situación fue diferente-susurró Ron, sentándose en la cama-fue distinta…Remus quería abandonar a Tonks…-

-Y yo quiero abandonar mi puesto, sólo que parece que ninguno de mis hijos parece entender que lo hago por ellos-

-Ellos no lo comprenderían aunque se los graficaras-dijo Hermione, sonriendo.-¿Ese déjàvu fue lo que te molestó tanto?-

-No…no me molestó en realidad…me maravilla verme en Ted, aunque no tenga mis genes…-

-Pues Ted, aunque no sea tu hijo, tiene muchos gestos tuyos-

-Lo sé…lo que sí me molestó fue…-suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-¿Fue…?-

-James…-

-¿James?-preguntaron a dúo Ron y Hermione.

-¿Qué te molesta de James? Harry, es tu hijo-dijo Ron. Harry rió.

-Me molestó verlo tan parecido a mi…casi te diría que…es yo cuando tenía quince años…sólo que él, gracias al cielo, tuvo más tiempo que yo para madurar…-

-¿Te molesta que James se parezca a ti?-

-Los tres…¿los han visto?-dijo Harry-son como calcos míos en la época de la resistencia…tengo tanto miedo de que ellos sigan mis pasos-

-_Nuestros_ pasos, cielo-dijo Ginny-y si lo hacen, tú no deberías sentirte mal…-

-Debes estar orgulloso de los hijos que tienes-

-Lo estoy-dijo Harry-sólo que no los quiero perder-Ginny le acarició el hombro con ternura. Suspiró.-Algo traman-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Ron. Hermione sonrió.

-Sí…-

-¿Por qué creen eso?-

-Ay Ron, si tuvieras un elefante enfrente, no lo verías…-dijo Hermione entre risas. Ron frunció la nariz. -Pues es obvio…nunca se encerrarían e impasibilizarían la cocina si no tramasen algo-continuó.

-Además, he percibido la actitud de James…tengo la sensación de que él..él está llevando a cabo…algo en donde él es o será el líder-murmuró Harry.

-Y Albus su mano derecha-dijo Hermione sonriendo-sabía que algún día tus hijos harían algo que iba a quedar en la historia-

-Tampoco exageres-dijo Ginny.

-Voy a averiguar qué traman…-susurró Harry.

-Y espero que cuando lo averigües, no los regañes-dijo Ginny-ya son adultos, Harry…y parece que tú aún no lo entiendes-Harry hizo una mueca.

-De veras, te preocupas demasiado por ellos…debes dejarlos cometer sus propios errores…-

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo-susurró Hermione. Ron la miró frunciendo el ceño, y ella sonrió-entiendo y opino que sí, deberían cometer sus errores y decidir qué hacer con sus vidas, pero…si podemos evitarlo…Ron, no es lindo ver cómo los hijos se equivocan una y otra vez, como padres no debemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados-Ron frunció aún más el entrecejo, y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se acentuaron.

-¿Tú insinúas que deberíamos…?-

-¿Vigilarlos?-terminó Ginny, como si su cerebro y el de Ron estuvieran conectados por alguna especie de cable invisible, una conexión que Harry y Hermione no lograban entender.

-Sí-dijo Hermione. Se encogió de hombros-no vigilarlos…sólo….echarles un ojo cauto-Ron y Harry se miraron. Harry frunció los labios, pensativo.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso? Tenemos vidas Hermione-Hermione bufó.

-No me jodas Harry…podemos hacerlo si nos lo proponemos-

-De acuerdo…-

-Yo…para mí eso es invasión a la privacidad-

-Ginny, ¿qué clase de madre Weasley eres si no eres entrometida?-Ginny rió.

-Una moderna…me interesan las vidas de mis hijos, pero sólo si ellos quieren compartirla conmigo…si me esconden cosas, es…o porque son muy malas, o porque son muy privadas-

-Pues para mí es lo mismo-replicó Ron-me entrometeré todo lo que quiera, mis hijos van a ser felices aunque sea a los golpes-

-RON-chilló Hermione. Él parpadeó anonadado, mientras Harry se descostillaba de risa.

-¿Qué dije mi amor?-

-Dios, eres tan zopenco-Ron hizo una mueca.

-Yo opino igual que Ron-dijo Harry entre risas.

-Era obvio-masculló Hermione-te has transformado en el padre más metiche de todos, eres peor que Arthur-Harry sonrió abiertamente.

-Un Potter vale por cinco Weasleys-susurró Ginny. Harry pronunció su sonrisa.

-Es diferente-dijo él segundos después, retomando la seriedad-no es lo mismo…-

-Harry, nuestras vidas corrieron más peligro que la de ellos-dijo Ginny. Harry frunció el ceño.

-Por eso me resulta peor Gin…porque ya me acostumbré a ser feliz y a vivir tranquilo, a verlos crecer y hacer sus vidas como tiene que ser…-Ginny sonrió.

-Nada pasará-dijo Ron-no si podemos evitarlo…-

-Estaremos ahí Harry, como lo hemos estado siempre-los intensos ojos verdes de Harry se inundaron en lágrimas.

-Ay…no..váyanse, los odio-Ron y Hermione se miraron consternados.

-¿Perdón?-

-Sí, me van a hacer llorar-

-Le dio la menopausia-masculló Ron, segundos antes de que un almohadonazo se estampara contra su cabeza. Justo en el instante en que comenzaba una guerra de almohadas, poco adulta entre ambos hombres, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los hizo sobresaltar.

-Ya dejen de comportarse como críos-dijo Hermione Una almohada golpeó su cabeza, y gruñó. Los golpes siguieron insistiendo-Gin, abre la maldita puerta-

-No me des órdenes en mi casa, ¿quieres Hermione?-Hermione carraspeó mientras Ginny iba hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento, es que…-

-No se puede contener, Gin-dijo Ron. Harry y él rieron al ver la cara de odio de Hermione. Sus risas se apagaron al ver al joven que acababa de entrar con estrépito por la puerta. Parecía que echaba chispas de sus ojos, ennegrecidos por la rabia.

-Ted..-susurró Harry, mirando a su ahijado, notablemente furioso.

-Tío, tenemos que hablar-

-No Ted, lárgate-los otros tres adultos se miraron al notar la tensión que acababa de aparecer entre el joven Lupin y Harry.

-Tío…-

-No-

-Por favor-

-No Ted, cállate y vete-

-Tío, es importante-

-No…-Ted apretó los dientes y los puños, y una vena palpitó en su frente.

-TE COMPORTAS COMO UNA CRIATURA, ¿QUÉ CLASE DE ADULTO SE COMPORTA ASÍ?-

-¿Qué clase de adulto le grita a su tutor y padrino que es un idiota?¿qué clase de adulto eres al comportarte _tú_ así?-

-NO ME RESPONDAS UNA PREGUNTA CON OTRA PREGUNTA, ODIO CUANDO HACES ESO-

-Si no dejas de gritar como la Dama Gorda, te haré callar-sentenció Harry con voz de ultratumba. Ted respiró hondamente varias veces, y luego, muy de a poco, sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados. –Ahora está muchísimo mejor-Ted masculló algo por lo bajo, y Harry estuvo seguro de que no eran palabras gratas ni bonitas.

-¿Podemos hablar como adultos?-preguntó Ted, apretando los dientes.

-Seguro-Ted aspiró aire y lo exhaló en un profundo y exasperado suspiro.

-Bien…necesito que pienses bien en tu estúpida decisión de dejar tu cargo-Harry hizo una mueca-y necesito que ellos tres, salgan-

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Ron.

-No me iré a ninguna parte-chilló Ginny.

-Ted, no nos puedes dar órd…-

-Él tiene razón-dijo Harry. Los otros tres lo miraron con odio-vayan…-Ginny se levantó bufando, y salió del cuarto, seguida de Ron y de Hermione. Le lanzó un beso a Harry antes de salir, acto que hizo sonreír al hombre sentado en la cama, quedándose con una completa expresión embobada durante varios segundos.

-Tío, me enferma tu cara de idiota-Harry sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera quitarse agua de los oídos, y miró a su ahijado con fastidio.

-Más respeto, que soy un hombre enamorado-Ted intentó no reír, y al intentarlo, disimuló su expresión, mostrando una rara mueca que parecía de asco y repulsión. Pero él entendía a Harry: él ponía la misma expresión cuando estaba con Lily. –Bien-dijo Harry, quitando, esta vez, a Ted de sus cavilaciones, que habían ido dirigidas hacia la cocina, en donde una niña pelirroja se encontraba con sus hermanos. En esa oportunidad, fue Ted el que sacudió la cabeza. Harry rió.

-¿En quién pensabas?-preguntó el hombre de gafas, mirando a Ted atentamente, como si de esa forma pudiera ver dentro de la cabeza del joven.

-En nadie…-masculló Ted, aún teniendo en su cabeza la imagen de Lily.

-Vamos Ted, ¿estás enamorado de alguien?-

-No te incumbe…-Harry se encogió de hombros-además, vine a hablar de otra cosa…-

-Lo sé…-la expresión de Ted cambió.

-Tío, de verdad…tu decisión es precipitada, estás nervioso, y…no piensas…-

-Ted, durante mucho tiempo he estado dándole vueltas a este asunto…-

-Pero…-

-Ted, mi salud no es la de antes, por ejemplo…estoy estresado…quiero pasar más tiempo con mi familia, con mi esposa, mis hijos…disfrutar todo lo que tengo…ser jefe del Departamento de Aurores fue siempre una gran responsabilidad, me ha quitado mucho tiempo de todo lo que quise disfrutar…-Ted frunció el ceño.

-Siempre fuiste un padre presente….un padrino presente…-

-Lo sé…pero sigo sintiendo que le he puesto demasiado tiempo al trabajo-susurró Harry. Carraspeó-el sanador que me vio la última vez me dijo que me cuidara y que no me preocupara tanto por las cosas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Siento que en cualquier momento perderé a mi familia, y si renunciando a mi puesto…-

-Tío, aunque renuncies a tu puesto, ellos seguirán en pos de ti y de los tuyos-Harry se quedó ligeramente aturdido-y sabes que tengo razón, por lo tanto, tu decisión es estúpida-Harry sacudió la cabeza-por favor…lo sabes-

-Ted, la decisión…-

-No, por favor, dime que lo pensarás-Harry miró detenidamente los dorados ojos de su ahijado, y, muy a su pesar, asintió. Ted sonrió satisfecho.

-Me parece bien que vayas a pensarlo-Harry hizo una mueca.

-Eres muy manipulador, ¿lo sabías?-

-Sí-dijo Ted con una amplia sonrisa-lo aprendí de mi padrino-ambos rieron.

–Otra cosa-dijo Ted-hay algo que me preocupa…-Harry lo miró seriamente-el funeral de Kingsley…¿es verdad que…irás en primera fila?-

-Sí-

-Es peligroso-

-No tengo alternativa, tengo que estar allí…además, podré anunciar que dejaré la postulación como ministro a…-Ted lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿A…?-algo en su cerebro dio volteretas y le mostró un panorama claro de lo que ocurría, y abrió la boca, asombrado-¿vas a dejarle el puesto a Percy?-

-O a Hermione…pero a Ron no le gustó la idea-

-Por eso Percy fue con sus hijas al ministerio…igualmente no comprendo qué tienen que ver ellas-

-No tienen nada que ver…-

-Tío, vamos….-dijo Ted, incitándolo a hablar. Harry sonrió.

-Siempre me sonsacas todo, te detesto por eso…eres igual a Remus, siempre lograba que los demás le contaran todo-Ted no supo si sentirse halagado o no-digamos, simplemente, que Percy quiere, en el caso de que él sea elegido ministro, que sus hijas tengan custodia o, por lo menos, que sepan defenderse-

-¿Estás diciendo que las inscribirá para Auror?-

-No lo sé con seguridad…pero no tengo problema en entrenar a mis sobrinas-Harry suspiró-por cierto, hay algo que quiero pedirte-Ted hizo una mueca.

-Cada vez que me pides algo, se viene una catástrofe-Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

-Esto que te voy a pedir es para evitar una catástrofe…-juntó las manos-Teddy, en el caso hipotético de que…las cosas se pongan muy peligrosas, quiero que entrenes a mis hijos-Ted abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Que los entrene?. Pensándolo bien, eso era una ventaja para el ejército que James quería armar.

-¿Que los entrene?-preguntó, consternado.

-Sí…quiero que los entrenes…tú pasaste tus pruebas de Auror con muy buenas calificaciones, a pesar de que te tropezaste varias veces y casi incendias la sala-Ted enrojeció, y su cabello se tornó colorado-pero a pesar de ello, aprobaste, y sé que estás capacitado para hacer lo que te estoy pidiendo…pero _sólo_ si las cosas se salen de control y _sólo_ si yo no pudiese protegerlos-y ahí habían aparecido las condiciones. Ted asintió, aunque sabía que no cumpliría del todo esa petición. Los entrenaría, si, pero más pronto de lo que Harry creía.

-Hay algo más que quisiera hablar contigo, tío-susurró cuando Harry se disponía a leer un documento que tenía guardado en su cajón.

-Dime….-Ted tomó aire.

-Necesito hablar sobre..sobre mi hija y la situación que estamos viviendo-Harry levantó la mirada y la clavó en Ted, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Sobre tu hija?-

-Quiero mandarla de vuelta a Italia-

-No estoy de acuerdo-Ted sabía que Harry le daría esa respuesta.

-Quiero que ella esté lejos de aquí en el caso de que…-Harry chasqueó la lengua-tío…-

-No estoy de acuerdo-

-¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?-graznó Ted, con un tono de voz demasiado elevado.

-¿Me parece a mí o estás irascible?-masculló Harry, acomodándose las gafas y fulminando a su ahijado con los ojos.

-Mira quien habla, el hombre ejemplo de calma-

-Ted, no me busques-sentenció Harry. Ted carraspeó.

-Todos estamos irascibles, tío...-

-En eso sí estoy de acuerdo-Ted miró a Harry durante varios segundos y, al ver que no decía ni una sola palabra, más bien ni siquiera hacía algún movimiento, pateó con rabia la silla junto al tocador de Ginny, y Harry levantó la mirada nuevamente del papel que leía.

-Si Ginny te ve haciendo eso, te mata…-

-Pero…-comenzó Ted, intentando mantener la calma-pero…NECESITO TU CONSEJO, DI ALGO, DIME AUNQUE SEA QUE SOY UN IDIOTA…DI ALGO…-Harry se levantó de la cama, hizo una floritura con su varita, y la silla del tocador volvió a su lugar original, frente al espejo. Luego tomó a Ted de los hombros y lo sentó bruscamente. Ted observó su reflejo, y se asustó.

-Ten cuidado con tus arrebatos de rabia, porque algún día, ese don tan espectacular que tienes, puede estropearse-susurró Harry, mirando también el reflejo de su ahijado. Los ojos de Ted habían vuelto a ennegrecerse, pero esta vez, su cabello también lo había hecho.-¿Quieres contarme qué es lo que tiene tan iracundo?-Ted tragó saliva. -¿No?-

-Me están ocurriendo demasiadas cosas…-murmuró, observando los ojos verdes de su padrino reflejados en el espejo-muchas…mi hija me tiene preocupado, la situación que vivimos ahora, Victoire…-

-¿Victoire?-preguntó Harry con voz socarrona. Ted suspiró con hastío-oh vamos, no me vas a decir que no es una bella mujer…-

-No niego que sea atractiva…sólo que…-

-¿Te gusta alguien más?-preguntó Harry, clavando su mirada en el reflejo de Ted, provocando que él tragara saliva con fuerza.

-Pues…sí-Harry frunció el ceño, y Ted percibió ese gesto como algo que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Tío, tú no sabes Legeremancia, ¿cierto?-Harry rió.

-No, no sé, no te preocupes…nunca fui bueno en Oclumancia, así que mucho menos en Legeremancia-susurró-aunque el hecho de que me preguntes eso supone que te gusta alguien que…es prohibido-Ted se atragantó con su saliva. Maldito sexto sentido de Auror-¿me equivoco?-

-Es…er….em…digamos que…yo…-Harry había comenzado a levantar las cejas. Mala señal, mala señal, muy muy mala señal. Intentó levantarse de la silla, pero la mano de Harry le apretó el hombro.

-Ted…-

-Tío…-la voz le tembló al ver el reflejo de Harry.

-¿La conozco?-

-No-respondió Ted rápidamente.

-Ted, me estás mintiendo, sé cuando me mientes…-

-Tío, por favor…-suplicó Ted. No había forma de escapar, ya estaba claro. En el semblante de Harry pudo percibir las sospechas, y rogó que su padrino no llegara a ninguna conclusión. Intentó no mirarlo a los ojos, pero el reflejo de aquella mirada le taladraba la frente. Y fue en ese instante en que susurró:

-La amo…-

Y un fuerte estruendo se dejó oír desde los pisos inferiores.

-¿Qué rayos?-masculló Harry, justo en el momento en que una niña comenzaba a chillar.

-Nallely-murmuró Ted, levantándose bruscamente de la silla. Harry no lo retuvo ni un segundo, y lo siguió al salir al pasillo. Había humo en el ambiente, y provenía de la cocina. Ted atravesó el corredor en menos de un segundo, y saltó hacia el vestíbulo, tropezándose violentamente con el paragüero de pie de troll. Cayó de bruces sobre la alfombra, teniendo tanta mala suerte que dio su cabeza contra la puerta de calle.

-Teddy…-masculló Harry con preocupación, pero él se levantó con agilidad y corrió hacia la cocina, ubicada en el sótano. El humo era denso y no logró percibir demasiado la situación, pero sintió algo peludo que le golpeaba la rodilla, y bajó la mirada.

-Canuto…qué…-

-Papi-chilló alguien muy cerca de él. Ted giró la cabeza y vio a Nimuë, sentada sobre la mesada, sonriente.

-¿Qué haces ahí?¿estás bien?-

-¿Ted?-la voz de James lo hizo mirar a los lados.-No veo nada…-

-¿Acaso nadie es capaz de hacer desaparecer el humo?-la voz de Harry se oyó desde el umbral y, segundos después, el humo desaparecía saliendo por la puerta que daba al jardín. Todos los presentes se miraron en ese instante-bien, asunto arreglado-dijo Harry.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Ted, mirando a Nimuë y abrazándola. Percibió que la niña tenía una varita en las manos-¿qué haces con eso?-

-Me la quitó a mí-dijo James, arrebatándole con brusquedad la varita de las pequeñas manos a Nimuë. Ted la miró con expresión regañona.

-No hice nada malo…-dijo Nimuë, cruzándose de brazos.

-No claro, sólo intentaste, por alguna razón que no sabemos, encenderle el pelo a Canuto…-comenzó James.

-Y lo único que logró fue hacer explotar una hornalla…-terminó Albus.

-Por eso el humo…-supuso Ted.

-No…el humo fue porque logró encenderle el cabello a Canuto-Ted frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Nimuë se encogió de hombros-tú lo quieres a Canuto-

-Fue para salvarte de un aprieto-susurró la niña, bajando con gracia de sobre la mesada, cayendo justo sobre el lomo del perro, que le sirvió de amortiguador.

-¿Aprieto?-preguntó Ted en voz baja. Miró atentamente a su hija, que le sonrió-oh…_ese_ aprieto-le devolvió la sonrisa-gracias…-los malditos poderes de Nimuë continuaban tomándolo desprevenido.

-Tirabas una terrible aura de miedo, papi, se sintió hasta aquí…Canuto lo olió…-Ted rió por lo bajo.

-Ve a jugar con Canuto, tengo que…-levantó la mirada y vio a Harry, de pie junto al umbral-tengo que hablar con los chicos…tú…¿me harías un favor?-

-Claro…-

-Intenta que Harry se aleje de la cocina por…unos momentos…-

-Seguro…-Nimuë fue hacia Harry montada en Canuto, y lo miró pestañeando pomposamente.

Ted carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado, aunque de vez en cuando observaba los avances de su hija. Si Harry lograba soportar el poder de aquellos ojos dorados y de esas pestañas, era de hierro.

-Abuelo…-Harry enarcó una ceja al ver el pestañeo de Nimuë, y Ted contuvo la risa. Albus, Fred y James se miraron consternados-abuelo..¿vamos a sacar a Canuto a pasear?-

-No-aquella negativa fue rotunda, y Nimuë frunció la nariz. Aquel gesto provocó que Harry parpadeara varias veces seguidas. Gesto típico de Ted…y de Nymphadora.

-Anda abuelo…-

-Es tarde para salir a sacar a Canuto…-

-Pero…-

-Además está lloviendo…y yo tengo que hablar con tu padre-Ted se atragantó con su saliva al oír aquello, y notó las miradas inquisitivas de los otros tres jóvenes.

-Pues…-Nimuë se había quedado sin palabras-entonces…léeme un cuento abuelo..anda, cuéntame un cuento-lo tomó del pantalón y tironeó varias veces.

-Nim…-

-Anda, cuéntame la historia de los merodeadores-Harry puso cara de haber sido golpeado de forma imprevista.

Ted observó atentamente la expresión de Harry, y supo, muy en su interior, que Nimuë había ganado aquella batalla.

-De acuerdo-susurró Harry, luego de tomar aire en una honda aspiración-¿tu padre nunca te la ha contado?-

-No-mintió Nimuë, pero cierto era que se la sabía de memoria.

-Qué extraño…-Nimuë hizo una mueca cuando Harry volteó y salió de la cocina-vamos Nim, te contaré esa historia…-Ted sonrió ampliamente a su hija cuando ella salió muy ufana de la cocina, y luego enfocó sus ojos en los dos jóvenes que lo miraban anonadado.

-Recuérdame que le pida favores a tu hija Ted, es experta en la manipulación-dijo Albus.

-¿Y me lo dices a mí? Me vive manipulando-terció Ted sonriendo. –Siéntense, necesito decirles algo-miró en derredor-¿los demás…?-

-Los cuatro en la habitación de Lily-respondió Albus.

-¿Siempre están allí?-

-Sí-respondieron a dúo los hermanos. Fred rió entre dientes.

-¿Y los demás adultos?-

-En la biblioteca-dijo James-mamá tenía…unas cartas que escribir-Ted frunció el ceño.

-Sí…parece que mamá intenta conseguirle empleo a Lily en las Arpías Sagradas…ya sabes…conoce a Gwenog Jones-

-Oh…-susurró Ted. No se imaginaba a Lily jugando quidditch profesional.

-Es muy buena, no te preocupes..le irá bien-

-Pero…Gwenog Jones no es un poco…-

-¿Vieja?-

-Sí…-susurró Ted, imaginándose a una mujer más o menos de la edad de Fleur jugando al quidditch.

-Ella tiene contactos…-

-Pero…-

-Ted, si te preocupa que Lily se rompa un hueso jugando al quidditch, nunca la dejarás hacer nada..se puede resbalar en la bañera y romperse el cráneo-

-JAMES-chilló Albus. James rió al ver la expresión de Ted. Fred los miró sin comprender nada.

-Oh…sólo es un pequeño escarmiento-susurró James.

-Eres un idiota-masculló Ted-sé que puede sufrir accidentes…pero…que juegue al quidditch, en medio de una cancha a cielo abierto, con las gradas repletas de personas…la podrían atacar desde allí y nadie lo notaría, podrían hechizarle la escoba, atacarla en las duchas…-Albus y James se miraron, mientras que Fred intentaba contener la risa.

-Qué exagerado eres-susurró Albus.

-¿Acaso no has visto el reloj?-preguntó Ted, señalando el regalo de bodas que Arthur le había dado a su hija y yerno. Albus miró atentamente. Las cinco agujas señalaban una misma frase.

-De acuerdo, ahora estamos todos en "_peligro de muerte_", pero sólo es un maldito reloj…y tú, realmente, estás exagerando-Ted abrió la boca para replicar, pero James golpeó la mesa.

-Basta, di lo que tenías que decir…-Ted tomó aire.

-Tu padre quiere que los entrene-Albus y James dieron respingos de sorpresa. Fred levantó las cejas.

-¿Que los entrenes…a ellos?-preguntó, señalando a sus dos primos. Ted asintió con la cabeza.

-Bromeas-dijo Albus.

-No…aunque me dio condiciones-susurró cuando los dos hermanos comenzaban a festejar.

-Diablos, lo sabía…no podía ser tan bueno-murmuró Albus, mirando al techo.

-¿Cuáles fueron sus condiciones?-preguntó James, que se había cruzado de brazos.

-Que los entrene sólo si él no puede protegerlos y sólo si las cosas se salen de control-

-Esperamos realmente que no sucedan ninguna de esas dos cosas-dijo Albus.

-Igualmente, es gracioso, porque una de las razones por las cuales armaríamos el ejército…sería para proteger a papá-

-Y para protegerse entre ustedes, chicos, no lo olviden-

-Sí sí..-dijo James con desdén-es verdad…-

-¿Piensas llevarlo a cabo, James?-James y Ted se miraron atentamente a los ojos.

-La verdad, no estoy tan seguro…-

-Después de que quisieron matarnos, ¿tú…te echas para atrás? ¿Qué clase de Potter eres?-masculló Albus. James lo fulminó con su intensa mirada color chocolate.

-No te atrevas a decirme cobarde, _Severus_-

-No me busques, _Sirius_-

-Chicos, por favor-susurró Fred.

-YA BASTA-bramó Ted cuando ambos jóvenes se levantaron de sus respectivas sillas y se apuntaron con las varitas-¿quieren que su padre les quite las varitas a ambos?-ninguno de los dos dijo nada-no lo creo-

Albus guardó su varita, y James bajó el brazo con lentitud. Se miraron con rabia.

-Después de lo que nos pasó, después de cómo luchaste, de cómo te defendiste…de verdad, James, no puedo entender cómo lo sigues dudando…tal vez no un ejército, pero por lo menos…entrénanos- Albus lo miró con desprecio durante varios segundos, y luego salió de la cocina.

James miró el recorrido de su hermano menor con gesto adusto. Luego miró a Ted.

-Tiene razón James, admítelo…Albus…se parece a tu padre en eso-James suspiró. Sí, Albus solía parecerse mucho a Harry. Más en esos momentos, en donde había madurado de golpe, en donde demostraba su hombría, en donde les mostraba a los demás todo lo que tenía de Potter y de Weasley. Miró a Ted con aflicción.

-¿Tú crees que se vengan tiempos duros?-

-¿Acaso lo dudas?-preguntó Ted, señalando el reloj que colgaba de la pared. James clavó su mirada en las cinco agujas en "_Peligro de muerte_".

-No…no me cabe la menor duda-

**OoOOoO**

Ya habían pasado varias horas cuando los cuatro decidieron volver a su hogar. Llovía torrencialmente, y era noche cerrada, completamente oscura debido a las nubes. La verja se abrió con un fuerte chirrido, y los cuatro Weasleys se encaminaron a la casa, chapoteando entre el barro del jardín.

Rose caminó con paso lento, intentando evitar los charcos, cuando una sombra cruzó por su campo visual, allí en la acera. Se quedó estática durante varios segundos y, entornando los ojos, observó los frondosos árboles a su izquierda. Fue en ese instante en que consiguió ver los penetrantes ojos de un corcel que, ubicado entre las ramas y la hojarasca, lograba camuflarse en la negrura. Ella abrió la boca asombrada, pero su madre la llamó con un grito y un gesto impaciente. Rose miró al animal y supo quién se escondía ahí. Caminó hacia la casa con pasos temblorosos y entró, pensando en cómo lograr hablar con él sin levantar sospechas. Cruzó el vestíbulo hacia las escaleras, mientras Ron acomodaba las túnicas en el perchero, y Hermione preparaba té, golpeando las tazas con su varita.

-¿Rosi?-la voz de su padre la hizo detenerse en seco, con el pie sobre el primer escalón. Volteó lentamente-¿no quieres té?-

-No-

-¿Galletas? Mi madre dejó un tarro repleto-

-No papá, gracias-dijo Rose, evadiendo con maestría la mirada ceñuda de Hermione y la expresión de fastidio de Hugo.

-¿Rose?-la voz de Hermione sonó aguda y maliciosa-¿todo bien hija?-

-Sí má…estoy cansada…-subió dos escalones.

-Espera Rose-dijo Ron. Rose suspiró y miró a su padre, que se había acomodado en uno de los sillones más amplios-quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti-Rose levantó las cejas, y miró a Hermione, que le sonreía-te has comportado con mucho profesionalismo, y me asombra que no pierdas la calma cada vez que..-Ron sonrió como disculpa-cada vez que te obligamos a ser la sanadora de la familia-

-No tienes que decir nada…lo hago con gusto-susurró ella, sintiéndose sobrecogida-papá, de veras…-

-Aunque lo más sano sería que dejaran de presionarla para que atienda a toda la familia gratis-sugirió Hugo Ron lo miró suspicaz-¿digo mentiras?-

Rose sonrió y, escabulléndose magistralmente, subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Entró con rapidez a la habitación, y corrió hacia la ventana. La abrió de par en par, y salió al balcón, sin importarle que lloviera a raudales. Miró hacia la calle, y allí lo vio, refugiado entre las hojas, montado sobre su caballo.

-Scorpius-susurró Rose, mirando directamente a Scorpius, empapado y tiritando de frío.

Le hizo señas para que se acercara, pero él negó con la cabeza y señaló hacia la casa.

Rose hizo gestos de no entender, mientras Scorpius hacía un _"dígalo con mímica"_ para que ella comprendiera algo que no lograba captar.

-No entiendo, no entiendo-dijo Rose, mirando hacia el jardín, buscando algo que Scorpius pudiera estar señalando. Y allí, sentado bajo el pequeño techo de la puerta, estaba Crookshanks. –Aaah-susurró, mirando al gato, que la observaba. Oyó el débil maullido, y comprendió lo que Scorpius intentaba hacerle entender mediante señas-la alarma antiintrusos, no podrá entrar-se mordió las uñas, mientras Scorpius se resguardaba entre las hojas, al tiempo que la lluvia se intensificaba. Malevo relinchó enojado, y Rose se desesperó al notar que abajo, en la sala, sus padres comenzaban a sospechar sobre los sonidos de la calle. Crookshanks volvió a maullar, y corrió por el jardín hacia la verja.

Rose lo observó atentamente. El gato saltó hacia la calle, y luego la miró. Y Rose supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Si entra conmigo…tal vez…-tomó su varita y murmuró un conjuro. Tomó aire hondamente y saltó hacia el césped.

-NOOO-bramó Scorpius, tomándose con fuerza de las ramas del árbol. Pero Rose cayó limpiamente sobre el barro, sin siquiera hacerse un rasguño-maldición, qué idiota fui…hizo un hechizo amortiguador-adentro, en la casa, los Weasley se quedaron en silencio. Scorpius miró desesperadamente a su semental, que lo observaba.

-Malevo, corre-susurró. Y el caballo, luego de relinchar en protesta, partió hacia la calle, cabalgando a toda velocidad. Scorpius se escondió como pudo entre las ramas cuando Ron descorrió la cortina para observar hacia el exterior.

-Demonios-susurró Scorpius, mientras las ramas rasgaban sus pantalones y le herían el rostro-maldición-

Rose se escondió entre los arbustos cuando Ron salió al jardín. Esperó pacientemente a que su padre volviera al interior de la casa. Fue así que diez minutos después, y luego de que Ron examinara minuciosamente el jardín, las nubes y el barro, salió de su escondite y corrió hacia la verja. La abrió luego de murmurar:

-_Alohomora_-

Scorpius observó a la verja abrirse, y allí, entre la lluvia, vislumbró a Rose, empapada hasta el alma, que le hacía señas para que entrara. Saltó del árbol, y corrió hacia Rose. Se miraron bajo la lluvia al encontrarse frente a frente. Él le sonrió abiertamente, y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella era todo lo que hacía que él quisiera seguir viviendo y luchando. La razón por la cual se despertaba con esperanzas cada mañana.

-Rosi…-

-No hay tiempo para hablar aquí- masculló ella rápidamente. Lo tomó de la mano, fría, mojada y pálida-vamos-corrieron, chapoteando en el barro y los charcos de agua.

-No, a la puerta no, a mi ventana-dijo Rose, tirando de Scorpius para que la siguiera hacia el balcón. Miraron hacia la ventana, abierta de par en par.

Scorpius tomó su varita y apretó a Rose contra sí. Se miraron, y los ojos de Rose, a pesar de la oscuridad, brillaron como dos faroles de calle. Él sonrió, contando maravillado las pecas que ella tenía en su nariz.

-_Ascendio_-susurró, y ambos subieron bruscamente por el aire, para terminar cayendo con pesadez dentro de la habitación de Rose. Ella se apresuró a cerrar la ventana. Y volteó, mirándolo.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?-

-Mi padre me echó de casa-

-¿Por qué?-

-Le dije lo que siento por ti-la cara de Rose empalideció, y sus pecas se vieron más naranjas. Scorpius la miró embobado-nunca había notado que tus pecas brillaran cuando te pones pálida…-

-Scorpius, no cambies el tema-chilló ella, enrojeciendo. Él rió-no…no es divertido, no te puedes quedar-

-¿Qué? ¿por qué? Rosi…-

-No puedes quedarte Scorpius, cómo….¿cómo verían mis padres el hecho de que el hijo de su peor enemigo baje en la mañana y le diga _buenos días_?-Scorpius abrió la boca, pero Rose no lo dejó hablar-no…no digas nada…no me imagino lo que papá podría hacerte, sería capaz de…te sacaría los ojos con la cucharita del té -Scorpius frunció el ceño, imaginándose aquella escena-o peor… asesinarte con el cuchillo para untar …-

-Prefiero quedar ciego que morir-susurró él. Suspiró y se acercó a Rose. La abrazó, acorralándola contra la ventana-Rosi, eso no importa ahora…estamos juntos, es todo lo que quiero…ya no estará mi padre para decirme que no lo haga, porque…-se encogió de hombros-porque…bueno…a estas alturas ya no soy el hijo de Draco Malfoy-su voz se quebró-tendré que empezar mi vida de nuevo, como un huérfano…y qué mejor que empezarla contigo…-

-Scorpius, yo no…no te puedes quedar-

-Rose, eres todo lo que tengo ahora…no me dejes solo-Rose lo miró apenada. Aquello había sido una súplica. Se mordió el labio, pensativa. No quería echarlo de la casa, quería que se quedara allí para siempre, con ella…pero…¿cómo?.

-Dejé todo para estar contigo, Rose-ella suspiró.

-De acuerdo…quédate-él sonrió abiertamente y la besó. Aquello para Rose fue irresistible, y respondió con ganas, con tantas, que llegó un momento en que la ropa era un estorbo y escocía. Se miraron, respirando con dificultad.

-No…no aquí-dijo ella, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos masculinos. Él sonrió.

-Me conformo con quedarme aquí…-la besó dulcemente, disfrutando de aquel momento como si fuera el último. Aunque sabía que habría muchos momentos como ese, porque nada ni nadie los separaría.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta rompieron el mágico momento, y se observaron aterrados.

-Diablos-masculló Rose-diablos…-

-Rose, ¿todo bien?-preguntó la voz de Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Rápido, métete en el armario-dijo Rose, empujando a Scorpius hacia el ropero.

-No, el armario no…hay olor a naftalina-Scorpius forcejeó, pero terminó cediendo.

-_Métete y no discutas_-dijo Rose, cerrando la puerta del armario con brusquedad, al tiempo que su madre entraba a la habitación. Rose volteó lentamente.

-¿Rose?-la voz de Hermione la hizo dar un respingo-¿te encuentras bien?-

-Estoy perfectamente má, no te preocupes…-Hermione la miró de arriba abajo. Rose sonrió como si nada ocurriera, pero algo en la mirada de su madre le decía que algo no andaba bien.

Hermione entró al cuarto y lo recorrió en varios pasos, deteniéndose frente a la ventana.

Algo en el cerebro de Rose hacía tic tac, contando los segundos que faltaban para que algo saliera mal. Algo estaba descolocado, y no sabía qué.

-Bien-dijo Hermione al fin, observando la habitación con minuciosidad-si todo está perfectamente…-la miró atentamente a los ojos-¿por qué estás mojada?-Rose se miró y empalideció. Hermione hizo un sonido como de confirmación-¿por qué hay barro en el suelo?¿por qué hay huellas que van hacia el armario?¿por qué la verja de la casa está abierta?¿y por qué estás apoyada contra la puerta?-

-Yo..-tragó saliva-mamá…-

-Rose, quítate de ahí-

-No-

-Rose, no lo diré de nuevo-

-No, por favor mamá…no he hecho nada malo-

-Rose, quítate o llamaré a tu padre-

-No por favor-

-Quítate…-Rose miró seriamente la varita que Hermione tenía en la mano derecha.

-Mamá…no…no puedo…-

-RON-bramó Hermione.

-Mamá, no..-

-Ron, ven aquí-gritó Hermione. Segundos después, Ron apareció atravesando la puerta. Miró atentamente a su esposa, y luego a su hija. Y levantó mucho las cejas.

-¿Me llamaste?-

-Sí…nuestra hija…creo que está escondiendo algo en el ropero…temo que sea algo peligroso-Rose suspiró con hartazgo. Comprendía el miedo de su madre, pero era tan absurdo. Cuando niña, ella había tenido la costumbre de tener extrañas mascotas, pero todo era por culpa de Hagrid, que era como un abuelo muy alto y corpulento.

-No tengo nada en el armario-

-¿Entonces por qué no te quitas?-preguntó Hermione. Ron miró a Rose seriamente.

-Quítate de la puerta Rose, ya te hemos dicho que no queremos que tengas dragones…-miró a Hermione-debería enviarle una carta a Hagrid diciéndole unas cuantas cosas sobre eso-

-NO TENGO NINGÚN DRAGÓN ESCONDIDO EN EL ARMARIO-

-No grites-dijo Hermione. Suspiró-igualmente…no creo que sea un dragón-señaló las huellas en el suelo, y Ron enrojeció.

-Rose, quítate de la puerta-

-Papá…-

-No lo diré dos veces, quítate-

-Pero…-

-Si estás bajo un maleficio, lo sabré…quítate o te quitaré-Rose negó con la cabeza. Y Ron, enojado, caminó en dos zancadas hacia ella y la tomó fuertemente de los brazos. La lanzó sobre la cama, y abrió la puerta del ropero con brusquedad. Miró hacia el interior, escudriñando todo con sus ojos azules. Metió las manos entre la ropa, buscando con desesperación…Y luego, para terror de Rose, sacó a alguien de entre las túnicas.

-Un mortífago-chilló Hermione, mirando con atención al joven sucio y empapado.

Scorpius levantó la mirada con lentitud, con tortuosa lentitud, y clavó sus ojos grises en Ron, que lo observaba como si él fuese un espécimen extraño de mago. Y lo reconoció.

-No es un mortífago…-susurró. Rose tragó saliva-es peor…-Scorpius la miró aterrado.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que un mortífago?-preguntó Hermione. Rió-es sólo un chico escondido en el armario de Rose..-carraspeó cuando las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas-Rose ya es mayor, Ron, no seas pesado…-

-ES UN MALFOY-bramó Ron, tomando a Scorpius fuertemente del brazo izquierdo y zarandeándolo frente a Hermione-MÍRALO…-

-Er…-Hermione miró atentamente a Scorpius y lo reconoció enseguida. No era tan difícil saber quién era teniendo aquel cabello casi blanco y esos ojos tan grises-pues…yo…no creo que sea el hijo de Draco Malfoy, cielo-Rose miró a su madre sin poder creer lo que ella estaba haciendo. Intentaba salvarla…cuánto amaba a su madre.

-No me tomes por estúpido, Hermione-graznó Ron, fuera de sí-es…es Scorpius Malfoy…se nota de aquí a la China..-

-Pues China no está tan lejos-masculló Rose. Ron la fulminó con la mirada, y ella prefirió callarse.

-El color de cabello, los ojos grises..la piel blanca-lo olió-hasta huele como un Slytherin…a pestilencia…-

-OIGA UN MOMENTO-bramó Scorpius. Ron lo apuntó con la varita.

-Ron….no-dijo Hermione.

-Papá…-

-¿Te atreves a hablarme así en mi casa, Malfoy?-Scorpius se soltó bruscamente del fuerte agarre de Ron, y se fulminaron con los ojos.

-Me atrevo, sí…yo…yo no huelo a pestilencia por ser un Slytherin, déjeme decirle…-

-Por favor, no peleen-pidió Rose. Pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

-No sé qué haces aquí, pero te juro que no te quedarás en esta casa mientras yo pueda evitarlo-dijo Ron, rabioso.

-Me quedaré todo lo que quiera, porque su hija así lo decidió-

-Ella no es la dueña de esta casa-

-PERO ES LA DUEÑA DE MI CORAZÓN, Y CON ESO ME BASTA-Hermione lanzó una exclamación de asombro, y Ron, allí de pie, empalideció.

-NO, NO LO VOY A PERMITIR-bramó, lanzándose sobre Scorpius.

-RON-chilló Hermione.

-NOO-chilló Rose, interponiéndose en el camino de su padre. Ron se detuvo bruscamente, con el puño levantado, y lo bajó a regañadientes al ver a Rose. Ella suspiró aliviada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Hugo apareció atravesando la puerta con el cabello despeinado y la respiración agitada, clara muestra de que había subido las escaleras y atravesado el pasillo corriendo. Miró la escena-válgame…¿qué hace Scorpius aquí?-

-Eso es lo que yo me pregunto-masculló Ron entre dientes. –Yo…-se tomó el pecho.

-¿Ron?-preguntó Hermione, asustada, mientras Ron intentaba tomar aire con dificultad.

-¿Papá?-la voz de Rose tembló. Observó cómo su padre se tomaba de Hermione para no caer al suelo.

-¿Suegro?-(N/A: JAJAJAJAJAJAJ).

-Scorpius, cállate-masculló Hugo cuando Ron hizo un gesto grosero con su dedo índice. Scorpius sonrió como disculpa.

-Rápido, ayúdenme a llevarlo a la habitación-miró a Hugo y a Scorpius-sí, ustedes, ayúdenme-

-NO DEJARÉ QUE NINGÚN MALFOY ME TOQUE-Hermione suspiró hastiada.

-Ya cállate Ron, no seas estúpido-

-¿Yo también?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Sí…-Scorpius tomó a Ron del brazo y ayudó a Hugo a llevar al pelirrojo hacia la habitación principal.

-Ya no me toques Malfoy-chilló Ron, y empujó a Scorpius con fuerza, provocando que él chocara contra el tocador. Rió malicioso.

-No lo trates así-dijo Rose.

-No me hables…tú y yo ya hablaremos-tomó aire hondamente.

-Tranquilo, quédate tranquilo…-susurró Hermione-Ron, no pasa nada…-

-¿Que no pasa nada…que no pasa nada?-señaló a Scorpius-ESO PASA HERMIONE, _ESO_-Scorpius enrojeció. Hermione lo miró atentamente.

-Chicos, déjennos a solas-los tres jóvenes salieron lentamente del cuarto. Rose tomó a Scorpius de la mano y lo arrastró al pasillo. Hugo los seguía desde muy cerca.

Hugo suspiró al cerrar la puerta de la habitación, y miró a la pareja a su lado. Sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Rose. Hugo la miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Te dije que le iba a dar un infarto cuando lo supiera…- Rose frunció el ceño y sonrió.

-No es gracioso Hugo-él rió-de veras, no es gracioso-

Dentro del cuarto, Hermione se disponía a tranquilizar a Ron. Pero eran intentos infructuosos.

-Aire, necesito aire-masculló Ron, mientras Hermione lo apantallaba-AIRE-

-Si te sigues comportando como un idiota, te haré tragar este abanico-Ron se quedó callado, observando fijamente a su esposa.

-Hermione-susurró con un hilo de voz-nuestra hija…-

-¿Qué con ella?-Ron se puso verde.

-¿No lo has visto?¿no lo has notado?-preguntó, con la mirada desencajada-no…ella no puede hacerme esto…-

-¿Hacerte qué, exactamente?-

-Salir con un Malfoy…no puede…no…-Hermione chasqueó la lengua-habiendo tantos chicos mestizos e hijos de muggles, ella…ella se mete con un Malfoy-se rostro se iluminó, y Hermione lo miró aterrada-…o mejor dicho, Malfoy se metió con ella…porque Rosi no sería capaz de hacerme algo así-

-Cuando tú dices "_hacerme algo así_", ¿a qué te refieres?- Ron la miró consternado.

-¿Cómo….cómo te atreves a preguntar algo así?-

-Fácil-dijo Hermione, con voz hastiada-pareciera que la víctima fueses tú, cuando la que más está _sufriendo_ es nuestra hija-

-Eso…eso no lo pensé-murmuró Ron. Hermione puso una expresión de _es obvio_. Parecía como si en cualquier momento Ron fuese a vomitar-pero…ella, ella podía elegir…-

-No lo creas, Ron…nadie elige de quien enamorarse-aquellas sabias palabras descolocaron al pelirrojo, y observó con mirada ausente a su esposa. Ella le devolvió la mirada, expectante.

-Debería hablar con ella, ¿cierto?-Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Hacerle entender las cosas a Ron, que era tan testarudo, era todo un logro. Él parpadeó, pensativo-no…no hablaré…me está traicionando, mi propia hija en mi propia casa…-Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Ron era un caso perdido cuando su cerebro no quería entender ciertas cosas.

-Ron, por favor…piensa…sé comprensivo-

-No…no..no con un Malfoy…no..sobre mi cadáver-Ron se levantó bruscamente de la cama, haciendo sobresaltar a Hermione, y caminó con pasos pesados hacia la puerta.

Hermione suspiró cuando él salió de la habitación.

-Venía tan bien…casi lo había convencido-susurró para sí misma, y siguió a su marido hacia el corredor. No lo vio allí, y caminó hacia las escaleras. Y observó el panorama al llegar a la sala.

-Bien-dijo Ron, que se ponía verde a cada segundos-explíquense-

-¿Explicar?-preguntó Rose-¿expli…?-

-Sí, explicar…me explicas qué significa eso-señaló las manos de ambos, entrelazadas.

Scorpius tragó saliva ruidosamente, y Rose levantó el mentón con dignidad.

-Pues nos enamoramos-en el ojo izquierdo de Ron apareció un tic-nos enamoramos, no fue algo que planeamos…sólo sucedió…no te lo conté porque…sabía que ibas a reaccionar así-

-Y no te equivocaste-chilló Ron.

Hermione apoyó su mano sobre el hombro masculino.

-Déjame hablar a mí-Ron apretó los dientes, mientras Hermione miraba a la pareja ubicada en el sofá-Rose, hija, debiste habérnoslo dicho…somos tus padres, y queremos lo mejor para ti-

-Y lo mejor para ti, créeme, no es un Malfoy-masculló Ron con rabia. Hermione suspiró y revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Si vas a decir esas estupideces, no te entrometas, Ron-él miró fijamente hacia otro lado.

–Bien…como decía, Rose, decidas lo que decidas, te apoyaremos porque te amamos-Rose apretó la mano que Scorpius tenía apoyada sobre su rodilla.

-Lo sé…pero no podía decírselos…menos a papá…él es tan…-

-Tan Weasley-masculló Hermione. Ron maldijo por lo bajo-lo sé hija, pero…debiste contárnoslo-

-Sí…-

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione.

-Seguro-él miró a Rose.

-¿Qué hace _él_ aquí?-

-Me echaron de mi casa-respondió Scorpius con un hilo de voz.

-Nadie te preguntó nada a ti, se lo pregunté a ella-graznó Ron, volviendo a ponerse verde.

-Ron, deja de ser tan maleducado-chilló Hermione, golpeándolo duramente en la nuca.

-No puedo, es un Malfoy-dijo él, como si aquello explicara algo. Ella suspiró.

-¿Por qué te echaron de tu casa?-preguntó Hermione, cortés. Scorpius tomó aire.

-Le dije a mi padre lo que siento por Rose…-

-Fue muy valiente de tu parte-dijo Hermione-y te echó por eso-

-Sí…-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que no tienes hogar?-

-Pensaba quedarme aquí…-

-AH NO..-bramó Ron-no..no te quedarás aquí-

-Ron…-

-NO SE QUEDARÁ AQUÍ-bramó él. Miró a Hermione con ira, con los ojos completamente desorbitados-puedo aceptar que esté enamorado de Rose-su quijada hizo un extraño sonido al apretar los dientes-pero aquí no se quedará, prefiero ser devorado vivo por el calamar gigante o besar a Grawp antes que dejar que un Malfoy se hospede en _mi_ casa…-

-_Nuestra casa_, Ronald-dijo Hermione iracunda-yo también tengo poder de decisión-

-NO SE QUEDARÁ AQUÍ, Y NO LO REPETIRÉ-continuó gritando Ron, fuera de sí.

Hermione suspiró y miró a la pareja que, sentada en el sofá, observaba anonadada la reacción de Ron.

-WEASLEY, DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN IDIOTA-bramó Hermione, sin soportar más los gritos de Ron. Él caminó hacia la repisa de la chimenea en tres zancadas, tomó una cantidad considerable de polvos flú, y bramó:

-REUNIÓN FAMILIAR, _AHORA_-

-¿Reunión familiar?-preguntó Rose, aterrada-no puedes hacer eso-

-Si puedo, y no me hables-chilló Ron. Señaló a Scorpius con su dedo índice-_tú_, siéntate ahí…-señaló el sofá más pequeño. Scorpius tragó saliva-mientras yo esté presente, estarás lejos de mi hija-

-Genial, los Weasley van a juzgarme-susurró Scorpius, mientras Hugo tomaba a Rose del brazo y la alejaba de él.

Poco a poco la casa fue llenándose de pelirrojos, hasta que Scorpius pudo vislumbrar, desde su butaca, un enmarañado cabello azabache. Los nervios le aumentaron en la boca del estómago, y sudó frío. El hecho de que Harry Potter y sus hijos estuvieran allí, como supuso, no sabía si era una salvación o no. Intentó pasar desapercibido y ser absorbido por el acojinado sofá, pero varias miradas se clavaron en él.

-Bien-oyó claramente la voz de Harry Potter-¿qué pasa?¿por qué nos llamaste?-

-Es sobre Malfoy-

-¿Pasó algo con él?-preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-No..no pasó nada con él…es sobre otro Malfoy-

-¿Otro?¿acaso hay otro?-

-Sí, su hijo, Harry…-

-Oh…es verdad-susurró Harry-¿qué ocurrió?-

-Sale con Rose-

-¿Cómo?-

-Que Rose y Malfoy son…son…son…-

-Novios-terminó Ginny.

-SÍ, NOVIOS…-

-Ajá-dijo Harry-mmm…y por eso…er…¿reunión familiar por esa nimiedad?-a Ron le palpitó la vena de la sien, en un típico gesto Dursley, y Harry levantó las cejas.

-No…no te atrevas a decir nada…mi hija…quisiera verte en la misma situación-tartamudeó Ron.

-Mi hija no es tan estúpida como para meterse con un Malfoy-

-¿Estás diciéndole estúpida a mi hija?-

-No-respondió Harry con un asomo de sonrisa.

-¿Le estás…?-

-Ron, basta-dijo Hermione. Suspiró hastiada-Harry tiene razón…es muy exagerado lo que estás haciendo-

-No se quedará aquí Hermione, no lo quiero en esta casa, bajo el mismo techo en donde Rose esté-

-¿Por qué te empeñas en separarlos?-masculló Hermione, enojada-déjalos ser, deja que se amen…-Ron murmuró insultos por lo bajo-Ron, no puedes separar a dos corazones que se aman-

-Hermione, deja de decir esas cosas, no te quiero oír-chilló Ron. Volteó, dándole la espalda a su esposa, cuando vislumbró la mirada ceñuda de Harry.

-¿Qué?-graznó con rabia-¿qué?¿qué me vas a decir eh?-

-Creo que te estás comportando como un reverendísimo idiota-dijo Harry, sin perder la calma. Ron no lo amedrentaba ni un ápice, menos al conocerlo desde los once años y siendo no sólo su mejor amigo, sino además su cuñado.

Ron se puso verde.

-¿Por qué?¿qué harías tú si tu hija tuviera una relación con…no sé…el hijo perdido de V…-Ron carraspeó mientras Harry se lanzó a reír-V…Voldemort?-

-No hay comparación Ron-dijo Harry, aún riendo-Voldemort no tuvo hijos…-

-Pero…-

-Ron, tu hija y Scorpius se aman…yo supongo-dijo Harry-tienes que aprender a…-

-No…-

-Ron, hazlo por ella…ni siquiera lo hagas por Scorpius, _hazlo por Rose_-el mentón de Ron tembló, y Harry supo que lograría, aunque sea, hacer que recapacitara-tú amas a esa niña, es tu hija…Ron…-

Ron tragó saliva y rehuyó de la mirada penetrante y acusadora de Harry.

-Pero…¿te parece una nimiedad?-Harry miró a Ron a los ojos. Debía ser condescendiente con él, viendo en la situación en la que se encontraba. Debía ser poco drástico, y comprensivo con sus palabras. Tomó aire.

-Sí-dijo al fin, tirando por la borda toda la sutileza. Nunca había sido su fuerte-estúpido, trivial y exagerado-Ron se puso verde-no creo que sea necesario juntar a toda la familia sólo por eso…-

-¿Comenzamos o no?-preguntó George, impaciente.

-Oh…oh sí-dijo Ron.

Harry suspiró cuando la familia Weasley al completo se acomodó en los amplios sillones. Caminó con paso lento hacia donde Ginny se encontraba, y se sentó a su lado. Miró al frente, y allí lo vio, encogido sobre la pequeña butaca, blanco y tieso como un papel.

-No creo que sea necesario, Ron…-dijo con indignación, al percibir que todos clavaban sus ojos en Scorpius, como si quisieran enterrarlo vivo.

-Er…¿qué…Malfoy?-preguntó George, observando al chico que intentaba no mirar a nadie a la cara. Al ver que él no respondía, miró a Ron.

-Sí, Scorpius Malfoy-

-¿Qué hace aquí?-esta vez fue Arthur el que hizo la pregunta, y Ron bufó.

-Es una buena pregunta…-

-Ya he dicho que hago aquí-dijo Scorpius con voz chillona-vine a quedarme-

-Ni en tus mejores sueños bodoque-masculló Ron, enrojeciendo.

-Ron, no estás siendo adulto-dijo Hermione.

-Bien…a ver…quiero saber qué hacemos aquí-dijo Percy-Ron, explícanos-

-Deja, yo hablaré-dijo Hermione antes de que Ron pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para contestar. Se puso de pie y se acomodó frente a la familia al completo, escondiendo al pobre de Scorpius tras ella. Tomó aire.-Bien, digamos que Ron tuvo un exabrupto y decidió reunir a la familia por algo que nosotros deberíamos solucionar solos-

-Hermione…esto es importante-dijo Ron.

-No creo que la vida privada de nuestra hija sea como para que juntemos a la familia…-

-Espera un momento-dijo George, interrumpiendo a su cuñada-¿vida privada?-Hermione carraspeó-¿con Scorpius?-señaló al joven rubio tras Hermione, que se encogió.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Fred, mirando a su prima, ubicada muy cerca de él.

-Sí Fred…tú…tú lo sabías-murmuró Rose.

-Pues…no que yo sepa-

-Momento, ¿ustedes lo sabían?-preguntó Ron, enrojeciendo hasta el límite de parecer de color escarlata. Faltaba que tuviera un sticker que dijera Gryffindor y sería una bandera de aquella casa de Hogwarts.

-Claro que sí-respondió Roxanne-somos una gran comunidad…somos primos-

-¿Y nunca me lo dijeron?-

-¿Para que reaccionaras como un troglodita?-preguntó Roxanne-olvídalo tío-Ron se quedó sin habla. Lentamente, una mano se alzó en el aire, y Hermione miró a su sobrino favorito con ojos asombrados.

-¿Si Al?-Albus carraspeó.

-Me gustaría saber por qué tanto escándalo…al fin y al cabo, Rose es una persona mayor de edad que puede hacer con su vida lo que le venga en gana-

-No mientras viva bajo mi techo-chilló Ron. Albus suspiró y miró a Harry, que sonreía.

-Pues…entonces…Rose debería irse de esta casa para que pueda hacer con su vida lo que le venga en gana, ¿me equivoco?-

-Rose no se irá de aquí-chilló Hermione.

-Bien, pero supongamos que…-

-Albus, ve al grano-

-Quiero saber cuál es el problema-

-ÉSE ES EL PROBLEMA-bramó Ron, señalando a Scorpius. Albus suspiró y se acarició el puente de la nariz. Ginny sonrió al notar aquel gesto, tan de Harry.

-Bien, el problema es Scorpius-

-Sí-dijo Ron, apretando los dientes.

-Pues…yo, de verdad, no le veo solución a _ese_ problema-terminó de decir Albus.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Arthur, completamente interesado. Albus tenía dialéctica y era maravilloso oírlo hablar.

-Pues, porque Rose ama a Scorpius, y ni tú, tío Ron, ni toda la familia entera podrá evitar eso-

Harry sonrió abiertamente, completamente orgulloso.

-No lograrás evitar que se sigan amando, tío…es claro-esta vez fue Lily la que habló-cuando el corazón ha de hablar, la razón ha de callar-

-Me van a hacer vomitar-masculló James, despatarrado en el sofá, mientras Roxanne, Fred, Albus y Lily intentaban mantenerse sentados erguidos.

-Cállate James-masculló Lily. James sonrió.

-Y otra cosa más-dijo Albus-tú, tío, dijiste que mientras Rose viviera bajo este techo, no podría estar con él, ¿no?-

-Nunca dije eso-dijo Ron.

-No, no lo dijiste-dijo Albus-es verdad…pero entonces, si mientras viva bajo tu techo no podrá hacer lo que le venga en gana, entonces, la solución, es que se vaya…-

-No se va a ir…-

-Tío, deja que Albus termine de hablar-dijo Molly, la hija de Percy, ubicada entre Hugo y George-seguramente ya tiene la solución-

-Pues no creo que la tenga, realmente…sólo que…tío, tu problema es que Rose esté enamorada de Scorpius, y eso no tiene solución-Ron apretó los dientes.

El prolongado suspiro de Harry hizo que todos lo observaran, impacientes.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-Harry entrelazó sus dedos, pensativo.

-No sé…tal vez…-suspiró-esperaré a que la reunión de por concluida para…-

-No, Harry, queremos oír lo que tengas que decir-dijo Arthur.

-Sí Harry, nos interesa-dijo George. Harry carraspeó y miró a Ginny, que lo observaba sin comprender absolutamente nada.

-Bien-dijo Harry-antes que nada, quiero que Scorpius nos cuente…sí, Ron, que Scorpius hable…que nos cuente las circunstancias que está viviendo-Scorpius se miró las manos, y levantó la mirada, para clavarla en Harry.

-Mi padre me echó de casa-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque…-carraspeó incómodo-porque le dije que amo a Rose…-Ron apretó los dientes, mientras que Arthur, Percy y George levantaban las cejas-y no le gustó-

Harry lo miró atentamente, como si meditara absolutamente cada palabra de lo que él decía. Y no estaba errado, en lo absoluto.

-Bien, entonces viniste aquí…¿por qué?-

-Porque Rose es todo lo que tengo ahora-

Aquellas palabras fueron recibidas con ceños y algunas exclamaciones de asombro.

-Bueno-dijo Molly, mirando a Arthur-yo, realmente, no tengo problema en que Rose tenga una relación con un Malfoy-

-Es mi hija, mamá, no la tuya….-chilló Ron, enojado. Arthur suspiró.

-Ron, la vida de tu hija es eso, _la vida de tu hija_-dijo con impaciencia.

-Pero es un Malfoy-dijo Ron, desesperado. No podía creer cómo nadie en su familia se pusiera de su lado.

-¿Y qué?-preguntó Arthur.

-¿Cómo _y qué_?-

-Sí, al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo un hombre…¿o preferirías que saliera con una mujer?-

-Pues…no-

-¿Entonces?-

-Deberías estar de mi lado, papá…-

-Estoy del lado de Rose-dijo Arthur-del lado del amor…realmente, me habría gustado que saliera con…un _muggle _o un mestizo, pero no se puede mandar en el corazón-

Rose tragó saliva con dificultad, y miró a Scorpius. Él suspiró, aliviado.

-Bien-dijo Ron, rabioso-bien…entonces…-miró a Rose-yo…acepto que…que tengas una…relación o como quieras llamarla con…con él-ella sonrió abiertamente-pero no se quedará aquí-

-Pero él no tiene a donde ir, papá-dijo Rose-por favor…-Ron negó con la cabeza, testarudo.

-Oh, eso se puede arreglar fácilmente-dijo Harry, risueño. Esta vez todas las miradas se clavaron en él.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó George-¿cómo podrías solucionarlo?-

Harry tomó aire y suspiró.

-Prometí a tu padre que te protegería en el caso hipotético de que algo ocurriera-dijo él, mirando a Scorpius. El joven parpadeó, aturdido. –Es así que…cumpliré con mi palabra, Scorpius-

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Ginny-¿que harás qué?-

-Si Scorpius no puede quedarse aquí, entonces…Scorpius, te vendrás a vivir con nosotros-Scorpius levantó las cejas.

-NO-bramó James, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Vivir con nosotros?-preguntó Albus, estupefacto-pero..papá…-

-No quiero que Malfoy viva con nosotros-chilló Lily. Harry suspiró mientras sus tres hijos despotricaban, y su esposa comenzaba a maldecir por lo bajo.

-A ver-dijo, hastiado-Grimmauld es mi casa, y por lo tanto, yo tomo las decisiones…-Ginny enarcó una ceja de forma muy peligrosa-siento decirlo, cielo, pero hice una promesa-

-También es nuestra casa, tú no vives solo ahí-dijo Lily.

-Lo sé hija, pero prometí que lo cuidaría-

-Él se puede cuidar solo-dijo James, fulminando a Scorpius con la mirada.

-Chicos, a ver…por favor, sean solidarios-

-No con Malfoy-graznó Lily. Harry se tomó la cabeza.

-Scorpius vendrá a vivir con nosotros aunque ustedes no lo quieran, ¿quedó entendido?-

-No estoy de acuerdo-masculló Lily.

-No me importa-dijo Harry.

-Yo pienso lo mismo que Lily-dijo James.

-Repito: no me importa-terció Harry. Ginny carraspeó suavemente, y Harry dio un respingo.

-Creo que mi opinión sí te importa, ¿verdad?-

-Gin, por favor, apóyame en esto…-

-Yo te apoyo Harry, pero debes preguntarnos antes-dijo Ginny, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años-preguntar…Harry, es nuestra casa también-

-Lo sé-dijo Harry-pero lo prometí…-

-No tengo a donde ir-dijo Scorpius cuando Ginny abrió la boca para replicar-no tengo a dónde ir, por favor…ustedes…-carraspeó incómodo-ustedes son mi familia ahora-

Albus levantó las cejas, mientras que James frunció el ceño y Lily puso una expresión de completa perplejidad.

-Eso sí me va a hacer vomitar-masculló James. Albus le metió un codazo en las costillas cuando Harry los miró enojado.

-Creo que deberían ser más condescendientes y ayudar a Scorpius-dijo Ted.

-Ted, no nos interesa lo que tú pienses-masculló James. Ted sonrió.

-Sé que a ti no te importa, pero a Lily y a Albus, sí-y no estaba equivocado. Lily enrojeció, mientras que Albus hizo una extraña mueca con la boca.

-Oh, otra persona más viviendo en casa-dijo Victoire, suspirando con hastío.

-No es tu casa, déjame decírtelo-masculló Lily. Victoire la fulminó con los ojos.

-No hay lugar en Grimmauld para una persona más-

-Entonces podrías irte y dejarle tu habitación a Scorpius-dijo Lily.

-Niñas, no peleen-dijo Ginny. Ella suspiró-de acuerdo..Scorpius puede venir con nosotros-Harry sonrió, y palmeó las manos.

-Bien, entonces está decidido: Scorpius, te vendrás con nosotros-Scorpius sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias…no sé cómo devolverles el favor-

-Ya lo sabrás-masculló James, caminando hacia él. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros-te arrepentirás de haber nacido, niñato…te lo juro-

-_James_-gritó Harry. James se puso a silbar, mientras Scorpius comenzaba a arrepentirse fehacientemente de haber nacido.

-Te haré la vida miserable Malfoy-murmuró James-ve con cuidado…-Albus codeó a James duramente en las costillas.

-Ya basta-

-Oh tío, gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo-dijo Rose, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas. Se lanzó a abrazar a Harry.

-De nada cielo, para lo que me necesites, ya lo sabes-susurró él, acariciando el cabello de Rose. Vislumbró la sonrisa radiante de Hermione, y sonrió. Aunque Ron lo mirase enojado, qué más daba.

-Bien, decidido, entonces-dijo Arthur. Suspiró, y se levantó del sofá. –Creo que, viendo que está solucionado, nos vamos…-

-Todavía debemos decidir cómo…-comenzó Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió de inmediato.

-Si tu inquietud reside en cómo llevaremos a Scorpius y sus pertenencias…-

-Lo único que traje conmigo fue mi caballo y mi lechuza…-respondió Scorpius rápidamente.

-¿Un caballo?-masculló Albus-¿cómo haremos para esconder un caballo en la casa?-

-Ya veremos-dijo Harry. Suspiró-bien, no has traído pertenencias, lo que, a pesar de todo, es una ventaja…realmente, llevarte hasta mi casa con muchas cosas sería…arriesgado-

-¿Iremos por la red flú?-preguntó Ginny, acomodándole a Harry la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-Sí…todavía está abierta, debemos aprovechar esa abertura, luego cerraremos la conexión…-

-Es decir que no podré ir a visitar a Scorpius cuantas veces quiera…¿cierto?-preguntó Rose, tomando dulcemente la mano del joven que se acababa de levantar de su butaca.

-Sí, cierto-dijo Harry-no creo que sea conveniente que entres y salgas de mi casa como si nada…es arriesgado, Rose-miró a James y a Albus, como si hubiese caído en la cuenta de algo-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-James y Albus se miraron-deberían estar haciendo reposo-

-Somos parte de esta familia también-respondió James.

-El tío dijo _reunión familiar_, y obedecimos al llamado-replicó Albus. Harry maldijo por lo bajo.

-Tío…-dijo Rose, mientras los Weasley comenzaban a desaparecer tras las llamaradas de la chimenea-tío, ¿puedo ir con ustedes hasta Grimmauld?-Harry la miró atentamente.

-Sí…despídete de Scorpius allí, así tu padre no sufrirá un colapso nervioso-Rose sonrió.

-Gracias-

Harry le hizo señas para que entrara a la chimenea junto a Scorpius.

-Tú sabes qué hacer Rosi-dijo Harry, y ella le sonrió. Tomó fuertemente la mano de Scorpius, y lo notó nervioso y ausente.

-Todo saldrá bien-dijo ella. Segundos después, ambos cayeron sobre la alfombra de la sala de Grimmauld Place doce. Se miraron. Y Rose se lanzó a besarlo fervientemente, sacándose todas las ganas que tenía de hacerlo. Lo sucedido en su casa le había hecho olvidar por un buen rato todo lo que quería hacer con Scorpius.

-Ejem-se separaron a regañadientes. James hizo una mueca de disgusto y asco al mirar a Scorpius, y parecía que quería decir algo, pero la mirada que le lanzó Rose lo hizo desistir. Ya tendría tiempo de fastidiarle la vida a Malfoy.

-Bien…-la voz de Harry se oyó rasposa cuando él salió de la chimenea. Tosió, mientras Ginny le sacaba la ceniza de los ojos-bien…bienvenido a mi casa, Scorpius-

-Bienvenido mis polainas-susurró James. Albus sonrió tenuemente, mientras que Ted lo fulminó con los ojos.

-Bueno…em…-Harry hizo una seña con la mano, hacia las escaleras-te mostraré tu habitación-

-Sí-dijo Scorpius.

-Bien, Rose…despídete-dijo Harry.

-¿Ya?-

-Sí Rose, no creo que Ron quiera que te quedes mucho tiempo aquí..además, es tarde y debemos cerrar la conexión flú-

-Oh…sí, tienes razón-miró a Scorpius. Se mordió el labio con furia-te amo, lo sabes…cuídate…por favor-él sonrió tenuemente. Albus sonrió enternecido, y James levantó las cejas, asqueado. Ambos jóvenes se besaron dulcemente, provocando varios carraspeos y algunas risas.

-Vete Rose-dijo Ginny-o Ron te matará-Rose sonrió apesadumbrada, reacia a dejar a Scorpius.-Vamos Rose, lo cuidaremos-

-Habla por ti-dijo James-yo no pienso…-

-James, cállate-dijo Harry.

-Nos veremos-dijo Rose, aún abrazada a Scorpius.

-Adiós-susurró él, y observó a Rose desaparecer entre las llamas. Tragó saliva dificultosamente, y miró a la familia Potter, que lo observaba. Los hijos Potter lo miraban rabiosos, a pesar de que Albus no lo observaba con la misma rabia que sus hermanos, eso era un consuelo; Ginny clavaba la mirada en él con desdén…y Harry, asombrosamente, le sonreía. El único, además del jefe de la casa, que no parecía enojado, era Ted.

-Tú y yo somos parientes, ¿verdad?-preguntó al pasar junto al joven Lupin, mientras seguía a Harry hacia el segundo piso. Ted sonrió.

-Sí…nuestras abuelas eran hermanas-

-Sí…-murmuró Scorpius, pensativo. Sonrió, nervioso.

-Scorpius, a pesar de lo que haya pasado entre nuestras familias…a pesar de que tu tía abuela asesinó a mi madre cuando yo era bebé-Scorpius tragó saliva, y empalideció-yo no soy rencoroso, y lo que ella haya hecho, nada tiene que ver contigo-

-Gracias…er…-

-Ted-

-Ted, sí, gracias-continuó caminando tras Harry, mientras la oscuridad del corredor lo absorbía. Harry abrió una puerta, y él entró dando traspiés. Miró la habitación, blanca y pulcra. Volteó para observar a Harry, parado junto a la puerta.

-Este será tu cuarto de ahora en más-

-Sí..gracias-

-No tienes que agradecérmelo-

-Espero que las cosas se solucionen-dijo Scorpius, sentándose pesadamente sobre la cama-o sino no sé qué haré-

-Puedes comenzar buscando empleo-Scorpius hizo una mueca-sé que te resulta extraño, pero…-

-No, no me resulta extraño…sólo que deberé empezar mi vida de cero…-

-Pues no está mal…harás tu propio camino, Scorpius-

-Todo sea por estar con Rose-susurró Scorpius, pensativo. Harry sonrió.

-Que tengas buenas noches-

-Igualmente señor Potter-murmuró.-Señor Potter…-Harry lo miró atentamente.

-Dime-

-Mi caballo…-

-Tu caballo será enviado aquí, no te preocupes…y tu lechuza está viajando…tienen un gran sentido de la orientación, y pueden llegar más rápido a un lugar que sus propios dueños-Scorpius sonrió.

-Gracias-

-Por cierto Scorpius, dime Harry-

-De acuerdo-

Harry sonrió, y cerró la puerta tras él.

Scorpius se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, y observó la lámpara del techo, que brillaba por las velas que iluminaban la habitación. Suspiró, pensando en su madre, en su abuela, y en su padre, tan prejuicioso que no lograba ver que su vida completa era Rose, más allá de todo lo demás. Él quería estar con ella, y si el hacerlo provocaba que se quedara sin dinero, sin mansión y sin pertenencias, le tenía realmente sin cuidado.

Recordó las miradas de su hermana, y las palabras insidiosas. La detestó durante varios minutos, pero luego sintió pena por ella. Toda la atención del matrimonio Malfoy recaería sobre Megara, y eso le resultó, en parte, muy gratificante. Ya no debería preocuparse más por hacer el buen papel. Ahora viviría su vida. Suspiró nuevamente. Su nueva vida había comenzado a los golpes. Si sus abuelos supieran en dónde estaba, y viviendo con quién, seguramente se escandalizarían. Rió. Y en esos instantes, acostado sobre la cómoda cama de acolchado blanco, pensó que la presencia de Harry Potter en la casa de Rose, había sido una gran ayuda.

**OoOOoO**

-Detesto cuando hace eso-chilló James, pateando con rabia la silla más próxima-detesto cuando toma decisiones sin darle importancia a lo que opinemos-

-James, lo que tu padre hizo, cualquier persona de buen corazón lo haría-

-Yo no-

-Tú no tienes corazón-masculló Ted, cruzándose de brazos. James lo insultó por lo bajo.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, ah no, ésta me las paga-

-¿Vas a hacerle alguna maldad a tu padre?-preguntó Ted, anonadado-no te atreverías-

James aspiró y expiró el aire de forma rápida.

-No…a papá no le haría nada-dijo, más tranquilo-pero no me quedaré tranquilito y fingiendo que tengo una buena relación con Malfoy…porque no lo haré-

-James…-suspiró Ted.

-James nada-chilló James-nada, no…basta-

-Te estás comportando como un idiota-dijo Albus-las decisiones de papá suelen ser las más acertadas-

-ES MI CASA-

-Y también la mía-masculló Albus-pero ya lo oíste: le prometió a Draco proteger a sus hijos…hizo una promesa, James…y la palabra de papá vale mucho-

-Yo no me quedaré quietito…¿Malfoy quiere quedarse?, que pague el derecho de piso-

-James, por favor…papá va a enfadarse-dijo Albus. James levantó el mentón, como un perro rabioso. Y dio varias zancadas hacia la puerta.

-James, antes de que te vayas-dijo Lily, acomodándose entre las piernas de Ted. James apretó los dientes al ver la escena-er…la presencia de Scorpius será un inconveniente para…el ejército-James abrió mucho los ojos, y empalideció.

-Es cierto-dijo Ted, abrazando a Lily-su presencia puede ser un estorbo-

-O tal vez podríamos preguntarle si quiere ser parte del ejérci…-James fulminó a Albus con la mirada, y Albus tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-No, un Malfoy jamás podrá ser parte de un grupo en el que yo sea el cuasi líder-

-Scorpius podría ayudarte con Megara, al fin y al cabo es su hermano-un rictus peligroso apareció en el rostro de James, y sus ojos llamearon.

-No…no voy a pedirle ayuda a Malfoy…yo no quiero nada con Megara, ¿quedó claro?-

-Sí-respondió Albus, austero. James volteó bruscamente y salió de la habitación de Lily dando un portazo-hormonal de porquería-miró a la pareja frente a él, y sonrió-¿pueden pararla? No coman pan frente a los hambrientos-Ted y Lily rieron-además, sigo siendo tu hermano mayor, y aunque no soy como James, siento celos también-

-No empieces tú también…-dijo Lily con voz peligrosa-ya no soporto que me traten como a una niña-Albus sonrió.

-El problema es que ya no eres una niña, Lil…-dijo Albus. Lily abrazó fuertemente a Ted, y Albus sonrió abiertamente, disimulando la risa-por eso deberías comportarte-

-Ted es mi novio, Al, no me molestes-

Unos suaves golpes provocaron que Lily se aferrara aún más a Ted, y que Albus los observara aterrorizado.

-Rápido Lil, a la cama-dijo Ted, levantándose rápidamente del suelo y ubicando a Lily sobre el edredón. Ella refunfuñó enojada, justo en el momento en que Harry entraba por la puerta. Los miró atentamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No-respondió Ted. Su voz tembló una décima de segunda, el tiempo justo, estaba seguro, para que Harry lo percibiera. Carraspeó, mientras Albus intentaba descifrar cómo se hacían las musarañas del aire.

-¿Podemos hablar Teddy?-

-Estoy muy cansado tío…-

-Necesito que hablemos-

-¿No puedes dejarlo para otro momento?-

-No…-

-¿Sobre qué es?-

-Sobre lo que hablamos hoy-Ted empalideció, y su cabello, que era su enemigo en momentos vergonzosos, se tornó blanco, traslúcido.

-Rayos-masculló, y sacudió la cabeza.-Si es sobre tu decisión, tío, de acuerdo…pero si es sobre otro tema, te aseguro que es privado-

-Ted…-

-Tío, mi vida privada es privada-chilló Ted-por favor, no te entrometas-

-Pero…-Ted salió del cuarto dando traspiés, y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, y miró a Albus y a Lily.

-¿Me parece a mí o me está esquivando?-

-No lo creo-dijo Albus rápidamente. Sonrió-ya sabes cómo es Ted…no le gusta andar publicando su vida…ya tiene bastantes problemas, ¿no lo crees?-Harry no pareció convencido-papá, si fuera algo malo, ya lo sabrías-sonrió.

-Igualmente siento que algo me oculta-susurró. Abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir-que tengan buenas noches, chicos-

-Gracias-

-Papá, James no está contento con…-

-Lo sé, no está feliz con tener a Scorpius aquí-susurró Harry-lo sé, conozco a James…creo que yo habría reaccionado igual si hubiesen puesto a Draco en Gryffindor o algo parecido, pero las cosas cambiaron…Scorpius necesita estar bajo un techo, en un lugar en donde lo traten bien…y yo cumpliré mi promesa aunque tenga que tergiversarla-

-Papá…-

-Dime Al-

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno?-Harry sonrió, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Porque la vida me dio muchos golpes, y aunque no lo creas, los más golpeados solemos ser los más agradecidos-y con esas sabias y enigmáticas palabras, salió de la habitación.


	23. No tan distintos

Perdón. La verdad que jamás creí que iba a tardar tanto en actualizar, pero tuve parciales, problemas y, honestamente, no tenía muchas ganas ni de escribir ni de meterme a Internet. Perdónenme y espero que todavía esta historia les siga gustando. Sin ustedes, yo no soy lo que soy.

Este capítulo va dedicadísimo a mi amiga Nallely, que fue mamá el 19 de septiembre. Yo sé Nalle que pasó un mes, pero aún así te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, y como hoy es el día de la madre acá en Argentina, te deseo, también, un feliz día. Sé que vas a ser una de las mejores madres del mundo. Te recontra mega quiero con todo mi corazón y estoy muy feliz por vos. Este capítulo es _**todo**_ para vos. Y basta porque me voy a poner a llorar.

Y para que no te pongas celosa, también va para vos Mar xD.

Y para todas las que son fans de Scorpius y de Albus. Para todas ustedes, este cap..

_**Bienvenida al mundo**__** Dahna Isabella. **_(Preparate para ser fan de Harry Potter xD)

_Gracias por seguir ahi._

**Capítulo 22: No tan distintos.**

Había un extraño sol invernal iluminando el jardín cuando decidió salir a inspeccionar la que sería su nueva casa por tiempo indeterminado. Hacía frío pero los leves rayos del sol le entibiaban la piel. Era una sensación deliciosa. Aspiró el aroma de las flores y de la hierba que lo rodeaba y, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido el día anterior, se sintió reconfortado.

-No es hora para caminar por el jardín, hace frío-dio un respingo y volteó a observar al hombre de gafas que lo observaba desde la puerta que daba a la cocina. Tenía una humeante taza de café en la mano derecha, y se la entregó. Scorpius la recibió con gusto.

-Lo siento…es que…me llamó la atención el jardín…es…es extraño, porque es techado, pero al mismo tiempo entra el sol…-

-Es un jardín muy bien oculto-dijo Harry-se supone que los _muggles_ no nos pueden ver-Scorpius levantó la mirada y observó el cielo. –Pero sé que no has venido hasta aquí por eso, Scorpius…¿andas preocupado por algo?-

-Pues…-sorbió un poco de café. Estaba demasiado rico. Suspiró-es que necesito empleo y tener dinero propio…la academia no se paga sola, y además, no puedo vivir como un parásito…-Harry sonrió-ya bastante mal me siento con vivir de caridad-

-Pareciera como que los hombres descendientes de mujeres Black dicen lo mismo-Scorpius se veía confundido-lo de vivir de la caridad-

-Oh-

-Podrías trabajar con Ron…-Scorpius escondió el rostro dentro de la taza de café-al fin y al cabo, será tu suegro…-el joven rubio carraspeó.

-Oh…sí, supongo…si no me mata antes-Harry rió.

-No creo que te mate, si Rose puede evitarlo-Scorpius se sonrojó al pensar en Rose, y en lo cerca que habían estado de no poder volver a estar juntos de nuevo.

-Me resulta extraño pensar en todo lo que tardé en amarla-frunció el ceño-en enamorarme de ella, ¿pude ser tan ciego?-

-Sí…tenemos ese defecto los hombres-Scorpius se preguntó cuándo Harry Potter podría haber sido ciego en cuanto a las mujeres. Pareció que su pensamiento fue reflejado en su rostro, pues el hombre de gafas sonrió y dijo:

-Tardé seis años en enamorarme de la que ahora es mi mujer…y créeme que cuando era joven, me arrepentí de haber sido tan miope-

-Oh-susurró Scorpius. Volvió a sorber café, y se quemó la lengua al hacerlo de forma brusca. Carraspeó-em…señor Potter…-

-Harry-lo corrigió Harry.

-Sí, Harry-susurró Scorpius-em…mi semental…-Harry sonrió.

-Tu semental está pastando en la plaza que se encuentra frente a la casa-Scorpius levantó las cejas-no te preocupes, está protegido, nadie podrá tocarlo a menos que sepa su nombre-

-¿Puedo ir a verlo?-Harry lo miró seriamente.

-No creo que sea conveniente-murmuró-te echaron de tu casa, y yo creo que podrías sufrir represalias-

-Mi padre jamás me haría nada-

-Él no-dijo Harry-pero tiene amigos que podrían tomar tu actitud como una traición-Scorpius observó su reflejo en el café, deprimido-pero no te preocupes, seguirás siendo su hijo aunque él diga que te odia…es imposible que un padre odie a sus hijos…-

Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, cada uno meditando sus pensamientos.

-Scorpius…-

-¿Señor?-la mirada de Harry lo hizo carraspear-¿Harry?-

-¿Te has percatado de que usas la misma ropa sucia de ayer?-Scorpius se miró-¿no te has bañado?-

-Digamos que caí rendido en la cama, ni siquiera me saqué los zapatos…además, no tengo ropa-

-No hay problema con eso…no creo que a mis hijos les importe..-Scorpius hizo una mueca irónica. Harry sonrió muy a su pesar-bueno…lo que mis hijos opinen sobre esto no tiene que importarte, tienen que ser solidarios, así que supongo que te daré algunas prendas de ellos-

-Harry, la opinión de tus hijos es muy importante, no los hagas enojar-

-No te preocupes Scorpius, sé que comprenderán…al final-le hizo señas para que entrara a la casa, y Scorpius así lo hizo. El calor de la cocina le resultó reconfortante. Ginny se encontraba allí, sentada a la mesa, leyendo _El Profeta_ con avidez.

-Buenos días señora Potter-susurró Scorpius, mientras Harry lo instaba para que avanzara hacia la mesa. Ginny le sonrió con sequedad. Harry carraspeó, y ella suspiró.

-Siéntate Scorpius-

-No…yo..yo no quiero desayunar-

-Scorpius…-

-Prefiero darme un baño…de verdad Harry, así lo prefiero…-

-De acuerdo…pero antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte algo muy importante, algo de vida o muerte, Scorpius-Ginny fingió leer el diario, pero Harry supo que estaba escuchando toda la conversación con atención. Él tomó aire-el hecho de que estés aquí supone que estoy confiando en ti acerca del paradero de mi casa, del cual yo soy guardián secreto, así también como mi esposa… tú ahora eres parte de este gran encantamiento Fidelio, y espero que puedas mantener el secreto-

-Sí…sí señ…Harry-dijo Scorpius rápidamente. –Seguro, no me atrevería a violar tu confianza-Harry sonrió complacido, y Scorpius volteó hacia la puerta, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Harry oyó el sonido del diario al chocar bruscamente contra la mesa, y miró a Ginny, que lo observaba.

-¿Realmente confías en él?-

-Sí-

-¿Te das cuenta que estás comportándote igual que Dumbledore?-Harry sonrió.-Estás haciendo lo que siempre te pareció incorrecto…-

-Dumbledore siempre supo lo que hacía, Gin…-

-Lo sé, pero esto es diferente…es un Malfoy, Harry…y yo, yo…-

-Sé que estás preocupada, pero no lo estés-Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me tomo muy en serio tu seguridad y la de los niños-dijo, mientras se sentaba junto a ella. Le tomó las manos-no te preocupes…ya he tomado los recaudos…si Scorpius intenta hablar, no podrá hacerlo-Ginny lo miró sonriendo tenuemente-y créeme, que si lo intenta, lo sabré, y no volverá a pisar esta casa jamás-ella suspiró.

-Me has convencido…tienes todo bajo control, al parecer-

-Como siempre…o casi siempre-rieron. Se besaron dulcemente durante varios minutos, sintiendo la tranquilidad y el silencio que se apoderaba de la casa sólo cuando sus hijos dormían, como cuando eran niños.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-Harry suspiró y se separó de Ginny a regañadientes.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-

**OoOOoO**

Scorpius había subido las escaleras luego de observar minuciosamente los retratos colgados de la pared. Uno de ellos le había hecho una inclinación de cabeza, como si se conocieran. Él lo había mirado con expresión confusa, sin comprender.

-¿Quién es usted?-el anciano del retrato se vio ofendido ante aquella pregunta.

-Válgame el cielo, soy pariente tuyo…-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí, mi nombre es Phineas Nigellus Black-Scorpius levantó las cejas-soy el tataratatara…-

-Sí, el recontra mega archi tatara abuelo de mi abuela-dijo Scorpius-yo supongo-

-Al fin un verdadero heredero Black en esta casa…-

-Cierra la boca Nigellus o te echaré al fuego-la voz de James había surgido desde la izquierda, y Scorpius volteó con rapidez. James sonrió, y sus dientes brillaron maliciosamente en la oscuridad.

-Tranquilo Malfoy…no te haré daño…_ahora_-

-Ya déjame en paz Potter-

-Estás en mi territorio…-

-Soy el protegido de tu padre, no te conviene…-

-¿No me conviene _qué_?-masculló James, acercando su rostro con peligrosidad al de Scorpius. Se desafiaron con la mirada-ve con cuidado, porque mi padre puede ser condescendiente y confiar en ti, pero yo sé qué clase de ser eres…-

-Ya deja de molestarlo, James-una suave voz surgió desde las escaleras, y Scorpius supo quién era el dueño de aquella voz.

-No te metas, Albus, esto es entre Malfoy y yo-

Albus suspiró y estiró el brazo. Scorpius miró la mano que Albus le tendía y enarcó una ceja.

-Sígueme Malfoy-dijo Albus, imperioso.

Scorpius observó a los dos hermanos, estudiando las posibilidades. Si bien James era de temer, no sabía si podía confiar en Albus. Que se pareciera a Harry no significaba que fuese exactamente igual que él. Aunque le inspiraba más confianza que James, que irradiaba odio por todos sus poros. Suspiró y caminó hacia las escaleras, precedido por Albus. El pasillo lo recibió más oscuro de lo que lo recordaba. Volteó, y se encontró con los intensos ojos verdes de Albus.

-Gracias por salvarme-

-No te he salvado en lo absoluto-lo interrumpió Albus-esto recién empieza…-Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Que tengas cuidado con James, y mientras estés aquí, no lo busques…-

-Yo no lo busqué-masculló Scorpius, indignado.

-Pues no le respondas, entonces-dijo Albus con rabia-ni siquiera lo mires…Malfoy, estás en territorio enemigo-

-¿Tú también con eso?-Albus lo miró atentamente.

-Sí…a pesar de todo, aún no olvido nuestra enemistad…es muy difícil hacerlo-

-Nuestros padres lo hicieron-

-¿Realmente lo crees? Mi padre tuvo que salvarle el pellejo al tuyo para lograr tener una relación cordial, una relación que pende de un hilo…y si tu padre se entera que el mío te está protegiendo, te aseguro que todo volverá a ser como antes-

-Nosotros no somos enemigos, Potter-Albus lo miro seriamente.

-Lo fuimos en la escuela…-

-Simple herencia, Potter…y lo sabes…yo dejé de lado el odio que sentía por Rose al darme cuenta que en realidad ese odio no era tal, sino que era una continuación a la estupidez de nuestros padres…-

-Rose es mi mejor amiga, y sé que te ama…por ello, te aceptaré-Scorpius se sintió aliviado al oír aquellas palabras. Albus le sonrió levemente.

-Gracias-susurró, pero en ese instante el rostro de Albus se contorsionó en una mueca de odio acérrimo.

-Hazla sufrir un poco, y te las verás conmigo, te lo juro…-

-No haré nada que la haga sufrir-dijo Scorpius-date por seguro-

-Más te vale, porque mi paciencia tiene un límite…-

-Igual la mía-

Albus volteó, dándole la espalda a Scorpius. El joven Malfoy lo observó irse con ensimismamiento, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar por primera vez. La bienvenida de Harry había sido amistosa y casi paternal, pero el trato de sus hijos lo hacía sentir miserable y un completo intruso.

-Hola Scorpius-él dio un respingo y miró hacia el suelo, en donde una pequeña niña de cabello rubio le sonreía.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-ella frunció la nariz.

-Yo lo sé _todo_-

-Todo-susurró Scorpius-¿cómo puede una niña saberlo todo?-

-Tengo poderes extrapectorales-Scorpius frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Quién eres?-la niña sonrió abiertamente e hizo una reverencia. Scorpius rió por lo bajo.

-Soy Nimuë Ágatha Nallely Lupin Pierelli-

-Vaya que no tienes nombres-masculló Scorpius entre risas. Nimuë le tendió la mano, y él la tomó con gusto-un placer conocerte-

-Igualmente, sé que eres primo tercero mío-Scorpius frunció el ceño, y la miró con atención. Y por primera vez reconoció en la niña rasgos de Ted.

-Tú eres la hija de Ted-

-Por algo me apellido Lupin, ¿no?-terció ella, ni lerda ni perezosa.

-Sí-dijo Scorpius, entre risas-lo siento..es que, no sabía que Ted tuviera una hija-

-No tienes que pedir perdón, no has cometido ningún pecado…-Nimuë lo miró con seriedad, como si lo estudiara. Scorpius intentó no parpadear, tenso-eres un Malfoy-

-Sí-

-Pero no eres malo-

-No todos creen eso-

-Yo lo creo-dijo Nimuë, risueña-y lo que los demás crean me vale un rábano-le volvió a tender la pequeña y tersa manito, y Scorpius la tomó-sé mi amigo Scorpius…y te cuidaré-

-Yo sé cuidarme solo, gracias-

-Oh bueno…todos los adultos creen eso-terció ella, haciendo un ademán impaciente con la mano-pero no es así…mira al abuelo Harry…mira a los tíos, hasta mira a mi papá…no saben cuidarse del todo, si lo supieran hacer, nada malo les ocurriría-

-Las cosas malas a veces pasan, simplemente…-murmuró Scorpius-simplemente…-se dejó caer lentamente hasta el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

-Si las cosas malas no pasaran, no sucederían cosas buenas porque entonces nadie podría saber qué es lo bueno y qué lo malo-aquellas palabras dejaron a Scorpius completamente anonadado-además, así se mantiene el equilibrio-y Nimuë lo besó dulcemente en la mejilla, sonrió, y atravesó el pasillo a los saltos, cual Heidi. Y Scorpius se quedó allí, sentado en el pasillo, pensando en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo en aquella casa en donde se aspiraba el amor por todas partes. Su hogar nunca había sido así. Siempre había sido un lugar repleto de respeto y cordialidad, pero nunca hubo tanto cariño. Suspiró y miró el corredor. Clavó la mirada al final del pasillo, y se estremeció al percibir dos ojos penetrantes y azules observarlo a lo lejos. Se levantó del suelo y empuñó la varita. Oyó un gruñido, y al ver una gran sombra caer sobre él, gritó.

-SCORPIUS-la voz de Harry se oyó segundos después de que él gritara.

-Un Grim…-masculló Scorpius, señalando al fondo del pasillo. Harry hizo una mueca, mientras Ginny, James, Albus y Nimuë aparecían tras él.

-¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte Malfoy?-

-Cállate James-dijo Harry, al tiempo que James intentaba dejar de reír metiéndose el puño dentro de la boca.-No es un Grim-

-¿No?-preguntó Scorpius, avergonzado.

-No, es el perro de Nimuë-dijo Albus, intentando no reír.

-Ya basta-dijo Harry, enojado. Ambos jóvenes contuvieron la sonrisa-yo tuve miedo a la muerte durante mucho tiempo, y Sirius, que podía transformarse en un perro del tamaño de un ciervo, me hacía poner los pelos de punta porque Ron me dijo que podía ser un Grim…no es vergonzoso tenerle miedo a la muerte, es sabio…si no le temes a la muerte, no aprecias tu vida-James dejó de reír al instante, y su semblante cambió, al igual que el de Albus, que se sonrojó avergonzado.

-Ya deja de regañarlos Harry-dijo Ginny-nuestros hijos son jóvenes e inmaduros-

-Habla por James, no por mi-dijo Albus.

-Oye-

-Ya basta…-dijo Harry. Miró hacia la oscuridad-Canuto, sal de ahí-

El perro apareció caminando con lentitud. Sus pasos no hacían ni un solo sonido contra la rechinante madera del suelo. Scorpius se pegó a la pared, y James no pudo evitar reír malicioso. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, y James carraspeó, intentando esconder su risa.

-Canuto, espero que empieces a comportarte como un perro educado-dijo Harry, mirando seriamente al animal que observaba a Scorpius con enojo-pues Scorpius se quedará aquí…y no quiero enterarme que te comportas como un cretino, porque créeme que lo sabré-

-Papá…es sólo un perro-dijo James, desdeñoso. Canuto gruñó y lo golpeó duramente con la cola al pasar por su lado. Miró a Scorpius con odio y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, mientras Nimuë lo tomaba del largo pelo azabache.

-Ve a darte un baño Scorpius-dijo Harry, observando al pálido y tembloroso joven contra la pared. Volteó hacia las escaleras tomando a Ginny de la mano, dejando a los tres jóvenes en el pasillo.

James miró a Scorpius con odio y malicia reflejándose en su cara. Se acercó a él con peligrosidad, pero la mano de Albus le apretó el hombro, y retrocedió un par de centímetros.

-Sí Scorpius, ve….procura partirte el cráneo con la bañera-

-JAMES-bramó Harry-te oí-

James rió divertido y volteó, mientras Harry despotricaba.

Scorpius tragó saliva.

-No puedes tener a mi padre todo el tiempo protegiéndote, Scorpius-dijo Albus. Algo en su voz hizo tensar al joven de cabello platinado, y apretó la varita, guardada en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón-y no creo que te convenga atacarme, porque llevaré las de ganar-

-Albus, no seas idiota, ¿quieres?-masculló Ted, que salía de su cuarto, mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio-tú no eres James, Albus…-

-Pero soy un Potter…-

-Y por lógica, los Potter odian a los Malfoy-dijo Ted con desdén-qué estúpido e irrisorio-

-No me llames estúpido-

-No te lo he dicho a ti-replicó Ted con seriedad. Albus se sonrojó violentamente y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Scorpius suspiró.

-No entiendo nada de lo que sucede aquí, créeme…-

-Ya te acostumbrarás-dijo Ted, sonriendo. Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa. Era imposible no sentirse reconfortado con la presencia de aquel hombre cerca. Emanaba alegría y confianza. –Ve a darte un baño, pareces un pordiosero-.

Scorpius se dirigió a su cuarto, mientras Ted lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecía tras la puerta. Al ver que el joven Malfoy había entrado a la habitación, se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Al entrar en la cocina y ver el panorama, percibió un ambiente completamente tenso.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó, sentándose lentamente a la mesa. James y Albus lo miraron con rabia, para luego clavar sus miradas en Harry, que parecía no notar absolutamente nada.

-Sí…papá acaba de decirnos que debemos….debemos…aggg…-James no podía terminar de articular la frase, y Albus lo hizo por él.

-Papá quiere que le demos algo de ropa a Scorpius-

-No me parece mal-

-¿_No te parece mal_?-masculló James, mientras Ginny le ponía frente a él una humeante taza de té-ah claro, a ti porque todo lo que papá hace te parece fenomenal porque eres un chupamedias-

-Cierra la boca si no quieres que te haga tragar la tostadora-masculló Ted, amenazándolo con la cuchara.

-Pero si no te parece mal-graznó James, haciendo caso omiso a la amenaza de Ted, con mucha sorna-claaaro, total…¿por qué no le das tú algo de tu ropa a Scorpius? Ayuda a tu primito a pasarla bien en su estadía parasitaria en Grimmauld Place-

-¿Acaso piensas antes de decir las cosas?¿o simplemente las dices?-masculló Ted, frunciendo el ceño, clara muestra de enojo-además, le daría ropa al chico si no fuera porque soy el doble de tamaño que él-James se mordió el labio, iracundo.

-No nos gusta la idea-dijo Albus, rodeando la taza de té con sus manos, para darse calor-nos están obligando a ser…buenos con alguien que siempre nos ha tratado como escoria-

-Ustedes también trataban a Scorpius como escoria, te lo recuerdo-dijo Ted-y no los están obligando a nada…-

-Sí, tengo que soportar a Malfoy en mi casa-dijo James, indignado-llenando todo con su pestilencia, va a dejarme la ropa llena de olor a slytherin…-

-Bueno, ya se acabó-chilló Ginny-van a darle ropa a ese chico o sino yo decidiré qué darle, y créanme que no le daré trapos viejos-James masculló algo por lo bajo, y Ginny levantó el mentón, en señal de suficiencia.

-Ahora te pones del lado de Scorpius-susurró Albus, incrédulo. Ginny hizo una mueca, y acarició suavemente la mano que Harry tenía estirada sobre la mesa.

-No…me pongo del lado de tu padre, que es lo que tú también deberías hacer-Albus carraspeó. Clavó su mirada en Nimuë, que jugaba con Canuto a pocos metros.

-Tu mamá tiene razón, Al…deberías ser más bueno-dijo ella, y Canuto gruñó en desaprobación.

Unos fuertes pasos provenientes del vestíbulo provocó que se callaran, y segundos después, Scorpius entró en la cocina agitado.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Harry, levantándose precipitadamente de su silla, mientras Scorpius intentaba tomar aire.

-Hay….hay algo en mi habitación que está destruyendo todo-James dio un respingo cuando Harry y Ted siguieron a Scorpius al segundo piso.

-¿James?-

-¿Mami?-

-No habrás sido tú el que metió un escarbato aquí…¿verdad?-preguntó Ginny con peligrosidad.

-Er…-

-JAMES-bramó Harry desde el piso superior. James pudo oír las fuertes pisadas de su padre en el techo.

-_Rayos_-susurró el joven de gafas justo en el momento en que Harry entraba en la cocina con un animal inconsciente colgando de su mano izquierda. Lo apoyó salvajemente sobre la mesa, desparramando las tostadas y las cosas del desayuno. James carraspeó.

-¿QUÉ ES ESTO, JAMES?-

Canuto olfateó con curiosidad el escarbato desfallecido que Harry había lanzado sobre la mesa.

-Pues…es…em…si no recuerdo mal, es un escarbato…son criaturas de pelaje sedoso y negro, y utilizan su hocico alargado para buscar objetos de va…-

-YA SÉ QUÉ HACEN LOS ESCARBATOS, JAMES-

-¿Y enton…?-

-Quiero que me expliques qué hace este animal aquí-

-Pues…¿busca cosas de valor?-la vena de la sien de Harry palpitó, y James retrocedió lentamente en su silla.

-James, quiero que _ya mismo_ vayas a la habitación de Scorpius y repares todo lo que esta cosa destruyó, y pongas todo en su lugar-

-Sí, lo haré luego…-

-LO HARÁS AHORA JAMES-

-No soy un niño para que me des órdenes-

-Introdujiste en nuestra casa un animal potencialmente peligroso que _sabes_ que no puede estar en ambientes cerrados…-Harry tomó aire, rabioso-HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO, _AHORA_-

-¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?-chilló James-todo el tiempo culpándome de todo, no tienes pruebas para culparme, te recuerdo que tú sabes tanto de leyes como la tía Hermione, y por lo tanto yo también sé…-

-James, tú eres el único capaz de meter a este animal aquí…trabajas con George-eso hizo reír a James-por favor, arregla lo que hiciste-

-Harry, espera…-dijo Ginny-James tiene razón…no tienes pruebas-

-Pero Gin…-

-No tienes pruebas-repitió Ginny-no las tienes…aunque creamos que fue él, no tienes pruebas-Harry hizo una mueca enojada. Ginny sonrió complacida, y acarició la mejilla de su marido con ternura-igualmente, creo que James y Albus deberían ayudar a Scorpius a arreglar el desastre, ¿no lo crees?-

-Pero si yo no hice nada-chilló Albus.

-Yo no pienso arreglar nada-dijo James.

-_Vayan los dos ahora_-ordenó Ginny, con los dientes apretados.

Albus y James rezongaron y subieron hacia el segundo piso.

James se encargó de empujar con brutalidad a Scorpius antes de salir de la cocina.

Scorpius se sobó el brazo adolorido, quedándose de pie contra la esquina de la pared.

-La pared no va a cobrar vida y va a comerte, Scorpius-dijo Nimuë, haciendo que el joven diera un respingo.-Ven a desayunar-

-No…debo…debo arreglar el desorden de la habitación-

-Si yo fuera tú, no subiría-dijo Nimuë-de veras…James es terrible cuando está enfadado-

-No me importa, tengo…tengo que arreglar mi habitación-

Fue así que salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto. Pudo oír con claridad la voz de James, que maldecía a la humanidad en general. Se quedó de pie bajo el umbral, resguardado por la oscuridad del corredor.

-Lo odio, te juro que lo odio…-

-Ya cállate James, y ayúdame con esto-dijo Albus, mientras ponía sobre el buró una destrozada lámpara.

-Lo odio…-

-¿De quién hablas?-

-De Malfoy-graznó James, pateando con rabia un trozo de madera en el suelo.

-Ahora respóndeme algo-dijo Albus, devolviendo a su lugar el edredón-¿tú metiste a esa cosa en la casa?-James refunfuñó mientras reconstruía la cama-¿lo hiciste o no?-

-Sí…lo hice yo-respondió. Albus negó con la cabeza-era para…-James se calló al percibir la presencia de Scorpius en la puerta, y sus ojos llamearon. -¿Qué haces ahí, como una serpiente chismosa?-

Albus miró a James sin comprender a quién le hablaba, y volteó hacia la puerta.

-Pues…-Scorpius entró lentamente a la habitación, precavido-venía a ordenar el cuarto, pero ustedes ya lo hicieron por mí-

-No haría nada por ti si no fuera porque mi padre me obliga-dijo James.

-Así que fuiste tú el que introdujo el escarbato en mi cuarto-

-Sí, ¿por qué?...la próxima meteré un hombre lobo así te devora, Malfoy-

-Si nuestra convivencia será así…-

-Pues no te lo llevarás de arriba, créeme-dijo James-y trataré de no convivir contigo mientras sea posible…así que mantente alejado de mí mientras yo esté aquí-

-Potter, yo no quiero incordiar tu vida-

-Pues la incordias-

-¿Por qué me odias?-preguntó Scorpius, iracundo-yo no tengo la culpa de lo que Megara te haya hecho-aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. James miró a Scorpius con todo el odio del que fue posible, y se lanzó sobre él. Ambos chocaron contra la pared, y Scorpius quedó aturdido varios segundos, mientras James lo golpeaba en el estómago y el mentón.

-JAMES, YA BASTA-bramó Albus, tomando a James del cuello y obligándolo a levantarse. Scorpius le propinó una patada en el bajo vientre al joven de gafas, lo que lo hizo escupir sangre-basta los dos-forcejearon los tres durante varios minutos, mientras James y Scorpius continuaban propinándose golpes. Albus se detuvo en seco al ver que un hombre aparecía cruzando el umbral con varita en mano, seguido por Ted.

-Suéltalo Albus-dijo Harry con voz de ultratumba. Albus obedeció al instante. James se limpió la sangre que le emanaba de la nariz y la boca, mientras Scorpius intentaba acomodarse el cabello, al tiempo que se tocaba la mejilla, en donde había un incipiente hematoma. -¿Puedo saber qué sucede aquí?-

-Él empezó-dijeron a dúo Scorpius y James. Se fulminaron con la mirada.

-No me importa quién comenzó-dijo Harry justo antes de que James protestara-dejen de comportarse como idiotas…principalmente tú, James-

-Yo me comportaré como me de la regalada gana-chilló él-no voy a permitir que este idiota..-

-Mi nombre es Scorpius-protestó el joven que se encontraba junto a Harry.

-ME IMPORTA UN RÁBANO CÓMO TE LLAMES-bramó James, levantando el puño-no voy a permitir que me maltrate y diga cosas…-

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-preguntó Harry.

-Sólo hablé de Megara-chilló Scorpius, antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera mirarlo fijo-sólo nombré a mi hermana, nada más…sólo dije que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que ella le haya hecho-

-_CÁLLATE_-chilló James, rojo de ira.

-Me parece que no hay solución a esto-intercedió Ted. Harry lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, y él sonrió-lo mejor es que se ignoren…es claro que James está resentido-

-Es un Malfoy, lo odiaré por siempre-

-James, los errores del pasado deben quedar en el pasado-

-Lo que Megara Malfoy te haya hecho, no es culpa de Scorpius-James apretó los dientes.

-No lo defiendas…eres _mi_ padre, no el _de él_-

-Él está solo…-

-Tiene a su hermana-masculló, con la voz quebrada-a su hermana…-

-Megara me dio la espalda en el mismo momento en que supo que estaba enamorado de Rose-aquello descolocó a James-hizo lo que te hizo a ti…dar la espalda por el dinero-por un instante, ambos jóvenes se miraron como si tuviesen algo en común, pero ese pequeño momento duró apenas segundos, casi nada.

-Bien…creo, James, que le debes una disculpa a Scorpius-

-¿Qué?-escupió James-¿el desayuno tenía whisky de fuego?-

-James…pídele disculpas-

-No lo haré-

-Te perdono, James-dijo Scorpius. James apretó los puños.

-No quiero que me perdones, idiota-

-He tomado una decisión, tío-dijo Ted.

-¿Decisión?-

-Sí…para mejorar la convivencia-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí-

-¿Qué?-

-Voy a entrenar a Scorpius-

-¿CÓMO?-bramó James, anonadado. Scorpius levantó las cejas, de la misma forma que lo hizo Albus-¿que vas a hacer qué?-

-Entrenar a Scorpius-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para que se defienda de ti, James-

-Eso es traición-

-No creo que sea necesario, sé defenderme de él-intervino Scorpius. Ted sonrió de soslayo.

-Créeme que sí sabe, Ted-dijo Albus-sí sabe-

Harry suspiró.

-Bien, creo que no debemos hacer nada aquí…-miró a Scorpius-ve a darte ese baño…y ustedes-Albus y James lo miraron-salgan…acompáñenme a mi despacho…quiero hablar con ustedes-

-Diablos-masculló James, siguiendo a Harry por el pasillo.

-Siempre me haces meter en problemas, debería dejar de defenderte-chilló Albus.

-Vete al diablo, Albus-murmuró James, mientras Harry abría la puerta y les dejaba el paso. Ambos jóvenes se sintieron fijamente observados al entrar al despacho, y el sonido de la puerta sonó como un fuerte estruendo.

Harry carraspeó, y sus hijos voltearon a mirarlo.

-Quiero pedirles que empiecen a comportarse como personas adultas-dijo, y tanto Albus como James se observaron. –Por favor, o me veré obligado a tomar medidas, y créanme…no les gustarán-

-Papá, deberías dejar de amenazarnos constantemente-dijo Albus, mientras Harry caminaba hacia el escritorio-me resulta espantoso que cada día parezcas más tirano-

-Sabes que no soy un tirano…ni un déspota, pero si ustedes no me ayudan, no podré hacer las cosas que creo correctas-

-¿Como dejar tu puesto?-

Harry suspiró.

-No voy a hablar de eso-masculló Harry con desgano-quiero que dejen de molestar a Scorpius, y quiero que dejen de atosigarme sobre el tema de mi puesto-

-Sabes bien que si dejas tu puesto, todo se irá al caño.._lo sabes_-

-Quiero pedirles algo más-

-No me has escuchado-

-Te he escuchado perfectamente, solo que no creo que deba responderte-James apretó los dientes. Harry suspiró-quiero que lleven a Scorpius con ustedes…-

-¿Con nosotros a dónde?-

-A Hogsmeade-

-Pero…-

-Por favor, no puede quedarse encerrado aquí-dijo Harry.

-Pero su padre puede estar buscándolo, ¿no crees?-

-En Hogsmeade estará seguro-

-No pienso llevarlo a ninguna parte, no soy niñera-masculló James. Harry apretó los dientes.

-No creo que en Hogsmeade esté seguro-susurró Albus-ni siquiera nosotros estamos seguros allí-

-Ron estará ahí, y George…no estarán a merced de ataques…-miró a James-a menos que desaparezcan para perseguir chicas-James carraspeó mientras Albus reía por lo bajo.

Harry tenía poderes extrasensoriales, como los de Nimuë.-Además, Draco no lo lastimaría-se quedó callado un par de segundos-es su padre…-

-Como si eso fuera suficiente…-murmuró James. Caminó pesadamente hacia la puerta.

-Aún no he terminado, James…-dijo Harry con voz autoritaria.

-No tengo nada más que hablar contigo-masculló el joven, mirando a su padre con ojos furibundos.

-No me ayudas, James…-

-No pretendo ayudarte, eres adulto y puedes hacer las cosas solo…-

-James, te estás comportando como un idiota-graznó Albus cuando Harry frunció el entrecejo, clara muestra de rabia. –Por favor, dejen de pelear…estamos en un momento terrible, debemos estar unidos-

-Tu hermano es muy complicado como para que entienda que debe dejar de comportarse como un niño…-James fulminó a Harry con los ojos. Luego miró a Albus.

-Tu padre es demasiado tonto como para que entienda que no voy a hacer lo que él me pida…-

-James, por favor-

-Soy adulto, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera-chilló James-no me trates como un niño…-

-Prométeme que llevarás a Scorpius a Hogsmeade y que te comportarás…-James apretó los dientes-James…-pero James ya había salido del lugar, dando un portazo. Harry suspiró con cansancio.

-Papá…-

-Al..prométeme que te comportarás con Scorpius, y dejarás las diferencias con él para poder ayudarme-Albus miró atentamente los entristecidos ojos de su padre, y asintió con la cabeza, con el nudo de garganta más grande que alguna vez podía tener.

-Te prometo que…lo cuidaré como…como si fuera mi hermano-aquellas palabras habían salido con esfuerzo, pero valía la pena. Amaba tanto a su padre, que haría cualquier cosa para verlo feliz, aún así si eso que debía hacer fuese displacentero para él mismo.

Harry sonrió tenuemente.

-Gracias-Albus suspiró y salió al pasillo, aunque Harry lo siguió segundos después.

-Al, yo le diré a Scorpius que irá con ustedes, no te preocupes por eso-

-De acuerdo-murmuró el joven, mientras observaba a su padre avanzar por el corredor.

Harry se detuvo en el cuarto en donde Scorpius se encontraba. Golpeó la puerta dos veces, y esperó. Scorpius abrió pasados unos segundos, y Albus lo observó detenidamente, mientras se ubicaba detrás de Harry. Scorpius se veía fatal, y ambos lo notaron.

-¿Te encuentras bien Scorpius?-

-Sí-respondió el joven Malfoy, mientras Harry fruncía el entrecejo y lo escudriñaba con la mirada. Suspiró segundos después.

-Mira, quería darte unas…buenas nuevas, así que escúchame-Scorpius lo miró atentamente-irás con mis hijos a Hogsmeade…-

-¿Eso es una buena nueva?-

-Sí…-dijo Harry, sonriendo tenuemente-quiero que salgas de esta casa, no puedes quedarte encerrado aquí…además, deberás trabajar-Scorpius hizo una mueca-no puedes vivir de caridad, y aunque te he aceptado en mi casa, sé que no te gustaría hacerme sentir como un idiota-

-No quiero ser un parásito, señ…-Scorpius carraspeó-Harry-

-Bien, entonces irás…por favor…es la única manera de que puedas trabajar y a la vez estar fuera…-

-Harry, mi padre podría…-

-Sí lo sé, pero no te hará daño-Scorpius levantó las cejas, incrédulo-además, en Hogsmeade estará Ron-Scorpius empalideció, y masculló algo parecido a "_gran valor_". Harry hizo caso omiso-y mis hijos…oh vamos Scorpius, Ron…Ron es tu suegro…tiene que…-la expresión del joven de cabello platinado lo hizo reír-no te hará nada, al fin y al cabo eres el novio de su hija-

-Yo te protegeré Scorpius-aquello descolocó a Malfoy, y miró a Albus sin poder creérselo-_de veras_-

-Sí Scorpius, Albus prometió cuidarte como si fueras su hermano-Albus se sonrojó sobremanera cuando los ojos de Scorpius se clavaron en él, observándolo como si fuera un doxxy. Pero qué más daba. No se iba a dejar amedrentar. Las promesas había que cumplirlas, más si se las hacía a su padre.

-Bien…entonces, iré con Albus…y…-

-Con James-terminó Harry. Scorpius hizo una mueca de desesperación.

-¿Es muy necesario…?-

-Sí-dijo Harry, rotundo-y no doy lugar a réplicas, Scorpius…mi casa, mis reglas…y no creo que quieras pelear conmigo-Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

-No…no realmente…-dijo.

-Bien-dijo Harry, sonriente-prepárate y te irás con mis hijos a trabajar al comercio de Ron y George-palmeó las manos-bueno, te dejamos a solas-

-De acuerdo-murmuró Scorpius.

Harry observó a Albus y le hizo señas para que salieran. Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo mientras caminaban por el corredor, y aquel gesto a Albus le resultó reconfortante y sumamente esperanzador.

-Muchas gracias Al, es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo…-

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo en que renuncies a tu puesto y dejes al mundo mágico a merced de la maldad y la tiranía-Harry hizo una mueca-y sigo sin estar conforme con la presencia de Scorpius en esta casa-Harry sonrió levemente-y me molesta que no nos pidas opinión, o que no respetes lo que pensamos-

-Yo respeto lo que tú y tus hermanos piensan, sólo que ustedes no respetan lo que yo hago-

-Eso…eso no es…-Albus tartamudeó. Indefectiblemente, Harry tenía razón. Como siempre que abría la boca. Oyó la cantarina risa de su padre, y enrojeció.

-Vamos abajo Al-dijo Harry-debemos decirle a James que Scorpius irá con ustedes-

-No le gustará-

-No me interesa-Albus levantó las cejas. La sequedad y la poca importancia con la que Harry hablaba de lo que James podría opinar le resultaba escalofriante. Su padre era muy terco.

James los observó atentamente cuando llegaron a la sala, y Albus carraspeó, incómodo.

-Scorpius irá con nosotros a Hogsmeade-susurró. James frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué?-

-Que Scorpius vendrá con nosotros a Hogsmeade-

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Eres sordo James?-aquella pregunta con tono sardónico provocó que James enrojeciera-Albus dijo que Scorpius irá contigo y con él a Hogsmeade, a trabajar a la tienda de chascos-James apretó los dientes-y espero que no tengas nada que decir sobre eso, porque te juro que no me importará lo que opines-el silencio que se apoderó de la sala fue roto sólo por un fuerte suspiro que lanzó Ginny. Miró a Harry con reprobación.

-¿Algo que decir mamá?-preguntó Albus, notando la tensión que había aparecido entre sus progenitores. Harry y Ginny se fulminaron con los ojos, y ella terminó por desviar la mirada hacia la chimenea.

-No…no tengo nada que decir-masculló.

Los pasos provenientes de las escaleras les anunciaron que Scorpius bajaba hacia el primer piso. Él los miró uno a uno, y carraspeó.

-Me siento muy observado-le dijo a Harry al llegar junto a él. Harry sonrió.

-Digamos que James no está feliz con tener que llevarte a Hogsmeade-

-No estoy feliz en tener que ser niñera-graznó James, levantándose con brusquedad del sofá-no quiero…-

-No me interesa, lo llevarás, y no se discute-James maldijo a Harry, a Scorpius y a toda la humanidad en general.

-¿Qué se supone que haré allí?-preguntó Scorpius, mientras Harry lo acompañaba hacia la puerta, seguido por un muy malhumorado James y un asombrado Albus.

-Pues…eso lo decidirá Ron-

-Seguramente el tío Ron lo ponga como probador de caramelos-masculló James entre risas malévolas. Scorpius empalideció-verlo vomitar a raudales va a ser divertido-

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te calles?-graznó Harry, mientras James simulaba mirar atentamente la decoración externa de la casa.

Albus prefirió mantenerse en silencio y con la vista gacha. Meterse en una afronta entre Harry y James siempre era mala idea.

Harry los despidió desde el umbral.

Scorpius observó con asombro cómo, a medida que se alejaban, Grimmauld Place doce desaparecía de la vista, como si en realidad no estuviese allí. Apuró el paso al ver que los dos jóvenes lo dejaban atrás. Suspiró. Intentar llevarse bien con ellos iba a ser difícil.

-Estoy harto de su maldita prepotencia-chilló James, mientras Albus le seguía el paso-harto, ¿quién rayos se cree que es? Debería dejar de tratarnos como niños-oyó que Albus murmuraba algo-¿decías? Si tienes algo que decir, dilo en voz alta-Albus suspiró.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño y papá dejará de tratarte como uno…fíjate que a mi no me trata como si fuera un infante-James enrojeció.

-Vete al diablo-

-Pero si te estoy diciendo las cosas como son, James…no importa cuánto odio le tengas a Malfoy o cuántas ganas tengas de asesinar a Megara, papá no tiene nada que ver-James volteó bruscamente, provocando que Albus chocara contra él. Sus rostros se encontraron a escasos centímetros cuando habló con voz de ultratumba, logrando que Albus lo observara atónito.

-Es como si papá lo hiciera a propósito…como si intentara encajarme a Megara hasta por los poros…-

-Scorpius no tiene nada que ver con Megara-

-Es su hermano-

-¿Y qué con eso?-

-¿Cómo que _qué con eso_?-

-Sí-dijo Albus, riendo-no tiene nada que ver…Scorpius no es Megara..y por lo que sabemos, se quedó solo por defender lo que siente por Rose-

-¿Acaso te has transformado en el defensor de Malfoy?-

-No…sólo que…trato de dejar de lado mi aberración para…poder ayudar a Rose-James hizo muecas de asco-y tú deberías hacer lo mismo-

-No pienso dar mi brazo a torcer-

-Eres un maldito orgulloso, no llegarás a nada comportándote así-desaparecieron juntos mientras discutían, y cayeron en una calle desierta, bastante alejada del bullicio de Hogsmeade.

-Ya cállate Albus, deja de molestarme…-James se asombró de que Albus se mantuviera callado, y lo miró. Su hermano estaba observando al suelo, pensativo-¿qué pasa?-

-¿No tienes la sensación de que nos olvidamos de algo?-James frunció el entrecejo.

-No-

-Scorpius-dijo Albus, abriendo mucho los ojos-lo dejamos en Grimmauld Place-James hizo una seña de impaciencia-no James, no debemos dejarlo solo allí-

-No irás a buscarlo, ¿verdad?-ir o no ir, he ahí la cuestión. Suponer que iba a buscar a Scorpius sería traición a su hermano, pero no ir, sería traición a su padre. Lo había prometido. Una promesa debía ser cumplida a rajatabla.

-Debemos ir a buscarlo-James frunció el entrecejo con mucha peligrosidad-debo ir a buscarlo, prometí cuidarlo-

-Él sabe cuidarse solo-Albus negó con la cabeza.

-Le prometí a papá que lo trataría como a un hermano…-

-Eres un traidor-masculló James, mientras Albus, mordiéndose el labio, desaparecía de su vista-_TRAIDOR_-maldijo a su hermano en voz baja y caminó hacia la tienda de chascos. Sentía que algo no estaba bien mientras caminaba hacia allí, pero no le prestó atención hasta llegar a la puerta. Estaba cerrado.

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?-

-James-James se sobresaltó al oír que lo llamaban desde la esquina, y pudo ver a sus primos Fred y Roxanne hacerle señas para que se acercara. Caminó con paso apresurado, y cuatro manos lo tomaron de la camiseta y lo obligaron a esconderse de la vista de Las Tres Escobas.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El tío Ron tuvo un percance cuando salía de su casa, ¿no te has enterado?-dijo Roxanne, con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Que le pasó _qué_?-

-Sí, tuvo un altercado con alguien y parece que lo mandaron al hospital-

-¿Está en San Mungo?-

-Eso es lo que mamá nos dijo, papá está allá con él…la tía Hermione tuvo que irse al trabajo, por lo que lo dejó en manos de los hermanos-nada cuadraba.

-¿Y ustedes no pudieron abrir?-

-Papá no quiere que abramos hoy-dijo Fred, enojado-no quiere…nos dijo que nos mantengamos alejados de Hogsmeade-

-¿Y qué hacen aquí entonces?-

-Vinimos a avisarte-aquello descolocó a James. Tanto cariño le resultó abrumador.

-Muchas gracias-

-De nada, idiota-masculló Roxanne, golpeándolo duramente en la cabeza-pero…¿no se supone que Albus estaría aquí también?-y algo en el pecho de James se encogió. Había dejado a su hermanito ir solo por Scorpius. _Solo_.

-Pues…-comenzó James, acobardándose ante la mirada rabiosa de su morena prima.

-James, ¿dónde está Albus?-preguntó Fred con voz entrecortada.

-Aggggggggggggg-los tres jóvenes se sobresaltaron al oír aquella exclamación, y observaron a dos chicos levantarse pesadamente del suelo.

-Me duele el trasero-oyeron mascullar a Scorpius, mientras Albus suspiraba y caminaba hacia Sortilegios Weasley.

-Cállate y camina-

-Pero es que me duele-

-Eso te pasa por caer sentado sobre una roca-

-Dejen de discutir, imbéciles, y vengan-Albus y Scorpius miraron a los tres jóvenes escondidos, y luego de observarse, caminaron hacia ellos.

-Buenos días Malfoy-

-Hola-respondió él, cabizbajo. La mirada odiosa de James lo hizo bajar la vista al suelo. Un codazo lo sobresaltó, y miró a Albus, de pie a su lado.

-No le demuestres miedo, sino será peor..-

-Gracias-murmuró Scorpius, levantando el mentón. James hizo muecas de ganas homicidas, y Albus rió por lo bajo.

-Te estás abusando, y lo sabes-le dijo al joven de gafas, y se fulminaron con los ojos.

-Ya basta-dijo Roxanne, enojada-me hartan los dos, deberían unirse para poder ayudar a su padre en momentos así…ambos son idiotas-

-Somos hermanos-mascullaron a dúo.

-Eso no explica nada, déjenme decirles-dijo Roxanne, acallando las voces de ambos jóvenes. Suspiró-bien, lo que pasó, según tenemos entendido, es que el tío Ron salió de su casa para venir aquí, con Hugo, y lo increparon…-

-Espera, ¿de qué hablan?-

-¿No has notado que Sortilegios Weasley está cerrado?-Albus levantó las cejas.

-No…no me he fijado-

-Pues porque venías muy ocupado discutiendo con Malfoy-Albus hizo una mueca-bien, lo que pasa aquí es que el tío Ron está ahora en San Mungo-

-¿Está grave?-

-No…digamos que la tía Hermione salió a ayudarlo mientras peleaba…también salió Rose…y Hugo…bueno, fue una gran lucha-

-¿Tienen idea de quién fue?-preguntó James. Roxanne y Fred se observaron.

-No nos dijeron, pero…por lo que pudimos oír, alguien armó un escándalo en la puerta de la casa, y el tío Ron salió encolerizado a matar a quien estuviese molestando…y bueno…-

-¿Pero fue alguien conocido?-inquirió Albus, sin comprender cómo el tío Ron perdía los estribos con un desconocido.

-Suponemos que sí…-respondió Fred-y por lo que escuchamos, fue alguien _bastante _conocido-

Scorpius se quedó pensativo, mientras oía la conversación entre los cuatro primos. Sabía que había algo que intuía, tenía una extraña sensación de saber qué pasaba, pero no tenía manera de ponerlo en palabras. Observó detenidamente la puerta de Las Tres Escobas y allí, parada contra la aldaba, vio a su hermana, observarlo con desdén. Y todo estuvo claro como el agua.

-Fue mi padre-susurró, mientras Megara caminaba con pasos rápidos hacia él-fue mi padre-repitió, y los cuatro chicos observaron a la joven que se acercaba.

James se puso tieso, y al girar el brazo hacia su varita, Roxanne lo golpeó. La miró enojado.

-No armes un escándalo, ya tenemos bastantes problemas…-

-Ella sólo viene a molestar a Scorpius-murmuró Fred, justo en el instante en que Megara se detenía a observarlos con asco.

-Vaya-dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. Sonrió con desdén al mirarlos fijamente-vaya, no sabía que podías caer tan bajo, hermano-Scorpius apretó la quijada-siempre supe que eras un traidor a la sangre y a las buenas costumbres, pero juntarte con tanta lacra…-

-¿A quién llamas lacra, lacra?-masculló James. Megara lo miró con regocijo.

-A ustedes, claro-

-Si tienes algún problema con tu hermano por haber seguido los deseos de su corazón, es tu problema, Malfoy-aquellas palabras habrían descolocado a cualquiera, más si salían de la boca de Albus. Scorpius levantó mucho las cejas. Aquello era surrealista.

-Me enternecen, Potter te defiende Scorpius…es maravilloso-dijo Megara con sorna-son tan patéticos, tanto amor dando vueltas…hasta podría jurar que pueden ser amigos-rió malévola-ya saben cómo dicen, _Dios los cría, y el viento los amontona_-James comenzó a reír con desdén, y todos clavaron sus miradas en él.

-Me asombra de ti Megara-

-¿Qué?-

-Que hables de amor…cuando tú no sabes qué es eso-Megara frunció el entrecejo-no lo sabes…fíjate que en vez de defender a tu hermano, preferiste dejarlo a un lado para quedarte con su parte de la herencia…eres tan patética-

-No me llames a mi patética, Potter, cuando tú me juraste amor eterno-James apretó los dientes, y desenvainó la varita.

-No repitas aquello…a menos que quieras que diga las cosas que me dijiste mientras estaba entre tus piernas, cerda-

-CIERRA LA BOCA-

-BASTA-bramó Albus, interponiéndose entre James y Megara. Empujó furiosamente a su hermano al suelo, mientras Scorpius tomaba a Megara del codo.-Basta, no puedes golpear a las mujeres, James…-

-NO ME TOQUES, TRAIDOR-bramó ella, y golpeó duramente a Scorpius en la nariz. Nadie se esperó la reacción masculina, y al ver a Megara chillando y sangrando en el suelo, se quedaron quietos.

-Scorpius…-murmuró Albus, mientras el joven slytherin escupía sangre con mucha rabia sobre su hermana-es…es tu hermana, Scorpius-

-Él ya no es mi hermano-graznó ella, levantándose del suelo-alguien tan patético y que ha caído tan bajo _por amor_, no puede llamarse _hermano_-

-Mejor no digo cómo puedes ser llamada tú, porque sería muy deshonroso-

-Lárgate Megara-aquella orden provocó que la joven fulminara a Albus.

-No me des órdenes…-

-Cállate y vete, Megara-dijo Fred-_lárgate_-

-No me iré porque ustedes me lo digan-

-Mira niñata-chilló Roxanne, dando un paso al frente-no permito ni que mis primos ni que mi hermano te pongan una mano encima, porque eres mujer…pero yo puedo hacerte lo que me venga en gana, así que o te largas o te las verás conmigo-

-No eres persona grata aquí, _hermanita_-ella escupió sangre sobre sus pies, y Scorpius apretó los dientes.

-Por lo menos ahora sé con qué clase de gente te juntas…a papá le va a interesar…por si no lo sabes, por tu culpa tuvo una pelea hoy en la mañana-

-¿Por mi culpa?-preguntó Scorpius-yo no lo envíe a pelear con Ron Weasley-

-Igualmente está fuera de peligro, así que no te sorprenda que te busque y te desolle…-

-Basta Megara, lárgate-chilló Roxanne, y la amenazó con el puño. Megara levantó el mentón con toda la dignidad de la que fue posible, y se alejó, no sin antes golpear a Scorpius duramente en la cara. La oyeron mascullar _Eres patético_ mientras se iba.

Albus le tendió la mano a Scorpius.

-Gracias-dijo él, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que emanaba de su rostro.

-Tu hermana sabe pelear-dijo Roxanne. Scorpius se miró los dedos ensangrentados y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí…siempre fue de pelear en la escuela…duelos, golpes…nunca perdía la oportunidad de humillar a alguien-

-No te preocupes-dijo Roxanne. Estiró lentamente el brazo, como si dudara, hacia el hombro de Scorpius. Tardó bastante tiempo en apoyar su mano sobre el joven, pero terminó por decidirse luego de pensarlo detenidamente-no te preocupes, eso lo hacen los que se creen inferiores-Scorpius rió-además, tienes un buen derechazo-

-Gracias-dijo él mientras reía. Le ardía la cara por la profunda herida que le surcaba la mejilla.

-Creo que deberías ver eso-dijo Albus-¿con qué te lo hizo?-

-Tiene un anillo de diamantes…corta más que un cuchillo-

-¿Usa un anillo como arma?-preguntó Fred, anonadado-vaya…esa mujer es maquiavélica-

-Cualquier mujer usaría un anillo de diamantes como arma si todas pudiésemos tener uno-graznó Roxanne. Los cuatro varones la miraron-¿dije algo malo?-

-Eres satánica-masculló Fred.

-Deberías dejar de juntarte con nosotros, somos malas influencias-dijo James. Roxanne hizo un ademán con la mano-oye Roxi..la próxima vez que veamos a Meg, recuérdame que te pida que la amenaces-la morena lanzó una sonora carcajada al oír aquello, y sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

-No te preocupes primo, lo haré sin que lo pidas-dijo Roxanne. Clavó su oscura mirada sobre Scorpius, y su expresión se llenó de seriedad-así que crees que fue tu padre-

-No, no lo creo, _fue él_…Megara me lo dijo-

-¿Y qué haría tu padre en casa del tío Ron?-

-Pues…no sé, no se me ocurre nada-murmuró Scorpius.

-El tío Ron va a matarte, así que mejor no te aparezcas por un buen tiempo-dijo Fred. Percibió la mirada de sorna de su hermana-¿qué?-ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-El tío Ron estará demasiado drogado con antibióticos como para darse cuenta de algo, así que no creo que Scorpius corra peligro-

-Yo tengo una ligera idea de qué pudo haber ido a hacer Draco a casa de Ron-dijo Albus. Miró a Scorpius-yo creo que fue a buscarte-

-¿A buscarme?-

-Sí-

-Pero si ya no le intereso…-

-Scorpius, eres su hijo, no puede dejar de amarte de un día para el otro…-

-¿Acaso conoces la mentalidad de un slytherin?-graznó James-pueden dejar de amarte más pronto de lo que canta un gallo-

-Cállate James-chilló Roxanne-lo que Albus dice es importante…y..le doy la razón-

-Tú eres igual a Rose y a Lily, siempre del lado de Albus-masculló James, caprichoso.

Roxanne sonrió con malicia.

-Será porque Albus demuestra que tiene cerebro-ambos jóvenes se fulminaron con la mirada, mientras que Albus y Fred se observaban atónitos.

-Por favor, no peleen ustedes también-dijo Scorpius-estoy cansado de que todos se peleen por mi culpa…-

-Entonces ya sabes qué puedes hacer-dijo James, rabioso-podrías irte al infierno, y seguramente nuestras vidas estarían mucho más tranquilas-

-Deja de ser tan imbécil Potter-chilló Roxanne, para luego propinarle una fuerte bofetada a James en el rostro-basta-

James se quedó aturdido, observando a la morena que tenía la mano en el aire. Apretó los dientes, mientras enrojecía. Y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, conteniendo la ira.

-Así me gusta-dijo Roxanne-que seas un caballero-

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-preguntó Fred, justo en el instante en que James abría la boca-díganme-

-No tenemos mucho que hacer aquí-dijo Albus-sugiero que volvamos a casa-miró a James y a Scorpius, ubicado a su lado, tembloroso y afligido. Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del chico que tiritaba, y le sonrió.

-Ay por Merlín, no me hagas esto-dijo James-no tú también Al…-

-¿Yo también qué?-

-Ponerte como defensor de Malfoy, ya tengo suficiente con que papá lo adore, mamá lo cuide y Ted sea su _lobo_ guardián-Scorpius enarcó una ceja al oír aquello. Albus tensó la quijada.

-Deja de decir idioteces-dijo, harto-no puedo comprender cómo alguien puede decir tantas estupideces en tan poco tiempo-James enrojeció levemente-vayamos a casa-

-Nosotros iremos a San Mungo..cualquier novedad, lo sabrán-dijo Roxanne.

Se despidieron, sabiendo que las cosas estaban empeorando de forma drástica. Ya no era sólo una lucha entre la antigua resistencia y los sucesores de los mortífagos, ahora era una pelea entre Malfoys y Weasleys. Y ellos, allí en el medio, los tres, unidos y separados por características mínimas.

Llegaron a la puerta de Grimmauld Place en segundos.

James sacó la varita del bolsillo y, luego de hacer un par de florituras, la cerradura dio un chasquido. Entraron al vestíbulo, que se encontraba a oscuras.

-¿Por qué está todo en…?-unos pasos apresurados llegaron desde las escaleras, y Scorpius dio un salto hacia atrás, asustado. Desenvainó su varita e iluminó con un potente haz de luz a la joven que corría hacia él. Se miraron.

-Rosi…-susurró, aliviado. Bajó la varita hacia el suelo y abrió los brazos justo antes de que Rose se le lanzara encima para besarlo por todo el rostro.

-Sco…-

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?-se percató al instante al notar la mirada ceñuda de Albus-¿cómo está tu padre?-

-Él está bien-respondió ella, mientras tomaba dulcemente la mano de Albus, aunque no perdía un instante para besar a Scorpius.-Está bien, conciente, aunque se queja de los dolores-miró a su novio-y de que tú no estés allí para que te mate con sus manos-Rose hizo una mueca, mientras la risa de James llenaba el lugar.

-¿Y tú cómo estás?-preguntó Scorpius, observándola fijamente. Ella tenía un hematoma en la frente.

-Bien…algo golpeada, como ves-

-Lo siento-

-¿Hugo?-preguntó Albus.

-Arriba, con Lily-respondió Rose, agitada.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-inquirió James, mientras cruzaba hacia la sala. Los otros tres chicos lo siguieron.

-Mamá me pidió que me quedara aquí…el tío Harry fue al ministerio…-

-¿Papá fue al ministerio?-preguntó Albus-pero…Draco también trabaja allí-

-Por eso mismo-dijo Rose, impaciente-el tío acompañó a mamá…y ella me pidió, y a Hugo le pidió, que nos quedáramos aquí…papá no lo sabe aún-murmuró, preocupada-creo que me encerrará de por vida en mi habitación cuando se entere, pero mientras tanto…-se lanzó a besar a Scorpius con salvajismo, y tanto James como Albus hicieron exclamaciones de asco.

-Rose, intenta dejar _tu_ lengua dentro de _tu_ boca mientras _yo_ esté presente, por el amor de Merlín-graznó James-_qué asco_-

-Cállate-masculló ella, sonrojada. Scorpius deseaba fervorosamente ser devorado por la alfombra-tú eres el menos indicado…-

-¿Saben? Tengo mala espina-dijo Albus, luego de quedarse en silencio por varios minutos. James lo miró atentamente, mientras que Rose y Scorpius se mantenían ocupados en _sus cosas_.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Papá en el ministerio, me da mala espina…-susurró. Miró a su prima, devorando a Scorpius contra el cojín.-Rose…oye…-nada-Rose-nada-ROSE, ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO-

-¿A quién rayos le dices engendro del demonio?-bramó ella, mostrándole el puño. Albus rió.

-A ti, por supuesto-

-Te voy a…-Rose se levantó del sofá con el puño en alto.

-CÁLLATE Y ESCUCHA-gritó Albus, defendiéndose de los golpes que ella intentaba propinarle-escucha, quiero saber cómo fue-

-¿Cómo fue qué?-

-El ataque-

-No fue un ataque-dijo Rose, sentándose pesadamente junto a Scorpius. Suspiró-Draco fue a casa a preguntarle a papá dónde estaba Scorpius…-

-Te lo dije-dijo Albus, mirando al chico que se mantenía junto a Rose.

-Y papá le respondió que no sabía…no podemos andar contándole a todo el mundo la dirección de esta casa..menos a alguien como Draco Malfoy…-carraspeó y miró a Scorpius-no es nada personal, pero tu padre no me cae bien-suspiró-bien, la cosa se fue poniendo cada vez peor, y la discusión subía de tono…hasta que, bueno…Malfoy comenzó a gritar como un poseso…dijo muchas cosas, insultó a mamá…y papá le gritó que si quería que le recordara el golpe que le había propinado en la batalla de Hogwarts…o si quería que mi madre le rememorara el puñetazo de tercer año-los varones se quedaron mirándose, atónitos.

-¿Tu madre…?-

-Le dio un golpe en tercer año…pregúntenle al tío Harry…él fue testigo-dijo Rose, mientras Scorpius levantaba las cejas.

-Y el tío Ron…-

-También lo golpeó, pero en la batalla de Hogwarts…no me contaron con lujo de detalles, pero por lo que sé, Draco intentó salvarse el pellejo diciéndole a un mortífago que estaba de su lado, cuando el tío Harry lo salvó…y luego papá le dio un puñetazo como venganza-

-¿Y fue necesario que salieran todos a ayudar a tu padre?-preguntó James, estupefacto.

-No salimos a ayudarlo…mamá estaba con él, gritándole que se callara…hasta que Malfoy se metió con ella…ella lo aturdió-

-Esa es mi tía-dijo James, orgulloso.

-James, no seas idiota-

-Queríamos…hacer algo para ayudar a papá, pero mamá no nos dejó…Hugo estaba furioso-

-Me imagino…yo también me enfurecería si me impiden aturdir a un Malfoy-dijo James, mirando fijamente a Scorpius.

-James, cierra la boca-dijo Albus, y le lanzó un cojín.

-¿Algo más?-preguntó James.

-Sí…papá le dijo a Draco que no le diría el paradero de Scorpius…-

-¿Tu padre dijo eso?-preguntó James. Al ver el asentimiento de Rose, levantó las cejas-¿estaba drogado?¿acaso tu padre tiene lealtad con Scorpius?-

-No es lealtad con Scorpius-los cuatro dieron un respingo al oír aquella voz. Ted bajó las escaleras con paso firme, aunque tropezó fuertemente con el paragüero, y dio un traspié. Al detenerse y mantener el equilibrio, se ruborizó, mientras James y Albus reían a carcajadas-es lealtad con tu padre-esas cinco palabras acallaron las risas, y Ted pudo recuperar su dignidad.

-¿Lealtad con mi padre?-preguntó James, observando a Ted, que se encontraba apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta-pues…-

-Sí, Ron no puede publicar el paradero de esta casa por lealtad…es el mejor amigo de tu padre, y es guardián secreto, de la misma forma que tú, que Albus y que todos aquellos que conocen el lugar exacto en donde se ubique este caserón-clavó sus ojos en Scorpius, y el pobre chico se encogió, intimidado.

-Viéndolo así…-

-Eso es porque no usas el cerebro…eres…demasiado mandado a hacer-

-Tengo sangre Weasley, no lo olvides-masculló James con voz amenazante.

-Y yo tengo sangre Lupin, y créeme que es peor-Albus contuvo la risa al ver que James se sonrojaba de ira contenida. -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Sortilegios Weasley estaba cerrado-

-Era de suponer-

-¿Supiste lo que pasó?-

-Sí, me lo dijo Lily-los dientes de James rechinaron-estaba…-percibió el verdor del rostro de James-ella me lo contó en su habitación…-

-Te pasas demasiado tiempo en la habitación de Lily-murmuró James. Rose revoleó los ojos al techo-vi eso Rose-

-Pesado-masculló ella.

-Estábamos hablando con Hugo, ¿contento?-dijo Ted, enrojeciendo-no…no soy tan pervertido…no tocaría a Lily jamás…dentro de su habitación-las pupilas de James se dilataron, y la vena de su sien palpitó. Y Albus, sentado a su lado, percibió todo aquello con horror. Mala señal, muy mala señal.

-TED REMUS LUPIN, CORRE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE-bramó James, levantándose del sofá con precipitación.

-JAMES, BASTA-pero algo se interpuso en el camino homicida de James. Algo grande, peludo, y que movía la cola.

-Auch-chilló James luego de caer pesadamente al suelo. Miró fijamente a Canuto, que lo observaba como si se estuviera riendo de él-¿no se supone que eres mi perro?-

-No, es _mi_ perro-dijo Nimuë, bajando las escaleras a los saltos. –Y si yo le digo a _mi_ perro que cuide a _mi_ papá, él lo hace-

-Genial-masculló James, aún despatarrado sobre la alfombra.

-Hola Scorpius-dijo Nimuë, yendo hacia el joven de cabello platino a los saltos. Scorpius rió. Parecía como si aquella niña tuviera resortes en los pies. Ella lo miró seriamente-si hubieses dejado que te cuidara, eso no te habría pasado-señaló con su pequeño dedo índice el profundo surco que Scorpius tenía en la mejilla.

-No es nada-dijo él.

-Tu hermana, ¿cierto?-preguntó Nimuë, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Cómo lo…?-

-_Ella lo sabe todo_-respondieron a coro las cuatro personas a su alrededor. Nimuë frunció la nariz, en señal de ofensa.

-Es escalofriante-dijo Albus.

-Sí-susurró Ted, entre risas. Observó a su hija, que se encontraba de pie en medio de la sala, y le llamó la atención que se mantuviera callada por más de una milésima de segundo-¿Nalle?-ella se mantuvo quieta, completamente tiesa-¿hija?-

-¿Nim?-preguntó Albus, percibiendo que la niña se encontraba muy quieta en su lugar-algo le pasa, Ted-

Ted apoyó su mano sobre Nimuë, y ella pareció volver a la realidad, y parpadeó.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó James, aturdido. Los poderes de Nimuë ya no eran como para tomárselos a chiste.

-¿Qué viste?-preguntó Ted, acunando a su hija en brazos.

-No sé-murmuró ella, sollozando. Ted se horrorizó. Aquello andaba mal. Nimuë no lloraba cuando tenía premoniciones.

-Nalle, cuéntame qué viste-

-Van a atacar a alguien, pero no sé a quién…-la niña cerró los ojos, mientras todos se mantenían expectantes. Y de repente, Albus dio un respingo.

-Papá-

-¿Qué?-

-Papá, en el ministerio…Draco…James, ¿no lo entiendes? Draco va a confrontar a papá-

-No tienes pruebas y es irrisorio-dijo James. Albus se desesperó.

-No, lo siento…puedo sentirlo…llámalo intuición, poder extrasensorial, extrapectoral o como quieras decirle…pero…sé que algo va a pasar-

-Mi padre no sería capaz de atacar al tuyo en el departamento de Aurores-dijo Scorpius justo en el instante en que Albus se acomodaba la capa para salir a la calle.

-Scorpius tiene razón, Al-dijo Ted-no te precipites-

Canuto lanzó un aullido en ese instante, y Nimuë gritó.

-¿Pueden fingir que son normales?-chilló James, mostrándole el puño al gigantesco perro negro que le gruñía-sean normales, maldición-

-Albus tiene razón-dijo Nimuë-eviten ese ataque…Draco piensa atacar al abuelo, pero se puede evitar…-

-Ni una palabra más-dijo Albus-me voy al ministerio, si no quieren venir, no lo hagan…-

-Yo iré también-dijo Scorpius.

-No creo que debas ir-dijo Ted.

-Ted, no eres nadie para darme órdenes ni para decirme qué crees que debo hacer-Ted frunció el entrecejo, mientras James abría la boca, asombrado.

-Jamás había visto a alguien enfrentar así a Ted-masculló-vaya…-

Ted hizo oídos sordos a lo que James decía.

-Scorpius, tu padre está buscándote…si te apareces por ahí…-

-Puedo decirle que estoy en otra parte…puedo ayudar a Harry…si le sucede algo, no me lo perdonaré…todo lo que está pasando es por mi culpa, no quiero cargar con más problemas…Harry es una gran persona…-Ted tragó saliva con dificultad-se lo debo-

-Lo sé, es una gran persona-murmuró Ted.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?-inquirió Scorpius, mirando fijamente a Nimuë. Ella señaló a Canuto.

-Canuto….él…él comparte mis poderes-

-Esto es demasiado-dijo James-me va a dar jaqueca, no puedo oír ni una sola estupidez más-

-¿Eso quiere decir que dejarás de hablar por el resto de tu vida?-dijo Nimuë, maliciosa. James le sacó la lengua de forma infantil-chúpate esa mandarina-

-_Ágatha_-ella pataleó.

-No dije ninguna mala palabra, dije mandarina-

-Dijiste _chúpate_-chilló Ted.

-No es una mala palabra-los cinco adultos se miraron.

-Lo será cuando seas mayor-masculló James. Rió con perversidad al ver la expresión de Ted.

-NO, NO LO SERÁ…JAMES, CÁLLATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DESOLLE-levantó el puño, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pisando el suelo con mucha fuerza. James rió divertido. Hacer cabrear a Ted era lo mejor del mundo.

Cruzaron hacia el vestíbulo, siguiendo al mayor del grupo.

Ted los miró uno a uno, y se sintió completamente irresponsable. Sentía, en lo más profundo de su alma, que estaba llevando a esos chicos por mal camino. Harry iba a matarlo.

-Bien, Rose, tú te quedas-murmuró.

-No-chilló ella.

-No eres nadie para decirle lo que debe hacer-dijo James.

-Soy el mayor-graznó Ted. Suspiró, mientras Rose despotricaba-alguien tiene que quedarse con Nimuë-

-Me puedo cuidar sola-dijo la niña, sacando pecho. Ted puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tienes cinco años, maldición-

-Ted Remus…-

-¿Qué?-graznó, iracundo. Ella no se dejó amedrentar.

-Dijiste maldición-Ted suspiró cansado. –Papi..-

-Dime…-

-¿No sería mejor que fueran por los polvos flú? Será más rápido-

-Sí, qué lista-

-Gracias-

Volvieron a la sala, y Ted tomó una buena cantidad de polvo.

-Bien…creo que antes deberé abrir la conexión…-

-¿Se van a alguna parte?-

-Rayos, Lily-masculló Ted, lanzando sin querer los polvos flú que tenía en su mano. La chimenea arrojó una fuerte llamarada verde.-Ups-

-¿Perdón?-

-Er…Lil…-

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó ella, alzando el tono de voz-Ted, quédate donde estás-

-Lily…Nalle…ella…-

-Van a atacar al abuelo, mamá, y ellos van a ir a ayudarlo-dijo Nimuë. Lily puso cara de circunstancia.

-¿A quién van a atacar?-

-Tú sabes lo que pasó con Ron-dijo Ted, desesperado-y…tus hermanos quieren evitarlo-

-¿Evitar qué?-Ted se mordió el labio. Era como discutir con su abuela.-Y tú irás con ellos. ¿cierto?-

-Lily, por Merlín, tu padre es como mi padre…-

-No me estoy quejando de que vayas, Ted…-aquello lo descolocó por completo-sólo cuídate-se acercó a él en tres pasos y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Er…-dijo Scorpius, sin comprender nada, mientras miraba a Rose, en busca de respuestas-¿tu prima y…?-

-Sí-

-Pero…-

-Se llevan diez años de diferencia, sí-dijo Rose-y ni se te ocurra decirlo en ninguna parte…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mi tío no lo sabe-

-Oh-

-Basta-dijo James, luego de que Lily le hiciera a Ted un enjuague gástrico-basta, van a acabar con mi paciencia-

Lily se separó lentamente de Ted, y se miraron.

-Yo iré con ustedes-dijo ella con vehemencia.

-No-dijo Ted.

-Sí, iré-

-No Lily, te lo prohíbo-

-Ted…-

-Rose se quedará aquí, quédate con ella-dijo James. Lily lo miró como si sus palabras fuesen causantes de alta traición.

-No tú también, James-dijo ella. Pataleó-no quiero quedarme aquí, quiero luchar…-

-No Lily-esta vez fue Albus el que habló. Ella frunció los labios. Si había algo que detestaba, era que los tres hombres que más quería se complotaran para tratarla como niña. Como si no pudiera defenderse sola.

-Los odio, a los tres-

-No me importa si eso te deja con vida-dijo Ted. La besó fuertemente en los labios-_quédate aquí_-

-Pero…-

-Lily, mamá…-dijo Albus.

-Ella está en San Mungo-lo interrumpió Lily, mientras Ted repartía polvos flú-está con el tío Ron-

-¿Hugo está arriba?-

-Sí-respondió Lily. Estaba rabiosa, enojada, iracunda. Quería gritarle a Ted unas cuantas verdades antes de que se fuera, pero no podía evitar sentir que lo que él hacía era para protegerla.-No soy una niña, Ted-él suspiró.

-Lily, te amo…-aquello atontó a la pelirroja, y se mordió el labio-quédate aquí-

-Quiero ir-dijo ella, testaruda.

-No-dijo Ted.

-Es mi padre-

-No irás Lily-dijeron a coro Albus, James y Ted. Los tres se miraron sonriendo tenuemente.

-Los odio-chilló ella, cruzándose de brazos-los odio-

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo James. Lanzó los polvos flú a la chimenea y desapareció tras una llamarada verde.

Scorpius besó dulcemente a Rose antes de adentrarse en la chimenea y desaparecer también.

-Vuelve-dijo Lily, abrazando a Ted-y trae a mis hermanos contigo-

-Sí…-

-Sabes todo lo que siento por ti-

-Sí…-susurró Ted. Le tomó la mano dulcemente-cuida a nuestra hija-Lily rió.

-Sé cuidarme sola-chilló Nimuë. Ted y Lily rieron. Y él desapareció rodeado de flamas verdes.

El ministerio estaba repleto, y Ted se asombró muchísimo de la potente conexión que podía haber entre la chimenea ministerial y la de Grimmauld Place. Procuró cerrar la conexión entre ambos lugares, y caminó con paso firme por entre los magos. Por suerte, nadie lo había reconocido. Mantenía la capucha ubicada perfectamente sobre su cabeza, por lo que su rostro se encontraba semi oculto. Suspiró, esquivando magistralmente al mago de seguridad. Pudo ver a Albus, a James y a Scorpius observando la fuente de la hermandad mágica.

-¿Alguna vez habían notado…el rostro de aquel mago?-inquirió Scorpius, anonadado. Los otros tres hombres lo miraron sin entender. Él señaló al mago que se encontraba en plano central-es Albus Dumbledore-

Albus observó al anciano de la estatua, y sonrió. Sentía cosas inexplicables cada vez que alguien nombrar al hombre por el cual su padre lo había llamado así. Era como si Dumbledore hubiese sido una clase de tercer abuelo.

-Sí, la estatua fue cambiado ligeramente luego de la batalla de Hogwarts…-susurró Ted, obligando a Scorpius a que avanzara-camina si no quieres que nos observen, ya estamos llamando bastante la atención-miró hacia atrás-Albus, rápido-Albus se había quedado rezagado, observando los rostros de las personas que habían sido perpetradas en aquel monumento. –No te quedes atrás-

-Lo siento…es que…nunca había visto muy de cerca el rostro de Albus Dumbledore…es más, no conozco a Severus Snape-

-No te pierdes nada, créeme-dijo Scorpius entre risas. Albus lo miró frunciendo el ceño-no era un hombre muy agraciado-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Era el profesor favorito de mi padre-murmuró Scorpius, mientras se dirigían a los ascensores.

Ted sonrió cuando se adentraron al elevador, observando la cordial relación que comenzaba a aparecer entre ambos jóvenes. Aunque James no se veía muy feliz, qué más daba.

-El amor provoca eso, que se dejen de lado ciertas cosas para ayudar…es maravilloso ese sentimiento…-dijo, y Scorpius asintió levemente con la cabeza-las diferencias se dejan de lado en nombre del amor-

-Sí lo sé-Ted sonrió.

-Es más, no se si lo han notado…pero el elfo doméstico de la fuente de la hermandad mágica…es Dobby-

-¿Dobby?-preguntaron a dúo James y Albus.

-Ese nombre me suena mucho-dijo Scorpius, hablando en voz baja. Había demasiada gente en aquel ascensor.

-Te suena porque fue el elfo de la familia Malfoy por mucho tiempo…hasta que, bueno…Dobby se inclinó por ayudar a Harry-

-¿Y por qué su imagen fue puesta en la fuente?-Ted suspiró.

-Murió para salvarles la vida a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione…en la mansión Malfoy…fue asesinado por Bellatrix Lestrange-Scorpius empalideció. La mención de su tía abuela no lo hacía sentir muy orgulloso-ella lo apuñaló con una daga de plata…no sé si lo notaron…pero la imagen de Dobby tiene una daga en la mano-

-¿Y la bruja?-preguntó James-he visto ese rostro en otra part…-los ojos de Ted lo hicieron callar.

-Mi madre…-

-¿Tu madre es la bruja de la fuente de la Hermandad Mágica?-los ojos repletos de lágrimas de Ted provocaron que Scorpius tragara saliva con dificultad-y el centauro…me imagino que sabes quién es-Ted rió por lo bajo, justo en el instante en que bajaban del ascensor. El departamento de Aurores se encontraba a pocos metros.

-Firenze…murió hace muy poco..y Harry pidió que su imagen fuera puesta en la fuente…nadie lo contradijo-

-Nunca nadie lo contradice-masculló James, caminando con paso rápido.

-Si he notado algo en la fuente…y es que ninguno de los seres mira al mago y a la bruja con admiración…-Ted sonrió abiertamente.

-Eso es porque somos todos iguales a pesar de nuestras diferencias…Harry logró eso…la ley contra los hombres lobo, por ejemplo…-

-He oído hablar de esa ley…mucha gente la apoyó-

-En su mayoría, magos y brujas de edades avanzadas y provenientes de familias puras-susurró Ted.-Fue una época horrible, y yo era bebé, no recuerdo mucho de aquello-

-Yo sólo sé que querían que los pocos hombres lobo que quedaban fuesen…em…contados, de alguna manera-

-Un registro único de hombres lobo…les tatuaban los tobillos con un número…-dijo Ted. Los otros tres jóvenes se horrorizaron-imagínense, lo diferente siempre aterra..y ni hablar del registro de hijos de hombres lobo…lo mismo quisieron hacer, según he leído y según lo que Harry me ha contado, un registro de magos hijos de muggles…-

-Qué asco-masculló James.

-Es terrible-

-Hermione se salvó de aquel registro, aunque era considerada traidora a la patria por andar con Harry en la época de tiranía de Voldemort…todo aquel que tuviera una varita y no tuviera lazos de sangre con un mago, era considerado un ladrón-

-Nosotros habríamos zafado de aquello-

-No te creas, los Weasley son considerados los grandes traidores del mundo mágico-dijo Ted-y ni hablar de mi madre, que se casó con un hombre lobo…con un híbrido-

Se detuvieron al llegar al departamento de Aurores. Entraron con paso lento al lugar, prevenidos.

Ted volteó y miró a los otros tres hombres con seriedad.

-Bien, pase lo que pase, no guarden sus varitas…-una mujer se les acercó por detrás.

-¿Necesitan algo?-preguntó ella, fijando su mirada en Albus. Él se escondió tras James, intimidado-ustedes…-

-Ya sabemos quiénes somos, no lo publiques-masculló James. La mujer se mantuvo callada, observando atentamente a Ted.

-Necesitamos saber si Harry Potter se encuentra ocupado en este momento-

-Sí, tiene una importante reunión con la señora Weasley-

-Suponemos que la señora Weasley es Hermione Granger-

-Sí, exacto-dijo ella-no creo que deban interrumpirlo-

-No, claro-dijo Ted-pero como nosotros somos personas importantes, creo que Harry Potter debe saber que estamos aquí…¿no crees?-

-No puedo interrumpirlo, me prohibió que lo interrumpiera-

-Eso quiere decir que lo que sea que esté hablando con la tía debe ser muy pero muy confidencial-dijo Albus.

-El señor Potter no me cuenta nada de sus actividades…-chilló la joven, desesperada-les prohíbo que lo interrumpan, podría llegar a despedirme-

-No te preocupes, no vamos a interrumpir-dijo Ted, tranquilizando a la chica-lo prometemos-James y Albus lo miraron con expresión anonadada. En el momento en que la joven se alejaba hacia su escritorio, ambos lo bombardearon a preguntas.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-preguntó Albus.

-¿Eres idiota o qué?-inquirió James.

-Ya fieras, cálmense-susurró Ted, sonriente-prometí no interrumpir, y eso haremos…mientras hable con Hermione, todo estará bien, ¿no?-ambos jóvenes hicieron muecas disconformes-si Draco llega a aparecer, lo detendremos-

-Ahí viene-

-¿Quién?-

-Draco…-Albus señaló hacia la puerta del Departamento de Aurores, y allí estaba.

Caminando con paso firme por entre los cubículos, mirando con seriedad la puerta que se encontraba al fondo, como si quisiera derretirla con los ojos.

-Scorpius, escóndete-dijo Albus, tomando fuertemente al joven rubio del codo y lanzándolo dentro del primer cubículo que encontró. Observaron a Draco caminar hacia el final del pasillo.

-Vamos-dijo James.

-No…no, espera…si entramos ahora Harry se enfadará-

-Pero estaríamos salvándole el pellejo-

-Quizás Draco sólo quiera hablar-

-Por favor Ted, es Draco Malfoy-dijo James, incrédulo.

Ted abrió la boca para hablar, pero los chillidos de la secretaria de Harry lograron que perdiera la concentración.

-No puede entrar, no puede…-gritaba la joven. Draco la empujó hacia el suelo, justo en el instante en que la puerta al fondo se abría, y Harry salía con la varita en alto.

-Draco-

-Potter-masculló Draco-¿podemos hablar?-

-Seguro-

-Harry…-dijo Hermione-por favor…ya sabes lo que…-

-Lo sé Hermione…por eso mismo, Draco y yo tenemos que hablar-Draco tembló un par de segundos, mientras Harry le hacía una seña para que entrara-entra-

La puerta de la oficina se cerró tras Harry, y Hermione suspiró.

-Eres un idiota Ted-graznó James, observando la escena-un idiota total-

-James, no podemos intervenir si Draco no hace nada…-

-Pero…-

-TÍA-bramó Albus.

-Albus, cállate..-

-Tía…-Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al ver a los cuatro hombres, ubicados muy cerca de la puerta principal.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Venimos a impedir un ataque-

-¿Cómo dicen?-

-Sí…-

-No comprendo, nadie puede ser atacado aquí…estamos en el departamento de Aurores, no sean infantiles-

-Tía…Nimuë, la hija de Ted, tuvo una visión…-dijo Albus, desesperado.

-No quiero oír más…no pueden creerle a una niña de cinco años que tiene amigos imaginarios-Ted frunció el ceño-no te ofendas Teddy, pero…de verdad…no tienen pruebas de que esas supuestas visiones sean ciertas…-

-Hermione, las visiones de mi hija le salvaron la vida a estos dos-señaló a James y a Albus. Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Todo fue una casualidad-

-Hermione…-chilló Ted. Scorpius suspiró y miró hacia la puerta al fondo, y dio un respingo.

-Ted..-dijo, zarandeando al joven que discutía con Hermione-TED-

-¿Qué?-Scorpius señaló hacia la puerta.

-Megara-dijo James-¿qué hace aquí?-

-¿De dónde salió?-

-Es mala señal, mi hermana no viene al ministerio a menos que sea por algo sumamente conflictivo…-

-En vez de estar discutiendo aquí, podríamos ir a ayudar a papá-siseó James. Miró a Hermione, que se encontraba estupefacta-disculpa tía que vaya a ser tan irrespetuoso, pero _me importa un cuerno_ lo que tú pienses, nosotros confiamos en la palabra de Nimuë, ya ha demostrado ser digna de confianza-

-James Sirius, ¿cómo te…?-

-Ya dejen de discutir y vamos-chilló Scorpius, tironeando de la túnica de Ted. Megara ya no estaba donde la había visto, por lo que temió que se encontrara dentro de la oficina principal. Aunque se equivocaba.

-Scorpius-dijo ella, obstruyendo el paso. Se detuvo frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, observándolos-qué sorpresa-

-Quítate del camino Megara-dijo Scorpius. Ella rió.

-No-

-Quítate-

-No lo haré…-

-Megara…-

-Me tendrás que quitar de en medio hermano, si quieres entrar-Scorpius abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Megara, somos cuatro…-

-No les tengo miedo-Scorpius apretó su varita.

-Megara, no quiero luchar contigo-

-Eso es porque eres un gallina…o noble…y la verdad, no sé qué es peor…métete la nobleza muy adentro hermanito-

-Megara, si a mi padre le sucede algo porque tú obstruyes el paso, te juro que te iré a buscar al mismísimo infierno para desollarte viva-dijo James. Megara sonrió maliciosa.

-Tengo órdenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie-

-QUÍTATE MALFOY-bramó James, apuntándola con la varita.

Un haz de luz voló hacia James con demasiada rapidez, y Scorpius, que se encontraba junto a él, lo empujó con fuerza al suelo, logrando que el maleficio le diera de lleno en la espalda.

-Diablos-masculló, mientras de su camisa comenzaba a emanar su propia sangre. Se miró las manos ensangrentadas.-Sectumsempra-murmuró, mientras se desvanecía. Hermione lo tomó de los codos justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-No me obligues a aturdirte Megara-bramó Albus, mirando a la joven que observaba aterrorizada a Scorpius.-Quítate-

-Dale una patada-masculló James-deja, se la daré yo-

-NO JAMES-bramó Ted-NOOO-la mano de Megara hizo un extraño movimiento en el aire, y la varita de la chica voló muy lejos de allí. Lo único que Ted pudo ver en ese instante fue un raro brillo frente a sus ojos, y un terrible ardor en su ojo izquierdo.

-Mierda-

-Ted, tu ojo…-masculló Albus.

-No pasa nada-

-POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN LOS DETENGA-bramó Hermione, señalando a los dos chicos que peleaban a los golpes.

-James está completamente fuera de sí-murmuró Albus, ayudando a Hermione a sostener a Scorpius. Miró con preocupación al joven que estaba inconsciente-va a desangrarse-

-Lo sé-masculló Hermione, con la cara repleta en sudor-Albus, detén a tu hermano…-pero no pudieron hacer nada, pues tanto James como Megara, en su afán de golpearse mutuamente, habían caído hacia la oficina, dejando ver el panorama.

James se levantó del suelo rápidamente, lanzando a Megara a un lado, y miró a los dos hombres que lo observaban.

Draco miró a su hija, ubicada contra la pared, y a Scorpius, en brazos de Albus, y volteó a mirar a Harry.

-Scorpius…-susurró el hombre de gafas. Intentó dar un paso hacia Hermione, pero Draco se lo impidió. Tenía la varita fuertemente apretada en la mano, y Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Dijiste que no sabías dónde estaba-masculló, apretando los dientes. Harry miró a Hermione con seriedad, y ella sólo pudo tragar saliva-que no me estabas traicionando-

-Yo sólo dije que estaba haciendo lo que tú me pediste…que lo protegiera-

-ESTÁS TERGIVERSANDO EL TRATO POTTER-

-No estoy tergiversando nada-dijo Harry, vehemente-tú me pediste que lo protegiera, que lo cuidara como a mi hijo…-

-MENTIROSO, YO SABÍA QUE NO PODÍA CONFIAR EN TI-levantó la varita, y James atinó a reaccionar con rapidez, pero Harry fue más rápido.

-_Impedimenta_-James se tambaleó y quedó pegado contra la pared, inmóvil.

-Tío…-murmuró Ted, dando un paso al frente.

-No-dijo Harry, señalándolo con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha apuntaba a Draco-no…quédate donde estás-

-Papá-dijo Albus, sosteniendo a Scorpius-pap…-

-Esto es entre Draco y yo, no se metan…y tú tampoco Megara-dijo al notar que la joven tenía la intención de ayudar a su padre. Ella suspiró rabiosa. Harry enfocó su mirada en Draco.-No sería muy inteligente de tu parte atacarme en el departamento de Aurores, Malfoy…-

-Eres un…-

-Todo lo que digas lo usaré en tu contra si se me ocurriese denunciarte al Wizengamot…un trabajador del ministerio no ataca a otros, lo sabes bien…menos dentro del recinto ministerial-

-Traicionaste mi confianza Potter-

-Estoy haciendo lo que me pediste-

-NO, NO QUIERO QUE LO PROTEJAS…-

-No tiene a nadie-masculló Harry-a nadie…y si seguimos discutiendo, morirá desangrado-a Draco le tembló el labio inferior, y miró a Scorpius.

-Necesita atención médica urgente-dijo Albus-por favor, debemos llevarlo a San Mungo-

Varios Aurores llegaron a ellos en ese mismo momento, y miraron la escena con estupefacción.

-Señor Potter…-

-No…no se lo lleven-dijo Harry cuando los tres le pusieron las manos encima a Draco-déjenlo que se vaya solo…-

-Tío…-

-Ted, basta-ordenó Harry. Miró a Draco-vete…no quiero tener más problemas, y espero que ni se te ocurra jamás volver a atacar a algún miembro de mi familia…-miró a los tres jóvenes aurores-acompañen al señor Malfoy y a su hija hasta la puerta-

-Puedo ir solo-dijo Draco, mirando a los tres aurores con soberbia y altivez. Miró a Megara-vamos-

James miró a Harry, y Harry comprendió al instante lo que su hijo le pedía, y le quitó el hechizo con un movimiento de la mano. James caminó con paso firme hacia la joven y la tomó fuertemente del codo.

-Suelta a mi hija, Potter-graznó Draco, apuntándolo con la varita. James lo miró desafiante-suéltala-

-Déjalo decir lo que tenga que decir Draco-dijo Harry.

-Suéltame Potter-dijo Megara, forcejeando. James la pegó a su cuerpo, y ella se estremeció.

-De ahora en más, Meg, tú y yo somos enemigos….nadie se mete con mi padre y sale ileso de eso..nadie se mete con mi familia-le susurró James al oído. Y la soltó con tanta brusquedad, que Draco tuvo que atajarla para que no cayera al suelo.

-Como quieras Potter-dijo ella, tomando a su padre del brazo. Juntos se fueron con toda la dignidad que poseían.

-Harry, rápido-dijo Hermione, suplicante. Harry cruzó la oficina hacia su mejor amiga, y tomó a Scorpius en brazos. Cerró la puerta con el pie, y miró el panorama. Clavó su mirada verde sobre sus dos hijos y su ahijado.

-Ustedes tres, se van a casa-

-Pero papá…-comenzó Albus. Harry lo silenció con una mirada.

-Vete a casa Albus, date un baño..-miró a Ted-tú vendrás conmigo al hospital y haré que te vean ese ojo…-

-Estoy bien-

-Vas a quedarte ciego Ted…-dijo Harry, iracundo. Ted se tocó el ojo de forma inconciente, y lo sintió hinchado. –Vamos-miró a Albus y a James-ustedes dos, se irán a casa…usen la chimenea de mi oficina…ya hablaremos luego-los empujó con fuerza hacia la chimenea-vamos, lárguense-

-Papá…-dijo Albus, mientras se adentraba a la chimenea-por favor, no estés enfadado con nosotros-Harry lo miró con expresión homicida.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje si trajeron a Scorpius a un lugar en donde su padre iba a verlo y ahora está en peligro de muerte?-

-Sólo usaron un _Sectumsempra_ sobre él…-dijo James, como si estuviera hablando de una gripe fácilmente curable.

-¿Sólo un _Sectumsempra_?-chilló Harry, logrando que James retrocediera-sólo…Merlín, cállate James, ¿quieres?...-

-Papá…-

-Largo de mi vista-bramó Harry, poniéndoles con brusquedad una cantidad considerable de polvos flú-váyanse-

-Papi…-susurró Albus. Harry negó con la cabeza y les dio la espalda. Ambos jóvenes vieron a su padre hablar seriamente con Hermione, y percibieron la mirada preocupada de Ted, que los observaba fijamente. Y desaparecieron, rodeados de una potente llama verde. Cayeron pesadamente y de sentón sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar de Grimmauld Place. La chimenea se selló al instante, dejando sólo una voluta de humo verde en el aire.

James se levantó del suelo con rapidez, pero Albus se quedó allí, sentado en la alfombra, aturdido.

-Al…-

-ALBUS-chilló Rose, corriendo hacia él. Lo miró con expresión horrorizada.

-Al…¿qué te pasó?-preguntó Lily, palpando la ropa empapada de sangre de su hermano-¿qué…? ¿dónde está Ted?-

-¿Y Scorpius?-preguntó Rose. Miró atentamente a Albus-¿de quién es toda esa sangre?-Albus se levantó del suelo ayudado por James, y se tambaleó. Se atajó de la repisa de la chimenea, y les dio la espalda a las dos chicas, que por poco gritaban de la rabia.

-Por favor, no me bombardeen a preguntas…estoy asustado, cansado y me duele el trasero…-

-Albus, no esquives el tema…por favor-dijo Lily, señalándolo con el dedo-dinos dónde…-

-Scorpius y Ted están en San Mungo con papá y la tía Hermione-dijo James.

-¿Por qué están en San Mungo?-inquirió Rose con voz temblorosa. James y Albus se miraron-POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN, CONTESTEN-

-Tranquilízate-dijo James, autoritario-tranquilízate…-

-Scorpius fue atacado por Megara- dijo Albus-esta sangre…-se miró las ropas, afligido-es de él…-Rose se lanzó a llorar de forma lastimera, y Albus miró a James.

-Todo va a estar bien, Rose…papá lo llevó al hospital, no te preocupes…-

-¿Y Ted por qué…?-

-Megara lo atacó con su anillo de diamantes…le lastimó uno de sus ojos-respondió James-no quería ir, pero papá lo obligó…-suspiró, y miró hacia el techo-¿Nimuë?-

-Durmiendo…-

-¿Hugo?-

-En mi habitación…-James se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, mientras observaba a Albus intentar consolar a Rose. Tenía una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, como si se lo estuvieran estrujando con fuerza.

-No me siento bien-dijo, tocándose el pecho. Miró a Albus con preocupación-¿crees que el maleficio que me lanzó papá me haya afectado de alguna manera?-Albus negó con la cabeza.

-No…te inmovilizó, no te puede afectar demasiado-

-¿Papá te inmovilizó?-preguntó Lily, obligando a Rose a que se sentara. La pelirroja continuaba sollozando mientras los tres hermanos hablaban.

-Sí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pregúntaselo a papá, no sé sus razones para aturdirme…-dijo James con hastío-quise ayudarlo…y me inmovilizó…Draco iba a atacarlo, pero por lo que veo, papá sabe apañárselas bien solo-

-Es un auror, ¿no?-

-El tío Ron también es auror-dijo James.

-Pero está retirado-dijo Lily con seriedad-lo sabes…además, se cuidó bien-

-No me interesa, Lily, de verdad…por favor, me duele la cabeza-Lily frunció los labios, en un gesto típico de Ginny. No le importaba, Lily podía meterse su rabia en un lugar donde no le diera el sol. No le interesaba en lo absoluto. Lo único que le incumbía a él en ese momento era su padre, Ted y, aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta, el estado de salud de Scorpius. Porque, al fin y al cabo….Scorpius estaba herido por salvarlo a él. Y el dolor en su estómago se intensificó.

-¿Te sientes bien James?-preguntó Lily, que lo observaba con mucha atención.

-No-

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Albus, mirándolo con seriedad. James tragó saliva.

-Er…pues…siento culpa-

-¿Culpa?-preguntaron sus hermanos con asombro.

-Sí….Scorpius me salvó la vida, y…-algo hizo click en su cabeza, y la desesperación lo embargó-ese _Sectumsempra_ era para mí, Al…Megara quiso matarme-

-James, sabías la clase de mujer que es…no debería sorprenderte-

-Quiso matarme-repitió James-la mujer que amo intentó matarme-Albus hizo una mueca.

-Hay muchas formas de matar a alguien sin tener que usar maleficios-dijo Lily. Rose se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga, y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Albus-¿más formas de morir?-

-Morir por amor, morir de tristeza, morir de soledad…agradece James que Megara no intentó matarte de otra forma…-

-Su desprecio me está asesinando de a poco-susurró, observando la alfombra manchada de sangre. Suspiró.

-James, ¿puedo preguntarte qué le dijiste a Megara antes de que se fuera con Draco?-aquella pregunta lo hizo reír amargamente.

-Le dije que de ahora en más, somos enemigos-

-¿Eso le dijiste?-inquirió Lily, estupefacta-no puede ser…-

-Lil, esa mujer…es perversa…-

-Tú lo sabías desde antes que estuvieras con ella, James…-chilló Lily con indignación.

-Lo sé, lo sé…pero…-

-Tuviste la esperanza de que ella cambiara por amor…por favor James, esas mujeres no cambian-lo dijo de tal forma que James se sintió como un completo idiota. Ya era normal sentirse un imbécil en aquel lugar. Y era verdad. Era un terrible estúpido. A pesar de saber en lo que se metía, de saber que no iba a lograr nada productivo y de saber, además, que iba a salir herido, se había metido igual. O porque era un testarudo, o porque cuando se excitaba se le anulaban las neuronas…no sabía en realidad por qué. Lo que sí tenía en claro era que había terminado como él sabía que iba a terminar. Herido y completamente humillado, y odiando, de alguna manera, a aquella que alguna vez había amado. Y aún así, tenía la esperanza de volver a tenerla en sus brazos. Era completamente contradictorio. Ella no le convenía en lo absoluto, ella no era buena, lo despreciaba, lo hacía sentir una cosa insignificante. Y a pesar de ello, la quería de vuelta. Necesitaba un psiquiatra, que lo medicaran o que lo internaran en San Mungo en el pabellón de los locos.

-Lo que James esperaba es completamente normal-dijo Albus, saliendo en su defensa. James se sintió agradecido-es normal, Lil…a veces…esperamos que la gente cambie por amor…-

-Son dos idiotas-masculló ella.

-Guárdate tus opiniones, Lil-dijo James-no nos interesan-

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando cada uno hacia diferentes lugares. Y fue en ese instante en que se abrió la puerta, provocando que los cuatro dieran un respingo. Pudieron observar la silueta de una mujer de cabello largo entrecortarse contra la luz de la calle.

-¿Mamá?-Ginny dio un salto mientras iba hacia las escaleras.

-Qu…¿Albus?-

-Sí-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Ginny. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos-¿qué te ocurrió?¿estás bien?¿de quién es toda esa sangre?¿estás herido?-

-Mami, estoy bien-dijo Albus, mientras Ginny lo palpaba para cerciorarse de que estuviera entero-mamá…-

-¿De quién es esta sangre?-Albus suspiró y miró a James, en busca de ayuda. James suspiró y se puso en pie. Ginny lo observó entornando los ojos.

-¿A ti qué te pasó?-

-Estamos bien mamá, escucha…-

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella, observando a las dos chicas en el sofá y a sus dos hijos, completamente desechos.

-Mamá…la cosa es así-comenzó James, tomando aire-fuimos a ver a papá porque Nimuë había tenido una…clase de visión..-Ginny frunció el ceño-y…allí…nos encontramos con Draco Malfoy y su prole…dícese Megara…-carraspeó. Si pensar el nombre ya de por sí era doloroso, nombrarlo era un suicidio-y…bueno…papá y Draco discutieron, hubo una pelea entre Megara y yo…Megara atacó a Scorpius, atacó a Ted y…bueno…Scorpius está desangrándose ahora mismo en San Mungo...-Ginny levantó las cejas-papá se lo llevó…-

-Fueron al ministerio con Scorpius…a defender a tu padre de algo que…Nimuë dijo que iba a pasar-lo dijo de tal manera que los dos chicos se sintieron completamente idiotas e infantiles.

-Dicho así se oye estúpido, pero créeme que fue con buenas intenciones-

-Te creo James-dijo Ginny, acariciándole la mejilla con la clase de ternura que sólo una madre posee. Esa ternura que hace que el corazón se encoja y que provoca lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias ma-susurró James. Le tembló el labio inferior una décima de segundo, y se lanzó a llorar, ante las miradas consternadas de sus hermanos, de Rose y de su propia madre.

-James…cielo…-

-Papá va a matarme…tiene razón si me pega una patada en el trasero y me manda al infierno, no tendríamos que haber ido allí, tendrías que haberle visto la cara cuando se llevó a Scorpius-

-No…James, tu padre te ama, te perdonará-dijo Ginny, abrazándolo-además, es cierto que fue imprudente, pero…lo hicieron por él-James se sonó la nariz con la manga de la túnica, completamente llena de polvo y cenizas. –Tranquilízate-

-Igualmente, fue mi idea ir-dijo Albus. Se acercó lentamente a James y a Ginny- yo tuve la idea…yo confío mucho en Nimuë…-

-Yo también confío en Nimuë-dijo Ginny. Miró a Albus-entonces, esa sangre…-

-Es de Scorpius-Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué le pasó?-

-Sectumsempra-respondieron ambos hombres, y Ginny levantó las cejas.

-Oh…eso-

-¿Conoces ese maleficio?-

-Sí-

-¿Lo conoces?-inquirió James, asombrado.

-He dicho que sí…-

-¿Cómo lo..?-

-Tu padre lo usó contra Draco Malfoy en sexto año-

-¿_Cómo_?-Ginny hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callaran.

-No soy yo la que debe contárselo, cosas de su padre-dijo ella.

-Pero…-

-Se salvará-afirmó Ginny-Draco se salvó…-

Una fuerte humareda verde llenó la sala, y los cinco se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares, observando la chimenea. Harry apareció con paso firme, llevando en brazos a un desfallecido joven. Hermione apareció tras él, seguida de Ted. Todos se observaron.

-Scorpius…-susurró Rose.

-No Rose, quédate ahí-dijo Harry. La joven se sentó con frustración, mirando a su novio con expresión desesperada.

-Cielo…¿cómo está?-preguntó Ginny.

-Está bien, necesita descansar-clavó su mirada en James y en Albus-nosotros debemos hablar-

-Harry, no seas duro con ellos…-suplicó Ginny mientras él se dirigía a las escaleras con Scorpius en brazos-por favor…-

-Gin, tengo ganas de matarlos-ella sonrió.

-Lo sé…pero…escúchalos-Harry entró a la habitación de Scorpius intentando no oír a su esposa. –Harry-

-Te estoy oyendo Ginevra-ella se detuvo bruscamente. Lo miró dolida.

-Nunca me dices Ginevra-

-Es tu nombre, ¿no?-

-¿Por qué me dices Ginevra?-él le dio la espalda, acomodando a Scorpius sobre la cama-_Potter_-Harry volteó, y Ginny levantó las cejas al verlo tan iracundo.

-Nuestros hijos hicieron peligrar a Scorpius, a sus vidas, a Ted…por poco se arma una hecatombe en el departamento de Aurores, en mi oficina…Ted por poco queda ciego, y Scorpius casi se desangra porque son dos idiotas que no saben escuchar sus cerebros-

-Tú eras igual-dijo Ginny con enojo. Harry apretó los dientes-Harry, estás muy enojado…-

-Estoy cansado de hacer todo para protegerlos y lo único que ellos hacen es peligrar sus propias vidas- Ginny lo besó dulcemente en el mentón.

-Ellos te aman, y lo que hicieron lo hicieron por ti-lo abrazó-te aman…-Harry se mordió el labio, mientras sentía a sus ojos arder.

-Yo no era tan idiota-susurró. Ginny rió, y levantó la mirada. Sus labios rozaron, y se besaron. Sólo aquello fue necesario para poder calmar a la fiera, y Ginny se sintió orgullosa de sí misma al ver que Harry era un cordero con piel de lobo. Completamente domable y amaestrado. Parecía rudo, pero no lo era. Ella lo conocía bien. Alguien profirió un quejido de dolor, y se separaron para observar a Scorpius.

-Me duele todo-masculló el chico de forma lastimera, mientras Harry se acercaba a él.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-apoyó dulcemente su mano sobre la frente del joven, y lo vio sonreír.

-Siento como si me hubieran acuchillado-

-Es que eso es lo que te hicieron, en sentido figurado-Harry suspiró-el maleficio que te lanzaron es magia negra avanzada…no es difícil curar las heridas, sólo que yo no sabía cómo hacerlo, y Hermione tampoco…tendrás que mantenerte en cama un tiempo…-

-No hay problema-dijo Scorpius.

-¿Quieres hablar con Rose?-

-Sí-

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry. Miró a Ginny-llama a Rose, cariño-

-No hace falta-dijo Ginny entre risas-está del otro lado de la puerta-Harry sonrió.

-Hazla pasar-

Rose entró al cuarto con tanta vehemencia que tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-Uuh-dijo Ginny, mientras su sobrina se levantaba y se acomodaba el cabello.

-Eso dolió-dijo Harry, intentando contener la risa. Se aclaró la garganta cuando Rose lo fulminó con la mirada. Caray, era igual a Hermione-los dejaremos a solas-le hizo señas a Ginny para que salieran, y juntos se encaminaron hacia las escaleras. Ginny le rodeó el brazo, y caminaron hacia la sala de estar, en donde Hermione aún se encontraba con los tres hijos que ellos tenían.

-Harry, yo…yo debo irme-dijo, levantándose del sofá.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, vuelve a tu trabajo-ella asintió con la cabeza. Estaba completamente repleta de sangre seca, y más despeinada que de costumbre-Scorpius estará bien-

-Lo sé, está en buenas manos aquí…me preocupa Ron…-

-Ron está perfecto, Hermione…-dijo Ginny.

-Sí…sólo que no quiero dormir sola esta noche…me da miedo-

-Por favor, eres Hermione Granger-dijo Harry.

-¿Y?-

-¿Cómo _y_?-

-Déjala en paz, Harry-dijo Ginny. Él hizo una mueca. La pelirroja suspiró-¿no quieres quedarte aquí?-

-No…no…de veras…no quiero…_oír_-

-¿Perdón?-

-No, nada nada-dijo Hermione, sonrojándose. Ginny y Harry rieron. -Bueno…me voy…¿volverás al ministerio?-

-No lo creo-dijo Harry-pero…es mi deber, tengo que estar ahí…aunque antes..debo hablar con mis hijos-Albus y James temblaron ligeramente en sus lugares, y Lily observó a Ted con preocupación. Su mano rozó ligeramente la de él, y lo vio sonreír tenuemente. Tenía el ojo izquierdo hinchado y completamente lleno de sangre, y se encontraba sucio y más desaliñado que de costumbre. A pesar del enfado que sentía, lo perdonó al instante al verlo sonreír, marcando las arrugas que tenía alrededor de los ojos. Era tan hermoso.

Ginny apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Harry, en señal de advertencia.

-No seas malo-susurró, mientras él se dirigía a la chimenea, acompañando a Hermione.

Harry hizo una mueca. Iba a ser difícil no ser rudo con ellos. Lo sacaban de sus casillas con demasiada frecuencia, y eso que eran dos hombres adultos. De niños no habían causado tantos problemas.

-Hasta luego Herms, nos veremos en el Ministerio…-dijo Harry, despidiéndose de su mejor amiga. Ella sonrió tenuemente y desapareció rodeada de humo verdoso. Harry volteó, y miró atentamente a las cinco personas que lo rodeaban.

-Ted, James, Albus…acompáñenme arriba-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ted en todo esto?-masculló Lily, poniéndose en pie, y enfrentando a su padre. Ted le hizo gestos para que se callara, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Creo, jovencita, que eso no te incumbe-dijo Harry con disgusto. Lily hizo una mueca, mientras que Ted negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero es que…papá…-

-Lily, no es asunto tuyo-ella gruñó-ahora siéntate-ella se sentó a regañadientes. Harry suspiró-ustedes tres, arriba-los tres hombres lo siguieron al segundo piso.

Ted observó a los dos jóvenes que caminaban a su lado, y los notó nerviosos y asustados. Era como si aquello fuese la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Y así era, seguramente.

Harry los hizo entrar al despacho, y allí se quedaron los tres, de pie junto a la puerta.

-¿Nos…sentamos?-preguntó Ted, mientras Harry se encaminaba hacia la ventana, en donde brillaba un tenue sol cubierto por nubes grises.

-No, quédense donde están-dijo Harry, mirándolos seriamente.

-Tío, por favor…-

-Ted, lo que hicieron en el departamento de Aurores fue una muestra de completa estupidez-los tres se quedaron callados.

-Lo hicimos…-

-No sé por qué lo hicieron, no lo vuelvan a hacer…les prohíbo terminantemente que se aparezcan por el departamento de Aurores-

-Eso será imposible-dijo Albus. Harry lo miró seriamente.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tanto James como yo pensamos hacer el curso de ingreso para ser aurores-

-¿Qué?-graznó Harry, frunciendo el ceño-no-

-Sí papá-Harry y Albus se observaron con frialdad uno al otro.

-No quiero que seas auror-

-¿James sí puede ser auror?-

-Tú no eres como James…-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-masculló Albus. Harry se veía aturdido y dolido.

-Creí que querías tener una librería-

-Viendo como están las cosas, prefiero estar en donde debo estar…-Harry se asombró de que Albus fuese tan parecido a él, y por un momento, se vio a sí mismo, en la cocina de Grimmauld Place doce, discutiendo con los adultos que no querían que tuviera nada que ver con la Orden del Fénix. Parpadeó.-Luchando…-Harry miró atentamente el escritorio repleto de papeles. ¿Cuándo había sido que había perdido las riendas de su propia familia?.

-¿Acaso lo que yo piense no les importa?-

-A ti no te importa lo que nosotros pensemos-susurró James.

-Eso no es cierto…ustedes están constantemente poniéndose en contra de todo lo que yo decido…Scorpius necesita un hogar, yo necesito descansar…pareciera que no entienden nada de lo que hago-James y Albus se quedaron callados-no lo comprenden, yo…todo lo que hago lo hago por ustedes-

-No queremos que hagas nada por nosotros, papá-dijo James-sabemos cuidarnos solos…-

-No parece-dijo Harry con rabia.

-Tío, escucha…-dijo Ted-por favor, fuimos al departamento de Aurores porque Nimuë tuvo una visión-

-¿Qué clase de visión?-preguntó Harry.

-Ella…dijo que iban a atacarte, que debíamos detener a quien quisiera lastimarte-Harry frunció el ceño.

-Draco no iba a atacarme-

-No sabemos si Draco no iba a atacarte, porque aparecimos nosotros-dijo Ted-pudimos evitar lo que queríamos evitar-

-Pero al evitar eso, Scorpius casi se muere-los tres hombres se miraron haciendo muecas-y tú casi te quedas tuerto-

-Sí…no lo previmos-

-Fue insensato-dijo Harry.

-Lo sabemos-

-No quiero que vuelvan a hacerlo…es imprudente aparecerse en el ministerio siendo tres magos inexpertos…-

-No somos inexpertos-chilló James, indignado.

-Sí lo son, James, al lado de los magos del ministerio, son tres gatitos indefensos…-

-Yo no soy un gatito indefenso, tío-dijo Ted. Harry suspiró.

-Odias aquel lugar, Ted, y mucha gente fóbica prefiere verte encerrado que entre esas paredes…por favor Ted, no hagas peligrar tu vida y tu tranquilidad…tu hija te necesita-

-Deja de darme sermones-dijo Ted-todo lo que hago es por ella-

-Papá, lo que hicimos lo hicimos por ti…-

-Sé cuidarme solo, Albus-dijo Harry con tranquilidad-no vuelvan _jamás_ a hacerlo…-

-No te prometo nada-dijo James. Harry frunció el ceño-no puedes darme órdenes sobre mi conciencia y mis actos, ya soy grande-

-No lo demuestras-

-Tío, no estés enfadado-dijo Ted-lo hicimos para protegerte…-

Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras se le cerraba la garganta. Nunca nadie había intentado protegerlo de las tragedias. Bueno, sí Dumbledore, pero él, Harry, siempre se las había ingeniado para caer en la mala suerte. Los problemas siempre lo habían encontrado por más que él hubiese intentado zafarse sin sufrir daños. Y ahí, de repente, los tres hombres a los cuales él había criado, sus hijos sanguíneos y su hijo del corazón le demostraban que ellos también querían cuidarlo. Jamás había querido que lo protegieran. Jamás. Siempre se las había apañado para dejar a todos los que amaba al margen. Aunque tuviera que hacerlos rabiar.

-¿Papá?-Harry parpadeó y miró a Albus.

-Dime-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí-susurró. Carraspeó, y levantó la mirada, clavándola en sus dos hijos-mañana empieza el curso de ingreso para Auror…-ambos jóvenes dieron respingos-así que si quieres inscribirte, Al, es ahora o nunca-

-Sí…sí quiero inscribirme-Harry asintió con la cabeza, aturdido.

-Te inscribiré hoy mismo-dijo, mordiéndose el labio. Acomodó los papeles sobre el escritorio, mientras le temblaban las manos.

-Tío…yo creo que no deberías ir al ministerio-

-Me siento bien, Ted-

-No, estás nervioso-Harry se veía muy pálido, y sucio. Completamente repleto de sangre, y más despeinado de lo normal. Parecía como recién salido de Azkaban. Se tambaleó, y los tres hombres junto a él avanzaron un par de pasos, asustados.

-NO, estoy bien-dijo con voz de ultratumba, pero las manos de Ted fueron más rápidas y lo sentaron bruscamente sobre la butaca. –Chicos…-

-Tranquilízate-dijo Albus, arrodillándose a su lado. Harry tragó saliva, incómodo. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentirse indefenso y ver, cómo de repente y sin aviso, los tres niños que él había criado se habían convertido en hombres. Dolía.

-¿Papá?-la voz de James le llegó como si estuviera en una habitación lejana.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-inquirió Albus-¿papá?-

-¿Cuándo fue que crecieron tanto?-graznó Harry con voz quebrada.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Albus, aturdido.

-Sí…todavía recuerdo el día en que fueron a Hogwarts, y ahora los veo así…tan maduros…-

-Ay por Merlín, le agarró la andropausia-chilló James.

-Cállate James, no seas idiota-dijo Ted. Acarició suavemente la frente de Harry-no te preocupes por nada, tío, pase lo que pase, nosotros estaremos ahí…cuidándote-Harry tragó saliva ruidosamente-¿quieres irte a acostar?-

-No…estoy bien…tengo que irme a trabajar-

-¿Piensas ir a trabajar después de lo que pasó?-preguntó James, incrédulo. Harry lo miró con desdén.

-Sí, es mi obligación…-

-Papá, hay algo que quiero preguntarte-dijo James justo en el instante en que Harry se levantaba del asiento, a pesar de las protestas de Ted y Albus. Harry clavó la mirada sobre él. –Quiero saber…mamá dijo algo sobre…_Sectumsempra_-Harry se puso tieso.

-Sí-dijo Albus, rememorando la conversación con Ginny-si…dijo que tú…que…que tú…-

-No importa lo que yo haya hecho, ustedes llevaron a Scorpius al ministerio sin autorización y a pesar de todos los recaudos…-

-Deja de intentar cambiar el tema-dijo James-mamá dijo que tú utilizaste ese hechizo contra Malfoy-

-Yo no sabía qué era ese hechizo, lo encontré escrito en mi libro de Pociones Avanzadas…y se acabó la conversación-

-¿Usaste un maleficio anotado en…un libro?-preguntó Albus-pero…-

-No quiero hablar de eso, mi intención nunca fue lastimar a Draco-dijo Harry con voz desesperada-no fue lo mismo que con Megara…ella…-

-Ella quiso lastimarme a mí-sentenció James. Harry lo miró atentamente-tenías razón…ella…-

-Ella no te merece-terció Harry-soy tu padre, sé lo que es mejor para ti-James se cruzó de brazos y rehuyó de los ojos verdes que lo observaban. Ese era el problema intrínseco de cualquier adolescente o joven adulto: nunca, jamás, admitía o quería admitir que sus mayores tenían razón. Aunque se la estuvieran refregando en la cara.

-Sí, lo sé, no me lo recuerdes…-

-Pero….ella quiso lastimarte…¿por qué…?-

-Scorpius me empujó…-Harry levantó las cejas-y el maleficio lo golpeó a él-

-Eso quiere decir que Scorpius..-

-Me salvó la vida-masculló James entre dientes-nunca le pedí que me defendiera-Harry sonrió.

-Scorpius demostró tener un gran corazón, James…cuando un mago le salva la vida a otro, se forma un vínculo especial entre ellos…un vínculo como el que tuvo mi padre con Snape…o Draco conmigo…a pesar del odio y de las diferencias…-

-Papá, no quiero oírte hablar estupideces-dijo James-por favor-se quedaron callados, mirándose.

-Todavía no logro entender cómo usaste un maleficio escrito en un libro…-dijo Albus-no me entra en la cabeza…-

-Tenía dieciséis años…y ese libro me lo había dado el profesor Slughorn…-

-Y viste ese maleficio y lo apuntaste como para usarlo alguna vez-dijo Albus con sorna.

-Sí, pero yo no sabía quién lo había creado, ni para qué servía ni de quién era el libro-dijo Harry, enojado- ¿satisfecho?-

-¿Y alguna vez supiste quién lo había inventado?-

-Sí-respondió Harry, reacio.

-¿Quién…?-preguntó Albus, curioso.

-No te incumbe-dijo Harry, zanjando el tema.

-Pero papá…-

-Ya basta Albus, deja de conjeturar-dijo Harry. Suspiró, mientras Albus se cruzaba de brazos, rabioso-tengo que irme a trabajar…más les vale comportarse en mi ausencia-lo dijo de tal forma que ninguno de los tres tuvo nada para replicar. Se quedaron en silencio mientras Harry se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Está muy irascible, ¿verdad?-preguntó Albus una vez que los tres se quedaron por fin a solas y en tranquilidad.

-Sí-respondió Ted-muy irascible-

-¿Seremos nosotros los culpables?-inquirió Albus, preocupado-porque no es mi intención-Ted sonrió.

-Los hijos nunca tenemos esa intención, pero lo logramos aunque no queramos-

-Yo no he hecho nada, así que a mi no puede decir…-comenzó James, pero percibió la mirada irónica de Ted, e hizo silencio.

-Tú eres el que más problemas le trae-

-Cierra el _hocico_ Lupin-

-OYE-bramó Ted, furioso.

-NO PELEEN-chilló Albus-no peleen, basta…los tres somos culpables del estado de papá, _los tres_-

-¿Yo?-preguntó Ted, ofendido.

-Sí, tú también Ted-dijo Albus-si papá se entera de tu romance, te juro que serás el principal culpable de su rabia-Ted empalideció. James reía por lo bajo-¿de qué te ríes?-James carraspeó.

-De nada…-

-No tienes nada de qué reírte, es más, ahora mismo deberías ir a agradecerle a Scorpius el haberte salvado la v…-

-CÁLLATE, NO LE AGRADECERÉ NADA…NADIE LE PIDIÓ QUE SE INTERPUSIERA-bramó James, enfrentando a su hermano. Volteó bruscamente y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

-Hormonal de porquería-masculló Albus. Suspiró, y miró a Ted-tú deberías ir a descansar-

-Ya te pareces a Harry-dijo Ted entre risas-y como él, tienes razón…me iré a descansar…a pesar de que sea temprano-miró a Albus con atención-¿tú qué harás?-Albus suspiró.

-Iré a ver a Scorpius-Ted enarcó una ceja-sí, yo…le salvó la vida a James, no importa lo que James diga-Ted sonrió enternecido. Palmeó a Albus en el hombro mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-¿Sabes Al? Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero ni siquiera él, que tiene una relación cordial con Draco, le tiene tanta estima-y rió, mientras Albus levantaba las cejas. Salieron juntos al corredor, aunque tomaron diferentes caminos. Ted se encaminó hacia su dormitorio, mientras que Albus miraba al suelo y se dirigía, cabizbajo, al cuarto de Scorpius. Miró a Rose, ubicada muy cerca de la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba el joven Malfoy, completamente aturdida.

-¿Pasa algo?-Rose parpadeó confusa.

-Tu padre me dijo que mientras me quede aquí, y por respeto a mi padre…-Albus levantó las cejas-me mantuviera alejada de la habitación de Scorpius-Albus se lanzó a reír a carcajadas.-No es gracioso, Albus-

-Claro que lo es, ya me imagino lo que te habrá dicho: "por respeto a mi mejor amigo, que es tu padre, Rose, te pido que te mantengas alejada de la habitación de tu novio…aún mantenemos las buenas costumbres aquí"-y volvió a reír, esta vez de forma más estridente. Rose le propinó tal golpe en la cabeza que se mordió la lengua.

-Bueno…no…no dijo eso-masculló ella, sonrojada-no con esas palabras exactas, pero…sí…dijo algo parecido…-Albus se mordió la lengua, entre risas-dijo que…lo respetara a él como mi tío y como mejor amigo de mi padre…-

-No creo que a James le divierta saber que tú andes haciendo chanchadas con Scorpius-

Rose se cruzó de brazos.

-Mi hermano está aquí también, Albus, no soy tan desubicada…-dijo ella, histérica, provocando que la sonrisa de su primo se ensanchara-además, no pienso hacer nada con Scorpius, está en estado delicado-

-Seguro-dijo Albus con sorna.

-TE VOY A MATAR, DEJA DE MOLESTARME-

-De acuerdo, no te molestaré más…-dijo Albus, riendo. Rose enrojeció-¿puedo hablar con Scorpius? Hay algo que quiero decirle-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Cosas mías, Rose-ella levantó las cejas-nada más…-ella hizo una mueca.

-De acuerdo, dile lo que tengas que decirle…-

-Quédate aquí-Rose frunció el ceño-por favor, me va a dar vergüenza que estés oyendo-ella rió. Albus cruzó el umbral hacia la habitación, y observó al joven que respiraba con dificultad en la cama. Suspiró.

-¿Scorpius?-Scorpius, despatarrado sobre la cama, levantó levemente la cabeza para

poder observarlo mejor-¿cómo te encuentras?-

-Adolorido-dijo Scorpius con voz quejumbrosa. Frunció el entrecejo-¿necesitas algo?-

-Quería…-cómo decirlo. Era difícil encarar una conversación en la cual él tuviera que dejar en claro algo que sentía y pensaba. A pesar de que James no lo reconociera, Scorpius había tenido un gesto de grandeza y nobleza al salvarle la vida. Y no sólo eso, sino que además había sido uno de los que había decidido ir a ayudar a Harry. –Quería hablar contigo…quería…-carraspeó, mientras Scorpius lo escuchaba atentamente-agradecerte-

-¿Agradecerme?-

-Sí-susurró Albus-le salvaste la vida a mi hermano-Scorpius levantó las cejas, asombrado-y, aunque él te siga odiando…sé que muy en el fondo, te lo agradece también-Scorpius rió.

-Creo que mi hermana no va a perdonármelo jamás..-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Haberle salvado la vida a James…aunque…no creo que la intención de Megara haya sido lastimarlo…-Albus enarcó una ceja, incrédulo. Scorpius rió-sí, de verdad…Megara…es una perra y merece morir lenta y dolorosamente, pero…ella no es tan mala como parece…-

-¿De verdad lo crees?-

-No-respondió Scorpius. Rió-tal vez ella no supiera realmente el efecto de aquel maleficio…-

-¿Tú lo conoces?-

-Sí, fue por eso que supe al instante qué me ocurría-dijo Scorpius, palpándose las vendas.

-¿Cómo conocías ese maleficio?-el joven que se encontraba en la cama empalideció apenas. Albus levantó las cejas-tu padre lo conoce-

-Sí-

-Y la razón por la cual lo conoce…-

-Es por tu padre-dijo Scorpius. Sonrió de soslayo-Harry lo utilizó contra él una vez-

-Me lo dijo…¿sabes por qué?-

-Pues no…pero lo supongo, eran enemigos antes…y ahora, por mi causa-

-No volverán a ser enemigos, de eso estoy seguro-dijo Albus, mientras se sentaba en una silla muy cerca de la cama-para que haya enemigos, ambos deben estar de acuerdo, y mi padre es demasiado bueno como para odiarlo como cuando eran niños-

-Yo no diría lo mismo…-murmuró Scorpius-no conozco a tu padre, pero sí conozco al mío…-Albus lo miró atentamente-y sé que…aquellos odios pasados volverán…mi padre no perdona tan fácilmente-

-Mi padre le salvó la vida-

-Y eso se lo agradecerá por siempre, pero aún así…-Albus se levantó con precipitación de la silla, enojado.

-Mira Malfoy, gracias por salvarle la vida a mi hermano…eso era todo lo que quería decirte…-

-Albus, no te vayas sólo porque dije algo que te molestó-

-Me voy porque no tenemos nada más que hablar, Scorpius…-dijo Albus, ya ubicado junto a la puerta-no tenemos nada en común, somos muy distintos-

-Yo no pienso igual-dijo Scorpius.

Albus hizo una mueca y salió al pasillo. No lo sabía con certeza, pero quizás Scorpius tuviera un poco de razón. Aunque él no veía muchas similitudes, y recordaba fervientemente cada vez que habían peleado. Bajó las escaleras bufando, y salió de la casa, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de su madre, sentada en el sofá de la sala. El aire frío del exterior le despejó las ideas y le enmarañó el cabello aún más. Se encaminó hacia la plaza ubicada en frente, en donde pudo observar a un imponente caballo negro pastando con tranquilidad entre la hierba. Lo miró atentamente, sabiendo que mientras no supiera su nombre, no podría tocarlo. Suspiró y observó atentamente la casa de Emily. Y se tensó al percibir la presencia de una muchacha pelirroja de ojos azules, sentada en la entrada de la casa, que observaba con atención una flor que tenía entre las manos. Se mordió el labio, recordando el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, y todo lo que aún y lamentablemente sentía por ella. Fijó su mirada nuevamente en el caballo, e hizo muecas.

-Se llama Malevo-Albus dio un respingo al oír aquella voz, y volteó.

-Scorpius, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?-Scorpius sonrió levemente y se palpó el torso.

-Quería hablar contigo…-Albus frunció el ceño-Rose te adora, eres su mejor amigo, y creo que…-Albus negó con la cabeza-por favor, déjame terminar de hablar…-

-Debes estar adentro, descansando-

-No, Albus, si tú te pusieras a pensar detenidamente las cosas, verías que somos muy parecidos, y si quisiéramos, seríamos muy buenos amigos…sólo que…algo salió mal en el pasado, y las historias de nuestros padres nos condicionan-

-Scorpius…-

-De verdad Albus, somos parecidos aunque no lo creas-

-¿En qué?-Scorpius se palpó el torso de forma inconsciente, como si le doliera-si te duele, te llevo adentro-

-No, estoy bien-susurró. Suspiró-noté que mirabas a la chica sentada enfrente, ¿quién es?-

-No te importa-

-Albus…-

-No molestes Malfoy, no hay tanta confianza entre nosotros como para que te cuente mi vida pasada-

-¿Estuviste con ella antes?-

-Malfoy, no es tu problema-

-¿Y por eso estás con Bella?-el chico era insistente. Albus suspiró.

-No estoy con Bella, a decir verdad…es mi novia pero…no la veo hace mucho tiempo-recordar a Bella no le resultó para nada gratificante. Sino que lo sumió en una tristeza absoluta, rememorando, de repente, que sí tenía una novia, y que él, por caprichoso, se había dignado a dejar de lado. Se estaba convirtiendo en una mala persona. Carraspeó.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso…-susurró Scorpius. Gimió.

-Scorpius, debes ir a la casa…-

-No…quiero hablar-

-Podemos hablar dentro-dijo Albus.

-No…necesito estar con mi caballo…es…lo único que me ha quedado de mi familia-

Albus miró a Scorpius apenado, mientras procesaba lo que acababa de oír. En cierta forma, y por causas desconocidas, veía al joven frente a él como una víctima del destino…de la misma forma en que se sentía él mismo. Se sintió identificado de alguna manera con ese muchacho pálido, ojeroso y de cabello platino, aunque las diferencias estaban claras. Frunció el entrecejo mientras Scorpius caminaba dando traspiés hacia Malevo. Había algo en ese muchacho que lo hacía sentir extraño, como una conexión rara forjada por circunstancias trágicas. Porque ambos amaban a mujeres casi imposibles, y ambos estaban, literalmente, siendo rechazados y detestados por las familias de esas dos mujeres. Aunque no se podía comparar, obviamente, el _odio _de los Weasley con el odio real de los Adams. Lo observó atentamente mientras acariciaba al semental negro. Si había algo que los unía, sin lugar a dudas, era el amor que Harry les profesaba, y la forma en que los protegía a ambos. A él desde su lugar de hijo, a Scorpius desde el lugar de refugiado. Y los dos amaban a aquel hombre de distintas formas, pero lo amaban al fin.

Oyó ruidos de hojarasca muy cerca de él, y miró a Scorpius, vigilante. Observó a los lados, aún pudiendo escuchar el sonido de las hojas secas al ser pisoteadas contra la tierra. Malevo pareció escuchar lo mismo, pues relinchó y se envaró, interponiéndose entre su dueño y aquel que estuviera perpetrando aquellas pisadas.

-Debemos irnos-dijo Albus, apareciendo al lado de Scorpius tan de improviso que el joven Malfoy dio un respingo. Malevo pateó el suelo con sus pezuñas, nervioso-vamos…-rodeó la cintura de Scorpius con su brazo y, apretando los párpados, aparecieron juntos en la puerta de Grimmauld Place doce.

-Métete Scorpius-

-Pero…-

-Métete, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Es por esa chica, ¿verdad?-

-Scorpius…-

-Albus, ella no tiene nada que ver con nuestro mundo-discutir con Scorpius en la puerta de su casa no era algo que le resultara alentador. Era peligroso estar ahí de pie, resguardados por apenas centímetros encantados por el encantamiento Fidelio. Si tan solo él trastabillaba, todo se echaba a perder.

-Ella es…ella…-apretó los dientes-métete en la casa y no discutas, Malfoy- lo empujó con rabia hacia el interior y, al verse solo en la puerta de la casa, desapareció, para volver a aparecer muy cerca de Gwen.

-Gwendolyn-ella dio un respingo al oírlo, y lo observó asustada.

-¿Albus?-

-Gwen, métete en la casa de Emily, algo me huele mal-

-Pero…-

-Gwen, no discutas…-alguien tomó a Albus con fuerza del codo, y lo obligó a voltear. Lo único que él pudo atinar a hacer fue desenvainar la varita, pero los ojos frente a él lo tranquilizaron.

-Métete en la casa _ahora_-

-Papá…-

-Llévate a Gwen contigo..y no guardes tu varita-

-¿Llevarme a…?-

-Sí, llévala a la casa-dijo Harry.

-Papá, el encantamiento Fidelio…-

-Estamos protegidos, Al..llévala a la casa-lo urgió. Hizo unos movimientos dentro de su túnica, y sacó una capa fina como el hilo y brillante-ten, ponte esto y llévala a la casa-ambos jóvenes desaparecieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Albus tomó a Gwen del codo y la arrastró con él, mientras veía a Harry encaminarse con paso lento hacia la plaza.

-¿Qué es esta tela?-

-Nada, Gwen, camina-llegaron con rapidez hacia la unión entre las casas trece y once, a pesar de que las edificaciones eran enormes. Albus la obligó a mirarlo.

-Memoriza esto: la casa de Harry Potter es la número doce de Grimmauld Place-

-No hay ninguna casa número doce en…-

-_Memorízalo_-Gwen lo miró asustada. Y apretó los párpados, concentrada, cuando un extraño estruendo surgió del suelo, y una casa apareció allí, inflándose entre las casas trece y once.

-¿Qué rayos?-

-Entra-ordenó Albus, mientras la puerta de la casa se abría con un fuerte ruido metálico. La empujó al interior del vestíbulo-quédate ahí-

-Albus…-chilló ella-¿a dónde vas?-

-A ayudar a mi padre-intentó cerrar la puerta, pero la presencia de un hombre en las escaleras lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Yo voy contigo-

-No Malfoy, estás herido-

-No me interesa, quiero ayudar a Harry-Scorpius cruzó el vestíbulo y lo encaró.

-Scorpius, si te mueres…-

-Será mi culpa, Harry ya hizo todo lo posible por salvarme, y lo hizo-Albus se quedó pensando detenidamente. Qué más daba. Scorpius tenía el poder de discernir entre lo que era bueno o malo para sí mismo.

-De acuerdo…pero no me haré cargo de lo que te suceda, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí-

-Albus, ¿a dónde vas?-chilló Gwen, que se encontraba sentada al comienzo de las escaleras, abrazándose las rodillas y mirando el lugar aterrorizada.

-Voy a…-

-ALBUS-chilló alguien desde el piso superior. Albus abrió mucho los ojos, y percibió una pequeña silueta que era iluminada levemente por las luces del pasillo.

-Oh no, Nimuë…rápido Scorpius, salgamos-

-NO, ALBUS-bramó Nimuë, que aparecía por las escaleras. Al ver que ambos jóvenes salían, comenzó a gritar-PAPÁ, JAMES-

Albus y Scorpius se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad y cruzaron la acera hacia la plaza. Encontraron a Harry de pie en medio de la plaza, junto a Malevo, que se veía nervioso.

-¿Papá?-Harry miró a Albus, escondido bajo la capa.

-Dime…-

-¿Cómo supiste..?-

-Oí ladrar a Canuto…además escuché cómo Scorpius protestaba, y supuse que algo sucedía-miró a los lados-y cuando salí a ver, te encontré en la casa de Emily…-miró directamente a Albus, como si pudiera verlo-y noté que algo no andaba bien aquí…los animales perciben el peligro-acarició con mirada ausente a Malevo. Suspiró-iré a registrar la casa de los Adams-volteó y caminó hacia la calle.

-Papá, no puedes ir solo-dijo Albus en susurros, mientras él y Scorpius seguían al hombre enfundado en la capa negra. Harry hizo una mueca-anda…dile a…-miró a Scorpius a su lado, y se entendieron con la mirada-iremos contigo-

-No-dijo Harry.

-Señor Po…-la mirada que Harry le lanzó hizo carraspear a Scorpius. Aún no se acostumbraba a llamarlo por su nombre-Harry, queremos acompañarte…-

-Vuelvan a la casa, y no lo repetiré-miró directamente a Scorpius-tú deberías estar en cama…no estás del todo repuesto-

-No quiero que vayas solo, papá-la voz de Albus sonó suplicante-por favor…aunque sea…deja que Ted te acompañe..dile a los tíos…papá..-

-No, iré solo..vuelvan a la casa-

-Pero…-

-Vuelve a la casa Albus-

-Tenemos la capa, podemos seguirte si queremos-la expresión de Scorpius le hizo saber que había metido la pata. Harry sonrió triunfante.

-No si te la quito-

-Papá…-

-Calla y obedece-y vieron desaparecer a Harry con un ligero plop. Ambos se quedaron petrificados, observando el punto en donde antes había estado el imponente hombre de gafas. Albus gruñó de impotencia.

-Vamos Albus…no nos quedemos aquí-dijo Scorpius, empujándolo ligeramente-anda, no te preocupes por él-

-No me puedes pedir eso-chilló Albus mientras cruzaban la acera hacia Grimmauld Place doce, aún protegidos por la capa de invisibilidad. –Es mi padre, si el tuyo arriesgara su vida constantemente sólo por deber…-

-Tu padre arriesga su vida porque lo tiene como su naturaleza…es un hombre muy altruista…admiro a tu padre por eso…no muchos magos se dan ese lujo-Albus levantó las cejas con asombro. Jamás habría creído que Malfoy diría semejantes cosas tan bellas sobre su padre. Se sintió extraño al percibir que tanto Scorpius como él compartían pensamientos relacionados con Harry. Entraron a la casa en silencio, procurando no alarmar a ninguno de sus habitantes. Pero cómo podían lograr eso en una casa repleta de magos, y con una niña demasiado perceptiva y atenta.

-¿DÓNDE ESTABAN?-chilló Nimuë, sobresaltando sobremanera a ambos jóvenes. Albus dio tal respingo que por poco queda abrazado a la araña del techo.

-Nimuë…¿qué rayos te importa?- graznó él.

-¿Dónde está el abuelo?-inquirió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-No te importa-respondió Albus, furioso.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?-bramó la niña, haciendo temblar los retratos a ambos lados.

-¿Dónde está Gwen?-preguntó Albus, evadiendo el tema. Nimuë lo miró atentamente durante varios segundos, y sonrió con malicia.

-¿El abuelo fue a registrar la casa de Gwen?-Albus empalideció ante aquellas palabras, y la miró iracundo-sí, es eso, ¿verdad?-

-De veras eres escalofriante-susurró Scorpius, observando con asombro a la pequeña niña en las escaleras.

-Yo lo sé todo-

-Lo sabemos, pero cállate…-Albus intentó subir hacia el segundo piso, pero alguien se interpuso. Y no era Nimuë, ni siquiera Canuto, que se había transformado en la sombra de la niña…sino que era James. Cruzado de brazos en medio de las escaleras, lo observó con mucha rabia.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Albus suspiró y miró a Scorpius.

-Estaba…afuera-

-¿Dónde está papá?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Por qué Gwen está de pie en medio del corredor del segundo piso?-

-¿Ella está…?-

-Sí…¿dónde está papá?-

-Fue a registrar la casa de Gwen-respondió Nimuë, irritada-y fue solo-

-¿Por qué fue solo?-

-Él no quiso que lo acompañáramos-respondió Scorpius, pero James pareció no oírlo.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con él? Me importa un rábano lo que él haya dicho, tú debiste seguirlo…-

-No puedo desobedecer a papá constantemente…-

-ES SU VIDA LA QUE ESTÁ EN RIESGO-bramó James, enrojeciendo. Los ojos se le inyectaron en sangre, y aspiró el aire con mucha brusquedad-debemos proteger a papá…todo lo que hacemos es para cuidarlo, y tú lo dejas ir así solo, sin más-

-No me vengas a reprochar nada, James, porque _tú_ eres el menos indicado para darme sermones…vives haciéndole la vida imposible a papá-James levantó el puño, y Scorpius ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-No peleen-dijo, interponiéndose. Empujó a James levemente-por favor…-

-NO ME TOQUES MALFOY, NADIE TE DA EL DERECHO-

-Te salvó la vida, James-la voz de Albus le perforó los oídos al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Nadie le pidió que me salvara la vida…morir desangrado luego de una lucha me parece mejor que estar aquí, esperando saber si mataron a mi padre-

-No seas imbécil-masculló Albus. Los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas-papá no va a morir…-James lo miró con altivez.

-Iré a buscarlo, y si quieres venir, bien…sino, puedes comenzar a despojarte de tu sangre Gryffindor, porque eres un cobarde-

-Papá no me dejó ir con él-dijo Albus con desesperación. James cruzó hacia la puerta, bajando las escaleras de un salto, y salió a la calle. Albus gruñó encolerizado. Y se lanzó al suelo, sollozando. La mano de Scorpius le apretó el hombro segundos después, y se sintió extrañamente reconfortado. Quién lo habría dicho.

-Tu padre estará bien-dijo Scorpius-estoy seguro de ello-

-Vete a descansar Scorpius-susurró Albus-debes descansar…papá va a enojarse si te ve levantado-se levantó pesadamente de su lugar en las escaleras, y se alejó del joven Malfoy, cabizbajo. Percibió algo que lo atormentó, algo que le molestaba. Scorpius y él no eran tan diferentes. A pesar de que sabía que tampoco eran iguales, puesto que habían ido a casas enemigas en la escuela, y ni hablar de la enemistad de sus familias, también tenía la certeza de que no eran completamente antagónicos. Scorpius sentía el mismo amor, el mismo respeto y la misma gratitud que él sentía hacia su padre. Ambos admiraban a ese hombre que daba todo por todos, sin importar las consecuencias, demostrando que las vidas de los demás eran más importantes que la suya propia. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, limpiándose las lágrimas que había derramado por la rabia. Le temblaba el mentón por los nervios, pero no dudó en voltear y dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Miró atentamente a Scorpius, que aún se encontraba sentado en las escaleras, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Scorpius se levantó de un salto, y juntos salieron de la casa, luego de cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad. Si todo salía bien, pensó Albus, mientras caminaba por Grimmauld Place junto a Scorpius, si salían de ese embrollo, podrían ser cordiales amigos. Al fin y al cabo, no eran tan distintos.


	24. Lazos 1ª parte

No hay excusas para mi tardanza. Tal vez sí haya explicaciones, pero no creo que tenga relación. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, y piensen que me costó muchísimo terminarlo. Padecí épocas de agotamiento y poca inspiración…pero mi cerebro volvió a funcionar luego de machacarlo…Y aquí está…

Gracias a _**todos**_ los que siguen este fic a pesar de las tardanzas. Prometo terminarlo, aunque tarde cinco años en hacerlo…

Por cierto, HP7 es perfecta…y eso que tengo muchas cosas para criticarle puesto que soy una fan psicópata…pero…es hermosa…la más hermosa de todas las películas de HP…

Separé el capítulo en dos partes porque….quedó enorme…252 páginas es una barbaridad…tómense su tiempo para leerlo…

**Capítulo 23:**** Lazos.**

**(Parte uno).**

Observó atentamente al animal que se encontraba sentado a su lado, como esperando. No sabía qué esperaba, sólo estaba allí, expectante, ansiando el momento exacto en que algo sucediera. Y sucedió. Oyó la puerta de la casa cerrarse estrepitosamente, y allí, Canuto, cuyo pelaje negro le rozaba la cara, la miró.

-Sí…se fueron tras Harry-susurró Nimuë-¿qué hacemos Sirius?-el perro la miró con sus azules ojos, y ella levantó las cejas-¿crees que debería avisarle a mi papá?-Canuto asintió levemente con la cabeza-pero…-el enorme animal hizo un extraño movimiento con sus patas, y Nimuë suspiró-James también se fue…-

-¿Con quién hablas Nim?-la voz de Rose le hizo dar un respingo, y abrazó fuertemente a Canuto debido al susto.

-Oh, eres tú-dijo la niña, tomándose el pecho-no te vi venir-Rose enarcó una ceja, susurró algo parecido a "_la mocosa no me vio venir_", y la observó como si ella se hubiese golpeado la cabeza y ahora tuviera un tremendo cuerno como prueba de ello-estoy bien, no me mires así-

-¿Con quién hablabas?-

-Con Canuto-

-¿Hablas…con un perro?-Canuto miró a Rose con expresión ofendida-oh…cierto que no eres un perro común-

-Exacto…él no es un perro común-

-Bien, escucha-dijo Rose, levemente ofuscada-¿sabes algo de Scorpius?-Nimuë hizo una mueca-porque hace rato que no lo veo, lo último que supe fue que fue a buscar a Albus…¿han vuelto?-

-Er…-comenzó la niña, cuando una esbelta figura apareció al final de las escaleras, tapando la luz de los candelabros del corredor del piso superior.

-¿Hola?-ambas miraron hacia el segundo piso.

-¿Quién es?-masculló Rose, fijando su mirada en Nimuë, que estaba boquiabierta.

-Gwen-respondió ella como quien no quiere la cosa. El rostro de Rose se contorsionó.

-¿Gwen?-

-Sí…la ex novia de Albus-

-¿Hola?-repitió Gwen, bajando las escaleras-¿alguien puede ayudarme? No sé dónde estoy…y Albus me ha dejado aquí-

-Genial-susurró Rose en el mismo momento en que Gwendolyn se detenía frente a ella, y la observaba como si fuese un espantoso híbrido entre un kappa y un hinkypunk. Caray, que no era tan fea como para que la observaran así.

-¿Tú quién eres?-preguntó Gwen. Rose levantó las cejas.

-Soy Rose Weasley, por si no te acuerdas-algo en el rostro de la otra joven le hizo saber que la había reconocido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-graznó Gwen con demasiada frialdad.

-Lo mismo puedo preguntarte a ti-

-Pues…Albus me trajo aquí…él es mi…-

-Él es tu nada, Adams-Gwen sacudió la cabeza, rabiosa.

-Él es mi ex novio-chilló, increpando a Rose-¿qué rayos es de ti?-Rose levantó las cejas-sí, porque te veo muy interesada en…-

-Deja de decir idioteces, Gwendolyn-dijo Rose, sulfúrica-no te quitaré a tu ex novio, si eso es lo que temes…-Gwen enrojeció de vergüenza cuando Nimuë la miró con sorna-además…es tu _ex _novio, no comprendo por qué tanta preocupación por perderlo si ya lo perdiste-

-No respondas nada, Gwen-dijo Nimuë antes siquiera de que la pelirroja pudiera abrir la boca-porque van a terminar peleando-

-¿Tú qué sabes…?-la mirada de Nimuë la hizo callar.

-_Yo lo sé todo_-Gwen carraspeó, mientras las otras dos chicas la observaban fijamente.

-Bien-dijo, luego de mantenerse callada e iracunda durante varios segundos-¿dónde está Albus?-

-Eso es lo que yo también quiero saber-dijo Rose-se lo estaba preguntando a Nimuë cuando tú interrumpiste-

-Yo no interrumpí nada-chilló Gwen.

Nimuë suspiró al ver a las dos pelirrojas mirándose como si realmente se odiaran. Era entendible que Rose tuviera rencor hacia Gwen, pero no era para tanto. La vida de Albus era de él, y sólo él podía arruinarla o mejorarla.

-Ya dejen de pelear-dijo, pateándolas a ambas con dureza. Las dos jóvenes chillaron-basta, mientras ustedes dos pelean por estupideces, Albus y Scorpius fueron con el abuelo y James a registrar la casa de Gwen-

-¿Que fueron _a dónde_?-graznó Rose-Scorpius no puede andar paseando…-

-NO SE FUE A PASEAR, ZOPENCA-bramó Nimuë-acompañó a Albus a registrar la casa de Gwen porque el abuelo fue solo…-

-Sigo opinando que no debería haber ido…-

-Es la vida de tu tío, Weasley-chilló Nimuë. Rose empalideció.

-Lo sé, y no me quejo de eso, pero Scorpius nada tiene que ver con el tío Harry…-

-Eso es lo que tú dices-dijo Nimuë, con insoportables aires de superioridad-tu novio le debe mucho al abuelo…-

-¿Tu novio?-preguntó Gwen, mirando directamente a Rose-¿tienes novio?-

-Sí-

-¿Y tienes algo con Albus?-

-¿Cuándo diablos dije _yo_ que tengo algo con Albus?-dijo Rose, ofuscada.

-¿Tú crees que Albus y Rose tienen algo?-preguntó Nimuë-sabía que eras tonta, pero no creí que tanto-

-_Oye_-graznó Gwen-más respeto…-

-Pero es que eres tonta-dijo Nimuë, como si Gwen no hubiese interrumpido. Rose levantó las cejas, asombrada, esperando lo que la niña dijera a continuación-haz dos más dos, Gwen…-

-No…no comprendo lo que me quieren decir…-

-Rose no tiene nada con Albus-dijo Nimuë con vehemencia.

-¿Ah no?-

-No-

-¿Y por qué…?-

-A pesar de que ganas no le faltan…-Rose rió ante las palabras de Nimuë-no tiene nada con él porque de tenerlo, estaría vomitando del asco-Gwen levantó las cejas. Nimuë suspiró, pero fue Rose la que habló, mucho antes que ella.

-Albus y yo somos primos hermanos, Adams-la expresión de Gwen fue de completo asombro-mi padre y su madre, son hermanos…-

-Oh…-Gwen enrojeció hasta más no poder, y se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

-Jaque mate-susurró Nimuë, mirándose las uñas. Rió ante la expresión de Gwen. Era como si la pelirroja quisiera meterse debajo de la alfombra y menguar hasta desaparecer. Aunque su alegría no duró mucho tiempo, ya que algo peludo le rozó la cara, y miró a Canuto frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-¿hueles problemas?-

-¿La niña habla con los animales?-graznó Gwen con muy poca cortesía. Nimuë la miró con odio-¿qué mas saben hacer los magos?¿traspasar las paredes?-

-Cierra la boca Adams…-dijo Rose con voz amenazante-estás en una casa de magos, no te conviene ser descortés-

-Canuto huele problemas Rose…él cree que deberíamos ir tras Albus y Scorpius…-

-No podemos ir solas a buscar a Albus y a Scorpius, piensa…-dijo Gwen, interrumpiendo, aunque ninguna de las otras dos chicas le prestó atención.

Rose suspiró.

-Tienes razón Canuto…vamos tras ellos-miró fijamente a Canuto, para luego mirar a Gwen-deberás guiarnos hasta tu casa Adams…Nimuë-la niña clavó su mirada dorada en Rose-debes ir a buscar a tu padre…creo que está en la habitación de Lily-Nimuë hizo una seña militar.

-Sí mi coronel-y, volteando, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, seguida muy de cerca por el gigantesco perro negro.

**OoOOoO**

El dulce aroma de Ted le llenaba los pulmones, y le recorría la sangre en sus venas como algo vital. Después de todas las cosas que habían estado sucediendo, no habían tenido ni un solo minuto para estar juntos y conversar. Hacía varias horas que estaban ahí, abrazados sobre la cama. Ted se había quedado dormido, y Lily podía notarlo en la forma pausada que su torso subía y bajaba. Lo miró, apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Él tenía una horrible cicatriz que le surcaba el ojo izquierdo, y el hematoma levemente azul. Y aún así, se veía hermoso, como un ángel que duerme sobre una nube. Merlín, cada día se sentía más y más cursi. Se daba ganas de vomitar. O de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma, y el hecho de tener que ocultarlo le provocaban ganas de gritar. Un amor así debía ser compartido con el mundo, debía ser compartido con personas importantes de la vida. Y una de las personas más importantes de su vida era su padre, pero no podía contarle al pobre hombre que estaba enamorada de una persona diez años mayor. Suspiró, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Su padre, su pobre padre, tan indefenso y a la vez tan fuerte. Ted se removió sobre la cama, y Lily lo observó con atención. Pudo observar el suave color dorado de los ojos frente a ella, y sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó él con voz rasposa. Lily rió-¿no has dormido nada?-ella parpadeó confusa-Lily, tienes que dormir…no te quedes mirándome mientras duermo-

-Eres muy hermoso cuando duermes…_no hablas_-

-_Oye_-masculló él. Se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos. El ceño masculino se frunció luego de estarse mirando el uno al otro.-¿Qué ocurre Lil?-

-Estaba pensando en mi padre-

-¿En tu padre?-

-Sí…en que me gustaría contarle lo nuestro…-el rostro de Ted se alarmó.

-No puedes hacer eso-

-Claro que sí…es mi padre, debe saber…-Ted apoyó su mano sobre la boca de Lily, acallándola.

-Está bien, está bien…pero no ahora, le dará un infarto si lo haces ahora…las cosas no están como para contarle semejante noticia-

-Si-susurró ella, mientras sentía las suaves caricias de Ted sobre sus mejillas-no le diré nada aún…-pudo oír ruidos amortiguados y lejanos, pero se mantuvo callada, sabiendo que ese momento era único, y seguramente no podrían estar juntos y solos nuevamente en episodios futuros muy cercanos. Los problemas que se avecinaban les complicaban la relación. Los labios suaves de Ted le acariciaron la unión de su cuello y su mentón, y suspiró, repleta de escalofríos.

-¿No oyes…como si alguien gritara?-inquirió Ted, separándose ligeramente de ella. Se mantuvieron en silencio, inquietos, mientras agudizaban los oídos. Se miraron.

-¿Acaso no es….?-

-PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-Nimuë-susurró Lily, justo en el instante en que la niña entraba a la habitación dándole una patada a la puerta.

Ted fulminó a su hija con los ojos, y la pequeña sonrió con pomposidad.

-¿Acaso no sabes tocar a la puerta?¿no te enseñaron modales?-

-Pues no, mi padre no tiene tiempo de enseñarme a ser cortés y educada pues está ocupado con su novia…-Ted enrojeció.

-No estoy ocupado con…-

-Sí sí, como digas…ahora cállate y escucha-Lily rió a carcajadas al ver cómo Ted abría la boca con estupefacción ante el descaro de Nimuë-tenemos un problema, Houston-

-¿Otro más?-preguntó Ted con cansancio-¿ahora qué pasó?-

-Albus y Scorpius fueron tras Harry a la casa de Gwen-

-Momento que soy lento-chilló Ted-¿que Albus y Scorpius fueron _a dónde_ tras _quién_?-

Nimuë tomó aire hondamente.

-Albus y Scorpius fueron tras el abuelo Harry a la casa de Gwen-Ted se quedó callado, estático, mirando fijamente a Nimuë.

-¿Por qué?-

Nimuë puso los ojos en blanco.

-Fueron tras Harry porque…lo quieren proteger contra algo…-Ted y Lily se miraron.

-Pero si Harry puede cuidarse de unos _muggles_-

-No son los _muggles_ los que preocupan…papá, el abuelo Harry fue a la casa de Gwen a cerciorarse de que todo esté bien porque algo pasó en la plaza que se encuentra enfrente-Nimuë pataleó al ver que su padre no encontraba lo preocupante de la situación.-James fue tras Harry, y Albus y Scorpius también…papá, tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar…algo muy malo-

-De acuerdo-dijo Ted, levantándose de la cama a regañadientes-¿y por qué vienes a buscarme?-

-Porque Rose y Gwen quieren ir también….-

-¿A qué?-

-A buscar a Albus y a Scorpius-Ted frunció el entrecejo, mientras parecía caer en cuenta de algo. Miró a Nimuë con seriedad, y ella le devolvió la mirada expectante. Lily también los observó atónita.

-¿Has dicho…?-comenzó Ted.

-¿…Gwen?-terminó Lily.

-Sí-respondió Nimuë.

-¿Gwen…Gwen Adams?¿está aquí?-preguntó Ted.

-Sí-

-¿Qué hace aquí?-Nimuë por poco se golpea la frente con la palma.

-Albus la metió dentro de la casa para seguir al abuelo-Ted empalideció, y Nimuë sonrió al ver que su padre lograba entender lo complicado del momento.

-Pero no comprendo por qué….-

-El abuelo fue a la casa de Gwen, ¿cierto?-dijo Nimuë, mientras seguía a su padre al corredor.

-Sí, y dijiste que fue porque algo ocurrió en la plaza frente a Grimmauld Place doce-

-Exacto-dijo Nimuë-entonces, Albus y Scorpius fueron tras él y tras James, que lo siguió para protegerlo por si las moscas-Ted se tropezó violentamente con una zapatilla en su carrera hacia la puerta-si te matas, no creo que puedas ayudar ni al abuelo ni a los tíos-masculló la niña, mientras Lily reía por lo bajo. Ted se puso en pie con toda la dignidad posible.

-Cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo-graznó, mirando fijamente a su hija. Atravesó el corredor en varias zancadas, percatándose de la presencia de Canuto muy cerca de él. Ya le ponía nervioso la situación como para que encima tuviera que soportar una presencia peluda que lo siguiera por todas partes. Llegó al vestíbulo luego de lanzarse por las escaleras hacia la amortiguada alfombra, con tanta mala suerte que dio de bruces contra la puerta. Dos jóvenes pelirrojas lo observaron atónitas, deteniéndose en la discusión que estaban llevando a cabo. Por lo menos la caída había servido, además de para magullarlo por completo, para terminar con la absurda pelea femenina. Se levantó como pudo del suelo, y miró a su alrededor. Pudo reconocer a la joven de ojos azules que lo observaba con la boca abierta, y suspiró.

-Gwendolyn…-

-Hola-murmuró ella con voz temblorosa.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó Ted, desviando la mirada hacia Rose.

-Ir a la casa de Gwen-Ted frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Para qué?-

-Scorpius fue con Albus…-

-Ya sé…me lo dijo Nimuë-

-¿Vamos?-inquirió Rose, observando que Ted se acomodaba la capa.

-Sí…-

-Espera a que tome mi tún …-comenzó Lily, pero Ted volteó bruscamente y la miró altanero.

-Tú no vendrás-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no…te quedas con Nimuë-

-Yo quiero ir también-dijo la niña. Ted suspiró con hastío cuando las dos mujeres comenzaron a chillar como urracas.

-Se callan las dos-gritó. Ambas rezongaron-tú eres mi hija y harás lo que yo te diga, además tienes cinco años, _por los pantalones de Merlín_…-Nimuë gruñó- y tú…no me haré cargo de lo que pueda llegar a pasarte si vienes, ¿de acuerdo? Además alguien tiene que quedarse-

-Está mi madre-Ted tartamudeó durante varios segundos.

-No me interesa, quiero aquí a alguien con quien pueda contar-

-¿No confías en mi madre?-preguntó Lily con asombro.

-No es eso…-susurró él, hastiado-no puedo decirle a tu madre absolutamente nada, porque sospecharía…ella es tan o más perspicaz que tu padre…Lily, por favor, no me lo hagas difícil-

-Quiero ir Ted…mis hermanos y mi padre están allí…-Ted suspiró con cansancio, y la fulminó con los ojos. Lily carraspeó al percibir la oscura mirada masculina.

-La cosa es así-murmuró él, y Lily levantó el mentón, rabiosa-no puedo llevarte, primero, _porque no quiero_-la pelirroja apretó los dientes-y segundo, porque.. ¿qué sucedería si hay un ataque y todos morimos allí? ¿quieres que tu madre se quede sin nada?-

-Sobrevivirá…-

-_LILY_-graznó él con los dientes apretados-no…basta-

-Sobrevivió a la Batalla de Hogwarts…es inmune al dolor-

-No digas estupideces-susurró Rose, mientras Ted mascullaba insultos por lo bajo-no…Lily, ¿de dónde diablos sacas esas ideas?-

-No me sermonees, Rose…recuerda que tú eres igual-miró a Ted a continuación-iré allí…y no me importa lo que opines-se fulminaron con la mirada varios segundos.

-De acuerdo-terminó por decir Ted, asombrando tanto a Lily como a Rose-pero luego atente a las consecuencias-Lily empalideció levemente, y sus pecas brillaron.

-¿De qué consecuencias…?-la expresión de Ted la hizo levantar las cejas, atando cabos-no serías capaz-

-Sí Lily…soy capaz-ella abrió la boca, y tragó saliva, nerviosa.

-No seas melodramático-

-No entiendo de lo que hablan-susurró Rose, mirando a uno y otro. Notó que Nimuë hacía una mueca, y la miró.

-No puedes amenazarla con eso, papá-

-Sí puedo, y no te metas-

-¿Pueden explicarme qué sucede?-chilló Rose-si somos un equipo, deben…-

-Papá está amenazando a Lily con dejarla si se atreve a ir-dijo Nimuë. Rose levantó las cejas, y miró a Ted con desaprobación.

-¿Qué clase de amor es el tuyo si no la dejas hacer lo que le venga la regalada gana?-

-La misma clase de amor del tío Harry cuando le prohibió a Ginny luchar en la Batalla de Hogwarts-respondió Ted, abriendo la puerta de calle. Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Lily carraspeó, viéndose completamente vulnerable.

-Amor idiota-susurró Nimuë.

-Mi madre luchó igual a pesar de esa prohibición, lo sabes ¿no?-masculló Lily con el labio temblándole. Aunque no sabía si ese temblor se debía a los nervios o a la rabia. No quería perder a Ted, pero si él se encaprichaba en tratarla como a una niña incapaz, no tenía opción.

-No quiero que vayas-dijo él.

-Si esa es tu última palabra, pues bien…no me importan las consecuencias, Ted…iré aunque _no quieras_…al fin y al cabo, hombres hay por todas partes-

-_Lily_-masculló Rose. Los miró consecutivamente.

-Está hecho, entonces-dijo Ted, iracundo-salgan…_las tres_-Rose miró a Lily con estupefacción, y salió a la calle dando traspiés. Gwen la siguió, abrazándose para infundirse calor.

Lily observó al hombre que se encontraba de pie bajo el umbral, y caminó hacia la calle con paso firme. Él ni siquiera la miró mientras ella salía, y aquello le provocó un doloroso retorcijón de estómago. Pero qué más daba. Ted debía entender que ella no era una niña, ya no. Y a veces había que tomar decisiones drásticas.

-¿No hay ninguna forma de que…te haga cambiar de opinión?-Lily se detuvo de repente, protegida bajo la aldaba de la puerta principal. Observó atentamente los dorados ojos frente a ella, y suspiró.

-No…-dijo él. Suspiró-Lily, no quiero perderte-susurró Ted con desesperación, mientras se alejaban lentamente de Grimmauld Place. Las suaves manos masculinas rodeando su cintura le hicieron pensar detenidamente qué decir a continuación. Ted sabía cómo hacerla sentir culpable y cómo convencerla.

-No me vas a perder…Ted, vamos a ayudar a mi padre-dijo ella con nerviosismo-soy más mayor que mi madre cuando luchó en la Batalla de Hogwarts, mi padre luchó teniendo mi edad…al igual que el tío Ron y la tía Hermione-Ted hizo una mueca.-¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?-

-Que te amo, y no quiero que nada te ocurra-aquellas palabras la descolocaron durante varios segundos.-Esa es la diferencia-

-Ted, ya no soy una niña…quiero pelear…-

-Lily, apenas tienes diecisiete años, y acabas de terminar la escuela…no sabes pelear-

-Todo se aprende en la vida…mis padres tampoco sabían pelear-

-¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?-Lily sonrió maliciosamente mientras la casa desaparecía de la vista. Se puso en puntas de pie para besar a Ted en los labios.

-Porque tengo sangre Potter, no lo olvides…-le tendió la mano, y él la tomó.

Caminaron silenciosamente por la oscura calle, siguiendo muy de cerca a Gwen. Ted observaba atentamente a los lados, mientras empuñaba la varita en su mano derecha. Estaba más que claro que no temía por su vida, si bien debía conservarla por el bien de su hija, no la consideraba un bien tan preciado. Pero la vida de Lily, y no sólo la de Lily, sino además las de las dos muchachas que lo acompañaban, le resultaban imprescindibles. Tener que estar a cargo de tres mujeres jóvenes era, para él, una gran carga. Aunque la llevaba con mucha gratitud, le debía muchas cosas a Harry, y por él, haría cualquier cosa que tuviera al alcance. Atravesaron Grimmauld Place durante varios minutos en los que el único sonido que oían era el de sus propias y tenebrosas pisadas contra el asfalto húmedo por el rocío de la noche, que ya les había caído encima.

-No se alejen de mí-susurró Ted, y su aliento caliente dibujó formas nubosas en el aire helado.

-Ted, ¿no deberíamos prepararnos para pelear o algo?-Ted hizo un gesto como para que se callara-¿sucede algo?-

-Huelo algo en el aire-murmuró él, olfateando el ambiente como lo haría un perro sabueso. En otra ocasión, aquello habría causado risa-algo…algo…-

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos, Gwen?-preguntó Lily. Gwen tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-Unas dos cuadras nada más…creo…creo que allí veo la luz de mi casa-señaló una casa iluminada a lo lejos, y suspiró de alivio. Apuró el paso, pero una fuerte mano masculina la detuvo de repente.

-No Gwen…algo no anda bien aquí-

Los cuatro observaron la casa que se encontraba a media cuadra, esperando.

-Aún percibo ese hedor-susurró Ted, tocándose la nariz-no sé qué es, pero sé que lo olí en otra parte-

-¿Crees que sea sangre?-preguntó Rose, observando detenidamente a su alrededor, buscando, por si acaso, algún cuerpo desmembrado. Ted hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-No, es otra cosa…algo…algo más abstracto-

-¿Abstracto?-preguntó Gwen, enarcando una ceja. Lily observó detenidamente la cuadra, apretando la mano que Ted le daba.

-¿Cómo el miedo, dices?-

Los ojos de Ted brillaron en la oscuridad al mirarla, como los de un gato.

-Sí, precisamente eso…lo que huelo, es miedo-

-Pero la calle está muy tranquila…-

-Demasiado tranquila como para ser cierto-dijo Ted. No había ni un sonido en el aire, salvo sus respiraciones, y la casa, ubicada justo en frente, parecía encontrarse vacía, a pesar de tener todas las luces encendidas. -¿Los _muggles_ dejan las luces encendidas al dormir?-inquirió.

-Pues nadie deja las luces encendidas al dormir, es estúpido y contaminante-graznó Rose.

-¿No es temprano para que estén durmiendo?-preguntó Lily.

-Mis hermanas no dormirían jamás a esta hora-susurró Gwen, y un leve tono desesperado se le cruzó en la voz.

-Bien, vamos a la casa-ordenó Ted-si ocurrió algo dentro, lo sabremos-

Fue así que cruzaron la acera en hilera, siendo guiados por Ted. Llegaron a la verja y observaron el jardín, completamente desierto.

-Algo no anda bien aquí-susurró Ted-no…está todo muy desolado-

-Vamos, entremos-dijo Gwen, tomando fuertemente la puerta que los separaba del amplio patio delantero. Y algo sucedió en ese momento, cuando la pelirroja cruzaba hacia el jardín.

-DEMONIOS-chilló Ted, reaccionando con velocidad y tomando a Gwen fuertemente del codo.

-¿Qué?-chilló Lily, observando la casa de los Adams-¿qué?-

-Es una emboscada-gritó Ted, mientras Gwen intentaba soltarse de su fuerte agarre-debemos irnos-

-Pero…¿qué pasa con mis hermanas y mi padre?-

-Deben estar muertos-aquella frase dejó a Gwen descolocada y pálida. Y fue en ese momento en que levantó la vista, y lo que observó la dejó estática en su lugar.

-Mi hogar-susurró, mientras Ted la tomaba de la cintura-mi casa…¿qué le han hecho?-

-La destruyeron por completo-susurró Lily-está…completamente en llamas-el fuego devoraba toda la edificación, e iluminaba el oscuro cielo nocturno.

Rose tosió ferozmente mientras corrían hacia los frondosos árboles de la vereda de enfrente.

-¿Dónde está Scorpius?-preguntó desesperada, mientras las potentes llamas le hacían arder los ojos.

-¿Dónde están todos?-preguntó Lily, apretando con fuerza la mano de Ted-¿dónde?-

Ted tragó saliva, mientras el sudor le empapaba el rostro. Algo le estrujaba el pecho con fuerza, y sabía qué significaba. Se sentía completamente idiota. Había llevado a esas tres chicas a una muerte inminente o a un terrible ataque, y ni siquiera había servido. Harry iba a matarlo, si no morían antes. No había nadie alrededor, pero sabía que en cualquier momento algo sucedería.

-Mi padre y mis hermanas, ¿dónde están?-lloriqueó Gwen, sentándose pesadamente en el césped-¿dónde…?-

Y de repente, frente a sus ojos, un fuerte destello iluminó la calle.

-NO-

-¿James?-preguntó Lily, observando la alta e imponente silueta que había aparecido frente a ellos. El haz de luz los había enceguecido brevemente, y al enfocar la vista, observaron el rostro enfurecido de James Potter.

-Válgame el cielo-dijo Ted-gracias a Merlín…James…-James graznó insultos mientras los otros cuatro se le acercaban.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-masculló Lily, mientras su hermano se tomaba la cabeza con rabia.

-LE DIJE QUE NO ME IBA A SEPARAR DE ÉL…¿POR QUÉ _SIEMPRE_ ES TAN IMBÉCIL?-gritó James al aire.

-¿De quién hablas?-preguntó Lily con voz temblorosa-¿qué pasa?-

-DE PAPÁ HABLO, DE ÉL…¿QUIÉN OTRO PODRÍA SEPARARSE DE SUS HIJOS MIENTRAS LO ESTÁN ATACANDO?-Lily empalideció, al igual que Ted.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó Ted, tartamudeando-¿dónde está tu padre?-

-No lo sé-chilló James.

-¿Dónde están tu hermano y Scorpius?-preguntó Ted, pero James se veía completamente fuera de sí.

-Supongo que están con él…-

-¿En dónde?-

-¿CREES QUE SI LO SUPIERA ESTARÍA AQUÍ MIRÁNDOTE A LA CARA, _IDIOTA_?-bramó James, y Ted enrojeció de rabia.

-A MÍ NO ME GRITES-dijo apretando los dientes y mostrándole el puño.

-TÚ EMPEZASTE-bramó James, empujando a Ted con fuerza.

-BASTA-gritó Lily, interponiéndose entre ambos hombres-basta…por favor, debemos pensar con claridad-

-NO ME PIDAS QUE PIENSE AHORA-

-James, estás muy iracundo-susurró Rose-por favor, cálm…-

-NO PUEDO-chilló James, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de desesperación.

-Está bien, calmémonos-pidió Ted, mientras lentamente su cabello volvía a su color castaño-debemos…pensar con claridad…piensa James, ¿recuerdas cómo era ese lugar a dónde fuiste?-

James aspiró el aire, y tosió, mientras las lágrimas le humedecían el rostro.

-Pues…estaba cercano a un pueblo…-

-¿Conoces aquel lugar?-preguntó Ted, dando vueltas en círculo.

-Pues...no lo creo…-

-¿Algo más que recuerdes?-inquirió Ted.

James se mordió el labio tembloroso con fuerza. Intentó rememorar claramente todo lo que había sucedido segundos antes. El lugar oscuro, las casas levemente iluminadas, la estatua en medio de la plaza…

-Había una estatua-susurró, clavando su mirada en Ted-una…era como…una estatua conmemorativa, o algo así…no la observé muy bien, porque…había perdido de vista a papá, y Albus y Scorpius me pisaban los talones-

Ted había fruncido el ceño severamente, y miraba al suelo, como si intentara visualizar lo que James le contaba.

-¿Mis hermanas están con él…y mi padre?-James se vio aturdido al observar a Gwen, tan pálida y asustada.

-Pues…tus hermanas están con mi padre…aunque…no sé si el tuyo…-

Un potente haz de luz los encegueció de repente, y oyeron chillar fuertemente a dos personas al caer al suelo. Durante algunos segundos, se quedaron en silencio, esperando.

-ALBUS-bramó Gwen, mientras el joven se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a Scorpius a ponerse en pie.

-Scorpius-susurró Rose, y se lanzó a abrazarlo, pero Scorpius se separó de ella con un gesto de dolor.

-¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó Lily-¿qué pasó?¿dónde está papá?-

-Ted, papá…él…-Albus tomó aire mientras se tomaba el pecho.

-Tranquilízate y cuéntame todo-dijo Ted.-Todo lo que recuerdes…-

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos ir a ayudar a papá-dijo James desesperado.

-Cállate James-dijo Ted, apretando los puños-cállate y deja que Albus hable-

-Bien-dijo Albus, tomando aire. Se veía completamente sucio y sudado, y tenía varios rasguños que le sangraban.-Vinimos hasta aquí siguiendo a James, y…llegamos y todo estaba perfecto, hasta que oímos gritar a alguien dentro de la casa-

-Mis hermanas-susurró Gwen.

-Observamos que James se metía dentro de la casa, y lo seguimos…segundos después, aparecía papá llevando en brazos a…-miró fijamente a Gwen-a Hannah y a Sam…ambas lloraban aterrorizadas, y la casa explotó…papá desapareció, James desapareció con él y luego…luego…papá reapareció y nos vio…nos gritó que nos fuéramos…-

-¿Dejó solas a las niñas?-preguntó Ted, anonadado.

-No…papá jamás haría eso-susurró Albus.

-¿Qué ocurrió después?-inquirió Ted.

-Papá volvió a desaparecer…pero Scorpius lo tomó del pantalón y aparecimos en un lugar oscuro…creo que era un pueblo _muggle_…-

-Harry se enojó mucho conmigo al ver que lo habíamos seguido-dijo Scorpius con voz siseante-mucho…y volvió a desaparecer…y luego, vimos a James…y lo seguimos-

-¿Pudieron encontrar a Harry?-preguntó Ted.

-Sí…-respondió Scorpius. –Aunque…nos perdimos-

-¿Algo más?-

-Sí-dijo James-papá…lo atacaron-

-¿Y me lo dices ahora?-chilló Ted-¿él está bien?-

-Claro que está bien…es papá…es…por favor, Ted…-

-Se supone que vamos a formar un ejército para protegerlo-James hizo muecas cuando

Ted dijo aquello, y miró a Scorpius de soslayo-deja de ser tan idiota, él podría ayudarnos tranquilamente-

-Nunca jamás un Malfoy va a ayudarme-

-Te salvó la vida James, ¿lo olvidas?-masculló Albus, y James apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué pasó luego de que encontraron a Harry?-continuó Ted, sin darle importancia a los insultos que mascullaba James por lo bajo.

-Nos vio…-susurró Albus-y em…-

-¿Y…?-

-Nos miró con terror, y fue en ese momento en que…nos atacaron…James apareció tras papá, y papá…él…-Albus tragó saliva con dificultad, y Ted empalideció.

-¿_Qué_?-

-Él…guió a los atacantes hacia él…-en su mente las palabras de su padre le retumbaron. "_Es a mí a quien quieren, vengan_". Sacudió la cabeza-James luchó a su lado, y nosotros lo ayudamos un poco…pero…se enfadó, y mientras luchaba, envió a James aquí…y luego a nosotros-

-¿Se separó de ustedes?-

-Sí, y eso que le dije que no iba a separarme de él-respondió James.

-¿Les dijo algo?-

-Que volviéramos a casa-dijo Scorpius.

-"_Vuelvan a casa ya mismo, no quiero verlos aquí_"-imitó Albus-y luego nos apuntó con la varita…y caímos aquí-

-¿Y él qué?-

-No lo sé Ted, si supiera, no estaría aquí hablando contigo, estaría con él, peleando…-

-De acuerdo Al, no te sulfures-

-¿Cómo quieres que no me sulfure?-chilló Albus-estoy sucio, lastimado y Scorpius está tosiendo sangre…-

-Debemos llevarlo a casa-dijo Rose.

-Y otra cosa…-continuó Albus, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Rose-¿qué diablos hace Lily aquí?-

-Ella insistió en venir-respondió Ted, viéndose acorralado por los hermanos Potter, que lo observaban como si él fuese un pedazo de carne fresca, y ellos, dos enfurecidos leones hambrientos.

-No importa si ella insistió o te amenazó de muerte, ella no…-

-Yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, Albus…-chilló Lily.

-No mientras estés cerca de mí, Lily-chilló Albus-no voy a permitir jamás que nada te ocurra-

-NO SOY UNA NIÑA-la vena de la sien de Albus palpitó, y Lily retrocedió apenas dos pasos al ver a su hermano favorito tan parecido a su otro hermano.

-ME IMPORTA UN RÁBANO, ERES MI HERMANA MENOR Y VOY A PROTEGERTE…EN EL CASO DE QUE JAMES Y YO MURAMOS, TÚ SERÁS LA ÚNICA ESPERANZA DE LA FAMILIA-

-TENEMOS UNA DOCENA DE PRIMOS…-chilló ella.

-TODOS WEASLEYS-bramó Albus-¿qué pasará con los Potter cuando todos estemos muertos?-

-Mis hijos no llevarán mi apellido, Albus-

-Pero sí tu sangre-

-Dejen de discutir estupideces, ¿quieren?-chilló Rose-ya me están cansando, Scorpius está herido y débil, y ustedes me están sacando de mis casillas-

-No podemos volver a casa-dijo Albus, iracundo, y enfrentando a su prima con su intensa mirada verde-no hasta que no sepamos qué sucedió con papá-

Y como por arte de magia, vaya que seguramente sí, Harry apareció de la nada. Su respiración se encontraba tan agitada que se podía oír como si estuviera siendo oída por megáfono.

-¿Tío?-preguntó Ted, dubitativo. Los ojos de Harry se enfocaron en él con toda la ira y el temor de los que eran capaces.

-LARGO-bramó, justo en el instante en que tras él, aparecían tres magos.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Rose, tomando a Scorpius de la mano.

-NO ME IRÉ A NINGUNA PARTE-bramó James, y varios haces de luz surcaron el cielo.

-LARGATE JAMES-bramó Harry, y lo empujó salvajemente al suelo en el momento en que un rayo rojo se dirigía hacia él. El hechizo terminó por darle de lleno en el pecho, y por pocos segundos se quedó aturdido.

-PAPÁ-bramó Albus observando a Harry arrodillarse en el suelo, tomándose el pecho.

-TE MATARÉ IMBÉCIL-bramó James, y se lanzó a luchar contra el mago que había atacado a su padre.

-Tío…-Ted corrió hacia Harry y lo tomó de los codos-¿te encuentras bien?-

-PROTEGO-bramó Albus, y un potente escudo apareció entre el joven y el mago que lo atacaba.

-Ted, llévatelos de aquí-susurró Harry.

-No puedo dejarte aquí solo-dijo Ted.

-Llévatelos…-

-LILY-chilló Albus, y ambos hombres vieron, horrorizados, cómo la joven pelirroja caía al suelo sangrando.

-LILY-graznó Harry, y de repente, y con terror, Ted observó una llamarada encenderse en los ojos de su padrino. Y segundos después, todo se volvió como una batalla ensangrentada. Como si frente a él el ambiente fuera de color rojo intenso. A pesar de sobrepasarlos en número, no podían contra ellos. Los nervios se notaban en los jóvenes, ya que no sabían luchar. James había desaparecido en su lucha contra uno de los encapuchados, y Albus buscaba con nerviosismo a Rose, a Gwen y a Scorpius. Y Lily…Lily…Harry había corrido hacia ella y la había tomado en brazos con desesperación. Y lo vio desaparecer.

-¿Harry?-preguntó Ted, desesperado-¿tío?-la oscuridad absorbió todo a su alrededor, y lo único que iluminaba el lugar eran las llamas de la casa frente a él, que ardía sin cesar. Alguien lo tomó del hombro, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-Vete Ted-susurró una suave voz femenina.

-¿Hermione?-

-Vete-ordenó ella-largo-y se remangó la túnica hasta el codo. Ted la observó correr hacia las llamas.

-¿Y Harry?-

-Vete Teddy-la voz de Harry sonó junto a su oreja, y Ted suspiró aliviado.

-Tío, por favor, déjame luchar-

-Vete a casa Teddy-dijo Harry, sin miramientos-protege a mis hijos, Lily está sangrando…la llevé a casa, Albus está allí también junto con Rose y Scorpius-

-¿Y Gwen?-

-Gwen está bien-dijo Harry misteriosamente.

-¿Dónde…?-

-Vete y no lo repetiré-Ted observó atónito la aparición de George Weasley a su lado. A continuación, varios magos conocidos lo observaron, apareciendo frente a sus ojos.

-¿Todo bien Teddy?-

-Sí Luna, todo en orden-ella le guiñó el ojo y fue hacia el mismo lugar en que minutos antes había desaparecido Hermione.

-Deberías irte Teddy-una mujer pelirroja se cruzó frente a sus ojos, escondiendo las llamas de la casa.

-Tía Ginny…yo…-

-Mi madre está con ellos…no te preocupes-susurró ella. Algo en su semblante hizo temblar a Ted.

-Tía, tío…James desapareció…-

-Lo encontraremos-dijo Harry.-Ahora vete-

-No..-

-Por las buenas o por las malas, Ted-dijo Harry. Ted frunció el ceño.

-No me iré a ninguna par…-lo último que vio fue a Harry apuntarlo con la varita, y luego, la oscuridad.

**OoOOoO**

La oscuridad lo envolvía como una serpiente envuelve a una presa para estrujarla hasta la muerte. Sólo oía sus pasos sobre la acera húmeda, y podía oler a su alrededor el hedor de la sangre. Estaba seguro que a su alrededor las paredes se debían encontrar destruidas y repletas del plasma rojo.

Invocó la luz de su varita para poder guiarse en la oscuridad. La noche sobre su cabeza lo iluminaba apenas con las luces de las estrellas, pero eso no le ayudaba en nada en su afán por encontrar a su presa. Sabía que debía estar cerca, ya que lo había herido. Iluminó el suelo bajo sus pies, y pudo observar una franja de sangre. El encapuchado seguramente se había arrastrado. Así que no sería difícil encontrar y asesinar a un mago cojo.

Se miró las manos y algo muy dentro de él lo hizo sentir aturdido. Un ligero entumecimiento le recorría el brazo en donde llevaba la varita, yendo desde la mano hacia el codo. Era como una sensación de ira acumulada en su cuerpo, como si quisiera asesinar. Se sintió nervioso y extraño por una fracción de segundo, como si estuviese viviendo la vida de otra persona, como si ese cuerpo no fuese el suyo propio. Y en ese momento comprendió muchísimo a su padre cuando le hablaba de la Batalla de Hogwarts y de los mortífagos, y de la horrenda sensación de sentirse otra persona al asesinar. Porque Harry le había hablado de ello una vez cuando niño, del sentimiento de sentirse desgarrado por dentro al matar a alguien por más que fuera en defensa propia. Recordaba la escena como si hubiese sido el día anterior. Se vio a si mismo sentado en la cocina con sus padres observándolo fijamente, y sobre la mesa, el pobre animal que él había matado por deporte. Tenía tan solo doce años, pero las palabras de Harry le habían calado hondo como si lo hubiesen apuñalado. _"¿Acaso tú puedes impartir la vida y la muerte? Ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo, y me siento orgulloso por ello. No tienes idea James de lo que es quitar la vida de una persona, por más que fuera en tu defensa…las personas son malvadas a veces, y tal vez ese pensamiento reconforte, pero no es así..a cada cual le llega su momento…pero quitarle la vida a un animal por diversión, es como asesinar a un bebé que no puede defenderse…no lo hagas más, porque lo que hiciste es de cobardes. Lastimar a alguien más débil"._ Y lo único que James había podido hacer en ese momento, fue levantarse de la silla y correr a su cuarto para llorar de arrepentimiento. Harry sabía cómo impartir lecciones de moral sin siquiera levantar el tono de voz. Pero esta vez era diferente. Quería asesinar, y no por deporte. Quería lastimar todo lo que pudiera a aquel que se había atrevido a herir a su padre. Seguramente lamentaría aquel hecho, pero quizás, en su arrepentimiento, recordaría por qué lo había hecho, y se sentiría menos sucio.

Oyó quejidos de dolor muy cerca de él, y volteó bruscamente, iluminando una pared resquebrajada y llena de grafittis. No debía ser difícil encontrar al encapuchado, ya que debía estar arrastrándose y su sangre debería de dejar rastros. Caminó lentamente entre ventanas desvencijadas y paredes sucias y, al doblar una esquina, allí lo vio, de pie y tambaleante.

-Oye tú-chilló James, y lo vio levantar la cabeza. –Me debes una…y te la cobraré-

Un haz de luz voló hacia él en ese momento, pero James era experto en hechizos no verbales, por lo que su potente escudo lo protegió. El mago frente a él huyó al ver que el encantamiento rebotaba y volvía como un boomerang. –NO HUYAS, COBARDE-chilló James, persiguiéndolo. Durante la carrera se lanzaron hechizos a diestra y siniestra, destruyendo las paredes a su alrededor. El encapuchado huía cojeando, y James lo alcanzó a los pocos minutos, pero el desconocido lo desarmó con su varita.

James se miró la mano desnuda y de repente se sintió indefenso y nervioso, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, por lo que se lanzó encima del mago que lo apuntaba.

-NO-gritó el encapuchado, mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de las furiosas manos de James. Se propinaron furiosos golpes y patadas.

James le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, dejándolo aturdido. El mago que intentaba librarse de él era bastante pequeño en tamaño, y por lo que notó, muy delgado. Percibió que a éste le sangraba la pierna debido a una profunda herida, por lo que se estaba manchando los pantalones.

-Tu asquerosa sangre está ensuciando mis pantalones…y te juro que también me manchará las manos, porque de esta no te salvas-

-Por favor-susurró el otro, y James se detuvo en su forcejeo. Y fue en ese momento en que su contrincante le propinó una fuerte patada en la cara, y lo hizo chillar de dolor. Escupió sangre segundos después, y sintió su labio hinchado. Miró al mago frente a él con terror, pero no porque estuviera apuntándolo con la varita, sino porque aquella voz le había resultado familiar. Se miraron durante varios segundos.

-Mátame-dijo James-hazlo…-la mano que lo apuntaba temblaba-¿tienes las agallas? MÁTAME-

-Avada…-

James apretó los párpados y reaccionó en ese instante, lanzándose sobre la persona frente a él. Lo lanzó al suelo, lo que provocó que la capucha cayera, y por fin pudiera verle el rostro. Lo tomó de los laterales del cráneo, y algo en su interior se rompió en mil pedazos al observarlo a los ojos. Grises. Intensamente grises.

-No…-susurró, mirando fijamente el rostro frente a él-NO PUEDE SER…-la mujer bajo él forcejeó, pero James la apretó con fuerza.

-Suéltame Potter-

-No puedo creerlo…sabía que eras una cínica, pero jamás creí que tanto…-

-Suéltame-

-¿O qué Malfoy?-graznó James, mientras la vena de su sien palpitaba-¿o qué? Intentaste matar a mi padre…-

-Tu padre estará bien…es un hueso duro de roer-

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A SER LO QUE ERES AHORA?-

-Tú y yo siempre fuimos diferentes-dijo ella, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-siempre….-James apretó los dientes, furioso.

-Tú y yo somos enemigos-dijo con rabia.

-Sí, ya me lo dijiste-dijo ella, mientras las lágrimas le humedecían el rostro.

James la observó detenidamente durante varios segundos. Las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro femenino no lo compadecían ni lo más mínimo. Se sentía vacío por dentro, como si lo hubiesen vaciado con una aspiradora. Acercó su cara a la de ella, furioso. Sus dedos dejaban marcas en la piel femenina, y su mano izquierda apretaba el mentón de la joven con furia. Ella sollozó, y fue ahí, en la oscuridad, que la besó con rabia.

-Mátame James-dijo Megara mientras él se levantaba del suelo y tomaba la varita que ella había dejado caer. La miró de soslayo, apretando con fuerza su mano derecha.

-No…-dijo luego de quedarse en silencio, pensativo.

-MÁTAME JAMES-bramó ella, sentándose en el suelo con dificultad.

-NO LO HARÉ-

-¿James?-la voz de su madre le llegó desde una distancia prudencial, y tanto él como Megara se miraron.

-¿Vas a entregarme?-preguntó Megara con voz temblorosa, mientras a lo lejos oía las voces del grupo de magos que se acercaba. –James, ¿vas a entregarme?-él se mantuvo pensativo durante varios segundos que a ella le resultaron atroces.

-Si te entrego…-murmuró James, clavando su castaña mirada en Megara-te enjuiciarán-

-Me lo merezco-graznó ella con voz quebrada.

James la miró con ojos húmedos.

-No quiero que vayas a Azkaban-susurró, y la vio asombrarse-no quiero…-

-Te usé James, entiéndelo…-

-Ya lo sé…me usaste para dejar de ser virgen-

-No…no fue sólo para eso…-

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó él con voz temblorosa. Megara negó con la cabeza, mirando la sangre que salía de su pierna.

-¿James?-la voz de Ginny se oyó aún más cerca, y ambos se miraron asustados, sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo para aclarar las cosas.

-¿Me usaste…para qué..?-recordó por qué la había perseguido. Algo en su cerebro hizo clic, y la rabia lo encegueció-me usaste…para llegar a mi padre..o eso intentaste-

-Tu padre es un estorbo…si asume como ministro…lo matarán…-

-¿IBAS A MATAR A MI PADRE?-

-Van a matarlo de todas formas-dijo ella con voz desesperada. Como si aquellas palabras valieran algo en ese momento. Ninguna explicación era válida. Ninguna explicación lograría que James no la matara-entrégame James, si no lo haces…-James sollozó y se tomó la cabeza, desesperado y rabioso.

-TE AMO, NO QUIERO QUE VAYAS A AZKABAN-

-No me ames James…no lo merezco..,Por favor, déjame que te diga…-

-LARGO-bramó James.

-Pero…la Orden del Fénix se está acercando, ENTRÉGAME-

-LARGATE…VETE-bramó James, apuntándola con la varita. Megara se levantó del suelo como pudo, y huyó. Él se dejó caer al suelo y golpeó el asfalto con rabia, lastimándose las manos, que comenzaron a sangrarle.

-James…-Ginny llegó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo miró atentamente durante varios segundos que a él le resultaron interminables y agónicos-James, tus manos…-

-Me lastimé hace un momento-

-Te quebraste las manos-susurró Ginny, tomándole los dedos con suavidad. Apoyó dulcemente la varita sobre las manos masculinas. Un intenso calor recorrió la piel de James, y sus manos volvieron a la normalidad, aunque quedaron manchadas de sangre.

-Gracias-susurró él débilmente.

-¿Por qué huiste así?-la voz de Harry le llegó desde su izquierda, y lo miró-James, no lo hagas más…-

-Papá…-

-Llévalo a casa Gin..-

-No espera, debo hablar contigo-dijo James con nerviosismo, mientras su madre lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

-Vete a casa…-ordenó Harry-deja de desobedecerme-

-No te estoy desobedeciendo-chilló James-déjame hablar contigo-

-Luego-dijo Harry, volteando.

-PAPÁ-bramó James mientras lo observaba desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Ya James, vayamos a casa-susurró Ginny.

-No mamá, necesito hablar con él _ahora_-

-No te escuchará-dijo Ginny-sabes cómo es cuando está preocupado…espera a que esté tranquilo en casa, y luego hablarás-

-Mamá…-

-James, fuiste imprudente al correr a aquel desconocido…deja de preocuparnos-los castaños ojos de su madre le supieron tristes y preocupados, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio y obedecer como un niño bueno. Acompañó a Ginny hasta un lugar apartado y levemente luminoso, y allí desaparecieron. Durante los breves minutos en que viajaban hacia Grimmauld Place doce, tuvo muy poco tiempo para pensar con claridad. Sentía a sus extremidades entumecidas y temblorosas, como un extenso cosquilleo que le nacía en el hombro para terminarle en los dedos. Se sentía nervioso y tenso, y en su cerebro lo único que podía llegar a pensar era "_Megara_". De repente sintió el duro y frío suelo del asfalto, y allí, frente a sus ojos, aparecía Grimmauld Place doce. Ginny lo urgió a que cruzara la calle, y entraron a la casona en completo silencio.

-¿Ginny?-

James suspiró al oír la voz de su abuela y verla aparecer en el vestíbulo con expresión asustada y compungida.

-Estamos bien-susurró Ginny, abrazando a Molly brevemente-¿cómo está Lily?-

-Desmayada, ¿cómo crees?-masculló Molly, limpiándose las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas.

-¿Lily?-preguntó James de repente, y levantando la cabeza. Miró a su madre y a su abuela con expresión desesperada-¿qué le ocurrió a Lily?-

-La atacaron…-murmuró Molly, mientras Ginny carraspeaba, intentando contener el llanto-la…atacaron…tu padre la trajo aquí, junto con Albus, Rose y Scorpius…-

-¿Cómo se encuentra Scorpius?-susurró James, mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras.

-Rose lo está atendiendo-

James hizo una mueca al oír aquello, y subió las escaleras.

-¿James?-él se detuvo y volteó. Ginny lo observó desde el vestíbulo-¿irás a ver a tus hermanos?-

-Seguramente…-respondió él en un siseo.

-Ted está con ellos…-dijo Molly, intentando sonreír-él los cuida-

James volteó, iracundo, y subió hacia el segundo piso en silencio. La puerta del cuarto de Lily se encontraba entornada, por lo que pudo observar la tenue luz anaranjada que emanaba un candelabro dentro del lugar. Levantó la mano para tocar a la puerta, justo en el instante en que Albus aparecía bajo el umbral. Ambos dieron un respingo, y se miraron.

-¿Dónde estabas?-la voz de su hermano menor sonó de la misma manera que suenan las uñas al rasguñar una pizarra. James se estremeció.

-No te importa-su voz no había sonado ni la mitad de amenazante de lo que había pretendido. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacerse el malo.

-James, ¿dónde estabas? Todos nos preocupamos por ti, me dejaste solo entre todo ese lío…desapareciste…papá casi se infarta…y Lily no dejaba de chillar de desesperación…-Albus tomó aire, y James levantó las cejas, aturdido. Los ojos verdes del joven se llenaron de lágrimas-no vuelvas a hacerlo _nunca_-

-Er…Albus…-tartamudeó James, pero dos manos lo tomaron del cuello y lo metieron dentro de la habitación. Todo se quedó en silencio mientras observaba a la pelirroja inconsciente en la cama. -¿Qué…qué le pasó?-

Albus lo observó atentamente desde el rincón, con los brazos cruzados, y James sólo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca, atónito.

-¿Vas a decirme qué le pasó?-chilló segundos después, sin poder soportar un minuto más las ansias.

-La atacaron mientras tú huías-la voz de Ted se oyó muy cerca de la cama, y James observó hacia aquel lugar con los ojos ciegos. Pudo percibir la silueta de Ted luego de mirar durante varios segundos. Ted lo miraba fijo.

-Yo no huí-contestó con rabia.

-¿Ah no?-esta vez fue Albus quien chilló cual urraca-¿y qué fue lo que hiciste?¿tomar pruebas?-

-Deja de ser tan idiota, yo sólo perseguía al que había atacado a papá-

-¿Lo encontraste?-la pregunta fue como una bofetada. Se quedó meditabundo y silencioso, arropado por la oscuridad que predominaba en la esquina del cuarto. Responder era un dilema. No podía decir la verdad. No podía. Por más cruel que fuera, por más que era necesario decirla, no podía hacerlo. _Y no iba a hacerlo_. Amaba a aquella perra mujer como su vida propia.

-¿Lo encontraste o no?-James parpadeó aturdido, mientras salía de sus cavilaciones. Se mordió el labio, para luego apretar los dientes.

-No-

Ted volvió a mirar a Lily al oír la respuesta.

-¿Ella se repondrá?-inquirió James con voz entrecortada.

-Esperemos que sí, o te mataré-dijo Ted con voz rabiosa. James no se dejó amedrentar. Nunca se había dejado aturdir por amenazas. Ni siquiera de niño, ni siquiera por sus compañeros mayores en la escuela. _Nunc_a. Era todo un Gryffindor.

-Yo…hay algo que no comprendo-susurró Albus, mientras se sentaba pesadamente sobre la silla junto a su escritorio. Ted lo miró fijamente, provocando que las luces del candelabro más cercano iluminaran sus ojos y los hicieran ver amarillos. Brillantes como los de un gato en la oscuridad-¿era tan necesario arruinar una familia para…?-

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta Albus?-dijo Ted mucho antes de que Albus pudiera siquiera terminar la pregunta-son capaces de todo con tal de…herir o matar a tu padre-

-Pero si papá no le hace mal a nadie-

-Tampoco lo hacía cuando era joven, y mira lo que tuvo que vivir-

Se quedaron en silencio, pesando las últimas palabras dichas por Ted. Era verdad. Harry jamás había hecho mal, y se las había visto negras de igual forma.

-¿Cómo volviste a casa luego de que…-tanto Ted como Albus miraron a James mientras hablaba-… huí?-

-Tu padre me desmayó…desperté aquí unos minutos después, con la cara de Rose pegada a la mía-

-¿Te desmayó?-inquirió James. No le asombraba en absoluto.

-Sí…evidentemente no quería que me quedara allí-

-No quería que ninguno de nosotros nos quedásemos allí-susurró Albus-a mí me tomó del brazo y me trajo aquí sin pedirme permiso…-

-Tu padre jamás te pediría permiso para algo así…Al, acostúmbrate-en otro momento aquella confesión habría causado risas. Pero no era el lugar ni la ocasión.

-¿Alguien sabe con exactitud qué le hicieron?-

-Nadie nos quiso decir nada-respondió Albus-evidentemente, fue algo malo-

-Sólo espero que se recupere-susurró James desde lo más profundo de su ser. Observó atentamente a la joven pelirroja sobre la cama, y se sintió aún más miserable de lo que ya se sentía. La había dejado completamente desprotegida al perseguir a Megara. Se había dejado cegar por la ira y la sed de venganza y no se había percatado del riesgo que sus hermanos y todos aquellos que amaba corrían. Por más amor que pudiera tenerle a Megara Malfoy, no debía nunca más hacer peligrar las vidas de los que lo amaban bien y de forma incondicional.

-Soy un completo imbécil-dijo, y tanto Ted como Albus lo miraron.

-Es bueno saber que lo aceptas, es un gran paso-susurró su hermano menor, provocando una leve sonrisa en Ted.

James miró a Albus con odio.

-No seas idiota, no lo digo en ese sentido-replicó.

-Ya sabía yo que no podía ser cierto que tú aceptaras lo estúpido que eres…-James lo golpeó duramente en la cabeza.-Auch…-Albus se sobó la nuca durante varios segundos-¿y por qué lo dices entonces?-

-Porque al perseguir a…-carraspeó. No la nombraría nunca más-al perseguir a aquel mago, los dejé desprotegidos-

-Estaban conmigo James-dijo Ted.-Y con Albus, no los desprotegiste en absoluto-aquello no logró reconfortar a James.

-Sé que estaban con ustedes, pero…algo me hace sentir que yo debía estar ahí cuidándolos-

-Ya son grandes James-James apretó los dientes.

-Eran tan sólo tres magos-susurró. Ted frunció el ceño, y la luz del candelabro marcó las arrugas de su frente, provocando sombras sobre la piel. A continuación, miró a James.

-Lo sé…y me aterra saber que los pasábamos en número y que no pudimos hacer nada-

-Papá se encargó bien de ellos-dijo Albus-papá…-

-Sí, sí…tu padre siempre se encarga perfectamente de los problemas, sólo que nosotros teníamos planeado protegerlo a él-chilló Ted.

-Evidentemente no necesita de nuestra protección-dijo Albus, iracundo-el plan de formar un estúpido ejército es inútil-James suspiró, sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer a continuación lo obligaría a hablar.

-No…no es estúpido, es necesario…-

-¿De qué hablas?-graznó Albus. James volvió a suspirar.

-Planean matar a papá para quitarlo de en medio-Albus empalideció, y el cabello de Ted se volvió grisáceo, señal inequívoca de que también había palidecido.

-¿Cómo…cómo rayos lo sabes?-preguntó Albus con un tono de voz demasiado elevado-¿es intuición tuya?-

-Sólo lo sé-dijo James.

-Debes decírselo a tu padre-sentenció Ted, y James hizo una mueca.

-No creo que…-

-James, no sé cómo diablos sabes eso, pero si es verdad, debes decírselo-dijo Albus con vehemencia.

-Papá no va a creerme-

-Me importa un rábano, si algo le sucede y tú no lo previenes, te culparé por siempre y te juro que te haré la vida miserable- James observó a su hermano menor como si no lo reconociera. Ese chico despeinado, sucio y ojeroso no era su tierno hermano Albus. Su tierno hermano Albus no amenazaba con hacer la vida miserable, y si lo hacía, no sonaba con tanta convicción ni _verdaderamente_ amenazante. Albus _realmente_ daba miedo.

-No estoy seguro de hacerlo-susurró James.

-¿Por qué no?-

Porque de hacerlo debería confesar el hecho de que Megara era partidaria de los seudo-mortífagos, y eso provocaría que la condenaran a la persecución perpetua y al rechazo de la familia Potter.

-Porque no sé cómo lograr que papá lo crea-

-Dile que Nimuë tuvo otra visión…te creerá-dijo Ted.

-¿Mentirías a papá…?-empezó James, aturdido.

-¿Para salvarle la vida? Por supuesto-lo interrumpió Ted-lo haría por cualquiera de ustedes-esas palabras harían que una persona normal llorara de emoción. James no era normal, y Albus mucho menos, pero aquellas simples y tiernas palabras calaron hondo, y carraspearon.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-preguntó Ted de repente, cortando el emocionante momento. Albus y James se miraron.

-¿Cuál ruido?-preguntó James.

-Yo no oigo nada-dijo Albus, agudizando el oído.

Ted se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la puerta. Salió al pasillo dando una zancada, y los dos jóvenes Potter lo siguieron. Y se asombraron enormemente al ver, en el vestíbulo, a Harry. Él los miró atentamente, como si los estudiara.

-Deberían estar descansando-

-James quiere decirte algo importante-dijo Ted. James dio un respingo al oír su nombre, y observó la mirada verdosa e intensa de su padre clavarse fijamente en su rostro. _Diablos_.

-Lo que sea, seguramente puede esperar…vayan a…-

-¿Podrías por una vez en tu vida comportarte como si _realmente_ esta casa fuese una democracia?-dijo Ted iracundo. James y Albus lo miraron boquiabierto, y miraron a Harry, como si esperaran que le propinara una bofetada a Ted por insolente...o lo maldijera, que era más normal.

Harry sólo frunció los labios y observó a su ahijado con suma calma.

-Lamento arruinarte la falsa expectativa, pero esta casa jamás fue una democracia Teddy-Ted apretó los dientes-es una monarquía…el que manda es el rey-

-No seas…-Harry se encaminó al vestíbulo, ignorándolo por completo-HARRY-Harry volteó bruscamente y lo enfrentó.

-No grites, por si no lo sabes mi hija fue atacada porque ustedes son unos completos irresponsables-

-Ella quiso ir-chilló Ted. Era absurdo discutir con Harry sobre ese tema. Era absurdo que Harry estuviera enojado por aquello.

-Y tú no debiste dejarla…-

-Ella es mayor-

-Me importa un comino-dijo Harry, apoyando las manos sobre los lados del umbral, impidiendo que Ted pudiera ir hacia la sala-no me interesa, tú como el adulto a cargo deberías haberla amarrado a la cama para que no fuera-

-No puedo hacer eso-

Harry lo meditó unos segundos.

-No, no puedes…pero de haberlo hecho y de haber sucedido lo que sucedió, habría estado bien empleado-

-Tío, por favor…-

-Por favor nada-dijo Harry-estoy completamente harto de que desobedezcan cada cosa que yo diga-miró a Albus y a James-ustedes no debían haber estado ahí. Albus-éste dio un respingo-te pedí expresamente que _no_ me siguieras, ¿y qué hiciste? Me seguiste…y lo peor de todo, fue que llevaste a Scorpius contigo-Albus tragó saliva-ya es bastante estúpido que hagas peligrar tu vida, pero que hagas peligrar la vida de alguien que está delicado de salud…-Harry apretó los dientes, conteniéndose-y tú-espetó, y James levantó las cejas, sabiendo que se dirigía a él-tú…_te dije_ que te fueras, que _no_ te quedaras, que volvieras a casa, que te protegieras…-

-Papá…-comenzó James.

-Lo hicimos para ayudarte-dijo Albus.

-Me ayudarían más si se comportaran razonablemente y dejaran de intentar matarse-

-Sólo queremos pelear a tu lado-dijo Albus.

-Queremos ayudarte en tu cometido-susurró James, notando que Harry enrojecía cada vez más por cada segundo que transcurría.

-Mi cometido es que ustedes sigan con vida…¿no comprenden?-

-¿Qué…qué cosa deberíamos comprender?-Harry hizo una mueca tan maliciosa que se asustaron.

-Ustedes pueden tranquilamente ser usados como carnada para extorsionarme-Albus y James se miraron haciendo muecas-es obvio que no lo pensaron, evidentemente prefieren morir luchando y tirando todo mi esfuerzo por la borda que comportarse de forma lógica-

-No puedes detenernos-dijo James-no puedes impedir que ayudemos-

-¿Que caso tiene que me ayuden si los matan?-

Ted se mordió el labio. Entendía por completo a Harry. La vida de los hijos siempre era más valiosa que la propia. Puesto que ellos, como padres, ya habían vivido. Los hijos merecían vivir tanto como lo habían hecho ellos.

-Entiendo a tu padre, James-susurró Ted. Sonrió levemente cuando ambos hermanos lo miraron con desprecio-la vida de los hijos…uno siempre tiende a…perpetuar la vida de los hijos aunque cueste la propia-

-Pues yo prefiero morir luchando que quedarme aquí sentado esperando a que me maten mientras se me pone el trasero cuadrado-replicó James. Ted sonrió dulcemente.

-James Sirius, te llamas así por una razón…-

-¿Y eso qué _demonios_ tiene que ver?-

-Tiene que ver en que tu abuelo James dio su vida para proteger a la de tu padre, y le estás pagando ese sacrificio muy mal-Harry miró a Ted con los ojos húmedos. Recordó la reprimenda de Remus a los trece años debido a un mapa. Sonrió. –Y..y Sirius…Sirius murió porque tu padre estaba en el ministerio luchando contra una masa de mortífagos que…-

-¿De qué lado estás Ted?-chilló James-pareciera ser que no estás de ninguno, porque fuiste tú el que empezó a pelear con papá, y ahora te volteas como un panqueque-

Ted carraspeó.

-Entiendo el punto de vista de Harry-susurró.

-Además, el sacrificio de mi abuelo no tiene nada que ver, logró su cometido, que era perpetuar la vida de su hijo…yo no tengo nada que ver en eso-

-Sí lo tienes James-dijo Ted-su sangre corre en tus venas también-James apretó los dientes-hónralo como se merece…y a Sirius…-

-SIRIUS MURIÓ LUCHANDO-bramó James, empujando a Ted salvajemente contra la pared. Ted devolvió el golpe.

-AL IGUAL QUE MI PADRE, PERO NO POR ESO SOY UN IDIOTA-

-Los dos son unos idiotas-dijo Harry, terminando la discusión. Tanto James como Ted lo miraron dolidos.

-Te estoy defendiendo-chilló Ted con indignación. Harry rió.

-No necesito que me defiendas Ted, sé hacerlo solo-los miró atentamente-ahora lárguense de mi vista antes de que los mate a golpes-y volteó, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Qué suave estuvo-susurró James. Albus rió con nerviosismo.

-La verdad que sí, en otras épocas nos habría hechizado-

-Está furioso-dijo Ted, mientras se sentaba en las escaleras. Los otros dos jóvenes hicieron lo mismo-y tiene razón en culparme..-

-Ted…-

-No debí haber dejado que Lily fuese…perdónenme, yo…si ella muere, será culpa mía…-

-No te preocupes, si eso sucede, te culparemos por siempre-

-JAMES-chilló Albus.

-¿Qué? Sólo digo la…-

-Basta James-dijo Albus.

-De acuerdo…no te culparemos, sólo…te haré la vida imposi…-

-_James_…-

-¿Te gusta mi nombre que lo repites tanto?-Albus lo miró con desdén-no es raro que te guste, sabiendo cómo te llamas tú…tus nombres son vomitivos-

-Oye-

Ted se mantuvo en silencio mientras los hermanos Potter discutían entre risas y golpes. No podía dejar de pensar en Lily, en su desfallecimiento, en la culpa que sentía por el estado en el que ella estaba. Si ella moría, sería su completa culpa, y aunque Harry no se lo dijera, sabía que él lo señalaba con el dedo acusador. Lo había visto en sus ojos, y lo había oído en sus palabras. Harry lo culpaba. Aunque lo hiciera indirectamente, lo culpaba. Ya era suficiente con culparse a sí mismo. La amaba, y no quería perderla. Era todo lo que tenía además de Nimuë. Era más de lo que podía pedir y merecer. Ella era todo.

-Y aún me pregunto dónde rayos estábamos-susurró James, logrando que Ted saliera de sus pensamientos, teniendo, por un momento, un instante de paz.

-¿A qué te refieres con en _dónde rayos estábamos_?-inquirió Albus.

-Pues sí…no sé si lo recuerdas, pero terminamos en un pueblo nevado…y de repente, luego de seguir a papá, él nos trajo de regreso…o mejor dicho, _nos envió_ de regreso-

-Aún no comprendo por qué terminamos allí-dijo Albus.

-Porque lo seguimos a él, ¿lo olvidaste?-preguntó James, hastiado.

-No sé si lo han notado, pero ninguno de los dos ha preguntado por Gwen y sus hermanas-dijo Ted. Albus dio un respingo en su lugar, y enrojeció.

-Es verdad…-murmuró, y de repente sintió una fuerte sacudida en su pecho-¿creen que aún esté viva?-la desesperación lo embargó durante largos segundos, pero un fuerte golpe de James en la nuca lo hizo recobrar la calma.

-Papá no habría hecho todo eso si no fuera para mantenerla a salvo-

-Debo hablar con él-dijo Albus con vehemencia, sin darle importancia a las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-No creo que puedas ir a hablar con tu padre, está reunido con la Orden del Fénix-la voz de Rose retumbó por el corredor, y los tres hombres en las escaleras chistaron para que hiciera silencio.-Ay por favor, la cocina está imperturbada, no oirán nada de lo que decimos-bajó las escaleras, y se detuvo frente a los tres jóvenes.

-¿Cómo está Scorpius?-preguntó James, lanzando las palabras como si las tuviera atragantadas en la garganta. Rose levantó las cejas.

-Se encuentra mejor…-Albus carraspeó-te perdonará Al…te tiene cariño…-

-Al igual que se le tiene a un perro nuevo-masculló James, logrando que tanto Rose como Albus lo miraran con desprecio.

-¿Podrías, por una vez en tu vida, no arruinar un momento sumamente encantador?-chilló Albus. James lo miró pestañeando.

-¿Te resulta encantador saber que Scorpius te tiene cariño?-

-Basta chicos, ya han peleado bastante por hoy, ¿no creen?-dijo Ted, rabioso.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, oyendo sólo sus respiraciones acompasadas, y algún que otro sonido proveniente de vaya uno a saber.

-¿La Órden del Fénix dices?-preguntó Albus, asomándose por la barandilla-¿de veras?-

-¿No lo notaron?-preguntó Rose asombrada.

-Estábamos ocupados en la habitación de Lily-dijo James-no tuvimos tiempo de mirar si venía gente o no-

-Debieron de haber venido con tu padre-susurró Ted-habrá sido por ello que…estaba tan urgido en desaparecer-

-¿Hablaron con él?-preguntó Rose con curiosidad-¿lograron sonsacarle algo?-

-Sólo gritos e insultos contra nuestras personas-dijo Albus, provocando una ligera sonrisa en James.

-Bueno, por lo menos hizo un descargo sano-murmuró Rose entre risas.

-Sí…seguro-dijo James con sorna-muy sano-

-¿De qué creen que estén hablando?-inquirió Rose.

-No lo sé…tal vez estén hablando de cómo preparar un pavo para Navidad-contestó James con ironía. Su prima lo miró con desdén.

-No me hace gracia Potter-siseó Rose. James rió por lo bajo.

-¿Pues de qué crees que estén hablando?-preguntó él. Rose lo miró-pues de nosotros-

-No te creas tan especial, James, deben estar hablando del ataque…-comenzó Ted.

-Que sufrimos nosotros…sí somos especiales-lo interrumpió James. Ted levantó las cejas-¿de qué otra cosa podrían estar hablando? Nadie junta a la Órden del Fénix si no es por algo primordial-

-Tu padre es el jefe de la Órden-dijo Rose. Como si eso zanjara la cosa.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurrió como para que juntaran a la Órden-murmuró Albus.

-¿Crees que le haya sucedido algo a Gwen?-preguntó Rose. Su intensa mirada café se clavó en el joven que se apoyaba, pálido y tembloroso, contra la pared.

-No lo creo…papá no habría hecho peligrar su vida para salvar a alguien que no tenía posibilidades-

-Es un espanto lo que acabas de decir, James-dijo Ted.

-Es la pura verdad-

De repente la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y un tropel de personas salió por ella. Los cuatro jóvenes se resguardaron en la oscuridad de las escaleras, observando atentamente a los personajes que se despedían unos de otros y desaparecían en las penumbras de la noche luego de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

Ted sonrió levemente al reconocer a Luna Lovegood con su estrafalaria vestimenta. Y a Neville Longbottom con su torpeza característica al ir hacia el vestíbulo. Poco a poco la casa volvió a su tranquilidad característica. El último invitado salió por la puerta, y los cuatro pudieron ver a Harry y a Ginny abrazados fuertemente en la sala.

-¿Qué creen que estén pensando?-preguntó Rose.

-Seguramente en cómo degollarnos-respondió James. Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Se quedaron en silencio al instante al ver que los dos adultos en la sala los miraban.

-¿Qué hacen ahí?-preguntó Ginny. La tenue luz de la calle le iluminaba el rostro.

-Estábamos charlando-

-Me imagino que no habrán husmeado en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en la cocina-dijo Ginny.

-No madre, ¿nos crees capaces de semejante acto de irrespetuosidad?-la expresión de Ginny lo hizo reír-deja, mejor no contestes-

-James, cielo, si bien eres hijo de tu padre, también eres el sobrino de mis hermanos-

-Esa respuesta fue suficiente má-dijo James, guiñándole el ojo-se nota que me amas-

-Ya deja de chorrear miel que me das asco-dijo Albus.

-Tú de celoso-

-Ya…basta-la voz de Harry retumbó de forma feroz, y los dos chicos prefirieron callarse.-Les dije que se fueran de aquí, no los quería rondando…-

-No estábamos rondando, nos sentamos en las escaleras porque se nos ocurrió hacerlo…-

-No me respondas, James-

-¿No te parece que ya estoy grande para que me digas eso?-

-Ya basta los dos-dijo Ginny-basta-James abrió la boca para replicar-respeta lo que te digo, James…soy tu madre-el joven de gafas apretó los labios.

-Papá…-la voz de Albus sonó baja y suave, y el semblante de Harry se dulcificó-¿Gwen se encuentra bien?-

-Sí-

-Ella…¿ella dónde está?-

-En un lugar seguro-

-¿Dónde?-

-Albus, no puedo hablar de eso contigo...-Albus buscó ayuda en Ginny.

-Mamá…-

-Al, ni siquiera lo intentes-dijo ella.

-Soy el único que sabe su paradero, Albus-dijo Harry-el único-

-¿Acaso no confías en tu esposa?-

-Albus…si le dijera a tu madre dónde está Gwen, no sólo correría peligro ella, sino que además, seguramente, te lo diría a ti…te ama demasiado-

-¿Y tú no?-

-¿Yo no qué?-inquirió Harry.

-¿Tú no me amas?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?-graznó Harry. Albus frunció el entrecejo-¿me preguntas si te amo?¿me lo preguntas de verdad?-Albus asintió levemente con la cabeza-todo lo que hago es para que tú puedas vivir una vida feliz y plena sin tener que preocuparte por nada…¿y me preguntas si te amo? JA…más que a mi maldita vida, niño-

-No me digas _niño_-

-Pero si lo eres-

-No-

-Basta-chilló Ginny.

-Pues si no lo eres, demuéstralo con hechos-dijo Harry, rabioso.

-Dije _basta_, Potter-gritó Ginny, golpeando a Harry en el brazo. Suspiró con hartazgo-deberías hablar con ellos seriamente-

-¿Sobre qué? Nada de lo que les digo parece entrarles en la cabeza-

-Sólo que no nos entiendes-dijo James-no nos entiendes, queremos ser parte de esto-

-Lo son de forma indirecta-dijo Harry, enrojeciendo de ira.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir, que nos pueden usar de carnada-dijo James hastiado.

-Pero si es la verdad-masculló Harry con los dientes apretados-es la pura verdad…si a alguien se le ocurriera utilizarlos a ustedes para llegar a mí, yo no tendría ninguna opción que dejarme chantajear…aún aunque me pidieran que me arrancara el corazón, lo haría por ustedes…-

-Papá…nosotros queremos pelear-dijo Albus-queremos…saber defendernos…-

-NO, NO Y NO…-tanto James como Albus se miraron horrorizados al ver la reacción de Harry. Ted se levantó de un salto de su lugar, preparado para salir corriendo en el caso de que a su padrino se le ocurriera impartir Crucios-YO NO SUFRÍ DURANTE TODA MI VIDA PARA ESTO…YO NO LUCHÉ INCANSABLEMENTE CONTRA ESA PUTA MANADA DE MORTÍFAGOS PARA QUE USTEDES ME VENGAN A DECIR QUE QUIEREN PELEAR..LA IDEA ERA QUE NO LO HICIERAN-

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero todo eso no lo hiciste por nosotros-

Ted miró a James con la expresión que se puede tener en el momento en que a alguien se le ocurre decir algo tremendamente estúpido. Los ojos de Harry se inyectaron en sangre al oír aquello.

-¿AH NO?-bramó. Ginny sólo atinó a taparse la cara-¿Y POR QUÉ CREES QUE LO HICE?-

James abrió la boca, dispuesto a responder. Si en algún momento se le hubiese ocurrido mirar hacia su izquierda y hacia su derecha, habría visto las expresiones de su hermano y de Ted. Gestos que seguramente le habrían hecho cerrar el pico.

-Lo hiciste por ti-

-_James_-murmuró Rose.

Harry y James se miraron con odio, como si entre ellos no hubiese lazos de sangre, y mucho menos, lazos de amor. Harry ya no reconocía a James.

-Lo hice para salvar el mundo…aunque sea para salvar a esa pequeña parte del mundo que yo consideré mi familia…-el hecho de que su padre hablara con ese tono de voz era alarmante-si tú crees que nada de lo que hice fue por ti y por tus hermanos…de verdad, James…me decepcionas mucho-

-Ay por favor, como si a esa edad podrías haber pensado "_oh sí, salvaré al mundo porque quiero procrear y que mis hijos sean felices_"-

-Cierra la boca James-gritó Ginny-cierra tu maldita boca-James la miró-y lárgate-

-¿Por qué tengo que callarme e irme?-

-James, deja de discutir-

-¿Ustedes no comprenden? Casi morimos allá afuera…-

-Nadie les pidió que se entrometieran-dijo Ginny.

-Cuando tú tenías la edad de Lily te entrometiste todo lo que quisiste-

-Al igual que mis hermanos, y uno de ellos murió, no sé si recuerdas-dijo ella con rabia.

-El tío Fred no tiene nada que ver con…-

-Claro que lo tiene…él era mayor de edad, y podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero su muerte marcó mucho a toda la familia- dijo Ginny-George no volvió a ser el mismo, ni siquiera Ron que tenía una relación particular con él…-

-Me eché la culpa mucho tiempo por la muerte de Fred-susurró Harry, tomándose el pecho.

-Tú tienes compulsión por echarte la culpa por todo-dijo Ginny, repentinamente dulce, mientras sonreía. Acarició suavemente el brazo de Harry, en señal de confort. A continuación, miró a sus hijos fijamente-ustedes, niños, no entienden…yo puedo comprender las ansias por luchar y defender sus ideales…pero…si mis padres hubiesen podido impedir que mis hermanos y yo, y hasta Harry, lucháramos, lo habrían hecho-

-No vas a poder impedirlo, má-dijo James.

-Lo sé…y su padre también lo sabe…pero si podemos evitar…si podemos…disminuir los daños…sería grandioso…cuando ustedes nacieron, no creímos que esto pasaría…imaginábamos un mundo en paz-

-Vivimos muchos años en paz…-dijo Albus-pero la paz es…un período de tranquilidad entre guerras-

Harry frunció los labios al oír esas sabias palabras salir de la boca de Albus, y suspiró.

-Vayan a descansar, mañana empiezan su entrenamiento para Aurores…-

-Esto es más importante-

-Albus, vete a dormir-

-No quiero ir a dormir, dime dónde está Gwen-

-No te lo diré-se fulminaron con la mirada durante varios segundos, hasta que Albus dio por perdida la guerra de ceños, y desvió sus ojos hacia Ginny.

-Vayan a dormir-dijo ella con voz dulce-mañana será un día aterrador-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Ginny sonrió de soslayo.

-Porque sí, Al…vete a dormir-

Los dos adultos subieron las escaleras, dejando a los jóvenes momentáneamente aturdidos.

-Eso fue raro-dijo Rose, observando hacia la oscuridad del segundo piso, en donde Ginny y Harry habían desaparecido-¿no lo creen?-

-Sí, fue extraño…como si mamá supiera algo que no nos quiere decir-dijo Albus, pensativo.

-Algo que quizás quiera que averigüemos-dijo James con malicia. Rose y Albus lo miraron entusiasmados, pero Ted lo observó suspicaz.

-No quiero que averigües nada, James…-

-Ted, tú no eres quien para entrometerte-

-James, tu padre está completamente ofuscado con la estupidez que le acabas de decir…no busques más peleas-

-Yo no busco pelea…él no me comprende-

-Ni tú a él-

-Eres peor que un panqueque…deja de darte la vuelta según hacia donde te convenga-

-No me doy la vuelta, James…no sé si recuerdas, pero tu padre está delicado de salud y tiene que lidiar no sólo con los problemas políticos, sino también con tus estupideces-James suspiró.

-Ted, esto es primordial…debemos saber qué ocurre-

-Vayan a dormir-ordenó Ted-ya dejen de incordiar a sus padres- y volteó hacia las escaleras, subiendo hacia el segundo piso.

-Me enferma que sea tan aguafiestas-dijo James, cruzando los brazos contra el pecho. Rose suspiró, y James la miró atentamente.-Dilo-

-¿Decir qué, James?-

-Lo que se está cruzando por la cabeza…sé que algo estás carcomiendo…se te nota, eres sumamente expresiva-

-Creo que Ted tiene razón…-James bufó-pero creo firmemente, también, en que ustedes dos pueden hacer lo que quieran-

-Me gusta que pienses eso-dijo James.

-Sólo que no molesten al resto…Scorpius, por ejemplo…-

-Él quiso venir conmigo Rosi…-dijo Albus-lo sé, yo no se lo impedí…pero él siente tanto amor por papá como yo…está muy agradecido con él-Rose sonrió con tristeza.

-Al, si Scorpius sigue teniendo la idea de que puede ser partícipe de todo esto, van a terminar matándolo…-

-Él ya es grande Rosi-dijo Albus.-Y no me molesta que participe si así lo quiere-

-Es mi novio Al…y si quiero formar una familia con él, lo necesito vivo-Albus abrió y cerró la boca sin poder articular palabra. Carraspeó. Ella suspiró y se abrazó para infundirse calor.

-Creo que debemos descansar…-susurró-ya hemos tenido bastante por hoy…además, me duele la cabeza-Rose volteó y desapareció hacia el segundo piso, mientras los tres chicos la observaban ser absorbida por la penumbra.

**OoOOoO**

Alguien lo sacudió con fuerza en medio de la oscuridad. Se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos, sin comprender en dónde estaba y por qué lo sacudían con inusitada fuerza. Miró a su alrededor, intentando enfocar la vista, pero la noche era tan oscura que no pudo vislumbrar ni siquiera sus propias manos. Lo volvieron a sacudir.

-Ya deja de sacudirme, maldición-

-James, James…rápido…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó él adormilado. Lo volvieron a sacudir con fuerza, y en un arrebato de rabia, golpeó a quien estaba molestándolo.-Ya deja de sacudirme, idiota-

-¿Por qué me golpeas?-

-Dime por qué diablos me despertaste, estaba soñando con una orgía-

-¿_Qué has dicho_?-

James bufó. Se levantó de la cama y tomó su varita del buró. Iluminó la habitación, y pudo ver, encogido en el suelo, a Hugo.

-¿Qué pasa?-graznó.

-Algo extraño está pasando…Albus me dijo que te despertara-susurró Hugo con voz apresurada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó James con suma curiosidad, mientras su primo se sobaba la cabeza y se levantaba con pesadez del suelo.

-No sé…Albus dice que hay movimiento en la cocina-

-¿Una nueva reunión?-

-Una reunión muy secreta…por lo que vimos, son pocos-James había salido de la habitación mucho antes de que Hugo terminara de hablar. Caminó por el pasillo a tientas, tomando fuertemente la varita en su mano. Chocó fuertemente con un cuerpo tibio y pequeño, y se sobresaltó al observar la mirada de Nimuë brillar como los ojos de un gato en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasa?¿lo sabes?-

-Alguien cercano ha sido lastimado-susurró ella con voz de ultratumba.

-¿Quién?-

-No lo sé…-James observó la luz proveniente del piso inferior, y miró a la niña que lo observaba.

-Quédate en tu cuarto…despierta a tu padre…-

-Él está abajo, en la cocina-

-¿En la cocina?-preguntó James, confuso-¿él está en la reunión?-

-Sí…eso parece…-

-¿Quién lo despertó?-

-Yo lo hice…le dije lo que había visto, y justo cuando él iba a comunicárselo al abuelo, el abuelo apareció con una carta en la mano…parece ser que alguien le está informando de algo ocurrido esta misma noche, justo en el instante en que el abuelo estaba ocupado con los Adams-James se quedó estático en su lugar.

-James, vamos..-dijo Hugo al llegar junto a él. James parpadeó y miró a Nimuë.

-Quédate con Canuto…sabrás todo a su debido momento-Nimuë asintió con la cabeza y se quedó junto a la puerta mientras los dos hombres se encaminaban hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-preguntó James al ver la silueta de Albus entrecortada con la luz que provenía de la cocina.

-Si gritas no podremos oír-dijo Albus, estirando un artefacto color piel.

-No podrás oír nada con eso, imperturbaron la puerta-dijo Rose. Se encontraba en camisón, completamente despeinada y con expresión adormilada.

-Sí lo sé-dijo Albus. Se mordió el labio-me gustaría saber de qué hablan-

-¿No saben de qué están hablando?-preguntó James. Los tres jóvenes negaron con la cabeza-me voy a dormir, entonces-

-No James, algo está ocurriendo…-dijo Albus, tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo.

-Al, es sólo otra estúpida conversación…-

Oyeron potentes ruidos provenientes de la cocina, y la puerta se abrió de repente. La silueta de Harry cruzó el campo de luz hacia el vestíbulo, y lo oyeron maldecir a viva voz.

-Lleva a Ted contigo, Harry-dijo Ginny. Harry suspiró mientras se acomodaba la túnica sobre el pijama.

-Tío, no creo que debas ir solo-dijo Ted.

-Me voy a San Mungo, no puedo retrazar la salida…si quieres venir conmigo, apresúrate…-miró hacia las escaleras, y allí vio a los jóvenes. Rose y Hugo lo observaron con aprensión.

-¿Le pasó algo a papá?-preguntó Rose con voz temblorosa.

-Él está bien-

-¿Y por qué vas a San Mungo?-inquirió Hugo.

-Mi visita nada tiene que ver con Ron-dijo Harry. Se veía pálido y cansado-vámonos Ted-

-Cuídate Harry-dijo Ginny-por favor…-

-Lo haré, no te preocupes-

-Dinos qué ocurre-dijo James, bajando las escaleras de un salto-merecemos saber…-Ted lo tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-Nimuë tuvo una visión-murmuró-pregúntale a ella…-

-Ted, vámonos-dijo Harry. Ted y James se miraron atentamente, como si pudiesen leerse la mente uno al otro.

-Sí-susurró James-Nimuë-

Harry y Ted desaparecieron en la noche al cruzar el umbral. El estridente sonido de las cadenas de la puerta los hizo sentir más vigorosos que nunca, y abordaron a Ginny con preguntas.

-Chicos…-

-Por favor má, dinos qué sucedió-Ginny suspiró.

-Su padre no quiere que participen-

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la familia?-preguntó Albus, siguiendo a Ginny a la cocina.

-Sí-respondió ella dubitativa.

-¿Sucedió algo con el tío Ron?-

-No, él está bien…toda la familia Weasley está bien-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Hermione nos envió una lechuza desde San Mungo avisándonos de un acontecimiento del cual…Harry debería saber-

-¿Qué acontecimiento?-preguntó James-mamá, _dinos_…-ella sólo los miró con preocupación.

-Lo sabrán a su debido momento, ahora váyanse a dormir-

Ginny desapareció hacia el vestíbulo, dejando a los jóvenes completamente estáticos en la cocina.

James respiraba entrecortadamente, nervioso, sabiendo que si no hacía algo se sentiría completamente culpable luego. Miró a su hermano, de pie a su lado, y luego observó a sus primos.

-Síganme…-

James guió al grupo al piso superior. Se detuvo derrapando sobre la alfombra, y golpeó fuertemente la puerta que tenía enfrente. Segundos después, Nimuë abría. Los observó atentamente, y les cedió el paso.

-Dime todo lo que sabes…-dijo James.

Nimuë tomó aire.

-Tuve un sueño demasiado real-

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó Rose-¿qué tiene que ver…?-

-Cállate Rose-dijo Hugo.

Nimuë hizo una mueca.

-Tuve un sueño-

-Eso ya lo dijiste-dijo Rose con rabia.

-_Cállate Rose_-dijeron los tres chicos al unísono. Rose carraspeó.

-En este sueño había varios magos con capuchas torturando a una persona-

-¿Conoces a esa persona?-preguntó James.

-No-respondió Nimuë.

-¿De qué nos sirve saber eso si ella no conoce a esa persona?-inquirió Rose.

-Rosi, si sigues molestando, te vas-dijo James con los dientes apretados. Ella se cruzó de brazos. -¿Hay algún dato importante de ese sueño…que haya hecho que tu padre lo tomara como importante?-

-Sí..una conversación-dijo Nimuë.

-Dime-

-Los hombres con capucha hablaban sobre un ataque en Grimmauld Place…-

-Ajá…como una clase de señuelo-

-Sí…aunque no sé qué es eso-James sonrió.

-Una distracción…-

-Ah…sí…estaban hablando de algo así…además, el hombre que estaba siendo torturado hablaba entre sollozos-

-¿Entendiste lo que decía?-preguntó James.

-Sí…decía "_mi primo, mi primo_"-

-Eso no tiene nada de importante-dijo Hugo-¿realmente crees que a tu padre eso le interesó?-

-No sé si papá supo sobre ese sueño-susurró James-…aunque no comprendo por qué a Ted eso le resultó importante-vieron suspirar a Nimuë, que se tomaba la cabeza-¿qué pasa?-ella parpadeó, como si acabara de sufrir una jaqueca.

-¿Sabes por qué papá fue a San Mungo?-preguntó Albus. Nimuë sonrió tristemente.

-William empeoró-Albus dio un respingo.

-¿Cómo que empeoró?¿él estaba mal?-

-Los magos que atacaron la casa de Gwen se ensañaron con él…creyeron que él también era mago, como su difunta hermana Gwendolyn-

-Pero él no es mago-chilló Albus-es _muggle_, cualquiera se da cuenta de eso-

-¿Eso haría que el tío fuese urgente a San Mungo?-preguntó Hugo-¿no hay nada más?-

Los cuatro miraron a Nimuë. Ella suspiró.

-Alguien llegó a San Mungo…alguien que nada tiene que ver con nuestro mundo…alguien que es sumamente importante para el abuelo…-

**OoOOoO**

Atravesó el corredor con paso apresurado, oyendo sus resbaladizos pasos sobre la cerámica limpia. Su túnica ondeaba debido al frío ambiente en los corredores, además de ser por su rápida corrida. No podía creer que todo eso le estuviera ocurriendo a él. No porque le resultara imposible siendo él quien era, sino porque se suponía que la paz era definitiva. Aunque parecía que no.

No necesitó mediar palabra con los magos que se le cruzaban. Parecía ser que nadie estaba dispuesto ni se atrevía a frenarlo en su afán por ver a quien quería ver con urgencia. Suspiró.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó con voz entrecortada. La bruja frente a él señaló una puerta a la izquierda, y Harry se dirigió allí sin mediar una palabra más. Entró con paso firme, mirando a su alrededor. La habitación estaba desolada y solitaria…salvo por un hombre acostado en una cama. Lo reconoció al instante. Caminó lentamente hacia la cama, esperando la reacción del hombre allí ubicado, pero al mirarse el uno al otro, nada de lo que él había imaginado ocurrió.

Harry tomó aire hondamente para luego exhalarlo con un poco de alivio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

El hombre frente a él sollozó y se miró las manos.

-No pude hacer nada contra ellos…-

-¿Qué te hicieron?-preguntó Harry-dime…-

-Me torturaron…destruyeron mi casa…dijeron algo sobre un ataque en…Grimmauld Place-

Ted se apoyó contra la pared, intentando no oír la conversación. Pero era inevitable. Por más que Harry hablara en susurros, aquel hombre en la cama por poco gritaba entre sollozos.

-¿Te pidieron algo?-inquirió Harry, sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama. Justo en el instante en que el hombre abría la boca, un mago entró a la habitación. Los miró con atención uno por uno, para clavar su mirada en Harry.

-No sé si debes enterarte, Potter…-Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Aquella manera de arrastrar las palabras era inconfundible-pero este hombre no puede estar aquí-

-¿Lo dices porque corre peligro o por su condición?-graznó Harry, volteando. Se fulminaron con la mirada.

-Me importa un comino si corre peligro…-

-Oh, era más que obvio…-

-No puede quedarse aquí-insistió Draco.

-Tú no eres nadie en este hospital, Malfoy-

-Tú tampoco-respondió Draco con desdén-así que sácalo de aquí, ya conoces las leyes…no pueden venir aquí personas sangre sucia-

-¿Qué me dijo?-preguntó el hombre sobre la cama, enrojeciendo.

-Nada-dijo Harry. Miró a Draco fijamente-él ya sabe mi condición…¿de qué leyes me hablas?-

-Potter, al Wizengamot no le gustará saber que traes a un _muggle_ a este hospital-

-Es mi familia-

-Sigue siendo un _muggle_- dijo Draco-y eso no cambiará jamás-volteó, logrando que su túnica hiciera un fru fru, y salió al pasillo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ted miró a Harry con preocupación.

-Debes llevártelo de aquí tío…-

-Sí, si Malfoy ya sabe que está aquí, no es seguro-miró al hombre ubicado en la cama-Big D, debo llevarte a un lugar seguro…-Dudley asintió con la cabeza-pero antes quiero que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes…-Dudley se miró las manos.

-Querían saber tu paradero, en qué lugar vives…querían información sobre ti-Harry empalideció una milésima de segundo, suficiente tiempo como para que Ted, ubicado junto a la puerta, se le acercara en dos largas zancadas.

-¿Les dijiste algo?-

-No, si no tengo ni idea de dónde vives…-Harry se quedó en silencio un par de segundos.

-¿Tus padres…?-preguntó con voz siseante. Dudley lo interrumpió.

-Ellos están bien, Harry-

-De acuerdo-susurró Harry. A pesar de todo, algo se le estrujaba en el pecho cuando pensaba en sus tíos. Al fin y al cabo, eran familia.

-Hay algo que me ronda en la cabeza-dijo Dudley, restregando sus manos-algo que…que me hace temer…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Había alguna clase de inscripción en el cielo…-Harry abrió mucho los ojos-alguna clase de lema…-

-¿Lo recuerdas?-

Dudley miró al suelo, pensativo.

-No-

-No era una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca, ¿cierto?-

Dudley levantó la mirada con solemnidad.

-No Harry…era una frase-

-Como aquella vez, ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo Ted, logrando captar la atención de los dos hombres. Enrojeció unos momentos-cuando atacaron a tus hijos…la inscripción en la pared…_ "la magia es poder…"_-

-¿Qué clase de frase es esa?-inquirió Dudley, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos.

-Una frase muy perversa y de mal augurio-respondió. Suspiró-pediré que te lleven a un lugar alejado de Londres…¿te molestaría?-

-No, claro que no…-

-¿No molestará tu empleo?-

-Si me asesinan no podré seguir trabajando-respondió Dudley con sarcasmo. Harry rió.

Ayudaron a Dudley a levantarse de la cama, y caminaron hacia el pasillo.

Dudley miró a Harry atentamente mientras caminaban por el desierto corredor.

-Harry, no es culpa tuya-Harry se sobresaltó. Parecía ser que Dudley le leía el pensamiento.

-Si yo no fuera mago, y tú no fueras mi primo…-

-Lo sé, lo sé…-dijo Dudley-pero eso no tiene nada que ver…tú no tienes la culpa de que me hayan atacado…por suerte ahora estoy vivo, y me pudiste salvar-

-No te salvé yo-dijo Harry-fueron los Aurores-

-Tú eres el jefe de los Aurores-dijo Ted, rebosante de orgullo-así que no te desmerezcas…además, esos aurores estaban ahí porque tú lo ordenaste-Harry sonrió levemente. No podía evitar sentirse mal por todo lo que ocurría. Era como si todos aquellos que tenían cercanía con él se encontraran en un inminente peligro de muerte. Y aunque lo intentara, no podía protegerlos a todos.

-Teddy, lleva a Dudley hasta la puerta…allí te encontrarás con unos amigos míos…tú los conoces…yo tengo cosas que hacer-

-¿Vas a ver a William?-aquella pregunta descolocó a Harry.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Soy el padre de Nimuë-

-Oh…_ella lo sabe todo_, cierto-miró a los sanadores que caminaban en silencio a su alrededor. Miró a Dudley. Le estrechó la mano lentamente, y recordó con tristeza y nostalgia aquella nefasta ocasión en la que se habían despedido de la misma manera. Habían pasado muchos años, y aunque recordaba con humillación todo lo que su primo le había hecho de niño, lo había perdonado al instante al madurar. Cosas de niños. Pero había algo que en aquel momento no había hecho, y que ahora pensaba hacer porque lo creía necesario. Atrajo a Dudley hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, temeroso.

-Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos sea en ocasiones más venturosas-susurró Harry, estrechando fuertemente a su primo.

-Eso espero yo también-

Se separaron lentamente. Ted le sonrió a Harry mientras se alejaba. Y Harry los observó tristemente, como sabiendo que iba perdiendo a sus seres queridos uno por uno, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. El destino era inexorable. Volteó y se dirigió al cuarto piso. Sabía lo que podía esperar allí, pero qué más daba. Debía hacerse cargo de lo sucedido, porque, muy en el fondo de su ser, sentía que era su completa culpa.

Hermione lo recibió con el cabello más despeinado y con la expresión más preocupada que alguna vez le había visto.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntó él, observando al hombre que se miraba las manos como si en ellas estuviera escondido el secreto de la vida.

-No ha hablado con nadie, le hemos hecho preguntas de rutina…ni siquiera sabe quién es, Harry-

-Diablos…-

-¿Has visto a Gwen y a sus hermanas?-

-No…aún no les he dicho nada sobre William-lo miraron juguetear con los dedos-¿qué voy a hacer Hermione? Esto se me está saliendo de las manos-

-Harry, tú tienes la respuesta frente a tu nariz-él frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender.

-¿Me estás diciendo que…?-

-Sí Harry, te estoy diciendo eso-

-¿Aceptarías ser ministro?-

-Sólo si hay una votación democrática…y si el Wizengamot me acepta como postulante…-

-Al diablo el Wizengamot, te apoyaré y ellos tendrán que hacerlo también-Hermione se mordió el labio.-¿Estás segura de tu decisión?-

-He hablado mucho con Ron sobre el tema…no le gusta la idea, pero…quiero ser parte de esto-

-Lo eres Hermione-susurró él rebosando cariño. Ella sonrió-si tienes miedo por tu vida…-

-Mi vida no vale nada Harry, yo temo por mis hijos y por Ron…y Ron teme por mi y por los niños…y aunque mis hijos ya son mayores, no luché contigo tantos años para ver como todo se desmorona frente a mis ojos…no lo permitiré…-William chilló, y ambos lo observaron.

-La solución no es que tú seas ministro, Hermione-

-Tampoco lo es que tú lo seas-respondió ella, descolocando a su mejor amigo por completo-y mucho menos que tú mueras…-carraspeó, y Harry sonrió enternecido-te quiero demasiado como para verte sufrir o permitir que te maten-

-Todo lo que hago lo hago para preservar a mi familia-Hermione suspiró.

-Yo creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo aquí, ¿no lo crees?-preguntó ella, cambiando de tema de forma radical. Harry lo prefirió así. Observó a William, que reía tontamente.

-Creo que sí…¿a qué otro lugar podría llevarlo?-

-Definitivamente, no a Grimmauld Place-el rostro de Harry se iluminó. Hermione vio la expresión del hombre a su lado, y se alarmó-no puedes llevarlo allí-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó él, alucinado-podría tenerlo controlado-

-¿Qué sucedería si recobra la memoria?-inquirió Hermione con desesperación-sería peligrosísimo que lo hiciera y que pudiera poner en jaque la seguridad de tu casa-

-No sucederá-

-Tu casa no es un hotel de paso-aquella frase le recordó _tanto_ a Ginny. Ese tipo de cosas sólo ella las decía.

Un sanador se acercó por detrás, provocando que Hermione se sobresaltara. Harry rió por lo bajo ante la reacción de su mejor amiga.

-Señor Potter, no tengo muy buenas noticias sobre este paciente-susurró el sanador, mirando un anotador que flotaba frente a sus ojos.

-¿Tiene pérdida de memoria?-preguntó Harry, observando a William.

-Sí-corroboró el sanador-y múltiples heridas que si no se controlan pueden provocarle una pérdida de sangre masiva-

-Es decir que no puedo llevármelo-susurró, dirigiendo sus ojos nuevamente hacia William.

-No lo creo conveniente-susurró el otro mago con preocupación-¿es familiar suyo?-Harry miró a William con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues…-pensó en Albus y en Gwen-sí, prácticamente…-de no ser porque Gwen había terminado con Albus, William y él serían consuegros. Vaya dilema.

-¿Qué es de usted, señor Potter?-inquirió el sanador.

-¿Es importante?-

-Es para la ficha-susurró el otro mago, señalando el anotador. –Ya sabe, este hombre es _muggle_, y para dejarlo aquí debe existir algún familiar mago que se haga cargo en caso de que…-

-Mi primo es _muggle_ también y tuve que sacarlo de aquí porque las leyes no me permiten dejarlo-

-Disculpe que la política del hospital sea así señor Potter, pero..su primo está conciente…-el sanador se encogió de hombros-literalmente, es ilegal-Harry suspiró.

-Tiene razón-murmuró Hermione. Harry suspiró de nuevo y miró al joven medimago que tenía enfrente. Luego miró a Hermione.

-Es mi…consuegro-la pluma a vuelapluma anotó rápidamente las palabras de Harry.

-Eso quiere decir que no hay lazos sanguíneos-

-Exactamente-dijo Harry, pensando detenidamente si aquel chico era estúpido por hacer semejante pregunta o si realmente era necesario preguntar eso-sólo hay…lazos familiares…-

-¿Y la familia de este hombre…?-

-Confidencial, no diré nada más-

-…El hombre es viudo-murmuró Hermione. Harry la fulminó con la mirada. Ella se encogió de hombros-no es tan importante eso-

-De acuerdo-dijo el sanador-si hay mejoría, será informado de inmediato señor Potter-

-Muchas gracias-dijo Harry.

El medimago hizo una ligera reverencia y volteó, saliendo de la sala.

-¿Crees que debería hablar con él?-inquirió Harry, mirando a William.

-No creo que le saques demasiada información-susurró Hermione-pero haz la prueba si quieres-

Harry caminó lentamente hacia la cama. Se sentó a un lado, y observó a William, que tenía los ojos desenfocados.

-William-el hombre no le prestó atención-William, quiero que…-William aplaudía, completamente en su mundo-Adams-

-No lograrás nada-dijo Hermione, llegando hasta él-míralo…parece un bebé-

-William, necesito….-William miraba el techo-necesito que me ayudes-

-Harry…-susurró Hermione. De repente William enfocó la mirada sobre los dos magos a su lado, como si los reconociera. -¿Qué diablos?-

-Potter…-susurró William, completamente fuera de sí-Potter…-estiró los brazos, y Harry retrocedió, provocando que William cayera al suelo.-Potter…-

-¿Cómo es tu nombre?-preguntó Harry con estupefacción.

-Potter…-

-¿Me recuerdas?-inquirió, ayudándolo a levantarse. William se aferró a él con fuerza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Potter…Potter…-

-¿Es lo único que puede decir?-preguntó Hermione con aflicción. William frunció el entrecejo y se encogió, y comenzó a gritar.

-Shhh….cállate-dijo Harry-estamos en un hospital-William comenzó a gritar cada vez más estridentemente.

-Potter….por el bien de todos…por el bien de todos-cayó al suelo y comenzó a convulsionarse, ante los horrorizados ojos de Harry y Hermione.

-AYUDAAAA-gritó Hermione, corriendo hacia el pasillo-este hombre va a morir-

No hubo necesidad de seguir gritando, ya que segundos después, aparecieron cinco sanadores.

-Váyanse afuera-

Harry no podía moverse, se encontraba completamente catatónico, mirando cómo William se convulsionaba y sangraba. Sus heridas se habían abierto y desparramaban la sangre por el suelo. Cada vez se veía más pálido, y Harry sudaba ante aquel morboso espectáculo. La vida de William pendía de un hilo muy fino.

-Vamos Harry-dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa-vámonos-lo arrastró al pasillo, y allí se quedaron, aún oyendo los débiles gritos que profería William.

-Por el bien de todos-susurró Harry, tragando saliva. Hermione respiraba de forma entrecortada cuando lo miró-por el bien de todos-

-Harry…-susurró ella, tomándose el pecho, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. El rostro de Harry se contorsionó en una mueca de furia.

-POR EL BIEN DE TODOS-bramó, golpeando la pared.-POR EL BIEN DE TODOS…-

-Ellos…-

-Están usando la misma línea que Grindelwald…matar _muggles_ por el bien de todos, someterlos y convertirlos en esclavos…por el bien del puto mundo mágico-

-Harry… -

-Ese mismo ideal tenía Voldemort, exterminarlos por considerarlos seres inferiores-

-¿Por qué te pones así?-preguntó Hermione con desesperación.

-Porque yo destruí esa familia-chilló Harry con voz quebrada-yo la destruí, si no me hubiese entrometido-

-Harry….tú no…-

-Mi madre fue asesinada por tener sangre _muggle_ también-

-Tu madre no murió por eso-susurró Hermione con voz temblorosa. Le ponía los pelos de punta que Harry reaccionara de forma tan brusca y rabiosa. –Ella murió para salvarte la vida, tu destino estaba marcado-Harry se tomó la cabeza.

-No quiero escucharte, me voy-

-No Harry, espera-

-Necesito pensar-dijo Harry, alejándose-necesito estar solo-y desapareció por el solitario pasillo, dejando a Hermione completamente afligida.


	25. Lazos 2ª parte

**Capítulo 23: Lazos**

**(Parte dos)**

Los tenues pasos de alguien en el corredor lo hicieron sobresaltar, y se levantó de la cama. Salió al pasillo y vislumbró luz en la sala de estar. Corrió hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a saber qué sucedía, y allí la vio, de pie junto a la chimenea. Su largo cabello rojo se entrecortaba con la luz del fuego. Se veía cansada.

-¿No sabes a dónde fue?-inquirió Ginny. Albus frunció el entrecejo al no notar a nadie en la sala, y pudo observar que la chimenea estaba encendida, y allí vio la cabeza de su tía Hermione entre las llamas.

-No Gin, me dejó en el hospital completamente sola, y no volvió…-

-¿Hace cuánto que pasó eso?-

-Unas dos horas-Ginny se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Suspiró.

-Sabe cuidarse solo-

-No es eso lo que me preocupa…debiste verlo…estaba desencajado por completo…lo conoces furioso…no piensa con claridad-

-No te creas-susurró Ginny-es en esos momentos cuando más clara tiene la mente-

-Temo por él…allá afuera hay una horda de magos que están torturando a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que tenga una relación con Harry…-Ginny suspiró.

-¿Cómo está William?-Albus dio un respingo al oír aquel nombre, y se acercó más al vestíbulo. Pudo ver el rostro triste de Hermione, y empalideció.

-Está en coma-susurró Hermione. Albus se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, nervioso-casi se desangra, y las convulsiones le dañaron la poca salud que tenía su cerebro-Ginny se tocó la frente con la mano, en un acto de desesperación. –Perdió mucha sangre…sus órganos se deterioraron…-

-Sé lo que sucede cuando alguien pierde sangre, Hermione, no tienes que decírmelo-

-Lo siento-

-¿Y es por eso que Harry se fue del hospital tan rabioso?-

-Harry aún no sabe que William está en ese estado…se echó la culpa por todo…-

-Tiene esa tendencia-susurró Ginny. Se sentó pesadamente en el sofá-¿quieres tomar algo Hermione?-Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No…te lo agradezco, pero necesito poner en orden unas cosas y ver a Ron…-

-Mándale saludos de mi parte cuando lo veas-

-Lo haré-dijo Hermione-cuida bien de mis hijos, Gin-

-No te preocupes-la cabeza de Hermione fue absorbida por las llamas, y Albus vio en ese momento su oportunidad para encarar a su madre. Bajó las escaleras, cruzó el vestíbulo y llegó a la sala de estar con vehemencia. Ginny levantó la mirada de la alfombra y lo observó horrorizada.

-Al…-

-Dime ya qué es eso de que William está en coma-

-Él….-

-¿Dónde está papá?-

-No lo sé, Albus, no me hagas preguntas…-

-El padre de la mujer que amo está a punto de morir-dijo Albus con rabia-mamá…-

-Albus, basta…-ordenó Ginny-basta…podrás hacerle esas preguntas a tu padre cuando vuelva, si es que lo hace-

-Mamá…-

La repentina aparición de un mago por la puerta lo hizo callar. Harry fue iluminado por la luz de la sala, y Ginny corrió hacia él con rapidez. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-lo miró atentamente-¿qué te sucede?-

-Necesito hablar con Hermione-susurró Harry con voz apagada.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Ginny preocupada-cielo…-

-Papá, William Adams está en coma-Harry levantó la mirada y la enfocó en Albus. Tragó saliva.

-No lo sabía-

-Debes decírselo a Gwen-

-Ella ya sabe que su padre está delicado-

-¿Hablaste con ella?-inquirió Albus-¿dónde está?-

-No te diré dónde está-

-Necesito verla-

-La verás a su debido momento, pero no ahora…-

-¿Por qué no ahora?-Albus se interpuso en su camino hacia el segundo piso. Harry apretó los dientes.

-Porque los magos que están allá afuera torturando _muggles_ están buscando mis puntos débiles-Albus se mordió el labio-no voy a dejar que te toquen…atacaron a mi primo Dudley y a William…-

-William no es nada de nosotros-

-Es el padre de Gwen…el esposo de Ofelia…ellos saben que estamos unidos a aquella familia de una manera u otra…No te has dado cuenta, ¿cierto?-

-¿De qué?-

-De que están intentando hacerte caer a ti, Albus-

-¿A mí?-

-Si empiezan a atacar a los Malfoy, estaré en lo cierto-

-¿Qué tienen que ver los Malfoy?-inquirió Ginny. Harry empujó a Albus y subió al segundo piso.-HARRY-ella miró a Albus-¿qué quiso decir con eso?-Albus hizo una mueca.

-Pues que…supongo que por Rose-Ginny frunció el ceño.-Sé que no me crees, pero mejor así-

-Albus…-

-Tengo que hablar con papá-

-ALBUS-

Albus corrió hacia el segundo piso, dispuesto a encarar a su padre como diera lugar. Debía ver a Gwen costara lo que costara. Entró al despacho dando un portazo, y Harry lo miró enojado.

-¿Dónde está Gwen…?-

-No te lo diré-dijo Harry, mientras lanzaba polvos flú a la chimenea.

-¿Te vas a alguna parte?-inquirió Albus. Harry lo miró siendo iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea.

-No…necesito hablar con Ron y Hermione…-

-El tío Ron está internado-masculló Albus.

-Vendrá si es urgente-dijo Harry. -Además, ya estaba mejor-

-Papá, por favor…-Harry le tomó el rostro dulcemente con las manos, y acercó su frente a la de él.

-Te amo demasiado para dejar que te lastimen Al…-

-Yo soy dueño de mi propio destino, si muero será por mi culpa…-

-Pero si yo tengo la oportunidad de evitarlo, no lo pensaré dos veces-

-Papá, _necesito_ verla-

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero la intromisión de Hermione y de Ron lo hizo callar.

-¿Nos necesitas?-inquirió Ron, saliendo de la chimenea. Miró a Albus-si estás ocupado, podemos esperar afuera-

-No Ron, Al ya se va-Hermione tosió, y Ron le quitó el polvo que tenía sobre el cabello.

-Me alegro que estés mejor, tío-

-Yo también me alegro-dijo Ron, sonriente-aunque aún me duelen varias partes del cuerpo-

-Déjanos a solas Albus-ordenó Harry. Albus apretó los dientes.

-Papá no quiere decirme el paradero de Gwen-

-Albus…-dijo Harry.

-Pues nosotros no tenemos idea de a dónde la llevó…-dijo Hermione con rapidez. Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que no?-preguntó él, logrando que Albus lo mirara con interés-¿no la había llevado al V..?-

-Cállate Ron-dijeron Harry y Hermione a dúo. Ron pareció caer en la cuenta de algo, y enrojeció.

-¿Al V…?-preguntó Albus.-¿A dónde tío?-

-Lárgate Albus-dijo Harry. –Vete-

-Me las pagarás, ya verás-

-VETE-Albus refunfuñó enojado, y salió al corredor dando un portazo.

-Odio cuando se pone en testarudo-chilló. Suspiró. Una sombra a su derecha lo hizo sobresaltar, y enfocó la mirada en el hombre que se acercaba a él. Las luces de los candelabros lo iluminaban apenas, marcando con tenebrosidad sus pómulos. Albus tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, lo observó con desdén.

-¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí mirándome?-

-Mientras tú le gritabas a tu padre, yo subía las escaleras-murmuró Ted. Sus dorados ojos brillaron tenuemente a la luz del pasillo.-¿Qué sucede?-inquirió, percibiendo la expresión de Albus.

-Nada-susurró Albus.-¿Tú dónde estabas?-

-Llevé al primo de tu padre a un lugar seguro-respondió Ted-lo atacaron en su casa en Liverpool…tu padre decidió esconderlo por un tiempo-Albus frunció el entrecejo-¿qué está sucediendo ahí dentro?¿tienes idea?-

-Papá debía hablar con los tíos de algo importante, pero no me ha dicho qué-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio luego de eso, esperando poder oír algo de la conversación llevada a cabo dentro del despacho. Albus podía llegar a imaginarse de qué se trataba la discusión, pero había cabos que no lograba enlazar. No comprendía por qué Harry debía hablar con tanta urgencia con Hermione y Ron, y no entendía por qué había tardado varias horas en volver a la casa si San Mungo quedaba a unos pocos minutos de allí.

-Ted…¿papá tiene alguna casa aparte de ésta?-Ted levantó las cejas pensativo.

-Pues no que yo sepa-

-¿Conoces…algún lugar en donde pudiese haber algo que…esté relacionado con él de alguna manera?-

-Hogwarts-

Albus hizo una mueca. Gwen no podía estar escondida en Hogwarts. Era lógicamente imposible. Una muggle escondida en una escuela repleta de magos era completamente inútil. Si su padre intentaba esconderla y protegerla, no iba a ser allí a dónde la llevaría.

-¿No hay ningún otro lugar?-vio que Ted hacía una mueca, y lo observó con atención, expectante.

-Hay otro lugar…-

-¿Cuál?¿dónde?-

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-

Aquella pregunta no debía ser respondida. No por lo menos mientras Albus supiera de buena mano en dónde escondían a Gwen. Se mordió el labio, intentando encontrar una excusa para su repentino interés sobre los posibles hogares de su padre, cuando observó la expresión de Ted.

-Quieres saber dónde está Gwen, ¿cierto?-

-Ted…-

-Albus, tú ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que tienes que hacer…y peligrar tu vida buscando a Gwen no es algo que debieras hacer-

-Ted, métete en tus asuntos-dijo Albus-encontraré a Gwen aunque tú no quieras y aunque papá me niegue su paradero-

-Pues te será difícil si tu padre no quiere darte explicaciones…él, mejor que tú, sabe lo que hace-

-¿_Por qué diablos eres tan chupamedias_?-aquella pregunta acusadora hizo enrojecer a Ted. Albus lo enfrentó sin remordimiento.

-Porque amo a tu padre como si fuera _mi_ padre…porque le debo todo lo que tengo, mi educación y mi felicidad…¿te parecen pocas razones, _imbécil_?-Albus levantó el puño.

-Yo que tú, no haría eso-la repentina aparición de James provocó que ambos bajaran los puños y lo observaran.

-No te metas, tú siempre eres el primero en querer golpear a Ted-

James rió, y sus dientes brillaron en la oscuridad como luces fosforescentes.

-Sí, pero tú eres un niñito débil y patético. Debes dejarle eso a las personas mayores-

-Cierra el maldito pico, James, que no eres nada si te ataco con mi varita-tanto él como James avanzaron de forma ofensiva, pero Ted se interpuso entre ambos. Apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Albus y de James.

-Oigan, Potters…no peleen-ordenó-no peleen…ambos están rabiosos y necesitan descansar, son las cuatro de la mañana-

-Ted, cierra la maldita boca-dijo Albus.

-Oye, ya basta por favor…-

-¿A qué fue papá a San Mungo?-inquirió James, logrando que tanto Albus como Ted lo miraran atentamente. Ted carraspeó, mientras ambos hermanos lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Dile a James qué fue a hacer papá al hospital-dijo Albus con rudeza. Ted suspiró.

-Fue a ver a su primo Dudders-

-¿Dudders?-inquirió James-¿quién diablos puede llamarse así?-abrió mucho los ojos-¿su primo muggle, Dudley Dursley?-

-Sí-

-¿Y por qué…?-

-Lo atacaron mientras atacaban a los Adams…seguramente lo de los Adams fue una clase de…señuelo, para distraer a tu padre…-

-¿Pero por qué atacarían a Dursley?-preguntó James.

-Querían saber el paradero de tu padre…-susurró Ted.

-Quieren matarlo-dijo James.

-Y tú eres el único que lo sabe, James, así que deberías decírselo-dijo Albus, colérico.

-Cállate y déjame intentar oír lo que hablan dentro-dijo James, acercándose a la puerta.

-No vas a oír nada-dijo Ted-seguramente tu padre…-

-Shhh, oigo algo-dijo James, apoyando su oreja derecha sobre la gruesa puerta.

Posiblemente si Harry hubiese sabido que James podía oír algo, habría bajado la voz. Obviamente, eso no le importaba en ese momento, en donde discutía de forma acalorada con Hermione. No podía entender cómo ella no lograba ver su punto de vista, como siempre había pasado. Hermione siempre se había empeñado en poner por delante la verdad verificada que sus ideas.

-Dame sólo una razón para no ir-dijo él, rabioso. Estaba cansado, sudado, sucio y necesitaba urgentemente comer. Le rugía el estómago del hambre y los nervios. Y que Hermione le reprochara no mejoraba las cosas.

-No puedes ir allí-

-¿Por qué no?-

-A ver, entiende esto: tú eres lo primero que esta gente quiere…Quieren lastimarte, matarte y hacerte desaparecer…¿de acuerdo? Ya no es como antes, tienes muchas cosas que perder…Ir a requisar un lugar como si fueras un niño estúpido de diecisiete años _no es razonable_-

-Haré de mi vida lo que se me de la gana, tú no eres nadie para decidir sobre mí-

-¿Y entonces para qué diablos nos hiciste venir?-preguntó Ron.

-Porque necesito que ustedes se queden aquí mientras yo…-

-NO VAS A IR-bramó Hermione.

-¿POR QUÉ NO?-graznó Harry.

-Porque es una trampa, ¿acaso no lo ves?-Hermione estaba completamente fuera de sí- Dejan pistas para que tú averigües y agarrarte solo y desprevenido, ¿eres idiota o todos los golpes que te han dado las bludgers durante tus años escolares te afectaron las neuronas?-Harry apretó los dientes.

-Debo ir-dijo él con voz de ultratumba. La expresión de Hermione le supo aterradora. Pero él no se dejaba escarmentar.

-No puedes-dijo ella, con el mismo tono de voz bajo y serio que él había utilizado.

-No eres quien para decirme si debo ir o no-susurró Harry con voz cínica. Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, y Ron se levantó con rapidez del sofá en donde se encontraba sentado cómodamente, enfrentándolo con cólera.

-NO LE HABLES ASÍ A MI ESPOSA-

-PUEDO HABLARLE COMO SE ME DÉ LA GANA, PORQUE ANTES DE SER TU ESPOSA, ES MI MEJOR AMIGA-Ron apretó los dientes. Hermione suspiró, mientras Harry enrojecía y respiraba de forma agitada.-Voy a ir…y nada de lo que me digan me hará cambiar de idea-

-Muy bien-susurró Ron. Volteó hacia la puerta y salió al corredor. Observó atentamente y con desdén a los tres jóvenes que fingían no saber nada de lo que ocurría en el despacho, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras con pasos firmes, mientras Albus, James y Ted volvían a sus lugares cerca de la puerta.

Harry miró hacia la ventana, en donde un oscuro cielo nublado empalidecía la noche. Nevaba apenas, aunque lo suficiente como para empañar los vidrios y humedecer el césped. Comenzó a tomar todo lo que encontraba a mano que le resultara importante, como su varita, el mapa del merodeador (que a efectos prácticos, no era realmente esencial), su bufanda con los colores de Gyffindor y una foto de sus tres hijos, estratégicamente escondida en el cajón. Si debía morir, quería ver el rostro de las tres personas que más amaba antes de irse de la faz de la Tierra. Se encontraba observando atentamente aquella fotografía cuando la puerta se abrió, y Ron apareció por ella caminando delante de la persona con la que Harry menos ganas tenía de hablar.

-¿Para qué la trajiste?-preguntó nervioso.

-Nosotros no seremos nadie para hacerte cambiar de idea…pero ella sí-

-Ron…-

-Mi hermano me dijo que quieres ir a la casa de Dudley para inspeccionar-Harry maldijo por lo bajo.-

-Sí, Dudley dijo que había alguna clase de inscripción…-

-No quiero que vayas-

-Gin…-la miró, y lo que vio no le resultó para nada agradable. Se veía terriblemente hermosa con su largo cabello rojo cayendo sobre sus hombros, y su rostro completamente blanco. Pálida como un fantasma y ojerosa. La notó cansada y triste. Y verla de aquella forma no le gustaba, lo hacía sentir miserable.

-Harry, no quiero que vayas-

-Por favor Gin, necesito ir a verificar…no…tú no sabes lo que padecí en San Mungo-

-Si me lo dijeras, lo sabría-susurró Ginny, observando atentamente lo que Harry llevaba en las manos. La fotografía. Harry la escondió rápidamente en su bolsillo, y su esposa hizo una mueca.-Pero no te preocupes, Hermione ya me lo ha dicho todo-

-¿Te ha contado lo de Dudley?-

-No-susurró Ginny-pero Ron me ha dicho algo…-

-Gin…amor…-

-Harry, sé que tienes la tendencia de echarte la culpa por todo y dar tu vida por todo…pero no voy a permitir que peligres tu existencia para ver una idea que tú tienes…-

-No es una idea. Dudley me dijo que había una inscripción…y lo que yo necesito saber es si esa inscripción es…-

-¿Por el bien de todos?-Harry se sintió vulnerable al mirarla a los ojos.

-Sí…-

-¿Acaso había alguna inscripción en la casa de los Adams?-

-No que yo sepa-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que en la de Dudley sí?-

-Él me dijo…-

-Harry, tu primo te ha odiado durante toda su vida…-

-No tiene nada que ver-chilló él. Ron carraspeó y frunció el entrecejo-Ron, no te metas…estoy discutiendo con mi esposa-

-Es mi hermana-

-Me importa un comino, sigue siendo mi esposa-

-No peleen-rogó Hermione-por favor-

-Yo iré a verificar les guste o no-dijo Harry, completamente decidido. Ginny se interpuso en su camino hacia la puerta con las manos sobre la cintura, en una típica pose Molly.

Harry tragó saliva al verla así. Menos mal que ella no llevaba en la mano ni una sartén…ni la varita. Ella lo señaló con el dedo índice, amenazante.

-Si sales por esa puerta, procura no volver-

-¿Qué?-

-Si te vas, no vuelvas-

-Pero…-

-Ya me has oído Potter, estoy cansada de que andes peligrando tu vida como si fueras un joven que no tiene nada que perder-mientras Ginny gritaba, enrojecía cada vez más. Faltaba que le saliera humo por las orejas-harta, completamente harta…no dejaré que eches por la borda todos los años de felicidad y paz que tuvimos juntos, no voy a dejar que me dejes sola con los niños, yo te amo y no quiero perderte-

-Gin…-Harry apoyó su frente sobre la frente de su esposa, en un completo acto de ternura. Ginny podía ser aterradora cuando se enfadaba, pero le enternecía completamente que dijera sin tapujos que lo amaba. Era más de lo que podía pedir.

Fue en ese instante en que, sin que ninguno de los cuatro lo notara, la puerta se abrió.

-Vaya, parece que llegamos en mal momento-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Ron, mirando con atención a los jóvenes que cruzaban el umbral.

-Tenemos la solución a sus problemas-susurró Ted. Harry se separó de Ginny y levantó las cejas. Ted rebosaba seguridad. No había forma de decirle que no.

-Esta conversación es privada-dijo el hombre de gafas con voz rabiosa.

-¿Ah sí?-la voz de Ted sonó irónica-¿de veras? Pues si fuese privada, habrías imperturbado la puerta- Harry apretó los dientes.

-Además, tus gritos pueden oírse desde la cocina-Harry fulminó a James con la mirada, y éste sonrió de forma desafiante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-los tres jóvenes se miraron.

-Iremos nosotros-dijo Ted, luego de recibir asentimientos por parte de los otros dos chicos.

-Claro que no-chilló Harry.

-Iremos tío, y no lo evitarás-

-Ted…-

-Ya soy mayor, y no soy tu hijo…_no me detendrás_-

-¿Por qué cuando tienes que heredar algo de tu padre, tiene que ser un defecto?-Ted abrió los ojos asombrado.

-Tú eres igual-graznó en contraataque.

-Lo que faltaba, que ahora se peleen estos dos-susurró Ron.

-Tú no puedes ir-dijo Ted-no puedes…hagas lo que hagas, tendrás que mandar a alguien más-

-No te enviaré a ti, Ted…-

-Entonces iremos nosotros dos-dijo Albus, dando un paso delante. Harry lo observó atentamente, y sus pupilas se dilataron de horror.

-No…-

-Papá, alguien tiene que ir…-lo persuadió James.

-NO USTEDES, NO QUIERO-bramó Harry.

-Somos adultos-dijo Albus-y queremos participar…no es necesario que nos grites…aunque intentes detenernos, no lo harás-

-Además, tu salud no es la de antes…y si has renunciado a tu puesto como jefe del Departamento de Aurores, no tienes por qué ir…podrías enviar una cuadrilla…-sugirió James. La cara de Harry se contorsionó.

-Ustedes no tienen entrenamiento como Aurores-replicó.

-Yo sí-dijo Ted, interrumpiéndolo-y Ron también…envíanos a nosotros-

Ron observó a Harry, esperando seguramente a que éste se enfureciera. Pero para su sorpresa, éste no lo hizo, y bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra, pensativo.

-Ron…-

-Sí Harry, iré-Harry carraspeó y luego clavó sus ojos en Ted.

-Espero que sepas en qué te estás metiendo-

-Lo sé desde que nací, tío…-

-De acuerdo-susurró Harry.

-¿Dónde debemos ir?-preguntó Ted.

-A Liverpool, a la casa de Dudley…se aparecerán…-

-Es demasiada distancia-dijo Albus.

-Ted sabe desaparecerse y aparecerse perfectamente…-replicó Harry-no te preocupes-

-¿Nosotros iremos?-inquirió James, mientras observaba a su padre revolver los cajones del escritorio. Harry levantó la mirada y lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pues si no puedo detenerlos, no me queda otra opción que decir que sí-James por poco se orina de la emoción-pero con condiciones-

-¿_Cómo_?-graznó Albus.

-No puede ser-chillo James. Ambos hermanos comenzaron a protestar, mientras Harry se cruzaba de brazos y se mantenía serio y callado.

-Sí, con condiciones, sino, no irán- James refunfuñó.

-¿Qué condiciones?-preguntó Albus.

-Irán cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad, y no participarán en ninguna pelea que se lleve a cabo…¿me han comprendido?-

-_Pero si yo quiero pelear_-dijo James con un chirriante tono de desesperación en la voz-quiero pelear, quedarme de brazos cruzados me parece más patético que ir a Slytherin y apellidarse Malfoy-

-No me importa si tú quieres pelear y morir de la misma forma que lo hizo Sirius…no me interesa, obedecerás mis órdenes, porque si no lo haces y vuelves, te atendrás a las consecuencias, ¿me has comprendido?-James apretó los dientes.

-Está bien, obedeceremos-dijo Albus. Miró a James-haremos lo que nos digas, pá-James le devolvió la mirada de una forma extraña, como si entre él y su hermano menor existiera una conexión que aún no había descubierto. Algo en los ojos de Albus le hizo saber que éste se traía algo entre manos, y asintió con la cabeza, repleto de curiosidad.

-Me parece perfecto…ahora salgan, necesito hablar con Ron y Ted-

-¿Por qué siempre nos excluyes de todo?-chilló James. Harry apretó la mandíbula.

-_Salgan ahora_-

Ginny les hizo señas para que la siguieran al pasillo, y los dos jóvenes, circundados por Hermione, salieron al corredor. La puerta se cerró tras ellos con un suave chasquido, suficientemente fuerte y claro como para hacerlos sobresaltar.

-Todo saldrá bien, chicos, no se preocupen-

-No nos preocupamos, tía, sólo que queremos ser más partícipes de todo esto…al fin y al cabo, nuestras vidas están en riesgo también-

-Lo sé-susurró Hermione.

-Ustedes son lo suficientemente grandes como para saber en qué se están metiendo…sólo les pido que, por todo el amor que sienten por mí, no se dejen lastimar-aquellas palabras fueron devastadoras para ambos jóvenes, y se miraron.

-Mamá…-comenzó Albus. Ella lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Sólo les pido eso…no hay nada más doloroso para una mujer que perder al fruto de su propia carne-

-Por como lo dices, suena horrible-dijo James. Ver a la mujer más importante de su vida preocupada y herida le resultaba escalofriante. Ginny no era como las demás mujeres, no sólo por el hecho de que ella lo había traído al mundo con todo lo que eso implicaba, sino que, además, y estaba más que seguro, ella sería la única mujer que lo amaría toda la vida sin importar lo que hiciera. Además, él siempre había sido muy pollerudo con su madre. A pesar de sentirse ligeramente desplazado por Albus y luego por Lily, sabía que una parte de ese enorme corazón que tenía Ginny le pertenecía.

-Te prometo mamá, que voy a volver-dijo James segundos después de quedarse callado y completamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Tomó suavemente las manos de su madre, y la vio sonreír.

-Te amo James-dijo Ginny con dulzura. James tragó saliva con dificultad-los amo a ambos-los abrazó con fuerza. La cabeza pelirroja de Ginny les llegaba a los hombros a ambos. Y ese pequeño espacio entre ellos logró que se miraran a los ojos. No sabían qué iba a pasar aquella noche, y seguramente estaban haciendo las cosas de forma impetuosa, pero la sangre tiraba y ellos eran Potter, y eran Weasley, y no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Albus sollozó una fracción de segundo, y James lo escudriñó con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Al?-preguntó Ginny, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Recordé a Lily- susurró-ella es demasiado igual a ti-Ginny sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ella se repondrá-

-La vengaré si es necesario, te lo juro-dijo Albus, y James levantó las cejas, anonadado. La relación que Albus tenía con Lily era tan especial que él, como hombre y hermano mayor, no comprendía del todo. Seguramente por la diferencia de edad y por la tristeza inicial de ser ligeramente olvidado por el nacimiento de una niña tan buscada, no había logrado amar a Lily tanto como lo hacía Albus. Aunque eso no significaba que no la amara. Porque al crecer, y olvidar las rivalidades normales entre hermanos, había aprendido a cuidarla y a soportar las chiquilinadas típicas de la única hija.

-Te pareces tanto a Harry-dijo Hermione. Sí, Albus era muy parecido a Harry. Y eso, por mucho que le pesara a James, y a Albus, era una virtud.

Fue en ese instante en que la puerta se abrió, y Ron y Ted salieron al pasillo. Ted se veía completamente enfurecido, como si estuviera llevando a cabo una lucha interna.

-¿Qué sucede?-inquirió Albus, notando, al igual que James, la expresión de Ted.

-Nada-respondió Ron, de forma cortante.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices-susurró James.

Harry cerró la puerta tras la comitiva, y caminó hacia las escaleras sin mirar a nada ni a nadie.

-¿A éste qué le pasa?-murmuró Albus. James se encogió de hombros. Siguieron a Harry hacia el vestíbulo, en donde los esperaba.

-Bien…-susurró Harry-ya saben qué hacer-dijo, mirando a Ted y a Ron. –Ted, por favor, cambia la cara…no te he pedido nada del otro mundo-

-No…no quiero ir contra…-

-Ted, por favor-Ted se cruzó de brazos, rabioso. Albus y James lo observaron sin comprender la situación, pero Ted se mordió el labio y miró la alfombra como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Pareció ser que de repente recordó algo importante, y volteó hacia las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Albus-tenemos que irnos…-

-Tengo algo primordial que hacer antes…espérenme aquí-subió las escaleras a trompicones, y al llegar al segundo piso, se encaminó a la habitación de Lily. La puerta estaba entornada, y tomó aire hondamente antes de entrar, como si tuviese que entrar en el cuarto de un moribundo. La oscuridad de la habitación le supo desesperante. Iluminó apenas a su alrededor con su varita, y allí, ubicada en la cama, se encontraba la mujer por la que dejaría todo de lado, su pasado y todos sus prejuicios, sólo para estar con ella. Sonrió tenuemente al notar que Nimuë estaba allí también, abrazando a Lily de la misma manera en que abrazaba a su almohada al dormir. Se quedó de pie junto al umbral, apoyado contra la pared. Suspiró y dio un paso al frente, y los ojos dorados ojos de su hija se clavaron sobre él. Era asombroso, pero lo había oído.

-Nalle…-

-Ella estará bien, te lo prometo-susurró Nimuë-el abuelo me lo dijo…-Ted tragó saliva con mucha dificultad.

-El abuelo siempre te dice cosas, ¿verdad?-inquirió él con voz quebrada.

-Sí…siempre…es mi ángel guardián-Ted se acercó lentamente a la cama, y acarició el rizado cabello rubio de Nimuë.

-Dile que lo amo-

-Él ya lo sabe-Ted sonrió-él a ti también..más que a nada en el mundo-

-Em…tu abuela….Nymphadora…-

-No la llames así, lo odia-

-Era su nombre-

-_Es_ su nombre…y te repito, lo odia-Nimuë bostezó, y apretó aún más fuertemente el brazo de Lily. –Ella está aquí…ambos siempre van a estar contigo-

-Nalle, yo vine aquí para decirte que iré a una misión-susurró Ted, mirando a su hija atentamente. No sabía con certeza si ella dormía o lo escuchaba, pero sabía que de alguna forma ella recibiría sus palabras-quiero que sepas que…trataré de volver-carraspeó tenuemente-dile a Lily que la amo si despierta mientras yo estoy fuera-caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Tomó aire hondamente y suspiró. Se detuvo de repente, y aspiró el aire a su alrededor. Conocía ese extraño aroma a madera y goma de mascar. Contuvo la respiración, intentando no lanzarse a llorar, y cerró la puerta dando un portazo. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, y le temblaban las manos y las piernas. Él creía en fantasmas, en Hogwarts se los había cruzado más de mil veces en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en la sala común de Gryffindor. Pero esto era diferente. Sus padres no eran fantasmas, no como los convencionales. No eran de color grisáceo ni atravesaban las paredes. Pero, inexplicablemente, sus presencias estaban alrededor. Nunca le había sucedido nada parecido en todos sus años de juventud. En la casa de sus abuelos jamás le habían pasado esas cosas, nunca había sentido alguna presencia extraña, ni aspirado un aroma familiar en el aire, ni siquiera un susurro de una voz conocida. Pero allí, en Grimmauld, era como si todo su pasado se le viniera encima. Era esa casa, esa extraña casona vieja y desvencijada lo que potenciaba la presencia invisible de los muertos. Muchas veces, sentado solo en su cama, había sentido como si una mano le acariciara la nuca. Jamás le asustaban esas cosas, pero en esos instantes, se estremecía de pensar que sus padres lo seguían por los corredores de la casa y lo observaban dormir. Y no comprendía por qué le ponía nervioso aquello. Sacudió violentamente la cabeza, y caminó hacia las escaleras. Se detuvo de repente al observar a Canuto mirándolo atentamente. Había olvidado lo especial que aquel perro era. Y lo aterrador. No tenía sentido pensar realmente en que aquel animal tuviera algún poder oculto que seguramente jamás se descubriría. Y tampoco tenía sentido pensar en Lily, porque le dolía. Bajó al vestíbulo, en donde toda la comitiva aún lo esperaba.

-Demonios, tardaste, ¿qué diablos fuiste a hacer?-preguntó James, rabioso.

-Hablé con mi hija-dijo Ted, increpando al joven de gafas-necesitaba decirle lo que vamos a hacer-

-Bien-dijo Harry, dando por acabada la discusión entre Ted y James. Si no la detenía, ya sabía cómo sería el final. Más valía prevenir que curar. –Ron tiene las coordenadas exactas de a dónde van…-le entregó un papel en mano a Ted-guárdalo bien-

-¿Qué le has dado?-preguntó Albus con curiosidad.

-Cosas entre él y yo-

-Papá…-

-Vayan con cuidado, no olviden ir con varita empuñada…y cualquier cosa que vean, por favor…-

-Tendremos cuidado-dijo Ron-ya Harry, no te preocupes…ya hemos hecho esto…-Ted enarcó una ceja-bueno, _yo_ ya he hecho esto-

Harry asintió con la cabeza, dubitativo. Abrió la puerta con lentitud, y les hizo señas a los tres jóvenes para que salieran. Miró a Ron antes de que éste saliera a la calle. El pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada.

-Ron, te…te entrego a lo que más amo en el mundo…-

-Harry, voy a cuidarlos como si fueran mis hijos…-Harry se veía desolado-ya son grandes, Harry…son dos hombres, deja de preocuparte-

-Ron…por favor, vuelve con ambos…tráelos de vuelta, pase lo que pase…-carraspeó-vuelve con los tres-

-Harry, lo prometí…voy a cuidarlos…-Ron le palmeó la mejilla dulcemente.

-Vuelve tú también-susurró Harry. Ron sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. –Ten-Harry le dio una pequeña botella con un extraño líquido azul. Ron levantó las cejas-ya sabes cómo se usa….durará una hora…espero que…que te alcance-

-Sí, gracias…-

-Bien-

Ron abrazó fuertemente a Ginny, para luego besar a Hermione. Titubeó antes de abrir los brazos y recibir a Harry en ellos. Qué más daba. No era momento para fingir que no se adoraban cual hermanos ni para simular que eran fríos. Carraspeó y salió cruzando el umbral. Al caminar hacia Ted, que lo esperaba aparentemente solo en la plaza, Grimmauld Place doce desapareció. Miró atentamente al joven que lo observaba preocupado, y sonrió.

-Transfórmate-susurró Ron-no queremos levantar _tantas_ sospechas-Ted sonrió y, segundos después, su rostro se transformaba en el de un hombre de edad avanzada. –Bien, vamos…-

Ron debía recordar que detrás de ellos caminaban Albus y James bajo la capa de invisibilidad, para no asustarse debido a los sonidos de las pisadas de los dos jóvenes sobre la hojarasca del suelo. Miró hacia atrás e hizo señas. Formaron un círculo, estratégicamente ubicados tras un frondoso y oscuro árbol, y desaparecieron.

Ron podía sentir los fuertes apretones de las manos de sus dos sobrinos, invisibles, a su izquierda. Cayeron pesadamente sobre un duro y frío asfalto.

Ron se levantó del suelo y se apoyó contra la pared más próxima, y observó a su alrededor, buscando a Ted. Lo vio acomodarse la túnica con una expresión tan fastidiada y rabiosa que, en otros instantes, seguramente le habría hecho reír. Pero no era momento para lanzarse a chillar a carcajadas. Lo único en que podía pensar era en las casas linderas, oscuras y sombrías, que los acorralaban. Era como estar encerrado en una celda de gruesos ladrillos.

-Este barrio es horrendo-la voz de James hizo que Ron diera un respingo, y la risa susurrante del joven Potter se oyó en el aire.

Ted observó anonadado cómo Ron, con una destreza abrumadora e inesperada, golpeaba fieramente a alguien invisible que comenzó a chillar de dolor y a insultar a la mitad de la familia del pelirrojo.

-Eso te pasa por hacerme asustar, imbécil-masculló Ron, mirando hacia atrás.

-Por favor, sean normales-murmuró Ted entre dientes. Ron bufó. Durante varios segundos nadie dijo ni hizo nada, sólo se quedaron ahí, esperando.

-Ron…-

-Shhhh-masculló Ron, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo. Sacó un aparato pequeño parecido a un encendedor.

-¿Vas a fumar?-la voz de James se oyó chirriante en la oscuridad, y Ron levantó el puño para golpearlo.

-Sean normales, por favor-dijo Ted, deteniendo a Ron en su cometida de golpear al ahora visible James, que había caído al suelo de sentón.

Ron miró a su sobrino con rabia.

-Ponte _ya_ bajo la capa-ordenó. James se levantó del suelo con enojo.

-No sé dónde está Albus-

-Aquí-la mano de Albus apareció de la nada en mitad de la oscuridad. Segundos después, James volvía a desaparecer bajo la capa.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con eso?-inquirió Ted, observando cómo Ron intentaba accionar el pequeño aparato plateado.

-Espera y verás-Ron levantó el pequeño objeto y lo dirigió hacia una de las luces de la calle. Automáticamente, la bola de luz anaranjada del alumbrado fue absorbida, y Ted se quedó boquiabierto.

-Ese es el famoso Desiluminador de Dumbledore-susurró, mientras Ron continuaba apagando las lámparas de la calle.

-Sí-dijo Ron, guardando el desiluminador nuevamente en su bolsillo una vez que la calle quedó completamente a oscuras-me lo legó-

-Wow-murmuró Albus.

-Bien-dijo Ron-vamos…la casa de Dursley es la de la esquina-

Sigilosamente se dirigieron hacia una pequeña y modesta casa ubicada en una de las esquinas más oscuras del barrio.

-Pareciera ser que todo está en orden, ¿no?-murmuró Ted, mientras observaba a Ron abrir la puerta de la casa y cruzar el umbral.

-Pareciera…aunque no comprendo por qué alguien deja abierta la puerta principal de su casa…-

-Oh…tienes razón…-

Un potente ruido detrás de ellos los hizo voltear con las varitas empuñadas.

-Demonios, James, compórtate-graznó Ron.

-Me resbalé-chilló James, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba el barro de los pantalones-el trasero de Albus es demasiado grande, no cabemos los dos debajo de la capa…-

-_Cállate_-ordenó Ron-y métete _ya_ bajo la capa-

James desapareció una vez más, y los cuatro recorrieron la casa.

-Es muy acogedora-dijo Ted. Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír aquello.

-Es muy muggle, le falta el toque maravilloso que sólo un mago puede dar…-Ted rió por lo bajo.

-Miren, una fotografía de papá de joven-susurró James. Su voz hizo eco contra las paredes de la solitaria casa, y tanto Ron como Ted se dirigieron a la sala de estar, en donde se encontraba.

-Sí…míralo que guapo era-dijo Ron entre risas-aunque ese cabello siempre fue un problema-

-Es como verme en un espejo-murmuró Albus, observando atentamente la fotografía-de veras…es escalofriante-

-Tú eres más bonito-dijo James. Albus lanzó una carcajada.

-No lo dices en serio…-

-No-dijo James, sonriendo ampliamente. Albus lo golpeó duramente en la nuca-Auch-

-Basta-dijo Ron. Miró a su alrededor-¿Ted?-

-Aquí-la voz de Ted se oyó desde las escaleras. Durante varios segundos todo se mantuvo en silencio-¿Ron?-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Algo…huelo algo extraño proveniente del piso superior-la voz de Ted se entrecortó-y…me da mala espina-

-Quédate donde estás que ya voy-dijo Ron. Miró a sus sobrinos-quédense quietos y compórtense-

-Sí tío Ron-dijeron James y Albus a dúo. Ron se encaminó hacia el umbral, pero Ted ya no se encontraba en las escaleras. Sus pasos amortiguados se podían oír desde el piso inferior de la casa, y de repente se volvió a hacer el silencio en medio de la oscuridad.

-_Diablos_-

- ¿Ted?-

-DIABLOS-

Los tres hombres corrieron por las escaleras. Atravesaron el oscuro corredor, buscando con desesperación a Ted. Lo encontraron arrodillado en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-inquirió Ron, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Ted. Ted asintió con la cabeza a duras penas, conteniendo las arcadas.

-¿Qué es ese olor?-masculló Albus-huele horrible-

-No entres-dijo Ted-Albus, no entres-

Era inútil. Albus no obedecía órdenes, mucho menos si esas órdenes acrecentaban su curiosidad. Abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente, y cruzó el umbral. El chirrido de la puerta provocó que la situación se tornara más siniestra de lo que parecía ser, y Albus sufrió un escalofrío. Iluminó el cuarto con la varita, y debió taparse la boca para no gritar.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-

La pared, que debía ser de un color blanco y límpido, se encontraba teñida de rojo, de un espeso rojo escarlata.

-Que horror-susurró Albus. –Esos son…-

-¿Son cadáveres?-murmuró James, observando un montículo extraño contra una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-Sí-respondió Ron-y…parece ser que les quitaron toda la sangre-

-¿Quiénes serán?-inquirió Albus-¿no serán Gwen y sus hermanas?-

-Gwen está a salvo, Albus-dijo Ron con rabia-ya te lo dijo tu padre-sacudió la cabeza en señal de abatimiento-Ted, ven…ayúdame…-Ted no respondió-¿Ted?-Ron volteó, buscando alarmado al ahijado de Harry. Lo vio ubicado contra la puerta, en estado catatónico-¿qué te sucede?-

-Algo…algo no anda bien-respondió Ted con voz seria-no anda bien…Dudley…Dudley dijo que su casa estaba destruida…se supone que…debíamos encontrar escombros…-Ron abrió mucho los ojos.

-James, Albus, bajo la capa…tenemos que salir de aquí-

-Pero…¿qué?-

-Rápido-ordenó Ron, tomando la capa de invisibilidad de las manos de James y lanzándose arriba-Albus, vamos-

Fue en ese instante, en que Ron acomodaba con desesperación a sus sobrinos, que la habitación estalló. Las paredes se convirtieron en polvo en un santiamén, y Ted, lastimado en el suelo bajo escombros, vislumbró una inscripción escrita en verde en el cielo. _Por el bien de todos_. Se levantó del suelo, tosiendo severamente, y buscando con desesperación a los otros tres hombres.

-RON-bramó. No podía ver nada.

-CORRE TED-

-¿Qué?-

-LARGO-Ron lo empujó salvajemente cuando el humo y el polvo se disiparon, y Ted pudo vislumbrar con terror que los atacaban. Había sido una emboscada.

-Ron, no puedo dejarte aquí….-susurró Ted. Un rayo de luz cruzó el cielo hacia ellos, pero Ron lo desvió con un movimiento de la varita.

-Haz lo que Harry te ordenó-

-¿Dónde están Albus y James?-inquirió Ted, mirando a su alrededor. Durante algunos minutos olvidó la búsqueda y luchó encarnizadamente junto a Ron, pero algo en su cerebro le recordó lo que había jurado hacer, y miró en derredor, entre escombros, polvo y sangre. Y allí los vio a ambos, a pocos metros. James estaba encolerizado, y Albus luchaba con rabia. Iban a matarlo.

-Rápido Ted…-dijo Ron-no puedo controlarlos más-

-Tengo que hacer algo antes de irme…por favor Ron…no me obligues a hacer esto-

-RÁPIDO TED-Ted tomó aire y corrió hacia donde se encontraban Albus y James. Tomó la capa de invisibilidad del suelo y se lanzó sobre James, que forcejeó. Tomó a Albus completamente desprevenido de la camiseta y, con un movimiento de varita, su patronus en forma de lobo corrió velozmente por la calle. Rogaba con todo su corazón que llegara a destino. Miró por última vez a Ron, que había sido acorralado. Apretó los dientes, mientras James lo golpeaba duramente. Ron lo miró en ese instante con ojos preocupados, urgiéndolo a que cumpliera su palabra. Y Ted, luego de cerrar los ojos, desapareció junto con Albus y James. La oscuridad los absorbió durante algunos segundos que les parecieron eternos. Algo no andaba bien, sentía un extraño peso del lado en que tomaba a James, y oyó un grito lastimero justo antes de caer pesadamente al suelo. Los nervios lo atacaron con ímpetu al notar que había perdido de vista a James y a Albus.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Albus, mirando a su alrededor. Había niebla en el ambiente, tanta, que no podía mirarse las manos, ubicadas sobre la fría nieve. Se puso de pie-HOOOLAAA-

-Cállate-graznó una voz a su izquierda, y se sobresaltó.

-¿Ted?-vislumbró una silueta muy cerca de él, y dio un respingo.

-Sí, tranquilo, soy yo-Ted apoyó la mano sobre su hombro, y Albus suspiró aliviado.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Ted se había alejado unos metros, pero no pudo verlo debido a la niebla. -¿Ted?-

-Eso no importa ahora. Ven y ayúdame-

-¿Dónde estás?-

-Aquí, junto a James-Albus trastabilló en la nieve al caminar hacia Ted. Pudo verlo observar algo sobre el suelo, o mejor dicho, a alguien. Se arrodilló junto a su hermano, que tenía la pierna derecha completamente destrozada.

-¿Qué le…?-

-Se escindió, no te preocupes-Ted abrió su túnica y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos internos una pequeña botella, cuyo líquido vertió sobre la pierna de James. –Se pondrá bien-James abrió los ojos en ese instante, y, luego de fruncir el ceño, miró hacia su derecha, y observó su pierna destrozada. Abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a chillar.

-James, por favor…te pondrás bien-

-ME DUELEEEEE-bramó. Sus gritos se oyeron por la nevada noche, como escalofriantes aullidos. Albus puso expresión de dolor al oír gritar a su hermano casi al borde del llanto. –Detén esto por favor-

-James, sólo es díctamo-dijo Ted con suma tranquilidad. James continuó gritando a viva voz-si no te callas, podrían encontrarnos-

-Detén esto Ted, por favor-

Albus no lo aguantó más, y apuntó a James con su varita.

-_Desmaius_-

-Albus-chilló Ted, mientras James cerraba los ojos, desfallecido.

-No es bueno dejar que alguien sufra…si puedes evitarlo, lo haces-graznó Albus, guardando su varita. Miró a su alrededor, sin poder distinguir el ambiente-¿dónde estamos?-cayó en cuenta de algo mientras miraba a Ted-¿y el tío Ron?-Ted suspiró-¿dónde está el tío Ron?-

-Albus…-

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI TÍO?-bramó Albus, encolerizado-¿acaso tuviste el valor de dejarlo solo en la casa de Dudley?¿estás demente?¿qué diablos se te cruzó por la cabeza?-

-BASTA-chilló Ted-basta-se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos-sí, lo dejamos solo…nos traje aquí para…-

-Para escapar-dijo Albus, estupefacto-dejaste solo a mi tío para huir como un cobarde…-tomó aire con dificultad-Ron está delicado, apenas hoy salió del hospital…-

-Tu tío Ron fue Auror-masculló Ted-fue Auror, está completamente capacitado para escapar de una escena caótica como una pelea..además, no eran muchos-

-Pero lo dejamos solo…SOLO-

-Deja de gritar-ordenó Ted-deja de chillar como una banshee-

-No puedo creer que hayamos dejado solo al tío Ron-masculló Albus-¿por qué..?-

-Tu padre me pidió que los cuidara a ti y a tu hermano en caso de…-

-¿Papá?-chilló Albus-¿papá te pidió…?-enrojeció de rabia-si papá te pide que te tires a un pozo, ¿lo haces?-

-Sí si eso le produce un beneficio-

-No seas idiota, Ted…-

-Tu padre me pidió que los sacara de cualquier cosa extraña que sucediera-

Albus no podía quedarse quieto en su lugar. Oía las palabras de Ted, pero como murmullos muy lejanos. Le zumbaba la cabeza y tenía las manos entumecidas, pero no sabía si era por el frío o por las ganas imperiosas que tenía de golpear a Ted en la cara.

-Albus…¿te encuentras bien?-

-¿Dónde rayos estamos?-masculló, increpando a Ted. Éste miró a su alrededor, con ojos ausentes.

-No importa dónde estamos-

-¿Cómo que no importa?¿cómo diablos vamos a volver a casa?¿acaso eres idiota?-

-Albus, basta, cálmate-

-No me puedo calmar, dejamos solo al tío Ron…-

-Tu tío podrá apañárselas muy bien sin nosotros-

-Está delicado-bramó Albus-delicado, ¿te dice algo esa palabra?-

-Deja de gritar-masculló Ted con los dientes apretados.

-¿Por qué?¿no se supone que es un lugar desolado?-

-No, no lo es. Ahora cállate-

-¿Aunque sea sabes qué hora es?-Ted no necesitó abrir la boca para responder. El sol se asomó lentamente entre nubes, tenue y tibio, e iluminó a los tres hombres que se encontraban en la nieve. La niebla se atenuó apenas, y Albus pudo vislumbrar casas y parques a pocos metros.

-Quédate donde estás-ordenó Ted al percibir que Albus pretendía avanzar hacia el pueblo-quédate-

-Quiero saber dónde estamos-

-No seas pesado, Albus, y quédate quieto-

Albus no podía obedecer a esa orden. Necesitaba imperiosamente salir de allí, saber dónde diablos se encontraba y por qué ese lugar le resultaba familiar, a pesar de que lo observara a través de la niebla. Algo a lo lejos captó su atención, y la voz de Ted se desvirtuó por completo. Avanzó varios pasos, y pudo notar la fuerte mano de Ted forzándolo a retroceder. Volteó sin siquiera meditar lo que hacía, y golpeó a Ted fuertemente en el estómago. Y luego corrió, sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba del todo bien. Algo le decía que corriera, que escapara de Ted hacia lo que él quería saber. _Dónde rayos estaba_.

El terreno subía hacia lo que supuso era la plaza principal. Se detuvo derrapando sobre la nieve, frente a un monumento. Lo observó atentamente durante varios minutos, esperando que algo mágico sucediera. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que se quedara allí. Se impacientó y se cruzó de brazos, furioso, para luego patear rabioso aquel obelisco repleto de nombres. Y de repente, y sorprendiéndolo, el monumento desapareció y se transformó, y Albus tuvo completa certeza de quiénes eran aquellas tres personas que le sonreían.

-Abuelo James-susurró. Aquella estatua ya la había visto antes. Por poco se le cae la mandíbula al suelo del asombro.

-ALBUS-la voz de Ted le hizo dar un respingo, e intentó escapar, pero Ted se le lanzó encima, tomándolo de las rodillas. Éste lo abofeteó con rudeza al caer al suelo, enojado, y le tomó los lados del rostro, inmovilizándolo con las rodillas y las manos sobre la fría nieve.

-¿_QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES POTTER_?-Albus forcejeó, pero el peso corporal de Ted lo mantenía quieto en el suelo-¿acaso no sabes obedecer una estúpida orden cuando te la dan?-

-Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes-

-Soy el adulto al mando-

-Me importa una mierda-gritó Albus-me importa una mierda, no vas a detenerme. Sé que estamos en el Valle de Godric…Gwen debe estar por aquí-Ted empalideció, pero Albus no supo si fue por sus declaraciones o por el frío que les calaba los huesos.

-Aquí no hay nadie…es un pueblo de magos y brujas, Albus…-

-Con más razón, ella debe estar por aquí…papá tenía una casa…-

-La casa de tu padre está destruida y es considerada patrimonio cultural del mundo mágico…-Albus forcejeó, intentando escapar. En vano-deja de moverte-

-Te detesto…detesto que papá me ponga un guardaespaldas que aprobó las pruebas para Auror-Ted rió por lo bajo. –Ted, por favor…necesito ver a Gwen-Ted no lo miró a los ojos cuando dijo eso-Ted…¿tú no harías lo mismo por Lily?-

-No trates de hacerme la psicológica, Albus-Ted lo levantó del suelo tomándolo de las muñecas.-No me obligues a inmovilizarte con hechizos-

-Ted…por favor-se miraron a los ojos-por favor, no seas tan comedido como lo fue tu padre…-

-Tú no conociste a mi padre, Al…-los dorados ojos de Ted se llenaron de lágrimas. Suspiró, y lentamente soltó las muñecas de Albus.

Albus por poco salta de felicidad en su lugar ante la acción. Eso significaba algo muy bueno. Ted lo señaló con la varita, y Albus se tensó. Sintió calor en la frente, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué…?-

-Es para que puedas ver a Gwen cuando te acerques a la casa-

-¿Ella está…?-

-Sí, Al-Ted guardó la varita, y suspiró-tu padre va a matarme si se entera…-tomó aire-te doy una hora, una hora y luego nos vamos-Albus asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

-¿A dónde voy?-

-Sigue a tu corazón-dijo Ted con una media sonrisa. Albus levantó las cejas.

-¿Que siga qué?-graznó, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír-¿te has golpeado la cabeza muy duramente?-Ted lo hizo callar con un gesto.

-Tu corazón te guiará…no me preguntes cómo…tú sólo…confía en él…no tiene sentido, pero es veraz aunque no lo creas-miró hacia el cielo, en donde el sol asomaba, y hacia el pueblo, que poco a poco se vislumbraba entre la niebla-corre, no tenemos tanto tiempo. Ponte la capa-Albus se acomodó la capa de invisibilidad sobre él, y volteó, trastabillando en la nieve. Le echó un último vistazo a sus abuelos paternos, que le sonreían desde el centro de la plaza, y corrió en dirección a las casas más alejadas. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro que iba por buen camino. Su corazón le latía con fiereza dentro de su pecho, y los pies le dolían del esfuerzo y del cansancio. No había logrado pegar un ojo al estar acostado en su cómoda cama en Grimmauld Place, y tenía el cuerpo repleto de adrenalina por la pelea que había vivido en Liverpool. Todavía no lograba entender cómo su padre había dispuesto aquella orden y arriesgar la vida de Ron. Aunque estaba seguro de que Ron no se había negado. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en Ron y en su padre. Ambos arriesgaban todo por ellos, por ellos que lo único que sabían hacer era meterse en problemas y sacarlos de sus casillas. Su corazón rebosó de amor hacia Harry. Le debía todo, y se lo correspondería tarde o temprano.

Se detuvo de repente frente a una oscura iglesia. El sol iluminaba la entrada pero no llegaba al edificio. Observó atentamente las ventanas vidriadas, y la extensión de lo que supuso, era un cementerio. Su corazón palpitó fuertemente, instándolo a avanzar hacia las tumbas.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Gwen-susurró, tocándose el pecho. Era absurdo hablar con un órgano, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer. Éste palpitó más fuertemente. –Esto no tiene sentido-y caminó hacia la verja. Resbaló debido a la nieve acumulada, y se levantó pesadamente del suelo. Caminó hacia la parte trasera de la iglesia, maldiciendo, y pudo observar hileras e hileras de tumbas. Avanzó con pasos lentos y deliberados, para no caer de bruces al suelo. El lugar ya estaba completamente iluminado por el sol matutino cuando llegó, a lo que supo, era lo que su corazón le marcaba. Se detuvo mirando una lápida que parecía resplandecer entre las demás. Sonrió dulcemente. Había flores frescas sobre la nieve. Y ese simple hecho le hizo saber que su padre había estado allí pocas horas antes. Lily y James Potter descansaban en paz hacía ya muchos años, y Albus se enterneció por completo al observar una nota escrita de puño y letra por su padre. _"Mi corazón siempre estará con ustedes"_. Se limpió la nariz con la manga de la túnica, y se abrazó, mientras el frío se arremolinaba a su alrededor y el sol era opacado por las nubes.

Observó detenidamente las flores sobre la nieve, y su corazón palpitó. El hecho de que hubiese flores significaba que Harry había estado allí pocas horas antes. Lo que le daba muchas esperanzas. Gwen y sus hermanas debían estar cerca de allí. Miró su reloj. Faltaba poco para que se acabara la hora que Ted le había dado.

-No sé a dónde ir-susurró, arrodillándose en el suelo y tomando una de las rosas rojas que allí había. Volvió a observar la tumba frente a sus pies, y una idea le cruzó por la cabeza. La casa de sus abuelos debía estar muy cerca. Miró atentamente los pétalos, y se sobresaltó al observar fijamente algo que le había parecido extraño. Allí, a lo lejos, observó la fachada de una rústica y modesta casa. Se levantó con estrépito del suelo y corrió trastabillando. Salió del cementerio y avanzó por la desierta calle con el corazón en la boca, quedándose sin aire. Un ladrido a la distancia y unas risas le hicieron saber que se estaba acercando. Sonrió. Se detuvo jadeando frente a un grupo de casas que no le llamaron la atención. Le dolía el pecho de forma punzante, y miró alrededor. No había nada. Tomó aire hondamente y lo exhaló, observando cómo su respiración se transformaba en vaho. Tragó saliva, intentando calmarse y lograr apaciguar el dolor en su garganta. Cerró los ojos y se tocó el pecho, justo en el lado izquierdo, en donde sentía sus fuertes latidos.

-Necesita verla-murmuró-necesito…encontrarla…-

-Canela, deja de ladrar-abrió los ojos al oír aquella voz aguda, y fijó su vista en lo que creyó era una casa abandonada y vejada por el tiempo y, por lo que notó, el desastre. Se acercó lentamente y apoyó sus manos sobre lo que quedaba de una maltrecha verja. Se quitó la capa con lentitud. La edificación frente a él estaba destruida y completamente cubierta por maleza. Allí no había nadie. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la verja y suspiró. Y algo ocurrió en ese instante, justo cuando su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, sin sentido.

-ALBUS-él dio un respingo y abrió los ojos, para fijar la mirada en una niña pelirroja que lo observaba a pocos metros.

-Sam…-susurró.

-Hola Al…-

-SAMANTHA, ENTRA YA MISMO-la niña rió y se dirigió hacia la maleza, desapareciendo mágicamente entre los arbustos.

Albus frunció el entrecejo. Él que era un mago…¿iba a creer que eso era imposible?. Claro que no. Y como mago que era, encontraría la forma de descubrir el hechizo. Cruzó la verja con paso firme y caminó entre la hierba. En algunos momentos era difícil avanzar por lo tupido del césped y la incomodidad del suelo descuidado. Y allí, frente a él, apareció una modesta casa.

-Ven Gwen, Albus está afuera-él sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al oír aquello, observando a dos niñas que lo miraban desde una de las ventanas. Gwen se asomó también, y chilló. Salió al patio corriendo, y se lanzó sobre él. Se abrazaron fuertemente. Ella temblaba entre sus brazos, y la apretó contra él.

-Al…-murmuró Gwen, sollozando sobre su hombro.

-Tranquilízate…vamos adentro-la llevó en andas hasta la puerta trasera de la casa, y entraron a una acogedora cocina. Allí, sentadas alrededor de una mesa redonda, se encontraban las dos pequeñas hermanas de Gwen, que le sonrieron abiertamente al verlo. Él les devolvió la sonrisa, y miró a la joven que se encontraba a su lado, abrazándolo por el cuello.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Gwen suspiró tristemente.

-¿Cómo crees?-se la veía pálida y ojerosa, como si hubiese estado llorando amargamente durante largas horas.

-Pues…supe lo de tu padre-Gwen carraspeó al oír eso-lo siento mucho…no sé si…-se quedó sin aire al notar que ella lo observaba sin comprender nada-te lo dijo mi padre, pero tu padre está en coma-los ojos azules frente a él se nublaron-¿Gwen?-

-¿Cómo que él está…él está…?-hizo un extraño gesto con el rostro, y se lanzó a llorar estridentemente.

-No…Gwen…por favor, no…-

-Estoy perdiendo a toda la gente que amo, Al…a todos…tu padre me dijo que no podré comunicarme con Emily y Alex hasta nuevo aviso y que procure no alejarme de aquí…-Albus entendió toda la oración a duras penas, entre las lastimeras lágrimas de Gwen-no sé qué voy a hacer…-ella se quedó callada unos segundos, sollozando.

-Todo saldrá bien Gwen…-

-He perdido a mis padres Al, todo lo que tenía, mi vida entera…-Albus acarició dulcemente el mentón femenino, y sonrió.

-Yo estoy aquí-

-Tengo miedo de perderte también-

-No pasará-se miraron tiernamente durante varios minutos. Albus se mordió el labio con fuerza al observarla tan cerca. Se veía tan débil y hermosa, tan frágil. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla fuertemente y nunca dejarla ir, hacerle saber que él siempre iba a estar firme a su lado. Y la besó, sin importarle que Hannah y Sam estuvieran mirándolos. Sin importarle siquiera que todo a su alrededor no tuviera sentido. Nada tenía sentido en esos instantes, absolutamente nada. La vida los estaba avasallando, los estaba pasando por arriba como un tren. Ambos eran jóvenes, y tenían el derecho de vivir sus vidas y su amor como cualquier persona normal, pero no podían. Las circunstancias y las diferencias entre sus familias habían terminado por arruinarles las esperanzas y las expectativas de un futuro juntos. Pero en ese momento, abrazados y besándose, un ápice de ilusión brilló en sus corazones, que palpitaron felices al reencontrarse. Y Albus se sobresaltó y se separó de Gwen rápidamente, como si acabase de recordar algo sumamente primordial.

-¿Oyes ese sonido?-preguntó él. Gwen frunció el ceño.

-Es como un reloj-

-Se me está agotando la hora-susurró Albus. Gwen levantó las cejas-debo irme…-

-¿Ya?-

-Sí…sólo me dieron una hora para poder verte-la apretó contra él, sabiendo que podría llegar a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que volvieran a verse-estaré siempre cuidándote, esté donde esté…-

-Dale las gracias a tu padre-dijo ella, mientras lo seguía hasta la puerta. Albus carraspeó.-Al, por favor, tu padre ha hecho mucho por nosotras…-

-No pudo salvarle la vida a tu madre…ni a tu padre-ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Al…hizo todo lo que pudo…él sacó a mis hermanas y a mi padre de la casa cuando los atacaron…mis hermanas me lo contaron, luchó valientemente contra un grupo de…-tragó salvia, como si le costara hablar-de magos…y nos trajo aquí-ella le acarició dulcemente el rostro-Albus, es el mejor hombre que conozco-

-Todos lo adoran-

-Tú también deberías-

-Lo hago, te juro que lo hago…-ella sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Él sabe que estás aquí?-

-No…y no quiero que lo sepa…-

-Yo no le diré nada…-dijo Gwen-pero quiero saber por qué-

-Mi padre no quería decirme tu paradero-

-Alguna razón debía tener…-

-Gwen, te amo…-ella se mordió el labio con fuerza al oír aquello, y suspiró.

-Lo sé, y yo también te amo a ti, pero tu padre sabe lo que hace…-

-Quería verte…necesitaba verte, quería saber si estabas bien…-Albus la abrazó nuevamente. No podía despegarse de su lado, ella era su aire vital.

-No debes peligrar tu vida sólo para verme, Albus…tú eres muy preciado allí en tu mundo…y…también en el mío-

-Es _nuestro_ mundo, Gwen-

-Tu padre sabe lo que hace, Al, no lo desobedezcas-él suspiró mientras cruzaba el umbral hacia la maleza del jardín.

-Volveré…vendré a verte con asiduidad, no te preocupes-ella sonrió.

-Eso espero-la sonrisa se le desvaneció del rostro-ten cuidado, este lugar es extraño-

-Es un pueblo de magos-dijo Albus entre risas-nada pasará-ella se abrazó, temblorosa-tranquila…-le sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa-te amo-y desapareció bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Caminó entre la hierba, volteando de vez en cuando para no perder a Gwen de vista. La casa desapareció frente a sus ojos, transformándose en la destruida casa maltrecha que había visto minutos antes. Y suspiró aliviado. El encantamiento Fidelio era perfecto. Su padre sabía lo que hacía. Caminó dificultosamente entre la maleza, y se sobresaltó al llegar hasta la verja y ver un mago apostado frente a ella. Se detuvo, esperando a ver qué sucedía, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Su corazón palpitaba nervioso, y tenía la sensación de que aquel mago ubicado allí podría oír sus latidos sin dificultad.

-Sé que estás ahí, Al…soy Ted-Albus frunció el ceño y observó a la persona que le hablaba, mirándolo sin ver. Y de repente, un pequeño mechón del cabello oscuro de aquel hombre se volvió turquesa, y sonrió.

Ted observó cómo el césped tupido y crecido frente a la casa se movía y hacía extraños sonidos, para luego ver con asombro cómo la verja se abría.

-Casi me matas del susto Ted-la voz de Albus le llegó desde su derecha, y sonrió.

-Ya se acabó la hora amigo mío, tenemos que irnos-

-¿Por qué estás transformado?-

-Porque no quiero que nadie sospeche…y no me obligues a hablar tan fuerte, acércate-Albus apuró el paso y se ubicó junto a Ted. Caminaron juntos hacia la plaza, retrocediendo en sus pasos-¿y?¿la has visto?-

-Sí-respondió Albus. Una pregunta flotó en su mente-¿cómo sabías que ella…?-

-Tu padre me lo dijo-aquello descolocó por completo a Albus, y frunció el ceño, enojado.

-¿Por qué te lo dijo a ti y no a mí?-esa pregunta sonó como acusación. El hombre de cabello oscuro rió.

-Es obvio, Al…tú eres un tremendo idiota impetuoso-Ted sonrió mientras Albus maldecía por lo bajo-más allá de esa obviedad, me lo dijo por una cuestión de seguridad…ahora tú, además de Harry y yo, sabemos el paradero de Gwen…y por ende, tienes una gran obligación de no decírselo a nadie-

-Ted…no peligraré la vida de la mujer que amo…-

-Lo sé, pero eres tan idiota e impulsivo que eres capaz de venir sin protección…-

Albus suspiró-de veras Al, eres como tu padre…mandado a hacer-

-Sigo sin comprender por qué te lo dijo…-

-Tu padre quiere que sea uno de los aurores que vigilan la casa-

-¿Cómo?-

-Sí Al…¿tú creías que tu padre iba a dejar a esas tres chicas solas en un pueblo de magos? No-se detuvieron al llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba James, sentado contra un árbol, desfallecido.-Albus, la casa está protegida por un encantamiento Fidelio del cual creo que ya sabes quién es el guardián-Albus asintió con la cabeza, en vano, puesto que estaba escondido bajo la capa-pues bien, además de eso, tu padre ha apostado varios aurores en derredor para vigilar…por lo que me ha dicho, no les ha informado de que la casa en realidad no está destruida, pero mejor así…no quiere que nadie lo sepa…-

-Es decir…que muchos magos pueden pasar por esa casa…y nadie sospecharía jamás…-

-Exacto-

-Es un genio-

-¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?-

Albus hizo una mueca de incomodidad al oír aquella pregunta. Sí. A veces lo dudaba, pero no porque realmente lo creyera, sino porque…los hijos eran así.

-Ted…¿crees que el tío…?-

-Él va a estar bien, Al…antes de que desapareciéramos, le envié un mensaje a tu padre para que supiera que nos íbamos-Albus suspiró aliviado.

-No me lo habías dicho-

-No lo preguntaste-respondió Ted, mientras tomaba a James de las axilas y lo acomodaba como podía sobre él-vamos, tenemos que volver…-Albus tomó el brazo que Ted le entregaba, y desaparecieron.

Albus trastabilló y cayó al suelo al llegar a la plaza de Grimmauld Place. Ted se tambaleó debido al peso del cuerpo de James, pero se mantuvo en pie.

-Vamos Al-

Cruzaron la calle hacia Grimmauld Place doce. Ted abrió la puerta de la casona como pudo, mientras acomodaba a James contra la pared. Entraron a trompicones luego de oír los típicos sonidos de cadenas y tuercas. La casa los recibió oscura y sombría, mucho más que de costumbre.

Albus se quitó la capa y se dirigió hacia la sala.

-No hay nadie…-

-¿Dónde estarán todos?-preguntó Ted. Miró a James-Al, ayúdame a ubicar a James sobre el sofá-

Acomodaron a James sobre el sofá. Albus observó a su hermano con desesperación.

-¿Crees que se pondrá bien?-la pierna de James había vuelto a la normalidad, pero él aún estaba blanco como un fantasma.

-Perdió mucha sangre-murmuró Ted como respuesta. Albus suspiró-se pondrá bien, Al…James es un hueso duro de roer-

-¿Dónde crees que estarán todos?-inquirió Albus, mirando hacia la cocina y las escaleras.

-Tal vez fueron a ayudar a Ron…-

-¿Crees que estén en Liverpool?-Ted hizo una mueca al oír aquella pregunta. No estaba seguro de dónde estaban los adultos, pero algo le olía mal.

-No lo sé…hay algo que…que me da mala espina-Albus levantó las cejas, estupefacto.

-¿Habrá pasado algo malo?-Ted se encogió de hombros. Un fuerte chispazo verde apareció en la chimenea, y ambos se sobresaltaron. Otro chispazo.

-La conexión de la red flú…-susurró Albus, observando cómo de a poco la chimenea se encendía con llamaradas verdosas. La cabeza de Hermione apareció entre las leñas, y suspiró aliviada al verlos.

-¿Dónde rayos estaban?-graznó ella sin siquiera decir hola-¿_qué pasó_?-

-Hermione…-dijo Ted. Ella lo miró con rabia-¿qué pasa?¿dónde están?-

-Estamos en el Ministerio-respondió Hermione.

-¿Qué hacen ahí?-preguntó Albus, acomodándose en la alfombra para poder observar mejor a su tía. Hermione suspiró, y su aliento provocó que las llamas se movieran.

-Atrapamos a los atacantes-

-¿De veras?-chilló Ted-¿cómo…?-

-Harry, como siempre-dijo Hermione-Harry y Ron…luego de que tú mandaste el mensaje, Harry fue disparado a Liverpool. Se apareció. No comprendo cómo no se escindió, podría haberse matado..-

-Es Harry, tía…Tú lo conoces mejor que nosotros-dijo Ted, entre orgulloso y asombrado.

-Sí, por eso mismo…no tendría que sorprenderme-susurró Hermione. Frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba una mano que caía desde el sofá hasta la alfombra-¿quién…?¿James?¿qué le ocurrió?-

-Se escindió-respondió Ted. Miró a James, blanco como un papel y desfallecido-no comprendo por qué…él sabe aparecerse perfectamente-

-Yo sé por qué-susurró Hermione, afligida-los siguieron, Teddy, los siguieron a ustedes tres-

-¿_Qué_?-graznó Albus.

-Los siguieron…-

-Ahora entiendo qué era eso que me tiraba de la túnica-dijo Ted-diablos…-

-¿Y fueron hasta el Valle de Godric?-inquirió Albus. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hacían en el Valle de Godric?-

-Fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió-dijo Ted, preocupado-¿nos siguieron hasta allí?-

-No…Ron atacó al mago antes de que fuera con ustedes-ambos jóvenes suspiraron con alivio. –Por eso se escindió James…seguramente entre los nervios y el mago…-

-Dicen que los atraparon…¿cuántos eran?-

-Seis-susurró Hermione. De repente frunció el entrecejo, y miró hacia atrás. Lanzó un grito de dolor, y desapareció.

-¿Tía?-masculló Albus.

-¿Hermione?...-

-Rápido, cierra la conexión flú-dijo Albus con desesperación. No lograron cerrar la conexión entre las chimeneas, porque ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás, contra la pared opuesta con inusitada fuerza, mientras la habitación se llenaba de un denso humo negro.

Albus se quedó completamente aturdido al golpear su cabeza contra la mesa ubicada contra la pared. Ted, en cambio, se levantó rápidamente del suelo, varita en mano. Pero no hubo necesidad de empuñar las varitas, ni de atacar o huir, porque al dispersarse el humo, pudieron ver al mago que los observaba apoyado contra la pared. Éste observó el sofá, mientras Ted tosía y ayudaba a Albus a levantarse del suelo.

-Despiértalo-ordenó con voz de ultratumba.

-Tío…-

-Despiértalo Ted, tengo que hablar con él-

-Está desmayado…está débil…tío…-

-Despiértalo, es urgente-dijo Harry. Dio varios pasos hacia el centro de la habitación, y abrazó a Albus con fuerza.-Me alegro que estés bien hijo…temí tanto por ti-

-Yo también me alegro…-susurró Albus. Era reconfortante sentir los brazos de su padre a su alrededor, conteniéndolo. El cuerpo de Harry era tibio y fuerte, y por un momento recordó épocas lejanas, cuando era niño.

-Harry-dijo Ted, y Harry soltó a Albus para dirigirse al sofá, en donde James abría los ojos.

-¿James?-James enfocó la vista en Harry. Se veía enfermo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante-James cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si algo le doliera muchísimo.

-¿De qué se trata?-inquirió con voz pastosa. Harry se arrodilló a su lado con una completa expresión de tristeza y disconformidad.

-Ven, te lo diré en privado-Harry le hizo gestos a los dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban para que lo ayudaran a levantar a James. Entre los tres lo llevaron hasta su habitación, trastabillando en las escaleras. Lo acomodaron sobre la cama luego de entrar al cuarto pateando la puerta.

Harry observó el desorden de la habitación, y caminó en varias zancadas hasta la ventana. Descorrió las cortinas, y el sol invernal entró con todo su ímpetu en la habitación.

Albus hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir los rayos solares en el rostro. Había olvidado cuán rápido se había hecho de día.

-¿Ya es de día?-preguntó James, tapándose el rostro con las manos. El sol le lastimaba los ojos.

-Sí, es de día-el rostro de Harry fue completamente iluminado en ese momento, y tanto Ted como Albus se asustaron al verlo demacrado y miserable. El hombre de gafas los miró, y sus ojos verdes brillaron de expectación.-¿Tan mal me veo?-

-No, para nada-respondió Ted con ironía. Harry sonrió para su tranquilidad.

-Bien…déjennos a solas-

-¿A…a solas?-

-Sí, Al, a solas…vayan a desayunar-

-No tengo hambre-dijo Albus, y su estómago, fiel enemigo suyo, rugió como un colacuerno enojado. Carraspeó mientras Harry reía por lo bajo.

-Recordé algo que me ocurrió en segundo año-susurró Harry al notar la expresión de su hijo menor, mirándose las manos, jugueteando con su anillo de bodas. Suspiró, percibiendo las miradas extrañas de Albus y de Ted-nada importante-

-Bien, vamos…-dijo Ted, desperezándose-necesito tomar un buen café y darme un baño…oh…y ver a mi hija-

Albus se quedó momentáneamente rezagado, indeciso entre salir al pasillo y quedarse allí. La mirada que Harry le lanzó no fue para nada amistosa, pero abrió la boca para hablar.

-Papá…estuve en el Valle de Godric…-Harry abrió mucho los ojos, y un extraño rictus de furia apareció en su quijada. Clavó sus ojos en Ted, que se sonrojó y comenzó a silbar.-Gracias pá-aquello había sido inesperado para Harry, y sonrió.

-De nada…cualquier cosa para verte feliz, lo sabes-Albus asintió con la cabeza, feliz.-Tú y yo hablaremos luego, Teddy-Ted puso cara de aflicción. Como si estuviese yendo al cepo.

La puerta se cerró suavemente tras Albus, y Harry aprovechó ese instante para mirar a James. Tomó aire hondamente y lo exhaló. Había vivido momentos tan devastadores aquella mañana, cuando Ted le había enviado el mensaje de que estaban siendo atacados y que él, debido a las condiciones impuestas, debía llevarse a James y a Albus de aquel lugar. Los nervios lo habían atacado de tal forma que había necesitado tomarse varias copas de una poción que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, pero que lo había calmado casi por completo. Ginny había sido su pilar, como siempre, y lo único que había hecho fue abrazarlo con fuerza y decirle que no cayera. Y luego del miedo, el enojo y la rabia. El enojo consigo mismo por dejar a sus hijos ir a Liverpool, a buscar algo que nadie sabía si iba a existir o no. Y rabia, rabia porque no quería que le quitaran lo que más amaba en su vida.

-¿De qué quieres hablar pá?-preguntó James con voz débil, sacándolo de sus más profundas cavilaciones. Harry tomó aire y lo miró. Se veía casi tan pálido como él.

-De Megara-respondió, y las pupilas de James se dilataron.

El corazón de James palpitó dolorosamente. Tragó saliva con dificultad, y desvió la mirada hacia la fotografía pegada en la pared. Su abuelo le sonrió desde el retrato, pero él no tenía ganas de devolverle la sonrisa como en otras épocas. Quería morir, lenta y tortuosamente, para que supiera de verdad lo que era padecer y así olvidar momentáneamente el punzante dolor que le había aparecido en la garganta y en el pecho.

-¿Por qué la nombras?-inquirió, entre quebrado y desolado. No quería oír su nombre, no quería verla, ni siquiera quería saber sobre su existencia o su deceso. Ya nada le interesaba de ella. O eso era lo que aparentaba. O lo que necesitaba con fervor.

-Porque…-Harry se miró las manos y jugueteó nuevamente con el anillo de bodas-porque ella…-James lo miró con ojos húmedos.

-¿Ella está muerta?-preguntó. Harry levantó las cejas y enfocó la mirada sobre James.

-No…ella no…-respondió. Tomó aire-James, todo esto quiero decírtelo para que…para que entiendas que ella no te conviene, que tú mereces mucho más…-

-Papá, di de una vez lo que quieres decir-dijo James con voz fastidiosa.

-Megara fue arrestada esta mañana-dijo Harry. James levantó las cejas-está en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica ahora mismo, a punto de ser juzgada por el Wizengamot-

-¿Por qué me lo dices?-

-Porque sé que la amas…y a pesar de que no la apruebo, es tu elección-

-Ella y yo no tenemos nada-

-Pero lo tuvieron, James…te conozco…y sé que tus sentimientos por ella fueron reales-

-Fueron, fueron…acabas de decirlo, _fueron_…-chilló James, enrojeciendo-ella ya no me importa, no me importa…-

-Ella está herida-dijo Harry, mientras James se debatía entre gritar o sollozar de rabia-está herida, necesita cuidados urgentes…-claro que estaba herida, como no saberlo si él había sido el perpetrador de aquel tajo profundo en la pierna. Con suerte no se desangraría.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?-

-Nada…sólo quiero que lo sepas…James, no te digo esto para que sufras…-

-No te preocupes, no lo hago-Harry asintió con la cabeza, con expresión preocupada.

-Por extensión, habrás concluido en que ella es…una…clase de mortífaga-James apretó los dientes y los párpados.

-Sí-

-Bien…-susurró Harry-eso era todo-

-¿Ella irá a Azkaban?-preguntó con voz quebrada. No podía evitarlo, pero sufría aunque no quisiera.

-Si se demuestra su culpabilidad, sí…-

-¿Irá a Azkaban con qué cargos?-

-Tentativa de homicidio y ataque a propiedad privada…y tal vez, si se demuestra que estuvo en el asesinato de Kingsley y de Ofelia…tal vez le den perpetua-

-No creo que ella haya sido capaz de asesinar a alguien-

-James…ella es una Malfoy…-susurró Harry. Aquella frase bien podría zanjar el tema y dar por terminada la conversación. Pero James estaba demasiado nervioso y tenso como para quedarse callado.

-Eso no concluye nada, nada…Scorpius también es un Malfoy y difiere bastante del imaginario común de su familia-

-¿Ahora estás del lado de Scorpius?-

-No…simplemente que…tal vez…si él puede ser diferente, ella podría…-

-Deja de engañarte a ti mismo-gritó Harry-deja de…ser tan ciego…¿acaso no comprendes? Ella…-

-Ya lo sé, ya lo has dicho-graznó James. Se quedaron en silencio, observándose.

James estaba completamente desorbitado, pálido y con los ojos rojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. A pesar de estar furioso y de querer menguar hasta desaparecer, tenía algo que decirle a su padre. Pero decirlo acarrearía consecuencias.

Harry observaba fijamente a su hijo desde la esquina del cuarto. En el momento de atrapar a Megara algo había colapsado en su interior. No porque le importara Draco, sino por James. Sabía lo que aquella mujer significaba para él. Además, se debía contar también con la presencia de Scorpius, que había sido adoptado como un sobrino más. Había decidido, luego de hablar seriamente con Ron y Hermione, decirle a James las buenas nuevas. Aunque de buenas no tenían nada. Y obviamente que ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos sabían las verdaderas razones para ir urgentemente a Grimmauld Place doce cuando los muchachos llegaran.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta provocaron que James, acostado en la cama, diera un respingo. Harry suspiró y en cuatro zancadas cruzó el cuarto. Abrió la puerta con lentitud. El rostro severo y agotado de Hermione lo recibió desde el otro lado del umbral.

-¿Qué sucede?-Hermione le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y él chilló adolorido-¿qué te pasa?-

-Esto es por el golpe que me diste tú cuando estaba hablando por la chimenea-graznó ella-agradece que no te atacó con mi varita…-

Harry bufó, y Hermione, satisfecha, prosiguió a contar las noticias. Tomó aire.

-Megara Malfoy está siendo llevada a San Mungo…evidentemente, podría morir desangrada-James se mordió el labio al oír las palabras de su tía. No debía llorar. Ella ya no era importante.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y el juicio?-

-Quieren que tú seas parte del juzgamiento-

-¿Quién?¿el Wizengamot?-Hermione asintió débilmente con la cabeza-me importa una varita de regaliz, no iré-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque es la hija de Draco…porque es la hermana de Scorpius…y porque…-Harry carraspeó, conteniendo las palabras.

-Comprendo tu desolación y tu incomodidad, Harry, pero..ella debe ser juzgada-

-Es una niña-

-Es una mujer-replicó Hermione-una mujer que ha tomado sus decisiones-

-Mientras esté en San Mungo no podrá ser juzgada…-

-Lo sé-susurró Hermione. Tomó aire y suspiró-hay algo más-Harry la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué?-

-Draco…Draco dice que Megara fue maldita por un….-

-Por un _Imperio_-terminó Harry-lo mismo dijeron Lucius y Narcissa al ser juzgados…-

-Y los absolvieron, por lo menos a Narcissa y a Draco…-Harry suspiró.

-Me tienen cansado los Malfoy-James hizo un extraño sonido mientras él hablaba, y Harry prefirió callar. Miró a su hijo con atención, y lo vio llorar en silencio.

-¿Qué le ocurre a James?-inquirió Hermione.

-Lo ocurrido en la mañana lo tiene nervioso…además se escindió, se siente enfermo-

-No lloro por eso-chilló James, colérico, desde la cama-sabes _bien_ que no lloro por eso-

-Hermione, déjame a solas con mi hijo-dijo Harry con voz seria. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, aturdida, y salió del cuarto. Al verse solo en la habitación, Harry volteó a mirar a James.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

-¡No lloro por lo que tú dices, me importa un cuerno perder la mitad del cuerpo!-

-¡James!-chilló Harry, quebrado-¿qué diablos te ocurre? Dímelo-

-Sufro por ella-bramó James. Se retorció en la cama, adolorido. Su pierna palpitaba y le provocaba terribles puntadas nerviosas-ya no aguanto este dolor-

-James, tranquilízate-

-¡No!-graznó James-no…Ella va a ir a Azkaban, no quiero que la metan a la cárcel, haz algo…-miró a Harry con odio acérrimo-eres el maldito jefe del Departamento de Aurores, quisieron hacerte jefe del Wizengamot, tienes la Orden de Merlín de primera clase por asesinar a Voldemort…_haz algo_-

-Ella debe ser juzgada-susurró Harry.

-HAZ ALGO-

-¿De verdad la amas?¿después de todo lo que ella te hizo?-

-No me des sermones sobre moral, padre-escupió James. –No soy inmune. Mi corazón no es inmune al dolor, al amor, a la traición. ¡MI CORAZÓN NO ES INMUNE, NO SOY UN ROBOT!-Harry tragó saliva, sintiendo un punzante dolor de garganta.

-No te reconozco, James-James apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y miró hacia el techo, carcomiendo bronca y odio.

-No me importa…haz algo para salvarla-

-Ayúdame a decidir algo-susurró Harry. Su voz sonó baja y grave, y James cerró los ojos, que estaban repletos de lágrimas-¿qué es más importante?¿hacer prevalecer la justicia o salvar al amor de tu vida?-James sollozó.

-No lo sé-

-James, si quieres que la salve, sólo dilo…-James enfocó su mirada en Harry.

-¿Harías eso por mí?-

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti-murmuró Harry-cualquier cosa…si tuviera que matar a alguien, lo haría-

-Me asustas-Harry sonrió tristemente.

-Te dejaré dormir-dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

-No me dejes solo-rogó James con voz débil.

Harry volteó y retrocedió en sus pasos, dirigiéndose a la cama. Se arrodilló junto a James, y le acarició dulcemente la cabeza.

-Nunca te dejaré solo-vio a James cerrar los ojos como si le doliera hacerlo, y varias lágrimas le empaparon las mejillas.

-La vida no tiene sentido-

-No te creas-respondió Harry-a veces sí lo tiene con el tiempo-James suspiró. Y Harry lo observó respirar de forma acelerada y caótica, como si sus pulmones no fuesen capaces de aspirar el oxígeno vital. Poco a poco, la respiración de James se apaciguó, y él pudo suspirar tranquilo.

-Ya eres todo un hombre-susurró Harry, observando detenidamente las marcadas facciones de James-y como tal, eres responsable de tus decisiones…pero me dejas con un gran dilema…saber si es más importante mi deber como Auror…-suspiró-o mi deber como padre…-nuevamente tocaron a la puerta, y Harry vio entrar a Hermione a la habitación con suma cautela.

-¿Todo en orden?-

-Sí Hermione, todo en orden-

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Mejor…duerme-Harry se levantó del suelo y miró a la mujer que observaba a James con preocupación-debería avisarle a Ginny, ¿no?-

-Ella ya lo sabe, está abajo esperando-

-¿Tú le dijiste?-

-¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Es su madre-Harry hizo una mueca mientras se acariciaba la nuca y el cabello.

-Sí-dijo. Suspiró-nosotros deberíamos ir al Ministerio-

-Sí…tal vez tú deberías quedarte…renunciaste, ¿no?-Harry sonrió tristemente.

-Sí…-

-Tómate unas vacaciones-Harry negó con la cabeza-Harry, el trabajo debería ser placer, no tortura. Estás sufriendo, se te nota cansado y débil..¿hace cuánto que no duermes?-

-Unas trece horas…-Hermione se escandalizó. Él prefirió no hacerle caso-Hermione…tengo un problema-

-Dime-

-Si tú tuvieras que elegir entre hacer bien tu trabajo-Hermione frunció el ceño-y la felicidad de uno de tus hijos…-

-Esto tiene algo que ver con Megara…¿cierto?-Harry abrió y cerró la boca, anonadado.

-¿Cómo..?-

-Harry, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano…es obvio-dijo Hermione entre sonrisas-además, resultó muy sospechoso que partieras con tanto ímpetu del Ministerio y vengas aquí a hablar con tus hijos…-

-¿Qué hago?-

-¿Realmente…ella es la felicidad de James?-

-No lo sé con exactitud…sólo sé que si ella va a Azkaban, James no me lo perdonará jamás-

-James tiene que entender que esto está por sobre tu control…no puedes…hacer nada-

Harry se quedó meditabundo durante varios segundos, mientras observaba a James dormir. –Harry, no te preocupes, seguramente Draco ya esté haciendo todo para evitar que Megara vaya a Azkaban-

-¿Qué sucedería si ayudo a Megara y…ella no es la indicada para él?-Hermione levantó las cejas al oír aquella pregunta. Ella solía tener respuestas para casi todo, pero ciertas cosas la sobrepasaban. Ver a Harry de esa forma, completamente vulnerable y débil, le resultaba atroz e incomprensible.

-Pues…piensa que hiciste un bien-lo dijo poco convencida, y vio a Harry hacer una mueca de desaprobación. Qué más daba. –Sé que no te gusta la idea de ayudar a la hija de Draco, pero…-

-No es eso, no me disgusta la idea…sólo que ella…ella no es para él-Harry enfocó la mirada nuevamente en James, que dormía-él se merece una mujer que lo dé todo por él…alguien que…que le corresponda…alguien…alguien como mi madre, o como Ginny…mujeres dispuestas a luchar por lo que sienten-

-Ginny no luchó mucho que digamos-dijo Hermione con sorna, logrando que Harry sonriera.

-Sí lo hizo, lo sabes mejor que yo-Hermione hizo un ademán de impaciencia con la mano.

-Ya, vamos abajo…Ginny quiere verte y hablar contigo-

-Bien-

Ambos salieron al pasillo, dejando a James dormir tranquilo. El sol invernal iluminaba la madera del suelo, y perfilaba sombras contra las paredes.

Harry se sentía cansado, muy cansado. Como aquella vez en que había vencido a Voldemort. El mismo agotamiento, el mismo dolor de músculos, el mismo dolor punzante de cabeza. Bajó las escaleras siguiendo a Hermione, y sonrió al observar a Ginny sentada lo más cerca posible del vestíbulo, como si lo esperara. Ella lo miró con enojo.

-Deberías irte a dormir-

-No quiero…tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes-Ginny se levantó de su asiento, sosteniendo un papel en la mano. O más bien, _El Profeta matutino_. Él se lo arrebató y leyó la primera plana.

-¿Tan pronto?-inquirió, asombrado-vaya-

-Sabes que el diario en el que trabajo es…eficaz-

-Oh vamos, Gin, lo conoces mejor que yo- ella sonrió.

-¿James se encuentra bien?-la voz de Albus los hizo sobresaltar. Se encontraba escondido en las escaleras que iban a la cocina-sótano. Harry suspiró mientras la luz del sol iluminaba el rostro de su hijo menor. Y se recordó a sí mismo en la batalla de Hogwarts. La misma expresión de agotamiento, las mismas ojeras y la misma palidez. Vaya que era igual a él.

-Digamos que sí-Albus se levantó del suelo y observó lo que él llevaba en las manos. _El Profeta._

-¿Qué es lo que dice?-inquirió el joven, y Harry intentó esconder el diario, pero las manos de Albus eran tan rápidas. Manos de buscador. Los ojos de Albus se abrieron de par en par al mirar la primera plana.

"_Los Malfoy nuevamente involucrados en actividades ilícitas"_.

-¿Ahora le dicen actividades ilícitas a matar a alguien?-preguntó Ted, observando, también, lo que Albus intentaba leer.

-¿Megara Malfoy…detenida en…escena del crimen?-Albus miró atentamente a su padre, ubicado en el sofá principal. Algo en la expresión del hombre de gafas le hizo levantar las cejas, fruncir el ceño y correr con rapidez hacia el cuarto de James, lanzando _El Profeta_ por el aire.

-ALBUS, ESPERA, ¿A DÓNDE VAS?-Harry se levantó del sofá tan rápido como se lo permitió el cansancio, y persiguió a Albus hacia el segundo piso. Alcanzó al joven a los pocos minutos, y lo tacleó, tomándolo de las rodillas. Ambos cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

-Tengo que hablar seriamente con James, papá suéltame-

-Por favor Albus, déjalo en paz…está delicado-

-Papá, tengo que hablar con él-suplicó Albus-por favor, él sabe algo que tú debes saber también-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Lo que tú hablaste con él tiene que ver con Megara, ¿verdad?-

-Sí-

-Relacionado con lo ocurrido ayer, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, pero la detuvimos hoy en Liverpool-Harry ayudó a Albus a sentarse en el suelo. Se miraron detenidamente durante algunos segundos, mientras Albus intentaba acompasar su respiración y tranquilizarse. Sentía electricidad recorrerle las extremidades, y una necesidad imperiosa de gritarle a su padre lo que sabía.

-Ella…ella estuvo en el ataque a la casa de Gwen-

-Sí-respondió Harry. Miró a Albus con fijeza-¿qué es lo que sabes, Al?-

-Tengo que hablar con James primero-se escudó el joven, levantándose del suelo.

-_Albus_-chilló Harry.

-Por favor, déjame hablar con James, y luego te lo diré todo-procuraba no tener que decirle nada, porque obligaría a James a hablar. Harry lo miró detenidamente, como estudiándolo. Y asintió con la cabeza. –Gracias-atravesó el pasillo hacia el cuarto de James, y entró sin mediar palabra.

James lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Se encontraba completamente despierto.

-Creí que estabas durmiendo-

-Tuve una pesadilla-susurró James, jugueteando con las sábanas-Megara estaba en ella-

-Precisamente de eso tenía que hablarte-James lo miró sin comprender.-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que este grupo quería asesinar a papá?-

-Sí-

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Y dime la verdad-

-No puedo decírtelo…-susurró James débilmente.

-¿Fue Megara?-James empalideció-fue ella, ¿cierto? Ella te dijo que…-

-Albus, no puedo…-

-¿Por qué no puedes?-chilló Albus-¿por qué?¿hacerlo la condenaría a ir a Azkaban? Irá de cualquier modo-

-¡No!-bramó James, cambiando su expresión de forma radical-no, papá prometió ayudarla-Albus se quedó completamente anonadado al oír aquello.

-¿Papá prometió ayudar a Megara?-preguntó. Negó con la cabeza, mientras James carcomía la bronca-¿no te das cuenta? Papá es capaz de hacer todo por ti, y tú no haces ni la décima parte-

-¡_CÁLLATE_!-graznó James, enrojeciendo-cállate-

-James, Megara fue la que te dijo que iban a matar a papá, ¿verdad? Admítelo…ella es uno de los suyos, ella…ella es nuestra enemiga-

-Ella ha tomado malas decisiones-

-¡NO LA JUSTIFIQUES!-bramó Albus-basta, ella no es buena para ti, nunca lo fue, y siempre lo supiste…¿qué otra razón necesitas para dejarla a un lado?-

-LA AMO, IDIOTA-

-¡ELLA VA A MATAR A PAPÁ!-graznó Albus, completamente fuera de sí-no voy a permitir que esa mujer le ponga la mano encima a papá, no lo voy a permitir…si ella se atreve siquiera a acercársele, la mataré-

-No te atreverías-

-Es hora de que decidas qué es más importante…si tu padre o tu amante-

-Albus, por favor-

-Dile a papá lo que sabes o se lo diré yo-

-Ella no va a matar a papá-dijo James-ella no…-Albus se sentó a su lado. James tragó saliva-ella atacó a papá en la casa de Gwen, fue ella la que lo atacó…no sé con certeza si quiso matarlo o no…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Ella me lo dijo…-

-¿Cuándo?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando…cuando corrí al encapuchado?-Albus asintió con la cabeza-el encapuchado era ella…la ataqué…intentó lanzarme un Avada Kedavra y le quité la capucha por accidente…y ahí la vi-los castaños ojos de James se nublaron-ella sangraba…yo fui quien la hirió de muerte…-

-Debes decírselo a papá-

-No puedo…no la ayudaría-

-James, _debes decírselo a papá_-

-La mandarán a Azkaban-

-No me importa-

-Albus, por favor…-

-James, ella atacó la casa de Gwen. Ella y su grupo dejaron en coma a William, seguramente también tuvieron que ver con la muerte de Ofelia…me importa un cuerno si la mandan a Azkaban, a ella no creo que le hayan interesado los Adams-James se mordió el labio-te toca decidir a ti…si en una hora no le dices a papá lo que sabes, se lo diré yo-

-No Albus, por favor-James se apresuró a tomar a Albus de los pantalones, como si le rogara.

-James, suéltame…te queda a ti decidir qué es más importante-

-No me hagas elegir-rogó James con voz quebrada-por favor, no me hagas elegir…-

-Espero que elijas lo correcto porque te juro, te juro por mi vida y por la magia que corre en mis venas…que me la cobraré y dejarás de ser mi hermano-Albus se desprendió de James con rabia y brusquedad, provocando que el joven en la cama cayera pesadamente al suelo. Se miraron, Albus con odio, James con angustia.

-No tiene sentido lo que dices, no lo tiene-chilló James, golpeando el suelo con las manos. Con ambas manos cerradas en fuertes puños-no lo tiene-

-No tiene sentido que estemos discutiendo esto…Tienes una hora James-Albus volteó hacia la puerta, y salió al pasillo dando un portazo. Se quedó en el corredor, respirando de forma entrecortada. Suspiró. A él no le gustaba ser rudo, puesto que, además, no lo era. Pero en ciertas ocasiones, y principalmente en esos instantes, le surgía la necesidad de hacer respetar lo que pensaba…y hacerles entender a los demás que ciertas cosas no eran correctas. No lo hacía a menudo, pero…el momento lo ameritaba. James era un completo idiota. Un idiota de primera. Y él no aceptaba que la vida de su padre fuese puesta en peligro por los caprichos estúpidos de su idiota hermano mayor. No lo iba a permitir. Y el ultimátum ya estaba dado. En una hora vería los resultados. Y las consecuencias.

-¿Todo bien Al?-la voz de Ted lo hizo dar un respingo.

-Sí…-respondió Albus, inquieto-¿dónde está papá?-

-Está en el cuarto de Lily-susurró Ted. Se mordió el labio-no lo veo muy…¿crees que él se encuentre bien?-

-¿Qué le ocurre?-inquirió Albus, caminando con paso apresurado hacia la habitación de Lily. La puerta se encontraba completamente cerrada, y se desesperó.

-Pues realmente lo vi muy angustiado-

-Lily está inconsciente desde hace muchas horas, Ted, es comprensible-

-¿Crees que ella se recupere?-

-Eso espero-

-No te pregunté eso-

Albus suspiró.

-Lo sé Teddy-

Albus miró atentamente la puerta frente a él, y golpeó suavemente.

-No creo que te vaya a abrir-la voz de Nimuë los hizo dar un respingo a los dos.

-Demonios, no te aparezcas como si fueras un fantasma-chilló Albus. Nimuë rió, resguardada en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-No va a abrirte…se lo veía muy triste-

-¿Tú qué haces ahí?-preguntó Ted.

-Harry me pidió que lo dejara solo con Lily-

Albus volvió a mirar la oscura madera de la puerta, y la aporreó con ganas.

-Albus…-dijo Nimuë.

-No voy a dejar que caiga solo-susurró Albus-papá ya ha sufrido suficiente…¡PAPÁ, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!-

Sólo necesitó decir aquellas palabras para que Harry abriera la puerta sin chistar. Se miraron durante varios segundos. Albus tragó saliva con dificultad. Los ojos de su padre no eran los de antes, algo había cambiado en su semblante.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó.

-Sí Al, estoy bien-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

Harry suspiró.

-Albus…-

-Por favor papá…-rogó Albus-necesito hablar contigo sobre…sobre lo de anoche-Harry enfocó los ojos sobre él, escudriñándolo. –Por favor…-

-Bien, entra-miró a Ted-tú no…quédate ahí-

-Yo también estuve en Liverpool-

-Quédate ahí-repitió Harry, y Ted bufó enojado.

Albus trastabilló al entrar al cuarto de Lily. A pesar de que ya era de día y el sol brillaba con demasiado ímpetu para ser un día de invierno, la habitación se encontraba oscura y sombría, apenas iluminada por los pocos rayos que entraban a través de las persianas cerradas. Era como entrar a la casa de un difunto.

-Papá….-

-Estoy bien Al, sólo quería ver a tu hermana-

-No te sientas culpable…ninguno creyó que esto le podía pasar-hablaba con demasiada prisa, como si intentara convencer a su padre de algo indiscutible. Miró atentamente al hombre apoyado contra la puerta cerrada, y se asombró al verlo sonreír.

-Albus…ya te he dicho que estoy bien…no haré nada estúpido-

-De acuerdo-susurró Albus. Se había sentido repentinamente nervioso, pero la sonrisa de su padre lo había hecho tragar saliva con dificultad y calmarse segundos después.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?-preguntó Harry. Albus se sentó lentamente en la silla más próxima, y se miraron.

-No sé si te has enterado, pero…había una inscripción en el cielo-

-Ron me lo dijo-Albus dio un respingo.

-¿Cómo está el tío Ron?-

-Está bien-

-¿Herido?-

-Está bien-repitió Harry-lo lastimaron un poco, pero…es Ron…y los atacantes son novatos-

-¿Los han atrapado a todos?-

-Sí…aunque estoy más que seguro que el autor intelectual sigue prófugo y maravillosamente escondido-Albus se miró las manos.

-Fue una emboscada…-

-Lo sé…no debí haberlos mandado allí…-Harry carraspeó al decir aquello, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que contuvo rápidamente.

-Hiciste bien en mandarnos-

-No Albus…se podrían haber muerto allí mismo…-

-Papá…James y yo podemos con esto, entiéndelo-

-Albus, esa emboscada fue por algo…sé, desde lo más profundo de mi alma, que esa gente los quiere atrapar a ustedes…-

-No pudieron, ya van dos veces que lo intentan-

-No pudieron porque yo le ordené a Ted que los sacara de allí-dijo Harry con voz de ultratumba-y a pesar de ello, los siguieron hasta el Valle de Godric-

-Papá…-

-Y ustedes no entienden que yo quiero cuidarlos y evitarles el sufrimiento…-

-Papá, el sufrimiento no lo puedes evitar-dijo Albus-no puedes, la vida es así-

-Al, hice muchos sacrificios por ustedes…muchos…y por más que James no me crea cuando lo digo, todo lo hice y lo hago por ustedes-

-Lo sé…-

-Soy capaz de dejar todo por ustedes…todo-susurró Harry-dejé mi puesto en el ministerio, no solo por mi salud, sino porque quiero estar cerca de ustedes…tengo la extraña sensación de que los perderé en cualquier momento…-Albus sonrió tenuemente y, luego de atravesar el cuarto en dos zancadas, abrazó fuertemente a su padre.

-No pasará nada papá…siempre estaremos ahí-

Harry apretó a Albus fuertemente contra él. Era una sensación horrible y desesperante, no quería perder a sus hijos. Su vida no valía nada. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de preservar a sus tres niños. Era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-¿Crees que Lily se recupere?-inquirió Albus con voz amortiguada, ya que apoyaba el rostro sobre el hombro de Harry.-¿Crees que estará bien?-

-Ustedes son niños fuertes…se recuperará-

-No somos niños-chilló Albus, apretando aún más a su padre. Harry rió.

-Lo sé…pero para mi y para mi corazón, lo serán siempre-

Unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron separar, y ambos miraron hacia el umbral, en donde aparecía la cabeza de Hermione.

-Tengo noticias…urgentes-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Llevaron a Megara Malfoy al Ministerio…la van a juzgar-

-¿Qué? Pero…pero si está herida-

-Lo sé, pero parece ser que recobró el sentido…-

-¿Y por qué me lo dices?-Hermione puso tal expresión de fastidio y sorna que Albus rió.-De acuerdo, no me mires así…pero…yo ya no trabajo en el Ministerio-

-Megara pidió hablar contigo-aquella frase fue como una bomba lanzada en el centro del cuarto.

-¿_Qué_?-

-Sí…y…y algo más-

-¿Qué?-

Hermione tomó aire y lo exhaló.

-Hermione, el suspenso no me gusta-chilló Harry. Ella sonrió levemente.

-Quiere hablar con James…lo pidió expresamente…-

-No puedo llevar a James al ministerio-

-¿Por qué no? Estará protegido-

-Hermione…-que Harry utilizara su nombre completo no era buen augurio-James está débil…y…muy irascible…tú sabes lo que implica que se cruce nuevamente con Megara…además, el ministerio no es seguro-

-Ella lo pidió Harry…dice que sólo así confesará-

-¿Tiene algo que confesar?-preguntó Harry. Albus, ubicado detrás de él, miró al suelo, principalmente al notar los ojos escudriñadores de Hermione. Los mismos ojos de rayos X de Harry, _demonios_.

-Pues…supongo que sí…-dijo Hermione. Harry torció el gesto y observó a Lily, para luego enfocar su mirada en Albus.

-¿Crees que…estaría bien que…?-

-Lleva a James, papá…le hará mal…no lo niego, pero lo hará recapacitar-

-No quiero que salga herido-

-Ya es tarde para eso-dijo Albus, en una muestra de madurez que provocó que los adultos exhalaran el aire con violencia.

-Bien, entonces…le diré a James…-a Harry no le hacía muy feliz aquella idea, pero no había de otra. Salió del cuarto con paso dubitativo, dejando a solas a Albus y a Hermione.

Albus procuró hacerse el distraído mientras su tía lo estudiaba con los ojos, en busca de algo que lo incriminara.

-Tú sabes algo-

-No…-

-No era un pregunta Severus-que lo llamaran por aquel nombre le ponía la piel de gallina.-Era retórica, cariño-

-Yo no…-

-Albus Severus, se te nota en la cara…no puedes mentir…eres igual a Harry en eso, son malos mentirosos-Albus se cruzó de brazos, rabioso.

-Sé algo…pero no te lo diré-

-¡Albus!-

-No lo diré aunque grites como una banshee-aquello indignó a Hermione-no soy Ron ni Hugo, así que no lograrás sonsacarme información-

-Albus, por favor…-

-No…no soy yo quien debe hablar de eso-había sido un error garrafal decir aquello, puesto que los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron-auch-

-¿Quién entonces?-Albus carraspeó y enrojeció-James, ¿cierto?-

-Tía…-

-James sabe algo…-

-Él no está en condiciones de contar nada…-

-Tú lo sabes también…Albus, si tiene que ver con la seguridad de tu padre, deberías decírselo-

-No quiero oírte-dijo Albus rabioso, dando tres zancadas para salir del cuarto. Hermione lo tomó fuertemente del codo, impidiéndole irse.

-Albus, la vida de tu padre es muy importante en este momento…si algo le sucede, la esperanza del pueblo mágico se irá al caño…él es el estandarte de la lucha-

-Lo sé…-susurró Albus-lo sé…y por eso me carcome la culpa…si algo le sucede…-

-Entonces entiendes lo importante que es que _no_ ocultes información-

-Tía…dame dos horas…si en dos horas…-

-Dos horas Albus…en dos horas tu padre estará metido en el Ministerio…así que mas te vale que…-

-Nada le ocurrirá, te lo juro-y Albus salió de la habitación. Atravesó el corredor, y vislumbró la silueta de Ted recortada contra la puerta del cuarto de James. Tomó aire, nervioso.

-¿Sucede algo?-inquirió al llegar junto a Ted. Éste lo miró con ojos preocupados.

-Parece ser que…tu padre tiene algo importante que comunicarle a…-la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Harry salió cruzando el umbral. Ambos hombres en el corredor se quedaron callados, esperando.

-¿Y…?-preguntaron a dúo. Harry sonrió tenuemente.

-Lo tomó…bien-

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Albus, casi en un chillido tan agudo que sólo los perros podrían oírlo.

-Pues…que después de llorar como un marrano, ha decidido acompañarme-

-¿Acompañarte a dónde?-chirrió Ted. Harry abrió la boca, dubitativo.

-Pues….-carraspeó-iré al ministerio con James…-

-Te lo prohíbo-

-¿_Disculpa_?-siseó Harry-tú…a mí…no me prohíbes nada…el adulto soy…-

-Yo también soy adulto…-

-Eres diecisiete años más joven, por lo tanto, _yo tomo las decisiones_-Harry volteó hacia las escaleras, dándoles la espalda. Su túnica ondeó tras él, provocando que su perfume danzara en el aire. Albus tragó saliva pensando en cuánto extrañaría aquel aroma si algo malo sucedía aquella noche.

-Si sales por esa puerta hacia el ministerio, me iré y no me verás más la cara-Albus levantó las cejas al oír esa frase. Jamás en su corta vida había visto a Ted actuar de aquella forma tan inmadura y letal. Harry volteó con brusquedad, lanzando chispas de sus ojos. Y Albus supo que se venía el Apocalipsis en medio del pasillo.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Me iré a Italia con mi hija y no me verás más-

-Ted…-

-¿Qué pasa si es una emboscada?-chilló Ted, enrojeciendo. Su lacio cabello castaño claro se tornó rojo escarlata, y sus ojos se ennegrecieron.-¿Qué pasa si te matan allí?-

-No va a pasarme nada…-

-NO IRÁS-

-NO ERES MI PADRE-bramó Harry. Albus tragó saliva y se arrinconó lentamente en una esquina, mientras los otros dos hombres peleaban. La mención de su abuelo era algo que no soportaba, y notaba con tristeza cómo los ojos de su padre se inundaban de lágrimas cada vez que debía hablar de James Potter. –Yo iré Ted, no puedo dejar que James vaya solo-

-Irá conmigo-

-No-

-Harry…soy un…-

-Me importa un rábano frito…no irás…mi vida no vale nada-

-La mía tampoco si tú te mueres-Harry no encontró palabras para refutar aquella frase llena de sentimientos de su ahijado, y lo único que logró hacer fue abrazar a Ted con fuerza, como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir.

-Tengo una idea-susurró Albus, saliendo de la oscuridad. Ambos hombres lo miraron, apaciguados.-James irá…y Ted también…pero…-dijo, antes de que alguno de los dos levantara una queja-James irá escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad…y Ted irá transformado…-

-Es buena idea-susurró Ted. Harry hizo una mueca.

-Yo iré también-

-Tío…-

-Yo debo ir-lo interrumpió Harry-…sino, levantaríamos sospechas…no se preocupen, iré escoltado de algunos compañeros del Ejército de Dumbledore-

Ted suspiró. Harry era tan terco…

La puerta de la habitación de James se abrió bruscamente y los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron. Harry se mantuvo tieso, observando con asombro al muchacho que acababa de aparecer de la oscuridad cruzando la puerta.

Albus levantó las cejas estupefacto al observar a su hermano. Alguna vez había visto una fotografía de su abuelo James, y juraría que en esos instantes, su hermano era un vivo calco de él. La misma expresión desafiante, los mismos ojos castaños potentes...y una extraña similitud con Harry, una similitud que pondría la piel de gallina a cualquiera que hubiese conocido a Harry a los diecisiete años, en donde era un rebelde.

Harry sólo atinó a tragar saliva al percibir, aterrado, cuán parecido a él era su hijo. Recordaba con tristeza su expresión de rabia, odio y desafío que había visto en su reflejo luego de las muertes de Sirius y Dumbledore. Una sed extraña de venganza que había apaciguado por temor e incapacidad durante sus años de infante y que, en su adolescencia, había procurado mostrar sin que le importaran las consecuencias. El odio y el resentimiento eran útiles como excusas cuando se trataba de preservar la vida y los ideales. Aunque no era lo conveniente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí-respondió James, sin un atisbo de melancolía en su masculina voz-¿a qué hora iremos?-

-Ya mismo si estás listo-James tragó saliva.

-¿Crees que…crees verdaderamente que deberías llevarlo?-inquirió Albus-míralo…-

-Me encuentro perfectamente Severus-dijo James con voz rabiosa.

-No me llames Severus-dijo Albus con los dientes apretados.-Te ves pálido y enfermo-

-Me encuentro muy bien…-masculló James-¿vamos papá?-

-Sí…espera igualmente unos minutos, debo arreglar detalles antes-fue así que Harry volteó en medio del corredor, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Albus y Ted aprovecharon aquel momento para clavar sus miradas en James, que los ignoró olímpicamente.

-¿Estás…completamente seguro de que quieres ir?-inquirió Ted. James refunfuñó enojado.

-Sí, completamente…-

-Bien James-la voz de Harry atravesó el corredor hacia los tres hombres al final del pasillo. –Ya es hora…vamos-

James miró a Albus y a Ted por última vez, con una extraña expresión en el rostro. No era tristeza, ni preocupación, ni odio…era…desconcierto.

Albus percibió aquella mirada castaña levemente perturbada. Intentó decir unas palabras, animarlo, hacerle saber que iba a estar ahí para confortarlo, pero James pasó por su lado sin siquiera levantar la mirada del suelo.

-Voy contigo, James-dijo Ted, provocando que los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaran.

-No…-

-Sí James…-

-Yo no quiero que…-

-Ted vendrá con nosotros, James-la súbita aparición de Harry provocó que James apretara los puños enojado, mientras que Ted lo observaba con regocijo.

-¿Por qué tiene que venir?-graznó James, y su rostro pálido se enrojeció.

-Porque…es mi guardaespaldas-respondió Harry con voz calma. James apretó los dientes.

-Bien, que el _lobezno_ venga-siseó, y la vena de su sien palpitó peligrosamente. Los ojos de Ted, en ese instante dorados y claros, se oscurecieron con brusquedad.

-_James_-chilló Albus, aterrorizado por la expresión reinante en el rostro de Ted. Parecía ser como si un lobo interno intentara salir a la luz y arrancarle la cabeza a James de cuajo y dejarlo desangrar.

-¿_Cómo me llamaste_?-masculló Ted, y su voz gutural y ronca sonó a través del corredor, rebotando contra las paredes.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a llamarlo?-preguntó Harry, incrédulo-¿de verdad acabas de decir lo que acabo de oír?-

James miró a su padre con ojos rabiosos, pero su mirada se suavizó lentamente al ver la expresión atónita de Harry.

-No…no he dicho nada…-

-Lo llamó lobezno-murmuró Albus. Miró a James-no puedes atreverte a semejante cos..-

-Ya ya Al…-dijo Ted, sacudiendo la cabeza a los lados, logrando que tanto su cabello como sus ojos cambiaran de color. Su rostro se apaciguó, aunque su expresión aún se mantenía rabiosa-no me avergüenzo de mis orígenes…que me llame como se le antoje-

-No tiene derecho a ofenderte-dijo Harry, mirando directamente a Ted.

-Ya aprendió su lección, tan sólo míralo-

James fulminó a Ted con su intensa mirada castaña, provocando risas maliciosas por parte del hombre de cabello claro. Ted era un maldito cínico cuando se lo proponía, los genes Lupin se los podía meter _ahí_…donde no le diera el sol.

-Bien, basta de discusiones…-sentenció Harry, utilizando, seguramente, el mismo tono de voz que usaba con sus Aurores. Albus y James así lo sintieron. No solía hablar así con ellos.

-Que tengas suerte James-susurró Albus. Hizo un gesto con el brazo, como si tuviera la intención de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo mucho antes de que su mano llegara al hombro de su hermano.

James sólo atinó a mirarlo fijamente, con una extraña expresión de desprecio y asco. No era muy dado al cariño a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario. Y no era necesario realmente.

-Gracias Albus-masculló, mitad ladrido, mitad habla. Albus sonrió dificultosamente.

-Vamos James-ordenó Harry, y ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras.

Ted dio un paso, siguiéndolos, pero la mano de Albus lo tomó fuertemente del brazo. Volteó.

-¿Qué..?-

-Cuídalos Ted, por favor-

Ted sonrió tenuemente, enternecido.

-Como a mi vida Al, no te preocupes-besó dulcemente a Albus en la frente, y caminó hacia las escaleras, siguiendo a los dos hombres Potter.

Ginny los esperaba al comienzo del rellano, bajo el umbral que daba a la sala. Miró a Harry con una mirada profunda y preocupada, y le acomodó la capa de viaje.

-Hace frío afuera-susurró. Ted levantó las cejas. Lo normal en su tía era que se pusiera a gritar como banshee, no que fuera condescendiente con las decisiones de su marido. Algo ocurría, algo extraño. Nota mental, en Grimmauld Place nunca pasaban cosas normales. Todo era fuera de lo común allí. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir que algo no andaba bien en Ginny. Las manos no le temblaban, pero había algo en su manera de tocar a Harry…la forma en que le acomodaba la bufanda y la túnica…

-¿Te encuentras bien Ginny?-Ted abrió la boca anonadado. No había sido el que había hecho la pregunta, sino Harry.

-Estoy bien-respondió ella. Sus manos se detuvieron sobre el pecho de Harry.

-¿Cariño?-las manos de Harry sostuvieron a Ginny de los laterales del rostro, haciendo que levantara la mirada-todo estará bien mi amor-

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-chilló James. Se había quedado levemente rezagado, resguardado por la oscuridad.

-¿No podrías ser un poco más…tolerante…? Iremos al ministerio, en donde las cosas no están demasiado bien…y en donde tu padre puede ser atacado en cualquier momento…-

-A mí también me atacaron, y no vivo haciendo alharaca-

-James, ten respeto por favor-chilló Ginny. –No seas tan desconsiderado-los ojos de Ginny se inundaron de lágrimas, y James tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Ya vámonos-susurró Harry. Abrazó fuertemente a Ginny, apoyando su nariz sobre el cabello colorado. –Adiós-

-Sí-susurró Ginny, restregándose las manos al separarse de Harry. Abrazó a James cuando él pasó por su lado.-Te amo cielo-

-Mamá…por favor…-murmuró James-todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes-carraspeó y se separó lentamente de ella.

Ginny se mordió el labio y apretó los puños, nerviosa. -¿Estás completamente seguro de ir James?-

-¿Acaso toda mi maldita familia se conspiró para preguntarme aquello?-chilló James ofuscado.-Albus también me lo preguntó…-

-Respeta a tu madre, James-ordenó Harry. James hizo muecas con la boca, pero prefirió callar.

-Estoy seguro de ir…nunca estuve más seguro de algo en mi vida-respondió a la pregunta de su madre, mirando fijamente al suelo. -¿No confían en mi?-

-Confiamos en ti…pero algunas cosas van más allá de tus decisiones-

-Vámonos ya-dijo Harry. Tomó a James del hombro. Y Ted, ubicado detrás de ellos, se sorprendió gratamente al ver que James no rechazaba el abrazo de su padre. Y lo notó frágil entre los brazos de Harry, frágil, vulnerable y débil, como si pidiera a gritos cariño y apoyo. Y así, ambos salieron a la calle. Cruzaron hacia la plaza.

-Ponte la capa James-murmuró Harry-no quiero correr riesgos-sacó su capa de invisibilidad de su bolsillo, y se la entregó a James.

-¿Nos apareceremos?-

-Sí, en la entrada al ministerio para visitantes-

-¿No iremos como empleados?-

-No Ted…-

-Pero levantarás sospechas-

-Ted, basta-dijo Harry con cansancio-transfórmate-Ted cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados. Harry lo observó atentamente, viendo cómo cambiaba de aspecto. Le recordaba tanto a Tonks al fruncir la nariz. Sonrió, y notó que Ted lo observaba desconcertado al abrir los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo tío?-

-Me recordaste a tu madre-susurró Harry con voz tierna. Ted carraspeó.

-¿Dónde están los miembros del Ejército…?-Harry lo miró de tal forma que cerró la boca.

-Allá-respondió el hombre de gafas, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Ted pudo vislumbrar a pocos metros, a dos personas observándolos.

-Oh-

-Vamos, es hora-Harry estiró el brazo, y Ted apoyó la mano sobre la suya. Sintió algo frío, y supo que era la mano de James bajo la capa. Y desaparecieron.

Ted sacudió la cabeza al caer al suelo.

-Levántate-dijo Harry. Ted se levantó con dificultad del suelo, y miró atentamente lo que Harry hacía. Se habían aparecido en un callejón, por lo que Harry observaba a la calle desde detrás de la pared.

-Bien, despejado…vamos-

Caminaron en silencio hacia la desvencijada cabina de teléfono.

-No entraremos los tres-dijo Ted-creo que…deberías ir tú primero con James-

-Ve tú primero…estaré más tranquilo si sé que entraste-

-Tío, por favor…tú eres más importante que yo…-

-Ted, te diré algo que me dijo una vez un mago muy sabio: _soy mucho más anciano, mucho más inteligente, y mucho menos valioso_…entra ya-

Ted refunfuñó, y se acomodó en la cabina. Harry marcó el número para poder entrar al ministerio, y, luego de unos segundos en que se oyó la voz de una telefonista invisible dándoles la bienvenida, la cabina se hundió en el pavimento.

Ted tomó aire hondamente al llegar al Atrio, en donde multitudes de magos y brujas caminaban hacia los ascensores o se detenían a hablar entre ellos de cosas sumamente importantes o, tal vez, de banalidades.

-Quédate cerca de mí James-susurró Ted, esperando que el joven pudiera oírlo. Y supo que sí lo había hecho, porque una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro. Se quedó de pie en medio del lugar, mirando a su alrededor, sin saber qué hacer.

-Tiene que registrar su varita señor…-Ted dio un respingo cuando un mago de seguridad se le acercó y le tendió la mano.

-Er…-

-Su varita señor, debo registrarla-dijo el hombre, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Yo…-

-Déme su varita-ordenó el mago. Ted se mordió el labio. Si entregaba su varita, sabrían quién era. Y la idea era que no supiesen. –Señor, su varita o lo llevaré…-el hombre de seguridad se quedó callado, observando aterrorizado a alguien detrás de Ted. Éste se tensó al mirar la expresión del mago frente a él, y sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro.

-Está conmigo Gerard, no te preocupes-Ted suspiró aliviado al oír la suave voz de su padrino.

-Señ…señor Potter…-dijo Gerard, carraspeando-no…no sabía-

-Era obvio-masculló Harry-vamos Rupert…-Ted frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor, buscando a aquel a quien le hablaba Harry-tú…Rupert, vamos-alguien lo empujó desde atrás.

-Tú eres Rupert, _idiota_-la voz de James le llegó susurrante.

-Oh…oh sí-Ted carraspeó.

-Te estás comportando como un reverendo estúpido-masculló James.

-Habla más bajo-murmuró Ted, mientras seguían a Harry a los ascensores. Entraron apresuradamente. Un mago intentó subir con ellos, pero Harry lo miró seriamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, de acuerdo Potter-masculló, acomodando su maletín en el suelo.

El ascensor hizo ruidos y se hundió. Ted miró a Harry con estupefacción.

-No puedes hacer eso-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Decirle a alguien que no puede subir con nosotros al ascensor-

-Sí que puedo, y lo hice-

-Harry, eso…eso parece de…mala persona-

-Necesito hablar con ustedes antes de llegar a la sala del juicio, y no me arriesgaré a que alguien más me escuche-

-De acuerdo-susurró Ted, cruzándose de brazos.-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-

-Necesito que ambos se comporten cuando bajemos…no hay tiempo para cometer errores, allí está el Wizengamot a pleno…-

-¿Van a juzgarla ahora?-chilló James.

-Parece ser que sí…pero ella quiere hablar conmigo…y contigo-

El ascensor se detuvo dando un chirrido, mientras la voz femenina anunciaba que se encontraban en el Departamento de Misterios.

Harry salió del elevador tomando aire hondamente, y se quedó allí de pie, junto a las rejas, como si algo invisible le impidiera seguir.

-Tío…-

-¿Papá?-

-Tío, lo que te haya sucedido aquí…aquí quedó…y no va a volver a suceder…no eres un niño de quince años, ni un muchacho de diecisiete…-James escuchaba con atención lo que Ted le decía a Harry. No sabía con certeza qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero estaba seguro de que, aquello que molestaba a su padre, tenía relación con su pasado.

-¿Qué sucede?-murmuró, mirando a Ted, quien no pudo verlo, pero sí oírlo.

-Aquí murió Sirius-Harry respondió con frialdad. James levantó las cejas, estupefacto.

-Oh-

-Todavía puedo recordar la risa de Lestrange al asesinarlo-susurró Harry, caminando lentamente por el corredor. Las paredes desnudas provocaron escalofríos en James, mientras Harry caminaba dando fuertes pasos. Ted los seguía muy de cerca, cabizbajo.

-El olor de este lugar es…asqueroso…-

Doblaron a la izquierda y bajaron por unas angostas escaleras.

-¿Por qué el ascensor no llega aquí?-

-Porque estas son las salas más antiguas del ministerio-respondió Harry-generalmente no se celebran juicios aquí por lo incómodo del lugar y lo lúgubre de su fisionomía…pero…bueno…allá ellos y sus decisiones-llegaron a un corredor de piedra repleto de antorchas y pesadas puertas con cerrojos.

James se detuvo a mirar con atención cada detalle que le llamaba la atención. Aquel lugar era escalofriante.

-La audiencia es en la sala diez-susurró Harry.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-inquirió Ted, mucho antes de que James pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para preguntar lo mismo.

-Porque me lo dijo Hermione…y porque…mira quién está allí en la puerta-

No tuvieron ni que pensar una milésima de segundo para voltear la mirada hacia el lugar que Harry señalaba.

-Los Malfoy-murmuró James-no te van a mirar con buena cara pá-

Harry hizo una mueca y, al llegar junto a los Malfoy, se detuvo. Astoria lo observó atentamente al percibir su presencia, como si lo estudiara. Draco ni siquiera levantó la mirada del suelo, así que Harry, con suma cordialidad, inclinó la cabeza hacia Astoria y pasó por su lado, sin siquiera observar al hombre de cabello platino que se encontraba a pocos centímetros.

-Vamos James-murmuró Ted-delante de mi-James pasó junto a los padres de Megara intentando no respirar. Trastabilló al entrar en la sala, y pudo jurar que Draco observaba atónito la aparición de dos pies, pero no estaba seguro. Siguieron a Harry hacia el estrado, en donde él hablaba seriamente con otro mago.

-Está en la sala contigua…detrás de esa puerta-

-Muy bien-dijo Harry-ella pidió hablar conmigo…-

-Sí-

Fue así que Harry caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta a su derecha, seguido por Ted y el invisible James.

James tomó aire con brusquedad al entrar a la sombría habitación. Ted y Harry se habían quedado catatónicos en sus lugares. Allí, contra una de las esquinas, se encontraba Megara, pálida, sucia y cabizbaja, escoltada por tres dementores. Los tres seres voltearon hacia los tres hombres que acababan de entrar, y se acercaron con peligrosidad.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con lentitud, y empuñó la varita. Cerró los ojos, y pensó en sus hijos. En sus tres hermosos y amados hijos, y en Ginny…y en Ted.

-_Expecto Patronum_- un ciervo apareció entre él y los dementores, y con sus astas los mantuvo a raya. Harry respiró con dificultad durante varios minutos, y luego caminó hacia Megara.

-Que hermoso patronus-dijo Ted, estirando la mano para tocar el ciervo que resplandecía a pocos metros de él-es maravilloso-

Megara levantó la mirada del suelo y clavó sus grises ojos en Harry. Intentó moverse en su lugar, pero las cadenas que la mantenían cautiva la apretaron aún más, si es que eso era posible, contra los laterales del asiento. Una mueca de dolor indescriptible apareció en su rostro, y miró sus brazos, que comenzaban a palpitar y a ponerse morados.

-Señor Potter…-susurró.

-He venido porque pediste expresamente que querías hablar conmigo-

-Sí señor Potter…tengo algunas cosas que decirle antes de que…de que me envíen a Azkaban-

-Te escucho atentamente-

-¿No debería…escribirlo…?-

-Mi palabra vale más que cualquier otra cosa señorita Malfoy-dijo Harry. James levantó las cejas, asombrado-todo lo que yo diga será tomado en cuenta-

-De acuerdo-

-Traje a un testigo. No te preocupes-

-Yo…señor Potter…yo soy inocente…-los ojos de Megara se veían aterrados por la presencia de los dementores que se encontraban en ese momento acorralados por el imponente ciervo de Harry-soy inocente…es verdad, me uní a ese grupo, pero…pero luego, quise desistir, pero uno no puede dimitir de un cargo semejante…-

-¿Estuviste en la casa de los Adams el día que asesinaron a Ofelia?-Megara se mantuvo callada durante unos segundos.

-Sí-

-¿Tienes idea de quién asesinó a Ofelia?-

-No…-

-¿Estuviste en el lugar o no?-

-Sí, pero yo no maté a Ofelia y no estuve cuando la asesinaron…yo…yo sólo…yo sólo…-

-Le creo señorita Malfoy-ella se veía aturdida, y a punto de llorar.-¿Algo más?-

-Sí…algo muy importante señor Potter…por favor, no se postule como ministro-

-¿Qué?-aquella frase conmocionó a Harry-¿por qué?-

-Porque no…-susurró Megara-no lo haga…lo van a matar si lo hace…no lo haga…-

-¿Qué es lo que sabes Megara?-

-Hay…hay un plan…hubo un plan…usted estorba señor Potter…-

-No me digas nada…_por el bien de todos_, ¿cierto?-Megara se veía desolada.

-Sí….-

-No lo aguanto más-la voz de James provocó que Megara diera un respingo y que Harry hiciera una mueca.

-James…-susurró Megara con voz pastosa-James, viniste-

-Claro que vine, _sucia víbora rastrera_-

-James-masculló Harry-compórtate-

-¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?-Megara lo miró espantada, como si tuviera temor de lo que él pudiese ser capaz de hacer. Y tenía razón. Debía temer. No había nada más peligroso que una persona con el corazón roto y el orgullo herido.

-Vámonos…Rupert-dijo Harry, haciéndole señas a Ted para que lo siguiera afuera.

-¿Estás seguro?-masculló Ted, observando con preocupación la expresión que James tenía en el rostro.

-Por supuesto…ellos deben hablar-Ted salió del lugar a regañadientes, siendo arrastrado por Harry.

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado tras los dos hombres, y de que James invocara un Patronus contra los dementores puesto que el de su padre acababa de desaparecer, él y la joven cautiva se miraron. Su gigantesco perro plateado lo observó durante largos segundos antes de mirar directamente a los dementores.

-James…-

-Sucia serpiente hipócrita…ahora te haces la arrepentida…quisiste asesinar a mi padre en el ataque en Grimmauld Place…-Megara se mordió el labio, que le temblaba- y ahora intentas hacerle creer a mi padre que quisiste dimitir-

-NO ES MENTIRA, YO QUISE DIMITIR…-Megara respiraba entrecortadamente, procurando mantener el aire en sus pulmones, en vano-yo quise…pero no puedes simplemente ir y dar tu renuncia…no, la única manera de escapar de ese grupo es morir-

-Pues deberías haber muerto-graznó James-deberías haberlo hecho, desangrarte por ese tajo profundo que te hice en la femoral…aún no comprendo cómo no te moriste-

-James…por favor…van a llevarme a Azkaban…-

-Te lo mereces-la voz se le quebró. Él había intentando convencer a su padre de que la ayudara, y allí estaba en ese momento, tratando de destruirla. –Quisiste matar a mi padre-

-No comprendes James-aquella frase no logró hacerlo amedrentar ni un poco, y le llegó como si ella estuviera a muchos kilómetros de allí. No lograba captar absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, salvo a la mujer que lo observaba con ojos lastimeros y enrojecidos.

-¿Qué es lo que no comprendo?-

Megara se retorció en su lugar, y las cadenas volvieron a apretarla contra la silla, haciéndola gemir de dolor. Por un instante, un breve instante, James se regocijó al verla sufrir.

-Me usaste para llegar a mi padre-susurró él. Apretaba la varita muy fuertemente en su mano derecha, como si quisiera transformarla en astillas.

-Sí…-James apretó aún más su varita. Podía sentir a su mano palpitar peligrosamente-pero…el plan era llegar a tu padre y asesinarlo…y cuando supieron que yo te conocía…-

-No digas nada, te obligaron-masculló James con sorna-eres patética, eres mentirosa…-

-No-dijo Megara, sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviera sufriendo convulsiones-no. Yo acepté…yo dije que te conocía y que podía llegar a Harry-

-Maldita…-

-Pero luego me arrepentí…me arrepentí…aunque nuestras familias se hayan odiado hace décadas y siempre hayan estado en bandos distintos, tu padre es…es tan honorable-James la miró incrédulo, aunque ligeramente asombrado.-Lo que hizo por Scorpius es la muestra de respeto y amor más grande que alguien haya tenido con algún miembro de mi familia…y no sólo eso, sino que además tu padre le salvó la vida al mío en la batalla de Hogwarts y perdonó a mis abuelos por haber sido mortífagos…-los intensos ojos grises de la joven se encontraban inundados en lágrimas-no podía matar a alguien así…-

-¿Fue por eso que quisiste irte?-

Megara aspiró bruscamente el aire por la nariz, mientras sus mejillas se empapaban en lágrimas pesadas.

-No…hubo algo más…-

-¿Qué?-

Megara se veía desolada, como si se estuviera debatiendo en decir lo que quería decir o callarse.

-No podía matar a tu padre…porque…porque te amo-

James sintió aquellas palabras como un certero golpe en el pecho. Un golpe que por un momento lo dejó sin aire. No podía ser que Megara acababa de decir lo que había dicho.

-Pero…-carraspeó durante varios segundos debido a que su voz había sonado débil y ronca-pero te vas a casar…dijiste que…-

-ERA UNA PANTALLA…UNA PANTALLA-

-¿Una…una pantalla?-

-James, debía alejarte de mi…ellos me habrían obligado a asesinar a tu padre si seguíamos…-

-¿Cómo?…no…-James se tomó la cabeza con las manos. Sentía como si su cerebro se estuviera hundiendo debido al peso de las palabras que estaba oyendo-no puede ser-se tambaleó en su lugar, aturdido-no puede ser…-

-James, yo te amo-

-TÚ NO ME AMAS…QUISISTE MATAR A MI PADRE…-

-No…no…no comprendes James…no quise matarlo…sólo quería aturdirlo para que los demás lo dejaran en paz-

James no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Entonces…todo era mentira…-

-No…en realidad, sí voy a casarme-susurró Megara-pero fue una buena excusa para alejarme de ti y de tu padre…-

-Diablos…-masculló James. La miró fijamente-¿por qué debería creerte?¿no podría esto ser una jugarreta tuya? ahora mismo tus amiguitos podrían entrar al ministerio y atacar a mi padre…-

-No son tan estúpidos…tu padre aquí está rodeado de gente que lo apoya…-dijo Megara con mirada ausente-además…es un oponente difícil…nadie se atreve a atacarlo…-

James tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Hoy fui atacado en Liverpool…-

-Yo estaba ahí…-susurró Megara. James tomó aire hondamente, conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia.

-Me escindí porque alguien me tomó de la pierna…-

-Lo sé…-murmuró Megara.

-¿Lo sabes?-siseó James con rabia-¿lo sabes? ESTUVISTE AHÍ, SI TANTO ME AMARAS _NO HABRÍAS ESTADO AHÍ_…-

-¡NO TENÍA OPCIÓN!-

-¡NUNCA LA TIENES SEGÚN PARECE!-chilló James-los cobardes jamás tienen opciones…pero sí la tenías en Liverpool, _sí la tenías_…-

-James…-

-Siempre tienes otras opciones-graznó James-siempre…-

-Me habrían matado-

-PUES DEBERÍAS HABER MUERTO…-

-James, por favor…-

-Por favor nada…atacaron a mi familia, mi hermana está inconsciente, casi asesinas a mi padre, mataron a la madre de la ex novia de mi hermano, el padre de esa chica ahora está en coma gracias a tus _amigos_…-

-James, yo no tomé parte de ninguno de esos ataques…-

James no podía pensar. La cabeza le daba vueltas como un trompo. Era como si de repente su cerebro no aceptara excusas.

-Intentaste matarme con un _Sectumsempra_…-

-No sabía que hacía eso-masculló Megara con voz quebrada.

-¿No lo sabías?-inquirió James con ironía-no claro que no…-Megara comenzó a llorar lastimeramente-¿de dónde lo sacaste?-

-Tu padre se lo hizo al mío en sexto año…creo…creo que era un encantamiento inventado…-

-¿Inventado por Voldemort?-Megara se tensó al oír aquel nombre. Qué más daba. Él no le temía al nombre ni al hombre, debido a que ya no existía. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No…creo que…inventado por…por Severus Snape-James levantó las cejas.

-¿Severus…?-carraspeó. Si Albus supiera…

-Sí…Severus Snape…el gran traidor…-susurró ella. James la miró con asco y odio.

-Intentaste lanzarme un Avada Kedavra-murmuró-¿cómo explicas eso?-

-Jamás te lo habría lanzado-James tomó aire hondamente. –No quiero ir a Azkaban-

-Te enviarán…aunque seas inocente, no te creerán…-

-¿Tú me crees?-preguntó Megara con desesperación.

-Me es muy difícil creer todo lo que has dicho-sentenció James-muy difícil-

-Sólo necesito que tú me creas…-James hizo una mueca.

-Eres una mentirosa profesional…una Malfoy….una…seudo mortífaga-Megara sollozó.

-Por favor…aunque sea ayúdame a no ir a Azkaban…mi familia caerá en desgracia-

-Tu familia ya está en desgracia…-

Se oyeron potentes ruidos contra la puerta, y gritos.

-Déjeme pasar señor Potter, debemos juzgar a la chica-

-No pueden pasar, ella no está en condiciones de ser juzgada-chillaba Harry desde afuera.

-Potter, te encerraré por desacato a la autoridad. Hazte a un lado cabezota-

James miró a Megara con rapidez. Se escondió bajo la capa de invisibilidad justo en el instante en que la puerta se abría. Su Patronus desapareció al instante y los dementores se lanzaron sobre Megara. James estiró el brazo bajo la capa, mientras varios magos se dirigían a la joven encadenada, y conjuró en voz baja:

-_Sectumsempra_-la voz le tembló de nervios y pena al ver cómo Megara comenzaba a sangrar desde distintas partes de su pálido cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y salió de la habitación, mientras Megara chillaba de dolor y los magos a su alrededor gritaban.

-¿QUÉ LE SUCEDE A MI HIJA?-bramó Astoria, empujando con salvajismo a los hombres que intentaban ayudarla. Draco se lanzó sobre Megara luego de golpear a varias personas que le estorbaban. Le temblaban las manos al tomar la varita e intentar conjurar un contrahechizo.

Harry observó la escena con un potente nudo en el estómago, recordando viejas épocas. Cruzó la habitación hacia el hombre que temblaba de horror. Lo tomó del brazo y, con tranquilidad, susurró el contrahechizo. Necesitó hacerlo varias veces para que Megara dejara de sangrar. Al detenerse y ver que ella se encontraba bien, miró a Draco.

-Potter…-masculló Draco con voz quebrada-¿nunca vas a cansarte de salvar a mi familia?-

-Necesita cuidados urgentes…-dijo Harry, esquivando las miradas de Draco y Astoria. Se sentía incómodo.-Deben llevarla a San Mungo ya mismo…debe tomar díctamo para poder evitar las cicatrices-

-Sí…sí señor Potter…-murmuró un mago bajito y vestido con una larga capa rayada-rápido, hay que llevarla al hospital-

Harry se levantó del suelo, siendo aún observado fijamente por el matrimonio Malfoy. Su Patronus en forma de ciervo lo miró atentamente, como si se burlara.

-Sí, ríete en donde quiera que estés papá-murmuró, apretando la varita en su mano derecha.

-Potter…-susurró Draco, siguiéndolo hacia la puerta-por favor…-

-Malfoy, ocúpate de tu hija…te necesita…-dijo Harry, dando una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados para enfrentar a Draco-yo tengo otras cosas que hacer, permiso-hizo una inclinación de cabeza ante el pálido hombre. Y volteó hacia la puerta, en donde Ted lo miraba aterrorizado.

-¿Dónde está James?-le preguntó Ted cuando llegó junto a él.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber….-masculló Harry-el muy idiota le conjuró un Sectumsempra a esa pobre chica, menos mal que Draco estaba ocupado viendo cómo diablos paraba el sangrado…-

-Le salvaste la vida a esa chica…-

-Draco también podría haberlo hecho. Al fin y al cabo, yo le lancé ese hechizo una vez-

-No te sulfures tío…-dijo Ted sonriendo-James debe estar por aquí-Harry suspiró.

-No lo dudo…pero podría haberla matado-

James escuchó atentamente todo lo que su padre le decía a Ted, apoyado contra la pared, escondido bajo la capa. Suspiró, mientras una tropa de magos salía de la habitación con Megara en andas. Podría haberla matado, sí. Sonrió muy a su pesar, intentando contener las lágrimas. La amaba tanto que podría haber sido capaz de matarla antes que verla encerrada como un hermoso pájaro en una jaula. Era absurdo decir que la amaba como para matarla…pero…ella le había pedido ayuda para no ser encerrada. Y había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido. Suspiró. Ella se iba a poner bien. Era un hueso duro de roer. Por lo menos, durante unos días, con suerte meses, no iba a ir a Azkaban.


End file.
